StarGate: Galactic Imperium
by VexMaster
Summary: What if someone from our universe goes to the Stargate universe with everyting we know about it? He will build an empire unlike any other before it. 1st person POV and POV from SG-1. A massive crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Stargate: Galactic Imperium's new Chapter 1. It has been remade.

Oh, and all rights reserved for the original creators... I don't own Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis, etc...

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The USS Odyssey was indeed the most powerful space ship in the vast and dangerous Milky Way Galaxy, where the aftermaths of the Fall of the Goa'uld, the Rise of Anubis, the Replicator Infestation and, the last but not least, the Ori Invasion, had plagued the inhabitants of the galaxy with constant war and devastation. Armed with the mighty Plasma Beam Weapons of the Asgard, the most powerful weapon ever developed by the ancient friends of the Tauri, protected by the Asgard's latest shield and equipped with technologies far beyond those employed by the Jaffa or the Lucian Alliance, the Odyssey and its brethren had uplifted the military might of the Tauri to a level that is viewed by the rest of the galaxy in envy.

This ship was a pride of the mighty Tauri fleet, particularly since it housed the single most technologically advanced item apart from the relics of the Ancients. It housed none other than the Asgard Core, a mighty computer of the Asgard that held every achievement and knowledge of the Asgard, now found nowhere else since its creators have committed a race-wide suicide by blowing up their own planet. It was a powerful tool comparable only to the incredibly advanced Molecular Construction Device once used by Merlin and then by Daniel Jackson. The Asgard beaming technology, having been constantly used and developed by the brilliant but physically frail alien race, had advanced in ways that would have surprised even the Alterans. Although the methods of designing and redundancies was still much less sophisticated than its Alteran counterpart, the Asgard's beaming technology was capable of creating almost anything.

Along with this technology, many other upgrades had been installed aboard the USS Odyssey, making it the most powerful and advanced starship. One of those upgrades was the sophisticated and powerful sensor systems that scanned, evaluated and displayed amazing amount of data from around the ship. It was, however, this sensor system that began to flash with red color, so familiar in human psyche as a sign of danger. Seriously, flashing red lights could not be good, in almost all cases. So, it was obvious for Major Hollands, the new Helms&Ops officer of the Odyssey, to sound an alarm and call for his captain.

"Proximity Alert! Colonel Davidson to the Bridge!"

His voice rang throughout the ship through the Internal Communication System and had reached the Colonel returning from his visit to the Engineering.

~This is Davidson. What is is, Major?~

"We have an unidentified ship that just exited hyperspace well within the Earth's outer Proximity Grid. Wait... Another hyperspace exit is forming, sir!"

~I'm on my way!~

Yet, things usually don't work that easily.

"Sir! I have three Ha'tak class vessels exiting the hyperspace with weapons armed. Distance to maximum firing range in 2 minute 20 seconds and counting."

~Shit! Major, raise shields and initiate Emergency Command Recall!~

Emergency Command Recall was one of the new protocols set up after the Earth's acquisition of the Asgard Transporter Technology. It referred to the initiation of the Asgard Beaming technology to transport the commander of the vessel back to the Bridge from any other parts of the ship, in cases of emergencies.

"Yes, sir. Shields up! Initiating site to site beaming!"

Flash!

With a brilliant white light, Colonel Davidson was back on the Bridge.

"Report!"

"The Ha'taks have charged weapons and they are firing their weapons at the unidentified ship. However, the target ship appears to be a Tel'tak class cargo ship, although the sensors indicate the displacement of the ship is at least 20% greater than any variant in record, and it is exerting incredibly high amount of energy from its cargo hold."

Davidson frowned.

"Shit... Power up Asgard Beam weapons and hail the Ha'taks and the cargo ship."

"Hailing frequency online."

"This is Colonel Davidson of the Earth ship Odyssey to the Tel'tak and Ha'tak vessels. You have entered the Earth's defence parameter. Power down your weapons and identify yourselves. If you do not comply, we will fire upon you."

There was no response.

"Major?"

Holland's face cringed.

"The Tel'tak has received the hail, but the last shot from the Ha'taks seem to have damaged the vessel. As for the Ha'taks, they are recharging their weapons. They have locked on to us."

Davidson sighed.

"Contact SGC and relay all situation to Pentagon and the White House."

"Yes, sir. Communication Protocol Papa-Delta-Alpha-Alpha initiated."

Within moments the voice of General Landry was heard from the speakers.

~Colonel, I've just received the report. How far out are the Ha'taks?~

Davidson quickly gestured to Hollands.

"They will enter our maximum firing range in 45 seconds and counting, and we will be in their maximum firing range in 1 minute 15 seconds and counting, sirs."

~Thank you, Major. Colonel, have they identified themselves yet?~

While not keeping his eyes off the screen that indicated information about the situation, Davidson made his report.

"No, general. However, from their actions so far, they appear to be hostile."

"Colonel, they are finally answering our hail."

The screen changed and a face of Jaffa bearing the mark of Ba'al appeared. Davidson cringed inside, intuitively understanding that this would end with the death of the three Ha'taks and all Jaffa inside.

~Tauri scums! We serve Lord Ba'al and we are here to track down a traitor in our midst. Do NOT interfere, for we have no interest in attacking your planet.~

Obviously, Davidson had no intention of allowing Ba'al's Ha'taks to do whatever they please. Then something else happened to allow Davidson to make up his mind.

"Sir, the Tel'tak is sending an audio transmission. It has Tok'ra encoding."

"The Tok'ra? They are chasing a Tok'ra agent?"

Holland quickly tapped his console but he shook his head.

"The transmission is fuzzy at best."

"Play it."

~_**This is An'ran of Tok'ra to the Tauri ves… zzz… The device is active… zzz… cannot stop… zzz… The ship has damages and I am severely wounded. I… zzz… relay this message… argh… Goa'uld scientist Doruan… zzz… Ba'al... mutli-reality… zzz…**_~

"Can you clear it up?"

Davidson inquired but Hollands shook his head.

"The original transmission was not very good, sir."

"Very well. General Landry, I hope you were listening in."

However, it was another voice that answered him.

~Ian, it's O'Neill here.~

It was none other than the legendary General Jack O'Neill.

"General."

~You have the President's permission to beat crap out of bocce's ships.~

"Sir?"

~Ba'al's ships, Colonel. Destroy them.~

"With utmost pleasure, sir. What of the Tok'ra agent, sir?"

~We are sending up 302s to escort it.~

Hollands quickly interrupted the conversation.

"Colonel, the Ha'taks just entered out Optimal Firing Range. We are still 40 seconds to their OFR."

"Well, you heard the general. WSO, fire Asgard Plasma Beams at the Ha'taks. Two bursts per ship."

"Yes, sir."

Two bright blue beams exploded out from the Odyssey and struck the first Ha'tak. One beam instantly drained the shield of the Ha'tak and several minor explosions appeared across the hull, then the second beam entered the Ha'tak and shattered it into thousands of pieces.

The second and the third Ha'tak quickly understood that they were no match for the Odyssey, and they quickly turned to flee, only to have the second Ha'tak destroyed with the next shot. Fortunately for the Jaffa aboard, the third Ha'tak opened up a hyperspace window and fled, with the Asgard Plasma Beams narrowly missing the offending Goa'uld vessel.

"Damn it. Sorry, general, one got away."

~Well, they are sneaky that way. How about the Tok'ra guy?~

At O'Neill's request, Davidson looked at Hollands who was busy recalibrating the sensors to compensate for the strange energy around the cargo ship.

"Major?"

"The energy fluctuation from the cargo ship is increasing and... it's enveloping the Tel'tak. It's heading straight for Earth."

~I've heard enough. I'm ordering the 302s to back away. I know that the Tok'ra are our allies, but I cannot allow that ship from coming any closer to Earth. Davidson, remove the threat.~

"Yes, sir. You heard him, major. Set course to intercept."

The Odyssey's primary sublight engines kicked in, propelling the mighty ship toward the planet. From the distance, the Odyssey's heading was toward the tiny dot upon the blue planet that was now pulsating with invisible but intense energy.

"Major, this is a strike of precision. Prep a missile."

"Yes, Colonel."

However, before Hollands could carry out his order, the sensors went crazy.

"Sir... The ship... It disappeared."

Holland's words was disjointed thanks to his surprise.

"What? What do you mean? Did it cloak?"

"No, sir. I am detecting no residual energy matching any cloaking technology that we have cracked. It appears that the Tel'tak cargo ship just... disappeared."

Davidson narrowed his eyes.

"Record all data and contact the SGC. I feel that we are not really done with this... yet."

* * *

You know, I have never thought that I would take this kind of initiative to come out here. Here was the Outback, the real Australian Outback, not the Outback Steakhouse, which happens to be an American company that has almost nothing to do with Australia.

The problem was that unlike the Outback Steakhouse, there was nothing much out here. I am sure Australian Aborigines would refute this and somehow find me waterholes and grubs for me to taste, but in my eyes, I saw nothing but flat land of red sand and rocks.

"Ahh... Why the hell did I do this?"

I guess I just wanted to get away from the hectic environment of the city. Melbourne, frequently voted the best city in the world, was relatively lazy city with plenty of peace and quiet if I wanted so, but even then, the hustle and bustle of the city really grated on my nerves. It didn't help that I lived in the apartment in the city. Sometimes, I would go with my friends to nightclubs to get this stress out of my head, but over the last year or so, my stress-level had been going up... thanks to my annoying girlfriend.

Honestly, I think that she is cheating on me and was in the relationship with me for all my money, or my family's money. Yet, I had some innate softness that refused to make me dump this girl that I've been dating for two months. I guess two months were little too short, since the shortest relationship I've ever had was a year.

I was not a sporty 'jock', as the Americans call it. I was a little on the side of the nerds. I wasn't too short or too fat, but I had lacked the self-confidence to make myself the centre of attention outside the confines of the stuffy classrooms. It wasn't that I was bad at sports. Okay, I wasn't 'that' bad at sports. In fact, I had a think for hockey, though the Australian Rule Football or soccer or tennis baffled me. The cricket, the other national sports of Australia, was something that made me want to smash a jar of lemonade over my head just by watching it.

I tried to keep fit, but it didn't take for quite a while. Through regular walking to and from school, forced upon me by my grandfather, I maintained my weight throughout my high school years, but after months of ice cream-binges at the end of my Year 12, and living alone in my first year of university, had turned me into a Mr Chub Chub Chubby. My height at 185 centimetres really didn't protect me from looking like the Michelin Guy with extra wrap. The intervention came from my beloved family members, and the fact that I found a girl that I really liked, had pushed me to recognise my weight issue.

For six months, I was really into the gym. My grandfather, a man who was far wealthier than my father, had paid for my membership at a really great gym and I had a session with a personal trainer four days a week, which is a lot now that I think about it. Then my mother, a Korean-Australian and second generation immigrant, took lessons in cooking Korean food, notoriously well known for its healthy yet tasty food. With her learning came my new diet that involved a lot of steamed rice, vegetables that I had previously thought as garden weeds, and a whole batch of stinking herbal medicine that my mum insisted that I drink to the last drop.

By the time that I came out to the Aussie outback, I was relatively lean, though I was no Ryan Reynolds. Also, at this time, I had my fourth girlfriend, though none had really made me fall in love with them. I suppose that while I looked like a bit of playboy outside, I was still the geek who loved Star Trek, Star Wars and Star Gate series. I maintained a massive collection of science fiction books and TV-series, along with an equally massive collection of fantasy books. More recently, however, I was very much into the vast array of internet fictions of Korea. In Korea, there are entire websites dedicated to what they call 'genre fictions'. Thanking my mum for forcing me to learn to read Korean, I relished every one of those books that I had purchased.

Perhaps, it was the revelation that I was a geek with a closet full of superhero costumes, a wall filled with various collectibles and stuff, had driven away my past three 'girlfriends', though two of the three had met me at nightclubs, and only one was someone from the university days. Even the current girlfriend was a girl I've met at a nightclub and a one-night-stand.

As I stood upon this strangely imbalanced line between a geek/nerd and a cool guy, I must say that I have toppled toward the geek side. In order to get away from my confusion, I packed up my expensive laptop, a couple of external hard drives filled with my various collections, and drove out here. Of course, as a meticulous nature made me plan this months in advance and made me buy heaps of things I thought I would need, including a satellite phone.

Nothing the time, I stopped the car and reached back from the driver's seat. I rummaged around my stuff and found my satellite phone. That day was my mother's birthday, and though they were on a long trip to USA, I wanted to call them. As I got out of the car holding the phone on my ear, I noticed a small flash of light in the sky. At first, I did not know what it was. I was focused on the signal on the phone.

~Hello?~

"Dad?"

~Kev, my man.~

"Why are you speaking like that?"

He paused.

~Well, don't the young people speak like that?~

"Dad, I'm twenty six, and I am also not a moron. I don't speak the brainless-hipster language."

~Woa... Settle down, kid. Don't go offending people for their personal style.~

I cringed. He always wanted to appear young, and I do admit that my mum always looked much younger than my father, even though they were of same age.

"Where's mum? It's her birthday and I wanted to say happy birthday."

~She went out with her friends for brunch.~

I guess I had misjudged the time.

"She left you behind, huh?"

~Yeah...~

As I spoke, I noticed that the small flash of light that appeared in the sky had gotten bigger than seemingly coming toward my direction.

"Huh..."

~What is it, kid?~

"There is something... Umm... I will call you later."

~Alright, Kev. Talk to you later!~

I quickly tossed the phone in the back seat and got back on my car. I didn't move the car though, because I didn't really think the object would hit me, and from the looks of it, it was falling very slow.

"What is that this?"

I quickly found my trusty binoculars.

"WTF!"

That was the first thing that came out of my mouth when I saw it.

It was the familiar shape of Tel'tak cargo ship from Stargate SG-1. It was impossible that it would exist, let along fall from the sky. For a moment, I tried to reason it out. I supposed that it could be a movie prop or something that fell from a cargo plane. Except, the problem was that this vehicle was a little too big to fit in a cargo plane, and who builds a prop like that any more? They all used computer graphics, so there was no reason to suspect it was a prop.

"Huh... huh? It's falling... here? SHIT!"

I quickly drove forward. My gear was already forward, and unlike in a movie, there was no reason for me to go backward. As long as I moved perpendicular to the direction of the fall, I would be safe. What I had miscalculated was the speed of the fall and the impact it would have.

* * *

The next thing I remembered was that I was still alive, despite feeling like I have been lynched by a violent group of psychopathic kindergarten kids. Then I remembered. My car, though a big 4WD it was, had flipped forward. It spun in the air a full circle and landed correctly, sparing me from crawling out of car sprawled upside down. The years of having seatbelt on had also saved me from breaking my neck.

"Wait a minute, where is the air-b..."

Blam!

The air-bag came to rescue at the wrong time.

I undid my seatbelt, popped the air-bag and got out of the car. Then I turned around to see the falling Tel'tak.

Indeed, it was a Tel'tak, and by the looks of it, it looked genuine.

"So, Stargate SG-1 was actually a cover, just like the Wormhole Extreme was a cover for the SGC... Huh..."

That was the only reasonable explanation I could come up with.

Then I saw the door of the Tel'tak opening up on its side. I tensed up, as I wondered who would it be. If it was a Goa'uld, I could die or get infested. Of course, if I was really unlucky, it could have been any one or more of many dangers of the outerspace.

A man, in his mid 50s but well built like the Jaffa that I would see in the TV shows. He had huge muscles and a mark on his forehead that looked suspiciously like that of Ba'al, the last of the System Lords. He dressed like a Jaffa. If it was Jaffa, there was even less chance of me defeating the guy. So, I quickly searched the back seats for the lone revolver I had. It was an insurance, since people did go missing in the outback. Despite my shaking hands, I managed to put the bullets in the revolver.

Now armed, I was a little braver. So, I slowly approached the man who appeared to be severely wounded. He stumbled twice while I got close. Then looked up at me, and I nearly blew out his brain when I saw his eyes glow. Yet, it was lucky that I did not fire the gun in a moment of hesitation because he told me who he was.

"_**STOP! I am a Tok'ra! I am not your enemy!**_"

Of course, someone who is not a fan of Stargate SG-1 would just shoot him, but I had to make sure.

"Prove it."

Keeping my eyes on his hands, where I could clearly see a copper colored Kara'kesh (the Goa'uld Hand Device), I warily asked him.

"_**Prove it? How?**_"

"Tell me something only a Tok'ra would know."

Even so disoriented and bleeding profusely, he hesitated.

"_**How do you know the Tok'ra? You do not seem like a member of SGC. If you were... I would be rescued.**_"

I had no answer to that, or at least no answer that would be short enough for him to hear to the end.

"Just tell me... ummm... Do you know Anise?"

The Tok'ra's eyes twinkled in recognise.

"_**Yes, I know Anise.**_"

"What is her host's name?"

The Tok'ra paused then smiled.

"_**Freya.**_"

I lowered my gun.

"Welcome to Earth."

I flipped him over on his back, and had him lean on a mound of red earth dug up from the impact of the Tel'tak crashing.

"Here, drink this."

I gave him water but he could not swallow.

"_**My host has lost consciousness, and his organs were far too heavily damaged. He cannot drink.**_"

The Tok'ra spoke as the water mixed with blood came back out from his mouth.

"My name is Kevin. What is yours?"

"_**I am An'ran... my host is Collox... I must deliver a message to... the SGC. You seem to know... much about... the Tok'ra... You must be affiliated with the SGC.**_"

That was not true. He assumed wrong.

"Umm... sorry to say this, but I saw everything about Tok'ra because I saw it in the TV show."

"_**TV show? I do not understand...**_"

The coughed up more blood.

"_**I must...**_"

Then he looked at me.

"_**Kevin, can I ask you a favor?**_"

"A favor?"

"_**Yes... I need you to blend with me.**_"

Huh?

"Come again?"

"_**I am dying. My host is dying. If I take a new host, I may live a little longer... Perhaps long enough for the SGC to find me.**_"

For a moment, I worried if he was not really a Tok'ra, but then if he was a Goa'uld, he would have jumped me by now.

"Okay... but I don't really think I can kiss a guy."

Yet, I leaned in closer and opened my mouth.

"_**Just don't bite down.**_"

Squelch!

"Aaagh! Aaa_**rgh! Huh? My voice...**_"

My throat hurt really a lot, and then a voice appeared within my head just as my voice changed.

-_**Thank you, Kevin. I was successful in transferring to your body. Unfortunately, I think I have sustained too much damage. Even in your body, I cannot survive.**_-

"So, what happens now?"

-_**If I just die, my body will release deadly toxin into your body. However, I can use the last of my strength to merge with you completely, and then dissolve my body that you may live with all my memory.**_-

"Uh... you would do that for me?"

-**_Yes. I am Tok'ra. I just want you to deliver my warning to the SGC..._**-

"What message?"

-When I die and you absorb me, you will understand.-

Then I felt him squirming inside me.

-_**It is lucky though... Your body is healthy and we are a good match. You also seem a little different from any human I had bonded over the years. I think you would be able to access most of my memories in time. This is good. You would be able to clearly understand the message... Ugh... Argh... I am... dying... Good Bye...**_-

I did not understand why I was crying, but tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"Good bye, An'ran."

Then a blinding flash of pain coursed through me. I screamed as I rolled on the ground in pain.

It felt like days of torture, but when the pain subsided, I realised that it had been mere minutes of pain.

"Wow... I'm not doing that again..."

I felt strong, however. It was as if his dissolution had caused my body to strengthen. Then bits of his memory flooded me.

"Urgh... I think... I'm gonna puke."

I did puke. I threw up everything I ate in the morning.

"Crap..."

I shook my head and slowly stood up to assess what's going on around me. Things seemed clear in my head, yet I somehow knew I needed more time. I turned around.

"Tel'tak... a cargo ship... and... argh!"

More pain came, but it was quickly followed by memories and knowledge.

"Huh... I know how to drive this thing."


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! Remake of Chapter 2~ Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Let's see... What should I do now?"

The enormity of what just happened was still a way off from impacting me, but I instinctively realised that I must hide. I was certain that, within a couple of hours, the Australian Government would send its people to secure the site, and soon after the Americans would arrive. There was no way I would hand over this... all this... any of this to them.

I looked down at Collox, and with another flash of pain in my head, I came to gain every piece of memory from him. Collox was the host of An'ran for a long time, and the bond they shared was strong enough to influence me even to this point.

Collox, a former infiltration specialist on his homeworld of Ordrite, an industrial world conquered by Olokun during the rise of the Goa'uld to the rank of the System Lord. It once held technology comparable to WW2 Germany, with their first series of rockets being fired against the Alkesh and Death Gliders when the Goa'uld Olokun assailed their planet. Collox was a spy belonging to the most powerful nation on the planet.

His nation was very much like USA was right after the end of the Cold War. It had just become the only superpower left after a successful merge with another large nation. It poured in considerable amount of resources to raise and maintain a cadre of excellent spies to keep any other nation on the planet from becoming a challenger to the status quo. Such actions, however, had no impact against the invading Goa'uld forces. A single Ha'tak and a small fleet of five Alkesh descended upon the capital of Collox's homeland, and laid down a devastating bombardment against its people.

Even as the planet became a part of Olokun's new industrial world to produce various technological parts for this empire, the population began to die off in their millions. By the time Collox was sold as a slave, the planet's one billion population was reduced by half. His family had been a part of that half-billion dead people, and he secretly swore vengeance even as he was sold to a minor Goa'uld. It was sheer luck that he found a chance to use his considerable talent. He managed to secure himself within the palace of the Goa'uld, and eventually stuck a knife to the back of the false god's head. His escape was aided in secret by a Tok'ra agent, who had provided Collox with a Stargate address to flee to. His contact with the Tok'ra began there, and soon, he was bonded with An'ran, a Tok'ra of great infiltration skill as well as technological savvy.

An'ran was also a marvellous creature. He was almost two thousand years old, and a close brother of Sel'mak. An'ran was one of the several proto-Tok'ra who had fled the Goa'uld System Lords with their symbiote brethren. It was this act that had once brought An'ran to the rank of High Councillor, but like Sel'mak, An'ran was not content with the desk-job. He wanted to travel through the galaxy to find and free as many of Egeria's children. Over the first century of his activities, he had rescued over a hundred new Tok'ra from the Goa'uld domain.

However, his true calling was that of a scientist. He was particularly gifted engineer even before he and his brothers fled the Goa'uld empire. In fact, An'ran was responsible the development of several key Tok'ra technology, including the tunnelling crystals used by the Tok'ra. He was a great technician also, often upgrading stolen Goa'uld vessels to better serve the Tok'ra actions. In fact, when the Tok'ra requires an agent with high level of technological understanding, it was An'ran or his disciples who were chosen.

I was lucky that I was blended with such prominent and wise symbiote, despite his early and untimely demise. His incredible intelligence had passed on to me along with his technological expertise. I now knew not only how to drive the Tel'tak but how to repair the cloaking system, mask the engine trails and so on. However, there were other considerations that I had to take care of.

"Firstly, the tools and weapons."

If all else fails, I needed something to protect myself from my enemies. This appeared to be a part of An'ran and Collox than my own. They were both spies for their entire lives, and their thoughts would have immediately turned to the matter of personal security.

I quickly searched Collox's dead body for anything and everything. I took the Kara'kesh from his left hand, a hand healing device from a pocket, several small crystals and a Tok'ra communication device that I recognised after a jolt of headache. I also found a Zat. Once I had thoroughly cleaned Collox, including his personal knife he had hidden in his right boot, I shot Collox three times with the Zat, vaporising him.

The next thing I did was to consider my own self. I had to leave, but I could not leave a trace of myself for the Americans to find. I quickly decided that a little physical toil was in order. I quickly moved as many things as possible from the car to the Tel'tak. I had left most of clothes after changing into something I would wear in the cities, like jeans and T-shirt. After deciding that I had spent too much time and I had indeed saved most of what I could, I attempted to shoot the car with Zat before a know-how from An'ran stopped me. I realised that a Zat would not be able to really disintegrate the car completely.

So, I tucked in the Zat and entered the Tel'tak. I knew from An'ran's memory that it had an advanced plasma weapon that was at least a generation above that of the average Goa'uld.

The Tel'tak belonged to a Goa'uld scientist named Doruan, a minor Goa'uld in service of Ba'al. Ba'al had once accessed much of SGC's database, including the information about the Quantum Mirror. This had intrigued Ba'al very much, and as one of his many back up plans, he ordered Doruan to study the data. Ba'al had eventually located another Quantum Mirror, albeit a smaller and half-broken one. It took a while, but the Goa'uld Doruan managed to create a device similar to the Quantum Mirror. It could traverse the dimensions but unlike the original device, it could not cross over to a close parallel dimension. Also, it enveloped the connected vessel in an energy field to cross over, making the time and location of the arrival unpredictable. After sacrificing a dozen teams of Jaffa, whose lives were extinguished thanks to the unforeseen side effect of the dimension travel, Doruan managed to perfect the device. It had become safe and much more accurate.

Of course, the Tok'ra took action. Hellac, the only Tok'ra agent sensed something fishy and reported Doruan's actions to the Tok'ra, who had quickly sent An'ran. An'ran was surprised at Doruan's achievement and soon found that Doruan had changed his mind and was preparing to betray Ba'al. The minor Goa'uld built himself a new Tel'tak ship, which happened to be the largest Goa'uld ship that could be used with the Dimensional Jump Device. He applied new layers of ablative armor using the metal-folding technology used in Ra's Horus Guard helmets. This had meant that damaged could be quickly repaired even during combat. Also, weapons were installed aboard the ship, and Doruan had torn out the more advanced plasma weapon aboard the Ha'tak that Ba'al had granted to the minor Goa'uld. Using the technology reverse-engineered from that weapon, the plasma cannon aboard this Tel'tak was a lot more powerful than any other Goa'uld weapon of same calibre.

The cockpit was like any other Tel'tak but the computer core that protruded from the cockpit was larger and taller, indicating several upgrades made to the vessel. Also, there were only two escape pods instead of usual four. The outer two were replaced with coffin-sized boxes, which appeared to be extra power generators tied to the ship and to the Dimension Jump Device, which required more energy than this class of vessel could normally provide. It was thanks to An'ran's expertise that I could recognise all such things. I was grateful for it just as I opened up the computer core to reveal the crystal matrix so common in Goa'uld technology.

"Ho… a crystalline-based quantum computer used just for navigation and sensors. Ah, there is the cloaking device."

The problem was that the damage sustained after Doruan's Ha'taks fired upon this vessel had caused the cloaking to malfunction. Two of the six primary crystals were fried, and I realised that I didn't have spare crystals and I could not grow them in the given time frame. So, I decided to prioritise.

Removing traces of me had to take precedent, so I restored weapons, and then diverted one of the extra power generators to the weapons, overcharging the weapons to fire more powerful bursts of plasma. It would tax the system, but it would not cause damage by squeezing just a few shots. Also, I diverted some extra energy to the sensors, maximising their functions. The Goa'uld technology is loosely based on the Alteran artefacts that the parasitic race had gathered during the early eras of Goa'uld expansion. This had meant that most of the technology was based on redundancy-heavy systems and on Naquadah, a material that absorbs and stores massive amounts of energy. All this meant that technologies could be run on very little (relatively) energy and more energy would grant superior function.

"Now, I just need to set the scan parameter and voila! Targeting the car… and fire!"

I had scanned and registered the car and I fired the plasma cannons. The plasma vaporized a great portion of the car, but there were bits and pieces blasted from it once the fuel caught fire. The overpowered sensor system located every piece of the car and I made sure I vaporised every piece that Tel'tak's sensors could locate.

"Excellent. Now, all I have to… Uh oh…"

As I grinned in satisfaction of a job well done, my empowered sensors detected several objects heading toward my location from what I suspected were Australian Air Force bases.

"So, the Royal Australian Air Force have detected me. Now… cloak!"

That did not happen.

"Ah, right… Cloaking system was ruined."

I quickly fixed the cloaking by diverting the weapons system's crystal matrix to jerry-rig the cloaking.

"Now… cloak!"

I could feel the change, and the computer indicated that the cloaking has correctly engaged. Smiling, I fired up the engine and turned towards Melbourne, my hometown.

"All thanks to the primitive technologies of mankind. I just hope that they can't not detect the massive displacement of air caused by the cloaked Tel'tak."

* * *

"Kevin, nice to see you again."

"John! Thanks for coming."

Once I had hidden my Tel'tak over my family's mansion in Toorak, I took a few things and headed to my apartment in the city. I found my cheating girlfriend in bed with another man and kicked her out with very little regret or remorse. It appeared that minor things like that no longer affected me thanks to An'ran's life-long wisdom established within myself. Then just as my girlfriend's plea for forgiveness was dragged away from the building's security, I made a phone call to my family's lawyer, Mr John Hamilton Junior, the son of the late John Hamilton Senior, who happened to be my grandfather's lawyer.

Hamilton's father and himself have been our family lawyers for a long time, and though Michael Hamilton, John Hamilton Jnr's son, was not a lawyer but a public prosecutor, the Hamilton family has been a close friend and ally of my father's family. In fact, it was JH Jnr who had introduced my father to my mother. My father had been John's friend during their time at the university, where my father also studied law. My mother was accounting student, and her mother was a client of Wayne Hamilton & Lydel law firm. It was through my grandmother that JH Jnr met my mother, and then he introduced her to my father. Simply put, he was someone I could trust.

"So, what's up kid?"

I smiled at his mild attempt to bond with me, but I was already comfortable with him.

"John, I am twenty six years old and living off my trust fund and not making a great use of my IT degree."

Hamilton's face darkened a little.

"Yes, your father and mother mentioned something about that."

I nodded.

"So, I want to make something of myself now. I need your help."

I could tell that he was intrigued.

"In what capacity can I help you, son?"

"Some legal matters and to liquidate my assets."

"Your assets? You have…"

"My apartment in the city, the entirety of my trust fund, the Ferrari that grandfather bought me and everything. I am sure my parent's won't mind me coming back to live in my old room."

"You also have things that your grandfather had left you."

He reminded me of some other assets, but I had sentimental values there.

"No, the cabin and the old cars should remain. They have sentimental value to me and they aren't really worth that much."

"Alright, I will have that sorted out. The apartment is appraised at around $600k but if you want to liquidate it now, the best you could get would be around half a million. Your trust fund is around 1.2 million dollars and other assets would amount to about a hundred thousand."

"Then I would have around 1.8 million in cash?"

John paused and then nodded, looking at me with grim expression.

"Yes, but what would you do with such money?"

That was the real concern. He was worried that I would spend my money on something foolish.

"I have a great item for business."

"What is it?"

He was asking a little too many questions.

"Please, John. That would be a business secret."

After a long pause and contemplation, John looked at me.

"So, what else do you want me to do?"

"I want to buy a small lab, or a small building that I can turn into a lab."

"You are not thinking to create a meth lab, are you kid?"

It was just his kind of joke.

"Ha ha… I need a computer engineering laboratory and material technology laboratory. I want to establish a technology Research & Development firm."

"Research and Development… that costs a lot of money, Kev."

That I already knew. New technology took a lot of money to develop. Fortunately, I already had technologies that I could sell, or at least things that I could develop within a very short time.

"Don't worry about that."

"I worry, Kev, because even if you are absurdly wealthy for a young man of your age, you would not be able to afford a really big technological development. It could be years until you develop something that can be commercially viable. Unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you are asking this because you already have nearly developed something."

Oh, he was good. He was almost correct in parts. So, I decided to fool him with another layer of lie.

"Okay, what I am about to tell you a big secret."

He eagerly nodded.

"As you know, I have a Masters Degree in IT, and although I have given up on my Doctorate, I am very good at what I do."

This was true. I was a talented computer engineer. I even had offers from MIT to join them, but I never had the drives for something like that. However, I did use my natural talent to recognise the importance of the Goa'uld crystalline matrix for their quasi-quantum computer. I even typed up my thoughts as a sort of thesis, though I did left out few key bits that really made it viable. I gave John this 300-page thesis on the matter.

"It is my theory about crystal-based quantum computer."

He had only vague idea what that was.

"A supercomputer that generates much less heat and consumes much less energy while providing superior computer power."

That he understood.

"And this theory would allow you to develop such supercomputer?"

I chuckled.

"No! It will allow me to make an important part in supercomputers and other computers. If I get it right, every computer-maker in the world would want my product. I would be like next IBM plus Microsoft plus Apple."

"That's ambitious, Kev."

"Can you get it done?"

"I will see what I can do."

I already knew that he was a talented man, and within a month, he had sold my apartment and liquidated my assets, while renting a small office complex on a long term basis. It did cost me nearly $700k for a five year lease with no rising of the rent. I spent another million dollars to buy equipments and hire three scientists. Of course, I gave the scientists some work that I could later show off as the work of the lab, but all they had to do was figure out just a couple of puzzles that I deliberately inserted into the research material that I had come up with. After three months, I had my first product ready. While my researchers were squeezing their brains to find the solution to my crystal-based CPU, I had created a phony story behind my miraculous invention.

* * *

My parents were back from their holiday in Miami by then, and had inquired about why I was back at home, and I just told them I missed my grandfather's house. Like the sentimental sops they were, they took that as the answer. I did miss my grandfather. He and I were avid sci-fi nerds, who regularly travelled to the 'StarTrek: The Experience' in Las Vegas until it closed down. We would often enjoy each other's company as we spent many weekends watching various science fiction movies and TV shows. He also gave me a healthy trust fund, so I had no complaints to be made against him except for his untimely demise that left me distraught for a long time. In any case, my parents knew that I had such strong bond with my grandfather that they just accepted my story with healthy amount of suspicion.

While I was dodging the questions from my parents, my lab announced to the world about the invention of a new alloy, the Anranium, which was unlike any before it. Although it was an alloy of titanium, iron, aluminium, carbon, a special ingredient and a special treatment process had made it unique in its value. While appearing very much like titanium in its lustre and colour, the alloy was as strong as high-grade steel while scoring high in Moh's Scale also. With having high specific strength and ultimate tensile strength without the need for great density or weight, this metal was absolutely necessary for any vehicle that ate up a lot of fuel, like aeroplanes.

Of course, at first I did not have the money to manufacture and sell the alloy directly, so I did some hacking. I had brought in a dozen powerful computers and connected them to the Tel'tak's computer core, and used the sensor to tap into the internet. Soon, I had about a dozen secret investors who transferred money directly from scores of accounts from Swiss and Cayman Islands. It was one off, and I covered my tracks. By the time someone realised that all the money that suddenly appeared was funnelled into my company, there would no longer be any evidence of wrong-doing. Besides, I could not actually buy a blast furnace from the market. My alloy required special production method involving 'superheated plasma' and other stuff. Although this product had actually stemmed from An'ran's failed experiments to replace trinium when the Tok'ra could not find a decent source of the metal. Now, I was reaping the benefits.

Soon, I found myself flooded with offers from so many companies that wanted to utilise, produce and/or buy up my 'recipe'. Unfortunately for them, I now had about ten million dollars from hacking the internet and I finally liquidated the gold ingots in the Tel'tak's cargo hold. Actually, the cargo hold was full of things that a Goa'uld would consider necessary when fleeing alone into a private retreat to rebuild an empire. Stacked on the anti-gravity device, there were two entire boxes of gold ingots, where 130 or so ingots were carefully preserved. Each ingot was about 900 grams, so by liquidating one box, I cashed up about $6.4 million dollars. As for other materials, such as Naquadah and trinium and even some neutronium, there were plenty also. Three boxes of highly refined Naquadah, one box of trinium and a small single case of neutronium fragments were there, and several pouches of gold coins and gemstones. The gemstones were going to be useful, so I sold only a little, and that little earned me nearly $4 million dollars.

Armed with more than $20 million dollars, I purchased a large piece of land and began the construction of my first Plasma Blast Furnace. By the end of the next year the structure was nearly complete, so I ordered the announcement of my new companies, the Leed Steel Pty Ltd and An'ran Industrial Equipments Pty Ltd. In that same announcement, I also revealed a little more about my new alloy, which there were a huge backlog of orders. I revealed the invention of Plasma Blast Furnace and Plasma Cutting Torch, both being a vital part in dealing with my Anranium. Of course, I was flooded with the request to purchase both items, but I only wanted to sell the Plasma Cutting Torch for the moment.

14 months since my encounter with An'ran, I was now the proud owner of Leed Steel, An'ran Industrial Equipments and An'ran R&D Lab. This 14th month was also a turning point for my businesses. By month 13, my funds were getting dangerously low, and I was tempted with more hacking or selling of my gold and gems. The first payment from NASA, amounting to nearly $3 million for the first quarter, was a great sign. Then just as my products were shipped all over the world, I began to receive payments from Boeing, Lockheed Martin, United Aircraft Corporation, Oboronprom, Thales Group, Hyundai Rotem, Alstom and EADS. By the second quarter of that year, Leed Steel made a revenue of nearly $27 million dollars while An'ran Industrial Equipments made $4 million, and An'ran R&D Lab received royalty payments of $1.3 million from Leed Steel alone. In the third quarter, the revenue of Leed Steel rose sharply to almost $69 million, which generated the royalty payment of $3.45 million. An'ran R&D Lab, which I had established with less than $2 million dollars two years previous was now earning well over $10 million from its patents.

This freed up considerable amount of pressure from me. Even after I have expanded An'ran R&D Lab to have over twenty researchers and heaps new equipments, the company still made a profit of $3.5 million after tax. Which I received most of the profit as I was the sole owner of the firm. I made a lot of millions within my second year alone, but I did not stop there. I did buy a really nice Ferrari to replace the one I sold to set up the An'ran R&D Lab, and bought even nice apartment in Melbourne and Sydney. By my third year, I had announced a new alloy, Anran Steel. This was heavier than Anranium but still lighter than steel of same grade, and was highly resistant to impact and heat. I presented the alloy to the military around the world by covering a Humvee with armour plating made from the Anran Steel. The result of M1 Abrams firing a HEAT shell had proven its worth, and new orders flooded in from all around the world.

At the similar time frame, the An'ran Industrial Equipments also introduced several lines of industrial and domestic tools using lower grade Anranium while the An'ran R&D Lab announced the development of Heat Converter, a device that allowed direct conversion from heat energy to electric energy. Although I needed to use one of the Naquadah ingots to create this technology, it was worth it. A single Naquadah ingot was shredded into a hundred tiny pieces and a hundred litter larger pieces. Using the tiny pieces, I created these Converters to be installed in power plants. After my demonstration, every country suddenly wanted to buy this expensive device. With the world's fossil fuels running out, the fuel efficiency was a priority all over the world, and my device converted nearly 24% of the heat energy directly into electric energy. Using traditional methods like turbines had the conversion rate of 7~8% as most of the energy is lost when the heat energy boils the water which turns into steam then turning the turbine. By removing all these steps, my device removed the waste of energy.

In truth, however, the device was not really designed for the mankind. It was more of a prototype that I wanted to get tested. Even the alloys were such tests, so that I may construct viable spacecraft in the future to protect my Tel'tak. In any case, my business empire grew larger and larger. In fourth and fifty years of my venture into the world of business, I set up Leed Armaments, An'ran Energy, An'ran Aviation and Leed Telecommunications. Soon, I had to create An'ran Holdings, the holdings company for my An'ran Industrial Group, more commonly known as An'ran Corp. An'ran Corp had set up An'ran R&D Lab as its parent company while it only directly controlled the An'ran Holdings, which in turn owned the key subsidiaries such as Leed Steel, An'ran Energy, Leed Armament and An'ran Aviation. They, in turn, owned other companies. My An'ran Corp continued to grow as I began to 'invent' more and more new technologies for the mankind. Though, they did not know it, all the technologies I had provided for them would have allowed the construction of viable spacecraft, except for some of the key technologies like the artificial gravity, the sub-light and FTL engines.

In my tenth year, I was quite high up there in the ranks of billionaires. Though my companies had gone public, there was less than 1% of the shares out in the market. I owned 100% of An'ran R&D Lab, and it owned 51% of An'ran Holdings while I owned 49% of the An'ran Holdings. My stocks had made a man worth $38 billion, and it was rumoured that once I begin to sell my stocks, the sheer rush of investors would force the stock price to go up so sharply that my considerable wealth would triple. That would be a whole heap of money, but then I was not really into money any more. I was now obsessed with power in its raw form. Of course, I do not mean political power or some such, but I do mean power in terms of energy. I needed viable energy source to construct spaceships with sublight and FTL engines as well as being capable of using shields and weapons. In any case, I made a surprise launch of Leeds Information Technology, a semiconductor chip maker like Intel. The special thing about LIT was that it was the first crystal-based microprocessor. Although, the size and compatibility was same as products of Intel, such as Intel Core series, the processing power and level of stability was incredible. Also, it streamlined the computer's systems so that computers simply functioned better with it.

LIT's 'Blue Heart' series was an instant hit, and within the year, the whole of computer industry was begging me for the 'Blue Heart'. Every six months, I released next 'Blue Heart' series, and I stopped after 'Blue Heart 32K'. By the release of 'Red Soul' series, which was my 13th year since my encounter with An'ran, Intel and other companies like them were on the brink of collapse. I generous took choice morsels from their collapsing husks, and my wealth increased yet again. By my 15th year, I was 41 years old and began to feel my age a little. I was still very young for my age, thanks to An'ran cleaning up my body before dying, but I could not beat my age. I felt the need to act fast. Finally, I have decided to get on with the things I have prepared.

It was on the 15th anniversary of my An'ran R&D Lab, that I announced the formation of An'ran Aerospace Technology along with my intention to sell some of my stocks to fund this new company. It appeared that experts were wrong. An'ran Corp's stock-price quadrupled overnight. Within days, my stocks were worth $276 billion despite the sales of nearly $80 billion dollars worth of stock. Even without the $276 billion in shares, I already had over $45 billion in cash, and I poured that and the proceedings from the sales of shares into the An'ran Aerospace Technology. My An'ran Corp had become one of the largest corporation in the world. It almost absorbed the aviation industry whole, while dabbling in the automotive industry with deadly speed and might. Medical industry also took a great hit from my Leed Pharmaceutical, thanks to the cancer, AIDS, leukaemia, diabetes medicines that I had developed. Although the fashion industry was beyond my expertise, I was now the provider and producer of almost 40% all fabrics in the world.

* * *

In reality, I had been preparing to leave Earth since my 5th year of meeting An'ran. So, for ten years, I had been secretly buying up plots of land in the heartland of Australia, which had almost no people in it. In order to continue my project, I had provided a land as big as the Ireland to An'ran Aerospace Technology. Already, there were a dozen massive underground hangers, manufacturing facilities and defences. An'ran Aerospace Technology provided legal path to develop space-bound crafts and prepare the launch site. Also, I wanted to leave some legacy of myself here before I leave completely, so I began to develop a heavily downgraded version of sublight and FTL engines. The sublight engines were rather easy, even without copying the Goa'uld tech, since An'ran had encountered many space-faring races destroyed by the Goa'uld who had superior sublight technology. The Hyperdrive, was a little tricky one, but then I remembered what had happened with the X-302 in Stargate SG-1. So, I began to develop Hyperdrive engine that would, by its base theory and design, jump every a couple of light years and take about ten minute rest. Of course, they had to find something to power it.

For a long time, I had been searching for something to replace Naquadah, but when I finally got fed up, I told my company that I am going on a month-long vacation where I could not be contacted, and hopped aboard the Tel'tak, which had been fully repaired for years. Making sure that I disconnected power to the Dimension Jump Drive to avoid jumping without sufficient preparation, I sped out from our solar system. An'ran had the knowledge of the galaxy, and one of them had been an asteroid belt mined by Ares when he was alive. The asteroid belt had been two moons orbiting a planet heavily populated by space-faring non-human race. Ares made a deal with Athena and several other minor Goa'ulds and launched a massive attack against this race for the moons. The battle was brutal, and Ares' allies had suffered great losses when Ares exploded the two moons by planting special explosives into the cores of the moons. Athena continued hold grudge over it as she had lost so many ships that she was no longer considered a System Lord after that. In fact, she had been a sort of provisional member for a while, and after that devastating loss orchestrated by Ares, it was Ares who took the seat of the System Lord. It was to this asteroid field that I was going.

Of course, the moons were still there, but there was no inhabitants there, and one of the moons had been turned into an asteroid field. It appeared that a very large comet had crashed into the shattered moon, and broke it. Fortunately, it was the moon that was rich in Naquadah that was destroyed. I ferried a dozen very large asteroids all the way back to the Sol system, and placed the asteroids in the asteroid belt within the Sol system. Fortunately, the sublight engines could be powered by fusion reactors, and so I had ordered the An'ran Energies to begin a new research into cold fusion.

* * *

By year 20, when my plans were almost at the point of fruition, the An'ran Corp was the single largest, most powerful, most advanced entity in the world. The world had changed over the 20 years of my reign as the provider of advanced technology. People now drove hover cars made by Leed Automobiles, which controlled Mercedes Benz, General Motors, Hyundai Motors, Ford, Toyota and BMW as its subsidiaries. Power plants all had the golden plaque indicating that it was An'ran Energies that guaranteed safe and clean energy at low cost. 90% of the shipping around the world was done by UPS, Fedex, NYK, Maersk, MSC and Hanjin. These massive companies, once rulers of oceans, had succumbed to my powers, and the An'ran Oceanics had controlling shares in each of the companies. Other industries could not escape my hands either. Cargil, once privately owned producer of grains, had fallen into my hands. Of course, the poor Cargil and MacMillan families suffered grave tragedies in various unfortunately circumstances which only exasperated various pressures I applied upon them. Now, my Leed Agricultural Innovator held 58% is shares while I personally held 9%. Leed Agricultural Innovator also bought out Dole, Nestle, Crafts, Pepsico, Kellogg, though Coca Cola continued to evade my dark reach.

I also controlled the banking sector, healthcare sector, telecommunication sector, news media and IT sectors. Moreover, I exuded enormous influences over each of the industry, making my An'ran Corp into a true monster of a company. It was with this power that I made the An'ran Aerospace to announce the commercialisation of my space ships. Soon, I had a dozen proto-colonies set up on the surface of the moon, with regular shuttle services from my spaceports around the globe going back and forth, resting at the Midrange Space Station, completely owned by An'ran Aerospace. Even governments had to beg me for the use of such powerful technology. Of course, some dumb people were quite ungrateful. I had saved the American economy by providing massive amount of raw materials at low cost, which was only possible by Leed Minerals, a company that mined the asteroid fields. Before the commercialisation, only my companies could use my space crafts. The Republicans in USA wanted to nationalise my aerospace technology, which was funny because I thought Democrats would say such stupid things. Of course, I had the politicians in my pocket so it didn't go anywhere. I also announced the 'discovery' of Naquadah from the asteroid belt, making enormous technological leap and profit.

All the while, my secret underground shipyard had been constructing a large and powerful spaceship. It took five years, but now it was complete. It was an odd mix of design, as I focused mostly on the functionality rather than design. I did hire about fifty designers to design me many hundreds of spaceship designs that I wanted to consider. The result was something in between Battlecruisers from Starcraft series and the battleships from Starship Troopers series. I had it painted black with special heat-resistant material, so it didn't look shiny or pretty, but it was sturdy. I also had built a special port in the ship to fit my Tel'tak to use as my escape vessel as well as being the core of my ship. The ship had six cold-fusion generators and one Naquadah power generator. I had tied two fusion cores to the sublight propulsion, one to life-support, artificial gravity, one to inertial dampener, one to shields (which was not yet announced), and one to weapons (the main weapon being copies of Tel'tak's plasma weapon). The spare Naquadah generator would normally power the limited hyperdrive, but it was also connected to my Tel'tak so that I could boost Tel'tak's hyperdrive to encompass the whole ship without straining the Tel'tak's own power.

Four escorts were also completed. While my flagship had a single port of plasma cannon, 16 highly upgraded Phalanx CIWS ports, 6 turret-mounted missile pods each containing 3x2 upgraded Tomahawks, and 24 VLS missile tubes, my lack of advanced shielding technology had me in great disadvantage if I met ship from Stargate dimension, particularly if my target was USS Odyssey. So, I also built escorts to be cannon fodder. These escorts could be fully automated and so I removed most of life-support and anti-gravity and such luxuries. If it came to me transferring over to one of the escorts, I would be in big trouble, so I did set up life-support for one person. Otherwise, the escorts were full of weapons, shields and power generators. Also, the escorts could dock with the flagship to provide extra energy if necessary.

I quietly settles my affairs as prepared myself to depart my home dimension. I donated incredible amount of money to various charities that I had set up, and set my will so that if I do not return in 20 years, large part of my stock portfolio to pass down to my close relatives in equal amounts, which was still going to make my dozen or so cousins and their children to be in the top 100 billionaire list. I also diverted many shares to my employees. I gave every one of my employees in key companies (not subsidiaries) to have 1 share each, not to be sold until the termination of their contract and that share to be sold back to the trust fund that I separately set up. It was a gesture, but each researcher in the An'ran R&D Lab would instantly be wealthier by at least $90,000 dollars, as that was the price of a single share of An'ran R&D Lab.

I loaded up a full kitchen and luxuries into my flagship, and prepared for departure. I also loaded up my 'armour'. I intended to pretend to be Goa'uld-like for a while, and set up a new identity for myself. I had hired a hundred people to design me most awesome power armour in Warhammer 40K-style but a little more awe-inspiring than frightful. I also had people work on artificial muscles using carbon nanotubes, and neural interface with a computer. Of course, I could not make a real power armour with the material or the technology I had with me, but I could make a real good imitation. The final products were loaded to my ship, and my favorite was the black & gold armour loosely based on Sanguinius with a hint of Chaos Sorcerer and Space Wolves design mixed with it. It was a beautiful product created my very light-weight but strong alloy from Leed Steel.

I was 178cm in height or 5'10", but wearing that armour, I stood at nearly 6'4", though it was mostly thanks to the very thick shoes. I felt powerful wearing that hunk of metal, and I was powerful. Yet, it was really cumbersome, so I decided to wear something lighter when dealing with the USS Odyssey. Even the lighter costume was rather grandiose. I fastened on the metal vambraces, with the left arm's vambrace designed to fit with my Kara'kesh. It also contains small batteries hidden under the emboldened decorations of flames, which were connected to Hara'kesh for extra juice. I also put on greaves and cuisses, though they were connected with artificial muscle that I wrapped my leg with to give boost in power. Although motor in joints could provide more power, the flexibility was the focus of my armour. That was why I also gave plackart and just kept the cuirass, and pauldrons without spaulders and rerebraces. Under the armour, I wore the black artificial muscle that made me look like the guys in the Crysis game series, though I wasn't so entirely covered from head to toe. As for my head, I wore the helmet with more Chaos Marine Sorcerer-design than Space Marine. In fact, it looked very much like Ahriman's helmet but with the horns much smaller. The helmet contained incredible computer technology. It gave me interface with my ship's primary computer as well as working like my personal iPad controlled through my mind.

* * *

With everything done, it was time to finally depart this dimension. I felt a little sad, but to I had a mission to fulfil for An'ran, and a mission from myself: to live forever and conquer all.

"Now, here we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 3**

Sam sat down with General Landry at the head of the table and rest of his team with her.

"So what else do we know about this Tok'ra, Colonel Carter?"

"From what I heard from the Tok'ra, he was one of the two Tok'ra agents undercover within the ranks of a minor goa'uld scientist called Doruan. Doruan serves Ba'al, and with the plan to set up a new gate network foiled, Ba'al has ordered this Doruan to invent something."

Mitchel interrupted.

"He doesn't give up, does he?"

Vala chuckled.

"Well, he is Ba'al.

Sam smiled.

"We don't know what it is yet, but from what we heard, Doruan managed to invent something significant. Before Doruan could take it to Ba'al, the Tok'ra An'ran stole the cargo ship that was about to test the device and headed here."

Daniel raised his hand.

"So we don't know what it does?"

Sam shrugged.

"Not really. From the transmission, he said something about multi-reality, so I am assuming this Doruan somehow managed to create a device to shift reality in a confined area, but this is purely a guess. We can't know for sure."

Landry put the question out.

"Do we know anything about this 'Dorun'?"

Vala answered.

"It's Doruan, general. He is a minor minor goa'uld who used to serve Camulus but defected to Ba'al. He is actually a coward. He isolated his planets so that the Free Jaffa movement could affect his domain."

Daniel spoke.

"From what we heard from Teal'c, this Doruan has a small territory. One Jaffa world and a dozen human worlds. He has no real resources and only has one Ha'tak. With the Free Jaffa busy at war with the last Ba'al clones, they didn't have time to deal with the minor goa'ulds."

Landry nodded.

"Still, a Tok'ra disappeared right in front of us. Keep a look out for him, and keep an ear out about this Doruan."

-----

It took two years complete the ship, during which time, my company, still under my 100% control became super corporations worth almost 804 billion dollars, with patents worth additional 700 billion dollars. My financial advisors continued to argue for my company going public, and nearly the completion of my plans; I required a lot more cash. So, of the 49% of each of the Anran Tech's main subsidiaries, I decided to sell the 40%, leaving me with 9% control of the companies, but maintaining the control through Anran Tech's 51% majority holdings in those companies. The results of the sales were rather surprising even for me. The 40% sale of the five main subsidiaries, gained me 234.6 billion dollars, most of which I placed in the projects.

By the time the first ship was done, it was scaled up to be a full spaceship. I had initiated a new project, to build a larger contraption to protect my precious cargo ship. It was already a year into its construction, and I couldn't give up. Using all my resources available to me, I managed to create cold fusion and it replaced all my power plants aboard the ships. It took me another four years to finish everything and I was already 35 years old. I decided that I could wait no longer.

I loaded up all the supplies I needed, and put all my remaining cash and stock in a trust fund, and put some large sums to charities, and wrapped up my affairs. I broke up with my mode girlfriend, who I enjoyed very much, but wasn't really good enough for me when I rule the galaxy.

-----

Despite the power requirement, I had replicated cloaking devices, and had installed them on the escorts I have built. I had three ugly fighter escorts, whose automated fighters would distract my enemies enough at the beginning of my campaign. The lack of naquadah was regrettable but I would not sacrifice my one cargo ship. I had the ship modified as well. With additional armor plating and fed by six fusion generators providing enough power to match 10% of continental US's power generation, the cargo ship could move all of my pathetic fleet into hyperspace.

I carefully landed my cargo ship on the massive ship, which was as big as a Nimitz class carrier, and the controls, now all cluttered with LCD screens and keyboards, beeped to tell me that I have locked on with the landing platform. With a single tap on the keyboard, I could separate the cargo ship with the platform and escape, if the occasion arose. Ordering the ships to engage cloak, I moved all my ships into the air.

It took almost an hour to get out of the planet's atmosphere but it was worth it. My ships were built with crappy technology, and wasn't that great. The three escorts were also modified to join with the main escort, able to combine power generation. I ordered the ships to join, and channeled all power to cloak and the dimension shift device. I found that the Odyssey was still in orbit though I was certain several days were gone on that side. I moved the conjoined ship to move underneath the Odyssey's position. Then I fiddled with the ring transports to not receive anyone but me. I had installed special signal chip on my kara kesh hand device so that my devices would work only for me.

I breathed in deeply and readied my zat. I didn't want to kill anyone. Then I pressed the control. The field of energy enveloped the conjoined ship, and still cloaked, we jumped.

-----

We were right underneath Odyssey, which was apparently doing some hull repairs. I could see several EVA suits welding things on to the ship. I touched the buttons on my modified kara kesh. I changed the shields so that I can move while the shield was on. It was actually simple. I raised the shield's underside to about 1cm from the ground, and lowered the top. It compacted the shield, and I was able to modify it so slow objects didn't go through. If someone tossed grenade through the top, I might be in trouble because I lowered it, but I don't think they would think of that in time.

I scanned for the ring transports. There were at least three ring transporters. I assumed one to be nearest to the engineering, since I could easily detect the main source of power. I dared not scan further for the fear of discovery. From what I understood, the energy saving mode on the dimension shift device played havoc with sensors as well as beaming technology. I put the device to generate maximum interference, so as to deafen the Odyssey and hide my ship. I then pressed the ring transporter control for 15 seconds and stepped on to the platform. Then I activated my shield. After a few seconds, the rings came up.

-----

Major Womak noticed the ring transporter activity. Colonel Davidson was having his dinner, but this was to be checked out. She broadcasted the alert.

~This is Major Womak. Unscheduled ring activity reported. Activity reported on Auxillery Ring transporter. Colonel Davidson to the bridge!~

-----

There was no one in the ring room. It was obviously not used for sometime. It did not matter. I headed toward the general direction of the engineering. On the way, I met a couple of engineers. Without hesitation, I shot them once each with the zat. As I progressed toward the engineering thanks to the colored lines on the floor, I encountered several more people, all of them scientists and engineers. It was in front of the engineering that I first encountered armed personnel. It was obvious that the Odyssey's internal sensors were deafened.

"Hold it right there!"

One of the four security personnel shouted. I looked at him with contempt.

"Does that actually work?"

Then I shot him. Others fired at me but protected by my shield, I moved on, before they could close the engineering door, and shooting the three of them once each. There were five scientists inside, three of them with sidearm. I shot them. Then I was faced with non-other than Colonel Carter. She had no sidearm, but she was ready to punch me. I decided to head it off first.

"Please, Colonel Carter, I have too much respect for you to shoot you with zat right now. If you do as I ask, then I will not harm you."

She frowned.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

I smiled as I pointed my zat at the other engineer.

"You! Close and lock the doors, now!"

He hesitated and looked at Colonel Carter. I frowned lightly and pointed my zat at one of the unconscious airman.

"I rather not kill him, colonel."

Carter reluctantly nodded and the engineer closed and locked both doors. I shot him once and I saw Carter flinching as if to strike me. I shrugged.

"Well, colonel Carter, it is so great to finally meet you. My name is not important but I assure you that I mean you no harm. Not yet anyway. I wish we met under different circumstances, but I have a great mission to fulfill. So I will need your assistance. NOW!"

I pointed my zat at her. She bit her lips lightly then answered.

"I'm not going to help you."

"Oh, come on! I have all these people that I can threaten with!"

Then I think she noticed that my bravado was totally fake and I don't really mean to kill anyone.

"I don't know who you are, but if you surrender now, I am sure we will be able to work out something."

I sighed. I decided to tell her something.

"I was the host to An'ran, the Tok'ra who disappeared a few days ago."

Carter looked at me surprised.

"You are Tok'ra?"

"No, I said I 'was' the host."

"What happened to An'ran?"

I suddenly became sad. The emotion was still within me. I didn't think it would affect me so.

"He died. I wanted me to give you a message, a warning, but I decided to remove the threat altogether. Now, enough talk. Colonel, I want you to activate the Asgard core."

She looked at me and shook her head.

"No. If you were a Tok'ra host, please don't do this."

"I feel as bad as you do, Colonel Carter, but I have no other choice. Now, activate the core and enable voice command."

"No, I won't help you."

"Please, colonel. Don't make me do this."

I raised my kara kesh. Her eyes bulged in surprise. I chuckled.

"I can use this, you know. I just don't want to use it on you, Samantha."

Carter hesitated. I realized that she was delaying me. I growled.

"I know you are trying to delay me, colonel. I will not tolerate it. Do it now, or I will kill someone."

She reluctantly activated the Asgard core.

"Now, enable vocal input."

She pressed few buttons. Then she turned toward me. I gestured her to move away. Then I sighed.

"I really don't want to harm you, colonel. If I did, I would have killed someone by now. Now, go to the comms, and ask Colonel Davidson to refrain from any attempt to enter the engineering."

Carter complied but she frowned.

"How do you know so much about us or have any knowledge of the Asgard core? Tok'ra didn't know about it."

I chuckled.

"I assure you that I know so much more. Just as I know that you will soon be assigned to the Midway station and then become the leader of the Atlantis expedition."

Carter looked surprised.

"How?"

"How I know about Midway and Atlantis? Well, I will tell you some other time. Call Davidson and tell him if anyone would try to open the doors, I will kill someone."

As she did so, I approached the Asgard console. I spoke.

"I wish to interact with Thor's hologram."

Thor's hologram appeared. He cocked his head.

"You do not appear to be a member of SGC."

"No, but I was a Tok'ra and possibly a future ally of Earth. It does not matter, Thor. I would ask you to use the beaming technology to create something for me. Lock out all access to the Asgard core with exception of me."

Thor nodded.

"It is complete."

By then Carter was done.

"Colonel Davidson wants to talk to you."

"I am not interested, Sam. Sit down please."

I gestured her to sit down. She did. I turned my attention to the image of Thor.

"I want you to create for me a miniaturized version of the Asgard core. The computer core and power source only. I want all the Asgard database, technology and all the SGC reports stored in this ship's computers."

Thor paused for a moment.

"It is complete."

Then the beaming device created for me a compact version of the core. I smiled.

"I want you to create an Asgard beaming device."

"Clarify."

"A portable version of Asgard beaming device. I know what it looks like. I saw Heimdall beamed your empty body from Anubis' ship."

"It is done."

It seemed that Carter was so surprised that she stood back up. She looked at me open mouthed.

"How do you know such things? How?"

"Please, colonel. I will explain eventually. Right now, I need to do this."

I turned back to Thor.

"Have you downloaded all I asked for into my Asgard core?"

"It is done."

"Now, that is good. Well done, Thor. Now, lock out all and every access to the Asgard core or any Asgard system for next hour. Then return access to the crew."

"It will be done."

Carter came up to me.

"You know that you will not get away with this."

"I think I already have, colonel. I have been planning this for last twelve years or so."

Carter frowned as she didn't understand.

"I didn't expect you to understand. I will see you later."

Then I shot her with zat. I turned off my shield, and before anyone could wake up, I turned to my own little Asgard core. It was still massive, but it was okay. Using all I knew from An'ran I used my memory of the Asgard beaming device from the show. Of course, I had help from the Asgard core. Then I shut down the dimension device, with the Asgard beaming preset for 5 second delay. With white light surrounding me, I found myself on my cargo ship, in the cargo hold. The Asgard core almost filled the whole place.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 4**

Colonel Carter attempted to sift through the records just to find what the strange man took. She did not expect him to know how to synthesize things. Not even Ba'al knew that the Asgard beam could do that. She only suspected it from what Teal'c told her and what she remembered about the first anti-replicator disruptor built by General O'Neil on board the Asgard ship. She had no idea. If she did, then she would never have allowed the man to access it. One of the technicians called her.

"Colonel, I got something."

Sam turned to look. The screen showed the man walking toward the Engine Room and being attacked by the airmen. She saw that the man had the personal shield on, but he moved with it. She didn't know it could do that. The most important thing about the recording was the face. Using the face recognition program, Sam quickly identified the man as Doctor Kevin Leed, a computer scientist working at… Area 51. Then she frowned. Upon a deeper inquiry, it was found that Dr Leed was at a conference with fifteen other Area 51 personnel when the man in the recording attacked Odyssey.

-----

Landry sighed.

"So this Dr Leed was not our attacker."

Sam made an awkward expression on her face.

"Well, in a way, he was, sir. The Dr Leed in our universe is a 26 year old computer scientist who has just joined Area 51 three months ago, but the same Kevin Leed from another universe attacked us."

"You mean like the time we had multiple SG-1s?"

"Not quite, but similar, sir. What happened then was the…"

"Yes, yes, I remember. Just tell me, how bad do you think the fallout could be?"

"It could be massive, sir. If Ba'al ever got his hands on that Asgard core, even if it is limited, he would still have all the technology he would need. He could easily match our shields, weapons and hyperdrive."

Mitchell rolled his eyes.

"So, very bad."

Sam nodded. Daniel spoke this time.

"If Ba'al could get that kind of technology, it won't be long before the Free Jaffa would have a serious trouble in their hands. If Ba'al ever defeat the Free Jaffa, we would be next."

Vala shrugged.

"He wouldn't risk attacking Earth for the fear of the new Asgard weapons."

Mitchell interjected.

"Until he can create his own."

Sam cut in.

"He said he was the host to the Tok'ra An'ran. If he is, it is possible that he could have taken it to the Tok'ra."

"Why would a Tok'ra do that?"

Landry answered that.

"Perhaps they believe that we have violated the treaty. We still have that."

Daniel frowned.

"We didn't really get it through the use of stargate. It was the Asgard who gave us this. We didn't go and dig it up."

Landry stood up.

"Either way, this is a big problem. We may need whatever advantage we can get if Ba'al ever gets his hands on the Asgard core. That means the intergalactic bridge is the priority. The Ancient technology is the only technology we know that is superior to the Asgard technology. Colonel Carter, IOA wants you and Dr Lee to be assigned to the final construction phase of the Midway station."

Sam frowned lightly.

"Have Daedalus find Atlantis yet?"

"No, not yet."

-----

As soon as I was back aboard my ship, I moved away from the Odyssey. If they hit me even once, I was a goner. My shield did cover the whole conjoined ship. After a few seconds, my fears were confirmed. They couldn't use the Asgard plasma beam weapon or Asgard sensors, but they still found me. I realized that my cloaking was very good, spread over a large object. I dropped cloak on the secondary escorts and unlocked them from the main escort. I ordered them to launch fighters and fire all weapons at Odyssey.

The crude ships decloaked and fired their meager plasma cannons at the Odyssey, and the automated fighters swarmed around the Earth ships, firing tiny balls of plasma no better than a Jaffa staff weapon's fire. They did not damage to the powerful Asgard shield of the Odyssey, but they bought me time to engage the hyperdrive. As the Odyssey fired its railguns, my ship entered hyperspace.

After ten minutes in traveling through the hyperspace, I dropped out of the hyperspace and re-set course for a planet An'ran remembered. It was an uninhabited planet with stargate, quite close to Earth. Goa'uld never came there and no humans lived there, but it had some, not significant, deposit of naquadah. Tok'ra had once thought to use the planet as a base, but its close proximity to one of Apophis' more important planets indicated significant risks. Now that all the System Lords except Ba'al are dead and the Ori defeated, they did not need this planet so far from their new home world. However, I needed this planet's remoteness and its naquadah.

With the pitiful hyperdrive, it took almost four days to reach the planet. I busied myself with creating upgrades to my ship. There weren't much I could do, but there were some things that I could do including upgrading sensors and shields. Unfortunately, the Asgard beaming technology could not generator naquadah or neutronium, only use the reserved stockpile. Upon arriving on the planet, I used the upgraded sensors to detect mineral deposits, and to my surprise, there were a lot of it and certainly a lot more than what An'ran remembered. There were massive deposits deep inside the mountains, too deep for the Goa'ulds to detect, and virtually impossible to mine, even with Asgard beaming technology. Also, there some some neutronium and a bit of trinium as well as other common metals, and I needed those as well. I had brought some of my 'invented' alloy in bars but they were for mere insurance.

Upon touching down on the planet, I began to deal with the Asgard core. Fortunately, it retained the user-friendly interface. First thing I did was to program and create… replicators. I used my alloy as the fodder. The Asgard core was really easy to use. All I did was set out basic rules and it filled in the rest. The first base code for my replicators was not about replicating. It was about obeying me. First series of codes concerned in recognizing me and obeying every command without disobeying the base code. Of course, the command to never harm me was included. Also, I added so that they are immune to anti-replicator weapons and immune to any attempt to change their base code, unless it was me. The second series of codes were regarding how I interact with them so no one can steal them from my command. Third was the basic replicator stuff with a twist. They can only replicate as much as I ordered them to and no more, and they would stop if I give the order. They would follow most of the basic things about replicators but they will obey me completely. They would never make a humanoid version or anything that would undermine my command.

Second thing I did was to create an interface with the replicators. I remembered the second Spiderman movie and the Doctor Oct. I created a special chain of replicator blocks, as small as they come, and they stuck on my back reaching to the base of the neck, using externalized brainwaves to follow my command. The Asgard core was great help. Using the interface, I could command the replicators. I immediately created five bug replicators, as they first appeared. Beaming them to the planet's surface, I gave them orders.

-You will go into the mountains, and will dig into the mountains for any minerals. You will mine them and bring them back to me in large blocks.-

I gave them mental image of 1kg bars of metal.

-You will replicate for 10 generations, with each replicator only capable of building five others. Until you have constructed five, your first priority is to mine for resources to create them. Once you have constructed five, you will mine the minerals and bring them to me. Of the metals, neutronium, naquadah, trinium and titanium are the priority.-

Then, smiling smugly, I let them go into the mountains. It won't take them long to go through 10 generations and by then there will be over 12 million replicators digging into that mountain. It was time for the next phase of the plan. I created replicator blocks as small as they can with the alloy I had. The result was about as big as my thumbnail. Smaller than the more crude versions and that was good enough. These were special as they would absorb metal and replicate only to restore their numbers. I ordered them to form a cloak for my size. Using the same metal, I had a mantle made of the same replicator blocks but with their seams covered over. The mantle had the capacity to create the replicator blocks once raw materials were delivered to it.

I synthesized a suit of clothing from Asgard core, which surprisingly contained the black cloth of the Kull Warriors. It was obvious where Anubis got it from. I wore tight but comfortable once-piece suit of that cloth. Then, I ordered the Asgard core to synthesize a suit amour I had designed and uploaded to the core. It was grand, and beautiful while being masculine. I had paid over a million dollars to experts for the design. They all thought it was my eccentricity. The armor was made with same material with the Kull Warriors. I was now fully protected by my light-weight super armor. The next items were a sword and its sheath. The sword was made with Asgard core and it could absorb energy like my armor, but the sword could store it and fire it as a plasma projectile.

The final phase of decorating myself was a mask and a helmet. I put on a four-hole balaclava made of the same material as my clothes, thus protecting me from anything. My helmet had decorations of several horns that were fearsome but not evil. The most prominent feature was the large metal horns that appears on the helmet of Galactus from Marvel comics. There also was a golden ring signifying a halo behind the helmet. The halo actually had device that would generator several different colored glow. Finally, the mask. It was basically Ironman mask design plus the smile-like lower side of Kill-Vearn (キルバーン) from Dragon Quest. I added a pair of canine and some pointy teeth on both upper and lower side of the jaw. It created truly fearsome feature, especially with the eyes glowing in different colors.

The one last touch was needed. I needed make few adjustments. I asked the Asgard core to make me a very small portable version of beaming device. I made it into a belt and put it on, adding decorations of Emperor Staleek's leather chains from his belt made from metal. I had to wear a really tall shoes but I had made them with replicator blocks, making them fleet like my feet was touching the ground, and stop me from falling or tripping. Now my decorations and defenses were ready. Time for weapons. The sword was nothing. I modified the kara kesh with Asgard tech, making it more powerful and its shield also powerful. Unforunately, the power requirement meant that I had to carry on my back a small power generator held up by anti-gravity. It wasn't large. It stuck well to my armor and fed energy to the belt and the kara kesh. I modified the kara kesh to have claw-like tips, and I wore the black Kull warrior cloth underneath. On my right hand, I needed something else.

I quickly interfaced with the replicators outside. Their numbers had already grown. I created twenty more replicators and allowed them to join their brothers outside with the same orders. Also, I ordered them to bring me as much neutronium as they could find. I had the design for the weapon for my right hand, but I had to do without this time. I created lightning claw from Warhammer. Though not really a lightning claw, it did discharge as much zolt as a single shot from a zat, and I would simulate force lightning from it, though that would be more for the show. Now I was ready to take on a goa'uld, more specifically the goa'uld scientist Doruan, who could build another dimensional shift device. I could not allow that to happen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Teal'c! Welcome back!"

"It is good to be back, Colonel Mitchell."

Teal'c has come from Dakara with several Jaffa behind him. Landry greeted him too. Teal'c bowed his head lightly.

"Welcome back, Teal'c. I hope the war against Ba'al is going well."

"It is, General Landry. We have recently liberated over ten worlds in last month alone."

"How many planets does that make?"

"The Free Jaffa Nation has claimed just over twenty Jaffa worlds so far. Unfortunately, it is difficult convincing the human worlds under Ba'al's control that he is not a god."

Daniel shrugged.

"Well, I can't say for sure, but they would have hostility against any Jaffa, even the Free Jaffa, because they don't know the difference."

Teal'c nodded. Mitchell looked at the Jaffa who followed Teal'c.

"Who are they, Teal'c?"

The Jaffa took off their hoods, and Ryac, son of Teal'c, and a young female Jaffa with Moloc's mark, and a young Jaffa with Lord Yu's mark. Ryac came to Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, it is good to see you again."

"Ryac! It is nice to see you too! I thought you were married and with the new Jaffa council."

"I am not with the council, but I am working for the council."

The female Jaffa came to Daniel as well. She smiled and for a moment Daniel didn't recognize her, then it hit him.

"Nesa?"

"Yes, Daniel, it is I."

Mitchell looked at Landry who was half-smiling.

"What is going on, sir?"

"Well you were looking for a new member to join the SG-1."

-----

They all sat down at the conference table, and SG-1 was staring at the three young Jaffa sitting next to Teal'c. They looked at Landry. Landry looked at Teal'c to explain.

"The Free Jaffa Nation as recently completed the referendum and voting for the parliament members. We now have House of Representatives, which has one representative from each Jaffa planet, and the House of Representatives have selected the Jaffa High Council."

Landry continued.

"It seems that our friends have been selected to high positions."

Teal'c nodded.

"Bra'tac has been selected as the High Chancellor. He is our new leader. I have been selected as War Minister, and Rac'nor the Junior Minister of War. The Haktyl and other members of the Progressive Party have also been selected in major positions in the High Council."

Daniel nodded.

"That sounds good and democratic."

Vala was delighted.

"So, muscles, you are an important man now. Officially important man."

Daniel stopped her and gestured Teal'c to go on. Teal'c raised one eyebrow.

"Both Bra'tac and I have been voted by more than one planet as their representatives, and since the Ori war, the Traditionalist party has become dwindling. As the High Council continued to deal with the war against Ba'al and his capture, we felt that the alliance with Earth is very important."

Mitchell nodded.

"That's good to hear."

"To that end, the High Council has decided to send an ambassador to Earth, but we are warriors and not diplomats. Then I suggested that since my departure and Colonel Carter's departure, SG-1 only has three members. We have decided to ask for a position in the SG-1 to be filled with a Jaffa as an ambassador."

Daniel gaped.

"Wow… that's… wow. So, Ryac, Nesa and…"

"Roshu."

"and Roshu are your ambassadors."

Landry spoke.

"The IOA approved. They are bureaucrats and they don't mind an ambassador, but they didn't expect this. We have to choose one from their candidate. Colonel Mitchell will decide."

Mitchell and Daniel was uncomfortable with the three pairs of eyes staring at them.

-----

I knew the address of his backward homeworld of Zaras. The name was cool for a Jaffa world. Doruan was a minor goa'uld with only a single Jaffa world and no more than a dozen human slave worlds. He only had one Ha'tak and four Alkesh. He was a scientist. For some reason Doruan did not allow his Jaffa to use the Stargate outside his domain. So, the only worlds his Jaffa has been were the dozen poor human slave worlds. His domain was so isolated and remote that the Jaffa there didn't even hear about the Jaffa rebellion much less the Free Jaffa Nation. They still believed that the goa'ulds were gods and the goa'uld empire stood as strong as ever. They did not know that Ba'al was the last System Lord and almost all others were wiped out. I decided to pay them a visit. I decided to emulate the God-Emperor. Not quite a God but fully an Emperor.

-----

The dozen Jaffa who guarded the stargate aimed their staff weapons when the wormhole opened. As they watched, a great black demon-like creature came out of the stargate. It had horns and fangs, and wearing black cloak glistening like metal. One of them blew his horn to alert the others, while another one shouted.

"Kree!"

-----

I silently chuckled as one of them blew a horn. Another one dared to shout at me.

"Kree!"

I responded in goa'uld voice, synthesized through my mask. It almost made small breathing sound like Darth Vader, but not as whizzing but more like a great predator breathing down upon its prey.

"_**Kree Jaffa! Kree tall me! Mak tal shree!**_"

The Jaffa hesitated. I raised my left hand and showed them my kara kash, which glistened brightly in gold. My visors glowed, and I was sure that the Jaffa did not see their master glow his eyes that much. I concentrated on my kara kesh and fired. The energy gathered and exploded at them, throwing five of them across the field for five or so meters. The Jaffa took a step back at the display of power. I made chuckling sound so that the Jaffa could hear. Meanwhile, my visor showed me the scan of the area, done by the devices in my helmet. I locked the coordinates to the throne room. Then I beamed in.

-----

If Jaffa was surprised, the goa'uld Doruan was even more surprised. He stood up in fear and surprise.

"_**Who are you? How dare you enter my throne room?**_"

I made the chuckling sound again. It seemed to scare the goa'uld even more. I saw, through the corner of my eyes that Doruan was indeed constructing another dimensional shift device. It was only one third done. I raised my kara kesh and fired at it, scattering it. Doruan's eyes glowed as his anger momentarily overshadowed his fear. Pointed at me and shouted to his Jaffa.

"_**Jaffa, Kree!**_"

The throne room, as An'ran saw as a spy, had six massive pillars on each side of the room, and a Jaffa hid behind each one. From behind Doruan, behind the curtain, were more Jaffa, standing in guard. If this was a ship, he wouldn't have this many, but this was his palace, and as a goa'uld with much fear, he liked to have as many Jaffa around him as possible. Twelve Jaffa from the behind the pillars and six more from behind the curtain, and four more from the front door, all pointed their weapons at me. I chuckled again. Doruan roared.

"_**Ha'tak!**_"

The Jaffa fired their weapons for about a minute before they realized that it was useless. My replicator cloak absorbed everything, and even the front where my left hand had revealed the armor, the armor absorbed the energy. Now it was my turn. I had planned this. The ends of my cloak curled up and it split into each chain of replicator blocks. Then exactly twenty two of them shot out at the Jaffa like a flying snake. Before the Jaffa could react, the replicator chains wrapped around their necks and plunged into the base of the neck into the brain. The replicators quickly asserted control as they began to wrap around the spine. It was just as the goa'uld did it, but more efficient. The replicator mind absorbed the Jaffa training, and distributed it. Then it did what its base code ordered it to do: obey me. I sneered at the goa'uld. I shouted at the now zombie-like Jaffa.

"_**Jaffa, Kree!**_"

Then the Jaffa all pointed their weapons at their former master, their face blank. I could see the sheer terror on his face. It somehow made me feel superior and good. As I walked toward him, he turned on his personal shield. That was stupid. Unlike my own shield, it won't protect him from slow moving objects… such as my lightning claws. As I walked up to him, the ring transporter activated from the ceiling and six Jaffa, including one who appeared to be Doruan's First Prime.

The Jaffa fired their weapons into the Jaffa under my control, killing them quickly. I turned around to look at them. The First Prime spoke, pointing his weapon at me.

"Stop! Surrender now or die!"

I just couldn't believe my ears. I have come this far, taking control of the Jaffa and threatening his master, and he think I will stop? I sighed.

"_**Stop me if you can, Jaffa. Let me show you how your 'god' screams.**_"

I deliberately moved my lightning claw into the shield much to the surprise and fear of the goa'uld. I grabbed the goa'uld who was paralyzed with fear by the neck and lifted him up high. The extra strength was the modification of my armor helping me. I activated my lightning claw, and the goa'uld screamed. He actually squealed in terror as much as in pain. The First Prime fired his staff weapon at me but to no avail.

I chuckled and ordered the pieces of replicator cloak from the dead Jaffa and rejoin my cloak. I snapped Doruan's neck and using my replicator cloak, severed his head from the body. Kicking the body down to the floor, I sat on his throne. I looked at the First Prime. He stared at me for a moment then knelt, followed by other Jaffa. I nodded in approval.

"_**I am your master now! You will obey me!**_"

"What may we call you, my lord?"

"_**Names are for pitiful goa'ulds and mortals. You shall call me God Emperor. You may simply refer to me as 'Emperor'.**_"

"Yes, my lord."

"_**What is your name, Jaffa?**_"

"I am called Grazak, my lord."

"_**Well, Grazak, I will reveal to you now the secrets of the goa'uld, and I tell you now that they are not gods.**_"

Grazak looked up in surprise.

"What of you, my lord?"

I chuckled and spoke to them in my own voice.

"I am not a goa'uld. I am something far greater. I was once a mortal, a human, but I have gained power, and I will continue to gain power, then I shall ascend as the true god."

I spent next three hour or so explaining to them about the truth behind the goa'ulds. It shocked them so much that their worship of gods were so false. They began to question their culture, traditions and everything. They began to doubt me as well. Indeed, the seed of doubt has been sown. It was important to nurture it as I saw fit.

"My claim as a god is not for some far fetched reason such as ascension or eternal salvation. I do not take it seriously. I am here as your new ruler. I am emperor. Soon, I will be a true god… but until then I cannot guarantee you your soul's salvation."

This got them interested.

"I have ways to gain the power and divinity. When I do, I will become more powerful than ever. Then, I will truly be god, eternal and benevolent. I will crush all evil and injustice in the galaxy and more. That is my promise."

I spent another hour convincing them… and I used some powerful chemical Asgard developed. It was an abandoned research Asgard attempted to use to brainwash goa'ulds from doing evil things. The genetic memory of the goa'ulds won out in the end, but it gave ideas for the goa'ulds to come up with brainwashing chemical. The original Asgard version was a lot more powerful. The Jaffa was slowly but certainly being convinced. I wasn't their god because I ordered them so. For them I was a divine guide for their people to trust on. Finally, I stood up and the Jaffa bowed to me.

"You are now my First Prime. You will bear my mark."

My replicator cloak strips moved and touched their foreheads. They dissolved the inks, and for Grazak's case, the gold, and changed the tattoo into my symbol, which was the rough outline of my helmet. It was simple design, and it was effective. My Jaffa were sharp but still under my control. I gave them their first order.

"Gather all Jaffa in this city, men, women and children. I shall speak to them tomorrow."

"Yes, my emperor."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"So what's with the three candidates?"

Mitchell asked Teal'c as they sparred.

"It is politics, Colonel Mitchell. With my return, and my rise into the office of the War Minister, my former position in SG-1 has become a position of honor. The feats of SG-1 are legendary, and many young Jaffa heard our story of fight against the Goa'uld. Now that we have defeated the Ori as well… Let's just say that joining the SG-1 would prove the worthiness of a young Jaffa."

"That's why you had Ryac come?"

"He volunteered, Colonel Mitchell."

"Volunteered?"

"Yes. It appears that Bra'tac has taught him well in both battle and politics. Ryac, not only as my son, has much support and he leads many Jaffa youths. While he is not old enough or well known enough to be voted into the House of Representatives, many of the next generation of Jaffa support him. His political power is growing."

"Wow, so young and so… political."

"Yes. By joining the SG-1, Ryac would gain a great reputation and respect, and his political power may grow enough to sway many votes in the parliament."

"What about others?"

"Nesa has her reasons. While Haktyl is an important faction in our party, their striving for equality of men and women are not well received. If Nesa is to join SG-1, it would prove that the Haktyl is indeed powerful and deserves the respect. It would give them far greater political power than now."

"What about that other guy."

"Roshu, is son of Oshu, the last First Prime of Lord Yu. He is a moderate, but he has the support of the Traditionalist party. If he is to join the SG-1, the Traditionalists would gain significant political leverage. Should Roshu join SG-1 and accomplishes great achievements, then many votes in the parliament would support him and the Traditionalists, not to mention the next election, three years from now. Right now, Roshu has no real standing, but if he builds reputation through SG-1 he could be voted into the parliament, and even into the High Council."

"Wow, Jaffa politics already as complicated as ours."

"Almost. Ryac has his eye on the next election as well. As my son and taught by Bra'tac himself, Ryac would have political standing so formidable that he is certain to be voted into the parliament next election, but if he joins the SG-1, he could get into the High Council."

"It sounds to me that you don't approve."

"No."

"Wow."

"He is married now, and we have our freedom. He should be concentrating in having a family but he has become more of a politician than a warrior. Even Bra'tac or I lead the battles, but our youth have already forgotten the ways of Jaffa."

-----

I left the planet and returned to my cargo ship. Already, the replicators had assembled impressed number of ingots, including three neutronium ones. I ordered my cloak to carry them, naquadah and trinium. Inside the ship, I made modifications to my equipments. I rebuilt my lightning claw out of nanite sized neutronium replicator blocks which formed a large glove, and could take any shape or form, and replicate any device. I replaced my replicator interface system with the nanite version, and it was more direct. While I wanted to remake my cloak, I didn't have enough neutronium. I'd have to wait.

Using the new materials, I ordered the Asgard core to create a hover chair. It was basically an Asgard core on anti-gravity engine. It did not contain everything in the real core but I put a few of more convenient things. It could create tretonin, the brainwashing gas, the new Jaffa weapon I had them designed back on Earth and a few other things. It also had time dilation device, cloaking device and beaming technology built into it. It looked cool. It looked like a throne of crystals or diamonds with gold finishing. I added a thin film of the same material as the Kull cloth (I decided to call it that) so that it was not harmed. Also, it was directly linked to my interface. I could move it with my thoughts.

I spent next few hours beaming a lot of materials into the Crystal Throne (I decided that it was a cool name) and checked on the replicators. Their numbers were still increasing; with number just over 60 million. Another couple of million would end the growth. I ordered them to move on from the mountain once they depleted its mines. If it wasn't for the replicators, no one could have mined them. After eating the last sandwich I packed from Earth, I returned to Zaras, on my Crystal Throne.

It was apparent from the behavior of the guards at the gate that they now knew that I was their lord. I beamed myself and the throne to the pyramid's throne room. There, I got to work, removing the stone throne, and changed it to crystal landing pad for my Crystal Throne, with a power source under it. Using the Crystal Throne, I began to change the decoration of the throne room, from stone to crystal and metal. By night, the whole throne room was changed from sandy stone room to bright, crystal structure with strange mystery-like atmosphere.

I was tired, and sat only throne and closed my eyes. Of course, I set my replicator cloak and my Crystal Throne to alert mode to wake me up when someone entered the throne room. Early next morning as the planet's yellow sun was still beyond the horizon; Grazak opened the crystal door, wondering how it happened. My chair woke me up through my interface, which had already colonized at the base of my brain, and branched into the rest of the brain. As Grazak approached, the darkened eyes of my mask lit up and I looked up.

"Speak."

Grazak bowed.

"Your people are gathering, my emperor. Thousands upon thousands, my lord. They will finish gathering in four hours."

"You have done very well, my friend."

"Thank you, my lord… May I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"What happened to the throne room, my lord. It was all stone yesterday."

"I changed them, Grazak. Do you approve?"

Grazak bowed his head. There was still some fear in him.

"It is not my place to disapprove or approve your work, my lord."

I chuckled.

"I do not need fools with no opinions. You are my First Prime. You will speak your mind to me. If you believe my actions are wrong, then you have a duty to advise me. I may or may not take it, but that is your duty."

"Yes, my lord."

"Today, you truly begin as my First Prime. I must teach you things."

"Yes, my lord."

For next three hours, I taught him how to operate the goa'uld technology and some of the Asgard technology such as the basic use of beaming technology. I inserted locator beacon inside him as well. As long as he is within the reaches of my Asgard beaming device, he would be capable of using them. Then, I used some of the remaining neutronium to create similar interface with mine and implanted Grazak with it. It not only gave him some basic lesson in technology, he was assigned as secondary commander, whose command to be obeyed above all other except mine. Replicators won't touch him he could order the replicators around.

It was finally the time to make an 'inauguration speech' to the Jaffa. It wasn't much. I used an Asgard hologram to emulate the goa'uld Vocuum device, but this was a live feed. I also spread the non-fragrant brainwashing chemical into the crowd, and using the subliminal message technique using the hologram, turned the crowd to love me, not just as their god but as their emperor. Unlike the pitiful goa'uld brainwashing technique, which relied only on the chemicals and a machine, my method was subtle. My Crystal Throne emitted certain waves that continually reminded the population that they loved, respected and worshipped me. Eventually, this would sink into their subconscious and then it would be done.

One of the main things I spoke about was the relationship between them and me. I told them that they were my chosen ones and they were more important above rest of the galaxy. I told them that we now had a covenant between me and the people of Zaras. As long as they obeyed me, loved me, respected me and thought of me, I will remain their God Emperor and bring prosperity and honor to them. They just ate it up. After the hour-long speech, I returned to the throne room with Grazak. It was time to deal with the Ha'tak above the planet. I turned to Grazak.

"What of the Jaffa on the Ha'tak. Have they accepted my rule yet?"

"They have, my lord, but it would be better if you showed yourself to them. The commander of the ship is my second in command Hellac."

I paused. Where did I hear the name? Then I remembered that the partner of An'ran was Hellac, and he was a Tok'ra spy. I realized that I could use him very well. I turned to Grazak.

"In three hours, bring the entire garrison of my loyal Jaffa to the pyramid with their weapons and armor. I will bestow upon them new weapons and armor."

"As you command, my emperor."

After he left, I created a large device, combining Asgard technology and replicators. It was essentially a large box. When the Jaffa placed their armor and their weapon into the box, the replicator blocks and the Asgard devices would disassemble them and create the armor and weapon of my design. The new armor and weapon would come out the other end. I floated with Crystal Throne to the courtyard, and synthesized five of the devices. It would be enough. I also made a few customized weapons for my elite troops and my commanders.

When the ranks of Jaffa filed in, I told them what to do, and they obeyed. While they were doing that, Grazak came into the throne room with his second Hellac and the dozen Jaffa chosen as my bodyguards. Only Hellac was not affected by the brainwashing drug. I gestured them forward. They bowed before me.

"You must be Hellac."

"Yes, my lord."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Only what I have heard from Grazak and others."

"Yes, I am God Emperor. You will obey me."

"Yes, my lord."

"Grazak, I have gifts for you and your men."

I gave them armor of similar design as mine The chest piece with some additional decorations, belt were almost same as mine, but the shoulder pieces looked like shoulder pieces of Grey Knight's armor from Warhammer 40K. Of course, it was extremely light and smaller, but the design was similar. Instead of the giant ugly masks, I gave them helmets. Grazak got similar helmet as I had but less horns. Hellac got the helm very much like the original Galactus helmet. My bodyguards got helmets that were mixture between Roman helms and the senate guards' helmet from StarWars. My bodyguards and Grazak were also to wear a black cloak made of the Kull cloth.

Their gauntlets were also new. I used much of Space Marine design for them. As for Grazak, I gave him a smaller version of my lightning claw for his left hand… I kept my original one, even though I no longer needed it. As for the Tok'ra spy, I also gave him a lightning claw but a weaker one. I confiscated the staff weapons and gave them new ones. As for Grazak, I gave him a halberd like the one Grey Knights use, except the blade was on the side of the staff and a plasma blaster from a Kull Warrior's wrist weapon was at the of the staff. It had meant that Grazak could use the blade and also use it like his previous staff weapon. I also gave him a sword. The sword and the blade of the halberd were made with neutronium / naquadah alloy capable of storing energy. I designed it so that upon pressing the button on the weapon, either high voltage electricity or incredible heat would flow through the blade, making them formidable weapon. Also, they can block staff blasts with them as well. Grazak's weapons were silver color base decorated with gold and crystals, and it looked really good.

I gave a similar halberd to Hellac and my bodyguards, but they were less powerful and decorated differently. Hellac's weapons were black with gold decorated and my bodyguards got completely black weapon with some silver. Unknown to them, Grazak's and my bodyguards' armors contained some of the Kull Warrior materials, capable of absorbing some of the enemy attacks, and certainly a lot more than normal Jaffa Armor. As for Grazak's armor, I even added the Kull cloth for the seams between the armor pieces. They would be invincible.

For the rest of my Jaffa, their armor also contained some Kull material, and they were superior to other Jaffa armor. Their weapons were derivative of the halberd, but instead of zat, I gave them a wrist weapon similar to Ori stun weapon. Of course, I made it more lean-looking and contained a blade my Jaffa can use in emergency. After equipping as many Jaffa as I could, which turned out to be nearly 500 of them including the ones on the Ha'tak, I began to teach them of the Goa'uld technology. I already told them about the truth of the goa'uld, and so they had no problem of learning. After all, they were happy to please me by learning it. I spent next four days equipping as many Jaffa I could each day and teaching them basis of technology, and how to read and write. Reading and writing were the hard part.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Landry began to brief the three candidates as Teal'c watched them along with the SG-1. The young Jaffa looked nervous.

"The Pentagon was reluctant to agree with this but they understand the value of our friendship with the Jaffa. Here is how this is going to work. Each of you will spend three months of trial periods in SG-1, SG-3 and SG-9. They will test and evaluate the various strengths and weaknesses, and determine which one of you are more suited for the position in SG-1."

Ryac spoke out.

"I thought we are here to be considered for SG-1 why the other teams?"

Daniel answered.

"The SG teams have their own specialized roles and they are uniquely suited for certain types of missions. SG-9 is a diplomatic team, and highly experienced in establishing and maintaining our relationship with the worlds we already have made the first contact. SG-1 is not just about first contact, but to prepare for a peaceful and beneficial relationship with the people we make first contact with."

Teal'c continued the briefing.

"SG-3 is commanded by Colonel Reynolds, who has aided SG-1 in various missions. They are tactical combat team. With them you will experience what it is to fight with or like an SG team. You will also be instructed in the use of Tauri weapons and the codes of honor and codes of conduct befitting an SG team."

Finally, Mitchell spoke.

"SG-1, as you know is the flagship team of the StarGate Command, and we make first contacts, do recons, kill bad guys and tackle as many problems we encounter in our path. You will be challenged and tested, and it will be difficult. Do not think that just because Ori are gone and the goa'ulds are done for, that it will be easy. There are a lot of dangerous things out there."

The Vala spoke, much to the dismay of Daniel.

"I am Vala, and while you go and liberate treasures, you cannot keep them… unless you are SG-1."

Daniel shut her up with his hand on her mouth.

"No, SG-1 doesn't keep the treasure… in fact, there are hardly any treasures."

Landry stood up.

"Well, all three of you will have two weeks of basic training on how we do things around here. If want to know anything, ask have been assigned to you."

After Landry had gone into his office, Ryac walked to Teal'c with a smile on his face. Teal'c with no apparent expression walked away from Ryac and went to Nesa, much to her dismay. Nesa obviously wanted Daniel. Mitchell got Roshu and Daniel was assigned to Ryac.

-----

Ryac walked with Daniel and Vala to Daniel's office. Ryac was frowning and he looked at Daniel.

"Why wasn't my father assigned to me?"

Daniel shrugged.

"Well, Bra'tac asked us to be fair in choosing one member, and if Teal'c was your guide, then it wouldn't look very fair. If he was assigned to Roshu, some could say that Teal'c gave him disadvantage. If I got Nesa, she would be too distracted."

Then Vala asked an important question.

"What's with that girl? What's your history with her?"

Daniel sighed.

"We met when we first encountered the Haktyl. She was about the age when she needed a symbiote and we introduced them to Tretonin. She had a crush on me, and I would have thought she would forget me soon enough."

Ryac chuckled.

"Not so. My wife is a friend of Nesa. Nesa spoke much of you, and followed your victories. She is a Jaffa, and our women loves victories and heroics."

Vala asked Ryac a question.

"Is that why you volunteered? So your wife would look up to you?"

Ryac's face reddend.

"Not entirely, though she would rejoice even more when her husband achieves as much as my father."

-----

On the fifth day, I ordered Grazak and Hellac to take as many Jaffa as they need to scour the planet for any Jaffa not yet heard my speech, and to do a total census. I knew, in this primitive world, it would take really long time, but then the population of the planet wasn't very large, and its population barely colonized a third of this continent. With them gone, I took my Crystal Throne, which fit snugly in the ring transporter, and decided to go the one Ha'tak I had. Half of my bodyguards went up first, then I went up and the rest stayed guard in the throne room. Much of the interior of the pyramid was now crystal decorated as I had spent four days doing it. Now it was turn to upgrade my Ha'tak.

Since I only had one Ha'tak, and it cost a lot of resource to build one, I thought it was better to upgrade it rather than lose it in a battle. First thing I did was the interior. I did same thing to the throne in the Ha'tak as I did to the throne in the pyramid. Then after landing my Crystal Throne in the slot, I moved about the ship, upgrading it. It took a week and I spent every conscious moment in there.

By the end of the week, I had totally changed the peltak (bridge). The Jaffa were now seated. There were three consoles now. The front most one was the largest console, and it dealt with ship's operations including energy distribution and all primary and secondary systems except weapons, shields and propulsion. The console on the right, behind the operations, was the weapons console where shield can be raised and weapons fired. The console to the left was the helms control. I literally tore out the old crystal wiring and replaced it with the Asgard systems. It meant faster response.

I upgraded the computers, and added several new programs and protocol codes. I installed force field systems to increase the number of bulkhead sections, and completely replaced the shield generators. Then, I ordered the ship to land. It was time to do a major overhaul. Once landed, I began to tear the ship apart in order to upgrade it. I didn't just want software and internal upgrades. I wanted more.

I tore out the plasma cannons and point defense cannons, and replaced them with more advanced plasma weapons merging Asgard technologies. I named the new plasma cannon as 'phased plasma cannon', and the point defense cannons were replaced by 'dual plasma blasters'. The PPC (Phased Plasma Cannon) would make a bigger plasma bolt more compact and faster, and was capable of punching through enemy shields a lot earlier than the old model. I calculated the damage to be at least 25% greater and the shield penetration at +10%, but the power requirement was nearly 85% greater. As for the DPB (Dual Plasma Blaster), it did not fire two bolts. Each barrel was capable of firing a shot every 0.5 seconds, which meant that the DPB was capable of firing 60 RPM, and with each barrel does firepower equal to an Alkesh's double barrel cannon, it was good upgrade. However, the DPB also required over 70% more power. I could not make the generator better with the resources on the ship.

I briefly returned to my cargo ship, and to my surprise, I had five bars of neutronium ready for me. My interface told me that my replicators moved on to the three neighboring mountains. I used the main Asgard core to finally disassemble the crude ship I built on Earth, and use its raw materials. The nuclear fusion generators were modified with the core and fed the core while I ordered it to construct a large palace around the cargo ship. I created ten more replicators and ordered them with same replication order and made them help the Asgard core to construct my palace. It was to be made with not only white marble and gold, but also with a lot of crystals. I had a design made back on Earth, so it was quite easy after I uploaded the design to the core.

The White Palace, as I named it, was to have eight main Asgard generators, six of which were to provide power for the Asgard shield, and other two to power the several weapons. The palace was designed to have two tall minarets and they were each equipped with one APB (Asgard Plasma Beam weapon). Rest of the palace was also to be riddled with weapons including 44 PPCs and 76 DPBs. The palace was also designed to house 50 fighters. I had best programmers on Earth design AI for star fighters. They were hired by one of my subsidiaries called Anran Entertainment, a computer game company. They developed programs for individual fighters as well as fighter wings. I fed it to Asgard core and it took care of the rest.

The star fighters themselves were of a mixture between TIE Interceptor from StarWars and Delta Flyer from StarTrek Voyager. It was sleek and powerful. Since it needed no pilot, it could carry a lot of weapons. Armed with six Plasma Blasters, which were a derivative of Kull Warrior wrist weapon and DPB, firepower at 50% of the glider's staff cannon but with 250% firing rate, and two missile pods each carrying twelve 1m long missiles carrying powerful but compact plasma explosives that can use the Asgard beam technology to reload midflight, and a single pod containing five Asgard plasma explosive that launches from beneath the fighter. While it would be good to have such fighter all around, but these fighters were extremely costly. The core calculated that I need to use almost every ingot my replicators garnered so far.

While I put those things in motion, I replaced my replicator robe with nanite robe, far more resilient and effective. As for the cloak, I had other uses. I ordered the Asgard core to calculate how many replicator blocks I needed to cover a whole Ha'tak mothership, and I made some modifications to my plan. I returned to Zaras ahead of a legion of 1 million replicators carrying six large Asgard power generators, two Asgard shield generators and thirteen beaming devices, and a modified Asgard core which was only as powerful as my Crystal Throne.

I installed four power generators on board the Ha'tak after removing the old generator all together. I then installed one generator underneath the pyramid, and the other one in the middle of the small dry-dock Doruan constructed his gliders. I also replaced the shield generator and installed one in the pyramid. I then installed beaming devices on the Ha'tak, with one installed at the pyramid and five at the dry-dock. I had plans for the dry-dock. I ordered the replicators to rebuild the anti-grav dry-dock and expand it. The four generators aboard the Ha'tak had specific functions. Each of the generators was capable of generating almost 80% of the goa'uld power generator, and therefore, four generators meant that the Ha'tak now produced 320% of a normal Ha'tak. Two power generators were directly connected to the two shield generators, and one power generator for all the weapons, and the last power generator for rest of the systems. Of course, I installed cloaking device and better hyperdrive, but the new devices required all four generators' output.

It felt that next three weeks flew by. Upon upgrading the anti-grav dry-dock enough for it to construct a Ha'tak, I ordered the replicators to eat through the very outer layer of the outer hull of the Ha'tak. After one day, the Ha'tak looked horrible. Then I ordered them to replace the layer with replicator blocks. That took a bit longer. After three days, the Ha'tak looked silver all over. I ordered the replicator blocks to change color, and then proceeded to finish the upgrades. For five days, I spent my time upgrading the ship. It was actually fun, upgrading and redecorating the mothership.

The next problem was the fighters. Doruan had thirty squads of four gliders, which meant that I had 120 crappy Death Gliders to upgrade. With the help of the new dry-dock which was now equipped with Asgard beam technology, it was much easier. Of course, I took this time to teach my Jaffa a bit more about technology. For each Death Glider, I added a layer of Kull cloth and Kull armor materials around the main generators. I replaced the goa'uld power generator with two Asgard generators, each of which was half the size and double the power. One generator would power the new Asgard engine and the new weapons, and the other generator would power the new shield I installed. Shields were truly power consuming technology, and it took all that power to create a goa'uld shield since it would never generate enough energy for an Asgard shield. As for the weapons, I installed two missile pods, each carrying four of the same missile I installed on the automated star fighters at the White Palace. Also, I installed four PBs (Plasma Blaster). I was satisfied that my gliders and Jaffa won't die needlessly and definitely have advantage over the F302s and the normal Death Gliders. I renamed the upgraded Death Gliders as Star Gliders. Not quite fitting but enough to differentiate them.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 8**

Bra'tac sat at the head of the table, about 5cm raised from others. To his right was Rak'nor, the Junior War Minister and the proxy for Teal'c. There were others, including Kalel who was sitting next Rak'nor. The ministers were sitting around a large circular table, with a podium in the middle. A middle aged Jaffa, fully armored, stood there. He bore a mark of Heru'ur. He was speaking passionately.

"Once again, we were triumphant! The mislead brothers under the thrall of Ba'al were liberated and brought back here for re-education. It was a glorious victory."

Bra'tac nodded.

"Well done, Del'mar. Our praise to you."

Then he looked at Rak'nor.

"What is our next move?"

Rak'nor stood up to answer.

"Our fleet has suffered no great losses in this latest campaign. All seven fleets and nine armies are ready to take on more. However, as his domain is taken, Ba'al is putting up greater resistance than ever."

Del'mar raised his fist.

"Then we shall smite him down."

Rak'nor agreed.

"War Minister Teal'c has planned next series of assaults against Ba'al's territory in the Relmar nebula and the three fortress worlds in Venar region. However, he has raised some concerns as to Ba'al's plan. He said that Ba'al, unlike Apophis or Heru'ur, does not move against his enemies with brute strength but with his cunning deceptions."

Bra'tac nodded.

"Yes, we must guard ourselves against his deceptions."

"All of our twenty one Ha'taks in the seven fleets have returned to Dakara and will be ready to launch in three days."

Rak'nor continued.

"We expect to liberate at least thirty worlds including the Jaffa worlds of Jolma, Herioden, Grinans, Chiri and Quellat. Taking these worlds would seriously weaken Ba'al control in the region as he does not have enough Jaffa to maintain the control."

Suddenly, a Jaffa came rushing in. Bra'tac stood up.

"What is it?"

"My apologies, Master… I mean, High Chancellor Bra'tac. We just received words that Gol'mor has fallen to Ba'al."

A Jaffa minister bearing the mark of Morrigan stood up in surprise. Rak'nor stood up as well and demanded an answer from the Jaffa.

"What do you mean, fallen? It is one of our major shipyard worlds protected half a dozen Ha'taks."

"Ba'al sent an explosive through the stargate that destroyed the stargate itself. The explosion wiped out Gol'mor and crippled the orbiting Ha'taks. Then Ba'al came with over twenty Ha'taks and destroyed four of our Ha'taks. Only one Ha'tak escaped and just arrived here."

Bra'tac looked at the Jaffa with Morrigan's mark.

"Information Minister Hildir, explain this. I thought our spies knew all of his moves."

Hildir shook his head.

"I cannot believe this either, Chancellor. Our spies on all six of Ba'al's clones have reported that Ba'al is reducing his operations and withdrawing from those four whole regions."

Kalel added her opinion.

"Ba'al has always been a sore loser. He would wipe out entire worlds to stop us claiming it."

Rak'nor grimaced.

"This is not good. Gol'mor was our seat of operations into the region. After this attack into the Venar region, our campaign would turn toward that area. Gol'mor had accepted our order of three more Ha'taks to be completed in two weeks."

Kalel spoke.

"That means we have not lot five but eight Ha'taks in total."

Bra'tac nodded grimly.

"We must retaliate this quickly and hard. How many ships are available?"

Rak'nor paused to think before answering.

"We have twenty one on the ground, and a sixteen in orbit. I could ask for the ships in the region to join us. I believe there are another six or seven in the nearby systems. They could be here in several days."

Bra'tac shook his head.

"Several days is far too long. We have already lost half a day for the message to arrive. We must leave at least a dozen ships guarding the planet… we have twenty five… Perhaps the Tauri could aid us in this."

Hildir nodded.

"The Tauri has been actively chasing Ba'al clones. They already have killed three. I believe they may agree to help us."

Rak'nor raised an objection.

"I understand that they are our ally, but do we really need them on this?"

Hildir answered.

"Tauri ships are most powerful. They had the only weapons capable of destroying the Ori ships. Their help would make it easy."

Bra'tac agreed and most of the others nodded too. Rak'nor nodded last.

"Then I will contact Teal'c. He is on Earth. He will certainly convince the SGC to join this battle."

-----

At the end of the three weeks, Grazak and Hellac returned. I had taught them how to do it, and they taught their Jaffa, and the result came in. I thought it would take longer but either Grazak was excellent in his work or there weren't that many Jaffa. Upon reading the report I realized that both were true. There were just over 3000 families on the planet, with 2000 or so adult male Jaffa, another 1000 young male Jaffa not yet taken a goa'uld symbiote, and 6000 female Jaffa both adult and young. The people in the capital were over half the population, and almost the entire Jaffa population on this world had gathered at my public speech. One more speech and this world was forever mine. The parents would teach their children to worship me on their own, and it would pass down continuously. I decided to give another public speech, this time about Tretonin.

In the next week, I spent installing a simple Asgard beaming device that is only meant to teleport or synthesize Tretonin. Then I gave a speech, to everyone on the planet about how useful Tretonin was. It was immediately accepted. With the last speech making them hate the goa'uld, they all took out their symbiotes and killed it, deciding to take Tretonin instead. Smiling, I rested for a few days, letting the Jaffa to finish the upgrades on the Star Gliders.

For the next six months, I spent my time doing some big projects. For one thing, I constructed factories to make the weapons and armors. I didn't really need the workforce, but it was a start of capitalism. I introduced new currency of coins and notes, though there were only two types of high value notes. Also, I upgraded the few mines near the colonized region. I built schools, upgraded farms, planted orchards, created several industry including banking and transports service. I forced the Jaffa families to spread out from the capital. I demolished several hundred houses around the pyramid and replaced them with barracks and hangers for Star Gliders. Towers of PPCs and smaller but taller minarets of DPBs were quickly constructed around the city.

Three new towns were formed, with well built roads connecting them to the capital. I built low but sturdy wall around the capital in a perfect circle. The wall had four main towers and 48 smaller towers. The four main towers housed Asgard power generators and shield emitters, and the smaller towers armed with PPCs and DPBs. Other towns were also walled, but with one shield generator, and no more than a dozen turrets. The pyramid was now a vast palace with four towers each armed with one APB, and a dozen more weapons all around the structure.

Also, I have been spreading my good will to the fourteen (not twelve) human worlds under Doruan's control. The populations on these worlds were truly pitiful. I made public speeches and they quickly embraced me as their God Emperor. I thought that not having a name worked well. It continued to generate a sense of mysticism and mystery about me. I built wells and healed the sick, and even revived those who recently died, I gave food, I killed dangerous beasts, I taught them how to farm better, and gave them good equipments for mining, and introduced them to my new currency and measurements. With their life improving, various villages that cropped up at the edges of the continents joined the ranks of those who worshiped me and I spread my brainwashing further. To complete my control over these worlds, I built the Asgard pillars near the Stargate and launched a satellite into the orbit. The satellite was automated, shielded and armed with a single DPB cannon, and it showed me the planet's situation every three days. The satellite was also the relay through which I continued subliminal messages by delivering images and whispers directly in their minds.

My Jaffa army increased a bit as few male children grew up, but overall, their training was going well. Their marksmanship was improving, and with the introductions of sniper weapon and heavy weapons, my Jaffa army was growing powerful. The sniper weapon was of same design as a sniper rifle on Earth, except it fired intensely concentrated ball of plasma that would penetrate almost anything. As for heavy weapons, there were two. The first was a four barrel minigun-like weapon. It was basically four halberd weapons put together without the halberd blade. Equipped with a more powerful power source, the weapon fired 480 RPM for up to five minutes, which was a remarkable feat for a Jaffa weapon. The second heavy weapon was a shoulder mounted missile launcher. It fired the same 1m long plasma missile and equipped with Asgard beam device, though it can only synthesize 10 additional missiles due to the limit of power generation.

-----

It was already September 2007, and my plans were going according to plan. I was walking toward the dry-dock to order another five Star Gliders for the hanger at the pyramid when Grazak beamed in at the dry-dock. I looked at him.

"What is it, Grazak?"

Grazak bowed.

"My lord, Lord Ba'al's First Prime has asked for Doruan. He wished to know why the tributes have stopped."

I chuckled. It must have been one of Ba'al's surviving clones. After the events in the episode Dominion, where most of the Ba'al clones died, the survivors divided up his empire. They were not fighting each other but they were not moving as together like before. With the original Ba'al planning his time travel, they probably thought it was good either way.

"Ba'al doesn't know that I have come here. Fool. I will destroy him. You will remain here. I will take Hellac with me."

"Yes, my emperor."

-----

As I prepared to launch my powerful Ha'tak, the stargate opened for a few seconds. My interface quickly told me that the Asgard long range sensors at the White Palace have detected several ships heading to the planet. I told my Jaffa to wait, and went to the White Palace.

Upon beaming into the palace from the stargate, I found myself in the middle of a massive control room with a single massive screen and twelve large screens, and a sea of control keys. There was a normal human qwerty keyboard in the middle of them that made me feel better. A chair was summoned under me and I sat down. I spoke to the screen.

"Show me."

The main screen showed a radar-like vision with three small dots and one bigger dot coming to this planet. The estimated course heading right here without question, and with ETA at 1 hour, something had to be done. My Ha'tak on Zaras was too far, even with the new hyperdrive, it would take over an hour for it to get here. As I watched, the dots crossed into the scan range, and I found three Alkesh and a Ha'tak. I wondered who it could possibly be. Was it the Free Jaffa or the Tok'ra or Ba'al? Fortunately, the communications between the ships revealed that they were in fact Lucian Alliance vessels. I smiled at the thought of gaining another Ha'tak and 3 Alkesh.

I checked on the replicators. They had multiplied as I have ordered and numbered just about 84 million, and my vaults at the White Palace were bulging with various ingots, including three hundred twenty three ingots of neutronium. It wasn't much but then nuetronium was rare element. As for naqhadah and other metals… well the naquadah alone filled eighteen and half vaults, each able to store one million 1kg ingots. That meant I already had over 18500 metric ton of refined naquadah. There were other metals as well. Over 2500 metric ton of gold, silver, titianium, 4000 metric ton of trinium, and 11000 metric ton of iron. It was like heaven, and the replicators only finished seven mountain ranges.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The first one to be assigned to SG-1 was Nesa. She hovered near Daniel much to the distress of Vala. With the tension between them grew, Mitchell and Teal'c stood back, watching with amused expression on their faces. Upon the approval of the mission within two hours, SG-1 was aboard Odyssey, with Teal'c as the War Minister for the Jaffa. Odyssey's powerful hyperdrive meant that they arrived at the rendezvous point in three hours. When they arrived, they were greeted by fleet of twenty five Ha'taks and seventeen Alkesh, orbiting a planet. The screen came on and Bra'tac appeared.

~Welcome, Teal'c and SG-1. I see Nesa is with you. The decision has already been made?~

Teal'c answered.

"Not yet, Chancellor. She is here as a provisional member for three months. Others will have same chance before the Tauri makes a decision."

~Very well. However, we must move now. Our spies tell us that Ba'al has gathered his fleet around planet Cromectan, a former mining planet that has since been abandoned. He plans to leave in two hours back into the safety of his territory.~

-----

When they exited the hyperspace, they saw the planet with Ba'al's fleet orbiting it. The Jaffa didn't even give a warning before firing. The massive firefights erupted between the two fleets, as Odyssey swooped in from above Ba'al's fleet. Colonel Davidson gave the orders.

"Fire APBs at that mothership."

"Firing!"

Three blue beams fired from the Odyssey, instantly shutting down the shields, then crippling the ship. After the second Ha'tak fell victim to the Asgard weapon, Ba'al fleet began to break orbit, with more of their ships being disabled or destroyed. Mitchell frowned.

"This doesn't sound like Ba'al. Where is he and his posturing? Shouldn't he try to frighten us off with his goa'uld voices and stuff?"

Daniel nodded.

"Yeah, I was wondering about that too."

Suddenly, thee hyperspace windows opened behind the Jaffa fleet and three fleets of at least ten Ha'taks appeared. Womak reported to Davidson.

"Sir, we are detecting the tracer signal from Ba'al's clones. Three of them."

Vala opened her eyes wide.

"This is an ambush. The Ba'al clones have banded together."

Davidson growled.

"Not if we had anything to say about it. All weapons to maximum bring the missiles and railguns online. We maybe outnumbered, but we have better weapons."

As the Free Jaffa fleet wavered, Odyssey quickly destroyed two more ships, and launched simultaneous salvos at the enemy fleet. Hollands reported.

"Sir, we are receiving a transmission from one of the enemy ships."

It was Ba'al. He spoke in his goa'uld voice.

~_**Jaffa, know that you are defeated, even with the aid of the Tauri. Surrender now and I will spare you.**_~

~I don't think so.~

A familiar voice interrupted the communication. Apollo, recently refitted to have Asgard core and weapons, came from behind Ba'al's fleet and fired its weapons. Odyssey closed in, also firing at Ba'al's ships. Ba'al growled as his ship shook.

~_**You will pay for this!**_~

Then with other Ha'taks protecting the flagships, the Ba'al clones entered hyperspace, escaping before Asgard beam weapons could reach them. Then the rest of the Ba'al's fleet followed. The battle was won, but with no clear winnings. The allied fleet disabled and destroyed seventeen Ha'taks and lost two Ha'taks, but Ba'al clones had escaped.

-----

It was time to deal with the Lucian Alliance ships. I prepared a design… a sphere. I liked Borg spheres and cubes. I liked cubes better but a sphere would do. The ship would be made entirely of replicators. I placed the order and the Asgard core calculated the number I needed to build it. Of course it could carry one passenger with ease, though most of the structure was filled with power generators. It was about as half as big as a Ha'tak, but its power output was almost fifteen times that.

It only took forty minutes for the ship to be assembled. It rose in the distance amid the crumbling mountains, and as it came close, I was beamed into it. I directed the ship to enter hyperspace and toward the Lucian Alliance ships. Within a couple of seconds, we arrived. Detecting my sphere, the Lucian alliance ships exited hyperspace at the edge of the solar system. They hailed me. I received the transmission but did not respond. A human appeared on the screen. He was a tall man with a few scars on his face. He spoke.

~I am Karak of the Lucian Alliance. This system belongs to us now. Surrender and prepare to be boarded.~

I didn't like his tone, and so I decided to play it fun. I dredged up Borg collective's voice and synthesized it with replicator sounds. I transmitted the message.

~_We are the replicators. Lower your shields and prepare to be boarded. Your defensive capabilities are no match for us. Your technological distinctiveness will be added to our own._~

It was truly chilling sound. After a moment, the Lucian Alliance ships began to fire. I didn't even raise the shield. I didn't need to. The replicators absorbed the energy with extreme efficiency. A couple of hundred blocks were melted from the plasma but the sphere consisted of hundreds of millions of blocks. Alkesh made a bombing run. I ordered the energy absorbed from the Ha'tak's attacks to be channeled and fired at the Alkesh. The replicators made precise calculations of the Alkesh's course and fired. One shot was fired for one Alkesh and they were all instantly disabled. Then I ordered the replicators to board the ships. For each Alkesh, a thousand replicators worth of blocks were launched, and for the Ha'tak, fifty thousand replicators worth of blocks were launched. The replicator blocks went through the shields and impacted the ships. I sneered as the Ha'tak attempted to run away.

Just as the Ha'tak was about to open the hyperspace window, it stopped. Then after ten minutes or so, the Ha'tak came back to me. The replicators killed everyone on board the ships. I didn't mind too much. I ordered everything metal on their persons to be consumed and the bodies flushed out into the space. Meanwhile, I ordered the ships back toward the planet and made orbit. It took about thirty minutes for the replicators to finish their work, but I was patient. I ordered a few replicators on each Alkesh to remain to control the ships, and cleared the Ha'tak of replicators. Then I beamed into the peltak of the Ha'tak. I told the rest of the replicators to return to mining, and drove my new Ha'tak and three Alkesh to Zaras.

-----

It was a surprise to my Jaffa that I returned with a Ha'tak and three Alkesh. I also saw fear in Hellac's eyes when my replicators came out from the Alkesh. I ordered my upgraded Ha'tak into orbit, and landed my new Ha'tak on to the pyramid. Beaming to the stargate, I called the White Palace, and ordered three million replicators to come through with items I can upgrade the Ha'tak and Alkesh with, and a lot of materials. The replicators obeyed promptly. Three million replicators carrying Asgard power generators and other things came through like a flood.

I ordered the replicators to upgrade the Ha'tak with all the same upgrade as the first Ha'tak except the coating of replicator blocks, and the Alkesh with power, shield and weapons upgrade. After the upgrade, the replicators were to go into the pyramid palace and hide. Upon finished giving the order, I beamed into my throne room and called Grazak and Hellac. Grazak and Hellac bowed as they entered.

"You summoned me, my emperor?"

"Yes, Grazak, I have summoned you both. You will select six of Jaffa to be your bodyguards."

"My bodyguards, my lord? I have no need…"

"Do as I say, Grazak. You are my second in command! Your life is valuable not only to me but to my people."

"Yes, my lord."

"Once the upgrades on the second Ha'tak are done, you will take your bodyguards and a sixty of the best Jaffa into the Ha'tak and teach them how to control the ship just as I have with others. All of them are to learn the basics, and one third helms, one third weapons and one third operations. I hope you remembered your lesson well."

"I do, my lord."

"Good. Hellac!"

"Yes, my lord."

"You have been overseeing the instruction of the Jaffa of controlling the Ha'tak and the technicians. Bring me two of best in each of the three sections, and ten of the engineers. They will board the ship."

"Yes, my lord."

Hellac left. I looked down at Grazak.

"Grazak, prepare five hundred Jaffa to board my ship."

"Yes, my emperor. It will be done."

-----

My chest swelled with pride as my flagship flew faster than any Ha'tak through hyperspace. I was sitting on my throne. Not the Crystal Throne but a throne, and Hellac the Tok'ra spy was standing in front of me.

"My lord, we will arrive within minutes."

"Good. It was about the time to test my new weapons."

My ship dropped out of the hyperspace and then cruised toward the planet where three Ha'taks were orbiting it. The planet was called Ho'alan, a Jaffa world firmly loyal to Ba'al… or so he thinks. Once I got through with them… well, they are going to be my Jaffa soon anyway. The Jaffa at the ops console turned his head and reported.

"Emperor, we are detecting a ship exiting hyperspace."

As I watched a Ha'tak, slightly larger than the three other Ha'taks joined them.

"My lord, they are hailing us."

"On screen."

Ba'al's face appeared. He was as handsome and charismatic as in the TV show. He frowned as he saw me instead of Doruan. He spoke in goa'uld voice.

"_**Who are you? Where is Doruan?**_"

My visor flashed as if show anger and I replied in the synthesized goa'uld voice.

"_**I am God Emperor, Ba'al. I have come to judge you, and you are not worthy of being a god, even a false god.**_"

Ba'al's eyes flash as his face screwed up in anger.

"_**Tell me your name, goa'uld, and I will make your death easier.**_"

I chuckled.

"_**Names are for weaklings. I am God Emperor. You will surrender or you will die.**_"

Ba'al sneered.

"_**I think not, oh 'God Emperor'. You are outnumbered. It will be you, who will die.**_"

The transmission ended. The ops Jaffa reported again.

"Enemy ships have raised their shields and powering up weapons. Red alert!"

My ship's shield went up with same color as Odyssey's shield. The weapons Jaffa asked me.

"My lord, should I fire weapons?"

I shook my head.

"No, I will show him my superiority. Prepare to launch Star Gliders."

"Yes, my lord."

Ba'al's ships fired their plasma cannons at my ship, and thanks to my upgrades, the ship barely even vibrated. The ops Jaffa reported.

"Shield is holding."

The Ha'taks continued to fire as I observed them. It was just as I thought. Their power sources could not generator or channel enough energy to power all the weapons. Only four of their twelve plasma cannons were powered and only two of them could fire at one time. It was so pathetic. Even though their attack did nothing, they continued to attack. Then my ops Jaffa reported once more.

"Shield is holding, but integrity is now down to 96%!"

I nodded and spoke to the weapons Jaffa.

"Fire weapons. Target Ba'al flagship first, and disable it."

"Secondary target, my lord?"

"Divide the firepower on two of the other Ha'taks. Disable only. Launch fighters."

"Understood, my lord."

Unlike them, my ship could power up six PPCs at and fire four of them. Also, up to six DPBs could be powered and fired as well. As I watched, my ship fired its powerful weapons and my Star Gliders launched. In response, Ba'al's Ha'taks launched their Death Gliders. Their gliders numbered mere 200 all together. I realized that Ba'al and his clones were having hard time maintaining their Jaffa armies. Even alone, my ship launched 120 Star Gliders.

It seemed that I had underestimated the power of my PPCs. It only took the first volley to take down Ba'al's shield. First two shots shook his shield a lot and the third shot was half-blocked before the shield gave out. The forth shot, fired using superior Asgard sensors and targeting system, struck the hyperdrive. My weapon Jaffa fired only two more shots at Ba'al's flagship, taking out its sublight propulsion and weapons. Other Ha'taks were also quickly subdued.

As for the battle of gliders, the superiority of my Star Gliders was far too obvious. The Death Gliders were decimated by the wave of missiles, then by the superior firing rate of the PBs. The Death Gliders outnumbered my guys but their weapons were easily absorbed by the shield. Even the sixteen Star Gliders whose shield were depleted, the Kull material proved excellent choice for hull armor as it absorbed most of the destructive energies.

As I watched, my ops Jaffa reported again.

"My lord, I am detecting Asgard beaming device about to be activated on board Ba'al's flagship."

I reacted quickly. I sent powerful jamming code through the Asgard computer in the replica Crystal Throne, and forced the beaming to be redirected to the spot right in front of me. After a few seconds, with bright light, Ba'al was beamed right in front of me. He seemed confused as he looked around wildly and then looked at me. I saw a hint of fear in his eyes. I chuckled.

"_**Lord Ba'al, it is good to finally meet you in person.**_"

Ba'al curled his lips.

"_**What is the meaning of this? How dare you… How did you do this?**_"

"_**I simply have better understanding and control of the Asgard beaming device.**_"

"_**What do you want?**_"

He was quick. If I didn't need him, I would not have let him live, especially since I could stop him from escaping.

"_**I am God Emperor, and you are a goa'uld. You will serve me or die.**_"

"_**I would rather die!**_"

"_**Do you think I will allow you to simply die? I know that you are but a clone. I intend to subdue all of your brothers and even the original.**_"

"_**You will regret this!**_"

"_**I don't think so, Ba'al. You will serve me willingly, or I will make you into a brainless drone.**_"

Six chains of my nanite cloak raised themselves. They jumped and wrapped themselves around Ba'al neck. I explained it to him.

"_**Those threads are nanite replicators. They will burrow into the back of the neck and into the symbiote. There it will control you.**_"

Ba'al's eyes bulged as a nanite thread entered his symbiote and then the host's brain. A single thread still wrapped around his neck. Another thread went down his back and attached to the spine. It took several minutes before all the process was done. Two threads invaded the host's upper brain, each handling one hemisphere, and the last thread joined them together and created a small emitter controlled by my interface. Ba'al had no input only the output. I raised my head and Ba'al's knelt before me despite the horrified expression on his face.

"_**You see, Ba'al. I can make you do things even if you don't want to. If you serve me, however, I will allow you some… 'liberty'.**_"

Ba'al sighed and bowed his head. I could hear the strain in his voice.

"_**I will serve you… God Emperor.**_"

"_**Excellent, Lord Ba'al. Welcome to the Galactic Imperium. I intend to conquer and rule this galaxy, and you will be the first of my Warmasters. You will be favored above your brothers, my good 'friend'.**_"

Playing the favoritism was important. Ba'al clone was still Ba'al. He wants power, and even though he has capitulated, he strives for power, and the hint of more power over other clones would be just tempting enough.

"_**Thank you, my lord.**_"

I looked at Hellac.

"_**Take him to a quest quarters and place two Jaffa for… his protection.**_"

"Yes, my lord."

As Hellac escorted Ba'al off the bridge, I smiled. When they have left, I uploaded the recorded image of Ba'al bowing to me and submitting to me. I sent the recording to the other Ha'taks with the message to surrender. They did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Nesa and Roshu was done with their turn with SG-1 and it was Ryac's turn now. Nesa enjoyed her time with SG-9 than she had in SG-3, while the boys loved SG-3. However, they all enjoyed SG-1 more than any other team and that was when the alarm rang and SG-1 called, Ryac was the first to enter the conference room. Landry was there with two Tok'ra. Mitchell and Daniel came soon, with Vala following close behind them. Landry gestured them to sit down. Landry began the briefing.

"The Tok'ra has some new information about the goa'uld Doruan and about Ba'al."

The male Tok'ra spoke first.

"_**We have some disturbing news. It seems that Doruan was killed about six months ago, not long before the Jaffa fleet was ambushed by Ba'al clones.**_"

Mitch made a small smile.

"That's not very disturbing. I am guessing Ba'al killed him for whatever reason?"

The Tok'ra shook his head.

"_**No, not Ba'al. It appears that another goa'uld has killed Doruan and completely submitted Doruan's forces into his own.**_"

"Another bad guy?"

"_**It is possible. Our spy is the second in command to the First Prime, and he acquired much information. This goa'uld calls himself the 'God Emperor' and somehow made the entire planet to worship him in matter of days.**_"

Daniel frowned.

"Well, that's not very different from other goa'uld in that he took over but the name… I heard that name before… somewhere. Not a goa'uld name."

Tok'ra shook his head.

"_**No. Goa'uld are generally arrogant and proud of their names, but this goa'uld claims that names are for the weak. He had cut off all ties to Ba'al.**_"

Vala chuckled.

"That must have infuriated Ba'al. Did Ba'al kill him or something?"

"_**No. Ba'al did attempt to kill this 'God Emperor' but it was the Ba'al clone who was defeated.**_"

That caught everyone's attention. Landry spoke, concerned.

"It's true that Ba'al has been weakened, but he is the last System Lord. I thought he still had significant forces."

"_**Yes, but this 'God Emperor' has far superior technology than anything goa'uld has ever had. The goa'uld defeated four ships including one of Ba'al's flagships with only one ship, and without being damaged.**_"

Daniel frowned.

"Maybe another goa'uld like Anubis or something. That would be bad. It would upset the balance of power in the galaxy."

"_**The most frightening thing is that our spy reports that this goa'uld controlled the replicators.**_"

Everyone's faces paled. Daniel's frown got deeper.

"Replicators? So this goa'uld is a humanoid replicator? I though we destroyed them all."

The female Tok'ra spoke.

"_**Our spy reported that the goa'uld had eaten food. A replicator would not need to. Also, this goa'uld wore armor that made in invulnerable to all weapons. He has made upgrades to his ships and began a massive industrialization and modernization of his planet.**_"

Vala cocked her head.

"That doesn't sound like a goa'uld. They keep their Jaffa and slaves ignorant and primitive."

"_**We believe that this goa'uld may be somehow different. While he does show the tendencies to conquer and expand his empire, he does not rule with fear. As far as we can tell, he promised to his subjects for a prosperous future. He has built factories, schools and various infrastructures only seen in industrialized and modernized planets. He also has fortified his planets with weapons against any orbital attacks.**_"

Mitchell shrugged.

"May be it's a good goa'uld."

Vala retorted exasperatedly.

"Oh, please. There are no such things as a good goa'uld. There are goa'ulds, evil goa'uld and even more evil goa'ulds."

The male Tok'ra agreed.

"_**We agree.**_"

Landry concluded the briefing.

"Thank you for informing, us. Colonel Mitchell, call Teal'c and tell him about this new goa'uld. We will keep an eye on him."

"Yes, sir."

-----

Upon scanning Ho'alan, I was horrified to find that my planet Zaras was tiny compare to this planet and Ha'alan wasn't even a major Jaffa world. Zaras provided me with 2000 Jaffa, but Ho'alan, despite Ba'al clones levying troops, still had over ten thousand Jaffa with weapons. I got jealous. However, it was my turn to take control. I beamed canisters of brainwashing chemical into the other Ha'taks and used my holographic recordings to convince them. Of course, my Jaffa didn't know about it. I landed most of my troops into the pyramid and around it. Several of Ba'al Jaffa tried to resist, but my Jaffa were simply superior.

While my Jaffa were subduing Ba'al's Jaffa, I created and launched three satellites. Then I decided to brainwash the whole planet at once. Even though the planet had almost a hundred thousand Jaffa population, I had the advantage of technology. It took an hour but I managed to create at least one massive hologram of myself in every village, and several in the capital city. Then I simply gassed them with the brainwashing chemical. Hellac was still guarding Ba'al, so I was free to do whatever I wanted without him knowing. After an hour of the recording, I turned on the satellites' subliminal messages to maximum power.

I spent next three days in my luxurious quarters, preparing for next phases. Ba'al made a few attempts to escape but my Jaffa and the nanites stopped him. Meanwhile, I called the White Palace for four million replicators with a few upgrade components. I landed Ba'al's Ha'taks and ordered my replicators to repair and upgrade them. Of course, all I did was upgrade the power generator, not replace it, and few minor adjustments here and there. Even those allowed the power generation and distribution enough for the ships to power and fire four of his plasma cannons at once. As for the Death Gliders, I upgraded them as much as I could I didn't install missile pods or shields, but I simply added Kull cloth and replaced the weaponry with PBs. It wasn't much of an upgrade, but it was good enough for Ba'al. He had lost many gliders, and I used Asgard beam to scavenge the materials.

I had one more job for the replicators. On the fourth morning, I beamed down with Ba'al and Hellac at my side. Ba'al was much more confident now that he was on his planet. He was in for a nasty shock. Thousands of Jaffa, men, women and children, had gathered at the foot of the pyramid. When Ba'al looked down on them, they all had their tattoo changed to my symbol. Ba'al looked at me terrified. He was even more terrified when a dozen replicator bugs crawled around my feet. I spoke to Ba'al, chuckling in that menacing tone.

"_**You see, Ba'al. I am truly magnificent, and you are but muck at my feet. I am all they need to know. There is no good or evil, there is only me!**_"

Hellac agreed.

"Indeed, my lord, you are all powerful."

Ba'al reluctantly nodded.

"_**You are truly remarkable, my lord.**_"

"_**I am.**_"

After an hour of walk through the streets, Ba'al face was downcast as every one of the Jaffa of Ho'alan was in awe of me and paid no attention to him. I couldn't imagine the humiliation. Then I raised my right hand. Ba'al saw the fearsome lightning claw and paled.

"_**Enough. It is time to board your new flagship, Lord Ba'al.**_"

Then all three of us were on board Ba'al's flagship, which now looked like my ship.

"_**I have made a few upgrades to the ship. Its shield is 50% stronger, firing rate of the plasma cannons have doubled and it's 10% faster in hyperspace.**_"

Ba'al bowed his head.

"_**Thank you, my lord.**_"

"_**The three other Ha'taks are upgraded same. You will take two of them along with your flagship to convince your brothers to come voluntarily or be enslaved.**_"

"_**Yes, my lord.**_"

"_**Good. You will be richly rewarded, Lord Ba'al as my first Warmaster.**_"

-----

Ba'al departed with Jaffa who now bore my mark on their forehead and obeyed him only as the Warmaster of the God Emperor. During the next couple of days, seven Ha'taks, lured to me by my expert manipulation of holograms arrived at Ho'alan. They did not suspect a thing when I gassed their ships and showed them the every educational hologram. I quickly upgraded the new Ha'taks with Asgard power generators, upgraded goa'uld shielding, greater firing rate and improved hyperdrive. Each of these Ha'taks were better than the ships I returned to Ba'al because of superior power generation. Of course, the Jaffa on board were now under my thrall and bearing my mark.

I spent about a week converting the planet into mine, creating shields and weapons for the cities and creating factories and dry-docks. As I busied myself to my work, Hellac beamed down from my flagship.

"My lord, your servant, Ba'al has betrayed you and is coming here with a fleet of Ha'taks."

I chuckled. Of course that was the next move for Ba'al. He had no idea what he was up against. He probably killed the Jaffa I converted so as not to reveal his capitulation to me. Once I am defeated no one was wiser. I was wiser. I actually depended on him bringing his fleet so I could capture them. I now had eight upgraded Ha'taks and my flagship. Just in case, I gathered up the replicators who I brought from the White Palace and made them into a sphere. I also upgraded one of the Ha'taks with Asgard shields and gave Hellac the command. He needed to be shown that I trusted him.

As my fleet floated above the planet, seventeen Ha'taks and Ba'al's flagship appeared. Ba'al's face appeared on the screen. He was so sure of his victory that he was smiling widely. I spoke first.

"_**My lord Ba'al, what a surprise! I hope you have convinced your clone brothers.**_"

"_**Fool! I have come to kill you. I will take your ships and use them to conquer the galaxy. Know that I will enjoy torturing you.**_"

I laughed out loud.

"_**You make me laugh, Ba'al. You pitiful cretin. You think I did not expect this? Look my fleet. They were your ships a few days ago.**_"

Ba'al's eyes glowed.

"_**I will kill those traitors but I will deal with you first.**_"

I growled at him.

"_**Try it, Ba'al.**_"

-----

The battle was relatively short. My fleet was under strict orders to disable only, and they did so. My ships took only a moderate damage but all of Ba'al's attack fleet was crippled and floating dead. I gassed them and put on the hologram show, while my Jaffa captured Ba'al and brought him before me. I spoke with a sneer.

"_**Tell me why I should spare you again?**_"

This time, Ba'al begged me.

"_**Please, my lord, I now see your might and greatness. I now see that you are truly powerful.**_"

"_**I am. Know this, Ba'al. I will not forgive this sort of indiscretion again. You will return to your worlds and convince your clone brothers to submit to me or die.**_"

"_**I will, I will! I will do anything, my emperor.**_"

I raised my lightning claw, and my nanite thread began sending pain pulses through his body. He screamed and shuddered and frothed. When I stopped, he crawled to my feet.

"_**Please, my lord. No more! I will do as you say!**_"

I chuckled.

"_**Do not disappoint me again, Ba'al, or you will die. There are other clones I can make into my Warmaster.**_"

"_**Yes, my lord, I understand.**_"


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 11**

I did not let Ba'al go immediately. While he was 'repenting' in his quarters on my flagship, I briefly returned to the White Palace. While Zaras was my capital and Ho'alan my new seat of power, it was the White Palace that hid my true power. Upon stepping through the stargate, I realized that my palace has sprawled to a massive size, now including the stargate within its compound. The replicators were smart in predicting my needs. They followed the architectural design of the palace and built more storage to fulfill the need. Of course the new wings of the buildings had weapons and shields installed as well. This massive palace was my true seat of power.

I ordered my replicators to double themselves once and once the doubling was done, to send 30 million of them to Ho'alan to complete the construction of my fortress world, and 20 million to Zaras to fortify my capital world. I allowed them to carry a few resources… five vaults worth of naquadah each for Zaras and Ho'alan, and ten of other more common materials. They also carried a few more delicate items created by the Asgard core. During my conversion of Ba'al Jaffa the first time, I had captured his First Prime, and made him one of the sub commanders under Grazak and Hellac. He told me of the many worlds still under Ba'al's domain and how many of them belonged to the clone I captured. I had twenty five Ha'taks now, excluding the flagships and the one back on Zaras. I planned to convert a few more planets to my will.

I ordered the replicators to pause the mining and gather in one place, about 10km from the edges of my White Palace. I ordered them to dig a circular crater 5km in diameter and 3km in depth. I uploaded my designs for the super dry-dock to the Asgard core and relayed it to the replicators. Using as much resources they needed, they were to build the super dry-dock, and then begin building my new flagship, a dreadnought of similar basic design as Apophis's flagship before his destruction on Vorash. It was slightly larger, and had many empty slots. Even with all the replicators and the twelve Asgard beaming devices to be installed on the super dry-dock, it would take some time for it to finish. After placing all the orders, I returned to Zaras.

Zaras had developed much since my first arrival there. With the influx of more replicators, it would change again. I ordered the replicators to build temporary housing for the few remaining population in the capital city and then replace the old buildings with new, more Asgard designed buildings, with all the buildings at least 3 floors high. I wanted the whole city to look like heaven with skyscrapers. I planned to pave the roads with marble-like materials and have a lot of crystals. During my absence, Grazak had done a great job following my orders to set up various political and economic infrastructures. Tall courthouses gleaming with crystal and gold decorations, several office buildings, a giant library where books will soon fill the structure, museums and universities were all under construction, and designed to look more Asgard. Everything was going to plan. I was certain that the three towns on the outskirts would also have at least one courthouse, a few public offices, a school and a library.

This was essential because my public speeches promised them such infrastructure and told them how important they were. The problem with the goa'uld brainwashing was that they brainwash to make the subject believe that goa'ulds are gods. However, every time a goa'uld failed to show his divine power, or cower in fear, the subject's mental images break bit by bit, and the rites of Mal'sharan would quicken that breakdown. I did not promise my Jaffa of my divinity. To them, my godhood was only as a beacon of hope, whatever that means, and it was my role as a pragmatic visionary of a ruler. By providing the things I promised, it reinforced the mental images they built up through my subliminal messages. When the new system begins to take on and prosperity is visible, they will obey me absolutely. This was good for them as well.

One more thing I did on Zaras was to assemble the former priests of Doruan, though he only had a dozen, and create a cult of God Emperor. I learned much from the stories of Warhammer 40K. A popularized cult can become a religion, and then my subjects' faith in me will be complete. I gave the priests powerful lightning hammer, and the same Jaffa armor of my warriors. The armor was then decorated with gold, silver or blackened steel. The armor itself was platinum covered, and with white robes and cloths hanging from them, they looked like warrior priests. I ordered my Jaffa to train these priests in arts of battle.

"My emperor, the few days you were not with us, pained us greatly."

I smiled as Grazak bowed down to me.

"You flatter me, my friend. Know that you will only bow to me, and no one else. Only I am above you, Grazak. Even my future Warmasters will be only of the same rank as you."

"Thank you, my emperor."

"How goes the work?"

"The constructions are going well, my lord. We have begun construction of four more dry-docks on the outskirt of the city. The factories and mines are constructing weapons and armors well, my lord."

"How many sets are made?"

"We have already made over three hundred sets, my lord."

"Do not forget to keep some as reserves."

"Yes, my lord. I have ordered the first five hundred to be kept as reserves."

"Make it a thousand."

"Yes, my lord."

"I have brought with me a million replicators to help with the constructions and further upgrades to the Ha'tak. Another 19 million will come through soon. Let them work."

"As you command, most holy emperor."

"I will depart for Ho'alan tomorrow. Bring me one hundred fifty of your best warriors. I have brought some powerful new armor and weapons. They will be my Elites. You will command them."

"Yes, my lord. I will await your return most anxiously, my emperor."

-----

When I returned to Ho'alan on the next day, there were already over 5 million replicators from the White Palace, filling the streets with their work. I ordered all the Ha'taks except for my flagship to land so that my replicators could upgrade them. I had Ba'al beamed down to walk with me as I surveyed the landing Ha'taks.

"_**Tell me, Warmaster Ba'al. How do you intend to convince your brothers to submit to me without killing them?**_"

"_**My lord, I will show them your might.**_"

"_**How?**_"

"_**If you would just allow me to take a dozen of the upgraded ships…**_"

"_**I need them elsewhere, Warmaster Ba'al. I will upgrade your flagship, but that is all that you will get.**_"

"_**Then I will pursue other methods, my lord.**_"

"_**Good.**_"

I gestured my Elites forward. I only brought fifty with me. They wore armors that resembled a mixture between a Kull Warrior and a Space Marine. With their bulky-looking armor, they looked as big as a Kull Warrior. They carried the halberd weapon like my other Jaffa, but some of them also carried a heavy weapon of choice, and all of them were armed with a power gauntlet. I didn't exactly know the science but using Asgard technology, I managed to create a device that amplified kinetic energy. Finally, their armor contained as much Kull material as the armors of my bodyguards that they were far superior to normal Jaffa and better even than my own Jaffa, whose armor is already superior.

"_**These are my Elites. They are superior to the normal Jaffa. They will guard you just as the Kull Warriors guarded you when you served Anubis.**_"

Ba'al's eyelids twitched but then he bowed.

"_**I am most thankful, my lord.**_"

"_**My Elites will keep an eye on you. They will follow you everywhere.**_"

"_**Of course, my lord.**_"

"_**I will assign twenty for you. However, once you convinced your brothers, assign four to each of them. Once you are done with your… convincing, you would be worthy enough not to have my Elites to watch over you.**_"

"_**Thank you, sire.**_"

"_**I have assigned a large quarter for you. You will depart in three days to your brothers.**_"

"_**Your will is my command, my emperor.**_"

I knew he would try to screw me over once he thinks he can beat me, but he underestimated me very much.

While I brought with me a thousand sets of the new standard Jaffa armor and weapons, I thought that it would be better if I didn't provided them with everything. They had to be self-sufficient after all. I ordered the construction of ten factories each for weapons and armors. Without the Asgard beaming device, the construction of the weapons and armors would be left to the Jaffa working in the factory, paid with the new currency. Each factory, when they are completed and the workers become experienced would produce one hundred units per day. In time, my factories would equip my entire Jaffa army, slowly but without doubt.

-----

I upgraded all the ships to match the upgraded ship I assigned to Hellac. I reassigned him to my flagship, and ordered the replicators to upgrade even Ba'al's flagship. With the standard upgrade plus the Asgard power and shields would already give Ba'al significant advantage, but I added a few things for him as well. I replaced his point-defense cannons to DPBs. Of course, with only two Asgard power generators, he could not power DPBs while firing his main weapons, but it was good for him anyway. Ba'al's flagship had the priority and once it was done, I sent him away, on a ship manned by twenty Elites and five hundred of my newly converted Jaffa from Ho'alan. The Jaffa from Zaras had sentimental value to me, so I would never waste them.

After other ships were finished, I manned the ships with a million replicators each. They also carried three of my satellites in the hanger, and my holographic recording, and large quantities of the brainwashing agent. I ordered each of the replicator controlled ships to go to designed planet under Ba'al for conversion. I would not let my Jaffa to see that, so I had my replicators do it. In just over a day, twenty five worlds would be converted, and then next seven to ten days, the control will strengthen enough. The replicators will then land, returning the Ha'taks back to Ho'alan. The replicators will build things according to the orders, and my Jaffa will travel through the stargate to assert administrative control. Of course, if they meet other ships belong to Ba'al, they will convert those as well and send them to me for upgrade.

I spent next couple of months moving back and forth, to newly converted worlds. I was forced to double the replicators again, despite the additional use of the collected resources in my vaults. The method of sending replicators to convert the worlds was extremely effective. Since I didn't require the population's blind obedience, the converting them was easy, and easier for the poverty stricken human worlds when I provided them with food and technology, as well as lowering the amounts of tributes. I didn't really need the humans to work that hard for free. It was difficult but I managed to spread the use of my currency and the metric system of measurement. The satellites with subliminal messages were very useful in convincing people to accept them.

By mid November 2007, my new empire stretched over a hundred planets, most of them human worlds. The dozen or so Jaffa worlds provided me with thousands of troops, and I did my best to equip them with my standard Jaffa equipments, though the demand was far beyond the supply. Even with dozens of new factories continually producing them, it was still going to take time. Fortunately, Ho'alan was one of the last few Jaffa worlds under Ba'al's control that still had significant number of Jaffa, and other worlds were just a bit bigger than Zaras. In the mean time, I managed to gain four more Ha'taks and fourteen Alkesh and twenty Teltaks. I ordered them to Ho'alan for upgrades.


	12. Chapter 12

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 12**

Landry read the report as SG-1 and Ryac sat around the table.

"So, Tok'ra thinks this planet is where An'ran's host went?"

Mitchell answered.

"Yes, sir. Also, we have detected a weak Asgard signal coming from the area. It indicates the presence of an Asgard core. We can't really pinpoint it, but we know it is around there somewhere."

"The planet is uninhabited?"

"Yes, sir. As far as the Tok'ra or the goa'uld could tell, there were no real value to the planet, and they simply ignored it."

"What did the MALP bring back?"

Daniel answered this time.

"From what we know of the planet, it is not supposed to have artificial structures whatsoever other than the stargate, but the MALP sent back images of a vast hallway of white marble. It is fascinating because it doesn't quite resemble any culture we have previously encountered, but the architecture seemed like a mixture between Asgard and several human designs."

"An Asgard building?"

"The thing is that the Tok'ra claimed to have visited this planet only last year as they looked for a place to hide from the Ori, but they said there were no structures or any sign of civilization there."

"Are you saying someone built this white marble hallway inside a year?"

"Yes, sir. Whoever built this place, is obviously advanced and somehow linked to the Asgard. I am guessing but it is possible that the reason An'ran's host may have stolen our Asgard technology may got to do with that."

Mitchell spoke.

"Well, I was hoping that whoever built that place is friendly and we wouldn't need to make another enemy."

Landry nodded.

"Very well, you have a go. SG-3 will assist you. Neith has been assigned to SG-5 for the duration of the mission. They are on a planet helping SG-6 rescuing SG-2."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir."

-----

The two SG teams walked through the stargate and looked around. Daniel quickly went to the walls and ran his hand over them. He exclaimed excitedly.

"Wow! Look at these! At first I thought that the walls were empty, but they have writings carved into them. These are Asgard writings... Ancient writings… Goa'uld hieroglyphs? That seems a bit odd."

Mitchell and Vala came up to him. Mitchell pointed at the writings?

"What do they say?"

"Actually, they are greetings. Welcoming travelers to the… 'White Palace' of the 'Deus Imperator'."

"That sounds like Latin."

"Remember that the Ancient language is the root of the Latin and possibly Greek. It means…'God Emperor'."

Vala interrupted.

"Wait, wasn't the new goa'uld who defeated one of the Ba'al clones called himself the 'God Emperor'?"

"Yes. Of course, it is probable that he took the name from somewhere rather than invent it."

Reynolds came up to them.

"We found a gate to outside. It was behind the gate. The entrance seemed to lead to the interior of the structure."

Mitchell acknowledged.

"Thanks, colonel. Hold the stargate!"

"Of course, colonel."

-----

On 10th of November, it was my first contact with the SG-1 minus Sam Carter. That morning, the stargate at Ho'alan opened, and my interface told me of the intruders. I stood up and called Hellac aboard my flagship.

~What is your order, my lord?~

"I will be going to Zaras now. You are in command."

~Yes, my lord.~

I took four of my bodyguards, and six Elites, and a dozen Jaffa to the stargate. I quickly dialed the White Palace. When the wormhole established, I got better visuals of the chamber where the stargate was located. It was my palace after all. I saw an SG team pointed their weapons at the gate and the leader speaking into the radio. I growled. I ordered my replicators to subdue the team guarding the gate but not kill them.

I waited for about five minutes then dialed the planet again. I saw the SG team with their hands up in the air with my replicators climbing over their guns. My interface told me that my replicators jammed the radio. I smiled and called my Jaffa.

"Jaffa, kree! Come with me!"

It must have shocked the SG team when a group of Jaffa-like warriors came through with me. They were obviously more shocked when the replicators gave way to me. I told the replicators to back away. I gestured to my Jaffa and they confiscated the guns. My Jaffa spread out, a bit confused at the massive structure around them. I walked to the leader of the team. I recognized him.

"_**Well if it isn't Colonel Reynolds and the SG-3!**_"

Reynolds' team stared at me. Reynolds frowned.

"Who are you? How do you know my team?"

I chuckled.

"_**Well you are often the support for the famous SG-1. It is hard not to notice you.**_"

"You are a goa'uld but there is something..."

I shook my head and turned off the voice synthesizer.

"I am not a goa'uld but I use the goa'uld voice to intimidate my enemies."

"Who are you then?"

"I am God Emperor, Colonel Reynolds, but I was a human… physically, I am a human."

"What?"

I raised my lightning claw and lightning shot forth like the force lightning from StarWars. The SG-3 fell unconscious. I turned to my Jaffa.

"Guard them. You four, with me."

Two Elites and the twelve Jaffa bound and dragged SG-3 away from the stargate and watched over them. I led my bodyguards and the four Elites to me. My replicators that were delivering ingots to my vaults alerted me to the presences of humans. Through their eyes, I saw Colonel Mitchell and Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran. I was surprised to see a Ryac, son of Teal'c with them, and the girl I remembered as Lieutenant Hailey. Ryac and Hailey had grown much since the TV show. The replicators showed me where they were on the map. I gestured at two of the Elites.

"You two, go back to Zaras and bring me back rest of my bodyguards, and six more Elites, and two dozen Jaffa."

They nodded and left for the stargate. Then I looked at the other two Elites.

"Have others bring the prisoners to the holding room, and have two Elites and Jaffa standing guard."

I showed them holographic map to the holding rooms.

Ordering my replicators to not attack SG-1, I ordered the replicators who were building my new flagship to hide themselves. The replicators not already inside the super dry-dock were to return to mining. The ship was about three quarters done and the Asgard beams continued to build the ship's superstructure. Then I headed to my throne room, where a massive crystalline throne, wrapped around in gold and platinum, stood at the back of the throne chamber. My cargo ship and the real Asgard core were hidden above the room. There were two more Asgard cores, copied from my original and they were placed at the super dry-dock and inside my throne. I sat in my throne, and my Jaffa positioned themselves accordingly.

It was about ten minutes when a signal came through the communicator I installed on the wrist stun weapon of my Jaffa. One of my bodyguards used it and then reported to me.

"Emperor, reinforcement is here."

"Go and bring them to me."

When the reinforcements came, I showed them a large holographic map of the palace, and where SG-1 was.

"My guards will remain with me. Four Elites will lead six Jaffa each and rest of the Elites will stand guard outside the throne room."

Then I pointed at the four teams of Jaffa.

"You will capture me these intruders alive and unharmed. Do not risk yourselves too much."

They bowed and left to catch the SG-1.

-----

The SG-1 was amazed at the unending corridors with massive doors on either side. The walls were all white marble polished to glittering shine and the doors were silvery metal with gold decorations. As they walked, the radio came on.

~Colonel Mitchell, we got… zzz~

Mitchell spoke into his radio.

"Colonel Reynolds, we didn't catch that. Say again, SG-3."

There was no answer.

Mitchell raised his fist and everyone stopped. He turned to face his team.

"We've lost contact with SG-3. We need to go and check it out and make the stargate is still secure."

Daniel frowned slightly and made an objection.

"Even if we miss our check-in or we get stuck here, General Landry will send help."

"Yeah, but I rather not risk us or SG-3. They might be in trouble."

"I guess you are right. I just though I could find something more about this place. This place is amazing."

Captain Jennifer Hailey, promoted last year, had joined SG-1 to replace Colonel Carter as a science officer. She nodded in agreement with Daniel.

"Yes, I agree. Though it doesn't look high-tech, these walls are actually lined with various technologies, from surveillance to fire suppression, force field generators and Asgard beaming technology. They are mostly Asgard technology but there are some Ancient and some Goa'uld techs here as well."

The SG-1 walked through the corridors of the White Palace, trying to return to the Stargate. Hailey held the Earth designed hand-held sensors. She walked up to Mitchell and stopped him.

"Colonel, I am detecting movements ahead. A lot of small… things. I don't know what to make of them, sir. Each individual contains a lot of energy and it's unlike anything I have seen before."

Then they heard a familiar sound they never wanted to hear again. Small clicking sounds with metallic clanking, tiny wizzing sound as the tiny metal legs moved. Mitchell gulped.

"Jackson, does that sound familiar to you as well?"

Daniel nodded nervously.

"Uh huh… yeah… too familiar."

Vala and others quickly noticed their nervousness.

"Daniel what is that sound? Something wrong?"

Daniel and Mitchell backed away slowly, and Ryac and Hailey followed suit.

"Well, Vala… do you remember what Cam was telling us about the replicators when we did that thing with the Ark of Truth?"

"Yes… I distinctly remember hearing about them eating the ship."

"Well, the replicators make sounds like that."

Mitchell clicked his radio.

"SG-3, come in! This is SG-1! I think we encountered replicators. SG-3, come in!"

Daniel stopped him and raised his P90.

"The replicators may be blocking the signal."

Ryac spoke.

"Perhaps the replicators already killed them."

Mitchell winced.

"Well, that would be bad."

Ryac nodded and slung his staff weapon on his back. He was not yet familiar with the Earth weapons as such and preferred the traditional Jaffa weapon. He spoke to Mitchell.

"I had heard about the replicators from Master Bratac and my father. Only the Tauri weapons were effective."

Mitchell nodded and handed him his sidearm. Then he turned to Hailey.

"Hailey, we need another exit."

"I am finding one sir. The whole place is designed very simply so we wouldn't have a problem finding another route."

Suddenly, a large door to their right opened and light came on. The SG-1 quickly pointed their guns at the chamber. What they saw amazed them. Stacks of ingots stacked up neatly to the ceiling and filling almost half the room. Vala's eyes glazed over with greed as she felt what they were. She whispered into Daniel's ears.

"Daniel, do you have any idea what those are?"

"No, but I am guessing they are valuable?"

"Oh, yes, Daniel. As a former host to a goa'uld I can sense naquadah… and those are highly refined naquadah… far better than even the weapons grade or any refinement goa'uld ever came up with… the sheer volume and the purity of these… I just… the market value alone…"

Daniel rolled his eyes and spoke to the rest of the team.

"If all these doors have rooms like this with valuable metal in them, no wonder the replicators are here."

Mitchell frowned.

"If the replicators are here, why didn't they consume these."

Ryac put forward a theory.

"May be there were other rooms they wanted to consume first and perhaps there were too many?"

Hailey shook her head.

"No, I don't think so. From the studies, the replicator's consumption of resources is exponential. They will consume faster and more with each generation. Even a room like this would only take half a day for a single replicator to consume."

Mitchell grabbed the two young members of SG-1 and moved them along.

"Then we better get out of here."

Daniel had to drag Vala away from the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

**Chapter 13**

I watched, amused at the SG-1 panicking at the mere sound of replicators. They had thought that all the replicators were destroyed. What fun they would soon have… facing me. I sent the orders to open up the partially filled cargo chambers and directed the replicators to fill them up, revealing themselves to the SG-1 and show the humans of the replicators' new… purpose.

-----

The SG-1 filed out away from the door and to the next corridor they were heading before SG-3 called in. Just as they turned the corner, Daniel and Vala saw several replicators turning the corner on the other side. They began to increase their pace as the sound of the replicators continued to close in. The doors began to open all around them. Some of them opened several doors ahead of them. As they passed each open door, they saw rooms partially filled with ingots of various metals, including gold, silver and naquadah. Hailey tapped her scanner than spoke to the team.

"Turn left now. That's the way we have to go. This whole sections is like a chess board, each block made up of four by two of these rooms with the doors facing outward."

Mitchell acknowledged her and turned the corner.

"Then that's where we are going."

Just as he turned the corner, he stopped, making Hailey crash into him and drop the scanner. She quickly picked up and looked up.

"Why did you…"

Mitchell backed away a bit, and Hailey did that as well. Then Ryac, Daniel and Vala turned the corner and they also stopped. They saw the corridor in front of them crawling with hundreds of basic bug shaped replicators. As the SG-1 stopped in their tracks, they soon noticed that there was something wrong with the replicators. The replicators were carrying ingots on their back, held fast by their wings, into the rooms, and when they came out their backs were empty. Mitchell asked Daniel.

"Jackson, have you ever heard of replicators preparing for winter hibernation and stock up on their nuts?"

Daniel shook his head.

"They don't go hibernating unless they have no more resources to consume in the immediate reach. I am guessing that these replicators have some other reason to not consume the rooms filled with metals."

Vala narrowed her eyes.

"Could it be that all these rooms are filled by the replicators themselves?"

Daniel nodded slowly.

"It is possible. They would make the perfect miners. They would mine and refine the metals. They would have no upkeep either. They don't need food or rest…"

Ryac breathed deeply.

"Then whoever these replicators serve would be powerful."

"No doubt… perhaps we should consider about the goa'uld who defeated Ba'al. Didn't the Tok'ra say the replicators served him?"

Vala blanched.

"If a goa'uld has replicators in his service, he wouldn't do this. He would just infest the entire stargate network."

Mitchell was the first to come out of the stunning view and recognize the sound of replicators approaching them.

"Come on! We gotta go now!"

They ran from that corridor. As next three minutes passed, they crossed seven more corridors, all but the last one crawling with replicators. Hailey shouted as Mitchell and Ryac tried turn right to the next set of corridors.

"We have to go left! That's where the Stargate is!"

Mitchell grunted.

"Oh, hell!"

-----

I was enthralled to their running. Here I was, watching the real SG-1 fleeing for their lives. Of course, they had absolutely no danger to their lives but it was fun knowing that they didn't know. I called my Jaffa at the stargate.

"The Tauri are coming your way. Shoot at them, but don't hit them. Drive them outside."

~Yes, my emperor.~

I chuckled at the fun. Then I paused… when did I enjoy the suffering of others? Shaking my head, I shook off those thoughts. After all, it was SG-1 and they weren't in any real danger. It was all in good humor. I gestured one of my bodyguards to me. He came and bent down to hear my instructions.

"Once SG-1 is outside, you will take the Jaffa and two Elites and pursue them from afar. Make sure that they can see or hear you. They will flee in fear of my replicators. You will chase them north to my super dry dock. Once they are in the visual range of the structure, you will stop until I order you."

"Yes, my lord."

After he left with two Elites, I called another bodyguard to me.

"Go back to Zaras and bring back one hundred Jaffa with you."

"Yes, my emperor. Your will be done."

-----

SG-1 found the corridor that was different from others. It was narrower and long and in the direction to the stargate. With Ryac and Mitchell covering the retreat, the team went in. The replicators did not follow them but just carried on with their work, delivering the ingots to the vaults. However, they did hear the sounds of heavy footsteps coming toward them. They ran through the corridor, hoping that it was the right one.

When they came out on the other side, they were in a much larger corridor but of same design as the stargate room, except that the floor was of white marble tiles. As they looked around, they found a door, half-open with the bright sun shining outside, and another door on the opposite side of the corridor. Daniel spoke as he took a peek outside.

"I think this is the door SG-3 told us. This one leads outside."

Vala cracked a wide smile.

"Then the other door leads to the stargate."

Before anyone could stop her, she opened the door, while looking at the team with a prideful smile. The rest of the team's face paled and Vala noticed them.

"What?"

Mitchell shouted.

"Close the door!"

Vala turned to find a dozen Jaffa-like warriors with staff weapons standing guard around the stargate and they all turned to look at the SG-1. Both side stood stunned for a moment before they raised their weapons. Vala and Hailey quickly closed the door just as the plasma weapons of the Jaffa hit the door. For a second, they sighed in relief. They did not get killed instantly, and that meant they had chance to escape the whole situation… eventually. Unfortunately, their relief was short lived. Plasma fire came from the two side corridors and it the sides of the walls. The assailant was too far to be seen and they were obviously outside the optimal weapons range. Mitchell roared at his team as he fired his P90 at the corridor they came through.

"We gotta go, now!"

Daniel opened the door and ran outside, quickly followed by Vala and Hailey then Mitchell and Ryac.

-----

~My lord Emperor, they have fled to outside as you instructed.~

"Very good. When the reinforcement arrives from Zaras, go and drive them north until I give orders to capture them."

~All will be done, most holy.~

I grinned as the communication was cut. All was going to plan. I still had other works to do. One of the problems of making my planets into industrial and modernized worlds with proper centralized governments was the issue of paperwork. It was my fault really but it had to be done. All orders and requests were officially typed and 'emailed' but with each order, three hard print copies were made and kept at the separate archives. Those were only for the lower part of the governments. All of my orders were hard copies. For each important decree or law I make, I had to sign all three copies. Fortunately, the bureaucracy had not develop that much yet, and I only had three decrees to sign that day. My words were still absolute law on my worlds, where they were absolutely obedient to me but not blindly so. People were thinking on their own, trying to find better solutions to the problems and issues, without waiting for me to provide them with everything.

In fact, after the construction of basic infrastructure, I mostly left them to their own devices. They were doing well. New products were developed and new companies and guilds were formed. I had ordered the formation of unions and introduced the idea of minimum wages. Of course, the whole of the economy was still sustained by me but the infrastructures were being built. The idea came to me so suddenly that I didn't even have time to think it over. What I needed was not more resources, since I have near infinite resources, but the expertise in economy, politics, military and various other aspects of a civilization. While I had technology, power and infinite resources, I needed experts found on Earth. It was so simple. All I had to do was to get them from Earth… officially. I had thought of abducting them from Earth, but I did not want negative relationship with Earth… yet. I realized that SG-1 and SG-3 were the perfect bargaining chip. I wasn't asking much, so Landry would be forced to agree with it… eventually. Immediately, I began to draw the list of demands and possible compromises I could make. I had three Ha'taks recently acquired and en route to Ho'alan for upgrades. They were old models and I didn't really need them. I had twenty five upgraded Ha'taks and the flagship above Zaras and the new flagship here near completion.

I remotely opened the stargate to Ho'alan and gave orders not to upgrade the three Ha'taks and two Alkesh arriving soon. I could sell them to Earth. They would be suspicious, but once I show them that I am not a goa'uld, the IOA's suits would think me a reasonable negotiating partner. That would be enough. It will buy be the only two things that I needed, the experts to aid the modernization of my empire, and time. I had resources, manpower and technology. I only needed time to increase my fleet and army, and to firmly establish my imperial rule over my planets. Pleased with my new plan for the phase, I returned to watching SG-1 fleeing from the palace, then chased by my Jaffa, heading north to the super dry dock. All I wanted to show them was the new flagship. SG-1 would undoubted report what they saw to Landry, and Landry would be forced to send one of his ships to destroy the White Palace. Then I could truly show my technological superiority and thus hold them at bay. They did not know that while I have the tech, I didn't have the numbers.

-----

"I think they are Jaffa!"

Daniel shouted as they dodged the think orange blasts from the enemy's staff weapons.

"Really, Jackson? I didn't notice from their staff weapons. They could be Ori warrior!"

Mitchell returned fire and retorted to Daniel in seriously sarcastic tone. Ryac had put away the pistol and swung his staff weapon to fire several volleys at the enemy Jaffa.

"Shal Kek Nem Ron! Jaffa brothers cease fire!"

Vala was next to him, firing her P90. She answered Ryac instead.

"I don't think they hear you, Ryac… or they are just not interested."


	14. Chapter 14

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**THIS IS REWRITTEN VERSION THAT REMOVES GEK's KNOWLEDGE OF DR LEED**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

As SG-1 moved north, and fifty of my Jaffa chasing them, I ordered the Asgard core to design four types of satellites. First satellite was a large spherical thing with six short thick rods protruding from the upper half. The satellite was as big as half a Teltak and consisted entirely of Asgard power generators. It was only the recent discovery for me, but the power source of the Asgard core was the smallest, most efficient and the latest Asgard model, not to mention most powerful. This particular power source could be constructed in various sizes, though the size did not really matter that much. While extremely expensive to build, this was the most powerful power generator except for the ZPM and possible the Ori power sources. The single power generator of the size I placed in the satellite would produce 5% more power than the power source in the Asgard core, but that was still incredible amount of power. This first satellite would provide power for the shield grid formed by the second satellites.

The second design hand one receptor and a large shield generator and one large emitter. Six of these satellites were in a group, to be used in sync with the first satellite, though the first satellite was a boost rather than essential part of it. These six satellites would connect with each other and form a massive circular Asgard-based shield. These satellites were not equipped with the latest model power source. It was just too expensive. Instead, I installed two power generators I installed on the upgraded Ha'taks on each of the shield satellites, to use the power generators in sequences or in parallel.

The third satellite was a weapons platform. One power generator same as the power generator on the second satellite, and a small power generator as an auxiliary, the third satellite was armed with a single PPC, specially modified with the technology that appeared in the episode 'Absolute Power', the AG-3. PPCs were omni-arc multi-directional energy weapon, sacrificing a bit of accuracy for the lack of need for a turret of the size. The forth satellite was also a weapons platform, of basically same design as to the third one but armed with two DPBs, with one on the top and one underneath. Both the third and forth satellites were protected by shields of their own, powered by the auxiliary generator.

I created one of the first satellite, six of the second, six of the third and twenty four of the forth. The construction only took minutes. With the SG-1 playing hide-and-seek with my Jaffa, the next fifteen minutes moved very quickly and I sent the satellites into space directly above the area covering both the White Palace and the super dry dock. They positions themselves in circles, with the six second satellites located most far from the planet and the one first satellite located closest to the atmosphere, and the rest in the middle. The weapon satellites weapons would go through the shield to strike at the enemy outside the shield.

-----

"We can't keep this up! They are herding us."

Mitchell huffed as they hid behind large rocks. The landscape was a mess. It was as if whole mountains just collapsed around them. Ryac returned from looking around.

"Colonel Mitchell, I can't see anyone. They haven't found us yet."

Daniel sighed.

"That is a good news."

Vala agreed.

"Very good… until we run out of ammo."

Haliey was using her hand held scanner and lifted it north.

"I have found something. A large structure of some kind. We might be able to hide there."

Daniel cocked his head.

"Could there be more Jaffa there?"

Hailey shook her head.

"I am reading large power signature but I am not reading any lifesigns. Of course, with this, I can only guess. This is not as good as one of those Atlantis detectors."

"Well, it is as good place as any."

-----

I pondered my next moves. The greater plan was still in place but the components of the plan could be modified or replaced. What I needed was time… and I now had the currency to bargain for them. However, there were other factors. As my mind wondered, I called up the calendar to check on my progress when I noticed several colored sections. Upon reading them closer, I was horrified to find that the final conflict between the Asurans and the Atlantis was going to occur very soon. I did not have the time to haggle with the SGC. I needed go real soon. No more than five days or I would miss my window of opportunity. My new flagship was ready anyway, except for some decorations, and my 25 upgraded ships were doing nothing. I needed to move. Quickly, I checked on the progress of the SG-1, and found that they entered the small command structure linked to the super drydock. I wanted them to see my new ship but this was rather unexpected. I called my Jaffa who were chasing them.

"Jaffa, the target is inside the building to the north. Take them quickly but do not harm them."

Then I opened the stargate to Zaras and ordered assembly of the Elites and the pilots. I also called Ho'alan. My hologram appeared in the palace in front of Hellac's desk in his office. Hellac froze for a moment then bowed.

~My lord?~

"Hellac, bring my fleet, including the un-upgraded Ha'taks and Alkesh to this location."

My hologram showed the stargate address.

~That will leave Ho'alan vulnerable, my lord…~

I glared at him.

"Silence! You will do as I say! Have at least a hundred Jaffa in each Ha'tak. Also, check for any dangerous materials and excess cargo in the newly acquired ships. I intend to sell them to the Tauri."

Hellac seemed surprised.

~My lord? Sell them to the Tauri? I do not understand.~

"I have the famous SG-1 in custody. I will trade them and the un-upgraded ships for their experts."

~Experts, my lord?~

"Yes… various scholars and experts to begin the true construction of my empire's infrastructure. For that reason, you will personally check the ships I intend to sell. This deal cannot go wrong. I will not allow my empire to be isolated. My people will prosper and become the most powerful and glorious empire ever! The trust I must build with the Tauri is extremely important."

Hellac seemed rather dubious but he quickly nodded and bowed.

~As you command.~

Once the communication was cut, I sat back down. Suddenly, the computer beeped. I quickly checked the console, and it seemed that I had underestimated Captain Hailey. She turned on a console within the structure SG-1 had escaped to, and was reading through some of the schematics of the ship and the super dock. I quickly put a stop to it but she had already accessed some of the basic designs including the use of Asgard beaming technology in the super dock. That would make it more interesting. SGC had the tech but not the method. Now they would be able to construct their ships faster. My time had suddenly shortened. However, they did see the sheer size and some of the power of my new flagship. It would drive fear into their hearts, perhaps giving them a pause before they rally against me.

-----

As I waited, my Elites brought the unconscious SG-1 before me. I stood up and used my modified kara-kesh which included the healing device. After a broad beam swept over them, SG-1 woke up… to find me in front of them. Mitchell blinked hard. I chuckled. He spoke first.

"What? Who the hell are you?"

I spoke in my normal voice as I sat back down.

"I am the God Emperor."

Daniel Jackson shook his head as he woke up.

"Wow, that was a jolt! Where are we?"

"Apparently, our captors brought us to the big boss."

"Huh?"

"Remember the briefing on the 'God Emperor'? This is the guy."

Daniel looked up and saw me. Others came around and looked at me as well. Daniel opened his eyes widely.

"So he is the 'Deus Imperator', a bit ostentatious but I guess he is a goa'uld."

I stood up from my throne and came toward them. Mitchell and Jackson moved their hands to their sidearm holder in instinct, but all their weapons and explosives were confiscated. I spoke.

"I am not a goa'uld, Dr Jackson. In fact, I am from Earth as well."

Then I opened my mask and revealed my face. They obviously recognized me, as I had expected. I was sure that my face was filmed on _Odyssey_. I decided to play coy. I must balance between the show of force and show of weakness.

"You recognize me? How?"

Vala sighed as if she was exasperated.

"You were filmed on board Odyssey. If you are from Earth, you should have known better."

I raised one eyebrow and nodded in agreement.

"I agree, Vala Mal Doran. I should have known better."

Daniel cut in.

"Umm… obviously you didn't kill us, and so I assume that SG-3 is alive as well… why don't you just… you know… like let us go?"

I chuckled.

"I am sorry, Dr Jackson. I cannot do that. You are an excellent tool for my dealing with SGC."

Mitchell sighed.

"If you are from Earth, and have seen enough movies, you should know that SGC won't make a deal. They will just rescue us."

I shook my head.

"I'm afraid they will have no choice but to deal. Besides, I do not ask for much, and as for any rescue attempt… well, I have the replicators which are utterly immune to anything you have against them, and I have defenses and Jaffa here to hold out against any incursion. Do not expect a rescue soon. I'll leave you to rest and think about this."

-----

After I sent them to the holding room next to SG-3, I prepared a list of demands. The lists mostly contained the request for personnel. Economics professors and educations experts and all the experts needed to build a modern society. The whole of social, political and economic infrastructures had to be built in my empire, and despite the technology, I was not an expert in such areas. The list also included city planners, architects and various personnel to implement the plans for the infrastructure. Once the list was done, I prepared food. I used my Asgard core to build a massive crystal table, and the simple plate settings. I conjured chairs and utensils. The Asgard had much knowledge in all areas including the Earth culture… culinary culture also. I then had SG-1 and SG-3 to the table to join my dinner. It had been many hours and I was sure they would be hungry.

They filed in and sat down on the seats with their names carved on them. They all looked at me as I sat down at the head of the table and took my mask off. I smiled and raised my hand.

"Welcome to the White Palace, friends."

Then with the flash of Asgard beaming, the whole table was filled with various dishes of food. The main course was the large roasted boar, located in the middle of the table. There were roasted quails with garnish, roast duck with sauce, pan-fried chicken with truffle coating, large beef steaks, scalloped potatoes and roasted potatoes, deviled sausage, large lobster, pan-fried salmon, sharks fin soup, bacon and spinach quiche, Greek salad, two kinds of soufflé, three kinds of pasta, two large steaming hobs of bread and four bottles of wine. The SG teams admired the food

"Well, dig in, people. I am sure you are hungry."

To alleviate their concerns, I began to eat first taking a piece of truffle coated chicken, a scoop of scalloped potato, and a side of Greek salad, and two pieces of bread. I poured wine into my glass and offered to pour Mitchell's. He reluctantly accepted. Then others began to partake the food albeit warily. After a minute or two, Daniel Jackson couldn't contain himself any longer.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

I slowly chewed my chicken and drank the wine. Then I began to speak.

"I am God Emperor, Dr Jackson, and I wish to build a modern, enlightened and powerful empire to bring peace, order, prosperity and security to the galaxies."

Hailey was quite curious.

"You really are from another reality!"

"Oh, yes. I am from a very different reality to yours… we don't have any of these fancy sci-fi stuff… yet."

I continued to eat, taking a chunk of the roast boar. I saw Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Reynolds eyeing the large carving knife for the boar. Without being bothered by it, I continued eat through the meat. There was a silence for a while. Daniel ate some of the deviled sausages and the quiche. As he ate my gaze met his wary stare. He looked up, and after swallowing what he was chewing, he asked the question again.

"What is it you want? You behave like a goa'uld, pretending to be a god and using the Jaffa as your slave soldiers, but then you modernize your territory and teach the Jaffa about the truth of the goa'uld."

I sighed. I took out the list of demands to SGC and handed it to Daniel. Daniel read through it and his eyes widened in surprise. Daniel looked up and stared at me before speaking again.

"This is your demand to SGC and Earth?"

"Yes."

Mitchell and Reynolds looked up as well. Mitchell spoke to Daniel.

"Jackson, let me have a look."

As Daniel passed it to Mitchell through Ryac and Vala, Vala took it and read it quickly before giving it to Mitchell. Mitchell read it and he raised questioning eyebrow.

"What the hell is this? This is what you are going to ask in return for releasing us?"

I smiled.

"No, not really. I will release you despite your… crime of trespassing and attacking of my people, as a show of good faith. Knowing that I am not a goa'uld, I… hope that the IOA will be convinced that I and my empire will be good and faithful trading partners with Earth. In return for the things on the list, I will pay with goods."

Vala's eyes sparkled at the mention of 'pay'. Unable to contain the curiosity, she asked.

"What will you pay with?"

I cocked my head a little and smiled gently.

"With two Ha'taks and three Alkesh. All in good condition."

Everyone paused for a moment. Mitchell broke the silence.

"You want to give us ships for these?"

"Yes. Of course, I will have to negotiate this with General Landry and IOA, but I am quite certain that this deal has much merit."

My chuckle was very sinister.


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

Sorry, but this chapter will contain mostly Ba'al and tiny bit of the main character and no SG-1.

**Chapter 15**

One of the Elites bowed to Ba'al. Ba'al was wearing a suit of armor very much like that of the God Emperor with black cloak and large shoulder pieces. His left hand was armed with the lightning claw with the traditional kara kesh. It was a gift from the God Emperor, and the cloak and the cloth, and the armor plates that made up his armor were all 75% Kull Warrior material, allowing a great protection for the wearer. Ba'al, however, did not wear a mask or helmet, but he did bear a golden mark of his own on his chest plate and the cloak, to show who he was.

"Warmaster Ba'al, we have arrived."

Ba'al nodded and sat up properly in his throne. He raised his right hand, which was armed with long black claws.

"_**Hail him.**_"

"Yes, my lord. Should I raise the alert status?"

"_**To yellow alert, but do not power the weapons.**_"

"Yes, my lord. Raising shields. Communication online."

The main screen changed to show another Ba'al in a semi-suit with various gold decorations. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the other clone in a strange black armor with golden decorations.

"_**What are you wearing?**_"

The Warmaster Ba'al chuckled.

"_**Brother, I come to represent the God Emperor, the most powerful Goa'uld who has risen. He commands me now, and I, with his authority, command you to submit to him.**_"

The other Ba'al frowned deeply as if he couldn't believe this.

"_**What is the meaning of this? Have you gone mad? You are Ba'al as I am. We are the last and the greatest of the System Lords. You disgrace yourself!**_"

The Warmaster Ba'al growled.

"_**You have no idea the power the God Emperor commands. Tens of millions of replicators are at his command, and like this ship, all his ships are upgraded to become greatly powerful. There is nothing you or any of our other brothers can stand against him. It is not as if we can turn back time.**_"

The Ba'al paused at the words of the Warmaster. Then he narrowed his eyes, and nodded slightly.

"_**I will not submit to you or your… 'God Emperor'. If you are still our brother, you will surrender your ship and all its upgrades.**_"

As the Ba'al watched, the four Elites surround the Warmaster flinched and slightly positioned their weapons against the Warmaster. The Warmaster Ba'al stood up as if he was angered, and answered his brother.

"_**You will submit or you will be destroyed. You cannot resist this. There is no pointing in delaying this. More time will not accomplish anything. Your sacrifice will mean nothing.**_"

Only then the Elites withdrew their weapons back. The Ba'al noted it and cut the communication. Warmaster Ba'al sat back down. The Jaffa at the weapons console turned to face him.

"Shall I power the weapons and destroy him, my lord?"

Ba'al shook his head.

"_**No. My orders were to force them to submit not destroy them.**_"

"But he refused, my lord. He must be destroyed or he will alert the rest of your brothers."

Ba'al growled.

"_**Do you dare question the might of the God Emperor? Stand down, Jaffa.**_"

"As you wish, my lord Warmaster."

The operations Jaffa reported.

"My lord, the target ship has entered hyperspace. Shall I plot intercept course?"

"_**No. If they come in force, I can force them to submit all at once.**_"

"Yes, Warmaster."

As his ship moved back to his own territory, he pondered his moves. Every time he even thought of disabling the nanites or betray the God Emperor, small jolts of pain coursed through him. It took exceptional deception to hide the true meanings of the conversation, but it did work. The Warmaster smiled.

-----

The clone of Ba'al moved away his ship back into his own territory as he contacted others. Using the subspace communications link and the Asgard hologram technology, they could convene without the possibility of betrayal like what happened last time they gathered. Four other Ba'al clones appeared as holograms around him. They were all sitting on their throne chairs. The Ba'al who called the meeting spoke first. He spoke in a human voice without the Goa'uld modification. He was talking to other Ba'als, there were no need for charade.

"I have made contact with the missing brother. As per our information, he was forced to submit to a Goa'uld named 'God Emperor'. Here is the recording."

Each of them received the recording of the conversation between the Warmaster Ba'al and the clone Ba'al. Then they turned their attention back to the speaker.

"As our brother tells us, this 'God Emperor' seems to have technology far beyond us… and the control of the replicators. He may become a serious threat."

~It is of no real consequence… though how he controls the replicators may be useful.~

~Perhaps.~

~As our brother warned us, this God Emperor may be beyond us to defeat. We must rely on our final plan.~

The speaker nodded and stood up to address his brothers.

"That is why I propose that we submit to this 'God Emperor' and learn what we can from him before the final plan is enacted. If we can deliver this information, the final plan may be greatly improved."

Others nodded.

~An intelligent plan, brother.~

~I agree.~

~It is very likely that all the information regarding replicators are hidden and strictly controlled.~

"Yes, but we must make him believe we are good servants. He cannot know our plan."

~Agreed.~

-----

As SG-1 and SG-3 returned to their cell with their belly full with food and their minds full with troubling thoughts, I quickly return to my throne room for preparations for my foray into the Pegasus galaxy. I barked orders at my Jaffa and beamed myself to the building SG-1 fled to. From the transparent window of the tower, I watched my massive ship being ready. All systems were ready except for the decorations. I quickly ordered all the replicators to focus on the completion of my flagship, and order replacement of the three main weapons. Instead of the massive plasma cannons, I replaced them with focused beam weapon like the AG-3, like the satellite I launched earlier. Of course, ones on my flagship could channel a lot more power and therefore have firepower many times that of the satellites.

The Apophis Class flagship that floated in front of me was powered by three main power generator groups, each made up of three Asgard power generators I installed on the other upgraded Ha'taks. Then there were four secondary power generators, each being one Asgard power generator, and the three backup generators, each being the compact model installed in the Asgard cores. The backups would not normally be active as it consumed a lot more resources and especially the precious neutronium.

The ship was also given a lot more advanced propulsion systems. With the latest Asgard hyperdrives, sublight engines and the thrusters, this massive ship was as nimble as a normal Ha'tak. They also had the luxury of backups. The ship was moved by nine main sublight engines and three secondaries, and had three backups. The secondaries were the boost for the thrusters to change the ship's headings. There were 48 thrusters with 18 backups. As for the hyperdrive, there were three Asgard hyperdrives, the latest being quite compact, working in parallel, allowing the ship to achieve massive speed and possibly increasing the size of the hyperwindow. There was a single hyperdrive as a backup. Of course, even one hyperdrive would allow the ship to travel at nearly 90% of a Daedalus class Earth ship. This gave me a significant advantage.

The ship's shield was also impressive. The outer-most shield was generated by two Asgard generators and projected by 8 emitters located at the very ends of the ship. The next layer only covered the areas just before the primary shield emitters. Nine secondary emitters, in conjunction with a separate shield generator, would provide a second layer of shielding. The outer layer, despite the need to the expand over a large area was easily double the shield strength of a Daedalus class without a ZPM, and thanks to the second layer of shield, my flagship was truly impressive in its defence.

Of course, I did not leave the weapons for the sake of other systems. They were divided into 4 groups, three on the each corner of the ship's superstructure and the last group being the pyramid. Each group was powered by the corresponding secondary power generator and was not greatly affected by other power usages. The pyramid weapons group had four Asgard Plasma Beam weapons, one at the apex of the pyramid with omni-directional arc, and one located at the edge of the top tier where the tier was interrupted by an indent. Other weapons of the pyramid group were mostly anti-fighter and point-defense weapons, 48 DPBs to be exact. The wing sections, divided into three weapon groups, were exactly like each other but with considerably more weapons at their disposal. Around the primary weapons at the end of the respective wing section were the six PPCs on top and six underneath, and around each PPC were two DPBs. On each flat sides of the wing sections were six DPBs on top and underneath, with three Tollan-based RIC(Repeater Ion Cannon)s on top and underneath. The total tally of the weapons was incredible 3 main weapons, 4 APBs, 36 PPCs, 192 DPBs and 36 RICs.

As for the fighter compliments, I had some of the Automated StarFighters from the White Palace hangers to be copied and a lot of the Star Gliders. The three floor high hanger bays were protected by two layers of forcefield and a physical emergency door, and they could carry, launch, repair and rearm 5 ASF(Automated StarFighter) squads and 75 squads of Star Gliders. Not only that, there were three hanger bays, each located on the flat side of the ship. The hangers were all connected to a single four floor factory in the middle of the ship. Capable of processing raw materials to constructing complete ships, the factory floors could easily replace the lost fighters within days, and they were even capable of constructing Alkesh and Teltak, which were larger than fighters. The factory also produced heavy weapons and artilleries for the ground forces. The flagship could carry out an invasion all on its own.

I stared down at the near finished flagship with pleasure and returned to the palace to give my Jaffa next phase of military advantage. The restriction of the stargate's size, neither the Goa'uld nor the Tauri could utilize large land vehicles. The best Tauri could come up with was the 50cal mounted on a MALP. They had no idea what they could do with what they had. The Asgard beaming technology was superior enough to beam objects through in the right direction, and even if that was not possible, my Jaffa could carry Asgard beaming device which can beam out stored vehicles. After all, the beaming technology could beam up entire buildings. I had my eyes on the Dreadnoughts, Predator tanks, Land Speeders and Land Raider of the Space Marines from the Warhammer, where I will go and get their basic designs to incorporate to my own, and the vehicles of StarWars during the Clone Wars… they were very seductive to a former nerd.

Instead of such vehicles, I had my Earth people to design some vehicles that showed stargate-like feel. I made them involve designs from Warhammer 40K and StarWars, and they came up with designs, which I fed it to the Asgard core. The first result was my version of LAAT. With smaller wings and designed to carry troop more than assault vehicle. Of course the Troop Flyer, as I dubbed it, would have weapons including the missiles and four plasma miniguns. The second was Troop Crawler, a heavily armored vehicle mixed between Imperial Guard Land Crawler and Tau Devilfish transport. Armed with two forward arc plasma miniguns, and ports for the Jaffa to shoot out from, it was a hover craft utilizing anti-grav technology. It also had a single top hatch a heavy weapons specialist could shoot out from, making it much more deadly than any APC. The third result was the six legged artillery platform that looked like ATTE from StarWars. Armed with single dual-barrel heavy duty staff cannon located at the back, four plasma minigun around the vehicle and two missile pods on top, and two PBs in the front, this Scorpion Attack Vehicle had too much firepower for any infantry units to handle without assistance. While I had a lot more plans, these were only the first generation vehicles, to be produced in the factories so that the currency economy will continue. My empire was growing just as I planned.


	16. Chapter 16

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.**

Sorry, but this chapter will contain mostly Ba'al and tiny bit of the main character and no SG-1.

**Do not forget that writers often feed upon the reviews and comments! More reviews and comments, please! I hunger for them...**

**Chapter 16**

The Warmaster Ba'al had moved his flagship to a nearby Free Jaffa world. He intended to make up for his failure to submit his brother clone into the service of the God Emperor, and possibly increase his own fleet in the process.

"My lord, we have arrived at the edge of the Kolimis system. Approaching planet Kolimin. We are detecting three Ha'taks and two Alkesh orbiting the planet."

Warmaster nodded in approval.

"My lord, they have detected us."

"_**Issue Red Alert.**_"

"Yes, my lord. Red Alert! All hands to the battle stations! We are being hailed, Warmaster."

"_**On screen.**_"

A bald Jaffa bearing the mark of Moloc appeared. He growled at Ba'al.

~This is Free Jaffa planet of Kolimin. I am Go'Shos of the Free Jaffa Nation Defense Fleet. You are Goa'uld Ba'al, a false god and the last of the System Lords. As decreed by the Jaffa High Council and the House of Representatives, you are under arrest. You will lower your shields and surrender your ship. You will be taken to Dakara for judgment and the execution.~

Warmaster Ba'al chuckled.

"_**Come on, Jaffa. Do you think your words threaten me? I thought that the Free Jaffa were brave, not hiding behind words. Are you afraid to fight?**_"

Go'Shos sneered evilly.

~I had hoped that you would say that, Goa'uld. I waited this day to kill you. Since I have already delivered the words, the High Council would wish me good hunting. You are outnumbered, and you will die.~

The communications ended. Ba'al chuckled and looked at one of the Elites.

"_**Funny man. He actually thinks he can defeat me.**_"

The Elite bowed his lightly and joined in the chuckling.

"They are most foolish, Warmaster. You have been chosen by the God Emperor himself. You cannot possibly lose to mere three Ha'taks."

"_**And two Alkesh.**_"

"And two Alkesh, indeed, my lord."

"_**Prepare three full Tactical Squads and have the last Tactical Squad into two. I will lead one and you two lead one each. Have the half squads to take on the Alkesh.**_"

"Yes, my lord."

Ba'al walked up to the consoles and spoke to the operations officer.

"_**Prepare to beam the squads once enemy shields are gone.**_"

The Jaffa bowed his head and Ba'al turned to his weapons officer.

"_**Fire to disable shields only. Engage battle.**_"

Leaving the Jaffa to do the work, Ba'al led his Elites out of peltak.

-----

God Emperor had made a few changes in running the Ha'tak motherships, and they were all included in a manual. Ba'al flagship was supposed to be a role model for the success of the manual. Each Ha'tak, when flying with normal crew capacity should contain primary and backup command crew, four teams of security personnel of ten Jaffa each, and four Tactical Squads, which were solely for the purpose of attacking enemy ships and planet. Each Tactical Squad was made up of five teams of ten Jaffa where one Jaffa was a 'Sergeant' armed with Class 1 lightning claw. Also, each Ha'tak were now regulated to contain three engineering teams of ten Jaffa each, who were trained on Zaras to learn as much as they could on the Goa'uld technologies. They would maintain the systems across the ship.

Ba'al strode through to a ring platform and stood there, with the Elites around him. The ring send him three floors down, and he was greeted by two hundred Jaffa wearing standard Jaffa armor of the God Emperor's army, and their sergeants wearing only a slightly more decorated helmets and a lighting claw. Ba'al mused as to the different lighting claws. Class 1 were most command and given to the sergeants to boost their melee combat capability. Their lightning claws were nothing more than melee version of zat, capable of discharging electricity only on physical contact. The Class 2 were given to Jaffa commanders, where commanded several units of Jaffa troops. Their lightning claws could discharge at a range of 1m to 2m, and they heated up or melee combat, capable of dealing burns.

The Class 3 were given to the Elites, and these were powerful. Capable of shooting the lightning to up to 4m distance, and achieving higher temperature for the melee combat, their claws were far more powerful than the previous models. The Class 4, which were given to Ba'al, Grazak, Hellac and the personal bodyguards of God Emperor, were truly powerful, and Ba'al was amazed at it. If a Goa'uld had developed it earlier, it would have truly made them appear as gods, allowing them to shoot bolts of lightnings. Ba'al's own claw was special as well, incorporating the traditional kara kesh with the claw, and by combining the power wires with the claw and the armor, all energy absorbed by the armor would boost the power levels of the claw and the kara-kesh. It was truly a marvellous personal weapon. Also, it was fearsome to have a massive claw.

As Ba'al mused the Tactical Squads formed around him. The ship began to shake lightly as the battle began. Ba'al had wished that his new master would upgrade the ship's weapons firepower, but the God Emperor was far more careful than Anubis. He was shrewd and dangerous. Ba'al suddenly saw white light and found himself on a different part of the ship. After a moment Ba'al realised that it was the other ship. The first was now boarded. Ba'al gestured the Jaffa to search and destroy, and headed for the peltak. As he confidently walked, two Elites and a unit of Jaffa followed him.

As he turned the corner, four Jaffa wearing the traditional armor and staff weapons were seen on the other end of the corridor. They saw him and his men as well, and pointed their staff weapons at him. Ba'al smiled lightly as he continued to walk as if the enemy did not matter. The Free Jaffa fired their weapons, but unlike the Jaffa of the God Emperor, their accuracies were terrible. Only one in five shots were hit and the three shots that hit Ba'al were absorbed by the armor. Ba'al did flinch each time the weapon hit as the armor only absorbed 90% of the kinetic energy but 100% of thermal energy. His two bodyguards, the Elites pointed their halberds at the Jaffa and fired a single volley of three shots. The plasma shots of the halberds were only about the size of a Kull Warrior's wrist blaster but more bullet-like in shape. The enemy Jaffa were hit and they quickly fell. The two remaining Jaffa frantically fired their weapons but Ba'al was already upon them.

Ba'al used his kara kesh on one of them, flinging against the wall, and then turned to the last one. The Jaffa looked at him fearfully. He was younger than others, and Ba'al knew this one was afraid. Smiling gently, Ba'al pointed his lightning claw and fired. The Jaffa flew backward by the power of the electric shock and his flesh began to burn. The Jaffa who was knocked against the wall watched in terror as Warmaster Ba'al fried the younger Jaffa alive. Finished with the Jaffa, Ba'al turned to the last one who frantically grabbed his zat and fired at Ba'al. Ba'al chuckled. Ba'al reached forth and grabbed the zat and crushed it with his lightning claw. Grabbing the Jaffa with his clawed right hand and lifting him up, Ba'al pressed his face close to the Jaffa's face. Ba'al flashed his eyes before sneering at the Jaffa.

"_**You really thought that you could defeat me, Jaffa. I have become more powerful than ever. The Free Jaffa will fall to… my master.**_"

Then Ba'al snapped Jaffa's neck.

-----

Ba'al had arrived at the peltak and as his Tactical Squad swept the peltak and the rest of the ship, he sat at the chair at the back. The designs of the Goa'uld were not quite uniform, and each peltak was not all the same. This design was crude and without a proper throne chair, meaning that the ship was meant to be run by a Jaffa under the command of a Goa'uld. The symbols around the ship showed him that it used to belong to Bastet while the Jaffa who commanded it was branded with Moloc's mark. It was obvious that this small fleet was formed and commanded directly from the Free Jaffa government on Dakara. There was still a lot of factionalism in the Free Jaffa Nation and the Jaffa usually gathered around the Jaffa with same former master.

As he surveyed the peltak with the sergeant of his Tactical Squad unit manning the controls, two of the Tactical Squad Jaffa brought Go'Shos to him, dragging the Free Jaffa. Ba'al cracked a smile.

"_**My, my… Go'Shos, what had happened to you? You were so confident, so brave to challenge me!**_"

Go'Shos groaned as he drooled blood from his mouth. Ba'al watched amusedly as the Jaffa looked up.

"_**See, there is no point in resisting me, Jaffa. I am your go… your Warmaster.**_"

Then Ba'al spoke to the sergeant at the control.

"_**Sergeant, order the ships to follow my ship back to my homeworld once we are done here.**_"

The sergeant paused and turned. Ba'al grew angry.

"_**Why do you hesitate? Obey!**_"

The sergeant bowed his head and spoke.

"Warmaster, perhaps we should send these three ships to God Emperor for upgrades. As you know, he does not want any of his Ha'taks to be… inferior. In time rest of your fleet may be upgraded?"

Ba'al's eyes glowed as he stood up in anger.

"_**I am your Warmaster, obey, Jaffa!**_"

Then the Elites, standing either side of Ba'al pointed their weapons at Ba'al's head. Ba'al flinched. One of the Elites spoke.

"My lord, perhaps the sergeant is correct. We all serve the God Emperor, Warmaster. You have already failed to submit your clone brothers, and by sending him such tributes may abate his wrath."

Ba'al trembled lightly in humiliation and rage, and then he relented.

"_**Very well, have the Ha'taks and the Alkesh sent back to the God Emperor… as the result of my work.**_"

"I obey, my lord."

Only then the Elites returned their weapons away from Ba'al. Go'Shos sneered at the former System Lord.

"So you are always serving someone. First, Lord Yu when he commanded the combined fleet against Anubis, then Anubis himself, then your original, and now you serve a new master. I always knew you were a lackey."

Ba'al growled and pointed his lightning claws at the Jaffa.

"_**Fool! You test my wrath. Know that my new master is more powerful and deadly than any others before him. Your pitiful Free Jaffa Nation will fall before him. However, you will fall before me!**_"

Just as his Jaffa released Go'Shos, Ba'al shot a storm of lightning at the Free Jaffa, causing him incredible pain and eventually death. With Go'Shos burned to a crisp, Ba'al used the beaming device to return to his flagship with the Elites. Then he barked at his command crew.

"_**Prepare for the land invasion. Secure the chapaai and call in reinforcements, now!**_"

"Yes, my lord."

-----

The battle ensued on the ground as Ba'al's troops secured the stargate and called more Jaffa to come through. While Ba'al's troops were no different than the Free Jaffa, the God Emperor's Jaffa were far superior in their equipments and organization. Moving in perfect five by two arrowhead formation with a sergeant taking the point, the 3 Tactical Squads and the additional 20 units of Jaffa, number in total 350 Imperial Jaffa, they spearheaded the invasion, with the 400 Jaffa from Ba'al's homeworld doing nothing more than cleaning up behind them.

The halberds were simply far superior to the staffs, both in range and melee. With better accuracy, longer range and greater firepower and firing rate, the halberds mowed down the superior number of enemy Jaffa with ease. As for the armor, its superiority to the traditional Jaffa armor was shown by the zero casualty and zero injuries of the Imperial Jaffa, while Ba'al's Jaffa, even only doing clean up behind them lost 17 Jaffa and 23 injured.

-----

Ba'al seethed as he sat quietly upon this throne chair and watched the progress of the invasion when a transmission came. God Emperor's face appeared on the screen and all the Jaffa, including the Elites, bowed their heads. Ba'al hesitated but he bowed his head lightly. The God Emperor spoke.

"_**You have done well, Warmaster Ba'al. Despite the failure to force your brothers to submit to me, your initiative to take a planet for me was commendable. You will rule the planet in my name.**_"

Ba'al bowed his head.

"_**Yes, my lord. Thank you for your generosity.**_"


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**john777:** Thanks you for writing a review! I forgot about the numerous planets that everyone had forgotten. Vyus will certainly be on my list now. Kera/Linea would be an excellent additional to the potentially evil Galactic Imperium. Latona would be dangerous for our God Emperor as well... until he figures it out. Thanks a lot, and keep reading and reviewing!!!

**Do not forget that writers often feed upon the reviews and comments! More reviews and comments, please! I hunger for them...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

General Hank Landry sighed. SG-1 skipped the scheduled check-in. He came down from the briefing room and spoke to Walter.

"They missed this check-in as well?"

"Yes, sir. They have missed two check-ins. SG-3 didn't call either."

"Thank you, Walter. Call the planet."

"Yes, sir."

It took a few minutes for the stargate to dial and the connection wad made with the traditional 'kwoosh'. Landry spoke into the radio.

"SG-1, SG-3, this is the StarGate Command, come in. You have missed your check-ins. I repeat, SG-1 and SG-3. This is the StarGate Command. Come in!"

"Nothing sir… wait… we are getting some sort of signal. Video and audio."

"From the MALP?"

"No, sir. Direct transmission."

"Max the firewalls and put it on screen."

-----

I was doing some more paperwork when the radio taken from SG-1 beeped and General Landry's voice came through. I gently smiled to myself and tilted my head a bit as I picked up the radio. Using the replicators and the Asgard technology, I built a camera-like device to connect me to the SGC. A large screen appeared in front of me and I sat up straight. After a minute, General Landry's face appeared. He looked at me curiously before I spoke.

"General Landry, it is a great pleasure to finally meet you, though I had wished our meeting to happen at more pleasant circumstances."

~Who are you and where are my people?"~

"Well, SG-1 and SG-3 are all quite well, general, and I do not wish them any harm."

~How do I know I can trust your words?~

"For one thing, I am not a goa'uld… well you will have to take my word for that, but…"

I took off my mask and I noticed Landry's mild surprise.

"Well, I was once a host to a Tok'ra symbiote, but An'Ran has since died and absorbed into my system. From what SG-1 tells me, you already know who I am."

~Well, we know your counterpart in this parallel universe.~

"Obviously Colonel Carter and other scientists have explained some of that to you. Then this should be easier. Here is the list of demands and some of the explanations."

Landry seemed to grow angry.

~I am assuming that you would threaten my people if I don't give in?~

I smiled.

"Then you would be assuming very wrong, general. I give you this list of demand for your consideration as well as the consideration of the IOA. As for the SG-1 and SG-3, I will release and return them as an act of goodwill. After all, they have done no great ill to me other than injure a few of my men."

Landry was seen getting the list and frowning.

~The list says you are willing to pay for these. How?~

"The other pages I am sending you will explain the terms of what I am offering. As for the SG-1 and SG-3, I will order their release to a planet of their choosing. Wait a moment, general."

The screen followed me, showing me walk to the holding cells where SG-1 and SG-3 were held. My Jaffa brought their weapons and equipments on an anti-grav sled. I stood in front of the cells and looked at the screen.

"Say hello to the SG-1 and SG-3, general."

~Mitchell, Reynolds, is that you?~

Mitchell, Daniel and Reynolds came toward the forcefield. Mitchell answered first.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, we got captured. This guy's got replicators crawling all over the place. We couldn't help it."

~Don't worry, son. We will discuss this when we debrief.~

Landry turned back to me.

~Well, you have proved that you caught my people as prisoners. Now what?~

"Prisoners, general? Guests who required specific accommodation is more like… I just don't have the guestrooms in this place, general. Now, I will give them back the weapons and equipments so that I can release them."

~You want something. I can tell.~

"What I want, general, is that you trust that I am not a goa'uld planning to destroy Earth. On the contrary, general. I wish to make Earth prosperous and secure. All I ask is that you give the list a sincere consideration… and perhaps have the president and the IOA look at it."

~I see.~

My Jaffa and I escorted the two SG teams to the stargate with the connection to SGC being remade once. As they stood in front of the wormhole from Earth to the gate, I spoke to Landry one last time.

"General, I sincerely hope that Earth and my empire can peacefully coexist together."

-----

As the SG teams departed, I bitterly laughed at myself of how I deceived them, despite my assurances of my credibility. I had all their equipments except for the IDC devices replaced with nanite replicators. The replicators would mimic the original uses of the devices until such time that they were at SGC. From there, they will spy for me, unseen and unnoticed. I could not take anything for granted. This galaxy was full of dangers and evil. Once I sent SG-1 away, I got on with the trip to the Pegasus galaxy. For the next two days, I prepared for the various events and eventualities, and stocked my new flagship with resources.

On the second day, Hellac arrived with twenty seven Ha'taks and three Alkesh, and Grazak had sent 8350 Jaffa and 50 Elites. As they crowded the corridors, I ordered them to the upgraded ships. Then I had 2000 Jaffa and 50 Elites to my flagship, leaving 100 Jaffa to guard the White Palace. Once I boarded my flagship, I commanded it to rise, and rose it did. The tractor beams holding it in the air released and its own thrusters lifted up the massive ship into the air. My flagship had a massive peltak. Four weapons consoles were located either side of my throne chair, with a large clearing in front. Three operations consoles and a single large helms console were located in front of me. My Jaffa officers manned the consoles and the ship was filled with life. The massive flagship joined the armada and I called on Hellac.

~My emperor?~

"Return to Zaras and report to Grazak. I have already informed him of your arrival. Have some Jaffa clean the Ha'taks and the Alkesh. Since I will be selling them, I want to show them that my merchandise are good."

~Yes, my lord. Your will be done.~

"Don't forget to pay the workers. That is the way of the economy."

~Yes, my lord. I will not fail you.~

After the transmission was cut, I chuckled as I thought how the Tok'ra Hellac thinks he was deceiving me. Then I got to work. Landing the twenty five Ha'taks, I order the replicators to upgrade the ships to the exact likeness to the ship Grazak was now commanding, my former flagship, including the replicator plating. My new flagship had the layers of replicators already installed. It did not take long as a vast ocean of replicators rushed in to do my bidding. Within nine hours, everything was done and the Ha'taks were in the orbit once again. I spoke to the entire fleet.

"I am distributing the coordinates and the resting points. The specially marked coordinates will mean that I will stop there for six hours. There are three one hour stops between here and there, and then we will have fifteen days of travel without stopping."

The fleet replied to acknowledge my transmission.

-----

The Free Jaffa fleet gathered around a planet. A large Ha'tak once used by none other than Lord Yu, a large flagship Lord Yu was building for himself before he was killed by the Replicarter, was surrounded by seven ships. However, the ships were all powered down. The eighth ship arrived. These ships gathered around the northern pole of the planet while the rest of the fleet, numbering twenty three, were orbiting the planet above the equator. The eighth ship had brought with it three Ha'taks and four Alkesh. Alkesh descended down into the planet's atmosphere, and disappeared from the orbit. On board the Lord Yu's flagship, Bra'tac, Teal'c and other prominent members of the Free Jaffa nation's High Council had gathered. The last member of the meeting, Ish'ta, the leader of the Hak'tyl, arrived. She bowed her head to other members gathered there and they bowed back. Bra'tac spoke first.

"Welcome, Ish'ta. It is good that you join us."

"Thank you, High Chancellor. It is an honor to join this campaign against Ba'al clones."

Information Minister Hildir spoke.

"Our newest intelligence from our brothers hiding in the ranks of Ba'al's army told us much. The Ba'al clones are gathering their forces for some reason. Apparently, one of the Ba'al clones has turned on the others, and he serves a Goa'uld named 'God Emperor'. We believe that the remaining Ba'al clones will attack this 'God Emperor' and we may be able to take advantage when we strike at them."

Teal'c nodded in approval.

"That is a good idea. We are no longer serving the Goa'uld. We do not need to sacrifice ourselves unless we absolutely have to. If we can minimize casualties and maximize damage dealt to Ba'al, then I agree."

Other nodded too. Bra'tac smiled in approval.

"Excellent. We will act on this. Teal'c, when do you expect the rest of the fleet to gather?"

"We are rallying the support of the various fleets of the factions, but ships under the direct command of the High Council will arrive within next five to six days. However, it will take more time to wait for ships from various factions."

"What about the new ships that are commissioned?"

"To tell the truth, the trading and economy of our nation is in trouble. We can barely maintain our fleet. Without the numerous human worlds to support us, the Jaffa worlds are having hard time just to feed themselves."

"This is troubling indeed."

A Jaffa bearing the mark of Heru'ur spoke aggressively.

"Then we should subjugate these human worlds. After all, we have freed them from the enslavement under the Goa'uld and continue protecting them from other enemies including the Ori!"

Teal'c took a step forward.

"Ho'Nat, then you would lower us to the same level as the Goa'uld who enslaves us! We did not free them and we certainly did not protect them against the Ori! We barely had survived the Ori invasion. We must stand as a just nation among the stars, not to fall into the steps of the Goa'uld and any other tyrant before them."

Bra'tac, Ish'ta and other nodded in agreement. Bra'tac spoke.

"While we must strive to destroy the Goa'uld, we must never waver from our true cause. We must uphold and respect the principle of freedom. This is the foundation of our nation and it is meant for all beings, humans and Jaffa alike. We must never enslave others for our comfort, for we have suffered at the hands of the Goa'ulds and by their command committed acts of great evil. We must never add more sins upon our conscience."

Ish'ta spoke.

"As for the problems of economy, I believe we must ask for the advice from the Tauri."

No sooner she spoke, Ho'Nat growled in contempt.

"Tauri again! It almost appear as if we are enslaves by the Tauri!"

Teal'c growled in anger and Ho'Nat backed down. Still seething, Teal'c spoke.

"They do not enslave us, Ho'Nat. In fact, the only reason they maintain their alliance with us and provide us with the any help we ask is because it is their way to keep peace with their neighbours. They strive to protect freedom and justice, and not only for themselves, but for all. That is why I chose them to aid me in overthrowing the Goa'uld. They already knew the freedom, and their governing system, this democracy we have achieved and allowed us truth freedom to decide our destiny for ourselves, is from their long experience with the freedom. I value their friendship and their knowledge. Ish'ta, if you would continue…"

Ish'ta nodded and spoke again.

"As I have said, the Tauri may be of assistance. I believe that both the limited production of goods and the failure to circulate the produced goods that cripples our economy. We have never needed a real economy. As soldiers of the Goa'uld we were given the spoils of war, with human worlds to serve us. Now that we must produce our own crop, make our own tools, mine our own ores, we must find a way to set up infrastructures to sustain our economy into the future."

Hildir asked a question.

"Where do the Tauri come into this?"

"Since my time with the Tauri and the formation of our nation, I have decided that what our nation requires is the support to maintain itself. I believed that the Tauri had the answer. I was right. In my studies, I found their currency economy much more efficient than our barter economy, and allow proper collection of taxes, as well as give the government to exert great influence and power over all the projects it concerns with. I believe that with Tauri's advices, we may be able to build our own economy based on currency."

Ho'Nat scoffed.

"Making money doesn't make goods appear out of thin air, Ish'ta of Haktyl. We need more goods, and I say we take them."

Bra'tac raised an eyebrow.

"From where, Ho'Nat? The human worlds? Perhaps the Tauri themselves?"

Ho'Nat quietened down. Bra'tac nodded.

"I thought so. You are right to fear the Tauri. It is not their ships or technology, but it is their ways that should make you afraid. I have dealt with the humans of the Tauri. They are proud, unwilling to compromise their principles, but they will humble themselves to learn. Their ways are efficient and powerful. However, I do understand Ho'Nat's point of view. We must not always relay on the Tauri and their ways, but develop our own. Teal'c, have Raknor, the Economy Minister Gorrin and the Diplomacy Minister Ventar to ask the Tauri for the advice on the nature of this currency economy. Show of two ministers and a junior minister will show the Tauri that we do not take this lightly."

Teal'c nodded in agreement.


	18. Chapter 18

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**john777:** Thanks you for the great idea... but I think I will use StarWars clones... good idea though.

**marZisamaoggot:** Sorry for the slow updates... I am moving house and it's giving me headache.

**GameGodtx:** Thank you! You are also awesome for reading and reviewing!

**Do not forget that writers often feed upon the reviews and comments! More reviews and comments, please! I hunger for them...**

**I wanted to try something new... I have added a small glimpse into the future of this story. They will be bits of passages I write when I get ideas. If you think this spoils the story, I won't do it again.**

* * *

**The Glimpse 1**

A blond woman wearing rich silk robe came through the door, and the twelve Elites standing guard all bowed to her. She took off her robe and revealed voluptuous body wrapped in partial armor. With her dark green skirt dragging behind her she walked forward until she met Grazak standing in front of a very large door. She bowed her head lightly.

"Am I the last one to join?"

"No, Warmaster Linea. Some of the others are here but you are still quite early."

"Good. I do not want to seem tardy to others. It reflects badly on me when I speak to the God Emperor."

"Yes, my lady."

The giant door opened and she strode in. Inside was a massive round table with twenty eight chairs plus three magnificent chairs on the far side. Linea walked along her left until she reached the second chair from the three thrones. On the first seat, a man with short beard was already sitting down. Linea bowed her head lightly but the man ignored her. She sat down and looked around. There were few others present. A man clad in strange leather suit sat on the third seat on the other side. Third seat from him was a man wearing massive grey-colored power armor. On the fifth and sixth seat from her side were two beings, one human and one a Protoss. They saw her and nodded lightly. She bowed her head lightly as well. Just then the door opened an a human in a nice dark suit appeared, and sat himself down fourth seat from the warrior in power armor. The human in suit spoke to Linea.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise, Mistress Linea. Your chair was empty for so long that I thought you were no longer a part of his council."

Linea spoke mildly at the man.

"Mr Morden, I was under the order of the Emperor himself. My researches are quite important."

The man-creature in the leather smiled, but she thought it was more of a sneer.

"I am certain of that, Mistress Linea, however, I think it is not so wise to skip these meetings… there are others wanting a seat here."

The man sitting next to Linea spoke pointedly at the man in the leather.

"**I am certain, Scorpius, that there are those who want your seat.**"

Scorpius grinned again.

"I am certain of that too, Lord Ba'al. However, I think they may set their eyes to a seat of a greater… position."

Ba'al's eyes flashed.

"**I am the first Warmaster, Scropius. Do not forget.**"

"Yes, you remind us every time."

The Protoss spoke exasperatedly. The human next to the Protoss chuckled loudly.

"Yes, Tassadar, while that is true, you shouldn't have told him that."

"Is this another of your human… manners, Jim?"

"A bit."

Ba'al growled when the door opened and a man in a black suit of armor, gleaming dangerously, walked in. He was a large man, and everyone could hear him laboring to breathe through his respirators. Everyone stopped, and even Ba'al turned his face to glare at the new arrival. Darth Vader was the favourite of the God Emperor, and Ba'al felt that his position was becoming… dangerously shaky. Vader sat down across Ba'al, on the first seat to the left of the thrones. Vader sat down and asked Ba'al mockingly.

"Was I interrupting anything interesting?"

"No, Lord Vader. The conversation was becoming very interesting."

Then a voice came from the curtains behind the three thrones, and a lizard-like creature clad in leather armor strode in. He was carrying a try with a jug of liquid and three glasses, but he was still imposing in size and demeanour. Scorpius' grin widened considerably while Ba'al began to frown a little. Ba'al spoke with menace in his voice.

"**This is the meeting of Warmasters, Staleek. You should not be here.**"

"On the contrary, Lord Ba'al. My Emperor just appointed him the chief butler."

Scorpius chuckled and Staleek growled at him when the curtain parted and a red haired human, in grandest garbs strode in and sat on the throne to the right, slightly smaller than the one in the middle. Everyone bowed their heads deeply. Ba'al answered her.

"**Thank you for correcting me, Empress Willow. I see you are still radiant.**"

* * *

**Here is the chapter 18!**

**Chapter 18**

In the empty equipment storage, the equipments SG-1 and SG-3 returned with began to ooze black sludge. The hour was 0317 hours and there was no one due back within next 12 hours. The room was out of everyone's attention. The black sludges pooled on the ground and began to move toward each other, forming a massive pool. It took nearly ten minutes but the nanites hidden within the equipments were all out and joined together. Once it was joined in one big pool, it began to move toward the wall, and then climbing the wall. When it got to the door's handle, it began to spread out, like a thin film of oil upon a large body of calm water. The ooze slipped into the tiny gap between the door and the wall, and made its way out from the storage into the rest of the SGC. It then split up into several groups and went about its mission.

-----

In the command centre of the SGC, Chief Walter Harriman, the man who did the most of the dialling during the day, was not present but the nightshift personnel, one Sergeant Geoff Denton sat in his chair. It was unfortunate because despite all the training he did not see the transparent ooze that covered the entire front window coming slowly down. Sergeant Denton then made the final mistake. He stood up, turned around and went for the coffee. The ooze quickly dropped on to the consoles, and seeped into the computer, leaving no trace of itself. Inside the hardwares, the ooze, or the nanites that made up the ooze began to tap into every part of the systems and computers.

-----

Several other blobs of nanite ooze moved about the structure, placing themselves on the ceiling of important places including the general's office, the conference room and the storage of the self-destruct nuclear bomb. As for the bomb, it infiltrated its system with ease and awaited instructions.

-----

At 1000 hours, when one of the SG teams departed for a diplomatic mission to a planet that had been devastated by the Ori invasion, the nanites inside the main computer secretly sent super compressed, encrypted packet of information into subspace through the Stargate, to be picked up by the God Emperor.

-----

As my flagship waited at the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy, the fleet finally arrived. Even with their extra power and the new hyperdrive, they could not match the speed of my flagship. Once my fleet was gathered, we went forth toward the Pegasus Galaxy, and to be exact, the new planet Atlantis had settled on. It took a few days, but my spies in the SGC were excellent source of information. They simply fed me bits after bits of the SGC's entire data base, starting with the location of Atlantis and the location of Asura, the home world of Pegasus replicators.

"My emperor?"

One of my bodyguards spoke to me and I turned.

"What is it?"

"We are all inside the hyperspace and have established the communication link with the fleet."

"Very good. I will speak to them."

I walked back to my throne and sat down. Then I was connected. All 25 Ha'taks and the rest of my ship could see my mask on their nearest screens.

"My Jaffa warriors. We go now to the Pegasus galaxy to remove a great threat against all sentient life, and also to acquire various items and technologies to further improve the Galactic Imperium!"

The Jaffa roared in approval. All their zeal to serve me was all created during the drug induced state, but it was strong. Only something like the rites of Mal'sharan could remove it and it was only a possibility.

"My Jaffa, it is likely that you will not see much ground combat in this campaign but there will be a great space battle that you may tell your children and your grandchildren and on and on!"

Further cry of approval could be heard throughout the ship. I smiled.

"You are my warriors! You are my people! You will win the battle, and all of you shall be allowed to enter Zaras, my home world and the piece of heaven that I will build upon that planet!!!"

Well, that was true. I intend to build a powerful planet out of Zaras, and move many Jaffa families to it.

"To WAR!!!"

-----

I did not spend my days on my flagship doing nothing. I planned my attacks and revealed my plans to the Jaffa aboard my ship. My flagship contained 20 Tactical Squads, which meant that I had a thousand Jaffa ready to strike at the enemy at any given moment. I carefully planned my moves by studying the StarGate Atlantis series, and the things I needed from the city. A thousand well trained Jaffa were far more than anything Atlantis could defend against. Even with the Daedalus and Apollo in the Pegasus galaxy, the city of Atlantis would be in my hands soon enough.

It took agonizing fifteen days but we finally arrived at the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. Once my fleet was gathered, I ordered them to New Lantea, where Atlantis recently moved in. My long range sensors detected a ship in the orbit.

-----

Colonel Caldwell, the commander of USS Daedalus, stepped off the Atlantis transporter. He was greeted by Colonel Sheppard, the leader of SGA-1 and the head of military in Atlantis.

"Welcome back, sir."

"I was in the neighbourhood, thought I'd stop by and re-supply."

"How's it going out there?"

"Splitting us up was a good call. The Daedalus has downed another three ships."

"Ellis got another two – that brings us to seven. That's not bad at all."

"I'll need about an hour to get what we need, then we'll get back out there."

"Well, there's been a little change of plans."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

-----

Sheppard and Caldwell soon joined Colonel Carter and Mackay in Sam's office and they were also joined by Colonel Ellis, the commander of Apollo, who was on the screen.

~They're falling back?~

Colonel Ellis asked in surprise.

"Safety in numbers."

Answered Carter.

"Evidently they haven't figured out how we're tracking them and ..."

Rodney began to explain when Sheppard cut in.

"**Or** they haven't figured out how to stop us."

Rodney, frowning slightly continued.

"Either way, they wanna stop losing ships."

"So they're all headed back to the Replicator homeworld?"

Caldwell asked the question.

"That's right."

Carter answered.

~Well, that's good. I mean, they're finally all in one place. We can wipe them all out at once.~

Ellis spoke with a tiny bit of hope he knew was far too premature. Carter hated to put out that hope but she had to say it.

"Ideally, yes, but our two ships versus an entire Replicator fleet ..."

Sheppard added to it.

"Not to mention the drones that'll be firing from the surface."

Carter continued to explain.

"The new weapons we have are very effective but they are **NO** match for that kind of fire power."

Ellis turned his attention to Rodney.

~Well, sounds like the perfect time to finally use that killer programme you've been working on, Doctor.~

Rodney almost gulped and attempted to answer.

"Yeah!"

Then the alarm rang and they quickly rushed out to the command. Rodney was the last one to exit Sam's office and he couldn't help breathe out in relief as the attention and the pressure temporarily moved off him. Sam got to Chuck.

"What's the situation?"

"Colonel, we have incoming. Long range sensors have detected twenty six large objects moving this way."

"Replicators? Have they found us?"

Asked Caldwell. Sheppard shook his head.

"No, we would have detected them long before that."

Sam brought up the long range scan on the main screen. One very large object followed by twenty five smaller ones was heading right for them.

"Could they be the Wraith?"

Asked Sam to the open floor. Even Sheppard shrugged. Caldwell turned to leave as he spoke to Sam.

"I need to get back to my ship. You will need to cloak the city until Daedalus makes contact."

Sam nodded and Caldwell was beamed away.

-----

"Major Marks, set an intercept course and engage hyperdrive."

"Yes, sir. ETA in six minutes."

The six minutes flew past and the Daedalus dropped out of the hyperspace. Marks reported the sensor readings.

"Colonel, we have contact in four, three, two, one. We have hyperspace window forming. Whoever they are, they have noticed us. Should I raise shields, sir?"

"Not yet. Let's just see who it is first."

"We are getting the visual."

"On screen."

One the screen was the humongous Apophis class Ha'tak armed to the teeth with weapons. Caldwell and everyone else's eyes bludged in surprise before Caldwell roused quickly.

"Major Marks, shields!"

Marks reacted instantly and activated the shields. Caldwell shouted at everyone on the bridge.

"Everyone get back to your posts! Major Marks, sound the alarm and prepare for battle."

"Yes, colonel."

"Bring our weapons online."

"Asgard beam weapons are being charged."

Then Marks paused and looked at Caldwell.

"Colonel, we are being hailed."

Caldwell paused and turned his chair to face the screen.

"On screen."

A figure wearing a black mask and clad in black cloak appeared on the screen. The figure's eyes were bright white light which seemed to fluctuate in their intensity. It spoke in a man's voice, rather than a Goa'uld's, which did surprise Caldwell a bit.

~Greetings, Colonel Caldwell. I mean neither you nor Atlantis harm. I come in peace, and perhaps of friendship. I was hoping to aid you in attacking and destroying the Asuran replicators.~

Caldwell was stumped. After a moment, he answered.

"Well, I will have to discuss with other colonels… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."

Suddenly, five hyperspace windows opened behind the massive ship, and twenty five Ha'taks came out. The figure chuckled.

"I am the 'God Emperor'.

-----

"His name is 'Kevin Leed' and he is from an alternate reality."

Carter explained what she knew.

"Our version of Mr Leed is a computer scientist working on the design modifications of our next Daedalus ships."

Sheppard frowned lightly.

"What I don't understand is why he is here, and how did he get here? I thought that the Goa'uld didn't have intergalactic hyperdrive."

Carter's face reddened as she continued to explain.

"Well, it is my fault. When he first came to our reality, he hijacked the engine room of Odyssey and copied the Asgard core."

Ellis looked puzzled on the screen.

~How is that your fault?~

"Well, he asked me to activate the Asgard core or watch someone else die. I didn't really know that the Asgard core could do all that, and he did tell me that he was once host to the Tok'ra An'Ran."

Caldwell showed mixed emotions.

"I don't think we can blame you for trying save someone's life, but to be absolutely brutal about it, you have given the Goa'uld same advanced technologies we have."

Carter shrugged and then shook her head.

"Not really. I know that he is not a Goa'uld. I didn't feel it when I first met him, and well, so far he hasn't harmed anyone on our side. Also, he has been doing some good work… so to speak."

"What do you mean?"

"Goa'ulds rule with fear and violence, and keeps the people they rule ignorant. This guy told the population of his planets everything about the Goa'uld, and our spy tells us that he has been developing his planets into modern planets. He has introduced currency and unified measurements, and he also replaced symbiotes with tretonin for his Jaffa population. His people, both Jaffa and human, they all love him. It is rather disturbing but as far as IOA is concerned, this guy is the first figure to attempt at the modernization."

Sheppard tilted his head in curiosity.

"What about the fact he calls himself the 'God Emperor'?"

Carter definitely shrugged.

"Well, he claims he is more of 'Emperor' than 'God', and he claims that his 'godhood' is not really because of his divinity, but his status as the visionary and as a idolized figure of his people. Someone to place their faith into… Well, at least he guarantees freedom of faith."

Ellis sighed and spoke the words that they all hoped to be true.

~Colonel, I just wish he is at least some help against the replicators as he says he want to be. Otherwise, I don't think Daedalus can withstand that many enemy ships.~


	19. Chapter 19

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**TitanX:** Thanks you!!!

**FULLMETAL:** I got no recommendations, but thank you for liking this story. Keep reading!

**Sayle:** Yeah, I recognise my mistake for the other story... but I am still, albeit slowly, writing the other story as well... I think that will improve a bit too.

**GameGodtx:** Thank you! I will take your advice under serious consideration.

**Do not forget that writers often feed upon the reviews and comments! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

While Daedalus had returned to Atlantis, and standing guard against my fleet, I had ordered my ships in the orbit of the next planet. I was planning something else. My body had begun to deteriorate with age. While I could regenerate with a Sarcophagus, I wasn't willing to sacrifice my sanity for a brief relief. I was still in my thirties and my DNA was still quite fresh. I decided to modify the Asgard approach to longevity so that I would not suffer the same fate.

I had ordered the replicators I brought with me to construct two stasis pods and two incubation pods inside a large chamber only I entered. The room was specially designed so that I could launch the escape ship from inside, and it was nearly invulnerable to anything to breach it. Only the Asgard beaming technology with specific code can allow someone to enter it. I set up a whole set of equipments and I used my DNA as the base. I did not want to change it much… yet. I had ideas as to improving my body, but until the time came, I only needed new, young and slightly improved body.

I did not change anything drastically. I maxed out the potential height, bone density, muscle growth, cell regeneration, increased immune system, and structural integrity of the DNA as it is passed on from each generation. I also activated the potential for early forms of telepathy and telekinesis. Of course, increased use of brain and the higher concentration of neurons in the brain were included as well as some regenerative capacity of the neurons. Removal of any congenital defects or illnesses, and suppressed all the inferior genes. The changed DNA was me with all the positives and none of the negatives.

The incubation pods and the stasis pods were built with time dilation device. Using the Asgard technology to allow quick early growth but then that gene is suppressed and the longevity and extended youth is guaranteed. It was not so difficult since the Asgard core contained all the knowledge and the research data into human genetics. Once all the modifications were made, I created an embryo, divided it at the first cell division, and using the time dilation device, I made it grow into a nearly ready foetus. Then I introduced the nanite replicators into the foetuses' spine and lower brain.

The replicators would ensure that the foetus is empty of higher brain functions until a consciousness is implanted. Also, the replicator-enforced spine would use electric shocks to maintain certain muscle growth. The time dilation device was really useful in that regard. I didn't have to wait that long. It only took mere ten hours for the clone to grow into a full adult of about twenty years with sculpture-like muscles and strong bones. According to the scans, the clones were 212 cm exactly, and weighed 104.4 kg, with only 4.3% body fat, and highly dense bone, muscle and neurons in the brain and spine. Each of them was aided by replicator neural interface, an improved version of the one I was using.

It was time to begin my immortality. My original was most precious since it would allow me to create more clones without deterioration. Of the two clones, I would use one and the other as a backup and the source of modified DNA. I moved the backup into one of the stasis pod with time dilation device slowing down the time within the pod. I instructed my armor, weapons and the cloak to disengage, and stepped into the other stasis pod. Once inside the pod, my consciousness was extracted, then copied and backups were made, then into the clone that was still in the incubation pod.

I felt like ages as I moved about within a bubble like space, looking out at my perception of virtual world, where the replicator programs fiercely guarded me from any harm. Then I lost consciousness for a moment, and I could feel my body. I opened my eyes, and it hurt as the new eyes were… new. The nutrient-rich liquid drained out of the incubation pod, and fresh air rushed in. I breathed in deeply, amazed at the incredible lung capacity. Warm water sprayed over me and I washed off the nutrient liquid. Once I was done, jets of warm air dried me and the pod opened.

Naked, but with truly godlike body, I walked toward the desk. I had prepared a suit for the new me. It was a sort of underwear, and skin-tight suit that was made for easy interaction with replicators and nanites. After putting on the suit, I walked to the armor and the cloak I left behind. During my transition, several hundred replicators were busy upgrading them to fit my new body. As I wore my armor, the back of the armor clicked with the nanite-enforced spine, instantly delivering messages to the interface and then to my brain. The rest of my gear fit me great. Smiling, I beamed out of the room and back on to the bridge.

When I appeared, my Jaffa quickly pointed their weapons at me as they saw a giant suddenly sitting in their God Emperor's throne and in his armor. Only when I opened my mask and showed them, despite the better-looking face, it was still me, that they relented. I rose from my throne chair and spoke.

"Connect me to the rest of the fleet."

"Yes, my lord."

"Hear me, my warriors! I have returned to you, younger and stronger than before! Together, we shall triumph!!!"

-----

Back on Atlantis, Rodney just came up with a plan. Sam was speaking to Rodney and Sheppard.

"Which helps them get past the normal repulsive force between nuclei ..."

Rodney finished the sentence.

"To the point where their electrons are fusing with their protons and once **that** starts happening, they're toast."

"Yeah, but you're talking about neutron star levels of density."

Grinning excitedly, Rodney pointed both index fingers at her.

"Precisely."

Sam pauses for a moment to take it in. She turned to Sheppard.

"Wow. It sounds crazy, but this could work."

Sheppard asked a question.

"Well, how do we make it work, then? Just upload a new command into their base code?"

Rodney shook his head.

"Not exactly. Well, I'll need a catalyst. I was thinking to use the Ancient device that makes humanoid replicators, but since we got our 'Not-a-Goa'uld' guy up there with a legion of replicators, I was hoping to use him… possibly kill him in the process as well."

Sheppard and Sam looked at in intensely. Rodney backed away a bit.

"What?"

Sam answered.

"A bit ambitious, isn't it? He 'commands' the replicators, Rodney. I am sure he has some sort of safeguard against someone tempering with them."

Rodney's face brightened.

"Well, I don't really need him, but his permission. If he can create a small box made up of humanoid replicator and directly inputs my program, it would be really easy!"

Sheppard threw in the question.

"So if you can do that, why can't you just make your own? I thought you had an Ancient device just now."

Rodney frowned a bit.

"Well, I tried a few configurations, but it doesn't work. At least I can't get it to work without making a whole humanoid replicator."

Sheppard looked amazed.

"Wow, Rodney. This is like the first time you actually admitted you can't do something… something that you actually can't."

Rodney's face reddened.

"No, no, no… I didn't say I can't… it's just easier my way. Otherwise it will take days if not weeks to finish this."

Sam sighed.

"We don't have that much time. So I will have to ask him."

Sheppard frowned a bit.

"Well, I don't really trust him. Take a unit of marines with you… to the mainland. Let him come down to the mainland."

"I'll make the call."

Rodney raised his hand. Sheppard turned and asked.

"What now, Rodney?"

"Well, there is one slight problem with my plan."

Sam turned as well. Sheppard spoke.

"Only one?"

Sam smiled. Rodney explained.

"The Replicators on the planet will be affected fairly quickly but there'll be a definite delay until there's enough mass to attract the nanite cells in orbit."

"So the ships'll have plenty of time to escape."

"Unless we disable or destroy them."

Sam cut in.

"They have thirty ships. We have two."

"Well, if we don't disable them, they're just gonna fly away, lay low and replicate a new army."

"Thirty ships versus two. It can't be done."

Rodney looked up briefly.

"What about the Goa'uld ships up there?"

Sheppard caught up with the idea.

"Well, they do have twenty six ships, including the big one. Hopefully when the battle is over, their ships will be too damaged in the battle as well so that they won't think to take on Atlantis."

Sam paused as she thought it over when Rodney raised a hand. Sheppard looked at him.

"I am not sure, but I compared to the Wraith ships, aren't the Goa'uld ships not up to fighting the replicators who has the Ancient technologies? We will need more ships."

Sheppard opened his eyes as if he got a good idea.

"We **might** be able to get more ships."

After a moment of talk, Sam nodded. She spoke.

"I will talk to… Mr Leed. You do your part."

-----

~I hear you wanted to see me, Colonel.~

"You can take off your mask. I know what you look like, Mr Leed."

~I assure you, Colonel Carter, I look much different now than I was before.~

"Well, be that as it may, I hear that you wanted to help with the replicator problem."

~Ah, yes… I am guessing but you have a plan and you need my assistance.~

"Yes. You are very perceptive."

~I have many other qualities that may surprise you. Perhaps we should meet face to face.~

"I don't think so. Our face to face didn't go very well for me last time."

~Ah… I must apologize, Colonel. I had no choice. You weren't just going to hand over a copy of Asgard core anyway. I had to take steps to get my hands on it.~

"So that you can become a pseudo-Goa'uld?"

~You still misunderstand my intentions, Colonel. Perhaps I can explain this better in person. Why don't you set up a place for us to talk? Somewhere on the mainland, and far from any possibility of ambush. I will not be bringing anyone with me, but I would understand if you wish to bring a marine unit with you.~

"I may just do that."

~You better hurry though, Colonel. The replicators will not cower for long.~

-----

I watched with the Asgard sensor that several Puddle Jumpers moving from the cloaked Atlantis and toward a place on the mainland. They positioned themselves on a large clearing. All except two jumpers returned to Atlantis and I saw smugly as two jumpers disappeared from the sensor. I ordered my Jaffa to maintain the orbit, and got down to the hanger bays. The Jaffa Chief Engineer, the most educated Jaffa in regards to the technology except for Grazak and Hellac, and he commanded much respect. He bowed deeply to me as I approached. My replicator interface told me his name once I mentally inquired it.

"Rise, Menak. You are well respected as a great engineer. I am proud to have a learned one to be my chief engineer."

"My emperor, it is my greatest pleasure to serve you."

"You serve me and thus your people. Never forget that. All of you!"

I turned around to gather everyone's attention. All their eyes and ears were on me.

"All of you are serving your families, brothers and planets. By serving me, you serve yourself! Do not forget that! You honor yourself with your courage and dedication. Do not forget that I am your God Emperor, and I am here for you! I may fall and die, but I will always return to lead you into the most glorious and prosperous future! Share my vision, and rejoice!"

HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! Long live the GOD EMPEROR! Glory to the DEUS IMPERATOR! HURRAH! HURRAH! HURRAH! Honored are the Jaffa of the IMPERIUM!

The roars and cheers of the Jaffa were deafening. Behind my mask, I smiled. With each passing moment, my hold upon them grew stronger than ever.


	20. Chapter 20

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**john777:** Yeah, I find Alyson Hannigan really hot... especially as Willow... I was so disappointed when the character turned lesbian... she is as hot in other roles. As for the owner of the third throne, think of a powerful female figure on the dark side of the things... someone perhaps too dangerous even for the God Emperor. Yes, Morden is the perfect minion representing the Shadows alongside Kosh who represent the Vorlons. Michael will appear and unfortunately for him and fortunately for Atlantis, he will not be conducting his experiments much longer. As for Dr Weir... the same event as the episodes and will not appear in this story... unless I change my mind. For now... wait for Todd.

**TitanX:** Just continue reviewing, and I will do my best to keep up with the chapters!

**FULLMETAL:** Yes... the Asgard were very advanced and smart and wise, but they were also rather stupid... by the way, thanks for cheering for the God Emperor. The sycophant Jaffa were intentional... they are strongly brainwashed and imagine them as the fanatics of Warhammer 40K's Imperium of Man... this God Emperor wanted to emulate that God Emperor.

**arewin:** Thank you very much, arewin.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

I was thinking to raise the average number of words I write in each chapter. I kept it mainly at about 2000 words but how about 2500 words average? I think I can manage... barely...

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Once the cheers quietened down, I strode to Menak.

"I require the use of an Alkesh. Prepare one for departure. I must attend a diplomatic mission."

"Yes, my emperor. I will have my engineers ready the Alkesh to fly within minutes and I will alert the fighter-wing commander for your escorts."

"Tell… Boras that I only require a single squadron for the Alkesh. I am willing to take this risk."

"My emperor, your safety is of utmost importance to us. I cannot, in good mind, allow you to go and place yourself in danger for us."

A momentary anger flashed inside me. Why don't they just obey? Then I remembered that I am not a Goa'uld and I made my Jaffa to think independently. I realised that this Jaffa and others were genuinely worried about me.

"I thank you for your concern, Menak. However, you are my people. I will gladly sacrifice myself for the prosperity of our Imperium."

Menak almost cried as large tears formed around his eyes.

"My emperor! We will not let you be hurt! You are our god, and our emperor! You are our visionary who will guide us to a glorious future! You and you only will have dominion over us and all the galaxies. All the Jaffa, including me, will throw ourselves into the sun to save you from any harm, my emperor."

"Do not worry, Menak. Death means little to me. You must know that Goa'ulds have often returned from death… my method of returning to life is far more advanced. I have no need for sarcophagus and such. However, I am touched that you think that highly of me."

Then I strode into the Alkesh being prepared for me as my Jaffa bowed deeply. It was almost gratifying to know that I have their utmost faith and loyalty.

-----

Watching their God Emperor leaving on an Alkesh with only a single fighter-wing squadron, the most senior Jaffa on the ship, an elderly Jaffa in charge of the Jaffa garrison within the ship, came up to the peltak. Other Jaffa bowed as he stood in front of the throne. After bowing to the empty throne, he turned and shouted an order to the Jaffa at the consoles.

"Hail the Tauri."

"Yes, master."

After a moment, Colonel Caldwell's face appeared.

~This is Colonel Caldwell of Daedalus.~

"I am Olrak of God Emperor's Jaffa. Know that if anything happens to our lord, the entire fleet will fire upon you, Tauri. We will fire upon the planet until we find and destroy Atlantis."

~Understood. As he is coming as a diplomatic envoy, he will have our protection unless he does something to break that protection.~

"See that you do, Colonel Caldwell, or the wrath of a hundred worlds will be upon you and your people."

-----

"That was a bracing AND short conversation. How is the aforementioned 'diplomatic delegate'?"

Caldwell asked Marks as he turned his chair around.

"The Alkesh and five fighters have just made the entry trajectory. They are descending now."

"Keep an eye on them, and prepare to raise shields at any given moment, Major Marks. If anything happens, this may turn real bad."

"Yes, sir. Umm, sir, if you don't mind me asking…"

"Ask away, Major."

"We have the Asgard shields, Asgard weapons and Atlantis backing us up… and I thought the Goa'uld ships were no match for us."

"In smaller battles, I wouldn't have hesitated to open fire on them, but they have twenty six ships and apparently they have all the Asgard technologies we do. For all we know, those ships could all be equipped with Asgard Plasma Beam."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah. Contact Colonel Carter and inform her of the transmission and tell her that the 'diplomatic delegation' will arrive shortly."

"Yes, colonel."

-----

The rings flew upward back into the Alkesh and I stood nearly three hundred meters from the field command tent Sam had set up. She was surrounded by at least two teams of marine units, all heavily armed. I knew there were at least two Puddle Jumpers hiding somewhere. My fighter-wing escorts flew away, searching the parameters until called. As I walked forward, my bodyguards moved to follow me. I raised my right hand. Ba'tet, the most senior of the bodyguards, and the champion of the tournament, came up to me and spoke.

"My emperor, I must advise you against going alone."

"Come, Ba'tet. Is your faith in me so little that you are afraid for me?"

"No, my lord, but as you have spoken many times before… these Tauri are very intelligent and…"

"Do not worry, my friend. I know them well… and I have seen their hidden cards. Stay here and guard the Alkesh."

"As you wish, most glorious emperor."

I continued to walk slowly toward Sam who was standing on the other side of the table under the tent and I noticed that she was carrying a sidearm but without a primary weapon like P90. I nearly glided across the grass and stopped in front of the tent. I spoke first to break the uncomfortable silence that just formed.

"Well, Colonel Carter. Here I am… and here you are just as I predicted. From the Midway station to Atlantis… so nice to have your own command, isn't it?"

Sam hesitated but then she sat down. I chuckled lightly and sat on the other side. She obviously had so much to ask but she knew that this meeting was not about that.

"I am here to take up on your offer to help us remove the replicators."

"Ah, you put it so delicately. You can be frank with me, Colonel. I don't mind that you are willing to exterminate a powerful and glorious civilisation just because you cannot stop them without an interstellar genocide."

Sam flinched but she spoke on.

"So… how are you going to help? We already have a way of destroying them, but we need to hold their fleet in the orbit for it to work."

"I am assuming that Dr Mackay have come up with the plan to form the 'super-sized Godzilla' replicator by combining the replicators on the planet. It is a good plan. Almost excellent."

Sam's eyes widened before I continued.

"I assure you that I have not bugged Atlantis. Actually, since you have cloaked the city, I still don't know where it is… and with Daedalus standing in the way of our scans, you are still protected."

"Well, I will have to trust your words on that."

"Come on, Sam. We are not so different… you and I. Just as you had the Replicarter, that is the replicator version of you, I am as Replicarter was to you. Think of me as the evil twin of your Kevin Leed. While I am same in almost all aspects, I am simply different. I know this is a difficult concept but I assure you, I can be trusted… with certain suspicion, of course."

"Of course."

"I also assume that you require ships… to lock the replicator fleet in place while Dr Mackay's program disables them all."

"You seem to know so much… a bit too much…"

"Creepy, is it?"

"Yeah, a bit."

"I guess I can tell you. I did promise to tell you all about it later… which now is the 'later'."

"It is. So, explain."

"As you know, I am from a parallel reality which is very far from this reality. In fact, I am from a totally different 'set' of parallel realities. In my reality, the whole StarGate Command and all the missions of the SG-1 is nothing but a part of a television show… Just as your Wormhole Xtreme is on yours. In my reality, you are played by an actress named Amanda Tapping… who obviously looks just like you… except you are a bit thinner… She had a baby a while back, and some believes that she maintained some of that… body mass…"

"You expect me to believe that?"

"You know that I am telling you the truth. You know enough to know that it is possible. Anyway, in my reality, the TV-series Stargate SG-1 ended with 10 seasons and the spin-off of Stargate Atlantis, where you are the commanding officer of Atlantis on the fourth season… until you are recalled to witness the symbiote extraction of last Ba'al clone… I am unsure how much future I have changed from this point, but I did arrange a few things to make it happen."

"Make what happen?"

"The extraction of the last Ba'al. Also, I am going to make sure that the original Ba'al does not get away either."

Sam narrowed her eyes.

"So, that's how you know everything… you have watched us… as a TV-show."

"That's right."

"But that's just not…"

"Possible?"

"Well… that's a word…"

"That you haven't really used since you have been in stargate command, using the stargate and experiencing a lot of impossible things?"

"Yes."

"Now, shall we get to the point?"

Sam nodded.

"Yes, let's."

There was a moment of awkward silence before I began to speak.

"Or we can talk about various embarrassing things you did that only you and I know…"

Sam's eyes bulged in surprise. I silently smiled at how gullible she was. I was a man driven by my purpose, and nothing, not even she could stop me.

"No… no thank you. Let's just talk about what we have come to talk about."

"Very well, Colonel."

"So, you already know what happens…"

"Ah, yes. Dr Mackay has come up with an idea to bunch the replicators in together and… well… it works but without my help, this mission will go as I have seen it."

"That is?"

"High casualty, I'm afraid. Not that mind the destruction of the Wraith fleet and the Traveller's fleet, but the destruction of Apollo and its entire crew is such a loss."

It was a lie but I had to force her hand. Sam stared at me as if attempt to discern the truth. My metal mask covered me for that.

"How can I trust your words?"

"I am not a Goa'uld and I have no reason to lie to you… If I wanted your destruction, all I need to do is wait until the badly damaged Daedalus returns to Atlantis and then blast you both to pieces. I have come to offer you help."

"You could have just come to us when you crossed over."

"Ah, that would be stupid wouldn't it? If I had surrendered to you, the events would irrevocably be altered. My actions have been to… minimise such alterations."

"But taking the Asgard core and building an empire, and to come here alters things greatly."

"I said minimise, not stop. I have come here to change the things that I do not like… for example the final plan of Ba'al, which has terrifying consequences… including the death of certain general Jack O'Neill, and Daniel Jackson losing a leg."

Sam took a sharp breath.

"You wouldn't mind telling be about that particular event, do you?"

"I do mind, colonel. I am going to stop it, and it will never come to pass."

"I see. So, how are you going to help us defeat the replicators?"

"I will contribute my fleet. The ships I have brought are here to aid you in the assault against the replicators, hopefully minimise the casualty. The destruction of Apollo was something that the fans did not want."

While I regretted lying to her, but it was the best course of action.

"So, Colonel Carter, will you accept my help?"

"Even if what you are saying is not true, it will still be better if we had more ships. Knowing that the replicators will be destroyed would be a bonus."

I bowed my head respectfully.

"Indeed, colonel. We will depart as soon as you are ready."

Then I stood up and approached her. The marines tensed up and I could feel Sam instinctively putting her hand on her sidearm. My mask folded up, revealing my new face. Sam flinched as a face she almost recognised appeared. She asked.

"What happened to you? You look different from the last time I saw you."

"Let's just say I took a leaf from the Asgard's book of maintaining immortality."

"You should know how that ended."

"Come on, Sam. Of course, I do. I have taken measures against that, and this body alone would last me couple of centuries. I have maxed out the positive aspects of my DNA. Thus the face and body you see before you."

"I see, and you transferred your consciousness."

"Of course."

Then I raised my right hand in the gesture of handshake.

"Shall we complete our transaction, colonel?"

Sam looked at me dubiously, but reached to shake my hand. When she grabbed my hand, I pulled her in, and grabbing her neck with my left hand… I kissed her… on the mouth, and with a bit of tongue. From the corner of my eyes, I saw the marines raise their guns, then staring at us. Then she pulled herself off me, rubbing the back of her neck. She stared at me furiously. I smiled gently as I explained.

"As I have said, colonel, many fans consider you… very hot… just as Scully is in X-file…"

"What?"

"I always wanted to kiss you, Sam, and now I have. Well, see you later."

Then I turned to move away. Sam did not give the order to shoot me and continued to stare at me angrily. I chuckled as I moved back toward the Alkesh. While I was walking, I looked down at my left hand. The backup plan was set as well… the kiss was not so innocent after all.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**john777:** Well, McKay's plan is a danger to the Emperor but he alreadys know about it. He will do something about the problem. And, yes, Amanda Tapping and Gillian Anderson are hot, but Amanda seemed to have lost some of her youthful looks and bodyshape since the birth of her child.

**TitanX:** Thank you! I hope I can continue to write like this.

**FULLMETAL:** Have a look at Warhammer 40k, as our God Emperor will attempt to create an Imperium very much like the Imperium of Man... intentionally. As for the not-so-innocent kiss, I don't think it will work out that the humans would notice it this early... it will hang around for a while.

**arewin:** Take a sample of her DNA that way... nice thinking but not like that...

**Sero Dace:** I know that my writing has to improve... especially the format of the dialogues and stuff, but if you keep pointing at the mistakes, I am sure I can fix them and learn to improve my writing even more. Thanks for the constructive critique!

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

**Sorry for not updating often... I am trying to get a job and I had to move house... I am in my new place, and it has internet... but that does not mean I can upload what I haven't wrote yet. Just hang in there and I will continue writing! Oh, I have decided to make each chapter average of 2500...**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Grazak sat on a golden throne with tall back located five steps below the Crystal Throne of the God Emperor. In front of him was a large crystal table stacked with papers. He was busy reading and signing the papers when the device on his left wrist beeped. He looked up and pressed a small button on the device.

"What is it?"

~Lord Grazak, three Ha'tak vessels just appeared at the edge of the system.~

"Whose Ha'taks are they?"

~The marking indicate that each of the Ha'taks belong to minor Goa'ulds.~

"Minor Goa'ulds?"

~Yes, sir. They were in service to Lord Ba'al just as Doruan was.~

"Ah… send our Ha'tak to intercept them. If they are hostile, capture the ships and liberate the Jaffa. Then kill the Goa'uld."

~If they are not hostile?~

"Then call me."

~Yes, lord Grazak.~

-----

Landry sat down on his chair and looked around at the SG-1, minus Ryac, who was just cleared for active duty by Dr Lam. Landry spoke first.

"Firstly, welcome back, SG-1. Despite taken as hostages, you returned unharmed, and be that as may, this 'God Emperor' guy seems to want us to know that he will deal fairly with us."

Daniel agreed.

"Yes, sir. We were well treated and we were not tortured. It was rather strange until we confirmed who he was."

Landry looked at SG-1 hard. Then everyone realised that what the general said was a poor attempt at sarcasm. Mitchell took the lead to defuse the general's anger.

"Well, sir, we didn't return quite empty handed. We have confirmed that the 'God Emperor' is in fact Dr Leed from another dimension, and that he commands replicators."

Vala chimed in.

"He is using the replicators to hoard incredible amount of naquadah, gold and whatever treasure from the depth of the planet."

She was almost drooling. Daniel sighed and spoke.

"We also know that he is building a ship. At least one ship… General, do you remember the report on the final destruction of Apophis, and about his flagship?"

Landry paused for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, I think the report told me that Apophis built a new flagship capable of destroying Ha'taks with ease."

"Yes, sir. This 'God Emperor' is building a ship like that, sir. Almost the same design."

Landry groaned.

"It seems that in dealing with this man, we have been making one mistake after another."

Mitchell comforted the general.

"Sir, at least we know he is not a Goa'uld. A Goa'uld would never act like that, sir."

"Then, tell me Mitchell, what is his goal? Is he an enemy or a potential enemy or what? Will be become a threat greater than the Goa'uld or the Ori? How would the Jaffa react to this? People, we don't know anything about him. We need to know more."

Hailey was becoming curious.

"How, sir? We've been captured in trying to infiltrate his palace, and he has virtually no ties to anyone."

At that moment, a revelation struck Daniel.

"I got it!"

Everyone looked at him.

"Well, look at it this way… he has no ties to anyone in his reality or dimension because he is from another dimension. We cannot be sure of anything except that he is Kevin Leed, same as Dr Leed at Area 51!"

Vala looked confused.

"So?"

"So, we have someone who can predict and imagine things he can. Dr Leed is virtually same person, isn't he? As far as we know, the alternate dimensions and realities are very similar to each other."

Mitchell nodded.

"I think that has merits. This Dr Leed obviously has clearance. Why don't we invite him to SGC and try to figure out what his evil twin will be up to."

Landry agreed.

"I'll make the call. Now, Lt Hailey, you said you have something?"

Hailey nodded.

"Yes, general. This is what I could download from the console at the dry dock."

She pressed few keys on a device and a hologram, of the dry dock and the ship inside, appeared in the middle of the conference table. The hologram showed eight red dots around the dry dock. Hailey began to explain.

"This dry dock is almost consistent with the traditional Goa'uld design, except for a few things. The most important part is the red dots."

Mitchell and Landry braced themselves for technobabble speech but they were surprised at what she actually said.

"They are Asgard beaming device emitters."

Daniel frowned in surprise.

"Asgard beams?"

"Yes, Dr Jackson."

"Please, just Daniel."

"Yes, Daniel. These red dots are Asgard beams used to create, recreate and assemble the ship's structures. Upon some research, the Asgard did use the technology in similar way, but not like this. From the schematics and the readings, these emitters convert raw materials and simply beam them on. Even the scaffolds were directed beamed. Thanks to the emitters, the ship has no welding points and the issue of structural integrity is not even in question."

Vala looked uninterested.

"So what if he can use Asgard beam. We know he has them."

Hailey's smile dropped a little before she continued on.

"The thing is, that this is not possible if he did not have the Asgard core and the rest of the beaming technology."

Mitchell asked.

"What do mean 'rest of the beaming technology'?"

"What Ba'al and Anubis had the emitters and they could only transport objects from one place to another, but ours have all three components, the emitters, matter converters and the Asgard computer with the program."

Landry stopped Hailey for a moment.

"That is all good, but what does it mean for us?"

"Sir, I think this is the way to increase our fleet production. If we can use the same technology, we can simply beam a ship into existence."

"Really?"

"No, sir. That was an exaggeration, but as long as we can provide the raw material, the Asgard beaming device will refine them as well. If we built space shipyards with this technology, we can build a 304 every six to seven months per drydock."

Everyone was stunned at the revelation. Landry nodded in approval.

"Very good, Lieutenant. Prepare a full report on it so I can brief General O'Neill, the president and the IOA. I think I can hear the funding of the SGC just increase."

Mitchell and Daniel smiled.

"Yes, sir."

-----

~Lord Grazak, the Ha'taks belong to Goa'ulds named Gelon, Shu'nin and Narhal. They used to serve Warmaster Ba'al along with Doruan.~

"What do they want?"

~They have heard of what happened to Lord Ba'al and they have come to submit to the God Emperor.~

"Hmm… interesting. I have the first Concil due to begin in three hours. The Emperor has prepared for this and I intend to follow it. Have them ring down to the ring room on the ground floor. Then send our Tactical Squads to 'confiscate' their vessels for the Imperium."

~Yes, Lord Grazak, it will be done.~

-----

The three Goa'ulds looked around at the massive ring room decorated with various colored crystals, though the main color was blue. A tall female, beautiful Caucasian with dark hair reaching down to her shoulders, and wearing long flowing robe of silk-like material woven with golden threads, she moved first, heading toward the door. She was obviously in command among the three as the two male Goa'ulds, both wearing a sort of armor common among the lowly minor Goa'ulds, followed her. As the three Goa'uld approached the door, it opened and revealed an Elite followed by six Jaffa. The Goa'ulds were mildly surprised at the such difference in the Jaffa armor and weapons. The weapons of the Jaffa here was far more intimidating. Also, the heavily armoured and masked Jaffa who seemed to lead the other Jaffa had a clawed gauntlet that looked very dangerous.

The masked Jaffa bowed his head and spoke.

"My lords, you will follow me to Lord Grazak, the honored First Prime of the God Emperor."

The male Goa'ulds growled at the Jaffa's tone, but the female raised her hand slightly to stop them. She nodded and spoke to the Jaffa.

"_**I am Shu'nin. We are here to see your god, not his First Prime. You will take me to your master, now.**_"

The Elite answered emotionlessly.

"At this time, our most glorious God Emperor is not here. He is away on important matters. You will speak to Lord Grazak."

The male Goa'uld standing to Shu'nin's left raised his karakesh in anger.

"_**You dare to refuse what a god commanded, Jaffa? You will pay for your insolence!**_"

Just as the Goa'uld raised his weapon, the Jaffa all lowered their weapons and pointed at the Goa'ulds. The Elite, who was without a halberd, half raised his claw. Shu'nin stared at the masked Jaffa for a moment and stopped the Goa'uld.

"_**Enough, Gelon. If it is true that their master is not here, it would not be bad to speak to his First Prime.**_"

The other Goa'uld nodded. The Elite then turned around. They followed.

-----

The three Goa'ulds were brought before a massive door at least six meters in height. The strong tritium alloy door was immaculately decorated with crystals and gold. With the six Jaffa standing guard outside, the door opened and the Goa'ulds were let in. Just as the door opened, the Goa'ulds smelt beautiful aroma that seemed to alleviate all the worries. Then a sight stunned them. The hall they just entered was massive enough to contain ten thousand people at least, and it was heavily but not ostentatiously decorated with riches beyond that of a System Lord. They walked forward, still stunned by the grandeur and the beauty of the place. Then Shu'nin was the first to wake from the awe.

They saw a single Jaffa sitting behind a crystal large desk, surrounded by stacks of papers, and four Jaffa behind smaller desks. The Goa'ulds also noticed that the massive pillars on the either sides of the hall had an armed Jaffa behind it. Since there were at least fifty pillars in total, there were fifty Jaffa, not to mention a dozen Jaffa standing behind the Jaffa behind the large desk. As they approached, the First Prime Grazak looked up at them, and they noticed the strange golden symbol on his forehead. They had never seen a mark like that. Grazak looked up and gestured them forward. The Goa'ulds growled in anger but they knew that this was a crucial part. The 'God Emperor' was attempting to humiliate them by this display.

As they approached the main desk, the Jaffa filed out with some of the papers. Grazak stood up and waved his clawed hand. All the desks and chairs were surrounded by white light and then beamed out. The Goa'ulds recognised the Asgard beaming technology and was surprised that a mere Jaffa, even if he was the First Prime, could control such marvellous technology. Behind Grazak, a golden throne appeared through the same Asgard beaming technology. Located five steps below the Crystal Throne, it was still five steps higher from the floor and signified the importance of whoever sat there. Grazak sat down on that throne little to the surprise of the Goa'ulds. Grazak spoke.

"Goa'ulds, why have you come here to the throne world of the God Emperor?"

The Goa'uld Gelon could no longer contain his rage.

"_**Kree Jaffa! How dare you speak to your gods in such manner? I will have you torn apart and your master will have no problem with it!**_"

At that, Grazak stood up and growled.

"You presume too much, Goa'uld. The Jaffa of the Galactic Imperium no longer bow before the false gods. Our only god is the God Emperor, our lord and master. Only he is our god, and only he is the God."

Gelon roared and Narhal reacted also, both raising their karakesh. However, Shu'nin merely narrowed her eyes. Just as Gelon's karakesh began to glow, the armor worn by Grazak changed, unfolding like the armor of the Horus Guards of Ra's household, and covered him entirely. Fully armored, Grazak looked like a great metallic demon, with massive claws on both hands, with the left one bigger and more heavily decorated than the right side. The shockwave fired by Gelon's karakesh rushed at Grazak and the Jaffa did nothing to evade or defend. His armor merely absorbed the shockwave. As Gelon and Narhal looked in surprise, Narhal produced a zat and fired at Grazak three times, all of which were easily abosorbed by the armor. Then Grazak chuckled under his mask and raised his left hand, pointing the sharp claws at Gelon. Before Gelon could reach forth and activate his shield, lightning shot forth from the lightning claw and crashed into the Goa'uld. The Goa'uld was thrown back and he convulsed violently as the tens of thousands of volts coursed through his body. After a few seconds, Grazak released him, and all could see the charred flesh and smoke coming from the burnt parts of the body. However, they could see that Gelon was still alive… barely thanks to the natural healing aspect of the Goa'uld symbiote.

Without warning, Grazak turned to point his claw at Narhal, and Narhal quickly pressed the button for the shield, encasing himself with personal forcefield just as the lightning shot forth. The lightning sizzled against the shield for a couple of seconds before Grazak lowered his weapon. Narhal put a brave face on, and smiled in triumph. Unfortunately, Grazak was no longer the ignorant Jaffa under Doruan. Grazak shot forth with his powerful legs and jumped at Narhal, landing right in front of him. Surprised, Narhal almost took a step back, only to stop because moving while the shield was on would break the shield or seriously drain it. Purposefully, Grazak reached forth with his lightning claw and moved it through the shield and grabbed the Goa'uld by the neck. Lifting him up a bit, Grazak chuckled like his Emperor often did. To Narhal and Shu'nin, it gave them chill down their spine.

As Shu'nin watched, the golden eyes of the mask seemed to flash in bright light and Narhal screamed. Lights poured out from his orifices as if he was struck by a pain stick, a common Goa'uld torture device. Narhal tried to break the grip but being choked and under the torture, he fell unconcious within five seconds. Throwing the drooling body of Narhal to the side, Grazak returned to his golden throne and retracted his armor. Then smiling lightly, he bowed his head lightly at Shu'nin. Shu'nin smiled back as if she had no qualms about her companions being assaulted. Grazak spoke.

"Just as I thought. You are the wisest of the three, my lady. I am certain that the God Emperor will accept your allegience. I am Grazak, the honored First Prime of the God Emperor, second only to the Emperor himself and of the equal ranks as Warmaster Ba'al."


	22. Chapter 22

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Harry Amernisil:** Oooh... I didn't want my story to be comical or anything... I fully intended to have it 'appear' serious. I am glad you enjoyed it.

**TitanX7:** Thank you very much!

**FULLMETAL:** I'm afraid the Dr Leed in this dimension will be a threat to our God Emperor... but not a big threat. As for SGC's plots against the Galactic Imperium and the Emperor, he wil deal with them... accordingly.

**arewin:** There will be a lot of kicking ass... hmmm... kicking down the Borg... so nice...

**Sero Dace:** You are correct in both accounts. 'God Emperor' doesn't have Ancient gene, but he fully intends to use ZPMs. However, since the non-biological Asurans are using Alteran tech, I am sure our guy can too.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

**I recently found a game on that has been inspired by my other story. I joined it, and it's fun! It's called **_Starcraft 40K: Annihilation._

* * *

**Chapter 22**

Shu'nin nodded her head lightly at Grazak's compliments and introduction.

"_**Thank you, First Prime Grazak of the God Emperor. It was easy to see from the mere behaviours of the Jaffa outside that your… our master is indeed powerful, and as the First Prime, I expected no less response to their… impudence. However, I must remark on the power of that… weapon.**_"

"This is a lightning claw… there are only two of this particular model. The other given to Warmaster Ba'al."

"_**Warmaster?**_"

"A title given to Lord Ba'al. He is no longer a clone of a System Lord, but a fully entitled officer of the Galactic Imperium."

"_**Perhaps you can tell me more about my new master. I hear he is truly powerful.**_"

"Yes, he is. He has recently captured SG-1 of Tauri and he allowed them to return to their planet."

Shu'nin was surprised.

"_**The SG-1? Indeed… Tauri are truly powerful… will they not respond by attacking the God Emperor?**_"

Grazak chuckled.

"Our master is a god! He is far too powerful to be attacked. Have faith in the Emperor or die."

Shu'nin quickly bowed her head, while calculating the response. This Jaffa seemed genuinely believe in his master. Whoever this Goa'uld 'God Emperor' was, was truly impressive.

"_**Of course, I did not mean anything by it. It is obvious that our master is too powerful even for the Tauri, who has toppled the Goa'uld Empire.**_"

Grazak sneered at the female Goa'uld.

"The Goa'uld Empire was nothing. It was merely a collection of parasites whose domains were stagnating under the ignorance of its rulers. My master is an enlightened being, ushuring the new age of this galaxy. When the time is right, he will lead us to the most glorious future. Faith in the Emperor is all that it matters."

"_**Of course… may I ask if I could have an audience with his imperial majesty?**_"

"Unfortunately not, Lady Shu'nin. He is in the Pegasus galaxy, dealing with what he has foreseen as a possible threat against the Galactic Imperium. He is truly a god, for he foresaw all that happens."

Shu'nin's curiosity peaked. So this 'God Emperor' was not here but somewhere else, trying to remove a threat. At least he had a threat. However, she did not understand what Grazak meant by 'foreseen'.

"_**Foreseen?**_"

"You do not need to know the details, my lady. Simply believe in the God Emperor. Questioning his will is a folly most grevious. I must caution you, Lady Shu'nin, that the newly created priesthood of the God Emperor, which he named the Ordo Deus Imperator, deems non-believers should be executed. Their proposal to make this belief as a law has not yet been approved, but despite its youth, the Ordo Deus Imperator has grown quickly. Too quickly for my taste."

Shu'nin did not notice the slight derogatory connotation behind Grazak's words. She inwardly smiled as she realised that there was cracks in this 'Galactic Imperium' through which she can rise to the top. Grazak continued.

"I have prepared a room for you, my lady. If you could join me in two hours, the Emperor may see you."

"_**I thought he was in another galaxy.**_"

"He is, but he will remotely attend the first Council of High Lords. All the high ranking members of the Imperium will be here including the Warmaster."

"_**I see… and what about them?**_"

She pointed at the near-corpses of her companions.

"I will deal with them."

Grazak gestured to one of the Jaffa behind the pillar.

"Have them… healed and taken to their rooms… under escort."

"Yes, my lord."

"Have someone escort our guest… gentle escort."

"It will be done."

Shu'nin bowed her head lightly and Grazak answered by doing the same.

-----

When Shu'nin has left, Grazak sat on his golden throne and called up a holographic screen. A man appeared. Smiling, Grazak began to speak to the man.

-----

"My lord, we have detected the activation of Stargate and the deactivation of its shield."

"So, Colonel Sheppard has returned with good news. While it would be good to have my engineers to help with the Traveller's Aurora class, but I do not think they will let me."

"I do not understand, my emperor."

"No… I guess you wouldn't. Not unless you know what I know, and that is not going to happen. Hmmm…"

I removed myself from the bridge and headed for my excessively decorated room, which was a bit vain for my taste but I was no good at decoration. Escorted by my bodyguards, I sat down in a nice comfortable sofa and turned on a screen. The view from inside the Atlantis appeared. I smiled. The reception was good. During the kiss, I had implanted some nanites into Sam Carter and they traveled to optic nerves and few key places in her brain. It was necessary. Carefully, I implanted a subconscious thought for her to re-check McKay's work, and to read over the math. It was important for me to hide this nanite inside her as long as I could. In fact, the nanites I implanted were consisted of as much naquadah as a nanite would allow, making it indistinguishable from the free floating naquadah in her blood.

As I watched, Sam paused from reading some report on the food reserve and then stood up and headed for McKay's lab. I watched amused as she walked, and then I found something… interesting, and arousing. I was often attracted to smart but beautiful women, thus the fictional characters of Sam Carter, Willow Rosenberg and so on… but this one was beautiful and smart enough. Not quite on the same level but cute. Dr Jennifer Keller, the future girlfriend of McKay, and the actress who played her also played some character in Firefly… though there weren't that much attraction to go to Firefly universe. I had a beautiful blond right here. I was thinking to get a few… concubines… for their knowledge, of course. Her medical knowledge would be enormous… and while Dr Beckette would return… it was not yet the time. Besides, I was thinking to take Dr Crusher and the EMH Doctor from the StarTrek Universe.

Finally, Sam reached McKay's lab and talked to him. I increased the volume to hear what they were saying, and it was not very important. However, what Sam was unconsciously reading through was. Attracted to the screen and all the info on McKay's plan, Sam would instinctively want to check over the program McKay was writing. The program was already done and McKay was simply having hard time making the actual thing. As I watched, I had the whole thing recorded, then fed to the Asgard core and the replicator mainframe.

The replicator mainframe was something I made for this event as well as a few others I could forsee in the future, including the clash against the Borg. Made up of billions of nanites and nearly a million normal replicator pieces, this super computer was merged with another Asgard core to boost its power. Its purpose was to provide protection for my replicators against any tempering and to calculate and prepare for any attacks against me or my subjects.

The replicator mainframe churned out the result of their analysis and it was not good. The program and the plan McKay had created would be most dangerous to my replicators… especially my nanites. Fortunately, my wise intervention allowed them to be protected. Several key codings where replaced and added and modified to better protect my precious replicators. Smiling, I began the preparation for the other phases of this plan.

-----

When Shun'nin returned to the main chamber, she noticed that Grazak was sitting in a different spot. The golden throne Grazak had sat in before was now duplicated and the duplicated thrones were located on the both sides of the Crystal Throne. Also, there were five silver thrones located on either side of the hall near the golden thrones. A chair was located next to the golden throne to the right of the Crystal Throne. She realised that it was her seat. She gracefully walked toward it when Grazak beamed in. Grazak bowed his head.

"My lady, please have a seat."

She was right, and the chair was hers. She sat on it, curious as to what this 'Council of High Lords' exactly entailed. Suddenly, the main door to the hall opened and an Elite entered with a Jaffa in flowing robes of gold, silver and other various decorations. The Elite roared.

"I present his highness Voc'ron, the Pontifex Maximus of the Ordo Deus Imperator!"

Shu'nin raised one eyebrow and noticed Grazak's eyes wrinkle lightly. So this was the conflict. The Jaffa Voc'ron appeared to be a power-hungry individual, which Shu'nin easily noticed from the manners and behaviours of the religious leader. The Pontifex bowed to the Crystal Throne then turned to face Grazak, eyeing Shu'nin.

"Tell me, Lord Grazak, the honored First Prime of the most glorious and mighty God Emperor, what is that parasite doing here? She dared to claim to be a god. It is an affront to us."

Grazak growled.

"She has renounced her ways and came to submit to the Emperor, Voc'ron. With the approval of the Emperor, she will be a member of the Imperium just as the Warmaster is, despite his former godhood."

Voc'ron's eyes narrowed.

"You would allow this… this heretic and unbeliever into the Imperium? Her kind should be extinguished from the stars except for the few that our most holy Emperor has personally allowed to live."

"You dare question my authority? I am the First Prime! I bow to no one but to my Emperor! I am commanded by no one but my Emperor! Just because the Emperor has made you the Pontifex, does not give you the right to the dictate the Imperial policies."

"Of course… 'Lord' Grazak. I did not mean to undermine your position or authority… However, I am in charge of all matters religious."

Grazak almost stood up. Shu'nin was amused that this stiff Jaffa had a political enemy. Of course, it was obvious that this First Prime held the supreme power but only because his master favoured him. She decided to play quiet and merely raised an eyebrow at the Pontifex. After the Pontifex, the Jaffa returned and announced the arrival of more Jaffa.

"I present Grand Marshall Demec, Commander of the Jaffa Legions, Field Marshal Oramin, Commander of the Reserve Legions, and Grand Admiral Derius, Commander of the Imperial Starfleet."

Grazak stood up and warmly invited the three high ranking Jaffa. They sat on the right side of the hall, leaving a seat between Grazak and themselves. The Jaffa at the door returned quickly to announce more people.

"I present Lord Galim, the Minister of Treasury, Lord Hollis, the Minister of Interior, and Lord Coor'ec, the Chairman of the Senate."

Shu'nin noted that they sat on the opposite side of the military officers, and small unseen tension between them. She then eyed the two empty seats. Grazak sat back down and a hologram of a Jaffa appeared in the middle of the council. The Jaffa bowed.

~My lord Grazak, we have incoming transmission from Ho'alan. It is Lord Hellac.~

"Patch him through."

The empty chair on the military side shimmered and a Jaffa appeared as a hologram. He bowed his head lightly. Shu'nin was clever enough to notice the utter lack of hostility this Jaffa showed to the non-military. Since he was not here, despite the existence of stargate making travel instanteous, she surmised that this 'Hellac' was a neutral in this political arena. Now there was only one seat remaining. The same Jaffa hologram who indicated that Hellac's transmission came through, appeared once more.

~My lord, Warmaster's transmission is here.~

"Good."

With a shimmer, the throne to the left of the Crystal Throne was filled with the hologram of Ba'al. Ba'al nodded.

~Let the council begin.~

Grazak nodded.

"Thank you, Warmaster Ba'al. With the Emperor's absence here, I will follow his instruction and chair this council for the time being. Remember that everything we say here is recorded for the review by the Emperor. This is the first council. We must make a good example of it."

Everyone nodded.

-----

A second Daedalus class ship arrived above Atlantis.

"Emperor, another Tauri vessel has arrived."

"Ah, the Apollo."

"Yes, my lord."

"Then the time for action is almost upon us. How is the fabrication of the 'special' weapons coming?"

"We have enough to equip ten Jaffa in three Tactical Squads, my lord."

"That is enough then. Everyone remember the plan then?"

"Yes, my lord. We will not fail you."

"Good. Failure in this would cost the Imperium hundreds of years, and possibly the destruction of the Galactic Imperium before it stretches its arms."

"Yes, sire."

"When the communication comes through, we will depart along with them."

"Understood, my lord."

-----

Daedalus, Apollo, Travellers' ships and the 'Imperial' fleet exited the hyperspace and joined the massive allied fleet of Wraith Hives and Traveller ships. While the Hive ships were massive, there were only seven of them, and the Travellers only had six ships plus the Aurora, and that made the 'Imperial' fleet a significant portion of the fleet. Indeed, twenty five Ha'taks, each about 1km in length and width, and the single massive flagship much bigger than the Ha'taks, it was an impressive sight.

On board Daedalus, Colonel Carter watched in awe.

"Wow! It's quite a sight."

Beside her, Caldwell also smiled, but a little more ruefully.

"I remember when the Cold War ended and we started doing joint missions with the Russians. I thought _that_ was strange!"

Suddenly, God Emperor, or Kevin Leed as they knew him, appeared as a hologram.

~My fleet is ready, Colonels.~

Caldwell and Sam seemed slightly surprised. Caldwell growled.

"Get off my ship."

The Emperor chuckled.

~I am not on your ship, Colonel Caldwell. I merely wished to confirm our plans. I just hope that FRAN will work as well as I have seen.~

Caldwell looked up in surprise but Sam knew how he knew.

"How…?"

"I know how, Colonel. He has seen in the episodes…"

~Oh, yes, I did.~

"You said this will be successful."

~Oh, yes. Despite the near destruction of Apollo, destructions and crippling of the Traveller and Wraith ships, the Asurans will be destroyed. From what I remember, FRAN did her work exceptionally well.~

"That's good to know."

The God Emperor nodded lightly.

~My fleet will be divided up into two. I will take my flagship and ten Ha'taks between the Replicator ships and the planet while the fifteen remaining Ha'taks will arrive above their fleet, providing cover fire for your ships.~

Caldwell nodded in approval. The hologram disappeared. Caldwell turned to look at Sam.

"Colonel, are you sure we can trust him?"

"I am not sure, but for now, we have no choice but to trust him. As for what he has said… well, we will have to see. Besides, McKay said that his program may even render his replicators useless, and cripple him."

"Whatever works, colonel."

Sam's console beeped.

"I've got confirmation from the fleet: we're ready to go."

Caldwell turned his head to his helmsman.

"Set coordinates for the Replicator homeworld."

-----

"My Emperor?"

I mused with my eyes closed.

"Speak."

"The Tauri ship Daedalus has signalled the fleet."

"Set coordinates for Asuras, and give the command to execute our plan."

"Yes, my Emperor."


	23. Chapter 23

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Lonewolf005:** Thank you for your support!

**TitanX7:** Thank you!

**FULLMETAL:** I'm afraid Borg will have no usefulness to the God Emperor. He will simply... annihilate her...

**Lord of Daemons:** Thank you for your support and ideas. Keep posting reviews and send me PMs. I enjoy reading your ideas and may implement some of them.

**Sero Dace:** This was not a battle but an ambush that ended quickly. However, I do plan a whole chapter to be a battle, soon. Enjoy!

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

**I feel that I somewhat rushed this chapter so forgive me for the drop in quality. I will attempt to make it better next chapter. I just have RL issues right now.**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"We cannot allow any heretics to prosper with us! The Galactic Imperium must be cleansed of unbelievers! They must be shown the right path of peace and prosperity, and if they still refuse to accept such honor, they should not be allowed to live to tain the faithful!"

The Pontifex Maximus spoke in loud and clear voice, charismatic in his own way. It was almost tempting. Had it not been for Grazak, the high priest would have gone on and on.

"You dare to speak such blasphemy, pontifex? I distinctively remember our God telling us not to prosecute others for the sake of their belief."

That shut up the fanatical priest. Shu'nin watched interestedly as the political and ideological conflict between the First Prime and the Pontifex Maximus. After a moment the priest decided to strike back.

"Our God also told us to preserve the Galactic Imperium and its people, ensure the prosperity and peace to our people, at whatever the cost. I am merely suggesting that we must take some drastic actions to remove the root of this… problems."

"They are not the problems. Our empire is young, and people has not been exposed to the glory and holiness of our God for long. Give them time."

"We do not have time. We must consolidate and begin the conquest of the galaxy and spread the righteousness of our God to all beings everywhere."

"Our God Emperor will do that without the need to sort to such desperation."

Finally, Ba'al stepped in. He wore amused expression as if he found something… most interesting. Shu'nin understood what he was feeling. Even she could see the cracks and gaps appearing in the hierachy of this fledgling empire. However, the fanaticism shown by the high priest was… distrubing. Grazak was correct in that the God Emperor has been in power for a short time, and already he commanded enormous obedience, belief and faith in his subjects.

"_**Enough! Let us have an adjornment.**_"

-----

Upon arriving at her quarters, Shu'nin looked around and took out a small silver device and activated it. It would remove any serveilance she could think of. Then she took out a small long range communication device ball. She held it high for a moment. Then the ball showed Ba'al, wearing different clothes than Ba'al she saw in the council. Ba'al spoke.

~_**Speak, Shu'nin. What can you tell us?**_~

"_**My lord, I have much information, though I have not managed to get my hands on any technology, I do have some interesting information.**_"

~_**Tell us.**_~

"_**Despite the power and the fear this 'God Emperor' generates, and despite the fact that the Jaffa and the humans are totally faithful to him, there are issues in his government. It appears that he has set up certain… rules, and the ones in charge are fighting over the interpretation of his rules.**_"

~_**For example?**_~

"_**The First Prime Grazak holds the most power. He commands everything on Zaras, but it appears that the non-military ranking members of the government oppose him.**_"

Ba'al nodded in approval.

~_**A fracture in the government. Something we can use.**_~

"_**Yes, my lord. The leader of the religious aspects is called Pontifex Maximus, and he is the leader of the cult of the God Emperor. This Jaffa is still very much like our priests, completely willing to kill the heretics and unbelievers. However, this God Emperor has decreed for the freedom of faith, while I believe it is mere gesture since he only has this one cult of reglions that is offered to the populous.**_"

~_**Continue.**_~

"_**The First Prime does not share the view with the High Priest, and two have been continuing for dominance. This 'Galactic Imperium' will fall apart in civil war if their God Emperor is… removed.**_"

~_**He is most powerful. I recently heard that SG-1 had been captured by this God Emperor.**_~

"_**I can confirm that, my lord.**_"

Ba'al growled.

~_**What of our… brother?**_~

"_**He holds a seat of great power in this empire. It is possible that once the God Emperor is dead, he will attempt to seize power, and the First Prime will fight back…**_"

~_**If… 'When' that happens, we will support our brother. Tell me, what of the propaganda this Goa'uld is spreading?**_~

"_**I have not time to search such things yet, my lord. However, it appears that these people truly believe in this Goa'uld, despite the fact that they know of our truth.**_"

~_**Perhaps they are brainwashed?**_~

"_**They did not appear so, my lord. They were very creative and individual… and from what I could gather, if this God Emperor had brainwashed them, he would have brainwashed over a hundred planets within a month.**_"

~_**I see… continue to lay low and report back to me.**_~

"_**Yes, lord Ba'al.**_"

-----

In a dark room, two shadowy figures were watching and listening to everything Shu'nin was doing.

"Just as you have suspected, my lord."

"Indeed, your grace. I am quite certain that our master will be pleased. I will report your… tremendously flawless acts."

"Thank you, my lord. You were extremely convincing as well. I could see the confusion in the eyes of the Goa'uld and Lord Ba'al."

"We must fool both to complete this."

"What of Lord Hellac?"

"I will tell him if the need arise. For now, you and the ministers must continue this."

"Without doubt, my lord."

"Make a scene tomorrow… I feel that Lady Shu'nin will take stroll into the city."

"I will make necessary arrangements. I am sure there are many willing to endure a couple of hours of death for the sake of our God."

"Do so, your grace. However, do not get… carried away. I will not have you truly ignor the sacred decree of our God."

"Of course not, my lord. It will never happen."

One of the shadowy figures leaned forward to take a good look at the screen. It was the Pontifex Maximus. The other figure, whose face was shown from the light from the screen, was the First Prime Grazak.

-----

Above Asuras, twenty nine Aurora class ships, including the few newly constructed ships that had launched barely a day before, floated without shields or weapons. They were merely floated above the planet waiting for some idea to defeat the unknown assailants who destroyed ship after ship. The Asurans had no idea how this enemy had tracked their ships or how they destroyed the ships with such ease. Unfortunately, they did not have the time to find out.

Several hyperspace windows opened around the Asura fleet and scores of ships spewed forth from them, firing their weapons at the advanced Replicator ships. Ten Ha'taks appeared above the main Asura fleet, between five of the Auroras and the main fleet, with their weapons weapons firing down. The flagship of the God Emperor and the fifteen Ha'taks appeared between the planet and the fleet, firing upward. The Tauri ships, warned by the possible casualty, fired their APBs without hesitation when the situation allowed.

Surprised and attacked by powerful weapons, six Auroras were destroyed almost instantly and seven more were crippled before they could retaliate. Shields were raised and the real battle began. Small swarms of drones began to light the space with yellow glow while the deep orange color of PPCs and DPBs rained down upon the Aurora class. The blue beams of the APBs of the Tauri vessels seared across the powerful shields, and the blue-white plasma weapon of the Wraiths struck any Asuran ships they could reach. The small and agile Traveller ships weaved in and out, firing their red colored energy weapon at the Aurora class ships while their own Aurora class ship, chaired by John Sheppard, fired phase cannons and drones. Against the combined firepower of the allied fleet, the Auroras of the Asuran replicators began to fail, as they became confused and disorganised. In the confusion of battle, no one noticed that the five Aurora class ships beyond the ten Ha'taks did not join the battle, but merely powered up their shields, and simply stood there.

-----

With a bright white beam, fifty Jaffa appeared across the bridge, engineering and other major sections of the replicator Aurora class ships. The replicators attempted to fight the Jaffa, but the Jaffa were armed with powerful weapon. The ARG(Anti-Replicator Gun)s fabricated from the Asgard core were most effective, especially with the setting were randomly rotated and the small amount of God Emperor's own nanite replicators detecting, deciphering and breaking the cipher used by the Asurans to defend themselves against the ARGs, and the five Aurora class ships were quickly taken over. When the bridge was clear, the leader of the Jaffa Tactical Squad took out a block of replicators from his pack and placed it on the main control. The replicator block quickly unfolded and gave control over to the Jaffa.

-----

"Emperor, the ships have been captured."

"Well done… other parts of the plan?"

"They are on their way, my lord"

"Good. Begin the tagging of the Wraith ships."

"We are not detecting any blocks against transport."

"They are distracted."

"I have masked the signature into misfire of the Tauri. They will suspect the Tauri."

"Excellent."

-----

While McKay was busy typing into his pad, a dozen groups of Jaffa, each made up of six Jaffa, appeared around the Ausuran cities. Ten of the groups were beamed down to the major power distribution cores, one to a secure vault, and the last into the largest databank core.

Jaffa Sergeant Ro'ra was full of pride as simply walked into the data core. He and his team could see amazed replicators dispersing and the dispersed dust moving away. He gestured to his team.

"Kree Jaffa. Be quick about it."

The Jaffa quickly set down blocks of replicators which began to access the database and began churning out data crystals containing important knowledge and technologies. Ro'ra took the crystal containing the information and complete design of the ZPMs and drones and placed it in his pocket. His second in command questioned him.

"Sir, Emperor has asked to place them in the contianers…"

"Fool! The containers could be lost or targetted. You know that battle is going up there will soon come down here. This particular crystal is important, and I will not lose it."

Then the Jaffa shouted.

"Enemy! Wraiths!"

Ro'ra turned and was was hit by the Wraith stunner, right where he tucked the crystal in. The Jaffa return fired while the second in command contacted the flagship.

"Group 1, emergency beam out!"

With a flash of light the Jaffa disappeared, leaving half-drawn out ZPM under the data core. The Wraiths approached it and took it out. Grinning, the Wraith turned away.

-----

Rodney McKay was typing madly into his pad.

"Not good, not good, not good!"

Carter's voice came through the radio.

~Do you want me to beam down there and help you?~

McKay shook his head.

"The power grid's been destroyed. There's nothing either of us can do."

Suddenly, Sheppard cut in from Larrin's Chair.

~What's the big deal? If you can't overload ZeeP.M.s, why don't we just send some nukes down there and get this over with?~

McKay made exasperated expression on his face.

"It's not as simple as that! Look, in order to implode a mass this large, the explosion has to be timed down to the nanosecond. The force needs to be exactly right. I mean, you can't just fire a few nukes down here and get the job done."

The room shook violently as Sheppard, frustrated, spoke into the radio.

~Well, it's gotta be better than nothing!~

Caldwell agreed.

~I have to agree.~

Carter suddenly had an idea.

~McKay, my sensors indicate that the ground around the mass is rich with neutronium.~

~Neutronium?~

Caldwell asked. McKay began to explain it.

"It's the base raw material in the Replicator cells. It makes all the sense in the world why the Ancients would set up on a planet where it's abundant."

Carter began to unfold her idea.

~This could be very useful. Neutronium is incredibly dense.~

Sheppared asked a question.

~And that helps us how?~

As Carter opened her mouth to answer but McKway spoke first.

"Sam, we are geniuses!"

Sam smiled in her seat on Daedalus. Typing on his pad, McKay spoke.

"OK, the mass is so super-heavy that it's sinking into the planet's surface. If I dial it up just a little bit, it'll attract the neutronium and sink all the way to the core."

~And the planet will exert enough pressure on it to cause an implosion.~

"Just give me one ... more ..."

The pad beeped.

"Got it!"

-----

"Emperor, things are moving as you have foreseen."

"Of course they are… however… I have a feeling that everything is going… too well… things do not happen that way… That's the Murphy's law…"

"Murphy's law, my lord?"

"Yes… anything that can go wrong… will go wrong… I suddenly had this feeling that something… has not been correct."

I searched for a moment and found that feeling to have come from the replicators. They signalled something but nothing grave. I wondered what it was.

"My lord, all teams have been extracted."

"Set course for… our own rendezvous point, and deploy… the probe.

"Yes, my Emperor."

-----

Hyperspace windows formed and the twenty five Ha'taks, five Auroras and the flagship came out. The ships quickly went into the orbit of a lifeless planet with a space gate. Once they were in orbit, the Jaffa Tactical Squads began to beam on to the flagship for debriefing.

I smiled widely as I saw the twenty one ZPMs standing neatly in front of me. These 21 ZPMs were excluding the ones installed on the five Aurora class ships. Then my smile got wider as I saw the Group 1 bringing in the containers with data crystals in them. As I looked over them, I saw the one crystal, the largest one, in the hand of Ro'ra, having been charred. I narrowed my eyes, and the mask made it flash. I stood up and grabbed it. It was charred as if some energy weapon had struck it. I asked Ro'ra.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Ro'ra fell on the floor, bowing to me.

"My Emperor, I have failed you in my pride. Forgive me, my lord."

His second in command tried to defend him.

"It was the Wraiths, as you have predicted, my Emperor. It was not entirely his fault."

My eyes flashed further and the Jaffa silenced.

"How can this happen when I have provided special containers?"

The silence confirmed my suspicions. I almost fried Ro'ra alive, but I decided against it and decided to put on a show… as I have done so many times. I tapped into the replicators, and gave orders. Once the orders were spread, I put on the show. I roared and the peltak darkened, with controls on the consoles flickering. The light from the eyes began to brighten even further with red tinge.

"_**YOU FOOL! YOUR STUPIDITY HAS CAUSED THE IMPERIUM A GREAT DAMAGE!**_"

The Senior Jaffa Olrak spoke.

"My God, for his failure, I will excute him in most painful manner I can com up with."

I made the appearance of being calmed down.

"NO! Despite his crimes and incompetence, he is still my Jaffa. I will not let him die like that. Confine him with only water and tretonin until we return home to Zaras."

"You are most generous, my lord."

I could see the admiring eyes of the Jaffa. They have never known such kind master, and the subliminal message buried deep in their mind began to twist this and further loyalty toward me. I sat back on my throne and began taking the data crystals. They would be most useful.

The shield technology and the phase cannons were quickly deciphered and entered into the Asgard cores while the computer technology allowed the replicators to upgrade my Asgard cores. Other various technologies including the hyperdrives, sublight engines, powerful armor, cloaking technology, long range sensors and the all and complete data on stargates and how they work. They were all very useful information, but the most critical informations, such as 'how to build ZPMs and Drones' were mostly lost due to that stupid Jaffa. Fortunately, some data remained and more efficient access to ZPM power was easily devised.

It took me five days to figure out everything before the next phase of the plan was to be implemented. The extremely quick and successful executions of the previous phases raised my hopes. However, I still had much more to do.

-----

"Your orders, my lord?"

"Check the long range sensors."

"The Daedalus is not within three days distance from Atlantis."

"Excellent. Set coordinates for Atlantis. It is time the hidden wall is parted."


	24. Chapter 24

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Lonewolf005:** Thank you for your support!

**TitanX7:** Thank you, a lot!

**FishGod:** God Emperor is not necessarily 'evil'. It's all up to the perspective. There aren't real evil except for the goa'uld, wraith, Ori, Aschen and few others. Besides, if he stops his multi-universe domination, what fun would this story be?

**john777:** I won't forget the things you mentioned... but taking them all would make GE too... OP and imba.

**chaosknight:** Overdramatic is the part of the fun! Thanks for the ideas!

**Harry Amernisil:** Thank you for your thoughtful input. Now for some clarifications. Firstly, his empire building is literally a 'quick&easy fix' and that is why he is keep saying he needs more time. He knows that his empire is fragile, sustained only by his technology. As the story progresses, you will see God Emperor trying to actually build a solid empire/society/culture. Not that easy though. Secondly, you are right in that he has the best tech, but you are also right in that they don't necessarily mesh well together. That is why I have ignorred several particularly important techs such as the Merlin's cloaking device and Ancient depositories. God Emperor will eventually decide to use the technologies he believes would be useful. However, he will maintain his technological superiority. Thirdly, God Emperor is not a Mary Sue, and he will have a lot of problems to face... which he alreadys suspects and wants to delay it. That is why he always want more 'time'. Lastly, his easy use of tech is all thanks to the considerate Asgard people who build the asgard core interface and the loyalty and smartness of the replicators.

**Amir-015:** Of course, God Emperor deals with people very fairly... despite him taking the Lion's share.

**FULLMETAL:** Nice idea... the PTBs interfering... good... I'll keep that in mind.

**Lord of Daemons:** Your ideas are great! While I try not to make God Emperor too OP just yet, your ideas are just too tempting.

**arewin:** Thanks for your support! Keep reading!

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"So, Lieutenent Hailey, so this would allow Earth to produce ships at this… ridiculous rate?"

"Yes, Mr Woolsey. I believe that with enough funding and raw materials, and now that we know how to replicate the Asgard core, we can mass produce ships."

"You are also proposing that the member nations of the IOA, specifically the five nations including China and Russia be involved in this."

"Yes, sir."

"What do you think, general?"

General O'Neill, the hero of Earth and the Asgard seemed bored. He was interested in building ships but once IOA people began to speak, he lost interest.

"What? Oh… I think it may work. We needed new ships anyway. Now with this 'God Emperor' guy hanging around with an Asgard core, we need more ships and perhaps big space guns."

Lt Hailey smiled.

"I corroponded with Colonel Carter and Dr McKay in Atlantis and developing these satellite defences. This plan is very early at this stage but we believe we can do it."

Russel Chapman, of UK interrupted her.

"Let's focus on the ship building, shall we? The United Kingdom supports this idea. We cannot let our American ally to bear the brunt of the ship building."

Russia's Colonel Ivanov, replacement for Colonel Chekov, smiled at Hailey. The young Russian colonel was a well known womanizer.

"Russia is delighted to support this plan. Our Siberian secret bases are perfectly suited to produce ships."

O'Neil spoke before the French representative could speak.

"What of the Moon Base?"

Woolsey nodded.

"The IOA has agreed to increase funding for the further research and development into that project, General. It would be foolish to maintain large construction capability of ships on Earth alone."

The French representative spoke.

"And we do not believe Alpha Site to be a suitable location for it either. Not yet anyway. Once we have enough ships to protect the Alpha Site as well, we will consider shipyards on Alpha Site."

O'Neill nodded.

"Then it is agreed?"

XiaoYi answered.

"Yes. Our government has already prepared schedule for the ships. The military has even named them. Though I find this all too fast."

Woolsey attempted to explain.

"Well, we do have a new and powerful enemy, though I feel that we can negotiate with him. He is not a goa'uld in any case."

O'Neil sighed.

"The fact is that we don't really know anything about this guy. Until we do, we better take advantage of this and build ships and increase funding for SGC. Now we need more raw materials then ever."

Everybody nodded. O'Neil then asked the IOA members.

"So how many ships will you be building?"

Woolsey answered.

"The Russians, Chinese and British are building two each, and French are building one."

"What about us?"

"The Senate and the President has allowed allocation of funds to build three Daedalus classes."

"Nice. We finally have fleets of ships."

"Oh yes, general. However, there are some pressure from the Navy though."

"The Navy?"

"They believe that ships, be they sumbarine or starships, should belong to Navy. They want some stake in this."

"I'll talk… to the Navy. I am sure we can reach some agreement."

Woolsey looked surprised.

"This is new, general. I thought you hated politics."

"I still do, Richard, but as a general, my hands are forced."

-----

"Colonel Carter! We have something!"

Carter ran from her office to the control room and stared at the long range sensor where a large group of ships were approaching.

"Wraiths?"

"I don't think so. They are heading right at us without stopping."

"Sam, what is it?"

McKay came up the stairs and stood next to Carter, looking at the screen.

"A fleet of unknown ships are coming here. They are not Wraiths."

McKay's face whitened in fear.

"Is it the Replicators? I made sure they were destroyed."

Carter quickly turned and looked at some readings. She bit her lips.

"There are exactly twenty six ships coming this way. They are not the Replicators."

After a pause she spoke the words everybody knew to be true.

"It's the Goa'uld fleet."

-----

"My Emperor, we have arrived above New Lantea. We cannot detect Atlantis. Scanning for cloak signature."

"Increase sensor sensitivity to the maximum and zero in on this frequency."

I entered the frequency of the nanite communication from inside Colonel Carter.

"We have found Atlantis. It is still cloaked."

I nodded in approval.

"Prepare all ships for beaming. Tell all Tactical Squads that they are only to use the stuns. No one on Atlantis must be hurt."

Olrak spoke in curiosity.

"My lord, we can capture this city with ease. Why should we not remove the threat of its inhabitants?"

"Because I do not want to harm them, Olrak. As long as they are alive and believe me to be at least a neutral party, it will buy me time. I have much work to do and not enough time to prepare for it. Sooner or later, the Free Jaffa and the Tauri will attack me, and I need time before that happens."

"Yes, my lord. I do not understand, but I will do as you order."

"Good. Prepare for beaming before they suspect our move and raise shields."

"Yes, my Emperor."

-----

"Are they still there?"

Sheppard asked agitatedly. McKay nodded.

"Yes. They are scanning for us. I don't think they have found us yet."

"Prepare to raise shields if we have to."

Zelenka spoke worriedly.

"Shouldn't we ask Daedalus to return?"

Carter shook her head.

"Not before we raise shields. If we dial the gate now, they will find us. Besides, Daedalus is still five days away."

Sheppard groaned.

"Let me go sit in the chair. As long as we have shields, I think we can take these Goa'uld ships down a notch."

Carter disagreed.

"I don't think so, John. They fought against the Aurora class ships without losing a single ship. They have Asgard shields, and they may even have APBs."

"That would be bad."

"Yeah."

Just at that moment, 1500 Jaffa of the Tactical Squads appeared all around the city with a bright white light of the Asgard beam, including the one hundred in the control spire. Before Sheppard or anyone could draw their weapons, the Jaffa pointed their wrist stunner at them. Ronon actually drew his weapon before he was hot by four stun blasts and went down.

I beamed down right in front of Colonel Carter. I looked at her, amused at her reactions. She was furious, curious and scared. She had no idea how I got past the cloak, and she had no idea what I would do next. She spoke first.

"So this is it, then. Despite what you have said, all you wanted was Atlantis."

It was time for the show. I chuckled menacingly and then made my eyes glow angrily.

"No, Colonel. I had no interest in Atlantis until you broke my faith in you."

"What do you mean? We have done nothing to you."

"Yes, you have, Colonel Carter. You and your Dr McKay attempted to assassinate me."

From the corner of my eyes, I could see McKay's face turn pale. He whispered.

"The program."

I answered, secretly delighted at how quickly they come up with the answer I wanted them to have.

"Yes, doctor. Your program nearly killed me. I found that you intended to 'accidently' harm me during the process. I was able to prevent that, but it did cause me some harm."

Carter was silent as she angrily stared at me. She spat her words at me.

"So now what?"

I stroked her face gently as I whispered into her ear.

"Now I take what I always wanted."

Suddenly, two Jaffa came up with Dr Jennifer Keller. Before Carter could get away, I raised my nanite gauntlet and shoved it into her forehead just as the replicators did to her. Then raising the other hand, I inserted into Dr Keller's head. I could see the terrified face both Keller and McKay with rage in Sheppard's face. Upon the completion of the download, the two women fell to the floor, and McKay and Sheppard came to their aid. I spoke to my Jaffa.

"Maintain vigilant guard upon them."

Then I turned to Olrak, in charge of the Jaffa.

"Have you found everyone?"

"We have just downloaded the manifest, my lord. We are matching everyone as we can. As far as we can tell, we are missing no more than two dozen, including six security personnel."

I looked at those who have not been captured yet. There was Major Lorne but everyone else was unimportant. Later, I would regret not paying much attention to Major Lorne.

"Continue."

-----

Leaving my Jaffa to secure the city, I went down to the corridor where Janus' secret lab was hidden. Just as I turned the corner into the closed corridor, I sensed as if someone was watching me. I quickly turned but I saw no one. Narrowing my eyes, I decided not to take any chances. I removed half of my cloak and allowed it to infiltrate the wall while I pretended to move along. I didn't know who was watching me but I was not going to leave it to chances. If someone found me pouring over the Janus's technologies… it would be disasterous. I wasn't planning to meet with the Pegasus Asgard… yet. I was willing to force them to submit to me after I have something that I can offer them.

Upon returning to the control tower, I found the two blonds awake and seething. I chuckled. I stood over them.

"Well, Colonel Carter. Now you will see what I have come to take."

With a white light, two clone pods each containing a single clone, appeared. One contained Colonel Carter, albeit much younger version, and Dr Keller, slightly younger version. I saw the horror in the eyes of the originals. I spoke gently.

"Do not worry, Colonel Carter. They will not be used to infiltrate SGC or Atlantis. I give you my word."

Of course not. They were to be used for other more sinister purpose… and some fun as well. After a moment, my nanite cloak in Janus' lab reported that they have scanned everything in the lab without triggering the Asgard sensors. It was a difficult work even for the nanites but they managed. My Jaffa were busy attempting to bypass the security programs to download the database when the self-destruct alarm rang. I looked around wildly. I did not expect such move. Then I remembered that Major Lorne was still out and about. I growled. Even with the replicators, it would have taken me over an hour to download everything. My replicators were not prepared as they were when I ordered the hacking of the Asuran database. This was bad.

Growling, I beamed up the clone pods. Carter and Sheppard looked triumphant at my displeasure. I growled at them.

"I got what I came for, Colonel Carter. I do not wish Atlantis to be destroyed. I am certain that when I leave, you will deactivate the self-destruct, and I will leave that to you."

Carter smiled.

"You can't deactivate the self-destruct in time… even with my memory."

That was true. I downloaded her memory in chunks not in pieces, which had meant that I could not locate and decipher specific memory. I roared at my Jaffa.

"Jaffa, let us return to our ships."

Then I turned to Carter and stared at her for a moment. It was time to wrap up the act.

"Though you have attempted to kill me, I will be generous and pay for your DNA and memory, Colonel. I am sure that the IOA will find this… more than a fair deal."

I beamed down two full ZPMs and placed it in front of Carter as she looked at them with surprise.

"I got those from the Asurans… when we were attacking. I am also sure that the Wraiths have got a few of those as well. Just be careful. ZPMs in the hands of the Wraiths are… very bad news."

-----

Once upon the ship, I ordered my fleet to move out. I pondered my moves when Olrak came up to me. I chuckled delightedly. Olrak smiled as he bowed.

"My God, you were magnifient."

I nodded.

"I know. I really should win an Oscar."

Olrak looked at me, confused.

"What is this 'Oscar', my lord?"

I dismissed him.

"Nothing you need to know, Olrak. Set course to intercept 'Todd'. Have you found him?"

"Yes, my Emperor. The frequency of the specific tracker attached to his ship has been found. We are attempting to pinpoint them."

"Good. We have much work to do still."

-----

While the fleet was moving, I entered the cloning chamber and stared at the two nearly mature clones. They were beautiful… and ripe. I pressed a button and the memories of Colonel Carter and Dr Keller flooded into the corrosponding body. I watched amusedly as I saw the eyes of the clones open and looked at me with horror. I saw them thrashing about to remove the restraints. I felt a little pity for them as the nanite restraints were inserted into their spines and brains. They were now mine.

-----

The stargate opened, and six Jaffa came out, escorting a Ba'al. He was wearing light armor as he moved toward the cargo ship which decloaked as he approached. He turned to his Jaffa.

"_**Kree Jaffa, harak shak mel.**_"

Then he turned to board the cargo ship when orange plasma struck the cargo ship, crippling it. Ba'al looked surprised and he stumbled when a ha'tak and three Alkesh descended from the clouds and began firing at them. Ba'al's Jaffa fired their staff weapons skyward but that was a pitiful resistence. Ba'al attempted to go to the stargate when it opened again. A dozen Jaffa and Teal'c appeared. Ba'al quickly raised his personal shield but the Free Jaffa and Teal'c merely stood there smiling. When Ba'al felt that there was something wrong, Teal'c raised tranquiliser gun from Earth and fired trice. The darts went through the shield and two of them struck the flesh. Ba'al's eyes fleshed before he fell unconscious.

Standing over the body, Teal'c smiled.

"We have another one. Soon, Ba'al will be no more."

-----

Deep inside the secret Ancient solar observatory under the mountain on Praxyon, the original Ba'al saw another of his clones' locator beacon go offline. He narrowed his eyes. He had kept few ears open while he was hiding. The rising of a new and powerful goa'uld called the 'God Emperor' was not a good thing for him. Unlike Anubis or any other enemies, Ba'al had no idea who this was and how he would act. He instinctively knew that the 'God Emperor' would be the key variable in his plan.


	25. Chapter 25

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**tpx1:** Thank you for reviewing! I intend to keep as much canon as possible. Until the end of SG Atlantis, the God Emperor would want to take advantages of the timeline he knows, and therefore not likely to risk changing it drastically.

**TitanX7:** Thank you, and there will be crossover soon enough. Actually, it would be after the Stargate: Continuum when there will be crossover.

**Amir-015:** I am afraid General Hammond dies of natural causes... though regretable, it is not something I want to mess with.

**Peter:** I don't know about volunteers but when stargate program is 'revealed' there 'could' be a public outcry.

**Harry Amernisil:** There is acutally 17 A4 pages of planning done with basic outline of the story. I rather not change them. God Emperor is not infallible. There will be a lot of technologies and discoveries he will miss, both intentionally(ie. plot device) and untintentionally(ie. I forgot). I didn't capture Dr Beckett BECAUSE he is the expert on Wraith DNA. There are areas that God Emperor cannot really be expert of. His superiority is derived from the replicators, who does all the work, and his ideas in using the technologies. He is just a guy. As for the crossover, the story already has the 'device' to move across the dimensions, and there will be crossover... However, I put this story in Stargate section because Part 1 will be based mostly in the Stargate universe...

**Amir-015:** Of course, God Emperor deals with people very fairly... despite him taking the Lion's share.

**FULLMETAL:** The Stargate Program will not be revealed voluntarily, but will be forced upon them. As for the Janus Lab, it was mostly a success, except for short of time... though it was not as clear as burned crystal, this is another obstacle faced by the God Emperor. The ramification will... be seen soon enough.

**Lord of Daemons:** Thanks for the ideas, and yes, I had already planned to take on the Tollan survivors, which include Narim, who will appear and join the SGC. As for the Nox, I have decided to leave them alone. They are not a threat, and the God Emperor is a good guy... sometimes... Jonas Quin will not rejoin SGC as a member, but Langara will be featured in the story but not for Naquadria... Come on! It's a derivitive of Naquadah! Asgard had already figured out how to make it.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

I apologize for those who find my modifications of the Christian hymns were used to show religious fanaticism. I got the idea when I was singing the hymn in my church. Though I go to Christian church, I am not really a Christian, and knowing the true historical origin of Christianity, I do not view Old Testament and monotheism with any positive perception. In my view, Jesus was the only good guy in the whole sect of religion (including Judaism and Islam). However, this is my personal idea on religion. I do not mean to be insulting to anyone.

* * *

**Chapter 25**

Shu'nin decided to take a stroll outside the palace. The council ended with Grazak forcing several issues despite the vigorous protests of Voc'ron. She smiled as she personally witnessed the fracture of this new empire. She was quite certain that she could make this advantageous for herself, not really for the Ba'al clones. She then thought that she would have to share this with the 'Warmaster Ba'al' but she was willing to compromise a few things.

As she walked, she saw that the planet was heavily modernised with various multi-level buildings rising all over the city and massive constructions being commissioned. One of the more noticeable buildings was the religious building which had the mark of the God Emperor on its doors. She could hear singing from inside. She decided to take a look. A couple of hundred Jaffa were gathered there, singing along to the lyrics on the massive screen in the front wall of the hall.

_From the moment I first met God,  
My heart was filled with joy.  
You fill me full of joy,  
your grace flooding the world.  
_

_My love for you is endless  
God Emperor, O my lord, my love!  
Greater than any love,  
Your love reaches me.  
_

_I am filled with your blessing,_

_I am content to worship you,_

_My life is for you,_

_My soul is for you._

Once the song ended, the Jaffa sang the next song.

_Have Thine own way, Lord! Have Thine own way!  
Thou art the Potter, I am the clay.  
Mould me and make me after Thy will,  
While I am waiting, yielded and still. __God Emperor__ only, always, living in me._

Have Thine own way, Lord! Have Thine own way!  
Search me and try me, Master, today!  
Whiter than snow, Lord, wash me just now,  
As in Thy presence humbly I bow.

Have Thine own way, Lord! Have Thine own way!  
Wounded and weary, help me, I pray!  
Power, all power, surely is Thine!  
Touch me and heal me, Saviour divine.

Have Thine own way, Lord! Have Thine own way!  
Hold o'er my being absolute sway!  
Fill with Thy Spirit 'till all shall see

They were beautiful songs but something made Shu'nin shudder. It could have been fear or something. The goa'uld felt goosebumps all over. Then she noticed that the singing had ended and the priests in the front were doing something. They dragged three Jaffa and brought them before the crowd. The priest spoke loudly.

"These shol'va have not fully embraced our Lord God Emperor, our one and only god! The living god! May his name uttered for eternity! Let them be executed for their heresy! Kill the unbelievers!"

Without hesitation, the priest shot the three Jaffa in the back with old staff weapons. Shu'nin watched in surprise. Suddenly, the door slammed open and a dozen Jaffa, armed with the new standard armour and weapons, rushed in. An Elite was leading them. The Elite roared.

"This summary inquisition and witch hunt is clearly forbidden by the God Emperor! Take down those heretics!"

The priest actually frothed as he refuted.

"You are the heretics! All those who do not believe in God Emperor must be killed!"

"Hear no more of this raving! Jaffa, Kree Ha Tak!"

Shu'nin quickly got out of there, not wanting to risk being shot. She heard the sound of battle and screams of the dying as she walked down the steps of the temple. After few minutes, which she eagerly waited outside for the result of this attack, the Elite and half of his squad came out with the dead priest and several of the priest's followers. The song inside the temple began again with new song. This nonchalant execution of events frightened her. This God Emperor held far more influence and control over his people than any goa'uld before. He did not rule with fear, but through the blind faith these Jaffa had for him. She recognised how difficult it would be to defeat such an enemy.

_O Lord, our sovereign God__ Emperor__,  
majestic is your Name!  
Your Name be praised on Earth, in Heaven  
and from the mouth of babes!_

_When we look to night skies,  
and see the worlds and stars  
we marvel then that when we cry  
you're never very far._

_What are we in your eyes,  
we frail and mortal souls,  
that you should live and __care__ for us,  
and ever love us so?_

_O Lord, our sovereign God__ Emperor__,  
we too would love the same.  
Your Name be praised on Earth, in Heaven:  
majestic is your Name!_

Something clicked in Shu'nin. She knew which goa'uld she needed to side with. It was not Ba'al. She smiled as she returned to the palace.

-----

Someone watched as the female goa'uld moved away from the temple. Once she was out of sight, he rushed into the temple where a dozen medically trained Jaffa were healing the wounded. A sarcophagus was brought inside in secret to revive the dead 'unbelievers'. The Elite and the dead priest and his followers returned and the priest was revived. With everyone healed and revived, the Elite and the priest spoke farewell with such cordiality only seen among family. The goa'uld Shu'nin would never know.

-----

As the report came in, Grazak smiled.

"Well done, your grace. It is almost certain that the goa'uld fell for it."

Voc'ron smiled an embarrassed smile at Grazak's flattery.

~I am sure of it, my lord, but it is not my doing. It was your plan and the grace and blessing of our lord. May his name be sung for the eternity.~

"You have done well to ensure the outcome, your grace. Your name will not be forgotten in my report to our God."

~Thank you, my lord.~

-----

Garshaw frowned. She had changed her host since Anubis fell. Her last host was killed by a Kull Warrior but she managed to survive. She asked again.

~_**Is this true?**_~

Hellac nodded grimly.

"_**Yes. I have witnessed it myself. There are issues between the religious leaders and Grazak. The foundation of this new empire is not as strong as we had previously assumed.**_"

Garshaw sighed as she pondered on the information.

~_**Well, we overestimated this new enemy. The speed of the expansion and consolidation did surprise us.**_~

"_**Yes, I agree.**_"

Then Garshaw turned her focus back to Hellac.

~_**Now what of these empty ships?**_~

"_**He intends to give them to the Tauri as some sort of payment, though I do not know what for.**_"

Garshaw narrowed her eyes.

~_**The Tauri have their own ships now. I do not believe they will utilise these ships. Is there any way to steal them for our use?**_~

Hellac looked apologetic.

"_**I'm afraid not, councillor. The security is very strong. I would recommend asking for the ships from the Tauri.**_"

Garshaw frowned again.

~_**They will ask something in return.**_~

"_**That is the best course of action. I cannot do anything for the sake of my cover.**_"

~_**Very well. Keep safe and hidden, Hellac. We still do not know anything about him.**_~

"_**Understood. Hellac out.**_"

-----

Olrak reported. Recently, his faithful service and his seniority had allowed him to quickly become the God Emperor's favourite. This was an honour that is not small at all. The respect other Jaffa showed him was surprisingly greater. Secretly, Olrak hoped to replace the young First Prime Grazak, whose mentor was Olrak's rival.

"My God, we are nearing the coordinates."

I nodded in approval. Things were going as planned.

"On screen."

A Wraith Hive Ship floated adrift above a planet. It was badly damaged and the tracer beacon still activating. I watched amusedly as my Jaffa assembled. Olrak then asked for orders.

"Shall I order the Tactical Squads to board the ship, my lord?"

"No. This is something I must do myself. I do not believe your technological proficiency is at a level to control a Wraith Hive Ship."

I stood up from my throne and grabbed a ZPM. Then taking my Bodyguards and a Tactical Squad, I beamed on to the Hive Ship.

-----

It was a mess inside. It was not for another day before Atlantis detects the subspace signal from this ship. Ordering a unit from the TS to collect my beacon, I headed for the main power generator chamber in the Hive Ship. I needed Atlantis expedition and Earth to begin a shooting war against the Wraiths, and with a nearly fully restored Hive Ship, and their APBs on their Daedalus class ships, I was sure the IOA would feel that they can match the Wraith in military strength. Of course, I would have to nudge them into the war so as to distract them long enough. To do all that, I needed Todd… and it would work out… well.

Once I was in the main generator chamber, I used my nanite cloak to dig into the power supply conduits and planted my ZPM in a temporary socket. Once the replicators told me that the ship was now being fed with power, I left a unit to guard the ZPM, and then moved on to the bridge. I did find the transponder chip. I ordered a unit of TS to take it to the medical bay, which I showed them with a holographic map, and make it appear that Todd had ordered it removed. The deception must continue, after all. Then I downloaded the cloning lab's location for myself and then I created a fake recording from Todd to Colonel Sheppard. This would make Atlantis angry.

Thanks all to my very smart replicators who quickly learned as much as they could from the Wraith systems, I also downloaded the jamming frequency and code the Wraith used against the Asgard beaming. I needed to have every advantage I could, and this was an important part against the Wraiths. Once I downloaded all I wanted, including a very large chunk of the Wraith database, I deleted them and made the deletion look like an emergency automated program that activated in case of abandon ship.

Then I returned to the main generator chamber and the nanite replicators reported that as far as they could detect, the ship was almost fully repaired thanks to the near-unlimited power from the ZPM. Any more would make the ship into the super Hive Ship at the end of Atlantis series. That was not going to happen under my watch. I would keep a tight leash on the Wraith. When the TS units reported that they have several dead Wraiths, including two commanders, I knew that I was done with this ship. Removing the ZPM and the part of my cloak, I beamed back on to my flagship.

-----

"My lord? Your orders?"

"I want you to fire in the general direction of that ship, making sure that it appears to have struggled against us and then crippled. I do not want that ship too badly damaged but I want bombardment marks on the planet to show that our weapon was not very accurate… move the fleet further away from the planet and then proceed."

"Yes, my God."

That would make this… interesting. It took about fifteen minutes to creat desired effects. Once that was done, I gave a new order after inputting the coordinate of the cloning lab and the bypass code for the jamming frequency for the Asgard beaming.

"Move the fleet to this location. Prepare to board a Wraith Hive Ship as soon as we drop out of the hyperspace. Use this code to bypass their scrambling."

"By your command, my lord."

-----

Once we were in hyperspace, I decided to take some time to study the dead Wraiths. While there were significant amount of data on the Asuran and Atlantis databases, it was still not quite enough. Fortunately, I also had Asgard database and the might of the replicators as well as Dr Keller. I was sure I would make a decent progress.

-----

Warmaster Ba'al silently fumed as he woke from his sleep on his massive luxury bed with four naked human female slaves. He was forced to live on his ship after the Jaffa Hellac was given the control of Ho'alan. Though he no longer slept in the sarcophagus and had U$30,000 super sized bed with silk blankets installed on his flagship, he still missed his bedroom in his palace on Ho'alan. However, the Elites standing guard over him even as he slept in his bed, reminded him of his situation. He decided to vent his frustration upon his clone brothers… or more specifically, their underlords.

After getting dressed by his slaves, he strolled into his bridge, still escorted by the Elites. He sat on his throne and barked commands.

"_**Set course for Orash-Narnas.**_"

"Yes, Warmaster."

Orash-Narnas used to belong to Qetesh, who, though not a System Lord, was quite powerful. With Qetesh assassinated by the Tok'ra, this Jaffa planet of decent size was taken by Resheph, once a powerful goa'uld in his own right but defeated by Moloch many years ago. Quickly taking a sizable chunk from Qetesh's fleet and territory, Resheph quickly aligned himself with Ba'al clones for security against the Tauri and the Free Jaffa. Orash-Narnas was Resheph's new capital world with rich manpower and mineral resources. However, his considerable fleet of over a dozen Ha'taks and numerous Alkesh, made him a tempting but dangerous target. Of course, before the Jaffa rebellion, Ba'al could have easily crushed Resheph, but now it was very difficult get trustworthy Jaffa.

"My lord, we are here. I am detecting four Ha'taks and three Alkesh. There also appear to be a small space station."

The report from his new First Prime woke Ba'al from his musing.

"_**Find Resheph's flagship and hail him.**_"

"Yes, my lord… Resheph is hailing us, Warmaster."

"_**On screen.**_"

A gaunt bald man with long beard tied into knots appeared. He still wore makeups. Ba'al almost sneered. The goa'uld spoke.

~_**My lord, Ba'al. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you? It is so sudden to receive you, and the tributes are not ready yet.**_~

Ba'al flashed his eyes.

"_**I have not come for your tributes, Resheph. I am Warmaster Ba'al. You will submit to the will of the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium or you will perish.**_"

Resheph paused for a moment as he narrowed his eyes.

_**~So you are the shol'va clone that other Ba'als have warned me about. They told me to ignor you as a Ba'al. In fact, you have bounty on your head. Three whole planets worth of bounty. You were a fool to have come here.**_~

Ba'al silently smiled. This idiot had no idea the power granted to him by the God Emperor.

"_**You are a fool to resist the might if the Imperium. You shall submit or you will perish.**_"

The transmission ended. The Jaffa reported immediately.

"My lord, the enemy ships are powering their weapons. Their shield prevents us from beaming in the Tactical Squads."

"_**No matter. Prepare for battle. I will show them the power of Warmaster of God Emperor.**_"

The Elites nodded in approval. Ba'al silently seethed at it but he kept a straight face and appearance of loyalty.

"_**Engage the enemy.**_"


	26. Chapter 26

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Amir-015:** Alright, but just because you asked.

**FULLMETAL:** Well, he is just about done with Pegasus galaxy for now. I don't want to get involved in SGA too much... yet.

**Lord of Daemons:** Ba'al, Shu'nin, Tok'ra and the Jaffa believes God Emperor to be a Goa'uld, and Shu'nin believes that also. God Emperor would keep up this ambiguious disguise for a while yet. As for the Aschen, I don't like them, and I am quite certain that Asgard can do better than the Aschen in everything Aschen does, including having sensors and computer to predict solar flares.

**I am rather disappointed that I didn't get many reviews for the Chapter 25 compared to the few previous ones. Please continue reviewing, as it is something I am delighted at, and something that gives me the strength to keep on writing. Thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

Warmaster Ba'al's flagship was agile and powerful. It moved right into the middle of the enemy fleet as they fired their orange colored plasma. The Alkeshes attempted to intercept but they quickly leapt out of the way as the powerful Ha'tak dove in. The slow firings of the Ha'taks made it possible for Ba'al's ship to completely evade them. Once Ba'al was between two Ha'taks, he fired. Streams from DPBs and large bolts from PPCs slammed into the shields of the Ha'taks, quickly depleting them and then crushing into the hull. Without hesitation, Ba'al's ship turned it focus on the Alkesh, ignorring the incoming fire from Resheph, now identified to be on the space station, and the two Ha'taks.

The shield of Ba'al's flagship was simply superior, ignorring the powerful attacks as if they were nothing. The Alkeshes, now the focus of Ba'al's attention, were having a hard time. Unlike the normal Ha'tak's point defence cannons, the DPBs were firing at an incredible rate, forcing the smaller ships to evade the long streams of plasma fire. It was not long before all three were destroyed. As Ba'al's ship slowly turned and fired three PPC fires into another Ha'tak, crippling it, and two shots into already crippled Ha'tak, destroying it, Resheph contacted Ba'al again.

Ba'al smiled as he watched terrified Resheph coming back online.

~_**My lord, my liege! Please! I now understand your power! Allow me to serve you.**_~

Ba'al almost said 'YES!' but then he was reminded of the God Emperor's Jaffa that filled his ship as well as the Elites standing guard over him. Ba'al spoke in a measured tone.

"_**Your service to me is irrelevant. You will serve the God Emperor. I am his Warmaster, and you will serve him through me.**_"

~_**Whatever you say, my lord.**_~

Ba'al smiled. He just hoped that his actions will make himself more valuable to the God Emperor.

-----

I felt that my fleet had come out of the hyperspace a bit too close to the planet than I had expected. It wasn't the Wraith Hive Ship I worried about, but the uncontrolled atmospheric entry, which was dangerous even for my ships. Fortunately, nothing bad happened and I was able to beam in with my Jaffa into the Hive Ship before it could raise its jamming frequency. The cipher was not necessary, but it would be easy to have an ace up my sleeve. Once the vision cleared and I was beamed in, I turned to my Jaffa, who came with me.

"Kree Jaffa. Neutralise the crew. If they resist too much… kill them."

My Jaffa bowed and began to spread out in half-units. I gestured my Bodyguards to follow. I headed to the bridge. It wasn't long before I encountered the Wraiths. A dozen Wraith soldiers and a Wraith commander appeared as I turned the corner. They instantly fired their weapons, which were all stunners and not lethal weapons. This was perfectly logical for the Wraith since they need their prey to be alive to feed on them. My Jaffa, however, were armed with most deadly weapon a Jaffa had ever wielded. My Bodyguard instantly raised their wrists and took down five. Then they raised their halberds and fired bright plasma at the Wraiths. The Wraith weapons were ineffectual as the armors of my Bodyguards absorbed the non-lethal energy pulse. As for me, my replicator cloak was the best defence against energy weapons.

To my utter dismay, the firefight between my Bodyguards and the Wraiths lasted for more than a minute. I was getting tired. From movies and stuff, the enemy often went down within few seconds. It was time I got involved. I raised my left hand and let loose the lightning. Sizzling the air, the blue bolts of electrical energy seared through the Wraiths' bodies, quickly turning them into 'deep fried' variety. Once they were down, I pointedly looked at my Bodyguards. They looked down in shame.

"Kree! You are my Bodyguards. Spending over a minute and still fail to kill the enemy of equal or slightly greater number… I am shamed for you, my friends. How would you fight the legendary warriors of Tauri if you cannot even defeat the Wraiths? Do better next time."

They nodded.

-----

Woolsey spoke of grim and stern face filled with determination.

"The IOA has decided that Mr Kevin Leed from other dimension is someone we can talk to. His actions have been nothing but neutral or friendly."

Landry frowned.

"What about stealing the Asgard core and stunning half the crew of Odyssey?"

Woolsey replied hotly.

"That was one event at the beginning, and you are exaggerating about the 'casualties'. He has killed no one and all he has done with the Asgard core has been to modernize and civilise a large number of planets! It could potentially mean that we may have a society at par with us, technologically and culturally."

Landry narrowed his eyes. He was always shrewd and knew the politics.

"The Chinese and the others… They want this."

Woolsey dropped his charade and nodded.

"Well, the president is willing to seek peace with this 'Galactic Imperium' as well, general. Of course, the Chinese, Russians and others, as well as us, want a new market. 'When' the Stargate program is revealed to the public, it would have a great impact in all areas including the economy. The revelation on power generation through Naquadah generators and fusion generators alone would drive the oil companies bankrupt, not to mention medical, automotive and other industries. By providing a potential new market, which as sophisticated enough to continually consume our products, would allow the governments to sell the positives of the Stargate program."

"So, it all comes down to money."

"Well, Mr Leed has already sent us a gesture. He has asked for certain things, the content of which the IOA approves, and in return he is willing to pay for it, with Ha'taks no less."

"We don't know that. Just because the Tok'ra has asked us for the use of the vessels does not meant anything."

"Of course, it does, general. Their spy had confirmed it. Mr Leed is willing to trade these vessels, which can be very useful in so many ways, for goods and services we can provide. This is the basis of capitalism and the foundation of our economy."

"What do we need the Ha'taks for? We have Daedalus class about to pop out of the box in six packs!"

"It takes time to build ships. Besides, we can rent it to the Tok'ra or the Jaffa, or even scrap it for raw materials and technology. God knows that we need more raw materials now that all five major powers are building Daedalus class ships."

"Alright, I will take this under advicement. Though I would think that you would have talked with General O'Neill first."

Woolsey actually looked embarrassed.

"I felt the need to shore up some support from you, general."

"I see. Well, I will think about it. If Mr Leed is truly honest about this deal, I think his new empire and Earth can come to some sort of a deal. Only if he is genuine about this."

"Of course, general. I wouldn't have it any other way."

-----

The Wraiths kept coming. All over the Hive Ship, the Jaffa fought the Wraiths and the Wraiths woke all over the massive organic ship to fight the intruders. The Jaffa killed and killed, and even then they began to be outnumbered. Meanwhile, my fleet positioned itself above the planet and around the Hive Ship. I did not want anyone to escape.

My Bodyguards escorted me toward the bridge as more and more Wraiths came upon me. My Bodyguards did better after the first skirmish. They aimed for the head and without becoming too excited, they calmly shot down or cut down the Wraiths. I did my share of damage upon the Wraith population. I used my lightning indiscriminately against the scores of enemies that blocked my path, leaving charred bodies and crippled Wraiths for my Bodyguards and the Jaffa to clean up.

When I finally arrived at the bridge, I found myself standing before a large group of Wraiths, nearly seventy in number, including five Wraith commanders and the commander of the vessel. They paused for a moment when they saw me, a dark metallic being leaving a path of Wraith corpses, and then they charged. I was standing in the door way with my escorts still three or four meters behind me. The Bodyguards could see me but they were attacked by another group of Wraiths, and so I decided to show them what I am capable of.

The Wraiths quickly figured out that their stun blasts did nothing to me, and so they came upon me with knives and pointy ends of their stun rifle things. First six Wraith soldiers were instantly fried as I let loose maximum voltage. Unfortunately, the lightning claw, when firing at maximum power, needed to recharge a bit. That's when the Wraith came upon me, attempting to rip off my cloak. Poor things. They were instantly shredded when my nanite replicator cloak, under my mental command, became a cloak of knives and spun. Killing four Wraith like that, I moved foreward, bringing out my clawed hands.

The claws extended and became a powerful gauntlet with very very large metal claws. They glowed hot and sizzled with electricity. I smashed them into the Wraiths. The result of the first attack was surprising even for me. I did not know how hot my claws were but they nearly burned through a whole Wraith. As it died screaming, I pulled out the claw and smashed its face in, acting as if I was delighted at the smell of burning flesh. Of course, my mask filtered the smell and I could not smell anything. I did the whole savouring the burning flesh to intimidate the enemy, and it worked for a few seconds, giving me enough time to attack another Wraith. I grabbed a Wraith commander's head by my claws and slowly burned his face in.

Suddenly, my replicator cloak warned me of the attack from behind. A Wraith commander struck a knife in me. My cloak caught it, and stopped it before it could get to my armor under the cloak. I spun around; swiping at the Wraith's head, but the Wraith ducked, and then came upon my chest with his hand. Because my cloak is parted in the middle front, his hand found my armor before I could stop him. I let out a delighted chuckle as I saw bewildered expression on the Wraith's face before he could withdraw his hand. I grabbed him by the neck with my right claw, and turned on the pain stick part without the healing.

Oh, how the Wraith screamed. The scream filled the bridge as my Bodyguards and Jaffa began to enter it and fought the Wraith soldiers. With every orifice glowing from the energy of the pain stick, the Wraith screamed in pain. Then I caught the movement of the Hive Ship's commander Wraith, charging at me. I shot him down with a short jolt, enough to knock him down but not enough to kill him. I tortured the Wraith commander in my right hand for anther minute or two before he fell unconscious. I found that the Wraith were indeed tough. Dropping the Wraith, I turned to my Bodyguards.

"Prepare to beam down to the planet for another assault. Assess casualties and situation. Secure the ship. This ship will soon belong to a new Warmaster."

-----

Todd growled as he worked the console with four Wraith soldiers behind him with stunner rifles. Two Wraith scientists and a Wraith commander watched him work. One of the scientist, who obviously commanded great fear and respect, spoke with a sneer in his tone.

"You are doing well. I am sure the Queen will… grant you much…"

Todd chuckled.

"I am sure she will grant me much pain before death."

The scientist shrugged.

"Perhaps, but you can valuable to her. If you could just prove to her that you are useful."

Todd sneered back.

"How?"

"You could start by completing your work here early and without fault."

Todd laughed.

"Then I will be useless once I am done here."

"Perhaps not."

A new voice startled everyone as a ghostly figure of the God Emperor's hologram appeared right in the middle of the chamber. The Wraith soldiers raised their weapons to attack, but the Wraith scientist stopped them with telepathy. He knew that this was merely a hologram. He spoke angrily.

"Who are you?"

The hologram ignored him and spoke only to Todd.

"Todd… may I call you Todd?"

Todd narrowed his eyes.

"Todd?"

"Yes, it's a name Colonel Sheppard will call you in a day or two. You remind him of his pale college friend."

"Who are you?"

"I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, and perhaps your saviour as well as your master."

The Wraith scientist had telepathically ordered the hologram to be traced. Todd eyed the scientist for a moment.

"They are tracing your hologram."

-----

I chuckled. Of course they did. Who wouldn't?

"I know that, Todd. However, this does not… well, not really concern them. I have come to offer you a position as my Warmaster."

"Warmaster?"

"It is a position of great honor and privilege as well as duty. You will serve me as military commander as well as the proxy for ruling your species. If you accept, you will rule over the Wraith in my name under my authority."

He stared at me as if to calculate what I was really after. Todd smiled.

"I am a prisoner here, about to be killed off at any time."

I chuckled. I really had no real visual method to reveal my amusement.

"I can help with that. Once the Queen is dead, you may rule over the Wraith of this Hive. I have already secured their Hive Ship for you to use."

After a moment of thought Todd nodded.

"Then it is an alliance."

I was not amused. My hologram darkened but my eyes glowed brightly. I decided to use the goa'uld voice again. I spoke with much contempt in my voice.

"_**Do not think that you stand as my equal, wraith! You will serve me or you will perish here. Bow before me, now!**_"

It took another minute or so before Todd made up his mind. I was sure that he was not really intimidated. He probably thinks to use me to get out of the moment. He was very wrong. He bowed deeply and nodded in approval. At that moment, when the Wraith scientist found, to his horror, that the transmission was from the orbit and then also find an entire fleet of alien ships in the orbit, all except three Tactical Squads beamed down inside the facility. I beamed into my hologram, standing in front of bowing Todd. Todd looked up. I spoke menacingly.

"_**Well done, Todd. Now you shall become my instrument.**_"

-----

At that moment, for some reason, Todd the Wraith felt fear coursing through his veins.


	27. Chapter 27

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**TitanX7:** Thank you!

**john777:** Thank you for the review. I know that god-like aliens are dangerous enough to kill my story, but I feel that somehow, it is the god-like aliens who may get a surprise.

**FishGod:** That is a very good idea. I have been thinking about satellites, but Dyson sphere made up of replicators... nice!

**Amir-015:** Well, Todd would think he is using God Emperor for his own end, but God Emperor knows all... episodes.

**FULLMETAL:** That is the plan. Todd will be the bait to distract Earth. As for the IOA, I have a feeling that the God Emperor will maintain his charade enough to fool IOA and the rest of the galaxy.

**Lord of Daemons:** The next universe our God Emperor will go into will be the StarWars universe... As for BSG, it's all alternate reality to me.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Several hours later, with the business with Todd done and with the Hive Ship in the hands of the new Warmaster Todd, I ordered my fleet to move out. While it was unfortunate that most of my threats against Todd were bluff, I believe they would hold until I come up with the leash to put on him and the Wraiths. All I had was the nanites with pain stick technology. The difference between the Wraith nervous systems and the human, Jaffa, Goa'uld or the Asgard, made the 'mind-reading' part of the technology impossible for now. Thinking of the ways to control the Wraith, I sat back on my throne and removed my mask. Olrak came to me bowed.

"My lord, what are your orders?"

"Move the fleet back to the Milky Way galaxy. We are going home."

"It shall be done."

Then it was time to play with Sam Carter and Jennifer Keller clones.

-----

When I entered their shared quarters, they glared at me furiously. They had attempted an escape, only to be foiled by the nanites I implanted in them. I liked them feisty. Sam had recognised my face, despite the changes apparent on my clone body, and Dr Keller had seen my face for the first time. Sam spoke angrily.

"What do you want now?"

I smiled and gently caressed her face with my claws, making the surface of the claws smooth. After all, they were made up entirely of nanite replicators. I spoke gently to her, ignorring the fear in the eyes of both of them.

"I have what I want, Sam."

"That's Colonel Carter to you, Mr Leed."

I chuckled.

"I'm afraid not, Sam. You are a clone of Colonel Carter, and have no right beyond what I give you. It is unfortunate that I did not have the time to deal with you two until now, but we have a long travel between here and the Milky Way galaxy. I am sure we will adjust to each other."

"Not likely."

With a single mental command, I beamed the three of us to a room with two chairs. Using the nanite controls in their central nervous systems including the brain, I forced them to sit down. Thick straps appeared and wrapped themselves around Sam and Jen. They attempted to struggle but to no avail. I began to explain my actions to them.

"While it is very easy for me to make you love me, that would be a mere lie. I prefer you to be yourselves, but I will not tolerate anything that could threaten my people and my empire. You will soon be brainwashed, then hypnotised and finally, become loyal citizen of the Galactic Imperium."

Before they could respond, gags appeared. Leaving them in the fume of the brainwashing gas, I left the chamber through the door, particularly slowly to create maximum effect. I am a great showman, and everyone agrees.

-----

Upon returning to the peltak, I put the mask back on. The fleet was moving to the edge of the Pegasus galaxy. I decided to momentarily delay the return. I gestured Olrak forward.

"Move to the nearest planet with a ground based stargate."

"Yes, my lord. At once."

-----

It took some time to hook up the ZPM to the stargate and to make the stargate dial Milky Way galaxy, but the knowledge on stargate within the Asgard core, Asuran database and what data I could get from Atlantis, were enough to make it happen. Once it was hooked up, I returned to the peltak and dialled Zaras. Once the wormhole was established, I called my palace, and Grazak. After a moment, Grazak appeared as a hologram. He smiled widely with happiness in seeing me.

~My emperor, my heart is full of joy to see you.~

"Thank you, Grazak. Now, what has been happening during my absence?"

-----

Grazak was overseeing further construction of factories designed to produce large vehicles when his wrist computer beeped. It was his master calling. He immediately beamed into the palace and bowed before the Crystal Throne. After a moment, his master, the most glorious God Emperor, appeared as a hologram upon the Crystal Throne.

-----

~ Thank you, Grazak. Now, what has been happening during my absence?~

"My lord, I am sending the written reports through to you now."

Grazak pressed buttons on his wrist computer, which sent the data through the stargate to his master. His master acknowledged that he had received the data.

"Also, my lord, there is the issue with the Goa'uld Shu'nin. I have found the evidence that she was a spy from the…"

~Ba'al clones. And you have, in a collaborated effort with Voc'ron, managed to fool her into believing that there is an internal political division within the Imperium.~

Grazak was amazed. Such information was not in the reports. He was impressed at the all-knowing power of his god.

"Yes, my lord. We put on quite a show, and she has not contacted the Ba'al clones again."

His god nodded in approval.

~You have done exceptionally well, my friend. You are learning the arts of statemanship. It is important to fool the enemies to make it appear that we are weaker than they expect but strong enough not to warrant an attack.~

"I learned it all from your divine example, my god."

~You flatter me, my First Prime. I knew from the beginning, that you had what it took to be my First Prime. Congratulate Voc'ron on his performance as well, Grazak. However, there was a single flaw in your acts. You should have immediately contacted Shu'nin and, while continue to feign your conflict with Voc'ron, reveal that you know that she is a spy.~

"Wouldn't she suspect our deception?"

~The goa'ulds are stupid. They may have the technology and intelligence to use them, they are still stupid. Make it appear that you just found out her being spy, and force her to become a double agent.~

"Yes, my lord. I shall carry it out at once."

~What of our deal with the Tauri?~

"I have not heard from them as yet."

~Hmmm… Give the order to the Jaffa garrisons across the Imperium to afford the SG teams from the Tauri, every courtesy. The Imperium must appear to be a civilised and somewhat friendly nation. Well, at least until I am ready.~

"I will send the order immediately."

~Good. Now, I will speak to Warmaster Ba'al. Contact him now.~

"At once, my lord."

-----

When Grazak mentioned Shu'nin, I accessed the data recording made by the nanites in Grazak. The nanites in Grazak was a secret. He believes that he is free of them, but he has as much nanites as Ba'al does, but only to secure his knowledge and loyalty. Ba'al's nanites were a leash made to strangle the dog.

-----

"My lord, the First Prime Grazak is hailing us."

Ba'al raised an eyebrow as he put down the goblet of wine. He nodded and Grazak appeared on the main screen. Ba'al greeted him with fake gladness.

"_**Well, if it isn't the favourite of the God Emperor? What can I do for you now, Grazak?**_"

Grazak made no expression as he spoke.

~Our God commands to speak with you, Warmaster. Use the holographic interface.~

Grazak's face disappeared from the screen while Ba'al frowned at the insulting insolence of the Jaffa. Suddenly, the Elites dragged Ba'al from his throne and threw him down before the throne. Before Ba'al could roar at the Elites, the hologram of God Emperor appeared on his throne chair. Ba'al stood up and raised his chin. He bowed his head in respect. However, his new master did not seem pleased.

~_**Your lack of etiquette is seriously undermining your health, Warmaster Ba'al.**_~

Before Ba'al could comprehend what the God Emperor was talking about, the God Emperor raised a finger. The nanites in Ba'al's body changed to pain stick mode and were activated along with the healing device, so that Ba'al only suffered from the light pouring out of the orifices on his head, Ba'al screamed as he fell to the floor. Then the God Emperor lowered his finger. As Ba'al panted and gasped, the God Emperor spoke.

~_**You should have studied etiquettes on greeting the God Emperor. You should bow like this.**_~

With the nanites in control, Ba'al's body moved according to the God Emperor's mental command. Ba'al knelt, and putting his hands on the ground before him, he tapped his head on three times and then did the three kneeling and nine kowtows. Ba'al knew what this was. Lord Yu, during the height of his power, forced his defeated his foes to bow like this. Ba'al shuddered at the unbearable humiliation and pain. Yet, he knew that he could not possibly rise against this goa'uld. His original must undo all this by changing the past.

~_**Good. Now, when you greet me, you will bow like that unless I command not to. Do you understand me, Warmaster?**_~

Ba'al stuttered in pain but nodded and answered.

"_**Y… y… yes, my… my lord. I… I… huh… I under… understand, perfectly.**_"

~_**I hear that you have been expanding the Imperium. I like to praise your initiative. Though I would not allow you to maintain a large domain, I will allow next five human planets and one Jaffa world to be your domain. All other world conquered by you will become the direct Imperium territory.**_~

Ba'al could do nothing but bow in gratitude.

"_**Thank you, my lord. I will do my best to serve you.**_"

The God Emperor chuckled.

~_**Do so, Warmaster Ba'al. I have recently aquired another Warmaster, and I am sure that he will be very interested in becoming the High Warmaster… which you are now.**_~

Ba'al silenty cursed this God Emperor. Being the 'High Warmaster' did nothing for him. No accumulation of wealth, territory or slaves. He had nothing but the empty title. However, he had no choice but to serve.

"_**Yes, my lord. I will do my best to not to disappoint you.**_"

~_**Good.**_~

Then the hologram disappeared. Still seething, Ba'al stood up and limped to his quarters where his female slaves would massage his aching body.

-----

With the connection ened and the ZPM back on board, my fleet began to journey back to the Milky Way galaxy. Once we were moving again, I returned to the chamber where Sam and Jen were being brainwashed. The brainwash and hypnosis I placed on them were subtle ones. They would maintain their loathing and hate at first, but deep inside, they will begin to 'notice' my good qualities and the beneficial effect I have on my people. Slowly, their respect and love shall grow, and this part was the hypnosis. Their subconscious would enjoy being with me, and their loyalties would be swayed to my side. Of course, I could not send them against Earth, as it would break the subtle subliminal chain upon them. Freeing them from the chair, I got Sam working on the Wraith technology, and Jen on the Wraith physiology. At first, they would be unwilling and reluctant but the time will change their minds. I had other things to do.

It was time that I paid attention to the remnents of the Ori and their followers.

-----

Within the underground shipyard, a dozen of white crystals of about 1m in height began to come into existence with the white beaming of the Asgard teleport technology. These were the beaming devices specifically designed for this project. Equipped with Asgard sensor and computer, these beaming devices would soon become the main producer of the Daedalus class ships. As soon as these devices were beamed into exsistence, they were picked up by a crane and moved to a series of slots where the engineers installed them. The slots were installed upon long railings that stretched across the compound, and there were three railings stacked upon each other on each four side of the shipyard. Once these were done, they would form a grid of beaming devices that would assemble the structure of the ship. Of course, it would still need engineers to instal various devices and technologies inside, but even the construction of the hull by this method made it so easy.

General O'Neill and Landry watched from the window up in the control room. O'Neil sighed and looked bored when he spoke.

"So the IOA wanted to be friendly with this guy."

"Yes. Just because he is not a goa'uld and because he hasn't killed anyone."

O'Neil frowned.

"What I don't understand is how stupid can they be? Haven't we been through enough to see that this is but some elaborate scheme? It's always the same. One bad guy after another."

Landry shrugged as he picked up honey roasted macedemia nuts from the bowl.

"Well, they have some valid points, though as a military man, I am not that optimistic about this."

O'Neil sighed.

"Well, with the president agreeing with the IOA, I am forced to agree."

"So, the IOA is stepping up to meet the demand?"

"They don't want us, the military, to intervene with this 'trade negotiation'."

"Even the military aspects? The 'Emperor' was quite specific about that."

"IOA is hoping to replace them with Russian ones, but I think we can argue that point. We need to have someone inside. How about you? How is it going with our version of that guy?"

"Dr Leed has been absorbing the information very fast, and he is due to make his first report tomorrow."

"I hear he has some demands."

"Nothing big. A small payrise and he wants his ship designs to be considered. He has been modyfiying his designs with what he knows now. If we get a good design out of this, it's good for us as well."

"He wants to work on something he is passionate about… nice."

"Yeah."

"Oh, Jack, I hear that you wanted to send off the last Ori ship from this galaxy."

O'Neill nodded absent-mindly.

"Yes. Though it would have been great to get our hands on their technology… but that Tomin guy and the Priors wouldn't hear of it. They should really be grateful that we freed them from the Ori."

"May be. SG-1 will be the sending off party."

"When is it again?"

"In three weeks."

"Have you heard from Atlantis?"

"No. They missed the weekly report, but they did say that they were preparing to attack the replicators. Apollo would be returning soon."

"Another two weeks, Hank."

"Yeah… I am sure Atlantis would call us soon and tell me that they were successful."

"I hope so."


	28. Chapter 28

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

Replies to Reviews/Comments:

**TitanX7**: Thank you very much! Keep reading!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you for the review.

**Guardian Dimension:** Thank you very much!

**ElDani:** Thank you for reading. God Emperor will eventually develop his own tech, but he has so many techs he needs to get ahold of first. Besides, SGC can never make a lightsaber or StarTrek holodeck. Earth's tech development is on hold because they still have Asgard database to sift through. I agree with you on that Sam was too busy to come up with something drastically new. That is why I had her working on the Wraith tech. As for the plot twists and subplots... well, they will be solved... there is a timetable for them all. Things will become solved once God Emperor goes out to other dimensions and then return. That would happen after the Contiuum event, and the God Emperor will really act after the final episode of SGA.

**FishGod:** That was a good ranting. I agree with you, and that is why I had God Emperor upgrade the Jaffa.

**Amir-015: **There are other uses but that is primarily it... though I want to do more stuf... that would be... hmmm... tempting... If I add sex scenes, it would make the story... messy.

**FULLMETAL: **Hmmm... it is a bit confusing, but what I meant was that their loyalties and love will be subconscious.

**Lord of Daemons:** I really want to thank you for the all the emails you have sent. That is all great, and I will take much of it in consideration..

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well...**

**

* * *

**

**Sorry for the late posting, but my second-hand laptop finally died. I have finished Ch28 on my room mate's laptop after he went on a trip. There is a timetable for the plot and unlike the Void Keeper Wars, I haven't lost the plot sheet. So please just wait. Also, it would be great if you would advertise this story to any of your Fanfic friends. I would love to have more readers and reviewers.**

* * *

**Sneakpeek**

Ba'al kowtowed as he took a glimpse at his master. The most recent event, caused by none other than the original Ba'al from the past, had crippled the God Emperor, the most powerful being in several dimensions. He was almost happy to see his master crippled and unable to heal. With the destruction of the secret cloning lab, the God Emperor had no body to move to, and without the database at the cloning lab, the Emperor of the Galactic Imperium was truly crippled. When he looked up, Ba'al could see that the left half of the God Emperor's face was melted and the metal mask that caused so much fear had fused into the flesh. However, the right eye was still glowing and intact. Also, the right side of the torso was also crippled, with no right arm and a long metal stick now protruding from the chest, forcing the God Emperor to suffer pain as he wheezed to breathe. Both legs were gone, crudely replaced by replicator blocks.

Chuckling on the inside, Ba'al eyed the tall figure of Darth Vader standing on the Emperor's left.

'How ironic that he favours Darth Vader, who is also a cripple.'

The God Emperor spoke, slowly and labouring to breathe.

"I commend your loyalty, High Warmaster Ba'al. Of all the Warmasters, I expected you to betray me, but you proved my theory wrong."

Ba'al nodded.

"_**Thank you, my Emperor. I live to serve.**_"

Suddenly, the Emperor's tone changed. He seemed enraged.

"Yes, you do, worm. Your 'original' has caused much trouble, and had you betrayed me even for a single second, I would have obliterated you."

Then he raised the only remaining finger on his surviving hand. Ba'al screamed as pain coursed through his body. After a few seconds, the God Emperor released him. Ba'al noticed the apparent exhaustion on the Emperor's face. The Emperor coughed up blood and Grazak wiped it with a cloth. The God Emperor croaked.

"You are done here, Ba'al. Return to your ship."

Ba'al left silently. When the door closed behind him, Vader moved and approached the God Emperor. Suddenly, the wheezing sound ended and the signs of exhaustion disappeared. A cruel chuckle escaped from beneath the mask. Vader bowed his head.

"My master, I have sensed that he has been completely fooled."

The God Emperor bowed his head confidently.

"Oh, yes, Lord Vader. He has been fooled. He has no idea how strong I really am. For now, he will remain in the dark. You may go about your business."

"Yes, master."

"How are your grandchildren doing?"

"They are fine, my lord. Padme has been looking after Leia's children while Leia and Mara are in the hospital."

"Good. I have forseen that the children would become great Jedi. Your bloodline continues to safeguard your galaxy and the Jedi Order."

"Thank you, my master."

-----

After Vader exited the room, I sighed and stood up. The replicator blocks pretending to be my cybernetic legs fall away and got absorbed by the cloak. Grazak brought me my sword as I straightened up. I asked him, without turning my head.

"Even Vader has been fooled."

Grazak smiled.

"Yes, my lord. They cannot fathom your moves."

"I know. I really should win an Oscar."

"If you were in a movie, my lord."

"Indeed, my friend."

I stretched my neck as illusion disappeared and I was restored my full body. I was never really crippled. After all, I have enough regenerative capacity to remain immortal. Unless I was vapourised, I would remain indefinitely alive and enjoying full health. I stretched my fingers as I mentally scrolled through the report on the destruction of my cloning facility. Then I turned to Grazak.

"The new lab is ready?"

"Yes, my lord. It is ready and it is secret. Only the replicators are allowed access it."

"Good. I do not want this sort of blunder again. Original Ba'al was shrewd. He raised an army great enough to become a threat to my cloning lab. He did that within months. He even tried to take one of my clone bodies as a host. This cannot be allowed to happen. You will hide the new cloning lab."

"Yes, my lord. It will be done as you command."

* * *

That was the sneekpeak. Now to the new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

As I watched, the fleet moved to the planet Vyus, where Ke'ra, Linea's new incarnation, resides without realising that she is the Destroyer of Worlds. It was time to make a new Warmaster. From the Odyssey's database within the Asgard core, Vyus was one of few planets untouched by the Ori, thanks to its location more than anything else. They were still busy rebuilding their civilisation but the restoration of memory helped a lot. Ke'ra was still the minister of Health, and the Vyan planetary government has signed an alliance with Earth, though Earth has yet to see any real benefit from the alliance. I, however, had much to offer them. My fleet descended down into the atmosphere, causing a great panic, which I watched in delight. It was not difficult to find Ke'ra with the advanced Asgard sensors. I appeared as a hologram to her and other ministers gathered in the bunker under the government building. Ke'ra spoke first, lightly shaking with fear.

"Who are you?"

~Do not fear me, Minister Ke'ra. I have not come to harm you or your people. In fact, I have come to… help your people.~

A young man came up, puffing his chest.

"I am the High Minister…"

I did not even look at him.

~I am not interested in you, Vyan. I will speak only to Minister Ke'ra. It is her who must pay the price to restore your people's capacity to reproduce.~

Ke'ra's eyes looked at me intensely at my words.

"You can do that? You can restore our reproductive capability?"

~Oh, yes, Minister Ke'ra. It will take some time, but soon, you will all be able to have children.~

"You said something about me paying the price."

~Well, there are two conditions for this cure. One is to cut off your relationship with Earth and join the Galactic Imperium.~

"But Earth has been a good friend and ally."

~But they do not have the capacity to protect you. Join the Imperium and you will receive all and every technological and logistical and military support as a member.~

"I will need to discuss this with other ministers."

~Of course, but I will only give you one day.~

"What is the second condition?"

I chuckled.

~My second condition is to find one person.~

"Who?"

~A female scientist named Linea.~

I saw several of the ministers gasp and look at Ke'ra. They obviously knew who she was.

"I do not know her, but if she is a scientist, I am sure we can find her soon."

I chuckled further.

~There is no need. I already have found her, Minister Ke'ra. You are Linea.~

She looked confused and angry.

"You must be mistaken. I am Ke'ra."

~I do not doubt that, Minister Ke'ra, but you were Linea, the Destroyer of Worlds, and thanks to your memory being wiped out, only the good part of your subconsciousness emerged. I would like to extract the personality of Linea and separate you two. It will be good for you too.~

It was fortunate that she had no idea who Linea was.

~I must insist on this. I will take what I need from you if you refuse, and I assure you that your cooperation will make it easier.~

Hesitating a bit, she nodded, much to the horror of others. I smiled.

~Well done, Ke'ra. Then shall we begin?~

-----

Using the Asgard beaming technology, I began to build nine thousand cloning pods inside nine large facilities outside their capital. It would process three thousand Vyans a day, replacing their current body with a clean clone, with the Asgard devices transferring the mind to the new body. On the next day, the Vyan government agreed to my terms and decided to send an ambassador to dissolve the treaty with Earth. Of course, I did extend my invitation for them to join the Galactic Imperium once more, and they agreed. I promised them a bright future of progress and peace. What I didn't tell them was that when theier new bodies are still in the vats, the brainwashing chemical will be poured in and the the in-built subliminal brainwave emitter would brainwash them.

-----

Linea woke up with a startle and found herself clothed in some expensive garb. She stood up and shook her head. She was still young, and the memory and personality of Ke'ra was but a faded memory, except her encounter with the God Emperor. She walked out the door on the other side of the bed she was lying and stepped out. There were two Jaffa standing guard. When she came out, they bowed their heads and escorted her. As she was lead to what she assumed was to the presence of the God Emperor, she was pleased with the course of events. She was herself again and she was young again. Smiling, she entered the peltak. She felt good about the whole thing.

-----

"So, Dr Leed, what can you tell us about… Mr Leed's actions and possible future actions?"

At this question from Woolsey, Dr Kevin Leed cleared his throat.

"Thank you, Mr Woolsey. From what data you have provided me, I have tried to think of what I would have done, had I such resources as my quantum copy has. To tell the truth, it was quite… disturbing. To make this explanation easier, I will explain what I would have done."

Taking a sip of water, Dr Leed continued.

"Firstly, as to the purpose of the whole thing… well, when I watch science fictions or fantasy TV series or movies, I always imagined what if I could intervene when the bady guys are about to triumph. I imagine that my copy would actually do that. Though, I must admit to a darker side. I often imagined what it would be like to torment those bad guys. A sort of hell for them. Make them the victims. A way to achieve them would be to gather all the villains from all the movies and TV series and make them into my servants."

"From what I could gather, my copy is doing that. He has taken Ba'al into service, no doubt continuously torturing him for the pleasure of inflicting pain on a being who has killed millions of innocent lives. I fear that Ba'al will not be the only one. The Wraith 'Michael' and the Wraith Commander who befriended Colonel Sheppard would be on the list as well as any Goa'uld or other evil figures. He will make all of them his servant. He will amass a great army and conquer this galaxy."

"However, he will not be a dictator. As a student of history myself, I know the advantages and disadvantages of being a dictator. He will most likely set up a form of constitutional monarchy, but with more power in his own hands. Also, he will set up his empire as a powerful military and economic power. I believe in capitalism to an extent, and if he is anything like me, his demands for experts on economy and other experts are genuinely to construct a new empire according to his ideal."

Everyone wrote things down on their notepads while Generals O'Neill and Landry pondered. Mitchell spoke with a light frown.

"What of his plans?"

"I believe that he will attempt to retrieve the villains. That is why I asked for the list of the main enemy figures. Most of the Goa'ulds such as Apophis will be on his list to recruit."

O'Neill tapped the table as he spoke.

"Apophis is dead, you know. Really really dead."

Dr Leed nodded.

"So I have read, but my clone has technologies far beyond, or at least matching, the Asgard. I am sure that he will try something… though I cannot provide the details."

Landry then spoke.

"Anything else, Dr Leed?"

"Yes, I also believe that he will modernize his Jaffa army and fleet. Until now, SGC has won against its enemies because of their technologically advanced but tactically primitive enemies. Given time, my copy will command a high-tech army with the same tactical advantage. I believe that is why he asked for military consultant."

"So do you think we should give it to him?"

Dr Leed winced.

"I believe that he will not attack Earth. I know I wouldn't. He may destroy the entire galaxy but he would not attack Earth… if he is anything like me."

Daniel sighed in relief.

"That's one good news."

Kevin continued.

"Yes, but we have no excuse to refuse his demands. If we do refuse, he will take it as a sign of our intention to move against him in the near future. I believe that such conflict at this time would not suit him. If I had planned in taking over the galaxy, my plans would span over hundreds of years… or at least a decade or two. Also, if he has this 'dimensional jump' device, he could, theoretically, bring in entire armies and armadas from various multiverses… We could possibly see Star Destroyers and Battlestar Galactica move against us in the future."

-----

Arriving back on Zaras, I parked my fleet above the planet and decided to rest. Warmaster Linea, who was unknowingly brainwashed, was settling in well. I gave her a small palace with laboratories and generous resources. I had Sam and Jen working with Linea. Linea's project was to come up with the genetic modification to a human to make it addictive to the Wraiths. Once I had the Wraith hooked on the especially tasty clones, they could never go back. With the three women working on the Wraith, I had the time to prepare a few other things before I went to capture the last Ori mothership in this galaxy.

-----

Vala asked fondly, but with some sadness in her eyes.

"So, Tomin, what are you going to do when you get back for the last time?"

Tomin, husband to Vala and once the high commander of the Ori forces, dropped his head as he spoke.

"I will do whatever to restore the people of my galaxy. Their hearts have been broken by the treachery of the Ori. Our civilisations have been oppressed by the unseen influences of the Ori."

Then he gestured at the single Prior standing behind Tomin. The Prior had his hood up to hide his face. The remorse, regret, shame and torment was evidently seen in the man.

"We also have the Priors to deal with. They have all seen the light and know the truth about the Ori. However, my people will still need them for a while. After all, our societies are so fundamentally built upon the reliance upon the Ori and the Priors that our civilisations may collapse if we do nothing."

Then Tomin made a sad, longing face.

"Though, I hoped to take you back with me, Vala, I know that you will not."

Vala smiled awkwardly.

"Sorry, Tomin, even without the grovelling and burning, I still don't think the Ori galaxy is my thing."

Tomin nodded and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel Jackson, I hope you take a good care of her."

Daniel answered without thinking.

"I will."

"Of course he will."

At the sudden voice, the entire SG-1 turned around with their weapons. Mitchell's eyes opened wide when he saw God Emperor walking up to them. Mitchell spoke angrily.

"What the hell are you doing here, you sick son of a bitch?"

"What do you mean, Colonel Mitchell?"

"We had the report from Atlantis. You cloned Colonel Carter and Dr Keller."

"As a compensation for the harm they caused me. However, that is not the issue here."

"What do you want?"

The God Emperor chuckled.

"I want many things, Colonel. Unforunately, most of them are not yours to give. I have come to take the Prior."

At those words, they turned to look at the Prior as he was surrounded by beams of white light and two Bodyguards grabbed him. Without pausing, the SG-1 fired their P-90s into the God Emperor and Tomin fired his staff weapon. To much chargrin of SG-1, the metallic sparks clearly showed that the replicator cloak and the armor underneath blocked all of the attacks. Chuckling, the God Emperor raised his left hand and sent a shockwave at SG-1, who dived out of the way. Unfortunately, God Emperor was not a simpleton like a Goa'uld. He waved hand wide, sending a tsunami of shockwave, flinging SG-1 and Tomin into the air.

-----

After incapacitating SG-1, I gestured my Bodyguards to follow with the Prior. Prior obviously attempted use his powers but the disruption field generated by my replicator cloak rendered him harmless. I had my cloak to emit the same frequency as the anti-Prior device taken from Ba'al and from the database from Odyssey. It was all too easy. The Prior and my two Bodyguards and I entered the Ori Mothership which was already secured by my Jaffa. Arriving on the bridge, I looked at the Prior. Prior looked at me with fear in his eyes. When they believed in the Ori, their faith was unshakable, and they were fearless. Now, they feared everything. Smiling, I raised my nanites and inserted them into the Prior, taking control over the brain and the central nervous system. Much to my dismay, the brain of a Prior was too developed for my brainwashing chemical to work. Angry, I spoke my mind.

"Very well, if you will not bend, then I will break you."

Using the nanites, I exerted maximum control over the Prior like Goa'uld taking over the host. Under my control, the Prior began to download the database on to the crystals. The weapons, shields, propulsion and the power source were the first to be downloaded. By the fifth crystal, one of the Jaffa units reported in.

~My god, the SG-1 has boarded the ship and they are moving toward you, my lord. We have not harmed or confronted them as you commanded.~

"Very well. Return to the mothership. I am nearly done here."

~As you command, my god.~

I turned to the Bodyguards.

"Prepare your stun weapons for battle."

-----

When the download for the sixth crystal was done, I heard SG-1 open the door. I turned around dramatically for the effects. They were aiming their guns at me, and Mitchell had an ARG, though my replicators were immune to the weapons, I was surprised at how fast he acquired it. Then I realised that there must be a ship nearby. My own ship was cloaked and if it was Odyssey, it could cloak as well. The eyes on my mask flashed as I spoke.

"I only wish to be your friends, but you try again and again to attack me and sabotage the future relationship between the Imperium and Earth. I am a patient man, but my patience does have an end."

Then I beamed myself and the Bodyguards back aboard my flagship. Once I was rematerialised, I quickly gave the order.

"Disengage the cloak and raise shields and weapons. Prepare to fire at my command."

Just as my ship raised its shield, Odyssey appeared merely 5000km from my ship.

"Hold the weapons and prepare to return to Zaras."

As my flagship moved away, Caldwell contacted me.

~This is Colonel Caldwell. Stop your engines and prepare to be boarded. This is a warning.~

"This is my warning, Colonel. I have not attacked you, yet you threaten me. Will you really fire?"

Chasing close, Odyssey fired two missiles.

"My lord, the Tauri vessel has fired two missiles."

"Hail the Odyssey."

Caldwell's face appeared again.

"You dare fire missiles at my ship? I will allow this transgression only once, Colonel. Do not test my generosity."

Just as I expected, the missiles self-destructed before it could reach my ship, and my ship fled into the hyperspace. Sitting on my throne as the ship travelled through the hyperspace, I smiled. Things were going according to my plans.


	29. Chapter 29

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**Guardian Dimension:** That subtlety is the major part of the God Emperor's plan until he is ready.

**john777:** Egeria... interesting... I will definitely bring back the baddies... for now anyway.

**FishGod:** That was a good ranting. I agree with you, and that is why I had God Emperor upgrade the Jaffa.

**Amir-015:** That's right! I am going to jump them!

**FULLMETAL:** Dr Leed has an important role in the story... later on.

**Lord of Daemons:** We are so close to the 'Contiuum', and that is an important event for both the TV series and this story.

**

* * *

**

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 29**

Three Ba'al clones were sitting around a small circular table. One of the Ba'als, wearing strange clothing obviously a fusion between a robe and a suit, spoke first.

~_**The three Apophis class Ha'taks are ready, and the fourth one will be ready within the month.**_~

Another clone, wearing leather armor, nodded.

~_**We better hurry. As the time passes, the Jaffa are pushing further into our territory. Together we are holding no more than six hundred planets, most of them pitiful human worlds. We only have just over ninty Jaffa worlds, and with both the God Emperor and the Free Jaffa attacking us, we are having trouble defending the territory.**_~

The last clone, wearing a golden robe, nodded.

~_**With most of the galaxy ravaged by the Ori, our territory barely produce enough resources to refil our losses.**_~

The one in the suit spoke.

~_**It was fortunate that we found this world before someone else. We now only need the Jaffa to crew the ships.**_~

Others nodded.

~_**How many ships have been assigned to resume construction?**_~

~_**Twenty three. Already eleven has been completed.**_~

~_**What about the upgrades?**_~

~_**Anubis' upgrades require neutronium, and they are rare. With their destruction by the hands of Tauri and their Ancient weapon, most of Anubis' upgraded ships have been destroyed. We now have sixteen upgraded Ha'taks orbiting this world.**_~

~_**Then we are agreed?**_~

~_**Yes, this world must remain a secret and we must curb our personal greed for power in order to survive.**_~

~_**Agreed. We are Ba'al. We will not fade away so easily.**_~

They all nodded. When one of the clones moved his hand along the table, the hand went through it, revealing that it was a hologram. They all were. The one in the leather spoke.

~_**What of the God Emperor? He is a dilemma. He holds one of us. Even if he kills us, Ba'al will live on… but we cannot simply give up. After all, we have the 'plan'.**_~

Others nodded.

~_**We must remove this God Emperor from the picture so that our brother may take over. With the technologies and manpower of the 'Galactic Imperium', we can easily conquer the galaxy.**_~

~_**Agreed.**_~

One in the robe spoke.

~_**I will come up with something. Leave it to me.**_~

They nodded.

-----

Todd carefully studied the scan of his cerebral cortex and the nanites wrapped around it. He growled in frustration as he put down the scanner. One of the Wraith commanders, now reluctantly obeying Todd, came up to him. Todd turned his head to look at him.

"What?"

"We are above a planet. It is rich in food source."

"How rich?"

"Enough to feed this ship for a few days… a few more if we drain it."

"Just take what we need. We can drain it when we find a richer food source."

Suddenly, the light flickered inside the Hive Ship and a holographic image of the God Emperor appeared. Todd quickly looked at the sensor reading of the planet and the stargate was open. Todd turned and bowed his head to his new, powerful and hateful master. The God Emperor spoke.

~Warmaster Todd, I hope you are doing things as I have set out for you.~

Todd hesitated for a moment then nodded.

"Yes, master."

Todd felt for a moment that the God Emperor saw through him and the small deviations he made to the God Emperor's plans were noticed.

~Very well. I will believe that you will do the right thing…~

Todd felt afraid. This being could see through his deceptions.

~I have a mission for you.~

"A mission, master?"

~Yes. Do you know 'Michael'?~

Todd nodded.

"I heard of him from both the humans of Atlantis and some of the Hives."

~Beside consolidating your own position among the Hives, I want you to find and capture him… without letting the Atlantis Expedition know that you have captured him.~

"I will do my best."

~You better.~

Then before Todd could react, the God Emperor raised a finger and extreme pain coursed through the Wraith. It stopped after a moment.

~I have provided you with a thousand clean human clones of great strength. They will feed your Hive for a while.~

The hologram disappeared and another Wraith commander came running into the bridge.

"Commander, a thousand naked male humans have just stepped through the stargate."

Todd panted has he tried to calm his healing body.

"Go capture them and bring them back to the Hive Ship. They are a gift to us from my master."

After a while, two Wraith soldiers brought a human before him. Todd was surprised at the obvious strength and life of this clone. It was perfect. Standing 2m tall with strong muscles and perfectly symmetrical body, this was a truly fine specimen of a human. He could truly feel the strength when he began to drink from the unflinching clone. It just stood there, hardly aging. Todd took his fill and the human clone was still standing, albeit with greyed hair, withered muscle and wrinkled skin, but the clone could still be a light snack. Taking everything and letting the clone die, Todd felt full and happy, and he was sure that it was not poisoned.

-----

"It is not poisoned yet."

I chuckled as I guessed what Todd was thinking. Grazak came up to me as I signed several more documents. The problem with being a real ruler of an Empire was that there were so many documents to sign, and this was very light because the bureaucracy was not established yet. I gestured Grazak forward.

"Speak."

Grazak bowed his head.

"We have intercepted a secret communication from a Ba'al clone to Warmaster Ba'al. They are attempting an assassination of you, my emperor, and to have Warmaster Ba'al to take over the Imperium."

I found it so funny that I laughed aloud.

"That is so hilarious. Stupid snakeheads. Did they really think I was so weak? How is this 'assassination' going to happen?"

"Warmaster Ba'al would alert you to a find on a remote planet. He will claim some importance. When you arrive there, the Ba'al clone would ambush you with everything he has."

I thought for a moment and knew what I should do. It was time to show everyone of my power.

"I will prepare for it then. Make sure there is a large audience."

Grazak nodded.

"I will make the necessary arrangements, my god. Is there anything else?"

"Prepare a Ha'tak with cloaking device and load it with the replicators. I will take care of the rest."

"Yes, my master."

"Ah, what of Shu'nin?"

"She still resides within the palace."

"Bring her along as well. It will be a good show."

"Yes, my god."

-----

Once Grazak left, I took my Bodyguards and went to Atu'Muc, the name of the planet where the White Palace was built. The Tok'ra didn't know the name but the Jaffa apparently did, which was a bit strange. The replicators were still busy mining the planet, but with the nearby deposits drained, the replicators were looking for other deposits and the increased surface area strained their number. I allowed them to multiply by ten times, and during the multiplication they only need to deliver neutronium. They would use all other metals to replicate. Also, I ordered the modifications to the White Palace and the super drydock to begin. Soon the planet would be drained of any significant deposits of resources, and the White Palace would have to leave. Upon returning to the throne room, I ordered the Asgard core to find the alloy to make replicators out of that would allow the replicators to absorb far greater amount of energy weapons fire. Thanks to near infinite resources, I created enough number of bug-form replicators and beamed them into the storage on my belt. I also downloaded the schematics of Ori beam weapon and the Ancient shield generator and a single ZPM into the belt. The preparations were done. Soon it would be the time to put on the show.

-----

Dr Lam cocked her head as she told SG-1 and Tomin her report.

"Well, as far as we can tell, the nanites are not controlling him. They are, however, inhibiting the Prior's ability to overcome the anti-Prior device. Also, the nanites are emitting the same EM-frequency as the anti-Prior device. This makes it the perfect anti-Prior restraint, if we were still at war. Since we cannot remove it without killing him, there is nothing more I can do."

Tomin nodded in understanding and spoke to her.

"I would like to see him. He is still a Prior, perhaps he has some ideas."

After a minute, the tired looking Prior came out from the lab, escorted by two Airmen. Tomin worriedly spoke to him.

"How do you feel, Corno?"

"I can feel the evil machine still embedded in my mind. I cannot get it out of my head. It stops me from using my powers to remove it… I… I do not understand. It used to be so clear… When the Ori enthralled us, we saw everything so clearly, but… now… the Priors are terrified. We do not understand, and we are guilt-ridden about what we have done… this evil machine seems to feed upon the doubts and guilt, and won't let go…"

The Prior was almost crying. Tomin patted him on the shoulder as he turned to face SG-1.

"This 'God Emperor' has made an enemy of us, but our galaxy is in condition to fight an enemy who could so easily subdue a Prior. Our internal problems will continue to cause strife among our worlds. I suggest that we destroy the Supergate to cut him off."

Daniel hurriedly stopped Tomin.

"Wait… we were actually going to ask for another one in the Pegasus galaxy. We can't destroy it. We do not believe that Mr Leed is pauses the same kind of danger Ori or the Goa'uld has posed. When he does become a threat, his powers will encompass not only this galaxy, but definitely into your galaxy as well. We must stand together in this. We understand that your galaxy is in no condition to fight but you don't have to cut yourself off. We still have so much learn from you, your cultures and the technologies of the Ori."

Tomin hesitated and looked at Vala for a second. Then he nodded.

"Very well, I will ask other Priors to stand guard at the Supergate in our galaxy. I am certain I can convince them."

Mitchell asked suddenly.

"So what's happening with the Priors?"

Tomin sighed.

"Several Priors have been stoned to death but the Priors did not even resist. They have given up their will to live. Yet we still need them. They are the only ones who understand the technologies. Until the rest of our galaxy is ready, we need them. I have been convincing as many Priors and as many worlds I could to spare the Priors and put them to good use. I believe this threat posed by 'God Emperor' will justify some of that."

"Very good."

-----

As watched the replicators moving about the White Palace and my Jaffa jumping out of the way light frightened bunnies, I was shoving down French fries with cheese, sweet chilli sauce and sour cream on them. This sudden intake of calories was actually needed. Thanks to the efficiency of my new body, I did feel the need to eat, but I spent too long working that my body alerted me to the need for nutrients. Now that I do not get fat or get disease, I could eat anything and everything I ever wanted but too afraid of the calories to eat, or too expensive to eat. A rare, but hot, filet mignon with black truffle oil with salad from France, fried scorpions, stewed cat and snake from China were merely few of the massive banquet I was devouring.

Braised hallibut Provencal, chicken a la diable, crab quiche, wine-poached salmon with black truffles, veal picatta, lobster thermidor, pierogi with sauerkraut, various Chinese meat, seafood and vegetable dishes, roasted whole piglet, roated leg of lamb, several roated quails, chickens and pheasants, and many many more dishes filled the table. Grazak was the only one eating with me but he was done while I was still eating. Being a god does require a lot of calories. By the time I was full, there were still a lot of food left, but the Asgard beam dematerialised them and stored their atoms. There was no waste to be found. As I belched with satisfaction, Grazak smiled lightly.

"Are you alright with eating that much, my lord?"

I chuckled.

"Of course, my friend. I have a large stomach."

Grazak smiled. As I used my nanite cloak to clean out my teeth, I spoke.

"Is everything ready?"

Grazak smiled wider.

"Of course, my lord. Warmaster Ba'al has found the suitable planet to ambush you. Warmaster Linea, Samanatha Carter, Jeniffer Keller and Goa'uld Shu'nin will join you along with the Warmaster and me."

I paused.

"Bring along Hellac as well."

"Hellac, my lord?"

"He is a Tok'ra spy. I have used him to feed disinformation to the Tauri and the Tok'ra, and I will continue to deceive him."

Grazak nodded grimly. The revelation that his trusted lieutanent was a Tok'ra spy was hard for him. I tried to confort him.

"Do not frown, my First Prime. His time will come when I am ready. Until then, we must continue to deceive him as he thinks he is deceiving us."

"Yes, my god. All will be as you command."

"Yes, I suppose they will. How are the productions of the new Ha'taks going?"

"They will be ready within three months, my lord. The expansions of factories is causing the shortage of manpower, and with all the Jaffa now in military service, the Jaffa worlds may go hungry."

"That won't do. I will create required resources for my people. Eventually, they will be able to feed themselves, but until then, I will have to carry them."

"Thank you, my god. As you have commanded previously, I have ordered several human worlds of suitable climate and geography to turn them into giant farming worlds dedicated to feed the Imperium, but it will take time to grow the crop."

"Yes, and do not forget to buy the the foodstock through the proper channels. Do not take the hard earned crops. Buy them, and that purchase shall become the foundation of the Imperium's economy. Eventually, the whole system shall stabilise and the Imperium would run without the need for my constant intervention. Then we shall have prosperity as I have promised."

Grazak stood up and bowed deeply.

"You are indeed the one and true god for the Jaffa and the rest of the Imperium, and the galaxy. Only you could have such vision of the future and the capability to achieve it."

"You flatter me, my friend. I am merely carrying out what I have promised. All is going according to my plans."


	30. Chapter 30

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**empireatwar1:** Thank you, very much!

**Michael01:** Thanks for reviewing!

**mike:** Thank you for reviewing!

**swimmerdude220:** Not long after the 'Contiuum' event, God Emperor will depart for the multiverse before returning few months later.

**Helikaon085:** As I have said, the Goa'ulds are stupid. Sorry, but I couldn't see the pics. As for Q, you will all soon know how God Emperor will deal with beings like that.

**john777:** Nice idea... but there are plenty of planets yet to be discovered. God Emperor wishes to remain hidden for now.

**FishGod:** I don't know anything about Andromeda universe, but I will check up on it and add it later... much later.

**Amir-015:** In time, God Emperor will use everything...

**FULLMETAL:** Michael the Wraith will be a scientist not a Warmaster. As for the farming with replicators... good idea. I will use it.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

The stargate opened with the 'kwoosh!' and ten Jaffa carrying equipments to build large pavilions came out. The stargate was set upon a large flat top of a massive low hill, overlooking several acres of grassy flatland below. There were no trees but green pasture and low rolling hills. The Jaffa quickly set the pavilions when the stargate opened for the second time and twenty Jaffa carrying various chairs and other materials exited it. They quickly joined the first group and set up six large chairs and a golden throne. They set up tables and placed a crystal wineglass and poured water in them next the bowl of fruit. Large flags were planted around the pavilions and red carpet was rolled from the stargate to the pavilions. Once they were done, the thirty Jaffa stationed themselves around the pavilions.

About ten minutes later, the stargate opened once more and large procession of Jaffa guarding the VIPs came out. Goa'uld Shu'nin exited the stargate following the twelve Jaffa wearing 'ceremonial' cloak over their armor. She was followed closely by two Jaffa as bodyguards. After her came Jennifer Keller and Samanatha Carter, each followed by two Jaffa. Then came Warmaster Linea guarded by four Elites, and then Warmaster Ba'al, smiling smugly, guarded by four Elites stepped through. They were escorted to their seats. The seat to the left of the golden throne was left empty.

Another minute passed and the stargate opened once more. This time, a procession of twelve Elites in gold exited, followed by Hellac and two Jaffa, then Grazak and two Elites, and once they were all out and fanned out around the stargate, the God Emperor stepped through. Escorted by twelve Bodyguards in beautiful black armor with gold and white decorations, carrying ceremonial weapons, though the weapons and armor were created merely an hour ago, the God Emperor, in his usual dark metallic cloak and metal mask with white glowing eyes, stepped through. Slowly, the procession moved toward the pavilion and the Jaffa guard their masters forced them to bow before the God Emperor. Sam and Jen struggled a bit but the strengths of two Jaffa could not be denied by them, and they were thrown on to the red carpet and were forced to kowtow. Ba'al was quickly to kowtow and bow, the action which Shu'nin and Linea immediately understood and followed suit.

When the God Emperor sat down, everyone else returned to their seats. Then Ba'al spoke.

"_**My lord, the Ancient ruin is on the other side of that large hill.**_"

He pointed across the low flatland below and over at another large hill.

"_**I was hoping to see it for myself…**_"

The God Emperor stopped him.

"_**No. I will take a look by myself.**_"

Ba'al bowed, hiding his smile.

"_**Of course, my lord. However, won't you take someone with you? Though this planet has been empty since the beginning, there could be some dangers… perhaps your Bodyguards and your First Prime?**_"

"_**No. I do not need them on this.**_"

"_**Yes, my lord.**_"

Then Linea spoke, eyeing the empty seat between the God Emperor and Sam.

"My lord, are we expecting a guest? This seat remains empty."

The God Emperor chuckled.

"_**There will be someone… coming.**_"

They nodded. The God Emperor stood up and began to move toward the direction given by Ba'al. However, neither Grazak nor the Bodyguards followed him. Ba'al suddenly felt that something was wrong. His plan was to remove both the God Emperor and Grazak, making him, the 'High Warmaster' Ba'al to resume the right to rule. Wincing a bit at the doubts, Ba'al pressed a small button on a small device, hidden in his hand.

-----

I moved down using the anti-grav devices on my boots. I could almost literally feel the suspense… though it was lacking in every aspect. As I reached the middle of the low flatland, a hologram of Ba'al appeared right before me. I stopped and feigned surprise, though I could not guess how much of that expression of surprise got through my mask. Ba'al chuckled.

~_**You are done, oh 'God Emperor'. You are being ambushed, and you foolishly came down here alone.**_~

I growled to show anger, though I was really enjoying all this.

"_**You dare, Ba'al? I will boil you alive! I am God Emperor, I cannot be destroyed by the likes of you.**_"

~_**We will see about that.**_~

With the familiar Asgard beaming, fifty five Jaffa appeared all around me and aimed their pathetic staff weapons at me. Such lack of ingenuity and intelligence should be pitied. With the Ba'al's hologram nodded, the Jaffa fired. It was fun to watch Ba'al's face contort with rage when the orange plasmas of the staff weapons were merely absorbed into the cloak, not even leaving a ripple. The Jaffa stopped firing when they realised that they were doing no damage. It was my turn.

My cloak split into fifty five slivers and launched at the Jaffa. Each sliver dug into their throat and instantly ripped them out, killing the Jaffa within seconds. Then the slivers moved and grabbed the staff weapons and began dragging them toward me. I could see the horror on Ba'al's face which quickly turned to a sneer. Ba'al spoke.

~_**You may have survived that, but I have more for you.**_~

With that, the hologram disappeared and I could see six Death Gliders and two Alkesh in the air, coming down from the sky. I guessed his move as much. What else did he have anyway? If they were SG-1, they would probably have buried a Mark IX right under me or something, but the Goa'ulds, even a smart one like Ba'al, were so predictable. With small sounds of Asgard beaming, I began to release the bug-form replicators from my belt and they began to wrap themselves around me. The staff weapons gathered by my cloak were held by the replicator blocks and then modified as quickly as possible for maximum output.

I smiled as I aimed twenty five staff weapons at two Death Gliders, and with the give remaining ones consumed by the replicators, I fired the staff weapons at the Death Gliders. Firing in fives, the two groups of twenty five staff weapons fired like human miniguns. Thanks to the accuracy of the replicators, I only needed to fire for a few seconds for each Death Gliders. The first two went down easily, and the remaining four managed to squeeze few shots at me. By the time the larger plasmas came at me, the replicator blocks had surrounded me like when the Spawn's cloak protected him from the oncoming truck in the Spawn the movie.

After making a quick mental note to go to the Spawn universe to absorb his powers, I smiled as the three plasmas that hit me were absorbed. After destroying the Death Gliders, I aimed the staff weapons at the Alkesh, but their shield protected them. They hovered far enough to weaken the oncoming staff weapon blasts but close enough to fire their own weapons. I abandoned the staff weapons and took out the ZPM and activated the Alteran shields. Then I modified the replicators to form three barrels of Ori weapons. My replicators weren't god-like. They were merely better than the originals. I could create up to three at one time without more replicators, and the protection was now up to the Alteran shield. Now that I thought about it, I should have downloaded the energy absorbing shield that the Prior used to create the supergate, but the technology was back in the Asgard core. I had to do with what I had.

As the double barrel cannon of the Alkesh pounded upon my shield, I fired the first beam. It was the Ori beam weapon but of much less output. However, that was enough against an Alkesh. A single yellow beam, much shorter than the original, flew toward the Alkesh. The orange shield flared for a second before succumbing and the yellow energy weapon struck the ship, crippling it instantly then eating into the ship's structure, eventually causing it to explode. Ba'al obviously saw it from inside his mothership somewhere in the orbit as the plasma cannons from a Ha'tak began to rain down upon my shield. Unlike the Goa'uld shield, the Alteran shield had no problem performing within the atmosphere. I calmly aimed at the second Alkesh and fired. It attempted to flee but it was too late as the yellow beam of energy shattered the ship.

Then it was time to take it to the next level. I ordered my replicators to detect and aim at the Ha'tak in the orbit and fired the last charge.

-----

Ba'al was without speech. The God Emperor could withstand a direct fire from a Ha'tak, even without any noticeable technologies about him. Then a Jaffa shouted.

"My lord, there is a beam of energy heading for us."

Ba'al quickly stood up and roared an order.

"_**Raise shield! All power to the shield, now!**_"

The Jaffa obeyed instantly. The orange energy shield covered the ship and the yellow beam struck it. The ship shook violently but the shield held. Fortunately for Ba'al, the move to redirect all power to shield had saved him from the lighter version of the Ori weapon, though it had crippled several systems.

"My lord, we have lost hyperdrive, sublight engines and half the weapons. Shield is at forty percent!"

Ba'al's eyes flashed in anger then he raised his wrists and pressed the button on his kara-kesh. With a white flash, he disappeared. Unfortunately for the panicking Jaffa, the God Emperor fired again. Three yellow beams struck the Ha'tak, first shot negating the shield, second shot crippling the ship and the third shot causing the ship to explode.

As the large mothership exploded, an Alkesh decloaked nearby and entered the hyperspace. Just after the Alkesh fled, a Ha'tak decloaked and entered the hyperspace, following the Alkesh.

-----

As the God Emperor retrieved his bug-form replicators and the ZPM back into his belt and then slowly returned to the throne, the spectators watched with awe and terror. The horror and fear on Warmaster Ba'al's face was just too obvious. He was fully expecting a severe backlash – in the form of torture and death. Hellac was horrified as well. He did not expect the God Emperor to be this powerful. As a Tok'ra, he naturally feared a single powerful Goa'uld. Despite the differences between the God Emperor and the Goa'uld System Lords, Hellac feared that the Goa'uld dominion may soon return. As for Sam and Jen, they bit their lips as they realised that their dream of escape may be far more difficult than they had expected. Being a long time member of SG-1, Sam Carter intimately knew the unfounded arrogance of the Goa'uld, and that had been the advantage SGC had enjoyed for many years. Unfortunately, the God Emperor did not have unfounded arrogance. His arrogance could be backed up with real power. Shu'nin and Linea reaffirmed their belief that their new master was a truly powerful being, and siding with him was a good choice.

The God Emperor sat back down on his throne and gestured something at Grazak. Grazak nodded and went up to Shu'nin and whispered into her ear. She stood up quickly and went before her master. She kowtowed like Ba'al had done. The God Emperor nodded in approval. He gestured her to stand.

"_**You have decided to serve me, Goa'uld Shu'nin?**_"

"_**Yes, my lord. I have witnessed your power and your people's faith in you.**_"

"_**Good. I am God Emperor. I command the last System Lord Ba'al… which means that he is the Supreme System Lord, and I am his master. Shu'nin, I declare you to be a System Lord. Your current homeworld shall be your capital, and ten human planets will be under your jurisdiction. However, you will govern nothing. In time, I will send you the administrators to manage your estate.**_"

Shu'nin bit her lips. She had expected this. It was better to live in luxury under a master than die, after all. She bowed her head.

"_**You are too kind, my 'god'.**_"

"_**System Lord Shu'nin, you will serve under Warmaster Ba'al as one of his commanders. You will be the head of Internal Affairs. If you see anything hint of treason in the ranks of the System Lords, you will report directly to me.**_"

"_**But there aren't any System Lords.**_"

The God Emperor's eyes flashed. Shu'nin quickly bowed her head.

"_**There will be, System Lord Shu'nin. I am God Emperor, I will make it so.**_"

"_**Of course, my lord.**_"

Before she could react, the God Emperor sent forth the nanite cloak and wrapped it around her throat, inserting the nanites into her symbiot and the host. Like Ba'al, Shu'nin was now fully under control.

-----

The next was Warmaster Ba'al. Ba'al was trembling in fear. I chuckled.

"_**Why do you shake so, Lord Ba'al? Why do you fear when you have done me a great service?**_"

This stopped Ba'al from shaking. He looked up. I chukled further.

"_**You tricked your clone brother into revealing himself to me. Your effort has allowed me to capture your brother.**_"

-----

When the Alkesh exited the hyperspace, it headed toward a planet where two Ha'taks were in high orbit. Ba'al visibly relaxed when he saw his ships from the cockpit. Suddenly, a hyperspace window formed behind his Alkesh.

"My lord, a Ha'tak just appeared!"

The new arrival began to fire as soon as it exited the hyperspace, firing DPBs at the Alkesh and PPCs at the Ha'taks in the orbit. Taken by surprise, the Alkesh was hit and its propulsion, shield and life support was gone. The two Ha'taks in the high orbit were quickly crippled. Before Ba'al could react, he was beamed on to the attacking Ha'tak. He found himself surrounded by four Jaffa in a strange mental armor. Ba'al's eyes flashed in anger before an Elite stunned him.

-----

Warmaster Ba'al quickly understood what I was saying and he bowed his head.

"_**Thank you, my lord. I will continue to serve to the best of my…**_"

I activated the pain stick. Orange light poured from Ba'al's orifices and he screamed. Sam and Jen visibly flinched but others were enjoying it. I spoke.

"_**I will not be so lenient to your next treachery, Warmaster Ba'al. I assure you that I can create a clone of you any time I wish.**_"

"_**Yes… yes, my lord. I am sorry…**_"

"_**Good. Now, I have a mission for you. I want you to make contact with the Trust back on Earth. I want them to infiltrate Area 51 and SGC to obtain the DNA samples of Apophis, Cronus, Nirrti, Camulus, Osiris, Nerus, and recall Athena, both their hosts and their symbiotes."**_

Ba'al was perplexed.

"_**I do not understand, my lord. They are all dead except for Athena.**_"

"_**You will do as you are told, dog! I shall have what remains of the Goa'uld System Lords to serve me!**_"

Ba'al swallowed hard.

"_**Yes, my lord.**_"

I made my mask smile, showing metallic teeth of the mask hiding my real, white teeth.

"_**Now, we shall deal with the assassin.**_"

With the brilliant white beam, Ba'al clone appeared, escorted by two Elites. Ba'al clone looked up at me with rage, hate and fear. I chuckled.

"_**Ba'al… I shall have fun with you. You shall be the example of my… good intention to the Jaffa, the Tok'ra and the Tauri… I assure you that you will feel much pain.**_"

I revelled as I saw Ba'al's eyes shake with fear. I chuckled.

"_**It will be a while until your punishment is ready. Please have a seat.**_"

I gestured to the seat to my left.

* * *


	31. Chapter 31

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**empireatwar1:** Here it is!

**Michael01:** I'll keep writing!

**Titan X7:** I've seen that! It's something they fire from Bronchiosaurus-like Zoid.

**Helikaon085: **Not a bad idea. The power and potential of a Saiyan can be useful.

**FishGod:** I understand that you feel that God Emperor is a bit IMBA, and you are right. However, a protagonist does not need to be 'good'. Just know that SGC and Earth will be a major headache later on... As for the brainwashing... well, that was the only way to expand the empire quickly without causing massive uprisings. Don't worry about the Goa'ulds... they will be... dealt with...

**FULLMETAL:** Yes, Apophis back from dead and Jack O'Neill's horror at it... that's what I wanted.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

The God Emperor growled impatiently, tapping the armrest of his crystal throne.

"I am running out of time, yet again."

Grazak bowed his head.

"I will see to it that nothing hinders you, my god."

"I welcome your assistance, Grazak. Have the SGC respond yet?"

"They have, my lord. The Jaffa council has agreed to send an emissary to the meeting."

"Did SGC give any indication whether they would agree to my demands?"

"Not as yet, my lord."

"Hmmm… interesting… Despite my spies in SGC, I cannot fathom their move… Perhaps I need more eyes and ears in SGC… Where is the meeting supposed to take place?"

"The SGC will inform us three hours before the meeting. They are cautious people."

"They are indeed. That is why they are powerful… perhaps the only power in this or any other galaxy that can oppose me."

"Oppose you, my god? I cannot believe that. I will destroy them before they can even think to raise their hands against you, my lord."

The God Emperor's eyes flashed, and Grazak bowed his head.

"NO! Earth must not be touched! It is my original homeworld. I will protect it with everything I have, if not more. YOU will do nothing against Earth! If something must be done about Earth, I will do it personally. Do you understand?"

Grazak trembled as he answered.

"Yes, my god. A thousand apologies to you, my lord. I only meant…"

The God Emperor relented.

"I understand that you meant me well, my friend, but Earth is sacrisant. It is holy. It must not be touched."

"Yes, my lord."

The God Emperor sighed and then relaxed.

"Is everything else ready?"

"Absolutely, my lord. Everything has been arranged. The Tok'ra has captured and executed another of Ba'al clones. Only two remains free, including our Warmaster."

"Good. Leak the location of the last free clone to the Tauri. I will see to it that the Jaffa and the Tauri go destroy the last one. Then everything will be ready."

Then the God Emperor and Grazak took a brief look at a figure in the shadows. The God Emperor chuckled.

"Don't you find this waiting… boring?"

The figure in the shadows bowed his head and stepped out. It was Ba'al. However, there was something different about this Ba'al. His entire left arm was clad in black and gold armor, and his was wearing a single golden spectacle over his right eye that looked like a hawk's eye.

"_**Yes, my lord, but I wait for you.**_"

The God Emperor chuckled.

"Good… Good… Soon you will take your rightful place."

The Ba'al bowed his head.

"_**Thank you, my lord.**_"

Still chuckling, the God Emperor stood up.

"It is about time. Launch the Assimilator Fleet, and prepare my flagship. I am going to Praxyon."

The Ba'al in the shadows flinched visibly, but quickly retreated into the shadows.

-----

Woolsey, General O'Neill, General Landry and SG-1 were in video conference with the President Hayes. Hways was asking them a question.

~You are telling me that we can trust him?~

Woolsey eagerly responded.

"We are not saying that, Mr President. What we are saying is that even if we don't trust him, we can use the system of government and economy he is building."

Hayes turned to O'Neill.

~Jack?~

"Well, Woolsey here and the IOA are drooling over the new potential market, but we cannot be sure how this will fan out. According to Dr Leed, this guy will attempt to dominate the galaxy, and I don't think that is a good thing."

Woolsey interjected.

"But he also said that the Earth will be safe."

"If that guy out there is anything like Dr Leed."

"So far, the evidence supports that."

"We can't be sure from what little we know!"

Landry stopped them.

"I am sending SG-1 and two other teams to secure the meeting. He wants a 3-party talk with us, the Jaffa and him."

Hayes sighed.

"Ok. Other leaders have agreed to this, and IOA has supported this. So, I am going to allow it. What of his demands?"

Woolsey answered.

"We are hoping to discuss the terms in depth during the talk, and hopefully, we may get a few more things out of it."

~The Tok'ra confirmed that the ships are not phoney, right?~

Daniel answered this time.

"Yes, Mr President. In fact, the Tok'ra are salivating over this. They really want us to agree so that they can get something out of this deal."

O'Neil growled.

"I don't understand why we have to give them anything!"

"We still have the old treaty."

"The Goa'ulds are gone! We can use those ships, you know. It's not like the Tok'ra have done anything to contribute to this."

"Please, Jack. They are not asking for all of the ships. They just want one Ha'tak."

"Perhaps they can steal it from the remaining Goa'ulds or the Lucian alliance. I don't understand why we have to give them anything."

Hayes interrupted.

~Well, with the Asgard gone, they are the most advanced ally we have left. The Jaffa are still in turmoil and others like Hebridans and the Tollans are destroyed. We still need their intelligence service.~

Woolsey spoke.

"So, Mr President? Do we have a go?"

Hayes paused for a moment and then nodded.

~Yes, you have a go. Good luck.~

-----

Ba'al casually flicked through the data for the one he wanted. He wanted to stop Earth from initiating the Stargate Program, but he didn't want to stop them from developing the great cultural achievements they have in the 21st Century. He wanted something to stop the stargate from reaching USA. He was focusing on the solar flares in Sol system rather than any other system. Of course he could go on to other planets, but that would make everything more difficult. As he flicked through the data, he suddenly felt a vibration from above. Ba'al looked up in surprise. This secret observatory under Praxyon was really a secret. No one knew… not even the clones knew of the actual location of this place…

Suddenly, the ring platform activated and six of his Jaffa came down. One of them rushed to Ba'al and reported.

"My lord, there is an Apophis class Ha'tak above the planet. It has destroyed your fleet and is sending down the ground troops. We are outnumbered. The enemy Jaffa wields powerful staff weapons we have not encountered before. We are being mowed down. As of now, we are all that remain."

Ba'al's eyes flashed.

"_**What do you mean? I had six hundred Jaffa and five Ha'taks! How could one ship do this?**_"

Then a hologram of a dark figure appeared before Ba'al.

-----

I appeared to the original Ba'al as a hologram. He was surprised. All that surprised me was that there were ten Jaffa instead of four with him. The movie only showed four Jaffa coming through with him. However, that didn't matter. I spoke with a sneer.

"_**System Lord Ba'al, I am God Emperor, the true lord and master of this galaxy and everything in it. Surrender now!**_"

Ba'al sneered back as he took a step back closer to the console.

"So you are the God Emperor. My clones told me something about you. Unfortunately, I do have other matters to attend elsewhere."

I chuckled.

"I know your plans, Ba'al. I see all. I am God Emperor. You cannot escape."

Just as I said that, the ring came down and six of my Jaffa entered the observatory. Ba'al's Jaffa had an advantageand they pressed it. Firing volley after volley, they killed all six Jaffa and losing only two. However, more Jaffa came down the ring. Ba'al looked about in fear. He raised his shield and randomly selected a solar flare. Before I could stop him, he opened the stargate. It was the fact that the place was protected from Asgard beaming that caused this mistake. As the last of his Jaffa died, Ba'al stepped through the stargate, sneering at me. I roared in rage. However, just as Ba'al stepped through the gate, I looked at the planet that went to. My replicators recorded everything I saw. If I had known that this blunder would cost me so much, I would have done something about it.

-----

Colonel Ellis sighed as he sat back down on his chair with a paper in his hand. Then he looked at Major Marks.

"Major Marks, hail the Odyssey."

"Yes, sir. Online."

To the left of the command chair, the screen showed Colonel Davidson. Ellis nodded.

"Ian, we are in position."

~So are we, Abe.~

"So where are the Jaffa?"

~They will come. Don't worry about it. We probably can take on Ba'al's fleet all by ourselves.~

"That is not the point."

~True.~

Marks reported after checking out a beep on his console.

"We are detecting six Ha'taks jumping out of the hyperspace. They are the Free Jaffa Ha'taks. The lead ship is hailing us."

"On screen."

Teal'c face appeared. Ellis nodded.

"Teal'c."

Teal'c nodded back.

~It is good to see you, Colonel Ellis. I am on board the Free Jaffa Nation's Flagship 'Glorious Freedom'. The rest of the fleet has gathered on the other side of the system as we have discussed.~

"Good. We are good to go here."

~Very well. Let us attack.~

-----

The last free Ba'al clone was consolidating his position as the last Ba'al. Of course, there was the real one, but he was working on something else. As of now, he was in control of the entire force of Ba'al. Riding upon the mighty Apophis class Ha'tak, escorted by two Apophis classes, and surrounded by twenty eight Ha'taks, including six of them upgraded with Anubis' shield and weapons upgrades. His flagship and the two Apophis class ships were now upgraded with the Anubis' technologies. While not as powerful as the Ori or the Tauri's Asgard technology, it would give him enough advantage over the Jaffa. Smiling at the prospect of attacking Dakara and wiping out the Free Jaffa Nation's leadership, Ba'al casually caressed his beard.

Suddenly, three hyperspace windows formed around the planet which Ba'al's fleet was orbiting. From each hyperspace, at least ten Ha'taks appeared. With total of thirty four ships, the Free Jaffa fleet outnumbered the System Lord's fleet by one ship. Ba'al clone's First Prime quickly reported to Ba'al.

"My lord, three hyperspace windows have formed and thirty four shol'va Ha'taks have come out. We are surrounded."

Ba'al jumped up in surprise.

"What? Destroy them! We have the advantage!"

Just as he said, Ba'al's fleet had the advantage. The upgraded Ha'taks and the Apophis class ships quickly destroyed four ships within the first fifteen seconds of the battle. However, the battle was far from over. Two hyperspace windows formed right above Ba'al's fleet and Odyssey, Apollo and nine Free Jaffa Ha'taks came out, firing wildly at Ba'al's ships. Teal'c ship was one of Anubis' upgraded ships which was captured during the recent engagement against another Ba'al clone. The two Daedalus class ships were creating far more havoc and damage than the Free Jaffa ships. When they came out, the two ships fired every nukes and missiles at the enemy fleet, instantly crippling nearly half the fleet. Only the upgraded ships and the Apophis class ships held on.

"Colonel Ellis, we are beginning an attack run, are you with us?"

~Apollo is following your lead, Odyssey.~

"APBs primed and ready."

~APBs are a go.~

The two Earth ships moved out then weaved back in, firing their fearsome Asgard Plasma Beams against the upgraded Ha'taks. The shields of those Ha'taks, which could withstand the Asgard energy weapons of Biliskner class Asgard ships, but they were no match for the latest Asgard weapon. The blue plasma beams simply seared through the shield and penetrated the hull and destroyed the ships. Inside his flagship, Ba'al was furious.

"Fire all weapons! All ships, target the Tauri ships! Destroy them and this is over!"

At his command, the three Apophis class ships changed their targets to the two Earth ships. The massive orange plasma balls flew toward the nimble and small ships, and the Asgard shields easily absorbed most of the few hits. Once done with the third upgraded Ha'tak, the Earth ships decided to take care of Ba'al. Turning toward Ba'al's flagship, the Earth ships began to fire their APBs while the remaining Free Jaffa Ha'taks fired at the flagship as well. Despite the heroic struggle, Ba'al's flagship began to fail. Even with the two other Apophis class ships protecting the flagship as much as they could, the power of the APBs were simply too much. It only two four shots to break down the shield and the rest was history. Ba'al roared as the ship began to explode all around him. He quickly pressed his kara-kesh to activate the emergency Asgard beaming.

-----

"Minister Teal'c, we have detected an Alkesh decloaking and moving away."

Teal'c quickly looked up. He narrowed his eyes.

"That is Ba'al! He is escaping! Fire!"

-----

Ba'al quickly turned around as he detected the approaching ball of plasma. His eyes were full of fear. If the God Emperor saw this, he would have mentioned how similar it was to Apophis' final death aboard Cronus' flagship. Cringing with fear, Ba'al screamed as the weapon from Teal'c ship easily penetrated the shield. The last thing he was a bright orange light.

-----

The new fleet orbited Zaras around the massive flagship of the God Emperor. Numbering exactly twenty five, these brand new ships were designed to carry the Asgard upgrades. With single APB at the apex of their pyramid, and protected by the new shield, a mixture of Asgard, Ori and Ancient shield, the new Ha'tak series were truly powerful. The advantage of this new shield was that it absorbed nearly 25% of incoming attacks of any form and channel that absorbed energy back into the shield. Of course, that processed required several new technologies including a capacitor, but it was worth it. As for the flagship, which the Jaffa affectionately named 'Imperial Primus', it was equipped with double-layer shielding. The outer shielding being the same with the new energy absorbing shield while the inner shield was fully Ancient/Ori shield. Also, the flagship was now equipped with three Ori beam weapons, one on each pointy end, and three Ancient Drone Launchers. While the God Emperor could not make new Drones, he could build the launcher, and replaced the Drones with something that resembled Earth missiles.

-----

I watched the assembled fleet with a smug expression.

"Soon… very soon… I will have Anakin Skywalker… No… Darth Vader… then… the Space Marines, Grey Knights… and the God Emperor of Mankind… Then… I will be… GOD!"


	32. Chapter 32

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**john777: **Hellac is important in that he is feeding Tok'ra and Tauri misinformation... as for starwars... it will be before the EP1 when Kevin arrives.

**chaosknight: **He is very very ambitious... that's the funny bit.

**swimmerdude220: **I do not make him too much of an imba yet... but he will be.

**Star: **Thank you for liking it!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**Michael01:** Here it is!

**FishGod:** Thank you for mentioning Transformer... good idea. As for the god complex of kevin... well, that's a major plot device. I feel it is at the level where it is useful. All the bowing and groveling is actually going to his head. PS: I would do worse than Kevin... except for the god bit... less god... more Emperor... but essentially same... but more ruthless... Kevin hasn't touched the Sam, Jen clones yet... but I definitely would...

**FULLMETAL:** Ba'al went to the future not past... and sorry for the ambiguity.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**I want to mention Amann, who has helped me out with a very serious writer's block... he currently writes 'Golden Dawn'. I recommend it!**

**..net/s/4907261/1/Golden_Dawn**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

"My god, we are ready. The Tauri has sent the gate address of the meeting place."

I nodded in approval as I moved slowly. I had created several designs of clothes and I chose a particularly regal but sleek costume. Weaved in gold and silver, the suit-like clothes were quite heavy, and had it not been for my new body I would have struggled. With the modified nanite cloak over the suit, I led my Bodyguards, Grazak and Ba'al clone to the stargate. Following us was a dozen Elites escorting a large object on a anti-grav sled with black cloth hiding it.

"Let us depart, Grazak."

Grazak quickly dialled the address to the meeting place and the gate activated. It was time to meet the galactic powers.

-----

The meeting took place on a planet with nice climate and gentle rolling hills. Near the stargate, the SGC had prepared a massive open pavilion. Others were all there. The Free Jaffa, represented by Teal'c and another Jaffa, the Tok'ra represented by Garshaw and Anise, and the Earth represented by Mr Woolsey and General O'Neill. I could also see SG-1 hovering over the representatives with Daniel Jackson talking to Garshaw and Anise, while Teal'c was speaking to Mitchell. Vala and Hailey were talking to each other and O'Neill seemed to be dozing off next to Woolsey, who was busy stacking up papers.

When they saw me and my retinue, which was much smaller than what each of them brought with them, they all took notice. The six SG teams surrounding the pavilion became twitchy and the about thirty Jaffas and ten Tok'ra placed their hands on their weapons. I smiled. I had made a new mask, which was still metallic, but it could finally show expressions. I no longer had to chuckle to show my amusement. I walked up to the pavilion and a SG team blocked my path. My Bodyguards quickly reached for their weapons but I stopped them. The colonel of the team spoke to me, eyeing my men.

"We cannot allow you to carry weapons into the pavilion, sir. You and your people will have to disarm."

I gestured at my men, and they, though reluctant, handed their weapons at the Elites guarding the object on the sled. Grazak took the lightning claws from everyone and handed them to the Elites as well. Ba'al looked uncomfortable without a weapon, especially in the presence of his most hated enemies. I walked into the pavilion and sat down at the chair. Grazak and Ba'al stood behind me, and my Bodyguards behind them. I could already feel the hatred from the Tok'ra and the Jaffa toward the Warmaster. As I looked around, Woolsey cleared his throat and attracted the attention.

"I want to thank everyone who agreed to this meeting."

I cut in.

"No, Mr Woolsey, it is I who wishes thanks, since it is I who proposed this meeting of… galactic powers."

"Of course… ummm…"

I smiled gently.

"You may refer to me as 'imperial majesty' or simply 'majesty' is fine."

Everyone seemed uncomfortable at that suggestion. O'Neill seemed as if he wanted to say something but did not. I found it a bit odd, but I ignored it. Woolsey cleared his throat again.

"Yes… your… majesty. I would like to begin this conference, if I may."

I nodded and other nodded as well. It was clear that the Jaffa were very hostile to me, and the Tok'ra weren't very happy either but the Earth seemed conflicted. Woolsey continued.

"Let us begin, then…"

I gently smiled in approval.

"Yes, let us begin, Mr Woolsey. I am sure we will have a fruitful meeting."

Woolsey suddenly seemed to change and the sharp and irritating side of him seen of the TV series was back.

"Perhaps, but the price for our specialists seems rather low. Perhaps we can negotiate?"

"Hmmm... I see. What did you have in mind?"

Woolsey spoke confidently.

"We would like access to some of your rather impressive technology. It would seem that we both benefit from the deal if your technologies could be employed in Earth's interests."

I frowned. This was surprising. I would have thought that they would be hostile to me.

"That seems overly expensive for a couple of personnel, Mr Woolsey. I rather not share my technology. You already have all the knowledge of the Asgard."

Then General Jack O'Neill could no longer stop himself.

"Which you stole!"

Woolsey quickly tried to stop the meeting from going haywire.

"I am sure what the general means is that…"

I spoke without concern for Woolsey.

"As a former inhabitant of Earth, I am entitled to the access to it. It is your fault that the legacy of the Asgard was poorly protected."

Woolsey seemed slightly offended.

"And which you used without the authorization of our government. You do owe much of your advancement to the legacy of the Asgard. And it is only fair that you aid your homeworld with what you have."

I chuckled.

"I concede that point, however, the Asgard did not give their knowledge solely to United States. It belongs to all of Earth, and to my definition, to all variance of Earth."

Anise suddenly spoke.

"Your reasoning is false."

I turned to face her, silently marbling at her sexy body and the attire.

"How so?"

"Either you are part of the Earth of this dimension or you are not. You cannot be both, and if you are part of this dimension, you should observe the laws of your society."

"I find your logic ill-conceived. It is brought on by the lack of comprehension as to my nature. I am God Emperor. I am beyond you, Earth and this dimension."

O'Neill growled.

"You are a human, tbat is all you are. You are of Earth and anything else beyond that fact is pure ego speaking."

I smiled knowingly.

"Let us not prattle on it any longer. I cannot give you all that you want, but I will allow some concessions with the technologies... of the Asgard. My understandings of them are simply greater, after all."

Woolsey continued his demands.

"Perhaps, but we would like some of the other technologies that you have obtained. A few lowly Ha'taks is not much of a gift for our most brilliant minds. Consider that we have ships that could decimate whole fleets of those same ha'taks."

I answered him.

"My offer of Ha'taks is not of technologies, Mr Woolsey. It is of material. A Ha'tak, designed by goa'uld, is simply full of untapped potention and is a waste of resources. With the naquadah used to build a single Ha'tak alone, it would allow at least two and half of your 'Daedalus' class ships."

"Perhaps, but I would say that the specialists designed to be helping your empire will prove far more valuable than a couple of ships."

I narrowed his eyes. These guys from Earth are indeed smart and shrewd. They would probably know that I would not give up technologies, but their demand was justified. So there must be something else he wants.

"There is something you really want from me, Mr Woolsey, and you are not saying it. What is it that you really want?"

Woosley smile knowingly.

"You tell us. What do you think we want most of all?"

I reached up stroked my chin, my replicator gauntlet scraping the metal mask.

"Hmmm... I believe I have something that may interest you, Mr Woolsey. Something that can allow SGC and IOA to save face... and I shall increase my offer of ships."

Woosley seemed interested.

"What do you offer?"

"I offer you five Ha'taks instead of two, and fifteen Alkesh, plus twenty Death Gliders. Also, I shall pay the salaries of the experts you will invite for my sake."

"Go on."

"I shall pay the experts in US dollars directly from the funding of the Trust."

Woosley narrowed his eyes at this.

"The trust? You are with them?"

I smiled back knowingly.

"No, Mr Woolsey, however, with the Ba'al clones all but dead, and with my Warmaster Ba'al under my command, I do have authority over the Trust."

Woosley relaxed but he kept a wary eye on me.

"I see, and will the Trust be commanded by you?"

"I will see to it that they obey me, Mr Woolsey."

"We would like more than that. We would like nothing less than the total destruction of the Trust and demise of its operations, and its resources given to the legal authority of our governments."

I pauses for a moment as I calculated the price, then I nodded.

"Very well, Mr Woolsey. I shall command them to dismantle their organization. However, I shall maintain the control over the assets they command."

Woosley frowned.

"That would give you unprecedented power on Earth. Such power must be checked. Perhaps a compromise can be reached?"

Interesting.

"Speak your offer."

"A tax on those assets."

That's something I did not expect. I had guessed that they would ask for Athena or the goa'uld operatives. However, the IOA was certainly more mercenary than I had previously thought.

"At what percentage?"

"Perhaps 20%. We would also like oversight on our part regarding the military assets of the trust, since they are formidable."

"I have no interest in their military assets. In return for giving you full control over their military assets and technologies they have hoarded, I would like 10% tax on the financial assets."

Woolsey countered..

"15% tax, then I am willing to agree too."

I hit back.

"12% tax on all financial assets, but I will agree to hand over military and technological assets as well as the list of traitors in NID."

Woolsey thought some more then continued to haggle.

"13% tax of all financial assets, as well as your agreed list"

I had to admire their greed.

"Hmmm, 13% on all corporations and companies as well as patents but do not touch the slushfund."

"Why not the illegal ones?"

I spoke in a warning tone.

"Do not get too greedy, Mr Woolsey. The organisation of Trust and the most of the assets alone are enough to save face, for both IOA and SGC. Besides, IOA cannot use the illegal money. Though secret, the fundings are monitored by the senate appropriations committee as well as the IOA council. Besides, which would you prefer? A couple of billion dollars or potentially tens of billions of dollars through legitimate business?"

After he mauled over it for minute or so, he nodded.

"Very well. We accept."

"Very good, Mr Woolsey. Was there anything else regarding that?"

Then came the real issue, which I did expect to be confronted about.

"There is concern about the military officers you want us to send. While the economic fields are fine, the military ones we are........concerned about."

I faked a surprise.

"Concerned? Why? Do you not think that our relations will be a peaceful one?"

O'Neill sneered.

"I doubt that."

I growled… for show.

"Was that a challenge or a threat, General O'Neill?"

"A little of both actually. You see, people who call themselves God Emperors are a little more than wacky. Three fries short of a happy meal. Will you be any better than the Goa'uld in that regard? Plus your motives are suspect in regards to us."

I tried to put a nice fake sincerity.

"I assure you, general, that though I claim lordship and dominion over my people, I only live to serve them."

O'Neill frowned as if he cannot believe me.

"And you cannot be a leader without claiming godhood? If you lived to serve them, then why not state the truth. Be a man, not a god."

"My people know the truth. I am a man and a god."

General O'Neill continued.

"Is that so? Well, what do you say to the reports saying that your "people" are brainwashed? We know about your methods, Kevin."

I almost flinched but I knew that they were bluffing. They had to be bluffing.

Teal'c suddenly spoke.

"The Jaffa Nation is also uncomfortable in allowing the Tauri military expertise to fall into the hands of a false god."

This time, Garshaw of the Tok'ra spoke as well.

"**The Tok'ra is also concerned.**"

I narrowed my eyes and growled.

"I do not 'brainwash' my people, general. I am confident that you cannot provide any evidence since they do not exist."

Which was true, since my brainwashing chemical disappears in 7 days without a trace and the programming must be done during that time. However, I probably could not get away with entire planets suddenly obey me. So I added some lies.

"All I did was some propaganda campaigns, and is not your media a form of brainwashing? They prattle on about mindless things so that your people won't know the truth."

O'neill frowned a bit.

"True… but…"

Then he suddenly turned to Daniel Jackson behind him and gave him a look to come up with a rebuttal. Jackson quickly spoke.

"But we don't tell them to believe in false gods."

My turn.

"I assure you that the propagandas are just something to unite the ignorant masses until they are ready to accept the truth. Can primative people have such an understanding of the universe, with all the marvels and technology without believing it to be magic? My people are primitive, but they will soon be at your level and without the need for such propaganda."

After pausing for a moment, I continued before they can say anything.

"Besides, you did not complain about the Asgard posing as gods to primative peoples. Just like the Asgard, I am merely a guide, a visionary to help unite the galaxy under a banner of peace, of light. No one will ever lose their freedom or their sovereignty. Together, we can create something greater. The sum is greater than its parts."

Jackson frowned.

"But the Asgard did not interfere with the people."

O'Neill nodded and lifted his chin.

"Yes, they were nice guys."

I chuckled.

"My intentions are pure. I do not desire power like the Goa'uld do. I have a greater purpose than that. Just like my people serve me, so I serve them through leadership and vision of prosperous and peaceful future, as it should be with leaders. Far too often leaders are self serving."

Teal'c spoke contemptuously.

"While your intention may be good, you are still claiming to be a god, when you are clearly not."

I nodded.

"My people know the truth and they tolerate it. They know that I am not a real god per se, but they know enough to revere me as a great techer and a guide. I believe it to be necessary to pretend for now."

Then I continued.

"I am readying my people for a grand future. I am teaching my people about the knowledge of the universe. Why do you think I have asked for the experts? I shall create great many schools of learning, and the grandest and most prestigeous universities in the galaxy."

Daniel seemed surprised.

"Really?"

O'Neill spoke exasperatedly.

"Of course not, Daniel! He acts like a goa'uld! Do you really think he will do all that?"

I quickly spoke in my defence.

"I know of the follies of the Goa'uld. Had I wanted pure power, it would be much easier to create an empire out of ignorance like the goa'uld do. Why would I ask for the experts if that was my intentions? I want to make sure my people have what they deserve. Peace, prosperity, security and freedom from tyranny. I will allow them to know the universe as we do. My people will no longer be swayed by the likes of the Goa'uld."

Garshaw tilted her head.

"**The ideal is noble. However, we still disagree on your methods. You are interfering with growing civilisations and young races, and artificially advancing them.**"

"It would be too slow if I did not interfere and would not have gone in the direction I had wanted for my people. I will not allow my vision of a grand empire of prosperous and free people to fail."

The Jaffa representative next to Teal'c spoke for the first time. He spoke angrily.

"As long as you claim to be a god, I will not allow the Jaffa Nation to aid you in your deception of the galaxy!"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Who are you, jaffa?"

"I am Nor'tak of Free Jaffa Nation, and I will not support any treaty as long as it is with this false god!"

Woolsey decided that things had escalated enough and decided put a stop to it.

"If everyone will just calm down, we can settle this like civilized people."

I nodded, but showed my disapproval at Nor'tak.

"Certainly, Mr Woolsey, I am civilized."

Then I continued about the military officers.

"On the subject of the military officers, I need them to better train my army. The traditional Jaffa trainings are woefully inadequate for my Imperium. Their training is on terrorizing the populous and they will not need such skill from now on. They will need to fight proper wars to defend their nation. I assure you, the training won't be used against the Jaffa nation, the Tok'ra, or Earth for that matter."

Teal'c spoke, his tone disapproving of my disapproving of the Jaffa training.

"How can we trust your words?"

I decided to throw in the bone.

"Perhaps I can demonstrate my truthfulness through destroying your enemies, such as Ba'al clones."

Garshaw spoke.

"**The last of the free Ba'al clone is dead, except your Warmaster. We do not see any other threat that you can exert your new would be army.**"

I chuckled.

"Very well, then let us talk of Ba'als"

Garshaw nodded.

"**Go on****.**"

"Though it is surprising that you have managed to destroy the last free Ba'al clone this quickly, there are two clones remaining."

"**Two? We only counted your Warmaster. I guessing that mentioning them means that**** you w****ould**** give us these clones?**"

Warmaster Ba'al flinched. I smiled cruelly.

"Allow me to demonstrate my willingness to make this meeting work."

I gave a gesture and the Elites reveal the object under the black cloth. Upon the anti-grav sled, Ba'al's body was inside a large clear container, three quarters filled with water, and his neck and hands sticking out, held tight by the lid of the container. The lid was quite high tech. It contained the elements of the hand healing device while it also boiled the water inside the container. Ba'al was gagged as his eyes bulged from the pain of being boiled alive. As everyone, especially Woolsey, Hailey and Daniel, looked sick. Even O'Neill and Mitchell winced everytime small scream escaped from the Ba'al clone. I spoke gently as if it was normal for me to boil people alive slowly.

"He has been that way for four days now. My calculation indicates that he will survive another month before finally succumbing. Do you not find this... pleasing, High Counciller Garshaw?"

The Jaffa watched amused and slightly pleased. Nor'tak looked on amused.

"Very interesting."

I watched the expression of others with certain amusement. I then spoke to O'Neill with certain knowing smile.

"I designed this specially for you, General O'Neill. Remember how he tortured you to no end? Revenge is a bitch, general. Make no mistake. He would do this to every one of you had he the chance. I believe you call this poetic justice?"

I did not wait for a reply.

"Ba'al's crimes are too great to grant him the mercy of a simple clean death. He deserves to feel even a small fraction of the suffering and tormet he has caused this galaxy."

Teal'c nodded his head.

"While I do not agree with the method, I do find it most... satisfying."

O'Neill winced.

"Yeah, I know old Boche here isn't the nicest of the snakeheads… but this. I won't deny that there is somewhat satisfying to see the tables turned."

Then I looked at Vala Mal Doran who was looking at the Ba'al clone being tortured with very interested eyes.

"I had hoped that you would like it, general. Does it please you, Vala?"

Vala shrugged.

"There is some logic to making him suffer. As the host of Quetesh, I knew some of the horrors committed by Ba'al."

Woolsey was most disturbed.

"You know, there is something called Geneva Convention..."

I chuckled knowingly.

"You know no one follows it, Mr Woolsey. I know of Guantanamo Bay facility, Mr Woolsey. Besides, my government has not signed the Geneva Concention, so it doesn't apply. We don't do this to innocents like many of your dictator who are supported by the United States."

Garshaw nodded.

"**While I do not like it, it seems......fitting for Ba'al.**** His crimes are many.**"

"I am glad you approve... shall we talk of the last Ba'al clone?"

Warmaster Ba'al seemed startled and began to speak. My Bodyguards moved in a little closer. Ba'al spoke hurriedly.

"**My lord, what is the meaning of this? I serve you, my lord... and...**"

I raised my finger and Ba'al screamed as the torture device embedded within the Warmaster turned on. As I increased the level, he rolled on the ground and thrashed about, kicking up dirt and drooling all over the ground. I growled lowly but everyone could hear I said.

"A dog should know when to bark."

Then I turned to apologise to the others.

"My apologies, this one is not yet fully trained. Now, shall we talk about the military officers again?"


	33. Chapter 33

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Zerli: **Just practice a lot, and you will get there.

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**ToBetasered:** As the Tok'ra say, the symbiote and the host feel everything, but the symbiote is more dominant. Ba'al feels everything... And the God Emperor is not a goody good guy... he has issues.

**FULLMETAL:** To God Emperor, he is not really giving much. Just a few old Ha'taks and stuffs that he doesnt really need. As for the torturing, this chapter will explain things. Almost everything I write in this story involving God Emperor Kevin is carefully prepared to have many subplots and schemes and mindgames.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**I want to mention Amann, who has helped me out with a very serious writer's block... he currently writes 'Golden Dawn'. I recommend it!**

**..net/s/4907261/1/Golden_Dawn**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

Then there was an akward silence between them. It was Woolsey, still looking slightly shaky and sick from watching a Ba'al clone being boiled alive, who broke the silence.

"May be we need a short recess. Perhaps an hour or so?"

I narrowed my eyes then nodded. I quickly stood up and headed back to the stargate. With the Elites dragging the unconscious Warmaster behind them, Grazak came to me. He obviously sensed my uneasiness.

"My lord?"

"Later… Not here…"

We quickly entered the stargate back to Zaras.

-----

Watching the so-called 'God Emperor' leaving, Nor'tak stood up.

"I shall return in an hour. I will head back to Dakara. Minister Teal'c, are you coming?"

Teal'c shook his head.

"I will stay with the Earth delegates. Return and report the progress of the meeting."

Nor'tak flexed his jaws as if to say something but he merely nodded.

"As you wish, minister."

Then as he turned around, they could hear Nor'tak muttering not so silently.

"Tar'Rok'ni!"

Even to those with no real understanding of the Goa'uld language, that obviously sounded like an insult. Teal'c merely raised an eyebrow and the Tok'ra and Daniel, and Vala, seemed uneasy. Woolsey quickly asked once Nor'tak was out of range.

"What was that about?"

Anise answered.

"**The phrase 'Tar'Rok'ni' literally means 'human lover'. It is a derogatory term Goa'ulds use to those among themselves who has taken human lotars as lovers. Though I do not understand the use of the phrase in this case.**"

Teal'c clarified.

"Nor'tak is one of the leaders of the Tranditionalist Party, and he has been highly critical of my relationship with SGC."

O'Neill spoke shrewdly.

"It can't be that simple. That guy nearly spat that word into your face."

"You are correct. Nor'tak used to be one of Gerak's most faithful supporter suntil Gerak began to support the Ori. Even then, he had a strong personal relationship with Gerak. Though they parted ways and that allowed Nor'tak to survive the fall of the Ori, he blames me for the death of Gerak."

Mitchell seemed outraged.

"That is just ridiculous! Gerak sacrifized himself."

"Yes, but Nor'tak does not believe that. In his view, I somehow tricked Gerak into dying for Earth, rather than dying for the Jaffa."

Suddenly, Garshaw spoke, pointing her finger at something.

"**What are we going to do about that?**"

They all looked at it. The Ba'al clone was still being boiled alive, writhing in the pot. Daniel shrugged.

"We can't just leave him there like that. No matter how evil he is."

O'Neill sighed.

"I guess you are right. I don't mind killing him, but that's too evil even for me."

Garshaw spoke.

"**Surely, it is something he deserves?**"

O'Neill sighed again.

"That is not the point. What was the point, Daniel?"

Jackson sighed.

"Because we are the good guys and therefore we are better than the bad guys?"

O'Neill agreed.

"Yeah, that's right! I am a good guy."

Garshaw nodded.

"**My host agrees with you, Dr Jackson, but I would like to point out that he is still the property of the… Mr Leed. I thought we wished to avoid any 'incident' in this meeting.**"

Teal'c agreed.

"Dr Leed was clear about this."

Woolsey agreed too.

"Yes, we definitely do not want to cause any problems here, especially when we have so much to gain. Besides, we have what we wanted. This is just as Dr Leed has predicted."

Vala swooned.

"Yeah, this is too creepy. Maybe I should ask him about the next lottery numbers."

Jackson spoke, annoyed.

"He is not a psychic. He is merely profiling Mr Leed through his own psychological evaluations."

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"No."

"Oh… I see…"

Then they all began to think back to what Dr Kevin Leed had told them.

-----

"I believe that this is some sort of trick to buy himself more time. Unfortunately, we need that time as well so as to build the fleet."

Landry nodded and gestured Dr Leed to continue.

"So what should we expect?"

"He will either refuse to compromise on any terms or he will be very gernerous but if he is being generous, he will somehow show his power. If he does not compromise, then we will know that he is not that smart… but…"

"If it is the other case… he is a threat."

"Yes, general."

Jackson seemed intrigued.

"He will demonstrate his power, how?"

Kevin looked at Daniel.

"It is most likely that he will torture one or both of the Ba'al clones he is holding."

Garshaw spoke incredulously.

"**His own Warmaster?**"

Kevin nodded grimly.

"It's what I would do to show power. By torturing and humiliating once-powerful enemy of Earth, he will attempt to show that he is both a friend with Earth, and that he is powerful as well as ruthless."

Anise spoke.

"**Friend of Earth? Why?**"

"We have the technology of the Asgard. While the Free Jaffa and teh Tok'ra can be swept aside, Earth has the technology to fight him. Added to that is his inhibitions in attacking Earth directly. He doesn't want to make an enemy of Earth until he is ready."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes.

"So this is all a bluff. He hasn't got muscle so he is trying to make himself look beefy?"

"Not quite. He knows that he can take on Earth now and defeat us, but because he is squimishy about attacking Earth, he doesn't want to fight an enemy that he cannot attack. He must have other things to deal with, including the construction of his Imperium's structures through our experts."

Landry nodded.

"How should we respond, then?"

"I would suggest to be more accepting of his torture of Ba'als. Be calm and collected, and it would show that we are on the same page as he is. That would keep him off balance. He would expect us to be shocked and appalled by it. Don't be."

Teal'c nodded.

"What of the summit itself? Would he do something to jeopardise it?"

Kevin sighed.

"I know I would but I don't know 'what' he would do. I don't know all the cards he may hold."

Mitchell shook his head.

"I don't get it. You said that he would want this to happen."

Kevin nodded.

"Yes, but he will have a need to show his strength if he display through torturing Ba'al fails. He would have a contingency plan, as I would. From the information we got, what he really wants is the remaining territory of Ba'al and he would create some incident with the Jaffa to create a casus belli. Do not cause an incident… that would be bad…"

Jackson asked.

"How bad?"

Kevin looked at him.

"Very very… very bad."

Vala winced.

"So… bad."

O'Neill nodded.

"Basically, yeah… bad."

Teal'c groaned.

"The Jaffa are still quite fragmented. Only the war against Ba'al is holding us together. If our fleet is destroyed and Ba'al's holdings is taken by the 'God Emperor', the Free Jaffa Nation will fragment into several independent states, though the number and strengths of the would-be splinter nations have been weakened since the end of the Ori invasion."

Jackson finished it.

"And this 'God Emperor' has technologies to destroy your fleet and break the moral of the Free Jaffa…"

"Indeed…"

-----

I did not speak until we were inside my throne room. When we arrived, Ba'al woke up and the Elites left. Ba'al stood up and acted as if nothing happened. As he tried to brush off the dirt on his clothing, I stopped him with a gesture.

"**Maintain that look, Warmaster. This is but a short recess.**"

Ba'al bowed his head.

"**Yes, my lord.**"

Then he looked up at me. I commanded.

"**You wish to ask something. Speak!**"

Ba'al smiled his charming smile.

"**I just wanted to make sure that your promises will be kept.**"

I smiled.

"**Of course, they will be kept. Ba'al will continue to be rememberd as the High Warmaster of the Galactic Imperium.**"

"**Thank you, my lord.**"

"**Dismissed.**"

After Ba'al left, Grazak came up to me.

"Is something wrong, my god?"

I nodded.

"Indeed, Grazak. They did not react as I had expected them to. This is very strange. It is as if they had already known what I was going to do… I did not foresee this. If there was a version of me here, then I would worry about it, but I have suffered no entropic cascade failures despite the distance between my original universe and this universe…"

Grazak stood up straight with pride.

"Worry not, my Emperor. I shall crushed them in your name!"

I chuckled with pleasure at Grazak's loyalty.

"Not yet, my friend. Everthing else is going as I have planned. The only thing is tis strange turn of events that I did not foresee."

"As you have said, my lord, you are not a full god yet. When you are, they will all fall before you."

"I am secured by your loyalty, my good friend. When I am a real god, you shall be rewarded by ascending into godhood yourself. A god of Jaffa."

Grazak frowned as if I insulted him. I found it strange until I heard his explanation.

"My lord, you are the only god for us! To even imagine that I would take that place… that would be… heretical!"

I chuckled.

"I am God Emperor of the Imperium, my friend. I do not need to be the god of Jaffa alone. You are wise and loyal enough to be the god of all Jaffa. You will represent the Jaffa in my new pantheon."

Grazak teared up in happiness and pride.

"Thank you, my god. I truly live to serve."

"Yes, Grazak. You do."

-----

I watched as my Jaffa brought me a large Goa'uld Long Range Communication device. The big silver ball thing. It shimmered and showed Charlotte Mayfield a.k.a Athena. She bowed her head in respect. I spoke grimly.

"**Do you know who I am?**"

She smiled.

"**Of course, my lord. You are God Emperor, the Supreme System Lord, and the one who commands Lord Baa'al.**"

I chuckled.

"**The title of the Supreme System Lord is that of Ba'al's. I am God Emperor, and your master.**"

She did not betray any feelings as she bowed her head.

"**I shall serve, my lord.**"

"**Good. I take it that you have received the mission through Ba'al?**"

"**Yes, my lord, however this could take some time…**"

"**Time is of little concern to me as is your difficulties in succeeding in the mission. You will succeed or you will die. It is that simple.**"

"**Yes, my lord.**"

"**I have another mission for you, System Lord Athena.**"

At being called a System Lord, she smiled.

"**Anything, my lord.**"

"**You shall create a double diversion. Something big that looks like a cover up and a second more serious event that SGC will think is the real objective. During this diversion, you shall complete the real mission.**"

Athena narrowed her eyes.

"**My lord, such thing will reveal much of the Trust here…**"

"**Do I look like I care, Athena? Do as I say. I have come to an agreement with the IOA and SGC. In return for the entire operation of the Trust and its assets, and the list of spies in the ranks of NID and SGC, I will gain what I want.**"

Athena began to look worried.

"**What of me, my lord?**"

"**I said nothing about the goa'ulds involved. I shall send a transport for you. Bring with me few of your minions but not all of them.**"

"**Yes, my lord.**"

"**Should you fail the original mission, your return will not be quite so glorious as you imagine it.**"

"**I shall not fail.**"

"**Also, begin liquidating as much assets as you can and place them in various slushfunds and secret accounts, and bring them to me. I shall make use of them when I go to Earth.**"

Athena bowed her head deeply.

"**All shall be as you have commanded, my lord.**"

Smiling I watched her then I noticed that she was with someone. I zoomed in on her eyes with my visor and in her eyes the reflection of Kinsey floated about. I chuckled.

"**Athena.**"

"**Yes, my lord?**"

"**I will speak to Kinsey.**"

Athena looked perplexed, but I could see her iris shake.

"**I shall endeavour to find him, my lord…**"

I growled.

"**Do not lie to me, Athena. I am God Emperor. I know that he is sitting right in front of you!**"

Athena quickly humbled herself.

"**I am sorry, my lord. I did not mean to deceive you, but…**"

"**You cannot deceive me, pitiful parasite! I am God Emperor! You are nothing but a grain of sand before a black hole! I shall speak with him, now!**"

After a moment, Kinsey's face appeared. He bowed. I spoke with authority.

"**What is your name, Goa'uld?**"

"**I am Anuraks, my lord.**"

"**You shall maintain your identity as Kinsey. You shall be my hand. Remain in the open so that SGC or the NID cannot capture you.**"

"**I shall do as I command.**"

"**Good, now give me Athena.**"

Athena came back on.

"**Athena, find out if SGC has made requisition for highly trained psychological experts. Psychologists or psychiatrists, may be even criminal profilers from various law enforcements. Find them.**"

"**My lord?**"

"**Do no question my command, System Lord Athena. Your position as a System Lord is supported only by me.**"

"**As you command.**"

-----

The meeting joined once again, and all except Nor'tak was present. Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this, but did not say anything. The God Emperor spoke.

"Now, returning to the matter of the military officers…"

O'Neill growled.

"While many of us disagreed, the Join Chiefs and the President wish for a friendly and 'beneficial' relationships between Earth and your… Imperium. They have agreed to the exchange of military officers."

"I see. This is surprising. I would have expected you to resist more and ask more of me… it is as if you knew what I wanted."

They all slightly flinched at this but Woolsey laughed.

"I'm sure that our common goal of being at peace with each other is… ummm…"

Suddenly, the stargate opened, and dozens of Jaffa, mainly or Yu and Heru'ur came out, firing their staff weapons at the SG teams and the Imperial Jaffa. The God Emperor looked at Teal'c as did everyone. The God Emperor spoke in a goa'uld voice just as all of them jumped up from their seats and ducked for cover as God Emperor's Bodyguards and the SG teams moved to protect the pavilion.

"**What is the meaning of this? A trap to assassinate me?**"

Teal'c shook his head has he took a pistol from a Mitchell.

"I did not authorize this. I swear it on my honor."

The God Emperor growled but did not say anything. Then he stood up and head down the hill to face the Jaffa before the SG teams could stop him. His Bodyguards followed him, all of them unarmed. The Jaffa fired at them but their armor merely absorbed the blasts. Ignoring the attacks, the God Emperor walked up to one of the Jaffa and grabbed him by the throat. The Bodyguards proceeded to knock out the attackers and the God Emperor dragged the captured Jaffa to the pavilion. Giving Teal'c a look, he threw down the Jaffa. Teal'c growled as he lifted up the Jaffa by the neck.

"Who ordered this?"

The Jaffa spat in Teal'c's face.

"I will tell you nothing, shol'va nok tar'Rok'ni!"

Then everyone knew who ordered the attack. It was so obvious. Then something happened that they did not expect. Three Alkesh and a dozen gilders came down from the sky and a Ha'tak was seen descending below the clouds. The God Emperor roared.

"Do we have a deal, Mr Woolsey?"

Woolsey bit his lips but he nodded.

"Yes, we do."

Then the God Emperor smiled.

"Then I shall hold off the attack while you escape so that you may inform your superiors of our deal."

Not waiting for a reply, God Emperor and his guards, and Grazak and Ba'al, all headed toward the Ha'tak. The God Emperor stretched his hand up and bolts of lightning shot forth, and brought down the gliders. Then as an Alkesh moved over, it stopped. SG-1 could see that the God Emperor was holding out his hand as if he was physically stopping it.

Taking the time as an advantage, SG-1 and the rest of the SG teams lead the delegations to the safety of the Alpha site.

-----

Once the other left through the stargate, I felt that this battle need not continue. I called upon my men.

"We are leaving!"

With the enemy firing upon us, my computer virus temporarily stopped them as we returned to Zaras, leaving behind the Ba'al clone, who was still being boiled alive.


	34. Chapter 34

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**swimmerdude220: **The second last was captured trying to assassinate the GEK(God Emperor Kevin).

**empireatwar1:** Thank you very much!

**john777:** Thanks!

**FULLMETAL:** I know! The New Jaffa Nation would starve the moment they are built! No, GEK don't know Dr Leed's existence... at first he suspected, then he didn't feel the cascade failure despite the great difference in dimension... but that will be explained. It will be Kinsey who will cause trouble... Athena will do her part... As for Golden Dawn, all the schemes until now has been from the game we play on ... mostly my ideas, but he wrote it down. I played all of the System Lords and Anubis. ChiYou is my character, but there are some significant changes in the story compared to the game.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**I want to mention Amann, who has helped me out with a very serious writer's block... he currently writes 'Golden Dawn'. I recommend it!**

* * *

**Chapter 34**

Things were well on their way. The fleet and the army that I was going to take to the other universes were almost ready. Now numbering over fifty, these new Ha'taks would be the mainstay of the Imperium's fleet until I have returned from other universes. As I inspected my fleet from my flagship, a single Ha'tak exited the hyperspace. A Jaffa came to report.

"My emperor, Warmaster Linea has arrived. She asks permission to come aboard."

"Grant it."

"As you command."

-----

"Welcome, Warmaster."

Linea was as beautiful as I have remembered her. I gestured her forward to the observation post where I was standing. Linea bowed her head.

"My lord, I have completed the study of the Wraith physiology and has created what you have commanded."

I smiled. The expense was worth it.

"Good. Very good, Linea. I congratulate you. The humans of Earth spent nearly four years to study the Wraith and they are still nowhere close to finishing it."

"I am superior then them, my lord."

"Of course, I meant no disrespect, Warmaster. You have done well."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Tell me more."

"There are three types of clones. The first contains the retrovirus which will subtly change their physiology so they are more suseptable to the other clones. The second type of clones will contain powerful neuro-stimulant that will give the Wraith who feeds on it a great deal of pleasure and extra strength. The third type will be very gentle in their pleasure but strong in addiction. Once they feed on this, they won't be able to stop."

I chuckled.

"You work is most exemplary. Soon, my Imperium shall be ready. While I cannot condone everything that you do… you shall have all the resources you require. If you do things that my enemies will attack me for, I shall deny ordering them but your work will continue."

"Thank you, my lord."

I returned to gazing at my fleet as I gently smiled.

-----

Teal'c rushed into the Council Chambers of the Free Jaffa Nation, fuming with anger.

"Where is Nor'tak?"

Bra'tac looked up and frowned.

"Teal'c! What is this? Was he not with you at the meeting?"

Teal'c bowed his head.

"He fled during a recess and had his warriors attack the meeting!"

The Jaffa leaders all stood up in surprise. Kalel looked very much surprised.

"What do you mean, Minister Teal'c?"

"He has sent a Ha'tak and Alkesh to ambush the meeting. The God Emperor blocked them for the rest of the delegations to escape."

Bra'tac frowned and spoke.

"Explain this, Teal'c."

As Teal'c explained it, the more frown appeared on the leaders of the Jaffa. Even the Traditionalists were frowning. After all, Nor'tak's behavior was greatly dishonorable. Suddenly, a Jaffa came rushing in followed by four Jaffa who carried a large long range communicator. The Jaffa bowed to the council.

"My lords, Nor'tak wishes to speak with you."

The Jaffa placed the communicator in the middle of the council room. Nor'tak appeared. Bra'tac spoke angrily.

"Nor'tak, explain your disgraceful ambush of an important meeting!"

Nor'tak sneered.

~I no longer answer to you, old man. You are all shol'va to the freedom of Jaffa. Jaffa must take what is theirs, and you decide to make deals with these Tauri and Tok'ra, not to mention this goa'uld God Emperor. My supporters and I have decided to leave the so called Free Jaffa Nation and to create a new nation, the Jaffa Freedom League. All Jaffa are welcome.~

Teal'c roared.

"This is treason!"

~I no longer recogonise you or your Free Jaffa Nation. When I publicly execute a Ba'al clone, more planets will join me in my war against this God Emperor.~

"You will drive the entire galaxy into the chaos of war that none can afford."

~What do I care for any but the Jaffa? In time, the Jaffa shall rule the stars, and crush all those stand against us. Even your precious Tauri!~

"The Tauri will destroy you even if you survive against the God Emperor."

~I do not think so! I already command the loyalties of thousands of Jaffa, and a grand fleet of over thirty Ha'taks. I shall descend upon the Imperium's worlds and turn them to ashes.~

The communications was cut. Teal'c bowed to the council.

"I must take my leave. I shall return soon with the representatives of Tauri and Tok'ra. We now have a big problem."

One of the Traditionalists cleared his throat.

"Is it wise to inform the Tauri? To show our shame like this…"

Teal'c spoke loudly.

"You do not seem to understand the ramifications of this, minister. This conflict will get out of our hands, and the whole galaxy is in peril. All we have fought for will end if we do not stop this now."

-----

As the days passed, twenty five Ha'taks carrying the replicators fanned out into Ba'al's former territory, quickly adding the planets into the welcoming arms of the Galactic Imperium with the brainwashing. Within a month, one hundred more planets had joined the Imperium, and another seventeen worlds joined on their own volition as well as through the spread of the God Emperor's vision through the Priests of the Imperium.

Not only had the worlds under Ba'al's domain, but other planets begun to join the Imperium. Various human worlds, still primitive and needing guidance from their 'gods' flocked to the power and benefits of the Imperium. The God Emperor was quick in his response to this. He dispatched a 50-man 'platoon' of his Imperial Jaffa as well as a horde of replicators to improve each of the newly joined worlds. Though afraid of both the Jaffa and the replicators, the planets began to see the great benefits of being a part of the Galactic Imperium.

Housings, farms, schools and other infrastructures were constantly being built thanks to the number and power of the replicators, and to keep up with the demand, the God Emperor was forced to double the number of replicators, now beyond count. In fact, several abandoned mining planets now fell under the jurisdiction of the Imperium that were no longer inhabited, were returned to active mining operations thanks to the replicators. With at least seven such planets mined by the replicators and three planets being farmed by the replicators, the raw resources were plenty. Within a month, the Imperium grew over 250% in size and nearly 300% in population.

As for the Jaffa worlds under Ba'al, they quickly succumbed to the will of the God Emperor and joined the ranks of the Imperial Jaffa. There were some problems of supplying enough equipments and new designations, but such issues were quickly resolved under the brilliant leadership of the God Emperor and the power of his replicators. The ranks of the Elites grew and the God Emperor was able to garrison every human planet with one Elite each, as well as a platoon of Imperial Jaffa. For the Jaffa worlds, which still numbered no more than thirty four excluding Zaras and Ho'alan, the God Emperor garrisoned them with a company of Imperial Jaffa and a squad of Elites. With each squad consisting of ten men, a platoon being 5 squads and a company being 12 platoons, as the God Emperor designated, this was a significant military expansion.

The capital world of Zaras and the primary barracks world of Ho'alan were the exception to this garrisoning. They held far more troops. Ho'alan, now a massive barracks world composed of scores of military complexes, each independently capable of housing, training and equipping a whole company of Imperial Jaffa, was the focal point of the God Emperor's military might. The planet held four full companies of Imperial Jaffa, as well as an influx of over a hundred new Jaffa each month. The Primary Command Complex, where the chosen leader Hellac, the Second Prime, oversaw the training and management of the planet, held one full platoon of Elites. On top of that, the God Emperor had constructed six large shipyards, each capable of constructing a Ha'tak or two Alkesh at once. They were garrisoned by a company of the Royal Naval Jaffa.

The Royal Naval Jaffa were a new and special branch of the Imperium's forces. Equipped with powerful self-contained armor that allowed them to survive in the vacuum of space, these Jaffa were the Earth equivalent of Navy or Air Force as Imperial Jaffa was to Earth's Army. Though few in number, they were armed with more powerful weapons, such as a Tri-Barrel Repeater. These fired solid ammunition unlike the Imperial Jaffa's staff weapon, which fired plasma. Firing explosive solid rounds, these miniature railguns could tear apart almost anyone. With the Asgard beaming technology, each of the clips of the TBR could hold three hundred rounds, and with the 900 RPM, these formidable weapons were suppose to bring death to any boarding action on an Imperial ship. Also, they were excellent pilots and engineers who could manage almost any situations in space. The RNJ were commanded directly by Grazak, the honored First Prime of the God Emperor.

The capital world of Zaras was also very heavily garrisoned, but not by the Imperial Jaffa. Though only one full company of Imperial Jaffa defended this world, it also held a company of RNJ as well as a company of Elites. The Elites had gone from weaker version of the God Emperor's Bodyguards, now called the Guardians, to a whole new powerful heavy infantry. They were now clad in much heavier armor with inertial dampeners and anti-grav device, and armed with a wrist stunner, a lightning claw, a powerful sword, a single shoulder-mounted heavy weapon of choice, and a quad-barrel Kull Rifle. Kull Rifles were about the size of a MG-36 with four barrels of Kull Warrior wrist weapon. They could deliver massive amount of firepower and damage to any enemy.

Zaras was also the one of the most advanced shipyard planets in the galaxy by this time. In the vast flatlands surrounding the country-side were six shipyards, each with a three dry-docks. Near the Capital City was a five-dry-dock shipyard. This would allow the God Emperor to mass-produce a vast fleet of powerful ships. These shipyards were maintained by a company of newest branch of Imperium's military, the Engineering Corp. These were human/Jaffa mixed force consisting of those who show greatly skill and learning capacity about the technologies. Each of these Military Engineers were equipped with a wrist stunner, a shortened staff weapon and a single bug-form replicators designed purely to turn into any equipment the user needed. Almost all of the Military Engineers were still in training but the God Emperor thought that they showed a great promise.

-----

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"

As the Chief Master Sergeant Walter Harriman shouted, the security personnel filled the gate room and pointed their weapons at the closed iris. General Landry, Teal'c and SG-1, now with Ryac, came down the stairs and stood behind Walter.

"Walter?"

"Good morning, sirs. We have an unscheduled wormhole…"

Then the gate room darkened a bit and a large hologram of God Emperor appeared. The God Emperor looked at them through the window.

~I will speak to Mr Woolsey.~

At the nod from Landry, Captain Hailey picked up the phone while the rest of the command team and the general went down to the gate room. The God Emperor looked at them with interest. Landry spoke.

"I am General Hank Landry of SGC. We have never met, but I have heard a lot about you."

The God Emperor chuckled.

~I see, general. Though we haven't met, I know you quite well. You are a good leader for SGC. I commend your excellent performance during the Ori invasion. O'Neill was wise to select you as his replacement.~

Landry was flattered but was surprised at such response. The General continued.

"May I ask as to why you have contacted us like this?"

~Our last meeting did not end quite well… I wish to make finally arrangements with Mr Woolsey.~

Then he turned to Teal'c. The God Emperor seemed angry at the Jaffa.

~I'm disappointed in your Free Jaffa Nation for their dishonorable actions.~

Teal'c quickly responded.

"The attack was not authorized by the High Council…"

~Then do you mean to tell me that you cannot even control your own forces?~

Then Woolsey entered the gate room.

~Ahh, Mr Woolsey…~

"Yes, ummm… your majesty, I hear that you wish to conclude our meeting?"

~Yes. Particularly regarding the handing over of my Warmaster to the Tok'ra and how you are to send me your experts.~

"What did you have in mind?"

~The Ba'al clone was taken by the Jaffa, but I will hand over the Warmaster… if the Tok'ra would do the extraction in November.~

"November? Why then?"

~I am a busy person, Mr Woolsey. Running an empire is no easy task.~

"I see. You mentioned extraction?"

~Yes, I promised Ba'al that he will not be 'executed', but I did not tell him that I intended to have him 'extracted'. Living outside his host is his business, not mine.~

Woolsey and Landry smiled awkwardly, as did everyone else except Teal'c.

"Anything else to inform us before we begin?"

~I wish to take part in the extraction ceremony.~

"Alright, let's talk about the other things."

-----

Three Ha'taks exited the hyperspace and was met with a single Ha'tak. The attacking fleet did not even hail the defending ship when it began to fire upon it, quickly destroying it before it would respond. Then they began a systematic destruction of the planet below. All four ships involved belonged to the Free Jaffa Nation. However, the attackers were now calling themselves, the Jaffa Freedom League.

-----

On another planet, four Ha'taks arrived over a planet and began to bombard it. There was no warning or anything. They just bombarded.


	35. Chapter 35

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**FishGod: **Ahhh, but this story is about Kevin the Overpowered Slightly-Evil God Emperor of Several Dimensions... but he will face challenges... just not now...

**jrnmrtns:** Yeah! Thanks for reviewing!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you very much, again! If you could, right a longer review so I can reply more than a 'Thank you'.

**TitanX7:** Thanks! I do try as much as I can.

**FULLMETAL:** Pegasus galaxy story will continue as small snips for now... so you will have to wait for it. As for your opinion on the Jaffa Nation, I agree with you... they needed Teal'c as teh First President or something. If you think back, humans are used as Militias... like PDFs in WH40k rather than IGs.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**I want to mention Amann, who has helped me out with a very serious writer's block... he currently writes 'Golden Dawn'. I recommend it!**

* * *

**!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!**

_**IF YOU ARE SAM CARTER FAN AND JEN KELLER FAN, BE WARNED! THIS CHAPTER WILL CONTAIN SOMETHINGS THAT YOU MAY 'FEEL' IS BAD TASTE, BUT AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE, ALMOST EVERYTHING AS BEEN PLANNED CAREFULLY TO HAVE VARIOUS SUBPLOTS AND SO ON...**_

**!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!!WARNING!**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"Fall back to the gate! Jackson, dial the gate!"

Mitchell roared as he sprayed bullets from his P90. Several staff weapon blasts zoomed past him and Ryac and Vala were seen running out of the woods, also firing their weapons. Daniel Jackson quickly dialled Earth but the gate wouldn't lock. Captain Hailey shouted as she fired her MG36, a personal favourite weapon of hers during combat situations.

"They must be using the gate on Earth! We are getting a busy signal."

Ryac, Vala and Mitchell jumped over the large ruins and ducked under cover. Jackson shouted as he hid behind the DHD.

"What do we do? The Alpha site is doing maintanence on their gate till Tuesday!"

Jaffa, numbering nearly thirty or more, came out of the woods, following the SG-1. Mitchell reloaded a fresh clip and squeezed off more bullets.

"I thought that once we got rid of the Ori and the Goa'uld, we wouldn't get attacked by the Jaffa! What the hell is going on?"

Ryac winced as he fired his staff weapon.

"They must be the traitors! The so-called Jaffa Freedom League!"

"Damn it!"

Jackson was dialling another address and soon the gate opened. However, when the SG-1 moved toward it, Jackson tried to stop them.

"I pressed a wrong chevron. This gate goes to one of Ba'al's former territory!"

Vala answered quickly as she ran into the gate.

"We don't have a choice. Anywhere is better than here!"

Mitchell nodded as he began to cover their retreat.

"I agree, Jackson. Just go!"

-----

Mitchell was the last to come through but much to his surprise, the SG-1 was standing with their hands up and a group of Jaffa were pointing their weapons at them. Mitchell muttered as he also raised his hands.

"Now what?"

The SG-1 was brought through a wide paved street where hundreds of replicators moved about carrying bricks or ingots of metal. The SG-1 looked around them with interest. Jackson spoke.

"This must be one of Mr Leed's planets. Only he uses the replicators."

Vala sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Really, Daniel? I must have missed the replicators and the strange symbol on the foreheads of the Jaffa."

"No need to be snippy, Vala."

Ryac was surprised at the development of the planet.

"I know this address. Master… I mean High Chancellor Bratac showed me this planet once, when we were with the Haktyl. This place has gone a great change… recently."

Hailey nodded.

"Yes, from what the Tok'ra tells us, the God… I mean, Mr Leed has been developing infrastructures of his conquered planets with replicators."

Jackson frowned.

"Where are the people?"

Vala shrugged.

"Don't know… may be they are worked in a mine somewhere and these buildings are not for them. If they were living in these buildings, we would have seen them, right?"

Then they saw something that surprised them. Before them was several buildings that rose into the air about several floors, which was strange compared to the single floor houses they had been seeing so far. In a large clearing before a tall wall, was a festival where thousands of people were gathered around a group of entertainers. Ryac and Vala seemed to recognise them. Mitchell asked.

"A Jaffa circus?"

Vala answered.

"They are the human clowns who used to serve the Goa'ulds. There aren't that many but there are few. Though it is surprising that they are showing their acts to non-Goa'ulds."

Ryac spoke.

"Well, the Goa'ulds are now all but gone."

Jackson nodded.

"Well, there is that, but look at people's clothes."

Then they noticed that unlike other humans of Goa'uld ruled worlds, these people were wearing rich clothes full of colors and materials, and many female clothings looked like something from Earth, though four or five decades behind the current fashion. Vala's eyes lightened up.

"This planet must be rich! I can't wait to visit the shops."

Mitchell and Jackson frowned.

"Well, we will see."

"Besides, you don't have any money."

Vala scoffed.

"They don't use money around the galaxy, Daniel. They barter."

"Apprently not."

They all turned their heads at Hailey's words and saw a family buying some sort of skwers of meat with appeared to be notes of some kind. Mitchell whistled.

"So, Mr Leed already introduced banknotes."

Jackson frowned.

"This is strange… It usually takes a long time for a barter economy to shift to a currency economy. This planet has been under Ba'al's control until couple of months ago. This is too fast…"

Suddenly, a loud alarm, like a Second World War air raid alarm, rang across the city. The four Imperial Jaffa who escorted SG-1 stopped in their tracks. One of them, who appeared to be the leader among the four, raised this wrist and spoke into it.

"Kree Jaffa, mi'la tu'tu?"

~Shibiu dio, tok mekta Emperor, nok sho'va ko Jaffa.~

"Aray Kree! Noc'ri tal lak!"

~Kree Jaffa.~

Hailey frowned.

"What did they say?"

Ryac explained.

"He just asked what is happening, and the answer was that some strangers are attacking… they are opposing the Emperor, a traitor to the Jaffa."

Vala continued.

"And he just told them to hold the position because he is going to reinforce them."

Mitchell narrowed his eyes.

"Do you think the Jaffa traitors followed us here?"

Jackson winced.

"Possibly. I think we just made the Jaffa Freedom League and the Imperium into fighting each other."

Ryac smiled.

"That is good news."

Jackson shook his head.

"No, not really. Neither Bra'tac nor Teal'c wants any more Jaffa shedding Jaffa blood, not to mention possible collateral damage…"

Hailey asked.

"So what do we do?"

Mitchell growled.

"We caused this, we better take the side that didn't actually shoot at us."

Vala raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure? We don't have our weapons."

Ryac also did not agree.

"I will not fight for a false god."

"Well unless we help them stop the JFL, we are going to get dead."

"JFL?"

"The Jaffa Freedom League… sounds a bit like JFK… but well."

"No, good acronym…"

"Thanks. Ryac, ask them to give us our weapons back so we can help them."

Reluctantly, Ryac spoke to the Imperial Jaffa. After a moment, they returned the guns and vests. Mitchell was surprised at the speed of it.

"That was surprisingly fast."

Jackson, who overheard the conversation, explained.

"Apparently, we were being brought to the Administration Building because we were the honoured guests, and we were allowed to join the festival once we were checked out."

"Really? Why?"

"It seems Mr Leed likes us… very much."

"That's good…"

"Yeah…"

-----

As they moved back to the Stargate, they were met by several more Imperial Jaffa. The immediate surrounding of the Stargate was a mess. Nearly forty Jaffa from the JFL were already dead, but only one Imperial Jaffa was dead. Though the SG-1 thought that the large stones around the Stargate were the ruins of an old temple or something, they were actually covers for the forces guarding the gate until a proper facility was built. However, the Stargate was still open and the JFL Jaffa continued to come through, and some of them had taken positioned behind several cover stones near the gate. Mitchell winced as he quickly counted the enemy before hiding behind one of the covers. The covers were big enough to hide three people at most, and the SG-1 was forced to spread out over three covers. Mitchell shouted.

"They have nearly a hundred Jaffa and more are coming through! We need to shut off the gate!"

Then the leader of the Imperial Jaffa squad spoke, much to the surprise of the colonel.

"That would be of no use, Colonel Mitchell of Tauri. The enemy will merely redial the gate."

"Damn you can speak! I thought you were mute… but I think you are right! What do we do now?"

"Reinforcements will be here soon, we merely need to hold on."

The Imperial Jaffa were indeed superior to the average Jaffa, not only in their weapons and armor, which were good, but in their mentality and training as well. Hiding well behind the covers, the Imperial Jaffa were almost as good as the SG-1 in ultilising the cover except for the long and cumbersome halberd weapons. The firing rate and the penetrative powers of the halberds were much greater than the old staff weapons not to mention the accuracy. While firing in a long burst reduced their accuracy like a human gun, the single shots were extremely accurate, especially thanks to a small innovation called the 'iron sight' by the humans. Like their cousins, the halberds were difficult to aim, but the spike at the back of the blade acted as an iron sight, allowing greater accuracy. While the God Emperor did not know this, the Imperial Jaffa somehow naturally learned to use it.

Mitchell had spent two magazines already and he only fell four. About half of the enemy Jaffa were wearing what seemed to be heavier armor. Though few knew it, these armors were one of three models designed by Sokar during the later days of his reign before he was killed. Apophis did not care for the lives of his Jaffa and did not utilise whole sets of these in the storages of the secret hideouts. Ba'al clones found the chief hideout planet some time after the God Emperor had taken one of them as the Warmaster, but they dared not equip Jaffa who could easily turn on them. However, the JFL and their leader Nor'tak found the planet.

The first advanced armor, as light as a normal Jaffa armor but providing a great protection and some energy absorption, were few and there were only a dozen or so remained after they were distributed to the leaders of the JFL and their personal guards. The second type was the most common of them all, numbering in thousands as Sokar had planned to eventually equip all his Jaffa with them. These ones provided superior defence against penetration of the enemy staff weapons, and this unwittingly allowed better defence against the Tauri weapons.

The third armor, a dozen copies existed and were supposed to be for Sokar himself and the couple of his 'trusted' Jaffa bodyguards. These were obviously what Anubis had thought to emulate as the designs and the technology of absorbing energy was present, though nowhere as powerful as the Kull armor.

Mitchell, fed up by the ineffectiveness of his weapon, roared to his team as he took out a P90 mag with two red stripes on it.

"Everyone, use the TT rounds!"

TT in TT rounds stood for 'Trinium Tipped'. Over the years, the SGC had recognised that the usual SS190 FMJ rounds were good but not good enough against some targets, so they had whole new variances of ammo designed just for the SG teams, including Atlantis. The first one of these was the TT rounds, and they were first designed to fight the Kull Warriors, though they still proved to be ineffective against the superior armor. However, with the evidence that the effectiveness of the TT rounds were still formidable against various enemies including the occasional Unas Goa'ulds or the Death Gliders, the SGC continued to improve the rounds until they arrived at the current model. Propelled by the most advanced propellent, including the use of some alien chemistry technology, these TT rounds were fired with at least 50% more velocity and kinetic energy, enough to penetrate a Death Glider's hull.

Another munition developed by SGC was the 'WK' - 'Wraith Killer' rounds. These were just developed thanks to the power of the Asgard beaming and its capacity to create anything. Each round contained very powerful chemical explosive, taken from Asgard database, with the head made up of dozens of tiny star-shaped metal shrapnels. These shrapnels would considerably slow down the healing power of the Wraith with each shot.

The SG-1 quickly took out their TT rounds and they were very effective. Designed to penetrate heavy armor, these would simply go through a flesh, leaving only small holes in the body, but hitting through an armor would slow down the round enough to cause damages. Unfortunately, the Imperial Jaffa and the SG-1 was still heavily outnumbered with even more enemy Jaffa coming through. Then the first of the Imperial reinforcements arrived just as the gate closed. Another ten Imperial Jaffa and the Elite in command of the garrison on the planet arrived at that moment. As the JFL Jaffa began to duck behind remaining cover stones, the Elite charged in. Hailey winced.

"What is he doing?"

The Elite was a truly powerful warrior. With his faith in the armor given to him by his beloved God Emperor, he charged into the ranks of the enemy. His left-shoulder-mounted flame thrower quickly engulfed three enemy Jaffa as he sprayed his Kull Rifle upon the others. Surprised at this attacker, the JFL Jaffa focused their fire upon him, giving the arriving Imperial Jaffa to take up position behind the stones. The Elite held his sword with his right hand and the rifle in his left, and he cut down six enemy before a stray staff shot knocked it out from his hand. Knowing that even his powerful armor was not going to survive long, as he began to feel several hot spots from inside his armor, he dropped his rilfe, now damaged by several staff shots, and began to tear apart the enemy with his lightning claw.

The SG-1 saw with awe and terror as a single warrior tore apart at least twenty enemies before sending out bolts of lightning that instantly killed another five or six. The Elite knew that his final moment was about to come, and he squeezed last drops of strength and grabbed an enemy Jaffa by the face and squeezed. With a sickening crunch, the Jaffa's face tore apart, spraying blood all over those near him. By this time, the JFL Jaffa were terrified of this powerful warrior. However, seeing that he was wavering, they fired more into him, hoping to kill him along with the fear in their hearts.

The last thing the Elite saw was a bright light. Everything felt good. All the things were going to be fine. He was deliriously happy for some reason. Then the armor exploded, killing a dozen JFL Jaffa in the range. Just as that happened, hundreds of people, armed with the traditional Jaffa staff weapons arrived. Lead by twenty Imperial Jaffa, the Planetary Militia Force, consisting of humans, marched into the fray, firing their weapons. However, SG-1 did notice that these people were barely trained and whoever trained them had taught them to fight like the British in American Independence War… marching in formations and firing in formations. Fortunately, this show of force had surprised the already frightened enemy, and one by one, they dropped their weapons.

-----

I felt rather good. The Elite had performed as well as he had expected, and more. The use of 'happy pill' embedded in the neural interface of the armor had caused the Elite to be deliriously happy just before he died. If he ever survived or revived, he would remember some of that happiness and tell the others of how I guided him to a blissful afterlife. All a lie, but that would keep my people happy. Though I benefit a tiny bit from the lie, it was all for the good of the Imperium. Pleased with myself, I shut off the long-range connection through the replicators, and seated myself on the throne. I felt suddenly sexual urge for the first time in the new body. So, I called Grazak. He beamed in.

"My lord?"

"Bring me Samantha Carter and Jennifer Keller. They shall serve me in bed tonight. Have them prepared and brought to my bedchamber. Then do not disturb us for the night."

"As you command."


	36. Chapter 36

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**swimmerdude220: **Yes, Happy Pill... activated when some is about to die, then even if get revived, they would believe that they nearly went to heaven... I'll expain it in the next chapter...

**empireatwar1:** Just after the events in Continuum, which is in November therefore the GEK's interest in handing Ba'al over in November, then a chapter to wrap that up... then we launch!!!!

**FULLMETAL:** Of course, but what Daniel did not expect was that GEK had such a 'positive' influence... As for the weapons of Imp Jaffa, the new weapons will replace the old... more innovations, as you recommended. As for the militia, this is one of the reasons GEK asked for military officers.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**You can still post reviews on past chapters, and I will still reply! The number of reviews would often decide how much creative juice will flow.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

Placing my nanite armor on the hastily created mannequin, I took a long shower and put on a silk gown. I ordered the Asgard core to create a large mirror to see myself in it. I was a perfect specimen of man. Reaching 2m in height, my body was filled with super-dense muscles. My tendons were as strong as stainless steel but as flexible as a rubber-band. My skin was flawless and my eyes could see as if I was looking through a binocular or a microscope, depending on what I focus on. My fingers were long and supple but also strong enough to break a man's skull. The best part was that my manhood was deliberately… supreme… in many ways. The initial lack of sexual urges had worried me as it could have been a mistake in cloning or genetic manupilation, but it appeared that like hunger, my mind had to catch up with my body.

With a knock, the two women entered. They were both beautiful, and my member swelled, and to my pride, it was rock hard. Both women had their hair in buns, with hair sticks holding them. Somehow, they were quite beautiful with such hair sytle. They were both wearing thin and revealing white satin gowns. I commanded the Asgard cores to create me two red roses. Then I gave one to each. They smiled gently.

"I am glad that you came…"

Sam answered first.

"Of course… we had no choice."

I smiled. Much to my regret, I did not hear the hint of malice in her voice. I was too taken with lust. I led them by the hands and brought them to the massive bed. Sam lied down on the bed, and I stood over her, with Jen caressing my back. I took off my gown and bent over…

My mind registered a hostile movement but before I could turn I felt a sharp pain in my neck as something sharp and thin had penetrated my subclavian artery. It was struck with a precision of a surgeon. I turned and hit Jen, sending her across the room. However, that was not the end. Sam struck my heart… literally. She, like Jen, used her metal hair stick and struck my heart. Thanks very much to my heightened senses, I could feel the stick cutting through the flesh and into the heart and into the right ventricle. I roared.

"You dare!!! Arrrgh!!!!!"

Before I could strike her down, Sam used her considerable Close Combat Skill she showed in the episodes to strike at my Adam's apple, forcing me back, chocking. I looked up and she had raised the last hair stick she had at my head. Exactly at the top of my head. I knew that would kill me instantly and my backup would have no memory of this until it is too late. I used all the remaining energy and mental power to instruct my nanites in the central nervous system to download my consciousness from my body into the nanite armor. Though it would take hours to transfer an Asgard mind, I had so little knowledge to send, allowing the transfer to be complete within a few seconds. The last thing I saw in my own body was Sam Carter striking down with her hair stick.

-----

Sam huffed as she kicked away the dead body. She had to admit that he was handsome, but she so hated him. In some corner of her mind she felt terrible killing a man she had some feelings for, but she knew that both she and Jen had to get out of there. She quickly went to Jen and woke her up.

"I'm alright, colonel."

"We are just clones, Jennifer."

"Old habits die hard, Sam."

"Come on! We have to move before anyone notices. If they find out that we killed him, we will be tortured and torn apart."

~You are correct, Samantha Carter.~

The two women quickly turned their head in terror as the nanite armor slid off the mannequin and began to move toward them. Sam quickly ran toward a section of the collections on the wall, and grabbed a silver Goa'uld kara-kesh. The armor chuckled.

~You cannot use that, Samantha. You were never the host to Jolinar.~

Sam and Jen smiled as Sam put on the device and sent a powerful blast at the armor. The armor absorbed most of the shockwave, but it was flung to the other side of the chamber.

~How?~

Sam sneered.

"We have been planning this for a while. We knew that you would sexually want us someday."

The armor stood back up and growled.

~Jennifer has done something to you, so you could use Goa'uld devices.~

"Surprised?"

~Not at your ingeniousness, Samantha. However, you have failed. I live.~

"I'm guessing Asgard consciousness transference?"

~Yes, of course… why are you still here? What?"

Then Jen took out a vial from her virginal and threw it at the armor. Sam sneered.

"We were going to use at on your body, but that would have to do."

The vial contained a powerful chemical that caused massive endorthermic reaction when it mixes with oxygen. It froze the armor. The two woman ran, grabbing their escape kit, with clothes and few items, that they placed by the door just before they entered.

-----

It felt like forever as the few active nanites adapted and began to generate heat and energy to revive the rest. My consciousness had stopped once the armor was frozen but once they were restored, so was I. I roared and the mask synthesized the roar. I quickly called Grazak. Only Grazak could be trusted. Within a few seconds, Grazak entered the chamber, and looked surprised at my corpse then looked at the moving armor. He asked in a trembling voice.

"My lord?"

~Find them! They have destroyed my body!~

"What of your body? The sarcophagus is not here."

~I will deal with it! Now, go!~

"Yes, my lord."

I moved the armor and examined the body. It was in a terrible shape. The damage to the brain was simply too much to repair even with a sarcophagus or the Asgard technology. Sam Carter had used a hair stick with serrated edge and had twisted the stick after it went in. I roared in rage as I removed the body with the Asgard beam.

Grazak returned few minutes later. He looked at me worriedly.

"My lord, are you alright?"

~NO! None must see me like this except you and my guards. Moving in this state is cumbersome. Take me to the White Palace, now!~

"Yes, my lord… then to the cloning lab?"

~Yes, to the cloning lab.~

"It would have been easier if it was still aboard your flagship, my lord."

~There is no need to assign blame! Quickly! Obey!~

"I obey, my god."

-----

By the time my consciousness was transferred to the backup clone, it was already noon on Zaras. I returned to Zaras with my Guardians and Grazak. I was filled with rage, and shame. I had grown lax and this had been the result. I had promised myself that I would never be taken by surprise… but there I was… taken completely by surprise.

"Find Samantha Carter and Jennifer Keller. That is the priority! Take them alive! Have everyone and everything out there looking for her, now!"

"Yes, my lord, but we cannot know where they may have gone to. They certainly would not have gone to a Tauri-controlled world this quickly. They are smart. They would travel through other worlds before going there."

"Agreed."

Grazak's words calmed me down. Closing my eyes, I commanded my replicators to find them. It took about 30 minutes before the answer came back.

"They are on planet KM5-334… for now."

Grazak smiled widely.

"I shall take a squad of Elites and bring them in."

"Go!"

-----

"We have found him."

Todd nodded in approval. His position and power had grown significantly. Supplied with thousands of powerful clones, he rallied support from various cruisers and weaker Hives. Trading food for support, his forces now numbered three Hive ships excluding his own, and seventeen cruisers. On top of that, four more Hives had pledges their alligence as long as he provided the tasty clones. However, he knew that failing to find and capture 'Michael' would stop the flow of clones, and he was not about to risk that.

"Where?"

"On a human planet… he seems to be experimenting with them."

"What force does he have?"

"A single cruiser."

"Send a Hive and four cruisers. Find him, and capture him alive. You will be rewarded richly with many clones."

The Wraith commander left with a glee on his face. The clones were now a currency within Todd's Hive as Todd controlled the supply and the demand was very high. Taking his ship, he headed to the nearest planet with the stargate. It was an uninhabited world which was perfect for sustaining a large population if the Wraith did not cull. It was this planet that Todd was thinking to build a sort of ranch to stockpile the clones. Perhaps he could mate the clones with human females. A bit watered down, but still tasty. Once he sends the address of the gate, his master would send him another legion of tasty clones. Todd smacked his lips in anticipation.

-----

O'Neill smiled awkwardly as he smashed a bottle of very good champagne on the metal hull. The generals and admirals gathered around him. O'Neill nodded to a British admiral.

"Well, you finally got your own starship, admiral."

"Ah, yes. She is a beauty. I hear she has a beam weapon?"

"She as several banks of it, admiral. I am sure she will do fine."

"I certainly hope so, because we spent a lot of money on her."

"Not as much as you expect, though…"

"Yes, that Captain Hailey is a genius. She came up with this use of the alien technology… amazing… It cut the cost by half, and that's because we already built half of it."

"I agree, admiral. We can now build two whole ones and fifteen percent of one ship for the price of one."

"Yes… the Queen has graciously invited you to dine with her and the Prime Minister at the Buckingham Palace."

"Really? What are they having for dinner?"

Taking O'Neill's humor as a serious question, the admiral answered in earnest.

"I hear the duck or the veal is quite good."

"Ah… the duck or the veal… I'll keep that in mind. So, this one is…"

"This one is HMSS Victoria, and the next one is HMSS Elizabeth."

"HMSS?"

"Her Majesty's Space Ship."

"Ahhh. May be we should do USSS for 'United States Star Ship'."

"Not really that good…"

"Ah, well. So what are French going to call their ship?"

"I think… it was 'La Grandeur' or something. When is Icarus due to launch?"

"About the same time as Phoenix."

"I see."

"Yeah…"

-----

Woolsey sat with a Tok'ra representative and Ish'ta.

"So Mr Leed wishes to attend the ceremony… and he can only make the time in November. Unless that you can promise that he will be… extracted in November, he won't hand over Ba'al… until November."

The Tok'ra nodded.

"**The High Council believes that as long as Ba'al is in the hands of the God Emperor, he remains a threat. I have been instructed to promise that we maintain him in a stasis until November.**"

"Alright, that's over. Ms Ish'ta, what about you?"

"The Free Jaffa Nation is in a civil turmoil. So far, the support for Teal'c and Bra'tac is strong, and the Hak'tyl will continue to support them. Teal'c believes that a public broadcast of Ba'al's execution…"

"Extraction…"

"Extraction, will allow many to return to the Free Jaffa Nation."

"Okay… I will speak to General Landry and work out a few things. I think we are good to get Ba'al from the Imperium."

They nodded.

-----

I looked down at the two women. I trembled in anger. My real anger was now gone, but a show must be put on.

"Did you really think that you can escape from me?"

"We nearly succeeded, didn't we? We even killed you."

"That you did, however shortlived your freedom was. You know that you will pay dearly for this."

"You sound just like a Goa'uld."

I sneered.

"Unlike the Goa'uld, I cannot be defeated."

"Anyone can be defeated, one way another."

"That is possibility, but it will not be you who stops me. Killing my body was nothing more than a day of discomfort. No more, no less."

Then I flared up the torture devices in the nanites in their bodies. As they writhed in pain, I smiled widely.

"You will feel PAIN!"

-----

Until the early days of November, the Galactic Imperium continued to grow in size and power. This new empire's influence grew quickly as the continued to thwart and defeat attacks from the JFL and the Lucian Alliance. Under a new leadership, the Lucian Alliance had become a formidable threat once more. Dealing with JFL and several minor fractured Jaffa groups, the Lucian Alliance grew in size and power, much to the discomfort of Earth and SGC. However, with the increasing size of the Earth's fleet, the galaxy saw Earth as the true superpower, despite the fact that they only controlled a handful of planets.

The conflict between the Galactic Imperium, JFL and the Free Jaffa Nation began to rise as all three factions claimed the former territory of Ba'al as their domain. While the Imperium made most significant progress, taking over half of the territory, the Free Jaffa Nation and the JFL also took about a hundred planets each, leaving only a hundred planets or so remaining. Sensing that the conflicts may become a full-scale war that would place Earth in an awkward position, the SGC began an overture to both the Free Jaffa Nation and the Imperium. JFL was ignored as the IOA designated them a terrorist group.


	37. Chapter 37

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**empireatwar1:** Yep, even a God Emperor can make a mistake or two...

**FULLMETAL:** I will try to tie up as many loose ends before the GEK goes somewhere else... As for Sam and Jen, stuff, GEK thought that they weren't as dangerous as Ba'al or Todd... he didn't really want to turn them into zombies either... he was too careless and prideful of his power.

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**You can still post reviews on past chapters, and I will still reply! The number of reviews would often decide how much creative juice will flow.**

**It was disturbing as to the so few reviews... My dear readers, please post reviews... In fact, I promise that if there is more than 10 reviews on Ch37, then I shall do a double post next time.**

**This is a tech-spec chapter... of Earth fleet. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**I just noticed, thanks to Lord of Daemons, that I forgot to replace Chapter 14 so that GEK doesn't know that Dr Leed exists! If you find any other inconsistencies, please tell me so I can fix it!**

* * *

**Chapter 37  
**

I walked down the corridor on my White Palace with my twelve Guardians. These guys were special… well, I made them special. With nanite embedded in their spinal column as well as inside the brain and the internal organs, they were proto-Space Marine minus the genetic manipulation. Clad in armor so powerful that only two other beings, namely me and Grazak, were wearing them, my Guardians were really the best. They worked in three 4 men shifts, cycling every 6 hours, with two staying with me all the time… especially after my first death at the hands of the two women.

During their shifts, they would watch over me with a vigil that even I would be afraid of. Thanks to the command and authority I gave them, they could technically override my commands for my own protection. Grazak could order them to do so as well. If I get too excited and ignore chances of my death, then Grazak would give the order and the Guardians would drag me to safety, whether I like it or not. Their faith and loyalty was so strong that I can never blame them. I absolutely believed in their loyalty and the infallibility of my brainwashing, and it proved to be true throughout the millions of years I spent with them.

During their rest cycle, they would enter a special barracks built just for them. They were provided with best of everything, and their barracks was equipped with time dilation device that allowed them 60 hours of training and rest during the 6 hour rest cycle. While the barracks could hold all twelve Guardians and their 'current' family, the Guardians would spend 6 hours with their families while another shift would train within the time dilation field. I wanted them to have stable family life, after all. However, it appeared that several of them, about ten of them, divorced and decided to live to serve me. This was surprising, and the fact that their ex-family supported their decision. It was obviously a positive side-effect of my brainwashing.

-----

"**Athena, report!**"

~**My lord, I have discovered that the SGC has hired 4 more psychiatrists and three psychologists just to analyse you.**~

"**Just as I suspected… How about the real mission?**"

~**Everything is in place, my lord. When the opportunity arises, the SGC will discover the false operation, then find the second false operation…**~

"**Good. What is the second operation's objective?**"

~**The Ark of Truth.**~

I raised my eyebrows.

"**It still exists? I thought that they destroyed it.**"

~**The device was dismantled, but the parts were transported to Area 51 and…**~

"**Ahh, the curiosity of humans of Earth… cannot be denied. It is their strength and weakness… A fitting objective, System Lord Athena.**"

~**Thank you, my lord. The primary false objective would be this child called Orlin… a supposed descended Ascended Ancient…**~

"**Orlin… Yes, but his mind was destroyed. The SGC would not guard him properly…**"

~**Yes, my lord. We will pretend that we still intend to extract what information he has… and divert the focus of SGC to that operation.**~

"**Well done. Your meticulous plan is truly commendable. What of Anuraks… Bob Kinsey?**"

~**He made a return as a public figure, always staying in public's eye or inside the protected house of his.**~

"**I will provide him with few gadgets to aid him in accomplishing his missions. As for you, I shall dispatch a cloaked Ha'tak to pick you up.**"

~**A cloaked Ha'tak, my lord? I thought only Apophis had such… technology.**~

"**Take care to remember who you are talking to, Athena. I am God Emperor, the single most powerful being in this plane of existence.**"

~**Yes, my lord. I do not doubt your power.**~

"**See that you do not.**"

-----

As I ended the long range communication, I closed my eyes and frowned. Grazak asked.

"My lord? You frown again…"

"Hmmm? Ah, yes. There is something troubling about this new capacity held of SGC in predicting my moves and motives… Not only that, they somehow silenced the spy I planted in SGC. Though it would technically only transmit without being detected when their gate connects to a world where my replicators are, this highly unlikely that they were discovered… highly unlikely… However, such is nothing. Soon, I shall depart, and when I return, the galaxy will tremble at my coming."

"As you will, my god. All shall be yours."

-----

Landry threw down a report on the conference table where SG-1 and Kevin Leed was sitting.

"Dr Leed, you were right. NID found several Trust operatives searching our personnel lists to find how many psychological experts we hired."

Kevin nodded grimly.

"I would have thought that if I knew I was here… Thanks to the purge of those nanite spies, he doesn't even know my existence."

Captain Hailey frowned.

"He will eventually find out."

"The operative word there is 'eventually', captain. I just hope that our fleet and defences will be ready by the time he does."

Mitchell nodded.

"Yeah. Hey, I saw the new ship's design. Nice work, Dr Leed."

"Kevin."

"Kevin."

"Yes, I did work on the Daedalus' computer programs, and me and few other guys wanted to come up with new designs."

Landry nodded as he gave out files with several ship designs in them.

"It was a good thing too. The Asgard Class dreadnoughts and Titan Class carrier were met with enthusiasm. However, the Aquila class assault frigate and Hedgehog class cruisers seemed to be less powerful."

Kevin sighed.

"I know this other Kevin. He would not like the lack of diversity in his fleet. He will have fightes, big ships, small ships and whatever technology he can get his hands on. Then he will bring those against us. Aquila class will allow powerful strikes against a small enemy fleet without needing to send out more powerful ships. They faster and more agile than even an Alkesh. As for the Hedgehog class, because I know my preference for star fighters, and what he can make them into, we need anti-fighter capability… a lot."

Daniel shrugged.

"I thought the modified Prometheus class and the Daedalus class were quite good at that."

Kevin shook his head.

"Both ships are obviously designed just to show that they can accommodate the technologies. They are mostly defensive and not a dedicated warship. We need dedicated warship if we are to fight the oncoming storm that is the other me."

Mitchell nodded and looked at the designs.

The modified Prometheus class was redesigned to contain all the new technological advances SGC has made as well as the Asgard tech. It was now 225m long instead of 195m, and 90m width, 70m height. With the new manoeuvring thrusters, made from a mix of the Goa'uld sublight engines, Asgard thrusters, located on the sides of the ship, the new BC-303A could theoretically do a high-energy turn without damages to the main thrusters. The two forward manoeuvring thrusters located at the both side of the 'head', would allow the ship to turn side ways faster, and the thrusters located above and below the 'head' would force the ship up or down. The rear-side manoeuvring thrusters were the same, located at the other side of the ship. This was ignoring the primary thrusts located at the very rear of the ship where the sublight engines were. Technically, these thrusters could allow the BC-303A to move sideways… strafing. Of course, the thrusters were thrusters not sublight engines, and therefore it would be impractical, but they did make the BC-303A to be a formidable ship with its agility.

Another major change in BC-303A was that the hanger bays were gone, replaced by another set of 'wings' as they called it. Instead of mounting radars and sensors on the 'wings', three railgun turret batteries were mounted on each side of the 'wings', adding total of twelve railgun batteries. The command tower was reduced in height, while the whole ship had another floor added it to. Instead of the command tower, it now had a Plasma Ion Cannon turret that reminded people of the three barrel 16 inch gun aboard USS Iowa. It would fire powerful ion burst, of Asgard design, with plasma core. This green colored energy weapon was a modification of ancient Asgard weapon, the basic armament of a Beliskner class, useful against Ha'taks but something that only fed the Replicators with energy. The green color was due to the different gas used by the humans. The PICs (Plasma Ion Cannon) were slow to recharge with heavy use of the total power output of the ship, but they were about twice the strength of the Beliskener's firepower, nearly 90% of O'Neill's firepower.

The doubling in the number of missile bays and 36 railguns instead of 24, made the BC-303A a formidable weapon. This had suited the IOA and the leaderships of the Earth's major nations, who upon suddenly becoming a galactic superpower thanks to SGC, began to dream of off-world colonies and a powerful Earth based star empire. Fuelling these initial desires were the new designs.

The latest BC-304 series, BC-304A, was bigger and meaner ship than the original BC-304 and thanks to the new Asgard Beam Assemblage system, designed by Captain Hailey, they could make many of these ships. Reaching 275m length, 100m in width, 80m in height, the BC-304A were equipped with 6 APB ports instead of 4, and 40 railguns, 36 missiles bays and the top mounted single PIC turret, the BC-304A was much more deadly heavy hitter than BC-303A, but with still the same number of thrusters and engines, it was slower. This lack of additional engines were to minimize auxiliary energy to the engines and redirect them to the weapons.

The new designs were also formidable. Based upon the years of expertise in war, the designs were suitably… war-like. The Aquila class assault frigate and Hedgehog class cruisers were the small ones. The Aquila, or the X-305, was a ship no bigger than BC-303, being only 190m/L, 80m/W and 60m/H, the ship lacked hanger bays or missile bays. However, it was protected by same grade shield as the Daedalus with same number of shield emitters and generators, which was about 45~65% stronger than Prometheus class. Also, it had what the designers called it 'broadsider cannons'. Two modified PICs were installed on the sides of the ship, giving six barrels of the powerful weapon against any enemy to the port or starboard side of the ship. Also, it had a turret on the top and the bottom of the ship, which could turn in 360 degree angle. This meant that the tiny X-305 could potentially fired 12 PIC shots to either the port or the starboard side, and six to forward or rear. With the sublight of BC-304, and similar thruster capacity as BC-303A, this agile ship could literally move between the enemies and shred them to bits before the enemy could retaliate. The one thing lacking on X-305 was the limited railgun emplacements. Numbering only 12, they could deter the enemy fighter but not take on a swarm of fighters.

That's where X-306 would come in. The Hedgehog class cruiser was small. Only 75m in length, width of 25m and the height of mere 20m, it was only about double the Alkesh in size. Also, it lacked the heavy firepower of other ships. Armed only with railguns and the same missiles used by the F-302s, the modified AIM-120 AMRAAM missiles. The missiles, now called AIM-120 AMRAAM-SG, was guided by a tiny but sophisticated Asgard computer and sensor and its propulsion and fuel remade with various alien technology, that they could chase down enemy fighters with ease. While lacking in firepower like the PICs or the fearsome but power-hogging APBs, the Hedgehogs had impressive 4 modified RAM launcher missile turrets that reloads thanks to Asgard technology. Also, the X-306 is armed with 16 multi-arc railgun turrets, which was surprisingly many for a ship of the size. Kevin and his team had designed this ship to be mass produced and sent as escorts for the bigger ships who carried firepower but susceptible to future incursion against the Galactic Imperium's suspected powerful fighter capacity.

The two heavier ships already approved and the prototypes under construction were the Asgard Class dreadnoughts and Titan Class carrier, DN-307 and SC-308. The DN-307 was to be the new flagship of the growing Earth fleet. Named after the most honoured ally of Earth, it was a truly a massive ship, especially when compared to the other ships Earth has built as yet. Also, it was the most expensive even considering the ABA system. Unable to hide such monstrous structure on Earth, the construction is happening on Alpha site along with the Titan carrier, about 10km from the base within a large valley, hidden through the Asgard shield and hologram of the original forest that was there before the humans cleared it. The flagship, with the length of 1.65km, width of 750m and the height of 500m, was filled with the best technologies Earth has managed to get their hands on over the years. Protected by two layers of shield, the basic idea this was from Dr Kevin Leed, though he did not know that God Emperor Kevin Leed did the same.

The outer shield was that of the Asgard shield, with proportionally double the shield generating cavity that Daedalus class, and was also protected by a single layer of close-fitting Ancient shield, created from six Puddle Jumpers' cloaking devices modified into shields. These shields were powered by dedicated Asgard Power Cores, one each for the Asgard shield and the Alteran shield, with three Mark2 Naquadah Power Generators as backups. The Asgard class held impressive power output. With a single ZPM port in the heart, where one of the ZPMs from Atlantis, specifically one of the two given to Colonel Carter by the God Emperor, was to be installed as the primary power source, and with one APCore fuelling the propulsion, and another powering the weapons, the ship was brimming with power. Of course, the backups were powered by four Mark2 NPGs, plus two dedicated for life-support systems. The propulsions were just as impressive, with the latest Asgard sublight and hyperdrive engines, the ship would be quite fast for its size.

The array of weapons of the ship was truly awe inspiring. The ship itself was large, and it 'almost' looked as if the size was to accommodate the weapons… which were mostly true. Armed with 18 APB ports, 16 PICs including 6 'broadsider' modes, 300 VLS missile tubes spread over four groups, and 98 railgun emplacements including 38 multi-arc emplacements, the Asgard Class dreadnought 'Thor' was the pride and might of Earth. However, that was not the end. When Dr Leed and his team, including Captain Hailey, designed this ship, it was specifically to counter the rising power of the Galactic Imperium, thus several prototype weapons were installed as well. A single nose-mounted energy weapon, to be powered by all the back-up generators and auxiliary powers, it was a derivative from the Asuran Stargate Satellite that was used to attack Atlantis and Sokar weapon against Earth. It is a focused beam of highly charged, super-accelerated energy, capable of quickly draining enemy shields. Though the name given to this prototype supers weapon was SAPB (Super Accelerated Particle Beam), the infamous General Jack O'Neill was not hesitant to report this as 'the Phaser'.

Another prototype weapon was named by General O'Neill as 'the Tractor Beam', which was actually named GCB (Gravity Condenser Beam). Capable of working like a tractor beam from Star Trek, it actually creates a path of hyper gravity toward the Asgard Class, dragging the target closer while crushing it with super gravity at par with 75% of a black hole. Though unable to maintain the firing for more than 1 minute 22 seconds at each charge, this weapon is reported to be theoretically powerful, but costing a lot of power. The weapon would require all of auxiliary power and the power from the propulsion and the weapons. O'Neill called it 'waste of energy on an immature ejaculation'.

Finally, the Titan Class space carrier. It was larger than BC-304 but smaller than the Asgard Class ship. In truth, the Titan class looked liked two 304s stuck together back to back. The width and length of the ship were same as 304A, but the height was 120m, and with five hanger bays including the one underneath the ship. While only armed with 4 APBs, 2 PICs, 16 VLS missile tubes and 32 railguns, the Titan class stocked impressive 48 F-302s, thanks to the elongated hanger module. While this ship was not really different from a larger version of BC-304, it had a special feature. Its hanger modules were detachable. Each hanger module was equipped with its own power source, a shield generator and emitter, life-support capacity, sensors and Asgard beaming capacity, and the Titan could theoretically detach a module and place it in orbit as a portable hanger defence system. Also, the module could be replaced by a heavy weapon module. In fact, Titan, also being built on Alpha site along with the _Thor_, 2 BC-304As and 3 BC-303As, was built with two extra hanger modules and four weapons modules. Two of the weapons modules were covered with 20 multi-arc railguns with an Asgard computer, sensor and tracking system to maximise anti-fighter capability, while the other two weapons modules were armed with two PICs and four railguns.


	38. Chapter 38

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

****

Replies to Reviews/Comments:

**Zealot:** Thank you! GEK will visit StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Ultraviolet, X-Men, Heroes, HP, Buffy and then WH40K... in this order,

**Hardwork:** Not lose, but face some challenges...

**empireatwar1:** Thank you, they will have more... in time...

**Helikaon085:** I explained the hebridans.. but Aschens will make an appearance... and Nox.. GEK doesn't want to deal with them.

**Lord of Daemon:** Thanks for pointing that out! I fixed it! If you see any other mjaor inconsisitencies, please let me know...

**swimmerdude220:** When GEK finally goes to other universes... and get his hands on them, he will make new designs.

**FULLMETAL:** I will answer the second question... I have recently rethought on how I would play this out... but this is still the part 1... then there will be 5 parter series, then the final concluding story. That's years of fun writing for me and years of fun reading for you!

* * *

**Do not forget that writers are filled with pride and the will to contiue writing when they see the feedback! More reviews and comments, please! I need them... and don't forget to point out my mistakes as well... Thank you all for the reviews, and I hope I see more reviews for this chapter!**

**You can still post reviews on past chapters, and I will still reply! The number of reviews would often decide how much creative juice will flow.**

**It was disturbing as to the so few reviews... My dear readers, please post reviews... In fact, I continue to promise that if there is more than 10 reviews on a chapter, then I shall do a double post next time.**

**

* * *

**

****

I just noticed, thanks to Lord of Daemons, that I forgot to replace Chapter 14 so that GEK doesn't know that Dr Leed exists! If you find any other inconsistencies, please tell me so I can fix it!

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 38**

When the stargate opened and Woolsey, O'Neill and the Tok'ra came through to the White Palace, I was waiting for them with a banquet. I had called Grazak and Ba'al also. Woolsey, O'Neill and Persus sat across me, while Grazak was to my right and Ba'al to my left. As we ate, I asked few innocuous questions.

"Tell me, Mr Woolsey, I hear that SGC hired several psychiatrists. Is there a problem with the personnel?"

Woolsey tensed for a moment then shook his head.

"No, it's just the time for personnel evaluations are coming up and the IOA wants clearer pictures of those working in SGC."

"I see. It's just that SGC is very important to me… and I would hate to see problems there."

"Thank you for your concern. By the way, have you decided what to do about the Jaffa Freedom League? You know that we have designated them as terrorists."

"Ah, yes, I heard about that. I am sure the Free Jaffa Nation is glad to see you taking such strong stance against the JFL."

"We can't really involve ourselves in the Jaffa internal matters, but we do not recognise JFL as a government."

"Neither do I, Mr Woolsey. Though, it appears that the FJN is weakening. Already as many as seventeen factions have declared independence, and over a hundred Jaffa planets leaving the FJN. Of course there are still thousands of planets under their jurisdictions, the FJN has lost almost a third of its territory as well as the fleet and army."

"I am sure the Jaffa can deal with their own internal problems, without the need for outside intervention."

"I am not so sure, especially when criminal organizations such as the Lucian Alliance helping the… terrorists and illegal regimes."

Woolsey smiled, but with grim eyes. He was good at what he does.

"Surely, as long as there aren't any who will help or accept such illegal regimes, we can be certain that the Free Jaffa Nation can eventually solve the problem."

I smiled back.

"Of course, but as the leader of the Imperium, and with the Imperium being a legitimate and compassionate nation, we cannot readily refuse to aid those in need. Particularly, those who are suffering at the hands of various tyrants who declared independence from the FJN."

"We are doing what we can, but we cannot and should not interfere with the internal Jaffa matter."

"I see… perhaps we share a little different view. You see, I built the Imperium because I got sick of powerful people ignoring those who need help. Those with power have responsibility. One must endeavour to help the helpless."

"I am sure that is a good sentiment, but as the Ascended Ancients have thought so, the free will is the most important thing."

"Yes… I don't get that. So the Ascended Ancients would allow Anubis to rampage across the galaxy but won't do anything about it? I think that goes beyond mere laissez-faire, but bordering on abandonment of responsibilities."

"Since you come from Earth, you know that people hate the USA being the police over the world. Now we have bigger fish to fry and stopped such policies, and that has brought much respect back to USA."

"I am certain that is true, Mr Woolsey, however, without the intervention of USA, I am certain that Nazi Germany under Hitler would have continued to conquer Europe."

"Of course, there should be some accountability and responsibility, but I am not sure why Earth should intervene in internal Jaffa matters."

"Personally, I think Earth has more responsibilities to the galaxy than any other. It is after all, a galaxy of your own making."

"Really?"

"Earth destroyed the Goa'uld. Earth helped begin the Jaffa rebellion. Earth brought the Replicator into the Milky Way Galaxy. Earth brought Ori into the galaxy. Earth alerted the Wraith of the humans in this galaxy. Earth is responsible for all that, Mr Woolsey."

There was a silence, though it was disturbing to see General O'Neill glaring at me instead of saying anything. I growled. Their psychologists were really good. This change in O'Neill really threw me of balance, and I could see O'Neill internally sneering at me. I put down the cutlery.

"Shall we end this fruitless conversation and move on to the more important matter?"

Persus nodded, as he looked at Ba'al. Ba'al remained silent during the meal, but he was wary. He had no idea what I was about to do to him. I raised my hand. Suddenly, my Guardians grabbed Ba'al. Ba'al must have instantly realised that I had betrayed him. His eyes bulged and flashed.

"**What is this? You promised that I would be safe!**"

I chuckled.

"I promised no such thing, Warmaster Ba'al. I merely promised that you will continue to be remembered as my High Warmaster. Now, you will be… remembered as the High Warmaster who was sacrificed for the Imperium."

"**Arrrgh!!!**"

Ba'al tried to fight, shaking off the Guardians, he lunged at me. I chuckled as I activated the torture device. He fell down, screaming. When I stopped it, Ba'al crawled incredibly fast toward General O'Neill.

"**O'Neill! Save me! Lock me up in your prisons and anything else! I will tell you anything! Just save me!**"

O'Neill seemed conflicted, and then he looked at my resolute face, then he sighed.

"Sorry, B. Can't do that. You belong to the Tok'ra now… you better ask him."

Ba'al crawled to Persus's feet.

"**Tok'ra! You are not an evil race like us Goa'uld… Please, there must some way to…**"

"**You will pay for your crimes.**"

That was all Persus would say to Ba'al. The pain seared through the former System Lord again. I spoke as I intensified the torture.

"Warmaster Ba'al, I hereby hand you over to the Tok'ra for the extraction."

"**NO!!!!!!**"

-----

With Ba'al taken away by the Tok'ra, I took Woolsey and O'Neill to the gate. I spoke.

"When should I expect the experts by?"

"Today is Thursday… they will arrive on your capital world Zaras on Tuesday."

"I will see to it they are well cared for. Though I must admit my surprise on how got so many people to sign the Non-Disclosure agreement."

"You are paying them… a lot of money, and the governments of Earth have agreed to have them tax-free."

"Ahh… the tax. Of course. You have received the cash?"

"Yes, all 950 million dollars."

"Personally, 125 million dollars for the DVDs of TV shows and movies was rather… expensive."

"There were issues of licensing and stuff… you understand."

"I do… and I have instructed the Trust to carry out an operation… a botched operation."

"Thank you for that, your majesty."

"It was a… stimulating meeting, Mr Woolsey. I would also like to congratulate you on taking command of the Atlantis expedition."

Woolsey was surprised.

"How? I just got the order yesterday…"

"I am God Emperor, Mr Woolsey. I know things. When will you be departing?"

"Next Thursday."

"Ahhh… Enjoy your stay there, Mr Woolsey."

"Thank you."

Then I turned to the abnormally silent O'Neill.

"You are quite silent today, General."

"Well, I came here under orders… I really don't like talking to you… Wait, did I just say that aloud?"

I chuckled.

"You are funny, General. Goodbye."

"Yeah, bye."

-----

"My god?"

"Ah, Grazak… The extraction ceremony is on Monday… Prepare for the departure."

"What of the Alteran ships, my lord? We have yet to activate any of them without the Replicators…"

"I will see to them personally. I want all but one of those ships mothballed and hidden across the galaxy. They are my contingency plan. Did you find suitable planets for the next phase of my plan?"

"Yes, my lord. All will be ready when you return."

"Good. Dispatch a cloaked Ha'tak to Earth and give the equipments to Kinsey while you check up on Athena."

"When, my lord?"

"Hmmm… Tuesday… Yes… Have the Ha'tak arrive on Tuesday."

"As you command, so shall it be."

"Indeed. Ah, yes… before I forget, remember to organise a sector-wide celebration in the Ko'drih region."

"My lord?"

"A tragic event will occur on a planet that recently joined us. I rather not have its people suffer so much. Unfortunately, there are other planets of ours that I must allow to be devastated in order for the Imperium to propser… This sacrifice weighs heavily in my mind, Grazak. I know what will happen but I must not stop it."

"I understand, my lord. I shall see it done."

I smiled. There is couple of things that not even Grazak or my Guardians can know.

-----

The ceremony was long, boring and ostentatious. I was there with Grazak and my Guardians, with two of them holding the flags. Colonel Mitchell, Dr Jackson, Teal'c, Vala, Colonel Carter and General O'Neill were there. They really hated me, especially Carter. When I eyed her and chuckled, I could see her frown with anger. That was the only fun during the chanting of crimes of Ba'al. General O'Neill spoke with a yawn.

"Never in the history of boredom has anyone been more bored than I am right now."

Carter smiled as she looked at the watch.

"Come on, sir, it's only been…Whoa."

Jackson shrugged.

"It's almost over."

They looked at him, questioningly.

"The crimes they're listing are starting to sound familiar."

O'Neill frowned.

"Crimes? That's what they've been crooning about for the last three hours?"

Mitchell chuckled.

"Quite the ditty, ain't it?"

Vala answered that.

"It's not at all fair to the host, anyway."

Daniel cocked his head a bit.

"Vala, you don't really think there's any hope for the… I mean, you were host to Qetesh for a relatively short period of time. Ba'al's been inhabiting this guy for over two thousand years!"

Then a Tok'ra spoke, lowering his hood.

"**Revive the prisoner.**"

Vala whispered to Jackson.

"Watch him try and make a run for it."

Jackson shrugged.

"Well, with all this security, I really don't think he's going to get very far."

"Well, then you don't know Ba'al as well as you should."

The Tok'ra spoke.

"The prisoner will step forward."

Ba'al stumbled out of the stasis chamber. Four Tok'ra guards activated their zats and pointed them at him. The Tok'ra Elder spoke.

"**Ba'al, last of the Goa'uld System Lords, murderer of untold millions, these will be your last words. Speak.**"

Ba'al sneered.

"**I have nothing to say to the Tok'ra.**"

He walked down the short flight of steps and over to SG-1 and O'Neill. Ba'al chuckled as if he was surprised that O'Neill was here. He spoke in his human voice.

"SG-1 and General Jack O'Neill. Well, well."

O'Neil smiled.

"How's tricks, B?"

"I've been better, I'm afraid. And you?"

O'Neill was jovial.

"Not so bad, actually. Quite good."

Ba'al almost growled at O'Neill.

"How nice for you."

"How about those last words?"

"As you wish. Teal'c… I will always regret that you never became my First Prime. Qetesh, you would have made a fine queen for me, along with Colonel Carter, of course."

The two women seemed disgusted. Ba'al spoke further.

"There is one more thing. You've all made a terrible mistake."

Jackson sighed exasperatedly.

"Yes, that is what they all say."

Teal'c continued.

"There can be no doubt of your crimes."

Ba'al chuckled.

"What I mean to say is, I'm not the last of the Goa'uld System Lords, though I do admit I may be last of the clones. There were so many of us, it is difficult to be certain."

O'Neill looked at Mitchell.

"Mitchell?"

"We tracked them all, sir. This one is the last one."

"You sure? That is, after all, why we've come, why we had to endure all that singing. Get rid of the last bad guy, and then there's cake."

Mitchell looked at Carter.

"Carter?"

Carter answered.

"Well, as you know, in order to track his clones, Ba'al gave each of them a tracking device detectable from anywhere in the galaxy. Now he also placed one in himself, so we wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a clone and the original."

Ba'al followed that.

"And because he was the original, he was the only one of us who possessed a tracking device that could be removed. So you see, the last of the Goa'uld System Lords, the last of my dear brothers, is still out there, and since, as of this moment he knows he's the last, he has very special plans for you."

O'Neill narrowed his eyes.

"'Plans', you say."

"A recently completed failsafe device should an unfortunate circumstance such as my imminent death, arise. It was you who gave us the idea, actually. I suspect it has already been put into action or soon will be."

Teal'c steped forward and stood just in front of Ba'al.

"He lies."

O'Neill joined Teal'c.

"He does that, you know."

That's when I spoke.

"He is not lying."

Everyone, even Ba'al turned their attention to me. Ba'al sneered.

"**As for you, my **_**master**_**,** **you shall die a million times before we are satisfied with your suffering.**"

O'Neill ignored Ba'al.

"What do you mean 'he is not lying'? This is the last guy, right? You said he was the last, and that's why agreed to all those things."

I chuckled.

"Oh, he is lying. You see, I already knew of his contingency plans, and had thwarted them. The observatory is mine now, Ba'al."

Ba'al's eyes flashed in anger and fear. Finally realizing that his death could not be prevented. He turned O'Neill.

"O'Neill, I can be of great use. You have come far, and your technology impressive, but I can help you fight him! He is going to destroy you all! With my help, you can become a true galatic power that none can ever challenge. I will even give you the location of the obser…"

I raised my hand and Ba'al screamed. O'Neill looked at me sharply.

"Hey, he was going to tell me something!"

I chuckled.

"While I am not so concerned about what he was about to tell you, that knowledge would set the Imperium against Earth. If he tells you, then I will bring the full might of my fleet upon Earth until everyone is dead, no matter what your psychologists say."

"But he could be telling us something that could stop you."

"It's not that sort of thing… but still, I would rather not take the chance."

I lowered my hand, and the Tok'ra dragged the unconscious Ba'al on to the platform. That was all I needed. I spoke loudly.

"I congratulate you, Tok'ra and Tauri. You have finally destroyed the last of the fomer System Lords. You have been freed from the oppression of the Goa'uld at last. Now that I have seen to it, I will take my leave."

Then I beamed out with my people. Much to the surprise of the Free Jaffa Fleet in orbit, my flagship decloaked and raised shield, then entered the hyperspace.

-----

The extraction was done, and the host was freed. O'Neill spoke.

"Nope. That's pretty much the extraction ceremony, right there. Yup. So, lunch, anyone?"

Everyone was silent. O'Neill sighed.

"I'm buying."

Mitchell answered excitedly.

"I'm in."

Carter cut in.

"Actually, sir, I was hoping that we could go over the plans for the new moon base."

O'Neill was perplexed.

"What moon base?"

Then suddenly, the building shook and dusts fell. Mitchell looked up.

"What the hell?"

Teal'c's eye widened.

"A Ha'tak weapons fire. Impossible."

Mitchell winced as the structure was hit again and the Tok'ra fled.

"I thought half of the Jaffa Fleet was standing guard!"

"They are."

Anise came running to them.

"Minister Teal'c, we have e transmission from your flagship."

They all ran. When they arrived in a chamber, there was a large screen with several consoles under it. The screen showed Rak'nor. Teal'c spoke.

"Rak'nor, what is happening?"

~Teal'c! I am glad you are alright. We are under attack from Nor'tak's fleet. He somehow amassed an impressive fleet.~

"We have many ships."

~We do, but it appears that Nor'tak has taken several ships under Ba'al control, including twoApophis class motherships and at least six Ha'taks with Anubis upgrades.~

"How big is their fleet?"

~We still outnumber them five to one at least. Except those more powerful ships, they only have twenty Ha'taks.~

"Why is the surface being bombarded?"

~We are blocking them as much as possible, but several stray shots are directed to the planet.~

Suddenly, the transmission fuzzed.

~Our ship is under attack. The Apophis class ships are causing far more damage than… wait… we have another Apophis mothership exiting hyperspace!~

"Rak'nor!"

~Wait… it bears the markings of… the Imperium! The ship is firing on one of the Apophis ships… By the gods, that ship justed fired an Ori beam… the enemy fleet is retreating!~

"What of our losses?"

~We have lost… 39 Ha'taks, 22 Alkesh and many gliders.~

"Their losses?"

~We destroyed 17 Ha'taks and 2 of the upgraded ones… and the Apophis mothership is crippled but salvageable.~

"Understood, I will ring up right now."

~Understood.~

Everyone looked at Teal'c but when he turned, they all took a step back from the angry Jaffa. O'Neill raised an eyebrow.

"Teal'c, what's with the 'angry angry Jaffa'?"

"I cannot believe that Nor'tak would go to such length just to fight his fellow Jaffa. I would never have thought him capable of such act… He must have gone mad with power."

Mitchell frowned.

"I thought you said 'fully half' of your fleet was here."

Teal'c nodded.

"There was exaggeration, but nearly 4 out of 10 ships have been dispatched for this event. That has strained our fleet which is already under strength after so many ships have fallen to the hands of the rebels."

"Rebels? You are telling me that there is more than one rebel faction?"

"Indeed. Since the words of Nor'tak's betrayal has spread, at least eleven factions, all from the Traditionalist side, has declared independence, as well as forty nine individual Jaffa worlds. Though none of them are as powerful as Nor'tak's faction, they still took away nearly eighty Ha'taks and many Alkesh from the Free Jaffa Nation. Not only that, the individual worlds who declard independence are powerful worlds of high population and strong industry base."

Jackson frowned.

"Are you telling us that the Jaffa nation has gone from a united nation into dozens of warring factions?"

Vala shrugged.

"Well, what should we care? Teal'c faction is the most powerful, right? I'm sure you can solve it or conquer them."

Teal'c growled.

"You should care because the Free Jaffa Nation is not as strong as it once was, especially since the fracture. Though we still maintain the largest territory and fleet, there is no guarantee that we can defeat them easily. During that time, where do you think the warring factions would draw resources from?"

Carter nodded grimly.

"The surrounding human worlds. Most of the fleet left over after the defeat of the Goa'ulds are in the hands of the Jaffa… and if that's the case."

Jackson added as well.

"Also, with the Asgard gone and our fleet small, there is no way that the independent factions will respect the Protected Planets Treaty. They are sheltered worlds under our protection."

Teal'c nodded.

"All Jaffa knows that Tauri are power and the fleet mighty, but once they know that you can only defend a handful of worlds and unable to protect the outlying worlds under your protection… these worlds will be raided."

Mitchell frowned.

"You mean… the Hebridans, Langarans, Pangarans and others?"

"Yes. Though the Hebridans were powerful, the Ori invasion had left them seriously weakened. Their once proud fleet is all but decimated, and their worlds in ashes. There will be many who will invade the dozen or so remaing Hebridan worlds for their technologies and loots."

Jackson and Carter winced.

"That's bad…"

Teal'c nodded.

"Indeed. Though the Langarans and Pangar are untouched, the other planets such as Latona are defenceless."

Mitchell frowned.

"Yeah, I heard that the Sentinel Device on Latona are gone."

O'Neill winced too.

"Cimmeria and K'tau… as well as other Protected Planets…"

Teal'c continued.

"The Free Jaffa Nation cannot defend these worlds without risking our own. We are trying best to negotiate the return of the various factions, but every day more and more planets join various factions. We have a hard time just to fight Nor'tak's factions, and to fight other factions as well and defend those worlds… that would be impossible."

O'Neill sighed.

"You know that we are building ships, but building ships takes time, Teal'c."

"The time we do not have."

-----

Several Ha'taks appeared over an Imperial world. It was a recent addition to the Imperium. The inhabitants of the planet were rather advanced race of humans who were at WW1 level of technology when Amaterasu had conquered their planet, and enslaved them. Though their population had been greatly diminished over the last three centuries, they still had over two hundred million people. However, the Ha'taks fired upon them. By the time an Imperial Ha'tak appeared and chased away the attacking Ha'taks, only three million people remained alive. The news of this, and the claim of responsibility from the JFL quickly spread across the galaxy.

-----

As my flagship moved away from the Tok'ra homeworld, I mused at the events. Everything was going according to plan… everything.


	39. Chapter 39

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Zealot:** Well, unfortunately, his 'device' doesn't allow that, but he can use other devices to travel between similar realities.

**jrnmrtns:** Thank you, I try to please my readers with good updating.

**draconicflare:** Thank you, and I like your stories too!

**empireatwar1:** Yes, the observatory is in Praxyon. Unfortunately, telling you how GEK knew of the attack would spoil the fun... very important plot device.

**john777:** Interesting... protection... Maybe Earth can do that too...

**Lord of Daemon:** Very nice! I will add Fallout world to the list...

**swimmerdude220:** There are reasons for the order of universe travelled. 1. The technologies acquired in a dimension will help out with the next. 2. That's what I already wrote in the plot sheet.

**FULLMETAL:** Yes, GEK not only wants tech power but other powers including magic and stuff... GEK did pay a bit much for his new DVD collection, hey... As for burning of worlds, the stargate dimension would face some dark times... As for the last part of your review... you will just have to wait and see... when GEK returns to the stargate dimension, all will be clear... all...

* * *

**PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... they are the only reason that I can squeeze my creative juice to write the story. Also, if you know any other readers, recommand my story! It brings me joy every time I see my story being added to a favourite or alert.  
**

** I continue to promise that if there is more than 10 reviews on a chapter, then I shall do a double post next time.**

**This one is a big one... and I hope that I can continue to write like this.  
**

**

* * *

**

**I just noticed, thanks to Lord of Daemons, that I forgot to replace Chapter 14 so that GEK doesn't know that Dr Leed exists! If you find any other inconsistencies, please tell me so I can fix it!**

* * *

**Chapter 39**

"Welcome to Zaras. I am Grazak, the First Prime of the God Emperor, our beloved ruler. You have brought the papers with you?"

The hundreds of people from Earth were gathered around the clearing in front of the stargate with Grazak and his men trying to maintain some order. There were ten tables and scholars were sitting behind them with pen and several stamps. Under the direction of SG-1, SG-9, 14, 15 and 21, the 'experts' from Earth began to file in a line. The military officers were gathered in one line while others moved on to different lines depending on their expertise. Grazak approached SG-1. He bowed his head, and SG-1 nodded back. Grazak spoke.

"You are SG-1? The heroes who defeated the Goa'uld? My god speak highly of you."

Jackson nodded.

"That's nice… really. So, you are his First Prime?"

"Yes, I was once the First Prime of Doruan but then my god came and defeated the false god that Doruan was. Now, I serve my true god. He is a visionary who will bring the Imperium into an unending age of prosperity and peace."

SG-1 looked uncomfortable at the brain-washy words.

"I see…"

"I must get back to work, and my god extends his invitation for you dine with him."

Mitchell raised an eyebrow.

"Us?"

"Yes, just the SG-1. You are famous, after all."

Mitchel winced.

"Actually we have other plans. Maybe a raincheck?"

Grazak narrowed his eyes.

"I do not understand the term, but my master told me not to be forceful if you refused. He understsand that you still have some reservations in meeting him."

"Thanks for understanding."

-----

In the High Council chamber of the Free Jaffa Nation capital world of Dakara, the council was in session, with the Tok'ra ambassador and the Earth ambassador. Information Minister Hildir was speaking in the forum.

"We need more funding! With so many shol'vas leaving the Free Jaffa Nation and becoming a serious threat to not only the Jaffa Nation but to the rest of the galaxy. We need more intelligence, and since withdrawal of the Ori and the defeat of Ba'al, the Tok'ra has withdrawn most of the spies. We need something to replace that."

Kalel spoke.

"Then where do you suggest we get the resource? The Free Jaffa Nation is still quite young, our system of government weak and our influence as a unified government continues to weaken the traitors leave."

Teal'c stood up. Everyone became silent.

"Jaffa! We are Jaffa, not the humans of Earth! When I invited them to show us of how a democratic government is to be run, I did not mean this! We first decide what must be done before considering anything else."

Then as Hildir returned to his seat, a hologram appeared in the middle of the council chamber. The Jaffa stood up, and the Jaffa guards in the chamber pointed their weapons. Teal'c stopped them with his hands. The hologram was of the God Emperor.

~**I will speak to the Free Jaffa High Council.**~

Bra'tac nodded and Teal'c answered the God Emperor.

"Very well, we will hear your words, Emperor."

The 'Emperor' was the finally decided name to call him after much debate.

~**You have promised that you will take care of this JFN, and yet you have failed to do so. Most recently, they have wiped out a planet… a human planet of 200 million people. Now there are only three million. This genocide will not go unpunished.**~

The scale of of the attack and death had shocked all members of the council. Teal'c spoke.

"You know that we had nothing to do with the attack."

~**Precisely, Minister Teal'c. You were supposed to defeat these rebels and put a stop to their attacks. I shall not allow this treachery to continue… even if it means that I have to kill many Jaffa in their ranks.**~

Now, that was something FJN could not allow. At the new formation of their nation, the High Council has publically swore never to allow a Jaffa to die at the hands of a false god. At the time, they meant the Goa'uld or the Ori, but unfortunately, God Emperor fell into that category. One of the Traditionalist minister spoke.

"You realise that as a policy, that the Free Jaffa Nation will retaliate any attack against Jaffa, even the rebels."

~**So be it, then High Council of the Free Jaffa Nation. If you will not stop them, I will not stand by and allow my people to be slaughtered. I will stop them even if it means that there is a war between us.**~

This was going out of control, and the Earth representative… actually the Earth Ambassador to FJN, spoke.

"Hmp, perhaps we can come to a peaceful agreement. I am sure that there is no need for such… drastic actions."

The God Emperor turned.

~**Who are you? You are no Jaffa. You are from Earth.**~

"Yes, I am Terry Spellman, Earth Ambassador to the Free Jaffa Nation."

~**An English?**~

"An Australian, actually."

~**Australian… of course, Australia has the largest territory within Antarctica… and I assume that the Ancient outpost is in fact within the Australia's jurisdiction… and USA had to include you…**~

"You are most well informed, Emperor, and most intuitive."

~**There is no intuition required, ambassador. I was an Australian, after all. The knowledge that Australia's slice of Antarctica is well known. Speak what you were saying.**~

"All I was saying was that there is no need to escalate the whole thing."

~**Escalate? The situation has escalated long before this, ambassador. This genocide was merely the final straw.**~

Then he turned to the council.

~**From this day forth, the Galactic Imperium declares war upon the terrorist group called the Jaffa Freedom League, and any and all who are aligned with them shall feel the wrath of the Imperium.**~

The hologram disappeared. Everyone was stricken. Ambassador Spellman stood up.

"I must inform Earth of this… this is getting out of hand."

Teal'c nodded as he continued to stare angrily at the position where the hologram was.

"Indeed, Ambassador."

-----

Athena was in full business suit was she waited with two handsome suit wearing men. She was standing in front of a large room. Suddenly, six Jaffa and Grazak beamed into the room. The Imperial Jaffa in their full glory bowed their heads, but Grazak merely nodded. In fact, Athena bowed her head. She knew who was in power. She had enough ears and eyes out in the galaxy to know that. She spoke.

"Welcome to Earth, Lord Grazak, honoured First Prime of the God Emperor."

"Thank you, Lord Athena. My god awaits you and the results of your mission."

"The mission was most successful. I am quite certain that God Emperor will be most pleased."

"I am happy for you, my lord. He richly rewards success."

Athena smiled. Grazak then noticed the men behind her.

"These are?"

"The Goa'ulds who I wish to bring with me."

Grazak nodded.

"What of the results of the mission?"

She pointed at the six briefcases behind the two Goa'ulds. Grazak smiled.

-----

Landry hurried downstairs. Walter spoke as he felt the general standing behind him.

"Sir, we got HMS Victoria online."

"HMS?"

"Yes, sir… They decided to drop the extra S."

"Ah. Put him on."

An English naval captain appeared. Landry nodded.

"Captain Wickham, what's the situation?"

~Sir, we have detected seven Ha'taks and eighteen Alkesh entering the edge of the solar system. The new detection grid alerted us to it.~

"At least that works. So what can you tell me?"

~They haven't made any agreesive moves or even raise shields, but they are heading toward Earth. Sir, could these be the ones we are getting from that 'empire'?~

"I'm not sure, captain. They said five Ha'taks but seven…"

~If they make any sudden moves, we will blast them away, sir. I personally like to see what these energy weapons do.~

"They are impressive, captain, but hold your guns. Try to hail them first."

~Yes, general. Moving to intercept, sir.~

"Good luck."

~Yes, sir.~

Suddenly, the gate began to dial. Walter quickly shut the iris and called through the intercom.

~Unscheduled incoming wormhole. Defence steams to gateroom!~

After a moment, the gate opened as the SG-1 and Colonel Carter came to the control room, and Anise, the current Ambassador from the Tok'ra. An iris code came up. It was the Tok'ra.

"Open the iris."

"Yes, sir."

~Defence teams stand down!~

As the defence teams lowered their guns, eleven Tok'ra came through the gate. Landry looked at Anise. She spoke knowingly.

"**Ah, they must be the pilots for the ships.**"

"What ships?"

"**The Tok'ra has received a message from our spy within the Imperium. He told us that the Emperor has dispatched the ships that were to be the payment for your 'experts'.**"

"Do you mean to tell me that seven Ha'taks that's coming to Earth are the payment?"

"**Five of them are yours, but one of them is ours. The Tok'ra has recently informed of the Emperor's decision to give us a Ha'tak and three Alkesh for waiting till November to carry out the extraction. These Tok'ra are here to pilot them. The seventh ship is the transport for the Jaffa once the ships have been handed over.**"

Then she walked out to greet the Tok'ra. Landry sighed.

"I see what Jack meant when he said 'why don't they tell us these things?'."

SG-1 smiled.

-----

As they sat around the conference table, Landry came out from his office and sat down on his chair.

"So the Ha'taks are on their way to Alpha Site to be dismantled and also studied."

Anise spoke as if she didn't understand.

"**Those Ha'taks are perfectly good ships and they are in very good conditions as well. Why would you dismantle them?**"

Colonel Carter explained.

"Firstly, as the… Emperor has said, the Ha'taks are Goa'uld made and made to their specification, including the carrying of thousands of troops. We don't need that, and frankly, the power of weapons and shields are nowhere enough to match our own ships. So, it is better to use the raw materials to build our ships."

"**I would admit that the Ha'taks are quite inefficient in design.**"

"Exactly, and we prefer our own design. Our designs are specified to our needs."

"**I understand.**"

Landry spoke up.

"So Anise, you have some intel for us?"

"**Yes, general. The same spy that told us of the arrival of the Imperium's ships have also have us intelligence that frankly worried the Tok'ra High Council. During the recent weeks, the Tok'ra has been reviving our intelligence network to infiltrate the Jaffa rebel factions as well as the Imperium, but we have been unsuccessful in getting any spy into the Imperium.**"

Mitchell frowned.

"Any?"

"**Yes, colonel. Of over two dozen spies dispatched to the Imperium, none has able to blend into the population. The existence of empire wide identity card has increased the difficulty by many folds.**"

"Wow… but didn't you just say that you have a spy in the Imperium?"

"**Yes, he has been in the service of the Imperium since the beginning and is placed in the inner circle of the Emperor. This has allowed easier information gathering on our part, but he is the only one.**"

Ryac spoke.

"My father… has also told me that the Free Jaffa Nation is having trouble sending our own spies into the Imperium. While the Jaffa are easier to blend in…of many who went in, merely handful has been successful in infiltrating the Imperium."

Landry frowned.

"I don't like this, and IOA doesn't like it either. Fortunately, they are backing Dr Leed and his predictions on the issue of the Imperium, so they are taking a two-fold measure in this. The SGC will receive a boost in funding."

Jackson looked surprised.

"Wow, really? I thought they hated giving us money."

"It appears that Dr Leed was able to convince the IOA of what his counterpart would do… and how we should react."

"So what is this two-fold measure?"

"The IOA will seek peaceful relations with the Imperium while SGC will try to get more technology and build more ships to prepare for the 'inevitable' war."

"So basically we are going to stab the Imperium in the back while shaking hands in friendship."

Mitchell answered.

"Well, according to Dr Leed, that's what the Imperium's gonna do anyway."

Landry stopped them.

"Never mind that now. So, Anise, tell us."

Anise nodded.

"**Our spy has informed us that the Emperor has been gathering troops for a major incursion. Possibly into the Jaffa territories… specifically into the rebel faction of JFL. Our spy is in charge of the planet that the Emperor designated as a 'Barracks' planet, and he reports that volunteers, both human and Jaffa are gathering in hundreds. He reports that already an army of twenty thousand has been gathered and as well as a fleet of nearly fifteen Ha'taks, with various upgrades including the Asgard shield used by the Tauri.**"

Everyone, especially Ryac, paled. Hailey spoke.

"That's a lot of troops and ships."

Anise nodded.

"**Yes, it is. There is more.**"

Vala winced.

"There is more?"

Anise nodded again.

"**Our spy believes that while the planet he commands is the main focus of ground troops, there are other planets where more armies and fleet is being assembled. In fact, he reports that during his visit to the Imperial Capital World of Zaras, he has seen the construction of at least five new Ha'taks with all the upgrade aforementioned. As far as we know, including what SG-1 has told us, the planet now designated as the 'White Palace' also may hold a large ground forces and fleet.**"

Mitchell growled.

"That is bad… So how big an army can we expect to be fielded by the Imperium?"

"We cannot certain but our spy had looked at the amount of supplies being created and stocked. He believes that this will either be a very long campaign or a very large one."

Then she gave Daniel Jackson a paper. Jackson looked at it and whistled. Landry raised an eyebrow. Jackson explained.

"This is a part of manifest of the supplies and equipments. There is food ration… a single serve pack… ummm… this one…"

Vala explained.

"Three pack bundle."

Jackson smiled weakly.

"Yes… So this is a ration for one three-meal day. There are… over 14 million of these ration bundles…"

Mitchell frowned as he asked.

"Exactly how many?"

"Exactly… 14,600,000 one day rations."

"If he wants to feed his army only with that for three months, it would mean that he has an army of over 140 thousand, and even more if that amount is short term thing…"

Anise shook her head.

"**I do not believe so, colonel. Imperium may hold nearly 400 worlds now, but the Emperor has decreed that only those from the first 100 worlds to be part of that volunteer recruiting, and the Tok'ra calculates that he can have no more than 45 thousand troops without compromising the garrisons he has placed across the Imperium.**"

"Ok… let's say 45 thousand… that is still a lot."

Vala frowned.

"Wait, I thought that the Imperium didn't have that many Jaffa worlds."

Anise nodded.

"**You are correct. His Jaffa worlds are too few and too depopulated because of the Ori invasion. However, the Emperor is also accepting the human volunteers in his army as well. Though our spy tells us that most of the humans are armed only with the Jaffa staff weapon rather than the new halberd weapons of the Imperial Jaffa.**"

Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"So they are cannon-fodder?"

Anise cocked her head.

"**I do not know that expression, but I can guess its meaning. I'm afraid that these human soldiers are not 'cannon-fodder' as you call it. They are supposedly given the armours of the Imperial Jaffa, and the swords and other equipments, but not the weapons.**"

Carter frowned.

"That doesn't make sense. If he could equip his entire army with… armour and other equipments, then why can't he give new weapons to them all?"

"**We are uncertain, however, I had thought of a theory.**"

Landry nodded.

"**The Jaffa staffweapon is a sturdy device, while the armour is not. It is most likely that the Emperor still thought that the staff weapons are still of some use, while the armours are simply not up to his standard.**"

They all agreed at her theory. Ryac spoke.

"Is there any way to stop this?"

Landry sighed.

"SGC can't fight an army of 45 thousand let alone a thousand. We can win small skirmishes, and even considering our records we will need at least a regiment or a brigade, not to mention air and land support. SGC is not meant to handle that."

Carter suddenly nodded.

"Actually, sir… No one is ready against such a scale. From what we have seen, even the System Lords in their height of power like Sokar used to be, didn't field more than a thousand or two at a time."

Jackson countered.

"But we are dealing with a man who has read and known about the battles and wars of World War 1 and 2… He undoubtedly knows that even though he was never in a military, his tactics would be… superior. The Jaffa would never have thought of anything more than what the Goa'ulds have given them."

Anise nodded as she understood.

"**Yes, that may be true. There has not been a new design or development in the Goa'uld weapons for thousands of years until Anubis. Even the larger battles are decided between several of hundreds of Jaffa with both side utilising one or two Death Gliders or in rare cases one Alkesh.**"

Mitchell sighed deeply.

"At least we got better weapons. Those TT rounds worked really well."

Anise spoke again.

"**Ah, our spy has also mentioned something about the Tauri weapon. The Emperor has ordered the creation and testing of several weapon designs that appeared to be very much like the Tauri weapon.**"

Mitchell sighed exasperatedly.

"Oh, come on! How are we meant to fight against this guy then?"

"**If your Dr Leed is correct and the Emperor eventually plans to conquer the galaxy… we will have very… difficult times ahead of us.**"

Landry stood up.

"Well, Mitchell, at least you get to fight against the odds like General O'Neill did. Fortunately, thanks to the materials of the Ha'taks, we will be able to complete the 303A and 304A at the Alpha Site in another 2 weeks. At least we have that."

-----

Soon I would depart this dimension… for some time. My fleet was ready, and all of them suspected that this fleet will be used against the JFL… However, this was a fleet that I would take to other dimensions. The Ha'taks, while crude in their design, did provide rooms for improvement. Various unnecessary cargo holds were converted into different uses. The one major difference in the new Ha'taks I was building were the difference in the superstructures.

In the older Ha'taks, the massive conduit fed power to the weapons and engines in the 'wing' sections. The superstructures like the 'wings' did not have empty spaces in them, but filled with various technologies that somehow held the ship together. My new ships were different. By covering the power conduit linking the main ship to the superstructure with thick platings, I have removed several weaknesses of a Ha'tak class ship. Also, my covering most of the lower sections with the dark and armoured superstructure, I was able to fit in more weapons… particularly anti-fighter DPBs. On the side where the cargo bay and glider hanger was, I installed four DPBs to protect those openings, while on the other two sides I installed two DPBs and a single RIC each.

The ventral section of the ship was also redesigned. The stupid Goa'uld love for pyramids made the ship truly awkward and I filled that hole with additional rooms for power generators and other more important devices than looks. Also, the Ha'taks of System Lords sometimes had additional point-defence cannons at the bottom of the ship, but not all of them. The System Lords did not want their underlings to have good ships that may be used against them. However, I had no such worry. I installed six DPBs across the ventral section, giving the Ha'tak an unparalleled anti-fighter capability, second only to the Earth ships or the Alteran ships.

With the vast fleet of new Ha'taks ready and older pre-existing Ha'taks upgraded, I turned my attention the Aurora class ships. They were fascinating. There were so many technologies aboard them that even I didn't have any idea what they were. However, I was sure that I would figure it out… eventually. Unfortunately for the one Aurora class that was not mothballed, it was dismantled once I allowed the replicators to sample every bit of the ship. My personal flagship, _Imperial Primus_, was undergoing a massive further refit. Actually, it was merely adding more armour and devices on the ship. I dismantled one of the last few pre-existing Ha'taks and stuck it underneath, upside down, and placed the Drone Launchers and Drone holds around the ship. The Drone Launchers, ironically only three all located in a line on the dorsal section of the Aurora class were spread across the three sides of the pyramid I stuck under the ship. The replicated Drone Launchers would fire small missiles with Asgard plasma bomb warhead, but the authentic Drone Launcher could fire the real Drones stocked aboard the Aurora class's hold.

Also, using the technology based upon the Asgard's final metallurgical breakthrough, which was the same metal used to make O'Neill class ships, and the metals from the Aurora class ship, I had perfected an armour for my flagship, though I planned to improve this magnificent metal further upon absorbing more technologies from other dimensions. The structure of the armour itself was fantastic. The outermost layer was the 10cm thick multi-weave plating. This means that the powerful metal I developed was made into threads that were woven like silk, where the fibres' triangular prism-like structure allowed the material to refract the incoming light. Combined with the properties of the metal, it would absorb only a fraction of various energy types including the thermal energy.

Each layer was merely a millimetre thick but when there is 10cm of such layers with each layer woven into the next layer, it provided great defence against almost any energy weapons. Underneath this cloth-like outer layer, was a layer of replicator blocks five blocks deep, and they were made with metal that would safely absorb huge amounts of energy, even more so than Naquadah. This would provide more protection against energy weapons and other weapons. The replicator blocks were also programmed to repair the outer-most layer with the material supplied by the next inner layer, which was made up of the think blocks of same metal that formed the outer-most layer. This layer of 5mm thick metal blocks were lines up like tiles and when blocks are consumed and used by the replicator blocks, the tiles would move and fill up the blocks, with new blocks pushing the older blocks down. This required some reserves of the metal but the ship was large enough to stock that. The next layer was a solid alloy of the same metal as the O'Neill class ship.

These armours were installed on the new massive superstructure into which the flagship was moved and then installed. This was so that if the ship was under heavy attack, and the damages were too severe, the real flagship inside may flee after detaching from the superstructure. The new superstructure was installed with weapons and openings for the hanger bays as well as shield generators and emitters. In fact, the superstructure could have been a ship had it contained few secondary systems like life-support… and actual inner space for the people to be inside. The design was so that the actual flagship would only provide the controls but uses the weapons and shields of the superstructure, while the actual flagship is hidden, to be used only dire circumstances.

Upon the completion, the ship was immense. The superstructure was the actually large part but it was now over 3.8km in length with nearly 2.2km in height. The superstructures held more firepower than anything that this galaxy had seen thus far. It was still triangular in shape and the weapon sections were same division as the actual flagship. The top part, like the flagship contained the APBs, but instead of mere 4, it now contained 9 ports, and each flat side held ten PPCs and 20 DPBs. Near the base of the pyramid part were 15 RICs divided into 3 sides. The top side of the superstructure held a large array of weapons. Each of the three wing sections held three Drone Launchers with plasma missiles, and 12 of the powerful Phase Cannons of the Ori ships. The Phase Cannons were used by the Ori ships was the point-defence weapons but they were powerful enough to break through Ha'tak shield after a few shots.

Also, the top sides were filled by 40 PPCs on each of the three wing sections. Accompanying the PPCs were DPBs, 4 of them surrounding every PPC ports. The sides of the ship, now so enlarged by the superstructure, were large enough to hold many weapons by themselves. The pointy ends held five Ori beam weapon ports, their power supplied by a single dedicated Asgard power core. To protect the powerful weapons, 4 DPBs were placed around each port. Along the flat side of the superstructure were the long tunnels that led to the hanger bays of the actual ship, and the dozens upon dozens of weapons. 20 DPBs were placed around the hanger, with separate force field to stop any bombs from entering. Also, 10 RICs were placed, 5 each to the both sides of the hanger, providing much needed broadside attacks. These RICs were supported by 20 PPCs and 30 DPBs.

The underside was interesting because of the single small pyramid now installed on the superstructure. The rest of the wing sections held same amount of weaponry as the topside but the vast field of emptiness from the wing sections to the pyramids, now without the landing port, held much more formidable weapon. This was the one weapon that drew all non-independent power even from the actual flagship. An abomination, it was a mix of Ori beam's destructive energy, Ori phase cannons' multi-phasic properties, Asgard Plasma Beam's focus, Goa'uld Kara Kesh's shockwave and the Tollan ion cannon's ability to cause massive system failure.

I decided to call this weapon the Omega Deliverer, as in the last letter of the Greek alphabet and sometimes used as to mean the end of things. This horrifying weapon, which takes up most of the connected power generation from the entire ship, would be able to destroy any ship, no matter the size, and easily drill into the cores of planets and come out of the other side. The principle was simple. It would create a single point of hypergravity where the powers of fifteen Ori beam weapons are focused into a single 1 mm dot. Then this dot is encased in a multi-phasic energy shell, which is then ionised. Once this is done, which takes up fully 5 mins to prepare one shell, it is launched using a massive version of shockwave generator, which uses similar wave pattern as the hyperdrives. In the first 1 microsecond of its launch, the shell passes through hyperspace for a tiny tiny fraction of a microsecond, during which the shell expands due to what it contains, then by the time it exist hyperspace, it is moving at 90% of the speed of light. When it first meets something that resists its path, the multi-phasic shell allows it to pass through… for a while, then the shell weakens and breaks, allowing the destructive energy inside to explode out, since the hypergravity it began with no longer exist thanks to the travel in the hyperspace. The focused energy of 15 Ori beam weapons are now release, causing catastrophic damage to anything including planets and suns. It was a super weapon. There was no doubt about it.

Though I built a crude but effective superweapon, its downside of power hogging meant that it was the last resort. So, instead, the authentic Drone Launchers would fire Asuran Drones, which are slightly less advanced and slightly less powerful than the Ancient version. Topped the same double layer shielding, the superstructure allowed my flagship to be nearly invincible.

All these finally cumulates to 1 super weapon, 3 real Drone Launcher and Drones, 15 Ori beam ports, 9 APBs, 9 Drone Launchers with plasma missiles, 36 Ori Phase Cannons, 330 PPCs and 1230 DPBs. I felt that I needed this massively overpowered ship to survive the horrors of the multi-verse. I would not have the same resources I do now while I travel, so I had to overpower my ship. I just hoped that 50 new Ha'taks, with all the upgrades, and 2 Apophis class ships, with the same upgrades plus a single Ori weapon on each wings, would be enough escort for my flagship. Afterall, a single Acclamator class Assault Frigate of the Starwar universe supposedly have the firepower of 200 gigatons, a blast that could obliterate a fully Asgard shielded Daedalus class.

Preparing for departure and the wrapping up of my business in this dimension, I began to check my plans for the Starwars universe while studying the materials I had on it.


	40. Chapter 40

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Hardwork:** Wow, you actually predicted what GEK is gonna do! Yes, the clones!

**Fishgod:** Yeah, I hate that when they say 'Asguard' and stuff... I got the replicator idea from somewhere else, so go ahead and write!

**Helikaon085:** Thank you for the review... I tried... but unless SG-1 see it with their own eyes... simple picture won't cause any awes.

**TitanX7:** I got the idea from that!

**Zealot:** Well, if you remember, the device GEK uses allows him to spend 1year=1day. So 10 years in one dimension would translates to 10 days in an already connected dimension...

**jrnmrtns:** GEK worried the same thing, that is why he tried to over-upgrade his ship.

**AzureSky123:** Thanks!

**JP:** I do try...

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**Garrelt:** Thank you!

**BabyBoy349:** Babylon 5 will be a part but not yet...

**swimmerdude220:** You will soon see 'when' GEK arrives in the Starwars Dimension.

**FULLMETAL:** Jaffa are morons, like their Goa'uld masters... Athena got the DNA samples from the Goa'uld system lords that Earth as captured and sampled over the years... Thank you everytime for your review!!!!

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... they are the only reason that I can squeeze my creative juice to write the story. Also, if you know any other readers, recommand my story! It brings me joy every time I see my story being added to a favourite or alert.  
**

** Thank you for the quick 13 reviews, I love them~! I will need an encouragement of at least 5 reviews for Chapter 40 and 10 for Chapter 41 for any more attempt at a double posting... and by the way, GEK will finally crossover to Starwars Dimension in Chapter 42~~~**

* * *

Someone had a brilliant idea... instead of begging for replies, I can just create a forum! Post your comments and question there!

.net/forum/VexMasters_Tales/61740/

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 40**

Hellac, the Second Prime of the God Emperor, and also a Tok'ra spy, entered through the Stargate. To his amazement, the God Emperor somehow made the stargate to open for nearly ten hours as the troops gathered at Ho'alan began to march to Zaras. It had been a while since he has last been to Zaras and he could see that the planet has gone from a minor Jaffa world under a minor goa'uld to a massive foundation of a towering civilisation. Already, hundreds of new constructions were under way as the recently built houses were replaced by tall buildings of massive sizes. The main city was sprawling across the planet long before its time. When Hellac, escorted by two Elites, arrived at the Crystal Palace, he only found dozens of humans and Grazak talking over some documents.

"I'm telling you, Grazak, you need the sewerage system. Trust me, I have been a civil engineer and city planner for nearly twenty years! I know what I am doing!"

"As I have said, Mr Cornwell, the current constructions going on cannot be halted! These are to be your offices for next few years. Why would you not want a new office?"

"We don't mind the gesture, but those buildings will not only block sunlight to other buildings beneath them, but without proper sewerage system, the whole city's sewerage will pour into the basement!"

Hellac spoke.

"Am I interrupting?"

Grazak looked up.

"Ah, Hellac. Welcome back. Use the rings to go meet our god. He has called for you."

"Do you know that this is all about?"

"No, but I think it is to do with battle strategies regarding the campaign our god has decreed to be."

"I see."

-----

When Hellac finally arrived on the ship, he was amazed at the sheer size of the corridors. The passages were larger than in any other goa'uld vessels, and they were not decorated only with gold. Mostly crystal, silvery metal and some gold, the corridors looked formidable and very militaristic rather than the opulent goa'uld vessel interior. When he arrived at what he assumed as the peltak, he was surprised again at the size of the place.

There were four groups of console on the main floor, three of them with nine weapons consoles with seats that were now common on the new Ha'taks. A mix between traditional weapons consoles with more Tauri-like versions with a keyboard and several buttons. The fourth and the largest console group was made up of six consoles with seats. The three in the front were the navigation and helm, and the middle of the three was twice as big as the ones next to it, obviously meant for the actual pilot. The three consoles behind the navigation were made up similarly but with many more screens and controls, most likely the operations.

Behind the Ops consoles was a raised platform about 1m high where a ramp of about 3m in length led to it. The platform had three ramps, front and the two sides. On the platform was a Crystal Throne, the seat of the God Emperor and the sign of his power and might. Around the edges of the platforms were four consoles, mostly the secondary systems. In the throne was the God Emperor, and Hellac walked up through the middle ramp and bowed before the God Emperor.

"**Rise, Hellac.**"

"My lord, I am here as you command."

"**Good. I hear from Grazak, that as a former Jaffa of several other Goa'ulds, that you know many planets.**"

"Yes, my emperor."

"**Here is a list of names of planets. Other Jaffa do not know their exact address. Input them into the main navigation computer.**"

"As you command."

Hellac took the list and went to the navigation console. He wasn't really surprised to see that those dozen or so planets whose address had not been identified were now all in the hands of JFL. Other planets on the list also belonged to various Jaffa rebel factions. As he worked on the console, he took a peak at the Emperor, who was busy talking to one of his guards. Taking the chance, he accessed the ships's schematics and downloaded first few files on to a small data crystal he carried, before turning around.

"It is done as you have commanded."

"**Good. Return to Ho'alan.**"

"Yes, my lord."

-----

After Hellac left, Shu'nin and Athena appeared. Athena raised an eyebrow.

"**My lord?**"

The God Emperor gestured them forward.

"**Welcome, Athena. I hear that your mission was a success.**"

"**Yes, my lord. Ummm… my lord, I could not help notice that your Jaffa… Hellac did something more with the console…**"

"**I know…**"

"**Perhaps he is a spy.**"

"**He has been a spy for the Tok'ra for a long time, Athena. Did you think that I would miss such thing?**"

"**No, my lord. I was merely curious as to why he was not stopped.**"

"**I wanted my enemies to have that information. Do not presume to know my plans, Athena, much less my methods.**"

Athena bowed her head quickly in humbleness.

"**I did not mean any disrespect, my lord.**"

The God Emperor's visor flashed. Shu'nin had seen Ba'al's torment enough to know that it was a sign of God Emperor's anger. She immediately bowed down and kowtowed. Athens was also smart enough to follow her. Only then the God Emperor seemed to relent.

"**Good… The time almost upon me… I must travel through the dimensions to attain the power that is rightfully mine.**"

"**My lord?**"

Then at a gesture, a Jaffa came behind her and shot Athena three times with the stunner. Shu'nin raised an eyebrow. The God Emperor spoke to the Jaffa.

"**Take her to the stasis chamber on deck 22.**"

The Jaffa bowed and carefully carried the System Lord Athena in his arms.

-----

~Unscheduled incoming wormhole!~

General Landry quickly went down there but his new XO Colonel Carter was already there.

"It's the Tok'ra, sir. They are sending an encrypted message."

Landry nodded.

"Get Anise down here."

-----

Anise and Colonel Carter stood in the briefing position as the SG-1 and General Landry watched them and the screen. Anise spoke.

"**Our spy has recently relayed the latest intelligence on the movements of Imperium's forces. The Emperor has finally begun moving his ground troops and fleet to his capital world.**"

Carter spoke.

"From what the Tok'ra operative in the Imperium could tell us, the Emperor is now commanding five thousand Imperial Jaffa and thirty five thousand humans plus the commanding officers. Also, he has amassed a fleet of fifty Ha'tak vessels with the upgrades and two Apophis class motherships. Unfortunately, this is not the problem. This is."

Then she clicked the button on her remote and a picture of God Emperor's ship appeared. Anise continued.

"**This is **_**Imperial Primus**_**, the flagship of the Emperor. It was a heavily upgraded Apophis class, but he has added vast amount of superstructure on the ship, making this behemoth of a ship.**"

Carter took over.

"The Tok'ra could not get detailed information, but we got some specifications of the vessel including the number of weapons and the ship's total power output."

Mitchell whistled.

"That looks like a big ship."

Carter nodded.

"It actually looks smaller than it is. It is just over 3.8km in length and approximately 2.2km high. It is armed with at least 15 Ori beam weapons, 9 Asgard Plasma Beams, 9 Drone Launchers, 36 Ori mothership's secondary weapons, 330 plasma cannons and 1230 double barrelled cannons."

Everyone paled, and Ryac and Hailey gulped. Mitchell winced.

"This guy really likes overpower stuff."

"Yes, he does."

They all turned to see who said that. Dr Leed and the Chinese IOA representative Shen Xiaoyi. The two sat down around the conference table and Dr Leed spoke.

"Please continue the briefing. I need to know."

Anise continued.

"**We have also been given a number of possible targets of the Emperor's attack. Most of the targets are currently held by the JFL or other renegade Jaffa factions. The Tok'ra believes that his fleet and army will sweep across at least 14 sectors before pausing to regroup. By then at least 46 planets will be in his hands and from there nearly 340 planets will be within the striking distances of the Imperium.**"

Ryac posed a question.

"I do not understand. How do 46 planets get him 340 planets?"

Carter answered.

"These planets under threat are actually in very good strategic positions around this region of the galaxy. There are other more important planets of the JFL or other renegade Jaffa, but we believe that these are targeted specifically because of their strategic position."

Landry turned to Dr Leed.

"Dr Leed, any ideas?"

Kevin paused.

"That's what I would do. I would position myself around the galaxy and strike across a dozen or so sectors at once, each attack capable of subjugating entire sectors with ease. However, what I do not understand is 'why'."

Vala frowned.

"What do you mean 'why'? Because he wants to conquer, right?"

"Yes, but this is too small to be his real conquest fleet. If I was him, I would wait a hundred years to prepare vast armadas of ships and millions of troops. This is… strange."

"May be this is a difference between you and him."

"If that is the case, we are in big trouble."

Jackson winced.

"Really? Why?"

Kevin breathed in deeply.

"Everything we have been planning has been geared toward what I could predict from him, and so far almost nothing has gone astray from that prediction. Even the ones that I could not make an accurate guess were within the limits of a marginal error. However, if something this big happens apart from my predictions… we can no longer know his next moves."

Landry queried.

"What was your next prediction going to be?"

"I had expected him to create a conflict with the Free Jaffa Nation, and after a couple of weeks of intense skirmishes, the he would approach Earth and in return for his exile to Earth, a peace agreement between the FJN and the Imperium."

Jackson frowned.

"Why would he do that?"

"As I have said, he needs time as much as we need it. He probably has many shipyards pumping out ships but he needs the crew."

Anise nodded as if she understood.

"**Since he prefers to move large forces not just for the certainty of victory but also as a show of power, he would want to wait for a very ground forces to gather.**"

Kevin nodded.

"Yes, that was the prediction. If it was me, I would field a large enough force to drive fear into the hearts of the enemies and then force them to surrender."

Hailey interjected.

"But he already has 45 thousand."

Kevin shook his head.

"Let's just say 'relatively' large force compared to the size of the galaxy rather than to other military forces… and he would also compare his army to the total size of Earth's military forces."

Jackson closed his eyes.

"You mean he will want to field millions of troops just to show us that our millions of troops cannot stand against him."

"Yes, Dr Jackson. That is the way I would do it."

Vala frowned.

"Why?"

Kevin shrugged.

"To minimise the casualty, or at least that's what I would do. However, in subtle points such as that, we may differ. If such small differences stack… and this sort thing happens, and we will need more information to predict his next move."

Shen spoke.

"The IOA has brought in nearly twenty best psychologists and analysts to decipher the Emperor's next move, so we are confident we can have some result by the end of the week."

Mitchell frowned as Carter turned the light on.

"Wow, that's bright. So, Ms Shen, why are you here?"

Kevin looked at Shen. She spoke.

"I have come to deliver IOA's decision regarding next year's SGC operations."

Everyone looked interested, except for Kevin. Shen continued.

"In light of our current, and most cunning, opponent who may turn out to be very beneficial trading partner, the IOA has decided to expand SGC's operation next year. The President of United State and the Joint Chiefs have agreed to remove actual NORAD command to Utah desert and allowed SGC to utilise the entire mountain as the base."

Everyone was surprised.

"The entire mountain?"

"Yes, and every member of the IOA and Gate Treaty will provide SGC with priority support. You will operate additional twenty SG teams and the funding of another 5 billion dollars will be allocated, with other senior members of the Gate Treaty paying a billion each."

Jackson frowned.

"I don't understand. Didn't IOA always wanted to minimise SGC's operation costs?"

Kevin chuckled.

"I just told them few most probable scenarios and their solutions."

Landry raised an eyebrow.

"Perhaps you can enlighten us too, Dr Leed."

"Yes, general."

Kevin cleared his throat.

"Basically, I told them that the other me will build a massive interstellar empire that Earth will be able to exploit through our advanced market economy. This was not possible because of stupidity of the Goa'ulds. However, there is one big problem."

"The Emperor."

"Yes, general. If we are able to defeat him and his forces… then the Imperium would continue to stand but without the will to conquer. All we have to do is open a dialogue between the planets of the Imperium and Earth. The Free Jaffa Nation can take over those developed Jaffa worlds, and relieve their economic troubles while we may even gain colonies and protectorates across the galaxy."

Jackson whistled.

"And the Chinese, Russians and us US want to spread free market economy into the stars."

Kevin smiled.

"At that stage, the IOA feels that disclosure can happen within a decade as the obsolete technologies and industries are slowly removed and then…"

Carter finished the sentence.

"And we would have a vast new foreign market to exploit."

"Yes."

Hailey continued.

"We are not attacking the Imperium because we are not ready for disclosure."

"Correct again! Well done, SG-1."

Shen smiled as she spoke further.

"Of the new twenty teams, there will be five Russian teams, five Chinese teams, and three teams each from France and Great Britain. Others will be American or international teams. The Russian and Chinese teams will focus mainly on finding new planets with Naquadah and other resources while the French and British teams will try to maintain a vigil against the Lucian Alliance."

SG-1's attention was not with Shen.

"Where did that come from? I thought since the death of Netan, the Lucian Alliance was a goner."

Anise spoke up.

"**I'm afraid not, Colonel Mitchell. Under a new leadership, the Lucian Alliance has become a powerful threat once more.**"

Kevin cut in.

"Those of us at Area 7 believe that Lucian Alliance will play a pivotal role in returning the balance of power once we remove the Emperor from the Imperium."

Vala was very interested.

"Really? How?"

"As allies, the Free Jaffa Nation, is in the same boat as us, but…"

Mitchell continued.

"But that makes the Lucian Alliance the only other group in the galaxy that can actually fight the Imperium."

"Very good, Colonel. That is why the French and the British are moving against them. Also, the IOA is bringing in people from CIA, NSA, FSB, SIS and others to form a new branch of SGC… under your command, General Landry."

Landry wasn't very please that the decisions have been made over his head.

"A new branch?"

"The politicians of IOA decided call them SGI… StarGate Intelligence."

Vala snickered.

"How original."

Kevin smiled.

"Any way, I am going to return to Area 51 for the development of new ground-based technology… with Colonel Carter."

Carter looked at him.

"Ah, don't worry colonel, you will stay here and I will ferry back and forth. The IOA wants to install a ring platform here, Area 51, Area 7, Nevada Shipyard, the Russian Ural Shipyard, French Alps Shipyard, the Highlands Shipyard and the Gobi Shipyard in China."

Carter frowned.

"Wait, the rings don't work that way. You need a clear path for the matter transfer…"

"Yes, the rings will be set only to the new space stations."

Jackson asked.

"What space station?"

"The one we are going to make. They will be the first step into an orbital defence."

Carter then remembered.

"Oh, the GOD project! The geeks at Area 51 actual got it approved?"

Kevin chuckled at Carter calling them geeks but they were geeks… naming their project after something from Babylon 5.

"Actually, I got it approved… with extensive modifications to the plan. Apparently, I'm a latent genius at developing weapons, when I get my hands on some pretty cool technologies."

Jackson nodded.

"I don't doubt that. The Asgard class ship alone is the testament of your weapon-designing skill."

Kevin didn't take that as an insult as it should have been.

"Thank you, Dr Jackson. I just don't want my planet to be enslaved by the other me."

Vala then threw out the question.

"Wait… Didn't you say the other you won't attack Earth? Then how would he enslave us?"

"Well, he won't destroy Earth or anything, but if we can't defend ourselves against him, he will think that his 'original home' is defenceless and will defend it for us."

Hailey understood.

"So our building up of ships and forces is just for show?"

"Actually, that is mostly true. If we cannot kill or defeat the other me… we will at least have to show that we are formidable enough to defend ourselves. In that case, if I am right, he will 'allow' Earth to be one of the Imperium's protectorates… with full self-governance."

Jackson sighed.

"Well, at least that didn't sound too bad."

-----

The size of the JFL was growing everyday as more and more planets swore allegiance to JFL, and as its aggressive leaders pushed for the conquest of many human worlds to support the Jaffa. The leaders of the JFL began to see the humans as slaves, who should support the Jaffa because the Jaffa are the warriors who protect them from other 'evil' forces in the galaxy.

Nor'tak was the undisputed leader of the JFL, and his commanders were his loyal followers. Each commanded a dozen Jaffa planets and the fleet and army of those worlds, and with Nor'tak's original forces, the JFL became the 5th most powerful galactic power after the Imperium, Tauri, the Free Jaffa Nation and the Lucian Alliance. Nor'tak smiled as he looked down upon the rows of Ha'taks now lining up the planet's surface.

The planet was one of few industrialised planets within the Goa'uld realm. The Goa'uld do not like any civilisation to build up technologies and cities. However, sometimes a Goa'uld would leave the city and remake it their liking. This world Mograth was one of such worlds under the rule of Morrigan, a powerful System Lord. Now, it was the capital of JFL, and its massive ancient machines of industry began to churn out resources.

Supplied by the raw materials of a hundred human worlds, the might foundries of the planet used only by Morrigan to build Ha'taks and other things that she required, now served a greater purpose. God Emperor would have remarked this world as looking like Delmak, the homeworld of Sokar. Delmak was a planet of similar circumstances where the Goa'uld conquered and changed it.

As Nor'tak watched, dozens of Teltaks busily moved through the air above the yellow stone arches and mighty structures of old. Morrigan had worked the five billion inhabitants of this planet to reconstruct their homeworld into her palace. Once that was done, there surviving millions were slaughtered, their blood and corpses feeding the vast farmland beyond this city.

The city itself was massive, larger than any city on Earth. Even Tokyo was bit a fraction of this metropolis. However, the city was not made of metals and skyscrapers. Towering yellow marble temples rose as tall as mountains, easily dwarfing the Ha'taks on the ground. The might pillars of stone and gem were thick enough for fifty men to wrap around it with their arms, and the ground was paved with white marble where the artificial gold vein decorated them.

Nor'tak was pleased. This world was his, and his plans were in motion. He personally commanded over twenty Ha'taks, and his flagship was one of the few remaining Apophis class motherships taken from the secret stockpile of weapons and ships, hidden there by Sokar. His entire domain now numbered over four hundred Jaffa worlds and nearly two thousand human worlds. Though this was but a small fraction of the vastness of the entire Goa'uld domain, Nor'tak was already living the high life.

His every whim was obeyed, and he ruled like a great king, unwavering in his will to become more powerful. His domain maintained over three hundred Ha'taks, commanded by various commanders and local planetary rulers and councils. He did not worry about being assassinated because he knew that many of his commanders were like him, bound to a great power. He sipped some more of the planet's wild berry wine as he turned around. Suddenly, he dropped his goblet and bowed down before his master. He kowtowed to him. A dark shimmering figure appeared from the shadows. Nor'tak spoke.

"Master… all is as you have commanded. Your command is my will."

-----

Kefflin, once the most trusted of Netan's Seconds, had succeeded his late friend as the leader of the Lucian Alliance. Of course his power, despite the number of ships he commanded, was weak as the various factions within the alliance changed allegiances often and most of the Lucian Alliance ships were commanded by loosely loyal captains. Only the few powerful leaders commanded more than one. Kefflin commanded fourteen ships when he became the leader of the entire Lucian Alliance, though that was only in name.

Several other Seconds finally saw why Kefflin never really showed himself, or why Netan trusted him so. Simply put, Kefflin was nothing more than a dumb, violent animal who didn't even really put any thought into what he said or did. The more powerful Seconds conspired to keep Kefflin as the leader and a puppet. However, the Seconds themselves faced various schemes and attacks from others, causing great internal strife within the Alliance.

It was a surprise when one day Kefflin suddenly took charge and executed all of the Seconds at one sitting, making him the real leader of the Lucian Alliance. From this moment on, Kefflin's steps were ruthless, violent and smart. The captains and fleet leaders who followed Kefflin were promoted to being a Second, and when another captain brought even the flimsiest evidences of betrayal, he executed the traitor. His reign of terror forced the captains to turn on each other, and all pleaded for Kefflin's mercy.

Yet, there was none to be had. Upon a great restructuring, Kefflin commanded the entire fleet of the Lucian Alliance, the fleets and Ha'taks now commanded by Kefflin's men, who seemed strangely loyal to Kefflin. He now commanded the combined might and power of the Lucian Alliance, with over five hundred Ha'taks and nearly six hundred Alkesh, not to mention vast number of other smaller vehicles. The time of the Lucian Alliance seemed to be at hand.

In the heart of the flagship of the Lucian Alliance fleet, Kefflin and a dozen of his new Seconds were bowing to an empty chair. Suddenly a dark figure appeared there. Kefflin spoke.

"Master… all is as you have commanded. Your command is our will."


	41. Chapter 41

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... they are the only reason that I can squeeze my creative juice to write the story. Also, if you know any other readers, recommand my story! It brings me joy every time I see my story being added to a favourite or alert.  
**

** Thank you for the quick 13 reviews, I love them~! I will need an encouragement of at least 5 reviews for Chapter 40 and 10 for Chapter 41 for any more attempt at a double posting... and by the way, GEK will finally crossover to Starwars Dimension in Chapter 42~~~**

* * *

Someone had a brilliant idea... instead of begging for replies, I can just create a forum! Post your comments and question there!

.net/forum/VexMasters_Tales/61740/

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 41**

Upon his opulent Crystal Throne, the God Emperor was sitting with grandeur. No longer was he clad in the dark nanite cloak. Well, it was still nanite cloak, but there were some gold, silver, white and black. Also, he put on extra clothes, Magnificent crimson metallic armour with gold trims was worn over the nanite cloak, which had folded itself around the God Emperor's body and the real armour underneath the cloak. The God Emperor was wearing a golden crown that looked very much like a mix of the helmet of Galactus, golden laurel wreath, several headgear from Warhammer 40K including Iron Halo, Chaos sorcerer's helmet and the head of the Eldar Avatar of Khaine. Massive in size and decoration, the God Emperor did not seem to have any problem taking on that weight.

His hands were clad what could be called 'power claw' from Warhammer 40K. It appeared that what the God Emperor knew as the 'lightning claw' was power claw and the real lighting claw was something different. Thus he had created a new kind of weapon. These massive clawed gauntlets were the embodiment of his physical might, and with his massive 3.5m height and impressive dense muscle, the God Emperor truly appeared god-like. Yet he was unsatisfied with himself. He wanted more. He wanted true power.

Before the God Emperor, two Jaffa, one of them being Olrak, stood in all their humbleness. Though not as decorated as Grazak or the Guardians, these Senior Jaffa were the commanding officers. In their silver decorated armours, the Jaffa kowtowed to their beloved god. The God Emperor spoke.

"**The war is upon us, my children. We shall have vengeance. Let your thirst for revenge fuel your assaults.**"

"Yes, my god."

"**Olrak, take **_**Doom Glory**_** and twenty of the Ha'taks. You have been given the list of planets to attack. Wipe them out.**"

_Doom Glory_ was one of the Apophis class in this fleet, the other was _Emperor's Wrath_.

"**Grand Marshall Demec, the Commander of the Imperial Jaffa Legions.**"

"Yes, my most glorious god?"

"**It is time that you showed your skills as a commander. Take the **_**Emperor's Wrath**_** and twenty Ha'taks to lay siege upon the worlds on your list.**"

"Your command shall be my destiny, my emperor."

"**So be it.**"

The Jaffa commanders left, leaving the God Emperor to muse. The Senior Guardian Ba'tet asked a question.

"My god, what of you? Will you not conquer?"

The God Emperor chuckled.

"There will be enough time for conquering, my friends. We have an eternity to conquer. I have some other businesses to attend to."

-----

Olrak's fleet, emboldened by the technological superiority and vastness of his army, moved toward the territory of the JFL. The first planet he reached was one of the world in Ba'al's former territory called Kinthria, an unimportant Jaffa planet with a recruitment pool of mere 1000. It was now under the control of the JFL, who ruled this planet with the enticement of conquest and loot from the human worlds, and the Jaffa here liked it. Defended by five Alkesh and thirty Gliders, they were confident that they can hold off attacks from any enemy until reinforcements from the JFL arrived.

It was a surprise for them when Olrak's fleet appeared overhead, and they reacted by sending a messenger through the stargate to warn the JFL. Promised with a fleet of reinforcement, the planet sent forth its Alkesh and Gliders.

"Master Olrak, the enemy is sending five Alkesh and thirty Death Gliders at us."

Olrak sneered. These foolish Jaffa would dare challenge the might of the God Emperor. Olrak was one of few who were actually in the fanatic religious sect of the Ordo Deus Imperator. This was a small sect but they fanatically believed in God Emperor, and they would have taken over and set upon a path of death against non-believers, had it not been God Emperor's own decree of Freedom of Belief. However, most of the Imperium's population believed in the God Emperor, and those who did not were… those from Earth.

"Insignificant maggots. Send forth the Star Gliders. Show them how wide the gap between them and us is."

"Yes, Master Olrak."

Each of the Ha'taks carried a complement of 50 Star Gliders, and the Apophis class carried 150. Each Gilder was manned by two Jaffa, and each squadron was made of 5 Gliders. Within seconds of Olrak's orders, two squadrons were dispatched from two different Ha'taks. The ten Gliders lined up and their visual display began to show various readings. One of the software that made a big difference is the targeting system. The secondary pilot can tag the enemies, and the computers between the Gliders shared that information, and thus reducing the waste of firepowers.

~This is Alpha Gold Leader, we are tagging the targets. Alpha Gold Leader out.~

~This is Alpha Gold One, tagging. Alpha Gold One out.~

~This is Alpha Green Leader, we are also tagging the targets, confirm. Alpha Green Leader out.~

~This is Alpha Gold Leader, we are confirmation. Targeting system is in sync. Alpha Gold Leader out.~

The windows of the Star Gliders would show four of their own targets in bright red while other tagged targets by other Gilders in bright yellow. They could tag four missile targets and one direct target, and the direct target would allow the Glider to chase the enemy down with Plasma Blasters. As they moved forward, the Star Gliders fired their missiles, and the eight missiles from each Glider shot forth at an incredible speed toward their designated targets.

Each target was marked for two missiles to strike, and when the enemy Gliders changed their headings to evade the missiles, they merely followed them and struck them, exploding in blue plasma bursts. The first shot would cripple the Glider and kill the pilots, but the second obliterated the structure. Each Alkesh were struck by four missiles, and since they were in space, they had their shields up. Unfortunately, their shields did not help much. First three missiles were enough to knock out their shields and the fourth missile crippled them. Then the Star Gliders fired their Plasma Blasters into the crippled ships, destroying them. It was all too easy.

Olrak smiled as his mere ten Star Gliders easily destroyed the enemy. He was not surprised since the God Emperor created them. Then his XO reported.

"Master Olrak, we are detecting several ships exiting hyperspace."

"What are they?"

"Six Ha'taks, master."

Olrak narrowed his eyes.

"Move this ship into position with two Ha'taks. Have the rest of the fleet begin bombarding the planet. I want nothing alive down on that planet. All non-believers and heretics must die."

The Doom Glory and two Ha'taks moved toward the new enemy as the JFL Ha'taks began firing on them. From inside, Olrak didn't even feel anything.

"Master Olrak, the shield is holding. No damage."

Olrak smiled widely.

"See! This is the power of our god! Praise the name of God Emperor! Order the Ha'taks to take on one of the enemy Ha'taks each. _Doom Glory_ shall dispatch the others."

As commanded, the Ha'taks of the Imperium picked out their targets and fired. The powerful PPC bolts punched through the enemy shield at mere sixth shot, and the following two shots crippled the enemy Ha'taks. The Imperial Ha'taks moved in close, firing their DPBs as well as other PPCs, easily crushing the enemy and destroying the vessels. The _Doom Glory_ also easily destroyed the enemy. It fired a single Ori beam, that destroyed a Ha'tak, then fired its numerous PPCs at the others. Like flies hit by bug spray, the Ha'taks fell. However, several escape pods were sent down to the planet and a single Teltak cargo ship came out from the last Ha'tak and entered the hyperspace. Olrak did not care about it. He just achieved a glorious victory against the enemies of his god and the Imperium.

-----

Unlike Olrak, Demec spread his fleet and army. One Ha'tak was enough to break any defences of the enemy and he spread out his fleet across the sector, claiming twenty one planets in one fell swoop. Rather than to use the army aboard his ships, Demec used his authority as the Grand Marshall of the Imperial Jaffa Legions to bring in troops from the Imperium. With God Emperor knowing that Hellac is a Tok'ra spy, quite many of the Imperial Jaffa were trained and stationed at the White Palace, and Demec had the authority to use them. Five squads of Imperial Jaffa were dispatched to each planet, and most of the times it was enough to subjugate the pitiful human worlds. However, the only Jaffa planet on the list, where Demec had personally taken the Emperor's Wrath, had decided to resist. This strong resistance put up by the two hundred strong Jaffa force of the planet, reinforced by three hundred Jaffa from JFL, was a mixed blessing to Demec. On the one hand, he would have to fight a small war against these Jaffa. On the other hand, he would be able to test the new weapons of war, developed by the God Emperor himself.

The Grand Marshall of the Imperial Jaffa Legions was the similar office as the Chief of Staff of United States Army. He commanded all of the Imperial Jaffa Legions… in theory. In fact, he was merely the figurehead and the guy who did the paperwork. He was a warrior not a general, but with his background as a former First Prime of Svarog under his belt, he was recommended by Grazak as the perfect candidate for the position. Upon becoming the Grand Marshall, he was surprised at the innovations that his new god was making to the ways of war. Almost like his Earth counterpart, he was involved with several 'projects' with the Military Engineers and the High Chief Engineer, who was the commander of the Military Engineers.

~Lord Grand Marshall, my platoon has secured the chappa'ai.~

"Well done, Captain Ho'nek. Have the troops from the White Palace reinforce you. Tell the High Engineer Menak that I have perfect battlefield to test the Project Scorpion and Project Tiger. He will understand."

~Yes, my lord.~

Demec only had to wait another hour before the next communication came through.

~My lord, this is Captain Ho'nek. We have another three platoons and the… Projects have arrive, sir.~

Demec's eyes brightened.

"Good, I will be right down, Captain."

-----

Demec and his bodyguard squad of Elites beamed down. Demec was looking like any Imperial Jaffa except the black and gold cloak and the various gold decorations on his black armour. The Grand Marshall took off his helmet and tucked it under his left armpit. Captain Ho'nek, came up to him. As one of the first few captains, he was wearing a cloak and three gold arrows on his shoulder pieces as the symbol of his rank. Demec approved at the disciplined captain.

"You have done well. Emperor will be pleased."

The Captain's face brightened.

"Thank you, my lord."

"Good, I shall put forward the proposal for your promotion, Captain. I am sure you will soon receive another arrow and become a Major."

"I am honoured."

"So where is the rest of your Company?"

"The 3rd and 5th Platoons are on other planets sir… they have been dispatched to subjugate those worlds."

"Ah, I see. Let me see the Projects."

The Captain led the Grand Marshall to the temporary field command center in the clearing behind the stargate. As commanded by their god, the Imperial Jaffa set up a staff cannon behind the stargate, so that when the stargate closes the Imperial Jaffa can shoot the intruders in the back. While the staff cannons were… inefficient in many ways, the firepower was good. The God Emperor had modified the power source and tweaked them a bit so that they can fire in bursts of three. Decreed by the God Emperor, a platoon would command one of these staff cannons carried by the 1st Squad.

The organization of the Imperial Jaffa Army was quite simple. A Squad was nine Imperial Jaffa and one Jaffa Sergeant – one gold arrow. A Platoon was ten squads with the 1st squad led by a Lieutenant – two gold arrows. Five platoons were joined to form a Company, lead by a Captain with three gold arrows, who also directly commands a squad of the 1st Platoon. While a Lieutenant is relatively low ranking, a Captain was a valuable officer thus presented with a cloak of Kull material, protecting him from various energy weapons. Also, the 1st Squad of the 1st Platoon would consist of the Corporals rather than the Privates of the Imperial Jaffa. The Corporals were slightly more experienced Imperial Jaffa armed with a HUD visor for the helmet.

HUD visors were given only to Sergeants and officers of higher ranking, with the exception of the Corporaals, and they provided excellent information for the Sergeants or the officers to lead their troops. Also, it allowed a much more accurate firing of their weapons. The 1st of the 1st, the colloquial name given to the bodyguard squad of Corporals who guards the Captains, sometimes carried other heavy weapons like the Tri-Barrel Repeaters of the Royal Navy Jaffa. However, all these things were new since the God Emperor, gathering this army has changed the organization of the army once more. Indeed, the old system was not bad, but the new system was better, and easier for the commanders to command. Only the Militia now used the old organizational structure of 5 squad in a platoon and 12 platoons in a company.

Demec looked around at the cloth covered devices. At his nod, the Elites guarding the Grand Marshall took off the cloths. Deme smiled. Sleak with gold and silver, the three Scorpion Weapons Platforms revealed themselves. About 2.25m in length, it looked like elongated go-kart. It was about 1m high and the driver's seat, in the front, was well protected by armour plating. The rear section of the vehicle held a single omni-arc turret with replaceable heavy weapon module that can fit either a staff cannon or a Plasma Blaster from a Star Glider. The weapons platform is set above the vehicles internal part, therefore its base was at 85cm from the bottom. Also, it was set upon an automated platform that the person manning the turret can turn it. While this would expose the gunner, it would provide much needed fire support for the Imperial Jaffa.

The SWP was a hover vehicle that could rise up to 50cm into the air, and also could set down on the ground and become a stationary defence platform as well. Demec could see that this would provide significant advantages to the Imperial Jaffa when the God Emperor instructed them to build upon his idea. Demec was very pleased that the weapon not only had the power but was also aesthetically pleasing. He did not care for it, but his Emperor did, and if successful, this would please his god greatly.

The second Project was Project Tiger. When the God Emperor first explained the concept to Demec and Menak, they were most surprised. Their god has said that the humans of Tauri have perfected these vehicles within their technology, and it made Demec afraid. If that was true, which was because God Emperor has said so, then it would be a folly to fight against the Tauri on the ground. So, the God Emperor has commanded the research and design of this new weapon based upon the idea and some drafts created by the God Emperor.

The project was contained within an Asgard crystal set upon an Asgard beaming device. He would have to return the device back to the White Palace. When Demec pressed a button, the device began to beam out a very large object in the middle of the clearing. About 7m long, this looked like a stumpy version of British Mark V tank or the Landraider from Warhammer 40K. The vehicle was 4m in width, plus turrets, and 4m in height, and moved with armour protected caterpillar wheel supported by anti-grav propulsion and an inertial dampener.

The biggest difference between a Mark V and Landraider from the Imperial Tiger is that the main armaments of the Imperial Tigers are the manned turrets located on both sides of vehicle and on the top. In truth, the tank could easily be a hover tank given the technologies of the Imperium, the point of this particular tank was that it could crush any opposition… physically. Protected by a layer of armour plating that is a mix between Kull Warrior armour and Trinium-Carbon alloy, the Imperial Tiger can withstand a direct hit from an Alkesh's bomb.

The turrets, which there are three of them, are armed with heavy weapons with the power fed by the tank's main power generator. The tank itself is powered by a compact Asgard-based Naquadah generator, and the beaming device feeds the ammo for the side turrets. The dorsal turret is armed with two staff cannons, and the side cannons are armed with three Plasma Blasters of the Star Gliders. Also, the dorsal turret is located in the front section of the tank while the side turrets are located in the middle, and the rear section of the dorsal section contains four VLS missile launcher for the same missile used by the Star Gliders, reloaded by the Asgard beaming device.

Finally, the tank is run by five people, three on the turrets, a main driver and the secondary drive who is also the commander of the tank as well as being in charge of the missiles. To provide the tank and its crew, the vehicle can temporarily generate a Goa'uld based shield that can withstand several direct hits from an Alkesh or for 10 mins. The power generator canno directly feed the shield as it may cause short-circuits when the shield is overwhelmed by enemy fire, so instead, the power generator continuously feeds the shield generator with its auxiliary power. The shield generator can store enough energy for 10 mins of maximum shield.

The Grand Marshall was pleased. He then saw several Military Engineers. They came to him. One of the human Engineer spoke.

"Grand Marshall, I am Sergeant Dosis of the Military Engineers, I am to be commander of the Imperial Tiger during this first test. I have instructed the volunteers from the Imperial Jaffa to work the Scorpions, but we will test the Imperial Tiger ourselves."

"I understand. Commence attack as soon as you are ready."

"Yes, Grand Marshall."

Weeks passed as the end of 2009 approached. The December was nearly over and the Christmas holiday approached Earth with deadly speed. Unfortunately, the people at SGC, Area 51, Area 7 and the various other SGC-related groups and bases were still very busy. During the last three and half-weeks the galaxy was full of war. The retaliatory strikes by the Imperium have annhiliated over five entire planets and the collateral damages were enormous. JFL and other renegade factions lost nearly a hundred Ha'taks in total, with JFL losing nearly 60 of them. Then during the last week, the Lucian Alliance joined in the fray. The Imperium, despite is technological superiority, had few ships, and though they have not lost any ships or troops, they were beginning to be pushed back as the renegades and the Lucian Alliance began to attack in large fleets.

The Imperial ships, who travelled alone most of the time, were forced to flee in the face of a superior number, and several Imperial planets in the outer regions of the Imperium were decimated in return for annihilating the planets. The war was at a stalemate, and everyone knew that though the Imperium still had a significant advantage, they could not push through and finish off the enemy, and as the time passes, the Imperium would face more enemies, especially from the Free Jaffa Nation. Though they did not turn renegade, many Jaffa worlds and their fleets had turned neutral when JFL and other renegades broke off from the FJN. This had caused a significant number of ships and troops to withdraw from FJN, reducing the Free Jaffa fleet into merely seven hundred Ha'taks. Now, with an attack from the Imperium, these neutral worlds began to return to FJN, adding another 150 Ha'taks to their fleet. Emboldened by this number, the FJN declared a war against the renegades, and against the Galactic Imperium.

-----

Landry was discussing a couple of things on gate operations with Walter since Walter was just so good at what he did… predicting what the general needed. Suddenly, the stargate activated.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole!"

"Close the iris."

"Iris closed, sir."

The hologram of the God Emperor appeared. He looked around. Landry went down to meet him. The God Emperor nodded.

~General Landry, you look good.~

Landry smiled a fake smile.

"Well, thank you, so do you… despite the war that's going on out there."

~Yes… and I was wondering why you and your meddlesome Tauri have not entered into the fray.~

"We got some smart people who tells me that it's not our fight."

~Not your war… until a Protected Planet is attacked?~

Landry's smile vanished.

"You wouldn't dare. You know that we will protect those worlds."

God Emperor chuckled.

~Yes, I do, and I have no intention of attacking them. However, I have come to a decision that this war will… not be of any great benefit to the Imperium…~

"And what do you want us to do about it?"

~I know that the Tauri are powerful and influential.~

"You have been out there too long… calling us Tauri…"

The God Emperor chuckled.

~Ah, yes… I agree… I have been out here too long. In any case… I would like SGC to call a meeting of various powers in the galaxy.~

"Really? Why?"

~I was hoping that Earth can mediate peaceful resolution to the current… conflicts…~

Landry seemed interested.

~I could make some… concessions… to Earth.~

Landry narrowed his eyes.

"Very well, I will see what I can do."

~Thank you, general.~

-----

"My lord?"

I chuckled loudly.

"They are so sure of their power… Laughable… Unable to comprehend my being… they assume to know plans."

Ba'tet nodded.

"They shall all fall before you, my god."

I smiled.

"Yes, they will… they all will… Ba'tet, did you and the others study the material on the Starwars Dimension?"

Ba'tet nodded.

"There are a lot of materials, my lord. We are absorbing as much as we can."

"We have plenty of time now, Ba'tet… now we do."


	42. Chapter 42

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Hardwork:** The reason GEK is giving Earth much is here!

**Helikaon085:** Well, thank you for everything (including posting on the forum)... Keep reading!

**TitanX7:** Yes, gave Earth some tech!

**Zealot:** 1. No ascension for GEK... not yet anyway but he might do it sometime... 2. Yes, he will be in DragonBall Z and others.... 3. Well, GEK is confident that when he is ready, he an take on the WH40k, but for now he wants something very important from WH40K universe, so he is risking it. 4. The point of the story is to see how far can GEK become OP...

**jrnmrtns:** The answers are in the story!

**Herbert89:** Thank you!

**swimmerdude220:**

**FishGod:** Sorry, I haven't sketched in a while and my attempts were terrible... but I might get around to it...

**JP:** Thanks!.

**newdarkglog:** Well, your assessment of GEK is quite detailed and quite true in most cases, but if you would notice, he is changing... even if he does not use the sarcophagus... He was a normal guy with all the problems, but now he is with power... and there are a few things you missed out... which I think is my fault it making those particular aspects... too subtle...

**tpx1:** Starwars will be next!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you, but not Ba'al...

**BabyBoy349:** Next chapter, Starwars...

**Grra:** Thanks for the advice... I will definitely take it aboard, but sometime I do have to 'tell' it because it will just take too long for the story to unfold since there is so much going on...

**Libri Ignis:** Thanks... I know that there is a strange attraction to this story... I don't know what it is...

**GreatEnder:** Yeah, well, GEK may do that once he got the tech but personally, enormous ship with millions of really powerful weapon... just works...

**swimmerdude220:** I'm sorry but Anubis is not back... And I personally like the MarkVs... they look like Landraiders...

**FULLMETAL:** I'm glad at least you got the joke about the sewers! Thanks for reading so thoroughly! Dr Leed vaguely understands what GEK is doing and he is doing his best to help Earth through it... and have fun designing weapons... In the Stargate Milky Way, Dr Leed and Earth shall be the biggest challenge that GEK must get through... Now, as for the destruction of entire planets... I understand how you see it as him doing a bad thing, but the truth is that this was to show how ruthless GEK can become... and how manipulative... he is doing all these things for the 'greater good' of the Imperium...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

.

.

**Oh, and sorry, but the StarWars Dimension is from the next Chapter...**

* * *

Someone had a brilliant idea... instead of begging for replies, I can just create a forum! Post your comments and question there!

.net/forum/VexMasters_Tales/61740/

* * *

**  
Sneak Peak**

"Who are you?"

"I am the God Emperor, Mr Sylar. I have come to steal your powers."

"I don't think so… You… you were the one who got to other just before I did… Every time…"

"Your power of intuitive aptitude is impressive, Mr Sylar."

Suddenly, the God Emperor reached out with his hand, and Sylar chocked. Sylar reach out with his hand and chocked God Emperor back. The two man stood their, chocking each other, before the God Emperor waved his other hand. The God Emperor stopped chocking and Sylar who didn't seem to have a problem with being chocked, began to gasp for breath.

"How?"

The God Emperor's visor flashed.

"I have powers that you can only dream of… now I will have your power as well."

For the first time Sylar looked scared. With his super-regeneration blocked, he could easily die if his head is sliced open. The God Emperor chuckled.

"Don't worry, Mr Sylar. I don't slice people's head open like **you do. My method is… much more… elegant.**"

Then he reached out with his hand… and dark metallic tentacles began to grow from the hand… and began to enter Sylar's forehead. Sylar screamed. The God Emperor seemed pleased.

"**I assure you that this pain is nothing compared to what you have done over the years… I know because I've watched you do them all.**"

It felt like hours to Sylar but suddenly he heard a voice.

"Sylar, you son of a… what?"

The God Emperor turned his head and smiled.

"**Well, if it isn't the young Peter Petrelli… Supposedly one of most powerful mutants… perhaps we can discuss your situation… Once I'm finished with Mr Sylar here.**"

* * *

**Chapter 42**

The God Emperor, the benevolent ruler of over 400 planets, the owner of the most advanced technologies in the galaxy, had closed his eyes during the entire trip. Sitting in his massive and grand Cyrstal Throne, he looked like the statue of Lincoln at the Lincoln Memorial. With his gold, black, white and crimson robe spread around the floor like spilled water, he was a man of grandeur, though no one imagined how he vastly underestimated himself. For a man who claimed to be a demigod at least, he was always uncertain of himself, forcing him to measure and calculate every step takes, yet at the same time, he enjoyed his advantage and with his growing arrogance and pride… he allowed Earth to grow. The Trust, just before dying out for the final time, had informed him of the massive technological development of Earth, but he knew that without disclosure… they were still weak.

"My lord, we are here."

The God Emperor opened his eyes and raised his hand. Others, except for the Guardians, took a step back. The God Emperor spoke.

"**Show me.**"

The massive main screen showed a planet with various satellite defences and dozens of ships, yet they have not moved. The God Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"**Scan the planet and the ships.**"

"My lord, the planet is populated by… five million humans, and all but twenty six ships are manned. The twenty six ships are moving to intercept."

"**Have the fleet maintain their cloak. This ship is capable of taking anything they can throw at it.**"

"Yes, my god."

The twenty six ships still operational were obviously some sort of military vessels, obviously bigger and better armed. They were also protected by forcefield, though they were pitiful. Even the humans of Earth could deal with these.

"They are hailing us, my lord."

"**On screen.**"

A human's face appeared. He looked tired and bitter.

~This is Aschen Defence Force of the Aschen Prime. This is our territory, leave now!~

The God Emperor looked at them amusedly.

"**You are all that remains of the deceitful and advanced Aschen? How pitiful you have become, Aschen. You have reapt the fruits of your sins and crimes. To wipe out their planets with 'sterility' and other terrifying diseases, your crimes were far too much.**"

~Who are you? How dare you sully the good name of the Aschen!~

The God Emperor continued to sneer at them.

"**I dare because I am the God Emperor. You shall all bow before me or I shall wipe out the few remaining Aschen, and then go after every Aschen colony and members of the Aschen Confederation.**"

The Aschen commander paled. It was obvious that 'God Emperor'with his vessel could do that without question.

~You would not dare. The Ori protects us!~

The God Emperor paused.

"**The Ori? It is the Ori who did this?**"

~The Ori have spared the believers.~

The God Emperor chuckled evily.

"**How unfortunately for you… and fortunate for me. I have come to destroy the 'believers' and spare the 'non-believers'.**"

The Aschen man's face paled.

~The Prior…~

"**Tell me, where is this Prior?**"

~We haven't seen him in months, but he will come and destroy you!~

"**I do not think so, Aschen. The Ori are defeated… by the humans of Earth! The ones you got the addresses for the Stargate from.**"

The Aschen man recgonised the name.

~The people who gave us the address of the blackhole defeated the Ori?~

"**The Ori are defeated and no more… and the Priors have returned to their own galaxy. Now, you shall serve a new master… or die. I assure you that serving me will do you good…**"

-----

With the Aschen dealt with, and his plans for them on the way, the God Emperor visited the other important planet… Tollana.

"We are here, my lord. We are detecting five Ha'taks moving in the high orbit in a randomised pattern."

"**Explain.**"

"The ships seem to be that of Anubis' upgraded Ha'taks and their shield makes it nearly impossible to detect life signs aboard them. However, our sensors were powerful enough find that they are automated."

"**Automated? Why would…**"

Then the Ha'taks in the orbit began to fire upon the planet's surface, somewhat randomly.

"**What is this?**"

"My lord, I believe that those ships have fired upon some sort of signal from the ground… I believe them to be lifesigns."

The God Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"**Interesting… So Anubis had set Ha'taks to target lifesigns… on a randomised pattern to simulate as if the ships were still manned. He is a cautious one, Anubis… that pitiful fool.**"

"My lord, I also believe that it is not only the lifesigns but upon any significant energy signature of any technology being activated."

"**Anubis was fearful of any advanced technology that could be used against him. Fool! Now, I will have to save my favourite arrogant people. Neutralise the Ha'taks.**"

"As you command, my emperor."

-----

With the Ha'taks neutralised, hundreds of Imperial Jaffa were sent to find any survivors. The powerful sensor aboard the flagship told them that there were at least a million individuals… though almost half of their lifesigns were feint. It took a day for the Imperial Jaffa to find and bring a leader among them. They dragged his body before the God Emperor. The God Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"**Who is this?**"

"This one seemed to be a leader among the survivors, my lord."

"I see."

Then the tired looking man looked up, and the God Emperor was surprised.

"**My… my… Narim… is that really you?**"

"You… you know me? If you know me, we will never bow down to the Goa'uld."

The God Emperor chuckled darkly. He spoke in his normal voice.

"I am no Goa'uld, Narim. I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, a new advanced star empire bent on bringing peace and prosperity to the galaxy which has been in turmoil since the fall of the Goa'uld."

Narim looked shocked.

"The Goa'ulds are no more?"

"Indeed, Narim… they are no more… and you are saved… by me. I would officially ask the Tollans to join the Galactic Imperium. I shall help you rebuilt your magnificent civilisation once more. Tollan name shall once again spread across the stars… under the protection and banner of the Galactic Imperium."

Narim paused.

"I… cannot make such decision all on my own."

"Of course, Narim. Even as we speak, relief supplies are being delivered to your people. They will be safe… I promise you…"

The God Emperor smiled widely, but Narim could not shake this feeling that he and his people just got into something truly dark and sinister.

-----

Kefflin was eating with his Seconds as Netan used to do. About half of his Seconds were truly loyal to him since they serve the same master, and other half were simply terrified of Kefflin. One of the non-loyal Second spoke.

"So you would just accept the words of the Tauri? Why at war with us, Lord Kefflin."

Kefflin sneered.

"The Tauri were at war with Netan and his Seconds… not us, the new government of the Lucian Alliance."

"Still, to halt our attacks against the Imperium…"

Kefflin looked up, and other silenced.

"I am the leader of the Lucian Alliance, and I decide the foreign policy of the ALLIANCE!"

Then at a gesture, one of the guards took out a pain stick and jabbed the Second who dared to question him. With the scream as the background music, Kefflin spoke.

"Do not question me! I rule the Alliance!!!"

Suddenly, the door opened and one of the guards came in. He went to Kefflin and whispered something in his ear. Kefflin nodded. He looked at his seconds.

"Leave us!"

At his words, all except the loyal Seconds left, including the guards. After a minute, the door opened again, and a figure clad in black cloak entered. Kefflin and his Seconds bowed their heads. Kefflin spoke.

"My lord, welcome."

The figure spoke in Goa'uld voice.

"**Yes, thank you for your welcome, Kefflin. I have come to deliver a message from our master.**"

He took off the hood, and there was Ba'al. His eyes flashed as he raised his metallic left hand and unbuttoned the jacket. Kefflin spoke.

"Our new instructions?"

"**Yes.**"

Ba'al handed Kefflin a note. Kefflin raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure about this?"

Ba'al spoke angrily.

"**Do you question your god, Kefflin? Our master's will is absolute!**"

"Yes, Warmaster."

"**Good… See to it.**"

-----

Daniel Jackson was walking down the hall to his office when someone called him.

"Dr Jackson!"

Jackson turned around and saw Kevin.

"Dr Leed. Hi, how are you?"

"Ah, I'm glad I found you. I'm good… how are you?"

"I'm good too… yeah."

"Yeah…"

"Yeah… so… Why were you looking for me?"

"Oh, right! Uhh… I know that you are mediating the negotiation between the Imperium and other factions, and I wanted to talk to you about that."

"Ah, right! Yes… My office is just around the corner."

"Thank you, Dr Jackson… I thought you didn't like me because I've been developing weapons."

"It's Daniel, and well, there was that aspect… I know for a fact it could easily be dangerous to have someone like you around."

"It's Kevin, and 'someone' like me?"

"Oh, sorry. What I meant was that you could easily become like the other you… especially with all the technologies you play with."

"Ah… well, there is a risk… but I resist such urges with increased ease."

"That's good… at least you resist it."

"Yes… The other me obviously gave in."

"Obviously."

They entered Jackson's office and sat down on the chairs. Jackson started.

"So I hear that they want to make you the head of the Technology Development Team at Area 51."

"Yes… but I refused. If I become like that… well, he will find me and that would be bad."

"I guessed that. He won't like someone like you who can predict his moves and counter them."

"Exactly."

"So, you wanted to talk about the peace negotiation."

"Yes… If my guess is correct, the Emperor will ask for peace… in return, he will exile himself… to Earth."

"Earth? Why?"

"This is his homeworld… he knows how things work around here. He is planning something… something that would probably beneficial to Earth if we keep our eyes on him."

"Why are his actions beneficial to Earth… Every time?… despite your insistence that he will conquer us."

"Think of it this way, Daniel. What do you do with a piglet when you plan to turn it into bacon?"

"You would feed it… of course, he does… He is fattening us… So we will become good bacon."

"Oh, yes. We are not only going to be turned into bacon, but ham and sausage and various pork related product."

"Oh, and I'm guessing the concessions he is going to make is also along that line?"

"I'm guessing he will give up a couple of mining planets… something we can use."

"You are evil, you know… Well, at least your evil-twin is…"

"Yeah… everyone says that…"

"So… what new weapons have you come up recently?"

"Actually, it's not a weapon… but armour."

"Armour?"

"Yeah! I know that from this moment on, we are going to have a lot of fighting… and by using this new armour, the SG teams will suffer less casualties."

"Alright… nice…"

"The geeks at Area 51 and Colonel Carter have helped a lot. We used the pre-existing designs and recreated them with new technologies and materials."

"So when can we expect to wear these new armours?"

"Acutally, the protype is being tested now… That's why I'm on base."

"Siler?"

"Yep… Sergeant Siler was happy to volunteer for it."

"I'm sure he did…"

"You wanna come have a look?"

"Sure. I woud want to know what I will be wearing…"

"Eager to try my new invention, are you?"

"Not really but if it works, I am sure that IOA and General Landry will make SG-1 wear it."

"Yeah… To protect their best asset on the field."

-----

Sergeant Siler was wearing what appeared to be quite futuristic looking body armour, but any military mania would recognise the models. His torso was protected by what looked like a Colossus Recon Vest. Goliath Assault armour shoulder piece and Diamond Back arm pieces, with Titan Combat legs. He was also wearing Ballistic Goggles with tanning and Ballistic Assault helmet and breathing mask. When Jackson and Leed entered the testing room, the rest of SG-1, Colonel Carter and General Landry were there. Carter was explaining few things to Landry and Mitchell when the two doctors entered. They nodded to each other.

"So… we thought that the designs of the Falcon armour pieces would make them too heavy. We really wanted to lighten the load while increase the protection."

"So are they good against bullets too?"

"Well, Cam, we believe so. The armour is made of three layers of highly advanced technology and powerful materials. The inner-most layer is very similar to the Kull Warrior's cloth armour material but since we couldn't find out how exact they worked, we had to make our own version of it… so we can mass produce. The middle layer is made up of trinium/Naquadah alloy pieces that look like sponge. The small pieces are linked with trinium fibres so that they don't break off. These sponge-like pieces will absorb a large amount of energy and the absorbed energy will be channelled through the trinium fibres into the backpack."

Landry asked.

"What's in the backpack, Colonel?"

"Sir, the backpack will contain a small capacitor."

Leed spoke up.

"Well, the point this armour is on the outer layer. The outer layer is solid alloy plating that will bounce or absorb almost all kind energy weapons, plus a descent sized bullets."

Mitchell looked interested.

"It bounces bullets?"

"To an extent. It won't protect you against heavy calibres like 50cal or FMJ rounds, but it will protect you against the hollow pointers… like 9mm. We tested it against MP5s and P90s. The good thing about this armour is that unlike the traditional armour that can bounce bullets, it will absorb most of the kinetic energy and it is extremely light."

"What do you mean?"

"We have armours that can bounce the bullets off and protect the wearer but the kinetic energy still hurts the wearer, leaving large bruises and broken bones. This armour will not."

Landry smiled.

"Well, I am convinced. Sergeant Siler, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!"

Landry nodded to Ryac, who was holding the staff weapon. Ryac fired, and unlike the ceramic polymer piece, which blocked the shot but threw Siler to the wall, the armour absorbed the shock but a small dent appeared on the chest piece. Ryac seemed impressed.

"I am impressed."

Landry chuckled and nodded to Siler.

"Sergeant, how do you feel?"

"I felt a strong nudge but nothing to throw me back or topple me, sir."

"Well, I'll be damned. Once IOA approves its production, I want it stocked in SGC."

Leed and Carter winced. Carter spoke.

"There are few minor glitches to work out but that is not the problem with mass production. With the building of the new ships, we are short of raw materials. Specifically the trinium. There is enough stock to make about twenty but no more, sir."

Landry sighed.

"Well, the Russian and Chinese teams will be looking for new mining sites soon, so hopefully we won't need to wait too long. Once the glitches are fixed, I want at least SG-1 to SG-5 fitted it that."

"Yes, sir."

The phone rang and an airman picked it up. He came to Landry.

"General Landry, sir. General O'Neill has arrived at the base."

Landry looked at his watch.

"Well, it's about time. SG-1 gear up."

Mitchell frowned.

"Sir?"

"Did you forget, Colonel? Today is the day the ships at the Alpha Sites are launching."

"Ah… yes… I thought it was this afternoon."

"It is afternoon on Alpha Site."

-----

~This is Colonel Vasilyev of BC303A RFS St George. We are ready to go!~

~This is Captain Larocque of BC304A FS La Grandeur. All lights are green.~

~This is Captain Thomas of BC303A HMS Elizabeth. All stations report green lights.~

~This is of Colonel Li of BC304A Zheng He. We are good to go.~

~This is Colonel Ronson of BC304A USS General Hammond. Our lights are all green.~

~This is Colonel Carter of SC308 USS Abraham Lincoln II. All systems are go.~

O'Neill mused before speaking.

"This is General Jack O'Neill of DN307 USS Thor. We are good to go, and apparently so is the rest of the fleet."

~Yes, sir.~

"Alright, all ships, follow my lead."

The forest that covered the valley shimmered and disappeared. From within the wide valley, seven mighty ships of the Earth began to rise slowly. The first to rise was USS Thor, its massive bulk slowly ascending into the atmosphere thanks to its advanced Asgard engines. As it rose above the valley, it ignited its thrusters and sublight engine, quickly gaining velocity to escape the atmosphere. Following the massive dreadnought was the space carrier.

The Titan Class USS Abraham Lincoln II, rose faster than the dreadnought thanks to its smaller size, but it was quickly followed by the five fellow ships. It took 20 mins for the entire fleet to take position in the high orbit. The time of the Tauri has begun.

No matter how short it would turn out to be.

-----

As far as the galaxy knew, except for Teal'c and the God Emperor, the mighty Tauri controlled only a handful of planet within the former Goa'uld domain, excluding the Asgard Protected Planets which the Tauri has claimed as their protectorates. No one really knew of the growing Tauri 'empire' and its domain, but they all suspected that with their knowledge and power, that they command many more planets not on the Goa'uld starcharts. It was this fear of unknown that has deterred many would-be enemies to strike at the Tauri, fearing retaliation from a faction that defeated the mighty Ori.

More recently, the Tauri has claimed an alliance with the Hebridans whose once powerful star empire was now in ruins. Entering into the Tauri's protection, the Hebridans and other planets under the Tauri influence, has made the Tauri 'empire' to grow quite large and influencial, even within the former Goa'uld domain. In fact, when the Lucian Alliance has discovered the quaint little planet called Langara, a planet only lightly devastated by the scourge of the Ori, the attempted to take over the planet. The only problem was that the current High Minister of United Langaran Nations, the Honourable Jonas Quinn, who was quite close to the Tauri, has called in the might of the Tauri.

Of the nine Ha'taks and seven Alkesh used in the invasion of Langara, only two Alkesh has managed to return to Lucian Alliance and reported how the infamous Odyssey and, another ship of the same class, Apollo had easily destroyed the Ha'taks and the fighter wings of the Tauri struck down the Alkesh and Gliders. Once again, the might of the Tauri was confirmed, and all factions, except for the FJN, who was an ally, and the Imperium, who had better technology and the guidance of their God Emperor, became greatly afraid of the Tauri.

So, when the Tauri has sent emissaries to the Lucian Alliance, Jaffa Freedom League, Tok'ra and Free Jaffa Nation to come to the table to negotiate a peace between the factions so that the galaxy may know some moments of peace, none of the factions, certainly not the long time allies of the Tauri, Tok'ra and FJN, would refuse such offer. Thus, the first and last Galactic Peace Conference was held, on a remote uninhabited planet near the centre of the galaxy.

Kefflin and a dozen of his people came through the stargate, carrying a flag with Lucian Alliance symbol on it. Then the FJN delegates arrived, with Bra'tac, Teal'c and a dozen or so Jaffa. Tok'ra had come through earlier and therefore the JFL was the last to arrive through stargate. The final delegates, from the Galactic Imperium, arrived by ship.

~General Landry, we are detecting a large hyperspace opening. We have one ship coming through.~

"It must be the Imperium."

~Ummm… sir… That ship I'm staring at is one big fucked up… motherfucking moster of a ship, sir… I don't think that two Daedalus class can fight that sir.~

"Watch your language, colonel. It must be their flagship. Thor and other ships will arrive soon to reinforce you."

~Yes, sir… The ship has launched an Alkesh. Its weapons not powered up.~

"Very good, colonel."

-----

The God Emperor in his full glorious attire beamed down, and with his Guardians, made his way into the large Earth structure. The God Emperor was rather surprised that Earth had such colony so deep into the former Goa'uld domain. By the looks of it, the place was at least couple of months old, long before he had asked for the conference. Inside the structure was a large six sided table. On the far side was General O'Neill, General Landry and Dr Daniel Jackson, and to their right were the FJN and the Tok'ra while to the left were the JFL and Lucian Alliance. The God Emperor sat across the Earth he sat down, there was an awkward silence for a moment before Dr Jackson spoke.

"Well, everyone is here, so shall we begin?"

Everyone nodded. Jackson gestured to the God Emperor. He nodded and spoke.

"I have asked the Tauri to mediate a peace between the Imperium and the factions that we are current at war with, the Free Jaffa Nation, the Lucian Alliance and the Jaffa Freedom League."

Kefflin sneered.

"Why should we accept peace when we can destroy you?"

The lead Tok'ra delegate, Garshaw, spoke.

"Oh, can you? From what we have seen, it was other way around."

Kefflin growled.

"I have no idea why the Tok'ra are here. They have no bearing in this… negotiations. They are not even a power among the stars."

O'Neill answered.

"Uhh… How about because 'we' invited them?"

Kefflin growled some more. Nor'tak stopped glaring at Teal'c and spoke.

"The Tauri has become so arrogant and sure of their power. To dictate the terms of a negotiations like this… how arrogant… I and Gerak were right in thinking that the Tauri will attempt to fill the vacuum of power in the galaxy."

Jackson winced and answered the accusation.

"You know that we are just trying to minimise the damages. Already many planets have suffered greatly."

Nor'tak nodded.

"Yes, the Imperium has annihilated the population of five planets, including three human worlds."

The God Emperor spoke.

"Such tactics was merely a retroactive retaliation against your attacks. We still haven't met our quota. I estimate we have to kill another one hundred seventy nine million to be equal to your atrocity."

Jackson quickly tried to put a stop to this.

"Please, please… None of us have to match each other's kills. They are not just numbers, but they were real people."

God Emperor answered.

"Yes, that is why I have asked the Tauri to call this… conference."

Nor'tak sneered.

"If you want peace, you better kill yourself. Your precious Imperium will know peace only after you are dead."

Then to everyone's surprise, God Emperor nodded.

"I cannot die… but I can remove myself from the Imperium, if it will bring peace."

Kefflin asked.

"Explain."

"In return for cease of hostility and halt the violence of our borders, I shall remove myself from the Imperium."

Garshaw asked.

"Where will you go?"

God Emperor answered with a light smile.

"I was hoping to go back home… to Earth. Of course, with the permission of the Earth delegates."

Kefflin slammed the table.

"I knew it! This was all a deception by the Tauri to build an empire without other powers interfering."

O'Neill frowned.

"What the hell are you talking about? This guy is as much of an enemy to us as we consider you to be."

Kefflin and Nor'tak growled. However, it was God Emperor who spoke.

"I am here to bring peace to my Imperium, and I offer to exile myself to Earth."

Everyone was quiet for a moment before Nor'tak spoke.

"If you really want peace… there must be some… reparation for the damages you have caused."

Everyone eyed the God Emperor, as they expected him to refuse such thing, but to their surprise, except for the Earth delegates, the God Emperor nodded.

"Very well."


	43. Chapter 43

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Sorry but Starwars Dimension starts from here.**

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...  
**

* * *

Someone had a brilliant idea... instead of begging for replies, I can just create a forum! Post your comments and question there!

.net/forum/VexMasters_Tales/61740/

* * *

**Chapter 43**

The God Emperor paused for a moment before he spoke again.

"I shall hand over enough weapons grade Naquadah to fill five Alkesh."

Nor'tak and Kefflin, and everyone else flinched at the amount. Alkesh were not small.

"Five full Alkesh worth of weapons grade Naquadah?"

"Yes… and I shall return the forty six planets conquered from the FJL."

Kefflin spoke.

"What of the reparation to the Lucian Alliance?"

The God Emperor nodded for a moment then nodded.

"I shall offer you the same amount, and the seven worlds of the Lucian Alliance will be returned to you."

They looked at each other. Then the God Emperor continued.

"In return for these reparations, I want immediate cessation of hostility. Also, I want one more thing."

They all looked at him.

"The remaining 100 planets that belonged to Ba'al… I want them."

Teal'c and Bra'tac was about say something when Nor'tak nodded and answered.

"Very well. The JFL do not require those worlds."

Kefflin spoke before anyone else could.

"You spoke of cessation of entering the Imperial space."

"Yes, no JFL or Lucian Alliance ships or troops will enter Imperium's domain without prior permission."

Kefflin narrowed his eyes.

"What about the merchants?"

The God Emperor nodded.

"As long as you do not sell restricted items, your merchants will be allowed."

"What are your… restricted items?"

"Narcotics and other harmful things including the Kassa."

Kefflin flinched a bit then nodded.

"Very well… No Kassa…"

"And no weapons."

Kefflin growled but nodded.

"Very well."

Garshaw spoke to the God Emperor.

"That was quite generous of you, despite the fact that you still have not lost a single ship."

The God Emperor smiled.

"I serve my people, and so far my people have been lucky, and I do not wish to press that luck."

"I see."

The God Emperor spoke to the Earth delegates.

"Now, all that remains is my… self-imposed exile to Earth, however, I do not wish to become like Camulus. Perhaps, there can be some arrangement."

O'Neill frowned.

"Not going to happen. If you are coming Earth, you are going to be in a cell under the mountain."

The God Emperor's smile faded.

"If this deal falls apart, I assure you that I will pour everything I have to win, and after I win, I shall come for Earth… and YOU shall have to pay for the reparation. After all, it is you who failed to support this peace deal even after you have received a large sum of resources and two planets to make this happen."

O'Neill looked at Landry who nodded. They knew what they must do because Dr Leed advised them to, but it did not mean that they have to like it. Jackson spoke.

"I'm sure we can come to an arrangement. Perhaps a new identity and…"

The God Emperor nodded. Then O'Neill continued.

"Oh, and you can't bring your fancy gears with you… The replicator cloak and stuff."

The God Emperor reluctantly nodded, however he asked a question.

"Would it be alright if I brought my bodyguards with me? They all use tretonin and pose no threat to the security of the planet. It's not that I don't trust you… well, I don't trust that you will not kidnap me and put me in a cell… after I am disarmed."

Jackson nodded.

"Alright, that's agreed."

The God Emperor nodded.

"Finally…"

O'Neill winced exasperatedly.

"Finally? What?"

"I will require some time to arrange few things back in the Imperium. I was the focus of the Imperium. I must arrange an alternative method of governance or the Imperium will fall apart."

"How much time do you need?"

"A year or two…"

Nor'tak growled.

"Unacceptable."

Jackson came up with a compromise.

"May be a month or so?"

The God Emperor spoke.

"I will require at least a hundred days."

"A hundred days… three months… I am sure we can work that…"

Jackson looked at the others and they nodded.

"Good! We are done then… We have peace."

The God Emperor smiled.

"Indeed we do, Dr Jackson. I shall contact SGC to finalize my arrival in March. Merry Christmas."

Then he and his Guardians were beamed out.

-----

"So, it is done."

"Yes, my god. Everything is ready. The fleet has been gathered and the people have been cloned and stored.

"Very good, Ba'tet. All the instructions have been delivered. Anything else?"

"The Warmaster has just come aboard."

"Bring him."

Within minutes, High Warmaster Ba'al came before the Crystal Throne. Ba'al looked a bit different from the clone. Like he was when he met Kefflin, Ba'al had his entire left arm replaced with a bio-mechanic part, courtesy of the God Emperor. He was a new clone, created from the clone. This one had no transmitter. The galaxy would never know until it was too late. The God Emperor smiled and so did Ba'al.

"**How do you feel in your new body?**"

"It feels good, my lord. Even though I am a clone of a clone, I feel actually better."

"**Indeed. I have 'improved' your host… somewhat. With your symbiote, you will enjoy superior regeneration and other benefits.**"

"Thank you for this chance, my lord. My… original clone… is dead, but I live."

"**I do not break my promises, High Warmaster. You will forever be my High Warmaster… no matter what. Sometimes, you may feel that you rather die but even then, you shall be with me.**"

Ba'al bowed and kowtowed. The God Emperor gestured him to leave. Then he stood up, and was beamed away with his Guardians.

-----

In the heart of the _Imperial Primus_, underneath the ZPM ports, was a large secret chamber that the schematic showed as something else, equally inaccessible. However, the chamber contained five clone vats, three of them with the clone body of the God Emperor, and two empty ones. Also, it contained the Dimensional Jump device, connected to a capacitor. The device and the capacitor were connected to three Asgard power cores, and three ZPM ports.

The God Emperor and the Guardians beamed in. The God Emperor pulled out three full ZPMs and put it in the port. Smiling, he took off the mask and looked at the device, stroking it gently.

"So close… I am so close… I can almost taste it…"

"Taste what, my lord?"

"Power."

Then the God Emperor pressed several buttons. A holographic image appeared above the device. The nanite cloak moved and entered the device, causing the images to flicker. As if going through a picture book, the God Emperor intently watched the screen. It took four hours to flick through the images before he found it. The hologram, whose content was moving, showed the Death Star II, half finished but under attack from the Rebel Alliance. The God Emperor smiled.

"Right location, but wrong time…"

The hologram changed again but it was as if the film was going backward… really fast. Then after an hour or so, the God Emperor stopped. He was grinning very widely. There it was… the siege of Naboo. He turned around and put the mask back on.

"Guardians!"

"Yes, my God Emperor?"

"We are going!"

-----

The Imperial fleet, now positioned close to the _Imperial Primus_, huddled together further as the God Emperor commanded them so. After what appeared to be hours of time, a single translucent energy bubble began to expand from the _Imperial Primus_, first swallowing the _Doom Glory_ and _Emperor's Wrath_, then on to covering the entire fleet. The field expanded to cover the entire fleet but no further. After it covered the entire fleet, the field stopped expanding, and it began to pulsate with power. Suddenly, the fleet disappeared as if it never existed. No hyperspace windows or ion trails remained. They just disappeared.

-----

As the device powered down, I checked out the ZPMs. As I had calculated, the device took the power of three full ZPMs plus the power from the Asgard power cores to move such large area of space. However, it was worth it to be in the Starwars Dimension. The difference in the space as well as dimension caused the consumption of extra power, but I was confident that such things were… irrelevant. Now, I could access almost anything from any dimension… I held that power! Unfortunately, the time frame was a bit off. The time was never a concern when the device was first built, and the replicators calculated that there could be up to 3 years of difference from the point of time I have locked on. Such miniscule detail was not important. I beamed myself and my Guardians back to the bridge.

The young captain of the vessel, a Jaffa named Kunas reported to me in his Royal Navy uniform.

"My god, the fleet reports no damage. The ships are spreading apart to maintain safe distance."

"Good."

"My lord, we are also picking up some sort of transmission. We cannot certain, but it is likely a distress call."

"A distress call? Interesting. Drop off an unmanned Alkesh with cloak with a subspace beacon. Set it to self-destruct if anyone without authorisation code attempts to enter it. We shall use it as a point of origin."

"Yes, my emperor."

"Move the fleet to track that distress call."

"Yes, my lord."

Then a junior officer came up to him and whispered. Captain Kunas reported.

"My lord, we have deciphered the coding of the distress call, shall I put in on screen?"

I nodded. The main screen showed a human in rather shoddy clothing looking quite desperate. Thanks to my replicators, who had long ago absorbed the Asgard language translator program, I could understand what the man was saying as the spark flew behind him.

~This is Captain Lornat Milis of Cerrellis V to any ships in the vicinity! We are under attack from the pirates! We need assistance! We are delivering a cargo of plague cure to Lodmis System. Please! Help us!~

I smiled. It was important to make good impressions. The fleet began to move. The captain reported.

"We have calculated the vector and distance, and I have taken the measure of informing the fleet of our destination."

"Well done, captain. Full speed to aid this cargo ship. Engage!"

The fleet jumped into hyperspace. However, I had noticed something different. We were moving much faster than I had expected. This was something interesting. I had theories but I had to prove it. If my theory was correct then it would provide me with signicant advantage or cippling disadvantage. However, I decided to set it aside to research later. The distance to the cargo ship was not far, and it merely took us four minutes to arrive.

The cargo ship was surprisingly large and it was armed. About 200m long and rectangular in shape with the width and height of about 40m, the ship and a forward bridge protected by two turrets mounted, what I assumed to be, laser cannons. Along the dorsal structure, there were five more turrets, each turret about 35m from each other positioned in a long line. These turrets were firing madly as the about twenty smaller ships, obviously the pirate starfighters, weaved in and out, evading the defence.

About 400,000km from the cargoship were three larger ships, obviously the pirate motherships. The three ships were identical in design. Almost looking like a larger version of Consular class space cruiser of the Republic, which carried Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to the Naboo siege, these were obviously well armed and carried a complement of starfighters. They actually looked like two Consular class stacked together but with bulkier front section. The sensors told me that these three ships were relatively well armed… for a small sized ship, but laughable against even an old Ha'tak.

The Asgard/Alteran/Ori hybrid sensor, only equipped on the Imperial Primus, was able to determine that the laser cannons of the cargoship fired plasma bolts about double the firepower of a Jaffa staff weapon. I had expected that even these small ships would be powerful. However, my real intention was to test my weapons against the enemy. I command.

"Have three Ha'taks remove the fighters, and rest of the fleet to remain where they are. Bring the ship to intercept those three pirate ships."

"Yes, my lord."

The Imperial Primus moved, easily covering the distance. Seeing a large ship moving toward them, the pirated began to move away, firing their weapons at the general direction of the ship, or it was just their targeting systems that were crap. The shield was raised and the enemy's attack simply got absorbed into the shield.

"Direct hit… No damage at all, my lord."

"Interesting. I want to capture those ships… now. Full speed, and bring two PPCs and one DPBs online."

"Yes, my lord."

"Have each weapon to target one… and fire. I want them neutralised… not destroyed."

"It shall be done."

The PPCs fired one shot each, and the DPB sent out single stand burst of 10 shots. The distance was such that the plasma balls arrive at their target within seconds. All of the shots hit the target. The ships that got hit by the PPC shot seemed to have lost about 70% of the shield and some structural damages but the one ship that got stuck by the DPB shots only lost 9% shield. I smiled.

"Bring other weapons online, and continue the attack."

The PPCs fired 1 shot each, and the third PPC online fired twice at the ship that was first targeted with DPB. Their shields were gone and they sustained some damage when the captain reported.

"My lord, we are within the beaming range."

"Send in the Tactical Squads, and then return us to the cargo ship."

"Yes, my lord."

The Imperial Primus turned, and just as the Tactical Squad reported that they have captured the ships and the crew, it moved back to rejoin the fleet. The starfighters gone, destroyed by the DPBs of the Ha'taks, and the cargoship was secure. It had sustained some damage, and its shield, still raised in the fear of my fleet, was at barely 5% but climbing. I gestured at the captain.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Hail the cargoship. I wish to speak to the captain."

"We do not know the frequency, my lord."

"Fool! Extrapolate it from the distress call! And get me a scan of its cargo!"

"My lord, there are several containers of chemicals… which could be the cure of a plague they claimed to be carrying. Also, there are some ingots of metal. The computer does recgonise the metal, my lord."

After a moment, it was done, and the screen came on with the face of captain Lornat Milis. He looked somewhat fearful and relieved at the same time.

~Thank you for saving my ship, sir. I thought we were done for.~

I smiled and nodded.

"**I am glad that I was of some use, Captain Milis. My fleet was just passing by when we picked up your distress call. It is lucky that we found you.**"

~Yes, thank you again. If you don't mind me asking, I have never seen a ship like yours. I was just curious where you are from?~

"**We are from a group of planets that forms the Imperium. We reside in what the rest of the galaxy calls the Unknown Regions.**"

The captain looked surprised at my flawless lie.

~Really? This is amazing! So there is life beyond the Outer Rim.~

"**Of course, captain. Just because the people in the Republic do not know, it does not mean that the Unknown Regions are empty. The Imperium has not expanded since we settled there many centuries ago. This is actually the first contact.**"

~How did you get here then, deep in the Mid Rim?~

Ah ha! Now I know that we are somewhere in the Mid Rim Region of the galaxy.

"**We were experimenting with a new FTL technology when it catapulted the expedition fleet here. Actually, we were looking for the nearest planet for some starcharts to purchase.**"

~Purchase? Ah! I will give you a copy of our starchart. It is at least something we can do for you.~

"**Thank you, captain Milis. Tell me, is your ship damaged? I can have my people take a look at it.**"

The captain looked uncertain.

~Ah… No, we are fine.~

"**Perhaps, I can come aboard… and we can talk face to face.**"

~Our ship isn't really equipped to handle shuttles.~

"**There is no need for shuttles. May I come aboard?**"

~Umm… sure…~

With a gesture, I and two Guardians were beamed aboard their ship, despite their shield. Their shield, and including that of the pirate ships, would block attacks but the Asgard beam would easily penetrate it. I beamed behind captain Milis, in what appeared to be crew's entertainment area. Four people, including a red haired woman looked very surprised when we appeared out of thin air. They took out their weapons, but the captain stopped them. The captain came up to me. I held out my hand. After pausing, he took it, and I shook his hand.

"Umm… Hello… I didn't catch your name…"

"**I am God Emperor of the Imperium.**"

"Umm… Emperor? You mean… your are…"

"**I am the ruler of my people.**"

"I'm so sorry, your… majesty?"

"**Majesty will be fine, captain.**"

"Thank you, your… majesty."

"**So, the starchart?**"

"Uh… right! Shiana, can you get a copy on a data pad? Thanks. So… Ummm…"

"**I would like to know a few things about the rest of the galaxy now that we are out here.**"

"Sure, I know many… many things."

"**Tell me, what counts as currency in the rest of the galaxy… I don't mean the Republic Credit, we know that's what the Republic uses… but what kind of minerals do you value? My planets do produce a large range of minerals… I wish to know their value.**"

"Sure… Oh… Let's see."

"**My ship's passive sensor has detected certain ingots in your cargo… what is that mineral called in the galaxy?**"

"Ah, they are Aurodium… They are like unofficial currency where the Republic credit isn't used. The pirates were after those."

So that's Aurodium. I had read it on the Wookipedia I copied from back on my home dimension.

"**Really? We only have detected mere twenty ingots… How much could mere twenty ingots worth?**"

"Well, these are not as highly refined, but they will still fetch about one billion credits for the whole thing."

I feigned interest. I actually only needed to know that the mineral was. The Asgard core had already finished the analysis and have confirmed that it can create a refined ingots with ease.

"**Interesting. We have a lot of those back home. We don't really use it so we throw it away… Perhaps we can use it.**"

The captain's eyes sparkled.

"Throw it away?"

"**Yes… Hmm… what other precious minerals do you have a sample of?**"

The captain thought for a moment before taking out a small coin on a string around his neck.

"Umm… This is Lommite… It's used to make durasteel and transparasteel."

I decided to feign ignorance once more as I touched the coin. My nanites quickly analysed the mineral

"**Durasteel?**"

"It's what the ship is mostly made of."

"**I see…**"

The woman, Shiana brought a data pad and gave it to the captain who gave it to me. I took it and looked at it. It showed a stellar map.

"**Where are we on this map?**"

"Here… about five parsecs from Malastare… That's why we didn't expect pirates… Who would have expected a pirate so close to a major system?"

"**Malastare… Interesting.**"

Then I turned, and thanks to my height, my head bumped straight to a low beam right behind me. There was an awkward silence. I spoke.

"**I am fine. Captain Milis, thank you for the starchart and the information. As a gift, I would like to give you something.**"

"There is no need."

"**I have just removed the Aurodium ingots from your cargo…**"

"What?!"

"**And have replaced them with much more refined ingots of Aurodium… enough to fill the rest of your cargo hold.**"

The captain's eyes bulged, and Shiana, who was listening in, ran down to the cargo hold and we could hear a scream of joy. She came right back.

"Lornat! It's a… Really... They are there!"

"What?"

"The ingots! The cargo bay is full of them!"

"You gotta be…"

Then he looked at me. I smiled.

"I thought you threw them away…"

"**We used to… but the new FTL technology we were studying utilised that mineral. We carried some of it on board… but I'm afraid that project is going to be scrapped now that we know the value of the mineral.**"

The lies just kept on coming.

"Wow… Thank you… I think. You saved our lives and gave us money…."

"**I like to thank you, captain. Perhaps, you could visit the Imperium someday… Now that we are out here… we may explore a bit.**"

I opened my palm and a subspace locator beacon with specified signal appeared. I gave it to the captain.

"**This will allow us to find you, if you press the button on top. If we are close, we will come to your aid. If you wish to visit our world… press it. However, I would not press it for a while. Only I or my fleet will answer you, but we are going to hang around out here in the galaxy for a while before we return home.**"

"Okay… Thanks! I mean, thank you, your majesty."

"**Good bye.**"

-----

I returned to my throne and gave the data pad to Captain Kunas.

"We are near Malastare… Our position is located there. Enter the map into the system, and plot a course for… Naboo."

"Yes, my lord."

My fleet entered hyperspace, dragging three pirate ships.

-----

Naboo was not under siege as I had hoped, and from what we could hear from the chatter when they attempted to scramble their starfighters, the King Veruna was still in power. I was sorely tempted to break through their defences and plant nanites into Padme Naberrie, the future Queen Padme Amidala, but it was not time yet. Leaving behind a single cloaked Alkesh, I ordered the fleet to Tatooine.

When a large fleet of ships arrived over the Hutt-controlled Tatooine, hundreds of tiny ships either fled or took up defensive positions around the planet. However, most of the ships fled. My ships descended upon the planet, easily destroying any resistence. The Imperial Primus moved over Bestine, the marginal capital city of Tatooine. For an hour, I did nothing but scan the planet and found not really much. Disgusted at the lack of result from the advanced sensors, since there were so many unidentified species, I ordered my ships to send down the Imperial Jaffa to scour the planet for the few individuals, namely, Anakin Skywalker and the Jabba the Hutt.

It took the whole long day for the Jaffa to find Jabba. He was at his den near the outskirts of a settlement. I immediately recognised it as the place where Luke Skywalker went to save Han Solo. Smiling, I beamed two of the Guardians and myself near the entrance of the den. We approached the door and waited. The eyeball thingy came out of the door.

"Tee chuta hhat yudd!"

I spoke, thanks to the automated translator of the Asgard design, fluent Huttese.

"I have come to see Jabba the Hutt, the true ruler of the Tatooine. I am the man who commands the ships surrounding the planet."

The eyeball disappeared and I had to wait. Of course, my speech was nothing more than to please the Hutt, since I already know that at this time Jabba had a powerful rival, Gardulla the Hutt. The gate slowly opened. We entered, and went down into the den, and in front of Jabba the Hutt. I instructed my Guardians of what to expect, and had modified my nanite cloak to prepare for it. Jabba spoke, and I heard it in English.

"Who are you?"

"I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, and I have come to claim this world. I am willing to allow you to govern this world under my authority."

Jabba laughed as if I had said something funny. He had no idea.

"Tatooine is Hutt planet. You and your ships do not threaten me."

"I know that Gardulla would be most please if I am to remove you from the planet, however, I know that you are more capable, so that is why I have come."

The mention of the name Gardulla made him pause a bit, but he was not convinced.

"You said you would let me rule?"

"Over the entire planet, supported by my troops."

"Hmm… Who are you, and what is this Galactic Imperium?"

"The Galactic Imperium is a powerful star empire in the Unknown Regions… You shall be my representive among the Hutts."

"I refuse."

Then he pulled the lever, just as I expected. This was going to be fun.


	44. Chapter 44

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Hardwork:** GEK will have a Clone Army... in one way or another...

**Helikaon085:** Actually, it's Rancor...!

**Zealot:** You are quite perceptive... the 100 years are important, but GEK wants to do stuff on Earth as well...

**jrnmrtns:** Anakin's DNA will be used later... GEK has the advantage of knowing how the things will play out... he doesn't want to miss that advantage by disrupting things...

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**voider: **I wrote some reaction here...

**FishGod:** Well, the point is how fast GEK is changing from the geek to tyrant... with a god-complex and power and resources to back him up...

**wiper:** Thanks!.

**TitanX7:** Thanks you!

**JP:** Here is the next chapter...

**newdarkglog:** Well, your assessment of GEK is quite detailed and quite true in most cases, but if you would notice, he is changing... even if he does not use the sarcophagus... He was a normal guy with all the problems, but now he is with power... and there are a few things you missed out... which I think is my fault it making those particular aspects... too subtle...

**tpx1:** Here is a bit more...

**empireatwar1:** Thank you...

**Guardian Dimension:** Yay!

**Grra:** Wookiepedia is the starwars wiki... so there is a bit of joke there...

**john777:** Thanks!

**draconicflare:** Thanks for the ideas... Revan... interesting...

**swimmerdude220:** Of course, Star Destroyers will come... including the Executor, but that's much later...

**sayle:** I do try...

**FULLMETAL:** Ba'al and other System Lords are with GEK, and Grazak is in charge of the Imperium... The time flows normally where the dimension jump device is, but once connected, the other dimension slows down...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Someone had a brilliant idea... instead of begging for replies, I can just create a forum! Post your comments and question there!

fanfiction .net/forum/VexMasters_Tales/61740/

* * *

**Chapter 44**

I fell. However, being prepared always pays off. Using the nanites to create anti-grav field, I had enveloped myself and my two Guardians, thus softening our descent. As we gently touched down, we looked up to find Jabba and others gaping at our gentle landing. Chuckling, I turned around. A gate was opening, and a young Rancor, the one that Luke Skywalker would be killing about 35 years from now, was staring at me. My Guardians stood still but I could feel their fear at a strange creature. They were still Jaffa, not quite the perfect Guardians I had in my mind, but I will mould them. Without another thought, I gathered my nanite cloak to my right hand then thrusted it the Rancor's head. The nanites became a blade and skewered the Rancor's brain, then a dozen spikes shot out, completely destroying the brain, and returned to me. Commanding them to return to the cloak, I used the anti-grav to raise myself and the Guardians up.

As we rose, dozens of Jabba's thugs took out their blasters and aimed at us. Amused, I rose to where I was standing before. Jabba seemed amused and fearful, all at the same time. Sneering, I raised my left hand. The thugs fired. Much to their amazement, their pathetic blaster shots were absorbed into the armours. Chuckling, I shot lightning at Jabba. The air crackled and the protocol droid and the various other small creatures around the slug-like alien sizzled and died. The mighty Jabba the Hutt roared in pain. When I stopped, Jabba was steaming. I smiled.

"Jabba, I know that you are faking it. I know enough about the Hutts to know that such little lightning will do you no harm."

Just as I expected, Jabba opened his eyes and looked at me with fear. I spoke in the Goa'uld voice.

"**It appears that I must make you serve me rather than allow yourself to serve me voluntarily.**"

"I… I can serve…"

"**Too late.**"

My Guardians quickly used their halberds to chop off Jabba's arms, but Jabba resisted by knocking one of the Guardians with his powerful tail. Unfortunately, he should have paid more attention to me. I got in front of him and inserted the nanites. He was a big fella, so I inserted about ten times the amount I put in others. Some in the brain, some in the orgrans and others in the places that appeared important in a Hutt. Testing the torture device aspect of the nanite, I was satisfied. I spoke to Jabba who was now whimpering.

"**I shall slay your rival… and you shall not speak of me again… Until I command you to. Do you understand?**"

"Yes… yes… I understand…"

"**Good.**"

-----

After beaming aboard, and leaving the injured Guardian to be tended by the ship's medical team, I summoned Ba'al, who I charged with finding Anakin Skywalker.

"**Well?**"

"**We still have not found him, yet, my lord.**"

"**Unacceptable. You have watched StarWars during your stay on Earth… have you not?**"

Ba'al nodded.

"**Yes, my lord. I wished to blend in with the humans so…**"

"**They why have you not found him?**"

"**My lord, though sparsely populated, a planet is rather…**"

Ba'al screamed as the torture device rippled through his body.

"**Find him or you shall suffer!**"

"**Yah.. yeah.. Yes… my lord. Please, I shall do better than my best… Please…**"

"**Go!**"

Ba'al stumbled out from the bridge as I smiled. I wasn't really angry. I just wanted torture Ba'al. After all, that was always fun.

-----

Deep within the Room of Thousand Fountains of the Jedi Temple, the Grand Jedi Master Yoda, the most power Jedi in the galaxy winced and moaned. He felt a great tremor in the Force. It was as if someone has ripped a chunk out of the galaxy and swallowed it. The dark veil that had begun to cloud the force was shaken… but something worse had replaced it.

-----

Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, and the Master of the Two, shuddered as long plans began to fall apart… in the force. Physically, everything else was in place, and as far as he could the future, his plans would go well… but there was something else now. There a great disturbance in the force. Someone powerful had ripped apart the very fabric of the galaxy and the Force. There was something new that caused even the Dark Lord of the Sith to tremble in fear.

-----

Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas, a power Jedi of the Jedi Council who had the gift of precognition began to dream. He had been dreaming for some time now, each time the vision becoming clearer. The Sith would rise again, and a great lifeless army shall sweep across the galaxy. The Republic must be protected. Then he would see a great white army of light, driving back the enemy with Jedi at the helm. He had been dreaming this precognitive dream for several days but something changed.

During that day, everyone in the Jedi Temple could feel a mighty disturbance in the Force, that even the Younglings could feel. Something dark was coming, and it just swalled a whole chunk of the Force. That night, Master Sifo-Dyas slept in his usual mediative sleep, and he saw few new things. Before, the lifeless army was lead by a bald woman with two red lightsabers, a dark evil figure with a single red lightsaber, a great beast of metal and flesh, wielding dozens of lightsaber… and a shadowy figure in the back ground, controlling everything.

Now, something had changed. Several new figures appeared. A man with short beard, tearing apart the Army of Light with his metallic left arm, and his eyes glowed. Another figure was there, a human with dark hair and dark eyes, cutting people's heads off with his… fingers. The third figure was an old man, wearing strange helmet and purple cloak, tearing apart entire starships with his mind. Then there was a man… no a god… a god-like man who who bring with vast darkness… forever…

These images terrified him. He knew that he must do something. He must forge the Army of Light. He then remembered a planet he found. Kamino… the Cloners of Kamino… the best there is.

-----

I was happy when Ba'al finally found Anakin Skywalker. Ordering them not to make contact, I travelled there on an Alkesh to the nearby settlement. I looked around for the junkyard of Watto. I found Watto dusting his wares outside his shop. I walked up to him, and the creature looked at me.

"Welcome! What are you looking for?"

I smiled.

"I want to purchase Anakin Skywalker and his mother."

"What?"

"I will pay with Aurodium."

Now, Watto was interested.

"The boy is talented, and he has much potential… He is going to be expensive… Not to mention buying his mother as well."

I beamed in a solid highly refined ingot on to my palm.

"Will this be enough?"

Watto's eyes gleamed with greed. He narrowed his eyes and looked at me.

"Why do you want them? Why are they so… valuable? If they have a value to you, I'm sure someone else would also want them…"

I chuckled.

"Your greed knows no bounds, Watto. No one knows their true value except me. To everyone else in the galaxy, they are just slaves. Their value is because I intend to use them. I warn you, Watto… I command the ships above."

Watto looked up and then looked at me with grovelling tone.

"I'll deliver them to you immediately!"

I chuckled as I summoned two more ingots.

"There is no need. All you need to know that they are not for you to sell to anyone anymore. I own them."

Watto's eyes were now full of the Aurodium ingots.

"Yes… yes…"

I handed the ingots to him.

"You will continue to act as their owner… until… some Jedi will come looking for parts… J-type 327 Nubian T-14 Hyperdrive generator."

"And then?"

"Continue under the guise of his owner… until I return…"

"I understand… okay! So you wanna set a trap for the Jedi, hey?"

I created three more ingots and spoke in the Goa'uld voice. The Goa'uld voice was best to intimidate others.

"**See that you do as I have instructed you to… or Jabba the Hutt will deal with you.**"

Watto gulped.

----

I watched young Anakin Skywalker from afar, and found that he was still some years till he was of the age to meet young Queen Amidala. It was perfect timing. I created a canister of powerful sleeping agent and spread it across the area, sending everyone to sleep, then approached the boy. Careful not to leave any trace, I inserted some nanites into its brain and spine, then used the Asgard DNA sequencer, which was much more primitive than the Alteran one, to activate some of the good genes. Of course, I took significant samples of the original DNA. Finally, I injected him with a highly concentrated dose of my brainwashing chemical. Ordering a construction of a cloaked satellite above the settlement to continually pour in the brainwave pattern specifically to affect the part of the brain affected by the chemical, I left. My part on Tatooine was over… for now.

-----

"My lord, where are you going next?"

"Geonosis… Quickly, captain… We have much work to do."

My fleet left Tatooine, with a single cloaked Ha'tak and a small contingent of Imperial Jaffa, disguised as a trading consulate of the Imperium, with the main comodities sold being canisters of water and other products rarely seen on desert planets. I expected that the business would prosper, especially with the Ha'tak with the Asgard beaming technology continuously creating water. Tatooine was mine now.

-----

As the massive Imperial fleet descended upon the planet of Geonosis, panic ensued within the underground catacombs. The ruler, Hadiss the Vaulted, the would-be overthrown Archduke of Stagasin Hive, called in his generals. The truth was that Poggle the Lesser, the Archduke during the Clone Wars and the staunchest supporter of Dooku and Sidious, was but a criminal who sought to overthrow Hadiss. Sidious would fund Poggle, but now, I would do that instead of Sidious, taking the loyalty of the Geonosians under my belt. Sidious will not be the only one to play both sides against each other.

The main problem Poggle had against Hadiss was that as the rule of Geonosis, Hadiss controlled the vast droid foundries of the Baktoid Armor Workshop, though at this time only a small percentage of the foundries were active. It would be after Poggle's rise to power and the deal to supply the Trade Federation with droid armies that these vast factories would be active once more. I was quite interested in the droids. They would be perfect, once some other technologies were added, as automated defences aboard the starships so that they can fight even if the ship had lost all life-support.

After finding Poggle, I promised him support and gave him large amounts of Aurodium to fund his coup, then I vetured underground to look at the foundries. There I could sample many of the alloys and minerals, and the Asgard core responded positive to most of these. Given enough energy or raw materials, the Asgard core can fabricate all of these minerals. Already, the fabriacation of Aurodium had seriously strained the secondary power output of Imperial Primus. From then on, I would only use fabrication when in need and rely more on my favourite machines, the replicators.

Poggle was in my hands, and after I had inserted nanites and brainwashing chemical, which only worked marginally on a Geonosian, I ordered him to accept the help of Sidious, and follow along with the Sith Lord's plan. As anyone knows, knowledge is power, and I had the knowledge of almost everything until the end of the Yuuzhan Vong War.

-----

The next was Naboo again. The cloaked Alkesh informed me that the King Veruna abdicated and Queen Amidala was now the ruler of the planet. Soon, the Trade Federation, under the urgings of Darth Sidious would invade and lay siege to the planet. However, the events would follow their path. Not even I was powerful, or at least interested, in changing the course of history. The truth was that if I just went and killed few key figures, then the history would change, but that would mean that I would not be able to predict the actions of my foes. Until my power was great enough to igore the path of fate, I would allow the history to play out. I was only interested in this galaxy's history until the end of the Clone War and the beginning of Palpatine's ascension as the Emperor. Sidious/Palpatine would face the shock of his life when the time comes.

When a massive fleet that had come by a couple of days ago returned, the fighter squadron began to scramble once more. However, I was not interested in them. I was interested in the young queen, her royal vessel and R2-D2. While a dozen bug-form replicators were beamed on to the vessel that Padme would use to flee from Naboo, I appeared in the throne room as a hologram. My replicators would sabotage the hyperdrive generator so that it may short out even if it was not damaged during the escape, and would temper with R2-D2 by inserting nanites into the droid, making him superior even than his version in the movies while secretly being under my command.

Just before arriving in Naboo system, I had channelled what power and raw materials I could to create vast number of Aurodium ingots and Durasteel ingots. I sent one Ha'taks each to Corellia, Kuat and Mon Calamari, stocked within both Aurodium and Durasteel ingots worth billions upon billions of Republic Credits. Also, most of the rest of the fleet, except 5 Ha'taks, was dispatched to the Unknown Regions to look for a suitable star cluster so that I may create the seed of the Galactic Imperium in this dimension. Once we exited the hyperspace, the fleet departed as the Naboo fighters scrambled. With only the Imperial Primus, I orbited the planet.

-----

When I appeared, the panic and surprise of the Naboo officials were obvious. I saw Amidala sitting in her throne. I bowed lightly. The security team tried to grab me, but they merely touched a hologram. Once they realised that it was a hologram, no matter how realistic I looked, they relented. Amidala spoke.

"Who are you?"

~**I am God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. I have come to seek friendship with Naboo.**~

Despite my dark and sinister looking shape, my words calmed them. This was thanks to the brainwave pattern sent down from the flagship.

"Thank you… We of Naboo are glad to make friends… but we have not heard of this… Galactic Imperium."

~**My Imperium resides in what the Republic calls the Unknown Regions. We came out into the galaxy through an accident, and we decided to make contacts since we are out here anyway.**~

"I see."

Seeing how they lapped up my lies, I smiled. This was going to be so easy.

-----

Within a few days, I had managed to convince the Naboo authorities to allow trade relations with the Imperium, and set up a Consulate in Theed. Leaving behind a cloaked Ha'tak, the remaining fleet moved once more. After all, there were a lot of things to do before the preparations were ready. Next was the most important planet in my plan of this galaxy. The planet of Kamino.

On our way, we visited a couple of empty planets and collected some raw materials to recreate Aurodium ingots rather than simply create it using power of the ship, then we headed to Kamino. Kamino was the fifth of the 13 planets of the system, and was covered by water. Their cities were few and far between, only handful having been built on the surface. The capital of the planet was Tipoca city, where the Clone Army would be built. I was not going to interfere with that event… much. I was here to commission my own army as well as provide few things to balance out the changes I would make.

"My lord, we are within their scanning range."

"Hail them."

"Yes, my lord."

After a moment, a Kaminoan face appeared on the screen.

~Hello, I am Taun We, the aide to Prime Minister Lama Su of Kamino. May I ask what brought you to our planet… on such large heavily armed ships?~

I spoke gently.

"**I am God Emperor of Galactic Imperium, and we come in peace.**"

~That is good.~

"**I have come to commission clones.**"

Now that got her attention.

~Of course you did.~

"**Perhaps, you could give me permission to come down?**"

~Certainly, the shuttlebay docks 4 to 7 are all empty.~

"**Very well.**"

I was tempted to beam down, but I wasn't about to reveal the most important advantage I had, yet. Taking an Alkesh, I and four of my Guardians headed down to Tipoca city. The shuttlebay dock 5 or any other docks were simply too small. So, the Alkesh hovered while ringed down. Taun We was waiting for us. I walked up to her and bowed my head as she greeted me also.

"Welcome, your majesty."

"**Thank you, Taun We. I am impressed with your city's architecture.**"

"Yes, our city is beautiful."

As we entered the city, I made my visor to allow me to see ultraviolet light, and to my amazement, the decorations of ultraviolet colors were fantastically beautiful.

"**These pictures are amazing.**"

Taun We seemed to be surprised.

"You can see our painting?"

"**I see many things, Taun We. Just because they are ultraviolet, it does not mean that I cannot see it.**"

"Ahh, it has been a while since an outsider would comment on our arts."

"**They are missing out.**"

"Thank you for the compliment, your majesty. Shall we go see the Prime Minister?"

"**Yes, thank you.**"

We entered a room, where a male Kaminoan was waiting. He bowed, and I bowed back.

"Welcome, your majesty."

"**It is good to be here, your eminence.**"

"You wished to commission clones?"

"**Yes, a clone army.**"

"How big will this commission be?"

"**My plan involved a small number of elite infantry, about ten thousand. They need not be specialists but they must be superior in every form of combat, including melee.**"

"Interesting, perhaps you can elaborate?"

"**Ah, yes. I require basic infantries, officers and specialists, ten thousand infantries, a thousand specialists and a hundred officers. They must also have these skills.**"

I gave him a pad that was written in ultraviolet color. Lama Su read it. He looked at me.

"These skills will require time to teach."

"**I have plenty of time, Prime Minister, but I have technologies that can help you with this.**"

"Technologies?"

"**Perhaps we can discuss this later, but what I need is troopers with such skills and knowledge.**"

"I see… have you found a specimen from which to create the clones?"

"**Not yet, but I wish to commission it nonetheless.**"

"We do not provide the specimens, but we can provide a list of suitable doners."

"**I have someone in mind, but it will take some time to locate him.**"

"I understand. How will you pay for this commission?"

"**Do you take refined Aurodium ingots?**"

Lama Su was most eager.

"Yes, we do. However, a clone army of such size will require significant amount of credits."

"**How much?**"

Taun We gave Lama Su the numbers and he told me.

"Approximately 6.4 billion credits. If you want more, it will take more credits."

I smiled.

"**I am sure that I can pay that much. However, there is a concern…**"

"A concern?"

"**I am uncertain as to your capacity to provide me with my army, with your other commission going in at the same time.**"

"We do not have another commission at the moment."

I smiled.

"**As I have told you, I am God Emperor, I am the living god of my people, and that means that I have certain powers and foresight. I predict that a Jedi… Specifically Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas will come to commission a very large Clone Army for the republic**."

The Kaminoans seemed confused.

"**I came here before him so that my commission will not be delayed by his commission. However, now that I am here, I am concerned that you cannot meet the quota.**"

"I assure you that our city is large enough to create and train millions."

I smiled.

"**I am a friend of the Jedi and the Republic… and I would like to propose something.**"

They were curious.

"**I shall construct for you, an entire cloning facility, and you may use that facility to create my clones.**"

"You must be very wealthy to suggest such thing."

"**I have an infinite wealth and resource in my hand. If you would agree, then just get me a schematic of the cloning facility you wish, and I shall instruct my people to built it… right next to this city.**"

"You are very generous."

"**I am… and I have brought with me a deposit. It is in the shuttle I came on… My people are unloading it now. If you would dispatch someone to check it, I am sure it will be enough for a small deposit.**"

Taun We left in a hurry, and she returned a few minutes later. She whispered to Lama Su, but my nanites and my superior body could hear their whispers.

"There are about a hundred Aurodium ingots, and our scans indicate that they are of such high quality… Current market would give thirty four billion credits for them."

"What?"

I spoke, pretending not to have heard their whispers.

"**I hope everything is in order?**"

Lama Su nodded most emphatically.

"Of course, they are, your majesty. Your deposit is far more than the actual price we ask for."

I was surprised that they didn't try to cheat me. I smiled.

"**I am a generous man, Prime Minister. Tell me, how long does your species live?**"

"Approximately 80 standard years."

"**How much will it take for several Kaminoans to age about 20 years within a year?**"

"I do not understand."

"**Ah… I have a technology to make time within a certain area flow faster. I inted to envelop the clonining facility using that technology so that it would only take a year out here but twenty years would pass inside.**"

They looked at each other. Lama Su spoke.

"That is why you paid us so much."

"**Yes, and I would offer you something else.**"

"What else would you offer us now that you have offered such sum of currency?"

"**An imporant genetic manipulation technology.**"

Lama Su seemd interested.

"**I know that you often utilise accelerated growth, but it forces the clones to mature too early and their lifespan becomes short.**"

"That is true."

"**I have a genetic manipulation technology that would allow significant growth acceleration during gestation but once the clone matures to a certain age, it would enjoy a normal lifespan.**"

Now, that got their attention.

"You would share this technology with us?"

"**I would, if you would use it for my clones… and for the Republic's clones.**"

Lama Su thought for a moment before nodding.

"Very well. Is there anything else?"

I took out a thick datapad and gave it to Lama Su.

"**Here are the details. Once I return with the specimen, I want you to begin immediately… When the experimentation of the original DNA is done, tell me and I shall use the time dialation device on the cloning facility.**"

Then I gave him a supspace communicator.

"**Use this to conact me. Press the button on the top.**"

Lama Su nodded then Taun We handed me their data pad that was not written in ultraviolet color.

"Here is the cloning facility that would suit the size of your army. It is the design of a single manufacturing wing of Tipoca City, which can create, train and house one hundred thousand clones."

"**I shall instruct my people to begin immediately.**"

Lama Su nodded, and I smiled.

-----

Leaving the _Doom Glory_ to construct the facility using the Asgard beaming, I took the rest of fleet to Korriban, the tomb world where the dead Sith Lords slept. During the trip, I attempted to carry out my research on Anakin's DNA and the mysterious midi-chlorians. Interestingly, they were similar organelles to the organelles existed in Alteran or the Prior's cells. From the Asgard research, I was able to determine that the midi-chlorians were the new, more advanced organelle that allowed the advanced physiologies of Alterans to survive and actively use their mind powers, possibly linking to why those with telekinesis would need to point at their targets with their hands. These researches were quite interesting.


	45. Chapter 45

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**good:** Thanks for the constructive criticism... but can you be more detailed so that I can find my faults and fix them?

**Helikaon085:** Thank you for your support!!!

**Zealot:** Lord Vader will appear but not like Darth Vader... just Lord Vader... and X-men universe has few different sets of powers...

**jrnmrtns:** Jango will appear, but Anakin's DNA is going to be very useful...

**Morgomir:** Thank you very much, and keep reading!

**TitanX7:** Thank you, GEK is one cool dude...

**diablo:** Thanks for the support, diablo... nice name... I liked the game.

**tpx1:** Here is a bit more... again

**empireatwar1:** Not the Sith Lord... but a Jedi...

**Guardian Dimension:** Actually, this will be explained further later, but GEK can choose the time only once, before he makes a connection. Once connection is made, then he is stuck with it.

**clooneythescourge:** Thank you!

**Garrelt:** He will go to Halo-verse, but not yet...

**Lord of Daemons:** I know that story... Also, dark cloud thingy doesn't really mean something bad... it just means that they Jedi or Sith can't see what it is...

**draconicflare:** He would remain more of a behind the scene guy until he is ready.

**swimmerdude220:** These things will be explained soon...

**Nighetray:** Thank you!.

**FULLMETAL:** I will answer the first question only since the others will spoil the fun... The three figures are Ba'al, Sylar from Heroes, and Magneto from X-men movies.

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

The planet of Korriban, the tombworld of dead Sith Lords, was an inhospitable place, full of dust, and strange low psychic emanation filling the atmosphere. Had I not accessed the knowledge and powers of the Priors and Asuran's researches on the mental powers of the Alterans, I would have fallen with the suspicions of the 'Force'. Thanks to the understanding of the truth about the Force, I was more and disgusted with the Jedi and the Sith. They were all pathetic and insignificant. Protecting myself with the nanites by emanating a short range counter-psychic field, which would protect me for as long as I had it on, I entered the tomb with a hundred Imperial Jaffa and four Guardians including Ba'tet. Upon finding the locations of the tombs, temples and the long deserted Sith Academy, I made my way through the Valley of the Dark Lords to face the psychic remnants of the dead Sith Lords, whose essence was maintained by the echo of their powerful psychic emission as well as a part of them that managed to ascend into the next level of existence. They were nothing to the Alterans or the Ori, however, and my knowledge of them granted me power over the Force, among other things.

I searched the tombs, and using the powerful scans of my nanites, I found nothing… except for a few scraps of artifacts of very little use. I was actually hoping for a Holocron, what the Ori would call as psychic echo pyramid crystal. A powerful psychic emission would bounce within the pyramids shape and the cohesion and the strength of the emission would be maintained. It was such primitive technology used by primitives. I was utterly disgusted, especially when the nanites alerted me to the high level of psychic emission too strong for the shield my cloak could generate. The Sith Lords would not be able to control me or influence me greatly, since my nanites would regulate it, but I would be able to hear them. Most of the first dozen tombs were of lesser Sith Lords, their psychic emission laughable, but when I found the tomb of Marka Ragnos, I smiled. This was a long time before the events of the game Jedi Academy, and the sceptre of Ragnos would still be here. Leaving the Imperial Jaffa behind to search more tombs, I led my Guardians into the tomb.

The tomb was filled with the 'Force' remnant of a specific individual, and the nanites, imbued with Ori knowledge, managed to replicate it. I copied the pattern and boosted it, then shot it at the statue of Ragnos. It took a couple of moments before the nanites reported the rise in the integrity of the pattern. I sneered. I commanded the nanites in my Guardians to emit the same anti-Force field, so as to protect my Guardians from corruption or insanity, and also protected myself. As the pattern became strong and stronger, it began to bend light, and the Force ghost of the great Sith Lord Marka Ragnos appeared.

--- _Who dares to wake me?_ ---

"**I dare.**"

I spoke in the Goa'uld voice to intimidate the Sith ghost, with each syllable emitting small but potent signal that slightly disrupted Ragnos' pattern. It would not cause any permanent damage to the pattern but it would cause him either pain… or ooziness.

--- _Who are you? You are not Sith… nor Jedi… You are not… suppose to be…_ ---

"**You have no idea how accurate you are about that, Marka Ragnos. I have come to take your secrets from you.**"

--- _I am Marka Ragnos! I cannot be denied! You seem to have a potential to be a Sith… though you obviously lack the Force potential, but that can be… fixed. I can sense a great ambition in you, child._ ---

I chuckled. How small this ancient Sith was. Ambition? I was beyond them. Ambition is something that is possible to be denied, but my plans truly could not be denied. I had all the cards in my hands, and I could see all the cards of my enemies. I had the gun, the bullet and the army behind me when my enemies were but an infant with his back turned on me.

"**I am God Emperor. I rule the universe. Your pathetic Sith mewling does not amuse me, ghost of days past.**"

--- _I can make you powerful! You can be more powerful than any Jedi!_ ---

"**I already surpass any Jedi or Sith. I can easily crush them… but I choose not to, for I shall enjoy their torments… all of them.**"

--- _Why then have you come to me?_ ---

"**You are a fool… but if you serve me, I shall grant you power once more… and a body.**"

Now that interested Ragnos.

--- _A body? A body that can sustain me?_ ---

"**Perhaps… but I must know… Tell me where your sceptre is.**"

Ragnos was no fool. He was smart enough to understand that I would destroy him the moment I had what I wanted.

--- _You lie! You would kill me! I can feel the pain… Ahh… Pain… How?_ ---

"**When you understand how things work and how things are… Such task is nothing but a child's play. In a single thought, I can destroy you and every Force ghost of the Sith Lords on this planet… Now, tell me where your sceptre is…**"

--- _What guarantee do I have that you will not destroy us?_ ---

"**There is no guarantee. I will destroy you when I feel like it. When your uses are done, then I will destroy you. For now, I want to save the time searching for the sceptre.**"

--- _I can give you much! I am Marka Ragnos! I can teach you the power of the Force!_ ---

I sneered as I unleashed a synthesised psychic emission. Being synthesised and not generated by a living brain, I could not use telekinesis or other 'powers' but it was enough to cause Ragnos serious pain. As long as he believed that I have power, it would all be mine.

--- _Arghhh! Stop!!! I can feel the pain!!!_ ---

"**Tell me what I want to know, or I shall make you suffer for an eternity.**"

--- _Anything! I can give you anything!_ ---

"**Do not think that I can be fooled by your lies, Ragnos. I already have everything I need, and soon will have everything I want. Ah, there it is…**"

--- _Please!_ ---

"**Tell me…**"

I spoke as I gestured my Guardians to bring me the sceptre hidden behind the statue.

"**Tell me what other knowledge you can provide me that is of any use. For example, which Sith Lords continue to survive as Force ghosts? Which Sith Lords still commands hidden artefacts on this planet?**"

Marka Ragnos, once powerful Sith Lord, now trembled like he never thought he would since he died and became a Force ghost. I sneered. My bluff was just too good, and my lies and deceptions were… supreme.

-----

I had marked Yavin 4 for the Exar Kun's ghost, but that would have to wait as my Jaffa reported the findings of a suitable star cluster to begin my Galactic Imperium in this dimension. After six days of search, several items were found, after torturing over thirty Sith ghosts. With my ship now filled with several Sith artefacts including three Sith Holocrons and four ancient Sith Lightsabers. I ordered my ship to the Unknown Regions, of course taking precautions on the Sith items. I rather not have my Jaffa corrupted by the Sith until I truly had supreme power. Locked tightly within a binding synthetic psychic field generated by a dedicated field generator, the items were locked in another secret compartment. As for the lightsabers, they were too old and obviously of inferior designs. All I could learn from as its basics. It was nothing more than a plasma blade, something easy for the Alterans or the Ori could do. The loss of mystical aspect of the Force did hurt the Starwars Fan in me, but I was God Emperor now, no longer just a dorky or geeky fan.

Unlike the pathetic hyperspace technologies of this dimension, my ships were moving at an incredible speed, and soon arrived at the coordinates. My Jaffa did supremely in finding the suitable star cluster. They had done some thorough search and found that of the twenty two star systems in the cluster, sixteen had at least one habitable planet, and five among them had multiple habitable planetoids. Furthermore, there were no indication of any sentient life being there before and claim this new territory as their own. I had made my way to the centre of the cluster and arrived at the system I decided to call the Roma System, and of the system's one Earth-type planet and two habitable moons orbiting a gas giant, I chose the planet as the capital, and called it Roma Prime.

Roma Prime was an Earth-like planet, or as the Trekkies called it the M-Class planet, and it was approximately 17% bigger than Earth but with only 5% heavier gravity. With the sea covering only about 57% of the surface, there were plenty of spaces for a civilisation. There was 29 hours and 11 minutes to complete a day, and 398 days to orbit the sun. About 45% of the landmass was mountains, showing the relative youth of the planet, but thanks to that, there were plenty of rivers and the local fauna and flora were abundant. Unfortunately, there would be no need for the local fauna and flora. I sent down the replicators. Of the three moons that orbited the planet, one of them was composed of lommites, iron and nickel, and about 30% of its mass was solid metal. I unleashed the replicators there, and ordered them to use up half of the mineral deposit on the moon to replicate, then go the planet and remove all life on it, then terraform it to fit the profile of Earth or Earth-like planets of Stargate Dimension. Leaving behind Emperor's Wrath with the instructions, I moved on.

The moons also had to be cleansed, and replicators were sent down. Across the entire star cluster, same things were happening under my orders, as the Ha'taks sent down the 'resident' replicators with my instructions given through the subspace link. Knowing that even with the replicators, that it would take too long, I commanded the fleet to gather to me. Once they were gathered after three days of regulating some finer points of replicators depending on each planet or moon, I moved around each system and placed a time dilation device on the planet or the moon. Creating hundreds of massive satellites and then focusing on the gathered energy to power the time dilation device, where a single Asgard core was also connected, I had prepared every system with the replicators with the time dilation device. Then upon returning to the rest of the fleet, I activated the time dilation devices, each compassing the entire solar system and all its contents. At the most efficient energy use, the ratio was set at 1 day to 4 years. Leaving all my fleet to guard the star cluster, and leaving Emperor's Wrath in Ba'al's command, under the supervisions of Elites, I returned to the rest of the galaxy. I would return in 10 days.

I returned to Tatooine, since it was one of only two strongholds under my command. I beamed down to Jabba's location. He was in some sort of opium den, smoking whatever he smoked. When Jabba saw me, he dropped his pipe and tried to roll over. I sneered.

"**Do not bother, Jabba the Hutt. I have a mission for you.**"

"A mission?"

I threw down two Aurodium ingots, each worth 300 million credits. Jabba's eyes gleamed in greed.

"**Find me a Mandalorean bounty hunter known as Jango Fett.**"

Jabba looked up.

"I know Jango Fett."

"**Bring him to me, and pay him with half of one of the ingots. Also, find me a creature called Durge…**"

"I also know Durge… an infamous bounty hunter. He rarely takes any commissions lately."

I growled and activated the torture device. Jabba had never felt the efficiency of a Goa'uld torture stick. He screamed like… a screaming slug.

"**You will find them, and bring them to me. Whatever is left of the ingots is yours to keep.**"

"Yes… my lord."

I beamed away. It was time to go to Kuat. I was very busy.

-----

The planet Kuat was the home of the famous Kuat Drive Yards, the biggest, most advanced and most powerful shipyard facility in the galaxy, and a crucial factor in my plan. As I had commanded my Jaffa, they had already established a small office on the surface of the planet as well as an office on the Kuat Drive Yards Orbital Array, the famous artificial ring around the planet that has everything on it. When I arrived and beamed into the office, the local administrators and everyone important on KDY came to meet me, including the members of the Ten, the founders of the KDY, and the Kuat of Kuat, the current leaders of the KDY. Apparently, the money I spent to grab attention did get me some attention, but it was the Ha'tak's strange design and technology that intrigued them greatly. The invisible sublight engine of such power was beyond their imagination, and the mystery deepened as I had ordered the Jaffa to hide any technologies as much as possible.

I smiled as the human leaders and administrators of the KDY entered the office to join the welcoming party. The was a modest one worthy only about a billion credits but since other small things purchased were worthy over 150 billion credits, it was natural for them to come and greet me. Still smiling, I waited for the rest of the party to join. Making it look natural, my Jaffa closed the door and exited with my Guardians, leading the security forces of the Kuat people outside as well. This would not happen normally, but they thought what could happen. Many things would happen, though they didn't know it. Once the door was closed, I created and spread the sleeping agent into the room. Within seconds, they fell asleep… actually, they stood asleep as their body remained standing. Only their cognitive functions and higher brain fuctions were asleep. Then I spread the brainwashing chemical and used my suit to generate a high concentration of brainwave patterns. Now, KDY was in my hands, and no one would be the wiser.

-----

I spent another nine days doing other things, preparing for the Episode 1: The Phantom Menace. Then I returned to the newly created Galactic Imperium, and found, to my delight that the planets were all just as I had set out. Smiling with satisfaction, I woke and unloaded the human and Jaffa population on to the planets according to the fake background story I came up for the planets and the inhabitants. Completely loyal to me, the people memorised what they were supposed to do. There were some issues when some fanatics wanted to spread the religion of the God Emperor by force, but since everyone knew how I 'hate' such forced religious conversion, the movement was quickly removed. It took over two weeks for the people to settle in, and I activated the time dilation device again. Another 10 days would pass, and I shall return, ready to brainwash new generations born on those planets.

The next stage of this construction of Imperium involved the Warmaster Ba'al. I had searched the regions near the Unknown Regions' border with the known galaxy, and selected a suitable M-class planet, untouched by anyone. It was a bit off the major league trade routes and stuff, but it had clear paths to several other empty systems in the star cluster, and a direct opening to the nearby inhabited planets. Setting up shop there, I sent down the replicators and activated time dilation device powered by ZPM. Unlike the Imperium's planets, this was one planet and there was no one there. Within the hour, 100 years had passed, and the replicators had built one planetary capital capable of holding over 500 million people, six huge cities, eleven large cities, thirty seven cities of 10 million and numerous towns. With nearly 75% of the planet covered by cityscape, the planet also held vast factories and other manufacturing facilities and several shipyards.

After that, I briefly returned to the Imperium, and brainwashing the entire planets again as well as checking on how the people have fared. The food produced by the 'farmers' using advanced technologies, 'workers' working in automated factories, the 'Imperium' was an extremely productive and powerful empire already. While it would be nearly impossible to do this on a massive scale at once, it did show me a sort of result I could expect from the original Imperium. After spending about three days, I reactivated the time dilation for another ten days.

Returning to the new colonies, I colonized the empty systems around the main colony, making them mostly into farming colonies and mining colonies. Three planets were chosen as full colonies with each set to hold approximately 10 million people, plus minus 3~5 million. Two planets were chosen to house great factories of 'civilian vehicles' and 'robots', which could easily turned into producing military vehicles and droid armies. One of the moons in those new colonies were also turned into a shipyard colony, capable of producing minimum of 10 ships per month, or at max 10 capital ships and 50 smaller class ships per month. Most of the factories, mines and the shipyard were highly automated, requiring only few actual people to maintain them. It took several days to finish all these, even with the time dilation devices, and I returned to the Imperium once more.

-----

By this time, the population of the Imperium had grown very large, enough to at least sparsely inhabit the buildings. Of course, the planets of the Imperium still filled barely 35% of the replicator-built housings. I did the brainwash again for the benefit of the new generation. However, it was almost not necessary as they were already raised in a society where I was so loved and revered, as well as a bit feared, that they literally cried at seeing me. It was a bit awkward and a bit overwhelming even for my liking some ego-stroking. I got used to it. Then I transported the volunteers and took them to the new colonies, leaving behind the Imperium once again within the time dilation field. I brought the volunteers to the main colony which I decided to call 'Uruk', an ancient Sumerian city in the Mesopotamia, the capital city of Gilgamesh's kingdom. Also, Uruk was a patronised city by a god named Utu, son of Nanna and Ningal, brother to Ishkur. Ishkur was one of the rivals of Ba'al, a storm god, and the former ruler of Sodan. Ishkur, Ba'al and several others were storm gods, which meant that they were the chief executioners of a greater Goa'uld, in both of their cases, Ra the Supreme System Lord.

The colony was deliberately named Uruk and as I watched the time dilation device made the solar system to move 100 years within three hours, Ba'al came aboard. He quickly rushed to my feet and kowtowed. He really could grovel when the situation demanded it of him. I slowly sat back down on my throne and stared at Ba'al. Ba'al lowered his head. I spoke.

"**Lord Ba'al, welcome to… Uruk.**"

That got his attention. Uruk was actually a name of a planet that Ba'al had fought Mot over after Utu was slain by Marduk, and as a servant of Bastet at the time, who was in league of Marduk, Mot had taken the planet in the name of Bastet. Ba'al was in a difficult situation at the time, as he juggled between Ra and Sokar. Breaking through the defences of the planet, Ba'al had won a crippling victory against Inanna, who had previously swore alliegience to Bastet after Marduk killed her brother Utu. Indeed, the name Uruk had much sentimental value for Ba'al, since he had made it his homeworld for five hundred years hiding from Ra after Sokar was banished by the combined might of the System Lords. Ba'al spoke with curiosity.

"**Uruk, my lord?**"

"**Yes, I have named this system, Uruka, and the planet Uruk. The people of this galaxy will not know the significance, but you do, don't you?**"

"**Yes, my lord. Both the city and the planet were…**"

"**I have no need to hear your story, Ba'al. I have a mission for you.**"

Ba'al bowed his head. He definitely did not want to be tortured again if he could help it.

"**Anything you command, my lord.**"

"**Good… I am certain that this mission suits you fine… I want you to command this planet… with full authority.**"

That was something Ba'al did not expect. He did not think he would be given any real power. I continued.

"**You shall command this planet… in my name, and you shall accompany me when I go to meet Queen Amidala and Senator Palpatine on Naboo before the siege of Naboo.**"

Ba'al had seen the movies enough to know who was who, and he had studied some more since we arrived here. Ba'al's eyes twinkled. He smiled.

"**You intend to deceive Palpatine… though I cannot guess how.**"

I chuckled.

"**I shall publicly humiliate you in front of them, after introducing you as the Lord Governor of Uruka region, the second most populated province within the Imperium.**"

Ba'al narrowed his eyes.

"**As the Sith Lord who wishes to cause the Clone Wars, Palpatine would attempt to gain my support.**"

I smiled widely. This was why I liked him. He was damn smart for a Goa'uld.

"**Well done, Lord Ba'al. Your intelligence serves you well**."

"**Thank you, my lord. However, you mentioned… second most populated, which means…**"

"**There will be others… some of them under the command of your fellow System Lords.**"

"**The System Lords are no more, my lord.**"

I chuckled.

"**That is true, but I am God Emperor. I can make many things happen.**"

"**As you wish.**"

"**For now, you shall depart on to the planet. I shall set the time dilation device to allow you a mere 100 years within.**"

"**100 years?**"

"**You may take your sarcophagus.**"

"**Thank you, my lord.**"

"**But first, you must introduce the System Lords to the new reality that is the God Emperor and the Galactic Imperium, Supreme System Lord Ba'al.**"

Ba'al smiled.

-----

In each of the five alcoves within the large chamber, was a single cloning pod, where a single individual resided. They were not conscious yet. The pod in the middle contained Osiris, in the clone body of Dr Sarah Gardner, a beautiful woman by any standard. To her right was Apophis, and to his right was Nirrti. To the left of Osiris were Chronus and Camulus. Suddenly, Osiris opened her eyes. She appeared confused as she tried to move her body within the liquid. Then she paused as she peered outside through the small window on her pod. She could see the empty room, but not the other alcoves. As she started at the large door on the other side, the door opened, and Jaffa came in. They were obviously Jaffa, with a tattoo on their forhead, but they wore strange armour as well as strange markings and tattoo. The armed Jaffa lined up against the walls, and four guarded the door. Then human servants came in. In groups of fours, they bore the markings of System Lords on their clothing.

Osiris could see that the servants bore the markings of Apophis, Chronus, Nirrti and Camulus, and a group of servants with her symbols. The servants were grouped in fours. One of them would hold several towels, while another would hold a pad with a Kara Kesh and several jewellery pieces. The other two would hold clothings. Osiris quickly assumed them to be for the System Lords, though she could not understand why there would be servants of Chronus and Apophis, both being long dead… then she wondered how long she was out of it. She remembered being shot with a tranquiliser but then nothing… Then she struggled some more when one of the servants of her symbol noticed something and came up to the wall to the right side of her alcove. He pressed something, and Osiris could feel the liquid being drained. Then her bond was loose, and with a hiss, the pod began to open. Stark naked but unconcerned, Osiris walked out. It was only then she noticed how fresh her host body felt. It was in top condition that not even a Goa'uld could manage. As she walked out of the pod, one of her servants quickly came up to her with towels, and hid her figure with a large towel. Osiris quickly cleaned herself then she called out.

"**Kree!**"

The other servant gave her the clothes. Osiris noticed that the clothings were the same style as she wore during the summit of the System Lords under the command of Anubis. This was in a slightly different color but it was excellent. Fully dressed, she walked out of the alcove, and noticed that other servants began to approach the alcoves. She turned around and looked. Above her alcove was her symbol and she also saw the markings of the corresponding System Lords as to the markings on the servants. As she gently walked up to the servant with the Kara Kesh and jewellery, she noticed that someone else just finished dressing. It was Camulus. Camulus noticed her but he seemed very confused. Then she heard a voice.

"**Kree! Kel na Apophis!**"

She turned to her right as she put on the Kara Kesh, and saw Apophis doning his golden armour. He was as confused as anyone. Nirrti and Chronus quickly came out as well, but when Apophis saw Chronus, he went for the Kara Kesh, as Chronus followed suit. Osiris tensed and prepared to engage the shield, when a female Goa'uld voice stopped them.

"**I would advise against it.**"

They all looked at the Goa'uld who just entered. Chronus, as a senior among them, spoke.

"**Who are you? And what is this place?**"

The blonde woman smiled as she answered.

"**I am Athena, but in a new host. I have come to take you to the one who could answer your questions.**"

Osiris narrowed her eyes as Apophis spoke angrily

"**Who dares to treat us so? Who is this master of yours that we are to see?**"

Athena answered calmly.

"**He is not my master. We both serve OUR master, who is a great and powerful being… and it would be wise for you to submit to my master.**"

Osiris spoke.

"**Let us move on, then. If we are to have any answers, we will not be getting any from this lackey.**"

Athena was not so easily provoked.

"**Follow me, then.**"  
....................

..................

................

..............

............

..........

........

......

....

..

.


	46. Chapter 46

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Helikaon085:** Well, I'm not a Fanfic monster who can churn out new chapters every day... the double postings happened on good days.

**jrnmrtns:** GEK has his sight on bigger things than Force... Other questions are answered here in this chapter.

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**TitanX7:** Thanks!

**voider:** Well, if they didn't plot to kill GEK, then they wouldn't be goa'ulds, would they? While the System Lords will attempt many assassinations, GEK will not allow them access to high tech...

**tpx1:** Some more here...

**empireatwar1:** Thanks!

**oblivionknight7:** Thank you... I think... but many have claimed that despite my lack of grace... there is something addictive about this story... probably the escapism...

**diablo:** Well, there will be mecha anime involves... certainly...

**Garrelt:** I don't know Prototype... so I will look into it...

**Lord of Daemons:** I know that story... Also, dark cloud thingy doesn't really mean something bad... it just means that they Jedi or Sith can't see what it is...

**HARDWORK:** Kuat is useful for many things...

**swimmerdude220:** The System Lords were taken with GEK... He won't leave them behind to cause mischief.

**Red Close:** Isn't Star Forge destroyed by this stage? I don't know that much about that period...

**FULLMETAL:** They were in stasis pods in the cargo bays... they are clones of people back in Stargate Dimension...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

The System Lords eyed each other suspiciously and watched nervously at the Jaffa escorting them, as they followed Athena, who was guarded by two Elites. They did not have to walk far before they came to a door. The door opened and a similar setting to the summits of the System Lords appeared. There chamber was much larger than any Goa'uld station or ship, and there were eight chairs and an incredibly opulent throne, which was raised about 30cm from the floor by three steps. As they followed Athena into the room, they noticed Ba'al. Camulus, who, apart from Osiris, had the latest intelligence almost groaned as he whispered.

"**Ba'al!**"

Ba'al chuckled as he stood up and gestured them to sit.

"**Welcome, friends. Take your seats!**"

The System Lords sat down as Athena sat two seats from the throne, which was three seats from Ba'al. Another female Goa'uld entered, bowed lightly to Ba'al and sat next to Athena, to the direct left of the throne. Ba'al sat back down. Apophis could not hold himself any longer.

"**What is the meaning of this? Ba'al, speak!**"

Ba'al's face hardened a bit.

"**You are in no position to demand anything, Apophis.**"

Then he raised his left hand, and the System Lords looked shocked at the flawless metallic hands and forearm, and even more when the palm of the machine arm opened to reveal a Kara Kesh crystal. Ba'al spoke.

"**With the demise of you all, I had become the only System Lords remaining.**"

Everyone was surprised and Chronus asked.

"**Explain first on how we are dead. The last thing I remember was the shol'va Teal'c coming into my room and I was attacked by something.**"

Nirrti looked a bit uncomfortable, but Ba'al merely chuckled. Apophis spoke.

"**The last thing I remember was that I was dying… in the hands of the Tauri once I fled to them after being tortured by Sokar.**"

Nirrti spoke.

"**I was a prisoner of the Tauri…**"

Camulus grunted.

"**I had exiled myself to Tauri, fleeing from you, Ba'al.**"

Ba'al looked at Osiris as did others. Osiris spoke.

"**I remember being shot with tranquiliser darts by the Tauri as I attempted to extract useful informations from Daniel Jackson.**"

Ba'al chuckled.

"**Well, let me just tell you that you are all clones, and so am I. We are clones of the original, real System Lords, and now we are here.**"

The System Lords looked horrified. Osiris frowned.

"**Who revived us through cloning? Anubis?**"

This name made Chronus and Apophis surprised even more. Nirrti and Camulus already knew of Anubis before they died. Ba'al sneered.

"**No. Anubis is no more, and the System Lords are also no more. Those of us here are the remaining Goa'ulds.**"

The System Lords looked interested. Chronus spoke.

"**Then we shall rule unopposed.**"

Shu'nin chuckled.

"**You fools… you shall not rule at all. You must serve our master.**"

Apophis growled.

"**Who are you?**"

"**I am Shu'nin, a new System Lord, commanded by our master to watch over the new council of System Lords.**"

The old System Lords looked at Ba'al and was horrified to find him smiling. Ba'al spoke pleasantly.

"**Well, let's just say that things have changed, and in fact, we are not even in our own galaxy… not to mention our dimension.**"

Ba'al nodded and the Jaffa handed out a datapad to each System Lord. They looked over it. As they read, they began to see that they had fallen in with a being that had more power than any Goa'uld ever… even more so than Anubis. It was literally a matter of time before this Galactic Imperium would take over the galaxy. Just as they finished reading, Osiris spoke up.

"**Ba'al, I do not believe for a second that you have not thought to overthrow this 'master' of yours. We know you enough to figure that out.**"

Ba'al, Shu'nin and Athena all laughed hysterically as if Osiris said something so hilarious. Ba'al answered, stifling his laughs.

"**My dear Osiris. You do not seem to understand. There is no resistence against his will. He is supreme. You either obey him or you… get tortured to death. There is no way to stop him or kill him or turn his Jaffa against him.**"

Suddenly, a voice spoke.

"**Well spoken, Lord Ba'al.**"

Ba'al, Shu'nin and Athena quickly got off their chairs and kowtowed to the throne. As they kowtowed, God Emperor appeared with the familiar Asgard beaming. The old System Lords looked apprehensive to meet this being that made Ba'al to do such thing. The God Emperor spoke.

"**System Lords… I am God Emperor, your sovereign, your master and your god.**"

Apophis and Chronus narrowed their eyes, but did not say anything. Others also held their tongue as Ba'al and others returned to their seats. The God Emperor began to speak.

"**Kree, Goa'uld! You have no choice. I command you and your will.**"

Apophis stood up defiantly and pointed his Kara Kesh at the God Emperor as Ba'al and the new System Lords watched with amused smile. The God Emperor chuckled as he raised his finger. Apophis screamed as the extensive nanite network within his host's body and the symbiote flared with the painstick's torture energy. Chronus watched with satisfaction as his sworn enemy screamed. Osiris and Nirrti looked at the God Emperor with interest. Then, the God Emperor pointed his fingers at him, and sent out a jolt of lightning, which sizzled up Apophis for a few seconds before slamming him to the chair.

-----

I was satisfied with the new version of lightning claw. The knowledge gained from the Sith Holocrons gave me enough insight into the Force Lightning to vaguely simulate it. Of course, it was nothing like the real Force Lightning, but instead of the normal electric discharge honed only by a modulated EM field, the lightning maintaind much of its initial course, and slammed right into Apophis. I made my visor flash for a second before continuing the conversation.

"**You have nothing. Your domains have fallen, and no one believes you to be gods. The only reason you are even alive now is because I want it so.**"

For a couple of seconds, I made myself look as menacing as possible, and I was sure I looked damn menacing with the 2.5m height and massive muscle. I was a giant, easily dwarfing them all. The people in this Starwars Dimension were used to various aliens so they were not strangers to large creatures but even to Goa'ulds, 2.5m was tall, and they had seen many big Jaffa. After a couple of quiet seconds, Chronus got up then got down to his knees, and kowtowed. I could see his trembling humiliation, but he was smart enough to know who the real boss around here was. Following Chronus, the other old System Lords all went down on their knees. I used the nanites to heal Apophis and he woke up to see others bowing before me. It took another few seconds for Apophis to figure things out, and he bowed to me as well. I chuckled evily, and the nanites in their body told me that they all felt fear.

-----

I left Ba'al and the System Lords on Uruk, with my nanites and Shu'nin watching over them, I was assured of their loyalty. If they even thought of betraying me, the nanites will torture them for the duration of 10 seconds. If they thought of another treasonous thought within an hour from the previous one, the torture would last another 10 seconds, with the maximum of 1 full minute. If they thought more treasonous thoughts than 1 minute worth of torture, the nanite would then torture the Goa'uld to death. Of course, the Jaffa would revive them in the sarcophagus. Since thinking about removing the nanites was itself a treasonous thought, as well as other programs, their loyalty was assured.

Leaving Uruk with most of my fleet returned to me, I sent them to find nine empty systems between Uruka and Roma, and then I returned to Roma for another session of brainwashing. The population had grown greatly as I had commanded, but already several major city worlds were nearly food crisis stage. I knew that I had to do something. Of course, they had not built any ships since I accidently told them not to. What I meant by that was not to build Ha'taks, since I was going to absorb the technologies of Starwars Dimension and if they were superior, I would want to build newly designed ships. Fortunately, it was not too late. I gave my people several designs of ships that they are allowed to build in their rather primitive shipyard facility I had built for them. They were at least as efficient as the shipyards at Kuat, but not as good as the shipyards back in the Imperium in the Stargate Dimension where the Asgard beam made it just that much easier.

I found it almost unnecessary to brainwash the whole star cluster since they had been worshipping me for a long time now, but I was a cautious man. Rather than taking any chances, I brainwashed them all again. Then, I transported the volunteers to Uruk, where Ba'al and the System Lords already spent 25 years within the time dilation field, and they had turned the place into semi-Goa'uld domain, with flare for gold and various symbols and markings of Ba'al. Other System Lords were there to learn what Ba'al was doing so that they could do that also. After dropping off new addition to Uruk and its colonies, I brought the System Lords aboard. When I arrived back at Roma, the fleet reported the discovery of 2 small star clusters, each about the size of the star cluster where Roma was, and 19 empty solar systems outside coherent star clusters. I divided up the territories into 9 approximately equal sized Regions, and began constructions on them. This had costed me much of the resources I carried or generated, but with the Roma Region already producing enough material, the loss would not last.

One thing I found interesting was that there were so many planets and systems that were empty. Upon the discovery of several ancient ruins, I realised that the magnitude of the destruction of the Infinite Empire has reached even to this time. Their weapons of mass destructions had destroyed at least four civilisations or colonies in the systems where I wasn building my Imperium. I ordered my replicators to dig up and secure the ruins so as to not allow the Goa'ulds access to the possibly dangerous and powerful technologies. I am a cautious man. After another ferrying people between Roma and Uruka, the new regions were ready and my Ha'taks busied themselves for next two weeks ferrying people here and there. It took another two months to finally settle the System Lords to their provinces, and placed few people from the planets as the governors of the planets not under the command of a Goa'uld. I was so busy that I forgot about Naboo and other things in motion, and it was only a call from Jabba that caught my attention. He had found Jango Fett and Jango Fett would arrive on Tatooine within two days. Jabba had not found Durge. Smiling, I moved my ship to Tatooine.

-----

I watched the screen with Jabba as Fett and other bounty hunters hanged around at the bar.

"There he is. Jango Fett."

"**So he is, Jabba. Well done. Continue your search for Durge.**"

-----

Jango looked around, one hand ever on his side near the handle of his guns. He did not drink, but he just moved about the bar. Suddenly, a dozen soldier-like people in armour came through the doors with strange halberds. Jango immediately knew that they were here for him. He took out his two WESTAR-34 blaster pistols and fired. Much to his surprise, the armour of the soldiers absorbed significant portion of the blaster bolts and the soldier was merely pushed back with only dents on his armour. Suddenly, with a strange white light, everything changed. He fonud himself under a small round crystal that glowed, then within moment of it flashing, he lost consciousness.

-----

I walked up to the famous bounty hunter Jango Fett. I didn't really need him, but I needed his DNA. As shown by the efficiency of the Clone Troopers, he must have certain genes that allow natural physical prowess and agility. There were mentions of it in the Asgard database as well as Asuran and Ori knowledge. Unfortunately, my body, despite maximising everything without actually changing my base genes, did not contain the activated versions of that gene. Anakin's DNA had shown some of it, but the presence of certain additional genes that gave him the medichlorians meant that he was a hybrid and not quite a human. I needed my clones to be humans or based on them. Since my clone armies will be numerous, I could not take the chance of having any them turn on me. They will be superior to the Clone Troopers of the Republic or other basic infantries, but they would still not be strong enough to challenge me. Upon extracting enough DNA from him, I sent him back down to the bar.

As I sat down on my work bench to study the DNA, Ba'tet called me.

"What is it, Ba'tet?"

~My lord, your spies has located… Count Dooku. He is currently at Kuat to order a customised spaceship.~

I immediately beamed myself to the bridge. I spoke to the captain.

"Captain Kunas, set course for Kuat and engage hyperdrive at maximum speed."

"Yes, my lord."

Ba'tet came up to me.

"Does this please you, my lord? Capturing Count Dooku… would be a significant venture."

I chuckled.

"Indeed, Ba'tet. I am most pleased. Soon, all the cards shall be in my hands… and my enemies shall know nothing."

"As you will, my god."

-----

Count Dooku, who would soon the Jedi Order, had come to Kuat to purchase a personalised space ship. He was extremely wealthy, and even though the Jedi Order did not allow personal possessions, Dooku used his wealth to expediate his missions. Money did make things easier and caused less events where force need to be used. This space ship was designed to ferry several Jedi Knights and their Padawans to their desinations at an incredible speed. Installed on it were most powerful hyperdrive of the size that money can buy. When a massive ship appeared so suddenly in the orbit of Kuat, Jedi Master Dooku felt a great disturbance in the Dorce. It was not as if a Dark Side of the Force rippling out, but as if there was a hole in the Force where the Force was removed. He immediately felt that something on that massive ship was the cause of the disturbance.

Then something flashed all around the section of the KDY he was in. With a flash of white light, ten armoured soldiers with halberds appeared. They were searching for someone, and Dooku immediately knew that they were looking for him. Instinctively, Dooku activated his lightsaber. Though he was curious why KDY's security forces were allowing these soldiers to enter their compound this way, he was too busy trying hide from them. He was unsure they wanted him, so he wasn't ready to fight so many of them yet. The soldiers were scanning people with small devices, and then they moved on. Dooku calmly turned off his lightsaber and pulled up his hood, attempting to blend in. As he walked past a squad of soldiers, one of them grabbed his shoulder.

"Hey, take off your hood. Let's see if you are the one we are looking for."

Dooku noticed how they stuttered in speaking the Basic as if they were just learning them, but it did not matter. He waved his hand and used the Force.

"I am not the person you are looking for."

The whole squad went into some sort of a trance as the soldier began to speak.

"You are not the person we are looking for."

"I may go now."

"You may go… wait… What? That can't be right… Emperor, preserve me! You!"

Dooku was surprised when the soldier broke free from the Mind Trick of a powerful Jedi Master. It was obvious that this 'Emperor' was the focus upon which the soldier drew his mind around. The soldier, knowing that his long halberd won't be good at this distance, raised his wrist stunner. Before the soldier could fire Dooku activated his lightsaber and with three slices, destroyed both the halberd and the wrist weapon. However, that broke the trance of the other soldiers. They all raised their wrist weapons and some of them even raised their halberds. Dooku pushed at the soldier in front of him with a strong force push that knocked him and six others down. Then Dooku fled, followed by three soldiers.

The soldiers fired their halberd weapon, sending small orange plasma, which Dooku deflected with ease. However, as they began to fire more rapidly, Dooku's patience ran out, and he returned several shots back at the soldiers, and to his surprise, their armour absorbed the hits, though leaving dents. Only one soldier was knocked down, but others limped along, still firing their weapons. On the other side of the large corridor were two other squads who noticed Dooku's movement and were moving to intercept him. Gritting his teeth, Dooku used the Force power that Plo Koon had taught him, but warned about the dangers of using this power. He unleashed Eletric Judgement, a Force power that many Jedi deemed to be a version of Force lightning utilised by the Sith.

-----

The strands of lightning struck the two soldiers, and Dooku deflected oncoming plasma when he was surrounded by white light. He shook his head as the surrounding changed. Feeling someone is behind him, he turned around, readying his lightsaber. There he found a man on an opulent crystal throne, clad in dark metallic cloak and wearing a massive crown-like helmet. He was guarded by four men who looked formidable. The man in the throne spoke.

"You are Count Dooku… or should I call you Jedi Master Dooku?"

"Master Dooku would be fine."

"I see."

"What do you want from me? How did I get here?"

"Those are not important. What is important is whether you still believe in the Republic and the Jedi Order."

Dooku flinched. He was already conflicted about the Senate and how useless it was, and the galaxy suffered under their imcompetence and the Jedi's apathy. Dooku felt to so deeply, but he was a Jedi Master. He thought he could change it all as a Jedi but something was missing. The galaxy continued to crumble one piece at a time. Now, this person asked a question that troubled his heart for so long.

"Of… Of course I do. I am a Jedi Master."

The man chuckled.

"You did not really answer my question, Dooku. Which do you still believe in? The Jedi or the Republic."

Dooku did not answer. The man continued.

"I can give you the power to change the galaxy. I foresee that you will play a critical role that would change the galaxy forever."

Dooku lowered his lightsaber and tucked it back on his belt. He narrowed his eyes.

"Who are you?"

The man stood up, and Dooku was surprised at the man's height. If he was human, he was really tall. The man spoke.

"I am God Emperor of Galactic Imperium. I have foreseen a great conflict… caused by you!"

Dooku sneered.

"I am a Jedi. I do not cause conflicts."

"I assure you that you will cause the conflict no matter what… but if you would allow me, I can grant you the chance to sacrifise yourself to better the galaxy."

"Sacrifise myself? How?"

"You must… take the road to the Dark Side of the Force."

Dooku whipped out his lightsaber.

"You are a Sith?"

The God Emperor laughed.

"Do you think I am such a weakling like a Sith Lord? I am beyond Sith or Jedi. I am God Emperor. If you want, I can explain what I was saying."

Still pointing his lightsaber at the God Emperor, Dooku nodded.

"Very well."

The God Emperor chuckled and gestured Dooku to follow. Though he turned off the lightsaber, he still kept his hand on it, and Dooku followed the God Emperor. The God Emperor began to explain.

"As you already know, the Senate and the Republic is dying. It is stagnating under its own weight. What you don't know is that a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious has been making it worse."

Dooku was horrified, however, the God Emperor continued without Dooku's shock.

"While the Republic is truly dying, the Sith Lord is making it die faster, and he is making sure that people understand that the Republic is dying. Unfortunately, no one can do anything about it."

"But the Jedi…"

"The Jedi are arrogant and stuck in their old ways, and they are also dying from stagnation. The clever thing about the Sith Lord's plan is that he intends to use the Republic itself against the Jedi, and Jedi, now spread so thinly across the galaxy trying to put out various fires, are blind to it."

"How did Master Yoda did not see this?"

I chuckled.

"Oh, he did. So did others, yet they hide the fact that the veil of the Dark Side has shrouded the future from them. Such arrogance. Yoda and others believes that they can trust in the old prophecy to solve the problems for them."

"The prophecy?"

"About a Chosen One who would bring balance to the Force."

"I know that prophecy."

"Yes… Well, Yoda do not believe in interfering with the politics, which is good in an ideal world, but now… the Jedi are nothing more than a bunch of arrogant baby-snatchers."

Dooku was getting angry as I insulted the Jedi Order, but he knew that the God Emperor was telling the truth. The God Emperor sneered.

"The real question is, Dooku, whether you are willing to make ultimate sacrifices to restore the glory of the Republic and bring peace and prosperity to the galaxy."

Dooku thought for a moment. He looked at the God Emperor.

"What are you saying?"

The God Emperor took out a small Holocron. Dooku immediately noticed it as a Sith Holocron. The God Emperor gave it Dooku.

"You must join with Sidious."

"WHAT?!"

The God Emperor chuckled.

"Allow me to explain this."

Dooku nodded as he studied the Sith Holocron.

"I must not interfere directly, lest the natural course of events are disrupted and the galaxy falls to the hands of the Sith. You, who would soon leave the Jedi Order, would be approached by Darth Sidious, and then become his apprentice, the Darth Tyranus."

Dooku was silent as he watched the God Emperor.

"Yes, I know that you are about to leave the Jedi Order."

Dooku returned his gaze to the Sith Holocron as he spoke.

"What do you want me to do?"

The God Emperor chuckled.

"Join me, Dooku, and with your sacrifice, I can bring peace, prosperity and order to the galaxy."

Dooku hesitated.

"You could be Darth Sidious, pretending to be something else."

The God Emperor chuckled some more.

"Fool! Sidious will not know the true me until it is too late. He shall fall, and I shall restore the galaxy and the Jedi Order as they should have been."

Dooku hesitated for a moment, then he knelt before the God Emperor.

"You will have my allegiance, God Emperor."

The God Emperor smiled.

"Very good, Count Dooku. Your work shall be instrumental in restoring the galaxy."

"Yes, my lord."

Then Dooku stood back up.

"You mentioned my sacrifice?"

The God Emperor nodded.

"Yes… You shall follow through with what I have foreseen. You shall be approached by Darth Sidious, and you shall be ordered to kill… Sifo-Dyas."

Dooku looked horrified.

"This Sidious would order me to kill my best friend?"

"That is the way of the Sith, my dear Count. They are as ruthless as they are treacherous. Do not fear, my friend. Master Sifo-Dyas shall be safe, even after you have killed him."

"I do not understand."

"I am God Emperor, Dooku. Death is nothing to me. I can revive a person from death as easily as I can kill them."

"If that is true, you are indeed powerful enough to call yourself 'God Emperor'."

"It is true, Count."

"So, will you tell me more of my mission?"

"Yes… After you kill Sifo-Dyas, you shall hijack his mission to create a clone army for the Republic. You shall hire a Mandalorean bounty hunter called Jango Fett to hunt down your former apprentice Komari Vosa, who is now the leader of a crime syndicate. He shall kill Vosa, and you shall hire Jango to become the template of the clone army."

"You speak as if you know all these are going to happen."

"I am God Emperor, Dooku. Do not doubt my powers."

"Very well, my lord."

"In creating the clone army, Sidious will order you to insert Order 66 into their programming, which will allow the Supreme Chancellor of the Republic to issue the deaths of all Jedi."

Dooku looked shocked.

"Why? Why would a Supreme Chancellor do this?"

"That is not for you to know. Knowing that will bring ruination upon the Jedi Order."

"But if that order is…"

"You shall change the order so that Order 99 is the real order to kill the Jedi, while Order 66 is to pretend to kill the Jedi while actually obeying their commands."

Dooku's face lightened up. The God Emperor smiled.

"You understand now."

"Yes, my lord."

"Very good, Count Dooku. There are other things to discuss regarding your… undercover mission as Darth Tyranus."

"Yes, my lord."

-----

I watched as Dooku left Kuat and returned to Coruscant. I chuckled as I turned off the brainwave emitter from my nanite cloak. It took a while but with traces of brainwashing chemical in the air and the brainwaves poured directly into his head was enough to turn Dooku to my side. Sidious would have a surprise waiting for him when the shit actually hits the fan.


	47. Chapter 47

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Helikaon085:** Hehehe... fun though... when shit hits the fan...

**jrnmrtns:** He has... already... but just didn't want to reveal too much yet.

**Morgomir:** Thank you! Thank you!

**clooneythescourge:** Thank you very much!

**yaoi puppy:** Well, Bioshock is on the list, but what is Eureka universe and what good things are in it?

**tpx1:** 100 days would have passed...

**empireatwar1:** Yep... Dooku!

**STRYKER N7:** I will look into both. GEK wants to conquer all and every dimension after all...

**Garrelt:** I'll think about it...

**HARDWORK:** GEK wants the war on a bigger scale... and Ba'al and the system lords are part of the plan...

**swimmerdude220:** Yes, I already knew the Order 65, but the new Order 66 will make the Clones to pretend that they are obeying the Supreme Chancellor...

**FULLMETAL:** We are so close to Phantom Menace... after that, GEK moves on to Startrek universe...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 47**

Months passed and many things happened across the galaxy. Firstly, Jedi Master Dooku left the Jedi Order. He was well known for his critism of the Jedi Order's inactions and the Senate's incompetence. However, it was a bit early than when he claimed that he would leave. The tension between the Trade Federation and the Republic began to mount as the Republic began to impose taxes on the trade routes used by the Trade Federation. Under the guileful manipulation of Darth Sidious, the Trade Federation began boost the size of its droid armies and quicken the pace of arming their Lucrehulk cargoships into battleships and droid control ships. Meanwhile, the galaxy met a strange new star empire. A large star empire called the Galactic Imperium appeared from nowhere and had revealed its location deep within the Unknown Regions. Consisting of dozens of star systems with many advanced planets of great wealth, the Galactic Imperium quickly grew in fame as Kuat Drive Shipyard offered to build a branch of its famous shipyard company there. Many suspected some sort of secret deal between KDY and the leadership of the Imperium as the Imperium's government gained impressive 40% share of the new Imperial Kuat Shipyard, which would soon command six large shipyards across the Imperium.

The Cloners of Kamino also had contacted the Imperium and constructed a sort of colony on one of the planets with 90% water coverage. Building several large cloning facilities, they move the secret clone army project for the Imperium there, along with the instructors and scientists who went to learn the new genetic manipulation technologies. The template of the clone army was a single male. He was in fact a DNA mix of Jango Fett, Anakin Skywalker and the God Emperor, plus some genes from the Ori database and the Jaffa. The base of the template was Jango with his physique, and added with some Jaffa genes of heavier muscles and long life span. The issue of the Jaffa immunity was fixed with the Ori and Asgard knowledge while Anakin's DNA would allow the cells to contain some midichlorians. The appearances were made from God Emperor, Anakin and Jango's DNAs. It took a dozen attempts to perfect the blending, but in the end the perfect soldier was born. Of course, these were not enhanced like the Space Marines of the Warhammer 40K, but compared to something like the Clone Troopers or the Imperial Guards, they would be superior. The Kaminoans were delighted to have such fantastic specimen, which was also modified to be cloned well, a technology of the Asgard, and they loved to learn several new technologies in genetics.

Of course, other technologies were being developed as well. Unlike the vehicles of the Starwars Dimension, soon to be used in the Clone War in 13 years, the Imperium developed several different vehicles for war, though they did not reveal most of them. To show their military technology and prowess, the Imperium did a small parade which showed five types of military vehicles along with an impressive number of soldiers. The first line of the parade was lead by 25 by 2 of Scorpion Weapons Platforms, followed by 50 by 5 of Imperial Jaffa, then 25 by 1 of Mk.3 Troop Crawlers. They were then followed by the army band, 25 x 1 of Mk.3 Scorpion Attack Vehicles, newly upgraded with new technologies, then 20 by 5 of more Imperial Jaffa, then finally the 25 x 1 of Mk.1 Imperial Tiger Tanks with 50 x 5 Imperial Jaffa marched. To end the parade, five Mk.3 Troop Flyers flew overhead. While this display showed the Imperium's military power and technology, the God Emperor did not show his most advanced vehicles.

The God Emperor had prepared well as the half of Military Engineers Corp that came with the fleet began to develop and design the vehicles and other weapons of war. Dozens of new vehicles were designed, though all but one of them was ejected as the creators were still too steeped in Jaffa mindset of serving Goa'ulds, and their ingenuity was pathetic. After all, the God Emperor did not want a large hovering metal egg with dozens of staff weapons sticking out. The one successful design by the Military Engineers Corp was the Mobile Defence Vehicle. Using the Goa'uld technology of metallic folding used in Horus Guard helmets, they came up with a hover vehicle that were piloted by two and carry up to one full 10-men squad. When it arrived at a destination, it would land and unfold, its underside matching the landing terrain. As it unfolds, it would become a stationary defence platform armed with two 2x2 missile pods, three staff cannons and ten tri-barrel heavy plasma blasters. The heavy plasma blasters were mixture of the halberd weapon and the blaster weapons of the Starwars Dimension, allowing far more compact rounds for better penetration and more efficient use of energy. Capable of 3000 RPM, these tri-barrel heavy plasma blasters were extremely powerful.

The weapons for the soldiers were upgraded and newly made. In preparation for the clone army, the Imperium created series of personal weapons. First in the line were the pistols. The ICI series plasma pistol would fire plasma rounds with 50 rounds per magazine chamber. These ICI series were given to the Imperial Jaffa and were planned to be distributed as the standard sidearms. The next series was the ICO series pistol that could fire in two modes, singles or automatic. The automatic would spend the entire 100 round magazine chamber within 2 seconds at max. To explain the weapons and the terms involved, one must explain the designs of the new weapons. As a mixture of Stargate technologies and Starwars technologies, these guns were powerful and sophisticated as well as being efficient. They were powered by liquid naquadah cold plasma fusion cell, which had the lifespan of nearly 100 years of standard usage or up to 1000 years of minimal to no usage. This tiny fuel cell located at the bottom of the handle would fill the magazine chamber with the plasma, which is then moved on to loading chamber which is then fired. Since it takes a few seconds to create the plasma from the fuel cell through the plasma generator, it was more efficient to create a magazine chamber than draw power directly from the cell. The cell also provided the power for the pistol to shoot.

The rifles and other heavier weapons were of similar design as well. The PAR-1 was the first in the Plasma Assault Rifle series. It actually looked like an elongated version of P90. PAR-1s were to be given to clone sergeants and commading officers. It was compact, light and was able to contain 500 rounds in its magazine chamber, and had the firing rate of 900 RPM. Light enough to be used with only one hand, the PAR-1 was the perfect weapon for sergeants who would usually use a melee weapon in the battle as well. The ICR series was the weapon for the standard clone soldier, capable of 600 RPM with 300 rounds in the magazine chamber. It looked like AUG A3 with elongated barrel and no magazine. The ICR also had folding forward handle as well. Though its barrel made it as long as M16, but with the barrel more like DC-15A Blaster Rifle of the Clone Troopers of the Grand Army of Republic. The advantages of the PAR-1 and ICR-1 were that they were more accurate than halberds or DC-15A, and since they used the fuel cells, they never ran out of ammo. The troops merely had to wait for a few seconds for the magazine chamber to fill up.

The upgraded halberds were by no mean weak. Fed directly from the fuel cell, which was more powerful than that of the PAR or ICR series, the halberds simply fired denser, heavier and deadlier plasma projectiles, though at maximum of 500 RPM and at reduced accuracy. However, the halberds had the additional advantage of being part melee weapon. The newly upgraded halberd blades were now fitted with Naquadah Plasma Lining technology, where the blade was made from Naquadah/trinium alloy with specific weave that when fed energy would discharge the absorbed energy through the weave. By having the exit end of the weave on the blade, it would cause plasma burns with its blade. Also, being made with Naquadah, it could theoretically block enemy plasma bolts and use that also. However, in normal cases, the fuel cell also powers the blade, and the blade would have 5 strikes before it requires recharge. The same NPL technology was used in the standard single blade sword distributed through the Imperial Jaffa and planned to be distributed through the Imperial Clones, but without separate powersource. That would simply cost too much for some extra damage. However, the user can always fire at it with a plasma weapon of any kind to charge it.

The officers were to be given the PAR and a Plasma Sword instead of the standard single bladed sword. This 'Plasma Sword' was a double bladed broadsword with lightsaber built into the body of the sword. While not a lightsaber, the God Emperor modified the technology so that when it is turned on, the sword will have 1cm of lightsaber-like plasma field around the blade. This would allow the sergeants and officers to cut down light vehicles and kill heavily armoured enemy infantry. Of course, since all of the Imperium's soldiers were armed with a primary ranged weapon, a secondary ranged weapon, a sidearm and a melee weapon, they were able to adapt to any battle situations. Also, like the Imperial Jaffa and the Imperial Elites, the clones were to be divided into specialised divisions. The ten thousand clones were to be the basis of the normal troops and low ranking officers while the thousand specialists were divided into several types.

The first was the dedicated scout units. Planned to be made up of four scouts and a scout sergeant, these heavily armed scouts were also dedicated snipers. Second was the dedicated heavy support team, capable of utilising various heavy field weapons and specialise in demolition as well as combat engineering. The third specialist team was the jumpers, or the Angel Strikers. Using the anti-grav technologies and other more advanced technologies, these Angel Strikers utilise a jetpack which has transparent wings, which were actually the receptors for the propulsions. Thanks to the dramatic flare of the God Emperor, the Military Engineers were not allowed to reduce the size of the wings, despite the fact that they could. Indeed, on the screen, they would look angelic with glowing wings and glowing visors. The wings and visors are able to stop the glowing at night. The visor would allow various light filters and computer operated targeting system to use their dual PAR-1s. The fourth specialists were the overall spec-op group. These would be the elite of the clones, capable of many things that normal clones would not be able to do. They would be like the ARC, or the clone commandos. The Kaminoans had already hired Walon Vau the Mandalorean to prepare the training. Though no one had noticed it, the Imperium had brought a whole new level to ground battles.

-----

I walked down the hallway to a room where several empty stasis pods were located. There were still three that were filled. They were women. I went and brought one out of stasis. It took a minute or so, but she stepped out gracefully and bowed. I spoke.

"Welcome back, Warmaster Linea. How was your stasis?"

She smiled.

"Most refreshing, my lord."

"Good. I have many new projects and species for you to study."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Do you require some time to recuperate?"

She smiled and her eyes gleamed with that gaze of a mad scientist.

"No, my lord. I am most eager to begin."

"Good."

-----

Though the Galactic Imperium was now known to the Republic, we were still invisible to most of the people, be they powerful and influential or normal. Naboo was one of the main connections the Imperium had with the Republic. While Kuat and other planets where I spread around my money began to mention the Imperium, their voice only reached their own circles. Naboo, however, was different. Though small, unimpressive and insignificant, the planet actually had significant voice in the Senate, most likely thanks to Senator Palpatine, a.k.a Darth Sidious. The Imperial Primus exited hyperspace and arrived over Naboo. With the permission to land granted, I went down on an Alkesh with my Guardians and a dozen Imperial Jaffa in ceremodial clothing, which were fantastic. Four of the Jaffa also had to carry flags. Ba'al was also aboard, as was the plan. He was escorted by two Elites. As we landed, the Senator Palpatine came to greet the strange 'friends' from the Unknown Regions. Palpatine bowed in respect for my throne.

"Your imperial majesty, I am Senator Palpatine, representing the Sovereign Planet of Naboo in the Republic's Senate. Welcome to Naboo."

I smiled and nodded.

"It is good to be here, Senator."

Then I gestured to my people, and spoke to Ba'al without even looking at him.

"**Kree! Ba'al, shal kel!**"

"**Yes, my lord.**"

Ba'al bowed his head but his eyes burned with hate for me. I noticed that Palpatine noticed Ba'al's hatred. The hatred was probably real in some level, but everything was staged. As we walked, Palpatine casually asked.

"May I ask who that is?"

I grunted an answer.

"**He is High Warmaster Ba'al, the Supreme System Lord, who commands all the System Lords in my name.**"

Palpatine's eyes gleamed with excitement in finding something about this new star empire.

"That sounds like a great title. What do those titles actually entail?"

"**He governs the Uruka Province of the Imperium, and he is the Supreme System Lord.**"

Palpatine was very curious.

"System Lord?"

"**The System Lords are the leaders of an empire that the Imperium had conquered before the calamity back in our galaxy. Since then, they have been serving me and the Imperium. They are a subjugated race.**"

That interested him.

"You come from outside the galaxy?"

"**Yes. We are extra-galactic, but we have been here a while… no more than several hundred years… almost a thousand years now, but we have managed to hide ourselves from the rest of the galaxy. The galaxy was in turmoil. The Sith-Jedi War had left the galaxy a hostile place, when I first arrived with the survivors.**"

"You know of the Sith-Jedi War?"

"**I have only heard of it. When we arrive, the Jedi had defeated the Sith… The general Hoth and his troops were destroyed by the Thought Bomb of the Sith Lords.**"

"Interesting."

I made it a bit more interesting with the next line.

"**Then only one Sith Lord, Darth Bane, survived. He initiated the Rule of Two. The Master and the Apprentice.**"

Palpatine paled a bit. He did not think someone knew so much of the Sith.

"Indeed, very interesting, your imperial majesty."

Then Ba'al spoke.

"**My lord, should I…**"

I raised my hand, and he stopped. I spoke.

"**Silence! There is nothing you should do other than to obey me.**"

Ba'al bowe his head, but he was gritting his teeth.

"**Yes, my lord.**"

Palpatine seemed to enjoy our performance… though he would never realise that it was a performance until it is too late.

-----

I was brought before Queen Amidala and sat across her on a massive banquet table. We royals were sitting on the either end of the table while Ba'al and Palpatine sat across each other in the middle of the table. We all talked as we ate, and we talked about trading, especially regarding the naturally occurring plasma which was one of main exports of the planet. Palpatine was most interested.

"So you would require consumption of vast amount of plasma once the new Kuat Drive Yard shipyards are completed."

I nodded.

"**Yes, Senator. Though we are building many generators, the plasma to fuel them is most essential. Many of our technologies require plasma.**"

Ba'al spoke.

"**My lord, I am sure the Uruka Province can reduce the burden on the Capital Province, if you would just redirect some of the shipyards to us.**"

I sneered.

"**I told you to get your own contracts happening. I will not help the finances of your province. It was you who made the wrong move in investing in those mines.**"

Amidala asked, cutting me off.

"May I ask about the situation? I am sure the Republic would be more than willing to help."

I silently chuckled under my mask. How naive this girl was to think that the ailing Republic could do anything. It was Palpatine who told her that sentiment.

"Your majesty, I'm afraid that the wealth of the Republic can no longer be squandered so easily. The taxation imposed on the Trade Federation was a means to break the cycle of deficits."

Now there was a topic I wanted to talk about. Pretending not to know of the Trade Federation, I asked them the question.

"**What is this Trade Federation?**"

Palpatine answered quickly.

"The Trade Federation is a commerce guild. Well, they started out as a commerce guild, but now that their droid army is so large and powerful, they have become thugs who would bully planets to give up their sovereignty in order to pressure the Republic."

I asked, ever more innocently.

"Is that legal in your Republic?"

Amidala answered.

"Of course not. Such things are highly illegal. I am sure Senator Palpatine has been pushing for the Trade Federation being brought to justice."

Palpatine crooned as her semi-praise.

"I am doing my best, your majesties, but the one person who could make that happen is the Supreme Chancellor, but he is rumoured to have been involved with several shady deals. It is so sad."

-----

I spent three days on Naboo, and established a consulate there, and was promised by Senator Palpatine that the Galactic Imperium will soon be represented in the Senate as soon as the bureaucracy was done with filing necessary documents in accepting an entire star empire into the Republic without disbanding it. That was obviously not going to be easy.

-----

The High Warmaster Ba'al, the Supreme System Lord, was sitting on his throne, looking at some datapad. Suddenly, the holopprojector in front of his throne blinked to life. A bluish hologram of a hooded man appeared. Ba'al put down his datapad. He spoke.

"**You are the one who contacted me?**"

~Yes, I am.~

"**Who are you?**"

~I am the man who would allow you to… remove your master and take over the Galactic Imperium.~

Ba'al's eyes flashed as he showed interest.

"**Is this some sort of trick?**"

~No, Lord Ba'al.~

"**Obviously you know my name… how?**"

~I know many things, Supreme System Lord.~

Ba'al narrowed his eyes.

"**Who are you? If you are going to help me to free myself from that tyrant, I will need some assurance… and trust.**"

The man chuckled.

~I am… Darth Sidious.~

-----

I watched with interest as Ba'al began his talk with Sidious. I chuckled. Ba'tet leaned forward.

"Should I trace the transmission, my lord?"

"There is no need. Everything is going as I have planned."

"Yes, my god."

-----

Ba'al sneered.

"**So, 'Darth Sidious', how do you plan to free me from my master?**"

~All shall be revealed in time, but I assure you that you will be… the Emperor of the Galactic Imperium.~

Ba'al chuckled.

"**You do not understand, Sidious. God Emperor has the power of god. There is no one who can withstand his might.**"

~You do not understand, Lord Ba'al. I am a Dark Lord of the Sith! I can destroy a planet with a single thought! I can deal with your master!~

Ba'al mused, or at least pretended to muse.

"**Tell me then, why should I trust you? I can easily trace your signal and report it to my master.**"

~I am certain that you will not.~

"**What make you say that?**"

~I have already sent you a gift that you would like.~

"**A gift?**"

~Something to ease your province's financial situation.~

Ba'al looked shocked. Then he narrowed his eyes.

"**You had a spy on Naboo!**"

Sidious feigned ignorance.

~Naboo? What makes you say that? Ah… yes… You have recently been to Naboo. It is unfortunate that I could only contact you now, but I have known few things already.~

Ba'al breathed in deep before speaking.

"**I have a plan of my own… will you support it?**"

~A plan of your own?~

"**I am prepared to construct an army of advanced droids… However, I require the construction of a droid factory. While I have prepared other things, such as several mining colonies and some shipyards, I cannot create a droid foundry without the Emperor noticing.**"

Sidious chuckled.

~Then I am sure my gift will be most… appreciated.~

Ba'al smiled.

"**I hope so, Lord Sidious. Perhaps, may I know some detail on this 'gift'?**"

~I am quite certain that the Trade Federation will offer to build their droid foundries upon your planets… a planet of your choice, perhaps somewhere secluded?~

Ba'al smiled widely.

"**I do have a planet in mind. So, are you sure that they will not mind… expanding the design to… accommodate few extra assemblages?**"

Sidious smiled as widely.

~I am certain that they will be most pleased.~

Ba'al bowed his head to Sidious.

"**You shall have my support for whatever that you want from me.**"

~Very good, Lord Ba'al. I am certain that… this relationship between us will be… most fruitful.~

"**Indeed.**"

-----

Ba'al kowtowed as soon as he approached me. He stood back up with a smile. I congratulated him.

"**Most excellent performance, Lord Ba'al. I am sure that if you were an actor, you would be worth an Academy Award.**"

"**For Best Actor in Leading Role?**"

"**Best Actor in Supporting Role.**"

Ba'al maintained the smile. He knew how to take a joke. He spoke eagerly.

"**Shall I follow through? I did repeat the lines you gave me, but I have no plan for a droid army. Even if I did, I would certainly not wish for the pathetic droids of the Trade Federation.**"

"**I assure you, Lord Ba'al. I shall provide you with necessary… props for your part.**"

Ba'al bowed his head.

"**Thank you, my master.**"

-----

I studied my dimension jump device. This time, I had the replicators and Asgard core analyse it, and was able to upgrade it. The main crystal would remain the same, but the accuracy would be vastly increased, narrowing the first time jump to have the temporal accuracy of plus minus 40 days. As I was looking at the device, Ba'tet came to me.

"My lord, the Kaminoans have produced the prototype clone."

I stood up.

"Good. When will they begin the production?"

"Once they see the growth rate of the clone, they will begin immediately."

"Very well… I want this ship capable to fight… now."

"I will see it done."

It was time to go through some of more unimportant dimensions… the dimensions where I can get intereting technologies and designs, but not of any real significance or resources. I was God Emperor now, and there wasn't any real need to hang on to things that weren't really important. I contacted the bridge.

"Are we ready?"

~My lord, the ship is ready to move, but the crew…~

"Do we at least have a skeleton crew?"

~Yes, my lord.~

"Is any Warmaster or Goa'uld aboard?"

~No, my lord.~

"Good, prepare to jump dimension. We are going for a little shopping."

-----

The Imperial Primus moved away from the orbit of Roma Prime. Then an invisible field surrounded it for a moment, then it disappeared.

-----

A hyperspace window opened above Earth. The Imperial Primus exited the hyperspace window and scanned Chicago of USA. After beaming up something, the ship moved away to the back of the moon. There it dropped something in the space, and entered hyperspace. After a few seconds, the whole solar system was trapped in a Time Dilation field that slowe down the time inside.

-----

Above a dark and ruined Earth, where the black clouds covered the skies, the Imperial Primus appeared above. It scanned the planet, and beamed up several items before leaving behind a Time Dilation device behind the moon again.

-----

Above Roma Prime, only after seconds have passed since the Imperial Primus disappeared, when the ship blinked back into existence. Inside, the God Emperor smiled as he watched his new collection of toys.


	48. Chapter 48

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Helikaon085:** You got one right. Yes, the dark Earth is the matrix...

zealot: I thought I slowed them down... GEK wants to save up the two 'minor' dimensions for later... You will eventually see that despite the fact that he does lead a sad life, he has a single hobby that he spends a lot of time on... you will see...

**jrnmrtns:** Some personal upgrades will be done soon, but he wants powers that doesn't require his nanite cloak.

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**john777:** The stargates, will be installed in every planet of Imperium... once GEK conquers them all....

**clooneythescourge:** Thank you!

**yaoi puppy:** Interesting... I will think about it...

**tpx1:** Matrix verse, thank you!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you! It's all here in this chapter....

**metalgearspoon:** Thank you! It's all here...

**AzureSky123:** Thank you!

**diablo:** Asgard in pegasus will be dealt with...

**ojiushadow:** Thank you!

**draconicflare:** X-men (movie series) will definitely be on the list...

**Garrelt:** If you are a girl, I would love to kiss you too... if you are a guy, just read the story...

**micahel01:** Thanks!

**swimmerdude220:** Thanks, and I think SM will win...

**FULLMETAL:** Thanks! Well, you will see plenty of action once GEK returns to SW universe later for the Clone Wars... Once Episode 1 Phantom Menace is all done, and Tyranus orders the clone army in the name of Sifo-Dyas, then GEK will go to StarTrek verse...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the relative time spent there...

StarGate (10) - **StarWars (4)** - StarTrek (3) - X-Men (1) - Heroes (2) - StarCraft (3) - WarCraft (2) - Harry Potter (3) - Buffy/Angel (4) - WH40K (0.01) - StarGate

* * *

**Chapter 48**

It took several days but the necessary modifications and various designs were made from the newly acquired technologies from the two dimensions. What I really want was the expansion of the Clone Wars. To my perspective, the Clones Wars was pathetic and small for a galactic war. With my plans in action, the war shall truly encompass the entire galaxy as the millions upon millions of troops deployed across thousands of planets. The war shall be glorious and when the war is over, the Jedi Order will be crippled, and the Republic, or the Empire, shall fall into my hands.

I strolled across the floor to give final checks on the prototypes to be delivered to Ba'al. The modified NS5s from the film 'I, Robot' were truly magnificent as a menial servant, but I deemed that they would be just as formidable on the battlefield as well. I knew that most droids were incapable of killing a Jedi, but if any of them could, it would be an NS5. Unlike the bulky Terminators, NS5s were extremely agile and thanks to their positronic brain, they could think for themselves. Since they were robots, with the Three Laws replaced by loyalty to me, they would be fearless in battle and without mercy. Their designs were used to construct a new version for this whole thing, and I intended to use them as the security and backup crew for the starships, capable of running the ship even if the real crew were gone. The design was mostly unchanged, except for the slight reduction in the positronic brain so as to provide spaces to add upgrade modules. In order to allow Ba'al to turn the servant NS5s into battle droids, I designed fitting armours for the NS5s. They would provide at least same or better protection than the Super Battle Droid armour, but would not hinder the agility of NS5s.

Also, I designed the weapons for the NS5s. The primary weapon would be a mixture of E-5 blaster rifle of the Battle Droids and the traditional Jaffa staff weapon's power source. Though it would provide nearly 100 years of maximum usage, it would produce less overall power than what a PAR power source would produce. However, it would still allow the weapon to have at least 20% greater rate of fire and 15% more penetration. I decided to name it PRW-1 as in Primary Rifle Weapon. It would be the primary armament for Ba'al's droid army which will escalate the war. The weapon itself looked quite cool, almost like FN SCAR without the protruding barrel and magazine. I also created two variants to fulfil the need for heavier firepower. The PHW-1 (Prmary Heavy Weapon) has extra 20% length and extra 10% width, depth and weight. Unlike the PRW-1, it would be fed by a larger powersource in a backpack through a double powerline. The handle would be located above the weapon with adequate hand guard. While it would be unsuitable for humans, even the clones, these would be perfect for the NS5s, thanks to their superior strength and senses including sight.

The second heavy weapon is a shoulder mounted plasma cannon, actually a modified staff cannon. While looking like a larger version of PHW, it is also fed by a separate power source. I designed so it is deliberately too heavy for a Battle Droid to handle but anatomically incapable for a SBD to use. These three weapons would arm the NS5s, and therefore allow a significant advantage to Ba'al's droid army. Of course, they would not be able to defeat the Imperial Clones in the end, but thanks to their superior intelligence and the melee weapon I created for them, these would kill enough adult Jedi to cripple the Jedi Order. The melee weapon I created for the NS5s to fight against the Jedi was a clawed gauntlet. Made from tiny amount of Cortosis, a lightsaber resistant material, Naquadah to absorb the excess energy, trinium and durasteel, the gauntlet would allow the NS5 to grab the plasma blade of the lightsaber for up to 30 seconds without the gauntlet even glowing. In fact, my tests with the old Sith lightsabers allowed the gauntlet to hold on to three minutes of direct contact, though I would expect the newer versions to be more powerful.

There was one other weapon I created for the NS5s. It was named the Laser Beam Blaster, which was a heavy weapon fed by a back pack power source. It would fire a single powerful red cutting laser strong enough to cut through hulls of vehicles. The technology itself was primitive, but its design was extremely efficient, with one problem. Thanks to its primitive design, the device would produce highly toxic gas, and therefore only machines would be capable of using it. This technology was taken from the other dimension, the Matrix Dimension. Four Sentinels, a single Armoured Personnel Unit and one hovercraft was taken from the ruined planet of Earth. The APUs and the basic design of the hovercraft were still undergoing some study, but the Sentinels have been thoroughly studied and four variants were quickly developed for Ba'al.

The first is nine legged mining bot, which Ba'al would construct in order to fool Sidious into thinking that he is building these to hide the fact from me that they could be turned into weapons of war. Indeed, the Basic Sentinels would be formidable by themselves. Armed with four claws, two drills, two circular saws, a scanner and the laser cutting beam from its 'mouth', it would easily kill many clones before it is taken out. The second variant is the Battle Sentinel, which would have sixteen legs, with one scanner, two plasma cannons, three heavy laser repeater blasters, two drills, two circular saw and six claws. The Battle Sentinel would have a positronic brain half the size of NS5, giving it greater independence and capacity to command legions of Basic Sentinels, and its 'head' would be protected by a moderate strength energy shield. The third type of Sentinel variant was the Sky Sentinel, whose 'head' looked more like a ray. The protruding part of the 'head' would contain powerful thrusters that allows the Sentinel to easily move in space, while its twelve legs, without drills or saws, would provide the attacks. Also, its 'head' is protected by a strong shield than a Battle Sentinel, while its brain is that of a Basic Sentinel. The final Sentinel variant is the Monster Sentinel. This 10m high monster of a machine was the answer to the AT-AT walkers that would be developed a bit late in the Clone Wars. Under my influence, the AT-AT would be developed a bit early. Standing 10m tall with eight legs and attacking with another eight legs, it would be a heavy hitter for the CIS.

-----

~I am most impressed with your droids, Lord Ba'al.~

Ba'al chuckled.

"**Well, Lord Sidious, my droid army shall be strong enough and large enough to do almost anything… including overthrowing my master.**"

Sidious nodded.

~Things are going as I have planned, Lord Ba'al.~

"**Good. As long as my master do not suspect anything, we will be fine.**"

~Indeed.~

The hologram turned off, and after a moment a dark hologram of God Emperor appeared behind Ba'al. Ba'al turned and bowed. The God Emperor spoke.

~**He suspects nothing?**~

"**No, my lord. He believe that I am planning to overthrow you.**"

~**Good. I want this droid army to be build, Ba'al, and when the time comes, I shall attack the Republic with this army, and the blame shall be on the Trade Federation.**~

"**Yes, my lord.**"

The hologram disappeared. Ba'al stood back up, his face impassive. He turned around, and on the holoprojector was a small bug-like droid. Ba'al touched a button and Sidious appeared again. Sidious and Ba'al sneered. Ba'al spoke.

"**We have managed to fool him. He believes that I am tricking you by pretending to follow you.**"

~He will continue to be fooled until you are ready, Lord Ba'al.~

"**Of course. He does not know of the secondary designs for the mining droids.**"

~Good. They shall be of a great benefit to us all.~

"**Indeed, Lord Sidious.**"

~I have instructed the Trade Federation to lay siege to Naboo. Anything to contribute?~

Ba'al raised an eyebrow.

"**What are the objectives?**"

~Control of the planet, but the Queen must survive. I have arranged the Jedi to be dispatched, but it will take some time for them to arrive on Naboo.~

Ba'al mused.

"**I shall send her a gift of my new NS droids… clad in most extravagant royal decorations and weapons. They shall protect her until the Jedi come.**"

~Very well. I would also suggest the sales of several legions of your droids to the Trade Federation to be used as elite troops. It will allow you to see how well they would do in the real battle. Anything else to suggest, Lord Ba'al? I hear that the Imperium has a consulate on Naboo.~

Ba'al nodded.

"**Yes, and I suggest that the Trade Federation jam their transmissions, though I would not suggest attacking it.**"

~Oh?~

"**Neither of us are ready to take on the Emperor's wrath.**"

~True… I shall arrange a siege to the consulate grounds.~

"**I shall arrange a few things myself… I have enough influence to replace the Consul with one of my people. He shall not… disrupt the attack on Naboo.**"

~Ah… My plan has the ending of Naboo reclaiming the planet, and the Trade Federation forced to disband its armies.~

Ba'al looked surprised.

"**Disband?**"

~In appearance, it would look like disbanding the fleet.~

Ba'al nodded.

"**I am very impressed at the level of your… thoughts, Lord Sidious.**"

~I am pleased that you find my little plan worth your attention, Lord Ba'al."

-----

The hologram ended, and Ba'al moved away from the consoles and sat down on his seat. Many thoughts were pasing through his mind, until something tapped into his mind. In an instant, he was standing in the middle of a massive compound. Marble covered the ground which stretched at least a kilometre to all sides. On the far side, he saw a massive throne where a man sat there. Ba'al confidently strode toward him and kowtowed. The man in the throne was God Emperor, though he appeared to be at least 7m tall. The God Emperor spoke.

"**You have done well, Warmaster Ba'al.**"

Ba'al nodded at the compliment. He looked around.

"**I suspect this place is in your mind?**"

"**No, we are in your mind, though you control nothing here.**"

Ba'al was awed by such power and technology. He spoke.

"**My Emperor, Sidious continues to be fooled by me, and things are going as you commanded.**"

"**Good… Very good, Lord Ba'al. Soon, it shall be the time for… Phantom Menace.**"

Ba'al smiled as he answered.

"**Yes, my lord. He has revealed some of that information to me.**"

The God Emperor questioned him.

"**Did you find when exactly this would happen?**"

"**No, my lord, but I suspect it will be soon. Perhaps a month or two.**"

The God Emperor paused for a moment then nodded.

"**Very good, and I shall have one of 'your' people become the Consul on Naboo.**"

"**You read my mind, my lord.**"

The Emperor chuckled loudly.

"**I actually do, Lord Ba'al. Literally.**"

Ba'al nodded.

"**How many NS droids should I send?**"

"**I shall send them… and slip the fact that it was your gift but I have put my name on it.**"

Ba'al smiled.

"**Sidious will think that the unseen tension between us is growing.**"

"**Yes… He is a fool. I shall allow you the privilege to torture him when the time comes.**"

Ba'al bowed in pleasure.

"**Thank you, my Emperor.**"

The God Emperor paused.

"**Have you watched all of the StarWars?**"

Ba'al hesitated.

"**I… had not the time to watch them all, my lord. I did watch… the original trilogy and the Episode 1.**"

The God Emperor looked displeased.

"**I shall have some of the necessary materials delivered to you. I will not allow you to make a fool of me by not knowing all the necessary background information.**"

Ba'al trembled in fear.

"**Yes, my lord. My study shall be most diligent.**"

"**Good.**"

-----

A Ha'tak class frigate exited hyperspace near Naboo, and the new Naboo Space Control, created by the Imperial Consulate for a better arrangement of plasma shipments, took control.

"This is Naboo Space Control, to Ha'tak vessel. Identify yourself."

~This is Captain Jar'na of Ha'tak ISF For'na. We are here to deliver a gift from the God Emperor to Queen Amidala of Naboo as well as the new Consul for the Imperial Consulate.~

"We have your code. Welcome to Naboo. Please proceed to space lane 3."

~Thank you, Naboo Space Control.~

-----

In the royal audience room, the young Queen Amidala and Senator Palpatine met the new Consul. The security guards escorted twelve NS droids with ornate decorations and markings of Naboo, carrying a Jaffa Halberd weapon. The new Consul bowed to the queen.

"Your majesty, I am Consul Shes'nat of the Galactic Imperium. I am here to deliver these gifts from the God Emperor to you."

Senator Palpatine raised an eyebrow.

"Droids? Armed droids?"

The Consul spoke.

"These can be used as security guards or bodyguards. Unlike living bodyguards, these droids will not hesitate to throw themselves to protect you, your majesty."

The Queen spoke.

"This is a very generous gift, but I cannot accept it."

Palpatine's face paled.

"My lady, if the Consul is right and our friend God Emperor has sent this gift to us, it would be very rude and diplomatically terrible to refuse them."

The Queen paused when the Consul continued.

"I understand. The God Emperor has spoken to me before about this. I understand that accept these droids would make your security force to think that you don't trust them with your lives, but I assure you that these droids canno replace your security forces. They are but droids, and they are merely the silent guardians who do your bidding."

The head of security, Captain Panaka, spoke.

"My lady, we don't mind having droids to help in protecting you. After all, every precaution must be taken when it comes to your safety."

Palpatine spoke.

"See, my lady? Even Captain Panaka agrees!"

The Queen sighed.

"I will graciously accept the droids, and please thank the God Emperor on my behalf, Consul Shes'nat."

The Consul bowed deeply, and held out a device.

"I will, your majesty. Now, all you need to do is register as the owner of the droids. Place your palm here."

Captain Panaka took the device to the Queen and she placed her right hand on it. The droids had red light turned on for a moment before turning off the light. The Consul spoke to the droids.

"Droids, who is your master?"

-Queen Amidala of Naboo.-

The Consul bowed to the Queen.

"It is done, my lady. Now, I must excuse myself so as to enter the Consulate."

The Queen excused him, and the droids, under the orders of Captain Panaka, positioned themselves around the round chamber. Palpatine spoke to the Queen.

"I must return to Coruscant, my queen. The Trade Federation has been most… uncooperative with the Republic's new policy."

The Queen seemed interested.

"They should be made to follow the decision of the Senate."

"I know, my lady. However, the Republic has no strength to deal with them and their droid armies. Only the Jedi could deal with them, but then there are so few Jedi around."

"So the Trade Federation still ignors the arms embargo?"

"I'm afraid so, my lady. At least I know you would be safe, thanks to the droids and brave Captain Panaka."

"Yes…"

However, the Queen could not see the malicious smile on Palpatine's face.

-----

The Viceroy Nute Gunray fumed as he heard that the Senate finally slammed down the Trade Federation by validating the new tax. As he paced, a protocol droid came into his office.

"Sir, someone named Sidious is calling you."

The Viceroy quickly sent the droid away and turned on the holoprojector.

~Viceroy.~

"Lord Sidious! You promised that the new tax would be shot down!"

~There were complications, Viceroy. However, I have a plan of action for you to take. Something powerful enough to send a strong message to the Senate.~

"What do you suggest?"

~Invade a planet… somewhere without the strength to defend themselves but important enough for the Senate to reconsider this new tax.~

"Do you have a planet in mind?"

~I was thinking… Naboo.~

"Naboo?"

~Yes, the Senator Palpatine of Naboo has been pushing for… the new tax.~

"Have him assassinated!"

~No, he is an important factor in my plans. Take a dozen of your newly refitted battleships and a droid control ship with several divisions of Droid Army, and take the planet.~

"I know we have been preparing for some sort of military solution, but what good would that do?"

~You will make Queen of Naboo to sign the Free Trade Petition.~

"Yes, lord Sidious. I really hope this works."

~Oh, it will work as long as you make her sign the treaty.~

-----

Ba'tet bowed. I gestured him closer.

"My lord, our cloaked long range sensors on Naboo has detected at least twenty capital ships heading there. I believe it is the Invasion of Naboo."

I opened my eyes wide and smiled.

"So it begins, my friend."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good. Send a cloaked Ha'tak to Tatooine and Kamino. I shall take Imperial Primus to a system near Naboo."

"As you command, my god."

-----

As I watched, the Trade Federation Lucrehulk class ships, mostly early version battleships and three droid control ships began to arrive, and chased away the traders. Though the planet could sustain itself, without the trading with other planets, the prices of everyday items began to rise. Naboo never really had heavy industrial capacity after all. I snickered as the Trade Federation fleet reached the peak of their number and had completely blockaded the planet. Then we intercepted a communication from Naboo to Coruscant, with the Queen pleading Supreme Chancellor Valorum to intervene. Valorum agreed to send a team of Jedi to 'mediate' the negotiations. That was assuredly vague answer. It took a couple of days but the ship I had expected had arrived, the ship carrying Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.

I was still some distance from the Naboo itself, and had positioned the ship behind one of the moons of the nearest gas giant, and under cloak. I was in no way inclined to help the Naboo people. The episode must go on, after all.

-----

The republic cruiser marked and turned toward the capital ship of the Trade Federation fleet. As the captain and the co-pilot busied themselves with the controls, Qui-Gon spoke softly.

"Captain?"

The captain turned her head.

"Yes, sir?"

"Tell them we wish to board immediately."

"Yes, sir."

The captain looked at the screen where Nute Gunray was waiting.

"With all due respect for the Trade Federation, the Ambassadors for the Supreme Chancellor wish to board immediately."

The Neimoidian Viceroy answered immediately.

~Yes, yes, of course...ahhh...as you know, our blockade is perfectly legal, and we'd be happy to recieve the Ambassador...Happy to.~

The captain looked back at the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn and five other Jedi, including three Padawans. Qui-Gon was rather curious as to why the Chancellor had asked for more than a single Master-Padawan team to be sent to a negotiation, but he put it out of his mind. What was important was the moment. The living Force was important. As he breathed it, he felt a sort of void and darkness nearby, but he could not pinpoint it.

-----

The six Jedi were led by a protocol droid into a conference room before leaving. The Jedi all gathered around the table, as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan approached the window and looked down at the green and lush planet of Naboo. Obi-Wan spoke, lightly wincing.

"I have a bad feeling about this."

Qui-Gon answered him without any concern on his face.

"I don't sense anything."

"It's not about the mission, Master, it's something... elsewhere... elusive. Whatever it is, it's… giving me bad feelings."

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Don't center on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..."

Another Jedi sitting on the table spoke.

"Your Padawan is right, Qui-Gon. There is something elusive here… something that we cannot quite touch with the Force. It is disturbing indeed."

The Jedi took off his hood and it was none other than the Jedi Master Mace Windu. Others took off their hoods as well. Next to Windu was recently knighted Echuu Shen-Jon, former Padawan of Mace Windu. The others were two human Jedi, Jedi Knight Lor Dashma and his Cerean Padawan Sun-Nok-Tel. Though Lor Dashma had taken a Padawan, he was only recently knighted himself, and when Supreme Chancellor Valorum, under the suggestion of Senator Palpatine, had asked the Jedi Council to send more than a single team to investigate this serious issue, the Council sent them. Sidious, however, did not expect Mace Windu to be dispatched. The truth was the Windu was actually going to another dispute in the region and had merely tagged along with Qui-Gon. Qui-Gon turned to face Mace Windu.

"Really? Though I did notice something odd around here, but…"

Windu looked up.

"Around here? I mean the whole thing in general… There is something wrong with everything here…"

Qui-Gon replied.

"Well, we must be mindful of the future, but not at the expense of the moment."

He turned to face Obi-Wan.

"Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?"

Qui-Gon answered quickly.

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

Windu nodded.

"That is true. The Trade Federation will back off once they see that the Republic has sent the Jedi."

-----

Viceroy Nute Gunray spoke in surprise.

"What?!? What did you say?"

The protocol droid answered.

"The Ambassadors are Jedi Knights, I believe."

The captain Dofine cringed.

"I knew it! They were sent to force a settlement, eh. Blind me, we're done for!"

The Viceroy rebuked him.

"Stay calm? I'll wager the Senate isn't aware of the Supreme Chancellor's moves here. Go. Distract them until I can contact Lord Sidious."

The captain balked at the suggestion.

"Are you brain dead? I'm not going in there with six Jedi! I wouldn't even go in there if there was only one. Send the droid."

-----

Obi-Wan asked.

"Is it their nature to make us wait this long?"

Mace Windu answered.

"No. I sense an unusual amount of fear for something as trivial as this dispute."

Then the protocol droid entered with a tray of drink.

Qui-Gon narrowed his eyes.

"It is indeed strange that they have made us this long to decide whether to meet with us."

Mace put down his drink.

"I and Echuu must get going. We did not think this negotiation would take this long, and we haven't even met the Viceroy."

-----

On the bridge of the ship, the Viceroy, Captain Dofine and Settlement Officer Rune Haako faced the hologram of Darth Sidious. Dofine spoke in anger.

"This scheme of yours has failed, Lord Sidious. The blockade is finished! We dare not go against these Jedi."

Sidious growled.

~You seem more worried about the Jedi than you are of me, Dofine. I am amused.. Viceroy!~

Nute Gunray bowed his head.

"Yes, my lord?"

~I don't want that stunted slime in my sight again. Do you understand?~

"Of course, my lord."

Gunray looked harshly at Dofine who quickly removed himself. Sidious spoke again.

~This turns of events is unfortunate. We must accelerate our plans, Viceroy. Begin landing your troops.~

Gunray asked in surprise.

"Ahh, My Lord, is that, Legal?"

Sidious sneered.

~I will make it legal.~

The Viceroy nodded as he asked about the Jedi.

"What of the Jedi, my lord?"

He sent Sidious the image of the Jedi in the conference room. This seemed to make Sidious pause a bit.

~It is unexpected of the Jedi to send a Council Member… The chancellor should never have brought them into this. Kill them immediately. Test the new droids on the Jedi.~

"As you wish."

-----

The explosion was heard in the conference room, and the Jedi jumped up and drew their lightsabers. After a moment, they turned off their weapons and took a deep breath. Qui-Gon said one word before they stopped breathing.

"Gas."

-----


	49. Chapter 49

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Helikaon085:** Thank you very much! I always appreciate your comments and reviews!

**zealot:** I thought I slowed them down... GEK wants to save up the two 'minor' dimensions for later... You will eventually see that despite the fact that he does lead a sad life, he has a single hobby that he spends a lot of time on... you will see...

**jrnmrtns:** Personally, I hate Naruto... So, no Naruto, but Dragonball, Z and GT will appear... as well as Evangelion and others...

**Morgomir:** Thank you!!

**Andromedanaea:** Thanks!

**clooneythescourge:** Halo is cool, but GEK will only want to exterminate Covenent and the Flood... and the damn annoying Guilty Spark bots...

**yaoi puppy:** Thanks!

**tpx1:** Here is the next chapter!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**Outcaste:** No Naruto thank you! Besides, the Jaffa will not be Jaffa much longer once GEK decides to revive their immune system...

**TitanX7:** I will think about it but I'Robot universe will meet a nice and kind GEK!

**Peter:** Yes, the NS5s and Sentinels will fuck up the Clone Army... but the Clone Army will have some upgrades too... As for Mace... well, he got himself into a little trouble and will not be troubling the storyline of Phantom Menace much...

**TheCrazedChaos:** It will get lighter in different dimensions, but it is dark because of Sidious...

**tormented123:** Thank you!

**simply Eric:** X-men (movie series)!

**Garrelt:** Thank you very very very much for showing such intense interest in the story!

**Sephiros-omega:** MetalGearSolid?... Hmmm interesting choice...

**zealot:** GEK is waiting to perfect such technology or powers... I doesn't wanna end up like Rodney or Ascend...

**swimmerdude220:** NS5s are the Federation upgrade for the Clone Wars...

**FULLMETAL:** Yes, it was a surprise to everyone about the I,Robot universe. Ba'al is on GEK's side... GEK keeps a tight leash on him. As for the Earthbound dimensions, GEK will conquer them and there he will meet unknown races to conquer.

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the relative time spent there...

StarGate (10) - **StarWars (4)** - StarTrek (3) - X-Men (1) - Heroes (2) - StarCraft (3) - WarCraft (2) - Harry Potter (3) - Buffy/Angel (4) -Terminator:Salvation (1) - WH40K (0.01) - StarGate

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. After watching Terminator: Salvation, it is also added here... However, Transformers will appear later...

Sorry for slow updating... I was busy... but I will write more and update more after next week...

* * *

**Chapter 49**

The Viceroy's hologram stood in front of the droids led by a NS5 with battledroid armour fitted over its white plastic body.

~They must be dead by now. Blast what's left of them.~

The NS5 answered with a nod.

"Affirmative."

The hologram disappeared and NS5 gestured the yellow painted OOM-series battledroid led six red painted droids to the left of the door while the NS5 had four behind him to the right of the door. Twenty red painted droids in the front of the door raised their weapons and pointed them at the door. At a nod from NS5, the door opened. The green gas still filled the room. After a moment, the red droids took a step forward, and six lightsabers, three green, two blue and one purple sprang up behind the cloud of gas. The droids immediately began to fire into the clouds. However, the six Jedi were far more than mere couple of dozen battledroids could handle. Mace Windu was in the front, cutting down and deflecting blaster bolts, while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan followed him close behind. Echuu and Lor came out to the left, Echuu's blade instinctively severing the head of the yellow battledroid before it could fire. Lor took care of the rest on that side. To the right, the Cerean Jedi Padawan swung his blade, but NS5 instantly ducked, allowed the battledroid behind him to take the hit while firing his weapon into the Padawan's back.

"Sun-Nok-Tel!"

As his master roared, the Padawan slowly fell. NS5, utterly emotionless, lowered his blaster and fired several more shots into the chest then crushed the skull under his metal feet. Mace Windu came at the droid. NS5 quickly fired several shots before the lightsaber cut the blaster in half, however, the NS5 was much more agile and cunning than an OOM series. It flung the butt-half of the blaster into Mace Windu's face, distracting him. At that moment, Lor Dashma swung down his lightsaber. NS5, using the gauntlet made of durasteel with small amount of Cortosis and Phrik, caught the blade. Surprised, Lor Dashma did not see NS5's other hand taking out a blaster pistol. Just a moment before it fired, Mace Windu's lightsaber cut the droid's wrist. At that moment, the gauntlet gave out and the other hand was cut lengthwise. NS5 reacted immediately. Using its strength and agility, it kicked Mace right in the chest, flinging the Jedi Master back, then quickly knocking the lightsaber from Lor's hand. Then it jumped and flipped, catching Lor's head between its thighs. It squeezed. Suddenly, Echuu jumped up and severed the droid's head. NS5 fell. Qui-Gon and Mace came up to Lor. Qui-Gon patted Lor on the shoulder in sympathy.

"Are you alright?"

Lor looked distraught.

"He was my first Padawan… He shouldn't have died like that."

"It was a bad luck, no more than that."

Mace frowned.

"Perhaps not, Qui-Gon. Whatever this droid is, it is strong, agile and intelligent. It doesn't have the same slow response time."

Obi-Wan spoke.

"Could it be that the Trade Federation has developed new droids to fight the Jedi?"

"That would be most dangerous for the Order. We must know more."

Echuu was examining the NS5.

"Here… it saids 'Made in Galactic Imperium'."

Mace raised an eyebrow.

"Galactic Imperium?"

Lor answered.

"Isn't that an interstellar empire in the Unknown Regions who petitioned to be accepted into the Republic?"

Mace nodded.

"Yes. They must have advanced technology."

Echuu lifted off the armour.

"Look at this… 'Domestic Aid Droid'. This is a protocol droid!"

The Jedi looked with horror. Lor spoke.

"My Padawan was killed by a protocol droid?"

Qui-Gon spoke.

"The Trade Federation must have purchased these droids in the guise of buying protocol droids and armed them."

Mace growled.

"We must meet the Viceroy."

They nodded and Lor took his Padawan's lightsaber. Then they headed toward the bridge. Once the Jedi left, the protocol droid walked out from the still gased room. It looked around. Its vision was being transmitted somewhere.

-----

Sidious smiled.

~Your droids are good, Lord Ba'al.~

Ba'al chuckled.

**~They should be better next time. The droid transmitted the combat data to its brothers before it shut down.**~

~Good. I want to see how well NS5s do in one-on-one battle.~

-----

The Jedi moved forward, taking out the droids that blocked their path. When they approached the door to the bridge, Qui-Gon and Echuu drove their lightsaber into the door and began to cut it. As they did so, they felt blaster doors closing behind the door, and they decided to melt it. Holding their lightsaber within, they held it there, causing the door to glow with heat. Suddenly, three Droidekas came rolling, with a dozen Battle Droids behind them. Mace spoke.

"Destroyers! We can handle them, Qui-Gon. Keep going!"

Lor, Obi-Wan and Mace Windu began to reflect the laser bolts coming at them, but the shields of the Droidekas were far too powerful. It was only the skills of the Jedi that held them at bay. Unfortunately, things did not improve. Echuu looked up and saw a dozen Battle Droids and three of the NS5s coming from the left of the bridge door.

"More droid!"

Qui-Gon and Echuu reluctantly brought out their lightsaber from the door and held a defensive posture. Qui-Gon spoke quietly.

"We cannot hold this position. Fighting is not always a certainty."

Other Jedi nodded, they used the Force to increase their speed. However, the droids began to fire at an increased speed, and while most of the Jedi escaped, Lor was left behind, knocked back from an explosion. The other Jedi wanted to help him, but Lor gestured them to go.

-----

As the Jedi Knight Lor Dashma stood back up as the droids surrounded him. Three NS5s moved around him. The Jedi Knight activated his lightsaber and prepared to defend himself. The one in the front feinted and the NS5 to his right attacked with its gauntlet. Lor was faster as he anticipated the moves. One thing that these superior droids did not have was the momentary precognition of the Jedi. With a single clean cut, he cut off the elbow and the next sweep cleaved through the chest, destroying the power source of the droid. However, he did not expect the others to move so fast. The NS5 in front of him had grabbed Lor's wrist and crushed it before the Jedi Knight could do anything and the NS5 behind him fired its weapon into the Jedi's back. Lor Dashma fell dead by the cold movements of droids.

One of the two surviving NS5s paused it looked over the dead body of the Jedi. Then he picked up the lightsaber and took off the other one off the belt. He tossed one to the other NS5. After a moment, the NS5 to first take the lightsaber turned it on and faced the other NS5. The other NS5, tucked the lightsaber on its side, and aimed its blaster at the lightsaber wielding NS5. The NS5 fired, and the other attempted to block it, but the first three shots hit the chest armour. Then the next two hits were blocked, the blaster bolts scattering to the side. The next three were more channelled, all being deflected to the same general direction. The final four shots were deflected and hit one of the Battle Droids with deadly accuracy. After the firing ended, the NS5 with lightsaber turned on its uploader, making the red light in the chest glow. The other NS5 also turned on the red light, and so did every other NS5 on the ship. After the red light turned off, the NS5 casually sliced off Lor Dashma's head with the Jedi's own lightsaber.

-----

Sidious' face was impassive, almost angry but spoke the words of praise.

~Most impressive indeed, Lord Ba'al. To defeat a Jedi Knight… even with three…~

Ba'al's hologram, using the same 'substandard' hologram of this pathetic dimension, chuckled.

~**Yes, they are good. Now, all of the NS5s on that ship will have learned from this. Next time, they will fight better against the Jedi.**~

Sidiou nodded, but he was suddenly wary of the too powerful droids messing up his plans.

~However, would it not be dangerous to allow such… efficient droids in the hands of the Trade Federation or me?~

Ba'al smiled.

~**Though the NS5s are efficient and capable of learning, there are limits to their programming as well as their positronic brain.**~

~Indeed.~

~**Yes, they must be given orders, otherwise they cannot function, and you see the tiny red lights in their eyes?**~

~Yes.~

~**That links them to the main positron control computer, without which the droids revert to the basic protocols, and carry out only the basic functions.**~

That assured Sidious. If he was able to take control of the control computers, he would take absolute control over these magnificent droids. Of course, when the plan comes to the climax, Ba'al would certainly resist Sidious' attempt to take control of the control computers, but by then, it would be far too late. Sidious smiled.

~Most excellent, Lord Ba'al.~

~**Thank you, Lord Sidious. It is my pleasure to serve.**~

-----

Within Ba'al's mind, the God Emperor spoke to him once again in that imaginary palace ground.

"**Well done, Ba'al. You have completely fooled Sidious. He will undoubtably attempt to take control over the positron control computers.**"

Ba'al chuckled evily.

"**Without knowing that there are overrides… especially by the primary control computers.**"

The God Emperor nodded.

"**Good. There is one thing. I am concerned about Mace Windu and others who joined Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi.**"

Ba'al nodded.

"**Yes, I have noticed the descrpencies as well. However, Sidious assures me that they are of no consequence.**"

The God Emperor's eyes glowed.

"**Remember that Mace Windu is a major figure. He must live.**"

"**Yes, Emperor. All shall be as you command.**"

The God Emperor nodded approvingly.

"**Yes. The Phantom Menace is well under way. Continue to do well, Lord Ba'al, and I shall be pleased.**"

"**Thank you, my master.**"

-----

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon jumped down one chute while Mace and Echuu went down another, splitting the Jedi group. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan appear at a large vent in a giant hanger bay. They were careful not to be seen. Thousands of Battle Droids were loading onto landing crafts.

Qui-Gon spoke grimly.

"Battle droids."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"It's an army, and they even got those advanced droids."

"They must be the officers for the droid army. They were advanced, and possibly more intelligent than the normal Battle Droids. It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet.

Obi-Wan smiled as he spoke.

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short."

-----

One of the ship's officers reported to Nute Gunrey.

"Sir, a transmission from the planet."

Rune Haako smiled.

"It's Queen Amidala herself."

Nute chuckled as well.

"At last we're getting results."

On the view screen, Queen Amidala appeared in her throne room. Wearing her elaborate headdress and robes, she sat, surrounded by the Governing Council and four Handmaidens. The Viceroy spoke.

"Again you come before me, Your highness. The Federation is pleased."

The Queen spoke sharply.

"You will not be pleased when you hear what I have to say, Viceroy...Your trade boycott of our planet has ended."

Nute smirked at Rune as he answered the Queen of Naboo.

"I was not aware of such a failure."

" I have word that the Senate is finally voting on this blockade of yours."

Nute chuckled. He was certain of Sidious's powers and influences.

"I take it you know the outcome. I wonder why they bother to vote."

The Queen almost growled.

"Enough of this pretense, Viceroy! I'm aware the Chancellor's Ambassadors are with you now, and that you have beencommanded to reach a settlement."

Nute tried to put on brave face.

"I know nothing about any Ambassadors...you must be mistaken."

Amidala, surprised at his reaction, studied him carefully. She spoke with grim tone.

"Beware, Viceroy....the Federation is going too far this time."

"Your Highness, we would never do anything without the approval of the Senate. You assume too much."

"We will see."

The Queen's image faded off, and the view screen went black. Rune Haako spoke nervously.

"She's right, the Senate will never..."

Nute answered harshly.

"It's too late now."

"Do you think she suspects an attack?"

"I don't know, but we must move quickly to disrupt all communications down there."

-----

The Queen and her Governor, stood before a hologram of the Senator Palpatine. Palpatine was speaking to them.

"...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassaodrs did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..."

The hologram of Palpatine sputtered and faded away. The Queen Amidala spoke hastily.

"Senator Palpatine?! What's happening?"

Captain Panaka turned to his sergeant.

"Check the transmission generators..."

The Governor asked seriously.

"A malfunction?"

Panaka shook his head.

" It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness."

The Governor spluttered.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion."

Amidala frowned.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far."

The captain nodded.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation."

The Governor shook his head in exasperation.

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications! ...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."

Panaka cringed.

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

The Queen closed her eyes for a moment and opened them with clear resolve.

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

-----

Mace Windu and Echuu had landed on the other side of Theed to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. Unlike Qui-Gon and his Padawan, they did not meet a Gungan, and even with their Force, they were forced away from the Naboo people by the pursuing droid army. Of course, Mace and Echuu were capable of taking out a hundred or so of Battle Droids, they were still no match for thousands of Battle Droids supported by vehicles. They fled in to the swamps. Meanwhile, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had met the clumsy Gungan like in the movie, and everything else followed suit until they arrived at the city of Theed.

-----

In the palace of Theed, the battle to secure the queen happened, which was far from what really happened in Phantom Menace. A hundred Battle Droids and six NS5s charged through the corridor as the new Royal Guardian NS5s fired their halberd blasters. While the NS5 all dodged each other's attacks with ease and used the covers to protect themselves, the Battle Droids fell easily. The Royal Guardian NS5s had placed a large metal shield in front of them which protected them. As the firefight continued, the Royal Guardian NS5s fell one by one, and by the time the Royal Guardian NS5s defending the door were defeated, only twenty Battle Droids remained. They quickly secured the Queen and her advisors while the remaining two Royal Guardian NS5s were restrained by Federation NS5s. When they were secured, Nute Gunrey and Rune Haako entered the throne room with a dozen NS5s as bodyguards. The Governor spoke.

"How will you explain this invasion to the Senate?"

Gunrey chuckled.

"The Naboo and the Federation will forge a treaty that will legitimize our occupation here. I've been assured it will be ratified by the Senate."

The Queen answered defiantly.

"I will not co-operate."

The Viceroy growled lightly.

"Now, now, your Highness. You are not going to like what we have in store for your people. In time, their suffering will persuade you to see our point of view. NS5s, process them."

One of the NS5s answered.

"Yes, sir! Take them to Camp Four."

-----

As the Queen Amidala's group was being escorted by four NS5s and a dozen Battle Droids, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan prepared to jumped on them. It worked as smoothly as it did in the movie, perhaps smoother thanks to the Royal Guardian NS5s. The Jedi cut down the Battle Droids and when the Federation NS5s were distracted, the Royal Guardians NS5s grabbed one each and ripped out their neck. The remaining NS5s attempted to fight back, but the Royal Guardians were made of tougher materials and greater artificial muscles as well as better combat programming and the bigger positronic brain to handle them. With quick flurry of moves, the Federation forces were destroyed. Keeping a wary eye on the Royal Guardian NS5s who stood behind the Queen, the Jedi lightly bowed to her. Qui-Gon spoke.

"Your Highness, we are the Ambassadors, for the Supreme Chancellor."

The Governor spoke with some disappointment.

"Your negotiations seem to have failed, Ambassador."

"The negotiations never took place. Your Highness, we must make contact with the republic."

Captain Panaka stepped forward.

"They've knocked out all our communications."

Qui-Gon mused.

"Do you have transports?"

"In the main hanger. This way."

-----

The group peered around the hanger door and found fifty Battle Droids and one NS5. Panaka spoke.

"There are too many of them."

Qui-Gon answered mildly.

"That won't be a problem."

He turned to face the Queen.

"Your Highness, under the circumstances, Isuggest you come to Coruscant with us."

The Queen shook her head.

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay."

The Governor seemed horrified of this suggestion.

"They wouldn't dare."

Panaka nodded.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her."

Qui-Gon shook his head.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you."

The Governor was convinced.

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

Panaka added another pessimistic voice.

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous."

The Governor spoke again.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..."

The Queen turned to her handmaidens Padme and Eirtae.

"Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..."

Padme answered, and Qui-Gon felt a small surge of light side of the Force, not from her but her bravery seemed to lighten the Force.

"We are brave, Your Highness."

Qui-Gon spoke.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

The Queen nodded.

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate."

She turned to the Governor.

"Be careful, Governor."

-----

The main hanger door opened, and the Jedi and the Naboo group came through. The Governor and the handmaidens stayed behind, with only two maids including Pademe, escorting the queen. Captain Panaka spoke to Qui-Gon.

" We need to free those pilots."

The captain pointed toward the group of pilots and security personnel who were guarded by six Battle Droids. The other group was standing around under the ship, NS5 talking to the officer Battle Droid. Obi-Wan smiled lightly.

"I'll take care of that. OBI-WAN heads toward the group of captured pilots."

While Obi-Wan and Panaka went toward the pilots, Qui-Gon and the Queen went to the NS5. The NS5 turned and looked at them, pointing its weapons at the Jedi. The NS5 spoke.

"Where are you going?"

Qui-Gon answered.

"I'm Ambassador for the Supreme Chancellor, and I'm taking those people to Coruscant."

The NS5, unlike the Battle Droid, was not confused.

"There were no such orders for prisoner transfer. You're under arrest!"

The NS5 fired, but Qui-Gon was a bit faster. He deftly deflected six bolts and cut off the droid's head, while the Royla Guardian NS5s ripped apart the Battle Droids. Obi-Wan took care of the Battle Droids and several pilots entered the ship and the Queen followed. When everyone was aboard, Qui-Gon stepped aboard. More Battle Droids entered the hanger and began to fire at the ship as it took off.

-----

The ship glided through the atmosphere as the Federation ships noticed it. Moving as nimbly as possible, the ship evaded most of the attacks.

-----

I watched as the lone chrome ship attempted to break through the barricade. I spoke to the captain.

"Captain Kunas, power up the secondary weapons. Maintain power to the cloak. Fire on the targets I designate."

"Yes, my lord."

I targeted four ships that were firing most of their weapons at the Naboo ship.

"Fire."

Still cloaked, the massive Imperial Primus fired its weapons. Massive but focused plasma flew toward the Federation ships, and slammed into the shields. Of course, their size and shield capacity would protect them, but it was enough to distract them.

"Enough. Move the ship and prepare to jump to Tatooine."

"Yes, my Emperor."

-----

When one of the Federation ships' attacks hit the wing, the Astromech droids activated and went out. Like in the movies, they were shot down quickly and only two remained, including R2D2. However, R2D2 would not have the other droid take away its glory or the success of the mission from the God Emperor. Using the few new upgraded hidden deep inside its body, R2D2 aimed a version of zat'niketel, and then fired three times. The other Astromech screamed as it disintegrated. R2D2, whistling happily, fixed the ship with ease and returned to the ship.

-----

The pilot shouted excitedly.

"Powers back! That little droid did it. He bypassed the main power drive. Deflector shield up, at maximum."

Thanks to R2D2, the ship now moved away from the blockade. The pilot checked his console.

"There's not enough power to get us to Coruscant...the hyperdrive is leaking."

Qui-Gon frowned lightly.

"We'll have to land somewhere to refuel and repair the ship."

Qui-Gon studied a star chart on a monitor and Obi-Wan pointed to one dot.

"Here, Master. Tatooine... It's small, out of the way, poor... The Trade Federation has no presence there."

Captain Panaka asked cautiously.

"How can you be sure?"

Qui-Gon answered.

"It's controlled by the Hutts..."

"The Hutts?!"

Obi-Wan shrugged.

"It's risky...but there's no alternative."

Panaka was almost beside himself.

"You can't take Her Royal Highness there! The Hutts are gangsters... If they discovered her..."

Qui-Gon calmed him down.

"It would be no different than if we landed on a system controlled by the Federation...except the Hutts aren't looking for her, which gives us an advantage."

-----

Nute Gunrey and Rune Haako sat around a large table when Sidious' hologram appeared on the other side. Gunrey greeted the Sith Lord.

"My lord Sidious, it is good to see you once more."

~Spare me your pleasantries, Viceroy. Report the progress of the invasion.~

Viceroy bowed his head and continued to report.

"We control all the cities in the North and are searching for any other settlements..."

Sidious growled.

~Destroy all high-ranking officials, Viceroy...slowly...quietly. And Queen Amidala, has she signed the treaty?"

Gunrey spoke with exasperation.

"She has disappeared, My Lord. One Naboo cruiser got past the blockade."

Sidious seemed very displeased.

~Viceroy, find her! I want that treaty signed.~

Gunrey cringed.

"My Lord, it's impossible to locate the ship. It's out of our range."

Sidious chuckled.

~Not for me, Viceroy. I have many allies of great power, as well as an Apprentice.~

Darth Maul appeared behind Sidious.

~Viceroy, this is my apprentice. Lord Maul. He will find your lost ship.~

Gunrey looke strickened. Sidious continued.

~Also, I will provide you with more of the NS5s. Lord Ba'al shall aid you in this.~

Ba'al's hologram also appeared behind Sidious across Maul. Ba'al's eyes flashed. Ba'al spoke.

~**Pitiful. Lord Sidious, are you sure about them? They do not seem up to the task.**~

Gunrey pleaded.

"I assure you, my lords. It will be done!"

Sidious chuckled.

~It better, Viceroy.~

The holograms turned off, allowing the two Numedians to sigh with relief. Gunrey spoke nervously.

"This is getting out of hand...now there are two of them, and Lord Ba'al has been confirmed to be working for Sidious."

Rune suggested timidly.

"At least he is not a Sith Lord. We should not have made this bargain. What will happen when the Jedi become aware of these Sith Lords?"


	50. Chapter 50

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**zealot:** I thought I slowed them down... GEK wants to save up the two 'minor' dimensions for later... You will eventually see that despite the fact that he does lead a sad life, he has a single hobby that he spends a lot of time on... you will see...

**jrnmrtns:** Yes, R2 will be badass but powerful, as for the upgrades, you will have to see...

**Morgomir:** Crystal lifeforms... Thanks!

**Andromedanaea:** Jar Jar will die... painfully and slowly...

**yaoi puppy:** FF series... hmmm... interesting... but I don't know the things you suggested... so...

**Guardian Dimension:** Heh heh heh heh!

**BrowncoatTerminator:** Well, as for the Xenomorphs, they are only good for killing... and dying...

**Outcaste:** I will have Gundam but not yet...

**tpx1:** Here is the next chapter! Yo!

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!

**TitanX7:** Yep, NS5s are great!**  
**

**killache:** Thanks!!!

**colin:** Thank you for all those reviews!

**Fishgod:** I like WH40K... so I want to keep it as powerful as possible. It is the final challenge for GEK...

**zealot:** Q will feature... he is an important one... and GEK is waiting to absrob powers from Heroes and X-men first before he actually create uber-powerful new body. Until then minimal upgrades...

**swimmerdude220:** Yeah, sorry for slow update...

**FULLMETAL:** Evil R2-D2 is a refreshing bad-guy... Very evil... Almost evil as Dark Ewak...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the relative time spent there...

StarGate (10) - **StarWars (4)** - StarTrek (3) - X-Men (1) - Heroes (2) - StarCraft (3) - WarCraft (2) - Harry Potter (3) - Buffy/Angel (4) -Terminator:Salvation (1) - WH40K (0.01) - StarGate

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. After watching Terminator: Salvation, it is also added here... However, Transformers will appear later...

Sorry for slow updating... I was busy... but I will write more and update more after next week...

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire...

http: // fan fiction . net /s /5212216/1/

* * *

**Chapter 50**

* * *

The Naboo starship landed on Tatooine as the Imperial Primus watched from orbit under cloak. I chuckled as I sent a message to Ba'al through the nanites.

"**Ba'al, subtly point out where the Naboo Queen is. Make sure that Darth Maul is sent immediately.**"

~**Yes, my emperor.**~

-----

The hologram of Sidious appeared followed by Maul. Ba'al's own hologram, of same color and quality as Sidious' hologram since GEK didn't want to show the better hologram technology, appeared across them. This was a sort of meeting place that could not be detected, and to secure the identities of the involved parties they always met as holograms. Sidious spoke.

~Well? We must find this Jedi and secure the Queen.~

Ba'al spoke.

~**From our spies aboard the Trade Federation ships, the Naboo starship sustained some damage. It would be prudent to find nearest planet that they can reach without being detected by the Trade Federation, or without their spy.**~

Sidious nodded. He turned to his apprentice.

~What do you think, Lord Maul?~

~I agree, my master. I will begin to look for them.~

Sidious mused as he pointed to a large area near Naboo.

~Try this area. I felt a disturbance in the Force there.~

~Yes, master.~

Then Sidious turned to Ba'al.

~Lord Ba'al, how is your plans coming along?~

~**I have managed to convince several System Lords to support me. Osiris and Nirrti have pledged their support and will host various factories and shipyards for our cause.**~

~Will they produce NS5s?~

Sidious was actually quite worried that Ba'al would turned those advanced droids against him, and Sidious would have been correct if Ba'al was not serving the God Emperor. Ba'al chuckled.

~**I'm afraid not. My fellow System Lords cannot be trusted. They will produce the Battle Droids that Trade Federation uses.**~

Sidious nodded.

~I see… What of the other System Lords?~

~**Camulus has been an enemy of mine for many thousands of years, and will report my treachery the very instant that I utter them. As for Chronus and Apophis, we must choose one over the other. They are sworn enemies to each other, and if one supports us, the other will not.**~

Sidious nodded.

~Which do you suggest?~

~**Cronus used to command great influence, though since the destruction of our empire, that is gone. However, he is still a consummate tactician. As for Apophis, he is ruthless and vindictive. Both are arrogant to a fault, but Apophis is warrior while Cronus is a strategist.**~

Sidious mused.

~I believe that Apophis would suit our plans better.~

Ba'al nodded his head.

~**Yes, Lord Sidious. I shall see it done.**~

~Very good, Lord Ba'al.~

The holograms turned off, and Ba'al, in his chamber, mused at the pitiful arrogance of Darth Sidious. Ba'al knew the power that his master commanded and all that Sidious thinks are his are in fact of the God Emperor's devising. For a single moment, Ba'al returned to his old habit and thought how he could use this to possibly build an army to overthrow his real master. A short but intense pain jolted his body. It was a warning. Ba'al knew that he could not escape from the grasp of his master. Chuckling, Ba'al prepared to speak to Apophis.

-----

Captain Panaka was introducing R2-D2 to the Queen and the Jedi.

"...An extremely well put together little droid. Without a doubt, it saved the ship, as well as our lives."

The Queen nodded lightly.

"It is to be commended...what is its number?"

R2-D2 beeped its name, and Panaka scratched off the grime to read his serial number.

"R2-D2, Your Highness."

The Queen nodded in approval.

"Thank you, Artoo Detoo. You have proven to be very loyal...Padme!"

How little did she know of R2's real alligence. At the words of the Queen, one of the handmaidens, the real Queen disguised as a decoy, stepped forward and bowed. The Queen continued.

"Clean this droid up the best you can. It deserves our gratitude."

Then she turned back to Panaka.

"Continue, Captain."

Panaka looked nervously at Qui-Gon before Qui-Gon spoke.

"Yor Highness, we are heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It is a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation. There we will be able to make needed repairs, then travel on to Coruscant."

Panaka quickly added his words of disapproval.

"Your Highness, Tatooine is very dangerous. It's controlled by an alliance of gangs called the Hutts. I do not agree with the Jedi on this."

Qui-Gon spoke with strength.

"You must trust my judgement, Your Highness."

-----

I sneered as I watched it all from R2's point of view. My Guardians were around me watching this also. I spoke to Ba'tet.

"See that arrogance of the Jedi, Ba'tet. No wonder they are going to be destroyed by the Sith, if I do not intervene."

Ba'tet nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my master. They are truly insignificant beings who cannot survive without your grace."

"Indeed."

-----

Obi-Wan looked at the damaged hyperdrive as Jar Jar begged not to go.

"Obi-Wan, sire, pleeese, no mesa go!"

Obi-Wan chuckled.

"Sorry, Qui-Gon's right. You'll make things less obvious."

Disappointed, Jar Jar left to where R2 was as Qui-Gon in farmer's clothing camed toward Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan looked up.

"The Hyperdrive generator is gone. We will need a new one."

Nodding, Qui-Gon bent down and whispered to Obi-Wan.

"Don't let them send ant transmissions. Be wary...I sense a disturbance in the Force."

Obi-Wan nodded.

"I felt it also, Master."

-----

Captain Panaka and the handmaiden Padme ran after Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and R2-D2. Panaka shouted.

"Wait!"

Qui-Gon stopped as the two caught up. Panaka spoke.

"Her Highness commands you to take her handmaiden with you. She wishes for her to observe the local..."

Qui-Gon sternly answered it.

"No more commands from Her Highness today, Captain. This spaceport is not going to be pleasant..."

Panaka was also firm.

"The Queen wishes it. She is curious about this planet."

Padme spoke up.

"I've been trained in defense... I can take care of myself."

Panaka pleaded gently.

"Don't make me go back and tell her you refuse."

Qui-Gon relented.

"I don't have time to argue. But this is not a good idea. Stay close to me."

R2-D2 watched the discussion and relayed it to the God Emperor, watching from high orbit.

-----

As I watched the Phantom Menace unfold before my very eyes my nanites suddenly alerted me to an alarm back in the Imperium. There was a strange fleet approaching the general direction of the Imperium, and their path, while not actually coming anywhere near the Imperium itself, the fleet would definitely cross one of the star systems that I have set up secret bases. Even one of those bases would be able to create and maintain a sizeable army.

The secret worlds were my backups as well as the source of the real army that will take over the galaxy, this one and others. Each planet is an M-class, rich and fertile planet with good climate and minimal danger. Also, the planets have mineral source within the system, which the replicators mine and then send to the secret world. The secret world are built and run by the replicators. I had created 12 such worlds, each protected by time dilation device that would fool most sensors and scans. The replicators were programmed to cover the planet with the structures and facilities that would produce my armies.

Cloning vats with necessary technologies attached to them are built in groups of one hundred and ten. Each of these cloning vat groups are part of a single barracks that can house up to 500 clones. These barracks are stacked up into an 11 floor building including the empty ground floor, with each building therefore capable of producing one thousand one hunred mature clones every three months and capable of housing up to five thousand clones.

With such buildings in their thousands, I could create armies of millions with ease and speed. However, soldiers cannot fight without equipments or training. Vast training compounds are set up for every ten clone barracks buildings which also come with simple housing building as well. Also, numerous factories of various kinds are built to properly equip the soldiers. Not only that, the factories also produced vehicles and parts for starships. Massive drydocks and space shipyards are constructed to build ships for the army. Finally, each of the planets is linked with specially modified stargate for my use.

While the prototype of the clone soldiers and their programings were not ready, the secret worlds were being made ready to produce them. I could not allow some alien fleet to jeopardise that at all. I immediately ordered Imperial Primus to the secret world in question. I would have to miss some of the Phantom Menace, but I could always get a recorded version from R2.

-----

At an incredible speed, the Imperial Primus, the flagship of the God Emperor of Galactic Imperium moved into the Unknown Regions and through the Imperium. Finally, it arrived at its destination a couple of systems between the incoming fleet and the secret world in question. I ordered the launch of an Alkesh and cloaked the big ship. I waited as the Alkesh did the standard search pattern, seemingly scanning the planet. I had no idea who or what that fleet was or wanted, so I needed to be careful.

Finally, after hours of waiting, the mysterious fleet arrived. They obviously noticed the Alkesh since they jumped out from the hyperspace and turned the ships and jumped into the system. The ships did not belong to any species that I had encountered or in any database, including the one in the Starwars galaxy. Fortunately, my powerful scans have revealed that these ships were primitive, perhaps even more so than Earth ships back in the Stargate dimension. They were big, perhaps intentionally so as to cover the weakness caused by their primitive technologies. Actually, the ships were small but their simple metal armor platings were massive. It was obvious that they had no shield, and their weapons were no more than large calibre cannons.

However, it was obvious that the owner of these ships were aggressive and militaristc, proven by the fact that they had literally hundreds of cannons and guns covering all over their ships. While their hyperdrives were of basically same concept as to the common hyperdrive of the rest of this galaxy, their sublight engines were obsolete. It took ages for them to turn their ships around. Another thing about their fleet was that it was large. There were five massive ships of at least the size of Stardestroyers, which the scans showed to be more of colony ships. Five fleets, each obviously guarding the designated colony ship, were made up of at least fifty ships. Ten of the fifty were almost as big as the colony ships though a bit smaller and the remaining ships were about the size of Acclamators. There was another fleet, which was obviously a vanguard of the whole colonial expedition. Lead by a ship about the size of a Super Stardestroyer, one hundred of the larger battle ships protected the rest of the fleet.

I chuckled with mirth. Though it would have been dangerous for them to find my secret world and its technologies, these creatures were pathetic and primitive. I merely chuckled as they made a poor attempt at scanning the Alkesh, whose shield was up, and began to broadcast threats. I intercepted the transmission and the creatures were green skinned aliens who looked like frogs with four eyes. The Jaffa on the Alkesh rebuked the aliens who identified themselves as 'Ko'kri Makak Empire' who would soon rule the galaxy. I nearly rolled off my throne from the uncontrollable laughter. Other Jaffa and my Guardians were all stifling their laughters. When the Jaffa on Alkesh refused to surrender, the Ko'kri fired their chemically propelled weapons. They were actually quite powerful, with each shell almost as powerful as a MOAB, but that's as far as they got. The shield simply held.

At my order, the Alkesh returned fire, but the Alkesh's DPB didn't have the firepower to penetrate armor plating of several meters. So I decided to show these aliens the might of the Imperial Primus. When the big ship decloaked and raised the shield, the chatter between the alien ships filled with horror as they measured the power output of my flagship. Some wanted to run, so I created gravity well to stop their escape. I chuckled as I gave the order.

"Captain Kunas, you may practice your targeting skills. Destroy all but one ship. Dispatch a Tactical Squad to capture their ship for information."

The Jaffa captain grinned as he bowed.

"Yes, my god. It will be done!"

The pitiful aliens turned their weapons at Imperial Primus, with no real effect. Instead, my massive flagship fired its weapons. Powerful plasma and Ori beams and Asgard Plasma Beams simply cut through the enemy ships, no matter how thick their armor was. Their size costed me some time, and it took nearly ten minutes to annihilate the fleet, with no damage at all to my ship. The captured ship provided all the information I needed, and I beamed replicators aboard to recycle the materials of the destroyed fleet. Then I ordered my ship to where the aliens came from. I did not intend some upstart aliens to come looking for their lost fleet and encounter my secret world. While regrettable, I would have to wipe them out.

-----

The small empire of the Ko'kri Makak race was utterly destroyed, and even their underground bunkers could not save them from the powerful sensors of Imperial Primus. Of the six planets and two moons across four star systems, none remained. The entire race was wiped out to the very last strand of DNA. Other colony expeditions were found, chased down and destroyed. Within a few days, the young prosperous Ko'kri Makak Empire was no more.

-----

Sidious and Maul looked out from a tall building down at the rest of the Coruscant. Maul spoke.

"Tatooine is sparsely populated. If the trace was correct, I will find them quickly, Master."

Sidious nodded.

"Move against the Jedi first...you will then have no difficulty taking the Queen back to Naboo, where she will sign the treaty."

Maul smiled.

"At last we will reveal ourselves to the Jedi. At last we will have revenge."

Sidious sneered.

"You have been well trained, my young apprentice, they will be no match for you. It is too late for them to stop us now. Everything is going as planned. The Republic will soon be in my command."

-----

Anakin and Qui-Gon sat on the balcony rail as Qui-Gon tended to a cut. Anakin looks up into the night sky with all the stars in it. Qui-Gon gently held Anakin's arm.

"Sit still, Annie. Let me clean this cut."

Anakin continued to look up at the sky.

"There are so many! Do they all have a system of planets?"

"Most of them."

Anakin looked at Qui-Gon.

"Has anyone been to them all?"

Qui-Gon chuckled as he continued to mend the cut.

"Not likely."

Anakin smiled.

"I want to be the first one to see them all... Ouch!"

Qui-Gon took a sample of blood from Anakin's arm.

"There, good as new..."

Then, Shmi, Anakin's mother, shouts from inside.

"Annie, bedtime!"

Qui-Gon places the blood sample into his communicator. Anakin asked with curiosity.

"What are you doing?"

"Checking your blood for infections."

"I've never seen..."

Then Shmi shouted again.

"Annie! I'm not goiung to tell you again!"

Qui-Gon chuckled.

"Go on, you have a big day tomorrow. Goodnight."

Anakin rolled his eyes and went inside. Qui-Gon activated his comlink with the bloodsample in it. Qui-Gon spoke into it.

"Obi-Wan..."

Obi-Wan replied.

~Yes, Master.~

"Make an analysis of this blood sample I'm sending you."

~Wait a minute...~

"I need a midi-chlorian count."

After a pause, Obi-Wan answered.

~All right. I've got it.~

"What are your readings?"

Obi-Wan sounded shocked as he answered his master.

~Something must be wrong with the transmission.~

"Here's a signal check."

~Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart... well over thirty thousand, nearly reaching forthy thousand.~

What they didn't know was that the God Emperor had used his marvellous technology to enhance the generation of Midi-Chlorians in Anakin. It was not some genetic but radiation technology to activate certain genes that encourages the growth of the Midi-Chlorians. Anakin was to be more powerful than the originals. Not only that, his muscle growth, his reflex, his endurance and any physical aspect of him were enhanced. Qui-Gon muttered to himself.

"That's it then."

Obi-Wan was still shocked.

~Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midi-chlorian count that high!~

"No Jedi has."

~What does it mean?~

"I'm not sure."

-----

A sinister looking Sith spacecraft landed on top of a desert mesa at dusk, scattering a herd of banthas. Darth Maul, the Sith Apprentice, walked to the edge of the mesa and studied the landscape with a pair of electrobinoculars. He picked out the lights of three different cities in the distance, then pushed several buttons on his electronic armband. Several Probe Droids came out from the ship and headed to the settlements.

-----

When I returned to Tatooine, I kicked myself for enjoying the destruction of the Ko'kri so much. Not on any moral ground but because I wasted my time destroying them so thoroughly. By the time I arrived, Anakin and the others had already made contact and they were fixing Anakin's pod for the Pod-Race. Growling slightly, I gave instructions for R2 to use some of its hidden advanced technologies to slightly improve Anakin's pod, especially the damage recovery and for the going up in the air part of his racing. I knew all that he would go through, so it is not so difficult to know what to help him out on. Another thing I found was that my brainwashing worked well. I intentionally did not place anything on Anakin's body that would be detected by the Jedi, but I had ingrained in him the wanting to be a Jedi and the image of Padme. Of course there was a transmitter with a bomb, but it was too risky so I removed it. He would fall in love with her the moment he saw her, and it did work very well. As for the young Queen-in-disguise, I had used brainwave to implant Anakin's image firmly in her mind, but without the brainwashing chemical, it wasn't as strong. I went down to the planet to Watoo and gave him some instructions, and tortured Jabba a bit for continuing to fail in search for Durge. Then I waited for the Pod-Race to start.

-----

The hanger was a large building with a dozen or so Podracers being readied for the race. The crews and pilots rushed about, making last minute fixes on their vehicles. Watto and Qui-Gon walked through the activity. Watto chuckled.

"...I want to see your spaceship the moment the race is over."

Qui-Gon answered calmly.

"Patience, my blue friend. You'll have your winnings before the suns set, and we'll be far away from here."

"Not if your ship belongs to me, I think...I warn you, no funny business."

"You don't think Anakin will win?"

Watto pointed to an orange pod and its driver, Sebulba.

"Don't get me wrongo. I have great faith in the boy. He's a credit to your race, but Sebulba there is going to win, I think."

"Why?"

"He always wins. I'm betting heavily on Sebulba."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"I'll take that bet."

Watto suddenly stopped laughing.

"What??!! What do you mean?"

"I'll wager my new racing pod against...say...the boy and his mother."

"A Pod for slaves. I don't think so...well, poerhaps. Just one...the mother, maybe...the boy isn't for sale."

"The boy is small, he can't be worth much."

Watto shook his head, he knew of his instructions. Besides, the boy and the mother were not really his to sell, however, he still had to pretend. Qui-Gon continued.

"For the fastest Pod ever built?!"

Watto shook his head again. Qui-Gon spoke again.

"Both, or no bet."

"No Pod's worth two slaves...not by a long shot...one slave or nothing."

"The boy, then..."

Watto smiled and took out a cube from his pocket.

"We'll let fate decide. Blue it's the boy, red his mother..."

Suddenly another voice joined in.

"Watto, are you trying to sell the slaves I wanted? Did I not ask you to sell them to me?"

The God Emperor appeared, disguised as the Consul of the Imperium on Tatooine. Watto knew who he was, so he followed the instructions.

"Ah, Consul, my apologies, but he was making such foolish bet."

"I will take that bet as well, Watto. If the boy wins, I want the boy."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow. The 'Consul' explained.

"If he wins, he would be a great asset in coming races."

Qui-Gon was a bit disturbed but did not say anything. Watto spoke.

"What would you bet?"

The Consul took out an Aurodium ingot, which was far more than a pod.

"How about this? For this, I want the boy."

Watto held his cube.

"So blue, the boy is yours and the mother is for the Consul, and the red, other way around. Of course, that is if the boy wins. He he loses, I will have the pod and the ingot!"

The Consul nodded, and Qui-Gon nodded also, but reluctantly. Watto rolled the cube, and Qui-Gon used the force, but the God Emperor-in-disguise, used his anti-Force field to jeopardise the Jedi Master's powers. The cube rolled red. Qui-Gon flinched. Watto chuckled.

"So, if the boy wins, the Consul gets the boy."

-----

As the Consul turned around, Qui-Gon stopped him. The Consul turned.

"Yes?"

Qui-Gon spoke desperately.

"You must sell me the boy."

"Why would I do that? He is obviously the better investment."

Qui-Gon attempted to use his Mind Trick.

"You will sell me the boy."

However, the anti-Force field was still there.

"No, master Jedi. I know who you are, though I don't know why a Jedi would come all the way out here."

Qui-Gon frowned.

"The Jedi and the Republic will compensate you."

The Consul frowned.

"Hmm… The Jedi and the Republic… Perhaps we can come to an arrangement, master…?"

"Qui-Gon Jinn."

The Consul nodded.

"Very well, Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I represent a powerful interstellar empire called the Galactic Imperium. We are attempting to join the Republic, but…"

"I know the story, the bureaucracy is holding up the applications. I do not know what you ask of the Jedi."

"Though there is no official capacity of the Jedi, I am sure that the Jedi has significant influence. Perhaps, if the Jedi are willing to use some of that influence, I am sure that I can take the mother instead."

Qui-Gon thought for a moment and decided to take the lesser evil.

"I shall ask the Jedi Council."

"I ask nothing more, Master Qui-Gon Jinn."

-----

The hologram of Darth Sidious flickered to life.

~Why have you contacted me, Lord Ba'al?~

Ba'al bowed his head.

"I have a chance to improve my standing and reduce God Emperor's suspicion of me."

~Indeed?~

"I am somehow able to convince the Republic to allow the Imperium to join it, and have each of the Imperium's planet to have a Senator…"

~Then the God Emperor will trust you again. However, I sense that the second request is not for him.~

Ba'al smiled.

"You are correct, I am always say that it was a compromise I had to make, but by doing that, I and my fellow System Lords will have diplomatic authority over our territories. I was hoping you could aid me in this, Lord Sidious."

Sidious chuckled.

~I will see it done, Lord Ba'al. You are doing very well. How are things going?~

"I have contacted Apophis and secured his allegiance. When the time comes, the Imperium will be overwhelmed with ease and the God Emperor will be no more."

~We wary, Lord Ba'al. Your master… is a dangerous one. I can sense it. Things may not go as smoothly as we expect, but we shall triumph anyway.~

"Yes, Lord Sidious."


	51. Chapter 51

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**zealot:** Resident Evil series is fun, but rather weak compared to some of the tech out here... But I will consider it... Alice and the evil computers...

As for the beaming tech, I will try to explain if I can later, but I think it is mostly the matter of energy requirements and the raw materials needed. ZPM produces pure energy, which is good and all that, but not really useful for creating objects out of thin air because it would lack the raw material usually produced by other energy sources... Just my idea...

**jrnmrtns:** GEK's own clone army will soon begin production... actually, the prototypes are being prepared before the first line can be produced... once the core samples are done, GEK can just copy them... including the memory.

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**Kingdark:** I know that in my haste to post, I often forget to do a proof reading... just PM me the mistakes, and I will try to fix it, but I can't make too many promises unless you give me exact detail on my mistakes... Takes too long to look through my whole story...

**yaoi puppy:** Thanks! It's good that you liked the frog-like aliens... And, I will not touch that Stargate cartoon series...

**Soulless reader:** GEK is not a 'goodie'... He can be nasty!

**Judah:** Thank you!

**the dark lord dobby the elf:** Thank you!

**herbert89:** Thank you!

**aznblackhowling:** Well, GEK will shamelessly manipulate Anakin, Sidious, Jedi and the Republic...

**jhon777:** Thanks! I will take those into accounts... Maybe GEK should wipe them out for the fun of it...

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!!!

**Fuhrer:** You just wait and see!

**i am not addicted " honest ":** Sorry for the slow updates... I will do what I can...

**colin:** Like all the dictators, GEK wants real power only to himself and those he trusts... Saiyan power will be for GEK and his bodyguards and his First Prime only... As for Cell, he is nothing but a minor addition to GEK's collection. However, Buu... is something else...

**TitanX7:** You will have to wait a bit for more action to come.

**ObsidianUnknown66:** I watched Twilight movie, and I found it interesting... It will be considered.

**Helikaon085:** Sorry, but my mistake in not making the difference in perspectives clear... I have messed it up, but the time difference is a minor thing that I intentionally placed... it was supposed to be a change in scene/POV...

**Mr Stero1: **Well, it's Ba'al... he is a dog on a leash.

**draconicflare:** Thanks!

**voider:** You are quite astute... but GEK's forces will not use media like that... Just wait and see.

**colin:** Thank you for all those reviews!

**Fishgod:** Well, you have a point. WH40K universe is gloomy and backward place where they only can think of bigger guns rather than new tech. However, this is my story, and some things were considered in making the WH40K the last challenge... well, not the final challenge, because 25 million worlds of the Foundation series galaxy is quite a handful, but they are very weak, so...

**zealot:** Q will feature... he is an important one... and GEK is waiting to absrob powers from Heroes and X-men first before he actually create uber-powerful new body. Until then minimal upgrades...

**swimmerdude220:** GEK's hobby is to torment the bad guys... and to play with the universe in general. Think Simcity on universe scale... and he can use the cheats.

**FULLMETAL:** The storyline will be kept intact as much as it can until the end of the Revenge of the Sith. As for the frog-aliens... they are actually the far off remnent of the Infinite Empire... the last vestige of those dark people...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - **StarWars (10)** - StarTrek (7) - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Sorry for the slow updating of this chapter... I was very busy with RL and had some terrible writer's block... I hope you guys, my loyal readers, would forgive me and be petient for the next chapter...

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

And here are the pictures of reference for GEK's white ceremonial garb

Mixture between these two pictures:

http: // images. mmosite. com/photo /2007/11/15 /pic4_a30418M2rO7 .jpg

http: // images. mmosite. com/photo /2007/11/16 /l2wall06P57EoB12 .jpg

* * *

**Sneakpeek**

The Yuuzhan Vong were horrified. They did not expect such resistence from the inhabitants of this galaxy. This was not what their report had suggested. Of course they eventually found out that Nom Anor was brainwashed and he was feeding them misinformation, but to what end? The Yuuzhan Vong brought their entire civilisation to this galaxy. They thought that this galaxy was weak enough to conquer but strong enough to warrant such large force. What they did not expect was that the galaxy belonged to the Galactic Imperium, the largest and most powerful empire across several galaxies in several dimensions. The leaderships of the Yuuzhan Vong instanty understood that they were baited, and they were caught firmly in the grasp of the enemy. The 'Imperial Marines' terrified the warriors. Not even their mighty Amphistaffs, which could withstand lightsabers, were not of any use against these heavily armoured monsters. Thousands of Yuuzhan Vong were killed off each day, and the thousands of ships of the Galactic Imperium surrounded and destroyed the bioships. The most feared were the mechanical bugs the enemy called the 'Replicators'. These things were sneaky, numerous and deadly. The war had just begun, but the Yuuzhan Vong had already lost.

Clone Troopers filtered through the ruins like milk. The soldiers moved through the ruins with ease and with speed. They were vigilant and deadly. They raised their weapons and loaded it, and readied it to fire at a moment's notice. As they neared the enemy's position, the frontmost troops were attacked. The powerful venoms of the Amphistaffs rained on the Clone Troopers, but the white armors of the clones were very resistant to such primitive things. The acidic venom of the Yuuzhan Vong merely clouded the visor before it was wiped clean. The Clones retaliated instantly, sending hail of plasma bolts at the bio-warriors of the extra-galactic race. However, the Yuuzhan Vong warriors were well entranched behind a large circular barricade, sending strong barrage of their weapons. The Clones had trapped the Yuuzhan Vong behind their fortification, but they could not make any moves as the invaders were too well defended.

"General, we lost another two thousand men during the last assault."

The Jaffa general growled.

"That is the third assault! We have the number and weapons, why are we failing to taking this point?"

One of his lieutanents answered.

"We cannot bring heavier weapons into this area because of the ruins, and we can't bombard them from orbit or from air because of the major manufacturing facilities of this planet."

The general growled more.

"I know that. Request the assistance from the Imperial Marines… They will take care of it."

"Yes, general."

* * *

**Chapter 51**

Thanks to several subtle upgrades and modifications made to Anakin's pod by R2-D2, as well as Anakin's Force-sensitive driving and his destiny to win, Anakin emerged victorious. Of course, the rest of their stay was just as was in the movie. The replacement hyperdrive was loaded on to the ship and the supplies as well. Finally, Anakin said goodbyes to his mother, and reluctantly left the hovel and followed Qui-Gon through the desert. Meanwhile, Darth Maul found Qui-Gon and Anakin, and followed them on his hoverbike. The God Emperor watched this from the very beginning, popping some popcorns into his mouth as he watched.

-----

Qui-Gon and Anakin ran toward the Naboo spacecraft. Anakin was having a hard time keeping up. Tired, Anakin shouted to Qui-Gon, who had hurried because he felt a disturbance in the Force.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, wait"!

Qui-Gon turned to answer and sees a figure in black cloak bearing down on a speeder bike. Qui-Gon shouted.

"Anakin, drop!"

Anakin immediately dropped to the ground just as Darth Maul swept over him. Darth Maul jumped off his speeder bike, swinging his lightsaber at the Jedi Master. Qui-Gon instantly reacted and blocked the attack with his lightsaber. Anakin picked himself up. He found himself looking at a duel. The two galactic warriors, Sith and Jedi, were striking each other with incredible blows. They moved in a continual cloud of dust, smashing everything around them. It was a fierce fight. Anakin got up, bewildered by the confrontation. Without taking his eyes off his opponent, Qui-Gon shouted to Anakin.

"Annie, get to the ship! Tell them totake off! Go! Go!"

Qui-Gon, an older warrior, struggled to fend off the relentless onslaughts of the younger Sith Lords, only holding himself with his vast experience and skill. He continued to keep the Sith Lord at bay as Anakin raced to the ship.

-----

Anakin runs into the main hallway of the spaceship, where Padme and Captain Panaka were working. Anakin spoke, huffing from the run.

"Qui-Gon's in trouble. He says to take off...now!"

Panaka asked, as he turned to head to the cockpit.

"Who are you?"

Padme quickly answered.

"He's a friend."

-----

Captain Panaka, Anakin and Padme all rushed into the cockpit where Obi-Wan and the captain were checking the hyperdrive. Panaka spoke.

"Qui-Gon is in trouble, he says to take off!"

Pilot shook his head.

"I don't see anything."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes and pointed at a spot.

"Over there! Fly low!"

In the distance was a small cloud of dust, where the Sith and Jedi were fighting. Qui-Gon and Darth Maul continued their swordfight. Leaping over one another in an incredible display of acrobatics, the two warriors heard the ship fly over them a few feet off the ground. Slamming hard, Qui-Gon forced the Sith Lord back a few steps then he jumped. Qui-Gon almost disappeared for a moment. Before Darth Maul knew what was happening, Qui-Gon was safely on the spacecrat's ramp. The Sith Lord growled and immediately jumped onto the ramp after Qui-Gon, but he barely made it. His landing was awkard and Qui-Gon swings his lightsaber with all his might and knocked Darth Maul off the ramp and onto the desert sand blew. The ramp closed, and the Naboo craft moved away, leaving the Sith Lord standing alone to contemplate his failure.

-----

I immensely enjoyed the fight, the images taken by six different cameras hidden in the sands around them. As I brushed off the popcorns that I dropped and took the last sip of the drink, the captain of the ship bowed at my feet. I gave my command.

"Captain Kunas, make all haste to Coruscant."

"Yes, my god."

I stood up and left for my chambers, leaving the Jaffa captain in command. In my personal quarters, I sat at my desk running through the next phases of my plans. There were other universes to visit and technologies to steal, and there were not enough time before I had to return to the Stargate Dimension and finally conquer it. In the long run, time was not really an issue, but as a romantic of a sort, I wanted things to go according to plan. It was like playing Simcity or one of the Total War series from the Creative Assembly. I always played those games with minimal cheats, but cheats were used at the very beginning and when I was losing or in crisis. Blatantly abusing cheats takes all the fun out of the game, but I liked to win, so using cheats sparingly was acceptable to me.

I had sent out several orders several months before, and those preparations were ready for me to use. The construction of thirty old-design Ha'taks which were placed in time dilation field to simulate obsolete old vessels, was a stepping stone in creating a stronger bond between Naboo and the Imperium as well as raising the bet on the Clone Wars. With my plans, the size and the length of the war would increase greatly and the Republic would suffer most horrendous loss. The Jedi would be nearly extinct even without Order 66, and then I shall bring the Republic in the fold, caressing the wounds of the Clone Wars, and turning the entire galaxy in a part of the Galactic Imperium.

When the Imperial Primus arrived in the Coruscant's solar system, it was greeted by the old Ha'taks, which were smaller and weaker, especially with the downgrades built into the ships' systems. Barely able to carry 500, it's hyperdrive was replace by one of the galaxy's common hyperdrive, thereby denying the Republic or any faction of the superior hyperdrives. The weapons and shields were also replaced, making them only appear as a Ha'tak but most of it being like any other starship in this galaxy. One of the few things that I let out, with the intention to sell the technologies later, was a new power generator. It was nothing like the ones actually used in my ships, but merely a more efficient power generator than the commercially available ones. Unfortunately, this particular power generator requires small but crucial parts which are made of minerals only found in Stargate Dimension, which only the Imperium has control of.

By using a single item, I could achieve the success in several aspects of my plan, and I was pleased. On each of the thirty ships were five Jaffa crewmen and fifteen Jaffa warriors. Though it was regrettable that many of these Jaffa warriors would die soon, but they did lay down their lives for me. I had no problem with sending them to their deaths. Afterall, I did take good care of them family after they were gone. The ship exited the hyperspace, and I returned to the bridge. Captain Kunas bowed again.

"My god, we have arrived at Coruscant. We are being hailed by the planet's space transit authority."

"Deal with them. Tell them that I am here as the representative of the Galactic Imperium appearing in the Republic's Senate in regards to our application to join the Republic."

"Yes, my god."

-----

~This is Coruscant Space Traffic Control 22 to unidentified vessel. Please identify yourselves and note that any ship of the size classified as capital ship cannot enter the orbit without authorisation from the Senate or the Supreme Chancellor.~

"This is Captain Kunas of Imperial Primus, the flagship of the Galactic Imperium's starfleet. We are currently transporting his Imperial Majesty, the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. He is here to appear before the Senate in reponse to the Imperium being considered for the membership into the Republic."

~Uhh… alright… I will inform the superiors to make arrangement for your ship. Please proceed to the planet on a shuttle. I am sending you the coordinates for the landing site.~

"Understood and received, Corscant Control."

-----

The Supreme Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine, and the senators from Kuat, Correlia and several other planets where I had spread the money around to buy influence, waited for my arrival. My specially designed shuttle, which looked like leaner and elongated version of an Alkesh, gracefully landed, its hoverdrive making it afloat. I walked down the rear hatch, escorted by six of my Guardians. I was wearing my full ceremonial robes, though it was actually rather hastely created by the Asgard core based on several designs I had prepared from my original dimension.

The armour was a mixture of several designs I prepared for various occasions. They would look good, and the nanites and the technologies hidden beneath the armour would provide actual defence. The helmet would look hide my entire face, which was actually under my original mask, completely hiding my real look. The helm would also have bright red feathers made of gold and embedded with rubies. That made it look like real feather but glittering. The chest and arms were entire covered in almost anime-like armour, with all the good looks and little functionality. The reduction of weight was the key to making the armour work.

The armour was white, red and gold, with a large black Aquila-like shape in the middle of the chest. The bird looked like a mix between an Aquila and the raven of the Blood Ravens Space Marine Chapter, but with three legs and larger wings, and wreathed in bright flame. It was the crest of the Galactic Imperium. The lower section of the armour included metallic tunic that protected the sides of the thighs with a single cloth coming down from the belt to reach the middle of the shin. Over all that armour was a mantle with a cloak attached that was mounted on the shoulders of the armour. Despite the some spots of revealing dark armour underneath, the combination of the colors worked quite well, though the sheer bulk made it peculiar.

Combined with the height and size of my body, which was quite taller than normal humans, I looked like a giant. My Guardians wore similar ceremonial armour robes, though theirs was more practical and leaner, and of black color rather than white. Their visors gleamed with two blue lights, making them friendlier than dangerous red or sickly green, but still formidable. Following my Guardians were a dozen Jaffa Elites, and they had put on a cloak and modified Horus Guard helmet. Behind the Elites were three dozen Jaffa warriors in modified Serpent Guard helmets and wearing ornate armour. The sheer number of my soldiers had startled the guards of the Supreme Chancellor as they formed a tight defensive formation around the man while the Jaffa did their best to defend me by spread around the landing platform.

The Senator from Kuat and Senator Palpatine came forward first. The Kuat Senator, a brainwashed human named Risi Lenoan, a human female who had attended the party on Kuat and was brainwashed with the rest of the Kuat leadership, bowed her head.

"Welcome, your imperial majesty! Welcome to Coruscant, the capital of the Republic!"

I nodded.

"Thank you, Senator Lenoan."

Then I turned to Palpatine, who seemed surprised that the Senator from Kuat knew me.

"It is good to see you again, Senator Palpatine."

Palpatine smiled widely, though I knew of his sinister moves and treacheries.

"Thank you, your majesty. It brings be a great joy to see you once more. Please, let me introduce you to the Supreme Chancellor Finis Valorum, of the Galactic Republic."

I bowed in respect and the Chancellor responded in kind. I spoke first.

"It is good to finally meet you, Supreme Chancellor."

Valorum smiled as he answered.

"Thank you, your majesty. The Republic and the Senate are honoured to have you here. I hear you wish to argue for the Imperium's inclusion into the Republic?"

"Yes, Supreme Chancellor. I believe that the only future for my people is through the trade with the rest of this vast galaxy full of many civilisations."

"Quite true, your majesty. I simply wondered where your empire has come from. Though the Republic has sent many expeditions into the Unknown Regions, we have found precious nothing."

"We have several advanced technologies that are beyond the galactic standard, and we have been able to remain hidden."

Valorum nodded as if he understood.

"Did you hide in fear or something else?"

I silently swore. This Finis Valorum was not a moron. He was more like a scholar but still a formidable political adversary who was shrewd enough as the Supreme Chancellor. I almost praised Sidious for being able to force Valorum to abdicate. Of course that would happen soon enough. I chuckled.

"Of fear, but not of others. We were afraid of ourselves, and what we are capable of. I have spent a long time to curb the destructive potential within the Imperium. Had we not hidden ourselves, we would surely have launched a great war against the Republic."

Valorum seemed to accept that explanation and grimly mused on my words. Of course, those words were total bullshit I made up to impress upon him of the genuineness of the Imperium. After all, the Galactic Imperium in this dimension was very young. I had to pretend that it was old.

"I see, and I assume that the Republic need not fear from an invasion?"

He spoke almost jovially, but I knew that he was probing for the truth.

"Of course! The Imperium wishes nothing more than peace and prosperity in the galaxy."

-----

A few days had passed and through many contacts and front companies set up by Dooku and those under the brainwash, all but two of the old Ha'taks were sold. The remaing two were left unsold for a reason. I spent those days exploring the planet, meeting several Senators, and brainwashing the human Senators including the famous Senator Mon Mothma, the future leader of the Rebellion, though that future would not really come true. It was six days later when the Naboo cruiser finally exited the hyperspace and arrived in the high orbit of Coruscant. I had been waiting for it.

I was given a VIP apartment building all for myself and my men. Of course, the apartment was merely fifty storeys high above the horizon. Of course, this had meant that there were several hundred storeys of the building below the apartment and there were whole sectors of ground-level dwellers. I was not interested in them at all. Taking the top floor as my personal quarters, I quickly made the place into my own, secretly installing various technologies, including several anti-spy devices to block any attempt at assassination or eavesdropping. A dozen turbolasers against external attacks were also installed, though hidden as a decoration on the wall.

From my apartment, I watched the arrival of Queen Amidala on my massive TV-like device. Things moved along as was in the movies. With the Queen and Senator Palpatine gone to 500 Republica, Anakin was taken by Qui-Gon to the Jedi Temple. I split the screen to see both.

-----

Supreme Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine stood on a landing platform waiting for the Naboo Queen. The sleek Naboo spacecraft landed on the platform high above the street level of the galactic capital. The ramp lowered and Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Jar Jar and Anakin descended the ramp first and bowed before Palpatine and Valorum. Then Captain Panaka, Queen Amidala, and Padme, and others, descended the ramp. Queen Amidala stopped before the Supreme Chancellor. Anakin and Jar Jar stood to one side, looking at the huge city. Padme smiled at Anakin. Ignorring everyon else Palpatine bowed before the Queen, his expression full of relief.

"It is a great gift to see you alive, Your Majesty. May I present Supreme Chancellor Valorum."

Valorum bowed lightly and spoke to the queen.

"Welcome, Your Highness. It is an honor to finally meet you in person. I must relay to you how distressed everyone is over the current situation. I've called for a special session of the Senate to hear your position."

The Queen nodded graciously.

"I am grateful for your concern, Chancellor."

Palpatine started to lead Queen Amidala and her retinue off the platform toward a waiting air taxi, leaving the Supreme Chancellor with the Jedi. Palpatine continued to speak to the Queen.

"There is a question of precedure, but I feel confident we can overcome it..."

Valorum and the Jedi watched the taxi move off into the city with Anakin and Jar Jar along for the ride. Qui-Gon spoke to Valorum.

"I must speak with the Jedi Council immediately, Your Honor. The situation has become more complicated."

-----

Sitting on a sofa, the Queen Amidala was speaking to Palpatine as Captain Panaka entered. Palpatine was explaining the situation to the Queen.

"...the Republic is not what it once was. The Senate is full of greedy, squabbling delegates who are only looking out for themselves and their home sytems. There is no interest in the common good...no civility, only politics... Its disgusting. I must be frank, Your Majesty, there is little chance the Senate will act on the invasion."

The Queen frowned lightly.

"Chancellor Valorum seems to think there is hope."

Palpatine shook his head.

"If I may say so, Your Majesty, the Chancellor has little real power...he is mired down by baseless accusations of corruption. A manufactured scandal surrounds him. The bureaucrats are in charge now."

The Queen sighed.

"What options do we have?"

Palpatine sighed.

"Our best choice would be to push for the election of a stronger Supreme Chancellor. One who will take control of the bureaucrats, enforces the laws, and give us justice. You could call for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum."

"He has been our strongest supporter. Is there any other way?"

Palpatine spoke with regret in his voice.

"Our only other choice would to be to submit a plea to the courts..."

"There's no time for that. The courts take even longer to decide things than the Senate. Our people are dying, Senator...more and more each day. We must do something quickly to stop the Federation."

Palpatine attempted to placate her.

"To be realistic, Your Highness, I'd say we're going to have to accept Federation control for the time being."

The Queen Amidala bit her lips.

"There is something I cannot do."

-----

Qui-Gon stands in a tall stately room. Eleven Jedi, the whole council minus Mace Windu who was still being chased around by the droid army on Naboo, sat in a semi-circle. Obi-Wan stood behind Qui-Gon in the center of the room. The senior Jedi Mace Windu was not present, and only the God Emperor could know what if he was here. To the left of Mace Windu's seat was Ki-Adi-Mundi, a highly respected Jedi Master of his own, and to right of the seat was the Jedi Grand Master, Yoda. Qui-Gon spoke to the council.

"...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord."

Adi Gallia responed where Mace should have.

"A Sith Lord? Are you certain?"

Ki-Adi also expressed his surprise.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millenium."

Yoda mused as he nodded.

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are."

Oppo Rancis spoke.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing."

Yoda frowned.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must."

Ki-Adi nodded.

"I sense he will reveal himself again."

Adi Gallia nodded in agreement.

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target. I wish Master Windu was here. His wisdom is needed here."

The Jedi Masters all nodded, even Yoda.

"Need we do Master Windu's strength."

Then he looked at Qui-Gon

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her.

Ki-Adi continued.

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you."

Yoda nodded and repeated the goodbye.

"May the Force be with you."

Obi-Wan turned to leave, but Qui-Gon continued to face the Council. Yoda raised an eyebrow.

"Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?"

Qui-Gon nodded.

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered a vergence in the Force."

"A vergence, you say?"

Ki-Adi enquired with curiosity, unlike what Mace's stern concern had he been here.

"Located around a person?"

Qui-Gon answered.

"A boy... his cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible he was conceived by the midi-chlorians."

Oppo Ranciss spoke again.

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?"

Qui-Gon nodded seriously.

"I don't pressume..."

Yoda quickly cut him off.

"But you do! Rrevealed your opinion is."

Qui-Gon cleared his thoughts and spoke what he wanted to say.

"I request the boy be tested."

The Jedi all looked to one another. They nodded and turned back to Obi-Wan and

Qui-Gon. Yoda questioned.

"Trained as a Jedi, you request for him?"

Qui-Gon answered.

"Finding him was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..."

Ki-Adi nodded.

"Bring him before us, then."

Yoda also nodded.

"Tested he will be."


	52. Chapter 52

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**jrnmrtns:** GEK will have a great political and economic influence before the war... as for Starforge... it sounds powerful in Starwars dimension, but really not... when GEK has the techs from so many other dimensions. Replicators alone can easily surpass Starforge in great numbers, and other techs can help too...

**Morgomir:** Thank you!!!!

**yaoi puppy:** Thanks! Yeah sorry about the movie scenes, but it is almost over with StarWars...

**herbert89:** Yes, the harem will include the hotties from the new Galactica series...

**empireatwar1:** Very soon, thanks! Phantom Menace is almost over, and then to the Star Trek dimension!

**Fuhrer:** Thanks a lot!

**ObsidianUnknown66:** The Lich King and the Undeads will be annihilated... the Burning Legion will serve or die... and good guys will also join GEK...

**Mr Stero1: **Thank you very much. You sure appreciate the fine work of conquest...

**Andromedanaea:** Anakin will be a Jedi... and a Sith... and the Warmaster...

**EverWolf:** Thank you for the ideas... I will answer only one thing... Battlestar Galactica's ships are tiny and weak... good only for their raw materials...

**tpx1:** Only one is for the Republic... actually the new Supreme Chancellor Palpatine... heh...

**Fishgod:** That's the harshest criticism I've had in recent chapters, and I am sorry that the story is getting boring for you. As I said before, I write this story for my amusement, and thus the story is about GEK gaining his powers from his travel/conquest across the various dimensions. It is deliberately Mary Sue...

**Garrelt:** Thanks for being a fan of this fanfiction.

**swimmerdude220:** Thanks! I am glad that you liked the Sneakpeek. Spartans will have their uses.

**FULLMETAL:** The sbrute forces are good... if GEK had them. He got the tech, but not the number nor the infrastructure to control this galaxy... as he always say... he does not have the time.

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - **StarWars (10)** - StarTrek (7) - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

* * *

**Chapter 52**

The Senate chamber was huge, capable to sitting the entire Senate plus some extra. Thousands of Senators and their aides sat in their Senate pods in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sat in an elevated area in the center, flanked by two aides. Hindreds of aides and droids hurried about. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala, her handmaidens, and Captain Panaka sat in the Naboo congressional pod. Palpatine leaned over to the Queen.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session." Palpatine whispered into the Queen's ear. Amidala frowned lightly.

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator." Queen replied.

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance." Palpatine urged with desperation.

Amidala sighed reluctantly.

"You truely believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" She questioned with doubt growing inside her.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help."

At that moment, Valorum stood up and spoke to the Senate.

"I declare today's session of the Republic's Senate open!" He shouted, where the Senators clapped, out of tradition rather than real enthusiasm.

"First order of business, after the careful deliberations by a commission and the counting of the votes, I hereby declare that Galactic Imperium is a part of the Republic!" This declaration from the Supreme Chancellor brought far more enthusiastic cheers and claps from the Senators, though most of the cheering Senators were brainwashed or bribed.

"As decided by the commission, each planet of the Galactic Imperium will have a seat in the Senate, and there will also be one representative of the whole of the Imperium. I present to you, the sovereign ruler of the Galactic Imperium, the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium." More cheers were heard, as the Senators began to calculate the political power this new member had. After all, the Imperium had a lot of Senators and therefore a lot of votes.

"The Chair recognises the first representatives of the Galactic Imperium." Declared Valorum.

The Senate pod of the Imperium detached from the bay and floated into the middle, where the God Emperor and his Guardians stood. With his face on every screen around the assembly, the God Emperor spoke.

"I want to thank every Senator who has voted for us. The Imperium has too long been away from the rest of the galaxy, and has known none of the benefits of being a part of the Republic. I assure you that Imperium shall bring prosperity to the Republic and its member worlds! We are here to stay!" Declared the God Emperor, his words bringing on a massive amount of cheers and clapping.

Then after the Imperium's pod returned to the bay, several minor issues were resolved, where most of Valorum's motions were often defeated, it was the real issue… that of Naboo.

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Spoke Valorum.

The Naboo senate pod detached from its bay and floated into the center, closer to the Supreme Chancellor's platform. Palpatine cleared his throat.

"Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occured on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caugt in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppresion of the Trade Federation." Palpatine declared in clear and strong voice.

A second pod rushed into the center of the Senate. It was filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation.

"This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!" Shouted Lott, seemingly outraged.

Valorum frowned.

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." He declared.

Lott Dod reluctantly moved back to his place. Taking the chance, Palpatine spoke again.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

As the murmur began to rise in the Senate, Queen Amidala stood up and addressed the assembly. There was some applause.

"Honorable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honor Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade..." Before she could end her sentence, she was rudely interrupted.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commision be sent to Naboo to assertain the truth." Shouted Lott Dod, bringing out his pod back into the center.

"Overruled." Valorum delcared as he frowned lightly at this rudeness.

"Your Honor, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." Lott continued despite the glare from Valorum.

The pod representing Malastare moved into the center of the room. Aks Moe, the Ambassador for Malastare, addressed the Senate.

"The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honorable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commision must be appointed...that is the law." Said Aks.

Valorum attempted to speak.

"The point..."

Vice Chairman Mas Amedda quickly whispered into Valorum's ear. Seeing that, Palpatine whispered to the Queen.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will dissapear." He said, with certainty and contempt for Valorum.

Valorum sighed as he turned back to the Senate and the Naboo representatives.

"The point is conceded...Section 523A take precedence here. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?" Asked Valorum with certain reluctance.

Queen Amidala grew angry but remained composed.

"I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee. If this body is not capable of action, I suggest new leadership is needed. I move for a "vote of no confidence"...in Chancellor Valorum's leadership." She declared with passion and strength.

Valorum seemed shocked that his close ally, Naboo, would declare such motion.

"What?...No!"

This caused a great stir in the assembly. The murmur of approval to the motion began to rise. Chancellor Valorum was so stunned stunned and he had to sit down. The Vice Chairman, Mas Amedda, quickly too charge.

"Order! We shall have order..." He shouted, banging the stick to the floor of his stand.

Things settled down a little. The Federation pod continued to hover next to Amidala. Prince Bail Organa of Alderaan moved his pod into the arena, as well as several other pods, including Mon Mothma.

"Alderaan seconds the motion for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum." Spoke Bail with conviction.

Amedda appeared to be neutral as he accepted the seconding by the Alderaan senator.

"The motion has been seconded by Bail Organa of Alderaan." He declared.

Amedda turned to the confused Valorum, and whispered something to him, which seemed to calm him down. Bail was not taking any chances.

"There must be no delays. The motion is on the floor and must be voted upon in this session." Bail roared to the Senate.

"The Trade Federation moves the motion be sent to the procedures committee for study." Lott feebly attempted to block Bail.

The assembly began to chant. Valorum talked to Amedda in panic. The chanting of 'Vote now! Vote now! Vote now!' began to grow even louder.

Palpatine stood next to Amidala, attempting to hide his smirk.

" You see, Your Majaesty, the tide is with us...Valorum will be voted out, I assure you, and they will elect in a new Chancellor, a strong Chancellor, one who will not let our tragedy continue..." Palpatine whispered.

"The Supreme Chancellor requests a recess. Tomorrow we will begin the vote." Amedda declared, ending the session.

From his chair in the centre, Valorum glared at the Naboo pod, especially at Palpatine.

"Palpatine, I thought you were my ally...my friend. You have betrayed me! How could you do this?"

-----

Anakin stood before the eleven Jedi Masters. Ki-Adi Mundi held a small hand-held viewing screen that should have been in the hands of Mace Windu. In rapid succession, images flashed across the screen.

"A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin spoke, his eyes clear.

Ki-Adi turned the viewing screen off and nods toward Yoda, slightly smiling. Yoda nodded back.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?" Asked Yoda.

Originally, Anakin would have said 'Cold, sir', but thanks to the God Emperor's hidden influence, he was far more confident and fearless.

"I feel calm, sir." Answered Anakin.

"Afraid are you?" Asked Yoda, narrowing his eyes.

Yoda had taken a small glimps of this event, and it did not unfold as he has predicted.

"No, sir." Anakin answered calmly and confidently.

"Afraid to give up your life?" Asked Ki-Adi Mundi.

"I don't think so. Everyone dies at some stage. I lived on Tatooine. Many people die in many ways… everyday."

Yoda nodded lightly.

"See through you, we can." Said Yoda.

"Be mindful of your feelings... Your thoughts dwell on your mother." Said Ki-Adi, raising an eyebrow.

"I miss her." Answered Anakin.

"Afraid to lose her… I think." Yoda narrowed his eyes, probing for an answer.

Anakin closed his eyes for a moment then spoke calmly and with confidence.

"No, I just miss her, but I know… I feel that she will be fine. However, I will admit that I am a little afraid for her now that I am not with her. What's that got to do with anything?"

"Eveything. Fear is the path to the dark side... fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate… hate leads to suffering." Said Yoda.

Anakin was different than the original, and he was wise beyond his years.

"Yet, I feel a great fear in all of you… of this Dark Warrior that Master Qui-Gon met. You are… very afraid of the Dark Side… That fear drives you…"

The Jedi seemed shocked and appalled. They refused to see the truth Anakin spoke.

"Jedi do not fear, young one." Said, Ki-Adi, disapprovingly.

Yoda was more thoughtful.

"Not afraid of the Dark Side, are you?" Asked Yoda.

Anakin paused.

"I think I understand where that fear comes from… I can't explain it. I am… cautious, but not afraid."

Yoda smiled, the boy reminded him of Mace Windu a bit.

"Then continue, we will." Said Yoda.

-----

Palpatine and Captain Panaka rushed into the rom and bowed before the Naboo Queen.

"Your Highness, Senator Palpatine has been nominated to succeed Valorum as Supreme Chancellor." Said Panaka with pride, not noting the Queen's grim expression.

"A surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one. I promise, Your Majesty, if I am elected, I will bring democracy back to the Republic. I will put an end to corruption. The Trade Fedreation will lose its influence over the bureaucrats, and our people will be freed." Declared Palpatine.

The Queen nodded lightly.

"Who else can be nominated?" She asked.

"Bail Organa of Alderaan and Ainlee Teem of Malastare." Answered Panaka.

"I feel confident...our "situation" will create a strong sympaphy vote for us... I will be Chancellor, I promise you." Spoke Palpatine, not hiding his wanting to become the Supreme Chancellor.

The Queen was still cold about it.

"I fear by the time you have control of the bureaucrats, Senator, there will be nothing left of our cities, our people, our way of life..." She spoke with sadness in her voice.

"I understand your concern, Your Majesty; unfortunately, the Federation has possession of our planet. The law is in their favor." Palpatine answered with sudden sadness.

"With the Senate in transition, there is nothing more I can do here...Senator, this is your arena. I feel I must return to mine. I have decided to go back to Naboo. My place is with my people." She declared firmly.

Palpatine looked surprised.

"Go back!! But, Your Majesty, be realistic! You would be in danger. They will force you to sign the treaty." He spoke with panic in his voice.

"I will sign no treaty, Senator. My fate will be no different from that of our people. Captain!" She spoke with finality.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Answered the Captain, who seemed to be awed by the young Queen's dedication.

"Ready my ship!" She commanded and Panaka quickly left the room to obey her command.

"Please, Your Majesty, stay here...where it's safe." Pleaded Palpatine.

"No place is safe, if the Senate doesn't condemn this invasion. It is clear to me now that the Republic no longer functions as a democracy. If you win the election, Senator, I know you will do everything possible to stop the Federation. I pray you will bring sanity and compassion back to the Senate." She spoke these words with conviction, and turned to leave, not noticing the gleeful sneer on Palpatine's face.

-----

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin stood before the Jedi High Council.

"...Correct you were, Qui-Gon." Said Yoda, nodding.

"His cells contain a high concentration of midi-chlorians. The Force is strong with him." Ki-Adi added.

"He's to be trained, then." Qui-Gon spoke with certain pleasure at being correct.

This was the key event, that has to change but also remain the same. Ki-Adi nodded.

"He will not be trained, but he will be a Jedi." Said Ki-Adi.

Qui-Gon frowned.

"I do not understand." Qui-Gon asked in surprise.

"He is too old to go through the trainings of the Younglings." Said Ki-Adi.

"He is the chosen one...you must see it." Said Qui-Gon fervently.

Yoda narrowed his eyes.

"Clouded, this boy's future is. Masked by his youth." Answered Yoda, grimly.

"Then how is he to become a Jedi?" Asked Qui-Gon, at least taking some comfort in those words.

"If a Jedi would take him on as Padawan, the boy will become a Jedi. Until a suitable master is chosen and that Jedi accepts the boy, he will not be trained. His future is still uncertain. We must trust in the Force to set things right." Yaddle spoke with a nod.

Qui-Gon paused for a moment.

"I will train him, then. I take Anakin as my Padawan learner." Declared Qui-Gon.

Obi-Wan reacted with surprise that his master would abandon him so. Yoda frowned.

"An apprentice, you have, Qui-Gon. Impossible, to take on a second." Said Yoda.

"We forbid it." Said Ki-Adi.

"Obi-Wan is ready..." Qui-Gon quickly explained.

Obi-Wan trying to support his master as well as his hopes of becoming a Jedi Knight earlier, quickly spoke up.

"I am ready to face the trials." Obi-Wan declared.

"Ready so early, are you? What know you of ready?" Mocked Yoda.

Anakin watched as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged angry looks.

"Headstrong....and he has much to learn about the living Force, but he is capabe. There is little more he will learn from me." Qui-Gon spoke with confidence in his current Padawan.

"Our own council we will keep on who is ready. More to learn, he has..." Yoda ended that conversation with finality.

Nodding, Ki-Adi spoke to Qui-Gon.

"Now is not the time for this...the Senate is voting for a new Spreme Chancellor. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Ki-Adi said as he rested his arms on the armrests of his chair.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker." Yoda spoke.

"Events are moving fast...too fast. Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith." Concluded Ki-Adi.

"Young Skywalker's fate will be decided later." Said Yoda.

"I brought Anakin here; he must stay in my charge. He has nowhere else to go." Qui-Gon spoke, gently laying a hand on Anakin's shoulder.

"He is your ward, Qui-Gon...we will not dispute that." Nodded Ki-Adi.

However, Yoda was more stern.

"Train him not. Take him with you, but train him not!" He said.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Said Ki-Adi as Qui-Gon reluctantly nodded at Yoda's words.

"May the Force be with you."

-----

Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Anakin stood on the landing platform outside the Naboo ship. R2 whistled a happy tune as he leaned over the edge of the platform, watching the traffic. Suddenly, he leaned over too far for his short and stunted body and fell overboard. After a moment, he reappeared, using his on-board jets to propel himself back onto the landing platform. The wind whipped at Anakin as he listened to the Jedi.

"It is not disrespect, Master, it is the truth." Obi-Wan said.

"From your point of view...." Answered Qui-Gon mildly.

Obi-Wan seemed frustrated by his master.

"The boy is dangerous...they all sense it. Why can't you?"

"His fate is uncertain, not dangerous. The Council will decide Anakin's future...that should be enough for you. Now get on board!" Commanded the elder Jedi.

Obi-Wan reluctantly boarded the Naboo spacecraft followed by R2. Qui-Gon went over to Anakin, who looked confused and hurt.

"Master Qui-Gon, sir, I do not wish to be a problem." Said Anakin apologetically.

"You won't be, Annie....I'm not allowed to train you, so I want you to watch me and be mindful...always remember, your focus determines your reality. Stay close to me and you will be safe." Qui-Gon smiled, removing Anakin's momentary fear.

"Master, sir...I've been wondering...what are midi-chlorians?" Asked Anakin who could not resist the curiosity.

"Midi-chlorians are a microcopic lifeform that reside within all living cells and communicates with the Force." Explained Qui-Gon.

"They live inside of me?" Asked Anakin, looking at his hands for any sign of parasites.

"In your cells. We have symbiotic relationship with the midi-chlorians." Qui-Gon continued to explain with a gentle smile.

"Symbiotic?" Asked Anakin.

"Life forms living together for mutual advantage. Without the midi-chlorians, life could not exist, and we would have no knowledge of the Force. They continually speak to you, telling you the will of the Force." Qui-Gon spoke gently, secretly fearing that the Council may stop him from training Anakin.

"They do?"

"When you learn to quiet your mind, you will hear them speaking to you." Qui-Gon continued his explanations.

"I don't understand."

Qui-Gon smiled.

"With time and training, Annie...you will."

-----

Two air taxis pulled up, and the Naboo Queen's entourage came aboard the platform, followed by Senator Palpatine. They approached the Jedi. Qui-Gon bowed.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon spoke.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me." She answered, explaining her fears.

"I promise you, I will not let that happen." Qui-Gon assured her.

Before she got aboard her ship, another air taxi docked and God Emperor, two Guardians and a Jaffa officer got off. The Queen paused for the Imperium's delegation to come closer. The two sovereigns bowed to each other. The God Emperor spoke.

"Your majesty, my apologies to your unfortunate circumstances. I was wondering why the Naboo consulate had stopping their communications. They later reported some technical problems, but I did not know. If I had known, I would have prepared for my army to destroy this invasion force." The God Emperor spoke with sincere apology.

The Queen smiled but shook her head.

"Thank you for your concern, but had you done so, the battle would have cost many Naboo lives."

The God Emperor nodded.

"Then perhaps I can assist you now. I shall add whatever influence I have to the election of Senator Palpatine."

The Senator was delighted by the news.

"Thank you, your majesty. I assure you that the Trade Federation will not get away with this if I am elected." He spoke with such conviction.

"I am reassured, Senator." Nodded the God Emperor.

Then the God Emperor turned back to the Queen.

"As for your going back to Naboo, allow me a small token of support."

The Queen nodded. She needed all the help she could get right now, so she was glad to accept the Imperium's aid.

"Whatever help you can provide will be most welcome."

The God Emperor nodded back.

"I have a small number of soldiers with me on Coruscant, and they are aboard one of the ships I have brought. It is an obsolete model, and a leftover from the sale. It is still a decent warship, capable of much. I would like to donate this ship to you, to use in any way you see fit. Also, the four hundred men I have here with me, and I shall add the fighter pilots to utilise the fifty complementary starfighters aboard the ship. The ship is equipped with superior hyperspace technology, and it will get you to Naboo much quicker."

The Queen was delighted, but also concerned. This was a debt that Naboo may have to pay later.

"Thank you, but that is too kind, your majesty." The God Emperor shook his head.

"It is not, my lady. It is a small token of our friendship. Naboo is a friend to the Imperium and we do not forsake our friends."

The Queen accepted.

"Thank you, your majesty."

"Then take Colonel Nag'hak here with you. He has been given the command of the four hundred soldiers, and he will direct your ship to meet with the warship."

-----

The Naboo cruiser sailed through the space to where the two old Ha'taks were parked. As instructed, the Naboo ship entered the cargo bay where it carefully landed. The Queen, the Jedi and the rest of the entourage were quickly ringed to the bridge where they were saluted by the captain and the ship's officers. The captain gestured the Queen to the captain's chair, and bowed to her.

"Your majesty, I am Captain Du'gat, the captain of this ship. Its name has been removed for the sale, but now that you own it, it would honour us if you would name the ship."

The Queen nodded.

"Very well, captain. I shall ponder on the name. However, I am in dire need to return to Naboo."

The captain nodded.

"Of course, your majesty."

-----

Deep inside the Theed Palace, the Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunrey and Rune stood before the hologram of Darth Sidious. Sidious spoke with malice in his voice.

~The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her.~ He commanded.

The Viceroy quickly bowed his head.

"Yes, my Lord."

Sidious spoke again.

~She will be aboard a warship of Imperium's design. It is an old and obsolete design, however, knowing the Imperium, it would be formidable. While I do not doubt that it can withstand your ship, take care.~

"Yes, my lord."

Then Sidious asked as he peered around the throne chamber around Nute.

~Viceroy, is the planet secure?~

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now." Nute reported proudly.

Sidious chuckled.

~Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi.~

"Yes, my Lord."

The hologram disappeared and Rune panicked.

"A Sith lord here with us?!!"

-----

After sending the Naboo Queen back aboard the Ha'tak, I sent a gift to each and every Senator. It was a paperweight of intricate design, full of aesthetic beauty and hidden agenda. While it looked like a piece of beautiful paperweight, it actually held a marvelous amount of technology, and a significant amount of brainwashing agent. The paperweight would passively scan the surroundings until the Senator in question was in proximity and in an enclosed space, like his or her office. Once that was confirmed, it would secretly send out the concentrated version of the brainwashing chemical in the air. Once the chemical had taken effect, the device would emit a powerful brainwave pattern to deeply carve the loyalty to me, to be hidden in the subconscious. Of course, the device would remain a paperweight if the Senator was a species that was either immune or yet to be studied. Only human and few other races were fully susceptible to this chemical, though most of mamal or reptilian based species were highly susceptible, while the aquatic or amphibious races were less affected by it. Other life forms such as insectoids or crystalline species were immune to it.

Using the new influence I had gained through the brainwashing, and the large number of votes that I command as the leader of the Galactic Imperium, whose power of proxy was given to me, I began to raise my support for Palpatine. Afterall, his ascension as the Supreme Chancellor will allow the rest of the trilogy to continue, and the Episode 2 to come about. At this time, Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas was busy gathering the resources to build an army. His significant influence had allowed him to burrow much credit, though most of that actually belonged to Count Dooku and me. By this stage, Dooku, though he left the Jedi Order, was not approached by Sidious yet. However, I knew that once Maul was gone, Dooku would soon become Darth Tyranus, the Sith Lord who commissioned the Clone Army. Little did Sidious know that I had already taken control of the whole galaxy away from him.

One of the things that I did on Coruscant was taking control of the planet's underbelly. It was not that easy but not seriously difficult either. Capturing a dozen or so of aspiring young gangsters and brainwashing them, and using some of Jabba's influence among the Hutts, I had carved out a significant portion of Coruscant's criminal world. The young gangsters were brainwashed, given some good armour, weapons and a few Jaffa bodyguards, were unleashed upon the streets. They quickly gathered up small gangs, whose strength quickly grew under my funding. I supplied them with several narcotics. My list of yet-to-be-banned substances to my pet gangs included a modified marijuana that was much better than Deathstiks, but with much less bodily harm and much more additiction. Weapons of various kinds were bought with my money and spread around, and those young gangsters who showed promise were brainwashed and was given the Imperium made weapons and armour.

The local gangster lords and criminal masters were flabbergasted by the new influx of powerful young gangs who easily cut down the older counterparts. Indeed, blaster pistols were no match for SMG-blasters looking like Uzis of Earth or the long barreled blaster rifles that looked like M16. The dozen younger gangs also protected the civilians, thus gaining some reputation for being more civil among the criminals. This was all according to plan. The seeds for the Coruscant's new underworld system were sown. In time, the dozen gangs will grow, each with its own style and territory, but with their loyalty to me. Already, the gangsters who operated in more upper levels of the underworld were beginning to wear classier clothings, looking like a gentleman, but with powerful weapon hidden underneath. These gangsters were to be the basis for a criminal empire that was to spread across the stars and suppress various new criminal empires that would have grown under the neglectful eyes of the Empire.


	53. Chapter 53

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**jrnmrtns:** Thanks! Yeah, GEK will deal with a lot of underground groups over the years... on various worlds, galaxies and dimensions...

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**yaoi puppy:** DBZ and DB GT is already on the list, and GEK will be EXTREMELY powerful...

**herbert89:** There will be 2 Empresses, one for the Good = Williow, and one for the Evil = Adria, and there will be a lot of pretty and sexy ladies as concubines...

**empireatwar1:** Yes... he is wiser man... though Palpatine will not be surprised... as GEK will make sure that some things... remain SAME... heheheheh...

**TitanX7:** I tried to check, so if you find anything, just let me know ASAP. I really don't mind criticisms or corrections... as long as the criticisms are genuine and productive!

**iam not addicted "honest"****:** I want to chain myself to the desk, but I gotta work and go to class... I write as much as my creative juice flows... and sometimes they flow a lot like when I did multiple postings in few days... sometimes, they run dry for a while... wait for a monsoon of my creative juice...

**Blacksword Zero:** Thanks a lot!

**Tamahome8:** Thank you! Keep reading!

**Colin:** Yep! Battle for Naboo!

**Sayle:** That's why the paperweights are very very smart. They will also work as a spy...

**Kingdark:** Thank you.

**Fuhrer:** Thank you, man!

**ObsidianUnknown66:** More like Imperial Knights in the Fel Empire... but not for the GEK himself... but for the Lord Regent Anakin Vader Skywalker... OOPS! Did I reveal just a bit too much there?

**Mr Stero1: **The Tauri will pay for their... INSOLENCE!...

**Paul:** FF series will be involved, with FF10 definitely in... only one that I actually played. As for Naruto... I despise it! Sorry if I offend Naruto-lovers, but I hate it... it's worse than anime version of Dragon Ball... and why does Nine Tailed Fox always a bad creature? In Korean myth, where it originally came from, they are neutral daemons who actually wants to become either human or demigod... but then there are other animals like tigers, deers and other animals who do that too...

**Fishgod:** Firstly, I really don't mind 'constructive criticisms' of yours. I like it! It means that you are actually paying attention to details as you read it. As for the lack of challenges... there will be challenges, but not from the things that GEK has taken control of... Also, there will BE consequences of things that GEK does or things that changed. The Chaos theory operates here, but just in a larger scale. Secondly, Doctor Who universe is tempting, but I want to try to avoid it as much as possible, but will go there if I've ran out of decent dimensions to conquer. As for the quantum differences... already we have seen one... the difference in firepower of Starwars dimension, where 200 Gigaton cannons weren't the same... There will be differences that will cause GEK some headache and some very useful advantages... and I will provide explanation that will 'conveniently' cover all the discrepencies that I fail to mention or find...

**swimmerdude220:** He will participate, and in fact, be an important part of the war... which will get out Palpatine/Sidious's hands... heh...

**FULLMETAL:** Yeah... I thought that the Jedi's interpretation of their own prophecy was so wrong... It was the Light Side that had the upper hand, therefore, Anakin will 'destroy' the Jedi to balance it out... and Sidious merely tipped it over at the just right moment to allow the Dark Side to dominate...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - **StarWars (10)** - StarTrek (7) - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

* * *

Just in case you are confused... the downgraded Ha'tak has shield based on StarWars dimension... not the Asgard shield or Goa'uld shield...

* * *

**Chapter 53**

In the Captain's Ready Room, the Queen sat on a chair with Captain Panaka and the Jedi around her. Anakin and Jar Jar were standing near the window. Captain Panaka spoke with some distress.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." He said.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement.

"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this. Not even the four hundred men that the Imperium has given you, you cannot fight this war with such few numbers." The Jedi counselled.

The Queen, however, was adamant.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." She declared firmly.

Colonel Nag'hak spoke with pride.

"My men will follow you to death, your majesty. Even without my master's orders, your bravery in the face of overwhelming odds will set a fire in the hearts of my Jaffa. They will fight for you."

Panaka nodded approvingly, but he was still downcast.

"It is good that we at least have these four hundred men, but the Trade Federation has thousands of battledroids." He sighed as he spoke.

"I cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Said Qui-Gon, not quite trusting the Jaffa.

The Queen paused for a moment, and then she looked up.

"Jar Jar Binks!"

Jar Jar looked around, puzzled.

"Mesa, Your Highness?" Asked the weird and absurd creature.

The Queen nodded.

"Yes. I need your help."

-----

With the gangsters prepared and set on course, and the voting for the Supreme Chancellor well on the way, I returned to the Imperium, leaving the last remaining old Ha'tak to the Senate to be the gift for the new Supreme Chancellor, whoever it may be, though I knew who it would be. Upon returning to the Imperium, I was beset by the mountain of paperwork to be done. I spent next three days, during which the slow hyperdrive of the old Ha'tak would deliver the Naboo Queen to her home planet, clearing out the paperwork one by one. There was a couple of good news, however. The tests on the first early batches of my personal Clone Army were done, and the result was much better than I had expected. The mixed DNA of the clones was very good, and it was extremely viable. After the resident Kaminoans have submitted their training regimes and I had approved them, they began cloning the first batch. These would become the foundation of the Imperial Clone Army, which would eventually number billions upon billions.

The preparations for the Clone Wars were also well under way. The designs for the Acclamators and Venators were finally approved, and with their price marked down, they were deliberately placed where Sifo-Dyas would find and find them pleasing. The whole scale of the war would be different, and the war, though starting at the same time frame, would drag on a bit longer than Sidious would expect, though the end result would be the same. The designs for the weapons for the Republic's Clone Army were also made ready, a few modifications and additions to make the war interesting. Of course, the CIS side would have their new upgrades, thanks to Ba'al's efforts as well as Dooku's.

One of the new things I have initiated was the finding of Qymaen jai Sheelal, more commonly known as General Grievous. He was yet a Kaleesh Warlord, who had fallen into bad times since the Jedi supported their long enemy Huks. The Kaleesh had begun to lose their wealth, and beginning to be in great debt. The Banking Clan had yet to intervene, which meant that I could. I would not aid him too much, lest the Banking Clan find it impossible to turn Grievous into the fearsome cyborg. I gave the Kaleesh enough to survive, and I also gave them some support to raise another war against the Huks. Of course, I had not met Grievous yet, and will not do so until much later, but I had already sent several agents to influence Grievous with the brainwashing chemical. Even if that failed, I could always brainwash him during his transformation into a cyborg.

The plans for the Clone War were rather long-term, and they would progress during the nearly ten years between the Episode 1 and Episode 2. So, I began the project for the next upgrade of _Imperial Primus_. Using the resources I commanded in the secret worlds beyond the Imperium, I began the construction of a massive hulk in the space, where the _Imperial Primus_ would fit in, and then fused into this hulk. The design was rather simple and at first glance, ugly. It actually looked, and based on, the Venator class Star Destroyers and the Acclamators, as well as the Lucrehulk class ships. The base design would have the Venator class positioned in a triangle, with their front outwards, and their aftside, whose engines were removed, would meet the flatside of the _Imperial Primus_' pyramid base. Two Acclamator hulls would be joined next to each Venator hulls, looking a bit like a Ha'tak's wing sections. However, underneath the ship would have six halves of Lucrehulk class ship's wings, their open ends pointing inwards. It was an odd shape, but the Imperial Primus itself was but an experiment on the real flagship I would design. Of course, the hull was to be without protruding tubings and bits of plating, but with smooth armour plating and sleek exterior.

-----

The old Ha'tak exited the hyperspace and found itself in the sensor range of the planet Naboo. Captain Du'gat reported to the Queen.

"Your majesty, there is only one ship."

"The blockade's gone." Whispered Captain Panaka.

"The war's over...No need for it now." Obi-Wan supplied the reason.

Captain Du'gat nodded.

"There is only one ship, sir."

"A droid control ship." Obi-Wan answered.

Panaka squinted.

"They've probably spotted us."

"We haven't much time." Said Obi-Wan, and everyone nodded.

The Queen turned to Du'gat.

"Captain, can this ship destroy that vessel?"

The Jaffa captain barked an order to his officers and they answered back. The captain bowed apologetically.

"My apologies, your majesty. Though we can hold out and cause some damage, we will not be able to destroy it. However, we will be able to buy you some time to scramble your fighters from the ground."

"That will have to do, captain. What of the troops?"

The captain gestured to the screen, where some sort of cargo ship was shown.

"This is our troop transporter, capable of carrying fiven hundred men. The God Emperor had predicted this moment, and had fitted this ship with a cloaking device. The men are already aboard and are waiting for your command."

The Queen nodded.

"Then we must move quickly."

-----

Once the troop transport had landed safely on the planet and the predesignated signal came through, the Ha'tak moved in for the assault against the Lucrehulk variant. Even from the long distance, the Trade Federation ship began to fires its 42 Quad turbolaser batteries at the Ha'tak's direction. The accuracy was terrible but a couple of dozen shots hit the Ha'tak's shield. These Quad turbolaser batteries were supposedly powerful enough to fire with 200 gigaton of force per shot, but in reality, the damage was much less, especially with distance. This was because of the nature of the weapon. The concentrated plasma was good idea, but the low level of technology forced the use of excess energy for less than perfect result. In fact, the superior shielding of the old Ha'tak meant that its shield was at least double the shield strength of the much bigger Lucrehulk class ship, and its weapons, also powerful thanks to its superior power source, was at least a par save for the number of batteries.

The two ships exchanged fire as they began to move closer to each other. The Trade Federation ship was far too intent on the ship that supposedly carried the Naboo Queen aboard. As the two capital ships got closer, the Trade Federation ship sent out its starfighters. Of the standard 1500 Vulture droids, nearly 500 were launched, other 1000 waiting to replace those ones returning to refuel. The lack of longevity of these Vulture droids were a headache for the Trade Federation but their vast resources made that insignificant enough. In retaliation for this launching starfighters, the Ha'tak sent out its fifty starfighters. These starfighters were not the standard ones of the Imperium, but the downgraded version mixed with X-Wing. It looked like a normal Death Glider, except for the two laser cannons of this galaxy's design with high firing rate. There were two laser flak cannons, also coming from this galaxy, right under the cockpit, and two 3x2 missile pod on the both side of the cockpit.

The starfighter's wings would split and unfold like X-Wing, though instead of two wings folded upon each other, the wings of this fighter was split along the length, forward section folding up and rear section folding down. This allowed greater vector for the laser cannons. Also, it was protected by a very limited shield generator, which only protected the body of the fighter around the nose and the cockpit. Using the lesser technology had forced the body of this starfighter to be increased in size. It had 15% more length to its body, its propulsion also replaced by the local technology. However, it was still superior to the Vulture droids, though much more expensive. The 10 squadrons, each made up of 5 fighters, rained powerful laser cannon fired on the Vulture droids, blasting them apart with the laser flak and shooting them down with the missiles. Within a couple of minutes, the 50 fighters had destroyed almost three times their number with only six damaged and two destroyed.

-----

The troop transport had arrived safely on the planet, and its four hundred Jaffa army hid themselves among the trees. After the fiasco at the Gungan sacred place, the Gungans agreed to aid the Naboo in removing the droids. Padme, now positively identified as the Queen Amidala herself, assigned 300 of the Jaffa to aid the Gungans to fight the battle, while the remaining 100 would assist her in infiltrating the palace.

-----

Nute Gunrey was talking to Darth Sidious, whose hologram was being transmitted to the mobile pad. Maul was also following along. Sidious spoke.

~She is more foolish than I thought.~ Said Sidious with obvious grin on his face.

"We are sending all available troops to meet this army of hers assembling near the swamp. It appears to be made up of primitives. We do not expect much resistance." Gunrey quickly spoke, attempting to boast his quick action.

Darth Maul spoke, ignoring the Viceroy.

"I feel there is more to this, My Master. The two Jedi may be using the Queen for their own purposes." Said Maul, musing his own thoughts.

Sidious chuckled.

~The Jedi cannot become involved. They can only protect the Queen. Even Qui-Gon Jinn will not break that covenant.... This will work to our advantage...~ The Sith Lord sneered as he spoke.

"I have your approval to proceed then, My Lord?" Asked Gunrey as he impatiently followed the hologram.

Sidious nodded in approval.

~Proceed. Wipe them out...all of them.~

----

Like in the movie, the Gungans brought their shield generators. The 300 Jaffa took the front positions, and set up thirty low barricades each with a forcefield generator behind them as well as an old staff cannon. The forcefield was that of a personal shield of a Goa'uld, and the staff cannon only had its firing rate doubled. Otherwise, the Jaffa had to rely on their Gungan allies for any real support in battle. The Gungan shield quickly formed as the Trade Federation's Armoured Assault Tanks and many Multi-Troop Transports and Platoon Attack Crafts rolled over the hill. Upon seeing the Gungan army protected by a shield, the AATs began to fire their heavy laser cannons. The energy shells of the AAT's heavy gun caused great ripples across the surface of the shield, but it did not translate to any damage.

Seeing their cannons being ineffective, the Trade Federation army decided to use the ground troops. The Multi-Troop Transports moved forward, flanked by the Platoon Attack Crafts, which held fewer troops. Of course, the battle was slightly different than what appeared in the movie, as it was a NS5 that commanded this battle not an OOM. As the Jaffa and Gungans readied themselves for battle, the battle droids on the racks of the MMTs were set down on the ground. After a moment, they unfolded, stood up and took their blasters in their metallic hands. Then they turned in a frightfully scary synchronised fashion.

The Jaffa readied themselves, pointing their weapons as they crouched behind the barricades. The Gungans activated their handheld shields and waited for the droid advance. Rows of Droideka droids waited behind the first battle droid groups, readying to roll into the shield and unfold. Behind them was a single transport vessel with black wheels, which contained the NS5s. The NS5s carried the same blaster as the battle droids, and they fanned out behind the lesser droids.

The Gungans loaded their calapults and slings with boomas, the Jaffa also readied their weapons. They were prepared to die for their God. One of the Jaffa commanders spoke to his men.

"Jaffa! There is our enemy! They will advance, but they will not be victorious. We will earn victory on this day! Kill them all in the name of the God Emperor!"

"For the God Emperor!"

The Jaffa roared agreement, and this sight and the sounds of cheers helped to ease the fear in the Gungans. Then, the battle droids began to move. Slowly, but with purposeful steps, the battle droids entered the shield, bypassing it thanks to their slow movement. As soon as they entered the shield, they opened fire. The Jaffa fired their cannons at the droids while the gungans threw their boomas into the ranks of droids. Hundreds of Droids fell, but thousands more were pouring in. They laid down covering fire while the driodekas unfolded and poured blaster fire into the ranks of the Gungans and Jaffa.

The Goa'uld shields held, as they only allowed slower objects to pass through. Behind the safety of the shield, which allowed the Jaffa to attack with impunity from the other side of the shield, the staff cannons brought down the battle droids with ease, and even the droidekas and their shields. The Gungans started to fall as the Droids broke the front ranks of the shielded Gungans. The Jaffa fired all of their weapons, trying to kill as many of the enemy as possible, but the droids were too numerous as they began to walk through the shields of the Jaffa.

Then the NS5s entered the shields. The slow turning staff cannons were no match for their agile movements as they jumped and dodged the attacks with ease, and fired their blasters with deadly accuracy. Indeed, they quickly gathered a dozen headshots within a minute. Another line of battle droids appeard over the hill, and they marched down into the shield. The Jaffa retreated slowly as they formed a line against the droids. The emplacements were quickly falling to the droids as the Gungans were being slaughtered. With a roar, one of the Gungan beasts fell to the ground. The shield began to fail as the Droid tanks began to advance forward, charging into the ranks of the Gungans.

Like in the movie, the droidekas began to focus their fire on the shield generators. NS5s, who also noticed the importance of the enemy shield, fired their own weapons at the shield generator. Within minutes, the shields were off, and with their positions being flanked by the droids, the Jaffa finally abandoned all the emplacements. the Jaffa retreated in good order, unlike their Gungan allies, who fled and were being run down by the Droid armor. Thousands of Gungans laid dead on the ground. The Jaffa commander roared as he raised his weapon high.

"For the God Emperor! CHARGE!"

Seeing the deadly Jaffa who cut down rows after rows of battle droids, the NS5s and the droidekas moved in, followed by the AATs. Several dozen Jaffa were instantly killed when the AATs fired their heavy laser cannons, and the droidekas also fired their rapid-firing weapons. The Jaffa commander took a blaster bolt in his shoulder. Roaring in fury, he pulled out a sword and began to cut down droids with great two handed slashes. An NS5 jumped into the fray, killing a Jaffa as it approached the Jaffa commander. The Jaffa commander stopped the NS5 and charged the droid.

"Die scum!"

The NS5 was far superior in both the agility and the strength. It quickly ducked under and grabbed the Jaffa commander by his jaw, and with a single push, snapped the warrior's neck.

As the rest of the NS5 moved in, the NS5 that killed the Jaffa commander took the sword and handled it. Apparently satisfied, it hung the sheath across its back, and sheathed the sword, then returned to killing the Jaffa and the Gungans.

The Jaffa were decimated, having lost over half their number in the charge, with more falling as the minutes wore on. The Gungans were routed, having lost all coordination. Their primary thought was to escape.

-----

Padme had sent the last remaining Royal Guardian NS5s to the resistance movements to work as the communication relay, using their internal communication network. At the synchronised signal, the 100 Jaffa stormed the palace ground, while the Queen, the Jedi and the Queen's team infiltrated the palace through the main hanger. They made their way to the main hanger with ease, as the Jaffa distracted the battle droids in the courtyard. With the battle behind them, the Queen's team prepared to enter the main hanger. Following behind Qui-Gon and Padme, Anakin caught up with them. Qui-Gon turned to Anakin.

"Once we get inside, Annie, you find a safe place to hide and stay there." Spoke Qui-Gon sternly.

Anakin vigorously nodded.

"Sure."

"And stay there!"

They entere the main hanger with ease, and as they made their way through the hanger, they took out a dozen or so battle droids. The pilots quickly fanned out and boarded their fighters and flew out into the sky. Anakin and R2 made their way to an empty fighter and he quickly entered the cockpit, thinking it as a safe place. R2, knowing what to do, pretended to be surprised when the fighter's automation picked it up and slotted the droid into itself.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme suggested as the rest of team began to move."

She looked to Qui-Gon for opinion and he nodded.

"I agree." The Jedi agreed.

They started to head for the exit, on the way passing the fighter where

Anakin was hiding. Anakin peeped out of the cockpit and called out to them.

"Hey! Wait for me." The boy shouted.

"No, Annie, you stay there. Stay right where you are." Commanded the senior Jedi.

"But, I..."

"Stay in that cockpit."

They headed for the exit. As they got closer, the door began to open, and everyone froze except the Jedi, who abandoned the Queen and moved forward. The Queen's team and the decoy's team began to move back as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan took their positions. The elder Jedi spoke softely but firmly.

"We will handle this."

Padme nodded and silently gestured others to follow her.

-----

The Queen and her peopled decided to take the long way around, when three Droidekas appeared on the other side of the hanger. They unfolded themselves and activated the shields. The Queen's team quickly ducked behind the covers, but they were pinned down by the mighty laser blasts of the Droidekas. Anakin saw this.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Anakin, his eyes instinctively going to Padme.

Biting his lips he spoke to R2.

"We gotta do something, R2."

R2 whistled and the starfighter activated, levitating slowly. Anakin smiled.

"All right! Thanks, R2! Great idea! Let's see… Where is the trigger… This one… Oops… Ah ha!"

Anakin wielded the primary control stick and squeezed the trigger. The powerful laser blast struck down two Droidekas with ease and the third one was hit by the starfighter itself as it flew off into the sky. Seeing their enemies destroyed, the Queen's team moved out.

-----

The Vulture droids fired their laser cannons at the fighters, trying to score more kills on the Jaffa Starfighters. They were losing droid fighters fast, however the sheer number of the enemy made it hard for the Jaffa fighters to overcome their opponent. The sheer number of the Vulture droids meant that the Naboo starfighters were nothing for a minor distraction rather than any serious threat. However, the Jaffa fighters were a different matter as each of them managed to destroy so many Vulture droids before going down. With the Ha'tak continuing to fire its heavier weapons, the Lucrehulk was focusing more on the Ha'tak rather than the Naboo fighters.

The Ha'tak fired its turbolaser weapons at the Lucrehulk ship. both ships were weakening the shields of the other. It was only a matter of time before they started hitting the hull. In this case, the Lucrehulk would hold the advantage against the smaller Ha'tak. The Jaffa wing commander radioed in to his remaining pilots.

~Form a screen! I do not want any of their fighters to get through!~

~Roger that, Beta Leader. Gamma Squad, this is Gamma Leader, form Arrow head and sweep from the side. Form up behind me and watch the flanks.~

~Copy that, Gamma Leader.~

The Ha'tak suddenly called in.

~Alpha leader. We are losing our shields. We are not going to be able to hold out much longer. Can you spare any fighters to attack the enemy capital ship?~

~This is Alpha Leader, I will see what we can... Arrrgh! I'm hit! I'm hit! Arrrgh!~

~Beta Leader. Do you see Alpha leader?~

~This is Beta Leader, Alpha Leader is down! Alpha Two is the only one remaning. Transferring squad command from Alpha. Alpha Two, you are now Beta Three.~

~Copy that, Beta Leader. Ha'tak, do you read? Naboo fighters just joined us.~

~Ha'tak here. Coordinate with their fighters on their capital ships. Take 5 of the remaining fighters to assist. The rest of the fighters screen. We are closing in against the Lucrehulk.~

~This is Kappa Leader, we are down to two, requesting joining with someone!~

~This is Ha'tak, Zeta team has lost three, transferring command. Kappa Squadron, you are now Zeta.~

~Copy that!~

~This Eta Two, I have seventeen targets heading toward you, Ha'tak. Ramming vector and speed. Moving to intercept but they are too far. You will need to take care of them with your guns.~

The Ha'tak turned its rearward facing batteries to the side and fired barrages of laser fire. The forward and side guns continued fire at the Lucrehulk, beating down the shields of the larger ship as explosions played along the hull of the Trade Federation ship. The Lucrehulk decided to send in all their Vulture droids that they kep in reserve. Another 700 Vultures began to move out from the ship and formed a swarm, which began to move toward the Ha'tak. In such numbers, even their energy torpedos were dangerous for the Ha'tak, whose shield was near depletion. Also, the Lucrehulk was turning to face its other side to the Ha'tak, which still had some shield remaining.

~This is Iota Leader. Ha'tak, do you see this? May the God Emperor protect us... They are coming!~

The Ha'tak was instantly alarmed, they concentrated their fire on the fighters as they closed to point blank range of the Trade Federation ship. The Lucrehulk was gaining an advantage as they dueled with the Ha'tak. The larger size and bulk of the Lucrehulk, as well as its greater number of guns began to take toll on the Ha'tak as its shield finally failed. It now had to rely on slightly superior armour plating, which, with some Kull warrior material, was much better at absorbing energy weapons. The Naboo fighters began to take advantage of the serious distraction caused by the Ha'tak.

-----

~Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter.~

~Roger, Bravo Leader.~

~Enemy fighters straight ahead!~

As the Naboo fighters joined the fray and fought the much fewer Vulture droids than they did in the movies, Anakin's fighter quickly joined them.

"The Autopilot is searching for other ships?" Asked Anakin as he attempted to somehow control the ship.

R2 beeped and whistled.

"There is no manual override, R2. You'll have to rewire it or something." Anakin spoke with a tinge of frustration.

R2 chirped to indicate that he was trying. Suddenly, Anakin noticed the dogfight around the Lucrehulk.

"Look! There they are! That's where the autopilot is taking us."


	54. Chapter 54

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**jrnmrtns:** StarWars does have good fighter tech, and the Clones were the important thing. However, the population and resource of the galaxy as well as the Jedi Order and Anakin/Vader are important reasons as to why GEK came to this dimension...

**Morgomir:** Thank you very much! Keep replying!

**yaoi puppy & ****Fishgod:** Thanks for the lovely discussion! I have read them, and all things will be explained as I see fit...

**herbert89:** There will be sexy ladies involved, but the full list has not been compiled yet.

**empireatwar1:** Well, GEK wants many things still, but nothing that the Shenrong can grant... Immortality, maybe... but by then GEK would already be immortal.

**TitanX7:** Thank you! However, I personally feel that the climax was rather... flat on this one... I never meant Phantom Menace to end with great excitement. A deliberate attempt in trying to reduce the importance of StarWars dimension and return to focus back to GEK.

**iam not addicted "honest"****:** GEK will NEVER wave around a stick of wood with something inside it... That would be... STUPID... but GEK will partake the 'magic' of HP dimension as well as others. As for Adamantium, that has already been considered...

**Blacksword Zero:** Thanks!

**Tamahome8:** Thank you!

**colin:** Not fake death, but saved from death...

**tpx1:** Thank you!

**ObsidianUnknown66:** Thank you!

**draconicflare:** Well, except for Windu on Naboo... That will have consequences that GEK would not forsee. Let's say Windu had an 'epiphany' while on Naboo.

**Garrelt:** Yep! I asked Fuhrer to put it in!

**Bruno:** Riddick... Yeah... I will add that in... Necromongers can be... conquered for fun...

**ObsidianUnknown66:** More like Imperial Knights in the Fel Empire... but not for the GEK himself... but for the Lord Regent Anakin Vader Skywalker... OOPS! Did I reveal just a bit too much there?

**swimmerdude220:** Yes, the Grand Army of Republic will be Jango clones... but a lot more...

**FULLMETAL:** The current Imperial Primus is an experimental ship to see what design works well. He will continue to add more ships until it is simply massive... Besides, he does think of ways to maximise the power generation, shields and weapons... but not their ratio... that comes later when he builds the second, more fully designed, Imperial Primus.

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - **StarWars (10)** **-** StarTrek (7) - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**Chapter 54**

Maul's lightsaber clashed with the green and the blue lightsabers as the three men clashed in a deadly dance of death. Their battle rippling the air with hot plasma flashes. Maul was fast and strong, and he was well trained. Using the double-bladed lightsaber, he blocked all the attacks and made several good counter attacks. However, he knew that he could not hold against two Jedi, and continued to attempt to fight one-on-one.

-----

The Queen Amidala's teams moved on, the decoy's group following close behind. As they reached the second floor, they were met by the battle droids, and the groups' movement had stopped. Queen frowned lightly.

"We don't have time for this, captain!"

Panaka nodded and then like in the movie, fired his weapon at the window. The Queen and her group followed him out the window. Like in the movie, they used cables to lift themselves up two floors leaving the decoy's group to break through the droids and take the stairs. However, when the Queen reached the floor and moved toward the throne room, she was surrounded by four Droidekas and two NS5s and about a dozen battledroids. She bit her lips.

"Throw down your weapons, they win this round."

Taking her into the throne room, the Droidekas moved out and stationed themselves outside the room, leaving the NS5s and battle droids to secure the Queen. Nute Gunrey spoke with glee.

"Your little insurrection is at an end, Your Highness. It is time for you to sign the treaty... and end this pointless debate in the Senate."

The decoy dressed like the Queen appeared in the doorway with several troops, reinforced from those at the courtyard including the Queen's own NS5s. The decoy bravely declared from a distance.

"I will not be signing any treaty, Viceroy, because you've lost!"

Nute Gunrey was stunned as he shouted to his droids.

"After her! This one is a decoy!"

As the battle droids and the NS5s moved out, the real Queen slumped down on her throne and immediately hit a security button that opened a panel in her desk. Inside were two blater pistols, and she grabbed them. She tossed one to Panaka and took down a droid with hers. The few remaining battle droids were quickly overcome, and Queen's men grabbed the battle droids' weapons. They quickly jammed the doors. Padme smiled as she faced them.

"Now, Viceroy, we will sign a new treay."

-----

Even with Jar Jar's accident with the wagon full of big Boomas causing incredible amount of damage, the forces of the Trade Federation could not be stopped as the began to move their tanks forward. The Jaffa did their best to fight the enemy, but with only sixty or so remaining, their combat capability was greatly reduced. The problem escalated when the remaining Jaffa were herded and surrounded by hundreds of battle droids and a dozen NS5s, with the NS5 who had killed the Jaffa captain being the leader among them. Just as the battle droids raised their weapons to fire, Mace Windu swept down and cut down a dozen droids with few swipes. Surprised, the battle droids turned, and the Jaffa fired their weapons. The battle was intense as the Jedi Master's sudden appearace seemed to have temporarily reversed the tide of the battle.

Echuu Shen-Jon jumped to where General Ceel of the Gungans was and also turned the tide of battle. However, the rampages of the two Jedi did not last. When Jar Jar accidently tripped Echuu, he lost his footing and an NS5 quickly captured him, with several battle droids pointing their blasters at the Jedi Knight. As for Mace Windu, he had killed all but the leader of the NS5s. After killing two NS5s, the Jedi Master charged at the NS5, who took out the sword taken from the Jaffa captain and attempted to block it, even though it was a futile gesture. When the sword actually blocked the lightsaber, the Jedi Master was surprised and the NS5 quickly calculated his moves.

In a flurry of movments, the NS5 quickly went on the offensive. The remarkable sword was not in fact something special that God Emperor had planned to be at this place. It was a standard sword for officers in the Imperial Jaffa Army, and was made of an alloy from Naquadah, Trinium, carbon and titanium, with very high melting point and great energy absorption capacity. The sword was meant for the Jaffa officer to cut through enemy shields or block incoming plasma blasts, but that allowed it to withstand the lightsaber. Using the data gained by the NS5s who fought and killed the Jedi aboard the Trade Federation flagship, the NS5 pressed his advantage. The NS5 had the advantage of superior reflex. It could detect every move Mace made, calculate the possibilities of further actions and counter-attacks, then 'creatively' come up with a way to neutralise the enemy's attack and then act on it.

Mace had his own advantage. His mastery of the Force allowed him almost as fast reflex and strength nearly as powerful as the NS5. Also, he was a great swordmaster. Every move he made was calculated beyond his mind, but from millions of practices he did with the aid of the Force. However, something told Mace to hold back his Vaapad style and keep it simple. So, he used basic Shii-Cho and that happened to be quite enough against the advanced droid. The parries and attacks were quite honest and somewhat predictable, but with Mace in command of the blade, he could manipulate the style into something deadly. The sword and the lightsaber clashed, the strength and cold calculations of the NS5 matching the experience and the Force of Mace Windu. Suddenly, Mace made a feint and chopped off the arm of the droid at the shoulder, and then just as the droid reached for the sword with the other hand, he chopped the head in half.

Something had told Mace to do that. It was the Force, and how right it was. The NS5 had recorded the data of their fight but was unable to transmit it to the Trade Federation ship or other NS5s. Mace, therefore, had managed to halt the danger of NS5 learning to use the lightsaber. This would allow a significant advantage for the Jedi in the Clone Wars as the analysis of the intricate and infinitely varying moves of the lightsaber combat was not something that takes moments to complete. It would take the whole of the first year of the war for the NS5s to adept to some of the Jedi moves, and it was only in the last six months of the war that the NS5 were able to match the Jedi in swordplay.

-----

Anakin found himself in the middle of the space battle, and with hundreds of fighters fighting each other Anakin found that he felt a little excited but not afraid. A ship exploded behind him as a Naboo fighter shot down a Vulture droid.

"Whoo, boy! This is tense!"

He looked forward to see dozens of Vulture droids, who detected the lone Naboo fighter, approaching head on.

"Oops! R2, get us off Autopilot! It's going to get us both killed."

R2 screamd a reply, even though he had everything in control. With some beeps and blinks, the autopilot was off.

"I've got control?"

Anakin fipped some switches and smiled.

"Okay, let's go left!"

He moved the controls left and the ship responded, turning left fast and into more Vulture droids. Anakin smiled nervously.

"Yes...I've got control. You did it, Artoo! Now what do I do?"

R2 beeped as a response, writing appearing on a console.

"Go back!?! Qui-Gon told me to stay in this cockpit and that's what I'm gonna do. Now c'mon! Let's shoot down some droids!"

Unlike the Anakin in the movie, this Anakin was brave and smart, as well as brainwashed. He already showed the promise of being a great fighter pilot. He instinctively fired his blasters and quickly shot down several enemy fighters. Then he fired two torpedoes, which collided into a Vulture droid each and exploded, causing the rest of the Vulture droids around them to exploded and scatter.

"Oops! Whoa!"

Seeing a formidable enemy, a small swarm of Vultures came on to Anakin's tail.

"I'll try spinning, that's a good trick."

Anakin rolled the ship, but unlike the movie where he was pathetic, this Anakin had thought of his moves. The Vultures followed Anakin's fighter to the side, closer toward the spherical part of the Trade Federation ship, when Anakin fired his torpedoes again, causing a large explosion, which he simply passed through. However, the impact attracted the attention of the turrets, and they fired at Anakin, or more specifically, at where the explosion was. Anakin had slipped past, but the Vultures following him were blinded by the explosion and then blasted by their own turrets. Unfortunately, R2 had no intention of making it easy for Anakin.

"I know we're in trouble! Hang on! The way out of this mess is the way we got into it."

More Vultures followed him, and Anakin quickly dived under, with enemy following him. Evading the enemy fire with incredible finess, Anakin drove toward one of their hangers, and suddenly pulled up. A dozen or so Vultures managed to pull up, but the rest collided with the Vultures who just finished refuelling and were coming out of the hanger. Anakin moved around, trying to shake off the enemy fighters, when thanks to R2's tempering, a single shot grazed Anakin's fighter. Of course, it was nothing, but R2 made it appear more serious, and forced the fighter into the other hanger. Skidding along the hanger bay floor, R2 seriously tried hard to match the position and situation to the movie, so that Anakin firing the torpedoes woud have the same effect.

R2 was fortunate as the aim was not so off, and when the power 'mysteriously' returned to the fighter, Anakin fired torpedoes, intentionally rather than as the foolish boy in the movie did. The torpedos crashed into the power cells on the other end of the stack, but it worked just fine. Anakin flew out as fast as he could, and as he came out, the reactor began to explode.

-----

Obi-Wan screamed as he watched helpless behind forcefield as the Sith Lord killed his master. Once the forcefield went off, he lashed out at Darth Maul that surprised the Sith Lord. After an intense fight that temporarily pushed back the Sith, Obi-Wan made a one false move and Maul's Force Push slammed into his face. As Obi-Wan dangled, Maul played with him, spraying sparks at the young Padawan. Obi-Wan, like in the movie, dragged Qui-Gon's lightsaber and slashed Darth Maul in half.

-----

As Darth Maul fell, his mind numb with pain and shock, his body parts shimmered and flashed white. Then they disappeared.

-----

Obi-Wan rushed to Qui-Gon's side. The young man held his Master in his arms as the dying Jedi Master whispered.

"It's too late… It's…"

"NO!" cried Obi-Wan, desperate but powerless.

"Obi-Wan… Promise… Promise me you will train the boy."

"Yes, Master."

"He is the Chosen One… He will bring balance… Train him…"

Then the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn died.

-----

Within a couple of days, the situation was finally cleaned up with the Viceroy captured and the droid army shut down. The NS5s, who were not tied to the main droid control computer stood down but did not shut down like the battle droids. Then the news of new Supreme Chancellor's election was heard over the Holonet, and the people of Naboo rejoiced when they were told that their own Senator Palpatine was elected the seat of Supreme Chancellor. Not long after, the Grand Cruiser of the Supreme Chancellor landed with him aboard and Jedi Masters aboard. Not surprisingly, God Emperor came aboard as well. When Obi-Wan bowed, Palpatine congratulated the young Jedi and thanked him for saving his home planet. Then he looked at Anakin and smiled. Palpatine spoke as if in passing.

"You must be young Anakin Skywalker who destroyed the Trade Federation ship. We will watch your career with great interest."

Then the new Supreme Chancellor was greeted by the Queen of Naboo.

"Congratulations on youer election, Chancellor."

Palpatine smiled.

"It's good to be home. Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty. It is you who should be congratulated. Together we shall bring peace and prosperity to the Republic."

-----

As the sun set, Yoda was talking to Obi-Wan. Pacing, Yoda spoke with certain disapproval.

"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight the Coucil does. But agree on you taking this boy as your Padawan learner, I do not."

Obi-Wan spoke firmly.

"Qui-Gon believed in him. I believe in Qui-Gon."

"The Chosen One the boy probably be; nevertheless, grave danger I fear in his training. Perhaps not suit for this you are."

"Master Yoda, I gave Qui-Gon my word. I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must."

Yoda almost growled.

"Qui-Gon's defiance I sense in you. Need that, you do not. Agree with you the council does. Your apprentice, young Skywalker will be."

-----

In sombre mood Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn's body was set aflame, watched by many people including the Suprme Chancellor Palpatine and God Emperor, recently given the title of 'Friend of Naboo' for his support during the recent events. Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan.

"What will happen to me now?"

"The Council has given me permission to train you. I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise."

To one side, Mace Windu turned to Yoda.

"There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith. I felt his presence even as I fought the droids."

Yoda grimly nodded.

"Always two there are....no more...no less. A Master and an Apprentice."

Mace turned to look at the burning body of Qui-Gon.

"But which one was destroyed, the Master or the Apprentice?"

Though no one noticed it, Palpatine was not sad, but almost smiling. However, behind him, the God Emperor watched the Supreme Chancellor with great interest and amusement behind the mask that hid his smirk.

-----

After the parade, the Supreme Chancellor and the Jedi left, and the God Emperor stayed behind for a while. He discussed the ramifications about Naboo's non-existent military, but the Naboo Queen disapproved of forming an army all together. Though she accepted a few modified-NS5s as Palace Guards, she opposed the creation of Naboo army. However, with Gungan support, the Queen reluctantly agreed to form a joint 'defence' force enough to fight off any minor transgressions. The God Emperor's fleet arrived and had begun the repair of the old Hatak given to Naboo, and the ship was to be the sole starship of Naboo capable of real fighting. The Naboo starfighters were not replaced and enough fighters were to be built and stocked to maintain at least five squadrons in the main Theed hanger and ten aboard Ha'tak. After three months of work, the engineers and architects from the Imperium constructed a dozen ion cannon towers, which the Naboo architects decorated as they pleased. Also, powerful shields were set upon Theed and the Gungan capital so as to protect them from orbital bombardments. After those businesses were done, the God Emperor left the planet aboard his shuttle, pleased with the progress and getting much thanks from the Queen.

-----

Finally, the Phantom Menace was over and my parts in them were done also. Anakin was safely and securely placed in the Jedi Order as the Padawan of Obi-Wan, and Palpatine was the Supreme Chancellor. As I returned to the Imperium and began to expand the Imperium outward and filled some of the spaces between the Imperium and my secret strongholds, several things that I had planned had come to fruition.

Firstly, the Jedi Master Sifo Dyas finally made contact with the Kaminoans, who gladly accepted the order for several million Clones. The Kaminoans were promised by me for additional credit for some modifications and increase in the quantity of production. In the Attack of the Clones, Obi-Wan is told that there are two hundred thousand units ready. There were some disputes about what that 'unit' meant. Some said it just meant two hundred thousand Clones and others argued that it meant two hundred thousand military units. It appeared, at least in this dimension, that it was two hundred thousand military units. The Kaminoans considered a 'unit' to consist of twenty five Clones, including a senior officer and two junior officers. Two junior officers were sergeants who led nine other clones while the senior officer directly commanded four men who wielded heavy weapons. So, two hundred thousand 'units' meant five million Clones.

Unfortunately, while five million initial Clones plus another twenty five million was enough for the original Clone Wars, it was not enough for my plans. It was true that thirty million troops were many and they were a much larger army that even I had seen so far, but spread over even a thousand worlds meant only thirty thousand or so per planet. Since the Republic consisted of over a million worlds, thirty million Clones were but a cup of water trying put out a burning city. I could not have that. I wanted the war to spread to every corner of the Republic and its people finally realise that the only choice for peace and prosperity was in the Imperium. So as to this end, I had instructed Dooku to carry out Sidious' plan for hijacking the creation of the Clone Army, but not for Sidious.

Using Jango Fett as the template, the basis for the Clone Army was quickly prepared. Added with my additional funding, directly and through Dooku, the Kaminoans would have created a million units on Kamino alone when Obi-Wan arrives on Kamino, and three hundred thousand units across three facilities around the galaxy. Further thirty million units would be completed in the next three years of the war, reaching over seven hundred eighty million Clones. The contracts for the ships, weapons and vehicle would be similarly increased, giving a temporary prosperity in the Republic and increasing the fading wealth of the dying Republic. However, it was not only the Clones who would get such boosts.

The Trade Federation and their future allies were infiltrated through various ways, mainly through Dooku and Ba'al, to increase production. The limited nature of the droids meant the need for greater number. With additional factories and foundaries being built around the galaxy, as well as several in the territory of the System Lords that I commanded to join the Separatists, the droid army would easily outnumber the Clone Army five to one. Of course, this number did not include the vehicle droids like Vultures. Also, this number did not include the millions of NS5s and Sentinels that would be used as well. This would balance well against the Republic Clones as well as the Imperial Clones of my own.

The second good news was that the first generation of the Imperial Clones, or the Clones of the Imperium, began to grow. I had since increased the size of the order significantly, seeing the bigger picture. Once the template was set, ten thousand genetic clones were created, and nine thousand of them were kept in stasis to aboard the Imperial Primus, while the remaining one thousand became for template for the two and half million Imperial Clones. A small interruption during their infant stage allowed them to be brainwashed to serve me loyally. In fact, they were as loyal as any of my brainwashed citizens, if not more so. These Clones were faster, stronger and smarter than the Republic Clones, and using several technologies, they were much better.

The use of time dilation and genetic modification allowed faster production of the first generation of the clones. It took just over five years for the first generation to be complete and I had gained my first twenty five thousand Clones, fully trained and equipped were ready. I chose the best thousand from them and copied their consciousness and stored in the computer to be used later. The nerve and muscles were scanned as well. During the five years since the Phantom Menace, the works of Dooku and Sidious went well, rallying thousands of system away from the Republic. The influence and fame of the Imperium grew great as well, and the dozens of Senators from the Imperium formed a small political party of their own, pushing for the agendas that benefitted the Imperium.

The size of the Imperium grew in those years, from mere handful to just over one hundred twenty. Use of time dilation and other technologies had allowed an explosive increase in the Imperium's population, forcing a dozen planets to become full farming worlds to feed the massive population. Various colonies were also established and vast amounts of resources began to pool. Using such resources, I began to build fleets for the Clone Wars. Ba'al and the System Lords were commanded to do so, and they chose their own design, which was in reality given by me, and differentiated between the main Imperium fleet and their own. This had shown Sidious that Ba'al was earnest in his desire to topple me.

I also did some things that were known only to me and my closest people, which only included my bodyguards. The secret worlds built ships, troops and vehicles. Sixty ships based on Venators, one hundred eighty ships based on Acclamators, one hundred twenty based on Lucrehulks and sixty Standard Ha'taks were built in total. On top of the battleships, one hundred twenty massive transports were created, each capable of carrying a million Clones in stasis. The Clones would be released from the stasis as needed and distributed through huge sixty Troop Transports, which could carry up to fifty thousand Clones in barracks-like conditions. Small vessels were also created and the ships were filled with supplies and resources to last several years.

Once the first generation of Imperial Clones were completed, the samples were taken of their bodies and minds, and the real Imperial Clone Army was built at the secret strongholds to fill the warships and sixty of the transports. Remaining sixty transports were filled with copies of the Imperial population, to be used as the basis for the further Imperial colonisation in other dimensions. These preparations were done to ensure that I and my Imperium survive and thrive in next series of dimensions, though I foolishly did not expect too much trouble. By my tenth year in the Star War dimension, just less than three years to the Clone Wars, I decided to wrap up in the Star Wars dimension for a while and head to the next dimension. After all, there was a large and powerful Imperium here and I would not have the time for travelling once the Clone War begins.

After leaving Ba'al and Dooku with instructions for the next few months, I prepared for dimensional jump. The new massive fleet now surrounded my Imperial Primus, which meant that including the original fifty, there were just over six hundred fifty large warships, plus hundreds of lesser ships that floated between the warships. It was only the newly furbished power system of the Imperial Primus that could possibly handle the jump of so much area, but the Imperial Primus did not fail me. I kept my eyes wide open as the fleet blinked into the Star Trek Dimension.

-----

Something was very wrong. The ships were intact and no serious damage done, except for the smaller ships, but something was very wrong. They were in the right galaxy from the starcharts, but the fleet was in wrong position and the time… the time was very wrong. I shook my head as I continued to read the hastily produced report. I stood up as the ship stopped shuddering. Then a strange man was standing in front of me, and everything else seemed to have stopped as if frozen in time. I stared at the man. Cautiously guessing the identity of the man, I asked.

"Who are you? Are you a Q?"

The man chuckled as if I had said something funny.

"Q? Do you really think I am so pathetic and insignificant as a Q? I am a much greater being. I am the Void Keeper."


	55. Chapter 55

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**prior:** Wow... hold on! I am writing as fast as I can! I got the flu and had to work, and I got homework to do and stuf... I was very very busy... and I was playing a lot of games that took up much time... lol...

**jrnmrtns:** Good idea... I will use that to keep tight leash on Ba'al. But it would be like a virtual version of GEK not really him...

**Morgomir:** Thank you!

**yaoi puppy****:** Thanks!

**Fishgod****:** Though I don't know this Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann... it sounds interesting... but Void Keeper is the ultimate power... in fact, that is all he is... power...

**Helikaon085:** I treat each of my chapters like an episode of a TV series, so sometimes you need cliffhangers...

**empireatwar1:** Thanks!

**TitanX7:** Thank you! I assure you that Void Keeper will be an important part of the story.

**iam not addicted "honest"****:** GEK will NEVER wave around a stick of wood with something inside it... That would be... STUPID... but GEK will partake the 'magic' of HP dimension as well as others. As for Adamantium, that has already been considered...

**Blacksword Zero:** Thank you!

**Tamahome8:** Well, those things were considered carefully, but GEK won't do the Borg hive mind thing...

**colin:** Hmm... I was thinking to colonise our Earth before Colonials arrive... heh...

**tpx1:** Yes! The first real danger for GEK... a war was something GEK wanted and he would get it!

**john777:** Thank you!

**Garrelt:** The danger is coming!!! This will be the first real challenge for GEK and his fledgling Imperium.

**Soulless reader:** Void Keeper is powerful!

**Mr Stereo1:** Heh... Hallow are the believers of GEK!

**mf:** Thanks! Epic... heh...

**Grave Wolf:** Thanks very much for reviewing!!

**aznblackhowling****:** Void Keeper is not the rival... Void Keeper is to GEK like Q was to Picard...

**Fuhrer:** Yes! The Void Keeper!

**chaosknight:** GEK has his plans for Wolfram&Hart, PTB and the First... and mostly the hot blond Slayer and the beautiful and wonderful Willow... Maybe give Xander some power...

**swimmerdude220:** I agree that StarWars had more good stuff...

**FULLMETAL:** Thanks, but I can't tell you all the secrets... that would not be fun!

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

"Who are you? Are you a Q?"

The man chuckled as if I had said something funny.

"Q? Do you really think I am so pathetic and insignificant as a Q? I am a much greater being. I am the Void Keeper."

I was interested. There appeared to be a powerful entity who claims to be greater than the Q.

"Void Keeper? I have never heard of such being in this dimension."

The man chuckled more.

"I am not of this dimension, little human thing. I am the Void Keeper, I am… ummm… Let's see… I am that divides all that is from all that is not. I have been here since before the creation of this universe and other countless universes. I have seen infinite number of universes being created and destroyed. I have seen all the universes and all their past, present, future and all their alternatives. I am the Scale, upon which the balance of good and evil is measured. I am the time before time, time after time, and time itself. I am space, both infinite and non-existent. I am that separates zero from one."

There was an akward pause. I spoke… slowly, as to not provoke him.

"A bit convoluted, isn't it?"

The man shrugged.

"Don't blame me, I am what I am."

"So you are more powerful than a Q?"

Void Keeper smiled.

"I am more powerful than the entire Q-Contiuum put together a thousand billion times."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. I am a being much greater than you can possibly imagine."

My thoughts went through several very powerful beings including Galactus. The Void Keeper chuckled.

"Those beings you just thought of are but a planet compared to you."

"Oh? What am I in that allusion?"

The man spoke with almost-child-like innocence.

"A pebble."

"A pebble…"

"A shiny pebble."

"I see… and might I inquire as to you in that metaphor?"

"Sure. If you are a pebble, and Q-Continuum or Galactus is a planet… I am the the entire universe."

He spoke with such pride and certainty that I was lost for words. Then I calmed myself. I knew that since my travels through the dimensions that almost anything was possible, and the existence of this being was quite possible too, though there was a possibility that he was an imposter with some powers.

"I am no imposter, little emperor."

I growled as he broke my chain of thoughts.

"Then, O Void Keeper, lord of all things, what do you want from me?"

The Void Keeper smiled, and the smile, though looking innocent, somehow chilled my spine.

"I want fun, Kevin. I want you to amuse me."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Amuse you? How?"

He chuckled evily.

"Just do what you do, Kevin. You see, you like Sim City and you play a Sim pan-dimensional empire, and I want to watch it happen! I want to see you win!"

"Really?"

He continued to smile.

"No, not really. Actually, I want to give you a small chance of succeeding. I can see all alternatives in their infinity, and there are very previous few cases of you succeeding. However, with my little intervention, I am sure even you can't mess it up."

"So you will help me… is that right?"

"I already helped you. Why do you think your fleet didn't materialise inside a sun?"

I suddenly realised my mistake. The Q-Continuum were truly powerful beings. They would have instantly noticed my arrival and did something about it.

"Yes, you are right, Kevin. You are smart… I like that about you."

It was obvious that he could read my thoughts.

"Yes, you are right again! I can read your thoughts, your memories and even what you are going to think! I AM AWESOME!"

I nodded gently, smiling a bit at this obviously powerful but child-like being.

"Please, tell me how you have already helped me."

"Ah, yes… Well, the Q-Contiuum did notice your arrival within the very instant that you appeared here, and they attempted to dislocate you by bending some spacetime continuum. I blocked that. They have no idea how that happened but by now they are searching for your location."

"Searching? I thought they were omniscient."

"Oh, they are… to an extent. It is a combined effort of me and the flawed design of your device."

Now that intrigued me.

"Flawed?"

"Yes. You don't know this yet, but I will tell you. The Goa'uld Doruan was a meagre scientist and his works were very faulty. He lacked several key resources in building that device, and unfortunately, without those parts made from those resources, the device uses far less energy. However, the device also ignores the quantum constant unique to each dimension. For example, you have already noticed how the measurement of firepower in Star Wars dimension was different from what you are used to. That is the key. Doruan never even considered such effect his flawed device has."

I pondered his words, and was forced to agree with his assessments. I looked up.

"Then what are its effects on me and how does it relate to the Q?"

"The device also preserves the quantum constant of its original dimension and anything that comes with it. The universe usually fixes it up, but the device makes that impossible, and not even the Q-Contiuum has power to change quantum constant. This means that they can't read your thoughts or turn you inside out. Oh, and if you put your device inside the time dilation, the other dimensions will experience faster time, so try not to do that unless you want to see your Imperium gone bad after a couple of hundred years. The Q can affect the air or gravity around you, but not you or your ships. I added a couple of more blocks so that they can't just explode white giants around your fleet."

"Thank you… very much. However, I do not think they would stop at that. Why do they want to kill me anyway?"

"They can see into the future, and if you succeed, they will… be destroyed or enslaved. They don't want that."

"If that is true, they will use other methods to destroy me."

"Yes, and they already have a plan. They now realise that they cannot directly use their powers against you, since I blocked it, and they have no idea who I am or how to undo the blocks. So instead, they quickly realised that they have to use the mortal races to fight you."

"Indeed… the Starfleet, the Borg?"

"No… I also stopped them from those. You are approximately 6 years till the final episode of Star Trek: Voyager, and you want the technology from the future."

"Yes… and by arriving at this time, I could possibly stop that future from happening…"

"Very good! So, I put you around here, at the edge of galaxy between the Gamma and Delta quadrant. The Q know the approximate area, but they find that they cannot enter this whole region. They have already chosen six empires around here to look for you and destroy you."

"Six? Including the Dominion?"

"Nah… I have made sure that everything else follows the timeline. Six races that won't be encounter by the Starfleet or the Federation for another twelve hundred years."

"I see…"

"Oh, they are coming, and I estimate… well, I know that you will encounter the first of them in about 12 months."

"It is war then?"

"Think of it as… enemy at the gates or something… Your little empire versus six empires slightly upgrade by the Q. Not too much though. I did have to think about the balance."

"Then I will win?"

"Only I know the result, and I assure you that one false step destroys everything you have built. Of the infinite number of possibilities, I see only a handful where you succeed."

I closed my eyes and thought for a moment.

"I will take that bet."

He smiled.

"I knew I would like you! So insane and ruthless, and so romantic about the whole fight to the death or die trying stuffs! I love it! Alright, I will leave you to it. I did provide some initial advantages for you. I have added some systems around here with planets containing some Naquadah, Trinium and Neutronium. Well, I did put Naquadah and Trinium all over the galaxy. Other galaxies here have some, but this galaxy didn't have them originally."

"That is an impressive feat."

"Oh, it was nothing. A single galaxy is an invisible dot on an invisible dot on an invisible dot on an invisible dot on a tiny map within a very very large map book, which is a single volume from a very very large series, which in turn takes up a fraction of a very vast library."

"I see."

"Okay! Well, good luck!"

Then he disappeared, leaving me to my thoughts.

-----

"We have no idea where we are, my lord."

I nodded as the bridge came back to life.

"I know where we are."

I uploaded the approximate location and made the computer extrapolate the location. We were indeed at the edge of the galaxy around a small star cluster of about 50 systems, with a couple of dozen star clusters a bit more inside the galaxy. In fact, we were just on the imaginary line which divided the Gamma Quadrant to Delta Quadrant. After staring at the map for a bit and zooming into the starcluster we were in, I stood up. All the Jaffa, and a dozen or so new officers taken from the Imperial Academy at the Imperium in the StarWars dimension, looked at me. I cleared my throat, and they focused their eyes and ears on me.

"Alert all ships. We are on a war footing! All ships will be designated a system or planet to colonise. Jaffa, you will know the glory of battle and war once more!"

After that short speech, I left the designations to the officers, and left for my room with my Guardians. Ba'tet inquired as we slowly strolled.

"My lord, I thought we were here to collect some technology. Were we not to return to this galaxy later?"

I grimly nodded.

"Yes, but I forsee that the great beings in this galaxy does not want us here. They have sent six mortal empires against us, and mighty as we are, we cannot fight six empires with just one fleet. We must build the Imperium here as well."

"You are truly God, my god. We shall carry out your commandments."

"Thank you, Ba'tet. However, I feel that next five or six years would be filled with wars that we must endure with great tenacity."

"We are ready, my lord."

"Good."

-----

The fleet immediately began to spread out for colonisation. For the next two months, the starcluster, which was named Capital Province, with a large fertile M-class world chosen as the capital world, was colonised and the nearby starclusters were also colonized. Since not all the systems had planets suitable for colonization, only twenty six systems were colonised in the Capital Province, though the moons made up the numbers. So the Capital Province was made up of the capital world, named Alphathea, twenty four planets including nine M-class worlds, nineteen moons. Several moons and four planets were designated Fortress Worlds, and became military colonies. One of the two colonisable moons of Alphathea was designated a Fortress Moon and acted as the final defence of the capital world. Six other starclusters were also colonised within that two months, though they could hardly be called colonies. Each starclusters were designated as a Province of the Imperium, and a suitable Provincial Capital was chosen for each province.

The primary concern was, as always, the time. Each colonised system was given a satellite equipped with time dilation device with Asgard power and very efficient solar power generators. The satellites were put near the sun of each system. When the colonies were ready and the primary fleet safely outside the time dilation fields, the satellites were activated. The ratio of the time was deliberately chosen for maximum efficiency of energy. The time dilation would run for 10 days, which would be 10 years within the field, and then next ten days would be normal time, where I and my fleet will move around the Imperium, putting out fires and preparing next stages or resupplying colonise. Then, the time dilation, which has recharged during that time, will reactivate for another 10 days. This cycle would continue until the planets were settled for 300 years inside the field. It was often the case after first century that the 10 days of normal time was for the trading between the systems and provinces, bringing great wealth and prosperity for the Imperial citizens.

However, they never wavered in their faith and loyalty in me, since all children were born brainwashed. They knew that their immediate purpose was for war. They prepared for it over the 300 years. They were promised peace and prosperity after the war, and they accepted their fate as such. I was and still am an advocate of self-sufficiency and self-defence. Like the Founding Fathers of the United States of America, the Imperial citizens were guaranteed to carry weapons. Of course, firearms and any other serious weapons had to be strictly registered. In fact, the education system did teach the children how to fire weapons. The mandatory education system, which was no exception and to be later become the model of the rest of the Imperial education system, began at the tender age of 3. From 3, until 8, they would go to kindergartens, which would begin their brainwash and education basics. When they reach 8, they are all automatically put into 6 years of primary schooling.

It was from the primary school that the real Imperial education took hold. The primary schools were all boarding schools like the highschools. The primary schools taught them the basic knowledge, which was actually rather advanced than Earth of 21st century. In fact, I later found out that it was slightly more advanced than the primary education of a Federation primary school. The primary schools not only taught the basic literature, mathematics, physics, chemistry, biology, arts, music, engineering, information technology and basic starship flying lessons, but they began the military training. The students spent 5 days in schools and 2 day weekends back in their homes with their families. During the 5 days, two sessions of half-day were set apart as military training, which included physical education. By their sixth grade, the children can march, prone, fight hand-to-hand, and shoot handguns and rifles.

After the primary school, the highschools were fully boardingschools with home visits only during the two school holidays, each about one and half months. Like any highschool, the students learned greater knowledge, and the military training were given the whole weekends. The students all learned how to fly starfighters and wield heavy weapons. Once the highschools is over, all the students, including the females, go through 2 years of compulsory military service, with no Basic Military Training required since they all had done that during school. Once the military service is done, they either go to university or seek jobs. The primary employer was the military or the suppliers to the military. Indeed, the whole of the Imperium in the Star Trek dimension was ready for war. By the time that the first of the six races encountered the Imperium, everyone who was in highschool or older carried at least a handgun, and in every home was a rifle, a shotgun and a submachine gun, though not all of them used projectile weapons.

Despite the vast number of soldiers from the colonies, the main army of the Imperium was the Clones. Based on the Imperial Clones, the Fortress Worlds and Fortress Moons had many cloning facilities. The standardized clone facility was actually a single-floor facility, designed to be built multi-layered. The actual cloning facility, which was 10 by 10 cloning tubes, was located at the heart of the facility. Four large facilities were attached around the clone facility. The education facility, the training facility, the dorm and the mess made it a perfect initial barracks for the Clones. The clones, grown over 3 months in the tubes, would eat, sleep and train within the facilities. The training and the dorm beds were very special and expensive. They used sophisticated technology to emulate the muscle stimuluous, thus granting the Imperial Clones with same muscles as those who trained for years. This increase in the effectiveness of the training allowed them even greater strength, agility and endurance.

The standard Cloning facilities were built as eight floor structure with three floors underground. Five floors, two underground, are the real Clone facilities while there is the basement, top floor and the ground floor. The roofs of these buildings are equipped with a landing pad and eight anti-fighter turrets. Each of the Fortress Moons, except for the one over Alphathea, have one hundred ten of these facilities, providing 50,000 Imperial Clones and 5,000 Imperial Clone Officers every three months. The Alphathea Luna Military Base, the Fortress Moon that orbits Alphathea, actually commands 330 of these facilities, providing far greater number of Imperial Clones. The Fortress Worlds usually maintain 550 of the structures, while one primary Fortress World in each province maintain 1100 facilities. Each of these moons and planets also have vast number of barracks, training facilities as well as automated and not automated factories that produced vehicles and equipments for the Imperial Clones.

There were many vehicles produced for the Imperial Clone Army and the Imperial Defence Force. Imperial Defence Force was the army made up from the conscript and volunteers from the colonies while the Imperial Clone Army was made up only of the Imperial Clones. Scorpion Weapons Platforms, Mk.3 Troop Crawlers, Mk.3 Scorpion Attack Vehicles and Mk.1 Imperial Tiger Tanks as well as the Imperial ATTE, which had modifications that improved them beyond StarWars ATTE, were created in the numerous factories across the Imperium. Also, more advanced vehicles were produced as I planned to not hold back in the face of utter and total destruction. The Hover Fortress, a design I had long planned before I came from my original Earth, was finally prepared. It was partially based on Necron Monolith. 50m by 50m, the massive vehicle looked very much like Necron Monolith, except that it was more of a zigurat than a pyramid, its steps clearly showing. The height of the Hover Fortress was merely 16m, made up of five 3m high floors and the armor plating under the vehicle.

The Hover Fortress moved slowly, but it could carry a lot of troops and supplies, and acted as mobile base for the troops. Each step on the Hover Fortress was armed with various weapons depending on the type of Hover Fortress. Though they all had the basic 12 x quad-plasma miniguns, 32 x anti-infantry plasma repeaters, 12 x heavy plasma cannons, 12 x arc artillery cannons and 12 of 4x4 anti-air missile pods, the Hover Fortresses came in four types and they were armed differently for each type. The first type was the generic version, which had the basic armaments and only carried infantry and light vehicles. The second type was the armor carrier, which minimised the infantry presence and replaced them with the light and medium vehicles, which launch from the Hover Fortress. While this version also has the basic armaments, it carries additional anti-air weapons to counter the enemy air units that would swoop down on the newly launched vehicles. The third type was the air carrier, which was the same as the armor carrier except that it carried small number of starfighters, and armed with anti-vehicle weapons to counter the anti-air vehicles. The last type was the Desolator version, which removed all troop or vehicle carrying capacity for weapons. A top mounted triple barrel Devastator Heavy Cannon, which fires very large rounds, either physical or plasma, as well as numerous heavy, anti-vehicle, anti-infantry and anti-air weapons made this a super-uber heavy vehicle that left nothing behind. In fact, it even carried super plasma flamer underneath, scorching a vast area around it as it moved.

The Hover Fortresses were not the only advanced vehicles created. A six-barrel long range artillery vehicle, a tank based on the Seige Tank from StarCraft and a mobile missile launcher vehicle with two 2 by 3 missile pods were also created for the artillery support. Meanwhile, a gun based anti-air vehicle, a missile based anti-air vehicle, a small war bike based on the robot bike as appeared on Terminator Salvation. The bike was armed with two sets of rocket pods, two forward guns and a top mounted omni-arc minigun, which can also target rear, and a packet of proximity explosives that drops from behind. The bike was also equipped with a powerful sensor, a cloaking device and a sound suppressor to make it a perfect scout.

Ground vehicles were not the only ones to get boosts. Apart from the basic starfighters used in space and air, a ground support fighter/bomber, two types of helicopter-like vehicles and a large bomber was added. These two new air unis were exclusive to the in-atmosphere warfare. The fighter/bomber was almost like Harrier from Earth, with capability to hover just much better. Defended by a single layer of shield, armed with six high-wield plasma miniguns, two missile pods and a packet of bombs, the Harrier-copy, intentionally named Harriet, was ground and sea based aircrafts also stocked on Hover Fortresses. The two helicopter-like vehicles were actually based on the LAATs. LAATs were used as primary troop carrier or on the delivery of vehicles, so these two new designs were made specifically for combat role.

Based on the same technology, the new Hawk class Assault Crafts, were given additional propulsion engines and more weapons. The HAC/i, the Hawk class Assault Craft infantry was designed to provide support for allied infantry with firepower and air superiority. Armed with the basic weapons of LAAT plus six forward arc anti-infantry plasma guns and two additional missile pods against enemy vehicles, the HAC/i could devastate the enemy advances. Protected by shield and a cloak, though can't use both at the same time, HAC/i can indefinitely stay in air, firing upon the enemy. The HAC/d, or the Hawk class Assault Craft destroyer, was of same design but without the additional anti-infantry weapons. Instead, it was given additional missile pods and cannons to destroy enemy vehicles and provide artillery support from air. It was almost like AC-130H Spectre in low altitudes.

Though not needed in some of the drier planets, naval units were also produced on water-rich planets. Rather than actual naval assets, they merely provided additional platforms for the weapons and vehicles. Large aircraft carriers were created, carrying various air units, and usually moved under cloak. A single battlecruiser with more artillery weapon than anti-ship weapons, and three lesser vessels each with unique support roles against space forces that may swoop down on the seas, were created and fielded across the worlds with water. In fact, there were six worlds with over 75% water and two worlds with over 90% water, and they had a lot of these sea vessels to compliment their defences. The Hover Fortresses were also sea-worthy and were added to the fleet.

The upgrades were not finished there. The space forces of the Imperium got the boost as well. Built under the time dilation device, many ships were quickly created. With the Imperial policy of at least one capital ship over each world or moon, required the construction of a lot of starships, and the need was met. The Ha'tak was chosen as the favoured vessel over Venators thanks to their versatility and the nature of their omni arc. These Ha'taks were like the new Standard Ha'taks of the Imperium, therefore with powerful shield and including an APB, and mainly armed with PPCs and DPBs. Apart from one Ha'tak above each world, the key worlds or rich worlds maintained greater number of ships, all belonging to the Imperial Defence Force. Each provincial capital was required to maintain at least six Ha'taks, two Venator/carrier, one Venator/destroyer and six Acclamators. The Fortress Worlds or Moons maintained two taskforce fleets plus a stationary defence fleet, with each taskforce consisting of twelve Acclamators, six Ha'taks, three Venator/carrier, two Venator/destroyer, and a flagship, with Primary Fortress World in each province operating five taskforces. The stationary defence fleet was same as the defence fleet of a provincial capital.

The Captial Province had far more ships. Each Fortress World or Moon maintained three taskforces instead of two, and the Primary Fortress World of the Capital Province operated ten taskforces, allowing it to deploy reinforcements without straining the defences of the Fortress World itself. Alphathea, the capital world, also maintained a large defence fleet. While other provincial capitals or Fortress Worlds or rich planets or moon sometimes used starbases or battlestations, the Imperial Capital operated a large number of these fearsome structures. Total of eighteen battlestations were placed around the planet. Each of these stations were operated by three Asgard power generators, defended by three layer shields, armed with five APBs, fifty PPCs, fifty DPBs, one hundred turbolasers and two Ori beam weapons, which were finally ready for deployment after exhaustive modifications to suit the needs of the Imperium by increasing firing rate and reducing the enormous power requirement.

Apart from the battlestations, Alphathea maintained five taskforces, plus four times the defence fleet. The number of ships alone was significant, but it was the ships themselves that were quite impressive. The Acclamators were given more weapons, and the old weapons were mostly replaced by PPCs and DPBs, with turbolasers becoming mere anti-fighter weapons, though quite obsolete on that role as well thanks to DPBs. Turbolasers did have their advantage of stronger coagulation of plasma, providing greater range, but firepower was not quite there. The original Acclamator I class had 12 quad turbolaser cannons, 24 point-defence laser cannons and 4 torpedo tubes. The Imperial Acclamator had 6 PPCs, 12 DPBs and 4 more torpedo tubes added along with secondary shielding and Asgard power generator.

The Venator class stardestroyers were reclassified into two versions: the Venator/carrier and the Venator/destroyer. The basic number of armaments of the Venator class ships was maintained in Venator/carrier though both types had their weapons replaced. Of the 8 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets, 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons, 52 point-defense dual laser cannons or turbolasers, and 4 heavy proton torpedo tubes, the DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets were replaced by PPCs, and the medium dual turbolaser cannons replaced by DPBs. The Venator/carrier had the same role as the original Venator, but with additional weapons and another layer of shield. Instead of 2 medium dual turbolaser cannons that protected the sides of the ship, the ship was given 12 DPBs, five on each side and two underneath. Another 24 point-defence weapons were added and 6 more torpedo tubes were added to Venator/carrier's armaments. The crew was reduced however, as the ship was not needed to carry troops.

The main difference in the Imperial Venators compared to the Republic Venators was the unification of the bridge. I hated the weird dual bridges despite the explained reason behind it. Instead, the secondary bridge was deep inside the vessel. The new power among the Imperial fleet, and the ship every 'admiral' wanted to get was the Venator/destroyer. It lost its carrier capability greatly, only having the side hangers, hanger underneath and the limited number of starfighters. Instead, its primary hanger was replaced by an Ori beam weapon, which actually took half the length of the hanger. This gave the Venator/destroyer the punch it lacked as the Republic capital ship. Since no longer had the massive opening hanger, the space was allocated for more weapons. On top of what Venator/carrier had for weapons, the Venator/destroyer had additional 8 DPBs, two more underneath and 6 on top. 24 more point-defences, 8 more torpedo tubes gave it more firepower.

There was a newly designed ship also. It worked as the flagship for each taskforce or the defence fleet. It was a sort of amalgamation of Venator/destroyer and a Ha'tak, though slightly bigger. Based on same grey coloring, the ship resembled elongated Venator, and it was actually about 200m longer and 50m deeper and 100m wider. In truth, the ship looked like Venator with Ha'tak sitting over where Venator's bridge should be, but it was actually rather fitting. In truth, the ship was hastily designed, but it worked well. The PPCs replacing the DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets would not be able to shoot upward, but the PPCs on the Ha'tak part did the work. The PPCs on Venator side were all pointed forward, with the rear-most cannon set upon raised platform. Thanks to the increased size, the ship had enough space for 6 DBY-827 heavy dual turbolaser turrets on each side instead of 4, thereby providing the ship with 12 PPCs on Venator hull. The Ha'tak hull did not have PPCS underneath its 'wings' but had its weapons on top and on the sides, giving the whole ship 24 more PPCs and 48 DPBs. The Venator hull was based on Venator/destroyer, but with more weapons, including 8 more torpedo tubes and 12 more DPBs for the side and underneath.

Defence fleets were not the only ones to get new and more ships. The Imperial Starfleet, meaning the God Emperor's own fleet designed for offensives, got whole fleets of ships. Though the ships brought all the way from Stargate galaxy or made in Starwars galaxy were given away to Imperial Defence Forces, new ships had replaced them. I, though it was my own design, did not want the new flagships, but the Venator/carrier and Venator/destroyer variants were welcome. By the end of the year, I had a brand new fleet of shiny ship floating around Imperial Primus just outside the final time dilation cycle. From the count, the Imperial Starfleet consisted of the Primary Fleet, which was guarding the Imperial Primus, and eight Assault Fleets. Each Assault fleet was led by an Apophis class Ha'tak, and made up of 50 Ha'taks, 10 Venator/destroyers, 25 Venator/carriers and 50 Acclamators. That was already over a thousand capital ships. Added to that was the Primary Fleet which was made up of three Assault fleets and another Apophis class Ha'tak. Two Ha'taks and a third of an Assault Fleet would defend Imperial Primus, while the two Assault Fleet worth of ships would form the bulk of the Primary Fleet. That meant there were just under 1500 ships in the Imperial Starfleet. It was only then, that I felt some sense of security against the mortal forces that the Q-Contiuum has employed to strike at me.


	56. Chapter 56

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**jrnmrtns:** The 6 races will have 'strange' tech. As for Q, GEK will deal with him and his Continuum...

**Morgomir:** Thx very much!

**yaoi puppy****:** Thank you, and come again! (Apu voice!)

**Fishgod****:** Im sorry but I don't think I will use that anime-verse

**empireatwar1:** Thank you!~

**TitanX7:** Thank you! I assure you that Void Keeper will be an important part of the story.

**Hidden Sith:** I don't know... I will research it and consider it...

**Tamahome8:** Thank you... Keep reading!

**colin:** The encounter with the Terran Empire of the StarTrek alternative, but no StarTrek2009 movie... Sorry...

**tpx1:** He can't 'send' people, and moving between dimensions cost a lot of energy. Next will bit a lot of battles... series of battles...

**john777:** Thank you!

**Garrelt:** The danger is coming!!! This will be the first real challenge for GEK and his fledgling Imperium.

**mf:** Short! They are much longer than when the story started!

**Everwolf:** If you go see Clash of Empires, you will see the kind of scale Imperium fights in future... heh...

**RedawgTS:** Thanks for that constructive criticism, and I agree, but it was needed for some word filler and some people actually like them...

**DTravler:** WH40K will be revisited later... but Macross verse will be conquered but their tech seem... crappy...

**jade:** Thanks for the detailed explanation but as VK explained, GEK's dimension device doesn't consider the 'quantum constant' which can mean anything I want... I can make startrek phaser really powerful!

**Grave Wolf:** Thanks very much for reviewing!!

**Kingdark:** Yeah, sorry about that...

**Outcaste:** GEK will be closely involved with Voyager series... well, as much as he can amid the war...

**swimmerdude220:** You will see VK a lot more from now on...

**FULLMETAL:** VK isn't really helping GEK... but toying with him.

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

Chapter 56

"Captain's Log, Stardate 49888.6. This is my first Captain's Log aboard the new Enterprise. It has been a while since the Enterprise-D was destroyed, and I am anxious to get back into space. The time spent in my family farm was a more relaxing time than I had ever had in a long while. Now that Enterprise-E has finally been completed, I suddenly felt as if I no longer belonged amid the grape vines but back in the space. Funny feeling actually that mere existence of the ship suddenly changed my perception. I cannot help feel a sort of trepidation of what awaits me, the ship and the crew in the future. There is an air of excitement among the old and new crew, and I do admit that my unfounded fears slowly ebb away."

Captain Jean Luc Picard recorded his Captain's Log as he sat on the new captain's chair in the dimly lighted bridge. The ship was still hours from launching, and the crew and officers were not arriving for another hour. However, Picard wanted to take a peek at the bridge before anyone else. It gave him a sense of pride that he would once again command such beautiful ship, and he decided to indulge in that feeling for a few more minutes.

"Well, you are right to fear. There is something coming, Jean Luc."

Picard was startled by a familiar but despised voice. The Q sat in the First Officer's seat, wearing a Starfleet uniform. Picard growled.

"Q! What are you doing here!"

"Well, I came to warn you, mon capatine! I am your friend, Picard. I am hurt that you would despise me so."

"I have good reason to, Q. Now get off my bridge."

"Not until I have warned you of the danger."

"What danger? It is the Borg that you introduced that presents more danger than anything!"

"Well, you will soon see that the Borg problem is your fault too, and there are other dangers out there. However, I have come to warn you, at the order of the Q-Continuum itself."

That got Picard startled a bit and become interested.

"You are here to warn us about what?"

"Something happened that the Continuum could not forsee. A madman ruling over a fascist, fanatic star empire has come through dimensional barrier and settled himself in this galaxy, fully intent on conquering the galaxy, and particularly the Federation."

"Another of your mistakes, Q?"

Q looked horrified that he would make such mistake.

"Moi? Mistake? How ghastly! No, it was not something we did, but we did fling him and his fleet in a particularly powerful blackhole. However, something saved him and his fleet. Now he has established an empire around the edge of the galaxy between the Gamma and Delta Quadrant."

"So far away, Q? Even if they try to come to us, it will take a hundred years just to get here, and why do they want to conquer the Federation anyway?"

"Well, I assure you Picard, they have far superior technology. Even their slowest ships can go across the galaxy in a couple of years, and their fastest within a couple of hours. As for why he wants to attack you, we don't really know. All we know is that something is stopping us from just removing him from the galaxy. The Continuum is very… concerned, and they have been trying to warn people of this new player."

"And?"

"Well, we were not successful. The Continuum could influence or warn only six races near where this new player has settled, and you."

"At least we know that even the vaunted Q-Continuum can't do something."

Q suddenly sounded urgent and sat up in the chair.

"Listen to me, Picard. This new guy…"

"That's enough warning I think."

The Q and Picard turned their head and a child was standing there with bright green hair and blood red eyes and glowing golden skin. It was a boy and he was wearing strange clothing. Q paled as he asked.

"Who are you?"

The child chuckled.

"What? You don't know? Where is your mighty omniscience, Q?"

Q stared at the child with horror and fear.

"What are you? I have never seen such…"

Suddenly Q could not speak as he grasped his throat as it could no longer make a sound. The child smiled brightly.

"Well, let's just say I am the being that blocked the Q-Continuum trying to temper with my toy. He is very important to my array of entertainment, so I don't want you interfering. I let you warn Picard to an extent for my own fun, but enough is enough."

Then the child made a gesture of pulling something and Q flew off the chair and crumpled before the child. Picard stood up instantly, and put his hand on his hand phaser. As Q tried to get up, the child deliberately clicked his finger as Q would, and Q screamed as if he was being pulled apart in all directions. Picard instinctively drew his phaser and fired at the child, though he knew that it would do nothing more than a mere distraction. It did work as a distraction but not in the way Picard hoped. The child grasped the end of the beam, and the beam froze like a candy stick. It hovered in the air, and the child broke it off from the end of the phaser and began to suck it, as if eating a lollypop. Then suddenly, he broke off the end, making the long candystick sharp, and then ran Q through it in the right shoulder, all the while smiling like innocent child. Picard felt shivers down his spine as the child-being innocently and repeatedly stabbed Q, smiling at the screaming god-like being. After a while the child stopped.

"That was fun! I might do that to the entire Continuum until this is over!"

Q, regaining his composure quickly, asked a question to the chil being, anger and rage burning in his Q-eyes.

"What are you?"

The child smiled.

"I am the Void Keeper. I am sure you have heard of me."

Q paled a lot more than before.

"IMPOSSIBLE! You are a myth! Nothing more! You cannot exist!"

"You bore me now. Just go and wait in the Continuum, I will be right along."

Q just disappeared, without even the flash. The Void Keeper turned to Picard.

"Well, Captain Picard, I deem that you have about five years to prepare the Federation and the Starfleet… Actually slightly more since the guy Q warned you about doesn't want to conquer you… yet. He will do that later. Well, goodbye and we will see each other again, Captain."

After the child disappeared, Picard just stood there, pondering the words that were spoken to him.

-----

Captain Sho'vek Nosh'du, the Jaffa captain who commanded the Ha'tak vessel IDF Gormor above the mining colony of Grimor III, whistled as he injected his daily dose of tretonin. The tretonin treatment had come a long way. Now, the tretonin was slowly released and even not taking a dose in a week, the Jaffa can still be healthy. Also, the use of tretonin did make a single biggest physical difference. The new Jaffa no longer had the large pouch in their stomach. The children, who begins to lose immune system when hitting puberty no longer needed to cut open their belly and place a Goa'uld inside. This made them look like a normal human, and blending the population went extremely well, with Jaffa was a subspecies of humans, though no one showed any sign of racism.

Sho'vek was a relatively young Jaffa born on the planets rather than coming with the original fleet. His great great great grandfather, the first of his line, still lived as he served the glorious God Emperor outside the 'time field'. Even his great great grandfather and great grandfather were taken when they were of age to serve the God Emperor in the Imperial fleets outside the time diliation. May Jaffa and some humans were in similar situations, though it was harder for humans to adjust. Afterall, the humans only had the average lifespan of 90 years compared to Jaffa's near 200 year lifespan. His First Officer was the young human Lieutenant Jog Lutris, one of the humans descended from the Star Wars dimension. The young Lt was a fresh graduate from the Military Academy. Sho'vek smiled as he remembered his old First Officer who went forth and became a captain and eventually a commodore of a Taskforce of the nearest Fortress World fleets. He was hoping to teach this one well also.

As Sho'vek moved his ship through the solar system as the routine checkup of the local asteroid mining facilities, Lt Lutris quickly came up to him.

"Captain, sir!"

"What is it, lieutenant?"

"We are receiving telemetry from the long range sensor station from Dinmos system. The satellites are tracking a large number of objects moving through a very shallow level of hyperspace."

Dinmos system was a neighbouring system to Grimor system, and at the very edge of the Imperium. In preparation to the impending attack by six powerful interstellar empires, the God Emperor had placed dozens of powerful satellites around the edges of every Imperial solar system, with a powerful unmanned long range sensor station placed in the solar systems on the outer limits of the Imperium. With these, the Imperium could detect almost anything in a very large area of space, and thus provided early warning system for any future incursion.

"How many is a 'large number of objects', lieutenant? Always be specific."

"Yes, captain. The telemetry indicate minimum of 65 objects to maximum of 90 objects. There were conflicting detection on 25 objects."

"Very good. That's how you are meant to report such things, lieutenant."

"Yes, sir. I will keep that in mind."

"Good. Now, relay this to the IDF Provincial HQ, and get me the governor and the IDF Garrison commander."

"Yes, sir."

-----

As Sho'vek sat down on his captain's chair, the main screen showed two faces of aged men. Sho'vek nodded to them. The man to the right had a Jaffa face very similar to Sho'vek's own, while the man to the left was an aged human. The human spoke first.

~Capain Nosh'du, what a pleasant surprise that you would call us so early in the morning.~

Sho'vek smiled at the sarcasm, but he knew there was no real malice there.

"I am sorry to disturb your sleep governor, but there is an issue that you must be made aware of."

The Jaffa on the right spoke impatiently.

~Well, get on with it Captain Nosh'du.~

Sho'vek nodded.

"Yes, sir, Colonel Nosh'du."

After pressing a few buttons on his console, Sho'vek looked back up.

"This is the telemetry obtained by the long ranged station in Dinmos system. As you see the sensors indicate a large number of ship-like objects moving toward the Imperium, and they will first arrive in our system."

Colonel Nosh'du nodded.

~Are you suggesting that the long awaited attack is coming?~

Sho'vek nodded.

"Yes, colonel. I suggest that we call Ma'harin immediately to dispatch one of their Taskforces."

The governor nodded, and the colonel nodded too.

"Then it is agreed. I will send the transmission now, and once the unidentified fleet enters the system, you will have to relay all recordings through the stargate."

~Understood.~

The man on the left was the Governor Pelite. Governor Pelite of Gormor III was an aged human with grandfatherly face. Everyone loved him and his reputation was clean and good. However, those who knew him well didn't quite agree with such assessment of him. He was never into bad stuff but he was a shrewed politician and a very competent governor. Since the planetary governor can be re-elected indefinitely, this governor, with his saintly reputation and flawless management of the colony, would probably remain a governor for a very long time. However, this did not mean that the Governor was obessess with power. He was a devout man, slightly religious but not fanatical. He truly believed that making the people of Imperium happy was his duty to the God Emperor. He was a cautious man, who took great care in managing every disaster that struck the small colony, though that happened very little. By the end of his third term, this governor had increased the population of the colony from fifty thousand to nearly two hundred thousand, and the standard of life had greatly increased. The hosting of IDF Military Academy was the slogan for his fourth election campaign, and now, in the second year of his fifth term as the governor, the Military Academy had been running for nearly six years.

The man on the right side of the screen was Colonel Ki'nah Nosh'du, Sho'vek's grandfather, and the commander of the local IDF garrison. Despite the falling out with his son, Sho'vek's father, who became a high ranking bureaucrat in the Provincial Government, the colonel maintained strong, albeit militaristic, relationship with his grandson, and was proud of the first naval officer in the Nosh'du family. Nosh'du family was relatively famous Jaffa family, whose ancestor, Colonel Ha'sha Nosh'du, had received the surname from the God Emperor himself. Colonel Ha'sha Nosh'du was famous for his conquest of Gri'van II, whose primitive inhabitants were one of the very few aliens that the Imperium has encountered since coming to this galaxy. Currently, the famous Colonel, who used to serve the God Emperor aboard the Imperial Primus itself, was given his own command and was leading a conquesting army into the Porius Sector, a part of the region of nearby space into the Gamma Quadrant that the Imperium was planning to colonize. Most of the four small interstellar empires and eleven pre-warp civilisations in those eight sectors were quickly dispatched, and since all of them resisted, they were wiped out. Only one interstellar empire and two independent planets remained to be conquered.

-----

Lor'Shadd clicked his wings impatiently. He tapped his nine fingers on the sleek and hard carapace of his sixth leg while still holding on to the long staff-like device on his other hand. His second sets of arms unfolded from his back and automatically caressed the hard carapaces, maintaining the sleek shiny surface. Then he stood up. Slowly, he moved his three pairs of legs, each clad in thick and powerful exoskeleton, and headed toward the Control Nest of the ship. As he entered the Control Nest, the Lessers stood up and paid their respects. Lor'Shadd clicked in response and submerged himself in his seat. His Second, Lar'Dasshi clicked his teeths.

"Lor'Shadd, we are close to our destination as the new gods have instructed."

"Good, then call our Matriarch."

"Yes, Lor."

After a moment, the giant pool of tiny insects that made up the centre of the Control Nest shimmered as the insects changed their colors and shifted among themselves to show the image and create sound. A giant insect creature, half clad in carapaces and half in soft wormy flesh, appeared in the pool. She clicked excitedly.

~Lor'Shadd! You are close to our new feeding ground. I feel it.~

"Yes, Matriarch. If these new gods are correct, then our Matriarchy will become so powerful that all of A'shrika will pay tribute."

~Yes… I cannot wait to taste new the fleshy things. The A'shrika is in trouble. Without the new supply of the fleshy things, our whole economy will collapse and our Matriarchy will suffer greatly even if we are one of the top three Matriarchies."

"Yes, Matriarch. We will not disappoint you."

~I am sure you will not. More spawns will arrive after you have cleared the path. I have also heard that other Matriarchies have begun sending their spawns to seek this new hunting ground.~

"We will not fail you, Matriarch."

-----

The entire planet was in war-footing. Shops were closed after hours and strict curfew was in place, and no one disobeyed it. The problem was not the cities. Actually there was only one city. The capital city, named Pelitium after the founder of this magnificent city, the current Governor, was a planned city built to fight and withstand wars and battles. However, the city was mostly empty. This rather desolate semi-arid planet was dotted with hundreds of small villages, each containing no more than a thousand people. Nearly three quarters of the population lived in the villages, and they had to be dealt with. Fortunately, the foresight of the God Emperor in mandating the construction of permanent structures to include basic war-time redundancy design allowed ease in defending these villages. The preparations for the villages began from the capital city, where thirty convoys, each made up of three large hover vehicles, left the city toward the nearest villages.

-----

The convoy landed in the middle of the village, where the predesigned landing spots had plenty of room. Slowly, the vehicles formed a line and gently touched down. The first ship of the convoy was painted with red and marked with the sign for weapon and ammunition. The second vessel was painted green and blue, with a picture of body armour and a large green cross. The third vehicle had yellow colour with no picture. As soon as the convoy safely landed, six men from each vehicle came out, and moved to the sides of the vessels, three each. The officer held a datapad, and two privates in basic IDF armour stood attention next to various buttons and large open slots that appeared as the vessels' outer hull plating moved up revealing a serious of machines. As soon as the officer touched the ground, the villagers came out from their houses with their family, each member dragging a hover sled behind them. They quickly lined up. The fathers and elder children got into the line to the first vehicle, while the younger children got into the line to the second. The mothers and most of the female children lined up to the third vehicle.

"Next!"

A middle aged man and two mature-looking boys came. The officer looked down at the datapad as he spoke emotionlessly.

"Name, Citizen ID, number of family."

The man did not seem offended but gestured his sons to go to the soldiers standing next to the vehicles.

"Josia Fellet, 030622MBT, total of six family members including myself."

The officer scanned his datapad and nodded. Then he showed the pad to Josia and handed an electronic pen.

"Please confirm your details and sign on the bottom."

As Josia signed, the officer turned to his men.

"Six sets!"

The soldiers nodded and pressed buttons on the panel next to them. Several things happened after that. The vehicle had the panel near the front, and five slots. When the buttons on the panel were pressed, the machine began to make some noise, and each slot was suddenly filled with a box. The first slot was long and narrow, and a small narrow box with an ICR-1 filled the slot. The soldier unloaded it to the boys' hover sled, and the slot refilled six times. The second slot gave out a box of five ICR battery/magazine pack, also six times. The third slot, from which the second soldier took charge, gave out ICI plasma pistol with the fourth slot giving out battery pack for ICI pistol. The last slot gave out a box of five high explosive grenades. The boys loaded them to the hover sled and followed their father back to their home.

Meanwhile, the other vehicles had similar activities. The second vessel gave out standard body armour, though none for the children since they were given a special version which was kept at home, and one medkit for each member of the family. The second vehicle also gave out a small power generator with charger modules, which could be used to refil the battery packs of the weapons. The third vehicle only gave out boxes of emergency rations and boxed packs of water, and tretonin for the Jaffa families. One by one, the families, including the Jaffa families who maintained their halberd weapons as primary weapons, got their weapons, medical supplies and provisions. When the village was done, the officers packed up.

The supplying of the village, however, did not end with the villagers. The ranking officer of the convoy had visited the village centre while the village was provided with supplies for the battle. Inside the large chamber, where the village people would normally gather to elect village representatives or the Governor, or have a village council, the commander of the convoy faced the village 'chief' and a dozen or so IDF militia men.

"Well, here we are. I hope you are all ready."

The officer gently spoke and the middle-aged chief nodded.

"Of course we are ready, major. We will not allow any enemy of the Imperium to set foot in our village."

"That is the spirit, chief Kharil. Now, we have some administrative issues to deal with. Who are in command of the IDF garrison here?"

A Jaffa male and a young human male came forward. The Jaffa spoke.

"Sergeant Ma'rak reports as ordered sir! This is my XO Corporal Henet, sir!"

"Reporting for duty, sir!"

The major nodded in approval.

"Good, Sergeant. Now, first things first. You are aware that any commanding officer, including a local village defence force must be armed as regulation indicates?"

The Jaffa sergeant nodded.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, then put your halberd away, sergeant. You are hereby recognised and recorded as the official commanding military officer of this village, and are issued, along with your XO, the weapons and equipments befitting a commanding officer."

The two men who came with the major handed two large pre-packaged boxes to Corporal Henet. The major spoke.

"Each of the box contain an ICO plasma pistol, a PAR-1 rifle, a Semi-Plasma Blade, standard extra magazine pack and two sets of grenades. Sign here."

Sergeant Ma'rak signed on the datapad to confirm the receipt of the weapons. The Semi-Plasma Blade was a new melee weapon that replaced the cumbersome plasma sword. Instead of creating lightsabre edge, the SPB was just a sharp single-bladed sword that was fitted with a small power cell and a trigger. While the trigger is depressed, the blade, which is made of an alloy of trinium, titantium, carbon and Naquadah, was fed a small amout of energy directly into the blade. The Naquadah in the metal allowed the blade to absorb the energy and the design of the blade focused the energy to the actual edge of the blade. Thanks to the high melting point, the blade would heat up. Since the blade's coating stopped any heat from being lost from the side of the blade, the SPB was a much safer melee weapon which could cut almost anything like hot knife through butter.

"Now, you have your key?"

The village chief and the Jaffa sergeant took out a rectangular crystal chip. The major took them and put them in the slots on the side of the datapad, right next to his own crystal chip. The major pressed a few buttons and handed the pad to the chief.

"Sign there to confirm, that you have now been given the authorisation to unlock and open the emergency supply depot underneath the village."

The chief signed, then handed it to the Jaffa, who also signed, and returned the pad to the major. The major was the last to sign. He then returned the chips.

"Now, your keys can unlock the emergency depot if you deem it necessary."

Once that was done, and the village was well supplied with provisions for war, the convoy left for the next village.

-----

The Governor looked out from his fifteenth floor office. His office was on the highest floor of the highest building on the planet. Though he would have liked to build tall skyscrapers, the regulations regarding city building did not allow that. He sighed as his beautiful city was getting ready for war. One of his advisors came to him with some documents to sign. The Governor took the pad and read through, then he suddenly spoke, seemingly to the advisor.

"I will sink the city."

"Sink the city, sir? Is that necessary?"

"Yes. We may be trained and prepared, but we have not fought a war before. We must take cautions. Arrange it."

"Yes, sir."

"Get me Colonel Nosh'du online."

After a moment, the Colonel's face appeared on the screen of the Governor's personal computer console.

~Governor… what a pleasure. I hope the preparations are going well.~

"Yes, colonel. Thank you for your concern. However, I have called to inform you that I will sink the city."

The colonel sighed.

~Are you sure? This may not fan out into a ground battle.~

"I must protect the Imperial citizens under my care. That is the teaching of the God Emperor. Our people can only become God Emperor's faithful once they have taken every caution to win against the worst fates."

~You read the scriptures?~

"I do, and there is no shame in it."

~But it's not even written by our Lord Emperor. It's just the priesthood who wrote it.~

"They wrote it from what they heard from the God Emperor. It is a matter of faith not the actual thing."

~I see. I will order my men to adjust their tactics accordingly. Just inform Major Lorrus about an hour befor you sink the city.~

"I understand, colonel. How is the military academy anyway?"

~They have raised their walls and prepared for battle. Apart from the HQ bunker here, that place is the safest place on this planet.~

"That is good to hear. The destruction of such noble institution dedicated to the Imperium would be most tragic."

~Very true, Governor. I hope we can see each other alive.~

"Me too, old friend."

-----


	57. Chapter 57

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

THIS IS A DOUBLE POST! I AM GOING TO BE QUITE BUSY NEXT FEW WEEKS, AND MY INTERNET IS CUT, SO DON'T EXPECT MUCH FROM ME FOR A FEW WEEKS... However, I may write a few 'reserve' chapters during this hiatus... so wait for those!

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 57**

I sat watching scores of shuttles and fighters moving between the ships of the fleet. The conquest of the sectors in the Gamma quadrant has begun well, allowing the Imperium to expand into the rest of the galaxy. The eight sectors, all bordering the Imperium, were almost entirely conquered, its planets now belonging to the Imperium and subjected to the numerous colonisation fleets. The ninth sector was the next target, and I led my fleet into it, leaving my commanders to become temporary commanders of the sector they had conquered. Since I had eight Assault Fleets in my Starfleet, the conquest should have been over, but I had a feeling that I needed to construct a buffer zone between the Imperium and whatever was outside. I ordered the extermination of every sentient life in those eight sectors, fully willing to wipe them out for my own people. The traces of the destroyed races would remain on in the museums built in their honor but the actual people were to be exterminated.

I mused and pondered as I munched on most succulent strawberries, dipping them in hot chocolate. My Guardians merely stood behind me, unmoving. Only Ba'tet, the leader of the Guardians was standing next to me, holding more strawberries in large silver bowl. Suddenly, my nanites sent information to me direct from the long range sensor stations in Dinmos system, and the transmission between the captain of the ship that guarded the planet and the planet. I immediately stood up, the bowls of hot melted chocolate and strawberries clattering across the floor. I spoke as I slowly turned to Ba'tet.

"Summon the Military Council now. We have an invader."

The chief Guardian nodded and spoke into his helmet.

-----

The fleet finally exited the warp speed at the edge of the solar system. There were eighty three ships in total, including a very large ship. The biggest ship looked like a massive grub with armour plating and a dozen or so stubby tentacles protruding from the rear section, and a dozen antennas in the front and hundreds of volcano-like pot holes located all over the parts not covered by thick carapace. The slightly smaller ships looked smilar but instead of antennas, they had several pointy horns. The lesser ships, which made up the bulk of the fleet, were of at least three different kinds. The most numerous type of vessel was a small grub like vessels with a lot of thin, hair-like tentacles. They looked like some sort of catapillar with furry back. Underneath these ships, including the bigger ones, were hundreds of 'legs' though they were obviously not for landing. The other two types were different then the grub-like vessels. The bigger of the two types looked like a giant scarab or beetle, with a dozen horns in front and a mass of squirming tentacles beneath the six wings that covered the entire body. The lesser of the two was a giant twelve legged spider with about a hundred tentacles sprouting from its mouth. It was obvious to the naked eye that these were all bio ships.

-----

As these ships approached, the IDF Gormor moved toward them and placed itself between the unknown fleet and the planet. Inside the preparation for battle was nearly done.

"This is the captain! Red Alert! All hands to the battle stations. All turret crew to their designated turret!"

Then Lieutenant Lutris came out from the back, wearing full body armour and carrying another set of armour and a belt with weapons on them.

"Captain, your armour and weapons, sir."

Sho'vek wordlessly turned and received the armour and the belt. As a naval officer, Sho'vek did not normally wear the traditional Jaffa armour like the Jaffa in the ground forces. Instead, he wore the naval uniform which was navy in colour and dotted with the medals Sho'vek had won over the years. Sho'vek gently removed his medals and handed them to his XO, who carefully placed them in a box. The Jaffa captain then put the armour on, helped by his XO, and put on his belt of weapons after removing his previous belt. Normally, a captain and his XO carried an Imperial Desert Eagle. It was still called a Desert Eagle, since the God Emperor redesigned it for the Imperium. The captains had gold plated Desert Eagle, and the XO had silver plated one. The main difference in the Desert Eagles used by the Imperium and the ones made on Earth, was that the Imperial Desert Eagle fired 0.75 cal ammo.

Sho'vek removed his I D-Eagle and the extra magazine and placed them in the empty holter in his combat belt. The combat belt was fitted with micro version of gravity reducer, which lightened the weight of everything attached to the belt by 50%. This had meant that the wearer can carry a lot more for same weight. Tucking his D Eagle securely in the holter on his right, he checked the extra magazines next to the powerful pistol. Two normal clips and two marked ones. One was marked with red, signifying the incendiary rounds, and the other marked with blue, the plasma explosive rounds. On his left side was the sword in the sheath. This was a SPB, and fully charged from the look of it. His Xo continued to give him more straps. A strap to attach to the shin guard with holter for mini laser pistol was securely fastened and shoulder straps for two regular laser pistols and four power packs were worn by the captain. The wrist stunner was checked and the emergency knife in the right arm was checked too. Then, finally, the XO handed a set of what appeared to look very much like the 'Scouter' from Dragonball Z series. It was attached to the left ear and had a visor. The XO wore exactly same combat outfit.

The crew also had prepared for battle. The 'Crew', who were the 'non-combatants' wore body armour and weapon belt, though they were only armed with a short 15 inch combat knife with micro-serrated trinium edge, an Uzi-lookalike which fired 0.5cal rounds and a laser pistol. The ship's 'Security Teams' also used similar weapons, except that their weapons were Naval ICR rifle, which had half the barrel length, and ICI plasma pistol, but the used the same combat knife. The 'Fighter Pilots' wore different armours. They wore full armour suit like the Clones, except that their armours had less armour plating more flexible bits. They also wore pressurised helmets, and were armed with ICI plasma pistol only.

-----

~This is Captain Sho'vek Nosh'du of Ha'tak class IDF vessel_ Gormor_. You have entered the space of Galactic Imperium. Identify yourself and your intentions, then lower your defences and prepare to be boarded for inspection.~

Lor'Shadd clicked his teeth excitedly as he confirmed that the ship that as in front of his fleet indeed belonged to the target designated by the new gods of A'shrika. As the image of this 'captain' whirled within the primary vision pool, Lor'Shadd excitedly gave his orders.

"This is it! Attack and capture that world. It will be our first ranch into this 'Imperium'."

"Yes, Lor."

-----

"Captain, we are detecting power fluctuation. I believe they are powering up their weapons."

Sho'vek sneered.

"So, I guess that's their answer."

Lieutenant Lutris nodded.

"Yes, sir."

"Raise primary shield and power up the weapons."

"Including the APB, sir?"

"No, it drains too much power. Let's see how powerful their weapons are."

"Yes, sir. Raise primary shield! Power up the weapons."

"We shall not fire the first volley. We shall, however, retaliate with extreme… prejudice."

The young lieutenant nodded and smiled evily.

"Yes, sir!"

-----

The A'shrika vessels opened fire. The 'legs' of the vessels reared up and fired small, thin red… laser bolts. It was as if thousands of Battle Droids from the Star Wars dimensions were firing, looking impressinve but useless. However, that was only the beginning of their attacks. The furry looking vessels fired lightly larger laser bolts at the Ha'tak while the spider-like vessel fired slow blobs of red plasma. The beetle ship opened its wings and hundreds of tentacles lashed out, their ends firing red laser bolts.

-----

Sho'vek smiled as the ship didn't even shiver or tremble or anything. The shield held magnificently, or the enemy was using really crap weapons. He smiled and muttered to his XO.

"If this is all they can throw at us, we didn't really need to worry."

The lieutenant nodded, also smiling.

"Yes, sir. The shield is holding. However, they are firing a lot of those. The shield is actually draining, sir."

Sho'vek looked surprised.

"By how much?"

"So far, shield strength as been reduced by 2 percent, sir."

Then the two officers burst into laughter.

"2 percent? By the God Emperor's funny bone! That is hilarious, lieutenant."

"Thank you, sir. I have been working on my jokes."

"Very good. Now, target the closest ships and fire at will."

"How many targets, sir?"

"Hmm… give me sixteen targets, and fire."

"Yes, sir! Acquire sixteen targets! Profile: Distance from the ship."

The Chief Weapons Officer immediately answered.

"Targets acquired!"

Then Sho'vek spoke with a smile.

"Fire."

Lieutenant Lutris repreated it, but with more enthusiasm.

"Fire!"

The CWO nodded and repeated the order as he and his two other CWs pressed the buttons.

"Firing!"

-----

"Lor! Our light weapons cannot penetrate their shielding! They are firing!"

"Then use the heavier weapons! Raise shield!"

Instantly, the spherical shield encompassed the the bio ships, and the condensed orange plasma struck the energy shield, causing flashes but no damage.

"Ships report that our shields are holding."

"Good! Use the heavy weapons! Encircle the ship!"

-----

"Sir, they are surrounding us."

"Let them. Their weapons are obviously no match for…"

Before he could end the sentence, the ship shook. Sho'vek frowned and turned to his XO.

"Report!"

"The enemy is using another set of weapons. These have higher wields. Our shield is holding, but we have lost another 3%."

"How about our attacks on them?"

"We have destroyed three smaller vessels, and four more enemy ships have just lost their shields. The larger ships are furtherest from us, and they have yet to take any damage."

"Hmm… All weapons, fire at will. Prep the APB."

"Yes, sir. Our power usages means that it will take at least two minutes for the APB to charge for four shots, sir."

"Do it!"

"Yes, sir! All weapons, fire at will!"

-----

The volcano-like potholes were weapons, and they launched large blobs of bright green plasma, which was actually encasing a large grub-like creature inside. In fact, it was that grub that continuously produced the gas and kept it hot as it flew toward the Ha'tak. The green plasma struck the shield, causing it to flare, then the grub, now without the plasma, exploded, creating even larger plasma explosion. This double-damage plasma 'torpedo' was actually causing some damage. However, it was the spider-like bio vessels that really hurt the shield. They moved quickly, evading the attacks from the Ha'taks, and came right next to the Ha'tak. Then they clamped down on the shield with their legs, which flared against the pressure. The spider vessels quickly opened their mouths and sent their tentacles forth, attaching the ends of the soft tentacles on the surface of the shields. Amazingly, the tentacles began to suck the shield's energy. After a moment, the tentacles spread apart, and a large orifice, which looked disgustingly like human anus, appeared from the vessels' mouths. Before the Ha'tak could respond, the orifice fired a powerful beam that was almost as powerful as sustained fire from DPB.

-----

"Captain! We are losing shield fast! Shield down to 63.5% and falling!"

"The strength of this attack is surprising. Divert auxillary power to the shield and fire all weapons on those ships!"

"Yes, sir!"

The ship shook further and several large sparks appeared all around the bridge. Sho'vek growled as the Ha'tak's weapons targeted the spider ships and eventually took them out. However, the shield was greatly drained and the unrelenting bombardment of those dual explosion plasma bombs were taking their tolls.

"Sir, our shield is down by another 8%. We are at 55% and falling!"

"Casualties?"

"No hull damage or injuries to the crew, but it will be a matter of time, sir!"

"What about the APB?"

"It is almost ready, sir. Sir, it's ready to fire four shots before recharging!"

"Target one of the larger ships and fire!"

"Yes, sir! CWO, fire APB at that target!"

"Yes, sir!"

-----

Suddenly, a bright blue plasma beam shot forth from the tip of the pyramid and struck one of the larger ships. Its shield flared violently, and when the second plasma beam struck the shield, it flickered off, leaving last traces of APB to strike at its carapace. The third shot drilled deep into the bio ship, causing explosions and making a large chunk of its flesh fall off. The fourth shot had struck its primary power core, and the bio ship convulsed, spewed out a lot of sickly bluish green liquid into the space and died, rolling into a ball of biomass.

-----

"Lor! One of our Tak'taj Krra is dead!"

"HAAAAK! Have the others and Tak'tujsk to fire the Hardners!"

"Yes, Lor!"

At his command, the flagship and the other larger ships moved forward, and the thick stubby tentacles in their back quivered. Then they fired large dark green blobs of some sort. They were not plasma, but they were fully organic. The blob of green liquid was held together by a small lady bug-like creature behind it, which seemed to push it forward. Surrounded, the Ha'tak was struck by these liquids. Thinking that it was just some attempt to block their sight, the Ha'tak fired out through the liquids.

-----

"Sir, our shield is completely covered by these liquids, and the enemy has stopped firing!"

"What? What is this trick? Break through this, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir!"

Then the Helms Officer reported in panic.

"Captain! The helm is not responding!"

"What?"

"Sir, our engine is online and undamaged, but our movement is slowed, and getting slower."

Sho'vek growled.

"So this is what the liquid does… to stop our movement…"

Then the CWO also reported in panic.

"Sir, the liquid is hardening!"

Sho'vek quickly looked at the screen as the dark green liquid turned into grey carapace.

"Break through it! Fire!"

As Sho'vek watched, the orange plasma fired and struck the carapace, then it flared, causing Ha'tak's shield to flash. The ship shook.

"What is this? Report!"

The Chief Science Officer reported quickly.

"Sir, the carapace is reflecting our attacks back to our own shield. Our sensors have stopped working as well, sir. We are blind, and I believe it is that carapace that has completely isolated us."

"Hmm, the carapace is formed around the shield… Drop the shield and ram through the carapace!"

"Yes, sir!"

However, as soon as the Ha'tak dropped the shield, the carapaces began to move in, tightening around the ship. The Ha'tak quickly raised the shield again, but having tighter space to create a full shield had greatly strained the shield generator and the shield strength.

"Damn it! I cannot believe I am defeated like this!"

"Sir, I think we might have a way to break through."

Everyone turned to the CSciO.

"When we attacked the carapace, not all of our attacks were reflected back to us. In fact, it took three seconds for the carapace to reflect our attack. I think if we can break the carapace before those three seconds, we can make a hole in them. Then we can break out through that hole, which would have much less strength."

Sho'vek pondered these words.

"How do we do this, then?"

"The APB, sir. I believe that it will cause enough damage before it can be reflected back to us, so if the carapace breaks before it can reflect the attack…"

CWO objected.

"If that doesn't work, our own APB will strike at us, and our shield cannot handle that, sir."

Sho'vek looked at his XO, who nodded. Sho'vek nodded back.

"We will try it. If don't try anything, we are dead and our world is attacked with us just floating here. Reroute all weapons power to the shield and APB."

"Yes, sir."

-----

"Ready, sir."

Sho'vek narrowed his eyes, then nodded.

"Fire!"

The powerful APB struck the carapace right on top of the Ha'tak, and for a moment the carapace held but it could not withstand the might of the Asgard technology. It broke a large hole, and the Ha'tak, lowering its primary shield, instantly ramming upward, and breaking through the carapace like breaking through a window. The secondary shield flared and failed, causing some damage to the upper sections of the ship's superstructure. The Ha'tak was finally free, and instantly reinitiating the primary shield, he scanned the area. They found that the enemy fleet was moving toward the planet.

-----

~My lord, what is this about?~

The admirals of the IDF fleets and the commanders of IDF Fortress Worlds gathered as hologram around the conference table aboard the Imperial Primus. I sat at the head of the table and watched the seats being filled one by one by full colour hologram of my commanders.

"As I have foreseen, the first of the six invading races have made contact."

The commanders quickly began to whisper among themselves.

"They have been detected by the long range sensor station in Dinmos system and this enemy fleet has already invaded the Grimor system. Admiral Nad'ah, report!"

~My lord, a thousand apologies, but I have not received any…~

"Do you doubt my words, admiral?"

~NO! My god, I would never doubt your words. What are your orders?~

"Prepare two of your Taskforces to dispatch to Grimor system. The first Taskforce should immediately enter the system and relieve the locals, while the second Taskforce would block the escaping enemy."

~Yes, my lord… Wait… My apologies, the report just came through. As you have foreseen, the sensor station has detected a large fleet. I shall dispatch my Taskforces immediately.~

"See to it, admiral. Admirals and generals, the time is upon us. Prepare for war, and glory to the Imperium."

~Glory to you, my god!~

~All honour to you, my lord!~

Then they disappeared. I stood up and left the conference room, with my Guardians right behind me.

"Ba'tet, inform the fleet that the attack on this sector is indefinitely be postponed. We are returning to the Imperium now."

"Yes, my god. As you have commanded."

-----

"Governor Pelite! Governor!"

The Governor, in his full combat uniform with all the weapons and equipments of a commanding officer, turned from the window. His chief advisor came through in combat uniform and saluted to him.

"Yes, Mr Lorcom?"

"We have lost contact with Gormor. We believe it is either destroyed or crippled."

"Then we have a work to do. Sink the city, and prepare for siege."

"Yes, governor!"

As the Governor Pelite watched, the various buildings in the city trembled. Suddenly, strong metal platings covered all the windows of every building, and the buildings began to sink into the ground. Those who had seen the Evangelion series would have immediately noticed the smiliarities, though the buildings Tokyo-3 were much better in going down. In this city, the buildings only sunk to leave three floors still above the ground, and only structures taller than three floors were the various turrets of anti-fighter and anti-orbital weapons. The IDF Regulars and IDF Militias quickly took positions and began to fortify various key positions around the city. Except the four main roads, most of the larger roads were blocked by the thick metal-reinforced-concrete walls from underground, while the narrower paths between the buildings were fortified by the soldiers. Several key buildings with good line of sight were commandeered and their rooftops became fortifications with heavy weapons that pointed down to the streets.

Though the planet had many vehicles of war, the city was only given few of them. Four Mk1 Imperial Tiger Tanks, the largest vehicle save the Hover Fortresses, stood in the middle of each main road of the city, flanked by one Mk3 Scorpion Attack Vehicles on each side. Two dozen Mk3 Troop crawlers, and sixteen Imperial ATTEs were dispatched around the city to boost the defences, while the eight Troop Flyers (i.e modified LAATs) and four HAC/i and two HAC/d patrolled the skies. The ATTEs were almost exclusively used by the IDF as the ICA(Imperial Clone Army) preferred the heavier Scorpion Attack Vehicles while the IDF preferred the greater versatility of ATTEs in use as defensive platform. In truth, the planet actually had more vehicles but many of them were sent to the larger villages and towns, while the heavier vehicles were concentrated around the IDF HQ and the Imperial Military Academy.

The IDF HQ was located to the north of the capital city, where the compound was built upon a low but massive mesa. Using this natural geography, as well as using the nearby smaller mesas, the IDF HQ has set itself as a powerful fortress, nearly impregnable to land attacks. The only problem it had was that once the artificial ramp that allowed access to the compound was cut, the Imperial vehicles had to be airlifted to be dispatched. If they were to lose all airbound transports, there was no way to dispatch aid to the capital city or nearby villages unless the engery ramp was reconstituted. Since the receiving end of the ramp could be damaged, this was a possibility of problem. However, the sheer number of turrets, the strength of the walls and the might of the shield would protect the compound even in the worst case.

With nearly half of the IDF Regulars on base, the IDF HQ commanded nearly eight thousand men, eight Imperial Tiger Tanks, twelve Mk3 Scorpion Attack Vehicles, twenty six Imperial ATTEs, thirty Troop Crawlers and sixty Scorpion Weapons Platforms. The air support in the compound was as impressive. As the only airbase on the planet, the presence of two Alkesh, four squads of starfighters, twenty Troop Flyers, twelve HAC/i and twelve HAC/d was enough to cover most of the surrounding regions. Rest of the vehicles were at the capital city or the Imperial Military Academy.

The Imperial Military Academy was not just another school. Any IMA on any Imperial worlds was a powerful military base, capable of defending itself with ease. The IMA on Grimor was the smallest version, where there are four sizes. Though small and capable of training maximum of a thousand cadets a year, the IMA compound lacked nothing. They had shield generators to protect the compound and strong walls where heavy weapons were mounted and various hangers and depots filled with vehicles and aircrafts. The supply and ammunition depots of an IMA were always prepared with live ammunition as well as the regularly used training ammunition. Indeed, an IMA had more military power than a small colony. The cadets, who had gone through up to the Junior High, were much better trained as officers in the IMA and their skills were formidiable as well. Of course, the five hundred IDF Regulars and the fifteen hundred IDF Militias were great help but any IMA was defended by a small force of ICA. In total, the Imperial Military Academy of Grimor had thirty five hundred well trained, well armed, well supplied soldiers with dozens of vehicles and aircrafts.

-----

Lor'Shadd clicked excited as his ship's sensors detected just over two hundred thousand fleshy things. With such find, the Matriarchy would gain a great prestige and much support for the next Great Election of Grand Matriarch. If he could deliver this to his Matriarch, then perhaps he could finally have spawns of his own. Afterall, only the strong can mate.


	58. Chapter 58

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**dude sweet bro:** Thanks for reviewing!

**Sajuuk:** Well, you had a lot to say! Thanks! I like Homeworld series, but they seem weak... I shall, however, use their ship 'designs'...

**Andromedanaea:** Yes, but X-men movie series would be serparated from the comics... and the Marvel and DC verses will all become... 'movie' version...

**Zhuyou:** Yeah... Warcraft... would be fun...

**Zealot:** The energy requirement is enormous... unless u got ZPM or full Asgard power core...

**Nagato:** Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

**Blackdex:** Well, this planet is on the outer fringe... so no such protections... other planets would...

**jrnmrtns:** The 6 races will have 'strange' tech. As for Q, GEK will deal with him and his Continuum...

**Morgomir:** Thanks!

**yaoi puppy****: **I haven't really thought of Picard's thought as yet...

**Fishgod****:** They will all be 'movie' versions or their equivalent... And... Well, I am not gonna do double post again... the reviews and responses to chapter 56 was so bad...

**empireatwar1:** Thanks!

**Hidden Sith:** Not a bad story 'The Sound of Drums'...

**Tamahome8:** Thank you!

**colin:** Well, I'm back! so... just wait for the next chapter...

**diexhydra:** Thank you!

**FTFCHRIS:** Heh...

**mf:** Here is more!

**DTravler:** Well, each universe has their unique tech that could be useful, but... well, we will see...

**FULLMETAL:** Well, the bug people physically eat people... and they don't have democracy... despite the sound of it...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

I got a competition for you all!  
I already have ideas on 3 of the 6 races that attack Galactic Imperium, including the bug people... but... I need 3 more!  
All you need is some imagination...

NAME:  
Number: approx number of planets or population  
Type/Level of Technology: give a few examples  
Society:  
Culture:  
History: brief and how they get involved with Q...  
Military Strength/Ground Forces/Ships: well, duh... but try not to be human-centric... be creative... also, don't make them too powerful or too numerous... Galactic Imperium has to beat them after all

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Sneakpeek**

The Eldar Farseer chuckled as the Chaos Sorceror, tightly bounded by the same kind of strange manacles, was unceremoniously tossed next to the two previous owners of the holding cells.

"Welcome among us, vile creature of Chaos."

The Chaos Sorceror looked up, his mutated face brutally beaten, swollen and bruised. He attempted with a greatly struggle to open his eyes, with succeeding with only one. Slowly, the Chaos Marine Sorceror looked around with his one eye and found a Space Marine Captain and the Eldar Farseer in the cell with him, both of them also locked down with the manacles and chains. Though he should have panicked when he could not access his psychic powers or touch the Warp, the Chaos Sorceror knew that he was in no danger and posed no danger either. The severely mutated former-Space Marine Librarian chuckled through his half-broken jaw, which was slowly being healed.

"How did you two get here?"

The Space Marine Captain spat at the Chaos Sorcerer, the acid spit sizzlingly harmlessly on the floor between the two opposing men. It was the Eldar who answered.

"We are here just like you were, though the Eldar had long known what would happen to us, and had minimised the casualities. Tell me, servant of Chaos, how many Chaos Marines have these giants slaughtered before they had their fill of fun?"

Grinning, the Space Marine Captain continued to taunt his rival.

"Well, obviously he was severely beaten up, Eldar. The Chaos scums must have been slaughtered by the thousands. At least I can take that as a pleasure."

"If you are so better than us, why are you here also, loyalist? I am guessing your forces have also been decimated."

The Chaos Sorcerer snarled at the Space Marine and two stared at each other. Then a large shadow appeared in the doorway. They all looked at the large figure in the doorway from their respective cells. The man, in some sort of Space Marine-like Power Armour, but 4 meters tall instead of 3m and with more round shoulder pauldrons like the Starcraft Marines, was standing with a sheathed sword on the left side of his belt, a holstered bolter pistol on his right, and three plates stacked on his gauntlet left hand. The helmet, looking eerily like Grey Knights' helmet, opened up with metal platings folding unlike any technology seen by even the Eldar. The Farseer gracefully stood up and raised her arms up. With a small whine, the chain on the handcuffs extended. The man outside the cell sneered as he picked up the top plate.

The man was rather manly looking with the extra masculinity, slightly like the Space Marine Captain. The man handed the thin metal plate with food to the Eldar Farseer. The Chaos Marine looked at the exchange with certain interest. The Farseer gratefully took the plate and the spoon on it. She calmly returned to the bench and sat back down. The Space Marine Captain also stood up and received the plate of food. The food was a serving of cheese macaroni, three large slabs of cooked meat, a serving of salad and a couple of bread rolls and a single blob of pudding. The Space Marine smelt it. Neuroglottis implant of the Space Marine allowed him to analyse the food and he found no poison. Then as he grabbed the spoon, he looked up at the Chaos Sorcerer who was just getting on his feet. Just as the last plate of food was handed over, the Chaos Marine struck, taking advantage of the loosened chains.

He was more than surprised when his fist struck invisible forcefield, which flashed and showed a slit where the food passed through. So strong was his strike that his own hand was shattered. The Chaos Marine screamed in pain as the man outside the forcefield sneared and the Space Marine laughed hysterically at the failure of the Traitor marine. The Eldar Farseer simply ate her food, though with a tiny smile on her face. The large man spoke, as he handed over the plate of food, still intact, to the Chaos Sorcerer who received it with his uninjured hand.

"Well, you are all nice and cosy. I am sure your cell mates are not making it too uncomfortable."

The Eldar Farseer looked up.

"Now that we are all here, perhaps you could tell us who you really are? You behave somewhat like the Space Marines, but they would kill me and the Chaos scum in an instant rather than take us prisoners."

There was a moment of silence, and then the large man tapped his head with a finger.

"Trying to get inside my head with your little psychic powers? How pathetic you are, little witch. I am blessed by the God Emperor to be invulnerable to telepathic or psychic powers in any way."

The Space Marine and Chaos Marine looked up sharply from their food. The Space Marine cautiously spoke.

"You serve the God Emperor?"

The large man turned his head.

"Yes, I do. I server the Imperium, for I am an Imperial Marine, the Guardian of Galaxies, Greatest of all Warriors and the Chosen of the Emperor."

The Space Marine Captain laid down his spoon and stared at the Imperial Marine.

"Then we serve the same master, Imperial Marine. I am a Space Marine, the Emperor's Chosen."

The Imperial Marine chuckled.

"Serve the same master? Fool! I am the servant of the true God Emperor, the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. Your pathetic Imperium of Man shall fall before us, like everything else in our path. Now, we shall deal with you after my squad and I destroy the Necrons like we destroyed your forces."

The Imperial Marine turned and walked away, leaving three very puzzled individuals behind.

* * *

**Chapter 58**

Sho'vek breathed easier as he saw the black space outside the primary viewer. He no longer felt trapped. Growling with righteous Jaffa anger, he barked at his men.

"Damage report!"

XO Lutris reported first.

"We have 43 injured, no casualties."

The CWO reported immediately after.

"APB is undamaged, but we have lost nearly half of the upper side weapons. We have only three PPCs left on the upper side, captain."

The Ops Officer continued the report.

"Our shield is now holding at 44%, but the shield recharge buffers are damaged and we are not getting enough shield regeneration. Most of the primary and secondary systems are intact. Only our sensors are damaged."

The captain commed the Engineering.

"Engineering, this is the captain."

~Yes, captain, Lieutenant Grift here.~

"We need the sensor back online, and give me a damage report!"

~I will have someone sent to repair the sensors, and I am sorry to say we have strained our sublight engine too much. We only have 50% sublight speed, sir.~

Sho'vek growled. He turned to Lutris.

"Lieutenant Lutris, what are our options?"

Lieutenant Lutris thought for a few seconds. What were their options? Obviously they had to prevent the alien fleet from attacking their world.

"Sir, even with our engines at 50% Sublight, we can still arrive at our planet and prevent these alien beings from attacking our world."

"We barely have any weapons though," an officer protested.

"Their weapons are strong, yes, and they can sustain large amounts of damage," Lutris argued back.

"But the APB and the 15 PPCs are more than enough to relieve our world until reinforcements arrive,"

He puffed out his chest.

"If we die in battle, then we die in the service of the Imperium!"

"Spoken as a true warrior," Sho'vek agreed.

'We still have Hyperspace capabilities,' he thought, 'however with our sensors damaged, Hyperspace travel will be hard. Long Range Travel would be able to be done, but would be risky. But for the Imperium, we must do it!'

"Prepare a Hyperspace jump," he said coldly.

The helms officer turned his head.

"Sir? Where are we going?"

Sho'vek stood up from his chair.

"Set course to our homeworld."

"Sir! We are almost blind, we could easily end up inside the planet!"

Lutris stepped forward.

"You heard the captain! Set course!"

The helms officer reluctantly nodded.

"Aye, sir! Setting course."

Sho'vek, after a moment, spoke.

"Engage!"

The Ha'tak turned slightly then entered hyperspace, but at a slower speed as the sublight engine is a crucial part of entering the hyperspace itself. The ship was in hyperspace only for a dozen seconds before it exited the hyperspace, and even with limited sensors, it now detected the enemy fleet taking orbit around the planet. Sho'vek found his ship dangerously close to the 2nd moon of the planet. The captain turned to say something when the screen hummed to life, showing full return of sensors. The Ops Officer suddenly cried out in alarm.

"Captain, look!"

The Ops Officer put a feed on the main screen, and a very large bug ship was decloaking in the extreme orbit around the planet. Even from the distance, Sho'vek could see the large patch of shadow the bioship casted on the planet's surface. He turned to Lutris.

"Prepare for battle!"

-----

Lor'Shadd was alarmed when the 'Imperium' ship exited the strange space greenish-blue-hued space anomaly. The large pyramid ship roared above his ship, and fired upon him with its twelve undersize cannons. The ship 'shivered' in pain as its organic hull was torn to shreds by the plasma cannons. The hull boiled and burned, gaping holes appearing.

"How dare they," he clicked in alarm, "how dare they! I am to bring this world to the Matriarchy. I am go to pass my genes! I will not allow them to stop this!"

Sho'vek grinned triumphantly as the Ha'tak swooped-sluggishly-beneath the organic ship and burned away at the alien ship. Even without their shields are full strength, his ship wasn't suffering that much damage from their Battle Droid-like weapons, which was the ship's only weapons since they had targeted its heavier weapons first to prevent his shields from being depleted quickly.

"Burn, in the name of the Imperium." He growled.

The Bugger ship withered in pain as it struggled to handle the fierce bombardment of the Ha'tak. Sho'vek was confident in his ability to win. After all, why wouldn't he be able to win.

"Sir, several anomalies are opening up!"

"What," he asked, alarmed.

"Are they the alien's FTL anomalies?"

"Yes!"

"How many," his XO snarled.

The officer paused and said, in a falsely steadily voice.

"Several alien FTL anomalies, meaning several possible alien ships arriving."

He took a deep breath.

"Our ship will not survive against so many ships."

'No,' Sho'vek thought angrily.

From each FTL points, a dozen or so bio ships appeared, and joined the bio fleet already in orbit. A dozen or so among the newly arrived fleet changed course and headed for the Ha'tak. At the same time, the flagship of the alien fleet turned hundrends of its thick tentacles and pointed them at the Ha'tak.

Sho'vek roared.

"Evasive..."

Before he could finish his command, the Ha'tak violently shook, throwing off several officers into the air. Hundreds of powerful green beams shot out from the ends of the tentacles and struck the shield. The Ops officer, bleeding from his forehead, climbed up the console and reported.

"We have lost Inertial Dampeners, Sublight Propulsion, and Hyperdrive is offline and seven DPBs and four PPCs are offline."

The CWO also climbed back to his console.

"Sir, we have lost the secondary power conduits to the weapons. Primary Shield at 12% and failing, and Secondary Shield and 88% and holding."

Lutris stood back up, and tapped his side console.

"We have 62 casualties and 157 injured. The Infirmary is overflowing!"

The ship shook again. Sho'vek tapped the comlink.

"Engineering, I need sublight! I want it now!"

~Yes, sir! There is no physical damage, so I can reroute some power conduits, but one wrong hit can burst a third of our power distribution systems, sir.~

Lutris turned to look at his captain.

"Sir?"

"Helms?"

Lutris looked at the unconscious Helms Officer being taken care of by a junior officer. Gritting his teeths, Lutris took the console. Sho'vek nodded and barked the command.

"Set course toward the largest power source and... ramming speed!"

Lutris paused then nodded grimly.

"Yes, sir. Ramming speed!"

Sho'vek stood up and tapped the PA system.

"All crew, abandon ship! Escape pods to the planet."

Then he turned to Lutris.

"Get the fighters and bombers out. Harass the enemy. Get the Tel'taks off the ship as well."

"Yes, captain!"

-----

The giant bug ship, the flagship of the A'shrika fleet, was massive. Easily over a hundred kilometres in length and its width and height no less immense, the bio ship loomed over the planet like a Death Star above Endor. Despite the size, it still looked insectoid in some aspects. Actually, it looked like a gian grub with beetle's shell. As it cast a massive shadow across the planet's surface, hundreds of 'smaller' bio ships spewed out from underneath the massive mothership, and descended upon the planet. Each of the 'smaller' bio ship was still almost 50m in length and carrying a thousand A'shrika warriors. The troop transporters moved fast, quickly spreading over the planet's main continent, particularly moving toward towns and villages. Meanwhile, the mothership itself had orbited itself merely 100km from the capital city. It suddenly spewed out giant blobs of dark grey foams that, though partially burning away during the atmospheric entry, landed on the surface of the planet. Then the foams would melt away into thick gooey liquid and thousands upon thousands of A'shrika warriors poured forth.

-----

"Proud and Honorable warriors of the Imperium," Governor Pelite roared to the endless ranks of soldiers standing before him. He raised his hands in the air, roaring as the many legions of armored soldiers stood before them. The Imperium has last for hundreds of years, and has never encountered an enemy we could not defeat. No force, no force in any where, is capable of withstanding the fury that is the God-Emperor. We, his proud soldiers, his most devout and loyal warriors, and we shall not fail him in the defense of this world from enemies who would dare, dare strike against the worlds that belong to the Galactic Imperium!"

"STRIKE OUR ENEMIES AND CRUSH THEM WITHOUT REMORSE!" The legions of soldiers roared as one.

"The time is now," Pelite continued, banging the podium he stood on, "the time has come to prove our strength! Even as we speak, the enemy, an enemy who believe they can match the greatness of the Imperium, comes forth to strike! We will repel them beyond the rim of this galaxy! Repel them beyond the farthest end of the known universe until they are no more! This is our promise, to the Imperium, and to the God-Emperor, the greatest ruler in the Universe!"

"SMITE OUR FOES UNTIL NOTHING REMAINS!"

"Onward, onward to victory," The Governor finished grandly, "Never look back, do not stop until our enemy is defeated!"

At that moment, explosions roared all around them.

-----

Thousands of 2m tall bug troops landed all around the walled city. A dozen crafts, each carrying thousand or so troops had landed, encircling the city. The crafts also spewed out a dozen giant bugs with strong and thick carapace holding giant artificial weapons in its morphed claws. They raised these metal devices and fired upon the city, striking at the city's own shield. The shield flashed sky-blue color as the enemy's weapon caused ripples across the domed energy field. The bugs were using some sort of Positron energy weapon. Beams struck at the shield as if to sear away the bubble that protected the city. The defenders responded instantly. The artillery pieces inside the city returned fire, the shield modulation allowing attacks from inside possible.

Powerful explosive shells and plasma bombs descended down upon the bug soldiers, and three of the giant bug creatures fell from the precision artillery strikes. Undeterred, the bug soldiers pressed on, simply marching toward the city. The front line troops of the invaders held a broad energy shield on their arm, which protected the others behind them, but the walls were too high and the garrison on the wall just fired on them at will.

Interestingly, the insectoid warriors were quite humanoid in shape. They stood on two of their six legs, while the two pairs of upper arms held weapons. The A'shrika soldiers carried a non-bio weapon, a gnarled up metal tubing-like weapon that fired concentrated balls of plasma. The remaining two arms carried an energy shield about 30cm in radius and a hook-like sword. The frontline was formed up of soldiers only carrying a large shield and two hook swords, while others held the combination of range and melee weapons. They were not the only class of infantry, however. Slightly bigger insectoid soldiers with thicker limbs stalked between the soldiers, acting as commanders. They had another pair of legs and they carried two smaller versions of the ranged weapon. In a great formation, the bug soldiers marched on, firing their weapons at the city and its shield. Backed up by the giant plasma-shooting creatures, the A'shrika soldiers assailed the walls.

Despite the brave stand of the defenders, the alien creatures did not falter in their own resolve and marched on forward. The soldiers had never encountered such beings, beings that did not seem to care about how many casualties they sustained, did not seem to show emotion at the deaths so close. Soldiers of the Imperium were the same, but to an extent. They still cared, felt pain at the loss of a comrade but… but these aliens, these Insectoids, they didn't. They were as cold and emotionless as rock. Finally, the aliens reacted and a number in the rear leveled a weapon similar to an Earth-based RPG. Explosive plasma bolts smashed on the shields of the walled city, the shields flaring as they struggled under the fierce and fiery bombardment. Had it only been the groundforce, the shield may have withstood it but the A'shrika transport ships that had emptied its cargo folded up its rearside and turned into bombers, firing down high charged sacs of plasma.

-----

A group of A'shrika soldiers moved toward the small village. There were exactly forty nine of them, as it should be. A birthing tube of a Queen laid seven eggs at a time and it would produce seven times before resting. Seven was an important number for the A'shrika and they respected it. Each member of the forty nine A'shrika soldiers belonged with the group, and thought of each other as a part of the whole. This particular group was sent to pacify a village and tag the 'Fleshy Ones' for the Harvest Groups. According to their bio scans, the village was inhabited by no more than sixty adult males, fifty adult females, thirty or so young and old. To the A'shrika Tag Group, it was nothing but a group of cattle herded into their cages.

The village was protected rather low wall of about three meters in height, covered in yellow dust and caked in dirt. There was one opening in the walls, and that lead directly into the heart of the village. The unpaved road led from the large gap in the walls to the village and to every house. On that road, the adult males of the village formed three lines of twenty and waited for the A'shrika. The Tag Group was delighted that the 'Fleshy Ones' were so docile and submissive, and waited for the tagging. Clicking with pleasure, the A'shrika Tag Group moved into the village. Suddenly, a man who was wearing a sword, shouted.

"THE GATE! NOW!"

At his shout, the gap in the wall suddenly disappeared as a piece of wall came up shooting out from the ground. The wall cut off the A'shrika group in half, even flinging two A'shrika out the wall. Then, within moments, the first line of villagers jumped on to the ground with their belly to the earth, and the second line knelt behind them. They all turned their guns, which the A'shrika didn't recognise as weapons, and fired. The powerful plasma rounds of ICR-1 peppered the A'shrika with holes as the hard exoskeleton of the insectoid warriors failed under the superior number and firepower.

The remaining A'shrika outside the walls shouted something and attempted to fire on the wall in front of them but to no avail. After the shooting died down, the A'shrika realised that their fellow warriors had died, and in anger, they attempted to climb up the wall. When three balls of metal came flying over the wall and landed among the A'shrika warriors, they wondered that those were. It was a complete surprise to them when the balls exploded in massive burst of blue plasma fire with thousands of shrapnels. In an instant, the A'shrika Tag Group was obliterated. This sort of events happened all over the planet as the A'shrika underestimated the preparedness of the civilians.

-----

"Captain, we are ready to depart."

Sho'vek showed no emotion as he sat back on his chair.

"I am not going."

The Lt Lutris paused.

"Sir?"

"I am staying with my ship, Lieutenant. Now, get going!"

The young XO bit his lips.

"Sir, we got to go now, and I am taking you with me."

Sho'vek turned to face his XO then drew his pistol at the young man.

"No… A captain must stay with her ship. Now, GET OFF MY SHIP!"

Seeing the large barrel of the pistol, the young lieutenant gritted his teeth then he left the bridge, leaving the captain alone in the empty and darkened place. Sho'vek sighed has he tapped the consoles on the arms of his chair. He increased the speed and sent all remaining power to the secondary shields. The life-support was gone and all the gravity generators except for those on the bridge were offline to supply the shield and propulsion. Some of the surviving weapons still fired, what remaining power being diverted to them as they began to fail one by one under the intense assault from the bio ships.

As the immense bioship's hull began to come closer and faster, Sho'vek bit his lips and gripped the arms of his chair. Even in his eternal and faithful service to the God Emperor could not free him from the fear of death. Yet, as a Jaffa and a captain of a ship, he was not quite afraid. The fear was there, but the sense of honor and glory matched the fear, and as the enemy's hull came closer and closer, the thoughts of glory in death began to overshadow the fear of death. Then just as his ship was about to crash into the enemy's hull, Sho'vek roared.

"Glory to the God Emperor! All hail our Master!"

Suddenly, with a white flash, he disappeared from the bridge.

-----

Sho'vek awkwardly stood as he saw his ship crashing into the massive bio ship then exploded with a brilliant flash through the main view port of a Tel'tak transport. After a moment, Sho'vek recognised the situation and launched himself at the pilot and turned him around.

"Who gave you the order…"

He stopped as he saw his XO sitting in the pilot's seat. The young lieutenant smiled darkly.

"Sorry, sir. If you want to have me court-martialled for mutiny, I will be glad to get arrested… after we fight off these enemies."

Sho'vek calmed himself and looked around. He found himself with a transport full of his ship's Tactical Squads. Sho'vek turned to his XO.

"What is your plan?"

Lutris smiled.

"I was thinking that we might take this problem of invasion with their commander."

Sho'vek nodded in understanding.

"You mean face to face."

"Yes, sir."

"That ship is big, and we have no information. We have… a single Tactical Squad."

Lutris grinned as he tapped several buttons. The other five Tel'taks were formed a circle around their ship. Sho'vek narrowed his eyes.

"Cloaked?"

"Of course, sir."

"I am guessing that most of those Tel'taks have the rest of the Tactical Squads on them."

"Yes, sir."

"We will have to drop the cloak if we are to use the Asgard beam. Once we are found, the Tel'taks will be destroyed."

"Well, that's why only four of the Tel'taks are filled with our men, and other two are only with pilots."

Sho'vek understood. He snickered at his XO.

"You actually think we can return from this alive?"

"We have to, sir. It is our duty to report on all that we find."

Sho'vek nodded grimly.

"Very well. Prepare for boarding!"

"Yes, sir!"

Then Sho'vek turned to the Tactical Squad members around him and in the cargohold.

"Well, men… It is our time for glory! Glory for the God Emperor! All glory to him!"

"Hoo Ahh!"

Lutris stood up from the pilot's seat as two Tel'taks moved away from the group.

"Time to go, sir!"

"What of the Tel'taks?"

"Self-destruct and ramming… into the wound we have made with the Ha'tak. We really got to pour salt on the wound."

Sho'vek chuckled.

"Let's go, then."


	59. Chapter 59

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**EVERYONE!!!!** THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT!!! I WISH I COULD ANSWER ALL YOUR REVIEWS BUT THERE ARE JUST SO MANY! I MIGHT JUST SKIP INDIVIDUAL ANSWER JUST ONCE! HEH...

**stargatesg1fan1:** One question that must be answered... Yes... SG-1 (+O'neill) will be immortalised... and here is a spoiler... Jack and Sam marries... after a couple of centuries...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierach

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierach

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 59**

The A'shrika swarmed over the high wall of the city. Despite the thousands of humans and Jaffa fighting all across and inside the wall, the A'shrika outnumbered the Imperial soldiers. The forty meter tall wall was crawling with the insectoid soldiers clawing their way up the cold concrete wall. Though constructed with strong metal frames and hard concrete, it was no problem for the A'shrika claws as they dug deep into the concrete and climbed up. The wall itself was a fortification. Its top five and half meters contained two floors of internal bunkers with embrasures with men firing from inside. Once the shield failed, the powerful plasma attacks blasted and melted the concrete wall, opening gaping holes all around the bunker levels. The A'shrika soldiers poured in through the large holes where the concrete were glowing from being melted. The IDF regulars and militias fired their weapons into the ranks of the A'shrika as the insectoid soldiers went melee. The powerful claws and melee weapons of the A'shrika shredded the IDF soldiers while the IDF broke apart the exoskeletons of the insect soldiers.

The grenades and heavy weapons exploded the halls of the bunker levels but the top of the wall saw most of the fighting. The mounted heavy weapons on the battlements continued to fire on the enemies below while the men of the Imperium fought to defend it. The squadrons of IDF regulars fired their rifles into the ranks of A'shrika coming at them, the sergeant wielding his sword and slashing down one insect soldier. Behind the insectoid soldiers came up new squads of IDFs, firing their weapons into the A'shrika. Then more A'shrika would come up the wall, clawing their way through the blood and flesh strewn across the red dyed concrete. One A'shrika raised his shields and slammed the edges into the both sides of an IDF soldier's neck. The energy shield sliced through the cloth armour and cut open the human soldier. As the insectoid soldier clicked loudly in excitement, someone fired a dozen rounds into the creature's belly, exploding the midsection of the insect soldier in dark green juice and yellowish pulp. A grisly sergeant holding a SPB and an ICR sneered as he downed another insect soldier with his gun.

The sergeant shot down three more insect soldiers as his squad of experienced IDF Regular Commandos mowed down a dozen others from behind him. The experienced firing of the ICRs was too much for the A'shrika as they were quickly pushed back. The IDF regulars and militias who followed the Commandos up the ramps quickly filled up the wall and fired down at the climbing A'shrika. The Commandos pushed forward, cutting down all the insects before them, their rear covered by the more common soldiers. Suddenly, a great volley of A'shrika plasma crashed into the IDF soldiers behind the Commandos, melting half of them instantly and seriously wounding the others. Cut off from their support, the Commandos hesitated for a moment, and the A'shrika insects climbed up from behind them. However, neither the Imperium nor its soldiers were so easy to defeat. A single missile flew from inside the city and exploded behind the Commandos, barely sparing the elite soldiers from the flying rubbles. Brushing off the dirt and pebbles, the Commandos threw some grenades in front of them, killing a whole section of insect soldiers.

The A'shrika was not so easily deterred. Their soldiers, fearless thanks to their biological lack of fear-receptors, just kept coming. With the new ships pouring more reinforcements down to the ground, more and more A'shrika landed and swarmed to the walls of the city. The giant bugs kept firing their payloads toward the city, bringing down dozens of buildings outside the inner layer of shield. The power of the insectoids' plasma weapons were seriously damaging as they melted concrete and burned people to ashes. However, the people fought back with everything they got. Everyone and anyone who could fight prepared themselves with the distributed weapons and their own personal weapons. The wall to the west and south were falling faster, and the wall section at the south west west fell first. Unable to hold on, a large section of the wall was taken and the IDF was driven back, and the mounted weapons were silenced. The HAC/i and HAC/d came from the helping other sections and bombarded that section, killing hundreds of insects, but that actually crumbled a large chunk of the wall, allowing the A'shrika to enter the city faster.

Just inside the south west west wall, the IDF soldiers blocked off all streets between the buildings and fired upon the incoming A'shrika who began to seep through the large cracks and gaps in the wall. The local civilian population went up to their roofs and fired their weapons. The little children would deliver the ammo packs to their fathers and older siblings as the mothers fired sniper rifles and uncles fired repeaters. ICRs were most common, firing deadly plasma bolts at the insectoids while the heavy calibre bullets from various rifles and light machine guns blasted down the insects. Some IDF militias also took to the roofs and carried their heavier weapons with them. Mounting them on the roofs of the higher buildings, the IDFs fired their weapons at the swarm of A'shrika soldiers climbing over the broken wall. A new attack was launched from either side of the broken part of the wall by the IDF. New groups of IDF soldiers came up the ramps and marched toward the broken wall, but unlike the A'shrika, the IDF soldiers could not climb and fight across broken wall, and they were unable to stop the influx of the insectoid invaders.

-----

The organisation of the Tactical Squads has changed over the years as the God Emperor and his military advisors saw the disadvantages of having such large group designated as a Tactical Squad. The teams of ten that made up the Tactical Squads were renamed Tactical Squads and the compliments onboard IDF Ha'taks limited to five Tactical Squads per Ha'tak. The former Tactical Squad members were armed with generalised weapons, but the newer versions of Tactical Squads were specialists trained by the Clone Commandos who were well versed in many types of warfare. Each and every member of the Tactical Squads was a perfect marksman and they were deadly in melee as well. All of them were armed a Naval ICR, a SPB, an ICI pistol, a combat knife and an ankle-bound I D-Eagle. They also had a 'Scouter' linked with communication and a power claw, the common version of lightning claw. Though this was the standard armament, only five of the ten men were armed like this. The remaining five had specialities.

The Sergeant in charge was most obvious. He was armed with most of the standard armament, except that he carried an additional SPB and lightning claw instead of power claw. Of the four specialists, one was the Heavy Gunner, who carried ICR-Machinegun with the ammo fed through a belt to his backpack, which also worked as ammo-recharger for the team. The Heavy Gunner would also be armed with a SPB and such, but he would have no Naval ICR and no I D-Eagle. The Engineer was another specialist in the squad. He was armed with ICR-Shotgun instead of Naval ICR, and carried a backpack of detonation packs. The third specialist was the scout, who was armed with a powerful Naval ICR-Sniper rifle. The Naval ICR-Sniper was different from normal ICR-Sniper used by the Clone Army or the IDF in that it could switch into normal ICR-mode, allowing it to fire like a normal assault rifle in case of medium to close combat. The final specialist was the Heavy Weapons Specialist, who would change between various heavy weapons depending on the situation. Another ICR-Machinegun would often be used, but a missile launcher or a beam weapon, or a flamer could be used depending on the mission since the Tactical Squads no longer simply boarded enemy ships, but also infiltrated enemy planets and stations.

Captain Nosh'du nodded in approval as he looked at the Tactical Squad on his Tel'tak as well as a dozen security personnel who volunteered for this suicide mission. The security personnel were also heavily armed but they were not really a match for the Tactical Squad. Checking his PAR once more, he nodded to his XO. Lt Lutris smiled as he pressed few buttons. He turned and joined the rest of them.

"The ships will head through the open wound of the enemy ships into the wreckage of our Ha'tak. Then we will insert ourselves using the Asgard beaming into five different points. Once we find out their bridge, we will communicate this information to the rest of the teams and head there."

Nosh'du grimly nodded.

"Very good, Lieutenant Lutris. Make it so."

"Yes, captain!"

-----

Five Tel'tak cargoships decloaked not far from the wreckage of the Ha'tak and the open wound that the self-destruction of the Ha'tak made on the massive bio-ship. Using their two staff cannons installed underneath, the five smaller ships fired into the wound, causing more damage. Dozens of smaller tentacles shot forth from all around the bio-ship's hull, couple of them hitting the Tel'taks, but the tough little ships held. Delving deep into the wound, they positioned themselves around the sides, and self-destructed, inflicting grave wounds to the already burning flesh of the bio-ship.

Meanwhile, Captain Nosh'du, Lieutenant Lutris, one Tactical Squad and twelve security personnel beamed to one of the large seemingly-empty rooms. At a single gesture, the Tactical Squad spread out, clearing the room. The security personel followed the XO to look around. They were inside a large cavern of exoskeleton and grey-and-green insectoid flesh with bits of metallic platings randomly slotted around the room. In the middle of the room was a large pillar with green glowing orb held in the air by brown-coloured flesh, and hundreds of bright green pods, size of a sheep, were scattered around the flesh pillar in the middle. Lutris held up a portable tablet, which looked suspiciously like the Ancient sensor tablet used by the personnel of the Atlantis expedition. The XO looked at the readings and looked up at the flesh pillar.

"Sir, I think this pod of glowing thing is some sort of power source, but not for the ship. I think this energy is for these… pods on the ground."

The Captain looked around.

"Then what are these pods?"

"I can read lifesigns on them, but then I am reading lifesigns on everything here, so…"

Suddenly, of the pods on the floor convulsed and opened. A small insectoid creature attempted to climb out, and in panic, one of the security personnel fired his Naval ICR into the creature, riddling it with holes. The Captain quickly grabbed the man's gun.

"Calm down, soldier. We need conserve ammo."

The older versions of ICR and other weapons designed in the StarWars dimension were all infinite in ammunition, thanks to the small power core. Unfortunately, the design was gravely flawed purely by the fact that it had near infinite ammunition. Since it was used in battles, the weapons were handled roughly if the situation demanded. The nature of the power core had meant that certain about of kinetic forces would misalign the protective shieldings, and the weapon would explode, killing anyone within five meter radius. So, the version used by the Imperium in the StarTrek dimension was similar but with ammunition magazine working like a battery rather than power source. Each of the PAR's magazines would fire up to 500 rounds, while the ICR mags would fire up to 750 rounds at full burst, and all the magazines could be recharged.

The Engineer Specialist installed a single detonation charge at the base of the glowing power source, and then the whole group moved out from the room. With the Tactical Squad taking the point and the security personnel bringing up the rear, the first couple of corridors were trouble-free. However, then they turned a corner. A dozen A'Shrika soldiers were huddled around a small console-like device on the wall. When the Tactical Squad saw them, they opened fire, killing four A'Shrika instantly before the others returned fire. Dozens of green plasma flew at the Tactical Squad who expertly dodged them by taking cover. Then the Captain and the Heavy Gunner, and the Heavy Weapons Specialist who was carry a missile launcher, rushed forward, firing their weapons into the corridor before taking cover on the other side. The single missile and a hail of blue plasma bolts rammed into the insect soldiers, the explosion killing them all.

Quickly, Lieutenant Lutris approached the console trying to figure it out. Then with a strange whirring noise, the corridors began to fill with sounds. The security personnel and the Tactical Team set up defences around the corridors as the A'Shrika response teams moved in. Nosh'du squeezed off nearly fifty shots into seven A'Shrika before turning to his XO who was still fiddling with the console.

"How long will this take?"

"Sorry, sir! Their system is strange. I have found an access, but you need to buy me more time!"

"Very well, Lieutenant!"

The Tactical Squad Heavy Gunner Specialist was at his best. Firing his heavy ICR-Machinegun into the wide corridor, he mowed down at least a dozen A'Shrika as the dead bodies of the insect soldiers turned into a cover for the next wave of A'Shrika. However, a grenade tossed by a standard member of the Squad exploded in their faces, killing another dozen or so A'Shrika. The security personnel were fighting well also, firing into the corridors as the stupid insect soldiers just kept coming.

"Captain! I got the location of the bridge, and I have sent it to the other teams. Let's get out of here!"

"Understood!"

So far, the group had suffered no casuality, and nodding at this good sign, the Captain put his weapon to full firing mode and squeezed off the entire clip into the corridor. Then, not even turning his face, he shouted.

"Let's move!"

Lutris and the security personnel quickly followed their captain as the Tactical Squad brought up the rear. As they moved, the A'Shrika poured out from every corner of the ship. Nosh'du had quickly drawn his SPB and begun to hack through the corridor. The corridors began to grow larger as they moved into the centre of the bio-ship, and Nosh'du, Lutris and four security personnel were walking next to each other, firing at anything in front of them. The Captain was always couple of steps ahead, slashing at the A'Shrika who were not quite dead from the guns.

-----

"Chew on this, filthy bugs!"

The Heavy Gunner Specialist roared as he fired nearly a hundred rounds into the A'Shrika who filled the corridor behind them. Suddenly, a circular door opened up to his left and four A'Shrika soldiers came out, brandishing their melee weapons. The Heavy Gunner turned his head but he was still firing into the mob of soldiers. Just as the first A'Shrika soldier jumped on him, a loud bang was heard and the A'Shrika was shredded by thirty or so smaller pieces of blue plasma. The Engineer fired his ICR-Shotgun into the A'Shrika soldiers, and they died, splattered across their own corridors. The ICR-Shotgun fired liked automatic shotgun and carried 75 rounds per magazine, and it simply blasted the insectoid soldiers apart.

"Be careful!"

"Thanks!"

The Heavy Gunner smiled as he and the Engineer slowly walked backward, covering the rear of the group. The heavy weapons continued pour blue bolts of plasma into the A'Shrika, filling the corridor with the dead bugs. Next to the Heavy Gunner and the Engineer were three non-specialists who fired their weapons expertly, taking down the enemy one by one. When a very loud noise appeared behind them so suddenly, they were surpised to find an A'Shrika without his head. The Scout Specialist fired his weapon into the back of the A'Shrika soldier who climbed out from the ceiling of the corridor behind the Heavy Gunner.

"Come on!"

As the Sergeant, Scout and Heavy Weapons and two non-specialists laid down coverfire, the rearguard ran past them, reloading as they ran. Taking down the insects to the side, they caught up with the security personnel who had just lost one man to an ambush to the left. The insect soldiers who killed the security guard were still there, overwhelming the four other security guards desperately firing their weapons into the twenty or so insect soldiers with more still coming through the door. The rest of the group, with the Captain and the XO, were in the front, firing down nearly a hundred insects as they entered a large open chamber in front of them.

The insect soldiers cut down two more security guards when the Engineer got there. The Engineer fired six shots into the A'Shrika, killing three and knocking down five. Then grabbing his sword with his left hand, he slashed at the dying insect soldier with a backhanded swing, splitting the face of the insect in half. With his pinky finger pressing the power button, he cut down another insect as the Heavy Gunner fired into the door, clearing it. One of the security guards tossed a grenade into the temporarily open door. The explosion was large, and the guard who threw the grenade was killed when large sharp pieces of the insects' exoskeleton pierced his body. The Engineer grabbed one of the dead men's Naval ICR and fired into the room, where dozens of A'Shrika were still alive, though they were seriously wounded. The Heavy Gunner turned to the surviving security personnel.

"Grab the weapons, ammo and the grenades!"

Still shaky from the shock of the explosion, the surviving security guards quickly picked up the rifles. Then he pressed a button on dead collegues' belts, which then unlocked the ammo and grenade packs.

"Done, sir!"

"GO!"

The security guard quickly ran to join the captain as the rearguard had finally arrived. They had cleared the rear for the moment and they quickly moved past the carnage, stepping over the dead insect soldiers.

-----

I closed my eyes as the powerful hidden sesnsors around the Imperium's territory began to send me their telemetry. These were the long range sensors copied from Atlantis, and they had really long range. Already, with the addition of a single new sensor array, I had found the homeworld of the A'Shrika and the nearby planets. I could not know the details, but I knew that they were quite far away. Situated near the edge of the galaxy, the A'Shrika homeworld was on the side of a large loose starcluster, which I assumed would easily be the part of their empire. The problem I had was that the assaults by the pawn races of the Q-Continuum seemed to be powerful. Already six more fleets were detected heading toward the Imperium, their trajectory indicating that they originiated from just outside the starcluster of the A'Shrika homeworld.

Not only the A'Shrika were sending more ships and troops, I had also detected another group of ships heading toward the Imperium. These were coming from the centre of the galactic core, though from the Gamma Quadrant side. Their speed indicated that they would still require a week to arrive to the edge of the Imperium, but I was not willing to allow a new enemy to strike into the Imperium. Like back in the StarWars dimension, I had set up several secret worlds with powerful production capability. I quickly sent orders for the entire hordes of replicators on those planets to build a fleet and an army. Each of those planets were equipped with time dilation device so, the time wasn't really the problem when it came to building ships, but the Clone Troops could age too fast if things were not properly prepared.

The nearest three Secret worlds quickly got busy creating one hundred standard Imperial Ha'taks, ten Venator/Carriers, and twenty Venator/Destroyers, and myriads of lesser ships. The Clones were also being prepared, and the time diliation was set so that by the end of the week, the fleet and the army would be ready. This would most certainly cost a lot of the resources gathered by the replicators but I was certain that they were worth it. The other Secret worlds were also commanded to construct fleets and armies, but without the use of the time dilation as that technology cost a lot of energy. The Imperium, which was born for war, was now in war-footing, and the people would be ready a long war.

The command for mobilisation did not only go to the Secret worlds and the replicators, but to the rest of the Imperium as well. The nearly thirty major shipyards across the Imperium all stopped their current works, and they began to construct vessels of war. The civilian shipyards and drydocks became very busy with the people all wanting to arm their vessels and upgrade defences. The armament industry, which I owned 30% of the market, began to boom. The industry was already large, but they focused mostly on the personal weapons rather than ship-board weapons. The industry had employed nearly a hundred million people across the Imperium, being one of the major industries in the Imperium. The agricultural industry, which, though not hiring as many, was also booming as the result of people stocking up on supplies and the military purchasing very large quantities.

The construction industry also boomed, building bunkers and reinforcements for the cities and towns. The villages and any cities or towns without walls or defensive structures began to order them. The luxury industry fell as the result of the impending war, and the sales of cosmetics, perfumes and accessaries fell sharply, though they still held some level as some people with vision began to stock them up. Afterall, they all believed that the Imperium would win in the end, and even 'if' the industry was devastated, the victory would mean return of luxury commodities. The greatest benefiter from the war was the mining industry, who had faced nearly three months of falling revenues due to the decline of construction projects. Their revenue quickly tripled their finest moments as the military and the local governments began to order massive construction projects across the Imperium. Whole starbases and battlestations were to be built and thousands of automated defences and millions of space mines were to be constructed, and the demand for raw resources were simply too great, even with me secretly sending resources into the market at cheap price.

-----

Six A'Shrika fleets, each belonging to a different Matriarchy, moved toward the Imperium. The Imperium was to be their newest hunting ground. The A'Shrika had ruled over the nearby systems for over six hundred years, hunting and consuming all the non-insect lifeforms. Their favourite were the 'humanoids' whose soft warm flesh made excellent nutrient goo that they could suck through the straws. However, despite the heroic attempts by the visionaries of the A'Shrika, the feeding ground began to deplete as the population of the A'Shrika grew so great that it could no longer sustain itself. The five hundred or so planets under their domain seemed so small despite at least a dozen different species that used to inhabit the region. Since the arrival of the new gods, the A'Shrika were able to expand their empire to add another three hundred planets with four new species who had colonised those conquered planets. This time around, they were careful. They formed ranches for their food to grow in number before taking them. That had problems but that could be endured as the new gods gave them the rich hunting ground with so many tasty fleshy things… of Galactic Imperium.

-----

It was not only the A'Shrika who looked forward to ravaging the Galactic Imperium. The Mar-Kran Empire, a powerful intersteller empire that stretched over three hundred planets near the centre of the galaxy was salivating to conquer this Galactic Imperium. A new, charismatic leader called Quen-Lonna had risen to the seat of Pha-Kon, the supreme leader of the people. He convinced the military to send out scouts to that area, providing new FTL technologies to the military. The result of that technology and few others had greatly improved the Mar-Kran Empire's military capacity. Quickly subduing their long-time rivals in the region, the Ol'lon Republic and Beshath Alliance, the Mar-Kran Empire quickly became a dominant force in the region, easily overpowering the local superpowers. Under the diplomatic genius of the Quen-Lonna, the Ol'lon Republic and the Beshath Alliance were absorbed into the empire with surprisingly minimal resistence, and other local powers of Wili-Ren Empire, Dershren Federation and Gronol Empire became an ally of the Mar-Kran Empire. It was through an intensive and extensive propaganda that the local powers were convinced that the Galactic Imperium, discovered by Mar-Kran Empire was a common threat, and they launched series of mighty fleets and armies to destroy or subdue this far away Imperium.

-----

Somewhere… the Void Keeper, in his human-child form, smiled as he carassed his own smooth face. He looked around, and then looked down. He was sitting on a throne of some kind, and below his feet were thousands of people, all skewered with glowing chain of energy that went their limbs and held them tight to the ground. They would occasionally scream as a strand of chain would shoot up from below and puncturing their bodies and tearing throw their brains. When the chain disappeared, they would heal, though the torment would remain. The Void Keeper stood up and jumped down from the floating throne, landing hard on a young woman, whose half-naked body was bleeding as four strands of chains with sharp hooks were opening up their chest. The Void Keeper walked through the screaming bodies until he found one on a low stone pedestal. The man was also chained but he was wearing a Starfleet uniform. Smiling, the Void Keeper tapped the man on the forehead.

"Hey, Q! The second race that your kind has diverted to attack the Imperium will finally encounter the Imperium within a week. Isn't that exciting? I think it is as exciting as having the rest of the Q-Continuum chained and tormented all over this place like this. Tell you what… You choose two of your Q brothers and sisters, and I will kill one and free the other. It will be **fun**!"


	60. Chapter 60

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words! Below are the answers to the questions you asked!**

**empireatwar1:** Destiny will make an appearance... and I like Eli Wallace character... he is funny

**jeremy:** The sniper rifle has burst-fire mode for closer combat

**Grra:** They will not all be leashed...

**jrnmrtns:** Space Marines will be important in the story... As for Q, there are few loner Q floating around causing havok... GEK will be patient... he may have technologies, but ships are not just made of technologies... they must design them

**michaelsuave:** There will be some superweapons that will make appearances... don't worry...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

I got a competition for you all!  
I already have ideas on 3 of the 6 races that attack Galactic Imperium, including the bug people... but... I need 3 more!  
All you need is some imagination...NAME:  
Number: approx number of planets or population  
Type/Level of Technology: give a few examples  
Society:  
Culture:  
History: brief and how they get involved with Q...  
Military Strength/Ground Forces/Ships: well, duh... but try not to be human-centric... be creative... also, don't make them too powerful or too numerous... Galactic Imperium has to beat them after all

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Fuhrer

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Fuhrer

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Sneakpeek! (Again but different!)**

The Joker moved through the terrified guests, brandishing his knife. Smiling his strange and insane smile, the Joker looked around the party.

"I only have one question: where is Harvey Dent?

There was a moment of silence as Joker bobbled his head.

"I'll settle for his loved ones..."

One of the elderly gentleman stepped into the Joker's path, almost growling at the madman.

"We're not intimidated by thugs like you!"

The Joker stopped in his tracks and looked carefully at the older gentleman, continuing to smile his strange grin.

"You know, you remind me of my father."

The Joker grabbed the older man by the head.

"I hated my father."

The Joker then put his little knife in the gentleman's mouth, drawing a gasp from the crowd. Suddenly a female voice called out.

"Stop!"

The Joker grinned wider as he pushed away the older man and turned to face Rachel.

"Hello, beautiful. You must be Harvey's squeeze."

The crazed maniac went up to the girl and brandished his knife.

"And you are beautiful. You look nervous. It's the scars isn't it? Wanna know how I got them? I had a wife, beautiful like you. Who tells me I worry too much. Who says I need to smile more. Who gambles, and gets in deep with the sharks. One day they carve her face, and we've got no money for surgeries. She can't take it."

Grimly, yet smiling, the Joker forced his knife onto Rachel's cheek. Seemingly confused for a moment, he chuckled and continued to speak.

"I just want to see her smile again. I just want her to know I don't care about the scars. So I put a razor in my mouth and do this to myself... And you know what? She can't stand the sight of me!"

He became almost insane, almost crying and almost laughing at the same time.

"She leaves! See, now I see the funny side. Now I'm always smiling."

Just as Rachel was about to respond, her eyes turned to a man who just appeared from the party crowd and stood behind the Joker. He wasn't the Batman, but he had dark cloak, a black hat and a white mask with brown moustache and pinkish cheek. The Joker did not notice the man until the masked man began to speak.

"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him, disdaining fortune with his brandish'd steel, which smoked with bloody execution!"

The Joker slowed turned around, letting go of Rachel. Bobbling his head in that maddened way, the Joker looked at the strange man in the mask. Then grinning wider, the Joker answered.

"Ho ho ho! What is this? A new caped crusader? What fun! Let's all smile!"

Rachel, surprised by the turn of events took a step back but was stopped by one of Joker's men. The older gentleman stammered out a question.

"Who… Who are you?"

V answered immediately.

"Who? Who is but the form following the function of what and what I am is a man in a mask."

Joker chuckled as he interjected.

"Well, we can see that."

V nodded lightly.

"Of course you can. I'm not questioning your powers of observation I'm merely remarking upon the paradox of asking a masked man who he is."

Joker shrugged.

"Well, I am funny that way. I love paradoxes, they are so fun! Tell me, man in the mask… what do I call you?"

V suddenly spread out his arms like he did in 'his' movie as he did the same line.

"Voilà! In view, a humble vaudevillian veteran, cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of Fate. This visage, no mere veneer of vanity, is a vestige of the vox populi, now vacant, vanished. However, this valorous visitation of a by-gone vexation, stands vivified and has vowed to vanquish these venal and virulent vermin van-guarding vice and vouchsafing the violently vicious and voracious violation of volition. The only verdict is vengeance; a vendetta, held as a votive, not in vain, for the value and veracity of such shall one day vindicate the vigilant and the virtuous. Verily, this vichyssoise of verbiage veers most verbose, so let me simply add that it's my very good honor to meet you and you may call me V."

The maddened deliverance of the lines caused a bit of pause in the crowd, who almost saw another madman with them, but Joker found it hilarious.

"I didn't really understand anything you said, but you are funny! I like you!"

"Then you are going to love me."

Joker turned around and Batman was there, standing right in front of him, after having struck down one of Joker's men. Before others could react, V whipped out a few long knives and threw them, each of the knives striking deep into the chest of the Joker's cronies.

* * *

**Chapter 60**

The Tactical Squad members now took the point, using their heavier weapons to break through the resistance as the few remaining security personnel and the Captain brought up the rear. Captain was carrying two ICRs instead of his own PAR. His PAR was damaged when it was struck by a stray shot from the A'shrika, and the Captain, in his many decades of experience, set the weapon to overload and threw it at the offending A'shrika. The gun exploded, sending a shockwave strong enough to knock four A'shrika off their feet, and the Captain Nosh'du instantly grabbed his Desert Eagle and fired into the fallen insects. Lt Lutris, ever vigiliant in protecting his captain, grabbed one of the extra ICRs taken from fallen security personnel and handed it to the captain. As he moved backwards, the captain fired into a wounded A'shrika to his left, then sensing an A'shrika coming from his right, he moved his new weapon in an arc above his head and fired. The blue plasma bolts slotted themselves inside the exoskeleton of the insect soldier and it fell. It was not long before another security personnel fell, and without a moment of hesitation, the captain grabbed the other ICR.

Armed with two ICRs, and his XO behind him, the captain let the plasma loose, showering down dozens of A'shrika as they moved deeper into the giant bio-ship. Though it was not a constant battle, the attackers began to feel that they had removed a significant portion of enemy's security forces as the number of insect soldiers pouring out from every door became fewer and the surprise ambushes getting less frequent. All but one of the Tactical Squad survived, though only three security personnel remained. However, even the experienced soldiers of the Tactical Squad were dead tired and their movements and reactions became slower. As they moved through, they eventually arrived before a closed door leading to a very large dome in the middle of the ship. The spherical dome was at least fifty meters in radius and connected with many corridors. As they approached the door, the XO checked his scanner again.

"Sir, I think this dome maybe some kind of training facility or entertainment facility. It is connected to virtually every location in the ship. It is possible that we will be able to find the corridor that leads directly to the bridge."

The Captain nodded.

"Very good. Can you detect any enemies on the other side?"

"Yes, sir. I am detecting at least one hundred lifeforms, but then it doesn't really mean much in this bio-ship sir. However, I am detecting several very large organisms. I have other teams standing by before their own doors. If we can storm the dome, we can create diversion to buy us the time to find the bridge."

"Well done. Have the men ready. Everyone, reload and put the spare magazines in the recharger. I want all the magazines filled to the max. This is most likely the last resting point we will find until we are either dead or off this ship."

The others nodded in agreement and reloaded their weapons. The Heavy Gunner, noting the captain's preference of unleashing a hail of fire instead of precision shooting, gave the captain two high-capacity magazines. Those magazines were supposed to be the emergency magazines for the Heavy Gunner in case the beltfeed was damaged. Even the 750 round standard magazines paled before the capacity of the high-capacity magazine, which contained 3000 round each, though they were nearly 2.5 times the size. The normal ICR had the firing rate of 600 RPM, and that made the 750 round magazines capable of firing well over a minute in full squeeze. The Heavy Gunner's weapon, however, fired at 3000 RPM, which made the 3000 round magazines barely adequate. Yet, it was enough for the captain's two ICRs. Within minutes, everyone was reloaded and they busied themselves to recharge the magazines.

It took almost five minutes to ready themselves, and they nearly got curious as to why no one found them yet. However, they did not think too much on it as they readied themselves to storm the dome and find their way to the bridge. They fully expected hundreds of A'shrika soldiers and crew inside the dome to be enjoying themselves or having food or something. What they found did not really make any sense. They quickly blew open the door, and rushed inside. They found themselves on some sort of railed passageway that encircled the the sides of the dome in a great spiral. In the heart of the dome was a cone-shaped 'thing' with a dozen or so green pond of some sort of bio-liquid. The ponds had the bio-consoles growing out from the edges and a dozen or so A'shrika were half submerged in the green liquid and busily pressing the consoles. The thing was made up of four levels with the top level having a single very large circular pool of green liquid with a dozen very large A'shrika creatures with very bright colours on the exoskeleton. In the middle of the pool was a very very large creature with hundreds of horns and antennas growing all around it, and its exposed heigh was nearly 3.5 m. The Lieutenant Lutris groaned as he read the scanner.

"Captain, I think we found out bridge. This is the bridge, and unless my xeno-sociology professor was wrong, that big insect is probably the top guy."

Nosh'du growled.

"Well, let's do this then. Alert the other teams."

"Yes, sir… Watch out!"

At that moment, the Tactical Squad leapt to the side, and the XO pushed his captain out of the way. A very large blob of green coloured bio-plasma struck the exoskeleton railings and melted a chunk of it, rest of the the plasma spraying on the lone security personnel who failed to evade in time. From the middle of the 'bridge' came the bio-plasma, being hurled at the attackers. In return, the soldiers of Imperium fired back, unleashing thousands of plasma bolts at the insects below. However, the bridge was not exposed. A great swarm of flying insects, about as large as a human hand, rose up like thick smoke, and shielded the A'shrika bridge module. It was almost like seeing Matrix Revolution where the humans of Zion were firing into the vast swarm of Sentinels. Moments passed as the Imperials continued to fire upon the bridge module of the A'shrika when, one by one, the soldiers had reload. The A'shrika had waited for it. As the first soldier stopped firing to reloaded, a great horde of A'shrika appeared from the lower and upper sections of the dome, jumping and running down the spiralling passages toward the Imperial soldiers. Though the Imperials turned their guns on the A'shrika soldiers, they had to reload after spending most of their ammunitions on a futile gesture against the bridge module.

-----

"THIS! IS! A! TRAP! SIR!"

Lt Lutris roared over the howlings and sound of weapons fire. He fired his PAR into the ranks of A'shrika, but the sheer number of the insect soldiers made the burst fire mode moot. So, he just squeezed the trigger. After all, there was absolutely no chance of not hitting anything. The A'shrika were everywhere, and the Imperials were in tiny groups.

"I KNOW!"

Captain Nosh'du was in his elements, firing his two ICRs at full burst. He was still firing from the high-capacity magazine, raking through the ranks of A'shrika soldiers with deadly plasma bolts. He deliberately moved slow, making sure that his guns fired into the maximum number of enemies with maximum number of plasma bolts. Suddenly, the Engineer Specialist shouted.

"To your left, captain!"

Nosh'du instinctively moved his right hand over the left, and fired into the lone A'shrika who jumped up from below. However, this had left his right side open and two insect soldiers jumped forward. They were not successful in taking on the captain as the Engineer specialist blasted them away with two shots from his shotgun. Then taking a moment, he dispensed three explosives in quick sucession and threw them over the railing and into the swarming insectoid soldiers. After a moment, they exploded, shaking the whole dome.

The other teams quickly caught on with the idea, and began to use their bombs and grenades. The Engineer grabbed Nosh'du's belt and took out the grenades. Then he threw them one by one into the ranks of A'shrika coming from behind them. Just as he dispensed another bomb, an A'shrika soldier jumped over the railing and charged at the specialist. The Engineer knew that he didn't have the time to use his gun as the insect soldier slashed down at the Tactical Squad member with its melee weapon. Blocking it with his gun, the Engineer rolled to the side, evading the second strike. Then, throwing down his gun, he drew is SPB and slashed at its head, but the A'shrika soldier blocked it. Spinning around, the Engineer attacked the head again, but he could not connect the strike as the A'shrika soldier suddenly crumpled. Instead, he stared into the face of Scout specialist, who fired his sniper on the burst fire mode into the back of the insect soldier. The two men nodded lightly, but just as the Engineer bent down to pick up his shotgun again, the Scout specialist was struck from behind by A'shrika soldier who broke through two non-specialists. The Heavy Weapons Specialist attempted to fight back, but his last shot exploded in his face, killing him and six A'shrika.

The Imperials were cornered. The captain was still fighting, but the XO was wounded and was leaning on the wall while the Heavy Gunner Specialist and the Sergeant fought back to back to cover the captain. One by one, the teams on the other floors were silenced as they were swarmed over by the A'shrika soldiers. The Captain looked around as he emptied another magazine and found himself and the three other men fighting desperately. He dropped the ICR on his left hand, quickly reloading the other gun with his freed left hand. Reduced in firepower, the insectoid soldiers pressed foward, knocking aside the corpses of the brothers. Nosh'du roared as he fired several rounds into the face of the nearest insect soldier.

"KREE! I die for the God Emperor!"

Just as his gun clicked empty, the Jaffa captain drew his sword and his Desert Eagle, and fought on. When the Desert Eagle was empty, he discarded it and grabbed a piece of A'shrika soldier's head, and threw it at the enemy. He cut down three A'shrika when a stray shot from the insect soldiers struck his back. The armour protected him, but the bio-plasma seeped through the gap in the right shoulder, burning through the cloth underneath. Screaming in pain, the captain fell to his knee. There he still fought on, driving his SPB into the belly of the insect soldier in front of him. Then he fell backward. His eyes began to close as the A'shrika jumped over him, readying to skewer him with their weapons. Suddenly, he thought he saw a bright white flash of light and felt the ship shudder and shake.

-----

The Fortress World of Ma'harin was a busy world of commerce as well as being the military centre of the region. Protecting nearly a dozen colonies and nearly thirty empty star systems, Ma'harin was a busy planet and often coordination of fleet resources became a problem. So when the order came from the God Emperor to reinforce Grimor III, the commander of the Fortress World had to scramble what fleet he had left on his planet. Both of the taskforces were split up and patrolling and only the defence fleet remained, even then most of his ships were away from the planet. This was the price of years of peace and complacency. In order to help Grimor III, the commander enacted his authority to commandeer ships from the planets. It did not take long to arrive in Grimor III as the ships began to join up with the flagship nearly a lightyear outside Grimor III. When he felt that his fleet was large enough and the transport vessels carrying ground reinforcements caught up with the relief fleet, the fleet entered the hyperspace.

As the A'shrika fleet loomed over the planet, six hyperspace windows formed about five hundred thousand kilometres from the bio-fleet and the ships of Imperium came through, firing upon the bio ships the moment they came into normal space. The relief fleet was made up of four Acclamators, six Ha'taks, one Venator Carrier, two Venator Destroyers and the Apophis class Ha'tak as the flagship with the Admiral aboard. Hundreds of powerful plasma weapons rained down hell upon the A'shrika fleet, instantly cripplied a dozen lesser ships and causing a field of explosion across the hulls of the larger ships. Venator Carrier stopped in its tracks and spewed forth this vast fighter wing compliments while the Venator Destroyers fired the Ori beam weapons at the enemy flagship. The Acclamators and the flagship moved in head on, firing their weapons at the bio ships The Ha'taks moved in an open line formation, rising 'above' the enemy fleet and descending down with heavy bombardment.

Great explosions blossomed all over the exoskeletal armour of the bio-ships. The most deadly were the Asgard Plasma Beams and Ori Beam weapons. The APBs sliced through the bio ships like hot knife through very soft butter, searing apart the flesh of the A'shrika ships. The Ori Beams simply collided into the huge bio-ship, driving deep into the flesh and exploding, causing the areas around the entrance wound to bulge as the explosions happened underneath. Once the space battle was under way, four more hyperspace windows formed and sixteen transport ships of various kinds exited them and headed straight toward the planet. Heading down through the atmosphere, the transport ships landed in the empty outskirts and began to land troops and vehicles. 9 Troop Crawlers, 6 Scorpion Attack Vehicles, four Imperial Tiger Tanks with the support of five Troop Flyers landed to compliment the five thousand Imperial Clones. The highly trained Imperial Clones quickly moved out toward the capital city, which was under seige. Nearly a third of the city was taken over and only the north wall held. The A'shrika forces filtered down the streets, fought by the IDF regulars and miltia.

Large 3m tall creatures led the attacks in the streets, working as both commander and heavy support. They fired dense bio-plasma that scorched the buildings and fried people inside. Yet, the people of Imperium fought on, deperate to kill even one insectoid soldier before they died. The Tiger tanks blocking the main street fought a truly heroic battle, killing hundreds upon hundred of A'shrika soldiers with its cannon and guns. Even the mighty hulk of the Imperial Tiger tank was not strong enough to withstand the multitude of enemy soldiers covering every piece of the tank, eventually breaking apart any exposed components of the tank and firing weapons into any holes and cracks. The HAC/i and HAC/d air support crafts were shot down by the sheer volume of enemy's fire. The pilots of the HAC/i and HAC/d set self-destruct before crashing, and caused grave casualties on the A'shrika forces. The A'shrika forces had expected to overrun the city but they did not expect such hampering of progress. They found it most strange that everyone in the city fought. Their experiences were that the 'warriors' of the fleshy things fought but the 'not warriors' just huddled together. These fleshy things were different indeed as even small children fired their guns at the insect soldiers. Every corner, every narrow streets, every house had someone in it firing at the A'shrika forces. Already half of the invading forces assigned to the capital city were gone and other half was having hard time pushing through.

-----

"And what might you be doing here, Qila?"

The lone adolescent-looking Q looked up at the tall man with white hair and white beard. The humanoid old man had third eye in the forehead and thin white hair that came down to his waist. The old man was wearing some priestly white clothes, simple yet elegant. Walking through the calm blue grass field, the old man looked so saintly and kind. He gently glided across the blue field toward the Q and a silver bracelet could be seen on the old man's left wrist. The young-looking Q smiled and waved his hand.

"How are you Forr?"

The old man nodded lightly in acknowledgement. Then paused as he stared into Q's eyes. Suddenly, the old man looked shocked as he questioned the Q.

"Are you sure? How can all of the Q Continuum just disappear?"

The young Q shrugged but had a light frown as they stared into each other's eyes. The old man closed his eyes for a moment.

"This is grave news, Qila. With only a handful of Q remaining, the balance of universe is prone to attack by other powerful beings. We will aid in what we can."

Forr narrowed his eyes as he looked deeper into Qila's eyes.

"Are you sure? This… Imperium is the cause of all this? Very well… if you insist. However, you better be sure about this. We rarely involve ourselves with the lower beings."

Finally, the Q spoke again.

"I understand, Forr. Thanks for your support."

"I am glad to give it, Qila."

-----

I busied myself commanding the Imperium for war. The whole of StarTrek Imperium was built for war from day one unlike the StarWars Imperium or StarGate Imperium. I never really wanted to stay here too long, but the fate… or the Void Keeper, had changed my plans. This was not a serious issue but important enough. These wars meant that I could not interfere with the Federation or Voyager until the time was right. I almost thought that the Void Keeper had planned all this if he had such power as he has decribed himself with. With these thoughts in my mind, I walked down the corridor to the Main Engineering from the Bridge when I felt my strength drain from every corner of my body as if I had low blood sugar level. I had felt this before and I quickly checked myself. Indeed, I had low blood sugar level and dropping fast. I turned to face Ba'tet who quickly held me up as I stumbled.

"It happened again. To my room, now!"

With a nod, we beamed back to my room, and Ba'tet sat me down on my dining chair. Then a large banquet appeared before me. Literally hundreds of dishes from all human civilisations appeared on the table and I began to eat voraciously. I did not eat in haste, and was careful to chew every piece of food that went into my mouth. I had no time to savour the taste of the food as I consumed the nutrients in them. Even as I ate, more dishes appeared, each dish containing far more calories than the previous. French fries appeared in a massive bowl, still steaming, with cheese, sour cream, some sort of tomato sauce, bacon bits and herbs. Ignoring the hotness of them, I ate them. It took nearly an hour of consuming food before I was satisfied and my blood sugar level began to rise. Ba'tet came next to me.

"My master… As you have predicted, it is happening more frequently."

I breathed heavily from the sheer exhaustion of stuffing myself.

"Yes, Ba'tet, as I expected rightly so. This body is good but far from perfect. Without those powers that I desire, I cannot sustain this body too long. How long do I have?"

"From the calculations, you have approximately five years before you must constantly eat to sustain your strength."

"Perhaps I should eat three meals a day like normal humans. Damn it! I designed this body so that I only have to eat every three months. How long has it been since I ate last?"

"Two month and sixteen days, my lord."

"This body burns too much energy, and despite the excellent energy conversion rate, it cannot sustain itself too long without constant feed."

"Perhaps, my lord… If you could eat at least one small meal a day, it would delay the degradation."

"I may do that… though I will have to eat something with high energy content. A single standard meal contains less energy than what I naturally burn off in an hour. This body is not sustainable!"

"Until you get your powers, my lord."

I smiled as he reminded me of the powers I would get soon enough.

"Yes… that's right. Only a few years more, then I will have those powers."

"Yes, O' my God!"


	61. Chapter 61

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words! Below are the answers to the questions you asked!**

**empireatwar1:** A new race! Vbargae! A kind gentle beings with a lot of power... heheh... They are actually a variation from an Asmov-style story I wanted to write...

**yaoipuppy:** I love B5 and it will appear... later...

**diexhydra:** The Borg and Species 8472 will be encountered later...

**im not addicted "honest":** This story has already been planned to go well over 100 chapters... so just enjoy the ride!

**darthridian:** I agree with your assessment... I will try to return to the StreTrek... afterall, the Dominion war is about to start!

**swimmerdud220:** Spartans will be heavy hitter for the Clone Army... but the Imperial Marines still kick ass!

**FULLMETAL:** V had a specific purpose there actually... and that sneakpeek is set very far into the future...

**colin:** Think mutant powers and Hero powers... from X-men series and Heroes series... Bioshock is... a no... or not yet...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

I got a competition for you all! The entries are closing, so QUICKLY!

I already have ideas on 3 of the 6 races that attack Galactic Imperium, including the bug people... but... I need 3 more!

All you need is some imagination...

NAME:  
Number: approx number of planets or population  
Type/Level of Technology: give a few examples  
Society:  
Culture:  
History: brief and how they get involved with Q...  
Military Strength/Ground Forces/Ships: well, duh... but try not to be human-centric... be creative... also, don't make them too powerful or too numerous... Galactic Imperium has to beat them after all

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will be up along with a new chapter of Stargate: Galactic Imperium. So, go read it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

The first battles between the Galactic Imperium and the A'shrika had been brutal and desperate, for both sides. The planet Grimor III had become a devasted field of war and destruction from moderately prosperous planet just a few months before. Grimor III was the key planet in the war against the A'shrika. Throughout next several months, a dozen or so A'shrika fleet arrived all along the border worlds causing hundreds of battles across vast regions of space. Dozens of empty planets on the outer edges of the Imperium or the barely habitable planets between the Imperial worlds were captured and turned into A'shrika strongholds, forcing the Imperial Clone Armies to drive them out. Within the first month alone, nearly a million Clones were dispatched across six planets, and another three million in the following month with the casualty of nearly three hundred thousand in the first month.

Imperium was quite ready to fight A'shrika even with the arrival of multiple fleets as the Fortress Worlds and other military worlds began to churn out vast armies and fleets once the mobilisation began to take effect. Nearly a hundred Acclamators were built in the province alone as well as scores other vessels including eighty six Ha'taks. Other provinces began to build their forces as well, though they were hesitant to use up their resources since they were not under attack. This was a grave mistake on the Imperium's part as the second race of enemies, the Mar-Kran Empire, the StarTrek version of Krall on Unreal Tournament, arrived. They were very similar to the Krall and their technology was very much Unreal Tournament-like, though they did not have the weapons influenced by humans. They did have a weapon similar to the Link Gun. Unlike in the Unreal Tournament, this weapon was not capable of firing bolts but only in beam mode.

The danger paused by these weapons were from the fact that they were homing and once locked-on it was nearly impossible to survive. Hundreds of thousand of Mar-Krans, armed primarily with the Link-Gun and their version of Shock-Rifle as well as the deadly Bio-Rifle. The Bio-Rifle quickly became the bane of IDF militia as the Mar-Krans arrive all over the southern end of the Imperium's territory. In the first month alone, nearly six planets were taken before the local garrisons of Imperial Clones were mobilised enough to fight back. The local Imperial Commanders were quickly executed for their incompetence as the God Emperor quickly sent the army and the fleet built from the Secret Worlds. Three hundred Ha'taks, one hundred Acclamators, thirty Venator Carriers, fifty Venator Destroyers, five Apophis Ha'taks clashed against nine hundred Mar-Kran ships of various kind, and after an intense battle that lasted nearly two hours, the battle came to a draw, allowing Imperium to re-secure two of its planets.

The two-front war quickly devolved into a desperate hold-the-gate situation as the A'shrika forces continued to pressure the western regions and the Mar-Krans raiding deep into the south. As the months passed, however, the infrastructures of Imperium began to shine through the war-effort. Dozens of brand new ships arrived to reinforce the outer provinces while the Clones were being churned out by the millions. By the sixth months into the war with the A'shrika, over fourteen million Clones were fighting approximately thirty eight million A'shrika over seventeen planets including six Imperial worlds. That was also the fifth months into the war with the Mar-Kran, which had already costed the Imperium nearly three million Clones and two and half million IDF forces. The Clones from the Secret Worlds made the difference as the six million Clones from the Secret Worlds joined nine million Clones from the military worlds and drove the Mar-Kran from over eight planets.

The war against the Mar-Kran was different from the war with A'shrika. A'shrika considered civilians as food and therefore rarely killed 'unarmed' civilians, though 'unarmed' civilians were very rare in the Imperium, however, the Mar-Krans had no pity or mercy. They would lay siege to towns and cities and would slaughter everyone inside, even if the defenders surrendered. The news of the slaughters quickly stopped any thoughts of surrender and the war against the Mar-Kran heated up. Ten million IDF Regulars were called up from all over the Imperium and sent to the south to fight against the Mar-Kran as the Mar-Kran forces made a great push into the region, taking control of four Imperial worlds and six empty worlds. They had already conquered eleven planets before that and fought over the control of nine planets. This setback had caused the God Emperor to order the execution of the commanders whose mistakes cost the Imperium very important strategic planets. The Imperium's south was saved in the end of the fourth month when a fleet of eleven Ha'taks, commanded by a very young and promising Captain, crippled enemy supply lines and causing havoc in the Mar-Kran fleets.

As the Void Keeper warned, the Imperium faced perilous situation as a new race of enemies struck. They referred themselves as the Vbargae, and they looked like kind old men with three eyes. Unfortunately for the Imperium, they were very very powerful. The Vbargae did not ride in any starships or came with millions of soldiers. One hundres seventy two Vbargae came into the Imperium from 'above' and south west. They would just simply fly in some sort of invisible energy bubble. Dozens of ships perished when they did not detect a lone Vbargae in time. The Vbargae would simply put their right hand on the bracelet they wore on their left wrist and a dozen tentacles of light came out from behind their backs, and crushed the Imperial ships. The shields were of little use as the tentacles of lights extended infinitely and wrapped themselves around the ships, and just crushed them. The fact that Vbargae were not riding any vehicle made it difficult get a weapons lock on an individual Vbargae, and even if a stray shot struck the energy field, it protected the Vbargae inside with great tenacity. Fortunately, it was rare for the Vbargae to land and assault the planets as they focused mainly on destroying the Imperial fleet. However, the loss of fleets and three major shipyards in south west began to erode Imperial strength in the west and in the south.

-----

"Captain's Log, Stardate 50571.3. Enterprise E is an amazing ship and yet we have been ordered for another set of practice runs. We just had to race back and forth from the edge of the Romular Neutral Zone and to Vulcan for no apparent reason. However, the one thing that has been on my mind is the warning from Q and the mysterious being who so easily captured Q. With the tension with the Dominions on the rise, I cannot help to feel some uncertainty and apprehension about the whole thing. The war with the Dominion seem almost a certain issue, and with the conflict between the Federation and the Klingons on a rise… Let's just say that I fear that some greater force is putting the Federation through a test, and this is far beyond Q's introduction of Borgs."

Pausing his log, Picard sipped a bit more from his teacup. The Enterprise E has been in a couple of light battles, but with the war with Klingons slowly destabilising the Federation, the Romulan Neutral Zone had to be watched, and Enterprise and five other ships were dispatched to patrol the border just in case the Romulans would take advantage of such situation. The war with the Klingons were on a stalemate, thanks to the Federation forces slowing down the Klingon fleets who cut a swath through a large sector from Archanis sector to Bajor sector. On one thought, Picard thought how all this could have turned out if Picard did not receive the warning from Q. Though not unaware of the Dominions and the tension with them, Picard submitted a proposal to build more ships, including several ships dedicated to warfare. Picard's initial argument was that this fleet would ensure the security of the Federation against the Borg, and against the mysterious enemy so grimly and seriously warned by Q.

The Federation Council and the Starfleet Command did not take Q's warning lightly and they commissioned the construction of twenty seven Defiant class ships. The design flaws of the ship were mysteriously found and fixed by several engineers who claimed they suddenly had a 'Eureka moment' all at the same time about different problems. Six Sovereign class ships, nine Galaxy class ships with upgrades, six Intrepid variants with upgraded offensive and defensive capabilities, and nearly forty new ships of various classes, though most of them were more for the combat role. While Picard did not complain as those ships would prove valuable against the Borg, he could not help but feel that someone was manipulating the Federation. Indeed, the Federation Council and the Starfleet were always reluctant to build warships, and the Intrepid variants, and the upgrades on other ships were focused mainly on war. The use of this new fleet was quickly approved when the war broke out with the Klingons. The first few new ships that were built, which were built surprisingly quickly with no trouble in their construction, made a great contribution against the invading Klingons.

With the success of new ships, the Starfleet commissioned another fifty ships of various design, mostly Akira class, Steamrunner class, and more Intrepid variant and Defiant class ships. Though these ships would not be completed for many months, the fact that they were commissioned did mean much to the military strength of the Federation. In truth, Picard was surprised at the industrial capacity of Federation. According to the report submitted to the Starfleet, the Federation could still commission another hundred ships without seriously affecting was significant as building a ship takes a lot of resources and time. The next problem faced by the Federation and Starfleet was the fact that despite the number of ships commissioned, they would not have enough crew and officers to man all those ships. However, the Starfleet ordered all of the newly built ships to contain several new upgrades and modifications to increase its automation and redundancy systems, effectively reducing the crew requirement by nearly 20%.

Picard sighed as he picked up one of the PADDs on his desk as he scrolled down, and continued his log.

"While I am glad that the Federation is cautious and will be prepared for attacks, I find myself disappointed that the Federation, who holds such high ideal, will so easily commit to building warships instead of following through with negotiations. I just hope it all works out. End log."

"Jean Luc!"

Picard quickly turned, and saw Q, in tattered Starfleet uniform with hundreds of scars from torture, stumbled into the room from nowhere. Alarmed, more at Q's condition than the fact that he came out from nowhere, Picard quickly stood up and went to Q's aid.

"What happened, Q?"

"He tortured me, Jean Luc. Take me to your Bridge… now! We don't have much time. I don't have much time…"

"You need a doctor…"

"I am Q! Your doctor cannot help me. Just get me to your Bridge… these wounds will heal."

Though reluctant, Picard could see the dire seriousness in Q's voice, and deciding, for some unknown reason, that Q's plea was genuine, helped him to the Bridge. Riker stood up surprised at Q's appearance. Riker quickly tapped his combadge.

"Riker to Sickbay. Medical emergency on the Bridge."

Not bothering to hear the reply, Riker went to the Captain.

"Captain…"

"I was as surprised as you, Number One."

Q, ignoring the cautious glare from Riker, went to the nearest console and put his hand on it. Then with a small lurch, Enterprise moved. Picard quickly grew alarmed.

"Q, what are you doing?"

Q grimaced as he collapsed on to the floor.

"I am taking us far away enough to buy us time."

Riker narrowed his eyes.

"Time for what?"

"To warn you…"

Picard stood up and turned toward Data.

"Mr Data?"

"Captain, we are currently moving at approximately 15 billion times the speed of light. We have passed by Pegasus galaxy and two other galaxies on the way."

Riker turned back to Q with incredulity in his expression.

"How… why?"

Q chuckled.

"I may be wounded and my powers severely diminished, but I can still make things happen. If I was at my full power, I could have just moved us with a click of my fingers."

Picard nodded.

"That much is true… Q, where are you taking us?"

"Nowhere. The point is to move fast not to get somewhere. Nowhere is safe."

"Q, why are you here?"

"I came to warn you. I know you already have your share of problems. The Dominion War will cripple the Federation and other Alpha quadrant powers for many years. That cannot be allowed to happen. The 'Conqueror' must be stopped. Only thing holding him back are the races that Q Continuum has set against the Imperium."

"Imperium?"

"That's the name… Galactic Imperium. They are reasonable and negotiable… until they decide they want to conquer you. Picard, listen to me… you cannot negotiate with them… There can be no peace unless it is of their making, not yours. The 'Conqueror' must be stopped!"

Someone clapped. They all turned to see a child, and Picard recognised him as the being who took Q last time.

"Well done, Q. You managed to escape me when I wasn't looking, and moving so fast to evade me? Very clever… if I was a stupid Q or something. Now, all I have to do is erase their memory and your warning is nothing!"

Q smiled evily.

"Not quite."

Then with a flash, the Enterprise was back where it was minus Q and the Void Keeper. Suddenly, Q's face appeared on the main screen.

~Picard… I made this recording as I know that the Void Keeper will find me. I will distract him so that you may be warned. I have given you some technologies to upgrade your Federation. It will not be so advanced that it will attract the attention of the Void Keeper, but I hope it will help you win the Dominion War and eventually stop the Imperium. I doubt that you will ever see me again… Goodbye, my friend.~

-----

Near the edge of the Imperium's south west border, seven old men with long white hairs and white clothes gathered in the empty space between two systems. Here, they could meet without any interruption. One of them was Forr who spoke with a Q, and six others gathered around in a circle, each encased in invisible sphere of energy. Forr spoke first.

"We gather to talk of strategy. We shall finally abandon ambushing individual ships and lightly defended targets. We will go for the kill."

Others nodded, some reluctantly and others with glee. Forr waved his hand over his bracelet and a hologram of star system appeared in the middle of the circle. It was a bright yellow star with seven planets in the orbit. The image zoomed into the fourth planet. It was a arid planet with very little surface water, but the image showed a very large space station with vast network of long pillars attached to it that were connected to sixty eight different orbital drydocks. Twenty two of the docks had damaged ships inside while sixteen were building whole new ships. Forr spoke.

"This is the Derastin Shipyard in the Derosis system that belongs to United Jaffa Consortium, a major private security company with large government contract. This is one of their five main shipyards across entire Imperium, and the only shipyard in the south west that can handle more than fifty ships at once. We will strike the Derosis system, crippling the Imperium's war effort against the other races that currently attacks the Imperium."

Another Vbargae spoke.

"Are you sure about this? I know that we have a debt to the Q Continuum, but destroying an entire civilisation…"

"You have seen the minds of these madmen. They will destroy us or enslave us. That is certain. This is no longer just repaying our debt to the Q, but this is for our own survival."

Others nodded and Forr conjured up a series of images.

"According to the latest intelligence, the Derosis system is protected by a small fleet of Imperial ships, mostly those repaired in the Shipyard. Currently, there should only be eleven functional capitcal ships in Derosis system. All seven of us can handle eleven ships with ease."

Other all nodded in agreement. Forr smiled.

"Then, let us destroy the Imperium!"

-----

The dark, charred landscape was dotted with craters of various sizes. Small sounds of weapons fire could be heard from far away and some came from near. Just at the base of low mounds, which were gentle hills covered with green grass only three months ago, were six large concrete bunkers, with slits for the soldiers to fire through. Just before the bunkers were a small network of trenches, dug 1.5m deep with 0.5m step on the banks so that the soldiers can stand and shoot over the edge and the trenches were filled with white armoured soldiers. The Clone Army of the Galactic Imperium was an efficient fighting force who prided in their unwavering discipline. However, even they were still human, and they could not help but feel anxiety as the war continued on. Amid the trenches were small round clearing with a heavy weapon mounted on a secure mound that looked out on to the field and these would easily cut down any enemy once they dared to enter the field of fire.

Suddenly, the hazy smokes began to clear and one of the Clone Snipers who looked carefully around the field shouted to the rest of his brethren.

"Enemy sighted! Incoming!"

The Clones were ever ready to fight, and they instantly lined up to the nearest stands, brandishing their weapons. Then from the thick smokes came through two giant tripod machines came out, instantly firing repeating weapon that raked the ground around the trenches. Following these giant walkers were six hover tanks that fired bolts of energy beam while twenty or so small fast moving overbike-like vehicles zoomed between the large vehicles, also showering the Clone positions with their plasma weapons. What surprised the God Emperor most when he received the reports a few months ago was that depite the fact that there were no Necris, the Mar-Kran/Krall developed these weapons. He suspected either the Q or the Void Keeper for this intervention which made the war far more difficult.

"DARKWALKER!"

One of the Clones shouted as a Darkwalker slowed turned its head and fired a stream of devastating particle accelerator beam that raked against the concrete walls of the bunkers causing the shield around the bunker to flare. The Clones peered over and saw hundreds of Krall warriors charging through the smog, firing their shock rifles and bio rifles. The Clones instantly retaliated by firing their own weapons into the charging forces of the Krall. Suddenly, four Furies of the Krall swooped down from the air and fired their plasma beams into the helpless Clones. With some quick firing, eight Clones instantly died, their bodies exploding. The Clones inside the bunkers activated the anti-air defences mounted on the bunkers and single quad turbolaser cannon rose from its concealment and fired at the fast flying Furies.

The Vipers of the Krall suddenly lined up, and launched themselves at the Clones' defences, their pilot jumping off the vehicle. With spectacular explosions, the Vipers destroyed two bunkers and buried a large segment of the trench, killing nearly sixty or so Clones. The other Clones, unfazed by the attacks, came clambering out of the trenches and fought the Krall soldiers who came upon them. The Darkwalkers fired their beams into the ranks of enemies and allies alike, killing scores of soldiers. The Clones were silently horrified by the enemy's nonchalant destruction of their own forces, but the enemy soldiers did not seem to care. The Nemesis tanks moved against the bunkers, firing into the failing shields as the Furies returned, firing their weapons into the slits of the bunkers, killing the Clones inside.

The Clones still outnumbered the Krall in terms of footsoldiers, but for some reason, the Krall did not seem to die. They died, but their numbers did not diminish as more Krall came out from the thick smogs to replace the dead. The presence of the Krall vehicles really pressured the Clones as they fought with guns and swords, shooting and cutting down the Krall soldiers with ease, only to be struck down by beams of the Krall Link Gun or the explosive shock combos from the Shock Rifles. The worst was the liberal use of the Bio-Rifles, where they would just fire the explosive goo all around the battlefield, uncaring if their allies died. The Clones, though began in their hundreds, fell by the dozens and in the end, only six remained, all seriously wounded. As the last of the Clones gasped his last breath, a large Krall, in very heavy armour dorned with numerous decorations, moved up to him. Chuckling, the Krall leader stomped on the Clone's head, crushing the helmet and head together.

-----

"Die bug!"

A woman screamed as she fired a shotgun into the torso of an A'shrika soldier. Her clothes were tattered and her bodyarmour dented and scarred in numerous places, but she remained uninjured. She roared as she fired two more shots into the insectoid soldier. Then the gun clicked empty as she pressed the trigger for the fourth time.

"Mum! Here!"

A young girl of no more than fifteen years old, also in bodyarmour, tossed a battered ICR to the woman. The mother expertly snatched the rifle from the air and fired into another insect soldier as the girl fired two laser pistols into a wounded A'shrika. A teenage boy of similar age as the girl came running from a narrow street, carrying a P90. He grabbed a small package from his belt and tossed it to the girl. Seeing this, the mother gave her shotgun to the girl as the boy moved to protect the young girl. The girl quickly went about reloading the shotgun with the ammo from the package as her brother and mother fired their weapons into the A'shrika soldiers who were fighting similar fights all over the city. Suddenly, nine A'shrika burst through a weakened section of brick walls, firing their plasma weapons. The boy fell first, shot in the chest and, though alive, he became unconscious. The mother was hit next, taking a round to the shoulder, sending her crashing into the wall behind her. The girl quickly snatched her brother's weapon and fired into the A'shrika, killing two quickly.

Before the A'shrika could fire on the little girl, two Clones appeared from behind the A'shrika and fired their weapons into the insectoid soldiers' back. The Clones were clean and obviously had not seen any battle yet. A Clone Medic came through and began to heal the small family as more and more Clones appeared all around the streets. The people of the city looked up and saw an Acclamator class ships hovering over the city, sending down barrages of weaponsfire into the nearest concentration of A'shrika forces, and sending down Clone Troopers to aid the embattled civilians and IDF forces. Suddenly, as the people watched in awe of the mighty vessel of the Imperium, something else appeared in the sky. An A'shrika vessel descended through the cloud and fired upon the Acclamator, striking at the shield, pushing down the vessel lower. The Acclamator returned fire, but unlike the bio plasma of the A'shrika, the weapons of the Acclamator were designed only for the space battle, making them less effective. The shield of the Imperial vessel failed and the explosions raked the surface of the powerful ship. As a last ditch effort, the Acclamator turned is bearing, and rammed into the bio ship. Both ships exploded, but the remaining hulk of the two intertwined vessels began to lose altitude and as the citizens watched in horror, they came down upon the city.

-----

I slammed down the reports. The casualty reports were the worst, not because of the dead individuals, but because they were resources that the Imperium could not really afford to waste. Also, the casualty reports often accompanied reports of defeat. The three-front war was not going well. The only thing that held the Imperium together was my interventions. The Elites Corp, being the heavy elite troops were dispatched all over the Imperium, putting out urgent fires. The vast Clones armies continued to stream through the space lanes to reinforce the border worlds. So far, the enemies of Imperium did not manage to penetrate any deeper into the Imperium Proper, but they still dealt crippling damages to the local economy and the colonies. Nearly fifty planets were crippled or conquered by the A'shrika or the Mar-Kran and the crippling ambushes by the Vbargae had really made it difficult. Pausing from reading the reports, I remembered back to the first real encounter with the Vbargae.

-----

As I read through a series of reports and drinking some juice, Ba'tet came next to me and whispered. Normally, Grazak would do this, but he was back home in the Stargate galaxy carrying out my secret orders. Sometimes I wished that I had brought him with me but his duties were too important.

"My Emperor, Admiral He'daan is calling for you."

"Oh? What is this about?"

"Derastin Shipyards has been destroyed, and the defending fleet and other space-based infrastructures have been wiped out."

I jumped up in surprise.

"What? How is that possible? I received no information about fleet movements of the enemy. Who did this? How many ships?"

"Apparently, the mysterious assailant has struck the shipyard. The signatures appear to be same as the ones who crippled other fifty ships during the last month alone."

I growled as I sat back down. I nodded to Ba'tet.

"Very well, show me the admiral."

"Yes, my God."

Then a large screen showed an aged Jaffa admiral with my mark on his forehead. He bowed deeply as I spoke.

"Report, admiral."

The grisly Jaffa admiral quickly reported his findings.

~Upon receiving the distress call, I have dispatched ten ships to the system, but they only found destroyed remains of the ships and the infrastructures.~

Various images moved across the screen.

~Then I have ordered the scientists to analyse anything from the debris, and they confirm that the same type of particle deharmonising energy weapon that destroyed forty eight ships in last twenty five days was used.~

I nodded in approval to his quick response.

"Very good admiral. Tell me, have you identified this mysterious attacker as yet?"

~No, my god. However, I and my strategic council have surmised that the enemy will strike another shipyard or supply depot soon.~

"Indeed?"

~Yes, my lord. The destroyed ships so far has been either troop carrying ships or the ships carrying important parts for the fleet. Now that they have struck the single most important shipyard facility in the south west, we can only suspect that they wish to weaken our hold in this area, and might even aid the two other invaders by reducing our capability to produce reinforcements.~

"Very good, admiral I shall dispatch a new fleet and armies to reinforce the region. I want those sectors locked down and secured. I will not have someone disrupt our war effort so."

~Thank you, my lord. With the destruction of the Derastin shipyard, and the vessels under repair there, my fleet has become gravely weakened. If these enemies strike other shipyards, I do not imagine that I can aid Admiral Jestis any longer.~

"I will send a fleet of ships to Jestis separately, admiral. I want you to focus on this. Your fleet is dangerously under strength and I will not risk the destruction of one of my main fleets."

~Yes, my God. What shall I do?~

"Focus your defences around all but one of the remaining shipyards. I shall lay a trap for them there."

~Yes, my lord. I shall do as you command.~

Then the screen turned off. I stood up and faced Ba'tet.

"Ready my ship and my fleet."

"Yes, my God."

"Whoever dares to defy the Imperium shall pay for their sins."


	62. Chapter 62

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words! Below are the answers to the questions you asked! Sorry for the late update. I promise better update rate for a while.  
**

**The Hidden Sith:** I am tempted by the Mass Effect verse... I will research it...

**john777:** Think Tank... nice one!

**PenguinBoy:** I agree with your assessment... However, the style of writing is difficult to change. As for relationships... there are bits here and there, but there will be more... later...

**swimmerdud220:** I added an explanation on the Imperial Marines... They are going to be very important in the series involving GEK.

**FULLMETAL:** The Vbargae were actually from a story I was writing (which is indefinitely on hold) about future of Earth. It was supposed to be Asimov-style story... when I was so into his books.

**amitakartok:** Homeworld verse and Half-Life verse shall be treaded by the might of the Imperium and its fearsom Imperial Marines... Imagine Freeman in power armour and using bolters... 'drool'...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

I got a competition for you all! The entries are closing, so QUICKLY!

I already have ideas on 3 of the 6 races that attack Galactic Imperium, including the bug people... I have decided on 2 among the suggested race (albeit with a tiny modifications), so I only need one more. Unfortunately, the remaining three races will appear later...

All you need is some imagination...

NAME:  
Number: approx number of planets or population  
Type/Level of Technology: give a few examples  
Society:  
Culture:  
History: brief and how they get involved with Q...  
Military Strength/Ground Forces/Ships: well, duh... but try not to be human-centric... be creative... also, don't make them too powerful or too numerous... Galactic Imperium has to beat them after all

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires will NOT be up with this chapter. I bring to you this extended chapter because you asked so much for an update. **

** Sorry for the slow update, but my real life issues are in the way. I can assure you, however, that I will have a lot of free time in next month or so, and thus the possibilty of frequent updates and some possible double-postings are on the horizon. Is that a good news for you, my good readers?  
**

* * *

**Sneakpeek! Again!**

Imperial Marine Legion/Chapters

**Introduction**

While it appeared that the God Emperor had always had planned to create the warriors surpassing the fearsome Space Marines, everyone agrees that the God Emperor had outdone himself with the Imperial Marines. Created with all the powers and sciences of the God Emperor, he has created the most powerful and feared army ever to be seen across the stars. Based upon the Space Marine Chapters of the Imperium of Man, the Imperial Marines are simply superior to the originals. Standing 4m tall in full armour, the Imperial Marines are superior to the Space Marines in every aspect. Immortal to a certain degree, these mighty warriors fight without concerns for their lives. Their only concern is the continued survival and prosperity of the Galactic Imperium, and the God Emperor.

**Origins**

The earliest of the records indicate that the Imperial Marines were active as early as 21 IC (Imperial Calendar), not long after the end of the First Galactic War of Stargate Dimension. Though some of the historical documents report the sightings of super-heavy armoured soldiers fighting for the Imperium, they were identified as the Space Marines on loan from Imperium of Man. The speculation that the these Space Marines were the foundations of the Imperial Marines has a great support as the Imperial Marines all have the same extra organs that the Space Marines have.

The God Emperor had indeed begun to form various elite forces, including the Spartan Clone project, which came to fruition around 32 IC and provided the Imperial Clone Army with super soldiers, but the Imperial Marines seemed to have been his main project. In the beginning, the Imperial Marines were not so different than the Space Marines. They all had the same organs and wore power armours, and armed with Space Marine bolters. However, the Imperial Marines were imbued with several early versions of mutant powers. Increased regeration, super strength and speed were but a few of their powers. Even the basic level of the powers given to the early Imperial Marines had provided them with a huge advantage, and it worked to their favour when the God Emperor ordered the newly formed Imperial Marine Legions to strike down the Space Marines.

The Imperial Marine's historical records states that the first Imperial Marines actually numbered mere 1200. These were the first 12 Imperial Marine Legions, and it is from them that all other Imperial Marines came from. The organisation structures of the Imperial Marine Legions had been established by the God Emperor himself even before the formation of the First Legions, but the First Legions were few to begin with. The First Imperial Marine Legions were almost identical to each other except for the color schemes and which Guardian of the God Emperor they revered. It is from these first 1200 Imperial Marines that the rest of the Legion grew. Unlike the Space Marines, there was no need for gene-seed extractions, but it was their experiences that slowly passed down to the next generations of recruits and novices.

Once the Space Marines were purged and the might of the Imperial Marines proved, more Imperial Marines were created and dispatched across the galaxy to protect the interest of the Imperium. The first great challenge that the Imperial Marines met was in 36 IC when the God Emperor once again moved to the StarWars dimension with all of the Imperial Marines. There, they participated in the great Clone War between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Indepenedent Systems. This long and arduous war had greatly increased the experience and maturity of the Imperial Marines and they began to grow, both in numbers and experiences.

Through to the beginning of the First War of Imperiums in 34,915 IC, the Imperial Marines fought many enemies of Imperium. The defeat of the mighty Tauri Alliance, subjugation of the Alpha Quadrant Alliance and the Borg Collective, quelling of the Great Jedi Uprising, defeat of the Zerg and the Protoss, destruction of the Scourge and subjugation of Burning Legion, destruction of Skynet and annihilation of the Angels and subsequent defeat of NERV were but a few of the great achievements of the Imperial Marines. However, the true value of the Imperial Marines was unable to shine until they met worthy foes. The fight against the entire Warhammer 40K dimension had pitched Imperial Marines against the Space Marines, and by the end of the First War of Imperiums, the Imperial Marines were also faced with the Alesian Legionnaires, powerful warriors armed with the technologies of the Alterans.

**Recruitment**

Each Chapter or Legion maintains an estate to provide with their upkeep. A single Imperial Marine Chapter usually commands about a dozen star systems whose inhabitants pay their taxes directly to the Chapter and provide recruits. The Imperial Marines will often venture out into their estate once every few years for recruits. The Imperial Marines choose their recruits from the very young, often between the ages of 3 to 7 as they are most malleable, both physically and mentally. The chosen children are immediately cut off from their parents and family, and placed in the care of the special nursery for the future recruits. Using powerful and advanced technologies, the children are raised and schooled by the Imperial Marines to have great knowledge of all subjects, though more focused in warfare and physical training. After five years in the nursery, the children are carefully examined through a trained Librarian with a great knowledge in psychology. Only about 10% fail this, and those who are deemed unworthy for the Imperial Marines are often sent to the Imperial Military Academy to become an officer in the IDF or Imperial Clone Army.

Upon receiving a new recruit, each Chapter or Legion will put them under a series of tests and challenges that lasts over 500 Standard Days with the survival rate of only 20%, upon the completion of which, the Recruit becomes a Novice. The Novice is given a new clean clone body of himself, and spends next decade learning the arts of war in all forms. When he is done, he is inducted into the next level by becoming an Initiate, who supports the chapter in the battle. This Initiate Stage usually lasts approximately 40 years, upon which, a series of tests are given.

Passing the test is difficult and almost 95% of the Initiates die. However, those who survive become the Imperial Marine. Their cleaned and enhanced DNA is taken, and an original copy is created so that if some corruption of DNA happens or the DNA is affected by the law of diminishing returns, the original DNA could again be taken. Once this is done, the Imperial Marine is given all the powers of a Tactical Marine, including the metal-reinforced bones and super-regeneration.

Finally, an Imperial Marine is given a sliver of Emperor's Blessing, the nanites created by the nanites of the God Emperor's Holy Cloak. These nanites installs themselves around the central nervous system including the brain. This allows an Imperial Marine to use the neural interfaces of various Imperial Technologies, especially the Power Armour. The Emperor's Blessing also ensures the continued survival of these grisly warriors, downloading their consciousness and transmitting them so as to revive them in a newly cloned body. In this way, the Imperial Marines are always stocked with seasoned warriors, and they do not diminish so easily like the Space Marines.

**Organisation** – circa 455 IC (This is when the first editions of the Logics of War, the Codex of War and the Codex of Battle were published by the God Emperor and fully set the organisational structures.)

Circa 455 IC

1 x Regis Custodies Marine Legion, 12 x Imperial Marine Legions, 57 x Independent Imperial Marine Chapters

Circa 34,75IC

12 x Regis Custodies Marine Legion, 12 x Imperial Marine Legions, 3214 x Independent Imperial Marine Chapters

Legion = 1 x Regis Legionaire + 12 x Legion Chapter

**Regis Legionnaire:**

The Regis Legionnaire is the heart of an Imperial Marine Legion. Numbering 60 Companies, each Regis Legionnaire commands vast arrays of vehicles, starships and vast estates. More than a single Chapter, the Regis Legionnaire also works as the HQ for the rest of the Legion, sometimes supporting the Legion Chapters if the Chapter is under too much strain. Commanded by a Legion Master or a Legion Lord, the Regis Legionnaire is responsible for the defences of key Imperial worlds, especially those worlds that directly belong to the God Emperor, or holy places including the various versions of Earth.

**Chapter:**

A Legion Chapter or an Independent Chapter share same organisational structure, despite the fact the Independent Chapters report directly to the God Emperor while the Legion Chapter belongs to the Legion.

An Imperial Marine Chapter consists of 20 Companies, each made up of 10 squads. The First Company is always the Veteran Company, and like the Space Marine equivalent, they do not form specific squadrons. The Last Company is the Scout Company, and unlike the Space Marines, the Imperial Marine Scouts are not raw recruits but warriors of similar veterancy as the Veterans of the First Company. Like the Space Marines, the companies are divided into Battle Companies and Reserve Companies. From 2nd to 10th Company are the Battle Companies, each capable of fighting entire wars by themselves. 11th Company to the 15th Company are Tactical Reserve Companies, whose squadrons are made up of Imperial Tactical Marines who are the backbones of the Imperial Marines. The 16th and 17th Company are Annhilator Reserve Companies, which consists of Imperial Marine equivalent of Devastator squads called Annhilator Squads. 18th and 19th Companies are Assault Reserve Companies which are same as the Space Marine equivalent.

Also, each chapter maintains a large number of Elites, who are oldest among the chapter's Marines, and their ranks has outgrown the rank of Veteran. These champions of the chapters are ancient warriors who no longer serve directly in the battlefield. A select few are part of the Command Squads, thus seeing combat, but most of the rest of the Elites remain on their homeworlds guarding their Fortress Monastery or the ancient chapter museums. Some of the Elites are also dispatched to the protection of the Temple Worlds, which trains the Librarians and Chaplins.

It is interesting to note that the Imperial Marine census does not count the number of commanders, Elites and specialists into the count, thereby hiding the true strength of a chapter. Usually, an Imperial Marine Chapter is very similar to a Space Marine chapter except for the size. It is commanded by a Chapter Master, who commands the Chapter Command Squad and the rest of the Chapter. A Chapter Command Squad is often quite numerous and powerful. Once the number of bodyguards, specialists and other roles are considered, the Chapter Command Squad often number a dozen at least. Likewise, each Company is also commanded by a Captain, who also maintains his own Company Command Squad which also often a dozen. The Librarium, the Reclusiam, the Armoury, the Apothecarium and the Fleet Command are all separate groups within a chapter, and while the number of specialists and the attached men to these groups are significant, they are never counted in the Imperial Marine census. For example, the Storm Lord Chapter of the Draconis Legion maintains a nearly one hundred fifty Elites attached to the specialist groups as well as the number of Librarians number nearly fifty, but they are never counted as a part of the Chapter's strength.

**TBC**

* * *

**Chapter 62**

Seven Vbargae including Forr glided through the space. They knew their next target. The large resupply depot in the Palbarin system was also working as a large drydock facility capable of repairing nearly thirty ships. The Vbargae were not about to allow the Imperium to repair ships there. When they finally arrived at the Palbarin system, they were surprised to find an ambush awaiting them. Forty Acclamators, eighty Ha'taks, sixteen Venator Destroyers, eight Venator Carriers, eight Apophis Class Dreadnoughts and Imperial Primus surrounded the seven Vbargae. Though confident that the Imperials would not be able to harm them, Vbargae did not initiate the attack. As Forr and others stared at the Imperial Primus, gathering their telepathic voice to disuss a plan to remove the enemy's leader in one fell strike, a hologram appeared in the empty space right in front of them.

The God Emperor's hologram appeared in front of them, all awe-inspiring in his majestic nanite cloak decorated with white silk, gold-lined ivory, silver-lined crimson velvet covering the large pauldrons made up with three layers of trinium/neutronium alloy. The God Emperor looked around at the seven floating Vbargae, his expression able to be deciphered behind the black metallic mask. The Vbargae looked at him. The God Emperor spoke.

~So, you are the ones who have been attacking my shipyards and drydocks.~

Forr answered neutrally.

"Yes, we are. You must be the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, the Great Enemy warned to us by the Q."

~Ah… The Q… I knew that the Q Continuum had sent your race against my Imperium.~

"Then you would have not problem with the knowledge that we are at war."

~No, I guess not. Now, may I know your names?~

"We are the Vbargae and we will try our best to destroy you."

~Of course, and I will order my people to try their best to destroy you. However, I am very interested in your technology, though now that I have seen you, I can probably recreate your technologies.~

"Oh?"

~Most impressive. Had I access to slightly lesser level of technology, I would certainly have found your level of advance as magic or with wonder. I only find it interesting. I shall take delight when I take your technologies away from your race.~

Forr narrowed his three eyes.

"You openly declare your hostility against us? We are the Vbargae! You will die as decreed by the Vbargae council! Accept your fate!"

The God Emperor chuckled.

~Ha! A race arrogant to the extreme! What, just because you say so that the mighty and infinite Galactic Imperium should just lie down and accept its demise? I do not think so!~

As the hologram disappeared the ships of the Imperium fired their mighty weapons at the Vbargae. The Vbargae instantly flared into great balls of light as hundreds of orange plasma bolts, dozens of blue and yellow beams and thousands of Drones crashed into them. When the explosion cleared, only two flickering balls of energy remained. The bodies of the five other Vbargae were almost disintegrated, with only bits of their bodies remaining. Forr and another Vbargae were still floating, though their field of energy was flickering and the strange air they breathed continued to seep out. Then as the second wave of Imperium's weapons fired, the two Vbargae flashed and disappeared, leaving the energy weapons to miss their targets. On the bridge of his ship, the God Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Retrieve whatever you can. We have won this for now… For now…"

-----

That was several weeks ago, and since then the war had become more intense. Though the Vbargae had ripped a large hole from the repair and resupply of the fleets before, their participation increased after that confrontation. They began to attack the major colonies in the south west as well as pushing deeper into the rest of the Imperium. This had caused concerns to the citizens of the Imperium as the war finally flowed out from the two southern provinces. The new influx of ships and troops from my Secret Worlds stymied the enemy's advance, especially once I developed a special recognition program for detecting the Vbargae. The reports of Vbargae attacks increased, but also their defeat was heard from the channels. Armed with the new program, the ships now had about 1-in-5 chance of intercepting the Vbargae attacks, and though the Vbargae's shields were impressive, they could not stand against the Drones, Ori Beams or the Asgard Plasma Beams. This came as a relief to me as the Secret Worlds were almost at the limit of producing troops and ships. New ships and new batches of Clones were being made, but the ships would still take a couple of weeks to complete, even in the time dilation especially with the time dilation set on low to maintain the Clones' youth before they come out to fight.

The war continued to rage against the A'Shrika and the Mar-Kran Empire. Even with the scores of ships dispatched across the entire south, the two provinces were nearly overrun, particularly thanks to the Vbargae's sabotage attacks. Without repair and resupply, the defenders in those two southern provinces were whittled down as the numerically superior A'shrika and the incredible boarding parties of the Mar-Krans continued to push into the Imperium's territory. The Mar-Kran forces even captured several Imperial ships to compliment their relatively low ship number. Their respawners and highly trained soldiers made the boarding easy despite the desperate security teams fighting to the bitter end. Thus nearly nine Acclamators, four Ha'taks and a Venator Carrier were captured by the Mar-Kran/Krall and were used against the Imperium. The fight against the A'Shrika did not go so well either. Though not desperate enough to use weapons of mass destruction, the Imperium's forces were steadily losing their grounds, forfeiting nearly one third of the province to the insectoids while another one third was in conflict. The A'Shrika's ships were weak compared to the Imperium's main fleets, but they were numerous. Nearly two thousand bio ships, of various kinds, arrived into the Imperium, forcing back the technologically superior Imperium. It was only the numerical equality among the ground forces, thanks to my Secret Worlds pumping out Clones, which kept the province from falling entirely into the hands of the A'Shrika.

Of course, the actually situation was not so bad. The rest of the Imperium was untouched by the war, and every planet was stockpiling weapons, troops and ships. Even the poorest colonies maintained a small fleet of ships and soldiers while the bigger worlds constructed several fleets and armies. So, when I announced that the rest of the Imperium must contribute to the war so that our people in the south can be spared from further horrors of war, mighty hosts were gathered across the Imperium. Nearly a hundred Venator Destroyers, three hundred Venator Carriers, a thousand Acclamators and eight hundred Ha'taks, as well as twenty Apophis class Dreadnoughts, were gathered across the northern provinces. My military council was delighted to receive such large fleet just from 'donations' and 'contributions'. This fleet was also carrying nearly ten million IDF regulars and two million IDF militias. The military worlds did not 'donate' as their purpose was war, and they sent their fleet numbering nearly four hundred to lead the newly formed fleets into war. The combined force of nearly 2600 ships, plus nearly three hundred massive troop transport barges each carrying fifty thousand Clones and their vehicles. This fleet would easily overcome the enemies of Imperium and actually push into their territory.

As I relaxed and prepared myself another high calorie banquet, a flood of reports came in. My spies in the Alpha Quadrant, Gamma Quadrant and the Delta Quadrant had begun sending their reports in the last few weeks, and I was constantly getting updated on the situations of the potential enemies. The two main things I kept my eyes on were the situations with the Voyager, about to continue their journey for the third year soon, and the prelude to the Dominion War. The Federation-Klingon War was in full-swing, and there was an anomaly that I was wary of. Unlike the original history, the Federation actually held off the Klingon attacks with far more vigor. The influx of several Defiant class ships that should not exist had created a significant tactical advantage for the Federation. I narrowed my eyes and pondered how such things could happen.

"Well, the Q alerted Jean Luc of a 'potential enemy'."

I looked up and the Void Keeper was sitting on the other side of the long table, chewing on a roated leg of a boar. I did not react for a moment, then gestured my servants to deliver a glass of wine to him. He accepted it with delight.

"Well, that's a nice manner, my friend."

"What is going on? I thought that deviation from the original timeline was not meant to be."

Void Keeper shrugged.

"Hey, I am a real omnipotent being. I can change whatever I want. So, sue me! Now… I was feeling… a little bored with you only fighting the races sent by the Q. It's like you have indeed been stymied by the Q."

I growled.

"It is neither Q nor their servants that delays my actions, Void Keeper. It is that rule against changing timeline."

"Gosh, you really want that transphasic torpedoes and other 'future tech'. I suspect you intend to seize Admiral Janeway's ship once the Borg Queen captures her?"

I chuckled.

"You are omniscient, you know that I do."

"True… Alright… tell you what… I will allow the timeline to continue unchanged even with your interference. Do what you do best."

"You are serious. I can interfere as much as I can, and yet I can get the future ship and the transphasic torpedo?"

"Yes… I am the one and only true omnipotent being… I can make it happen."

I pondered for a moment, then nodded. It was a risk but it was worth it.

"Very well. I shall do what I do best."

"Good! I was getting bored… Really… all this war is nothing to the greater… 'wars' that you must fight… and those wars would be so FUN!"

Then he disappeared. Calmly, I bit into the slice of veal steak drenched in truffle sauce. Suddenly, I smiled.

"This is going to be fun…"

-----

With the three-front war on a stalemate thanks to the reinvigorated defenders, I prepared two small fleets of ships. The first fleet was made up of a whole new series of ships with the designs based upon the hovercrafts of the Matrix dimension. A dozen 'dreadnoughts' measuring approximately 500m in length, thirty or so 'battlecruisers' around 300m in length, one hundred eighty ships in six slightly different designs were built and manned only by Jaffa. Another five hundred 'cargo ships' were constructed and loaded with tens of thousands of 'historical' artifacts and other 'archeological' evidences of a long history. Another thing prepared was a massive tank containing Goa'uld symbiotes. These symbiotes were created near-blank, with only the instinct to heal the Jaffa that it carries. Even in full maturity, it would not even take a host. Five queens were also created, with only slightly greater memory than normal symbiotes. Cloned copies of nearly seven hundred thousand Jaffa men and women were created and loaded on to the ships. Guarded by a small fleet of Imperium's ships, the 'Jaffa' fleet was launched. They would head for the Alpha quadrant.

The second fleet was made up of Imperium's ships. Headed by a single Apophis class dreadnought, fifteen Ha'taks, fifteen Acclamators, nine Venator Carriers and three Venator Destroyers made up the fleet. It was stocked with Imperium's Clone Army, and the Apophis class also carried a stargate that was fixed on board, and twenty more stargates to be planted on the planets. During my time, the technologies of stargates were studied and thanks to the vast knowledges of Asgard, Alterans and Ori, I was able to construct whole new sets of stargates, which various modifications to the rings and the programs. The dialling of the new gates would involve with a new special button located just below the activation button of the new DHDs. Like normal stargates, six symbols would be pressed, then the special symbol, and then the point of origin would be pressed to complete the address. This function allowed a new way of utilising the stargates. The planets within the Imperium already had a network of stargates, but to access the Military Worlds, another two digit symbols had to be pressed between the special symbol and the point of origin. Stargates and DHDs on mobile locations such as ships were given a three digit extra code for lock-on so as to lock on anywhere.

The first fleet was constructed as a facade of a Jaffa civilisation. Its mission was to arrive at the edge of the Alpha quadrant, where a dozen cloaked 'Jaffa' ships will attempt to infiltrate the Federation, Romulan and Klingon to figure out an area that none of them have explored just yet. Then picking a spot untouched by any faction, the 'Jaffa' will settle down, spreading out in a small area, and using the time dilation device, create the illusion that the 'Jaffa' race has been around for many centuries at least and they do have FTL technology. After an 'unfortunate' accident, the 'Jaffa' would encounter Federation at war with Klingons. Showing off some slightly more advanced weapons and shields, the 'Jaffa' will juggle between Federation, Klingon and Romulan empires, and causing a great perplexity to the Dominions and Cardassians. Through the 'Jaffa', I would manipulate the Alpha Quadrant into a great war that would only leave destruction and desolation throughout the whole of Alpha Quadrant as well as the Gamma Quadrant.

The second fleet was to be sent after the Voyager. Tracing their steps from Ocampa homeworld and the debris of Caretaker's satellite, the fleet would chase Voyager. I expected many useful things on the way, including the subjugation, or at least manipulation, of the Hirogens and other races in the Delta Quadrant. Think Tank would be a good use as well, and there were many technologies and races to control and subjugate. The problem was the Borg, and possibly the Species 8472, while I was certain that my weapons, shields and technologies were far superior to that of the Borgs, I would not risk confronting them just yet. I did have the plans for the Imperial version of 'Space Marines' to deal with them later on. Just in case the second fleet encounters the Borg, I had a large contingent of Jaffa Elites aboard to reinforce the Tactical Squads.

-----

The usefulness of the Jaffa Elites was in doubt against the current three races of enemies. The A'Shrika were fearless, and the Mar Kran were unflinching and physically strong with various powerful weapons. The Vbargae rarely fought on the ground, but they could easily rip entire tanks apart with ease, and the Elites were not strong as tanks. However, the Elites showed their superiority over the normal Jaffa thanks to their attendance from the Central Imperial Military Academy on the capital world. They became officers in the Jaffa forces and with their ranks as officers, the Jaffa Elites commanded defences on many worlds. Yet, their usefulness over the traditional-style officers or their usefulness in the Clone Army was very much in doubt. It was possible that the Jaffa Elites would soon lose their standing other than ceremonial groups.

The ground battles across the two southern provinces were getting better as the new reinforcements arrived. The arrivals of various vehicles, especially the heavy Imperial Tiger tanks, SAVs, SWPs and the three variants of the Troop Crawlers, made a great impact on the battlefield. The Imperial Tigers were still the same model, but with slightly varying armnament variations. The main turret came in two primary variations. The twin-linked staff cannon was still there, but it could now be replaced by Ori-Beam Pulse cannon, a more powerful weapon that can cut through most shields and armour, though its relatively slow projectile made it easier for lighter vehicles to evade the attacks. The sponson-mounted weapons came in three types. The traditional triple-barrel Plasma Blaster could be replaced by either the twin-linked staff cannon for anti-armour or the Nine Tail, a weapon where nine Earth-design miniguns fired trinium tipped 50cal solid ammo were positioned 3x3, for heavy anti-infantry or anti-low alt aircraft.

The Scorpion Weapons Platforms were given tougher armour but its uses were becoming limited to the local IDF troop transportation as the need for heavily defended APCs began to increase. The six-legged Scorpion Attack Vehicles were modified to suit the battlefield, their single twin-linked staffcannon, total of six Plasma Blasters around the vehicle and two missile pods on top were modified to carry more anti-armour weapons, particularly against the heavier enemy vehicles including the Mar Kran Darkwalkers, which decimated entire armies of Imperial forces. The twin-linked staffcannon was replaced by a quad-linked staffcannon and the two frontal PBs were replaced by two Nine Tails. This gave a significant anti-armour and anti-infantry capability to the vehicle, allowing it to mow down entire columns of A'Shrika or shoot down a Darkwalker while fighting off their infantry.

The Troop Crawler were changed the most. It now came in three distinct additional models on top of the traditional Mk.3 Troop Crawler. The Mk.3 Troop Crawler was a tough vehicle capable of carrying many soldiers without compromising defences. However, its two forward-arc Plasma Blasters and unarmed hatch on the top really didn't make it deadly. So, the new variants were developed against the enemies. The Troop Crawler Inferno were armed with single pintle-mounted twin-linked Plasma Blaster, and its two original Plasma Blasters were replaced by medium-range Plasma Flame Thrower. Unlike liquid or gas based flame thrower, the Plasma Flame Thrower could shoot further, wider and hotter. The Plasma Flame Throwers melted down entire squads of enemies and their weapons into a pool of molten metal and dirt, leaving only glowing larva-like patches behind.

The second Troop Crawler variant was the Troop Crawler Crusher. Faced against the Vbargae and Mar Kran who could destroy the traditional Troop Crawlers from afar and against the so numerous A'Shrika, the Troop Crawler Crusher was developed. Its hoverdrive was modified for a much lower hover, its added layer of armour allowing it to just crush through the tough terrain. The Troop Crawler Crusher was given a single layer of whole body armour, additional layer of armour on all four sides and another layer in the front. The Crusher was also reduced in its troop carrying capacity, capable of carrying only the half of what orginal Troop Crawler can. Instead of the two PBs, it gained two physical circular shields with a single twin-linked PB between the shields. Also, instead of one hatch on top, there were three pintle-mounted twin-linked PBs, two forwards and one rearguard.

The final Troop Crawler variant was the Troop Crawler Annihilator. It also had redcued transport capacity like the Crusher, but the Annihilator carried half of what Crusher could carry. Two Nine Tails in the front, plus a forward-arc twin-linked staffcannon, were supported by four pintle-mounted twin-linked PBs and a single 3 by 2 missile launcher. This deadly vehicle was not quite a tank, but came very close. Armed with these enormously powerful vehicles, the Imperium's forces began to push back at the invaders.


	63. Chapter 63

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

Now... does anyone really a fan of Voyager? I am a fan, but I don't remember everything... Anyone who can help me out, it would be great.

However, the real problem lies with DS9 and the Dominion War. I only have watched the 1st Season of DS9, and well, I need to know more about the whole Dominion War deal... so can anyone help me out there?

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

I got a competition for you all! This is the last chance for this competition. If you want your race to appear in the story and challenge the Galactic Imperium and GEK, please enter the competition!

I already have ideas on 3 of the 6 races that attack Galactic Imperium, including the bug people... I have decided on 2 among the suggested race (albeit with a tiny modifications), so I only need one more. Unfortunately, the remaining three races will appear later...

All you need is some imagination...

NAME:  
Number: approx number of planets or population  
Type/Level of Technology: give a few examples  
Society:  
Culture:  
History: brief and how they get involved with Q...  
Military Strength/Ground Forces/Ships: well, duh... but try not to be human-centric... be creative... also, don't make them too powerful or too numerous... Galactic Imperium has to beat them after all

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**New chapter of Clash of Empires is up along with this chapter! You will soon see some Imperial Marine actions on the Clash of Empires!**

**I have actually begun working on Chapter 64 before I even post this, so the next chapter will not make you wait too long.  
**

* * *

**Sneakpeek – Imperial Marines explanations cont.**

Heroics of Imperial Marines:

Though the heroics of the Imperial Marines are too numerous to mention, there are certainly those with far more prominence. These are but a tiny fraction of those heroic deeds.

Imperial Marines in the AVP dimension –

Since the first arrival in the AVP dimension in 1292 IC, the Imperial Marine presence had been crucial in the colonisation effort. The difference between the movies and the particular AVP dimension accessed by the Imperium was that the Xenomorphs were far more spread out and numerous. By 1354 IC, nearly 25% of the galaxy was mapped and even that contained nearly 644 planets with Homeworld-Level infestation with multiple Queens and hives, 2345 planets with at least one Queen and/or one billion Xenomorphs, and 6441 planets with lower level infestations.

The presence of the Yautja, or more commonly known as the Predators, was also much larger. Their empire stretched over thirty homeworlds, and nearly six hundred colonies. While they were still hunters of great pride and skill, they mostly preyed on the Xenomorphs and the war beween the two alien races raged across the entire galaxy. Fortunately, the Earth in that galaxy was mostly free both aliens, and while some Xenomorphs and Predators came to Earth sometimes, they were repelled by the humans. It was mid 21st century, after the events of AVP: Requiem, that the mighty fleet of the Imperium arrived upon Earth and began the conquest of the planet.

Until then, the Clones remained the single most numerous among the forces of Imperium in that galaxy. However, upon the decimation of nearly three hundred million Clones across twenty six planets within three years had forced the HQ to petition to the God Emperor for the deployment of the Imperial Marines. At the time, there were less than 500 chapters in total, not including the Legion Chapters, and nearly a hundred Imperial Marine Chapters were sent to deal with the two major alien races.

It is this galaxy that spawns myriads of heroic tales of Imperial Marines for the next three hundred thousand years, especially as the galaxy remained infested with Xenomorphs in order to make the galaxy into a training ground for the Imperial Marines. One of such heroic tale that spawns from this galaxy is that of the Majestic Fangs Chapter, whose sacrifice saved six colonies and destroyed one of Homeworld-Level Xenomorph planets.

In year 4553 IC, the six colonies in the Pradram sub-sector came under attack by a Yautja mid-level hunting party consisting of nearly thirty Predators. The local Clone and IDF forces were no match against the expert hunters as well as the unseen dangers posed by the Xenomorphs. In fact, the Yautja hunting party had arrived to cleanse the planet of the Xenomorphs before they spread. The conflict with the local defenders delayed a critical strike against the new Queens, allowing the spread of the Xenomorphs. With five more hunting parties arriving within days, the planetary governors requested the presence of Imperial Marines.

Majestic Fangs Imperial Marine Chapter was a local chapter whose duty was to protect the colonies. Their Estate was located in Thapis sub-sector, right next to the Pradram sub-sector, and if the Pradram sub-sector was overrun by the Xenomorphs, it was likely that they could spread to not only the Thapis sub-sector but to the entire region. The Chapter Master of the Majestic Fangs ordered the mobilisation of six of its nine Battle Companies. The six companies descended upon the six planets of Pradram sub-sector, each Battle Company taking charge of one planet.

At first, the mere presence of one hundred plus Imperial Marines drove back the Yautja and pushed back the tide of Xenomorphs. However, when the Xenomorphs continued to assail the towns and cities even after the Queen was slain by the Imperial Marines, the Majestic Fangs knew that something was amiss. For the next two months, the Battle Companies fought against ever-increasing hordes of Xenomorphs, and with the arrival of fresh large-scale hunting parties, the Predators made it even more difficult for the defenders.

To the Predators, the metal skull of an Imperial Marine, whose bravery, skill and power was beyond anything in the galaxy, was a prize far more valuable than a mountain of Xenomorph skull trophies. For this, nearly five hundred Predators flooded two of the six planets, slaying nearly thirty Imperial Marines over the course of next three months. Since the Predators take the skull for their trophy, the consciousness of the slain Imperial Marines could not be retrieved unless the skull was retaken before it was cleaned, and this had further caused shortage of manpower.

By the sixth months into deployment, the planets were almost completely run over, and despite the presence of the Imperial Marines, the flood of Xenomorphs could not be stopped by mere handful. Thus the rest of the Majestic Fangs, except for those few defending the Estate, arrived in the Pradram sub-sector, raining down the might of the Imperial Marines upon the Xenomorphs and Predators alike. The reinforcements with far more firepower support and vehicle support as well as the sizeable fleet that carried the Imperial Marines quickly turned the tide of the battle. Hive after hive of the Xenomorphs were destroyed, and all but two of the Predator space vessels were destroyed, with the remaining ships fleeing back to the Yautja space.

However, it was the discovery of a nearby Homeworld-Level Xenomorph world that really made a difference. Apparently, the six planets of Pradram, as well as nearly forty other planets in the region used to belong to an advanced humanoid race, who had installed their version of stargates on their colonies. With the destruction of their civilisation by the hands of the Xenomorphs, the gates were left untouched until a Predalion that arrived on a derelict cargoship gave the hives and the Queens with enough knowledge to operate the portals. It was through these portals that tens of millions of Xenomorphs were pouring onto the planets of Pradram.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Chapter 63**

A hyperspace window opened near the fourth planet of the solar system and three ships appeared from it. The middle ship was rather large, nearly 800 meters in length and 300 meters in width. Its appearance was a mixture of hovercrafts in the Matrix and bits of Goa'uld Alkesh mixed into it. While it had smooth silvery metal surface with very little greebles, it did show dozens of rings around its hull that glowed blue. The ship had no discernable weapon ports as they were hidden under the smooth armor plating, and this made the ship look harmless. The two smaller ships escorting the middle ship were only about 200 meters in length and 60 meters in width and of similar design. Using the hybrid of StarWars hyperdrive technology and the Alkesh hyperdrive technology, the ships were forced make short jumps since their ships were powered by Naquadah-based fusion power generators, unable to match output the real Naquadah power generators.

The Warrior-Ambassador Nu'han Feltesh of the Jaffa Empire stroked his short beard as he sat in his command chair.

"This is the edge of the 'Federation' space?"

"Yes, Ambassador. We are within six light years from their border."

"Hmm, I was under the impression that this system was a protectorate of the 'Federation', and the next system is a Federation colony... Check the telemetry again. If our stellar-cartography department has made a mistake again, I will see to their punishment."

"Yes sir."

The Jaffa soldier checked the scanner and reported back after a moment.

"Confirmed. We are outside their border."

"Check and re-enter any different data."

Another Jaffa reported.

"My lord Ambassador, we are receiving a distress call."

The Ambassador stood up from his seat.

"On screen!"

A face of human appeared, with darkened bridge of a ship sparking and breaking behind him.

~This is Captain Ronalson of USS Hawk Master. We are under attack by the Klingons! We need immediate backup! We are losing life-support and the Klingons are refusing to accept our surrender. Pleas...~

The transmission got cut off. Nu'han looked at the Jaffa Communications Officer.

"Well?"

"We have lost the transmission. Its source was interrupted."

Nu'han paused and with a smile, he sat back in his seat.

"Helms, track the source of the transmission and engage hyperdrive! Alert the escorts, and have them follow along."

"Yes, Lord Ambassador. Setting course to 320 by 030 mark 2."

-----

A Klingon Negh'var class ship and three K'vort class Bird-of-Prey were attacking a Miranda class Federation ship which was already disabled and burning. Then the hyperspace window formed near far side of the planet, several hundred thousand kilometers from the Klingon ships.

As soon as the Jaffa ships came out of the hyperspace, the Ambassador's ship hailed the Negh'var class Klingon ship.

~This is Ambassador Nu'han Feltesh of the Jaffa Empire! You will cease this dishonorable attack on a crippled and defeated ship.~

The Klingon ship replied.

~This is not your fight. Be gone or feel the wrath of the Klingon Empire!~

~You dare threaten me, gonach! I shall rend you to pieces, worm!~

The Klingon captain roared in rage.

~I am Mo'hargh, son of Margh'haak! You insult me and mine! I am a proud Klingon and I shall not be insulted by some primitive that I have no knowledge of!~

The Ambassador roared in similar fashion.

~I am the Warrior-Ambassador of the Jaffa Empire, coming to establish relations with the Federation. Perhaps killing you and your kind will make a good impression on the Federation.~

~Ha! I knew it! You look human, and obviously this is some sort of Starfleet's tricks! You shall taste the blade of my bat'leth!~

~And you shall be my prey, to be sent to the eternal fires of Netu where the deceased false-god Sokar screams forever!~

~AHHHH! You are a warrior worth killing! I will be glad to end your life!

~Enough of this talking! I don't know what pitiful colony your 'Kling-gon' Empire is, but you face the Warrior-Ambassador of the Jaffa Empire. You will stand down or you will be destroyed for your insolence.~

The Klingon captain laughed.

~To battle then! We shall see each other on the other side of the Sto'Vo'Kor!~

Then, without warning, the Klingon Negh'var ship fired its disruptor on the lead Jaffa ship. The Jaffa ship's shield flared orange as its Goa'uld based shield easily held against the disruptor weapon fire. In retaliation, the smooth surfaces of the ship's hull opened up to reveal various weapon ports. With the Klingons diverting to attack the Jaffa ships, the Jaffa ships fired bolts after bolts of orange colored staff cannon. The orange bolts slamed into the green shield of the Klingon ships, dissipating as the deflector shield dispersed its destructive effects.

-----

Nu'han growled as the torpedoes shook the ship.

"Jaffa Kree! Sho'nak Harak Mek! Prepare the Heavy Plasma Launchers!"

The Jaffa at the weapons console reported.

"Heavy Plasma Launchers are coming online."

"Good! Jaffa! We ride to battle once more! Kree! Ha~tak!"

From the main screen, a six brightly flashing balls of near-white orbs of plasma flew toward the Klingons as fast as their torpedoes, and slammed into the shield, two of them actually bypassing the shield, and impacting on the ablative armor of the ship. Chunks of the Klingon vessel tore apart as the super-heated plasma spread itself on it. Then the screen showed the two Jaffa escort vessels engaging the three Birds-of-Prey, exchanging fire. The Jaffa ship shook again as the Negh'var class returned fire with more torpedoes and disruptors. Confident in his ship, the Ambassador roared with glee.

"Jaffa Kree! Target their propulsion! An enemy whose feet have been bound is as helpless as a trapped rabbit!"

The two large ships moved around each other, firing their weapons at each other. The Klingon torpedoes violently shook the Jaffa shield, but caused no physical damage while the penetrating hits of the Heavy Plasma Launchers began to take toll on the Klingon ship. Meanwhile, the three K'vorts and the two escorts moved in and around the two main ships, firing their weapons at each other with no real damage. Suddenly, the Ambassador's ships swerved and fired six Heavy Plasma Launchers at the rear of the Klingon ship just as it changed its vector. Five of the six orbs bypassed the shield and struck the rear of the Klingon ship, searing off half of the impulse drive. The Klingon ship rocked with the explosions from the plasma launchers, the engines overloading and exploding from the sheer power of the weapons. The Jaffa Ambassador roared in glee as he turned to his Jaffa on the bridge.

"Ha! Prepare the boarding parties! We fight with hands! Jaffa Hatak Kree na!"

-----

Sparks flew inside the Klingon ship as the ship violently shook under the heavy attacks by the Jaffa. The Klingon captain gripped the arm of his chair as another console exploded, killing his science officer. He was a smart one but not really a warrior of much worth. Spitting out blood, the captain shouted at his officers.

"Report!"

"Captain, we have lost our impulse engine. We are drifting. Our shield is at forty three percent, but they have stopped firing."

The captain narrowed his eyes.

"If they intend to board, why not shut our shield down?"

Then another Klingon reported loudly.

"Captain! The enemy ships if launching some sort of metallic objects!"

"What? Perhaps they do not have transportation technology and they are firing breaching pods. All hands to repell boarders!"

"Yes, captain!"

"Sir, we are not detecting any lifesigns on those objects!"

"What?"

Then the ship shuddered.

"Captain, we have four breaches! Those objects just went through our shield!"

"How is this possible? What are they planning?"

"Sir, the enemy ship is marking us with four beams. Some sort of transference wave, but I am no scientist. I do not know this."

"Then find out!"

-----

With strange pulsing sound, the rings of the Ring Transporter Platform came up from the flat metal platform, and seven Jaffa, in their traditional armor with the chain mail replaced by dark blue cloth that covered every part of their body. They each held an old model Halberd weapon and something that looked like a zat but more compact and already unfolded. The Jaffa all wore something similar to Serpent Guard helmet, but smaller and less cumbersome-looking. The Jaffa leader in the middle wore the full Serpent Guard helmet, its eyes gleaming red while other helmets had orange eyes. The first squad fanned out, secure the portion of the corridor, taking only a glancing note at the forcefield that sealed the breach that the Ring Platform came through. As the Jaffa fanned out, the next squad of Serpent Guard Jaffa came through, the composition of the squad exactly same as the first squad. The squads continued to arrive, and the sixth squad was made up of six full helmet Serpent Guards with a Horus Guard as its leader. The Horus Guard spoke to the gathered Jaffa around him.

"Jaffa Kree! Kree hatak noh Klingon shaka mel! Kill them all and bring me the leaders. The Ambassador wishes to interrogate them personally."

The Jaffa all nodded and fanned out. The same thing happened at each of the four Ring Platforms, flooding the Negh'var class with Jaffa intent on killing the Klingons.

-----

"Captain! We have boarders! Our internal sensors are detecting dozens… no… Over a hundred enemies… their number is increasing! I think those four beams are some sort of transporter beams!"

"Sir, it is bypassing our shield, and we cannot move!"

"The increase in their number is not stopping. We are detecting increase of 7 individuals in each of the four breached sections every 30 seconds."

The captain roared.

"Disengage the forcefields in those sections! Vent them out!"

"We cannot, captain."

"What? Do you defy me?"

"No! They have created a forcefield of their own to seal the breach!"

"petaQs! I will kill them! Where are my warriors?"

"They are moving to engage the enemies. We are getting reports of fighting across entire mid portside!"

"GOOD! We fight today, Klingons!"

The Klingons on the bridge cheered.

-----

The Jaffa moved through the ship's interior in their squads of seven, fighting the Klingons. The two warrior races fought roughly as they struggled over the control of the ship. Neither side gave up though the Klingons, faced with an enemy they never met nor armed with considerably powerful weapons, were being pushed back. Using the knowledge of the interior of the ship, the Klingons successfully carried out dozens of ambushes across the ship, but the undaunted steps of the Jaffa could not so easily be blocked.

The Jaffa Horus Guard slashed down a Klingon warrior with his broad scimitar. The Horus Guards were not armed with Halberds, but with a scimitar and the sidearm. The sidearms of the Jaffa fired narrow, intense and deadly red beam used by the Zatarc agents. The Horus Guard fired the beam into the head of the moaning Klingon and proceeded to attack another Klingon who charged at the masked warrior with a bat'leth. The scimitar of the Horus Guard clashed against the bat'leth of the Klingon, but the Horus Guard had no intention of drawn out fight, and he instantly fired his sidearm into the Klingon's chest, and the beam cut through the tough Klingon body and came out the other side. The Klingon, though grevieously wounded, was tough enough to continue his attack before he died. The Horus Guard blocked and parried several more attacks before finding a gap in the enemy's defence and fired his sidearm into the Klingon's left eye, instantly killing the creature. Suddenly, dozens of green bolts rained around the Horus Guard, three of them hitting the Jaffa. While not seriously hurt by this thanks to his armour, the Jaffa squad leader looked around to find four of his Serpent Guards were shot down by six Klingons with disruptor rifles.

Before the Horus Guard could react, four shots of disruptors hit the Jaffa in the chest, sending him flying and wounded. Then as the Klingons aimed again to finish him off, they were attacked by a dark figure from behind. Using a scimitar that glowed orange, the Anubis Guard slashed down the Klingons with ease. Then he walked through the corridor, escorted by his Horus Guard squad. The Anubis Guard, often called the Jakal Guard, looked down and raised his left hand above the hole in the wounded Horus Guard. The hand device glowed white and the wound began to seal. After a moment, the Horus Guard stood back up and nodded in gratitude. The Anubis Guard was silent. All Anubis Guards were silent. Then the Anubis Guard looked at a door at the end of the corridor and sent a shockwave at it, shattering it and two Klingons behind the door.

-----

"Lord Ambassador, we are detecting lifesigns on the Federation vessel. It is still salvageable but its lifesupport systems are failing."

Nu'han narrowed his eyes.

"Do they have a Ring Platform or something similar that we can access? I rather not shoot boarding Ring Platforms into an already damaged ship."

"They do seem to have some sort of transport pad. I cannot be certain whether our technology is compatible."

"Find out, then. If it is not compatible, then we shall send the shuttles. Prepare the shuttles in case. Alert the medical wing for non-Jaffa wounded."

"Yes, Lord Ambassador."

"Good… How is our assault on the Klingon ships?"

"They are going well, my lord. We have taken nearly 25% of their whole ship. Our forces are moving toward their engineering."

"What of the lesser ships?"

"They have fled once we have disabled their main ship. I do believe they have retreated in fear of our superior forces."

"No, they are warriors like us. They will most likely return with superior numbers to overwhelm us. Send a priority transmission to Ambassadorial Escort Fleet for reinforcement. I am sure Admiral Ha'Beht will gladly wet his hands in the blood of a foe."

"Yes, Lord Ambassador."

-----

StarTrek Galactic Imperium:

Che'nade Province, Ma'harin Sector -

Grimor System, Grimor III

An Acclamator class cruiser exited hyperspace near the north pole of the planet. Unlike other Acclmators, this ship was not decorated with smooth chrome or silver. This ship was completely black, except that it was still shiny and its surface smooth like chrome surface, but totally back. The only parts not black were the windows and gold marking across the top of the ship, where the mark of the God Emperor proudly stood out among the black. This was no ordinary Acclamator. Indeed, this was a ship belonging to the elite group of warriors dedicated to the God Emperor. This ship carried the Elites, the super-armoured warriors of the God Emperor. Only the biggest, smartest and most loyal Jaffa were allowed to become an Elite, after a long and arduous tests and training. There were only few Elites in the StarTrek Galactic Imperium but they were given the best of everything, except for the Guardians of the God Emperor. The Acclamator was one such luxury. Normally, only an Imperial Battlion sized ground force is allowed the requisition of such vessel, and only after careful consideration. With the stargate in common use, smaller forces usually use the stargate unless the use of a starship was particularly required for the mission. An Acclamator of the Elites only carried a single company of Elites, which consisted of mere 250 Elites, though the ship was crewed by Clones and Clone Tactical Squads numbering neary a thousand.

The reason this particular Acclamator came to Grimor III, which was the first planet to be invaded by the A'shrika, was that it never fell to the A'shrika. It came close several times, but the tenacity of its people and constant reinforcements through the stargate had defended this planet against continual assaults by the A'shrika. While it was one of the handful of outer planets in the province that had not fallen to the A'shrika, its location within the A'shrika invasion meant that it was a strategic location that lay directly in the path of A'shrika reinforcements. It was here that the Acclamator of the Elites arrived carrying reinforcements for the Elites already on the planet. Little did anyone know that this particular Acclamator carried an Elite Platoon Commander, who would become one of the greatest heroes of Galactic Imperium and later become one of the first Imperial Marines. His name was Sarok Katarn, son to Marron Katarn, a colonist from StarWars dimension, and Shas'nok, the Jaffa woman who follows the bloodline of Batet the Chief Guardian of God Emperor himself. It was only much later when Sarok became prominent that the God Emperor noticed him, and that allowed Sarok's ascension into the ranks of first Imperial Marines. His first rise into prominence began here at the planet Grimor III as he leads 5 squads of Elites to reinforce the rest of his Company.

-----

Lieutenant Sarok Katarn, the Platoon Commander leading 5 squads under the command of the 29th Elite Company, sat down on his chair as the main viewscreen came to life. To his right was Sergeant Borias, a wizened Jaffa warrior of respectable age who refused to rise in the ranks so that he may fight on the frontlines. He was the right-hand man of the young Lt Katarn, who was only 57 years old, and his nearly 90 years of age had made Borias a deadly warrior and superb Elite. To the left of Katarn was Sergeant Major Sidar'k, the right-hand man of the Company Commander Captain Dera'c. Sidar'k was nearly 130 in age, only 20 years or so younger than the Captain himself. Sidar'k was a legend among the Elite, with his solitary victory against the overwhelming enemies against the Bararae during the God Emperor's conquest of the Gamma Quadrant sectors becoming a story that the older Elites tell to the younger recruits.

The screen cleared and the face of a tough old warrior appeared. While he only looked about 50 years old for a human, the Captain Dera'c was nearly 150 years old, and one of the oldest among the Elites, and rumoured to have come from the Stargate Dimension with the God Emperor himself. It appeared that the Captain was inside some sort of dusty bunker with evidence of a protracted siege all over the background. The Captain spoke.

~Welcome Lieutenant. I am most glad that you could have arrived at a most fortunate time. While I would love to chat with you, I have a mission for you.~

Katarn immediately bowed his head.

"Of course, Captain."

~Sergeant Sidar'k and rest of the First Platoon and all but one of the squads in your platoon will ring down to my location and reinforce the defences here at the IDF HQ. As for you, Sergeant Borias and his squad, I want you to go to this coordinate.~

A coordinate and its location on the map appeared. Katarn looked at the Captain with curiosity.

"Southern hemisphere?"

~Yes, while the renewed attacks on the Military Academy and the IDF HQ must repelled, I cannot ignore other endangered areas.~

"I understand, Captain."

~I must see to the defences of the Military Academy, so I have left the briefing to Sergeant Sidar'k.~

Then the Captain turned to Sidar'k.

~Sergeant, once the briefing is done, I want you to ring straight down to the IDF HQ and take command of the defences here. I and the remaining members of the Third Platoon will be ringing to the Military Academy to reinforce the defences there.~

Katarn frowned.

"Sir, did you just say the 'remaining members of the Third Platoon'?"

~I did, Lieutenant. Six days ago, Lieutenant Va'tha has been killed along with two squads in defence of the stargate. Since then, I have taken the remaining members under my direct command. You and the Fourth Platoon are here to replace those losses.~

"I understand, Captain."

~Very good. Dera'c out!~

-----

Sidar'k began the briefing. He showed the hologram of a village in the middle of rocky hills with a highway connecting to a large town to the far North West.

"Lieutenant, I will begin the briefing. This is the village of Bodrian. With the recent attacks on the town of Galmas, and the subsequent damage to their Ring Platforms, and our inability to use Asgard Beaming due to the A'shrika's signal disruption gas permeating most of the upper atmosphere, this village has become a major strategic location in defence of much of the southern hemisphere."

He paused, showing the town of Galmas, which was about 300km from the village, and no other village of such size anywhere nearby.

"This town currently holds 50% of the civilian population of the southern hemisphere, and its three ammunition factories have been supplying the defending forces since the invasion began. Unfortunately, the village of Bodrian is the only other village within any reasonable distance with a Ring Platform. It is through this village that the IDF has been supplying the town with food, fuel and raw materials."

Borias nodded.

"I take it that the supply route has been attacked?"

"That is correct, Borias. Three of the five shipments have been lost in the last four days alone. Captain Dera'c believes that the A'shrika is preparing a major offensive against the southern hemisphere to cripple the planet's supply lines."

Katarn zoomed the map out to show the whole region.

"What is so important about the southern hemisphere?"

Sidar'k answered by marking several areas near the coast with green colour.

"The planet is mostly arid, and the population is sparse. However, the west coast of the southern hemisphere is protected by a series of mountain ranges that creates a fertile and suitable area for farming. This area provides nearly 70% of the planet's food supply, and without it, the civilians and IDF who defend the planet will fall."

Borias frowned as he tapped the location of stargate on the map.

"Can't they use the stargate for supplies?"

"Unfortunately not. The troop casualty rate of the Clones is so high that most of the stargate's operation has been dedicated to the reinforcements and military supplies. The stargate has been operating at maximum capacity for last twenty nine days without rest."

Katarn nodded. He turned back to the village.

"I understand the importance of this village now. What is the mission objective?"

Sidar'k zoomed in on the village. It was large for a village with walls protecting its hundred or so buildings. There were another hundred or so outside the walls that were sparsely spread out among the various rock formations. A six-lane highway touched the south west of the village as it linked the westcoast to eastcoast, with the town of Galmas directly in its path.

"Your mission objective is to secure the village. According to Captain Dera'c, he has dispatched Sergeant Vin'tac and his squad along with three hundred Clones to reinforce the village since the raids on the supply route began. However, the captain has lost contact with Sergeant Vin'tac since yesterday. That village must not fall. You must secure the village, reorganise the defences so that the next supply convoy can be assembled. Your primary mission objectives are the Ring Platform, the Village HQ and the automated defence grid controller. Your secondary mission objective is to find out what happened to Sergeant Vin'tac and secure the hill against any A'shrika forces."

Katarn nodded grimly as he put on his helmet.

"In the God Emperor's name, it shall be done!"

-----

"Are you sure it is here?"

"Yes, Captain. The records indicate that this is the area where the USS Voyager has destroyed the Caretaker's station."

"Very well… Inform the ships to begin search pattern Alpha-01."

"Yes, Captain."

The Ops Officer paused his work as his console beeped.

"Sir, I have an incoming transmission from the Admiral Kalis."

"On screen."

The main screen showed a middle-aged human with an artificial eye that glowed blue. Wearing the uniform of the Imperium's Starfleet, the admiral coldly gazed at the captain. The captain greeted his superior officer first.

"Admiral, we have arrived at the location of the Caretaker's last known location. We are attempting to pinpoint the location. Once we have found the debris, we will begin the analysis."

~Very well, captain. The God Emperor does not expect great result from that search. Do not waste too much resources for it.~

"Yes, admiral."

~I have arrived at the edge of the Ocampa system. My fleet will immediately begin the terraforming and subjugation of Ocampa. When you are done there, I want you to return to the main fleet.~

"Yes, admiral. We shall be as quick as we can."

The admiral nodded and the transmission ended.

-----

Above planet Ocampa…

The planet's surface was still red and yellow, filled with sand and no water. It was still crawling with the Kazon-Ogla. However, now, the planet has become a major settlement of the Kazon-Ogla. With the discovery of frozen water planet in the nearby system has allowed the Kazon-Ogla to prosper. Though there were still other rivalling sects in the whole of the Kazon Collective, the Kazon-Ogla became the sole power in the region thanks to the control of Ocampa and the water planet. The mining of the cormaline became so successful, the Kazon-Ogla became more powerful than before, and under the competent leadership of the First Maje Jal Haliz and his second-in-command Jal Karden, the Kazon-Ogla had swiftly defeated those who sought to take the planet from them. In order to protect their interest, the Kazon-Ogla maintained a small fleet of Kazon raiders and a single Kazon carrier vessel. It was to the surprise of the Kazon when a very large pyramid ship, six smaller pyramid ships and six triangular ships appeared near the planet. With the First Maje returning to the flagship, Jal Karden hailed the alien fleet.

"This is Jal Karden of the Kazon-Ogla. Who dares to encroach upon our planet?"

After a moment, a 'human' like the ones on the Voyager appeared on the screen. He was a male with some white hairs and strange device on his left eye that glowed blue. The 'human' spoke.

~I am Admiral Kalis of the Imperial Expedition Fleet Delta. We seek the path taken by USS Voyager. I believe this planet is Ocampa and it has been visited by Voyager.~

Jal Karden still had somewhat less hostile view of the Voyager and its crew and did not like this 'admiral' asking about them.

"Why do you seek them?"

The man smiled dangerously, his blue artificial eye flickering as if scanning the Kazon warrior.

~We are not seeking Voyager, but the places visited by Voyager. I have already dispatched a fleet to where the Caretaker's station was. I have come to Ocampa… and I intend to conquer it.~

That was all that Jal Karden needed to know.

"This world belongs to Kazon-Oglar You will die before you set a foot on this planet!"

~Insolence! You think you have any bearing on my actions? I am an admiral of the Galactic Imperium. You have no chance of stopping me.~

At that moment, Jal Haliz came to the bridge, and he had listened to the conversation through a portable datapad belonging to the ship. Jal Haliz pushed Karden to the side and stood in front of the admiral.

"I am First Maje Jal Haliz! I command Kazon Ogla! As Jal Karden has said, you will die for your invasion of our world!"

~Then you are as much a fool as he is. Prepare yourselves for whatever afterlife you believe in.~

The transmission ended.


	64. Chapter 64

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

Someone mentioned that I need a beta reader... anyone know how to go about it? The better question is... who want the job?

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... but if you feel that you don't really want to, please join forum and comment... so that I can reply and answer your questions... and stuff...**

* * *

The competition is over! The 3 picked races will appear... ummm... later... When GEK returns... much later... Also, the StarTrek universe episode is nearly over! I will wrap up this verse in just a couple of chapters, and we will finally enter the X-Men universe... Anyone imagining GEK with Magneto's power, Wolverine's regneration... perhaps even the Phoenix powers? Oh, the X-Men series would be... based on the movies not comics...

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**This is the longest chapter I have written so far!**

* * *

**Sneakpeek – Imperial Marines explanations cont.**

Heroics of Imperial Marines continued…

The arrival of the full chapter had stymied the flood of Xenomorphs but soon the Xenomorphs began to overwhelm the Imperial Marines. The deadliness of the Xenomorph acid blood as well as the leadership under the Predalion and the unending number from the Home-World Level infested world began to eat away at the Imperial Marine forces, and eventually the number of permanent deaths began to rise among the Imperial Marines.

Had they withdrew, the planets would have perished under the sheer weight of the aliens and the planets' inhabitants would have all become food for the foul creatures. With renewed vigor, the Imperial Marines fought back to halt the invasion while the newly arrived Clone and IDF forces hurried to evacuate the civilians. This progress was painfully slow as every individual had to be scanned. As the days and weeks passed, the Majestic Fangs Chapter did not waver a single inch from their duty. They fought with everything they had.

The early versions of Ultimators were sent into the hives and destroyed the lesser Queens of the Xenomorphs while the mighty vehicles of the chapter began to fall apart after weeks of unconstant battle and damage. One by one, the Imperial Marines fell, even their super-powered body and armour unable to keep up with the intense battle that did not end. Indeed, entire companies had to fight unhalted for the entire days. With the failure of their shields, their armour took the damage, and this caused more and more casualties. Yet, the Imperial Marines fought on with their will to fight unabated.

By the time the last evacuation ship left the planets, the Majestic Fangs chapter was reduced to half strength with only 182 of the dead able to return their consciousness to the homeworld or the chapter's ships. Even with the evacuation, the Imperial Marines of the Majestic Fangs chapter did not leave the planets to the hands of the Xenomorphs. Gathering all their remaining forces to their ships, they charged into the Xenomorph homeworld, bringing the fight back to the attackers. On their way, they were assaulted by the Predators, returning with a greater force to claim the skulls of the Imperial Marines in vengeance.

It took six days to finally defeat the boarding Predators and destroy their ships. Despite the technological superiority in many ways, the Predators were formidable opponents for the Imperial Marines of that time. As the time passed, the Imperial Marines were upgraded to become as deadly to the Predators as well as any other race, but at the time, they were still quite vulnerable. After the six days of fighting, during which many of the Majestic Fangs fell and their consciousness transferred into new bodies in the Clone Pods, the Imperial Marines arrived at the source of the Xenomorph infestation.

They landed upon that planet and rushed at the aliens with ferocity of their anger and might of their vehicles. They burned and destroyed hives after hives despite the billions of alien creatures swarming upon them. Thought they managed to destroy the primary Queen and most of the other Queens, the Imperial Marines fell one by one as the battle became a long endless fight that lasted for many weeks. Their shields drained, their armour punctured and torn, and yet the Imperial Marines fought, killing as many Xenomorphs they could get their hands on.

Had they simply fought and died there, then the Majestic Fangs would have survived. A small horde led by the Predalion ambushed a transport ferrying wounded Majestic Fangs back to their ships in orbit, and before the Imperial Marines could do anything, the transport fell to the hands of the Xenomorphs, and the transport docked to one of the main ships carrying most of the Clone Pods. With the metalic skeleton given to the body only at the very end of the process, the newly embodied Imperial Marines in the pods were very vulnerable to the Xenomorphs, and hundreds of Imperial Marines permanently died that day as the Predalion had sneaked Facehuggers aboard and introduced them to the sleeping clones. As the NS-9 Droid Guards of the ship eventually came down through the corridors and killed the Predalion and the last Xenomorph aboard, most of the revived Imperial Marines had died and their consciousness forever lost.

This terrible news greatly shocked the Chapter Master as many of the Captains and veterans and elites were in those pods. Ordering more security for the pods on the other ships, the Chapter Master returned with his retinue to the fleet to assess the damage. However, he was too late as the 'Xenomarines' had already hatched from the clone bodies and had fled into the vastness of the massive ship. The NS-9 Guards attempted to flush them out, but the Xenomarines were far more deadly opponent than any other Xenomorphs including the Predalion. With enhanced strength, agility, regeneration and some added abilities as well as much large body, the Xenomarine as as deadly as any Imperial Marine.

The Chapter Master and his retinue, and a few surviving Marines aboard, fought with desperation within the darkened corridors of the ship as the Xenomarines, using the basic technopathy they had absorbed, began to shut down the ship. With the Xenomarines quickly learning to use the bolters, the casualties began to rise among the Chapter Master's retinue. When the Chapter Master was left only with his two personal bodyguards, he took a gamble and headed to the Engineering. With the Xenomarines learning to use the cloning machines to create clones for hatching more Xenomarines, the Chapter Master of the Majestic Fangs realised that he could not allow these deadly abominations to be unleashed across the galaxy.

Breaking through the waves of the Xenomarines attacking him, he set the self-destruct and made it so that the Xenomarines were unable to disable it. While he worked, the two bodyguards held the door, not letting even one Xenomarine to hinder their leader's work. The ship exploded, and unfortunately, two of the Cruisers nearby was struck by the awesome impact of the self-destruct, and were destroyed. This was not intentional but this signficantly damaged the Majestic Fang's ability to carry on fighting. It was only the arrival of six other Imperial Marine Chapters sending five companies each that relieved the Majestic Fangs.

The heroics of the Majestic Fangs remained in the annuls of the Imperial Marines, and the names of the 1559 Imperial Marines of the Majestic Fangs were deeply engraved on a great marble tombstone that decorates the homeworld of the Majestic Fangs. The Imperial Marine Census indicate that the Majestic Fangs Chapter took nearly two and half thousand years to recover to battle strength and another eight hundred years to be returned to full strength.

* * *

**Chapter 64**

"Thank you, Ambassador. The Federation and the StarFleet is very grateful for your rescue of USS Hawk Master. On behalf of the Captain and the crew of Hawk Master you have saved, I would like to present to you this plaque."

The Warrior-Ambassador Feltesh nodded and received the solid gold plaque.

"It is a long standing custom of any civilized race to come to the rescue of a spaceship sending out distress call. It was no trouble, Captain Picard."

Jean-Luc nodded with gracious smile. He then presented another gift.

"We have studied your culture through the information packet you have given us, and Admiral Paris provided what we deem to be a suitable gift to someone of your status."

The Federation captain produced a Japanese sword in black sheath bound with red ropes. Feltesh raised an eyebrow with a tiny smile on his lips.

"A weapon?"

"This is one of the Muramasa Sword, hand-made by a master swordsmith."

Carefully, the Ambassador drew out the sword, and he was at once impressed by the blade. He carefully studied the blade, then barked an order to his aide.

"Jaffa, kok dekmok shola nak!"

The Jaffa aid quickly returned with a Serpent Guard helmet. The ambassador narrowed his eyes for a moment and slashed the helmet. With a brilliant spark, a large gash appeared. The warrior checked the sword's blade and smiled widely.

"This is indeed a great gift! Such craftmanship is impressive!"

"Thank you, Ambassador."

The Jaffa ambassador sheathed the blade and gave it to the aide who placed it in a wooden box provided by the Federation captain's XO. Feltesh turned back to the captain.

"Now, we turn to the real business."

Jean-Luc nodded as he sipped his cup of Earl Grey.

"Yes, Ambassador. I hear that the Jaffa Empire proposes to aid Federation against the Klingons, but will not sign a military alliance."

"That is correct, Captain. The Jaffa Empire has recently come out of a long seclusion, and we are in no state to sign such document. The Klingons have made an enemy of us, and that is what we intend to solve, and the Federation is currently an enemy of the Klingons. Enemy of my enemy is my friend."

Jean-Luc seemed surprised.

"That… We have exactly that… expression back on Earth."

"I imagine so. The Jaffa are related to humans."

"Ah… yes, you're historical files mentioned them, but there wasn't much explaining it."

Feltesh nodded grimly.

"That part of our history is not something that we like to mention. It is… a shameful past."

Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes.

"I see."

Then Feltesh breathed in deep as if he was making a hard decision.

"However, in order to maintain an honest and trusting relationship between our empires, I will reveal the real history to you, the admirals of StarFleet and the Federation Council, with the proviso that it remains a secret that does not go beyond those that we have given permission to."

Jean-Luc paused for a moment, then nodded.

"I think we can agree to such terms."

"Very good, captain. Alright… Let's see… where should I start the explanation…"

"Perhaps from the beginning?"

Feltesh smiled.

"Of course. Now… As we both know, the first human civilization rose from the banks of River Tigris and Euphratis."

Now, Jean-Luc was really surprised that an alien could know so much about ancient Earth history.

"Yes… yes, of course. The Sumerians."

Feltesh nodded.

"Now, imagine that the Sumerians, ancient Indians, Egyptians and ancient Greeks as well as other ancient civilizations had somethings in common."

"Such as?"

"The symbolism of dragons, existence of pyramids in various forms and other things… What you could call… 'cross-pollination of ancient civilizations'."

"What is that got to do with anything?"

Feltesh smiled.

"Well, let's just say that during that time, a group of parasitic aliens came down on pyramid-like spaceships and took human hosts. Now, these aliens were technologically advanced but not socially, they were feudal warlords fighting each other in a clan-like strutures. The most powerful leaders of the aliens were called the System Lords, and there was a particular leader whose powers encompassed two whole clans. He was the Supreme System Lord, and he called himself… Ra."

Jean-Luc paled.

"Do… Do you mean to say that the deities of ancient Earth were aliens?"

"Very much so, Captain Picard."

"But we would have found… proofs, evidences…"

"I will explain the details of that issue. Now, where was I… ah, yes. The Goa'ulds took people from Earth and colonised many worlds and made them into slaves. However, the Goa'ulds were very few and the fact that they were soon expelled from Earth by the primitive humans forced the Goa'ulds to create a military force that would also work as a police force. On a planet called Dakara, the first Jaffa were created."

"Created?"

Feltesh nodded.

"The Goa'uld changed the DNA of the Jaffa and turned them into incubators for the young Goa'uld symbiotes."

Then the Jaffa ambassador lifted his robes to show the symbiot pouch. Picard looked very much surprised as did Riker who was standing behind his captain.

"That's…"

Suddenly, the symbiote inside peered its head out from the pouch, freaking out the Federation people even further. They had seen many different creatures in their lives, but the very idea of enslaving an entire race, particularly the 'human' race, through making them into incubators. The Ambassador nodded and the Jaffa retracted the symbiote.

"The Goa'ulds kept us denied us writing, learning beyong obedience and warfare, and they even denied us even the most basic understanding of technology we were using. We may have used advanced technologies and that made us like the god's soldiers to the even more primitives human slaves on the various planets of the Goa'uld domain, but we were almost as primitive."

"That is horrible."

"The Goa'ulds forced us to slaughter and terrorise millions upon millions of innocents. Then a long forgotten planet called the Tauri sent their warriors through the chapaai."

"Yes, your histories mention this 'Tauri' with greatly conflicted views."

The Jaffa Ambassador nodded.

"That is true, captain. While we greatly appreciate their efforts, their sanctimonious attitude and their disguised colonialism was too much. It was after the Free Jaffa Nation was broken into pieces by the hands of the Tauri that our new God arrived."

"The God Emperor…"

"The Nameless Lord… Our Beloved One… He gave us true freedom. He gave us the power and choice to choose our destiny. Most of us chose to follow him, but some of us wanted to follow him in spirit only. To protect us from the Tauri and other evil forces, he sent us here through the dimensional barrier."

Picard narrowed his eyes.

"Then you are not really from around here."

The Jaffa Ambassador chuckled.

"No… I guess not. We have only been here about 300 years."

Of course, the Jaffa Ambassador was not 'completely' lying since the colonists did spend 300 years within the time dilation field. The Jaffa spent their time there well, creating a whole new culture just to deceive the Federation and other Alpha Quadrant empires. After the exchange of histories, the treaty signing was well on the way until the military alliance part.

-----

"I thought you wanted a military alliance."

"That was before we got into the conflict with the Klingons. They have insulted us."

"I am sure that there is something I have missed, but I would assume that allying with us would be far more beneficial in fighting the Klingons."

Feltesh shook his head.

"While that is how it appears, it may not be true, captain. Though you war agains the Klingons right now, once your differences are sorted out, your Federation would not hesitate to resign the peace treaty with the Klingons. We have no intention of giving up our war at your leisure."

Picard frowned.

"So you wish to differentiate current Federation-Klingon War from your own conflict with the Klingons."

"Yes, captain Picard. We do not wish to stop our war nor be criticised by your Federation for our tactics. I assure you that our tactics may seem barbaric and brutal as well as malicious… to your point of view. In fact, the Jaffa High Council wishes to sign a non-interference treaty with the Federation regarding our conflict with the Klingons."

Picard narrowed his eyes and read through the draft of the non-interference treaty. He frowned.

"The article 7.1 states that neither side will 'comment' or give statement on each other's conflict. What does this mean?"

"Just as it is written, captain. As I have mentioned, some of our tactics may seem brutal, and we have researched your culture enough to know that your Federation loves to criticise others for the difference in their cultures."

Picard frowned deeply.

"I assure you, Ambassador, that the Federation deeply respects all cultures and their differences. While we do make comments of certain weapons…"

"It is not about the weapons, captain. It is about blood and violence… and messacre. While we do not enjoy killing innocents, we will kill those who resist."

"That's… I see…"

"Good, captain. I hope that the Federation Council and the StarFleet agree to the terms as soon as possible. The Jaffa High Council will vote on the dates for beginning our war against the Klingons… on next Tuesday, and I expect, in knowing our military readiness, that the war would begin no later than Friday. If your people can get it back to us by this Friday, I think we can have the signing on Monday."

Picard looked down at the several treaties on his side of the desk and nodded.

"Very well, Ambassador. I will see to it that the Federation Council and the StarFleet receives these as soon as possible."

-----

StarTrek Galactic Imperium:

Che'nade Province, Ma'harin Sector -

Grimor System, Grimor III

Southern Hemisphere

Galmas Sector

Outskirt of Bodrian Village

The village seemed empty. While the thirty or so houses built with metal and brick were caked in brown dust, they still stood proudly. Most of the houses were two storey and they all had solar panels. The village was located on a hill with lots of large rock formations. Six very large rocks were around the village, forming a formidable barrier along with the standard walls. In the middle of the village was a large clearing where the Ring Platform embedded circular stone was buried into the ground. Suddenly, the rings came up the platform. Hearing the sound, people came out the houses with guns and aimed at the platform. They were people of Imperium and they were always careful. When the rings came back down, Lieutenant Katarn stood there with four Elites. Katarn breathed in the hot dry air as he looked around at the wary and tired-looking villagers. He and his men stepped off the platform. Only then, the villagers lowered their weapons, recognising the Elites.

"I am Lieutenant Katarn, who is in charge here?"

One of the few IDF soldiers, who obviously had seen many battles, came forward.

"I am Sergeant Gakis, sir. I have been leading the villagers against the insects for days. We were not expecting reinforcements, sir."

Katarn nodded.

"Well, we are here now. Firstly, is the village secure?"

"Yes, sir. The last attack was yesterday, and they usually attack with the interval of four days."

"I see… Now, where was Sergeant Vin'tac and his forces seen last?"

"They went out to escort the supply carriage from the Clone Camp down the hill. That was yesterday before the insects attacked us. From the looks of it, the insects diverted most of their forces against the camp rather than at us. That's how we could survive yesterday's attack."

"I see. I have three squads of Clones arriving within minutes. I want you to set up a parameter while my Elite and I seek out Sergeant Vin'tac."

"Yes, sir."

Then Borias arrived with the rest of his squad.

"Borias!"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Leave five of your men here to organise the defence of the village. I do not want any delays in receiving new supplies. Then you and I are going to search for Vin'tac."

"Yes, sir."

-----

Walking through the narrow passages between the humongous rocks, the Elites under Katarn and Borias kept a wary eye on the surroundings. Feeling that they neared the Clone's military camp, Katarn slowly drew his sword as he readied his plasma blaster on his left wrist. Other Elites primed their wrist mounted weapons while Borias drew his own sword. The fact that the Elites were based mostly on the Kull Warriors was a history long forgotten. The chest armour may be similar, but they were more advanced, and their helmet was definitely better. In fact, the Elites were a precursor to the creation of the Imperial Marines. One of the majo changes from the previous generations of Elites was the variance in weapon systems. While the left wrist still mounted the Kull blaster-based weapon, the right side weapon was chosen by its user. Many chose another ranged weapon but some would choose a lightsaber or a twin-lightsaber, or shield or flame thrower. These options allowed greater tactical use of the Elites in the Imperium's military forces.

Taking point, Katarn peered around the rock and saw the square-looking military camp with half-destroyed walls. Giving orders through the internal communication mode of his helmet, he led his men down the slope. It was when they were about half-way down that Katarn noticed something. He saw bits of white stuff on the rocks with clear gel-like substance blocking the path ahead. Remembering that the A'shrika were insectoids, he quickly surmised that it was some sort of spider-like creature that layed down the trap. Gesturing his men to take cover, he throw a rock at the clear web. When the stone hit the web, it got stuck as Katarn expected, and just as he expected, a dozen A'shrika soldiers and a single larger creature jumped out from behind the rocks around the web. Then they stood there perplexed as they did not see the enemy stuck in the web. As the creatures moved closer to inspect the web, the Elites jumped out from behind their own rocks and rained down plasma fire.

Hundreds of orange plasma bolts smashed into the A'shrika, killing four of them quickly, and then one of the Elites ran forward, and used his secondary weapon. This weapon was the plasma flamethrower. Super-heated plasma seared down the big creature, which Katarn suspected to have created the web, and killed two other A' shrika with the hot flame. Katarn, Borias and one of the Elites charged forward, brandishing their alternative weapons. While Katarn and Borias used the swords glowing with orange plasma, the other Elite was featuring a single red-coloured lightsaber protruding from this right wrist. Katarn evaded a single bolt of bio-plasma fired by the A'shrika soldier and cut it down with a swing of his sword while Borias killed the A'shrika with a shoulder charge and close ranged weapons fire. The lightsaber-wielding Elite punctured the head of an A'shrika with it, killing the insect creature instantly. Katarn turned around to seek another target when an A'shrika jumped up and slammed down on him with the creature's talon. However, it could not make the attack hit the target as a plasma cannon bolt slammed into its side, throwing it to the web. The plasma cannon was the alternate weapon of an Elite.

It was not long before the A'shrika were defeated. However, the battle had attracted unwanted attention of the enemy. Katarn could see from his high vantage point that at least three A'shrika hunting parties were filtering through the rocks to come up the hill. There was no other option for the Elites. Deciding to kill their way down the hill, Katarn led his men forward. It took nearly an hour as the six Elites including Katarn slew one hunting party after another as they continually came up the hill. Had they met the enemy on an empty plain, not even the Elites would have survived the numerical superiority of the insectoids, but the terrain had given the small group of Elites a great advantage. Though Katarn did not know it, his men had killed nearly half of the A'shrika forces around the village and the Clone's camp. When Katarn's group reached the ruined camp, they saw hundreds of Clones lying dead in the dusty compound. The corpses included nine Elites of Sergeant Vin'tac's squad. Gritting his teeth with anger, Katarn ordered his ment o keep searching for anything. Then one of the Elites contacted him.

~Sir, I found Sergeant Vin'tac. He is seriously wounded. We need to get him to a medical facility quickly.~

"Understood. Borias, check if the camp's Infirmary is still operational."

Borias replied after a few minutes.

~Lieutenant, the Infirmary has been hit hard, but there is a hand-healing device and some Bacta.~

"That should be enough to stabilise him until we can get him to the ship. Signal the ship that we are returning with a wounded and our honoured deads."

~Yes, sir.~

-----

~This is a grim news, Lieutenant.~

The hologram of Captain Dera'c mused as he received the debrief.

"Sir?"

~All of the modus operandi of the A'shrika indicate that they prey upon the defenceless villages and towns to feed upon our civilians. However, this is the first time that they had initiated a major assault on our military installation rather than as a diversion.~

"I thought they did attack military installations, sir."

Dera'c nodded grimly.

~While that is true, Lieutenant, but our analysis came up with a suprising result. Most of the attacks on our military installations have been diversions to distract our military forces from protecting the real targets.~

"I see. So an attack targeting the military compound is an anomaly especially because the attack on the village was a failure."

~That is correct, Lieutenant. I believe that someone is directing the A'shrika against our military targets. The attacks on the supply convoys are a good example of this. They had never attacked our supply lines on purpose.~

Katarn narrowed his eyes.

"This is troubling, sir. Unexpected tactics from the enemy could be deadly to our plans of attack."

~Indeed. I am sending two LAAT/c with Thornback Humvees to assist your efforts to uncover the plot behind these attacks on our convoys. With the supplies being stocked in the village as we speak, I want you to take another three squads of Clones to reinforce the village and protect the supply depot.~

"Yes, captain. For the God Emperor!"

~For the God Emperor's Glory!~

-----

The attack on the village and the stockpile of supplies never came during the night. The brave assault by Katarn and his men had broken the will of the insectoid soldiers and the A'shrika forces returned to their own camps to regroup. Meanwhile, the Elite's Acclamator continued to act as the satellite for the Ring Platform, allowing nearly one hundred Clones to reinforce the defence of the village and the supply depot. With Katarn and his Elites helping out, the village was secured quickly. Also, in order to prepare for the next day's supply run to the town of Galmas, two hundred Clones were ringed down to recapture the military camp down the hill. With no space in the village to land two Thornback Humvees, the Elites decided to use the camp as their base of operation on the ground. Accepting Katarn's suggestion, the Captain Dera'c sent down two more LAAT/c carrying two ATTEs to help the Clones defend the compound.

As the day dawned and the large red-tinged sun rose from the west, the Elites came down to the Clone camp with fifty hover-carts of supplies behind them. During the night, the Clones did not rest and had repaired much of the walls around the compound and the Acclamator had sent down two Thornback Humvees, two ATTEs and five large military cargo transport vehicles. Clones loaded the hover-carts into the cargo section of the transport vehicles and the Elites checked out their vehicles.

The Thornback Humvees were a common light vehicle for the Imperium's forces. Since Imperium came to existence over night, it still lacked a systematical development, production and deployment of various vehicles and technologies. One of such examples was the Humvees. First introduced when the God Emperor realised that his forces lacked the fast-moving yet powerful light vehicle, the Humvee were introduced with several modules to be installed on it. Of course, these Humvees were armed with the advanced technologies of the Imperium. Protected by 30mm naquadah/trinium/titanium alloy ablative armour and powered by an Asgard Miniature PowerCore A-3 series engine, this inertial dampener equipped, 6-wheeled vehicle was far more advanced than any Humvee actually used by humans on various Earths.

While it is still mainly used as troop transport, the Thornback series Humvee is patented by the Imperial Military Technology Department, produced by the Dakara Merchantile Corporation and Ha'tak'na Ammunitions Corp, serviced by Jaffa Technical Services, a subsidiary of Jaffa Interplanetary Trading where the Imperial Government is a shareholder with 27.8%. Humvee was one of the many line of vehicles and technologies that were produced by the 'civilian' producers, although almost all of these corporations were partly owned by the Imperial Government between 10% minimum to 51% maximum. In order to satisfy the sole user of such military grade merchandice, the Imperial Military, the manufacturers came up with number of variations that did actually meet the standard set by the God Emperor.

The most commonly used type is the transport mode which bears no weapons other than a single pintle mounted Plasma Blaster. The second most common type is the Humvee/ai variant which is a distinctly anti-infantry vehicle. Reducing the passenger carrying capacity, the vehicle features a pintle-mounted twin-linked Plasma Blaster, hood-mounted automated solid-shell minigun, a rear mounted manned minigun turret and a manned minigun turret on the sides of the vehicle. The four miniguns, allowed deep penetration of flesh, and the powerful twin-linked Plasma Blaster allows the Humvee/ai to be a very powerful anti-infantry vehicle despite reduced armour. The Humvee/av, anti-vehicle Humvee shares the basic features with the Humvee/ai by having the four weapons on the side. Instead of four miniguns, the side turrets are replaced by staff cannon and the pintle-mounted Plasma Blaster is replaced by missile launcher. The Humvee/ai and Humvee/av are both manufactured by the the Dakara Merchantile Corporation.

The Ha'tak'na Ammunitions Corp, which had recently absorbed financially struggling Kuatle Armaments through M&A, had gained control of the patents of the variants owned by the Kuatle Armaments. The Humvee variant series by the Ha'tak'na Ammunitions Corp are heavily defended and relies on the top mounted automated weapons, reducing the manpower requirement. The Humvee-AA1 has a Quad-Turbo Laser Cannon behind the driver's section. This variant allows great anti-air support in tight corners. The Humvee-AA2 uses a 3x2 missile pod instead of turbo-laser cannon.

Katarn and his men had received a Humvee/ai and a Humvee transport for their use. These two Humvees were the only things that would defend the defenceless cargo transports. While the cargo transports did have a squad of Clones aboard each vehicle, they would be no match against the numerically superior A'shriaka.

-----

With a stormcloud of dust trailing behind them, the seven vehicles rushed thrugh the long road that stretched for nearly 300km. With the regulation speed at 100km/hr, it would take 3 hours to get to the town. Of course, the vehicles were capable of easily maintaining 200km/hr and their maximum speed on roads reached 300km/hr but squeezing such amount power did not bode well for the MAPC(Minature Asgard PowerCore). While it could produce nearly unlimited amount of energy, it does not give it in great volumes. In fact, it produces energy over a long period rather and a single boost. In order to use a great burst of power, the Ancient-based power sources were needed, and they were not yet into production. The best scientists in the Imperium were researching the production of ZPMs with little result.

As the Elite drove the Humvee, Katarn thought that it would have been better just to transport it directly with LAATs or something, but a prolonged flight would attract the attention of the enemy air units that dominated the skies. It was an unfornate fact that the Imperium did not control the skies of Grimor III. The recent fleet reinforcement did drive out the enemy's fleet, but just as the Imperium's forces are firmly entrenched around the planet, the A'shrika also have created a hundreds of nests all around the planet, producing vast number of troops. Though the forces of Imperium had routed many of their hordes and destroyed a dozen or so nests thanks to the timely reinforcement of Clones, the vast horde of A'shrika had not so greatly diminished. As the convoy drove on, they countered several ambushes, each getting more deadly than the previous trap. However, the tenacity of the Elites and the the leadership of Katarn had allowed the convoy to break through the ambushes and finally arrive at the town. One of the supply containers contained a new Ring Platform for the town. This decision to replace the Ring Platform in Galmas was because the losses of supply convoys were quite crippling to the struggling planet.

-----

~Well done, lieutenant. You have secured the town's vital supplyline. I have made a decision and had sent the parts for the new Ring Platform. Once it is operational, we can send supplies directly to the town. I have dispatched an LAAT with Engineers. Prepare to receive them. Also, Sergeant Vin'tac has decided to stay with your team while you are deployed here. His squad has been annihilated, and I have agreed to attach him to your team.~

Katarn nodded.

"Yes, sir, I understand."

Dera'c's hologram then turned to face the map display and pointed at a location near the village.

~The problem lies on how the A'shrika knew all this. They are… animalistic and this is most… troubling. Someone must be directing their attention against our vulnerable targets. The forces of A'shrika that attacked your position came from this nest.~

Katarn carefully studied the area.

"Perhaps I can take a strike team and destroy the nest."

~Hmm… Even though our Elites are powerful, you will not be able to assail such large nest. I will reinforce your position with Clones. Take them and assault the next. I will send what air support I can.~

"Yes, captain."

-----

Ba'tet led the Guardians to the secret chamber on the _Imperial Primus_. The _Primus_ had been upgraded with even more superstructure. The God Emperor jokingly called it 'the boss from 1942', though absolutely no one understood what it meant. They beamed into the chamber where two sets of thirteen pods were staring at each other. On one side, the pods contained clones of the Guardians and the God Emperor. As the Guardians approached, they saw their master working the console on the far side of the chamber. The God Emperor turned.

-----

"Ah, Ba'tet, you are here on time. Very good."

"Yes, my lord."

I looked at my Guardians. Though their bodies were new, they were still Jaffa. I was not about to fight my enemies with such weak servants. I gestured at the empty pods.

"Shed your armours and enter the empty pods facing your own clones."

They bowed their heads and began to enter the pods. The new clones were larger. I had maximised the potential of the human-based DNA. The new bodies of the Guardians were all 2.7m tall, their muscles very dense and flexible, their brains capable of some telepathy and telekinesis, and their immune systems as robust as that of an Alteran. My new body, however, was merely 2.3m tall, but imbued with far greater powers. In fact, Adria was the basis of my design, and all of her powers were within my new body, as well as some of the knowledge of the Alterans, Ori, Asgard and the Jedi. Of course, I made sure that the amount of knowledge was enough for my new brain to handle. Most of the knowledge I implanted was about the use of my new powers. Even physically, I would be as powerful as what I expect a Space Marine to be. My muscle fibers were actually far more dense, flexible and stronger than even my own Guardians. That body could easily punch through bank vaults with ease. My lungs, heart and other organs would also be superior, allowing me to run with great speed and endurance.

Once prepared, we all entered the empty pods, with me as the last one in. I was never trusting, and that included my own Guardians. Fortunately, once they are in their new bodies, they would be trustworthy since their new biology would be tied to their loyalty to me. My consciousness faded for a time and when I opened my eyes again, I was in the new body. Suddenly, whole new worlds opened up before my very eyes. I could see more, I could feel more, I could think faster, I could remember all that I know, and I could sense my own power rising within me. With a flicker of a single thought, I slammed opened the pod door. Using telekinesis, I rose out of the pod, hovering like a god should. My nanites brought me my new armour and then formed the cloak around me once more. Then the other pods opened, and my Guardians came out. They saw me and they bowed. I could read their minds and they, using a tiny bit of knowledge in using telekinesis and telepathy, they began to chat with their minds, and communed with me. I smiled beneath my mask.

"At last… I am one step closer to being a GOD!"

My Guardians, now clad in their new armours, bowed their head in unison. Ba'tet, who was 2.8m tall and stronger than others, bowed deeply.

"My God, you are truly the God that we always wanted to worship."

I chuckled.

"I need not your worship, my friend. I am not so weak as to need worship or faith. I am that I am. I am your God and Emperor! I am the God Emperor!"

-----

Borias took off his helmet and wiped his eyebrows of the sweat. Katarn slumped down next to him and looked up at the dark sky. The sky wasn't really dark except for the huge swarms of tiny insects used by the A'shrika as a support air unit. The explosive bee-like creature the size of a man's fist would swarm over a vehicle or anything, and explode. Six LAATs were lost this way as well as the two Humvees and two Elites. Nearly hundred Clones were swept up by the explosive bees and died. While there were still three hundred more Clones, they were all taking cover inside the makeshift trenches. The problem was not actually the A'shrika forces, since they were destroyed and their nest destroyed by the LAATs before the swarm caught up. It was the strange humanoid soldiers that pinned the Clones down. Wearing strange white and blue uniforms and protected by a spherical energy shield, the alien soldiers fired strange weapons from their short and stubby guns.

The strange disruptive energy of the enemy's weapons was deadly to the Clones and somewhat effective even against the Elites and their superior armour. Even the Kull-armour based Elite Armour featured half-melted potholes as they were shot by the enemy's weapon. Nearly a hundred Clones were killed by the disruptive beams as they seared through the white armour of the Clones and turned the internal organs into shredded cooked meat. The enemy's energy shield was quite powerful as well. The Clone's weapons needed to be set at maximum power to penetrate the shield. It was fortunate that the enemy had no other protection than the shield. The battle was a stalemate despite Katarn and his men killing nearly fifty of the enemies, the Clones and Elites were forced into the trenches. Katarn turned to Borias as he also took off the helmet.

"So, what do you think, Sergeant?"

"I did notice that they were physically frail. A melee combat may be our solution."

Katarn nodded with a frown.

"That would require us to get through their field of fire."

"Yes, sir."

Then Katarn peered over.

"Did you notice their masks?"

"Yes, they seem to be breathing apparatus. They must not be able to breathe this atmosphere. It is good for us."

"Yes, but I was talking about their third eye."

Borias narrowed his eyes.

"I noticed… You don't think…"

"I do… The Vbargae has finally begun using ground forces. However, I don't think their gound forces are large."

"We must know more…"

Suddenly, they saw six tentacles of white light that whipped at the Clones in the trenches. With explosive impact, dozens of Clones died as the white energy whipped the ground. Katarn and Borias put their helmet back on. Katarn growled as he peered over the trench.

"What in the name of the God Emperor…?!"

A Vbargae, not one of the soldiers, but a real Vbargae stood atop the low hill and lashed out with six of his ten tentacles. Up close, the Vbargae looked even more physically frail than the soldiers.

-----

"Batet!"

"Yes, my lord?"

"We have finally detected a Vbargae on a planet. We go now!"

"Yes, my lord."

-----

The Vbargae Sih, the 7th Master of the Vbargae-Nar, stood there on the hill, his right hand hovering on the wrist device on his left hand. At his thought command, six of his ten tentacles lashed out at the enemies, killing those who hid under the ground. It was a good thing. These pitiful creatures dared to refuse Vbargae's command to die out. They were to be wiped out without mercy. The aid of the young Bargae soldiers from the colonies were much appreciated. The wise commander of the Bargae was actually a promising young man who was at 11th Level, and would become a Vbargae by reaching the 10th Level in no more than a hundred cycles. All was as it should be.

-----

The stargate on the planetary capital suddenly shut down. The Captain Dera'c frowned from his command centre's primary window.

"Who ordered the gate shut?"

The Clone Commanders quickly contacted the Gate Control to find out, but all they got was 'No Comment'.

"What do you mean, 'no comment'? Find out who authorised the gate to be shut down!"

"I order it."

"Who?"

Dera'c turned, and there they saw the God Emperor and his Guardians. Dera'c bowed down instantly.

"Captain Dera'c, your work here has been exemplary. However, there is a matter I must attend to here. You will bring be an escort and arrange a transport."

"Yes, my lord, however, the sky is filled with enemies, it would difficult to secure an LAAT."

The God Emperor's dark mask suddenly shimmered and his eyes flashed in brilliant white light.

"**You dare to defy me, Captain? I am your lord and master. I care not for the petty insects in the air! I will take care of them.**"

Dera'c bowed.

"I will immediately arrange it as you have commanded, my God."

-----

The lone LAAT and two HAC/i and two HAC/d flew in formation followed by three LAAT and six HAC/i. They moved south toward where Lieutenant Katarn was. Of course, the A'shrika swarms and various insect air units attempted to intercept the transports but being properly prepared, the Imperium's forces fought off the insects. However, just as they were about to go over the equator of the planet, a vast swarm, easily ten times the size of any previous attacks, came upon the convoy. It was here that the the God Emperor showed his mights. He roared with a fell voice, and the explosive bees began to collide into each other and exploded. Bigger creatures were shredded by the bees as well. Into that confusion, the Imperial craft fired their weapons, and they wiped out of the survivors. From then on, the Imperial convoy was able to fly unmolested.

-----

Admiral Kalis was content. His expedition fleet had conquered the Kazon Ogla and conquered the nearby systems. They set up a series of beacons for the following ships and prepared mining sites for those planets not worthy of full colonisation. The Kazon resisted but they were no match for the might of an Imperial fleet, especially the one designed to conquer. Other Kazon Sects came to take over Ogla's territory only to be destroyed by the Imperium. Since Imperium does not allow slavery, the surviving Kazon were offered to become a part of the Imperium but it was their flat refusal, and their insistence that they would die fighting to the last man, woman and child, which forced the Admiral Kalis to order the extermination of the Kazon. Just as they declared their intention to fight to the last man, woman and child, the soldiers of Imperium killed every man, woman and child with extreme lack of mercy. Every body was checked for lifesigns and were made sure that they died. It did not take long before an entire sector of the Delta Quadrant was wiped clean of those who resisted the Imperium. Five lesser races had surrendered immediately, and were given Provisional Protectorate status while two other races who resisted were utterly annihilated.


	65. Chapter 65

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

Someone mentioned that I need a beta reader... anyone know how to go about it? The better question is... who want the job?

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... and StarTrek part is nearly over... though I am thinking to reduce the time spent in the dimension all together from 7 years to 3.5 years, and return later...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (7)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**I tried to change the dialogue style after some criticisms, so tell me your thoughts! Also, please mention if my editing is making it difficult to read or anything... I'm still confused by this system despite the many chapters I have posted...  
**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**This chapter is quite long and even without sneakpeek! I believe that by the next chapter, the StarTrek dimension will be over... Unfortunately, my dreams of carrying out a powerful manipulation for the Dominion War is over... Unless you guys don't mind GEK not getting the Transphasic Torpedo as yet... What do you think??**

* * *

**Chapter 65**

The conquest of the Ocampa was well under way as a dozen shafts were drilled into the planet's crust to find Kes' kins. Their habitats under the ground were turned into the HQ for the Imperium's forces while shelters were beamed into existence on the surface. Using the advanced technology of the Imperium, the expedition fleet began to terraform the planet, allowing the desert planet to be rich with life within just a few years. The Ocampa were easily susceptible to the brainwashing and they were quickly become dominated by Imperial agenda. Scores of Ocampa gladly surrendered their body to the 'science' and they were promptly experimented with, and the results were sent to the Imperium.

The nearby Kazon Sects had soon learned about the destruction of Ogla and and quickly recognised the threat posed to their existence by the Imperium, and they had begun to unite their strength to fight this unknown conquerors. Meanwhile, the expedition fleet began to spread their might and started to conquer several planets along Voyager's path. The conquest of the 'Makull's species', the real name unknown to those who watches the television show, as well as the Baneans and Numiri were swift and effortless. The Vhnori were a bit more resistant, not because of their military or technological might, which they did not, but because they refused to believe anything beyond their own culture. The slaughter was a terrible ordeal for them as the Clones marched through their streets and displayed the cocooned bodies. The government collapsed, and the Vhnori were inducted into the Imperium.

-----

The war between the Jaffa Empire and the Klingon Empire began brutally as the Jaffa Empire's War Expedition fleet assaulted the Klingon territory with cruelty. Thirty capital ships and ninty lesser ships swarmed about the Klingon-Federation border and attacked any ships with Klingon mark on it. The Klingons were forced to pause their assault on the Federation as the Jaffa began a relentless assault. A dozen colonies were attacked, and as the ground forces fought, all who resisted were slain. Since all and every Klingon would resist as warriors, all Klingons were killed. When the Klingon relief forces arrived to find their colony annihilated, they witnessed thousands of colonists skewered to a long wooden poles, Dracula style. The enraged Klingons searched for the Jaffa, only to find another colony destroyed.

Unable to catch up to the attackers and unable to prevent the attacks with what they had, the Klingons recalled their ships from the Federation space to defend the colonies. The Klingons quickly changed their stance and attempted a diplomatic solution to buy time to organise their defence, but with the Federation unwilling to condem the Jaffa, the Klingons were on their own. The Klingons quickly realised that their alliance with the Federation had been a blessing over the years, and once that relationship had been soured, the Federation sent no more relief supplies or send ships to help them. The Klingons were not very good at such things, and the non-Klingons began to waver in their loyalty to the Empire.

Understanding such issues, Gowron attempted to save the Klingon Empire by further oppressing the colonies, only for the colonies turn away. Indeed, the inability to stop the Jaffa from slaughtering entire colonies has made the image of the Klingon Empire very weak. This became worse when Captain Sisko and his people exposed Martok as a Changeling. Though Gowron managed to convince the Klingons to cease the attacks on the Federation, this did not stop the Jaffa attacks. This had surprised the Klingons, since they believed that the Jaffa were in an alliance with the Federation. As the Jaffa fleet continued to strike deeper into the Klingon Empire, the Klingon Empire was forced to sign the new Khitomer Accords much faster than they would have.

The sudden withdrawal of Klingons did not mean that the Federation stopped arming itself. Their suspicion that the Dominions were agitating the Alpha Quadrant to weaken it before a full invasion was not proved and that did not sit well with the Federation. Slightly more aggressive people began to rise into prominence and even several moderates voicing concerns about the Dominion. In a way, this was a method of 'burying their heads in the sand' about the Jaffa attacks on the Klingons. With the Klingon fleet back home, the Jaffa-Klingon War became a stalemate. Even with the Jaffa ships being intercepted or destroyed one by one, the Klingons had stacked up a horrific casualty. Nearly three hundred ships were lost to the Jaffa attacks, and forty nine colonies and three major Klingon worlds were annihilated by the Jaffa.

The loss of nearly two billions lives on just those three major planets were enough to horrify the Federation had the cold relations between the Klingons and the Federation stopped the news from going around. The Klingons were not about to tell the Quadrant that they suffered so much loss to a previously unknown empire on the edges of the known space. Thus, the huge humanitarian disaster was left unnoticed. When the tension between the Dominion-Cardassian and the Federation mounted, the Federation asked the Jaffa to halt the attacks on the account that the Klingons may be helpful if the Dominions invaded the quadrant. Agreeing with the point, the Jaffa allowed a cease-fire with the Klingons through Federation. The Klingons were glad to accept it, though they used this chance to rebuild their military. The Federation benefitted from this as the middle-man.

The Founders were pleased as they perceived the Jaffa attacks on the Klingons was enough to weaken the Klingon Empire. Although the original plan of forcing Klingons against the Federation had failed, it was acceptable. They did worry about this new 'Jaffa Empire' but they did not think too much since they assumed that the Klingons were too careless and too focused on the Federation. Everything was going according to plan.

-----

The reports of casualty came in much smaller than other reports. The destructions of the Klingon colonies have greatly excited the Jaffa, and the young generation of Jaffa flocked to the enlistment offices around the Jaffa Empire to join the war. As they read the reports, the Jaffa High Council smiled. Everything was going according to the plan of their God… the God Emperor of Galactic Imperium.

-----

StarTrek Galactic Imperium:

Siroc Province, Pelim Sector -

Pelim System, Pelim VI

Ring of Pelim VI

The planet Pelim VI was a massive gas giant nearly twenty seven times the size of Jupiter and its humongous red colored ring making the planet look as if the planet was bathed in blood. The planet was also made of heavy gas and a super-dense core, which made the gravity well massive. The eighth moon of the plane was a monitoring base for the Clone Army of the Imperium, and this was so because Pelim III was the core Fortress World of the Pelim Sector, and it was from here that the fleets for the rest of the sector were repaired, resupplied and organised. Also, this was a major barracks planet for the entire Province, which was in dire need of soldiers due to the war against the Mar-Kran. With nearly four hundred thousand Clones produced per year and its Military Academy training nearly a thousand officers per year, the Fortress World of Pelim III was a critical strategic location for the Imperium's war against the Mar-Kran.

It was not too long before the Mar-Kran began to recognise that they were hopelessly outnumbered despite their technology. The recent capture of several key technologies and vehicles by the Elite teams of the Imperium had notified the Mar-Kran of this dire situation and they quickly formed a plan to cripple the Imperium's war effort in the whole Province. Even though the Siroc Province was being aided by the core provinces, the main war efforts came from the four main Fortress Worlds and the lesser Fortress Worlds. The Mar-Kran launched simultaneous attacks across six lesser Fortress Worlds and the major Fortress World of Verronus II. The Verron Sector was the absolute frontline, and had suffered most damage over the course of the war, and yet it produced double the number of Clones produced by Pelim III.

This coordinated attack strategy by the Mar-Kran had forced the Imperium's military commanders to react quickly to defend their military strength. The loss of lesser Fortress Worlds and their vehicle factories had already begun to affect the war within days, and seven colonies fell to the Mar-Kran without the constant reinforcement from Verronus II. In order to preserve the remaining Fortress Worlds, the HQ began to plan and strategise. Meanwhile, the Mar-Kran gathered a mighty fleet and several decoy fleets for another major attack against the Fortress Worlds. Expecting attacks of some kind, the Imperial Provincial HQ attempted to scrape together their space fleets. However, the toll of the war was heavy and they could only place few ships on each of the Fortress Worlds. The HQ knew that if they withdrew ships from the colonies to defend the Fortress Worlds, the Mar-Kran could easily attack the undefended colonies. Unable to do much of anything, they did attempt to place as many ships around their Fortress Worlds.

Unfortunately, Pelim III was located deeper into the Province, and the Pelim Sector bordered the Che'nade Province, and the HQ decided that it was safer than others, thereby reducing the number of defending ships. Somehow, this information reached the ears of the Mar-Kran. Deciding upon further research that this valuable target was indeed lightly defended, the Mar-Kran gathered their ships and sailed into the darkness of the empty space. Just as the real main fleet left their staging ground at the formerly prosperous mining colony of Sedena III, which was a major source of titantium and trinium in the entire Province, nine diversionary fleets also left the planet's orbit toward their own designated targets. The decoy fleets arrived first and they launched a simultaneous attack on nine important planets including three major Fortress Worlds, two major Homeworld-Level colonies and three lesser Fortress Worlds and a single largest Naquadah mining colony in both Siroc and Che'nade Provinces.

-----

The blood-red ring of Pelim VI looked beautiful as it slowly revolved around the massive planet. To be honest, the ring of ice and rocks were moving at an incredible speed, but at such distance as Admiral Drishak could see from his flagship, the ring appeared to moving slowly and gracefully. The wisened old Mar-Kran admiral was experienced enough have seen many things in the galaxy and many wonderous things too as well as terrible things. The admiral was a man of art, and he did enjoy the beautiful sight of this gas giant. However, it was no time for idle sight-seeing. He had a war to fight. His fleet of nearly three hundred ships had arrived behind the gas giant on the other side of the monitoring moon. They were well within the gravity shade of the planet to hide from any sensors. The mighty fleet was nothing but tiny miniscule dots upon the vast field of reddish swirling gas. Yet, the admiral was proud. This was a fleet of such size that has never been assembled before in the history of the Mar-Kran. Not even at the end of the Mar-Kran Unification War that they had assembled such large fleet. Indeed, this fleet was the hopes and future of the Mar-Kran Empire. This fleet plus the decoy fleets and the few ships left back around the staging ground was nearly 90% of the entire Mar-Kran fleet.

When the Mar-Kran fleet suddenly appeared out of nowhere, the monitoring base was absolutely freaked out. They launched their three squads of StarGliders in a futile hope of defending against the vast superior fleet. Unwilling to leave any military installation surviving, the Mar-Kran fleet charged their weapons to full and fired all their weapons at the base. While the weapons would require five to ten minutes to recharge after such maximum output, the admiral was willing to take the chance. After all, what could possible hurt the fleet? The Imperium's fleet was elsewhere and there were less then ten ships that defended the planet, and they hadn't even seen or detected the fleet still under the vast gravity shade of the huge planet. Relaxed, the fleet fired thousands of plasma cannons and missiles and every weapon they had. Of course, they took care not to waste missiles and other non-energy weapons, but they took liberty to max out their weapons. Once the firing ended, even the shields of the Mar-Kran ships wavered under the intense waste of energy. The monitoring base was gone, and all that remained were a huge crator, cracking of the moon's surface, and boiling lava that seeped out from the moon's core.

-----

Unknown to the Mar-Kran fleet, which was also blinded by the same gravity shade that hid them, a fleet of ships began to rise out from the bloody ring of the planet. Slowly and gently, hundreds of ships began to rise out from the thick cloud of gas, ice and rocks. They all had their ships pointed toward the Mar-Kran fleet that had turned its back to the Imperial fleet. Five Apophis Ha'taks, fifty Venator Carriers, fifty Venator Destroyers, one hundred fifty Acclamators, two hundred Ha'taks positioned themselves behind the Mar-Kran fleet just as the Mar-Kran fleet begun to fire their weapons into the monitoring base. Once the weapons were finished firing, and the Mar-Kran ships began to waver from the low energy levels, the Imperial fleet suddenly fired their weapons into the unsuspecting alien fleet. The Imperial fleet had used what the God Emperor called 'Scorpius Ambush' and hid themselves in the ring of the gas giant, and struck the enemy when they were weak. Of course, they had not expected the enemy to be so foolish to use up their energy at such futile gesture at a small monitoring base.

The Imperial fleet was sent directly by the God Emperor himself, who had scraped up ships from his Secret Worlds. This fleet was not the only one. The God Emperor's nanite spies, unknown to both the Mar-Kran and the Imperial High Command, had informed the God Emperor of all the information he needed to counter this major attack. The God Emperor had no intention of dragging the war on, and wished to deal a crippling blow to the Mar-Krans so he could turn to face the more advanced Vbargae. It had worked as the God Emperor had sent ambush fleets, though nowhere as big as this one, to each location of the decoy attacks. Indeed, the diversionary forces were surprised at their target location when the defenders had sandwiched the decoy fleets and annihilated the attackers. Even the staging grounds were not safe as a strikeforce of Imperial ships had struck deep into the territory captured by the Mar-Kran. While all this was happening, the main counter-strike fleet had struck the extremely vulnerable Mar-Kran main fleet.

Like a lightsaber-wielding Jedi Master chopping down a battle droid into a dozen pieces, the Imperial fleet unleashed nearly ten thousand missiles, torpedoes and nearly a thousand Drones at the Mar-Kran fleet as well as countless energy weapons. The blue APBs seared through the weakened shield and cut the ships apart while the Ori Beams picked off one ships at a time. The one-sided battle was over within minutes as the Imperium's ships crushed the Mar-Kran. Few ships attempted to flee but none escaped as the gravity shade had stopped them from jumping into FTL. Thus, the Mar-Kran forces within the Imperial border were crippled and annihilated.

-----

StarTrek Galactic Imperium:

Che'nade Province, Ma'harin Sector -

Grimor System, Grimor III

Southern Hemisphere

Galmas Sector

As the Vbargae Sih slashed his tentacles down upon the Clones and Elites who fled between the trenches to evade the deadly tentacles of light, the young Lieutenant Katarn unsheathed his sword and fired a volley of plasma weapon at the Vbargae. The spherical shield of the Vbargae flared as it absorbed the attacks, and the Bargae who surrounded their respected leader returned fire with their strange disruptors. Katarn immediately jumped to the side into the trench as a single bolt of disruptor energy seared dangerously close to his back. Katarn rolled in the dirt as three more disruptor bolts slammed the ground around him. The disruptor weapons of the Bargae were deadly even to the Kull armor. The Kull armor's nature of dispersing the incoming energy before absorbing was very effective against any weapons that dealt damage by delivering energy. Both heat energy of the plasma or kinetic energy of bullets were useless against the Kull armor for this reason, and the only reason that a direct nuclear blast killed a Kull Warrior was because that forced too much energy into the armor for it to disperse and absorb.

The Bargae disruptor fired a bolt of disruptive energy at molecular level, which meant that even the molecules of the Kull armor was being disrupted as it dispersed that energy and absorbed. This is the first problem with the Kull armor against the Bargae weapon. The second problem is that the energy is absorbed by the armor. The armor naturally dispersed the disruptive energy and that spread the damage across larger area. While this did stop the penetration of the armor, it weakened the armor layer by layer. In fact, it only took four direct hits for the Kull armor to be penetrated. The last problem of the Kull armor was that it absorbs the energy. By absorbing the energy, the damage was caused all around the armor's interior. So each disruptor bolt not only damaged a layer of Kull armor, it also weakened the very material the Kull armor is made of. Katarn had gritted his teeth in rage as he witnessed three of his Elites and nearly a hundred Clones die by the hands of the Vbargae and his servant-soldiers.

Katarn peered over the bank of the trench and and fired a volley at an unsuspecting Bargae soldier. The soldier's shield flared as it absorbed the deadly weapon but the last two bolts of plasma went through and struck the soldier in the chest and killed him. Instantly, the Bargae soldiers returned fire to Katarn's location but he had already moved. Then the other surviving Elites including Sergeant Borias fired at the Bargae from the other side, killing two. The Vbargae noticed the attack quickly and sent forth one of his tentacles and grabbed an Elite. The powerful disruptive energy of the energy tentacle shredded the armor and tore the Elite into two. At that precise moment, half dozen Clones shot up from their trenches and fired at the Vbargae, one of them firing a Plasma RPG that was a standard heavy anti-vehicle weapon for a Clone squad. The small blue bolts of plasma simply got absorbed or bounced off, but the Plasma RPG flew directly at the spherical shield and exploded. The blue flame blossomed around the Vbargae as if it was a flower greeting the spring. Yet, the might of the advanced technologies could ignor such poetically beautiful explosion. Katarn, however, saw something interesting. The impact did give a pause to the Vbargae and the young lieutenant saw from his vantage point as the Vbargae hurried place his right hand on his bracelet.

That attack seemed to have angered the Vbargae and he lashed out, killing the Clones who attacked him. In fact, he tried to come down from the hill to deal with the surviving Clones personally when the ground in front of him exploded. The Vbargae took a step back as he was showered with dirt. Everyone looked up into the sky to see the cause of the explosion as the LAATs and HAC series crafts came from north. The Bargae fired their weapons at the crafts but the shields were too strong for such small weapons. As the LAATs passed overhead, the soldiers on both sides looked at them with awe and dread, former for the Elites and Clones and the latter for the Bargae. The soldiers of the Imperium cheered silently hoping that their reinforcement can finally aid in driving the foul invaders from that hill. When the familiar white light of the Asgard beam shone upon the hill's face shaded by the dark ominous cloud above, the attentions of both sides immediately focused on it. The light faded and a dozen or so figures stood there, almost unfamiliar to the men of Imperium. The twelve huge men clad in magnificient armor surrounded the central figure, their posture both reverent yet protective.

It was a moment before Katarn realised who that dark figure in the center was. He willed himself to his own knewws in that very moment he recognised his God, his Master, his Emperor. Seeing their commander bow, and hearing the command to bow from Katarn, the other quickly realised that they were in the presence of their lord. It was a sacrilege to not to pay respects to their God Emperor. Bowing within the safeties of the trenches, since the God Emperor commanded no stupidities on the frontlines, the men of Imperium peered out in awe as the twelve Guardians began to spread out in a circle. The Guardians were all wearing white cloak with metallic pauldron in black and silver, their helmet also in the same line of design as their shoulder pieces. Only the chief Guardian Ba'tet wore the gold decorated armor. Each of them stood around their charge with such stature and aura of strength that the Bargae did not react for a moment. Surrounded by these giant Guardians, the God Emperor appeared almost diminutive in size, although he was lean but powerful. In fact, to the Clones and the Elites, the God Emperor's presence could be felt even through the ranks of his Guardians. His might eminating from every corner of his body. He wore his black-colored nanite cloak that gleamed in the daylight, just as the cloud began part up in the heavens as if the God Emperor had defeated the weather itself.

For a moment, the new arrivals just stood there, then the Bargae attacked. Ther Bargae soldiers fired their disruptor weapons at the Guardians, seeing them as the greater threat, but the personal shields of the Guardians easily blocked it, since they were made from a mixed design of Adria's personal shield and the Alteran personal shielding device. The Guardians just stood there, resolutely taking the hits as if they were nothing. To them, the futile attacks were worthy of no attention. They made no move as if they were statues but the visors of their helmets flashed dangerously. The Bargae made desperate and panicked attacks but their attacks were with no success. One or two stray shots would hit the God Emperor, but knowing their master's divinity, the Clones and Elites did not even consider them any threat. Indeed, the God Emperor did not even flinch from them either. It was only after the useless attacks have stopped and the Vbargae began to move that the God Emperor took a step forward.

-----

I waited as the disruptor energy rained down on the Guardians and me. My Guardians had been given the best technology I had in my possession, and I had just the one better. Unlike my Guardians, my shield had a diagnostic upgrade attached to it and the device was attached to my nanite cloak. My Replicator nanites, now made from the best materials I had and had absorbed the best technology I had, were far more sophisticated than any others before them, and they instantly studied the incoming attacks by the second shot. Then, seeing the uselessness of his comrades, the Vbargae moved forward a bit, floating just a couple of inches from the ground. I took a symbolic step forward. This image shall be recorded by many and would be interpreted into thousands of ways. The school children would learn this image and their teachers would explain a couple of main ways of interpreting the God Emperor's momentous step against the invaders. May be they will see it as a 'solid, dependent technology of the Imperium' verses the 'foul and alien technologies of the enemy', or as the God Emperor's 'divine power that stems from his love for this people, signified by the soil that held his feet' verses the 'unholy aliens who did not know when to stop and surrender, thus their position is so unstable like walking on air'. I would love to see how that would fan out. As both of us moved a single step forward, the Bargae readied themselves to protect the Vbargae, and I suspected some sort of deeper relations between them. Until then, I had no idea what their society was like.

The first to speak was me. I spoke loud through the speak of my helm.

"**Vbargae, I am God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. Surrender now, and I shall spare you of your agony.**"

The first to strike was the Vbargae. Shouting some words to me, the Vbargae sent forth four tentacles of light at me. Instantly, my Guardians stood out of my way as I had instructed them. Instead, they went after the Bargae, who still numbered nearly sixty over all. The tentacles of light whipped about me, attempting to strike, but the shield held them off with ease, and though he did not realise it, my nanites had already absorbed enough data to make a viable attack option for me. The nanites that covered my gauntlets instantly formed themselves into five plasma cannons and set themselves on the tips of my left fingers and the thumb. Though small, the amount of energy had meant that each cannon was as powerful as a Staff Cannon, but with improved penetration thanks to the compacted nature of the plasma. I fired the plasma cannon at the Vbargae, and he was forced back by the sheer firepower, but his shield did not waver.

Meanwhile, my Guardians jumped at the chance to try out their new and improved bodies. Each of my Guardians had their personal weapon and they were eager to try them out. Though they trained every spare moment, they did not have much real fight for a while. So, this was a chance they relished. Ba'tet had his Lightning Power Claw, but he also used a sword. His sword was about as broad as a Japanese Katana but it was straight and double-bladed. It was a plasma sword like the standard issue ones for the Imperial military, but since Ba'tet's sword was made of far superior material, it glowed at much higher temperature, allowing the chief Guardian to literally cut down anything in his path. Others had various weapons. One of them had two short battle axes with gravity pulse generator that fired a momentary burst of super gravity around the blade, which would instantly tear apart a mortal. Another had a large warhammer with pulsing electricity coursing through the head. This weapon was remade by my orders to reflect my fondness of Warhammer 40K.

-----

As the smoke filled the ground with Bargae shooting their weapons everywhere, the Guardians moved in for the kill. Like giants walking out from the veil of mist, the Guardians walked out from the smog with each purposeful step setting fear into the heart of the enemy. Led by Ba'tet the Chief Guardian, the twelve Guardians moved up with the ominous creaking of their armor, intentionally created for intimidation. Their visors glowed red, pulsing with each heartbeat yet dreadfully focused upon their hated enemy. Several Bargae fired at them some more, but the will to fight had fled the hearts of the Bargae. However, the Guardians were not about to allow their prey to escape. When the Bargae took a couple of steps back, five of the Guardians disappeared back into the smoke. Then when some of the Bargae turned back to flee, the Guardians appeared from behind the Bargae lines. In the front, Ba'tet slowly drew his sword, the slow slinking sound of the blade coursing through the sheath sending chill to the liquid-filled bones of the Bargae. The sword, looking very much like a slightly broader double-fuller zweihander but without ricasso, had held in his right hand and was glowing with same red light as the eyes of the Guardians. Almost like mist of blood, the glowing red nimbus around the blades of the mighty great sword was fearsome enough alone, and with the other Guardians and their own weapons, it was terrifying.

Ba'tet led three Guardians on each side of him, and each of the Guardians had the weapons that would later become their signature weapons. Valak, given the title 'the Beast' by their master, brandished two massive power claws that sizzled with plasma energy, and he stood to Ba'tet's right. To Ba'tet's left was Fe'deth 'the Swift', who wielded two slightly extra-bent katanas whose blades glowed with blue aura that strangely match with the red in his eyes. From behind the ranks of the Bargae came five Guardians who blocked the path. Leading these Guardians was a Guardian who held in his hand a large warhammer that looked like a Thunderhammer from Warhammer 40K, but with large insignia of the Guardians' master embossed and glowing with plasma and the hammerhead sizzling with electricity. The hammer-wielding giant spoke, his voice coarse with expectation of violence that he was about to inflict upon the foes.

"I am Sa'dur the Foehammer, and I bring you death!"

With that, the giant warrior swung his great weapon, and before a Bargae soldier could evade, the hammer came at him with incredible speed. The torso exploded and the cooked meat showered the others, not withstanding their horror. Ba'tet the Great, the chief among the Guardians easily slid his sword into the gut of a Bargae and pulled the sword up, cleaving the dead body into two. Next to him, the other Guardians jumped at the chance for sport. Valak literally jumped at a Bargae, and grabbing him by the arms, he tore them out from the socket and thrust them back… into the Bargae's ears, making the brain squelching out from the three eyes and the noes. Fe'deth was just as his title was. He spun like a tornado and though no one saw his blades move, two Bargae fell where they stood but without their heads.

-----

The battle was joined between the Vbargae and me. I launched myself at the creature, countering his tentacles of light with my tentacles of gleaming, metallic, black nanites. Ten verses ten, the tentacles grappled with each other. The disruptive energies of the Vbargae tentacles separated the individual nanites, though the effect was momentary and the nanites adapting to every new frequency used by the enemy's tentacles' randomised disruption. Each tentacle was a powerful weapon on its own, and they were fighting for domination. Yet, I knew that I would win in the end. Though the method and frequencies used by the Vbargae for molecular disruption were strange, eventually my nanites would adapt to all of them, and I would win. In the mean time, my fight became more personal. Clad in lightsaber-plasma, my gauntleted hands smashed at the enemy's shield, while he desperately fired explosive kinetic pulses from his wristband. My armor protecting me, I was unhurt, but he was under a great strain as I peeled away at his shield. Suddenly, his wristband shot out a great light, and a beam sword appeared instead of his left hand, and the Vbargae hit me in the chest. Had my armor been any weaker then I could have died. Fortunately, my armor was laced with nanites and was far superior than what I have given to anyone, and it held for a while as the nanites attempted to repair it. I quickly grabbed at the beam sword with my gauntlets and bent it. The enemy's weapon was very much like lightsaber but much less refined.

As we fought for control, the Vbargae and I were being showered with the individual nanites that fell from the conflict between the tentacles. I quickly ordered the rest of my nanite cloak to contribute as I suddenly had a bright idea. More nanites began to rise up the tentacles and reinforced the existing tentacles. Meanwhile, several hundred tiny spider-like Replicators made up of nanites began to come out from under my cloak and gathered up the nanites that fell about me, returning them to the cloak and reactivating them. Then, I shot out with four more tentacles at the Vbargae, but the shield had disrupted the bond between the nanites and they merely showered him with the black powdery metal fragments. It was here that I used my newly gained mental powers for the first time. My eyes glowed, intentionally as a show of 'power', and I sent a powerful telekinetic shove at the Vbargae. With a force of a great explosion, the Vbargae was forced back. Then I swung at him with another dozen tentacles of nanites, flaying at him with powerful plasma and counter-disruption pulses. Each heavy strike pushed him back further, and with one great strike, his shield failed, and as he laid there panting with heavy breath, I stood in front of him. I sneered at him, and prepared to do what I wanted to do to him. I conjured up a spear of nanites, the design of spear being directly from the Lance of Longinus of Neon Genesis: Evangelion.

The Vbargae's whips had lost their light, becoming just wires made of special metal, and falling all over the ground. I held the spear there for a moment, making it float with my telekinesis. Then with a sharp roar, I threw the spear. To say I was surprised… would be very untrue. The young Bargae commander threw himself at the spear's path, and protected his master. The spear was stuck inside the Bargae, and the nanites went about their mission of assimilating the target. The original plan was to penetrate the Vbargae and get into his brain. However, the Bargae would be enough for the moment. The nanites began to penetrate his body, and the Bargae commander screamed in agony. I was quite interested in the Bargae physiology, and already several strands of nanites were heading toward his brain to assess the possibility of downloading his knowledge. From the corner of my sensors, I detected the Vbargae attempting to flee. I was bit angry about that. I spent all this energy on defeating him and he was just going to run? I did not agree with that at all. With a burst of telekinesis, I struck him. He flew as if he was hit by a mack truck, and he struck a rock and rolled to the side, coughing up blood. I turned back to the Bargae commander for a moment, then I saw with a great surprise that the Vbargae had fled, speeding up into the space, hoping to flee from me. How foolish of him that was.

As he sped into the upper atmosphere, the tiny nanites that got stuck around his clothing began to reactivate and gather together. They slowly gathered to his back, and then like a cobra attacking, the nanites struck. In a single move, they pierced their way into the back of the Vbargae's skull and into the brain. His screams could be heard from the ground, and he fell. My Guardians had already slain or captured the surviving Bargae and had dispatched two among themselves to catch the falling Vbargae. Smiling, and ordering the Clones and Elites to secure the area, I began to download everything that the Bargae commander knew. It was then that I noticed how the young lieutenant of the Elites were most courageous and worthy of my praise. I gestured and Ba'tet brought the young Elite before me. He reminded me of someone I knew, and I couldn't quite remember.

"**Elite, speak your name.**"

The Elite Lieutenant bowed deeply.

"I am Lieutenant Sarok Katarn, my most loved God."

There, I was very pleasantly surprised. The details of his past and families came up to my display.

"**A Katarn… I see… This is most fortunate, for you and me. You have my attention, you Katarn. I expect great things from you. Great things… Ba'tet!**"

"Yes, my master?"

"**Clean up this mess and launch the counter-strike fleets, and bring this young Major Katarn to me.**"

"Yes, my master."

Katarn seemed surprised.

"I am but a Lieutenant, my God."

I smiled.

"**Not anymore, Major Katarn, and I expect you to have a fast lane to promotion in store for you, young Katarn.**"

I was very pleased. To find someone who was related to Kyle Katarn, a great Jedi Master of the future that would never be, was most lucky. I suddenly had great plans for the young Katarn. He would be given a new body… a body full of midi-chlorians so that he would quickly awake to the powers of the 'Force'. In true, he would become a bit more like my Guardians though at a much lesser level. I was greatly pleased and I knew that things were about to wrap up for now. Until I encounter the remaining three races that Q-Continuum has rallied against me, the Imperium would be safe and all I needed to do was to wait for the Transphasic Torpedoes to reach the Voyager.

-----

In a suprising turn of events, the Imperium launched a simultaneous attack against the A'shrika forces around the Che'nade Province. With most of the new ships tied up in the Siroc Province against the Mar-Kran forces, fleets of ships from the core provinces were dispatched disregarding the defence of the core worlds. This had worked well in surprising the A'shrika forces. Nearly a thousand warships of various kind gathered around the planets under A'shrika 'infestation' and began a systematic attack on the enemy. Tens of millions IDF Regulars and Militias as well as nearly three million Clones and two thousand Elites forced the insectoid armies back with brutal resolution. On each planet, tens thousands of soldiers marched across the plains, climbed mountains and hills and swam across creeks to kill the A'shrika. Unable to withstand such onslaught, the A'shrika forces began to retreat throughout the province, returning scores of planets back to the Imperial hands.

-----


	66. Chapter 66

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

**Zee-PM: **1. As Dr Leed mentioned, that every difference builds up until prediction becomes impossible. Now, Dr Leed had been predicting the moves based on his 'basic' tendencies... Please, don't try to make such a detailed picking over this... Unlike GEK, Dr Leed studied psychology... As for character growth, I have deliberately made it difficult. His love is for the control. Everything he does is for the power and the control it brings. 2ndly, new brains maybe, but he is not a totally different guy within seconds... at least not in this story. He will change... but we already have seen some changes... he has become more reclusive and 'behind the curtain' kind of guy... Also, GEK's new body is taller because it grants him bigger body, and thus stronger body. He does not have super-muscles yet. I'm not gonna answer question c)... GEK is already going to those universes...  
Warpspeed thing... in this story, ...  
2. His flagship is a hackjob because it is a draft... there will be like 9 different versions before the final thing comes out! Secondly, Ancient/Asgard/Ori databases... OMFG... not even GEK and understand and utilise them so easily! Asgard barely could understand Ancient's database... there is a difference between downloading and actually understanding it! Timetravel --- No going back to the past... You can't travel backward in time... unless u r the Void Keeper or a TimeLord with a TARDIS...

3. GEK will take 'samples' of all the powers and choose the ones he thinks he needs...

4. Ironman... yes.. GEK will visit Ironman... hmmm Stark... and it will be linked with Hulk...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... and StarTrek part is over!... I have not skipped over the entire Dominion War... GEK will return later for this!**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** **StarTrek (4)** - X-Men (12) - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

**Note: I changed the number of years GEK spent in StarTrek universe... so we do have 3 year(3days in StarGate-verse) left over...**

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**The StarTrek-verse is over, and without actually skipping over the Dominion War!**

* * *

**Chapter 66**

The Imperium was growing once more. Recovering from the invasions, my people had quickly re-established colonies and expanded into the areas conquered before the invasions came. One whole province was created with six sectors and two sectors were added to the Siroc Province. I was very pleased with the progress. The reports from the two expeditions were also quite postive. The Delta Quadrant Expedition reported that they had set up Imperial holdings over an area as big as a province, and I had promised the admiral that fleets and colonists will be dispatched to colonise the new province. The admiral was so pleased with my approval that he dared to ask for the permission to attack the Borg. At a single command, the admiral's second-in-command, the captain of the expedition's flagship, zapped the admiral with the painstick. The admiral quickly regained his composure and regretted his mistake of even thinking to disobey my command to leave the Borg alone. I was going to deal with the Borg later. The Alpha Quadrant Expedition had set up a nice shop of their own and they only called for more people and raw materials. Within weeks of ending their time dilation, the 'Jaffa Empire' had stretched their influence over nearly thirty planets, and quickly established themselves as a small but powerful star empire. The war between the Jaffa Empire and the Klingon Empire did not go well for the Klingons, and when the Dominions finally showed their first card from their hand, the Klingons were forced to plead to the Federation for a negotiations with the Jaffa. Under my orders, the Jaffa made peace with the Klingons, both side deciding to forget all transgressions of the past to fight a common foe.

The situation in the Alpha Quadrant was quite different from the original timeline. With the Klingons gravely weakened and replaced by the Jaffa Empire, and with the Federation suffering much less damage from the Klingon-Federation War, the combined Alpha/Beta Quadrant coalition forces was made up of greatly different composition. The Romulan forces remained same as the original history, but the Klingon forces were reduced to half. This could have had a significant impact in the Dominion War, but the fact that the Jaffa Empire decided to move against the Dominions had made it easier for the Coalition. The Jaffa Empire mustered fleet of the similar size as the Klingon fleet contributed to this war, but with their slightly more advanced technologies, the Jaffa fleet was actually about 20% stronger than the Klingon fleet, which boasted the same fleet size. The most different aspect of the Coalition's composition was the increased role played by the StarFleet. Having the Klingon-Federation War ended so quickly and without additional loss of the Federation ships, the StarFleet maintained a massive armada and contributed greatly to the Coalition. Also, the new ships built under the new war-footing suggested by the famous Captain Picard, who was well known for his dislike for armed conflict, actually increased the StarFleet's overall combat capability. Thirty Defiant variant class ships divided into six squads were dedicated for combat role. Eleven Intrepid class ships were constructed and refitted with heavier weapons, and nine Galaxy class ships dedicated to combat were also constructed. The best of the StarFleet's additional forces was the four Sovereign class ships dedicated for war. Named USS Fenris, USS Mjolnir, USS Medusa and USS Cerberus, these four extra Sovereign class ships had become a pride of the Federation and the StarFleet, which was becoming slightly more militaristic, despite the worries of some of the moderate voices.

Meanwhile, I had been planning to skip the dimension ahead of my orginal plans. I felt that I was not ready to deal with the Dominion War at its peak or the Borg. Even during the war against the invaders, I had already ordered the preparations to skip dimension, more out of caution than anything as I did plan for an escape route if my Imperium was defeated. Seeing how well my people have prospered over the 'years', I was pleased and relieved. Thousands of volunteers flocked to the recruitment centers to join my 'expedition' to the new dimension. One hundred thousand families were chosen, cloned and then frozen to prepare for new colonisation. Ten million Clones, three thousand Elites were also prepared along with numerous vehicles of war. Over seven thousand transport ships were being constructed all over the Imperium and the Secret Worlds. Once I decided to skip dimension a bit early, I immediately began the construction of an Anubis Mothership but with modified superstructures to suit my status. Indeed, the Imperial Primus was to go into an extensive upgrade, and was place in the orbit of a Secret World. I ordered several fleets with Clones on them to patrol the borders of the Imperium while taking a fleet for my own. With the modified Anubis Mothership as my flagship, where I had transported my most important items like the Dimension Jump Drive and the Clone Pods, I led a fleet of four Apophis Ha'taks, forty Ha'taks, forty Acclamators, eight Venator Carriers and eight Venator Destroyers. Aboard these ships, I carried with me three thousand Elites and over two hundred thousand Clones. Of course, inside the walls of every ship were battle droids to work as emergency security force. My temporary flagship and the Apophis Ha'taks carried the NS5s with metal armor and blaster rifles, though the NS5s on the Anubis Mothership were armoured with Kull armor-mixed armor and armed with powerful plasma rifles. The other ships were loaded with the basic Battle Droid series brought from the StarWars dimension.

Once I had prepared my fleet, I set off the time dilation devices all over the Imperium that had not been used since I turned them off to prepare for the invasion of the races sent by the Q. Now that I have driven out the first wave and have some time, I decided to prepare my Imperium further. I had even placed new time dilation devices around the new province. I also had laid out plans for the Imperium. During their time within the time dilation field, the Imperial High Command would build up forces to repel the invaders and conquer the galaxy. With that laid down and most of the specifics ready, I set off to the Delta Quadrant to collect the single most prized trophy to be gained other than the technology from the future. Within hours, thanks to the advanced hyperdrive technology, I arrived in the Delta Quadrant. I first arrived near the planet Ocampa and the new Imperial province founded there. I congratulated the Admiral Kalis for this success and promoted him to the position of the Governor, a title with certain authority. Once that was over, I prepared a careful course that did not infringe upon the Borg influenced areas. I was not yet ready to fight them. Taking my fleet, I followed the trail of the USS Voyager. Receiving the reports from the Alpha Quadrant, I knew that this was well into the beginning of year 2374, and Seven of Nine would be either just been captured or already de-assimilated. It was also possible that Kes would soon have her powers awakened. Despite the reservations I had about my new plan, the promise by the Void Keeper, that I would have the chance to get the Transphasic Torpedoes, was still having a rather significant weight in my mind.

My small fleet exited the hyperspace near a binary star, where we stopped and planted some cloaked monitoring satellite. Then using the very very advanced sensors, I found the Voyager. I moved my fleet to the Voyager. I usually hate to deviate from my plans, that was my nature and something that I could not so easily break free from. So, this deviation to quickly end my time in the StarTrek universe by almost 3 years and collecting some of the trophies was sitting rather uncomfortably in my thoughts. According to my nanites, the stardate was very close to the Voyager's 4th Season episode 'The Gift' after which Kes would return with a level of power that I was unwilling to challenge yet, and it was here that I could collect the DNA sample of Seven of Nine. I would have to return for her consciousness later, but I wanted to collect not only her DNA, but her Borg parts and nanites. To those who cannot see the bigger picture, my taking of Seven would only appear to be collecting a female for my pleasure, but the real prize, the only prize was the Borg nanites. Once in my hands, I can study and my nanites can adapt to it and assimilate it. Armed with that, I would be able to defeat Borg with much less casuality and much less possibility of losing. Also, it would be important to see how the Borg assimilated, and to see if my Clones and my people, who are all brainwashed to the deepest parts of their mind, would be affected. If I could possibly make it so that they would remain loyal to me even assimilated, then it was possible to take control of the Borg Collective. Although the Collective itself was not really important, everything they had assimilated would be mine.

My fleet jumped out of the hyperspace just outside the Voyager's estimated long-range sensor range. Of the ships, only my temporary flagship could cloak and jump into hyperspace at the same time. Well, my ship can also raise shield and fire weapons all at the same time. This was possible thanks to the separate power systems for each of those systems. Of course, this did not mean that I could not redirect power from one system to another, it just meant that I can isolate the power systems if I wanted it so. The sheer amount of power consumed by the ship, and generated by the ship was incredible, although the power usage barely reached 7% of Imperial Primus' power consumption. Cloaked and shield raised, my Temp(orary) Ship flew toward where Voyager was. The target was in the middle of nowhere and moving at Warp, hoping to evade the Borg as soon as possible, which reminded me that despite the heavy losses to the Species 8472, the Borg still operated in this area, and possibly chasing after the Voyager. I quickly sent the command to block any Borg ships heading this way, although I did mention that it would better if we are not seen. However, if engaged, my ships were ordered to destroy the Borg vessels as soon as possible, and minimising chance for them to adapt. I was unwilling to hand over my advanced weaposn technology to the Borgs. That would be a disasters of galactic proportions. Meanwhile, my ship caught up with the Voyager as she 'crawled' through the pathetic 'Warp'. My ship's hyperdrive had to be modified so as to slow down to Voyager's speed. This was the Voyager with Borg upgrades too. It was quite near when the Voyager dropped out from the Warp quite suddenly that my ship had to drop out from hyperspace and backtrack using the 'superior' impulse capability.

The Voyager was cruising rather slowly and I began to notice their attempt to remove the Borg parts from their ship. Slowly, my Temp Ship went right over the famous 'Voyager' and matched course and speed. I mused as I stared at the beautiful sleek ship that glistened white, despite the patches of sickly glowing green. I must have fallen into my own deep thoughts when my giant Chief Guardian approached me.

"My master? Is something matter, my God?"

I shook my head.

"No… I… Never mind. Let us begin this."

"Of course, my lord. However, without Lord Grazak, I am here to listen to your blessed words, my God. I know that it will not be long until you finally reach that place among the true gods, but until then, I will hear you, my lord."

I retracted my mask and smiled. It had been a while since I took off my mask. I patted my Guardian gently as we walked back to the door of the chamber.

"Well, thank you, Ba'tet. I feel better that you guard me, my friend. Although no one can be perfect, I shall attempt to be perfect for my people."

Ba'tet smiled gently as he spoke.

"My lord, may I ask… if you are lonely?"

I was slightly surprised and worried. I really hoped that he wasn't coming on to me. I had no real issues with homosexuality among my population, but I was fully into women.

"What?"

"I meant that you looked lonely without a suitable companion to talk to. I do not mean this about the women, I meant as… You often talked with Lord Grazak, and you shared with him your grand plans. I was always there with you, my lord, and I know that you felt happy when you were active."

"Aren't I active now, my friend?"

"Yes, but it has been a while since you could talk to someone who can understand even a fraction of your greatness. Also, you have been sitting in your throne for almost three years without any actual activities."

"I have just fought with a Vbargae."

"I believe that fight had reawakened you, my God. When you fought, my heart filled with pride and happiness to see you… as your old self."

I pondered his words. He was right. I was sitting around for three years, giving commands and flying around in my ship, fearing the attacks from the six races. I was the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. I should not be afraid of them. They should tremble at my steps. The galaxy should be mine and mine only, and to think that I had tread this galaxy so carefully just to evade some insignificant races sent by the Q-Continuum. Had I lost my initial fury? I planned to destroy the Borg, the Species 8472, and anyone who stood in my glorious path of conquest. The Dominions would be defeated by my hands and all others to fall before me. The righteous anger glowed hot once more. I would stick to the general plans, but I should be more active! I puffed my chest and stretched my arms, and I smiled wide with my teeth showed white and flashing.

"Thank you, **Ba'tet**. **You have been and will always be a good friend to me. Your advise was timely and appropriate. Let us spread the glory of the Galactic Imperium once more!**"

Ba'tet smiled widely.

"Yes, my God! I live to serve you!"

-----

The God Emperor exited the room first, and Ba'tet hesitated for a moment before also exited. He saw his master moving forward with renewed vigor. Ba'tet felt tears welling up in his eyes. He whispered to himself.

"My God, I and the other Guardians love you as our lord and master. Even if you were not a god, we would have loved you still, my lord. You are our everything."

Then he quickly strode forth to keep up with his master.

-----

USS Voyager

"Captain's log, supplemental. Warp drive is still offline and we don't know whether the Borg have detected us. Kes's psychokinetic abilities continue to damage the ship's structural integrity, and as a result our defences have been compromised."

-----

Captain Janeway paused as she was about to enter Kes' quarters. She felt something. It was not really a feeling per se but that ominous gut 'feeling' warning her of the danger. Although she didn't know it, she trusted that gut feeling more than she wanted to admit. She almost felt as if she should be back on the bridge when she shrugged it off as nothing. She pressed the buzzer of Kes' quarters.

"Come in, Captain."

Kes voice was slightly shaking. Janeway wasn't sure whether was from fear or what, but she felt so sorry for the little Ocampa girl who has only lived a few years. As the captain, she put on a brave face.

"You wanted to see me."

Janeway noticed the lamp.

"Ah, Tuvok's meditation lamp! I was with him when he got it six years ago from a Vulcan master, at double the price when he saw our Starfleet insignias."

Kes smiled gently, despite her eyes vibrating in fear.

"I'm sure it was the logical thing to do. I've been thinking about everything that's been going on and I know what I have to do. It's time for me to leave Voyager."

Kes' proclamation hit Janeway harder than she thought it would. Kes had been a family since their arrival here. She was the only constant happy person on the whole ship. No matter what happened, Kes would not lose her smile. Everyone loved her dearly, and it would be tragic to lose her. Janeway sighed.

"Oh, Kes."

"Something important is happening to me and I want to explore it, but I can't stay here any longer. I'm a danger to all of you."

Janeway understood it. This was Kes' path that could not be denied, but she wanted to hold on to even a small hope.

"We're going to get to the bottom of this. The Doctor's already working on a new approach."

Kes put up a brave face despite her fear.

"Everybody thinks that what's happening is a medical condition. That's not it at all. I'm going though a transformation. I don't know how or why, but every cell in my body is telling me that I'm changing into something more."

"What if it's not true? What if you're simply being swept up in the excitement of something you think is happening, but it's not real? On the basis of a feeling, an intuition, you're asking me to let you go. Quite likely for ever. Kes, I just can't do that."

A strange voice cut into their conversation.

"**I am afraid that you must accept it, Captain Janeway.**"

Janeway instantly turned, and from the darkness, a figure in metallic black cloak stepped out. Janeway instantly tapped her comm.

"Intruder alert! Janeway to Security!"

~This is Tuvok, I have nearest security teams heading to your location. What is it, captain?~

"We have an unauthorised guest."

Janeway instinctively knew that this figure came for Kes, and she attempted to block Kes by standing up to the large figure.

"**Tsk tsk… Captain, you cannot stop me.**"

-----

"What if it's not true? What if you're simply being swept up in the excitement of something you think is happening, but it's not real? On the basis of a feeling, an intuition, you're asking me to let you go. Quite likely for ever. Kes, I just can't do that."

I could not bare this any longer. It looked great on TV, but when I was actually watching it happen, this was worse than a soap opera. I put on my Goa'uld voice and spoke.

"**I am afraid that you must accept it, Captain Janeway.**"

She turned to me, and she went for her combadge.

"Intruder alert! Janeway to Security!"

~This is Tuvok, I have nearest security teams heading to your location. What is it, captain?~

"We have an unauthorised guest."

What a nice way to put it. Pity that she had about 132 more unauthorised guests. 120 Elites and my Guardians were ready to beam in.

"**Tsk tsk… Captain, you cannot stop me.**"

Using my telekinesis, I gently moved her out of the way, her boots sliding across the carpet. Kes looked at me with a surprised look. She had not seen many with such power, and Tuvok certainly could not do that. Of course, Kes herself was beginning to have more and more psychokinetic powers, but her telekinesis was not that strong. I smiled. Although I was not 100% certain, the results of dissecting and studying the Ocampa from their homeworld suggested that their psychokinetic powers could be stifled by a modified Anti-Prior device. I had just the device under my cloak. I had yet to activate it, but my nanites were already reading data off Kes' psychokinetic aura. My Guardians and I had already learned, in a relatively short period, to hide such aura. It wasn't that incredible thing. That invisible aura was merely the extra brainwash pattern by emitted. So far, I had no idea on its function, but from the Ori database, the Priors could detect each other through this individually unique 'aura'. Merging this knowledge with the studies of the Force from the StarWars dimension, I came to a conclusion that it was impossible to actually have any real benefit other than as identification among my Guardians. Meanwhile, my nanites continued to read off her aura and modified the Anti-Prior device to counter that.

"Don't hurt the captain!"

Kes squeezed her voice as a wave of pain coursed through her body. Janeway drew her phaser. I raised my hand as if to block her attack when the door opened and four security personnel entered with their own phasers. Tuvok was leading the attack. He must have used site-to-site transport. Tuvok pointed his phaser at me. It was laughable. Janeway spoke first.

"Who are you and what are you doing on my ship?"

I made my visor flash, and I imagined that my looked would be most awesomely dangerous in the darkness. Tuvok carefully held his finger on his trigger.

"**I have come to take Kes away.**"

"I'm not going with you! I am going on my own path!"

Janeway seized that chance and took a step forward.

"You will do no such thing. Now, identify yourself."

I sneered at her, though she could not see me. I moved my right hand as if to attack, and Janeway shouted as she fired her phaser at me.

"He used some sort of pychokinesis! Be very careful!"

The pathetic phaser attack struck my cloak and got absorbed. Tuvok immediately touched the buttons on his phaser and fired at me. His phaser was much stronger, possibly set on 'Kill', but it really did nothing. I made a gesture with my hand, and everyone except Janeway, Kes and Tuvok got thrown against the wall. I chuckled as I took a step forward.

"**Well, that was fun.**"

Tuvok quickly rushed me but I simply had the better physical body. With a single strike, he was down. However, Kes attacked me before I realised it. A burst of anger had shot be across the room, but I held myself with my own telekinesis and stepped down. I flashed my eyes once more then spoke.

"**Your insolence no longer amuses me, Kes. Obey or suffer!**"

Janeway fired her phaser, but it was Kes who really wanted to hurt me. It was rather unfortunate that I activated the modified Anti-Prior device, and her abilities just died. Her hands stretched forth with no effect. I effortlessly raised her up with my mind and began to squeeze. Oh, how she screamed as her lovely bones began to crack under my telekinetic force. Janeway quickly blocked my sight. It was a pity since my powers were not that great, and distractions did work well. I growled at the captain as she defended Kes.

"Don't hurt her, please! Why are you doing this?"

"**Stay out of my way, Captain! Your time will come soon enough! I will have what I have come for!**"

Then at my silent command, my Elites and Guardians beamed in all over the ship.

-----

Much to Janeway's surprise, all I did was take a sample of Kes' DNA, and take various samples from Seven of Nine, and copied the Doctor and the holodeck technology. While the Asgard hologram technology was very nice and can be projected over a long distance, they didn't have solid holograms. The Ancients did have the similar technology, so combining these technologies may get me a technology beyond the originals. This could possibly give me an army of holograms that cannot die or feel fear, blocked by terrain or detected by lifesign scans. Howevever, I could see the sheer shock on their faces as my giant sized Guardians placed themselves around the ship. The shock was far more evident when my giant Temp Ship decloaked right above Voyager, immediately locking tractor beam on the little lost Federation ship. Everyone was too amazed to do anything but put their hands up and surrender. There were some who resisted, such as Lieutenant Torres and the security personnel, but they were quickly put down with stuns. I brought Janeway and Kes to the Sickbay where the Doctor and Seven of Nine were being held hostage by six Elites. Of course, the Doctor could have fought my men, and my men could not hurt him, but with one of the Elites pointing his weapon to Seven's head, the Doctor could not dare resist. When the Captain entered, the Doctor shouted with such gladness that my Elites pointed their weapons at him.

"Ah, captain! These people are pointing their weapons at my patient!"

Janeway gave him an assuring smile.

"I can see that Doctor. Do not worry, everything will be alright."

I chuckled.

"**How rightly so, captain. As long as you do not resist, there will be no harm done to you.**"

Janeway's face became stone cold.

"Oh, is that so? I find that hard to believe when you have taken everyone on this ship hostage."

"**I assure you, captain, that no one will come under undue harm unless becomes absolutely necessary.**"

"I suppose I am just have to trust you."

"**There is no need for trust, captain. I have said that certain thinks will happen, and they will happen.**"

"What, you are a god or something?"

"**In a manner of speak, captain. I am but a mortal man seeking the eternal powers of a deity, and thanks to Kes, I am one step closer to this.**"

Janeway understood.

"You want her psychokinetic powers! That's why you are here!"

"**That and some more. However, you are essentially correct. I can only delay her evolution, but she has the potential for a greater power… she will be a great being, and I want it.**"

Janeway angrily spoke.

"It is not yours to have!"

I grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up, and with my eyes flashing I answered her.

"**I am God Emperor! I will have this power, and it will be mine soon enough!**"

Then I threw her to the wall, where the Doctor rushed to her side. I did soften her crash with my telekinesis. I admired her and didn't really want to see her harmed. Seeing that the Doctor was treating the captain, I moved around the Sickbay. I touched various equipments, each time the nanites scanning and collecting data from them. When the Doctor took out the medical Tricorder, I rushed to him and snatched the device. The Doctor indignantly shouted at me.

"What are you doing! Return the Tricorder in this instant!"

Instead of answering, I shoved my hand into his chest, my gauntlet ignoring the forcefield that made up his body. Then, scanning his matrix using the nanites, I sent a disruptive pulse within the forcefield. The Doctor wobbled and screamed as the temporary disruption of the field matrix caused a feedback. Leaving the Doctor shuddering, I went to the famous Seven of Nine. Her transformation was almost complete, and although her hair was short, she still looked beautiful. However, I was not ready to take her as yet. I took a DNA sample and some nanites through her blood. Then, I left with my men. The people of Voyager would later find that I had filled the cargo bays with various things they would need. Dilithium crystals, deutronium and other raw materials were stocked on to the ship. As a final gift, I dragged the ship into the hyperspace and brought the Voyager just over nine point five thousand light years, just about how far Kes would throw Voyager. Meanwhile, with my leaving, I presumed that Kes would continue on with her evolution, and under my watch, I saw the shuttle leave. Smiling with satisfaction, I ordered the fleet back to the Imperium proper.

-----

Although I had only been gone for the total of six days, the Imperium was already recovered from war within the time diliation field. To the Imperium, I had been gone for nearly twelve years, and my fleet was ready during that time. This was the largest fleet I had assembled so far since I know that the universes of the comics were very very deadly. In an attempt to isolate the particulars, I had the Dimension Jump Device to scan for X-Men dimension, but without the other Marvel aspects interfering. It would be most annoying to have Fantastic Four and X-Men in the same dimension. In the comics it is no problem, but it could mean a great deal of damage to my plans. I immediately prepared for departure. Personally, I was excited to see the X-Men dimension, since I was a great fan of the X-Men movies. When I disengaged the time dilation device, the colonies were well on the way, and the two southern provinces were recovering well. Grimor III had become a planet of rather great significance. Its inhabitants were heroes of the Imperium. Great investments were poured into the planet. Hotels were built around the cities and memorials and museums were sprouting all over. The Military Academy was upgraded and various armament factories were built to exploit the fame of the first planet to be attacked. The time was good for the Grimor III.

The Imperial Primus was now huge, but I could see the ramshackle nature of the ship. I didn't really care. This was the first draft, a mock-up of the real thing that was still in designing phase. Meanwhile I ordered my Temp Ship to be fitted on the top of the Imperial Primus and connect it. Then as a finishing, the whole ship was overed in silvery white platings. To begin a slightly religious and artistic trend, I ordered the installations of ten thousand gold statues, each of them being between 3m and 8m. They were gold on the outside, but in truth, they were close-quarter defence towers against boarding parties who lands on the surface of my ship. The statues were of various heroes of antiquities and monsters and gods. Zeus as appearing in the artworks of ancient times was standing at the tip of a wing section, his 6.5m tall statue wielding a bolt of lightning. The lightning bolt would fire 50,000 bolt of electricity against the enemy in range. On the opposite side of the ship was the statue of Thor with Mjolnir, the mighty hammer also shooting electricity. Statue of Indra was also well made with his sword firing electricity. On the top of the ship was my statue rising 8m in height. My statue fired nothing, since it is literally a decoration. However, the tweleve 7m tall statues of my Guardians did fight. Those statues were actually super-sized NS5s clad in gold-plated ablative armor, and they fired plasma weapons, plasma flamethrowers and arcs of electricity.

The huge capital ship moved out into the middle of empty space and the rest of the fleet began to gather. The Imperial economy had been boosting for the '12 years' within the time dilation field as they kept working to keep up with my commissions. 20 Apophis class Ha'taks were first to arrive, 12 guarding the Imperial Primus, and 8 defending the surrounded in a box formation. Then the other ships came. The Lucrehulk Carriers, newly commissioned to house supplies, fighters, bombers for the fleet, arrived in their hundreds. In fact, exactly five hundred Lucrehulks arrived, twenty assigned to each Apophis Ha'taks and one hundred for the Imperial Primus. Seven hundred Ha'taks were assigned to this fleet and they arrived like swarms of insects. Along with the Ha'taks were the Acclamators, the entire series recently undergoing some minor upgrades to their basic design to including more anti-fighter weaponries, and they also numbered 700. The Venator Carriers numbered only 250 but the Venator Destroyers numbered 300. The most noticeable addition to this fleet was the presence of a new class of ship. Two of these ships were assigned to each of the eight outer Apophis Ha'taks and four were assigned to Imperial Primus. These were officially called the Victor class StarDestroyer, although they called it Victor Cruisers.

The Victor Cruisers were nothing like the Victory class StarDestroyers. They were a step into being a Super StarDestroyer. The Venator Cruiser was 1,780m in length compared to a Venator class's 1,137m, and it was more like an Imperial class StarDestroyer than a Victory class StarDestroyer. The Victor Cruisers were designed as a multipurpose heavy support vessel. Armed with two Ori beam cannons both located in the front arc. The basic weapons systems on the Victor Cruiser was extended version of Venator's weapon systems. So, the primary armaments were the heavy weapons located on either side of the bridge tower. Instead of 8 PPCs, the Victor Cruiser featured twenty PPCs, and other armaments were heavier also. 60 DPBs on the top and 30 DPBs underneath, 10 ion cannons on the underside and 10 broadsided APBs were enough to make this class a formidable enemy. However, the true firepower of this ship lay in its awesome missile/torpedo capability. Taking the torpedo launchers from the Federation technology, the torpedo technology was adapted well to the StarFleet standard. 35 torpedo ports, 200 VLS missile bays and the 3x2 heavy missile launcher, which could fire anything with a maximum diameter of 2m, where a LGM-30G Minuteman III ICBM has diameter of 1.7m. The installation of the heavy missile launcher and the lack of secondary docking bays on the side like the Venators have dramatically reduced the Victor Cruiser's capacity to carry fighters or shuttles, but the designers had deemed it worth the trade for heavier firepower.

Escorted by such fine ships, I felt that it was time. After giving a farewell to the people and assuring them that I will return in a month at most, I engaged the Dimension Jump device to the predesignated location within the X-Men universe, hoping not to find other aspects of the Marvel-verse there. I trusted my decision since my reasoning that the constant discontinuity among the different arcs and series made it highly unlikely for the various marvel characters to be simply jumbled in. So, I decided to visit the X-Men universe first, after all, they have what I want. With an invisible flash, my fleet jumped dimension.


	67. Chapter 67

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... and here, we begin the X-Men!**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (4) - **X-Men (12)** - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--)

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**The X-Men universe begins! It begins from just be X-Men Origins: Wolverine!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 67**

I stared out at a yellow-tinged green planet.

"Check the chronograph and compare it with the timeline sample I have provided."

"Yes, my God."

"Oh, and find out what this planet is."

"I believe it is Vulcan of this dimension, sir."

That was mildly interesting, but in this dimension that didn't mean a thing.

"Oh… Interesting. Scan for lifesigns and see if it is suitable for colonisation."

"At once, my God."

Then I turned back to my throne and sat down. It was but a minute or to before Captain Kunas reported.

"My lord, the planet is suitable for colonisation. How shall we proceed?"

"The Imperial Primus will head for Earth immediately, but I want you to begin a colonisation program reaching a maximum of 50 colonies, not including mining or farming colonies. I want no more than 100 colonies prepared. I do not wish to attract the attentions of the locals as yet."

"As you command, my lord."

"Very well, relay the orders to the fleet and prepare to jump to Earth!"

The captain bowed and immediately barked orders to his officers.

-----

The Imperial Primus parked itself behind the moon, and the Temp Ship detached, cloaked and moved toward Earth. From the high orbit, I watched Earth. The year was 1982, and soon Logan would leave Stryker's team. I only had a few years to get my plans ready. First thing I did was create gold ingots. The designated cargobay was soon filled with a small house of gold bricks, worth nearly 1.2 billion dollars at this time on Earth. I also synthesized several hundred gemstones and jewellery pieces, each of them exquisite. The best pieces were a dozen diamond eggs encased in gold. The gold frame was decorated with emeralds and pearls. Of course, the real signature pieces were a pair of wineglasses. One was carved out of a solid blood-red ruby, with beautiful carvings embedded with gold. The other was made entirely of clear-blue sapphire. Each of the wineglasses would be worth several hundred million a piece. Once the gold and gems were ready, I waited for the night and went into the bank vaults. From several banks in UK, I stole a mere 2 million Pounds Sterling neatly packaged and wrapped in those tiny paper tapes. I stole about 300 million Japanese Yen, and from USA, I stole nearly 15 million dollars. I beamed them all up to the cargobay.

The next step was to create the identity that I would use on this Earth. I created 14 clones. The first clone was a modification of myself, looking slightly different and I aged it so it would appear to be almost 50 years old. There was no need for it to be conscious and it was not given one. The other clones were different, however. I created a clone of myself, but younger and the bodysize being more human. I would still be tall but I would only be about 190cm. This body was set at 18 years old. Meanwhile, my Guardians were also given new clone bodies, each of them between 25 to 35 years old and reaching no more than 195cm in height. Ba'tet was given a body that appeared to be almost 40 years old on the outside but with the vitality of 20 year old. I used the empty body through the nanites. I gave it a nice suit and made him look really rich. I sent him and Ba'tet along with a couple of the Guardians to Switzerland. There, the Mr Jonathan Leed, a wealthy man from USA, opened several accounts including a vault for the Leed family, and mentioned on it that he only had one son, Kevin Leed, the 18 years old college student who had just applied for Harvard. The application letter and the 'fake' school results were sent to Harvard at the very same time.

Mr Jonathan Leed placed the gold, the 'family jewellery' and the gems. He placed in another vault the half the British currency and Japanese currency. The bank's president personally came to see the articles being placed in the vaults. He was very surprised that this apparently wealthy American was placing so much wealth in his bank. He immediately sent a senior executive to personally deal with the Leed accounts. My 'father' also placed 5 million of the US currency in another vault, and put the rest of the cash into an account that his 'son' can access with ease. According to the Swiss bank, my 'father' had the wealth of nearly 2.6 billion dollars not including the cash in the vaults. While this was going on, a dozen or so government-owned lands in East coast of USA suddenly changed into a personal property of a certain Mr Jonathan Leed, a wealthy but very reclusive man. Also, those lands suddenly got old mansions and everyone nearby suddenly recognised the old mansion as belonging to the 'old Mr Leed'. Some of them even remembered the 'young Mr Leed' who used to come to the mansion with his father during winter or summer. Most of them remembered the 'good old butler'.

I had already located the Xavier's school, which was still under construction. The sensors even showed me Erik Lensherr helping not paralysed Charles Xavier to build the Cerebro. This building process had allowed me to gain information on how the school was designed and how Cerebro was designed. While keeping an eye on those two, I also kept an eye on Colonel Stryker and his team of merry mutants. They had not actually gone to Africa as yet. From the files scaned through the Asgard holographic projection, I surmised that while Stryker was desperately trying to find a way of controlling the mutants or kill them, he has yet to form the famous Project X. Keeping taps on them through the ship's sensors, I continued the arduous process of creating a good identity for myself. I intended to gain a very large influence over this planet without using my military forces. My school records were created, made to look old and slotted somewhere in the school's archive, while the students who were supposedly my 'high school friends' suddenly remembered me. I was also reclusive like my 'father' but thanks to my 'non-existent' mother that I was slightly more outgoing. I also created identities for several people, not to mention my Guardians. Ba'tet was given the name Rolland Bath, a butler who has served the Leed family all his life. Other Guardians were given named and identity as the family bodyguards. Two dozen Imperial scientist clones were given identities and were placed all over the world. Then I activated the actual initiation to introduce myself to the world.

-----

The Director of FBI, William H. Webster, sat in his office one Monday morning. He received several letters and other things from his secretary and began to look over them. He flipped over the unimportant things including various invitations. Then his finger stopped when he was about throw away a sealed envelope. Strangely, he felt as if he knew that seal. It was a family seal. It felt familiar. He opened it without much hesitation, and saw that it was an obituary letter and an invitation to the funeral of man named Jonathan William Leed. Something clicked in his mind as if this was a trigger. A suddenly flood of memory poured in through his mind, and he remembered as if it was yesterday. Jonathan was a good friend of his, and he knew both Jonathan and his son Kevin. Webster felt emotional and completely did not notice a tiny device with a crystal sticking out on the letterhead. When Webster took out his hankerchief to wipe his tears, the device disappeared. The FBI chief called his secretary to cancel all schedule on Thurdsday.

John A. Wickham Jnr, the Vice Chief of Staff of the US Army, also received the same obituary letter along with two Democrat Congressmen, a Republican Senator, and the Governors of Pennsylvania and New York. Two US Airforce colonels and a British Commodore and three Member of Parliament from UK also arrived at the funeral of Mr Jonathan William Leed. They all felt sad to lose a close friend, all of them ignoring a tiny feeling in the back of their brain whipering insignicantly that they don't know this Mr Leed. They all spoke of their condolences to the young Kevin Tiberius Leed, the new head of the Leed family and fortune. A representative of the Swiss bank was also present to give young Mr Leed the knowledge of the family vaults and accounts. Of course, the reclusive elder Mr Leed did not trust American banks and his cash was all within his house, so the young Mr Leed decided to leave the old house.

-----

I felt good to be back on Earth, although I could notice the unsual lifesigns all over the globe. Those lifesigns were that of mutants, and they showed up not as a human on the sensors. I had even had them classified according to their mutant power types. The more powerful ones were obviously rare, and some even had mixed mutant genes. Thanks to my advanced, yet human, genetics, I could actually see the 'aura' around mutants. There weren't that many but there were plenty around the streets. I took my father's cars and cleared the house. Leaving the house to the house keeper to look after, I departed the place with my men. I took the cars of my 'father' and they were very expensive 'custom made' cars. In truth, they were made on my ship and were literally bulletproof. Valak drove, and Ba'tet sat in the front passenger seat, while I sat alone in the back. The other Guardians followed in two cars, also custom made, and we drove to New York. There, I checked into the New York's famous Plaza Hotel where I paid handsomely. Everyone loved me, THE big spender. Every tip I gave, even to the bellboy, was a hundred dollar note. This tiny spending was not to fulfil my desire to actually spend, but to create a masterpiece of an identity. A genius spendthrift who, upon realising that he has spent too much of his father's fortunes, did something about it.

After a month in New York, I had already spent nearly two hundred thousand dollar and more, and I decided to take a trip to Switzerland. I withdrew five million from the account with 10 million US dollars in it, and returned to USA to start my business. The best way to gain influence is if you have a lot of money, if you are a powerful poltical figure or if you have powerful physical force. The gangsters were the third kind, and though they are powerful, they are nothing to powerful politicians or really rich guys. The politicians were influencial, but they would cling to those who fund them. It was truly the money that really brought in the power. Like I did so long ago, I began a small company, and in the memory of the one who made all this possible, I named it Anran Technology. I was a successful businessman, and now that I have even more unfair advantage, I was sure to gain plenty of money. The Anran Technology hired two dozen clones of scientists I had planted around the world. I had divided the company into three sections and put them to work, pretending to develop something. The Future Tech division would develop microchips with at least 1.5 to 2 steps ahead of the market. Since they had access to a vast array of future technology, this was so easy. The Hard Tech division 'developed' the item that really began my business back in my original dimension. The Anran A-1 series alloy, as it was renamed here, was developed to be as strong as titantium alloy of late 20th Century to early 21st Century. I had the scientists prepare different series of alloy to keep up with the market. The Soft Tech division studied various chemicals, medicines and DNA. The Genome Project had begun here. This Genome Project was targeted at the Mutants, though no one yet knew it.

The first to be completed was the Soft Tech division's project. The division made what the newspapers called it the 'greatest medical breakthroughs', with the emphasis on the multiple nature of the breakthroughs. Four drugs, one for the cure of various hepatitides, one for hemorroid, one for Viagra, and the final one for dramatically reducing the lung cancer cells. Although to my point of view, these were but the beginnings of a series of medical breakthroughs. Using my considerable 'influence' through the brainwashings, the cures were immediately gone into clinical trials. All this happened within the first three months, during which Stryker finalised the plans for the Project X, and had begun the search for that mysterious mineral. While the medicines were in the trial, the Hard Tech division made the first profit. Using the considerable influence gained through the brainwashing of particular individuals such as the Vice Chief of Staff of the US Army and other military persons and the politicians, the Anran Technology was allowed to show a demonstration. A tank shell fired into another tank had caused a significant damage, but with a single 5mm layer of Anran AH-1, the damage was reduced by half. The second test, where the Anran AH-1 was interweaved into the armor plating, the damage was negligible. Of course, just as it did before, this alloy made a sensation all over the world, especially the military. After advising the 'friends of my father' that the Hard Tech division has come up with several improvements for the tanks and cannons, they supported my plans to create the Anran Defence Technologies and Anran Munitions both under the control of the Leed Armaments, a subsidurary of Anran Technology.

Thus was the first ARA-A1 series battletank came to be. In truth, it was nothing more than a slightly upgraded M1 Abrams, but with tougher armor, slightly shorter but cheaper tank. The development of the 120mm Anran-A1 Rifled Barrel cannon, and the Midgar Super-A1 gas turbine had completely made the ARA-A1 series tank superior than the M1 Abrams. The US Airforce wanted a piece too, and through my vast experience at the market manipulation and business skills, I also formed the Asgard Aerospace, a direct subsidiary of Anran Technology. The Aesir 1A Jet engine along with the new design and the creation of AL-1 composite alloy, which was much lighter and heat resistant than AH-1, though not quite suitable for wear and tear of the ground combat. The F-15 Quirinus 'Spear' jet fighters were the new trophy for the US Airforce. All this happened within the first eight months of the opening. Although none of the tanks or the jets was even complete, the money was pouring in. The funding of the US government was far more than I could have really imagined. The creation of Anran Pharmaceutical, a subsidurary of the Leed Chemicals, was a means to extract profit from the successful trials of the medical breakthroughs. The Anran Pharmaceutical began to sell the drugs by the 7th month since the beginning of Anran Technology Corporation, and within the month, I had achieved revenue of nearly 220 million dollars and the profit of 90 million.

This success had attracted the attention of many people. Dozens of politicians wanted to meet me, and the military officials from a dozen countries including USSR and Britain. When the British Commodore, who was a friend of my 'father', and an admiral of US Navy came to me, I knew that my influence over this planet had just become rather significant. Enough to finally approach Stryker with a carrot and a whip. For the navies of the two countries, I created Anran Marine Engieering and Nord Heavy Industries. Anran Marine Engineering was half-research, half manufacturing company that cooperates with Anran Defence Technologies and Anran Munitions to develop naval vessels for USA and UK, while the Nord Heavy Industries focused on actually producing the ships. The one company of mine that attracted Stryker's attention was the Anran Technology's subsidiary called Anran Genetics. This R&D company focused on the world's 'Mutant Problem'. Unlike many others, the Anran Genetics insisted that the 'problem' lay in the mutated DNA of the 'suffers'. I made sure that the company was viewed as thinking that being a Mutant was to suffer from a genetic illness. The words of Leed Group's research companies having the state of art equipments, fundings and advanced technologies had clearly attracted Stryker's attention.

-----

It was a fine day in the June of 1984, and the Leed Group under my control had become the biggest multinational conglomerate in the world. I had sold some of my shares in the subsidiaries and stuff to make it appear as a public company. Of course, I still controlled 55% of Anran Technology, and the Anran Technolgy controlled 55% of every one of its subsidiaries, and so on, thus I never released control. The sales of those shares made me the richest man on the planet. With the sharp increases in the share prices, my wealth locked in share market, commodities market and properties market reached just over 312 billion dollars, and the sales of my shares in my own companies had gained me just over 132 billion dollars. This was enough to fund any research including Stryker's Project X, and Magneto's Brotherhood of Mutants which he would form soon enough. It was this day, as I was reading the reports from the fleet, the colony and the targets under the guise of reading the newspaper, that the nanites in my brain alerted me to a strange movement by Colonel Stryker. He was coming to me. It was my intention to allow this, and had influenced various military and government officials through money and brainwash. By this time, Stryker would begin to feel a serious pressure to gain more funding, but for some reason, no one would grant him enough funding. The problem really lay in that his project was top secret and with the US government wanting to spend more money in the powerful new weapons, tanks, jets and naval vessels made by my companies, there was no more funding to go around. Also, Stryker was recent shown a small success of the human Genome Project by my company, and he was intrigued. I wanted him so.

My beautiful secretary Miss Annika Hanson, the clone of Seven of Nine with an artificial consciousness installed, called me through the intercom.

~Mr Leed, you have a guest. It's Colonel William Stryker for 3PM appointment.~

I smiled.

"Of course, Miss Hanson. Please, show him in and get us a some tea."

~Yes, Mr Leed.~

After a moment, the young Colonel Stryker came through the door, urshered in by my secretary. Everyone thought that I was sleeping with her, which was true in that I had sex with that body, but she was an artificial construct for me to keep up the appearance rather than me having any feeling for meat toy. To be honest, I felt no real emotion around that time, and the attachments to beings not related to my plans or my Imperium rarely interested me. As I thought these thoughts, Stryker came toward me with a smile and a hand stretched out for a shake.

"It is nice to meet you, Mr Leed."

"It is my pleasure, Colonel. I have heard many good things about you from General Munson."

"I am sure not all of them were true."

"I am sure that a career soldier and a military scientist like yourself have many unmentionable things in your history, and I do not mean to pry."

"Thank you."

"Please, sit down."

After pausing to button my suit, I sat down in the armchair and Stryker sat across me on the other armchair. I waited as Annika brought in the tea and some chocolate biscuits. Then, I gestured him to start. We silently drank tea for a moment. After a sip, we went down to business.

"Tell me, Colonel, what does a military scientist want with me? I already have a lot of military contracts from all over the world and I don't think I can keep up with any more orders for tanks and battleships."

Stryker smiled.

"I'm not here about those things."

I chuckled.

"Good, because it is normally some high ranking generals who comes to me directly."

This sentence was to appear as if I was attempting to intimidate him with my associations with high ranking generals. He would see it that way, and I knew that he would see it that way.

"I see… Well, the thing is… I am in charge of a certain project that has recently suffered a problem with funding, and apparently, one of your companies is carrying out a similar project."

I tried to appear as if I am an eccentric genius who is a bossy know-it-all.

"So I imagine you are here to beg for money and access to my researches."

That would really have grated against his pride, but I knew that he would swallow his pride for his project.

"So to speak, that is true. However, I understand that you are concerned by the Mutant problem, and your company seeks to cure it…"

"Ah… I see what you are getting at. If General Munson has sent you to convince me to turn Mutants into weapons, please tell him that Mutants are a problem to be removed and a disease to be conquered, not to turn into a weapon against other nations."

Stryker appeared takene aback but quickly came back with his own answer.

"It is not a weapon against other nations. It is a weapon against the Mutants."

"The Mutant problem will be dealt with within a couple of decades, Colonel."

"Are you sure? Can you guarantee the cure? If so, will every Mutant would love it? There are some Mutants who love their power, and their powers are rather significant. They can destroy entire columns of your tanks."

I made myself look offended.

"I assure you, Colonel, that my tanks are quite strong enough, thank you."

Stryker dug in deep.

"And I assure you, Mr Leed that when the Mutants refuse to take your cure, I am certain that they will blame you for the creation of that cure."

I paused, seemingly thinking it through and concluding with fear. I saw Stryker smile, but he had no idea that he was being manupilated, particularly through the brainwave generator in the room. I drank another sip of tea.

"Then what do you suggest, Colonel?"

Stryker knew that he got into me, or so he presumed.

"I suggest a weapon, Mr Leed. A weapon that can withstand the Mutant powers and defeat them, after that, you can administer your cure."

I looked interested.

"How is this weapon going to work?"

"It is still in the designing phase, but I plan to create a specific Mutant who can be remotely controlled."

Now, that made me 'look' very interested.

"Tell me more, Colonel. I think this plan of yours may have some merit."

"I currently have under my command, several powerful Mutants. Two regenerators with beastial tendencies, a teleporter, and a few others, and my plan is to combine their strength and powers to create an ultimate Mutant… BUT! But under a perfect control."

"Can you be certain that this could be done?"

"Of course, and I believe that with your Genome Project, the Project X would be achieved even faster than I had imagined."

After a look of pondering, I looked at him with a glitter in my eyes. He was certain that I bought his crap story.

"What do you want?"

"Money and access to your database… on the Genome Project."

I closed my eyes, and spoke.

"I will do more than that, Colonel. Money, I can provide. The access to Genome Project is easy. However, I will talk to some generals, and perhaps get you more support. You will have the access to the best equipment. Once this is under way, Colonel, I do not wish for even a tiny mistake."

"Of course, Mr Leed."

I smiled.

"Then firstly, you will need money. How much do you need?"

"Currently, our budget is just over eighty five million dollars."

"What? Only that?"

"Eighty five million dollars per quarter."

I smiled.

"Well, that's decent. I will give you one hundred million dollars per quarter not including the purchase of equipments. My company will provide all the equipments you would need."

Stryker smiled.

"Thank you, Mr Leed."

-----

Erik Lensherr sighed as he stepped out of his car. He sometimes wished that he had someone to help him around. Charles Xavier, his good friend, was a comfort to be around but going around recruiting young Mutants into Xavier's school wasn't so fun. He still disagreed with Xavier, but Lensherr understood the point of view. He disagreed though. He thought that the war was coming between humans and Mutants. Knowing the numerical inferiority of Mutants, he knew that without an organised control, the Mutants would lose that war. However, he was willing to go with Charles until his own plans were ready. Today's assignment was the recruiting of a boy who can use his hands to cause vibrations. It was a useless ability but the destruction of property through wave harmonics made him an interesting Mutant. Lensherr sighed again as he looked around at the pretty suburb. As he climbed up the stairs to the door, he paused. He commanded metals and magnetism, but there were signatures of strange metal inside the house. This was an alloy that he, both as Erik Lensherr or as Magneto, had never encountered. The metal was obviously too hard to control. One of the metal compounds within that alloy wasn't really a metal. It was very difficult to put his hands on what it was, but it did not obey his will. Not only that, there were three such signatures inside the house. Feeling wary all of sudden, Lensherr unlocked the door with his powers and entered.

As he closed the door behind him, he could smell and feel the fresh blood pooling on the floor upstairs. Someone else was here. Feeling that feel of danger, Lensherr put his hands around his belt. His belt was studded with metal ball bearings. As his hands moved, the metal balls detached from the belt and floated around his hands. When he reached the top of the stairs, he could see the bodies of the dead parents in their own room, their blood slowly oozing across the hardwood floor. Taking care not to step on the blood, Magneto steeled himself to fight whoever that attacked these people. The other room had a little girl, no more than three years old, also dead. Her head was rolling on the floor, and Magneto winced. Then he reached the room at the end and peered inside. Three rather tall men stood there, one of them holding the boy by the neck. The men were wearing some strange armor that should be in museums or something, but something about those metals told Magneto that these were not quite old. The boy struggled and placed his hands on the armoured wrist of the man. With a piercing sound, the armor cracked, but despite the boy trying, the armor didn't break. Another man brought out a strange device and held it near the boy's head. A dozen black tentacles came forth from the device and went into the boy's forehead. The tentacles were made mostly of that strange metal that Magneto could not fully control.

Magneto decided that the boy was beyond his help and decided to go when one of them turned and noticed him peering through the door. Before Magneto could react, the man raised his left hand, which was clad in a strange, clawed gauntlet. In the middle of that gauntlet's palm was a small amber stone, and it glowed. Magneto instantly jumped to the side as the shockwave of the Guardian-stanard issue Power Claw smashed through the door, showering Magneto with woodchips. The powerful Mutant quickly picked himself up as the large armored man walked out from the room. They looked at each other and Magneto stared into the red glow of the man's visor. Then the man raised his hands. They both had gauntlets, but then metal platings seemed to grow on top of the claws and turned into a massive claw. The man spoke, his voice distorted through the helmet.

"Witness the might of Valak the Beast!"

Magneto instantly threw one of his ball bearings at the man, and with a loud clang, the man blocked it with his claw. However, Magneto was already on the move. He jumped over the ornately carved railing, and with ball bearings holding him steady from under his shoes, he jumped down to the ground floor. Just as he was out the door, the giant attacker slammed down, having also jumped. The floor almost gave away, and the man was stuck by the ankles. With no real effort, the man lifted himself out with ease and chased Magneto. Magneto used his powers to switch the car on, and jumping into the window he just broke with his ball bearings, he drove. He didn't get far. Another shockwave hit the car on the side, and it almost flipped. Magneto stopped the car from flipping and crawled out from the driver's window. He could hear the deep resounding footsteps of the attacker. He could see several people coming out from their houses to know what was going on. Feeling tired of being chased, Magneto flipped the car the other way. The crash was loud, and Magneto turned with a smile and the smile faded. The car was almost wrapped around the man, but Magneto could feel the strange metal behind the car. With a screech of metal being torn, the man tore the car in half with his claws, now glowing orange. Magneto noticed how the glowing claws melted the car where it touched. Frowning slightly, Magneto decided to give his giant a fight of his life.

Magneto began to spin the bearings and then sent them at the man's face. However, it didn't really have the effect the metal controlling mutant wanted. The red glow in the visor flashed briefly and the ball bearings hit some invisible barrier. Magneto has been around long enough know what that was.

"Telekinesis? Now, this is getting interesting."

To tell the truth, Magneto didn't quite like telekinetics since they were crude power relying on raw strength without subtlties. Only few Mutants like Charles Xavier could actualise such ability into a decent power. The ball bearings returned to Magneto, and narrow his eyes, he sent the two pieces of cars at the man. The man simply grabbed the pieces with his claws. However, the real attack was from behind and the car of the dead parents of the Mutant boy slammed into the man's back with incredible force. The pieces of Magneto's own car screeched across the pavement as the man was pushed forward. Magneto smiled. He was certain that while the armor would survive, the man inside would be greviously wounded, telekinetic or not. Hoping to study the metal of the armor, Magneto was about to take step forward when he saw the two glowing red lights under the car. With an explosive force, the cars and their pieces were pushed out and the man was still there. Magneto frowned. Had the man wearing a normal metal for his armor, Magneto would win any day, but with such strange metal, Magneto wasn't quite sure whether he could win. From the corner of his eyes, he saw the two others coming out of the house, with the unconscious boy. The man in front of Magneto suddenly turned and walked back to his friends. The other man carrying the child threw the child at Magneto. The child fell on the asphalt and skidded along by telekinesis. Angry at such treatment of a child, Lensherr quickly gathered up the boy. He looked up at the men, and they were gone. Lensherr frowned and sighed as the boy continued to breathe.

-----

"Are you sure?"

Xavier asked with great surprise. There was no metal that he knew of that could not be controlled by his friend's power.

"Yes, I am sure. It was no metal I have ever encountered. Not only that, they were so callously murdered the boy's parents and his little sister."

Xavier sighed at these words.

"This is serious, Erik. There must be someone who would be funding them. You said that they were Mutants with telekinsis?"

"Yes, Charles. I have seen enough telekinesis to know it. He blocked by ball bearings but not with controlling the metal. I don't think he was really strong. He was very crude at using it. There was no real control… just sheer power. He may have gotten his power recently, but he had so much of it."

"And you say that the others had them also?"

"Yes… The one who throw the boy made the child skid across the pavement. His power was crude too, and uniform…"

"What do you mean?"

"It was as if they were… given the powers rather than it is something that was natural to them."

Xavier narrowed his eyes.

"If someone can really give such powers to some else? Perhaps a type of Mutant?"

Lensherr nodded.

"Possible… Now, what do we do about the boy?"

Xavier looked at the boy on the bed. Lensherr spoke with a concerned tone.

"They obviously wanted something from him."

Xavier moved his chair to the top of the table and put his fingers around the boy's head.

"I will attempt to see what I can find out. Usually, I don't do this, but there is something… wrong with all this."

Lensherr nodded but he wasn't too happy.

"Can't you just use the Cerebro to find those guys?"

"It is possible but I can do that at any time, but I must do this while the memories are still fresh in his mind. Afterward, I will erase the traumatic parts."

Lensherr nodded.

"Alright."

-----

Professor Charles Francis Xavier was inside the mind of the boy, and it worried him. This place was an image of desolation. A doomed land filled only with death. Not only that, this felt very artificial. Xavier looked around then noticed something dark and large over the horizon. Suddenly two human eyes appeared in the sky and they flashed with light. Then he heard the voice. It wasn't quite human, it was a strange ringing voice.

~**I SEE YOU!**~

As he backed away, he saw something in the corner of his mind vision. It was a blond boy whose eyes seemed to change color, but Xavier was too busy retreating back to his own mind. When he came out, his friend Erik Lensherr was looking visibly worried.

"Are you alright, Charlies?"

"Yes, I am fine… It was difficult and I…"

The room's light suddenly dimmed and everything darkened. Then, a dark shadowy figure came out from the shadows. Two red glows marked the eyes, then they flashed white for a moment and glowed there. Disappearing slowly, both of them could the strange ringing that Xavier heard inside the boy's mind.

~**I SEE YOU!**~


	68. Chapter 68

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

**Everyone! Thanks for reviewing and I love your supportive words!**

**FYI notice: **the little girl and the parents were fakes... only the boy is real! I couldn't explain it in the last chapter ... it would have ruined the dramatic effect...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews... and here, we begin the X-Men!**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (4) - **X-Men (12)** - Heroes (6) - StarCraft (15) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--) [3 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension.

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

**The X-Men universe has begun! Enjoy the story!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 68**

I watched as my three selected Guardians prepared the house for the trap. The house was bought by a certain Mr Edwards, who worked for Brighton Properties, which was owned by Hidion&Banrost Investments, which was in turn owned by Sholt Fabrics, a subsiduary of TopSyncro Electronics, which belonged to H&D Advantages Insurance, a major member of Haiden&Delaco Industries. The Haiden&Delaco Industries was recently sold to a law firm called Malph, Williamson&Rosenson, which was the primary legal consultant for the Leed Armaments and also partly owned by the Anran Financial Consultants. This particular 'Mr Edwards' apparently had a wife, a son and a daughter, although there were no actual traces of these people beyond the immediate paperworks. In fact, there was no such person as Mr Edwards or Mrs Edwards or the young Edwards kids, although the 6 year old son of theirs did look remarkably like a boy who went missing two weeks ago in York, UK. My Guardians arrived at the house and made it appear that the house was broken into. Then three clones were beamed into the house. These clones were empty of consciousness and the Guardians made sure they appeared to have been killed violently. The beheading of the girl clone was not quite a pleasant deal, but I was the God Emperor, I did have to endure such… evil to keep my people on the path of righteousness. Afterall, I was going to hell for that, and I didn't intend to go to hell in a very very long time, if ever.

The final bait was the boy, who had been mindwiped and his abilities and DNA already copied. I planted a mental image in the boy's mind so that Xavier could see it. Also, I planted a small amount of nanites to control what Xavier saw. The actual slaying of the empty clones had to wait until Magneto was almost there. As I had expected, Magneto was confronted by my Guardians, and he fought miserably. I was quite surprised at this and eventually found that while he could control almost all metals including Naquadah and Trinium, he had no control over Neutronium. This was expected since Neutronium only had neutrons and no electrons. I had always suspected Magneto's power was mainly based upon his control over the electrons. Although that didn't quite explain all aspects of considerable powers, it did shed some light on how to deal with this man. As I waited, my Guardians beamed out from there, leaving the boy to Magneto, who unwittingly took the boy to Xavier, thus delivering my message. I used by Goa'uld voice and the same sort of creepy, chilly and frightening tone used by Sauron on the Lord of the Rings films. It worked quite well and the two men seemed quite surprised. I must have really frightened them when I used the Asgard hologram projection to 'show' my powers. The bodies of the clones were quickly removed and the house was cleaned. Then it was sold to another developer. The whole chain of companies would soon change hand from one owner to another until the link is so corrupted and faint that no one can really recognise it.

Once that was done, I decided to move on to the next phase my plan. Already, I had sampled over a thousand different Mutants, cataloguing their powers, DNA and whether it merited any research. While most of these powers would be turned into archive files, they would still give me significant advantages in the future. The other secondary plans were all about me increasing my influence over this Earth. While the primary plans were all focused on the X-Men movies and those specific individuals, with the final objectives being those particularly powerful Mutants and the Pheonix, they were still in the preparation process. The power of Pheonix was not something I would challenge at this time, and she would not have been created as yet. So as to prepare for my conquest of this planet full of powerful Mutants without undue bloodshed like a planetary genocide, I continued to increase my influence. This was also a practice for my plans for the StarGate Universe. The Tauri were powerful and they would most certainly gain the support of the Ascended Ancients when I return there to 'upset' the balance of the universe. While there weren't Q or Ascended Ancients in this universe, there were plenty of enemies who could threaten me. Only thing that protected me until I was ready was my money and those tiny advantages like nanite 'suit-mode' cloak or my Guardians.

By this time I had employed just over 2.9 million people through the companies under my direct control, and over 5 million people through the vast network of companies under the control of my companies. It was estimated that almost 49 million people were indirectly benefitting from my company. Indeed, my companies created a huge spending market thanks to my generous salary packages. My companies pay almost 173 billion dollars in tax to USA on year alone, and this was only a part of the tax expense for my company as we also had to pay 29 billion pounds to UK and total of 36 billion dollars worth of tax to France, Germany and Japan. I had twenty six Foundations of various charitable causes, nine academic scholarship Foundations, two universities, nineteen highschools, seventy two libraries and four museums. Thanks to my very unfair advantages I simply raked in all the money in the world. Of course, I was not foolish enough to make the world economy be enslaved to my company since that would be foolish. I need the world to run as it had been… just a while longer. All these are the brighter, legitimate side of my operations. There was, however, a darker and more sinister side to my plans.

-----

The major African American 'Black' gangs in New York in 1984 of the X-Men universe were led by the Bros. The Bros were an alliance of six gangs, whose leaders were all actual brothers. They were also mutants. They did show very similar powers as the Colossus from X-Men films, but with different color and less strength boost. They had to share the city with several other major gangs whose Mutant members held the power. Indeed, in the X-Men universe, the Mutants were often in control of the organised crimes. The boss of the biggest Russian mafia at this time was Alexi Stronenov, a powerful Mutant whose ability of controlling blood had made him one of the most dangerous Mutants in the world. He could literally feel every thing with red blood within 2km radius, and through the control of those blood within 1km radius, he could kill anyone. Afterall, it only takes him to stop the blood flow to the brain or send a large clot to the heart and block the heart valve. There were others who had such powers among the world's leading criminals. The one of the Yakuza bosses was a Mutant who could turn anything into liquid and control them, and from range too. Bullets that were flying to him would melt and drop to the ground, the Mutant power draining the kinetic force behind the bullet. He could even turn an entire car into a molten larva and throw it at the enemy.

The men I was going to meet were the leaders of the Bros in New York. The six brothers, each of them leading between two hundred to five hundred men across New York city and nearby surroundings, also commanded total of nearly a hundred Mutants as a part of their elite forces. In this universe, the gangs were led by such Mutants and the lesser Mutants were often worked as low to mid-level bosses controlling over a tiny area. It was like seeing a replay of the Goa'uld Empire. Tiny bosses with tiny powers would attempt backstab the bigger ones to become a greater power, and if they are defeated, they would die. However, unlike the Goa'ulds, these Mutants had actual powers. Even the most minor Mutants can somehow turn their powers to their advantages, and this formed a sort of unofficial ranking system among them. I intended to butt into that. I beamed a limousine into somewhere outside New York, and went into New York City and in the Harlem area. I put on a mask that reminded me of Ra's mask, although far more detailed and far more advanced. It was a combination of Kull material and nanites. The nanites moved like tiny worms and continually moved around. It was like seeing the face of the big machine in the Machine City of the Matrix universe. Neo 'would' see it in a couple of years to end the threat of the Smith virus.

Some of my Guardians followed me in a Ford behind my limousine. Only Ba'tet and the driver came with me in the limousine. When we arrived there, we attracted a great deal of attention. The Ford stopped and four Guardians came out and spread out in a defence formation around the cars. They were all wearing suits that was an homage to the Agents from Matrix. They had the same kind of ear piece and armed with chrome plated Desert Eagle. With the Leed Armaments acquiring the rights to this gun, all of my 'secruity' personnel were armed with this heavy weapon. The permission was easily granted through my contacts in the military. The Desert Eagles, however, were widely sold all over the world thanks to the 125 million dollars in advertising. The Desert Eagle had become a household name among the guns. These particular Desert Eagles were particularly powerful ones with advanced technologies embedded within them. The suits worn by the Guardians were also special. They were nanite fabrics with the Kull material weaved through, making it impervious to bullets. However, the suits, the sunglasses and the guns were but a facade to fool the mortals. With a single thought, their belts would replace the suit and everything into the real garb of teh Guardians along with their real weapons. Everyone in my retinue wore masks, and they all looked quite menacing.

Taking no interest in my surroundings, I went straight for the door and up the stairs, followed only by Ba'tet. On the top of the stairs was an African American Mutant who had completely blue eyes and a long forked tongue. I had no idea what his power was until I saw the claws on his fingers. I quickly surmised that he was just a grunt with some extra strength. He gestured toward a door, which I entered through. Inside, six normal looking African Americans were there, sitting around a round table in their nice suits. Each of them had two bodyguards standing behind them. As I entered, the biggest among them gestured at the middle of the three empty seats located across him. I sat down on the chair and the six bosses of the Bros stared at me. The big guy, Jay Jo Jones, the eldest of the Jones brothers, was the head of their family and controlled nearly six hundred members in New York City and the state. He took out a cigar from a cigar case and lighted it. Then he spoke.

"I hear you have a proposition that we cannot refuse but to accept. That was all I heard and only thing I have seen was three million dollars in untraceable cash. What is this proposal that wish to tell us?"

Despite my unintentioned underestimation, this man spoke with very clean accent without the sort of mangling of the words like I expected him to. I guessed that my image of stereotypical African American gang leader who rose from the slums of New York had blinded me. That did not matter too much in the end though.

"I have a very decent proposal. I wish to buy out your gang."

The slience was almost most dramatic had Jay Jo Jones not laughed so hard.

"What? What do you mean 'buy us out'?"

"Just as I said it. I am willing to pay you twelve million dollars for each of you. In return you will swear loyalty to the Blood Fists."

"Blood Fists"

The one to the right of JJJ spoke.

"Those new guys in the downtown who crippled the Japs."

That one was Michael 'Mikey' Jones, the brain of the family. The Jones brother to JJJ's left spoke.

"What? This guy thinks that he can pay us not to attack them?"

That was Derius 'Dick' Jones, who had very complex relationships with twenty nine women. He was also known for his ruthless methods. JJJ growled.

"No, this guy means that we become their slaves for this pitiful sum of money."

Now that got their attention. I chuckled.

"I mean no such thing, Mr Jones. I mean you swear loyalty because I am your God."

There was another pause. They realised that they were talking a madman. However, when the next words came out of my mouth, they all growled and bared their teeths at me.

"You will serve me, or you shall all die."

Some of their bodyguards even attempted to draw their guns, only to be stopped by their masters. JJJ looked at me intensely.

"You may have defeated the Japs, but we are different."

I sneered at them, and the nanites shifted. This did not seem to intimidate them since they saw many Mutants with many different shapes and sizes.

"You are nothing, little man. I am your God, and you will either serve me in life or in death."

"Try it."

Suddenly, the Jones brothers all turned their skins to metal, all of them showing slightly bronze coloured armoured skin. I chuckled.

"Oh please… You pathetic powers are absolutely insignificant. Allow me to show you that you are really nothing."

Then, JJJ raised his hand, and the tension settled down.

"We will not kill you here. It would be dishonerable. I will give you three days to prepare. This is war."

"No, Mr Jones. It is a messacre that I am pleased to be the inflictor."

"So be it."

My eyes suddenly flashed, and I spoke.

"It is I who will grant you three days to prepare. Then I shall assault this entire neighbourhood. I shall cleanse your filth from these streets and the innocents will live in peace."

Dick Jones smashed the table with his fist.

"Screw you, bitch! I will tear your spine out!"

Then I spoke in my Goa'uld voice.

"**I assure you that it will be one of my men who shall make a trophy of your spine.**"

-----

The war began between my men their men, and their Mutants. Nearly fifty Mutants gathered around Harlem to defend their cradle while my men, all of them in nice suits that bounced off bullets. They were armed with Leed & Anran UMG, a common weapon used in Europe and made by Anran Munitions. The L&A UMG was actually H&K UMP, but with the unfair advantage I had, I simply put it on the market just a bit earlier. One hundred men in suits and carrying UMG marched through the streets of Harlem, fighting against the gang members. These one hundred men were the core of the Blood Fists, and they were modified Clones who all had different faces. Even with different face, they were supremely trained soldiers and they just shot down so many non-Mutants with ease. The fight between the Mutants did not even start when the fight among the non-Mutants were over. Of the four hundred eighty six gang members, only thirty nine survived while only twenty three of the one hundred 'Clones' were killed or wounded. Then it was time for the Mutants. One of the Mutants jumped down from the roof of a building and smashed at a Clone with very large hand. His hands were as big as a tabloid newspaper. It was also very tough as it did not bleed when another Clone shot at the abnormally large hands.

Other Mutants poured in, and behind them were about thirty most powerful Mutants including the Jones brothers. The Clones quickly took cover and prepared defensive formations as I and my Guardians appeared. I was clad in my normal armor and cloak, although smaller size, and was wearing the same mask as I did three days before. My Guardians were looking like they did when they encountered Magneto in that fake tragic murder scene. Against nearly a hundred Mutants, my twelve Guardians and I marched in. I ordered them to not use their newly gained telekinesis too much until we got to their bosses. Even without such powers, the Guardians were imbued with such mighty physical body that minor Mutants were of no serious danger. Ba'tet used his sword to simply cut Mutants in half while others did their own thing. Valak went against the Mutant with big hands and after a moment of struggle, the plasma infused power claws cut through the hands and tore out the heart. Sa'dur was in his elements, smashing aside a dozen Mutants with ease, each Mutant struck by this terrible attack was exploded into bits of meat. I did my own parts. The Mutants knew that I was the leader and they came at me. They were fool to do so. A single plasma blast from my power claw looked like a part of my 'power' and it tore through a Mutant. Another Mutant came at me with a whip that was encased in what appeared to be green flame and her eyes also glowed with green. The whip wrapped around my left wrist. Sneering at the pathetic attempt of burning me, the Mutant poured in her pour, but the Kull material was not so easy to get past. I grabbed the whip and pulled. Pulled by unexpected strength, the Mutant fell and I jumped, and landed on her head. Her head exploded as my heavy metal boots crushed into her tiny head.

The Mutant with forked tongue came at me with his clawed hands. When I attempted to fired another plasma bolt, another Mutant grabbed my hand and made me miss. This Mutant used his extendable fingers to grab the enemy like tentacles and squeeze them to death. He was the first to see my tentacles. A sliver of my cloak moved, and cut into his fingers. The nanites travelled through the bloodveins and began to clog up his arteries. Within moments, he oozed nanites from the eyes as the nanites went for the brain. Meanwhile I used my right hand against the forked tongue Mutant. Sharp metal claws met his claws, and to my surprise his body was clad in metallic scale. Chuckling, I allowed him to strike me, his attack being useless against my cloak and armor. As he struck me for the second time, I went for his head, and grabbing him by the neck, another chunk of my cloak moved and poured in through his mouth. As the nanites that killed the long fingered one returned to me, the rest of the nanites went into the forked tongued one. Then, the forked tongue guy exploded, my shield protecting me from the bits of intestines. The cloak returned to me and this time I wielded it as a weapon. I created a javelin made of nanites and throw it at a female Mutant who had latched on to the head of a Guardian and was smashing with her stone hands. The javelin went through her and then proceded to dissolve her with the same acid that the Replicators used to eat metal with.

I created three more javelins and killed three Mutants. Then as I attempted to throw the fifth javelin, a Mutant who could turn into some sort of jelly came at me from behind. I instinctively swung my javelin as it quickly turned into a halberd. The jelly man was not harmed by this as my halberd simply went through it. I quickly swung it back, allowing the nanites to disperse within his body. The jelly man screamed as he attempted to change back to human form, but the nanites did not allow him the mercy. They began to dissolve the jelly man into water through bio-chemical reaction. Seeing this, I turned to face more Mutants. A fire-wielding Mutant shot a ball of fire which I returned fired with a plasma bolt that seared through his head. Another Mutant, whose ability seemed to be a simply to jump really high, landed right in front of me with a Japanese Katana, and I quickly grabbed her by the neck and broke it. Not wanting to waste anything, I throw her body at another Mutant with a tiny bit of telekinesis behind it. Leaving the cleanup to the Clones, my Guardians and I walked up to the leaders of the Bros gang who were trembling with fear, anger and humiliation. I chuckled as I spoke to JJJ.

"**Well, Jones, your chance to surrender has ended. You will have no mercy from me.**"

JJJ growled in return and activated his ability. Other more powerful Mutants with him and his brothers also prepared to fight us. The fight began almost instantly. My Guardians went to work immediately and clashed against the Mutants. Ba'tet had been practicing using the power claw and the sword during his free time and he was really getting good at it. He slashed his sword like a true master. I guessed that he had seen the recordings of the Jedi and the Sith lightsabre moves and practiced. Two Mutants were being hard pressed against him and even the third one, one of the Jones brothers, quickly regretted when the plasma based weapon sliced through his metal skin. Valak was fighting a Jones who was aided by twin giants with four arms each. Valak's claws were incredible as they tore out three of the arms in total. Fe'deth was having a slightly harder time as he faced a swordman with ability to move fast. Sa'dur was being avoided by the enemy and he was smashing apart a Jones. The Jones brothers were powerful, there was no doubt, but we were more powerful. Two of the remaining Jones brothers came at me. Smiling under my mask, I sent a telepathic message to my Guardians.

~You can now use telekinesis.~

Then I went into action. My claws scraped across their metal body, leaving deep grooves. They gritted their teeth and punched me, my armor protecting me. Spinning on the spot with my telekinesis, I punched one of the Jones with plasma running through the gauntlet. It half melted the skin where it hit and he screamed as I sent several strands of nanites as a tentacle around his body, the nanites coursing through with electricity. Leaving that Jones to my nanite cloak, I turned to the other Jones who had grabbed a metal bar and was swinging it at me. I caught it by my telekinesis and as he struggled, wrapped my right hand around his neck. Although I squeezed hard, his skin was too tough, so I used a bit more of telekinesis. I sent a powerful telekinetic punch, equivalent to a Mack truck at 100km/hr, at his head. His head bent backward really hard and I could hear his bones crack, but he did not die. As I was gathering telekinetic energy to send another punch, something hot hit me.

A man wreathed in bright blue flame that burned at over 1000 degrees celcius came at me. I almost thought he was blue colored Human Torch but he could not fly. He was naked and burning hot. I really didn't like that imagery in my mind, so after skewering the two Jones brothers with several nanite javelins, I fought this fire-man. My shielded claws struck him but he evaded, and my armor and cloak protected me. After several exchanges, I sent a body of dead Mutant at the fire-man. Just as he was distracted in evading the flying body, I charged in and skewered fire-man in the chest. After a moment of struggle, he fell dead, his fire forever extinguished. When all those who opposed us were dead, I was left with JJJ and six Mutants. I stood in front of him and pointed to the ground. He and his Mutants kowtowed, Imperium style. I spoke.

"**Well done, Jay Jones. Your service to the Imperium has been most exemplary. The murders of your brothers and their followers at my hands could not have been done so well had it not been for your excellent acting skills.**"

JJJ smiled as he bowed deeper.

"It is my joy to serve you, my God. We all serve you."

My eyes flashed.

"**Indeed.**"

-----

The truth was that almost all of this was orchestrated by me. About three weeks before my initial confrontations with the Bros, I had beamed in a canister of brainwash chemical into his bedroom, after the research concluded that almost 36% of the Mutants were susceptible to my methods of brainwashing. That 36% included the Bros, and thus Colossus. I was not going to need all of the Bros, so I planned out to remove the others and leave my puppet on the throne. By that time, my 'Blood Fists' had defeated the Japanese Yakuza and the Chinese Triad in New York City, but since those two groups had only minimal presence, the achievement was underestimated by the others. With JJJ brainwashed, I intentionally goaded the Bros. They could have noticed my intentional goading had it not been for JJJ's good acting and his success of convicing his brothers to gather their collective strength to fight this common enemy. In the end, they were all deceived by their own brother and, through him, by me. JJJ's Blood Fists: Harlem Directorate was given 75% of his brothers' combined territory and wealth, while key sections in the New York City itself was given over to the main Blood Fists. The first steps for my gangs to rule over the very important city were quite well.

The gangs of other cities and countries were doing well also. In Las Vegas, the casinos were once again in the hands of the Vegas Economic Cooperation Society, and they had driven out anyone else. They also conquered the nearby mid-west cities of their gangs. The VECS were run by 120 Clones and they also had high standards in terms of clothes, weapons and vehicles. While not as successful as VECS, the Liberty Of Man gang in LA also managed to defeat several medium gangs and made itself known. Six gangs around Central America and eight in South America were also doing well, removing the old competitors and replacing them. Sixteen gangs in Western Europe and Eight in Eastern Europe as well as six in Middle East and Egypt were doing well on their own. Four Indian gangs were having a bit of hard time fighting the local factions while the Triad was under heavy assault by the Nine Daemons gang and White Lotus gang, based in Hong Kong and Shanghai respectively. Three gangs in Japan also met their match in the Japanese Yakuza society as the system of honor and respect had to be obeyed in order to gain control. Similar thing happened in South Korea also, and with guns banned in South Korea, the Three Swords gang were faced with a lot of challenges.

-----

The year was already 1987, and Stryker had found the trail of adamantium and he was taking his group of Mutants to track it down. I was also very interested in adamantium. After collecting a sample, I have found that although it could be fabricated, it simply consumed too much resource to get the right atomic structure let alone the molecular structure. Instead, I alerted the fleet to find out other sources of adamantium. The adamanium had already been discovered by the Alterans and the Vbargae. The silver bracelets of the Vbargae were made from adamantium. Although not common, it was not so rare. Also, due to its nature, it existed in large deposits. Comparing the starcharts of StarGate universe where the Alterans had left it off before they went to the Pegasus galaxy, the Imperial fleet focused their searches on where the adamantium was in the parallel reality. The Alterans did not like the adamantium too much and was not really impressed with it. They did have use two very powerful metals anyway. The naquadah's natural superconduction and neutronium's stable atomic structures had been Alteran's basis. To them, the adamantium was a metal that was too hard. While trinium was strong, it also had some flexibility. Adamantium had no such nature. Once refined and hardened, it just stayed that way. It conducted almost no electricity, it did not even melt beyond its natural melting point, and it just didn't do anything Alterans wanted it to do. I sneered at the arrogance of Alterans to give up on such useful and powerful metal. However, I did gain valuable knowledge in refining the metal.

I had placed numerous things in Stryker's path. He could have gained rather significant amount of adamantium even from the tiny bits along the trail, but I had only left the faintest of tracks. It took him a lot of money and effort to finally track down the origins of the adamantium ore to Africa. By this time, I was giving almost 800 million dollars per year and his bases at the Alkali Lake and the Island were well on the way as well as two more bases built under my recommendation. Although he did not know it, I had nanites planted in every piece of equipment I lent to his project. I had access to every tiniest bit of his project, even the parts that he hid from his superiors. It was obvious that he expected to be discovered eventually. He prepared the Alkali Lake base to be able to resume operation even after a shut-down. Also, he had syphoned almost 300 million over the years from the Government, and more recently from me. I understood how he funded his project even after he was arrested for Munson's murder. Well, he would be arrested this time also, but this time, he would have my backing, and after his release, I would aid his new project. That would make things quite interesting in X-Men 2 movie. In order to increase my influence over Stryker, I would often visit him in his bases to make him remember that I am the provider of money. However, my first encounter with Logan and other Mutants did not come until quite later since only times I visited Stryker was when he was in his labs. That fateful meeting in May of 1987 was when I finally met Logan.

-----

"Well, Colonel Stryker, I am quite pleased that your research is going well."

Stryker smiled as we walked down the concrete corridor.

"Yes, the next stage of the tests has proven successful, and we are on the trail for the ore."

I smiled.

"Yes… I hear, my dear Colonel, that you are looking for more financial support for the project… from someone else."

That freaked him out. In truth, it was through my brainwash that one of my 'rival' companies approached him about developing anti-Mutant drug. The anti-Mutant drug was the 'official' objective of the project. Although almost all of my 'rivals', who had at least one step ahead of other competitors in their specific markets, were fakes. They were real people, but their CEOs and other important people were brainwashed to unwittingly serve my purpose. Stryker was approached by one such 'rival' company with an offer of 500 million dollars and a personal incentive pay of 100 million dollars. Since I was already paying him 800 million and had provided many equipments and technological expertise, he was not about to piss me off any time soon.

"They approached me, and I flatly refused their offer, Mr Leed. There is no need for concern. The Anran Techology will be our partner."

"We better be, Colonel. To think that all that money I have poured into this project… and not get selected by our friendly US military. It's not about whether we already provide weapons and vehicles for nearly 40% of all military hardware as well as 23% of rest of the world. This is about trust. I can continue to 'trust' that you will carry out this project properly?"

"Of course, Mr Leed. I am sure that you already know the benefits of adamantium. It may be rare, but it could be…"

"I have already had the economic benefits of adamantium, and my people have concluded that it could become extremely lucrative. I am sure that I will be partner in that also?"

Stryker nodded hard and fast.

"Most certainly, Mr Leed."

"How is the actual Project going?"

"I don't understand what you mean."

"Are there enough… specimens on the… Island?"

Stryker smiled as he understood that I had no objections to secretly capturing the Mutants. Indeed, I had only seen the outside of the Island. Of course, then he realised that I had a source of information.

"Yes… We have enough for now, and we are continuing to acquire more… samples."

"Very good, Colonel. I have some of my own samples… We had used them for the Genome Project, and they are left over… Perhaps, you could take them off my hands?"

Stryker smiled. He was conflicted whether to decide that I, who had somehow gained the knowledge of what was going on in the Island, was an enemy or a friend.

"It would be my pleasure, Mr Leed."

"Good."

Stryker then led me to a large hall where scientists were working. I noticed Logan and his team to the side. I pointed to them.

"They don't appear to be… samples. Care to explain?"

"They are my men… They are using their special abilities to aid me in many ways."

"I see… Perhaps you could introduce me to them."

"Of course."

He gestured the Mutants toward us.

"This is Zero, one of our finest marksmen."

I smiled and nodded lightly.

"It is a pleasure, Mr Zero. I am sure that I will watch your career with a great interest."

Zero looked confused.

"Me, sir?"

"I meant all of you."

Stryker smiled awkwardly and introduced others.

"This is Victor Creed and Logan. They are brothers."

My eyes twinkled as I could see Liev Schreiber and Hugh Jackman standing there, although they were a little different looking than in the movie. For one, Victor had had dark blond, not black hair. I could easily guess that for some reason, he will get blonder over the years and become the dumb animal in X-Men movie.

"The rest are John Wraith, Fred Dukes, Chris Bradly… that the missing one is Wade Wilson."

He turned to Zero.

"Where is Wade?"

"He was right here just as we got into the elevator."

"Damn it."

I chuckled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you gentlemen. I look forward to watching all of your careers in this project."

I smiled, and using a modified frequency of my telepathic powes, I sent chill down the spines of everyone except Victor and Logan, since their regeneration resisted any type of mind control and only the most powerful could influence them. I left with Stryker, continually talking to him about the great designs of things. He had to believe that my intentions were nothing but impure. He had to believe that I actually wanted to seek profit rather than help or destroy the Mutants. The truth was neither. I neither wanted to help nor wanted to destroy. I just wanted to control. After a couple of weeks, Stryker left for Africa to find that trail, and I expected that he would find that building with the warlord who counted diamonds within the month. Meanwhile I initiated the first strage of my grand design for the planet.


	69. Chapter 69 and Previews

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for the delay in posting...

* * *

**  
PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (--) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - **X-Men (12)** - Heroes (10) - StarCraft (15) - LotR (10) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (10) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (--) [7 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**I know that it has been a very long time since I had posted the last chapter. However, here is the 'why'. **

** I am currently in a Graduate Diploma of Education (Secondary). Once I pass and graduate this course, I will be a teacher, a job which is quite stable and comes with a lot of holidays. This is probably the single most important year in my life so far... and therefore, I have decided to focus on it. I have made a promise to myself that I will no longer update this story until this course ends in Octorber... However, knowing how much you all love reading this story, and how much I love writing it, I will attempt to write bits and pieces during the school holidays and some spare time. So, the story is not quite 'on hold' but the postings will be few and far between. I do not estimate more than 3~4 chapters (with minimum 5~6000 words) to be posted until October.**

** This chapter has been painstakingly written with what free time I have. I have wrote several previews... I have yet to write previews on Harry Potter universe (although I have laid it all out on the plan sheets), Buffy universe (also on the plan sheets), or the Warhammer 40K universe (mostly on the plan sheets).**

** I would ask that you look in on this particular chapter once in a while because I will not post a new chapter until I actually DO have a new chapter. It is most likely that I will keep updating Chapter 69 with additional previews.**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

* * *

**Chapter 69**

The main conference hall of the Leed Corporation HQ building was filled with reporters of every major news media. They all awaited the press conference of the illustrious Kevin Leed, the CEO and the owner of Anran Technology and the Leed Corporation. Sir Kevin Leed, as I was after being knighted by the Queen for the service to United Kingdom despite my origins as US citizen. I currently held dual citizenship of US and UK citizen and honorary citizenship in eight other nations including USSR. I was pretty much the most powerful man on Earth in terms of money and influence. Even the US President calls me for 'advices'. The Congress and the Senate is filled with my supporters and those who are brainwashed. No laws that would harm my business would pass in either house, and this was also true for the UK Parliaments. Even in terms of military strength, I actually had some of my own. The Ironhelm Security was a newly created PMC(Private Military Company) made from merging to two PMCs bought out by the Leed Corporations. The Ironhelm controlled over 3000 soldiers and ex-special forces. This actually gave me a great chance to send in some of my Clone soldier into my private army. Of course, the Clones would have different exterior and tiny variation in size, but their mind was still that of a Clone soldier, directly copied from the Clone template.

My PMC also had contracts with other parts of the Leed Corporation and they commanded several vehicles normally not allowed to a PMC. Of course, my influence that fixed that law. However, the vehicle support for a PMC was something only my Ironhelm Security could afford. According to the revised law regarding PMC's acquisition and use of 'heavy combat vehicles', the companies are only allowed to purchase obsolete vehicles from the military at a higher price or experimental vehicles from the manufacturers. They all had to be approved by the US military, and my influence over the generals and other high ranking military personnel was almost absolute. Since it was my company that built those 'experimental vehicles', the Ironhelm Security was given the best of the experimentals with an observer from US military watching over them. This had given my PMC with eight medium tanks, two anti-air vehicles, nineteen APCs not including the 22 Humvees. The AM General was bought out by Leed Armaments and the licence to produce Humvees were given to me. It was these advantages that allowed me a greater influence over the world, and the Ironhelm Security has recently suffered a public backlash after their actions were 'somehow' leaked to the public. It was a joint operation between Colonel Stryker and my Ironhelm Security to capture and secure a particularly 'dangerous' Mutant who had stolen an 'important' military device from a 'research' lab. The military could not directly 'involve' themselves, so they 'hired' my PMC. The reporters were expecting me to answer for the Ironhelm Security's actions in the middle of LA where the Mutant and my 'security personnels' exchanged fire.

I appeared and the cameras began to flash immediately. I could see several Generals who were all smiling as they sipped champagne provided by the company. They knew the general outline of my press conference, although I would say a couple of stuff that would shock the world. I sat down on the mahogany chair and began to read from the prompter.

"Good afternoon. Firstly, I would like to apologise for any loss of life or damage to the property that may have been caused during the arrest of a particularly dangerous individual. I have ordered an immediate compensation to be given to the relatives of the dead and the repairs for the properties to be done for free. Once again, I sincerely apologise to the people of Los Angeles and the rest of the United States. Although it was a necessary arrest, I do admit that the collateral damage was far too much. I have ordered immediate investigation on the matter and I do hope to see that such thing never happens again."

I paused for a moment and sipped some water.

"Well, now… Now we get to the real bit. This recent arrest of a particularly dangerous Mutant who has breached the national security must not go unnoticed. This did not happen under careless hands. Our military personnel are the finest in the world."

The generals nodded and raised their glasses.

"This happened because the Mutants have powers that they should not have. Our soldiers are human and they are meant to deal with human problems, not with Mutants. Now, let us understand the 'Mutant Problem'. To be perfectly honest, the Mutants are people like us, but they are suffering from a disease."

Now, the reporters were very interested. My words obviously had serious implications.

"They are suffering from some sort of genetic disorders and we must pity them. Mutation is often natural and necessary. Like having red hair or being able to roll your tongue. It was through mutation that we have evolved to this point. Had it not been for the natural mutation, we would have remained single celled organism. However, the Mutants we see are a result of unnatural Mutation."

I saw Xavier and Lensherr standing in the back of the hall, frowning at my words. I continued.

"We must understand that despite the 'powers' shown by these individuals, that they are not gods. They are people suffering from the genetic disease. They must be pitied and they must not be treated with such disdain or contempt. They are our brothers and sisters. It may even be true that some day that we will all have powers to some degree, but not through such 'unnatural' and obviously harmful mutations."

I paused for effects.

"Let us show our true humanity in embracing those who suffer from the mistakes of nature. I am a compassionate man. So, I pronounce that the Anran Pharmaceutical will initiate a project to create a cure for the genetic disorders suffered by our brothers and sisters. Let us not be those who cast stones to the lepers. Their diseases do not spread. They are safe as long as they control themselves. This leads to my second offer. I am setting up a series of schools where Mutant children can learn without the prejudice and bullying of the so-called 'normals'. We are all normal, they are just a bit sick. I already know of a place run by a powerful Mutant who seeks to teach the children of control so that they are not harmed or harm others. I respect that despite the fact that he thinks that cure is unnecessary. My opinions are different. They only need to be taught control until we discover a cure."

Then I took a peek at how Xavier and Lensherr/Magneto were doing. Xavier was obviously angry and very uncomfortable. His eyebrows were furrowed in an attempt to read my mind, but I had set up a field to counter any Mutant powers. Magneto, on the other hand, was livid with raw fury. I could obviously guess everything he was thinking. Of course, by now both of them could feel that I had somehow blocked their powers within the conference hall, but if looks could kill, I would have died a hundred times. One of the reporters asked asked a question.

"Sir Leed, when you say that the Mutants have unnatural mutation, what do you mean exactly?"

"The Mutants appear to share a certain unstable gene we call the 'X-gene'. It is named so because our scientist cannot identify that gene in any normal member of any animal. We believe that it is most likely to have originated from an external source. We hope to find that source and eliminate it, as well as removing that X-gene from the afflicted."

Another reporter took the microphone.

"Sir Leed, will particularly dangerous Mutants be contained? It is very possible that they would not wish to receive the treatment."

"Yes, you are right on that. That is why I have suggested to the President that the need for a special team to track down particularly dangerous Mutants. Hopefully, we can capture and contain particularly dangerous individuals."

The next reporter seemed to be a Mutant supporter from her questions.

"Sir Leed, are you seriously telling us that all of the Mutants are diseased individuals and they must be cured? Can you not accept them as they are? Some of them of powers they like and they use them for good causes."

I smiled.

"While you may have pointed out some truth out of a whole heap of evil, it does not change the fact that they ARE afflicted by genetic disorder. They are supposed to be humans following natural path of evolution, but this unknown external cause of mutation has changed them. Some may argue that being a Mutant is what they are, but it is like lepers gathering together to remain a leper rather than actively seeking to find a cure. I may not be the Jesus Christ, but I will attempt my best cure the Mutants of their sickness. Thank you, I will take no more questions."

I left, leaving two furious Mutants and a lot of reporters behind.

-----

I waited as Stryker's team arrived at Sierra Leon to track down that African warlord. Everything was same up to the point where Fred Dukes takes out the tank. At the nod of Stryker, Victor began to climb up the building's side. There, I had left a few obstacles for the Team X to enjoy. Just as Victor jumped on to the roof, someone hit him in the chest so hard that he was flung off the roof and fell to the ground. As everyone looked surprised, the destroyed tank suddenly flung in the air, revealing a giant man. From the shadows, another Mutant walked out. The one on the roof jumped down, unfolding his long black wings. Meanwhile, John Wraith had teleported Victor out from the reckage and the Team X formed up against the three Mutants. The winged mutant held in his hands two chains with wicked looking hooks at the ends. The giant one was obviously reptilian in certain aspects as his dark green scales proved it along with his red eyes and claws as well as the thick tail. The last hostile Mutant looked quite human, but the fact that the whites of his eyes glowed told the Team X that he wasn't a normal human. The human-looking one spoke in a strange voice that rang deep.

"So, I assume that you have come to steal the diamonds?"

Then before anyone could reply, the Mutant raised his hands and sent a powerful shockwave at the Team X. Fred quickly blocked it and John Wraith teleported Stryker and Bradley to safety. Zero, Logan, Victor and Wade all jumped aside but they were thrown aside by the impact. At that moment, the two hostile Mutants jumped into action. The giant reptile guy went for Fred while the wing man with whips went after Logan and Victor. The shockwave guy went against Zero and Wade. Zero shot his guns, but the shockwave guy had some sort of shockwave forcefield that protected him and it protected him against Wade's fast attacks. While the battle did not take long, it certainly took the Team X down a notch. Fred suffered some terrible damage and deep bruises were all over his body and several bones were broken. Zero had spent almost all of his ammunition and Wade had one of his swords broken. Logan and Victor were fine only because they could regenerate.

-----

Stryker and the Team X, their pride hurt but still able to gain what they want, left the warlord and went for the village. When they left, I beamed into where the warlord was still cowering behind his desk. I looked at him from the middle of the room. The warlord suddenly stopped his cowering and quickly came before me to bow to me. Seeing the man kowtowing to me, I chuckled.

"**You have done well.**"

"Thank you, my lord. I was happy to serve you."

"**So it should. However, your usefulness has come to an unfortunate end.**"

He looked up at me for a moment, then he smiled.

"I am happy to die for you… my God…"

Slowly, he took out his pistol and put it on his temple. As I beamed away, he pulled the trigger, splattering is brain over one side of the room. A moment after he died, a small device was beamed into the room. On that day, the building was vapourised by the latest bomb developed by the Imperial Military R&D Division.

-----

I watched the Team X just until Logan left them. Then as the team began to execute the villagers to find the exact location of the adamantium ores, I beamed in somewhat far from them, and 'glided' toward them. Just as one of the survivors from the village began to talk to Styker, I stepped out from the shadows. My full glorious armoured form, the black nanites creating strange effect by oozing up and down, blended in perfectly with the darkness of the night. They did not even notice me until my eyes glowed. The Team X immediately formed themselves around Stryker. It would have been really strange as a black figure with strange oozing blackness suddenly had his eyes glow. Stryker was quite alarmed as he had already found the previous encounters with the three hostile mutant as a bad sign for his project. He didn't know how right he was. Yet, it was Stryker who spoke first.

"Who are you?"

I chuckled silently as Victor growled at me.

"**I am your God, Colonel Stryker. Bow before my might, pitiful mortals, for I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium.**"

Victor chuckled nastily.

"Well, we got a madman among us. Show us your might then."

"**Gladly.**"

Victor jumped at me, but he was a fool. Using my telekinesis, I threw him at a tree. Zero fired his pitiful weapons at my face while Wraith teleported Fred Dukes toward me. I slammed aside John Wraith when Dukes, managing to find an opening, hit me in the chest. It really hurt even through my armor, but I was not injured from it. Although my regeneration is not as powerful as Wolverine or such, I did still possess some regenerative powers of advanced Alteran-based human body. I crashed into the trees and fell to the ground. As I groaned and attempted to stand up, Victor jumped on top of me and started to slash at me with his claws. Unlike Wolverine's adamantium claws in the future, Victor only broke his own claws against my nanite armor. Like swatting aside flies, I sent him flying into the night, while using my telekinesis to stand up again. At a sudden noise, I looked up and John Wraith had teleported Dukes and Wilson right above me. I raised my hands up to grab them with my telekinesis when my nanites suddenly pulsed. A dozen layers on the outside of my arms pulsed as some temporarily lost their powers or suddenly shut down. I quickly looked to the side and saw Bradley narrowing his eyes and focusing on me. Through using my eyes, which was far more difficult in both projection and control, I sent a shockwave at Bradley, but was not quick enough to regain control to swat aside both Wilson and Dukes. I managed to move Dukes and threw him at the trees, but Wilson's sword cut into my arm, my nanites unable to stop the sharp blade especially with their functions so disrupted. However, I was lucky that I wore the armor made of Kull-material.

"**Fools!**"

I growled as I kicked Wilson in the gut then I turned to Dukes who got up.

"**You will pay for your insolence!**"

Grabbing Dukes by the head with my telekinesis, I smashed him into the ground. When I lifted him up to do it again, something powerful exploded on my back. Zero had somehow found himself a large sniper-rifle that looks very much like a Barret M82, although a lot more primitive. I assumed it was a prototype weapon Stryker got for his favourite soldier, and I also assumed that it was what Zero shot me with. The 50 cal ammo had been something like armor-piercing-explosive-incendiary, as the layers nanites were blown apart and the bullet even reached my Kull armor, although the Kull armor was beyond the penetrative power of a mere 50 cal. I turned toward Zero and he continued to fire his large gun at me, and while it really hurt, I was largely unaffected. I sneered as I made my visors glow again.

"**Allow me to show you what I consider a real bullet.**"

I had long studied the designs of the 'bolter rounds' of the Warhammer 40K universe, and had attempted to recreate them with some marginal success. Although not yet at the level of explosive frag rounds, the solid-tipped 'semi-bolt rounds' were being developed for the Clone Snipers and their rifles. The Asgard materialiser immediately fabricated a hundred of these new rounds and sent them up to my right hand, where the nanites turned themselves into a tri-barrel minigun. Within a moment of activation, the minigun sent out all of the 100 rounds, shredding where Zero stood. It raked across the forest, as it was intended so that he could jump out of the way. Once the firing was done and my nanites returned to armor form. The surroundings were quiet for a moment before Wade Wilson and Fred Dukes jumped me again, this time with really angry Victor Creed, who had regrown his fingernails again. Chuckling, I decided to show them a bit more of my stuff. Using the nanites to retreat from my hands a bit, I powered up my personal lightning claws, which had seen over sixty upgrades and modification since their creation. Although the lightning claws could project their electric current a few metres, they were nothing compared to the Force Lightning in terms of range and accuracy, since the Force Lightning was controlled by my will. I had a very strong will and an absolute control over the Force. Using the nanites to reinforce my command over the Force, I began to awaken my Force. My cells were quite rightly saturated with Midi-Chlorians, and with my superior Alteran-based physiology, I really did command the Force with impunity. The lightning claws amplified my Force Lightning, and the whole jungle lit up like Christmas as my power coursed through the bodies of the three Mutants, causing them agony beyond imagination. They fell to the ground, and though alive, they were twitching and their charred bodies smoking. Silence fell in the forest. I searched around me and found Stryker, his hands holding a pistol and trembling with fear and… excitement. I chuckled. I instantly deployed a time dilation device, then just before it activated, I teleported Stryker and myself to my flagship, allowing the Team X to be frozen inside the time dilation field.

-----

Colonel Stryker was both afraid and excited. He had seen the first Mutant to possess at least 2 Mutant powers, and both of them quite powerful. Although Bradley told him that the man was wearing some sort of machine armor, Stryker could definitely see that the man had telekinesis and the ability to create and control lightning. This could really be a great step toward achieving his final goal. Then the man flew up and looked at the Colonel. He drew his pistol just in case, then with a bright white light, everything changed. He suddenly found himself in a dark room. He waved his pistol about, but there was nothing but darkness around him. As he lowered his gun and attempted to feel the ground he knelt on, something moved in front of him. Though he was a scientist, he was still a soldier, and he instantly pointed his pistol forward. Two men, easily two meters in height, wearing strange ceremonial-looking cloak and helmet and carrying spears, appeared. In their white cloak, silver-coated armor and two sets of golden emblems were quite impressive. Their eyes were hidden through black visors but Stryker could feel them watching him. In fear, he fired his pistol at them, but they did not even flinch. The armor simply bounched off the lead bullets, and even the white cloak, despite looking like normal Earth-made fabric, were strong enough to deflect the bullets. As Stryker trembled at the shock, he suddenly found himself surrounded by more men. Twelve men, looking very same as the first two men, but with silver emblems, had surrounded him. The only place not covered by them was right in front of Stryker. After a moment, he heard footsteps. They were heavy and metallic. One by one, the sounds of footsteps came closer and closer, giving Stryker a forboding sense of doom.

A huge man, easily 3 meters in height, stepped forward from the darkness into the thin light that had somehow appeared over Stryker. It was through this light that Stryker could see the men surrounding him, but he did not even notice. The giant man was more elaborately decorated, although of similar fashion. His armor pieces were coated with gold, but his emblems, two sets again and matching that of the other men, were of silver. The giant stepped forward, and Stryker saw that everyone else suddenly bowed their head in reverence. However, Stryker immediately figured out that this giant man was still not the boss. He was smart enough to link the gold and silver, and how they related to the ranks. What he didn't expect was what the giant man did. The giant man lifted his right hand from his cloak and pointed his palm at Stryker. The pistol, still under the strong grip of the military scientist flew into the giant's hand. The man spoke as Stryker was about to panic.

"Come with me, Colonel Stryker."

There was something compelling about his low but strong voice. It was not really his voice, but something greater. There was a presence here that Stryker could not refuse. Stryker stood up slowly and followed the giant. The first two men flanked the giant while the twelve men escorted Stryker. With another flash, they appeared before a giant door. It slowly opened, and inside was a twelve sided room, each side long enough for twelve men to stand in a row. Once inside, the twelve men that guarded Stryker moved out toward the empty side of the room and positioned themselves there. With only the giant, the two higher ranks and himself, Stryker followed them further. He looked around and saw that the door they came through was guarded by another set of twelve men, but with different emblem on the foreheads of their helmets. He noticed that while everyone had same emblem on their chest and back, there were twelve different emblems on the helmets. The door in front was guarded by another set of twelve men, but unlike the others, who all had spears only, they also had a sword. They opened the door, and Stryker immediately recognised that the mark on their helmet must be more important than that of others.

The next room was smaller but also divided into twelve sides and each side had a large metallic throne-like chair. Only the two were missing, but when Stryker looked back, a chair was rising from the floor behind him, and the two guards with silver armor and golden emblem stood behind the chair as if to guard it. Stryker noticed that one of the chairs was empty of guars and the mark on the chair matched the emblem on the helmets of the two guards in front of him. As they went in, the two guards walked toward their position behind the chair and Stryker was now alone with the giant man.

"We are here. Bow your head as you come in. You are not worthy to look upon the face of God."

Then, like gravity pulling him down, something pressed at Stryker's head and he bowed. Like a cow dragged along by the nose ring, Stryker was forced forward by what he surmised as telekinesis. He was dragged into a room with pure white marble with strange purple and green veins, gold, silver, ivory and black obsidian on the floor. Stryker still could not see up, as his head was forced down. He was stopped right on top of a small circle of gold, where he assumed was the centre of the room. The Colonel felt the giant man move away, and he was left there for a moment before a powerful voice rang across the room, and directly into his mind. He recognised the voice. It was that man in the jungle.

"**Colonel Stryker, welcome to the presence of your new God.**"

-----

"**Colonel Stryker, welcome to the presence of your new God.**"

I chuckled as I stopped pressing down on his head. He slowly looked up and I knew that he saw the man from the jungle who swatted aside his Team X. I was about to show him my real face.

"You are a Mutant, and you think you are a god?"

Oh, he was so feisty.

"**I am God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, Lord of the Galaxy. You will bow before me in reverence or I shall make you bend to my will.**"

He chuckled, though I could feel his fear through the Force. The Force had been most effective in amplifying and controlling my Mutant powers. I was continuing to use it. I made my eyes flash and then spoke again.

"**Behold! You are about to look into the face of your God!**"

Slowly, I retracted my mask, and revealed my face. I could see the sheer shock in Stryker's face. For him to think that I was just a man who funded him, and now to confront me as his 'new God', it would have really been shocking.

"What… You… You are… Leed!"

"**Indeed, that is the name of this avatar. Yet, you have seen a small side of me, young mortal.**"

He was surprised that my eyes could glow and my voice still alien despite my removal of the mask, which he deemed contained the devices that allowed me to do so. I stood up and walked down the steps to Stryker. Using my telekinesis, I raised him from the floor.

"**Come with me, Colonel, and I shall show you a world beyond your world.**"

Then I beamed us to the observation deck. We were inside the giant observation dome where Stryker could see the entire ship from the very top of the whole ship. Stryker opened his mouth and could not close it. He looked at me, and only noticed that I seem rather tall. I chuckled at his shock and began to explain.

"**Colonel, this is Imperial Primus, my flagship. I have come from my Imperium, which rules over several whole galaxies in different dimensions. Now, this Earth and this galaxy shall belong to my rule.**"

Now, that I had told Stryker that I am an alien from not only another planet but from another dimension, the shock was mounting on him.

"You… You are an alien… So, this human form is… a charade?"

"**No… I was a human… once upon a time. Now, I am a God, albeit not as powerful a God as I wish it. Your research will allow me to be far more powerful.**"

"My research?"

"**Yes, Colonel. See, we are about to enter hyperspace.**"

Before his eyes, the ship entered hyperspace, and thanks to the incredibly powerful hyperdrive, we arrived at the nearest Imperial planet within a minute. We beamed down to the massive clone lab I built on the planet. I watched Stryker staring at the cloning vats, yet empty.

"**See, Colonel, these are cloning vats that will allow perfect clones to grow. Serve me, and you shall have the resources of a hundred worlds and infinite test subjects to experiment on. Your research will improve greatly… with my help.**"

I could see Stryker literally struggling inside. I could feel his confusion. I continued to press my advantage.

"**Your Project will benefit greatly from the resources I can provide you. Iamgine accessing infinite amount of adamantinum, refined and ready to be used, unlimited test subjects that can be immediately disposed once their use had run out… and no oversight. All you need to do is to hand in a copy of your progress and research to me.**"

"I would… I could…"

"**I can cure your son.**"

Then I knew he was mine.

"What?"

He looked at me.

"**I can remove his mutation. Removal of mutation in an individual is easy. All your need to do is submit to me.**"

He paused for a moment then nodded. I then made a grave mistake.

"**Excellent, Colonel. Now, instead of creating a single Mutant weapon against the Mutant population, your research will serve me! You will create me an army of your super-Mutant, and I shall conquer Earth!**"

Stryker suddenly looked up. He growled as he took a step back.

"I am no traitor. I will not accept something that will allow you to invade Earth."

I knew immediately that I messed up what I had worked up until that moment. I frowned and I growled.

"**If you do not see reason, than I will have to make you see the true path.**"

"There is nothing you can do to change my mind."

"**We will see about that, Colonel. I assure you, that bending you to my will is a feat so easily done. In the end, you will serve me.**"

Then I grabbed him with telekinesis and reached forth with my nanites. My nanites entered his brain and directly injected the brainwashing agent. In my anger, I pumped him full of the stuff and sent forth powerful brainwave patterns. It took mere minutes, but when I let him down, he was mine. I spoke again.

"**Whom do you serve, Colonel?**"

He looked up at me with a bright smile.

"I serve you, my God! You have all my allegiance, my liege! I live to serve you, my most beloved God!"

I smiled sadistically.

"**That is how it is supposed to be!**"

-----

After I dropped Stryker back in the jungle and retrieved the time dilation device, Ba'tet came next to me with my tea. He chuckled as he laid down my suit.

"My lord, you went off the script."

I chuckled bitterly.

"Yes, but sometimes impromptu lines are what turns a good actor into a great actor."

"Yes, my God."

"Are we prepared?"

"Soon, my lord. We will be ready within the year."

"Very well, I shall hurry Stryker a bit. All things are coming together as I have planned."

"As you will, my master."

I stared out into the emptiness of the space and smiled.

"Indeed."

-----

* * *

-----

Previews

-----

**Heroes Universe** – Preview :

-----

"Ahhh!"

I roared, my anger and unbriddled fury sending incredible telekinetic shockwaves across the vast throneroom, tearing apart at everything. My Guardians, powerful beings themselves, barely held on. Their strong body and powers were just enough to withstand my furious lashings. I panted, even my body unable to sustain such momentary outburst. Then I saw him. The Void Keeper stood in the middle of the vast throneroom, his young face full of mocking grin. Led by my fury, I lashed out at him with every ounce of my considerable power. The telekinesis power I sent forth was so powerful that it took a physical form and looked more like a pillar of cracked glass that continually broke the space around it. It struck the Void Keeper in the face. However, I quickly cooled down when I saw that it did absolutely nothing to him. The only change was that his grin vanished. He looked at me.

"Pitiful grain of dirt, you think to vent your anger at me?"

Then I felt it. All my powers left me. I instantly became weaker than a mosquito. I could not even hold my own weight and I fell to my knees. I saw my Guardians attempting to move, but unable to. The Void Keeper whispered into my mind.

"Do not forget your place, my little plaything. You are a bunch of matter collected up by my will. No matter how much power you think you have, you have nothing in my eyes."

He then returned my powers. Sighing, I used my powers to reform the cracked walls and ceiling. Sitting back on my throne, I questioned the Void Keeper.

"Was it you who displaced my fleet to this time?"

"Not I, my little Emperor-thingy. It was your own mistake that you fell to this particular time… when you have such short amount of time left to go back to your original Imperium…"

I was surprised.

"My mistake?"

"Yes… You see, despite the similarities, the X-Men Universe and Heroes Universe are quite distant from each other… in terms of realities."

I immediately understood my mistake.

"Greater the 'distance', greater the error."

Void Keeper chuckled.

"Indeed, you manage to fix your location issue with that primitive device, but timeline is a hard thing to consider."

I paused and thought.

"Very well, Void Keeper. I will just have to play this as I see fit."

He smiled.

"Very good, my little plaything… Good luck!"

Ignoring the disappeared Void Keeper, I turned to Ba'tet.

"Scan New York and surroundings for Arthur Petrelli and his family. Find me Arthur Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, and the rest of the founding members of the Company, including the Adam Munroe."

"Yes, my god."

-----

**Rahon Universe (Brief Visit)** **-** Preview : Rahon series is a Korean fantasy novel series, but this story does not affect the storyline…

-----

~My god, we are detecting a massive energy signature in that region.~

The interruption was displeasing as I was in a delicate operation to remove the Dragon Heart from the dragon I just slew, but the report was intriguing.

"How massive?"

~I am reading at least 24 times the density and 113 times the size of the Gold Dragon Geranurias' Dragon Heart.~

That brought me up short.

"What? How… That's far more energy than even… a hundred ZPMs… Scan it again and match the harmonics frequency with all known database…"

After I gave the order, I turned back to the Black Dragon I had slain. My Guardians were skinning the creature while a hundred Clones were cutting up the meat. The severed head just sat there watching me with the dead eyes.

"It cannot be…"

I whispered to myself.

~My lord, I can confirm that it is a Gold Dragon, but very old and there is also a human lifesign inside the creature. The dragon must have consumed a human whole.~

I growled. It was my worst fears confirmed.

"Fool! That is Zishuind the Ultimate! Prepare for extraction. We are done with this universe."

Indeed, I was not foolish enough to fight Zishuind nor Rahon himself, even if he was still young. The Korean novel I read as a young man instilled a fear and awe of the great man and the grand dragon. Rahon was infamous for his ability to not just 'slay' a god, but utterly 'destroy' a god. I was a god, and I was not willing to die just yet.

-----

**StarCraft universe** – Preview:

-----

The marine fired his rifle at the Clone, splattering steel bullets at the seemingly-weaker soldier. However, the Clone armor was made of much strong material than what the marine expected and the Clone had enough time to fire his plasma blaster rifle into the face of the marine. As the blue bolts easily melted into the gold-tinted visor and cracked his head apart, the UED marine screamed, his lungs quickly shutting down to silence its dead owner. While quite suitable for foes of similar technological level, the heavily machanised armoured suits of the marines were not quite good enough against the technologically superior Galactic Imperium. A dozen samples of the suit were sent back to the local Imperial R&D labs, and several design ingeniuities were quickly assimiliated and adapted with the superior baseline technologies of the Imperium. As the UPL floundered against this new enemy that it did not expect, the Imperium press onward, pushing deeper into the UPL's holdings. With the Zergs and Protoss yet to appear in the Koprulu Sector for another couple of years, the Imperium's attack on UPL had truly caught the young star empire by surprise. Unlike the original history, where they would form the UED after the discovery of Zergs and Protoss, who were so un-human, the attack by an enemy who were also human were not something the UPL was ready for.

Despite the discovery of the duplicitous exsistence of the Anran Corporation and its role in causing the devastating civil war two years earlier, the sheer economic influence it commanded, as well as its role of economic and military advisor to the Union of Neutral Nations, forced UPL from directly shutting down the company. However, UPL did cancel all of their military contracts with the Anran Corporation and charged several key boardmembers for espionage. The Union of Neutral Nations, despite their crippling defeat two years before, was still standing strong. Their military strength was greatly reduced by the time of armistice signing but the fact that the attack by the Imperium had stopped UPL from finishing the job had allowed UNN to escape forced military reduction. Even as UPL and UNN continued to combine their strength to fight the alien Galactic Imperium, UPL kept a wary vigil against its former enemy, seeking to prevent any betrayal from within. Had they known of Anran Corporation's true betrayal, they would have bombed the HQ, but the relationship between the mighty multi-planetary conglomerate and the invading Galactic Imperium was a secret known only to a select few within the highest ranks of the Galactic Imperium.

Meanwhile, the Imperium had continuously expanded across rest of the Milky Way galaxy. The main Imperium continued to destroy or subjugated species around the mid-rim of the galaxy while the two pockets of Imperium prepared for the grand design. The Solar Directorate, known to the UPL as 'the Galactic Imperium', now numbered almost 60 planets, although only 8 of them were original colonies and had proper imperial infrastructures. The Koprulu Directorate had kept to their original mission of observation and infiltration of the Koprulu Sector. The Kel-Morian Combine and Umojan Protectorate had been quickly usurped by the Imperex Corporation's economic influence while the Terran Confederacy had given Leed Armaments almost 50% of their military hardware contracts. The Koprulu Directorate also worked as the port for the six scout fleets that keeps surveillance over the movement of the Zerg and the Protoss. The recent movements within the Zerg broods indicated that the time of the original StarCraft's storyline was about to begin. In order to conquer the Koprulu Sector once all the things have been done according to the God Emperor's grand design, the Imperium began to step up their military hardware production including the production of the Clones.

-----

**Lord of the Rings universe **– Preview: This is a new addition to the first set of universes to be visited. GEK will return to LotR-verse to finish what was started, but he lays groundwork here and to take some powers and creatures from this universe. Besides, this universe is so different from most of the other universes… it would be like going to the Discworld.

-----

"Come! Show me the might of the ancient demon-kind, Valarauko!"

The Durin's Bane roared as he raised his firey sword and the darkness filled the halls of Moria. My twelve Guardisans stood their ground, forming the semi-circle behind me and keeping the Moria goblins at bay with their considerable power. I imagined that Balrog would probably see my Guardians and I as some sort of magical candy. I did give my men shards from the broken Dragon Heart, and even the small shards embedded in their weapons and armor were enough to give them a great boost in their magical powers, and they also let slip a vast emanations of magic and power. I actually carried the rest of that broken Dragon Heart. The Balrog's eyes, seeing more than simply physical aspect, would see me like the burning sun that had fallen into the depth of doom. Yet, it knew not my power. I was a god, and I had powers beyond its imagination. The fire and shadows came upon me, and my nanite cloak began to glow, artificially channelling the magic from the Dragon Heart and turning into light with certain properties. The name of the magic was 'Cleansing Light', a spell that showed the user of the true nature of a disease or infection, and had some tiny property to repel dark powers. It was not great enough to hurt the Balrog, but the light gave it a pause. I chuckled as it took another tentative step toward me.

"Well, if you would not come, I shall come to you, and take what I want from your shadowy flesh!"

I thought that it understood me, and it quickly understood that I held the power there. It took a step backward, but it was too late. I floated up, and slammed the creature with my telekinesis. It screamed as its internal fire sprayed against its own darkness. I hit it again and again until it fell to its knees. Suddenly, as I approached closer, it breathed fire upon me. I was not afraid of such weak attack. Ignoring the fire, I used cryokinesis to freeze its right hand, where the firey sword of the Balrog fell, half-frozen and its fire quenched. It attempted to strike at me with its wings and the left hand, but I held them fast with telekinesis. Then I let loose a beastly roar, enough to shake the caves without making it crumble down. The roar contained the Force Fear and Force Corrupt, although I quickly found that as a former Maiar, Mind Trick was not really working against it. The sense of fear I created worked well enough. The thousands of goblins that filled the hallways cringed and backed away, while even the Balrog cowed before the terror of me. Sneering at the once-mighty creature, I stretched forth with my nanites. Though it was a creature of ancient powers and magic, it held flesh, as the ship's sensors had scanned, and its DNA and other information could be obtained. It took a while but the nanites found the flesh core within that bulk and carapace, and extracted what I wanted. Leaving the Balrog to run and hide, I floated back down to my Guardians.

"Now, I have the DNA of Balrog, Shelob and Saruman. I also hold the samples of Mithril and the Nazgul. All that remains now… are the Witch King of Angmar, and the Sauron in the form of the Necromancer. Once I have taken from them what I need, I can create a legion of Nazgul or Balrogs as I wish."

Ba'tet bowed.

"The Imperial Primus is tracking the presence of the Witch King, my God Emperor. Shall we depart for the Necromancer now?"

I paused.

"What of the dragon?"

Ba'tet answered quickly.

"Smaug yet lives, my lord."

I narrowed my eyes, and used the nanites to contact the ship's sensors.

"Hmm… Gandalf the Grey still sits with Saruman, and the Dwarves have yet to convene. Order a squad of Clone Scouts to seek out Thrain if he still lives. If Sauron has taken hold, I shall assail Dol Guldur and take from him the Dwarf Rings."

The Guardians bowed their heads. Ba'tet spoke again.

"Shall I order the mobilisation of the Golden City and the Silver Tower?"

I shook my head.

"Not yet… I have established them to justify my presence here on this world, and to use their influence and strength to become involved. I do wish to prematurely test them yet."

"What shall I do with the Witch King once we capture him, my lord? From your orders, I did restore much of Angmar, enough to create an army at least."

I chuckled.

"The Golden City and the Silver Tower must prove their… military strength, and what better way than a war against a terrible evil? Once I have done with the Witch King, I shall set him loose… near Angmar. He shall attempt to hide from the pursuing forces of the Silver Tower, and he shall be drive into Angmar."

Ba'tet chuckled back.

"Then he shall find his former stronghold be quite restored enough to build an army once more."

"Indeed, my friend. He shall be vengeful and assail north, gripping the whole region in terror. However, with the death of Smaug and the defeat of the Necromancer, the stronghold of Angmar will be destroyed by the combined might of the Golden City and the Silver Tower."

"You are most ingenious, my great god."

-----

**WarCraft universe** – Preview: Starts from before WC3 but GEK only takes a few things he needs and then lay down the groundwork for later…

-----

I sighed in relief as my preparations were well under way. The Taurens and their simple brains were easy to manipulate. It was matter of mere months before the entire Tauren species began to believe in the Great Prophecy and the coming of the Herald of God Emperor. The story was carefully set up and the intricacies of the plot were deeply embedded across the lands. Although I had not played WoW, I knew that the story was far more in-depth than what had appeared in WarCraft 3. I was not willing to let it get that far. The Frozen Throne would be as far as things would go, and even then, the events would bend to my plans. I created a network of artificial caves under the Stonetalon Mountains and made them age through time dilation. The caves were designed rather like the mines of Moria from the Lord of the Rings, but with the touch of my own design, linking it to the worship of me. The deepest parts of the caves held the lair of young Balrogs I had grown from the DNA. They were trained from the very beginning to be loyal, and the nanites ensured their loyalty as well as the powerful magic bind I had placed upon them. I deliberately created a dozen Balrogs, each of them holding the emblems of my Guardians, and separately created the leader of Balrogs, which, through the use of magic and a small shard of Dragon Heart, was at least 20% larger than its peers. I set traps and hidden doors around the caves, but all of the sixteen entrances led to a special chamber. The AI hidden within the caves would control the cave and its resources to prohibit other contestants from reaching the hidden chamber.

Preparations in Kalimdor were well underway, but my issues with the Northrend plan had faced a small glitch. I had intended to used the upgraded clone of Shelob to take command of the Nerubians and oppose Anub'arak, but who would have through that Shelob was weak to cold? I eventually decided to scrap the first Shelob clone and remade her with some improvements and decided to add some magic. While it would have been fine to make Shelob clone physically strong, there were so much magic in this world that I was not quite ready to send her in there so easily. I tempered with the new clone of Shelob. She had Zerg-based carapace, capable of shooting something similar to what Hydralisks could shoot but with quite a virulent poison. Also, I gave her ability to consume metal and create further armour using her web. She was also given a limited ability to turn herself invisible, be invulnerable to fire and ice for a short time, and a small shard of Dragon Heart embedded in powerfully enchanted mithril casing that protected her heart. The shard of the Dragon Heart and the enchantments around the mithril casing would allow her to use several spells and able to resist the Lich King's influence.

After leaving the new Shelob clone to mature in the vat, I suddenly felt like travelling to the Northrend myself. The critters that littered the place were not even hinderance to me as I made my way to Frostmourne. The Lich King was quite surprised that someone had slipped his gaze and found the sword before his intended champion. My nanites intercepted the Lich King's telepathic messages and removed the magic elements, stopping any temptation for me to grab the sword. I carefully examined the blade. I could feel the power there, but after encountering so much greater powers, it invoked no reponse from me. Instead, I backtracked Lich King's telepathic channel and sent a powerful image of Sauron's burning eye, and embedded a lot of Force Fear into it. I even placed the image of my clawed hands attempting to grab the Lich King. As I watched through the nanites' monitoring, the Lich King withdrew his connection to me, acting like a five-year old kid who just got burnt. Chuckling loudly, I flew off to Lordaeron.

-----

* * *

8 Apr 10  
New Previews!

-----

Short Visits – Previews:

1. **Ultraviolet (the movie)**:

The man trembled as his secretly hidden hemophagic powers were easily crushed and defeated by me.

"Who… who are you?"

I looked down and he saw me. I made my visors glow and induced fear through my new abilities, which I did take some time off in a time dilation to practice.

"I am you new god, Vice-Cardinal Ferdinand Daxus. Now, time has come to serve your god!"

"What…"

Without giving him a moment's thought, I turned on the torture. Oh, how he screamed as his will was eroded by the blinding pain. It took some serious strain in the brain of a hemphage to accept my brainwashing chemical, but torturing him was fun too. Now that I had gained the strange technology that I named as 'Zero-Space Technology', I simply allowed the things to run their course, except that Daxus would survive his confrontation with Violet.

2. **Smallville (the TV series)**:

I watched as Clark Kent, the human identity of Kal-El, was hung to the scarecrow with the Kryptonite neckless. The band of football jockeys left, drinking and singing, leaving the future Superman to suffer as the Kryptonite began to collide against this alien physiology. I knew I was just at the right moment. With extra bright beaming, my hologram appeared right before him. I took the appearance of Marlon Brando, the actor who played the first Jor-El. Using the synthetic voice of Jor-El, I spoke.

~My son…~

Clark looked up. He was confused since he heard a voice when there wasn't anyone.

"Hello? Dad? Anyone? Help!"

I continued to act as Jor-El.

~Kal-El, my son!~

Clark was definitely confused and scared.

~My poor son! What have they done to you… hanging you with a piece of our homeworld!~

That got his attention.

"Hello? Arrgh… Help!"

My fake voice became strong and I appeared as a figure in the bright white light.

~My son… Know that I am with you always, my son Kal-El. Know that I am Jor-El, your father, and you are the last Son of Krypton.~

Clark was now listening, ignoring the pain. He did not even notice a small sliver of nanites beamed right behind him. I continued to speak.

~As our world approaches its doom, I have sent you away, my son. Yet, as we were dying… You mother had fallen first… and I was dying. My last breath was failing.~

"Fa… Father?"

~Yes, my son?~

"Why can't I see you? It's too bright!"

~My son, I am no longer bound to the physical realms. I am but a shadow, a sliver of my spirit that has been saved by… the God Emperor. Know that he is my god, for he had arrived at the last moment of our race and offered me this chance to talk to you beyond what I had already prepared for you at the Fortress of Solitude. Know that all other voices you hear from me are of the past… My son… I cannot aid you in this world… Know that my heart goes with you.~

"Father!"

Now, I made my entrance. The blinding light of beaming faded, and I created some effects using time dilation and a few of my abilities. The sky turned bright and colourful, while a spot of darkness appeared in front of Clark Kent.

"**Kal-El, my son!**"

"Father?"

"**I am God Emperor, the god of your father. His spirit is spent. His soul is now asleep.**"

"What…"

"**Hear me, Kal-El. I have made a promise to your father as I passed by your dying world, and granted him his wish to adopt you, and watch over you.**"

"But… I came here."

"**I was never meant to physically raise you, my son. Jor-El was wise to know that the Kents were good people. I knew of the Kents and how you will be raised. My mind saw how great you will become! I saw your future, Kal-El. Know that I am here, and while you may not know where or who I am, but I have arrived here, my son.**"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"**Because, Kal-El, you are now the son of my soul! You have been privileged to be something greater than you could possibly have been. Remember, Kal-El! You are not only Kal-El, son of Jor-El, or Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, but you are now, Superman, the adopted son and Lord Regent of the God Emperor!**"

"What!"

"**Yes, my son. I am your god! We shall make a pact here… a covenant. You will bleed for me and I shall bleed for you, my son.**"

I stretched forth with my clawed finger and dug deep into his left chest. He screamed as I drew quite a lot of blood. I formed a small orb of blood from him, kept fresh by my power. Then I spoke, with all the acting I could muster.

"**SEE, my son! Your blood is now mine, and I give you my blood. Godhood has been granted to you, my son! Know, that your powers are growing, and in time, when your enemies have taken from you all your powers, all your strengths… call upon me, and I shall be there. Know that I am thy god and thy father! For I am God Emperor!**"

Then I formed a small orb of pure Neutronium nanites and put it into the wound on his chest. Closing the wound with my healing power, I sent the nanites to spread to his body. Now, I had three things: the control over his body if I wanted it, the detailed data on his physiology, and the possibility to influence him using the nanites to communicate my 'godly voice' to his brain directly.

3. **Terminator Salvation:**

The T-800 model 101 Terminator, also known as Arni-Terminator, threw John Conner across the floor. Purposeful in each step, the Terminator moved toward John Conner. Then, John heard a voice. It was a voice in his head. Kyle heard the voice too. Marcus also heard the voice, and every human in John Conner's camp heard the voice ringing in their head.

~**Mankind… You suffer in measure of your own foolishness. Yet, I see a glimmer of future in you… John Conner!**~

The time seemed to slow for John. Then time stopped, except for him. He slowly stood up. Suddenly, he spun around, taking out his pistol. A giant figure in gleaming metallic black stood there like a giant statue. Its eyes flashed and glowed. Something made John feel relaxed… and happy.

"What…"

The 'thing' spoke.

"**John Conner… Hear me… I am your God, your salvation… and the only hope for mankind.**"

-----

"**John Conner… Hear me… I am your God, your salvation… and the only hope for mankind.**"

I spoke, my acting skill flowering magnificently.

"**I am God Emperor, I have come. Your monther's soul has beckoned me to aid you in this dark hour.**"

John Conner trembled as my powers began to force him to kneel before me.

"What… How…"

I gently laid my hand on his head and patted it.

"**Know that I have come, my children. I have come to save you from your own fatal mistakes. The worlds is in ruins, and the machines run amok. Will you accept me as your god? I shall save you and your people!**"

John Conner, unfortunately for him, was breathing in my brainwashing chemical. I whispered to him, and used the brainwave pattern inducers. It took a minute within the time dilation field. Then he stood up. I laughed.

"**Now, the covenant is made!**"

I reached out and branded John's forehead with my mark with gold, and injected some nanites. Then, I injected several stable mutant powers into him. He would have some low level technopathy, allowing him some advantage over the machines. He would also have low level accelerated healing, enough to save his life from the brink, magnetic manipulation, light manipulation with slight energy pulse, Ironman-style, possible. These powers were no way as powerful as superheroes, but enough to give him advantage over the Skynet and its machines. John Conner stood back up with purpose burning in his eyes. I teleported away, going to Marcus, and left John to take care of the Arni-Terminator.

-----

**Harry Potter Universe** – Preview: Starts a couple of years before Lily and James is killed by Voldie…

-----

Finally, Dumbledore was gone. He turned the lights back on and left, unwittingly allowing me the time to approach the infant Harry. Although I could not gain access to the young Potter infant since his birth, now I had ample time to do what I wanted to the child. At the wave of my hand, darkness surrounded the street, and I turned off cloaking. Visible once more, I stood in front of the Dursley house with infant Harry Potter sleeping in the basket. I looked down at him for a while then looked up at the house. Dumbles was indeed an evil old man. He had placed at least a dozen, very powerful wards including something that invoked slightly hostility by the mundane people. That spell was a dark magic, rarely even known among the wizards anymore. It did not surprise me that a man like Dumbledore was capable of such feat. He was powerful. His power levels were at least as powerful as Voldemort, if not greater, and his knowledge of magic was indeed superior. Voldemort, as I saw it, was a victim of a careful moulding by Dumbledore to create an enemy that the wizard community could rally against. That was… until the prophecy came along. He obviously didn't expect that. I chuckled as I simply ignored the wards. My powers, not only through my Mutant powers or physical powers, but my magic as well, were growing and already extremely powerful. Unlike my Guardians, who had a set of magical jewellery with shards of Dragon Heart to provide powerboosts during casting of spells, I absorbed a large piece of the Dragon Heart and made into mine. I was not reluctant to waste such large piece, although the total usage was still less than one third of the whole Dragon Heart, on this body since I decided to make it as a backup. It had enough powers to be my backup body. It would serve my needs for the moment.

Shaking my head to remove the needless thoughts, I began to work. I powered up that special ward which would turn Dursleys' contempt for the wizard-kind into hatred. It is unfortunate that Harry would have to suffer but it was all needful. However, I didn't just plan to abandon the Harry Potter to a life of child-abuse. That would irresponsible. I had plans. I reached down with my nanites, and using the retrovirus, my Mutant powers and some of Dragons' powerful magics, began to change the infant Potter. Brainwashing was the first. The unconscious image of my most glorious image as the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium would stick in his subconscious, and the love for me was implanted. It was not really different from what I did with Anakin Skywalker, except that I added a little stubbornness and inner strength to withstand against the very probable future abuse. I did not want to seriously damage the child's psyche by the hands of the Dursleys. I had very precise plans for all that after all. I also changed Harry physically. I gave him several powers beyond increasing his magic. Although the pure mana (i.e super-concentrated, pure magic energy) of the Dragon Heart was not quite compatible with the magic cores of the wizards, I could compel the two magic powers to be compatible. I was a god after all. My knowledge of the very nature of magic, stolen from many 'real' dragons I have slain, had allowed me a significant advantage in deciphering what I can do and cannot do. I held power and knowledge unmatched by anyone I have come across so far and at this stage not even Archimonde or Kil'Jaeden can match my might.

The foundation for Harry magic strength has easily tripled, and in his growth, the tiny flakes of etherialised Dragon Heart would melt into Harry's magic core, which was slightly altered so that he may eventually learn 'other' forms of magic, including those from Rahon-universe and WarCraft-universe. Also, he was given super-regeneration, super-strength, adoptive-muscle-memory (copy any physical action observed), electrokinesis (control electricity), telekinesis, pyrokinesis (control fire), cryokinesis (control cold/ice) and telepathy. Of course, these powers were designed to be latent in our young Harry Potter with the exception of tiny portion of… the regeneration power. After all, he would need that to survive the abuses. I also changed his blood a bit to include several genetic markers the wizards use to trace the bloodline. The bloodline of Merlin was added. Harry was an heir to Gryffindor but that wasn't quite enough for my taste. The fake bank vaults of Merlin's line that I created came in quite handy. Through this, Harry would have unimaginable political powers and items of great importants and powerful magic. Of course, those magical items were all created by me or stolen from the dimensions I have been to. The magic vault of Merlin was filled with things I have placed in them and anyone would drool to have them. If Dumbledore ever got hold of it… it would be terrifying.

The Merlin's Vault contained, among other things, the three Elven Rings from the Lord of the Rings. Unfortunately, I was not willing take the rings from the Elves or Cirdan at the time they would need it, but I did scan them enough to make copies. The Narya, the Ring of Fire, was a ruby set upon a gold band. It was not really a ruby. It was a small shard taken off a red dragon's Dragon Heart. If given a chance, it could burn entire cities down by its mere glimps. However, I was not willing to give Harry such large shard of Dragon Heart. Even a single grain of it would be powerful. I created a powerful crystalline form which would house the shard of Dragon Heart, and casted upon the crystal several magic that would fit the profile of Narya. The Dragon Heart would power the magic while giving Harry greater control over fire. Several enchantments and spells were considered for this, and some from WarCraft were chosen also. The Seal of Righteousness of the Paladins from the WarCraft was engraved along with Fear Resistance and Invoke Hope, from the Rahon universe, were magically carved into the crystal. Then the blood-red Dragon Heart shard was fused with it, turning the whole thing into a ruby. The stone was then set upon a mix of Mithril, gold and orihalcon. Orihalcon, found in many dimensions but this particular version was from Rahon-universe and it looked like gold. However, this metal was powerful and it regenerated itself even if it was damage, although the forging or damaging it would be extremely difficult.

The Nenya was created with no Dragon Heart, but with a powerful high-grade refined Manastone. It was a similar process except the spells were Preservation and Protection from Evil. These enchantments were powerful but useful especially when Harry is forced against someone as evil as Voldemort, although the former Dark Lord was my slave now. The Vilya was slightly more challenging and a shard from a blue dragon's Dragon Heart. It was enchanted with Healing Aura and Summon Water Elemental. It was unfortunate that I could not find a suitable spell for controlling of water, but I bound a powerful Water Element spirit to the stone so through that, Harry could control great powers of water. Yet, it wasn't the rings that made up the best among the items I was going to give to Harry. Compared to my candidates for adoption, Harry was by far the weakest, and I was not planning to adopt a weakling. He would be given power, albeit through items. Other top-quality items I provided Harry were mostly weapons and armor for him and his followers. For Harry personally, I gave him a sword worthy of a king. The Regis Magus, the sword I personally 'forged' for my future adopted son… was a powerful weapon, far great in magic and metallurgy than Godric Gryffindor's pitiful sword. It was designed from swords in the fantasy games and stuff, but more realistic. It was simple in design similar to Narsil/Andruil of Aragon and of similar length. However, the secret was on the hilt. The crossguard-style guard carried a golden gem, which was actually a small shard of the gold dragon's Dragon Heart surrounded by magic engraved crystal. This particular crystal was something else. It held the Ego Core of this sword, which meant that it was intelligent enough to speak to its owner, and choose to use the power I have embued it. In other words, only Harry and those Harry has chosen can wield this powerful weapon. The grip contained 5 strands of dragon heartstrings, one each from a gold dragon, black dragon, white dragon, blue dragon and red dragon. These heartstrings intertwined themselves around a long crystal cylinder that contained several enchantments and spells that the wielder and the sword's Ego can command. The modified activatable enchantment Flaming Blade, which can surround the mithril-orihalcone alloy sword with powerful flame, would surround the blade with bright white flames instead of traditional red/crimson/yellow or orange flames. It would be extremely hot and probably melt through steel with relative ease, but doing no fire damage to the wielder. There were other items in the vault but they would be revealed as Harry uses them in the future.

-----

**Buffy/Angel Universe – Preview:** While the original plan was a long, almost episode-by-episode chapters, but I changed my mind. This is now a **short visit** with only preparations being created by GEK. Starts out about 5 years before the series start.

-----

I walked into the LA office of the infamous Wolfram & Hart, the lawfirm of the daemons, evil people and the really wealthy. I was none of those things, but I did have one currency that they could not refuse. I was god and had godly powers. Power was the real currency to a company like Wolfram & Hart. I strolled in. I immediately caught the attention of the security guards and the lawyers. I guess the large man, my chief Guardian Ba'tet himself, standing behind me must have caught their attention as well as five other Guardians, all in nicest suits, securing the entrance, made an impression. My people obviously could not go past the metal detectors since they were all packed with guns. The standard I set for them were two Desert Eagles and a Glock. They really looked professional. I left my Guardians, except Ba'tet who left his guns with other Guardians, at the foyer. With a mere gesture of my hand, which was purely theatrical, two security guards immediately guided me to the elevator. In truth, I used the mind control powers of Matt Parkman. When I arrived at the floor where the actual lawyering happened and where the CEO's office was, I walked to one of the secretaries. She was a pretty little thing, except her bio-signature told me she was some sort of reptilian inside her skin, and filled with demonic powers. She was a minor demon-thing. One of the things I noticed was that although demons and other beings had powers, they were quite physical and quite explainable. They were aliens! Of course, the magic really existed in this dimension, but they were still physical creatures, albeit not all of them were carbon-based. The brute girl smiled brightly spoke to me.

"Welcome to Wolfram & Hart, how may I help you?"

I smiled, and answered pleasantly. It was rather uncomfortable wearing this older face, but my plans needed such things.

"Yes, my name is Jonathan Reed, and I would like to meet with your CEO here."

She smiled back apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but do you have an appointment? Mr Devlin does not see people without appointments."

I paused for dramatics. I smiled and my eyes flashed. She was a demon and was not surprised.

"I need to speak to Mr Devlin. I am a possible future client and I assure you that you do need to call him now!"

She smiled again to apologise but could not speak. I had reached forth with my powers yet again. Her mind was easy to bend to my will. I spoke.

"Obey!"

The girl bowed her head.

"Yes, my lord."

-----

I waited, sitting on an armchair. Then the secretary came back with an old man in suit and two security guards. The old man was not pleased. He spoke to me directly.

"I am Ferdinand Devlin, the CEO of our firm's LA branch, how may I help you?"

I did not speak but merely stared at him. Ba'tet did his line.

"You disrespect my master, Mr Devlin."

Devlin looked at Ba'tet with undisguised anger.

"Oh, and who might your master be, sir? I do not recognise his name."

Ba'tet growled.

"Bow before my master and wait for him to speak unto you."

"What? Do you know who I am?"

It was my turn to speak.

"I know what you are, Mr Devlin. You are an incompetent mortal bound to these pitiful powers of Wolf, Ram and Hart. However, since the Senior Partners have made your their pawn, I shall deal with you."

Now, Devlin quickly realised that I was not some human who knew nothing. He smiled.

"My apologies… Mr…"

"Leed."

"Mr Leed, I am grateful for your business, and may I ask what that business is?"

I smiled.

"Although I have come to utilise your considerable resources in matters of finance and legality, but my business is usually manipulation, conquest and **domination… of all life**."

The last part was spoken in Goa'uld voice with eye flashing. Devlin smiled.

"I see. Please, come to my office and we can discuss things. However, we will need to check your identity and whether you… can afford our services."

I chuckled. This man was an idiot and an incompetent fool.

"If you think to test my powers, then you would pay for your insolence."

Suddenly, the two security guards behind Devlin screamed as I squeezed them with telekinesis. Like twisting and squeezing a wet rag, the two humans were squeezed. I smiled coldly at pale faced Devlin.

"Is that enough?"

"Cer… Certainly."

As we walked to his office, he ordered his secretary to call several lawyers. I quickly spoke.

"I hear you have a very smart lawyer called… Holland Manners."

"Yes, Mr Manners is our most Senior Associates and has excellent records."

"Good… I want him to be my lawyer."

"Most certainly, Mr Leed. May I ask what exactly you wish us to do? Is it corporate or something else?"

"Today, it is mostly corporate and some money laundrying."

"Of course."

"I am sure that you are capable of laundrying about 100 million dollars worth of gold ingots?"

Devlin smiled.

"I will make some calls, but I think we can manage such volumes."

"Good, and I need to create another identity as well as solidifying the current one."

-----

**Warhammer 40K Universe – Preview:** Finally, we have come to the most brutal of the universes. GEK will only visit this dimension briefly but he will do some great things here… and his actions would have serious repercussions that GEK did not expect. Here are several key previews at different point within this short stay.

-----

I frowned as my nanites sent me such huge amount of data about the surroundings of this brutal and cruel galaxy. Something was amiss. My current brain, designed to be extremely advanced, had the capacity to equal at least 200 normal human brains, and it was through this new brain that I could decipher all the data. This also meant that I knew everything in the Asgard database and other databases I have stolen, thus finally allowing me to create ZPMs. However, this current sensor data was troubling. There was something about the hyperspace that did not quite fit the basic nature of it. There was an extra layer of sub-space, a power-filled layer which was very smilar to the Nether in the WarCraft, and I assumed it to be the Warp. However, there was something actually wrong with hyperspace. I didn't recognise it until my scout ships entered the hyperspace. As I watched from my throne room, a dozen ships got scattered like those Wraith cruisers in that StarGate Atlantis episode with the Rogue Asgard. My eyes opened with horror. I instantly reached into the fleetwide announcement.

~All ships, shut down your hyperdrive!~

This saved six of the nineteen scout ships. The Attero device was active or something similar has happened in this galaxy. This presented a serious problem for me. Even with the next fastest FTL travel available to me, it would take my fleet at least a month to travel to Earth, and since I planned to stop here and there, it would significantly increase the chance of my people encountering people from this galaxy. I wasn't ready just yet.

-----

With small flashes in the darkness of the space, a dozen or so ships, including my massive Imperial Primus, arrived in the orbit of a planet. It was a small desert world with bluish crystalline sand and once a mining colony of Imperium. This planet was Feltos III. In Feltos system, the Imperium had long retreated and had abandoned the colonies. Feltos II was a jungle world once verdant with life and had numerous Medieval level human cities that littered the world. Feltos III was a mining colony where the Imperial Navy had constructed a small supply depot on its moon. Feltos VI was an ice planet where the rich, frozen solid Prometheum veins were excavated and then refined to be sold to the rest of the subsector. However, all these planets were abandoned by the Imperium as a strand of the great Waaagh Bork of the Orks had invaded the subsector. Most of the subsector was swept up in the war and local Imperial Guards were routed from this half of the subsector. When the Waaagh Bork had run its course and its initial fury subsided, the Imperial Guards attempted return, only to find a Warp Storm that blocked their path. From the Warp Storm came the Chaos. Chaos Marines quickly took up battles against the Orks on this side of the subsector while fighting the Imperial Guards on that side.

The Feltos system was one of the three systems on this side of the Warp Storm, but it was an important system because of the Prometheum veins on Feltos VI. The Imperial Guards managed to send their forces and retook Feltos VI, although they continued to fight the Orks and Chaos forces. Feltos III because the base of operation for the Chaos forces, the Night Lords Chaos Marine Legion dominating the planet and turning it into the dark lybrinth of fear and death, while several lesser Chaos Marine chapters such as Brotherhoold of Darkness and The Cleaved had also arrived to stake their claims to small parts of the planet. Feltos II was now dominated almost entirely by the Orks although the Chaos Marines have recently captured a dozen cities and turned them into their strongholds. The real fighting in the sector went on the moon of Feltos III, where the Imperial Navy supply depot and drydock used to be. The Orks want to loot the moon while the Chaos wants to use it to buid their own fleet while the Imperial Guards wants to reclaim it for the Imperium.

It was into this chaotic and war-prone system that my fleet arrived. My fleet immediately cloaked, hiding from the small Chaos fleet that were on the other side of the planet near the moon. I had sampled the Imperial Guards, Sisters of Battle, Eldar, Orks and even a few Space Marines, I had yet to sample the Chaos Marines. The Chaos Marines here were special to me, however. I had great plans for the Night Lords, and I chose them because they were disdainful of the Chaos and its evil gods. They were ideal for my plans. While I could handle the Chaos Marines, the real issue was the Chaos Sorcerers. I had no idea of their capabilities and I had not yet encountered a Librarian. Although I was certain of my victories, until I knew more, I would not risk confronting the Night Lords. So, I watched for a few days, collecting all the data from the ships' sensors, having sent my ships across the system to scout out the planets. Then one day, a group of Brotherhoold of Darkness led by one of their sorcerers were ambushed by a large Ork band, and was about to be annihilated. Taking the chance with gleeful smile, I beamed up the few survivors, not forgetting their Chaos-tainted weapons.

They were locked in special cells with various power-neutralising fields. Then I began to study them. Of the nine surviving Chaos Marines, I eventually dissected eight, studying every part of their Warp filled bodies. Some were mildly possessed and some were still very similar to the Space Marines. Eventually, I found that power-negation abilities of the Haitian from Heroes worked best with the Chaos powers. In fact, the ability removed the Warp energy coursing through the horrible mutations in the bodies of the possessed. Some mutations were weakened but lived, but others could not be maintained without Warp. Finally, I dissected the Chaos Sorcerer, and extracted his brain into a vat. There, I sifted through his knowledge and the source of psychic powers. He knew much but there was still much he did not know. Yet, it gave me some ideas in how I should deal with Chaos Sorcerers and other psykers. Had I not spent those times in the time dilation field to hone my skills with my new powers, I could easily have fallen victim to the powers of the Chaos Sorcerers' experience in war. Also, I found that I could substitute Chaos Sorcerer's connection to the Warp with powers from a Dragon Heart or ZPM. The purer the power, easier it was to replace their magic. It wasn't so different from the Nether after all.

-----

"What?!"

I turned to the psyker.

"Is this an unwelcomed offer, Inquisitor? I was under the impression that all of Imperium wished your God Emperor to live."

The Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes studdenly looked at the Inquisitorial Representative, who cleared his throat.

"Of course not! We welcome back our true master. It is your presence that I object to! How can we trust that you will truly heal the God Emperor. We cannot risk that."

I narrowed my eyes.

"Your fears blind you, Inquisitor. I have made it this far, and what makes you think that I cannot simply destroy this city and slay your Emperor? If I wanted him dead, I could easily have done it."

Then the High Lord of Adeptus Arbites spoke.

"You have offered this, and presented a bill for us to pay. What makes you think that we will not just take what you have and heal the Emperor ourselves?"

I chuckled.

"How will you heal him without me? I have told you the risks involved and how difficult it would be. Certainly, you may attempt to steal the Sarcophagus but then how will you know that your Emperor will not go insane?"

They paused. They whispered among themselves. The Fabricator-General spoke in his monotone mechanic voice.

"I am sure the Adeptus Mechanicus can figure out your technologies."

I laughed out aloud.

"You? You and your Techpriests actually think to understand technology? It is technology of the people who created humans! You cannot even handle the pitiful technologies your… 'Dark Age of Technology'. Such primitiveness will not avail you in figuring out my technologies."

They shouted at me for this insult, but I did not care. I held the cards. Only the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes was silent. I spoke loudly.

"Well, with all these said, the only real vote that counts is yours, Captain-General. Will you open path to the healing of your master and thus the revitalisation of the Imperium? Or, will you close your mind to the one chance that can revive the dying Imperium?"

He paused and hesitated. Then I felt something. I frowned. A powerful Warp entity has appeared nearby and… The voice thundered both psychically and physically. It was the God Emperor of Mankind. I was not really aware if he was conscious. If he was… this could be bad.

~High Lords of Terra! You speak of loyalty and I do not see anyone jumping at a chance to revive me. Let him in! I shall return to the Imperium in this dire hour. Then I shall deal with this new arrival as I see fit!~

Everyone, cringed at the loud voice that rattled their brain. Even I was almost rattled but I gritted my teeth and held on. The GEM was really powerful.

-----


	70. Chapter 70

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for the delay in posting...

* * *

**PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!****PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

* * *

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - **X-Men (12) - Heroes (3)** - StarCraft (15) - LotR (10) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (3) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (-) [21 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

* * *

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**I know that it has been a very long time since I had posted the last chapter. However, here is the 'why'. **

**I am currently in a Graduate Diploma of Education (Secondary). Once I pass and graduate this course, I will be a teacher, a job which is quite stable and comes with a lot of holidays. This is probably the single most important year in my life so far... and therefore, I have decided to focus on it. I have made a promise to myself that I will no longer update this story until this course ends in Octorber... However, knowing how much you all love reading this story, and how much I love writing it, I will attempt to write bits and pieces during the school holidays and some spare time. So, the story is not quite 'on hold' but the postings will be few and far between. I do not estimate more than 3~4 chapters (with minimum 5~6000 words) to be posted until October.**

**This chapter has been painstakingly written with what free time I have. I have wrote several previews... I have yet to write previews on Harry Potter universe (although I have laid it all out on the plan sheets), Buffy universe (also on the plan sheets), or the Warhammer 40K universe (mostly on the plan sheets).**

**I would ask that you look in on this particular chapter once in a while because I will not post a new chapter until I actually DO have a new chapter. It is most likely that I will keep updating Chapter 69 with additional previews.**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

-

Well, it has been quite a while since I posted last... Here is the next chapter. I'm enjoying my holidays, and once I'm done with the holiday homework, I will attempt to post at least 1 more chapter! Oh, and we are now in Heroes' universe.

* * *

**Chapter 70**

It was only a year before my immense resources and research database had allowed Stryker to prepare for his experiments. At my instructions, the events were played out just like the movie. Wolverine met the girl and she pretended to die. Cyclops was captured along with many Mutants, and the basis for Deadpool was created. Of course, Stryker would use the StarGate I installed on the Island to get to the clone pods to do further experiments. From his research, I had already found key factors to Mutant powers. Stryker shared with me the Mutant DNAs that I required, and with the previous collection in my possession, I had quite a huge selection of Mutant powers lined up.

This was all a part of the grand plan to design a perfect body for a god-like being such as myself. I had planned to gain great powers in my travels, and I definitely needed a body that could digest and withstand the numerous powers I would gain in foreseeable future. From my ship, I watched in amusement as the main story of X-Men Origins: Wolverine played out in real life. Wolverine caused much damage and he finally fought Deadpool along with his brother. What was changed was that after Wolverine left the scene, I beamed up the corpse of his girlfriend. She was not my type, but I knew that she could be an asset. Her powers were interesting too, although Stryker did not bother with such 'weak' powers.

Stryker's imprisonment did not last long. He was freed when the evidences suggested at least five different suspects, none of which was the Colonel. His failure, however, costed him his project, especially with Deadpool missing. Stryker soon applied for a new, low-budget, long-term, secret project. The project was passed by my good friends in the Pentagon and Stryker disappeared from the face of the Earth. It was my time to fund him. He moved to the clone lab to work on further research. With his will now bound to me, he no longer had any other aspiration other than to serve me to the best of his abilities. With Stryker stuck in the science lab, I finally prepared to move.

There were three things I needed to finish before I could move on to the next dimension. The first two would to obtain Xavier and Magneto's powers. Their powers were within top ten of the most powerful Mutants. Those were not something that I would just leave behind. The other thing I had to do was to get Jean Grey's DNA. Her Mutant power was so easy to detect. The Omega-level Mutants flared up like beacons to my ship's sensors. I had already obtained Iceman's DNA, but Jean Grey was special. She was the avatar of the Pheonix force. Although the movie only shows her physical change, I knew that the Pheonix force was out there. Thanks to my super-brain and super-sensitive scanners, I could almost detect a strand of power leading out into the space. Pheonix power was not something I could give up.

I had kept my eyes on Xavier and Magneto. Magneto had recently split from Xavier and had gone into hiding. He took with him several students with radical stances, and gathered about him Mutants of great powers. His long-time associate Mystique was quickly summoned to his side along with others such as Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Blob (Fred Dukes), Toad and Sabretooth (Victor Creed), and he gathered around him a group of rather strong Mutants with anti-human tendencies. Victor had begun to show some change in him since.

It appeared that knowing Magneto's power to control metal, which was apparently more than simple magnetc manipulation, Victor wanted to get his bones to be coated in adamantium. Magneto did attempt it, but Stryker was correct in telling Victor that he wasn't suitable. Something changed in him. The agonising pain had almost driven Victor to insanity and he slowly began to turn animalistic. Although the adamantium could not be set on his bones, some of it did stick, around his skulls and large bones. This also caused another issue. He began to have blonde hair. It was still at early stages, but I could recognise how the darkly handsome Victor Creed would become the blonde animal that is Sabretooth.

I paused as I scanned the mountain cave in the Rockies in Utah where Magneto had a base. It wasn't one of his best bases, but it was fancy looking place where he gathered up the local leaders of his newly formed Brotherhood of Mutants. It was not surprising to me that Magento was very wealthy. He not only had stolen the hidden Nazi gold, which was more than just payback to the Nazis, but he had also used his powers to mine a lot of precious minerals from the mountains. It also appeared that Magneto's powers were beyond simple control over magnetic fields. He could literally control metal, although much easier if the metal was affected by EM-field. Metal without magnetism such as gold could not really be used as easily as other metal, even though he could control them to a degree.

I wanted to simply beam him up, but the fact that his stronghold was deep inside the mountain made it difficult. It didn't help that he had piled about a meter of various metal, including lead, around his cave. Also, he constantly had strong EM field around him. That really pissed me off because I wanted to capture him quickly and then get his helmet, which I could already knew to exist, before going after Xavier and Jean Grey. Sighing, I turned to Ba'tet.

"Ba'tet, I have a mission for you."

My chief guardian quickly bowed down to put his ear to my side.

"Command me, my beloved God. I live to serve you."

"Take Valak and Yasin, and then beam down to Magneto's position. I cannot get a lock on him, so get a transmitter on him. Remember how we did it with Stryker?"

Ba'tet smiled at the anticipation for battle. He and his fellow Guardians only had Clones and each other for training and a real battle would be fun.

"Of course, my lord. All shall be as you will, my lord."

Three of my Guardians, Ba'tet the Great, Valak the Beast, and Yasin the Flayer, beamed down to where Magneto was. They were beamed in air in front of the entrance of the cave. With their telekinesis, the Guardians floated and they stared at the rockface of the cliff, cleverly hidden by Magneto. They were all wearing their flowing robes and full armor including the helmet, and Ba'tet slowly raised his power claw on the left hand. As Ba'tet raised his palm against the cliff face, Valak retracted his helmet and his cloak. Yasin retracted his helmet but only retracted the front part of his cloak. Ba'tet remained helmeted and cloaked as the circular crystal on the power claw began to glow.

Then with a mighty boom, the shockwave crashed into the circular metallic door hidden like a rockface of the cliff. The metal door was thick and strong, and it dented inward yet it did not break. Ba'tet paused, then gathered even greater ball of shockwave and fired. The door buckled under pressure of the shockwave and it looked like a mirror that has been hit by a sledgehammer. Valak looked at Ba'tet with a raised eyebrow. Ba'tet's expression could not be seen behind his helmet. Then he suddenly closed his fist, then pulled his hand. The telekinsis yanked the door from the cliff.

Suddenly, the metal door stopped as if it met an opposing force. The Guardians cocked their heads, then Ba'tet pulled hard again, and the door got yanked out from the frame and down the cliff into the water. The gaping hole in the cliff opened up into the hideout. Slowly, like floating gods, the Guardians glided downed to the hole. Inside, it was a long corridor into the depth of the mountain. The Guardians glided down the corridor, and then found themselves faced with nearly twenty Mutants and Magneto. He was without his sidekicks such as Mystique or the Toad. However, Victor Creed was there, guarding Magneto.

The other Mutants were the local leaders of the Mutant communities, and they were in complete agreement with Magneto. They thought they should rule over the inferior human species while their superior Mutant species should thrive. That was in direct constradiction with the Guardians' thoughts and beliefs. They thought that their master, the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, must rule over all things, including the humans and Mutants. Any and all who dares to dispute this must die, preferably by the hands of the God Emperor's own Guardians.

Valak's eyes met Magneto's eyes, and they knew each other. Magneto narrowed his eyes. The old human Mutant spoke grimly.

"Come for me, I imagine."

Then with a small nod, the Mutants charged.

Minutes had passed. Valak was now drenched in the blood of the dead Mutants he tore them apart with claws. Like a vicious wolf playing with his wounded prey, he slowly tore out a Mutant's head from his body, the spine snapping around the 6th vertebrate. Yasin, the other Guardian was far more calm, collected and coldly murdering the Mutants. His whip, metallic and long, and one was reminded of the whip used by Whiplash in Ironman 2 movie, but without the sizzling energy. Yet, the single whip did flow with energy.

The whole thing sizzled with heat as the mixture of lightsabre technology and laser whip technology fromt the StarWars universe had allowed the God Emperor to construct such weapon of death. It cut like lightsabre while still flowing like a whip, and it cut through the Mutants, who were considered powerful in their little territories. Only Ba'tet remained quite, seemingly asleep but watching every expression on Magneto's face with calm and silence. It unnerved Magneto. Then Ba'tet finally spoke when there were only few Mutants left.

"Enough of this foolishness!"

Like a god, he strode into the air and snatched Magneto. The powerful Mutant instantly lifted the 1cm thick steel that covered the ground right in front of him to block the Guardian's attack. The powerful gauntlet struck the metal and the metal crumpled like tissue paper. However, Magneto was already on the move as the metal plate under his feet swiftly carried him deeper into the cave. Valak gave chase, his telekinesis moving him as swiftly as Magneto's metals.

Magneto was not such an easy prey. A dozen spinning square metal plates that covered the interior of the cave flew at Ba'tet, their spin making them as deadly as any circular saw. Even with his telekinesis, Magneto's power over metal were indeed awesome. Though the chief Guardian flicked aside seven metal plates, the five others slammed themselves against Ba'tet's armor, denting the powerful defenders. Growling, Ba'tet sent forth a shockwave of telekinetic power. Magneto immediately noticed the shimmering wall of air coming at him and blocked with three layers of metal wall. With a great clamoring the metal plates flew apart in all directions, and Ba'tet was standing over the Mutant. Without a moment's hesitation, Ba'tet attached the beacon on the Mutant, and they were quickly surrounded by white light of the Asgard beam.

* * *

Charles Xavier frowned. There was something missing… or something happening that he could not quite grasp. His super-intelligence and telepathy not only allowed him great understanding of how things worked, but his powers, when using the Cerebro, sometimes showed him glimps of the future. A single sliver of vision had allowed him to prepare his students to be the future X-Men.

He saw how Hank, his current right-hand Beast, was to become a professor himself, and represent the Mutant kind in the US government. He also saw how mighty the next generation's X-Men could be. He saw the new kid, now named Cyclops, leading the X-Men into battles against those who wished war. Yet, something had happened. His visions stopped. It was as if someone turned it off. Then there was this feeling that he was being watched, hunted… and toyed with. Xavier did not like that feeling.

Darkness crept into the school as the sun set slowly. Xavier, still in his office, watched the nightsky through the window, his thought deeply merged in something. There were many thoughts and each of them as mind-boggling to normal humans as the last. Then Xavier suddenly looked up. Something was coming, and it was coming from the sky. The ominous feeling descended through the atmosphere. Xavier gulped.

Something moved in the darkness, but if Xavier was not extra alert he could easily have missed it. He felt nothing. He felt absolutely nothing. Yet, here it was. A dark figure, clad in black, was standing like the monolith in Stanley Kubrick's 2001 Space Odyssey. It just stood there for a moment before it opened its eyes. Two bright white light, pure in color and strong in intensity, opened up where its eyes should be, if it was a human.

Yet, Xavier could not sense this creature. It was as if it was not here, but Xavier was strong and powerful enough to recognise illusions creature by the Mutants, no matter how powerful. Even Jason Stryker, one of the most powerful illusion maker he had ever met, could not so easily fool Xavier. The problem was that this creature was standing here, right in front of him, and his eyes could see it. He just couldn't feel the creature. Then the creature spoke in a man's voice.

~You will not find me with your powers, Professor Xavier.~

Xavier narrowed his eyes as he replied.

"I can already see that. Now, what do I owe for this visit? Better yet, perhaps the guest can reveal his name?"

The man in dark chuckled.

~My name will have little meaning for you, human. Know that I am here for you… and your students.~

Xavier suddenly realised something and extended his power to cover the whole school. He sensed at least a dozen strangers whose minds were blocked from his awesome telepathic powers. Xavier looked up at the tall dark man.

"What do you want from me? Let the children be… they are innocent and young."

~Young that they are, but hardly innocent. They are powerful beings, worthy to serve me… but let's make a deal.~

"A deal?"

~Yes… If you would allow me a sample of your blood, I would certainly abandon my plans of abducting your students.~

Xavier frowned. He knew something about Colonel Stryker's plan, and he rescued Scott and many students from the facility. He knew that even a single drop of his blood can cause immense problems. Also, there was no assurance that this man would keep his words. Then the man spoke.

~I see that you are suspicious of my motives and whether I would keep my words. I do not wish for any more delays. I will take what I want from you and your students… by force.~

Xavier made a grim face.

"You will not find it so easy. This school has many talented students."

At the same time Xavier sent the strongest telepathic message to the students to flee, but he realised that he could not use his powers. He actually still could use his powerful intellect and telepathy, but his range was so reduced that it reached no more than the room he was in. Then he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head as if something was drilling into his skull. The dark man spoke with unnerving coldness as Xavier's consciousness began to fade.

~I still have much use for you, Charles Xavier. All shall know the greatness of the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium.~

* * *

Jean Grey was asleep a moment ago, but something woke her up. Something immense was coming, and she could feel it. Her powers and her emotional maturity had not grown so much as she would be later in life. Her powers were impressive but she was nowhere in control as she would be as the Pheonix. She was still a vulnerable, emotionally distressed young teenager with budding powers, and she was afraid. Within the room she used alone, she pulled in her knee and kept a wary eye on the door. Then with a bright white flash, something black appeared in her room. She only saw it for a moment before it faded into the darkness in the room, but she saw it. Half afraid, she trembled as she asked it a question.

"Who are you? I saw you… I can feel you standing there."

Then like something from a horror movie, two white eyes without pupils appeared in the air. Well, it appeared to look that way as the rest of the creature was clad in complete black, as if it was wearing darkness itself. The creature spoke, and Jean realised that it was a man. The man had a strong, but kind voice. It was quite similar to Professor Xavier's voice in such qualities.

"You are a smart one, Jean Grey. I am suitably impressed."

Jean felt her throat dry. This man's presence was stifling. It was enormous and oppressive as well as being… gentle. These conflicting energies of his mere presence was too much for the young girl. Suddenly, she realised that the man was stretching his arm forth toward her. In her panic, she sent forth an enormous telekinetic shockwave at the man, but the man waved his hand and absorbed the shockwave.

Then she felt something else. Her powers were being limited by something. It was some sort of noise that lay just outside the hearing range, yet she could feel it. It was blocking her focusing her powers. As the host of the Pheonix Force, her body held enormous power that could not be so easily denied by mere anti-Prior device.

"That is enough!"

The dark man grabbed Jean by her throat and she felt pain on the back of her head. As she began losing consciousness she saw the man's hand changing into a dozen small tentacles that gleamed in metallic black. Then the man shoved it into her forehead. She screamed.

* * *

Scott Summers, now often called the Cyclops, was startled. He heard footsteps. It was approaching slowly toward his room. Then, before he could find that pair of red glasses given to him by Professor Xavier, the door exploded. Scott could not help it but open his eyes at the door. He saw, through his eye beam, a huge man clad in some sort of armor and cloak. Scott saw in amazement as the man reached out with his palm and blocked the eye beam. The large man did not even flinch as he strode forward one step at a time, slowed by Scott's powerful attack. Before Scott could do anything else, the man took out a large red glass plate and blocked the eye beam, and then prodded Scott with some sort of needle. Scott suddenly felt very sleepy and his eye lids shut on their own. Scott did not feel the giant man drawing blood and inserting something into him.

* * *

Ororo Munroe, a young girl whose powers had fascinated Charles Xavier, was sleeping in her room when she heard sounds of footstep and some serious disturbances in the school grounds. Ororo, or Storm as she was called now, was a powerful Mutant whose powers went beyond weather manipulation. Yet, she was still young, and her powers and control were still immature at best. Had her powers been as powerful, controlled and measured as it would be in her adulthood, the attackers would have failed. However, the giant man who blasted his way through the door did not give her the time to prepare. A quick drop in temperature that almost froze everything else in the room did not even slow the man. As the man grabbed her by her neck, Ororo felt sharp pain on the back of her head, and she lost consciousness.

* * *

After the collections of X-Men's powers were done, I returned to my ship. Stryker was very pleased with the variety of samples, especially of those Omega level Mutants. I immediately set upon creating a new set of clones for myself and my Guardians. Of course, only I would get the Omega level powers, but my Guardians would still have at least several powerful abilities as a basis for their speciality. While Stryker and my nanites were experimenting and creating the clones, I prepared to depart this dimension.

The Galactic Imperium in this dimension had grown to encompass almost 120 systems and over 60 inhabited planets. Although many of these worlds were still weak and barely buddying colonies, they set a foundation for the Imperium's future. Also, I had readied them against inevitable clash against immensely powerful races in this dimension. After all, this dimension possibly has supervillains, and I was not willing to let any superhero or supervillain to assail my Imperium.

A new fleet had been gathered for my move. The Imperial Primus, still an amalgam of technologies stuck here and here only held together by the outer casings, was slightly refined. The refit took almost all of the years I had spent in this dimension, but that was worth it just for the redecoration. Afterall, I really hated the Goa'uld based gold color-scheme. It was now more cosy yet militaristic, and crystalline while organic. I liked it.

With the CEO Mr Leed bein on a holiday for a couple of months, I was ready for the move. The clones will have to wait, and Stryker was waiting aboard the Imperial Primus. Afterall, I had spaces to spare and then some. My ship now had a dozen Clone Labs that produced Clone Troopers, and there were refineries, factories and other manufacturing facilities all across the huge ship, allowing my flagship to be a moving fortress that is almost self-sustainable. When you can produce 1,200 Clone troopers every month, and equip them with powerful weapons and vehicles, you don't really need much of other things.

Of course, I still had a whole fleet. The older ships were now in service of the Imperium in this dimension while new ships were created to escort me. A few of new class of ships were created for my fleet. It took a while even from the StarTrek dimension to create and perfect the designs, but they were done and I made them. First of these new ships were the 24 Clone Facility Ships, each with Clone Lab capable of producing 2,400 Clone Troopers per month. 24 Armament Factory Ships were paired with the Clone Facility Ships and provided the Clone Troopers with weapons and armor. 6 Land Craft Factory Ships build land vehicles while 6 Star Craft Factory Ships built fighters and bombers, for both space and within atmosphere.

Guarding these ships was the main fleet. 60 groups of 12 Strike Teams, each made up of 5 Imperial Ha'taks, were the scouts for the main fleet, and the 3,600 Ha'taks, each of them more powerful than five upgraded Ha'taks of Anubis, were turned ino cannonfodder. Backing the 3,600 Imperial Ha'taks were 5,000 Acclamators. Each Acclamator carried 1,500 Clones and enough vehicles for the Clones to use. Acclamators were excellent planetary invaders. Behind the wall of Acclamators were 3,000 Venator Destroyers and 1,000 Venator Carriers. The Venators were the main attack force of the fleet. However, the Lucrehulks were the main cargoships. 7,000 Lucrehulks and paltry few of the new manufacturing ships were orbiting protectively around the Imperial Primus and the twelve Apophis class motherships that circled the flagship. It was indeed a mighty fleet. Who in the galaxies and dimensions I have travelled would have thought to create a fleet of nearly 20,000 ships just to protect a single, massively overpowered ship?

The next dimensional jump was a hard one. The sheer volume of the fleet meant that I needed to expand the field that much. In order to meet such power requirement, I had to build the dimensional jump machine, but bigger, stronger and better. Afterall, I only needed the main crystal that maintained the connections to the dimensions I have travelled so far. The machine was the size of two Ha'taks stacked upon each other. The machine had to house 72 upgraded Asgard Power Core, which was almost 18 normal ZPMs. If I hadn't upgraded the Asgard Power Cores, I would have needed a lot more of them. With the machine charged and ready, I initiated the jump.

* * *

WARNING – There has been changes in the plan, and the 'Heroes' dimension will be a short visit only. GEK may return later… probably after I have watched the last season of 'Heroes'…

* * *

There was something wrong. I would feel it immediately. My sensors and nanites told me all the information I needed. I was in the right dimension. I was in the right galaxy, although I was about half-way across the galaxy but that distance was tiny to my fleet. However, then the quantum clock told me that I was early by at least 12 years, I went into full rage. I made sure all the variables were correct. I could not hold back my rage no longer.

"Ahhh!"

I roared, my anger and unbriddled fury sending incredible telekinetic shockwaves across the vast throneroom, tearing apart at everything. My Guardians, powerful beings themselves, barely held on. Their strong body and powers were just enough to withstand my furious lashings. I panted, even my body unable to sustain such momentary outburst. Then I saw him. The Void Keeper stood in the middle of the vast throne room, his young face full of mocking grin. Led by my fury, I lashed out at him with every ounce of my considerable power. The telekinesis power I sent forth was so powerful that it took a physical form and looked more like a pillar of cracked glass that continually broke the space around it. It struck the Void Keeper in the face. However, I quickly cooled down when I saw that it did absolutely nothing to him. The only change was that his grin vanished. He looked at me.

"Pitiful grain of dirt, you think to vent your anger at me?"

Then I felt it. All my powers left me. I instantly became weaker than a mosquito. I could not even hold my own weight and I fell to my knees. I saw my Guardians attempting to move, but unable to. The Void Keeper whispered into my mind.

"Do not forget your place, my little plaything. You are a bunch of matter collected up by my will. No matter how much power you think you have, you have nothing in my eyes."

He then returned my powers. Sighing, I used my powers to reform the cracked walls and ceiling. Sitting back on my throne, I questioned the Void Keeper.

"Was it you who displaced my fleet to this time?"

"Not I, my little Emperor-thingy. It was your own mistake that you fell to this particular time… when you have such short amount of time left to go back to your original Imperium…"

I was surprised.

"My mistake?"

"Yes… You see, despite the similarities, the X-Men Universe and Heroes Universe are quite distant from each other… in terms of realities."

I immediately understood my mistake.

"Greater the 'distance', greater the error."

Void Keeper chuckled.

"Indeed, you manage to fix your location issue with that primitive device, but timeline is a hard thing to consider."

I paused and thought.

"Very well, Void Keeper. I will just have to play this as I see fit."

He smiled.

"Very good, my little plaything… Good luck!"

Ignoring the disappeared Void Keeper, I turned to Ba'tet.

"Scan New York and surroundings for Arthur Petrelli and his family. Find me Arthur Petrelli, Gabriel Gray, and the rest of the founding members of the Company, including the Adam Munroe."

"Yes, my god."

As my Guardians were searching the globe, I went down there to enjoy my off time a bit. I disguised myself as a wealthy man, enough to enter almost any high-stakes poker game. It is amazing what you can do with Asgard computer and Asgard beaming. Three accounts appeared across the world. One in a Swiss bank held just over $1.1 billion, while the one in Cayman Island held just over $2.3 billion, and the US Federal Reserve Bank had a vault dedicated to holding just over $1.05 billion gold bullions under my name. Also, several companies, buildings and other assets were bought from money in various bank accounts in UK, US, Japan and France.

Of course, all these were nothing too much. A few synthesised gemstones were enough for a few dozen million at least, and I could make a lot of them. These were not just for fun though. As it was natural for me to do so, I built Anran Corporation, although only with Anran Pharmaceutical, Anran Armaments, Anran Computers and Anran Technologies as subsidiaries. As my people searched for the Company, my business boomed. I kept a low profile even after I have spotted the Company and infilatrated it with my people. I fully intended to make my presence known in a subtle way.

After about 3 years in the dimension, while preparing to withdraw as soon as possible, I went to Las Vegas. I went there on the pretext that I wanted to buy a casino. I made it discreetly known that of the three possible casinos I wanted to buy, one of them belonged to the Linderman Group, related to Daniel Linderman, one of the founders of the Company. I went to his casino, followed by Ba'tet, my huge butler, and twelve bodyguards. Two bodyguards carried with them a briefcase each, and the rest of the bodyguards protected five large boxes. When I told the person at the front desk of the hotel what was inside the boxes, the manager was called.

Each of the boxes contained $37.5 million dollars in $1,000 dollar bills, and with 5 boxes, that made total of $187.5 million dollars. The manager was very friendly as I deposited the five boxes of certified money into their vault. I was granted the unlimited Membership Card on the spot. I started with some random chance games like the Crap or Roulette. I made sure that although I didn't look too obvious I still could come ahead by a couple of hundred thousand dollars. It would eventually attract the attention of the higher ups.

Then I moved to high-stake Blackjack. My chips started with $100,000. I made use of my powers and subtly made myself win, albeit looking natural. By the time I finished about ten rounds, I was up by almost $3 million. Then I moved to the higher stakes Blackjack. I began at $1 million and lost. I raised the next round to $2 million, and I lost. The stakes rose to $6 million, $12 million and then to $24 million. That really caught the eyes of the people in control of the casino.

With attracting attention from Daniel Linderman being the main focus, I played in that no-limit Poker game. I was surrounded by four rich guys. These guys I knew from various magazines for wealthy people. They were owners of various Fortune 500 companies or something along the line. Each of them has net asset of over a billion or two and several hundred million dollars in various assets. I was going to make sure that Linderman will notice me when I wipe the floor with these guys. After a dozen rounds, they had spent all their chips and they were getting into their assets. What they didn't realize was that I was cheating using my powers. So, I gained about $400 million just from that poker table on that day.

Now, that really brought in the attention I wanted. As I was having a nice dinner at the restaurant, Linderman strolled into the restaurant. His hair wasn't completely white yet. His silvery hair was neatly brushed and he was wearing a nice suit. He was followed by two bodyguards. As I was cutting up a slice of the tenderloin steak, Linderman sat down across me. I looked up. The mutant gangster/healer spoke.

"Well, Mr Leed, you made good money tonight."

I made a poker face.

"I made a pocketchange, Mr Linderman. Only someone of lower echelon would consider mere 400 million dollars as 'good money'."

Linderman's face flinched.

"I see, and you are of this… upper echelon?"

"Most certainly. You have checked me out already, I am sure. People of my level can easily spend away a few hundred millions in a single sitting. A billion is nothing to me, Mr Linderman."

"Really? That is indeed impressive… Yes, I have checked you out… and you puzzle me. You appear out of nowhere and with at least a dozen billion dollars hidden here and there. Not only has that, your companies make so much money with unrealistic profit margins."

I sipped my wine.

"Well, I do what I can."

Linderman smiled.

"I find you intriguing. Well, I only found it intriguing until I saw you cheat in my casino."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Cheat? You accuse me of cheating? If you had found me cheating, then I should be dragged by your security teams, yet I am not… Why is that?"

Linderman chuckled.

"Well, beside your well armed bodyguards, I can obviously see that you are a powerful man with… powerful abilities."

I made pokerface again, although I was laughing on the inside as Linderman finally bit the bait. I sipped the wine again, suddenly detecting a poison inside, although it did not affect me.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"I am part of a Company who deal with people of certain abilities. We could really use you… Your powers of illusion is impressive but it's no match for some people in our payroll."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, for example, that wine you just drank had a powerful poison, which should be working… about now."

I suddenly choked, or at least pretended to choke. Linderman came closer and touched my neck. His healing powers rushed into me. I breathed easier. Linderman smiled.

"That poison is quite persistent. If you want a permanent antidote, you really should come with me."

I suddenly looked up at him and grabbed his hand.

"I don't think so, Linderman. If you think that your Company is the only group of mutants, then you are wrong. Also, you are wrong about my power being illusion. I have a numerous range of powers, and illusion is but a tiny fraction of it."

Linderman looked horrified as my eyes glowed.


	71. Chapter 71

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for the delay in posting...

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

**

* * *

**

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - Heroes (6)** - **Rahon(0)** - StarCraft (15) - LotR (10) - WarCraft (10) - Harry Potter (10) - Buffy/Angel (3) - WH40K (0) - StarGate (-) [18 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**I know that it has been a very long time since I had posted the last chapter. However, here is the 'why'. **

**I am currently in a Graduate Diploma of Education (Secondary). Once I pass and graduate this course, I will be a teacher, a job which is quite stable and comes with a lot of holidays. This is probably the single most important year in my life so far... and therefore, I have decided to focus on it. I have made a promise to myself that I will no longer update this story until this course ends in Octorber... However, knowing how much you all love reading this story, and how much I love writing it, I will attempt to write bits and pieces during the school holidays and some spare time. So, the story is not quite 'on hold' but the postings will be few and far between.**

**This chapter has been painstakingly written with what free time I have. I have wrote several previews... I have yet to write previews on Harry Potter universe (although I have laid it all out on the plan sheets), Buffy universe (also on the plan sheets), or the Warhammer 40K universe (mostly on the plan sheets).**

**I would ask that you look in on this particular chapter once in a while because I will not post a new chapter until I actually DO have a new chapter. It is most likely that I will keep updating Chapter 69 with additional previews.**

**Thanks for all of your support!**

Well, it has been quite a while since I posted last... Here is the next chapter. Oh, and we are still in Heroes' universe.

* * *

**Chapter 7****1**

Linderman returned to work next day and no one who worked for him or worked with him noticed anything different. Linderman simply said that he was in a business meeting that dragged a bit. Of course, the few members of his bodyguards who turned up as dried up mummies or burned up crisp of bacon were not really missed. After all, Linderman's company did have a high employee turnover. The people who were not affiliated with the Company soon noticed that Linderman brought in a huge client. Those who were affiliated with the Company were told by Linderman that the owner of this new client was a powerful mutant. The founders of the Company quickly convened to discuss this new player in town. All who remained with the Company, which did not include Victoria Pratt or Susan Amman, flew over to New York, where the Petrelli family and Deveaux family lived. They were the currently most powerful leaders among the founders, and with the mighty Charles Deveaux at the head, the founders came together to deal with this possible threat.

Linderman was at the far end of the long table, sitting alone, with all the surviving others sitting on the other side. They all looked at Linderman with some concern in their eyes, although only few seemed really worried 'about' Linderman rather than what Linderman was here about. It was Charles Deveaux who spoke first. He was sitting directly across Linderman with Arthur Petrelli to his right. This was the leader.

"Daniel, we hear that you have encountered someone with powers. We also hear that this new player is not someone… that people at the lower levels in our Company can take care of."

Linderman nodded seriously, and Arthur Petrelli, who was always rather close with Linderman, interjected.

"Charles, we are all friends here. Let's not take this sort of accusatory tone. I am sure he wanted to report this soon."

Harry Fletcher, a founder, spoke. He did not like Linderman too much.

"But he should have, Arthur. If this man is as powerful as he says, then we should have been notified."

Carlos Mendez spoke in return.

"Then what? Would we have sent down some grunts to take him down? From the preliminary reports, this man has a small army of bodyguards."

Fletcher frowned.

"That maybe so, but we have seen no evidence of anyone else in his bodyguards to have powers. Humans with guns are nothing to us, even the lesser of us."

When he spoke of 'lesser', his eyes went to Robert Bishop. Bishop pretended as if he didn't notice, but he did, and he turned his head. Arthur Petrelli spoke up, and Fletcher was stared down. After all, Arthur was second most powerful among them, and everyone feared his ability. Only Deveaux, his telepathy being so immense that it can even stop Arthur Petrelli dead cold in his steps, could be relatively safe from the Petrelli senior.

"Please, let's stop these prattling. Daniel, please begin your report."

Linderman nodded and opened the folder of notes in front of him.

"Well, it all happened on May 17th, that's two weeks ago, and I met him. You know the circumstances of meeting him from my report. I will now explain what had happened after I met him."

Deveaux nodded and Linderman took that approval and continued.

"He grabbed my head, and his eyes glowed. I instantly knew that I had underestimated this man. He had… powers that simply amazed and terrified me. As far as I can tell, he has power of illusion, telepathy and telekinesis… at least."

Others whispered among themselves.

"Not only he has powers, he has surrounded himself with money and men. I saw at least a dozen bodyguards and almost fifty or so men in military garbs carrying military-grade weapons."

Arthur spoke.

"Where did you see these men?"

"When I was kidnapped and taken to an empty warehouse. The man and I had talked."

"His name is… Daniel Leed, the owner of Anran Foundation."

Linderman nodded.

"Yes, I did a background check as soon as I got back."

Deveaux mused at this.

"What did you talk about?"

Linderman grimly spoke as if he was speaking of something dangerous.

"He warned me to stay away from several individuals. Some of these individuals are in our latest list."

The others quickly flicked through the folders in front of them and found their list. It was the list of powered individuals that the Company had tracked. Depending on the power and personality, these individuals were 'Employed', 'Observed', 'Detained' or 'Removed'. Several names were highlighted. Linderman continued.

"It appears that Mr Leed works for a consortium of powered individuals like ours, but based mainly in Europe. I believe that he is either in higher level management or even the leader of this group. He warned that those marked individuals are either under their protection or targeted for elimination. If we attempted to contact them in anyway, he threatened that our Company and his group would 'collide'."

Arthur Petrelli's eyes narrowed.

"This Leed… He presumes too much. To think he can fight us?"

Mendez spoke.

"Could it be that this group is quite powerful?"

Linderman interjected.

"We do not know enough about them. That is why I have volunteered myself as a double agent."

The others turned to face Linderman directly.

"Do not worry. Charles can scour my mind at any time. Leed's telepathy did not seem too strong."

Deveaux licked his lips then nodded.

"Very well, we shall discuss this."

I watched as the Founders of the Company discussed me. I was looking at all this through Linderman's eyes. Linderman's mind has been irrevocably altered so serve me. Of course, I took some precautions to evade detection of my tempering. For now, Linderman remembers a certain version of events, and believes in them. Even Deveaux or other powerful mutans would not be able to find any fault in him unless they split Linderman's skull and dig out the nanites that now infiltrated his central nervous system. It was done more pervasively on Linderman than it did with Sam Carter, but I did not really care about him discovered or excuted. I had already copied his powers. I did not intend to conquer this Earth or this galaxy for a while, so I focused on the events of the Heroes, and began to exert my influence among the politicians. I used same sort of technique I used in X-Men universe and suddenly many influential people remembered me. A hundred or so Senators and Congressmen, generals and admirals, various leaders in industries came to my 'birthday party'. I was suddenly a very influential person.

A Ritz Carlton LA hosted my 'birthday'. Over four hundred people were invited, including some of the family members of those in power. Various 'younger' politicians and the rich came to me with their youngest daughters. I acted naturally as a wealthy reclusive businessman who decided to spread his wings now that his father, who gave him all the money and influence. I wrapped myself with a dozen models, each of them as beautiful as the next, but I was actually shaking hands with influential people. My face was quickly on the face of every non-tabloid newspapers. Suddenly, I became a very important person with enormous lobbying power. I bought mansions in Washington DC, London, Paris, Moscow, Tokyo, New York and LA. My assets, thanks to the 'discovery' of several new technologies and patents, became exceedingly great. I also forged alliances with companies, controlled by my minions. It was not long before I held a great power among the circles of mortal men.

Meanwhile, I continued to keep an eye on the Company. My group, now known as the 'Trust' (I really didn't want to bother with the name) continued to clash against the Company in capturing and hiring powered individuals. Unlike before, where the Company had a great influence and no rivals, now they had a rival with power exceeding their own. The companies and assets of the Company and its Founders began to suffer as the battle was engaged on business front as well. The clash between the powered individuals became a war. The Company began to bring out those they imprisoned to be used against the Trust, and I had no problem creating new clones with powers. I kept the war in balance, seeking to approach my targets. Linderman was a great asset, and he allowed me to capture Robert Bishop and Maury Parkman. They soon became my pawns, but I soon realised that Deveaux and Arthur Petrelli were not such easy opponents. Aided Angela Petrelli's prophetic dreams, they stopped me from capturing Carlos Mendez. Unfortunately, as the years passed, I was able to find several important individuals.

Young Matt Parkman was found, and kept under long range observation since his powers were not powerful enough to warrant his immediate capture. Meredith Gordon and Flint Gordon were found and tagged. Their DNA samples were taken, to be merged with the power of Pyro from X-Men. Ability to create fire and ability to truly control fire made it a powerful ability indeed. Bridget Bailey, the woman who was fed to Sylar by Angela Petrelli, was found and tagged for observation. She was still too young to be consumed as yet. The Haitian was found, his powers noted, but he was already in the hands of the Company. Hiro Nakmura was too well protected after Kaito Nakamura vastly increased the security around his family. Such thing was same for Nathan and Peter Petrelli, and I had to carefully tiptoe around them. However, I had found Sylar, or Gabriel Gray. He was still a young boy who came out to watch his adopted father fixing a watch. I walked into their shop in a nice suit and an overcoat.

The clock was a rather expensive antique, but not enough to frighten away the owner of the shop. I had frequented the shop with various needs and had quickly gotten familiar with Gabriel's foster father. On that day, Gabriel came to the shop after school, and watched his father examine the clock. I used my power to cloud the judgement of the older Gray and allowed Gabriel to see the problem in the clock's mechanism. When he pointed it out, I made sure I noticed the boy.

"What a bright boy, Mr Gray. Is he your son?"

"Yes, Mr Leed. He is a good boy."

My eyes twinkled in interest.

"I can see that… What is your name, son?"

"Gabriel…"

"What a nice name. I think I can see a great future ahead of you. I think you are special."

I continued to visit the place. I saw Sylar a few more times, each time slipping behind some nanites in the items I leave overnight. The slivers of nanites, so small that Mr Gray would not notice in his meticulous examination, would slip out during the night and gather. Then on one night, they followed the Grays and arrived at Gabriel's room. When he was sleeping, it would slowly drop into his nostrils. He would fret, but fortunately he slept deep. So, although I never directly used my hands to deliver the nanites, I had managed to slip in the nanites into him. Years from now, he would think that he is free from my manipulation since I have not had the chance to insert nanite into him, but I would know all that he is. The key here was to sample his blood and scan his brain without him realising it.

Another interesting ability was that of Eden McCain. Her ability of persuasion was going to be very useful. She already had power before the 'Eclipse' so I decided to track her down. She was still quite young, and I had found her exactly at the right time. The house was burning behind the little girl who was walking away. She stopped a motorist who was concerned for the crying girl. I was not about to let him get away. I used my powers to stop the car. The car lifted a little and and the wheels spun in the empty air. Frightened, Sarah Ellis, the girl before she became Eden McCain, got out of the car with a yelp. Then she saw me. I was in my full garb as the God Emperor, therefore wearing my black nanite cloak. I think she thought I was the Angel of Death. Her mind was not that easy to read so easily.

I walked up to her and stroked her face gently. The warmth generated by my nanites was added with the psionic manipulation to make her feel calm and happy. I smiled and she smiled back. I whispered to her.

"Tell me, Sarah… How would you like to be another person?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think the name Sarah does not suit you. You should be Eden… and we can be family."

"I…"

"Think of me as a nice uncle. You will be loved, my dear. You can be happy. You deserve it."

She thought for a moment. I did not need her powers to be persuasive. She nodded.

"Okay."

"Good."

My smile widened.

There was knock on the door. DL hurried to his door and opened it. He was waiting for his new wife to return. He loved her. The blond woman was not just hot but she was something else. DL fell in love with her and her with him. He was expecting her to have finished work for the day, and came back early to spend his off-duty day with him. He was dead wrong.

A man in suit stood in front of his door. He was taller than DL and was obviously heavily muscled despite the suit, and yet he did not look like a bodyguard to someone. The man smiled. DL suddenly felt alright. No worries were affecting him at the moment. Then the man spoke.

"Mr Hawkins? Mr Daniel Lawrence Hawkins?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Hello, I am Daniel Leed, the chairman of Anran Foundation, and I am also the chairman of Anran Charity Foundation. You have heard of the ACF?"

DL raised his eyebrows in surprise. Anran Charity Foundation was one of the largest non-profit charity foundations, despite its links to Anran Foundation, a massive investor that controlled a dozen of very powerful companies including weapons manufacturer. Despite such unfavourable link to the other foundation, the Anran Charity Foundation annually donated almost $200million dollars in many areas, including the Children's Shield, a network of orphanages across Europe and continental USA. DL wondered what such high powered person would come to his house for.

"Yes, I have heard of ACF. I worked at building of the orphanage in LA."

"That's right, Mr Hawkins. It is regarding the heroic action that you did there that brought me here."

DL remembered. There was an accident where he secretly protected his co-workers through the use of his power. A drop of sweat rolled down DL's head.

"Yeah? What about it? I already got the bonus pay for that."

Leed smiled.

"No, you do not seem to understand, Mr Hawkins. I am here to offer you a job that you are most certainly suited for."

"Oh? How is that?"

DL was now getting really nervous.

"Well, you seem to have a thing for heroics. I was hoping to hire you as a manager for Workplace Safety Department. The Anran Charity Foundation and Anran Foundation have many constructions that are going on, and I would like you input."

"I don't understand."

Then Leed's eyes narrowed and DL could swear that the man's eyes glowed.

"You do not need to understand, Mr Hawkins. I know what you can do."

DL was now sure that this man knew of his ability. DL attempted to move, yet something was wrong and he could not move. Leed smiled.

"Going somewhere, Mr Hawkins?"

DL shook his head in a futile gesture.

"No… not really."

"Good. Here is what I am offering as your initial salary, and the things down there are the side benefits."

The invisible grip around DL disappeared and he was able to grab the paper. He looked at it and then looked up at Leed.

"Are you serious?"

"Oh, yes."

"$50,000 after tax, 30 days of payed holiday per year, a company car, a house, dental plan and medical plan with the company hospital?"

"Very much so, Mr Hawkins. All paid for by the Anran Charity Foundation."

"Why?"

DL's voice was suddenly serious.

"What do you mean, Mr Hawkins?"

"Why do you offer me such a good offer? Are you trying to exploit my ability?"

The man smiled.

"To an extent, Mr Hawkins. However, I am interesting in providing you with enough incentive to not go to the other side… just in case."

"The other side?"

Leed began to explain about the Company, and its fight with the Trust.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"The game is played by how many people with ability we can keep in fold. I have some strong hold in Europe, though I am not saying there aren't any opposition there. Besides, you have worked for Linderman before. He is a Founding Member of the Company."

DL paled at the mention of Linderman. Leed spoke quickly.

"Do not worry, Mr Hawkins. Linderman is no problem for us. Trust in us… and no pun intended."

DL looked down at the paper again, and then slowly nodded.

"Alright."

The final target during my stay was the Haitian. Unfortunately, he was firmly loyal to the Company, and that had meant that some martial force had to be used. Fifty Clones in a full Special Forces outfit and armed with HK MP5 were made ready. Also, twenty Powered Individuals hired by the Trust were put into action, most of them with some offensive abilities. Tracking Haitian with the satellite and Asgard scan from my cloaked ships, I sent my forces into the Company's safehouse. Terrible fight ensued as guns fired bullets and Powered Individuals let loose their destructive passions. Unfortunately for my side, Haitian turned the battle. When he began to act, my PIs were rendered useless while theirs was not. My Clone soldiers were shot down one by one, and eventually defeated. However, they did create an opening and got the Haitian out into the open ground. I teleported right behind him.

His power was indeed powerful. Even with such immense powers I had, he managed to restrict me to a degree. However, I was a god. I swept aside the other PIs of the Company and tore apart the mortal security guards. With the distractions gone, I was now finally faced with the dreaded Haitian. I chuckled as I spoke.

"**Greetings, Rene.**"

Now, calling him by his name really surprised him.

"**Surprised?**"

The Haitian remained silent but he nodded. He drew his pistol and aimed at my head, but did not fire. He knew that bullets from the security guards did nothing to me. Instead, I felt him continually attempting to suppress my powers. I clucked my tongue.

"**Very silly, Rene.**"

Before he could do anything, I reached forth and stuck my nanites into his forehead. I smiled as he screamed.

* * *

It was time to depart. I had set up a mighty space station on the high orbit of this galaxy's equivalent of Romulus. I brought all my research materials and a copy of Asgard core aboard, along with a thousand Clone scientists to aid me, and a hundred thousand Clones to experiment on. Then I enveloped the entire solar system in a time dilation device. My flagship and my fleet were waiting just outside the time dilation field. The device was set so that the time would flow faster inside. According to my approximation, one hour outside the time dilation field would be 49 years inside the field. It was good enough time for me to finish my experiments and practice using them.

I first began with the scientific experiments to increase the power of my body. It was a taxing work. Some powers were not compatible with each other, and therefore one must be chosen. This pain-staking work wasted almost 80 years as I continued to refine the abilities through experiment. I continued to create Clones to experiment on, and over those years of the First Stage, over 600,000 Clones were used up in my experiments. Eventually, I arrived to the point that I could no longer refine my body any more. From then on, I began to experiment with the newly refined powers. I knew that merely having such powers is nothing if I cannot effectively use it.

A thousand Clones were spent as I experimented various ways of killing humans and other creatures. Ten thousand Clones were beamed to the surface of the planet, and then I would wipe them out in a single gesture. That was done to test the limits of my power and to test how I can wipe out an army. Tens of thousands of scenarios were played out as I experimented, practised and tested my powers. After about 30 years, that came to a conclusion. Then the next project began. With plenty of time to myself, and with resources I had, I began to flesh out my plans further. New bodies were developed for my Guardians, while new weapons, armours, vehicles and trainings were devised for my Clone army, and my Jaffa army back in the StarGate Dimension.

Smiling, I ended my seclusion and shut down the time dilation device. Then returning to my flagship, I made a single gesture.

The sun exploded.

The explosion swallowed up the whole solar system as my fleet moved away at maximum sublight.

As I walked through my throne room toward my throne itself, tens of thousands of officers, crewmen, Clones were lined up and they bowed as my feet touched the ground. My Guardians, forever strong and stalwart, bowed their head.

I smiled.

After wrapping up a few Earth-bound businesses, I prepared for the next jump. I knew that I now had material and technological powers to rival any empire or race, and now I had as much Mutant or any such powers as anyone can muster. Now, I only had a very few more powers to gain. One such power I felt a great need to gain was that of magic. There were so many types of magic, and I had some hints from the X-Men dimension, though I would never really track them down. However, I knew a perfect place to begin my education into magic.

When I was young and mortal back in my original dimension, I had read many internet novels written in the language of my mother's people. Korean literature of the era really fascinated me. They were so different from the traditions of Tolkien and the like. Then I found this particular story. It was the first book of three parter, and it was a re-imagining of old myths and legends and mixed with the fantasy. It was called the 'Chronicles of YggRahon – The story of Rahon'.

Rahon was an orphaned slave, who was sold to a merchant duke of a powerful realm in the contient they called Insid. Insid was a mix of India and Middle East, and they thrived through trade with other continents. The merchant duke gave the young slave boy the name of 'Rahon', not knowing that his name would forever change the fate of the world. Rahon was a curious boy who read a lot, and this was encouraged by the duke, who had a powerful army of Janissaries made up from his slaves.

Then one day, a travelling bard arrived to perform at the banquet of the Grand Duke Fasha, the great merchant duke who ruled the free city of Noruk. Rahon was ordered to help the bard with anything to prepare for the banquet. Unfortunately, the banquet did not go ahead as a massive Orc army invaded Noruk. Rahon was terribly afraid as the Orcs began to filter through the streets at night. Then something amazing happened. The bard morphed into a great golden dragon.

Indeed, the bard was none other than Zishuind the Ultimate, the most powerful dragon in the history of the world. Zishuind rose up, not noticing the tiny form of Rahon clinging desperately to his toe, and the great golden dragan annihilated the Orcs and flew back to his lair for a long hibernation. Rahon wakes to find himself in the lair of the ancient golden dragon, and he uses various magical instruments in the lair to survive by eating bugs, which he found how to cook from one of the books from the endless library of the great dragon.

Zishuind awakes to find Rahon, and decides to grant Rahon a single wish, which he expected to be great wealth. Rahon instead wishes to learn how to use a sword. Surprised and intrigued, Zishuind takes him in, and teaches him. As the final step in teaching Rahon, Zishuind plants an artificial dragon heart called a Drasian Heart. Dragon heart is the core of a dragon's immense power. It is located near the actual heart of the dragon and it is the crystalised form of 'mana', the magical energy that permeates the world. A dragon lives very long and they grow stronger because every breathe they take makes the dragon heart grow, and their body grows to contain such power.

Rahon eventually goes back out into world 150 years later, and enjoys adventures and gains more powers. One of the powers he manages to gain, thanks to his incredible luck, is the power over the Ether Space, the void between dimensions that Rahon can do almost anything. I so coveted that power. I believed that with that power that I can truly be a god. Indeed, Rahon was able to destroy 5 of the 7 Demon Kings, not including the Demon King of Space and Dimensions, which he swallowed whole and absorbed. Rahon would also carry two Creator Gods, the World Tree Yggdrasil and the Eternity Dragon. I wished to gain such powers.

Thus, I had decided to go there, hopefully before Rahon gained such powers. I wanted all of his powers. He was so richly rewarded with powers to slay heaven and hell. He was the Chosen of the Gods, King of Demons, King of all mortal kings, Guardian of the Mortal Realm. He had full powers and authority of a Demon King. He also had incredible holy powers, granted to him by the very Creator God of this dimension. He commanded mana and sword and magic at whim. I so deeply desired all of that. At my command, my fleet jumped the dimension.

* * *

I was dizzy. This dimension was not like the others. There was something… or someone here. That someone was very powerful. A true god… and I knew who it was. It must be Bhrama, the Creator God of this dimension. I knew that I could not possibly deal with Bhrama yet. Then the worst came. The Void Keeper, still looking joyous, walked up to me and slapped me hard on the face. I could not even raise a single thought to protect myself. Void Keeper spoke.

"Foolish little being. I know your plans. You will not seek the Wizard Stones… and I assure you that neither you, nor any of your men or equipment will be able to find it."

I whispered coarsely.

"Why?"

"Why do you think? That power is not for you… besides that particular power won't work outside this… primitive confines of dimensional segment. You can take magic and dragon hearts, but not the Ether Space."

"You would limit me so?"

"Limit you? You are already so limited by your… whatever you are. So weak, primitive… and ignorant of the big game. Always remember… that all things… every possibility, every movement of a single atom, every thought… is within my purview… and I control them all."

I swallowed hard.

"And…"

He smiled, now looking like a little Latino girl, but with flames for hair.

"And, you will fight these dragons… for my amusement."

"I see…"

"You see? You make me laught, little godling. I have seen the possibilities of you, your future, the clashes with others… all to my…"

Another Void Keeper appeared, looking like an Elf King.

"My…"

Yet another Void Keeper appeared, this one looking like a demon of some sort.

"My… amusement."

Then they spoke in unison that scared the hell out of me.

"Do you understand?"

I managed to nod.

"I understand completely."

They smiled, and vanished. I howled in frustration, and my howl shook the mighty ship. My raged burned. My mind raced in pure anger. Then I calmed down. All that I was asked to do was to play by rules, and I will do that if that would help me to my goal.

"Ba'tet!"

"Yes, my god?"

"Prepare a powerful strike team. We are going to hunt dragons."

* * *

I know some people wanted to know more about Rahon, so here is a link where you can download the txt version… but unless you can read Korean, it's no use to you.

http:/ novel. javaf. net /%ED%8C%90%ED%83%80%EC%A7%80/%EB%9D%BC%ED%98%BC%201%EB%B6%80%20%EC%9D%B4%EA%B7%B8%EB%9D%BC%ED%98%BC%20%EC%97%B0%EB%8C%80%EA%B8%B0%20(%EC%99%84)/%EB%9D%BC%ED%98%BC%201%EB%B6%80%20%EC%9D%B4%EA%B7%B8%EB%9D%BC%ED%98%BC%20%EC%97%B0%EB%8C%80%EA%B8%B0%20(%EC%99%84). txt


	72. Chapter 72

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for the delay in posting...

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-) [18 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can act as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

* * *

**Chapter 72**

Vadarimas the Cruel, the great Red Wurm of the Western Fringes of the Zishuind Highlands, awoke from his 479 years of hibernation. After the last great outing into the mortal worlds as a barbarian lord who slaughtered his way to the throne of a mighty thane, he had decided to sleep for about 500 years. After all, dragons need their sleep. Yet, he was awoken early, and he could feel it. His muscles were hardened from the long sleep but he could feel that the vast amount of Mana still yet to fully collect at his Dragon Heart and his body not fully adjusted.

Dragons were strange and fascinating creatures. They had two hearts. One heart was like any heart of an animal. It would be massive and strong, enough to fully circulate blood to every corner of their monstrously large bodies. The other was not an organ of muscles and flesh, but of Mana. Mana was the foundation of this universe. The pure ethereal energy that permeated through the whole of creation, Mana was the core of all life in this universe. It would be mostly same in other universes, although some would have different name for it. As the dragon breathes in air, they would be sucking Mana as well.

Unlike most other mortal animals, dragons could naturally collect this Mana into an area near their heart. This is called the Dragon Heart, and it is the pure gem of Mana, solidified over hundreds, if not thousands, of years. For the first few hundred years of their lives, the young hatchlings would be as weak as any drake or ogre or wyvern, for the amount of Mana in their Dragon Hearts would be weak and powerless. Then when they reach the age to be named and be given the title and the rights of an adult dragon, they would fall asleep for many hundred years, as their body grows around their Dragon Heart, the vast amount of Mana in their Dragon Heart remaking their whole body.

Then the dragon would awake to find itself larger than before and now capable of breathing in more Mana, able to use that Mana effectively and have larger space for the ever-growing Dragon Heart. For older dragons, their body sizes would become immense as dragons never stop growing, and their power would grow larger along with their Dragon Heart. Indeed, when some rare event happens that a dragon dies, either from a wound, which is very difficult, or when the dragon decides to live no more, they would 'return to mother earth'. They will lay on the ground in their lair and fall asleep, never to wake again. At such stage, the dragon would intentionally stop his body functions, which would mean that the Dragon Heart will slowly begin to dissolve just as diamond would.

Some lucky adventurer may find such corpse, and he would have struck gold. Not only he now has the access and the right to the lair, the now had the corpse of the dragon. The scales of the dragon were as hard as adamantium and as light as mithril. The flesh of dragon can be turned into powerful potions of thousand different uses, including rejuvinations. The bone of the dragon is better even than the scales, and only the dwarves can them into weapons of finest quality. Finally, the Dragon Heart would be in the possession of one such lucky adventurer. If he was a mage or a knight who knew the Ways of Mana, then they would find themselves with a large gem that constantly pulsed with unimaginable amount Mana. They would become powerful indeed.

A magic artefact with a shard of Dragon Heart would last thousands of years and potency continuing to remain powerful. Dragon Heart is indeed the most sought after item in all mortal lands, and even the Queen of High Elves, the Great Dward Knockers, Elemental Kings and the Demon Lords would seek it. Now, something else sought it. A dark god was upon this world, and sought it desperately. He was willing to create circumstances of such findings, and he was quite capable.

Vadarimas yawned, his massive jaw opening wide. The razor sharp fangs, as big as a man's forearm, bared themselves in the air. Then, the dragon opened his eyes and looked down the long winding corridor which led to the entrance of his lair. The great red dragon peered at it for a moment, and then raised his head. It spoke, and it spoke with such powerful voice that air itself trembled.

"Reveal yourself, intruder. Know that I am Vadarimas the Cruel, the Great Red Wurm of the Western Fringes. I have known almost four thousands winters, and yet I had not the pleasure of meeting somebody who is both brave and foolish enough to make themselves as intruders to my lair."

The darkness in the corridor, which was made of finest marble carved by a thousand dwarves, did not fade. The darkness deepened. Then a shadowy figure, almost ghostly yet firm in stance and with penetrating glare. The glowing-eyed man in metallic black cloak stared at the dragon. The intruder spoke.

~I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. I come seeking your Dragon Heart.~

The great wurm suddenly burst into laughter so hard that the lair shook and dust fell. The dragon found this hysterical.

"You seek my Dragon Heart? And what a fancy title too! I guess you have ten thousand men at your command, little emperor of mortals?"

The God Emperor chuckled and shook his head.

~I have many more than ten thousand, little lizard.~

The insult was a grave one, and the red dragons are well known for their temper. The dragon roared and breathed fire right in front to the God Emperor. The God Emperor made no attempt to protect himself, and the fire, as intended by the dragon only as a warning, did not touch the God Emperor.

"You dare insult me in my own lair, little mortal? I have destroyed entire kingdoms for slights lesser than that. Tell me of your real name, and I shall personally breathe fire upon your realm."

Now it was the turn of the God Emperor to laugh out loud.

~Breathe fire upon my realm? Have you any idea the immensity of my realms? I command a thousand worlds. Can you even penetrate the darkness beyond the skies of this world, lizard?~

The dragon was patient no more and his reached forth with his right hand and swiped at the God Emperor with his claws. The claw went through the God Emperor as if he was but an illusion. Yet, the dragon was surprised.

"I feel no illusion spell here and I feel your presence. What trickery is this?"

~You will die today, worm, and I shall take everything you have.~

Then, the dragon was surrounded by thirteen bright white lights that encircled him. There thirteen figures appeared. Twelve were huge man-like creatures. They were upright and clad in massive armours of gold, silver and exotic decorations. They were holding swords, spears, whips and other weapons, but the dragon did not concern himself with them. After all, he was Vadarimas the Cruel, a mighty dragon whose scales would not be harmed by mortal weapons. The thirteenth figure was the God Emperor, though he was larger than the illusion, but only about 2m while the other twelve were around 3m in height. The dragon greeted his would-be slayers.

"Well, 'emperor', I see that you brought friends. If these are men, I think I shall capture them and then turn them into my guardians. They seem… imposing enough."

The God Emperor chuckled.

"We shall see how this conflict ends, worm. I will have your blood and flesh by the end of it."

The dragon's eyes narrowed in anger. He was quick to anger and he was ready to strike. Yet, he was not stupid enough to fight in his original form in his lair. He did not want to ruin his beautiful lair with a mere ruckus with some delusional mortal king.

The dragon cast 'Polymorph Self' and was quickly surrounded by blinding light, and when the light flickered off, there stood a red haired man. He was a typical Viking-looking man, although he was 2m tall and his muscles were heavy yet flexible. He was wearing fine armour and carrying a large jewel encrusted axe with many runes carved upon it. The red haired, red eyed man spoke, his voice now that of a human, albeit with authority and power.

"Shall we get out of my lair? I do not wish it disturbed… even in dealing with your kind."

The God Emperor thought for a moment and nodded.

"Very well, how about ten leagues to north of here?"

The dragon nodded. The thirteen intruders disappeared in white flash, followed by the dragon in blue flash.

They reappeared upon a large flat hill somewhere on the side of a tall mountain which was mostly covered in snow. The hill was white and knee-deep in snow, but to those appeared, such things did not matter. They were all beings of power beyond mortals.

The barbarian wielding the axe moved first. He charged into the God Emperor and swung the axe. The Emperor raised his hand and summoned a sword that appeared in the same white light as the Asgard teleport. The two weapons met and sparks flew.

Then the God Emperor's left hand turned into spiked gauntlet as the nanites reformed themselves into a weapon. The dragon slid back across the snow a meter and evaded the deadly fist. Without giving a moment's pause, the axe came down upon the Emperor once more, and it was blocked again.

The God Emperor narrowed his eyes and sneered at the dragon.

"These physical attacks are all that you can do? Killing you would be easier than I had previously anticipated."

The dragon was not pleased.

"You will pay for your insolence!"

"I heard that from many Goa'ulds, and I have humbled them all!"

The dragon threw his axe, the weapon suddenly encased in bright orange fire. The God Emperor's sword, forged by the best technology available, blocked it. However, the Emperor did not expect the axe to explode and shower him in fire. When the smoke and steam cleared, he saw the dragon conjuring up a ball of fire as big as a bus. Before the Emperor could do anything, the fireball flew across the air, turning the snow below it into steam.

The ball of fire exploded and the Emperor was engulfed in fire. The dragon looked with a smug expression on his face, not caring that the twelve Guardians were not even flinching. A sudden gush of wind cleared the steam, and the dragon's face hardened. The God Emperor stood there, unscathed. The Emperor made his move. He raised his left palm and the nanites retracted to reveal the central gem of the Kara'kesh, the Goa'uld hand device.

The gem glowed and a single powerful shockwave exploded upon the dragon. Thin layers of magical shields flared up against the impact and the dragon was pushed back a few steps. Surprised by the attack, the dragon waved his left hand, and bolts of lightning shot out at the God Emperor. The lightning was nothing to the God Emperor as his nanites gladly absorbed the electrical energy. The dragon's face hardened. He realised that most of his offensive spells would not be effective. He decided to tap into greater power of dragons.

"Power Word: Kill!"

The powerful Word Magic reverberated through the air and struck the God Emperor. The God Emperor did not expect such attack, though he knew of it. A thousand thoughts of suicide raged within his mind, held only at bay by the incredible mental strength and discipline of the God Emperor. The nanites helped too, pumping out adrenaline and other chemicals to aid the brain from succumbing to the mental attack. The moment passed. Though it was not shown, the God Emperor bled from his eyes, nose and ears. It took a moment for his mutant powers to heal him, but the God Emperor had felt the near-death experience.

The dragon was more than surprised. No one other than dragons or demons could withstand a Word Magic of a dragon. He felt afraid. This 'God Emperor' had power to withstand such mighty attack. Deciding that he needed to finish this quickly, the dragon changed his form back to dragon. With a blinding light, Vadarimas reappeared in his giant dragon form, floating in the air. He roared, and looked down upon the God Emperor. A hundred balls of fire, bolts of lightning, shards of ice and a variety of different coloured energy shot at the God Emperor, causing explosions and smoke. When the smoke cleared, the God Emperor was staring at the open-mouthed dragon.

I blocked the attacks with my shield and nanites. The nanites collected data and stored them for analysis. Then as the smoke and steam cleared, I was staring at the dragon, his mouth wide open and vast amount of energy gathered within it. I knew what this was. This was the fabled 'Dragon Breath', named so because the dragons used their mouth as a focal point of this attack.

From the looks of it, it was as if the dragon used the Mana in his lungs to initiate the process. He could breathe in a huge amount of Mana from the surroundings, supported by his own Dragon Heart, and would fire it upon me. It was a crude attack, but it would be powerful. It was basically similar principle as the Asgard Plasma Beam. A narrowly channelled energy of such magnitude would be very powerful.

I decided to take a chance. It was rare for me to take any chance, but I did enjoy it time to time. I summoned a ZPM behind my back and all my nanites focused themselves into the best position to protect me and create Alteran shielding. Multiple layers of shields formed around me, and I waited for the dragon to fire its formidable attack.

The Guardians teleported out as the massive blast of energy fired from the mouth of the dragon. The narrowly focused energy spread out about a meter from the dragon and engulfed the God Emperor. The side of the mountain was blasted apart and melted and vaporised by the impact alone. The resulting shockwave threw back the dragon himself. As the dragon stumbled back, desperately flapping its wings to regain control of his flight, the smoke suddenly opened up.

The God Emperor was there, standing unharmed, though the ground around him was all molten rock. Then the Guardians reappeared all around the dragon. Each held a device in their hands, and they fired at the dragon. Blue beam appeared from each device, holding the dragon. The use of tractor beam was an idea of an engineer, who was rewarded well with riches and ranks. The God Emperor rose up into air with his sword glowing dangerously.

Soon, I was holding the severed head of the dragon. From his brain, I took all the information I wanted about the dragons and their magic. Then using his knowledge, I began my great hunt.

~My god, we are detecting a massive energy signature in that region.~

The interruption was displeasing as I was in a delicate operation to remove the Dragon Heart from the dragon I just slew, but the report was intriguing.

"How massive?"

~I am reading at least 24 times the density and 113 times the size of the Gold Dragon Geranurias' Dragon Heart.~

That brought me up short.

"What? How… That's far more energy than even… a hundred ZPMs… Scan it again and match the harmonics frequency with all known database…"

After I gave the order, I turned back to the Black Dragon I had slain. My Guardians were skinning the creature while a hundred Clones were cutting up the meat. The severed head just sat there watching me with the dead eyes.

"It cannot be…"

I whispered to myself.

~My lord, I can confirm that it is a Gold Dragon, but very old and there is also a human lifesign inside the creature. The dragon must have consumed a human whole.~

I growled. It was my worst fears confirmed.

"Fool! That is Zishuind the Ultimate! Prepare for extraction. We are done with this universe."

Indeed, I was not foolish enough to fight Zishuind nor Rahon himself, even if he was still young. The Korean novel I read as a young man instilled a fear and awe of the great man and the grand dragon. Rahon was infamous for his ability to not just 'slay' a god, but utterly 'destroy' a god. I was a god, and I was not willing to die just yet.

The fleet assembled once more. My ship was now laden with the corpses of 17 dragons. Their Dragon Hearts were stored in a special container while their blood were sampled and stored. Their flesh was also divided into their possible uses, and their skin and their scales and bones were carefully cleaned and stored. As my Clone soldiers busied themselves cutting up the dragons, I watched out into the stars, my gaze set far away. My right hand was holding a glass of wine mixed with the blood of a gold dragon and a shard from his Dragon Heart. It was a beautiful drink and I could feel the vast amount of energy every time I swallowed. All was good.

Ba'tet bowed as he entered my room.

"My beloved God, the fleet is ready."

"Good. Initiate the jump."

"Yes, my lord."

* * *

The fleet blinked into existence in the Warhammer 40K Universe. I had wanted to come to this universe for a long time, yet too afraid to do so. There were beings and empires here that any less than what I have now could easily make me a snack for a Tyranids, Orks or Chaos.

Once all the ships were checked out and normal, I used the fleet to create a massive antenna made from the sensor link between the ships. The formation of our fleet would receive a vast amount of information, and the ships will work together to decipher the information.

I frowned as my nanites sent me such huge amount of data about the surroundings of this brutal and cruel galaxy. Something was amiss. My current brain, designed to be extremely advanced, had the capacity to equal at least 200 normal human brains, and it was through this new brain that I could decipher all the data. This also meant that I knew everything in the Asgard database and other databases I have stolen, thus finally allowing me to create ZPMs.

However, this current sensor data was troubling. There was something about the hyperspace that did not quite fit the basic nature of it. There was an extra layer of sub-space, very much like the Ascended Plane back in Stargate Universe, and I assumed it to be the Warp. Unfortunately, there was something actually wrong with hyperspace.

I didn't recognise it until my scout ships entered the hyperspace. As I watched from my throne room, a dozen ships got scattered like those Wraith cruisers in that StarGate Atlantis episode with the Rogue Asgard. My eyes opened with horror. I instantly reached into the fleet wide announcement.

~All ships, shut down your hyperdrive!~

This saved six of the nineteen scout ships. The Attero device was active or something similar has happened in this galaxy. This presented a serious problem for me. Even with the next fastest FTL travel available to me, it would take my fleet at least a month to travel to Earth, and since I planned to stop here and there, it would significantly increase the chance of my people encountering people from this galaxy. I wasn't ready just yet.

I growled at the unseen adversary. In front of me were two dozen very large computer screens, each filled and flowing with data regarding the hyperspace of this galaxy. The whole thing was much worse than I had expected. This galaxy's hyperspace had been torn apart for a long time.

It appeared that the Attero device was activated about 39,000 years ago, approximately in the 21st Century. The fact that there was an Attero device was surprising enough, but to know that it exists in the Milky Way meant that someone had access to Atlantis.

Things were chaotic, both outside and within my own mind. My half-human, half-Alteran brain went into overdrive. Thinking all the possibilities and courses of history how this could have happened in this universe. I was surprised that the Warhammer 40K Universe was so close to Stargate Universe.

I breathed in deeply as I gathered my thoughts.

Firstly, I needed to figure out where this Attero device was. I needed to find it and turn it off. Of course, 39,000 years of operation had meant that the hyperspace was inevitably damaged. Fortunately, my Alteran knowledge taken from the databases of Atlantis and the Ori ship, had shown me that like all things in the universe, the hyperspace would heal itself.

By my calculation, after the destruction or deactivation of the Attero device, it would still take at least 100 years to even think of travelling in hyperspace, let alone at high speed. There was a positive note to this, however. The result of long exposure to Attero device had thinned the wall between the hyperspace and the real-space, resulting in frequent Warp storms and other protrusions of the Warp.

Although the Eldar and other races of psychic nature were responsible for the Chaos, they were not as powerful or influential in the real world until someone activated the Attero device. While this had a massive impact, it was a concern for the inhabitants of this galaxy, but not for me.

Secondly, I needed to find a way to traverse this galaxy without Hyperspace, and not travelling through the Warp. I was not willing risk having my Clones and officers corrupted by the Warp, particularly because we had no defence against them. This had also made the acquisition of Geller Field generators as a high priority.

Thirdly, I needed to assess the level of impact that the Attero device had on the cultures of this galaxy. This was not an anthropological study, but I needed to find out their culture so as to find the best way to deceive and manipulate them. I needed to know exactly what and how to provoke these people into follow the course I have set for them.

Finally, I needed to find the Stargates. The Attero device had clear indication of Alteran technology behind it. If the Alterans were here, then they would have built Astria Porta. I instinctively knew that Earth would have one, but I was not certain of the others.

The reason I was not sure about the Alteran presence in this galaxy was the presence of the Old Ones and the Necrons. If the Alterans were the Old Ones, then it does not make sense that they would create a race of psykers, since the Alterans did not develop such powers until they had fled to Pegasus galaxy. The Atlantis database indicated that the population-wide retrovirus was not approved until 16 years before the rising of Atlantis from Earth.

If the Alterans were not the Old Ones, and then the Alterans would certainly have clashed with the Old Ones and the Necrons. Since Alterans have come to Milky Way millions of years ago, and the Eldar has been around for as long, it would be so that the Alterans would have met them, and clashed with them.

However, there is an aspect of this galaxy that can be explained by the presence of the Alterans. It also showed me a possibility of how to deal with the Chaos Gods. If the Warp is the Ascended Plane as I had suspected, then the Chaos Gods are like the Ori. If I can get my hands on Merlin's Anti-Ascended Weapon, then I can kill or control the Chaos Gods easily.

All these things, however, must be done carefully and with much research. Now, I had plans for the galaxy. All my ships quickly replaced or modified their hyperdrives into the transwarp drives of the Borg. It was unfortunate that the StarWars Hyperdrive could not be used. The hyperdrive itself worked but required detailed navigation charts, which we did not have.

The darkness of space shimmered and with green flashes of light, hundreds of massive ships blinked themselves into existence. Then a humongous ship, larger than any other in the fleet, appeared. After a moment, they disappeared, their form shimmering into nothing. Only three ships remained visible, a long, danger-like ship with smooth silver hull and gold markings and two triangular ships of similar smooth hull.

In that Venator Destroyer was exactly 70,290 Clones and Clone Officers, and the two Acclamators each carried 46,860 Clones and Clone Officers. Full armed, loaded with land vehicles and air-support vehicles, these three ships moved toward the blue-green planet orbiting the sun.

* * *

Planet Hariv III -

Segmentum Ultima

Agri World

Population: ~14,000,000 Humans, ~12,000,000 Orks

Human Technological Level: Equivalent to WW1 Era Earth

Current Status: War

Factions:

Imperium of Man

7 Imperial Guards Regiments - ~560,000 Guardsmen

Planetary Defence Force – ~2,760,000 Soldiers

Ork – Waaagh! Irongut

~12,000,000 Orks

Guardsman 5T44878812, or Pardu as his parents used to call him, fired his lasgun at the oncoming Orkboys. Besides him, three dozen Guardsmen fired their own lasgun at the Orkboys. Hit by over several lasgun blasts each, the four Orkboys roared both in pain and pleasure of war. The front-most Orkboy roared with glee as he raised his crude iron axe he just picked up from a fallen Ork just ten minutes ago.

Guardsman Pardu quickly fired three more shots into the face of the Ork, missing once. Other Guardsmen were as frightened and nervous, and they fired their weapons wildly at the Orks, somehow managing to kill two. The surviving two Orks jumped into the ranks of Guardsmen and quickly killed three human soldiers.

With the heavy sound of gunfire, one of the Orkboys fell back with holes in his chest. A dozen PDF soldiers fired their crude rifles into the Ork, and for the moment they thought they killed an Ork. They were wrong and the Ork stood back up while the soldiers quickly reloaded their guns.

Pardu did not wait. He noticed the power sword on the ground, left there by the dead sergeant who was leading the squad just half hour ago. Somehow managing to turn it on, Pardu thrust it deep into the throat of the Ork. At that moment, the other Orkboy slashed Pardu in the back with its axe.

The screams and roars of the two species continued.

Guardsman 5T44878976, named Sevis by his abusive uncle who took him in when his parents died, ran for this life. He did not want to die. He did not want to die before he did anything he actually wanted to do with his life. He never had the chance to live. He did not accept that his life was all there was. He was always hungry, he was always cold and now he was going to die on some random planet that his superiors just arbitrarily decided to send him.

Sevis glanced back, and he saw an Orkboy, and the Orkboy noticed him. Sevis looked around for help just as his hands automatically went for his lasgun. His squad was all dead, and Sevis continued to run. Trees and rocks exploded around him as the Orkboy randomly fired its crude gun at the general direction of Sevis.

Sevis saw large log that had fallen. It was a great cover. He immediately jumped over it, and turned around. His lasgun trembled, but his aim was true. He fired a single shot at the Ork, remembering the only kind thing his drunk uncle taught him. His aim was good. The Ork's left eye exploded. The skull was too thick but eyeball was not.

Ork paused to scream, and as it opened its mouth to scream, Sevis fired another shot. The shot went into its mouth, and Sevis saw the red blood exploding from the Ork. Sevis smiled, but his smile faded as the Ork roared in greater anger and began to run at him. Sevis gulped as he saw the large axe in the Ork's hand.

Suddenly, a rain of tiny blue lights struck the Ork followed by strange sound. Sevis turned around. He saw ten soldiers in strange white armours with long black weapons. The soldiers fired blue flashes of light at the Ork, and peppered it. When the soldiers stopped, Sevis turned to look at the Ork.

The Ork was lying on the ground, trails of smoke rising from its corpse. Ork was close enough that Sevis could see it well. Scores of tiny burn marks were everywhere on the body, and here and there were larger holes were the tiny blue lights turned into flashes of blue lights.

The white armoured soldier looked at Sevis. Sevis gulped. Fear came over him again. These strangers looked ominous. The leader of the soldiers knelt down and began to examine Sevis, or at least his equipment. After a moment, the soldiers gave Sevis a tiny round stone. Suddenly, Sevis was surrounded by white light.


	73. Chapter 73

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for not answering reviews, but I will do that in December. I have like 11 minutes left on this library computer..

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-) [18 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can act as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

* * *

Chapter 73

Even after analysing the lone Imperial Guardsman, I watched the planet for three more days. My eyes gazed over the futile war between the pathetic Imperial Guards, fighting bravely but without a brain, and the savage Orks, brutish yet effective. One thing that really made it interesting was the very scale of the war.

The individual battles would often be small if they happed in some street corner of the invaded city or in a valley of a mountain. However, on the flatlands, the battles were massive. Tens of thousands of Imperial Guards and Planetary Defence Force soldiers would line up or hide behind trenches while the Orks assailed in their hundreds of thousands.

This was the kind of battles that I wanted to see. In all the other universes I have seen so far, the wars were small and battles were tiny. The Stargate Universe is nortoriously flimsy in scale of battles, particularly thanks to the cultural shaping effect of the Stargates. StarWars is a bit better but the movies but the movies have shown only few real wars. That's one of the reasons I was making the Clone War into a big thing.

As I immersed myself into various thoughts and notiong, I continued to watch the futile struggle between the two races from the relayed transmission from the three ships I have dispatched. There were around 160,000 Clones and Clone Officer in orbit of the planet, awaiting my orders to intervene. I wanted to test my Clones against the Orks and the Imperial Guards. I waited my chance.

On the third day, the first chance arrived. There was a pause in the war. Several larger clans of Orks began to fight amongst themselves after a Vindicare assassin managed to kill a Warboss. The Warboss was not the Warboss Irongut, but it was a mid-level Warboss with around a million Orks under his command. When the lesser Warboss died, and Irongut was on the other side of the planet therefore unable to keep the clans in check, the fight broke out.

Hundreds of thousands of Orks fought each other as the Nob leaders and even lesser Warboss began to rise to the occasion. The Warbosses of smaller clans were killed by the Nob leaders of a bigger clan while a Mega Armored Nob leader was killed by a falling Fighta Bomba that he shot down. It was utter chaos, and the Imperial Guards were too stupid to take the chance to use this advantage.

The Imperial Guards and the PDF forces merely redoubled their defences, rebuilding fortifications and trenches, and just prepared for next attack. If I was in control then I would have attacked the Orks just enough to cause more chaos among them. The lesser clans who just lost their leaders were not really a problem. A well coordinated attack by five thousand Imperial Guards could have destroyed a hundred thousand Orks during that period.

So, I decided to test out the Imperial Guards.

* * *

Commissar Lonsta Juung squeezed his fringer and fired his laspistol into the skull of a PDF conscript who was chatting with another conscript while diggin the trenches. The grim 40-year old Commissar was actually descently liked by the Imperial Guardsmen in his company, but he was a no-nonsense kind of guy and hated people lazing about.

His idea of a soldier's rest was to do stretchings or praying. Chatting or just sitting on the ground was a cause for immediate execution. The Guardsmen understood this and acted accordingly, therefore minimising the 'unfortunate loss of manpower', but Lonsta really hated these PDF shit-eaters. They were undisciplined and more pathetic than a ratling. At least a ratling can perform his duties.

Without a single pause, Lonsta beheaded the other Conscript with a single swipe of his power sword. Momentarily enjoying the hum of the activated power sword, Lonsta looked back down at the other Conscripts who seemed terrified of him. Lonasta hid his smile. This was the effect he wanted to create. Fear is an excellent motivator of man. Lonsta knew how to use it well.

Smiling that chilling smile that nailed terror into the hearts of the Conscripts, Lonsta led his bodyguards of a dozen Stormtroopers along the trenches. Lonsta turned his head lightly to the Sergeant of the Stormtrooper squad. Sergeant Gilsimon was a faithful companion who had fought alongside the Commissar for almost six years. The perfectionist Sergeant was a meticulous man who got along really well with the uptight Commissar.

"Sergeant."

Gilsimon nodded and walked up to Lonasta.

"Yes, Commissar."

"I find this lack of discipline in the Conscripts… very… disturbing."

"I agree, sir. They are sloppy and fearful of the enemy."

"They are pathetic examples of how weak mankind can be. On the other hand, we are the opposite. We, the Imperial Guards, show how good discipline and training can elevate men into their proper place in the galaxy."

"Indeed, sir. Our men have their pride, and these… scums have their fear."

Lonsta gave another disapproving glare at the PDF Conscripts.

"Yes… I do not understand why these Conscripts are so terrified of the Orks. If we are well-prepared, well-disciplined and well-supplied, then we can certainly win."

Gilsimon chuckled.

"Well, we have such qualities but these Conscripts do not. You cannot ask these slops to act like one of us, sir."

"I guess not. Not even the fear of my laspistol will turn their unprofessionalism into that of a soldier in such short time."

"Yes, sir. I can have some men to form basic training groups if you want it so, sir."

"That would be nice, Sergeant. I will get the approval of the Colonel."

Gilsimon smiled.

"Very good, sir. It would… what?"

Lonsta looked back at Gilsimon when the Sergeant suddenly stopped talking.

"What is it, Sergeant?"

"Sir, look!"

Gilsimon and the Stormtroopers were looking at the sky in front of the trenches. More and more soldiers were looking up at the grey and cloudy sky above. About a kilometre from the outermost trenches, three massive forms slowly descended. Three triangles, the middle one more elongated, slowly moved out of the clouds. Lonsta's eyes narrowed.

"What in the name of the Emperor?"

Even as the Commissar stuttered and gazed up at the three grey/silver starships descended from the sky, the two dozen anti-air emplacements installed against the Ork Fighta Bombas were activated and raised upward. Dozens of lascannons manned by the Heavy Weapons Teams were also busy re-targeting their heavy weapons against the possible new enemies.

Neither the Commissar nor those in the Command Centre thought that the new arrivals were not enemies. It was good to be wary in the galaxy of the Warhammer40K Universe. The truth was that the wariness was the correct course of action. No sooner the three ships cleared the clouds, scores of fighters and bombers spewed forth from the starships.

12 squadrons of Stargliders and three squadrons of Starbombers exited their motherships and sped down toward the Imperial Guards' positions. The Imperial Guards numbered nearly five thousand, and with almost forty thousand PDFs. They were supported a dozen Valkyries and scores of ground vehicles including eight Hydra anti-air tanks along with two dozen Hydra emplacements. These anti-air defences began to fire their weapons against the incoming fighters.

Seventy five fighters and bombers of the Galactic Imperium sped through air while the guns of the Imperium of Man exploded all around them. Soon, the larger guns were joined by the heavy bolters and lascannons and autocannons. Explosions filled the air and shrapnels turned to the thick smoke and struck the Clone fighters. The single-layer shields of the Stargliders flared up as they were struck by the anti-air weapons.

The Stargliders and Starbombers fought back. This version of Stargliders was remade through the designs of the StarWars Universe. Four Plasma Blasters, two missile pods were same, but the fighter was now more aerodynamic and better in atmospheric combat. The Starbombers looked similar to Stargliders but with two PBs and four modificed missile pods that can carry heavier missiles.

As the Stargliders descended through the anti-air fire, their PBs fired back. Through the use of difference gas, the PBs of the Stargliders now fired yellow plasma. Tiny yellow plasma rained down upon the ground like a violent shower in the middle of the day when you are standing in a football field without umbrella. Hundreds of PDFs and dozens of Imperial Guardsmen died as they suddenly featured dozens of burning holes in their bodies.

The flak armor of the Imperial Guardsmen did nothing against the Plasma Blasters of the Stargliders. Although of different design and spec, the idea of plasma weapon was always same. It was the super high temperature that really made the weapon potent. Just as flak armor would not protect Guardsmen against a shot from their own plasma gun, the flak armor was useless against the Plasma Blaster as well.

Then the missiles followed. Stargliders fired first. 480 missiles about the size of a Stinger missile of Earth rained down on the Imperial Guardsmen. The warheads exploded and shrapnel of naquadah-titanium alloy, glowing orange from the heat, burst across the land. Flak armors would seethe with acrid smoke and the shrapnel would tear into the flesh of the soldier, turning the inside into boiling soup of blood and meat.

After the Stargliders, the Starbombers fired their load. 240 missiles, each carrying Charged Naquadah warhead, streaked toward the anti-air weapons. Each of those missiles carried a single Charged Naquadah warhead. This warhead was actually quite simple in design. A single piece of super-enriched Naqudah is fed energy until it glows orange, and then on impact, or the trigger, the Naquadah piece is shot with potassium. Everyone knows that Naquadah should never be with potassium. The explosion is enormous.

The explosions raked across the trenches and fortifications. The rockrete structures crumbled under the impact and explosions of the attacks. The sheer ferocity of the strikes forced the soldiers to cower under whatever cover they could find. It was not that the Imperial forces were unsuccessful in bringing down the fighters. A dozen fighters fell and another dozen exploded, but that was not enough to stop the attack, particularly when the capital ships began to fire their deadly attacks directly at the defenders. Massive explosions created huge craters and instantly incinerated many soldiers.

Then the Valkyries and Marauder Bombers moved in. Their weapons flared up against the Clone fighters and bombers. However, they vastly underestimated the enemy. Unlike the brutish Orks, the Clones were cunning. Just as the Valkyries and Marauders made their first kills, fifty Troop Flyers shot out from the cloud behind the Imperial Guard lines. Missiles and plasma and laser shot out from the Troop Flyers and struck the Valkyries and Marauders from behind.

As the Valkyries and Marauders scattered after being broken by the sudden attack, the Troop Flyers landed behind the line, pouring forth the Clones. As soon as they landed, the Clones fired their weapons at the Imperial Guards and PDFs. Not having expected such attacks, the lines and formations of the defenders broke asunder. Their fronts were blasted apart by the incoming heavy fire while their behind was assaulted by the strange white-armored soldiers.

Lonsta growled as he hid behind a large chunk of what used to be the wall of one of the forward turrets. Next to him were most of his Stormtrooper bodyguards. The Commissar saw Sergeant Gilsimon wipe his forhead. Tiny cuts were all over everyone, and they could see the massive devastations from the sudden attack. Then they saw the Troop Flyers and the soldiers who came out from the Troop Flyers. At last seeing enemies he can fight, Lonasta smiled lightly, his smile masking the rage that boiled inside him.

"It's the enemy! Charge!"

Ignoring the orange bolts of plasma that flew toward his general direction, the Commissar led his Stormtroopers and a score of Imperial Guardsmen against the enemy. His laspistol flared up as he fired it at the enemy.

The red laser struck the Clones and small explosions blossomed across the armor, charring it and cracking it, but it did not penetrate at the first hit. Indeed, the armor was not just a slab of plastic despite its appearance. It was thin and light, but it had some high-level materials technology. The cross-section of the armor would show a layer of impact-absorbing foam, a layer of trinium alloy and a layer of Kull cloth. Although not a full Kull cloth armor and much less in its effectiveness, the layer of the Kull cloth did give a massive advantage over the Imperial Guards.

The Imperial Guards fought back well. Lonsta and his men fired their weapons relentlessly, while taking the corpses of their fallen comrades as cover. Dozens of Clones fell at their hands but the Clones had struck at the right time, causing them to close in on the Imperial Guards a lot fast than the Imperial Guards could get their defences ready. The Stormtroopers did their job well. Their Hellguns were much more effective than the lasguns, and many Clones fell to their attack. However, the Clones began to outnumber the pockets of resistance.

A Clone Sergeant fired his pistol into the chest of a Guardsman, and Lonsta saw this. After firing a headshot to another Clone, the Commissar jumped out from cover and confronted the Clone Sergeant. The Clone Sergeant instantly ducked as the Commissar's power sword buzzed through the air. The Clone Sergeant quickly grabbed the sword that hung on his left side. As he pulled it out, he pressed the trigger, which made the blade glow orange.

The power sword versus plasma sword was interesting. The plasma sword that was thought to have been supreme had met its match. Only the lightsaber could resist the impossibly destructive power of the plasma sword. Afterall, a plasma sword is made of Naquadah-Trinium-Carbon alloy that is fed energy to make the blade glowing hot. At such temperature, any lesser material would lose its molecular bond and all things in the path of the blade would be destroyed. However, the technology of the power sword was at least equal to that.

The disruptive energy that coursed through the power sword had another aspect to it. As it channelled through the blade, it caused metallic polarisation. Like the polarised hull platings, this effect strengthened the molecular bond of the metal and formed a shimmering aura of destructive field, where the disruptive energy pools into the deadly weapon. When the plasma sword and the power sword clashed, the heat of the plasma sword could not defeat the disruption field of the power sword, and the weakened disruptive field could not destroy the alloy that makes up the plasma sword.

The Commissar and the Clone Sergeant fought hard. Sparks flew each time their weapons met. Then in a single moment of misstep, the power sword of the Commissar went deep into the heart of the Clone Sergeant. The Clone Sergeant slowly fell to his knees. The Commissar looked down at his opponent with uncaring eyes, and then turned his attention to the rest of the battle.

The bombing and heavy attacks have ended, and despite having destroyed most of the Imperial Guard positions and crippling the defender's forces, the Clones began to retreat as if ordered to by a higher power. The Guardsmen and officers alike knew that the Clones did not retreat from defeat. This was not a victory by the Imperial forces. Then they slowly began to understand. They could feel the tiny trembling in the soil that they were standing on. Lonsta gulped, then breathed in deeply. Then, he roared to his men.

"ORKS!"

* * *

I watched as the Orks turned their attention toward the forces of Imperium of Man. The Clones had divided up into two and one attacked the Imperial Guards with the air support while the other half went up against the Orks with the vehicle support. The Clones fought well, and Orks fought better. Suddenly appearance of enemy right in the middle of their territory flared up the Orks and the command structure was quickly restored.

Led by a new Warboss, this group of Orks fought the Clones. Unlike the Imperial Guards, the Orks delighted in close-combat, and despite killing many Orks, the Clones were defeated due to the sheer number of the Orks. Ignoring the retreating Clones, the Warboss focused his clans toward the loud explosions where the 'humies' were. Riled up and excited by the fight with the Clones, the Orks marched toward the humies to join in on the fun.

I decided that my experiments on the Imperial Guards and Orks would end for now. Ordering the three ships to return to the fleet, I ordered the Imperial Primus to the planet instead. It was high time that I took personal interest in this. Ba'tet came to me as we arrived in the system.

"My God, we are in teleport range."

"Excellent. Gather my Guardians. We are in for a fight."

Ba'tet bowed his head with grim expression while some of the other Guardians in the room seemed excited.

I surveyed the room. I saw Valak, Fe'deth, Sa'dur and Yasin, and others were there too. Valak put on his large claws, its talons glowed orange. Fe'deth sheathed his blades with the serenity equalling Samurai while Yasin was coiling his whip. Sa'dur was as fearsome as Valak in battle, but he was like a stone giant in peace. Hardly speaking to anyone, his face was almost always hardened and grim. Smiling at my Guardians, I stood up. We teleported down with a flash in front of the Imperial Guard defence that my Clones had just attacked.

I watched the dust cloud made by the Orks. Then somthing pinged against my helmet. My Guardians instantly turned around from the circle they had formed around me. I slowly turned my head and an Imperial Guard Commissar was holding a laspistol. Ordering my Guardians from killing the man, I turned around. The Commissar looked nervous but there was fire in his eyes. I saw a half dozen Stormtroopers behind him along with several hundred Guardsmen in the trenches. Impresed by the bravery of the Commissar, I took a couple of steps toward the man, and the soldiers, feeling threatened by my giant form, fired their pitiful weapons.

Allowing my nanite cloaks to absorb the laser weapon, I walked up to the trembling Commissar. He gulped. As my eyes gazed about him, I gained much knowledge and understanding of him. It was one of my powers. I understood that this was a man of principle and duty. He would do his duty to the end of his days. This was not a kind of man that can be easily broken. He interested me. With the powers, knowledge and insights I gained from the dragons, I could see his soul. It was beautiful. Every soul was different, and this one was also unique. He interested me. Suddenly, the Commissar pointed his laspistol at my head and spoke.

"You! Who are you?"

I chuckled, and it appeared that my chuckle seemed to frighten the men more. Their hands tightened around their guns.

"**Who I am is not important, Commissar. Who are you?**"

My voice sounded so alien when spoken in the Goa'uld tone. Commissar gulped.

"I am Commissar Lonsta Juung of Hadrien 506th Imperial Guard Regiment! Who are you to appear in the middle of my battlefield?"

"**As I said, who I am is not important. All that you need to know is that I have come here to fight the Orks.**"

That got his interest.

"The Orks."

"**Yes. You see, I have these new powers I have recently gained, and I wish to test them on the beasts.**"

The Commissar answered quickly.

"Are you an Astartes?"

The question surprised me, but I understood where he was coming from. My armor and the armors of my Guardians look vaguely like the power armors of Space Marines, and the fact that we are around 3m tall did make it easier for them to mistake us for Adeptus Astartes. I chuckled.

"**No, we are not Space Marines. I am the Master of the soldiers who had just attacked you.**"

At these words, the Commissar quickly took several steps back with hate in his eyes.

"You are an enemy!"

"**Of course, and I thank you for the little sport your men have provided me.**"

"Sport?"

"**I merely tested out my men against yours.**"

"All that carnage was for your amusement?"

His eyes really glowed in anger at the time.

"**Oh, yes.**"

Without a word, he swung his power sword at me. It was a good attempt, but he should have thrusted the blade not swing. I was much faster than he was. I easily caught the blade in between my fingers. The disruptive energy did destroy a few of my nanites before they adapted. I chuckled.

"**Please, Commissar. You attacks are laughable at best. Do not make it harder than it is right now. I am no longer attacking your people. Besides, don't you see the Orks that are marching against us?**"

The Commissar nodded and withdrew his blade. I liked this man. He knew when to retreat. I smiled.

"**Now, witness… my power.**"

My Guardians formed a single straight line behind him, blocking the Imperial Guards. I glided forward about hundred meters and awaited the Orks. It took a while but the Orks finally began to appear. I waited until they were about a kilometre from me.

"**Now, let's start with something light.**"

I waved my right hand at the centre of the Ork forces while whispering two words.

"**Wind Blades.**"

The words commanded my Mana. The Dragon Heart I absorbed reacted, and blades of air, compressed and spinning, appeared in front of me, and flew toward the Orks. If a human mage had cast this spell, it would merely scratch the skin of a dozen Orks. However, I was not a mere human mage. I was the God Emperor, my mind was capable of doing much more, and my body contained powers of unimaginable proportions.

Thousands of Wind Blades, each about a meter long and spinning like boomerang, crashed into the Orks. Hundreds of Orks were suddenly chopped to pieces by the invisible blades, and the Ork blood splatterd high and wide. I watched from the distance, my eyes capable to containing each and every detail of that slaughter from the distance.

"**Interesting. Hmm… Now, a bit of non-magic perhaps.**"

I pointed my left palm at the Orks, and the earth heaved. The Orks were now around 600m from me, and they stumbled at the sudden tremor of the ground. Then thousands of sharp spikes of earth and rocks shot out from the ground. Hundreds more Orks were impaled and torn apart. I chuckled.

"**Let's add a slight magic there.**"

I used two hands and focused a bit and created the image of what I wanted in my mind.

"**Earth Golem. Rise!**"

A circle of light appeared in the thin air right in front of my hands. The circle was quickly filled with hundreds of glowing runes and then began to spin. When I moved my hands away, the circle exploded in light.

The effects were immediate. The earthen spike that towered over the Orks suddenly heaved. Then they exploded in a shower of rocks. In their places, giant forms of humanoid shapes, somewhat resembling Space Marines, appeared. They were made of earth and rocks, and some Ork blood. The thousand earth golems began to stomp the Orks. The Orks were excited to fight different enemies. They struck with their crude weapons and some weapons were effective. Plasma weapons would melt the soil and rocks and stop the earth golem, but the golems were not living creatures at all.

After a moment, I waved away the golems.

"**Now, something else to try out. Perhaps a storm or two.**"

I pointed my right finger at the Orks, who were now reorganising themselves after the carnage by the golems.

"**Giga Lightning Storm! Amplify!**"

The sky suddenly darkened and before anyone could comment on the suddenness of the storm cloud, hundreds of lightning bolts struck the Orks. The lightning storm continued to tear apart the Orks. Yet, there were still a lot of Orks. I still saw tens of thousands of Orks filling the horizon.

"**Hmm… Intense Gravity! Amplify!**"

The Orks were now around 300m from me, and the poor Orks that were between 300m and 500m from me were suddenly trapped in the field of hyper-intense gravity that has magically been increased by several hundred times. There was no scream nor shout. There were just splats and crunches. Thousands of Orks just died.

"**Now, let's try a mutant power.**"

My visor opened up, and my eyes started to glow red. Then massive red beam shot forth from my eyes. I slowly turned my head from left to right before closing my eyes and turning that power off. When I looked around, I saw utter devastation. Tens of thousands of Orks were burnt, melted and torn apart from the upgraded version of Cyclops' power.

"**That was fun. Now, one last power to test out.**"

I closed my eyes and brought forth the darkness.

Commissar Lonsta watched as the stranger single-handedly devasted the Orks with strange powers. He has seen Psykers to their thing, but this was different. This was terrifying. The red beam of energy was particularly destructive. Then, the man just stood there. His black metallic armor flowing down around him.

Flowing down?

Lonsta shook his head and frowned. Then he saw.

Darkness.

Shadow covered the around around him. The day was cloudy, but there was still light. Yet, the land around the man was completely dark as if it alone was enjoying the night. The darkness expanded toward the Orks. As the darkness expanded, the air itself began to darken.

The man was swallowed up by the darkness and more and more darkness covered the land, the air and the sky. Like a giant dome of darkness the field of black grew. Suddenly, as if exploding, the darkness covered everything. Lonsta gulped as the darkness swallowed him.

Imperial Primus

Main Bridge

"Captain Kunas. You should look at this."

Kunas approached his XO.

"What is it?"

"This is the image of the location of the God Emperor."

"On screen."

On the screen, they saw black. A great blackness had covered everything in 100km from where the God Emperor was supposed to be. It was expanding. Kunas narrowed his eyes.

"Locate the God Emperor. Make sure that he is okay."

"We cannot get any signal or sensor readings from that region."

"What?"

Within minutes, half the planet was covered in utter darkness, blending perfectly with the black space around the planet. Then the whole of the planet was covered in darkness. Those on the bridge swallowed hard. The thought of losing their beloved God was unthinkable and it pained them so.

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared as if it never existed.

"We have his signal. He is coming aboard now."

The God Emperor appeared in the Bridge. Kunas bowed.

"My God!"

The God Emperor nodded lightly.

"**I have what I have come for. Remove all evidence. Use… the Destroyer.**"

"Yes, my God."

* * *

Deep in the bowels of the Imperial Primus, 46 ZPMs rested. Now, they were online. Their massive power output was channelled, converted and readied as a weapon. It was simple, really. The 'Great Weapon' was nothing more than a super-sized version of Asgard Plasma Beam Weapon mixed with Ori Beam weapon and Romulan Dsiruptor.

Massive ball of energy was ejected from the bottom of the Imperial Primus, and the giant ship immediately sped away, sending down the discharged energy ball down at the planet. The distance began at 1.5 million km. The energy ball travelled at mere 5000km/s, and it took five whole minutes to strike the planet.

Unfortunately for the planet and those still alive on it, the effect of the attack was felt from around 4 minute-mark. The atmosphere began to heat up slowly. The oceans began to warm. When the energy ball arrived at 100,000km mark, the whole planet was a ball of fire, as the oxygen, a highly volatile gas, ignited. The oceans turned to steam and the pole regions were long gone.

At 70,000km mark, the atmosphere was burned away. At 50,000km mark, the land directly under the energy ball began to melt. The organic parts in the soil had already been burned away several seconds ago, and the rocks began melt into red sludge. At 30,000km mark, there was a pool of lava in a crater of 500km depth and 4,000km radius. At 10,000km mark, the massive seismic movements of the planet's crust had issued forth mantle and its molten issues. They were then vapourised as if water turned to steam. The remaining gases of the planet were turned into plasma.

Then when it struck, it was like looking at the cross-section of a planet's inside. Each layer was peeled away, turned into molten liquid, then to steam and then to plasma. Like a small sun, the planet turned into a glowing ball of plasma. Mantle and Outercore went, and only the Inner core remained… Then came the explosion. When all these things happened within seconds, the sheer volume of gas and plasma that the planet's solid materials were made of was too great. The impact shattered the two half-melted moons on night side of the planet, and then it shattered Hariv II and IV. Like a great domino, the planets shattered, exploded and broke.

Finally, the shockwave struck the sun. The sun was much sturdier, but the shockwave opened up a large area of its surface, and a solar flare ejected a tiny portion of the sun into the solar system. The icy planets of Hariv XI and XII were turned into vapours and all the planets in the path of the flare… died.


	74. Chapter 74

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

Sorry for not answering reviews, but I will do that in December. I have like 11 minutes left on this library computer..

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-) [18 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - Rahon(0) **- WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can play the role as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry.

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

I just don't think I can portray Jed Bartlett well enough. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 74**

I breathed in deep as I stared at the tall transparent vats containing samples of Orks. Their physiology was interesting to say the least. They were a most impressive specimen of artificially created biologic weapon. They were truly weapons all by themselves. From the few cells and spores I have collected, I was able to grow a Squig, a Gretchin and an Ork Boy. It was remarkable that I could grow them in a pot of soil.

A thousand different tests were designed and carried out, and no thought for the pain and suffering of the Orks were given. After all, the Orks were beasts, and they had no purpose except to serve me in the greater design. I found that the Orks and their lesser variants were healthier and stronger if they grew in a fertile soil, particularly upon soil that has absorbed plently of protein and resultant byproducts from the decay of flesh and blood.

The Ork DNA was an interesting mix of fauna and flora. It was very interesting, and it was also concerning. What I found in analysing the DNA was that the basis of the Ork race had some Alteran style of genetic manipulation within it. I gulped when I looked at that. If I had not absorbed over 10% of Atlantis database and 30% of what Asgard on Alteran database, as well as 15% of Ori Mothership database, then I would not have noticed it.

Even at the rate of my absorption of the databases, the vastness of information was simply too much, and I had not really taken time to focus on them. It was high time that I did, yet I did not have enough time. The problem was that the Attero device in this galaxy was slightly different from what I know and understand about the original from the Stargate Universe. It also interfered with time dilation technology. I was not ready to take any risks. So, I continued to manually experiement on the Ork DNA to find out more about them.

I knew that the research would take long, and it was better to be left at the hands of proper scientists like Linea. So, I collected my samples and stored them for later. As all this was happening, my next destination awaited me to reach forth and dip my hands into this galaxy once more.

The fleet suddenly popped out from the empty space at a point in between two star systems. After a moment, the hanger doors of every ship, including the giant flagship, opened wide and hundreds of tiny Work Bee modules, designed by Starfleet of UFP and stolen by the Imperium, spewed out from the hangers. The Work Bees moved about, focused around the front and the engine areas. They began to use their beams and other technologies onboard to repair what damage caused by the crude FTL technology used by the ships.

The basic FTL drive aboard all the ships were Hyperdrives of Asgard/Alteran hybrid and they take up a lot of space and a lot of energy. This had meant that as much of power conduits and other systems were hardwired into it and onto it. This also meant that when they had to quickly manufacture the new FTL drive and hastily install them across the ships, there were a lot of problems that they have expected. The relative lack of speed and agility aside, the strain on the ships was massive, and therefore damaging.

This unfortunate circumstance had meant that after every few jumps, particularly after a few longer jumps, the ships require repairs to the exterior and interior. This required about an hour, and everyone knew that the ships were slowly being degraded by the damage. The God Emperor, in his vast wisdom, had prepared several ships within the impressive hangers so as to protect them from the damages. Once the fleet stopped for repairs, the hangers opened and the ships were let out to carry out their mission.

* * *

Planet Zeon – Asha'Vels by Eldar

Segmentum Ultima

Agri World

Population: ~1,500,000 Humans, ~3,000,000 Orks

Human Technological Level: Equivalent to Medieval Era Earth

Current Status: War

Factions:

Imperium of Man

1 Imperial Guards Regiments - ~30,000 Guardsmen

Planetary Defence Force – ~180,000 Soldiers

Eldar – Saim Hann Craftworld

~25,000 Eldar

Ork - Local

~3,000,000 Orks

* * *

The Ork Boy fired this Shoota wildly at the general direction of its enemies. Beside the Ork Boy, three other Ork Boys with their own Shootas, and they were firing at the same enemy as well. Bullets and bolts that randomly shot out from the crude guns of the Ork origin crashed and exploded upon the wall and the ground. Behind the stone wall of a small castle, several dozen humans hid and took cover against the Ork attack.

When the sound of the Shoota stopped and the Orks jammed a fresh belt of ammo into their guns, two dozen men came up above the wall and pointed their crossbows at the Orks. The metal crossbow bolts flew and struck themselves into the Ork flesh. Only some actually hit the Shoota Boyz and even less made it past the thick skin, the red blood of Orks still showed. The Boyz, however, did not care about the couple of arrows sticking out of their shoulders, chests and heads. They just fired back.

As the Shoota Boyz fired their Shootas again, more Orks appeared, some holding axe and swords, all crude, and a Nob with a large power axe. The Orks now numbered 14 including the Shoota Boyz and the Nob. Emboldened by their number, the Orks suddenly charged the wall that was twice as tall as the Nob. As the Orks came closer, the medieval human residents fired their longbows, crossbows and threw rocks at the Orks. These attacks barely even delayed the Orks, and the Orks, as stupid as the humans attacking them from the wall, began to hack at the large stones that made up the wall.

The steel-plated wooden gates of the castle opened and many men rushed out holding swords, spears and shields. They looked grim and determined, and the Orks, seeing these armed soldiers, changed their target and charged. The swords of the Men-At-Arms and the Ork Boyz clashed against each other, and the humans were made into corpses in quick order, but not before the men on the wall threw buckets of boiling tar and oil on to the Orks. The Ork screams changed from that of celebrating victory to that of pain, and when the humans threw down a torch, the Orks were set ablaze.

The Orks ran back into the dark dank forest that they came out from, with two of the weaker ones dying from the burns. The humans cheered as the Orks retreated. They quickly opened the gates to collect their dead. However, their ordeal had not ended. With strange high-pitched noises, the men at the gates carrying burnt corpses fell to the ground. Their bodies were punctured with tiny crystals fired at high velocity. Like ghosts, the Eldar appeared. Their Shuriken Catapults sang their deathly song, and the humans answered with their dying screams.

The Eldar quickly over ran the castle and killed everyone in it. It did not take long, but the Eldar stayed there. Soon several Falcon transports arrived and dropped off corpses of Orks. The Eldar got to work trying to make the attack look like as if it was done by the Orks. Everything was going as their Farseer has planned and executed.

Almost everything.

Out of nowhere, five Stargliders flew down from the sky and fired their missiles at the Falcons. The Falcons attempted to fire back, but they were too surprised and too outgunned. With great explosions, the Eldar vehicles were destroyed, and the Eldar, quickly assessing the situation, took cover inside the castle.

After the Stargliders came the Troop Flyers. They descended like the LAATs and dropped off troops and vehicles. A hundred Clones and three Imperial Tiger Tanks organised themselves to assail the castle. The Tiger tanks fired first. Their Triple-Barrel Plasma Blasters fired upon the wall, and then their main Twin-linked Staff Cannons fired. Explosions raked the wall and several Eldar died in them, but the Eldar fired back.

Their Shuriken Cannons and Lance weapons fired at the Clones, and though the Eldar did not know of the new enemy, they instantly recognised a dangerous foe. The plasma bolts of the Clone weapons and the Eldar projectile weapons exchanged fire as the Clones set up several large portable energy shields to create artificial cover. Using the Tok'ra Mono-directional Forcefield, the Clones created the perfect cover. They just stood there firing their weapons at the Eldar without a single concern for the Eldar attack.

* * *

This sort of fight between the local forces and the Clones happened all over the planet. There were three battles, one of them quite large, between the Clones and the Imperial Guards, while there were five battles between the PDF and the Clones. The Clones assaulted seven Ork strongholds while fighting the Eldar in eleven different skirmishes. The war raged across the planet, fuelled by the dreaded hand of the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, as soon to known as the Dark Emperor by those of the Warhammer 40K Universe.

The war did not limit itself to the planet. The Eldar fleet, a rare sight since the Eldar mostly used their Webway gates rather than move in ships. However, there was a lone ship in high orbit of the planet, hidden by the gravity of the planet Zeon's two moons. The Eldar had claimed one of the moons as their base of operation as it used be during the time of Eldar Empire and the war against the Necrons.

The great Webway gate stood there, inactive and broken. The Eldar came aboard their ship, and their Bonesingers and others repaired and reactivated the Webway gate, allowing the troops to arrive. They quickly restored their ancient base around the Webway gate and then launched their attack on the planet Zeon, a world that the Eldar used control and called Asha'Vels.

Aboard the large ship, the Farseer of the Saim Hann's expedition forces commanded the armies of the Saim Hann Craftworld in attacking the planet. Farseer Laemis, a respected Farseer among those of Saim Hann, personally directed her attention to this world. Her vision had recently seen a terrible vision. It was not only her. Almost every Farseer in all Craftwords saw the darkness that crept from a corner of the galaxy. It was pure darkness, unfettered by the Warp or the Chaos. They saw, behind the veil of absolute darkness, a pair of glowing eyes. It was terrifying.

So, Farseer Laemis decided to strike this world, hoping to use it as an obstacle to the relentless darkness that would storm the galaxy. Her plans worked to a degree. The Orks were excited now, particularly thanks to the large amount of weapons they 'somehow' managed to gain, and then the Imperium was forced to take notice. The appearance of Eldar goading Orks was seen as a dangerous thing. Of course, the Eldar were too clever. They made sure that humans 'accidently' found out about the Eldar's involvement, but it only made the humans suspicious of Eldar motive.

Now, the Farseer knew that a fleet has been sent by the Imperium as well as a strike force by a Space Marine Chapter. Soon, hundreds of thousands of Imperial Guards will arrive to retake planet, while the Space Marines would seek the trails of the Eldar. All was as she had planned, except that the darkness had arrived much earlier as she had foreseen. Laemis felt, in the darkness of the space, a being staring down. The being could feel that she was sensing him. She gulped in such fear that she had not felt for a long time.

* * *

I watched the lush world below from a Ha'tak that has been temporarily designated as my flagship. The Imperial Primus and the rest of the fleet were still under repair and I only had four Ha'taks including this one and a Venator Carrier. With the war happening all over the planet's surface, I decided to use it to sample the Eldar. It had taken a while for my scouts to find an Eldar incursion, but the wait was worth it.

My Ha'taks positioned them around the planet so as to maximise the effectiveness of the orbital bombardment that I would later order in order to incinerate any evidence of our presence. I ordered my temporary flagship to cloak and head toward where my scouts had found the Eldar base and their ship. The Eldar base was so conveniently located and designed so that it was rather difficult to find it, but the big white Eldar ship was easy to spot. Obviously they did not expect someone.

It was lucky that I knew quite a lot about the Eldar and others in the Warhammer 40K Universe. I knew that as a race of psykers, the Eldar could easily locate my ship if it was just hidden by a common cloak. I had used what I learned from the Ori and Alteran technology to recreate Merlin's device that Carter used to hide the village from the Prior. I was not quite ready to deal with psykers, but I had to start somewhere.

I was worried about the differences between psykers of Warhammer 40K Universe and any other forms of 'psyker-like' types I had encountered thus far. I was concerned about the variety of technologies and stuff that I had prepared against them. I had prepared the Anti-Prior device and readied the Haitian's power. Since I had planned for some personal melee combat, I also prepared a couple of weapons for that as well. After ordering my Guardians for a battle within the Eldar ship, I prepared the setting for the confrontation.

* * *

From the hanger bay of the Ha'tak, a giant blob of black gunk shot out and headed toward the Eldar ship. The black gunk moved as if it was alive. Its surface ran like thick ooze and constantly moved. Indeed, the gunk was made up of nanites, constantly moving and emitting cloaking field and heat in order to avoid detection of the Eldar and to survive in the vacuum of the space. It held a deadly package inside and it unhesitatingly moved toward the bright white Eldar ship.

It took hours for such slow object to arrive at the Eldar ship, but it did not stop. It paused for a moment as if thinking, then it turned toward the rear of the Eldar ship. Approximately 10km from the aft of the Eldar ship was a large shadow, exactly the size and the shape of the Eldar ship. It was as if there was a shadow cast by the ship. Yet, the God Emperor, residing upon the captain's seat aboard the Ha'tak, understood it as the famous Eldar guise. The Eldar evasion technique was well known. He now got to see it, and sample it through the nanites and now he adapted. The Ha'tak's main screen soon showed the real Eldar ship.

The nanite blob slowly made its way to the side of the Eldar ship. In a painstakingly long move, the blob gently latched itself upon the hull of the Eldar vessel, seeking any tiny entrance that it could enter through. The black blob dispersed, and as it began to cover the surface of the ship, the bright silver Replicator blocks hidden under the nanites also spread across the ship's hull. It took hours again, but they found their way in. Slowly, like tricking tap, the nanites and Replicator blocks entered the Eldar ship. The vacuum of space was not good for the nanites either.

Now that they were comfortable within the Eldar ship, the nanites carried individual Replicator blocks into groups. Those Replicator blocks assembled themselves into the basic bug-form Replicators. There weren't that many. Just fewer than three hundred Replicators were assembled and these Replicators had some of the nanites with them. Once the Replicators were formed, the nanites slithered through various areas of the Eldar ship, attempting to find central computer or any computer-like devices. They found no such thing.

The expectation of alien technology so unlike those of Alteran-origin cultures was considered but such difference in the Eldar technology was surprising. Fortunately, or unfortunately for the Eldar, the Replicators did not have the concept of surprise or disappointment. They just worked. A dozen Replicator Queens were assembled and the other Replicators delivered them whatever material they could find. Fortunately, these Replicators were new and improved compared to those fought by the SG-1 in the Milky Way galaxy and Ida galaxy.

They first began to sample the various areas of the ship for the Wraithbone that makes up all Eldar constructs. It took a while but the nanites analysed the atomic and molecular structure of the Wraithbone as to the viability of the material as the ingredient for new Replicators. It took almost an hour of trial and error, delayed particularly due to the Warp-origin of the Wraithbone, the Replicators eventually found a way to make Replicators with the Wraithbone. They required a piece of metal Replicator as the core of the new ones, limiting their tendency to infinitely replicate, but it did allow them to eat through the Eldar ship.

The Wraithbone was basically not a great material to make Replicators. It was fragile, weak to heat and it was not as great a conductor as metal. However, the Wraithbone was light, and it was more sensitive to the energy fluctuations. A Wraithbone Replicator could detect enemy movements or track power conduits easier and faster than a normal Replicator. The Wraithbone Replicators could almost float across the surface thanks to its lightness and tendency to emit anti-gravity with certain energy types channelling into it.

Another great thing about Wraithbone Replicators was that they were harder to detect by the Eldar. As psykers, the Eldar are very sensitive and would easily detect something wrong with their ship and would have found out about the Replicators soon. However, dispersing most of the metal Replicators into a lot more Wraithbone Replicators made it harder for the Eldar to detect them through the sensors or through their psychic senses. After all, the Wraithbone Replicators felt like the rest of the ship.

It was another three hours, by which time the war on the planet has met a new participants and the whole thing became crazier, that the Replicators began to overwhelm the ship's systems and so numerous that the Eldar finally began to notice something was wrong. Unfortunately for the Eldar, the Replicators were so many at that point. Now numbering around one hundred thousand, they begam to crawl out of the unseen spaces around the ship and began to be noticed by the Eldar.

Two Eldar Guardians walked down the corridor, their Shuriken Catapults slung across their shoulders. Their footsteps were light and graceful. Their keen eyes scanned the surroundings as they walked past. The Eldar were old race and they knew that vigilance is important in defending their ship. They continued to walk down the corridor and as they opened the door to the next section of the ship, they stopped in their tracks. Their ears heard a noise. In their moment of telepathic communication, the two Guardians whipped out their weapons and looked around for the source of the tiny clicking sound.

One of the Guardians stepped forward and peered down at the ventilation hole locate down one of the supporting pillars. He knelt down and adjusted his helmet so that his visor so as to gain some clarity in the vision. Then he heard louder clicking sound that appeared to be coming toward him through the ventilation pipe. After a moment, an ivory white machine of Wraithbone construct appeared in front of the Eldar Guardian. The Guardian was surprised but was not alarmed. It was made of Wraithbone, and that meant that it was of Eldar-made.

The Guardian thought it was one of wacky inventions of someone trying to make a mechanical pet. It was weird but there were so many weird people among the Eldar with all the peculiarities. They no longer indulged themselves as they used to do before the Fall of Eldar, but they were still a passionate race. So, the Eldar Guardian reached forth with his hand and gently stroked the surface of the small machine pet. As his armoured finger touched it, he felt a small jolt. Something inside the machine had emitted a sort of psychic field that held the machine together.

All of sudden, the machine launched itself at Eldar Guardian. Like the rest of his graceful and agile race, the Guardian smoothly dodged the machine. He stood back up and watched as the machine flapped its wings as if it was angry. The two Guardians chuckled at the wrath of one tiny machine. Then their smiles faded as the machine hissed acid to the floor and began to consume the floor. Suddenly feeling that this machine was not a nice thing, the two Guardians aimed their weapons at it. The machine screeched again, flapping its wings in defiance.

The Eldar Guardian who first engaged the machine pet fired a single shot at it. The crystal flew at high speed and shattered against the tiny machine, and the impact shattered the blocks of the small machine into dozen pieces. Its core remained intact but its extremities were sprawled across the floor. What was also on the floor around the core of the machine was a small pool of black metallic liquid. It was as if the black liquid was the blood of the machine. As the two Eldars stared at it, they noticed that the pieces began to move.

Like metal pulled by magnet, the pieces moved toward the core, and the machine pet reassembled itself. The black metallic liquid quickly returned to the core of the machine. Now it appeared as if it had never been attacked. Even the tiny shards of Shuriken's crystal disappeared. As the Guardians watched with intrigue, the machine shrieked again. Suddenly, the two Guardians thought to look around. As their eyes roamed, they quickly realised that the tiny machine had friends.

Around two dozens of these machines were staring down at the Eldar Guardians from the ceiling, and another dozen around the ventilation hole. Suddenly, the first machine fired the shards of Shuriken crystal. It had consumed the crystal shards and reused it as ammo. In a precision strike, the shards bit into the neck of a Guardian, and as he stumbled back, the machines from the ceiling fell on the other Guardian. Before the Guardians could scream or ask for help, the machines quickly overwhelmed them.

* * *

Farseer Taeryas opened her eyes. Her meditation was interrupted. Her psychic sense felt a dark veil casting over her. She felt like tens of thousands of bugs crawling across her body. She shut that down, but she still felt uneasy. The two Warlocks who protected her during the meditation gave her the armour. Taeryas shed her clothing and walked into the Eldar equivalent of shower. After a moment, she walked out. Her psychic powers dried her immediately and she put her clothes and armor back on. One of the Warlocks inquired at her silent demeanour.

"Farseer? Did you see something?"

"Yes, Warlock. I felt and saw our death. Like disease consuming us from within. A dark veil that brings war and destruction. I… I cannot tell if it is just us or just our Craftworld, or just the Eldar race… or just the whole galaxy."

They fell silent.

The door opened and a Howling Banshee Exarch appeared with four of her warriors. The Farseer inquired.

"What is it, Exarch?"

"Something is happening. People are disappearing all over the ship, and we have lost internal sensors and external sensors. We are about to lose our holofield and shields."

The Farseer nodded.

"So it has begun."

* * *

I stared at the Eldar ship. It was alien, foreign and strange, and yet it did have some graceful beauty. It had been many hours since I sent the 'package' of nanites and Replicator blocks. Now, the Replicators have infested the ship and I could see everything in that ship through the subspace link between us.

It was unfortunate that there were no computer core as I understood it. The Eldar were famous for their psychic nature as well as their technology that heavily involved their psychic nature. I imagined some sort of crystal computer, but the Replicators only found a sort of crystalline construct that held psychic echoes of the dead.

I knew of the Infinity Circuit that the Eldar uses as their afterlife, but this was the second time I have seen similar technology. The only other experience was with the Force Ghosts of the dead Sith Lords and their holocrons. This was different yet similar.

These souls were not quite like normal souls and their echoes nor like the Sith Lords, whose violent and turbulent force echo resonated within the holocrons. They were merely that. The Force Ghosts were not souls as such. They were 'minds' that were so powerful and resonated so strongly that they remained like waves in the sea.

However, the Eldar 'souls' in that crystalline core were actual souls. They were not echoes, but contained fields of energy. They were beings of energy, converted through their immense psychic potential. Their deaths would trigger this. The Eldar dies, and their psychic brain would eject their minds like that of the Force Ghosts, but their souls form invisible bubbles with which their minds are contained.

The process is certainly similar to the formation of Force Ghosts. The main different is the presence of that soul that binds the echo. Of course, the whole thing should be contained in a physical vessel, which I suspected the purpose of Infinity Circuit to be. As the echoes bounces back and forth within the soul, they reform into a being.

Like a simulation of how the first single-celled organisms came to be, these souls become entities very much like the Ascended. This was a revelation most interesting. I had thought that the Force Ghosts were similar to the Ascended, but these Eldar souls were even closer, despite their obvious non-Alteran origins.

This made me think of the Chaos Gods and the daemons of this galaxy. The Warp was obviously something similar to the Ascended plane yet different. I would imagine that possible since some fundamental rules in each universe is different. It is like having a complex mathematical formula but in each universe the constants are slightly different, and yet the answer is always correct.

Now, I suspected that the Chaos Gods are like a composite energy creatures. They would be like having a large number of Ascended pounded into a single being. The idea was terrifying. Well, terrifying for anyone else who did not understand the nature of things. I still needed knowledge. I needed more knowledge.

After all, I wanted to be a god, and not some lame gods like the Chaos Gods, or the corpse like the God Emperor of Mankind.


	75. Chapter 75

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

These are just some of the comments that I am able to answer at this time.

john777 : Yes, Smallville will be visited by GEK. The stones of power are only few of many things that GEK will take from Smallville universe.

stargatesg1fan1 : I have now changed the plans enough to give GEK plenty of smut scenes once he returns to the Stargate Universe.

God Emperor Nex : Wizard stones are processed Mana stones, which are like crystalline ore that has magic energy in them. Imagine Khydarine Crystal from StarCraft, or something like that.

Vechero : Uhhh… thanks for the list, but you will only get to see some major ones rather than every travels.

Sasparilla89 : The explosion of ZPM means that all of its energy will blow up at once. 48 ZPMs used the amount of energy that can be safely channeled from them. And, yes, the story will end… someday… since I don't intend to write every detail of the 6 million years of GEK ruling the Galactic Imperium.

Belisarius00 : The ship sped away once it fired, and it had shields on full, and blah blah blah... the truth is... I missed that and you caught it. Thank you for reading so closely.

Alpha Omega Protocol : "As the God Emperor has commanded so shall it be." -unknown technician peering from the Imperial Primus as the Destroyer worked its purpose. - Awesome quote. Heh!

* * *

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Since so many people are asking, here is the most recently determined series of **major** dimensions that GEK will go to next...

Hightlighted dimension is where GEK currently is... The number next to the names are the time to be spent in that dimension, in terms of years. Anything marked 0 means a short visit lasting less than 12 months...

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - **Rahon(0)** - **WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-) [18 Days/Years Remaining from 100 Days/Years]

GEK will go to other universes, but that would be after he is done with the return to Stargate dimension. LotR universe has been added!

Other dimensions to be visited include the following (v=visited): Matrix (v), I, Robot (v), Terminator: Salvation, Transformer, Smallville, Batman (Begins, Dark Knight), V for Vendetta, Ultraviolet, Minority Report, Marvel verse, DC verse, Spiderman movies, X-men movies, Evangelion, Farscape, Foundation series, etc

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - Rahon(0) **- WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can play the role as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry.

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

I just don't think I can portray Jed Bartlett well enough. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 75**

On the planet's surface, the forces of Imperial Guards, Orks and Eldar fought each other and then the Clone Army of the Galactic Imperium. These battles were life or death situation for the local armies, but nothing but amusement and training for the Clones. Of course, the Clones died but their lives meant very little, and they were born and bred on war. They were happy to sacrifice themselves for the cause of their God Emperor.

The battles were not just for fun though. Each battle identified strengths and weaknesses in the Imperial Guards, the Orks and the Eldar. More and more data and experience were gathered through each battle. Field commanders submitted hundreds of datapads filled with their observations, new ideas and any comments that would aid the Galactic Imperium to gain an insight into the war of the Warhammer 40K Galaxy. The manuals of war were being written as the Clones fought. It was written with their blood.

The strange holographic field that shrouded the Eldar ship fell away. The Replicators began to fester like cancer within the hull of the Eldar ship, and its functions as a ship began to fail. Its internal sensors were the first to go. Then the external sensors and weapons failed. Soon, propulsions and shield failed, and the holofield failed. Only the lifesupport and primary power generation remained.

Of course, the Eldar ship was so alien that the Replicators took quite a while to figure it out, and they still could not properly disable or assimilate the psychic-technology, but they managed to disable them somehow. It was all thanks to the improvements made to the Replicators by the nanites. The presence of the nanites has allowed the Replicators to be more resilient and far better at assimilating technology.

Like black oozy blood, the nanites filled the tiny spaces between the Replicator blocks in the body segment. This was done mostly due to the nature of the Wraithbone. They were not quite like the metal that Replicators are usually made of. Therefore, the presence of nanites was a necessary requirement in forming and maintaining the Wraithbone Replicators.

Once the external sensors failed another large blob of nanites and Replicator blocks were delivered from the cloaked Imperial ships. The reinforcement Replicators quickly communicated with the first arrivals and adapted quickly to the nature of the Eldar ship. The number of Wraithbone Replicators quickly tripled within the mere hours of the second blob.

Once my Replicators contacted me and reported that they now have disabled or controlled all systems aboard the Eldar vessel, I initiated my attack. With me were four of my Guardians, this time not including Ba'tet, and five teams of my most experienced Tactical Squads. We instantly beamed to the location secured by the Replicators. The Tactical Squads quickly spread out into the rest of the Eldar ship while I and my Guardians headed toward the largest psychic signature in the vessel, which I suspected was a Farseer.

The vessel felt larger when I was actually aboard. Perhaps it was the strange shape of it. As I got closer and closer toward the heart of the ship, my mind began to fill with thoughts. My mind began to wander. I thought about what I would do with the Farseer once I captured her. Of course, I had already had plans made to delve into her brain and absorbing all she knew, but then I remembered that Eldar were like space Elves. Elves in the Lord of the Rings series were pretty things. Then I remembered Dawn of War 2 and how the Eldar Farseer wasn't half bad looking.

Actually, the Eldar females were beautiful, particularly seen from the prisoners taken by the Clones. The prisoners were all experimented with and much of their knowledge taken through the violent and violating procedures involving nanites and Goa'uld/Tok'ra mind-reading devices. Of course, I had to wonder if I really needed to use such method to extract information from them. I could just read their mind with my new powers. My powers were formidable after all. The main thing about that was the issue of my powers compared to the psyker powers of the Eldar, or any psyker in this galaxy.

That was the interesting question that I really wanted to know. I really was curious to know the exact differences between the Force, mutant powers and Alteran/Ori-based evolved-human powers and the psychic powers of this galaxy. Then I have the magic I have taken from the Rahon Universe. The magic of Rahon Universe was very much mathematics and science as it was magic. Those magics involved precise calculations of the raw energies of the universe and channelling them into different phenomena. This was very much 'string-theory' stuff. The universe was made of the 'strings' and their movements make everything. So, in a way, it is true when they say the world is like music. After all, it is just like universe-sized strings making noise.

I paused. I realised that I had been walking right up to the large doors which was leading to the location of the Farseer. If my nanites have not alerted me, I would have crashed into the door like something out of a cheap comedy show. The Guardians were a bit like that too and they snapped to attention. I shook my head clear of the distracting thoughts of inconsequential value. I blamed myself for having such distractions. After all, to be a god, or a really powerful being, I must have self-awareness and self-control. Those are the things that make one truly powerful. If I cannot really know everything about myself, then how can I possibly command others? I should be aware, and I should be aware of everything.

Once again shaking my head clear, I forced the door open with telekinesis. I saw the Farseer, her pretty female face half-hidden under the open helmet and a long spear in her hand. She had such a nice, pleasant green eyes. They were not like emerald, but more like jade. Beside her were two Warlocks, a Warp Spider Exarch and four of his Warp Spiders, two Howling Banshee Exarchs and two dozen Banshees. It was a formidable force, particularly in the location. The ceiling was about 10 meters up unlike the rest of the ship, and the relatively large space reminded me of a high school gym. It was flat and empty except for the people in it. Of course, you would not have a fight like this in a high school gym. Although, that would be awesome.

As I shook my head again and cleared my head, the Farseer spoke.

"So, you are the death that comes to me. I have seen you through vortex of the Warp. You are the Blackest Shadow across the Galaxy. You are Leader of Doom. You are... the Dark Emperor."

Dark Emperor? I liked that. I tried to chuckle like I usually do when my opponents speak to me. It is my belief that they feel threatened by my casual laughter that their words. That was the point. That would make them anxious and blurt out stuff. However, I did not chuckle despite thinking about it. Instead I answered her in a stranger way.

"Dark Emperor? Thank you for giving me a suitable title. It suits me, I think. I hardly think that as the 'Blackest Shadow across the Galaxy, that I am death. You would suffer a fate far worse than death."

I was telling her the truth. She needed to hear the truth. I would not hide the truth from her. It was a harsh truth. It needed to be heard. I had to explain. I felt compelled to. It was only fair that she was informed of what she would go through in my hands.

"I will insert my nanites into your brain, Farseer. It would be excruciating. Pain will have a new definition for you, and once I am in your brain, you will also redefine the meaning of suffering. Legends of suffering has been made by nanites such as these."

I showed her my hand, where my nanites shifted around and formed metallic tentacles. It was a frightening sight.

"I will probe and dissect every piece of memory you have. The display of every detail of your long life shall be my entertainment for next couple of weeks as I decipher everything you know."

I retracted my tentacles. Then I frowned slightly. Why wasn't I just attacking? Why was I explaining these things to her? Well, it couldn't hurt. What can she possibly do against my powers? Then she spoke again.

"What would you possible have to gain from torturing me and extracting my memories?"

"You see, your mind is a valuable commodity. I will know everything that you know. I will tear your soul apart to know all your secrets. I will know of psykers and their powers. I will see how I can gain those powers on top of all the immense powers I already have. I think I have enough powers to conquer this galaxy by myself, but then, I am cautious and I will not strike until I feel I am truly ready."

"Why would you want to know of the psykers?"

"I will know the nature of the Chaos Gods. If I can know what they truly are... then I can control them or destroy them. I will have them submit, and I shall enslave the Chaos Gods. I will find the Black Library, and from it, I will learn all that I want of Chaos. Then using that knowledge I will consume the Chaos in its entirety and make it bow down before me. All shall fall before me. I shall rule for ever and to the unmaking of this universe."

The Farseer took a step forward. Her eyes softened. I stared into her eyes. Her voice was soft and entrancing.

"Why would you do that? You already have so much power. You have a mighty army and a great fleet. What is that you really want?"

I felt proud that she complimented me. I would let her know who I am and who I should be.

"I shall be the God of Gods, Lord of Lords, King of Kings, Prince of Space, Master of Time! I shall be the Undying King, I shall be the Endless Tide, Maker of Dawn and Destroyer of Dusk! I shall be Eternal Night, Unending Day, Conqueror of Death, Master of Life! I shall be the Jailor of Good and Evil, Tormentor of Terrors, Torturer of Joy, Shadow of the Galaxy, Darkness that Consumes! I shall be the Light of All, Burning Emptiness, Flame that Devours, Architect of Doom! I shall be FOREVER!"

That last burst of my deepest, darkest thoughts brought me up short. Why did I say such things? What could possibly make me think about such wordings? Did I really feel that way?

"What... did you do... to me?"

The Farseer smiled lightly.

"There is nothing I did... other than to ask you a few questions."

"True..."

I then noticed that she was quite close to me, or I was close to her. I had unwittingly walked forward and met her in the middle of the vast hall within the Eldar ship. It's weird that there is a hall in the middle of... what? I was faced with the Eldar Farseer and I am wondering about what?

"What have you... done?"

"Nothing much. Just rattled your thoughts with a powerful but subtle psychic impact. Then I grabbed on and just shook it."

My eyes narrowed. I attempted to focus my thoughts. I knew that I should do something. I decided to use my powers. Now... which power should I use? I did have the Alteran/Ori powers. I had almost all the powers of a Prior and an Alteran. I had telekinesis, telepathy, healing and other powers. They were very much brain-based powers just as the Heroes universe powers were.

Then I had the numerous mutant powers from both Heroes and X-Men universe. They were powerful and easy to use. They were hardwired into the base genetic codings. Most had brain-based control centre for the powers, but some were purely physiological. Wolverine's healing factor was one such ability. His biology and physiology does not require active focus, though that helped. Unfortunately, the powers could be a little temperamental compared to the Alteran/Ori powers, since the Alteran/Ori powers were based on natural evolution of Alteran, or human, physiology. The mutant powers had the X Factor that caused dramatic changes.

The Force was also up there in the powers, although they were very much like the Alteran/Ori powers than anything. Although the Alteran/Ori powers were focused on the brain and use of power through the brain, the Force was also dependent on the presence of midi-chlorians, which incidentally provided the extra energy required in using such super-human powers. Also, the fact that midi-chlorians were organelles that is present in the rest of the body, they allow much better conducting of power compared to the Alteran/Ori power while lacking in finer controls because of the irregularities in the midi-chlorians. All these only meant that Prior needs his staff but doesn't require intensive training to use his power while a Jedi, while not needing a staff or want, do need training.

Then I have magic. Magic is the newest, and least practiced of all my powers. There were so many magic spells. It was mind-boggling to see the list of spells made by the inhabitants of the Rahon Universe. The worst thing is that I eventually found that they were very much scientific rather than mythical. I knew this before I went and killed a few dragons, but this was seriously scientific. In fact, I could use ZPM, which contains very pure energy, to power up magic rather than use 'mana', although mana is still more suitable for magic. The use of pure energy to directly impact the 'strings' can causing events and effects that would normally not happen was interesting and did require a lot of calculation and practice. Unfortunately, I did not have the time to do them.

As I mused, then I suddenly remembered that I was about to fight the Farseer. It snapped to focus just in time to barely evade her spear. The Singing Spear was a powerful weapon indeed. It blazed through my nanites and cut through the Kull armor a bit. I managed to take a step back, and she jumped backward as well. Then I was about send her shockwave with my telekinesis when I suddenly considered used my Kara-Kesh. I hadn't used Kara-Kesh in a while. I never got to finish my thoughts as the Farseer sent a bolt of powerful psychic energy at me.

Ignoring my Guardians going against the Eldar forces, I willed myself into focus and created a small but strong telekinetic shield around my right hand. I managed to get that shield to block the Farseer's attack just in time. However, I never got to send a retaliatory attack as every time I thought to do so, my thoughts wandered. My moments of cohesive and focused thoughts were few and they were short, and I wave barely able to block her attacks. However, I was patient and waited for her to make a mistake.

I made the mistake first. I failed to block a tiny storm of lighting and I fell backward. Seeing her chance, the Farseer leapt, and struck her spear into my chest. I managed my best and her spear missed my heart. The blade of the spear went into my stomach, about half handspan below my ribs. It was fortunate that I was a large man, or in a large body, because she twisted the spear and the blade came out the other end, creating a massive hole with psychic energy and disruptive energy sizzling my organs. I grabbed this chance. I wasn't dying thanks to Wolverine genes, but it hurt. I wasn't going to let that painful chance go.

I grabbed the spear with my left hand, and I reached Farseer's neck with my right hand. I was fast. I was so fast that her attempt at evasion failed. My hand had grabbed her neck but her small soft neck was wrapped around by my last three fingers. Forefinger and my thumb grabbed her jaw. Using my telekinesis and what powers I could focus, I suddenly lifted up my right arm.

With a sickening sound, her head pulled out from her body, the spine still attached to the head and squirming. The surprise in her eyes was palpable. She attempted to open her mouth but her lung was no longer attached to her throat. She spewed out some blood but her eyes were going dead. However, as a last act of defiance, she shot massive bolts of lightning from her eyes into my head. I barely managed to block them, but they singed some of my nanites around my head.

I stood back, letting the body fall with her head still in my hand. Then I pulled out the spear. Blood, dark and dead, poured out then spluttered out. I waited a moment for it to heal. It did not heal. Well, it healed, but not as fast as I expected. I could barely see the healing process despite the fact that I have Wolverine's healing powers. I attempted to figure it out, and taking only a side glance at my Guardians killing or maiming the last of the Eldar and capturing the Warlocks, I focused on my strange wound. The wound would have been deadly if I did not have my healing power. One of my kidneys was utterly destroyed.

"What is this? How does this wound not heal?"

I ran my fingers in and out the wound, and winced in pain. The pain. I had not felt pain like this for a long time. The wound would not close. I focused my healing powers, and the healing doubled, but that did not mean much. More blood, this time fresh and bright, gushed out from the wound along with some bits of my guts. I tasted blood in my mouth. This wound, not healing so fast, had me worried. The issue of mortality was something that still hung around, particularly since I am not a god yet. I quickly gathered energy in my left hand and cast 'Heal' spell on my wound. White and gold light flared from my hand and I felt a far more excruciating pain. Then I realised that trying to heal it caused the pain.

Once I beamed back to my ship, I carefully scanned the wound. Then I found that the wound was infested with the psyker powers. The psychic energy that was channelled from the Farseer through the Singing Spear, and that energy were sizzling through my cells, and they literally infested my flesh like bacteria that you cannot get rid of with any anticeptic or antibiotics. I pondered on this for a while as my medical personnel were reassembling the Farseer and reviving her in the Sarcophagus. Then I realised that the reason that the God Emperor of Mankind has been unable to heal himself from that wound given to him by Horus was probably from the psychic nature of the wound. The power weapons really made it worse since its disruptive energy cause horrendous cellular damage and the psychic power stops the healing process. In the end, I decided to pour my nanites into the wound in order to stop the bleeding and any further damages.

Once I had made the emergency medical treatment for my wound, I went to check up on the Farseer. It appeared that she was dead a bit too much to revive through the Sarcophagus. I had to keep her head and spine alive in a hastily concocted device made with magic and very advanced technology. Her face contorted with pain and her mouth opened for a silent screams as I relentlessly tortured her brain. I drained all sanity from her mind over the next three days, and after three days, I attached an artificial lung to her head so that she may scream for all eternity. I made it so that she would continue screaming even if she doesn't want to. After all, unending pain is a delightful thing to give to your enemies.

Fortunately, I had managed to gather some valuable information of the nature of Warp, Chaos as well as many other things she knew. Another major piece of information was the location of her Craftworld. That was information that would have an excellent use for me. I quickly dispatched a ship to scout out the Craftworld so as to place a tracker on the massive ship just in case it moved away. Once the dealing with the Farseer was done, I proceeded to begin my experiments with the Warlocks and the rest of the Eldar prisoners. I had no intention of giving them any rights according to Geneva Convention. Galactic Imperium never signed it after all. My scientists worked on the Eldar prisoners as I watched with amusement. It did not occur to me that I would never have ordered such violent and cruel experiments when I first began this entire venture, but after a while I no longer cared. I guess I had become a slight nihilist, but I now saw the greater picture in the universe.

Once my military commanders reported that they now had sufficient data and materials to complete the manuals in fighting the Imperial Guards, the Orks and the Eldar, I ordered my armies to retreat back to the fleet. The Clones quickly packed up and left the planet, and within five days, all surviving Clones were back aboard. Then it was time to get rid of all evidence. I did not wish for the Inquisition to find that I had commited acts of war against the Imperium since I fully intended to present myself as a friend to the Imperium of Mankind. So, I pondered for a moment as to select the best method of destruction. Of course, I could not use the same method as I did before. That would be boring. I decided to take the matter into my own hands, literally.

I stepped out into the Observation platform and retracted the forcefield that kept in the atmosphere. I was facing the planet and I put my wrists together with my palms spread flat toward the planet. Replicators gathered around my feet and they delivered two full ZPMs and quickly formed themselves into conduits to my hands. Once the power source was ready, I began to tap into the Dragon Heart within my chest and began to chant the spell. I always wanted to try out this spell. In those online fantasy novels I read on those Korean websites, this spells was one of most destructive spells among all the magic spells. Only things such as Meteor, or Meteor Swam, were greater in its capacity for destruction. I would use this spell to scorch the planet clean of all things. I shall boil the seas, melt the mountains and turn all life and death into ashes.

I spent next hour chanting the spell. Of course, I could have used a single word to cast the spell, but that would hardly be enough to create the effect I wanted. I needed to make the spell many many times greater and stronger than its original state. After all, I was going to burn the entire planet. The ZPMs really helped. They continued to pour massive energy into my hands and I channelled that energy into the spell. After an hour, a tiny glass-like sphere appeared about a meter from my palms. It was about the size of human's iris. It quickly glowed as something filled it. Dark purple flame appeared within the sphere and filled it. It was beautiful and impossible. How does something that appears dark be glowing? It would be like seeing black flames.

The sphere got bigger as I continued to chant the spell. It grew to the size of an eyeball, and the colour of the flame got darker. The whole thing grew and grew. The sphere soon equalled the size of a baseball, and its inside was thick with that dark purple fire. It was then that I began to feel the heat. It was intense. Although trapped in such powerful sphere of magic, it eminated such heat. By the time the sphere became the size about double the baseball, the heat was getting too much. The deck below it began to glow and the gold plating began to glow bright. When the size doubled again, the gold plating were melting and floating all around us but never close to the sphere as the droplets of melted gold vapourised once it got too close to the sphere.

I felt that the spell was ready when the sphere was about as larger as a basketball. By that time, the whole of Observation Deck was suffering from the heat. Even I felt the heat being slightly overwhelming. My nanites attempted draw away as much heat as possible and convert the heat and then cool me down, but the heat even began to melt the nanites. The Observation Deck had long melted into floating liquid gold and glowing hull platings. Unable to hold on any further, I let it go. The spell was thrown to the planet. The sphere moved through the emptiness of the space toward the planet. The sphere fell through the atmosphere, its exterior losing no integrity or even glowing from the heat of friction. After all, if it could contain the flames of the spell, then it could easily withstand heat of friction. It fell and fell until it reached the ground. It did not crash. It did not make a crater. It bounced like rubber ball. It bounced upward and it only stopped when it reached the height of 5km.

Then the sphere disappeared. The shell just simply disappeared and left the dark purple flame to be free. Yet, the flame awaited a single word from me. I was glad to say it.

"Hellfire."

Like stormcloud made of purple flames, the Hellfire spread through the air, vapourising all moisture and turning gas in the air into plasma. It was rather slow, but it was thorough. The storm of fire had the total height of 15km, which had meant that the flames not only reached the ground at 5km, but then it melted through another 2.5km. It took two hours for the flame to cover about 20% of the planet's surface, but the purple flames so hot that it was reputed to burn through souls and annihilate them. I was patient. I did not hastily do anything but simply watched as the dark purple flame continued to spread, unhindered by everything in its path.

It took approximately 12 hours for the flames to cover the entire planet. However, the life on the planet was gone already. The Imperial Guards and the Eldar simply died when the atmosphere thinned as all the oxygen began to turn into plasma and the heat too intense for their frail bodies to handle. The Orks lasted a little longer, but they still did not get to see the flames as the superheated plasma that replaced the air had pushed closer, and the heat was too much even for the Orks. Some Orks caught on fire, but most just died or melted. Their spores, which were released most when they die, were instantly killed the moment they shot out from the dead body of the Orks. Tanks and structures followed the fate quickly. Metal melted, rockrete and ferrocretes and other materials used were glowing, and then melted, and then vapourised. The seas had long been gone, the water turned into vapour, and then into gas, and then into plasma. Everything was turning to plasma.

Another hour later, the flames at the core of the spell ended. Next ten hours had removed all purple flames, but the bright plasma remained. The heat from the plasma sustaining their own form. My scientists calculated that it would be at least fifty years before the planet would be cooled and the gas returned to their forms, and another fifty years to be stable enough to establish any sort of colony. I chuckled, then I laughed.

I stood in the large hall where my captains and commanders all gathered for a feast in my honour. I laughed out aloud and then proclaimed in great voice of my own greatness. I saw them bow.

I shouted.

"WITNESS! Witness my might! For I am your God Emperor! I will be your God! I am the Dark Emperor, the Lord of Doom, King of Hope, Terror of Despair, Joy of Happiness! I am the Destroyer and the Giver of Life! I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium! All shall bow down before me!"


	76. Chapter 76

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

* * *

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Stargate: Covenant Empire... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - Rahon(0) **- WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can play the role as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry.

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

I just don't think I can portray Jed Bartlett well enough. Oh well.

* * *

**Chapter 76**

We returned to the main fleet, and stayed with them until the repairs for the expedition fleet was done. I transferred back over to the Imperial Primus where my captains and admirals gathered to give me their reports. The captains all sat in a setting similar to the British parliament except that there was only one podium for speaking. The man in the podium was Kunas, the captain of Imperial Primus and the High Admiral, which was a position equivalent for Chief of Navy for USA. Kunas was a good admiral who knew that his job entailed much more than running the flagship. He was in charge of carrying out the day-to-day workings of my fleet. He did his work well. Also, he had set up a small communication network for the Jaffa and all non-Clones so they can share their ideas. This quickly turned into a miniature internet for the whole fleet. This allowed quick dissemination of orders and information to the fleet. I added the concept of email and websites. There were no porn as yet, since everyone aboard the ships of this fleet were very professional.

Kunas had stepped on to the podium with three datapads. He proceeded to speak with the first datapad.

"My Most-Glorious Emperor, we welcome you back to the Imperial Primus."

I nodded lightly and replied to his courtesy.

"I am also glad to be back among you, my captains."

"Thank you, my most generous God. I shall now ask you to begin this great meeting of the fleet admiralty."

I gestured and Ba'tet stomped the golden staff to the specially made plating on the floor that made the sound of a large church bell. I spoke quickly following three bell chimes.

"I, the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, the Supreme Commander of Space Navy of the Galactic Imperium, hereby announce the beginning of our 3rd Great Admiralty Conference. Let the records show this announcement!"

The captains, and the high ranking naval officers surrounding the chamber, all clapped at my words. Then Kunas spoke again.

"I, the High Admiral of the First Great Imperial Fleet of the Galactic Imperium, will be the chairman and the voice of the admiralty of the First Great Imperial Fleet."

I nodded in acknowledgement. Kunas continued.

"My most-benevolent Emperor, I will begin with the status reports of the fleet."

The chamber went quiet as the lights focused on Kunas.

"My Emperor, I am pleased to report that our fleet has not lost any capital ships as yet, and all non-capital ship losses are due to non-combat factors.

We have no change in numbers of capital ships in the Royal Fleet or any of the six fleets within the First Great Imperial Fleet. The Royal Fleet Core has shown virtually no dropping in its combat evaluation, although its defensive factor has dropped by an average of 0.012% due to the unstability of the new hyperdrives. The tech teams have informed me that this drop in defensive factors can be compensated easily if we continue to make these short stops for repairs. The four Royal Fleet Elements have also shown very minute drops in their evaluations.

The Royal Fleet Core is continually maintained at 97 capital ships, including the Imperial Primus, 4 Apophis class Ha'taks, 20 Ha'taks, 20 Venator Destroyers, 8 Venator Carriers, 20 Acclamators and 24 Lucrehulks. However, due to our recent reorganisation of the Fleet Elements has changed the numbers in the Royal Fleet Elements. If you will all turn to page 26 of the Royal Fleet Report, the exact numbers are there. As you see, we have moved away from quadratic formations into hexagonal formation, requiring the number Fleet Sub-elements to be increased to six. Please note that Apophis class Ha'taks remain the flagship of each Fleet Sub-elements. The Royal Fleet is, as shown in page 38, now reorganised into Royal Fleet Core and four Royal Fleet Elements, with each Royal Fleet Elements made up of six Sub-elements. This brings the total number of capital ships of the Royal Fleet up to 697."

I nodded and approved the changes. They had discussed this changes before I departed from the fleets, so I was expecting the reorganisation to be ready by the time I have returned.

"Now, if you will turn to the Fleet Report on the same datapad, we have also reorganised the rest of the fleet to the hexagonal formations. Each of the six fleets are now made up of the Fleet Core and six Fleet Elements, each Fleet Element having six Sub-Elements. Note that the Fleet Core consists of only one Sub-Element. Although there has been discussions that this would weaken the chain of command by weakening the fleet protecting the primary command ship, the decision was made to have at least one Fleet Element to guard the Fleet Core at all times. In any case, if you will turn to page 42 of the Fleet Report, each of the Fleets will be made up of 888 capital ships. There are six fleets in the First Great Imperial Fleet, thereby having 6024 capital ships not including the Imperial Primus, plus a few extra ships to be used as a special task forces. Please note that until the Emperor's orders change, we will remain with the 666 Fleet Formation."

When Kunas was done, the captains clapped and bowed their heads as a sign of respect. I gestured with my hand, and Kunas took his seat. His seat was a nice furniture that remined me of those admirals' and captains' chairs in 18th Century ships of Europe. The ornate carvings and gold paints with real gemstones for decorations made the chair look really important. Only my admirals got such seats, and there were only three admirals so far, including Kunas.

After Kunas, a human took the stand. He was Malcoth Laarin, admiral of Second Fleet of the First Great Imperial Fleet, and his family traced back to the StarWars Universe. His family came from a migrant family from Corellia, the famous ship-making planet. Malcoth's grandfather first joined the Imperium in search for his fortune. He got a job as the Head Engineer for the Non-Capital Ships, fixing fighters and corvettes. Then his father joined the Imperial Naval Academy on Roma Prime, when he was picked to serve on the Imperial Primus when we made the jump. He became the Operations Officer of an Acclamator, then First Officer on a Ha'tak, then the captain of a Venator Destroyer. Malcoth joined the Imperial Naval Academy near the during of the stay at the StarTrek Universe and became the First Officer on a Ha'tak. His excellent work against the enemies of Imperium quickly earned him attention from me, and Kunas took him under his wings. Now, he was the Rear Admiral in charge of Logistics.

"Beloved Emperor, fellow admirals and captains, I, the Admiral of the Second Fleet of the First Great Imperial Fleet of the Galactic Imperium, will now report on the logistics matter of the First Great Imperial Fleet."

I noded in acknowledgement. I believed in keeping with certain ceremonies and formalities while not obsessively being so.

"The first report is on the status of the basic supplies. We have a concerning status on the usage of water aboard the fleet. The fact that, other than Imperial Primus, only the Apophis class Ha'taks are equipped with the Asgard Materialiser and Lucrehulks are equipped with Federation Replicators causes us this problem. Unfortunately, the usage of water has increased by over 63% over the last month compared to the average water usage in last six months. The water tanks in the ships not equipped with the devices are showing an average of 21% drop. As you know, we have been working hard to instal the Federation Replicators in every ship, but as the latinum and few elements that cannot be replicated or materialised are short on supply, we are having trouble manufacturing more Federation Replicators. We have left the older ships back in the other universes, while not considering this problem. As for the Asgard Materialiser, the lesser ships are unable to produce enough power for us to actually use the device. So, until we can build more Federation Replicators, we will have to run the Asgard Materialisers aboard Apophis class ships to the maximum, and have a proper rotation routine in order to maximise the efficiency of the resupply.

The second report is on the consumables other than water. As you know, the Galactic Imperium prides in its ability to properly feed our people. While we have been able to keep it up so far, we have the same problem we face with the water. The main problem is that most of the ships that we have here are designed with the presence of Federation Replicators aboard rather than have large stores. Compared to their original storage spaces, our current ships only have 25% capacity in storing consumables. This causes dire problems if the ships do not have the Federation Replicators. Already, we have seen Ha'taks and Acclamators on the Scouting Task Force show significant drop in their supply levels, forcing their scouting range to be reduced.

We must address this issue. I have filed the proposal to use those few Ha'taks and Acclamators equipped with the Federation Replicators to replace the ships in the Scout Task Force so as to increase the scouting range by at least 36%. Also note that we are consuming far too much meat. While we are not at the level of rationing, I must remind all captains that you need to get resupplied before you run out. Already, I have seen 32 ships that have run out of meat more than 5 days before they resupplied. If any ship has run out of a particular nutrition group, then they will have the priority supply. However, I once again remind the need for a proper resupply roster. I am assembling captains of Apophis Ha'taks and Lucrehulks in the Supply Chain Committee to meet with me in Conference Room 5 at 1400 tomorrow. This is a compulsory meeting.

The third report regards the concern over the fuel issue. As you know almost all of our ships, except for the Imperial Primus, use the Weapons-Grade Refined Heavy Naquadah as primary fuel and the anti-matter reactor as the secondary. Unfortunately, we are in the area of the Milky Way Galaxy that has little or no Naquadah, and we have found only a single asteroid belt within reacheable range that has any dilithium. The science teams are unsure if the dilithium from the asteroid belt can be used, and according to the scans, the maximum possible quantity that can be collected from the entire asteroid belt would supply us only with 11 days of worth of maximum dilithium use.

We need to find the new source of fuel as soon as possible. The Imperial Primus is manufacturing ZPMs as fast as they can, but that also has problems in the materials needed for their creation. I have included the list of necessary resources, and I have uploaded their data to the Intranet, so I want all the captains to use the data to scan for any of the materials we need. I remind you that we only have 4 months of maximum fuel use, which we can drag out to 24 months of minimum use. However, the basic strategic outline given to us by the Emperor means that we would spend all our fuel in less than 18 months."

I nodded sincerely. The fuel issue was a bigger problem than I would want to admit. I did have ZPMs and the technology to build more. Unfortunately, the Imperial Primus required a massive amount of ZPMs to run it. So, after stacking away enough ZPMs to run the Imperial Primus at the optimal level, only about 30 Apophis class Ha'taks were given a single ZPM each. That was nowhere enough. The problem was not the technology involved in making the ZPM, since I managed to recreate the technology from the data taken from Atlantis and Ori ship. It took a while and most of my scientists were focused on it until very recently. Unfortuantely, we could not figure out the specific resources necessary to build the ZPMs. The problem was that some of those specific materials were hard to come by and my fleet never carried much of them, and they could not be materialised or replicated.

The major issue was the pure neutronium, which was extremely hard to come by and particularly difficult mine because beaming technology would destabilise and corrupt the metal. From all the races that I have come across so far, only the Alterans and Ori were able to extract the pure neutronium. Even the Asgard has minimum of 6% corruption. Also, neutronium is extremely difficult to refine and deal with. I had my fleet always on the search for the sources of neutronium, but the Milky Way Galaxy has very little neutronium sources in the first place. I mused on the ridiculousness of this technologically advanced fleet struggling with fuel issue, and then I nodded to Malcoth. He stepped down from the podium and gave the podium to the last admiral. He was a Jaffa.

The last admiral to speak was a Jaffa named Seth'Pah, an old Jaffa who used to serve as one of Olokun's fleet commanders. He surrended to Ba'al, and was taken in by Ba'al to work as Ba'al's fleet commander. He was an ingenius man for a Jaffa. While he is completely obedient and follows his orders, he was a genius for subtle warfare. His psychological warfare as well as his ability to predict enemy moves was well known among the Jaffa. I did not know of him until he began to show his talent during conflicts in the StarTrek Universe. He had started again from a captain of a single Ha'tak, a position he gained through his reputation and Ba'tet's suggestion, and he rose through the ranks. He changed from Ha'tak to Acclamator, then to Venator Carrier, and then finally to an Apophis Ha'tak. Now he was an admiral, one of the three admirals in the Galactic Imperium so far. He was in charge of Strategic Planning Department, and he commanded the Third Fleet of the First Great Imperial Fleet. He gathered to himself the best minds in the fleet and he planned out all the battles that were just carried out against the Imperial Guards, the Orks and the Eldar. He was a genius for strategy, and I was delighted to find such Jaffa among the slave-mentality that many Jaffa are still subjected to.

"Our most gravious and glorious Emperor, fellow admirals and captains, I, the Admiral of the Third Fleet of the First Great Imperial Fleet, will now report on the strategic matter of the First Great Imperial Fleet.

As you know, our beloved Emperor has decreed that our purpose in this galaxy was to experience as much war as possible and to gather knowledge in every race and their combat capacities. To that end, we have been planning and strategising to achieve such lofty goal. Please turn to page 22 of my report. As you see, we have approximately 70% of the combat data we wanted against the Imperial Guards. There are few of their moves that we must fight against or at least witness. We hope to get through them quickly. As you know, the discovery of our presence must be delayed as long as possible until the Emperor deems that it is time to reveal ourselves. This means that our fleet movement must coincide with such manoeuvres that would hide our presence.

On the page 36, I have allocated the areas we need to experience in dealing with the Orks. Please not that if the Orks ever get aboard your ships and would certainly overwhelm your ship, you are ordered to use self-destruct. We cannot allow the Orks, who we suspect to have a sort of intuitive technological knowledge, to get ahold of our advantage ships and the technologies within. Also, if your ship's battle droids for the automated shipboard security are still the old Trade Federation Battle Droids, do not delay submitting the requisition form for the NS5s. Also, make sure that you get the NS5 with Basic Ship Defense program update. The old program has a glitch in automated updating. Those who have already requisitioned and got the new droids, please contact the Technological Support division of the Engineering Department for the new program.

Turn to page 51, where we have the first set of data for the Eldar military and their capabilities. We have some valuable information gathered from the captured ship. It is being analysed by the Engineering Department at the moment so their ships' strengths and weakness will soon be in our hands. However, our preliminary data shows the use of 'Holofield' technology, which can fool our advanced sensors. The Eldar heavily utilises psychic-based technology, which we are as yet unfamiliar. We must consider this if we are to encounter the Eldar. The Engineering Department suggested that we refine the sensor bandwidth and scan parameters. The details are on page 53.

Our next priorities are the Tau and the Tyranids. Remember to submit any suggestions and proposals to the email account of the Strategic Planning Department not my personal email. We have established a plan to combat the Tau and analyse the data, however we are struggling with the Tyranids, so I want every captain to inform their officers for any ideas. We at the Department are happy to have any suggestions.

Now, our next target is a ship of the Imperium of Man, and we must not be seen as the aggressor. This would not be a problem except that the Emperor has commanded that our relations with the Imperium of Man must not be jeopardised. I have been having meetings for this. Fortunately, I believe that we have a suitable proposal for this. This was submitted to the Strategic Planning Department and was discussed and modified. Please turn to page 89."

I gave a mental command and the large screen in front of me showed the page 89. I began to read through the proposal. It was bold, and it was very intelligent. It factored in many aspects that would make this lie that we would feed to the Imperium of Man as realistic as possible. The background stories we would feed to the Imperium of Man was almost perfect. I looked up. My captains were waiting for me. I spoke.

"I approve of this plan. Admiral, who proposed this?"

Seth'Pah bowed his head and replied.

"My Emperor, this proposal was submitted by Captain Za'Heth of GIS(Galactic Imperial Ship) Stormbird."

He gestured to a young captain in the fifth row of the left side. I gestured him forward. He walked down to the podium. As I looked at him, my nanites dug up every data we had on the man. He was young, and son of the captain on one of the Ha'taks. Now, the boy became of captain of another Ha'tak. His older brother was a captain of a Venator Carrier, and his two younger brothers served as officers on other ships. This was a good man and smart. He was well liked by his officers and other captains, and he was the voice of the younger generation of senior officers. I nodded.

"Well done, Captain Za'Heth. I like this plan very much. Admiral Kunas!"

"Yes, greatest God?"

"I am hereby promoting Captain Za'Heth to the position of an Admiral. Seth'Pah!"

Seth'Pah bowed his head.

"Yes, most brilliant Lord?"

"Have the young Admiral Za'Heth to plan and execute his plan, and put him as the Director of the Executive Strategic Division."

"Yes, my Great One."

"Malcoth!"

Malcoth knelt on the floor and bowed deeply. He was a member of the Imperial Cult that had stemmed from Zaras itself and somehow managed to spread itself to the fleet. Malcoth was the head of a local chapter of the cult and firmly believed in my divinity.

"Command me, absolute Lord."

"Do we have enough materials to build a little fleet?"

"We can create a couple of ships, but in order to carry out this plan, we can use the ships left over from the reorganisation."

"Do we have enough?"

"Enough for this, my lord"

"Very well. Arrange to carry this plan out."

The captains and admirals all stood up and bowed deeply, and they answered in a chorus.

"YES, Beloved One!"

The hyperspace window opened and four ships shot out. A Ha'tak, a Venator Carrier and two Acclamators paused for a moment as they entered a stable extreme orbit of the planet below. Dozens of tiny Workbees exited each ship and began their repairs. For the next three hours, the four ships simply remained in orbit, hiding from the locals. The planet below had some technology but like many other planets of Imperium of Man, they were archaic and the people were unable to use them. The Imperial Guards on the surface did not notice the ship. After all, the ships were in extreme orbit, and there were no ships of Imperial Navy nearby to challenge the newcomers. Instead, the Imperial Guards were busy. They were very busy.

The reason why 50,000 Imperial Guards were busy was that there were Genestealers. A large Genestealer cult has broken out beneath the planet's last Hive. The planet was falling apart. It had been over five thousand years since any new settlers came. The only contact with the Imperium was the single Imperial battlecruiser that ferried about 50,000 Imperial Guards every five years. Of course, the Imperium saw almost no value in the planet other than to train the Imperial Guards against the uprisings of the poor, whose poerty bordered on heresy. The dozen Hive cities that used to be thriving and filled with people were now dens of wild, beast-like humans. The lack of education and any civilisation over five thousand years had meant the complete collapse of the civilisation. The nobles and the wealthy retreated to the Hive city where the Imperial Guards were stationed. As the last beacon of civilisation, the Hive city boasted 120,000 PDFs as well, and they protected the population of 19 million people in the city. Of course, of those 19 million, about 100,000 were nobles and their families. They had about 600,000 people as their servants. They also had about five million people who were the commoners and they were paid taxes, farm the crops and be drafted as PDFs. This had meant that 13.3 million people were the abjectly poor, and they lived in the undercity.

This was nothing. The 13.3 million poor were nothing compared to the approximately 73 million 'beast men' outside the city walls. The 'beast men' infested the ruins of other hives, and they would regularly come out from their filthy dwellings to raid the farms and convoys that delivered food and resources from the fortified outposts all around the last Hive. Unfortuntely, 14 years ago a meteor strike that destroyed half the farms caused massive food shortage in the Hive. This meant nothing to the nobles who were still very well fed, and in their wisdom, they also fed the commoners. However, the food shortage had meant that they could no longer afford to grow the nutrient sludge that they would give to the poor. The riots began to start, and in that chaos, somethings were not noticed, and they slipped quietly into the undercity. The Genestealers hid themselves in the deepest, darkest places in the undercity. They waited for 14 years. Their numbers now reached over two hundred thousand full Genestealers and over a hundred thousand other generations of Genestealers.

It was entirely coincidental that the four ships of the Galactic Imperium have arrived just hours before the Hive Fleet entered the solar system.

As the officers and crew looked out their window, they saw the impossible. A dark cloud blocked the sun. The cloud moved like a swarm. It was the swarm. They never saw the Hive Ship within the swarm of Tyranid creatures. They could not. After all, the swarm was so massive that it blocked the sun itself. The swarm moved toward the planet, and the ships of the Galactic Imperium hurried for a fight as they contacted their home fleet.

On the planet, the Imperial Guards and the PDFs were attacked by the three hundred thousand Genestealers and the variants, and sandwiched between the Genestealers and the soldiers were the very very poor.


	77. Chapter 77

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

* * *

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Covenant Genesis... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - Rahon(0) **- WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

On a side note, I and looking for some people who are really into West Wing. I decided to remove Obama as the next president of USA after Hayes, and instead Jed Bartlett will be the next President.

What I need is someone who is:

Really into West Wing

Can play the role as Jed Bartlett and possibly Leo McGarry.

Really know US politics and possibly international politics

I just don't think I can portray Jed Bartlett well enough. Oh well.

Can anyone notice the slow signs of insanity in GEK?

* * *

**Chapter 77**

The captain of the Venator Carrier narrowed his eyes as he peered at the dark cloud of the swarm from his main viewscreen. He breathed in deeply and turned to his console. His first action was to check out the database. He was an avid reader, and he was certain that he had read something in the database about a race of aliens who number in such scale that they form a cloud of living creatures around their ships. Indeed, the database quickly came up with the answer. The enemy was called the 'Tyranids'. He quickly scanned materials on the 'Hive Fleet' of the Tyranids. There wasn't much but that's all they had. It was up to him and his crew to figure out the rest.

The captain turned to his First Officer.

"Number One, attend me!"

The First Officer or Executive Officer, depending on whether the captain is of Jaffa origin or StarWars origin, came up to his StarWars-origin captain. He had served the captain for a while now. He had served with distinction in the StarTrek dimension where he was promoted by his captain as the First Officer.

"Yes, my captain?"

"Contact the Home Fleet. Tell them that we have encountered the Tyranids."

"Tyranids, sir? Is that what that is called?"

"Yes, Number One. Indeed. Ask the Home Fleet whether we should fight or flee."

The First Officer was shocked. He has never seen his brave and wise captain to retreat. His captain always found a way to win.

"Sir? Flee?"

The captain nodded gravely. His grim expression humbled the First Officer.

"Yes, Number one. The Tyranids cannot be defeated by such few ships I have at hand. However, if it is the wish of the God Emperor, may all life praise him, then I shall go into death with smile on my face."

The First Officer nodded at his captain's zeal and faith. Although his captain was an atheist and believed in the God Emperor only as the great leader and spiritual visionary and his sovereign, the captain's faith in the God Emperor was well known. In fact, the First Officer believed that his captain's faith was as strong, if not stronger, than his own, and the First Officer was a member of the Imperial Cult who worshipped the God Emperor as the only, the all-mighty, the all-wise god.

"I will contact the Home Fleet immediately, my captain. Then if they decide that we fight to our demise, then we shall do so together, sir. As any brother-at-arms would do."

"Well said, Number One. We shall tear a hole in the Tyranid fleet that they shall flee at the mere sight of us."

"I will make that call now, sir."

"Carry on."

Then the captain called to his Operations Officer.

"Sir?"

"Get me the captains."

The order was simple, and it was direct, and the Ops Officer knew what it meant. Soon, three faces appeared in a split screen. The captain spoke first as he was the leader of this little expedition.

"Captains, you have undoubtedly seen what is out there."

~Yes, we have seen, captain. What are they?~

The man was a Jaffa, in command of one of the Acclamators. He was known for his boarding actions against enemy ships. The captain answered back.

"They are called the Tyranids. They are are a voracious extragalactic alien race currently invading this galaxy, and their sole purpose is the consumption of all forms of genetic and biological material in order to evolve and reproduce. It is all in the database. The God Emperor, may we dare praise his infinite wisdom, has placed what scant knowledge we have about the Tyranids in the database. Tyranid use technologies that are based entirely on biological engineering. Their armours are complex bio-engineered super-protein, they shoot bio-generated plasmas and bio ammunitions made up of tiny creatures, and most importantly, they number in billions upon billions. They are, as the God Emperor, bless his glorious name, has named as the Infinite Devourers. What we face appears to be a Hive Fleet, which is the core their their invasion forces. The Tyranids collectively form Hive Fleets, directed by a single Hive Mind in each Hive Fleet, and we suspect that it is even possible that there is a connection between each Hive Mind."

The human captain of the Ha'tak raised a question.

~All I ask is how we fight them? Is there an effective strategies and tactics that we know of?~

The captain shook his head.

"Although there are strategies that the God Emperor, may we embrace his glory, has placed in the database, there are none that we, at our current strength and size of the fleet, can utilise."

The Jaffa captain followed it up.

~Then how are we to fight them? The Galactic Imperium has rarely fought wars and battles without the knowledge of the enemy.~

"I have contact the Home Fleet, and they shall instruct us on whether we should stay and fight and gloriously die while we gather precious data in fighting the Tyranids, or flee in order to fight another day. I have no problems with either, however, I fear that in our death we may fail to send our newly garnered data to the Home Fleet."

Another human captain, the captain of the other Acclamator, spoke up.

~What do you suggest?~

"As you know, the hyperspace in his galaxy is turbulent and our Alkesh or other lesser ships cannot travel far let alone even survive. This means that one of our ships must flee before we are overwhelmed."

The captains suddenly had intense glitter in their eyes.

"I will choose who goes."

They nodded.

"The Ha'tak shall deliver our data."

The other two captains sighed in relief as they would not be robbed of a glorious death. The captain of the Ha'tak sighed.

"Do not be sad, captain. You will be our herald who shall deliver the knowledge of the enemy to our Emperor. You shall send words of our honourable demise."

They all nodded in agreement.

"I have just sent you the information and data on how to fight the Tyranids. It is not much, but it will have to do. It will be up to us to find out how to fight this new foe. We are the pioneers. We shall reconvene in an hour. This Hive Fleet will arrive within our maximum weapons range in approximately six and half hours, so we only have very little time to prepare."

* * *

The Home Fleet had since moved its location to the nearest planet not under the control of the Imperium of Man. They arrived upon a dead world. This planet had been abandoned long before the Great Crusade. It was an important mining worlding during the Dark Age of Technology, however, it was destroyed by the Orks who quickly took over the industries of this world. The problem was that the humans always intended to abandon this planet when the mines run dry. Of course, this meant that they really didn't care about the pollution caused by their industries. Mighty factories poured out fumes of such toxicity that people had to wear gas masks and hazard suits to survive. Beside the fact that the planet's atmosphere was slightly toxic in the first place, the increase in the industrial output quickly turned the planet into a ball of poison.

The Orks did not know better. They just took over a dying world without understanding why the 'humies' of this planet were so weak, so few and so dying. They quickly found out. Their ship had failed and crashed into the planet, so they were not going anywhere. So, the Mekboyz attempted to build a new ship using the factories on the planet. They never got to build a ship though. The Orks ignored any measures that humans eventually placed to reduce pollution. Their downfall was fast. The air was soon filled with poison gas so thick and potent that not even their superior genetics could handle it. The spores, through which the Orks reproduce, just died. Some that managed to get to the soil also died as the toxic chemicals had changed the soil into super-acidic sludge. It took a while, but the Orks died like the humans used to do before the Orks came.

Now, the Galactic Imperium has come. They positioned themselves over the planet's extreme orbit. The ships filled the skies and then some. After positioning themselves around the planet, they fired. The orange coloured plasma, now the official colour of the Galactic Imperium's standard plasma weapons, rained down upon the planet. The plasma ignited the atmosphere. The planet soon looked like a ball of blue-tinged blood red fire. Despite the impossible colour of the fire that covered the planet, the Imperium got to work. As soon as they forced the fire to end, because the fire was perpetual, they placed three hundred large atmospheric filters in the atmosphere of the planet. They immediately got to work. The devices filtered the air and sorted through the toxin. All metallic parts of the toxin were collected and then sent up to the ships in containers.

The fleet collected quite an amount of different metals and elements through this process and the atmosphere of the planet cleaned up really quick. Once the planet's atmosphere was clean enough, the ships began to beam up the metals they could detect on the surface of the planet. The Galactic Imperium was not so crude as to send 'people' down to the planet to mind things. They first converted all the metals and materials of the structures on the planet. Then they created three different kinds of machines. The Bug-form Replicators were the first. They were to be the actual miners. Then the Sentinels of Matrix, who would open up new veins and carry out the ingots of metal mined by the Replicators. Then the NS-5s with hazard armour were sent to take care of the other machines. All this took no more than ten days.

Meanwhile, the fleet receive the transmission from the small fleet that encountered the Tyranids. This information was quickly sent up the chain of command all the way to me. This was surprising news. I did not expect to encounter the Tyranids as yet. I was still busy arranging battles against other races of this galaxy, and I was quite unwilling to take on the Tyranids. I would have taken on the Tyranids if I had tens of thousands of capital ships and tens of billions of soldiers. Even then, I would not go kamikaze on them. After all, I was not willing to commit suicide for no reason. I would rather abandon this dimension than to lose my life to the Tyranids. Besides, I shuddered to think the kind of monstrous creatures that Tyranids can create from my DNA. A Homagaunt with regeneration factor of Wolverine is just plain scary enough.

However, I did see the benefit of gathering data on the Tyranids. I turned to Kunas who brought the transmission to me.

"Admiral, get me the rest of the Admiralty. I wish to discuss this matter."

"At once, my most beloved God!"

It did not take too long as they quickly ringed aboard the Imperial Primus and then beamed to my throne room. Seth'Pah, Malcoth and Za'Heth quickly gathered before me and bowed. Kunas gave them the copy of the transmission and the data on the Tyranids. I gave them a few minutes and turned to Seth'Pah.

"Seth'Pah."

"Yes, greatest one?"

"As the Head of the Department of Strategic Planning, you were aware of the Tyranids?"

"Yes, my lord."

"Then tell your fellow admirals of the Tyranids, and the possible… no… the most-likely outcome of the battle between four ships and what appears to be a minor Tyranid Hivefleet."

Seth'Pah cleared his throat and spoke within moments. He was already briefed on the matter and was coming to the Emperor anyway.

"Yes, my god. Hmp. The Department of Strategic Planning has considered our plans against all major races in this galaxy, but we did focus on the Imperium of Man more than anything. However, we did take the time to plan out a set of instructions and courses of action in case of encountering the Tyranids.

The Tyranids are terrible creatures. They are mindless on their own, but as they number billions, they form a Hivemind, which overwhelms and controls all of its minions. We are uncertain as to the level of connection between the Hivemind and the minions. We suspect that the Hivemind, although seemingly a single entity, is actually a collective consciousness, therefore a major disruption to its telepathic network to the Synaptic creatures that acts as telepathic nodes between the Hivemind and the minons, then we could theoretically cause serious weakening of the Tyranids.

Unfortunately, there is no way to confirm this theory. It has also been theorised that the Hivemind is the brain of the Hiveship, which is the only consciousness of the Hivefleet. In that theory, all the minions of the Tyranid swarm are like appendages of the whole swarm. In any case, a Hivefleet, no matter the size, is often made up of one to several Hiveships, which can grow to a monstrous size, and is protected, by billions of minions. When I say billions, I literally mean billions. From what we know, a Hiveship is capable of spawning millions of tiny life forms to protect itself with the swarm, and it is also escorted by various bio ships that have not yet been identified quite yet."

Malcoth raised his hand and asked a question.

"What does this Tyranid Hivemind want? What are its goals and purposes?"

I answered that.

"What else is there, Admiral Malcoth? To survive. The Tyranids are creatures whose desire to survive in the hostile nature of the universe has surpassed all others. They exist to survive, and in order to survive, they must feed. Since other life forms usually put up some fight, they needed to evolve to remove such resistance, and now they have become the ultimate Beasts of Hunger. There are only a handful of such races, but none of them are quite like the Tyranids. The Zerg moves with purposes left by the Xel'Naga. The Xenomorphs are much slower to evolve than the Tyranids. The Flood only consumes rather than adapting and evolving, and its own Hivemind is not as simplistic as the Tyranid Hivemind. The Replicators consume all metal not life. The Borg assimilates but it does not reproduce. There are other races of similar properties, but none are like the Tyranids, and certainly none can match their numbers. I know that you know not of the Zerg, the Xenomorphs, the Flood, but I assure you that we must take the threat of the Tyranids with utmost concern."

The admirals all bowed at my words, and they found it serious. If I was speaking like that, then the Tyranids must be dealt seriously. Seth'Pah continued.

"Now, to the concern of the four ships that have encountered the Tyranids. Umm… the element leader is Captain Joral Pleet, and he commands GIS Darkhand, a Venator class Carrier. There are also GIS Bright Glass, a Ha'tak class vessel, and GIS Feyland and GIS Bakers, both Acclamator class ships. They had been dispatched to establish a communication node between the Home Fleet and the scout ships that have gone to that general direction.

As for the fate of the four ships, I could offer two possible outcomes. The ships can flee, return to the Home Fleet to be debriefed, in which case, they will survive. If they stay and fight, they will die. Quite simple."

As Seth'Pah was explaining all that he knew of the Tyranids and discussing the options with the other admirals, I let my mind drift to other thoughts. The Tyranid encounter was of no matter. If the ships fled, then good for them. If they fought and died, then it would not be that big a loss, although the lost data would be unfortunate. However, the data could be useful.

* * *

I had so many thoughts lately. My brain was certain powerful and it could process and calculate so many events, their causes and predict the outcomes and the impacts of the outcomes. For each thought, I savoured the taste of that thinking process. I knew that this was a way toward the Ascension. The Alterans must have felt similarly with their evolved brain. The problem was that I was not ready to Ascend, even briefly. I needed a body that could withstand the enlightenment that will usher the path into Ascension. Of course, I could just get that enlightenment, but I knew, from all my studies, that with a brain such as mine, there was so much power that the enlightenment of such impact would force my consciousness to eject from the body or the body would break down. It would be like Dr McKay's near-death experience after being subjected to the Ascension machine.

The Alterans chose the path of meditation, easing the way into the dissolution of the body and using it to fuel the Ascension. That was very much Yoda-like, and I was not about to go into quiet meditation. I had so much to do. I had the plan to execute to test out the ships of the Imperium of Man without antagonising them. I needed the access to the God Emperor of theirs. His body was the one I need. Of course the DNA of his body would be a step close and not the absolute final step, but it would do. I would still need the Kryptonian DNA of Kal-El, the Superman, which would require some testings and refinements to remove the weakness against Kryptonite, but that would certainly add to my powers. Then there were the Olympian Gods from Percy and the Olympians. I have only watched the movie, that that universe had real gods. They would serve me well as I would use what I learn from their corpse to further my ascension into a real god.

What was I thinking about? Ah, yes. The testing of Imperial ships. That needed some attention immediately and I needed to think about it deeper. The original plan had merits, but I felt that it lacked the sensititive to the barbarity and stupidity of the Imperium of Man. I needed a way to make sure that the Imperium of Man won't just shoot at me when I approach them openly. Then there is the issue of the Tyranids. The Tyranids were fearsome things that I felt that I was not ready to deal as yet. I could send my ships against the Hive Fleet and fight, but I had this nagging feeling of fear about them and their numbers. I could certainly turn odds a bit, but I was not quite certain if I wanted to challenge the Hive Fleet. Of course, there were still Necrons and other races to deal with. The Chaos was an interesting project which required my full attention, therefore I needed to take care of other races before the Chaos. Sampling Space Marines would be difficult too. They were powerful, and I do not think my Clones would deal with them yet.

Perhaps I could create special Clones to fight the Space Marines. After all, Space Marines were genetically modified beings. Of course, that would be laughable. I already had plans for the Space Marines. I even gave the project a fine name. I would name my 'special' warriors as the 'Imperial Marines'. I already thought of all the generous genetic gifts I would bestow upon them and they shall crush enemies who stand against me. I shall bring terror into the hearts of all things. I shall be the relentless darkness which would swallow this galaxy and all other galaxies. Perhaps I sounded too much like a villain. I am not a villain, and I would never be a villain. Villains were the things that I captured, tormented and imprisoned. Of course, I have not done any of that yet, despite having plans. I had such plans.

I had many plans. I even had these… darkest of plans. Terrible things that I COULD do, but I shuddered to think of them. The pictures in my mind were not really that scary, but I knew what those plans could bring about. It was horrible thing. Often the villains think of such thing, and if they are not the real antagonist of the show or the book, they the result of the experiment often frees itself and kills the villain and then fights the protagonist. It would never happen to me, but I did not have thoughts of the plans of most terrible nature. One of them involved the Tyranids. The idea of 'perfection' was very much a distracting thought. I knew that perfect beings are rare, and they go extinct. I knew that true power lied in the imperfectness of things. The ability to change, adapt and evolve while maintaining itself. To that end, I did think of a plan… no, an experiment to create the perfect creature.

Ah, that would be awesome and terrible at the same time. A perfect yet imperfect creature. It would be the creature that nightmares would scream about. It was just a notion as yet, but I had this idea that since Tyranids and all these other creatures of similar types were so deadly, I could mix them up to create the ultimate stereotype of such creatures. I was thinking something based on the Xenomorphs. They were such a delicate and tricky creatures. Their ability to incubate in a host and take on the genetic traits were interesting to say the least, and they had that acid blood. Mix the Xenomorph with a bit of the Zerg, thereby adding the ability to create an entire hive or colony of the creatures, and a bit of the Tyranids, thus adding the ability to multiply so rapidly and the ability to adapt quickly to any opposition. Then I might add a bit of the Flood, although I had not really understood how impress the Flood is. I would have just thought to send some 'Imperial Marines' who would not be hindered under their awesome power armour. After all that, I may add some Mutant powers to the creature. I would add a bit of super-regeneration, super-strength, super-speed, invisibility, phasing, shapshifting and maybe flight.

* * *

Such a terrible creature to even conceive of. Then I realised that I was almost dozing off while my admirals finished discussing among themselves and was staring at me for a response. They could not see me doing something else thanks to my mask, but I was embarrassed. I quickly dismissed them for an hour, and replayed the discussion recorded by my nanite suit. After absorbing their discussion and taking in their advices on the course of action to be taken, I strode into my dungeon. My dungeon featured many terrible things that I had done. There were two racks where the clones of Sam Carter and Jennifer Keller were brutally tortured into submission. Now, they were almost broken things, and I was thinking to replace them with new ones. There were other evidences of dark desires I held in my heart. A Sarcophagus was a must in such dungeon, and Ba'al, and other System Lords have visited this place under less than pleasant circumstances.

I remembered back to some of those pleasant, yet discomforting, memeories. Osiris was the best. She would scream for hours as I slowly skewered her body with glowing hot nails and carefully salt her flesh that I just filleted. At the time, it was a punishment for their crimes. Apophis begged and profusely apologised to the pictures of SG-1 as I whipped his back with barbed wire. Cronus was slowly dipped into boiling oil just as I dripped liquid nitrogen on to his body. Those things now felt… less unpleasant. I did not like that about myself. I knew that I had much stress that I needed to deal with, but I was certainly not going to go down in the road of the Dark Eldar. That would be just… stupid. Breathing in deeply, I went to a section of the wall and pressed a button.

A segment of the wall opened and revealed the Eldar Farseer' head and the spine. It was suspected in a clear liquid with wires attached to every fibre of the nerve protruding from the spine. Her mouth was gagged but her eyes were rolled up as she constantly felt incredible pain. I stared at her for a while then waved my hand. The wires retracted and the gag removed. Her pain stopped, and using my powers she could speak. I spoke to her.

"**What have you done to me, witch?**"

The Farseer stared at me with blank eyes. I chuckled sadistically.

"**There is no need to pretend, Farseer. I made sure that you never went insane. It was so that you would feel every ounce of pain that I inflict upon you.**"

That made her look directly at me. She sneered at me.

"What is the matter? Something on your mind?"

That was the confirmation I was looking for.

"**How did you do this? I am protected against your psychic powers now. My defences have tasted your powers and now it has become impenetrable.**"

The Farseer chuckled.

"What makes think I have done anything?"

"**This is the same kind of the thing you did as we fought. My mind has been clouded by my own thoughts. That has never happend before. I am supposed to be in a perfect command of myself, including my mind!**"

"You can drop the voice. I am not intimidated."

I flashed my eyes to show anger.

"**You will tell me, or I shall tear out your soul and fling it into the Eye of Terror for Slaanesh to take you.**"

That got her attention. She narrowed her eyes than answered softly.

"I have conditions."

"**Speak.**"

"I wish no more of this torment. I wish to die peacefully as I should have done when you have killed me."

"**And your soul?**"

"Contained and delivered to the nearest Craftworld Eldar to be sent to my own Craftworld."

I thought it over. Then I asked.

"**Then you would tell me what you know… and stop this?**"

The Eldar paused as she stared at me.

"The deal is to tell you what I know. I would not allow a terrible and evil being such as you to roam about the galaxy with no leash upon you."

"**Then you will not die peacefully nor delivered to your Craftworld.**"

"Then you shall know torments of your own soul."

"**I will end your pain, and…"**

I paused as the thought grated against my principles.

"**And, I shall give you back your body.**"

Now, that surprised the Farseer.

"My body has been destroyed. You show me how my headless, spineless body was utterly destroyed."

I chuckled.

"**You still underestimate me, Farseer. I may be a Destroyer of Life, but I am also the Giver of Life. I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium.**"

She sighed.

"Very well."

"**Tell me what you have done to me.**"

"How can I trust that you would keep your promise?"

I stared at her for a while, then answered.

"**You have my words, and as a god, I do not break them.**"

I hoped that she would fall for it.

"But you can twist your words, O' Emperor. You said you would give me back my body. What would happen if you just dumped my headless body in front of this and say that you have given it back?"

I was impressed. I nodded.

"**Very well, I shall restore you, Farseer. I suggest that you haggle with me no more.**"

She accepted.

"Very well, God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium."

* * *

I took her out of the dungeon and took her to the cloning room. I took the sample of her DNA from her head, and put it into the machine so it would make a blank body. As the machine worked and she could see her new body growing out from an embryo, she talked.

"When we first me, I had seen your arrival, Emperor. You were a darkness that overwhelmed the stars. I did my best to interpret it, and I decided that you were a darkness of evil."

I chuckled.

"**I imagine I proved your interpretation through my torturing of you.**"

She smiled lightly. Even without a body, and eerily floating in clear gel, she was pretty.

"No… that did not prove anything. You were angry, and I know for a fact that there are many enemies of mine who would do far worse to me than you could ever do. They would have broken me and my mind. At least you did not."

I nodded at her compliment.

"**Well, I was angry, and I did not wish to spare you a moment's ease through the comfort of insanity and to admit the truth… I hate the idea of losing one's mind, particularly one as powerful and as intelligent as yours.**"

She raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just spoke highly of me?"

"**Huh? I guess I did.**"

"Anyway, as I was saying, I thought you were a creature Chaos, actually. I prepared a powerful Eldar magic with the help of all my Warlocks. We were almost drained in the effort. Yet, it worked."

I was very interested.

"**A spell?**"

"Whatever you call it."

"**I did not feel magic.**"

"It was a weaving of psychic powers."

"**So, it was not a real magic.**"

She frowned.

"What do you mean, a 'real magic'?"

I chuckled.

"**There are real magic in the world, Farseer. Not the cheap tricks you do with psychic powers. A real magic with real magic power.**"

She sneered at me.

"I suppose you have the 'real magic'?"

"**I do.**"

That seemed to suprise her. I guess she thought I was gullible to believe in such things but then I said I had such a thing. I clicked my finger and whispered one word.

"_**Cantrip**_."

The magical word ignited by mana and a great fireworks of a thousand colours and shapes appeared all over the chamber and nine circles appeared in the air made of a variety of different lights.

"Impressive."

"**It's called 'Cantrip' and it is used to test the level of energy, understanding of the magic and the skills in manipulating the magical energy.**"

"Interesting."

"**It is… but the truth is that even this is a form of energy manipulation. It may use energy more pure than psychic energy, but it is still a bit of science.**"

She smiled knowlingly. I chuckled.

"**Please, continue to explain how you have afflicted me with my own thoughts.**"

"Alright. The 'magic' we used was to rattle you and rattle your psyche. It is not a single attack, but it would burrow into your mind and fester there. It would be like the first drop of microbes on a source of food and then letting it spread."

"**Ha… quite interesting.**"

"It is, but it was not as interesting as the results."

"**I guess you were pleased that it affected me so much.**"

"On the contrary. You should have gone insane within moments and got worse every second you stood there. The attack should have turned you into a bumbling moron almost instantaneously."

I whistled at the implication.

"**Wow, that's some potent attack.**"

"It is… or it was supposed to be. We did not know that your mind so powerful as to resist the effects, and even now you only suffer intermittent episodes."

"**Yes, an intermittent episode occurred during an important discussion on how to deal with a Hivefleet that my people have just encountered.**"

She frowned.

"A Hivefleet? Here?"

"**No… umm… here.**"

I conjured the map of the galaxy and showed her where. She swallowed, though she could not.

"Can you… predict the path it may be heading?"

I paused.

"**I guess I could. Knowing the Tyranids for its appetites, and having scanned all of the nearby worlds. I could plot the possible path to be taken by the Hivefleet according to the planets with most food.**"

I plotted four possible courses. She looked at them and narrowed her eyes.

"The third planet from the red line."

"**Yes?**"

"That is a Tombworld. It would have significant number of Necrons in them, and if the Tyranids get there, then the Necrons could wake."

"**Hmm… if that world does not fan out, then…**"

The red line changed and joined the green line.

"The yellow line passes an important Imperial world with a Space Marine Chapter planet nearby. They would fight to save it, and the fourth planet on the green line is an Ork world, but primitive."

I factored those in. The blue line and green line eventually joins together. I noticed her going pale, despite it was almost impossible to do so.

"**What is it?**"

"The Hivefleet is heading directly to my Craftworld. That location just before your green and blue line ends, that's the point where my Craft world will be within the year."

"**Won't your people detect the Tyranids and alter course?**"

"A Craftworlds is a delicate thing. It travels not really through our decision. If we can alter the course, we must do it now to affect it within next six months."

I paused and stared at the lines. I suddenly spoke.

"**Tell Farseer, how important is your Craftworld.**"

She stared at me.

"You know the answer. It is the last vestige of my people. The Eldar are a broken people fleeting through the Webway and the Warp to evade Slaanesh with whatever the cost."

"**Hmm… if I help to save your Craftworld… then would you remove the effects of your 'leash'?**"

She looked at me.

"How would you help?"

"**I don't know yet… but I think I can come up with something. How about it? I will let you contact your Craftworld to begin with.**"

She thought about it. I watched her thinking about it.

"Very well."

I smiled under my mask.

"**Very well, indeed, Farseer. Now, to your new body.**"

Her new body was complete.

"Now what?'

"**I will transfer your consciousness and everything in your brain into that body.**"

"That cannot work. What of my soul?"

"**Without the consciousness, the soul has very little attachment to the body, I can transfer it as well but separately.**"

"Fine."

As I carefully placed her in the tube next to her new body, I made an observation.

"**You know, I have lived for quite a while now… I had my life as human for well over thirty years, and I have lived as the God Emperor for longer… but I think this was the weirdest date I have ever gone on.**"

She looked puzzled.

"What? What's a 'date'?"


	78. Chapter 78

This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.

* * *

**Replies to Reviews/Comments:**

* * *

**PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!PLEASE~!**

**Please post reviews...**

Hey, someone wrote a story inspired by mine:

Covenant Genesis... by Hierarch

Another story to recommend:

Golden Dawn... by Amann

War of Gods and Men... by Amann

And read my new stories!

Clash of Empires... co-written with Hierarch

Void Keeper: Hellraiser... by me!

* * *

**It has been quite a while since I have posted. Wait is almost over. I believe that my mid December, I can return to somewhat regular pace in life, and therefore able to write a few more chapters.**

Please note that the timeline has changed:

StarGate (-) - StarWars (10) **-** StarTrek (6) - X-Men (12)** - **Heroes (6) - Rahon(0) **- WH40K (0)** - StarGate (-)

This is current timeline, because I have taken your advices and removed the titbits and decided to move the storyline along.

Now, all those other universes will happen after GEK dominates StarGate Universe.

As for GEK's insanity, I was refering how he felt fun and good about torturing people...

* * *

**Chapter 78**

When I returned to my throne room, leaving only two of my gentler Guardians to watch over the Farseer get adjusted to the new body, I found my Admirals all waiting for me. They bowed. I sat back on the throne and stared down at them.

"**My apologies, my good admirals. I seemed to have been somewhat distracted, and given the importance of this matter, I should have been more… attentive.**"

Kunas bowed.

"There is no need for apologies, my god. You are our life. You are all that we serve. If those ships perish before the Tyranid Hivefleet, then they would know that they have died for you and be glad of it."

I chuckled. I was now in a good mood.

"**Thank you, admirals. I welcome the sentiment and am grateful for it. Now, let's get back to the issue of the Hivefleet. It appears that we have a new priority.**"

The admirals seemed confused.

"Sir?"

"**The Craftworld Saim Hann of the Eldar is in a collusion course with the Hivefleet within the year, and given its voracious appetites, the Hivefleet will consume all the worlds and grow strong before it devours the Craftworld. Seth'Pah?**"

Seth'Pah agreed.

"Yes, my lord? I was not aware of the exact location or its path of the Craftworld, but such course of event can be conceivable."

"**I have come to an agreement with the Farseer Laemis, and I have made certain promises. I have given her my words that I will do whatever I can to stop the Hivefleet from ravaging her Craftworld.**"

The admirals were really confused now, but after a moment, they composed themselves. Kunas stepped forward.

"If that is what you wish, then we shall see to it."

"**Good. However, I have come to a decision about this situation and the plan proposed by Admiral Za'Heth.**"

Za'Heth stepped forward and knelt.

"Your will is the one that truly matter, my god. Just command us."

"**Very well, admiral.**"

After looking at them, I spoke my mind.

"**I am ordering the separation of all StarGate ships and the StarWars ships.**"

Kunas looked shocked. After all, he had worked tirelessly to organise the fleet. I continued.

"**Once our mission here is done, then we shall restore the current organisation, but until I say so, we will make ourselves as two distinct fleets.**"

Seth'Pah narrowed his eyes and a look of understanding appeared on his face. I smiled.

"**Seth'Pah has understood.**"

"I can only assume, my great god!"

"**Tell us your assumption, then.**"

Seth'Pah nodded and began to explain.

"I can assume, my collegues, that our most illustrious and ingenius God Emperor has decided to hide ourselves from the Imperium of Man. In case Admiral Za'heth's plan works, we do not want to antagonise the Imperium of Man. We will appear as two different fleets, totally unrelated."

"**Excellent, admiral. Very good. I will lead the StarWars fleet and make contact with the Imperium of Man, while the StarGate fleet shall play the villain.**"

Malcoth paled.

"My lord, how are we to resupply our fleet? Most of our industrial replicators and Asgard materialisers are aboard the Apophis class ships."

Kunas added.

"What of the Imperial Primus, sire? What will you do for a flagship?"

I chuckled.

"**We will deal with those in time, but right now, we need focus on the Tyranids. As soon as the reorganisation is done, I will lead the StarWars fleet and attack the Hivefleet so as to destroy or weaken it sufficiently that it may be defeated by the next world it attempts to consume.**"

As I was speaking, Farseer Laemis walked in with her new body. She was only wearing a robe made of thin silk and velvet. In her new dress, I appreciated her voluptuous body. Her lines were perfect as they went down from the thin and gentle neck down the firm and large breasts and to the narrow and supple waist, then back to the perfectly ratioed hips, then all the way down the long legs. She was tall, almost two meters in height, but then I was three meters. I suddenly noticed that the admirals had noticed my gaze upon her. I almost turn my attention back to them but then I realised that a ruler must be without shame. I need not feel ashamed. As the Farseer came up to me, I gestured to my right, where a chair beamed into existence. She gracefully walked past in front of me and sat down. Only then I turned my attention to my admirals.

"**As I was saying, we will assault the Hivefleet. Order the GIS Bright Glass to rejoin the Home Fleet and inform them that we are on our way. Also, exchange the bridge crew of all the StarWars ships and StarGate ships that no Jaffa can be seen aboard the bridge of StarWars ships.**"

Kunas was horrified.

"Sir, that's… that's going to take a very long time."

"**There are not that many Jaffa serving on the StarWars ships.**"

"They number approximately 10% of the StarWars ships, sir."

"**Let them join us later! I want the fleet to ready to depart within the hour!**"

The finality of my voice halted any further discussion. Then I stood up, at which my admirals all bowed down. I offered my hand to the Farseer.

"**Shall we retire to discuss the relationship between your Craftworld and my Imperium, my lady?**"

The Farseer paused, then took my hand.

"That is agreeable, my lord."

Leaving the admirals with many questions, I left the throne room.

* * *

Farseer Laemis and I walked down the short corridor to my personal dining room. It was rather large and empty place where I could conjure up tables and chairs as wished, and then conjured food as well. As we entered the chamber, a small table with white linen tablecloth and two exquisite chairs appeared. It a perfect square table for a couple. It was lucky that I had the entire database from USS Voyager so I could recreate such furniture. With my Guardians following us closely behind, we took our seats. The table was rather empty, so I created a tiny diamond vase with a single rose in it. The Farseer seemed puzzled. I guess she was never approached by a human suitor before. Most humans in this galaxy would flee or shoot at her rather than sit down at a dinner to chat with her.

The cutlery of a formal dining appeared before us. I changed the lighting and put some fine classical music from Voyager's database. I tried Beethoven's Moonlight on a gentle volume. Though she was perplexed by the number of eating utensils and the lighting, she was instantly mesmerised by the music. I assumed that her large ears would be more sensitive to music than a normal human, and for a moment, I adjusted my hearing to exactly match that of the Eldar. Then I heard the difference. It was same yet I could almost see and touch the moonlight described by the music. I guess for an Eldar, it was an intense thing. I could understand a little better on how they fell from a noble race that helped to defeat the Necrons into the depraved Dark Eldar. Laemis immediately grabbed the glass of water I created on the table, and then she spoke.

"Is this the music of your people? Your Imperium has musicians who can conjure such beauty through the sound? I… I have not heard such beauty since the days of old. It's like being in the calmest part of the Webway. I can feel this music… I just can feel it. Who created this?"

I chuckled.

"**A man named Ludwig van Beethoven.**"

"What species is this Ludwig?"

I conjured Beethoven's picture.

"**A human.**"

Laemis seemed very surprised and somewhat offended.

"That is impossible. A Mon'Keigh cannot create such beauty. They are crude and savage race with no… understanding of the greater views of the universe."

I smiled.

"**Ludwig, or as Beethoven as we call him out of respect, is a human who has lived… approximately 39,000 years ago on Terra. Even then he was admired and respected as a genius in music.**"

Laemis was really surprised.

"A mere human… a human from 39,000 years past has created such complex and… defining beauty?"

"**It's not just him. There are others who we call by their lastnames as a show of deference and respect. This one is done by a man named Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart who lived in similar times as Beethoven.**"

A piece of Mozart's music played, and I saw her smile widen.

"This is a delightful music, yet I sense a little sorrow…"

"**The man was a genius, but like most eccentric geniuses, he died poor and misunderstood man. His music lives on.**"

Laemis looked at me.

"Your people have watched the humans?"

I chuckled.

"**You seem to underestimate humans.**"

"They are barbarians with very little civilisation."

I ordered my nanites to slowly remove my mask. I could see her face and how it filled with surprise and shock. I spoke, slowly changing back my voice.

"**It seems that you under**estimate the humans…"

Her eyes were wide.

"You are a human? How does a human have such powers? I have not seen any human with such… such powers, or such… reason."

"I… used to be human."

"So when you said that you lived thirty years as a human, you did not mean that as a disguise."

"Is that how you understood that meaning?"

She nodded.

"I started out as a human, and like all humans I am full of potential. I merely chose to develop such potential while the humans of this dimension, this galaxy, has failed to protect what truly makes them… human."

Laemis seemed interested.

"What do you mean?"

"The humans you have encountered so far are truly ugly. They are perhaps the worst evolution of humanity. You see brutal, dogmatic, barbaric race of inferior beings of little or no civilisation and no chance of being cured of it. Yet, that Imperium of Man is one of the nightmares that humans had about how their civilisation would evolve."

"Really? This is not their natural state? This is not how they naturally act?"

"Oh, they act this way depending on circumstances, but… they were suppose to develop logic, reason, philosophy, compassion, sense of justice, the greater understanding of the universe and their role in it. Yet, here we have the most brutal, the most careless, the most inhuman empire of man. I see it as ironic."

I conjured up nice mushroom cream soup made with chicken stock and added with truffle shavings. I indicated which spoon to use. She caught on quick. We took a couple of spoonful. Her eyes went wide.

"This is… incredible. I assume that this is human food as well?"

"Yes."

She was genuinely surprised.

"I do not understand. Humans I know are creatures so inept with any forms of art. This… food…"

"Soup. Mushroom Cream soup."

"This Mushroom Cream soup is an art in itself!"

I was enjoying this. I opened her eyes to the best of humanity, and it was such a contrast compared to the worst of humanity she has witnessed for so long.

"Thank you… I am certain that my chef would be delighted, although… I am certain that my chef has no replies to your compliment."

"Why?"

"This soup is created… or shall I say… recreated by a machine."

"What? This beautiful food has not been made by hand?"

"It was… but a moment after it was created, it was stored through a very advanced machine that took the pattern of every atom in this dish and stored it. Now, I recreated it."

"Are you saying that this soup was made many years ago?"

"I am saying, that this soup was first made tens of thousands of years ago, and has been recreated countless times since. Still, it is fresh and beautiful."

For a moment, we ate in silence. There were so much for her to absorb. I also beamed up a sliced loaf of bread straight out of the oven. When I tore it open, the fantastic smell poured out into the air. Laemis' eyes opened wide once more.

"What is that?"

"This is bread. A common basic food that humans of old used to eat."

"I thought all humans ate the grey… things."

"Ah, you are talking about the grey bars of nutrients. Well, just remember that the humans you have seen before me are the worst of what humans could become."

She paused as she watched me tear a little piece of bread and eat it with the soup. She followed my actions, and her eyes closed as she savoured the bite. I smiled. After swallowing, she shuddered a little. She was an Eldar and all experiences were more intense than what a human could feel. She sighed and spoke.

"You have surprised me. You have surprised me a great deal. I never knew that humans were such… creatures of music and culinary skills."

I smiled.

"I assure you, my dear, that you haven't seen anything yet. Humans are ultimately frail and chaotic race of beings, and in the chaos of their hearts, they create beauty more worthy of gods. There is a saying among ancient humans. These words were created by their great wordsmiths."

"Wordsmith?"

"A writer. A man who writes things. Language is an important part of humanity, and he was such a genius that all life before him were recreated with beauty through his words. His name was William Shakespeare. He wrote in one of his famous plays this particular line where the character mockingly speaks about humanity. I know a captain of a starship who used this particular expression to a god-like being to explain what humanity is."

Laemis was now engrossed in the true human culture that I have exposed her to, and she liked it.

"What words were these?"

"What a piece of work is a man, how noble in reason, how  
infinite in faculties, in form and moving how express and  
admirable, in action how like an angel, in apprehension how like  
a god! the beauty of the world, the paragon of animals"

There was a moment's pause.

"That's what humanity is?"

"That's what I think humanity should be, and should strive to be."

"That is not like any part of humanity I have seen before."

"I can imagine. In truth, my former race is full of emotions as turmoils as that of the Eldar, perhaps even more so as their short life burns as brightly as any star."

The next course was the main course. I could have done a full course, but my nanites had just informed me that the fleet reorganisation would be over soon. We had Blanquette de veau, a French veal dish.As we ate, we talked a bit more about the food and how different cultures had different food. I told her about the hundreds of unique cultures that used to roam the once beautiful green-blue planet that humans so arrogantly used call the Jewel of the Universe. That really constrasted what she had seen about humans. Then we had dessert. It was a dark chocolate cake with warm liquid white chocolate sauce and a cherry. I thought the single bite of the cake almost gave her an orgasm. For some reason, my sex drive, which had been dormant and unresponsive to even the beautiful naked bodies of Sam Carter and Jen Keller, was active. It was flourishing, and I could barely contain it.

"This is the tastiest food I have ever tasted. I feel like I could eat it forever!"

Then I saw a danger. The Dark Eldar fell from grace as they fell too deeply into the pleasures of their creation. I now realised why that was. The Eldar physiology had meant that they felt the pleasures and pain and all other sensations far more intensely, but they also protected them from the over-doing of such sensations. A human would never really be able to eat a whole cake of such rich and sweet cake. If they do, they would need milk and other things to swallow it down, and then they would feel full. An Eldar would eat the cake, and cake alone, and then eat another and another and another until they decide that they need something tastier. This was a grave flaw in their physiology. This same trait would allow them to immerse deeper into the Warp and thereby allowing them to be powerful psykers, but this also made them vulnerable to darker path.

As she finished her piece of cake, and reached forth for the cake knife to cut another slice, I instantly reacted. Normally, I would have let her be, but for some reason, I acted. It was as if a tiny piece of my heart, that which I had thought all dead and now useless as my ascension toward godhood drew closer, began to… pound. I did not remember anymore… as to when it did so last. Perhaps when I saw Sam Carter for the first time aboard Odyssey, but that was more of sexual arousal, which did not reach to her clone. I honestly could remember the last time I felt this way. For whatever reason, I grabbed her wrist and stopped her from taking another piece. She looked perplexed, and then realised. She was a Farseer after all. She knew of all the things that could turn her to the path of the Dark Eldar. She swallowed nervously, then nodded in gratitude. I nodded back and let her hand go.

* * *

I cleared the table, and we set silently. Music was now turned off, and the light was normal. There was silence. Then she spoke.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome… umm…"

"Your… human cultures have been most… enlightening. I wish I could… I wish…"

"I am certain that your… that you can control yourself, and I would help… when I show you more of human culture and the best they could offer."

She pondered the offer for a moment. She closed her eyes and thought. Then she nodded.

"I… would welcome it."

There was more silence. Then our eyes met. We froze there. We stared into each other's eyes. It felt like hours. Then, the chamber doors opened. We quickly looked away. Kunas had entered.

"My emperor, the fleet is ready. We have readied Venator Destroyer GIS Galant as your temporary flagship while we create a ship worthy of you."

"Hmp… Very well admiral. I will join Galant within moments. Leave us."

The silence continued, and for some reason a song came into my mind. It was the song I liked from that movie… what was it? Ah, Juno. The name of the song? What was it? I remember pieces of the lyric. My body began to escape my control as I whispered.

"If I was a flower growing wild and free, all I wanted… wanted… a sweet honey bee…"

The words did not meet the tune, and the sound did not come out well, but I was in a sort of a trance.

"All I want is you, will you be my bride? Take me by the hand and stand by my side. All I want is you, will you stay with me? Hold me in your arms and sway me like the sea?"

Laemis looked up and then her eyes opened. She quickly got up and came to me, who was sitting in a catatonic state. As she moved so quickly and elegantly as an Eldar would, my Guardians sprang into action and grabbed her arms from reaching me. However, I could see the concern in her eyes. I attempted to blink, and it too a while and I spoke.

"What? What is it?"

She spoke, her voice trembling for reasons that I could not fathom.

"You were singing… I think."

"Yes… umm… the song… 'All I want is you' by… by… by… Barry Louis Poli… sar… Yes."

The Guardians let her go, and she wraped her cool yet warm hands around my face.

"Your condition is worsening. You cannot wait to give me the proof of your words to help my Craftworld. Your soul is collapsing. You need help. "

My eyes opened wide in surprise, and my nanites did not flash my eyes as they normally would. They were busily repairing all the physically manifesting damages my brain was suffering. If it was not for my nanites, I would have suffered gravely at the hands of this attack. I gulped.

"I… I… I cannot maintain con**tr**ol of **my**self. I **hate th**is… I… **am**… I am **the God** EMPEROR **OF THE** GAL**ACTIC IMPE**RIUM! **I will not** be **de**feat**ed**!"

I stood up so fast that my chair burst under the impact. Then I fell, my legs giving way. My Guardians all gathered around me. They were so concerned that they were actually allowing Laemis to touch me.

* * *

Ba'tet spoke to the Farseer with deep wrath and overwhelming concern.

"You have done this to our master. You will fix this, or you will know the true wrath of our Imperium. If something permanent happens to him, then I will personally make sure that every Eldar soul is fed to Slaanesh and your bodies torn and turned to ashes."

Yet, the threats were not the cause of concern in her eyes as her hands touched my face.

"Silence, Guardians. I will not allow your master to perish so."

She closed her eyes and focused. Then she opened her eyes with disbelief.

"How did this happen? How did I not see this? Guardian, attend!"

Ba'tet knelt down next to her. She looked at him with most grave expression.

"Your master's life is hanging in the balance. Will you take word that he requires the help of my people?"

"You have access to a vast amount of medical knowledge here."

"It is not a medical condition. It is the spell my people and I have woven for him. I thought to undo this by myself, but his condition was worse than I expected. His lack of symptoms has fooled me. I must get him to my Craftworld. If I could get to the nearest world with a Webway gate…"

"No."

She looked surprised.

"You would let your master suffer and die?"

Ba'tet's concern was still there but there was a confidence.

"He is our god. If he dies, then it is just a matter of time before he is returned to us."

"He may be powerful, and he may indeed bring life back. However, his soul hangs in the balance. I have seen how transfers memories and then the soul. If he returns to life as I expect him to, then he would return only as a memory and not the soul."

"His soul is inviolable."

"Then transfer him to a new body!"

Ba'tet hesitated.

"His new body is not ready. His current form is the latest and the most powerful. Even the new body will not survive the transfer. You have to heal him in this current body. His soul has evolved to suit the current body and none else. For him, each transfer requires significant conscious effort to maintain his soul. Unconscious transfer means that the soul will be stuck in this body."

Laemis looked at Ba'tet with venom in her eyes.

"Then will you let him die?"

"No. Find another way."

Laemis breathed deeply.

"If you will not let me take him to my people, then I will take you to my people."

Ba'tet paused, and then nodded.

"Very well. I will instruct the captain to plot the course you give me."

* * *

It was the first time that I really took a dive into my own subconscious. It was fascinating. I felt like I was in that movie with… what was that movie? It was a movie about… a serial killer and some people who go into other people's minds… I could not remember.

I was standing in emptiness. No… it wasn't really emptiness. It was… darkness. I was standing on the darkness itself.

I expected to see myself as a child somewhere here. That's how these things usually went. Usually a traumatic event would have turned my inner-self into a crying child or something. Yet I saw nothing.

Then I realised that I was afraid.

I could not see an inner-me.

Was there no inner… me?

Suddenly, I realised that I was standing on a line. Before me was place of white. It was just as empty and its white glare harsh. Behind me were the darkness, and its shadow just as harsh.

Usually, a character in this situation would either run somewhere and trying to find an exit, particularly since they don't realise that they are in their own subconscious.

I was aware.

I am always aware… well, except for this time.

I frowned and I decided to look at myself.

There was no mirror and my head could not pop out and let me see my body, but I knew that I was naked in my current body, which I assumed was very similar to that of Matrix where the residual image of myself was projected. The body was just like it when I looked at it from outside the clone pod.

When I looked up, I saw three dots coming at me from my left, the white place, and my right, the darkness, and my front, the line between. They were people, and I assumed that they were a part of me.

I was right.

In the dark place, the being was clad in white and gold, and he was truly like a god and an emperor. He was benevolent and kind, and all the good things eminated from him. He was the single white dot in the backdrop of black.

In the white place, the being was clad is same armor and clothes, except his color was black with gold trims. This one was evil. He was like all the villains from all the books and movies and TV shows put together, and without any of their weaknesses.

The one coming at me down the line was still far ahead.

This subconscious thing was tricky. However, I had some knowledge into these things. I knew that I should actually ignore all these and focus in getting back to my normal self.

I sat down in a full lotus position. I breathed out, although I found myself breathing out strange fire-like steams of a dozen different colors.

I forced myself to control my breathing. I opened myself to the universe. I watched myself as I attempted to meditate.

Things became calm.

It was just steady breathes.

My heart beat slower, matching the breathing. Of course, this could not really happen, but this was my subconscious.

I felt myself rising.

Then I felt something similar to music. It was a bit like violin or cello.

It was beautiful.

Then the one on the line appeared.

It was Farseer Laemis.

It was her… but she was in full battle gear and holding the singing spear she attacked me with. I suddenly felt pain where the wound was.

* * *

The Imperial Primus moved as fast as it could. It was heading to the Eldar Craftworld of Saim Hann. The Eldar Farseer was still clinging to the God Emperor who was laid on his crystal bed and the Alteran healing beam gently healed any physical manifestation of the psychic attack.

Suddenly, the Emperor winced and blood exploded out from his stomach where half-healed wound suddenly rejected the nanites and began to bleed.

* * *

"Seriously? This is obviously the visual representation of the psychic attack."

As I exasperatedly commented to them, I looked down at my wound, and instead of the wound, I saw the blade of the spear stuck there. It was slowly turning, making my wounds worse, and around that wound was a dark thing. It was a swarm, which I guess was a very accurate representation of nanites and Replicators. They were fighting. Each cells in that wound was a castle where the Eldars defended it with sharp swords and long spears while the nanites were the great beasts like Tyranids who attempted to overcome the fortified cells in the wound.

The representation of Laemis' part in the psychic attack swung her spear and cut my neck, but it just went through me. I guess I saw it as the illusion it was. It could not affect me. Then there were twelve Warlocks. They all carried a power sword, and they attempted to cut my head off or skwer me in the body. They were laughable as I watched them dance. I even conjured a bowl of popcorn and a can of soda as I watched them.

* * *

"Can you hear me? You must fight this. Do not give up. I will heal you… I will not give up… again."

Then she kissed the God Emperor, and the Guardians just stood there. Their faces were emotionless, but Ba'tet's eyes twinkled with interest.

* * *

I was surprised when Laemis appeared. She was the Laemis I was talking to. She still wore that clothes I gave her when I got her a new body. She was shouting something at me, but I could not hear her. Then I suddenly noticed that the Farseer was now targeting Laemis.

For some reason, I felt a great passion, and I stood up, and put Laemis behind me, protecting her with my body. Then I realised the stupidity of my action. The moment I recognised the Farseer's spear as a threat, it went right through my left chest into my imaginary heart.

* * *

"His heart and lungs are giving out!"

The doctor shouted as he placed a very advanced looking breathing mask on the God Emperor's mouth and nose. The white beam of healing still enveloped the Emperor, but it was barely healing the wounds that were appearing all over the body.

* * *

"Oh, shitballs! You really gotta be kidding me. Laemis better give me something more than a kiss when I'm done with this!"

I screamed when a Warlock skewered me from the side. One by one, with what appeared to be a triumphant face, the Warlocks stuck their blades into me.

"This is so unpleasant… and it's getting worse."

I saw, though I could not turn my head thanks to the spear stick out of my neck, a large shape of what appeared to be a stone carving of the galaxy, and there were a lot of black dots which were actually the sharp bladed ends of chains. The chains grabbed me, and they were obviously razor-bladed chains, and their touch meant pain and wound, though I was affected a bit less thanks to my understanding of how all this was just my imagination.

Although I thought that I could really imagine Laemis… perhaps naked and dancing for me… or something… to distract my mind from the chains slowly wrapping themselves around me.


	79. Chapter 79

**This is a crossover between StarGate SG-1, StarWars, StarTrek, StarCraft, Warhammer 40K, Farscape and other sci-fi series. I don't own anything from the sci-fi series I write about. I am just writing it for fun.  
**

* * *

Firstly, I am really sorry for such delay in posting. I had a massive writer's block since last chapter. Although I finished the chapter, it is much shorter than I expected. I really hope to write the next chapter much faster than I have done for this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 79  
**

A major problem faced by social and political structures like the monarchy is often the result of a well structured system geared toward giving only one person with absolute and extensive powers. When that person is suddenly incapacitated, then there is chaos. Of course, back in the Stargate Universe, there would be a standing chain of succession. If the God Emperor, for whatever reason, is incapacitated, then his First Prime Grazak would be in command and he will have almost every authority and might of the God Emperor. In case that he is also removed from action, then the twelve Guardians would inherit the responsibility starting with Ba'tet the Chief Guardian.

Now, the great star fleet of the Galactic Imperium faced a problematic issue. The Imperial Primus, where the God Emperor resides, has gone to find the Eldar Craftworld Saim Hann in order to heal the God Emperor from an insidious attack caused by none other than his current love interest. That alone is a massive problem. However, the problem compounds itself when all of the twelve Guardians have left with the God Emperor. This meant that first twelve members in the chain of succession are not available. Should such thing happen, then Kunas, the captain of Imperial Primus and the High Admiral, would be in command. Unfortunately, he was in command of the Imperial Primus.

This situation had left no one in charge. That has added to the problem of impending battle commanded by the God Emperor against a Tyranid Hivefleet. The fleet had split itself under the God Emperor orders, and they were now in a serious chaos. It was not long before the admirals gathered together to sort out the problem. It was truly fortunate, and expected, that the admirals and the captains of the fleet were firmly and strongly loyal to the God Emperor and his commands. No one attempted or sought power among them, and they were all concerned about their divine master and his previous orders.

"Admirals, as you know, we have a major problem. Our master is absent at the moment and yet the battle with the Tyranids and the execution of the plan 053 are upon us. I ask you to give me your opinions."

Malcoth Laarin was the currently ranking officer, but that was only because he was made the admiral before others rather than anything else. Seth'Pah, on the other hand, had a great following among the Jaffa captains and the Jaffa crew. Although there were many humans from the StarWars dimension, the Jaffa still made up most of the crew. Za'heth had little voice in the fleet, but he now ranked an admiral too. These three men, who all could have vied for control over this massive and powerful fleet, gathered together to find the best solution. This was the kind of society that the Galactic Imperium was supposed to be.

"I believe that as we are all admirals, we should divide up the responsibilities."

Seth'Pah proposed, and the other two nodded. Malcoth answered.

"Admiral Seth'Pah, although I am a senior admiral to you, it is only because of the timing of my promotion. You have experience, and I would defer to your opinion this."

Seth'Pah nodded.

"Thank you, Admiral Laarin. I do not believe there will be much conflict between our commands. We have at least two issues that requires attention, and possibily… three fleets to command."

Za'heth cocked his head.

"Three, admiral?"

"My proposal is that Admiral Laarin take the StarWars fleet and fight the Hivefleet, with the intention of withdrawing if the situation warrants."

Malcoth nodded.

"I will take the StarGate fleet and prepare the return of the Emperor."

"And I?"

"You, Admiral Za'heth, will be given the ships needed to fulfil your plan as best as we can. You will have all the ships you require."

Malcoth nodded, and he saw that Za'heth was in agreement.

"Very good, Admiral Seth'Pah. Then I will delay no longer and depart immediately to fight the Hivefleet."

He quickly stood up and left. Za'heth turned to Seth'Pah.

"Admiral, I have studied the notes of the God Emperor created before he fell… and it would appear that we require a sacrifice."

Seth'Pah looked curious.

"A sacrifice?"

"Someone will have to play the real villain who would be destroyed along the with the ship."

"Ah… yes… That was the issue that we were supposed to discuss. To lose a whole fleet and its crew would be a serious problem. From the last communication with the God Emperor, the ships were supposed to be filled with Clones in Jaffa garbs."

Za'heth frowned.

"But… the Clone Template is only on the Imperial Primus, and Clones can be produced only aboard a select few Lucrehulks. None of our ships can produce Clones."

Seth'Pah frowned.

"Hmm… How many Clones do we have in the StarGate fleet?"

"The God Emperor ordered a majority to the StarWars fleet. We would normally have… 2.5 million aboard the StarGate fleet… but…"

"How many?"

"One million… may be a bit less."

"Alright… that's not that much of a problem."

Za'Heth sighed.

"Unfortuantely, this has become a problem because the scale and the span of my plan has been expanded by the God Emperor. We need… at least… umm… four hundred twenty thousand Clones aboard the Bait Fleet in Jaffa clothings."

Seth'Pah frowned.

"Why so many?"

"The God Emperor wanted maximum shipboard security on those ships so that they would not be captured."

"What of the Security Droids?"

"We are ordered to deactivate them even in the case of boarding. We were ordered so that the Imperium finds nothing from us that might link the StarWars fleet with us."

Seth'Pah shook his head.

"How will he explain the same weapons used by all ships?"

"I have an idea on that. We change the gas we use for the plasma weapon medium, and then change our story… from this side."

"What do you mean?"

"Instead of having the StarWars fleet somehow linked to us, let's just say… we found a ship that crashed to our world and we reverse engineered it."

Za'heth's eyes brightened as he explained. Seth'Pah nodded slowly.

"I see where this is going. Get everyone you need and make up the proper story and history just in case the Imperium of Man get their hands on any of our data."

"Yes, sir."

"We will do this in the name of our God Emperor!"

The Imperial Primus exited hyperspace with its exterior flaring from the damages it suffered from the long travel. It was only the strength and integrity of the superial material that made up the ship allowed it such long travel despite the treacherous conditions. However, all focus of everyone aboard was on healing their beloved God Emperor. Once stopped, they sent out cloaked scout ships to scour the surroundings for the trail of the Saim Hann Craftworld.

It was almost three hours before one of the scout ships got a hit. They detected a massive gravity fluctuation consistant with a giant object hurtling through normal space with intense inertial dampening field. They also detected a fleet of unseen objects around the main object. The Imperial Primus changed its course immediately and ignoring all the damages caused by the modified hyperdrive, arrived in the path of the Craftworld.

After they have arrived, Laemis sat in the observation deck and focused her mind. Her psychic powers sizzled around her head as she sent a powerful message to her Craftworld. Then after about twenty minutes, three Eldar Void Stalker battleships appeared before the Imperial Primus. Although the massive size of the Imperial Primus dwarfed the three Eldar battleships, they were not small. They were all mighty ships, each with their sleek hulls with design so non-human. Laemis nodded as she watched the three ships appear. She turned to Ba'tet who was guarding his Emperor.

"They have agreed to meet. I have convinced them that you are honourable and that I can convince you to guarantee their safety if they come aboard."

Ba'tet nodded.

"I will give my word. Neither I nor anyone aboard shall harm your people unless it is them who breach the code of honour."

Laemis nodded. She bent down and gently stroked Emperor's face.

"It won't be long. I will save you."

A male Farseer, with ornate helm and Rune Armor walked down the corridor with two Warlocks and four Banshees. They were escorted by a dozen Jaffa Elites, who were the ceremonial guardians of the Emperor and his personal possessions, such as Imperial Primus. The combination was actually rather graceful. The Eldar the lithe figures who moved gracefully while the Jaffa Elites were striking warriors whose every move was intentional and conscious.

Once led to the chamber of the God Emperor, the Jaffa Elites retreated, as they were not allowed in the chamber unless so ordered. The Banshees remained outside while the Farseer and the Warlocks entered the massive door. Their expressions were unreadable behind their helmets, but their behaviour was shaken when they saw Laemis alive and well. Laemis and the Eldar delegates bowed gracefully. The male Farseer spoke in rather a deep baritone for an Eldar.

"Farseer Laemis, it is good to see you alive. We have felt a great sorrow as your life ended in our sight. We held hope as your soul remained alive. What happened to you?"

"Much has happened to me since we have parted, Marlees, however, we have an important decision to make."

Marlees, the male Farseer, slowly moved his hands and removed his helm. A handsome yet very Eldar-like face appeared. Laemis took a step forward.

"I would stand before the Council to argue my case."

Marlees narrowed his eyes.

"Argue your case? What has happened to you, Laemis? You sound almost like a Mon-Keigh!"

Laemis sighed.

"Trust in me, Marlees. I have seen a new vision. A terrible vision. Only way to save our people, to save our Craftworld is to save him."

Marlees narrowed his eyes.

"A vision… I see… I will ask the Council to hear your words, Laemis, but I cannot promise anything. Our collective vision saw this… being as the Great Darkness. I can feel it now that I have seen him. There is a great hunger within him. I can feel the power and thirst bleeding from his very presence. His hunger for dominion and thirst for power is greater even than the hunger of the Great Devourer."

Laemis chuckled.

"You have no idea, Marlees. He is greater than we have ever imagined. Besides, we do not have a choice. If we let him die here, then his minions shall obliterate our Craftworld."

A Warlock interjected in shock.

"Farseer, surely you jest! Though impressive, they are no match for the Craftworld and the might of the Eldar."

Laemis stared back at the Warlock.

"Truly? We are a dying race, Warlock. We cannot dare meet them in combat lest we are destroyed. I have seen their power. I have seen their fleet. They would swarm over us and we would fall."

Marlees nodded.

"Very well. We will discuss this with the Council."

Laemis turned back to the God Emperor.

"What of his condition?"

"We will halt further damages until the Council makes a decision."

Ba'tet nodded.

The Warlocks formed a circle around the God Emperor while Laemis and Marlees approached the God Emperor's wound. The black metallic pool of nanites was still within the wound attempting their best to heal their lord and master. The flesh would knit for few seconds only to be disrupted and cut asunder by the residual psychic power. However, the wound surprised Marlees.

"How is this possible?"

Laemis chuckled at the male Farseer's surprise.

"Did I not tell you? He is special."

"You must have made a mistake. This wound is far too small, and even now the wound weakens to his powers of healing, which is astonishing all by itself!"

"Indeed, Marlees. I was surprised as well. He had made no attempt to block my attack with psychic power, yet he was not utterly broken asunder as I expect any would. The attack would have easily shattered aside a Greater Daemon of the Ruinous Powers, and yet this one suffered only a relatively small fleshwound."

Marlees shook his head.

"Impossible. Did not the human's seer they call the Emperor fall by similar attack by his own traitorous son?"

"Yes. The psychic wound truly maimed their Seer-Emperor and even now he suffers unending agony in his Golden Throne, where he has suffered for last ten thousand years."

Marlees looked down at the God Emperor's body.

"And yet this 'Emperor' suffers so little. By the looks of it, he would recover in a few hundred years."

Ba'tet took a step forward.

"Although my master's power is significant, he is still bound to that body and his soul within him. His powers of healing will eventually fail before such psychic damage dissipates. You will heal him now."

Marlees looked up at the Guardian.

"This is not an easy feat, servant. This attack was a most powerful of its kind that we could must at the time. The wound itself fights all and any attempts to heal the body. We must make use of many more Warlocks in order to remove the psychic impact and let the body heal itself. Such mustering of Warlocks must be carefully considered by the whole of Craftworld. After all, we cannot trust in your good will to let our Warlocks live after we heal him."

Ba'tet's eyes bulged in rage.

"You dare insult my honor? I am Jaffa! My word is never broken!"

"We can no more trust you than we can trust an Inquisitor, servant. Bleat at me no longer."

Laemis stopped their arguing.

"This is not helping. I will go forth to speak to the Council. Marlees and the Warlocks will remain as hostages as well as preventing further damage to the Emperor's body."

I got tired of playing victim to the imaginary representation of my wound. After a while, the pains of their skewering of me no longer amused me.

As Laemis' image attempted to spear me once more, I grabbed the spear and pulled her toward me. I grabbed her throat with the other hand and squeezed. Her eyes got wide as she tried to say something but I cut her off before she could speak.

"Oh, please… You are only an image of her. You are her psychic imprint only. I have no problem tearing you apart."

Then with a single twist, I snapped her neck. I immediately swung her corpse toward a Warlock who was slashing at me. They rolled into a crumpled heap as I fought the other images. It was only after I finished off the last image of Warlock that I noticed the absence of the imaginary corpeses. Instead, they were still all around me, with their bodies in tact and ready for second round. I smiled.

"So, that's it? A perpetual torment and internal combat? Let's get it on!"

I summoned an imaginary home stereo and put on some music.

The first song was Bang a Gong (Get It On) by T-Rex. I moved as if I was dancing while fighting the Eldar's psychic attack.

_Well you're dirty and sweet, clad in black__  
__Don't look back and I love you__  
__You're dirty and sweet, oh yeah_

I parried thrust of a spear and twirled on the spot to evade another.

_Well you're slim and you're weak__  
__You've got the teeth of a hydra upon you__  
__You're dirty sweet and you're my girl.__  
_

I kicked a Warlock and the jumped out of the way as another Warlock's sword cut the first one into two.

_Get it on, bang the gong , get it on__  
__Get it on, bang the gong, get it on_

"Get it on! Bang the gong! Get it on!"

As I sang along, I grabbed a Warlock's head and punched it through with my fist. I smiled at the feeling of his shattered skull around my fist.

_You're built like a car, you've got a hub cap diamond star halo__  
__You're built like a car, oh yeah__  
__You're an untamed youth that's the truth with your cloak full of eagles__  
__You're dirty sweet and you're my girl._

I ran my fingers through the back of Laemis's image and pulled out a chunk of her spines.

_Get it on, bang the gong , get it on__  
__Get it on, bang the gong, get it on_

"Get it on! Bang the gong! Get it on! Oh, yeah!"

I felt myself stronger as I fought them, and I grabbed another Warlock's head by one hand and using his neck as a pole, spun around on the spot, horribly twisting his neck.

_You're windy and wild, you've got the blues in your shoes and your__stockings__  
__You're windy and wild, oh yeah_

I snatched a Singing Spear from a Warlock and skewered yet another with it.

_You're built like a car, you've got a hub cap diamond star halo__  
__You're dirty sweet and you're my girl.__  
_

I kneed a Warlock's spine the tore him in half, the smashed another Warlock with the two halves of the body.

_Get it on, bang the gong , get it on__  
__Get it on, bang the gong, get it on_

"Now, that's entertainment! Hell, yeah!"

I chuckled as I splattered the blood on my hands over the ground, and saw the images surrounding me again, but I saw with pleasure that they weren't as confident or as strong as before. I laughed out aloud.

"New round? Alright, let's see… Let's try 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC. It would sound rather appropriate."

As the guitar rang across this barren plane of my mind, the Eldar came at me. I sang along to the song as I fought them, as I did so, I felt more and more power returning to me.

"Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too  
I'm on the highway to hell!"

As I fought the Eldar, something began to fill up in my chest. It was power. It was the pychic power that was finally becoming in sync with my mind. My body held such power but I could not make the perfect use of them before, however, this psychic combat had awakened that raw power.

Like the shade cast by a sun, the shadow of myself began to grow beneath my feet. Like thick and oozy oil, my shadow continued to spread relentlessly. The Eldar did not seem to notice, but I did. I felt the power filling me up slowly.

When that power finally reached the peak, the shadow exploded. Almost like the initial explosion of crude oil from the drilling, the shadow under me exploded upward, completely overwhelming me. The Warlocks fell back at this development, but it was too late.

The shadows, now appearing metallic and liquid and opaque black, grabbed all of them and tore them apart. The Warlocks and Laemis reappeared moments later, but I had already embraced my power. I walked out from the curtain of my shadow, and I was clad in my traditional black nanite armor. Indeed, the representation of my power came in the form of nanites.

I just smiled.

"Very well, Farseer Laemis. We shall aid this man, but we will want something from both you and him for this. What you ask is a most difficult task to say the least."

Laemis smiled as the elders of the Craftworld decided. She was granted thirty six Warlocks and eleven Farseers. She quickly led them back to the Imperial Primus to heal the Emperor.

When she returned to the chamber, Marlees came up to her.

"Laemis, it appears that your 'lover' is much stronger than you have led me to believe. His self-healing powers are becoming strong and the psychic wound is being weakened."

Laemis' face brightened.

"Then it will be easier to extract the psychic poison from his mind."

"Indeed. However, I must caution you. This creature is powerful. As I have tended to him and slowed the wound, I felt his power increasing even from his already immense power. If he continues to increase his psychic power at current rate, he would easily be defeat a Greater Daemon with his mind alone."

Laemis nodded in acknowledgement and focused on the Emperor.

* * *

Following is a possible spin-off. Please offer your opinions.

-===-

**The Quest for Enlightenment - Warhammer40K/Lord of the Rings Crossover**  
-===-

The dark night surrounded the hobbits as they climbed to the top. They found themselves in a ring of broken pillars of the old ruin. Their eyes darted about as the shadows rose out of the dark. The Nazgûl surrounded them, and pulled out their long swords. Sam, Merry and Pippin prepared themselves to defend Frodo, despite the terrifying fear growing in their hearts.

Samwise Gamgee shouted as he brandished his short sword regardless of how useless gesture that was.

"Back you devils!"

Sam's sword clashed against the swords of the Nazgûl, but was swiftly thrown aside. Merry and Pippin closed the gap in front of Frodo, but they too were cast aside with impunity. Indeed, the little hobbits were no match for the dark powers of the ancient and malevolent Nazgûl. Frodo, his heart also filled to the brim with fear, stepped back across the courtyard of the Amon Sûl, dropping his sword with a clatter. He stumbled, fell, and he crawled backward until he was backed against a fallen column. Something compelled him, and Frodo took out the Ring from his pocket. Immediately, the leader of the Wraiths felt the presence of the Master Ring, and he slowly and purposefully approached Frodo, drawing a long thin dagger. Frodo tried to scramble back, terrified, but he had nowhere to go. Desperate and compelled, he slipped on the Ring.

The world changed around Frodo. The Nazgûls' true forms were revealed to him, ghostly kings with their kingly crowns made of dust and shadows. The High King reached out for the Ring, and the Ring responded. Its will was mighty indeed. It was powerless, yet it could will itself to make Frodo lift his own hand toward the Wraith. With desperate strength, Frodo yanked his hand back. It was surprising to the Nazgûl. Who could possibly resist the might and terror of the will inside the One Ring? The King, the chief of the Nazgûl and the long-hated Witch-King of Angmar, was offended by this tiny creature's inner strength. With silent roar, the Wraith King plunged his dagger into Frodo through the left shoulder, pinning the hobbit to the ground, then reached again for the Ring. Frodo cried out in pain.

Then something happened that no one could have foreseen.

The Strider had just come up the stairs with his sword and torch, but there was something else. A white light as bright as the midday sun upon a field of marbles flared across the top of Amon Sûl, its glare sweeping across the tall ancient watchtower and upon the Nazgûl. Frodo, still seeing the vision of the Ring, saw the light in a different way. He saw bright purple tendrils of light, which seemed almost impossible in this world of shadows treaded by the likes of the Nazgûl. Yet, it was there. It was like the blaze of a pit of fire in the darkest moment of the night. It was intense and it was so strange. The Nazgûl reacted instantly. They felt the light and it seared them. Their black cloaks literally began to smoke and sizzle as the white light washed over them.

The Witch-King hissed as it drew its sword once more and approached the light with the rest of the Nazgûl behind him. Frodo saw him frowning. Others such as Sam, saw the cloaks of the Nazgûl burn with bright purple flames. Then suddenly, just as it had appeared, the light flicked out. Where the light had been, was a lithe figure standing tall with a spear held in the right hand. It was a woman with long flowing red hair. She was wearing a strange clothes glittering at night as if it was made of stars. Her eyes were closed and her face still glowed a little. Then as the Witch-King came closer, she opened her eyes. The mighty thrust of the chief Nazgûl's blade was evaded with such ease that the Nazgûl and Strider paused their movements in shock. The woman was agile beyond compare and her spear sang as it whistled through the air. The Nazgûl made a desperate step back, and fortunately evaded the blade.

The woman turned and everyone saw anger in her eyes. Her eyes seemed to fill with loathing of the Nazgûl who stood before her. Suddenly, sparks arose around her. Lightning spewed forth from her body, and covered her in a veil of storms. The Nazgûl hissed as they slowly backed away. Then they broke rank and fled. Just as the Witch-King stepped over the edge, he threw his sword at the woman. Yet, it did not reach. A great wall of azure light blinded everyone as its intensity broke the cursed sword asunder and shattered it. The shards were sent flying back into the face of the Witch-King, who screamed with death and fell over the edge. Yet, it did not die. It was not destined to die yet.

With the Nazgûl fled, the glowing of the woman finally ended. She sighed and fell to the ground only to catch herself in time to make a nice landing and sitting up. Strider, while keeping a wary eye on her, quickly headed to Frodo, where Sam and others were already gathered. Sam cried at Strider as Frodo's eyes went blank and he gasped for breaths.

"Strider! Help him, Strider!"

Strider nodded and went to Frodo's side. He had a quick look over the wound, and then took up the dagger that Witch-King had left behind. Strider's eyes became hard.

"He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade."

The blade dissolved into dust, and its remnants dispersed in the wind. Strider threw down the hilt as if it was poisonous.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine."

Then everyone paused. They felt the woman standing over them. Strider quietly and hastily attempted to grab his knife, but before he could, the woman's spear had touched his neck in a warning. She spoke, and her voice was like the light of dawn upon a green field

"You… human… tell me where this place is."

Strider noticed how her voice contained contempt when she said 'human' but there was a little of regrets a moment after she voiced the contempt. The Ranger gulped and slowly nodded.

"You are standing on top of the tower of Amon Sûl, the ruin of a once mighty watchtower that Elendil, the last Lord of Andúnië, and the first High King of Arnor and Gondor. Please, let me tend to the wound of my friend. He is wounded by a cursed weapon of the Nazgûl."

The woman narrowed her eyes.

"I care not for the insignificant names of insignificant humans, and I shall require more knowledge of this world. Yet, I see that your friend requires some aid. Stand aside."

Strider, having seen her deal with the Nazgûl, reluctantly stood back, gesturing the hobbits to do the same. Though wary of this strange woman, they took a step back as if compelled by something. The woman knelt down next to Frodo and frowned as she ran her supple fingers across the wound. She placed her palm on the shoulder of the hobbit and focused. Her cloak, gold and black with white lines, seemed to glow as her palm glowed gold. After a moment, she turned her head to the Strider.

"Human, tell me… What were those loathsome creatures of the shadows? I must know what they are exactly before I can truly heal this little one."

Strider gulped. Even from the distance, his torch revealed her stunning beauty. She was truly beautiful, perhaps more than even his beloved Arwen. While Arwen was like the bright morning star, this woman was like the river of stars. Strider quickly got a grip on himself and began to answer her questions.

"They are the Nazgûl, the Ringwraiths of Sauron, the Servants of the Dark Enemy. They were once mortal Men, three being 'great lords' of Númenor. They are the Dark Riders, the Ulairi, the Enemy's most terrible servants; darkness goes with them, and they cry with the voices of death."

The woman scoffed at the last remark.

"They do not scream with the voices of death, pitiful mortal. They mewl like cowardly kittens compared to the howling of the Banshees or the relentless zeal of the Space Marines, and definitely nothing to the deathful whispers of the Necrons. However, your pathetic information had helped a bit."

Then she went to work. The golden light in her palm intensified, and the wound began to close. Tiny black shards of the dagger popped out from the wound and fell away from the wound as if they were alive and escaping from the light. When she was done, she breathed out a great sigh and stepped back to allow the hobbits and Strider to take a look at Frodo. Looking at them with emotionless eyes, the woman flicked her hair back. Strider's eyes went wide when he saw her ears.

They were pointy and long… just like the ears of the Elf. Then Strider noticed how she was so similar to an Elf despite the overwhelming arrogance that seemed to naturally curl off on her and the contempt she displayed toward him. The Elf-kind he knew were not like them, but the woman had all the physical features of an Elf. She was lithe and nubile, agile and swift. She had the air about her that was filled with power and wisdom. Now that she had healed Frodo, the strange Elf-woman once again pointed her spear at Strider's neck.

"Now, we shall begin again. What is the name of this world?"

The Strider was as confused as the next man… or hobbit. Everyone knew that this world is Middle Earth. This Elf should know it but then she was so very strange. The Strider raised his hands up and showed her that he was peaceful. He spoke in Elvish to show her that he was an Elf-friend, and not someone to be afraid of.

"_I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn, also known as Estel in Rivendell. Fear not, I wish you no harm._"

The Elf woman narrowed her eyes.

"What language is that? It is not unpleasant, and somewhat reminds of my people's language, son of Arathorn."

Aragorn was now very surprised. An Elf woman who does not know the Elf tongue was strange indeed, and yet she understood him. The woman scoffed.

"I read your mind, pathetic man."

Aragorn blanched, and a thousand thoughts quickly passed his mind as he sought to hide them. The woman narrowed her eyes.

"Your attempts are futile. I now know who and what you are… and what the little hobbit carries."

Sam made a deliberate move to stand between her and Frodo, but she did not care. She was staring at Strider who gulped in fear of a kind that he had never faced before. The woman retracted her spear, which sang as its blade cut through the air. She stepped around Aragorn, her eyes examining the man.

"You are an interesting creature… a half-man, half-Elf. Elf… how similar they are to my people… This is interesting. Perhaps I can take shelter with these Elves…"

Aragorn breathed deep and sighed. He asked her the questions of his own.

"Who are you? If you are not an Elf why do you look so similar?"

"I cannot answer the second question as I do not know the answer myself. However, I can tell you who I am… since you shall escort me to this… Rivendell. I am Farseer Laemis of the Craftworld Saim Hann of the Eldar."

"The Eldar?"

That was the same name given to the High Elves of old, the race of Elrond himself. Yet, Aragorn did not know of this 'Craftworld Saim Hann'. It sounded very foreign… very… alien. The 'Eldar' woman, the 'Farseer' turned her gaze to the hobbits. Aragorn was suddenly afraid for Frodo. Although she saved the hobbit, now she knew what he carried. The woman raised her left palm toward Frodo, who was still unconscious. Frodo's right hand opened and the One Ring slowly rose into the air. Greatly fearing what could happen should a being of such power as this woman become corrupted by the Ring, Aragorn's hand moved to the hilt of his sword, only to be blocked by the tip of her spear's blade.

The ring floated toward her palm, yet it did not reach her flesh. A field of light radiated from her lower belly and enveloped her. The ring sizzled against the field and was tossed back to Frodo, its golden surface glowing as if it was dipped in fire. The woman sighed and ran her hand gently over her stomach. Aragorn had seen many mothers with child to know that this woman was carrying a child, and it was this child that radiated the light that rejected the ring. It was as if the child knew the evil of the ring and cast it aside and protected its mother. The woman returned her spear to her back and tied it there. Then she went to the edge of the tower and looked outward, leaving Aragorn to tend to the hobbits.

Understanding that he needed to get the hobbits to Rivendell quickly, he rallied them. The 'Farseer' followed them quietly, her focus remaining with her belly and the child inside. Aragorn felt the love she had for the child, and from her longing gaze up the black heavens, that she loved the father of the child as well. It was such intense feeling that emitted that he could almost touch it. The hobbits, now with Frodo conscious again, stayed away from her despite thanking her for saving his life. She did not mind. She was focused on her child. Her steps, though distracted by her intense thoughts, did not falter. Her movements were nimble and agile, with precision more deadly than anything Elf arrow. Though they were all walking, she moved like an Elf and she always moved three steps ahead no matter where the road went. Aragorn was wary as he knew that this woman did not know the way but managed to predict which way Aragorn would turn. It was eerie.

As they walked, Aragorn could not contain his curiosity any longer.

"What are you, Farseer Laemis? I have seen many Elves, and Lord Elrond, an Eldar among the races of this earth, yet I have not heard such name or such lack of knowing this world."

The woman paused and surveyed the surroundings. She scoffed as she stared out into the distance.

"Huh… Curiosity… You humans are all the same. Your curiosity is something that cannot be stifled by anything. Just like my beloved has shown me. I guess that is one of very few admirable qualities of your… primitive race."

"The Race of Man is a proud race full of many good qualities."

The Farseer chuckled.

"That may be true. Such things have been proven to me by my beloved, but he is not here to defend your people from all the terrible deeds of your… cousins."

Cousins? Was she talking about a different Race of Man?

"Cousins?"

"Yes… I have met and fought humans long before you were even born. For thousands of years I have stood among my kind as your cruel, vindictive and pathetically ignorant race waged war across the stars. My people, the Eldar, now broken and scattered through darkness of our own making, could no longer mask your terrible deeds against the innocents."

Aragorn shook his head.

"That cannot be! While it is true that some men fell to the hands of the Enemy, and thus proven that man's heart can be corrupted, but there are still many righteous people who would not do what you suggest."

The Farseer turned her head and stared at Aragorn.

"You have hope. This is intriguing. Not many of your kind have hope in your race… at least not among those I have encountered. You certainly do not show blind hate toward me."

Aragorn was perplexed by the woman.

"You have aided us, and you certainly looked to be an Elf-kind. I was raised by Lord Elrond of Rivendell, a great lord of the Elves, the Master of Last Homely House. I, myself have some Elf-blood in my veins that courses through me along with the once-proud blood of Isildur."

His heritage interested her. Particularly interesting for her was the mention of his half-blood status. Her eyes softened as she replied.

"You are the first normal human that I have seen who did not have blind and absolute hate or loathing for my people. Tell me, Heir of Isildur, how… how was your time with the Elves of Rivendell? Was there… was there an issue with your impure blood?"

"Absolutely not! The Elves are fair people. Not even the younger ones would even think of that. I am an heir to two proud bloodlines."

Then Aragorn noticed how the Farseer touched her stomach as she asked him. The Ranger gently asked her about the issue.

"Was the father of your child… from the Race of Man?"

Suddenly, the whistle of the spear's deadly movement was heard and the blade was placed once more under his chin, yet it was trembling unlike before. She slowly retracted the spear, and then answered him.

"My… my beloved… used to be a human. Yet, when we met… when we fell in love… He was a God. He was the Lord of Life, the Master of Death. He was the Unending Night, the Forever Light, the Eternal One."

Aragorn was impressed by the list of titles and names given to the Farseer's lover. Aragorn thought that this 'beloved' was perhaps a Valar or some such. He saw her eyes filling with tears.

"We were happy. We were in love. Then I was torn away from him…"

"If he was so powerful, why did he not keep you?"

Laemis shook her head.

"Though my beloved was indeed powerful, he was not at the peak of his potential nor was he the Supreme Being. There are still greater beings of power and position that would turn this world to ashes with a mere thought. The one who broke us, was the most powerful, the most ancient, the most cruel being of them all. IT violently, cruelly and brutally tore me from my love's very hands just so it can watch our grief and despair."

Aragorn was horrified.

"What kind of creature would do such thing?"

Suddenly, Laemis stopped talking and resumed staring into the forest.

"We shall speak of this no more! Someone is coming."

Aragorn quickly checked the hobbits and sought out the person who was coming toward them. Yet, he did not see anyone. He shook his head.

"I see no one."

"He… no… She… She is still far ahead. She rides on a white horse, and she has strength. It is an impressive strength for one of such frail nature. She must be one of the Elves that you speak of. She feels a little like you."

Aragorn's face brightened up as he understood Laemis' words and realized who was coming.

As Arwen approached, she saw Aragorn and the hobbits, and unlike she saw in her vision, Frodo was not wounded. Although curious about that, she got off the horse and walked up to Aragorn only to notice a strange wariness in his eyes that were not directed at her. Her Elf instincts and agility allowed her to bend backward just as a blade of a spear sang through the air right in front of her. Arwen drew her sword from the sheath as she evaded the attack and quickly took position against the attacker and saw that the attacker was a red haired Elf. This surprised her. Then Aragorn stepped between the spear and Arwen's sword.

"Please, there is no time for this. The Black Riders would have gathered once more. They would be coming for us, and only one of them is wounded. Arwen, lower the sword. Farseer, do you wish to fight against the Nazgûl in your current state?"

His questions shook Laemis, and she slowly lowered her spear. Then she replied curtly.

"I was merely testing her. She is strong and agile. Worthy to look similar to my people."

Before Arwen could ask or say anything, Aragorn rallied them.

"Come, the dawn is upon us, and we still have far to walk. Rivendell will provide haven for us against the Nazgûl but until we reach it, we will be hard-pressed."

Laemis nodded. Arwen quickly spoke.

"There are 5 wraiths behind you. Where the other 4 are, I do not know."

Aragorn nodded and got Frodo mounted on Arwen's horse and whispered to him.

"Frodo, listen to me. The Ringwraiths are after you and the ring. We must ride hard to Rivendell to evade them. Do no worry about Sam and others, the Nazgûl will not pay them much attention."

Then Aragorn turned to Arwen.

"_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon_. (Stay with the Hobbits. I will send horses back for you.)"

Arwen shook her head.

"_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._(I'm the faster rider. I'll take him.)"

**"**_Andelu i ven._ (The road is too dangerous.)"

The hobbits seemed nervous, but Laemis, in reading bits of their thoughts agreed with their tactics of evacuating the ring. If the ring was as evil as what Aragorn knew of it, then it should stay away from those Nazgûls. Laemis particularly did not want it around her and her precious child. Pippin nervously quipped to Merry.

**"**What are they saying?"

Arwen looked directly into Aragorn's eyes.

**"**_Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon._ (If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.)"

Aragorn's eyes was full of love and fear for her. She smiled back lightly.

**"**I do not fear them."

Aragorn finally nodded.

**"**_Be iest lîn_. (As you wish.)"

Suddenly, the Laemis appeared next to them. Aragorn jumped slightly and his hand was on the hilt of his sword. However, the Farseer spoke to Arwen.

"You, Elf-girl. Can you use a spear?"

Arwen paused wondering what the strange Elf-woman wanted, but then nodded.

"I have lived over two thousand years. Although my people are not war-like, we do understand the need for trainings of martial kind. I do know how to wield a spear."

The Farseer did not seem surprised at Arwen's age, and merely held out the Singing Spear to Arwen.

"Take this to fend off the loathsome creature of black. This is the Singing Spear of Saim Hann, a treasured weapon of my people. It has also been blessed by a god-like being. They will fear its blade."

Arwen and Aragorn seemed rather surprised at Laemis' offer, but Arwen nodded her head in acceptance. When the Elf princess touched the spear, it sang to her as to how it could be best used. It was indeed a mighty weapon that Arwen, even in her long life, had not seen the equal of. Aragorn nodded to Farseer in thanks and turned to Arwen.

"Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!"

Arwen whispered to her horse, taking the reign with her left hand and the spear in her right, with Frodo helping with the reign a bit.

**"**_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_(Ride fast, Asfaloth, ride fast!)"

Asfaloth, Arwen's white horse, galloped away. However, this action upset Sam greatly. The little hobbit shouted to Aragorn.

**"**What are you doing? Those wraiths are still out there!"

Aragorn gave no answer, but his gaze showed his concern. The Farseer envied that gaze. She remembered the similar gaze that her lover showed her when she was taken from him.


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

* * *

The door opened wide with heavy hiss and the thick white mist rolled out like a carpet of clouds. From the chamber the Eldar Warlocks and Farseers marched out and were quickly joined by the Banshees who had escorted them here. Following the Eldar were the Guardians of the God Emperor, their massive bodies ominous in their mere presence.

Then the mighty presence of the God Emperor exited the room, once more in his full glory.

"You have given them a promise?"

I was rather surprised at the conditions against which I was healed. If anyone else, even Grazak or Ba'tet, had made such outrageous promise without my authorisation, then I would have torn them asunder on the very spot. However, since it was Laemis, I could not help but to accept and try to understand her reasons.

"I did."

For some reason, her answer actually made me feel better.

"Very well, beloved. I shall meet with them."

Laemis smiled at my acceptance.

"Thank you, my love."

The God Emperor strode into the Craftworld, the massive ship and its inhabitants shuddering at the very presence of the Dark Emperor and his newly awakened psychic power. It was truly enormous, and it grew stronger with each passing moment. Though the growth of the Dark Emperor's psychic might peaked at a level that equalled the combined psychic might of fifteen Farseers, the psychological impact of such being's presence was felt throughout the Craftworld.

Eldar civilians fled into the darkest corners of the Craftworld while the warriors and psykers braced themselves against the very sound of the Dark Emperor's footsteps. Eventually, the Dark Emperor, as the Eldar called him, entered a vast chamber where the highest ranking members of the Craftworld awaited him. The Council sat on high platforms while the chamber was filled with almost a hundred Banshees, many of them Exarchs.

Laemis flinched, but the God Emperor merely chuckled. A hundred Banshees were nothing even before the awakening of his psychic powers, but now, he was even more powerful. As his Guardians formed a wall behind him, the God Emperor used his mobile Asgard synthesizer to create two large thrones. He sat down with Laemis sitting in the other throne. The old Autarch in the middle of the Council spoke first.

"We will speak directly. We cannot bear your presence anymore than it is absolutely necessary."

The God Emperor nodded. An old female Farseer spoke.

"Do you acknowledge that we have healed you?"

"Yes."

"Do you also recognise that revealing our Craftworld to you is a risk that we were forced to take."

"Yes."

"Then do you acknowledge that you owe us a debt of gratitude."

The God Emperor smiled, and the nanite mask imitated it.

"Debt of gratitude? Was it not your kind that has inflicted the damage upon my holy body? In fact, you owe me a debt of gratitude by saving your people from the wrath of my people."

Then Laemis gently touched the God Emperor's hand. For a moment, the God Emperor fell silent, then he spoke.

"However, I will acknowledge your aid in healing me. As I understand it, you have a price in mind for that act of my salvation."

The Eldar Council whispered to each other through their minds, but the God Emperor did not care for their babblings. Instead, he had taken off his gloves and his mask. He wanted to hold Laemis' hand in his real hand. Her hand was soft and warm. He smiled, and she smiled back. Then the Council spoke.

"Yes, there is a price."

The God Emperor turned his attention from Laemis to the Council.

"Speak then, insignificant cowards. I shall hear your plea."

The Eldar were offended but the God Emperor's power was too much even for them, and now they trembled in rage and in silence.

"We ask that you promise that the Eldar will not be harmed by you or your army."

The God Emperor's eyes narrowed.

"All the Eldar?"

"Yes."

Suddenly a surge of psychic power burst forth and grabbed the Autarch. He was pulled down from his high chair and was thrown down to the floor right in front of the God Emperor's feet. The God Emperor gently laid his foot over the Autarch's head. The other Council members all stood up in surprise of this action, and even Laemis was surprised. The God Emperor growled at the Autarch.

"Hear me, worm. I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium. I do not pursue peace unless 'I' want it! If it was not for the promise of my beloved, I would have boarded and enslaved this Craftworld and all and every soul aboard."

Then Laemis came to the aid of her kin. She spoke softly into the Emperor's ear.

"Please, beloved. They are my kin."

The God Emperor breathed out, and sat back down, his face unreadable. He closed his eyes in deep thought, and the terror in the chamber was palpable. Then the God Emperor opened his eyes.

"I will be generous, Eldar of Saim Hann. As long as they bear the mark of the Saim Hann Craftworld, no Eldar will be harmed by me or mine, unless the said Eldar attacks us."

Laemis whispered something into his ears. The God Emperor nodded and smiled to her.

"Also, only the perpetrators of the attacks against me and mine will be punished but the Saim Hann as a whole shall not be held responsible."

The Council whispered among themselves while Laemis also attempted to convince them to take the deal. It took almost an hour behind closed doors, but the Council of the Saim Hann Craftworld agreed to the terms offered by the God Emperor.

After sealing the deal with official documentations as demanded by the traditions and offices of the Galactic Imperium, the Mutual Exclusion Treaty was signed and made official. The few legal experts aboard the Imperial Primus, those who were ordered to study the laws of Earth, Galactic Republic, United Federation of Planets, were brought to bear in order to perfect the treaty.

With the stipulation that ensures that Laemis cannot be forced to return to Craftworld agains her will, the treaty was met with satisfaction by both sides. Once that was done, Laemis packed up her belongings and moved aboard the Imperial Primus. Several close friends of Laemis came by to visit her as she settled in her new luxurious room, and they even brought gifts.

The Seer Council gifted Laemis for her mediation between the Craftworld and the Galactic Imperium, and gave her the Singing Spear she had used in several engagements against the enemies of the Craftworld. It was a tremendous gift with significant cultural value. The God Emperor, keenly aware that the Saim Hann Craftworld was now bound to him through Laemis returned the favour.

The Imperial Primus' synthesizers created twelve swords and twelve spears. They were plasma weapons, with the blades glowing orange with the heat of plasma, allowing the weapon to slice through anything. The strength of the metal itself would allow the blade to withstand any attack, including against power weapons. Also, magics from the Rahon-universe were used to carve enchantments into the weapons. The psychic power of the wielder would allow even greater destruction through their blades.

* * *

The Imperial Primus reported their return to the main fleet, but did not hurry back. It travelled through 'scenic' routes where empty planets were located. They would stop twice a day and find a nice planet for the Emperor and Laemis to eat breakfast or dinner.

The new couple would sit on the blue-sanded shores of a nameless planet and eat fruit salad while watching orange sea wash side to side. On that evening, they would be gazing up at the stars from a small moon with nice French-style dinner being served with a good wine. They would watch as tiny mammals that looked like baby monkeys scuttle around to find scraps left by larger carnivores.

As the God Emperor and his beloved enjoyed their time, the main fleets began their operations.

* * *

The Lucrehulks were set in front of the fleet to utilise their armor and bulk to work as physical shields against the Tyranids, and they were set upon by tens of thousands of creatures landing on their hull. In response, the captains activated their automated defences. Thousands of armed NS-5s and various battle droids appeared from all over the ship and fought the Tyranids on the hulls and corridors of the Lucrehulks.

Hundreds of mycetic spores crashed upon the energy shield of the Lucrehulk _Reaper's Hand IX_ and they exploded on impact. The Alteran-based shield was so powerful against such physical attacks that many of the spores simply exploded into space. However, some survived the impact and let loose dozens of Hormagaunts and other smaller creatures. Yet, they were not upon the hull. They simply lost their footing, and floated away back into space.

Then as the mycetic spores continued to rain down, hundreds of bioplasma bolts rained down upon the Lucrehulk, each bioplasma caused the shield to flash, showing the greater effectiveness of the weapon. The mycetic spores and bioplasma rained down mercilessly and eventually, the sheer volumes of the attack wore down the powerful shield. The shield began to flicker and dozens of creatures fell upon the hull, and as the flickering of the shield became more frequent, more creatures fell down.

The primary shield failed, and the mycetic spores and bioplasma impacted the hull and the secondary shield on the hull. Reacting only to the bioplasma, the skin-tight secondary shield allowed the Tyranid creatures to roam free… for a moment. Hundreds of turrets shot out from the hull and pointed their guns at the Tyranids. Hormagaunts, Termagants, Rippers and Genestealers rushed acrossed the hull and died as they were peppered with powerful laser blaster. However, there were too many Tyranids.

With a loud crack that was never heard in space, a Tyranid Warrior landed on the hull, holding on to the hull with its claws. More and more of lesser Tyranids landed and even several more Warriors appeared all across the front of the Lucrehulk. Then, as if responding to the pleas of the dying minions, meiotic spores filled with spore mines and mycetic spores with biovores fell upon the Lucrehulks. Thousands explosions rocked the hull armor as the meiotic spores spewed out spore mines that exploded, and biovores also fired spore mines.

As the battle raged on, several bioplasma penetrated the hull armor, opening large gashes. Led by the Hivemind through the synaptic link of Warriors, the Tyranids swarmed toward such holes, entering the vessel with high hopes of slaughtering and devouring the crew inside and eventually shutting down the ship. However, their entrances had been anticipated and the Tyranids did not see any crew inside the corridors they have entered into. Heavy turrets from the ceilings above each cross section of the corridors came down and fired at the entering Tyranids and the creatures not in proximity of a turret were trapped between forcefields.

The wide corridors were quickly filled Tyranids, all trapped between forcefield and being fired upon by turrets that fired through the forcefields. Met with tactic that the Hivefleet had never experienced, the Tyranids panicked. The bigger creatures like Warriors used lesser creatures as shield as they continued to die. Deciding that it cannot find a way to disable the forcefields, the Hivefleet increased the firing rates of bioplasma. Suddenly, the Lucrehulks were showered with green bioplasma. The forcefields began to fail randomly and some Tyranids were freed into the next section of the ship, again trapped by forcefields.

Even those Tyranids lucky to be in sections without forcefields were quickly met by the defenders. Walls opened and NS5s and Battle Droids and Super Battle Droids appeared all over the ship. There were 10 Battle Droids to 2 Super Battle Droids, and 4 Super Battle Droids to 1 NS5. These were much more powerful than their originals. The Battle Droids were still weak melee attackers but their accuracy was increased as well as their armor. The Super Battle Droids had tougher armour and they shot with both arms. In melee, their arms converted to large sword.

However, the most impressive were the NS5s. These NS5s were sleek and metallic, their milky white polymer casing replaced by shiny silver metal that allowed them to blend into the ship's interior. Their body were given extra strength and speed, and their new programs were impressive enough to fight the Jedi. Armed with a single mass-produced lightsaber and a range weapon, the NS5s moved like commando and fought like a Jedi. Their guns blasted apart the heads of Tyranids while their lightsabers turned the creatures into chunks of meat with cauterised cuts.

* * *

NS5-06844A/1634C fired its Plasma Desert Eagle. Three blasts exploded on the face of a Hormagaunt. The Tyranid's left eye exploded by the first blast and the following two shots entered the skull and liquefied the Hormagaunt's tiny brain. A Ripper jumped out from behind the dead Hormagaunt and shot its body at the robot's face. The Ripper never got there because the lightsaber cut the tiny creature in half. The teeth of the Ripper snapped for few more minutes as it fell to the floor.

Another Hormagaunt leapt over its fellow Tyranid only to have its claws severed by lightsaber and four plasma bolts shot through the mouth. Two more Hormagaunts appeared behind the bodies, and there were at least a dozen more creatures behind them as well, including a Warrior just around the corner. Several shots of Borer Beetles flew past, hitting the corpses of Hormagaunts and one hitting the armor plating of the NS5. With tiny flash of teeth on metal, the armor plating of NS5 was dented but not penetrated.

Unlike humans, NS5 was too accurate and deadly. NS5 lifted its Plasma Desert Eagle and fired in succession. With deadly accuracy unmatcheable by most, the plasma bolts pierced the eyes and mouths of the first two Hormagaunts and shot down several Borer Beetles in the air. From behind NS5, a Super Battle Droid and two Battle Droids came up and pointed their weapons at the Tyranids. A storm of blaster shots and plasma bolts struck the Tyranids and slaughtered them. The Tyranids kept coming, so fearless in their design. Yet, the droids were fearless as well. Neither side knew fear.

Suddenly, a few meters in front, the wall on the left side exploded outwards, showering the droids and Tyranids with debris. From the explosion, a Tyranid Warrior with Venom Cannon appeared with a Ravenor and four Hormagaunts with it. The droids acted immediately. They were not so easily stunned like a human or even a Clone would. They immediately fired upon the Tyranids, and NS5 immediately leapt toward the Warrior and struck its lightsaber into the Warrior's eye that not even the reflex of the Tyranid synapse creature could allow it to evade the attack.

* * *

The Venator Class Battleship 'Imperial Glory' was the flagship of the StarWars Fleet and it was leading the fight against the Tyranid fleet at was arriving upon a planet on its way toward the Saim Hann Craftworld. It was larger than normal Venator Class ships. It was designed to be the secondary flagship in case anything happened to the Imperial Primus.

Imperial Glory had 64 Turbo-PPCs as primary armament with 256 DPBs as point-defence weapons, 32 torpedo tubes, 8 Drone launchers and the Ori weapon in forward arc. These deadly weapons would have obliterated many smaller ships with ease. However, in a combat against the Tyranids, all of these weapons were glowing hot from overuse.

Endless explosions raked across the ship's powerful shields as the StarWars fleet fired their own weapons against the Tyranids. Hundreds of millions of Tyranids formed giant cloud of creatures and descended upon the fleet, and the thick waves of plasma and glowing swarms of Alteran Drones impacted against the Tyranids.

About five percent of each side's attacks got through to the fleets. The Tyranid Hiveships, with their massive bodies, got peppered with thousands of bolts of plasma and hundreds of Drones, but their immensity and thick carapace withstanding even the deadly Drones. On the other side, the powerful Asgard shield and Alteran shields on the StarWars fleet flashed as the acids and bio-ammunitions of the Tyrands cracked themselves against the energy shields.

Here and there, bright yellow beams fired from the StarWars fleet. The Ori beams were the most powerful weapon against the Hivefleet. In fact, the first strikes against the Hiveships with the Ori beams had destroyed six Hiveships before the Tyranids responded to block them. Every time an Ori beam fired, smaller ships and swarms of creatures would block the path, significantly weakening the beam, then the Tyranids would focus their attacks on the Venator Destroyers.

The StarWars fleet under the command of experienced commanders quickly responded and protected the Venator Destroyers with Venator Carriers, sending thousands of fighters and bombers against the swarms of Tyranids. Entire wings of bombers would attempt to flank the attacking swarms and struck the Hive ships, which was met with thick cloud of powerful acids that ate away the low-level shields of the bombers and destroyed the bombers.

The Hivefleet's intention was clear. It wanted to consume this planet so as to prepare its attack on the Saim Hann Craftworld. This Hivefleet lacked much needed psychic support but without adequate Eldar DNA the Zoanthropes were weak. In order to compensate for this, the Hivefleet set its sight on the Craftworld of the Eldar.

It did not expect the fight of its life. The StarWars fleet was truly a formidable opponent and unlike any enemies in this galaxy that the Hivefleet had encountered before. Then something new happened which broke the stalemate between the two mighty fleets.

The giant form of the Imperial Primus appeared above the Tyranid fleet, and it immediately fired its numerous weapons at the Hivefleet. Then powerful psychic lashings shot out from the capital ship and tore away at the Hiveships, obliterating the smaller creatures and rending the bigger ones, and crushed the ships.

The new attacks were too much for the Hivefleet. Unable to withstand the barrage of such effective attacks, it first attempted to fight back, but with the physical attacks still on-going, the Hivefleet could not muster enough psychic powers to counter the attack in time. Finally, deciding to withdraw, it sent forth largest number of smaller creatures to form a shroud, and then it created a tear in the space, and disappeared.

* * *

Socromatis II-

Ultima Segmentum

Civilised World

Population: ~2,450,000,000 Humans, ~6,300,000 Orks

Human Technological Level: Equivalent to 22nd Century Era Earth

Current Status: Peace

Factions:

Imperium of Man

1 Imperial Guards Regiments - ~150,000 Guardsmen

Planetary Defence Force – ~12,250,000 Soldiers

Ork – Various tribes

~ 6,300,000 Orks

Socromatis System was one of the solar systems in the Dekett Sub-sector of Ultima Segmentum. It was not a well known system, and its location did not warrant any special attention since there was no special resource or strategic value to the Imperium of man. In fact, the whole of Dekett Sub-sector was one of those rural systems where the rules and orders of the Imperium barely reached. It was only the might of the Ultramarines and the legacy of Guilliman's conquest that had kept its worlds within the domain of the Imperium.

This sub-sector was often patrolled, not by intention but because it was in the path between Bakka, the Naval Base of Segmentum Tempestus, and Macragge, the home of the Ultramarines and the capital of the realm of Ultramar. Being almost at the edge of the Imperium, and knowing very little turmoil over the years, the planet and its rulers were lax about their security and their attentions were focused only on their internal political struggle, the next tithe-tax to the Imperium and any favours they wanted from Ultramar or the Imperium.

When rains of fire descended upon them like rain of red light, the people of Socromatis II panicked. Socromatis II was the only habitable planet in the system and they had decent number of people. They had a single Imperial Guard Regiment, which actually has been posted on Socromatis II for over a thousand years, its members now completely made up of the recruits from the local population. Everyone knew that the Segmentum Command had forgotten about the Regiment.

They didn't mind, because they had over 12 million PDFs defending the people along with them, and they didn't really have risk their lives on some far away planets. The only people who got off the planet were the conscripts taken as a part of the tithe-tax. Every five years, 24.5 million young men and women were gathered from all around the planet and were sent off to become Imperial Guards. That was the extent of the planet's contact with the rest of the galaxy.

So, when the orbital bombardment began, they had no understanding what was happening let alone recognise an attack. It was only after the strangely garbed soldiers got off the large troop transports that they realised that the planet was under attack. Even with the 3 million Orks on various islands off the main continents, the Imperial Guards and the PDFs were ill-prepared for such attacks. The orbital bombardments had obliterated the Imperial Guards HQ, killing over a hundred thousand soldiers while other military compounds were also destroyed, reducing the number of PDF by nearly 2 million.

As the devastating bombardments rained down upon the planet continuously killing soldiers and civilians alike five hundred thousand Jaffa and Clones in Jaffa armor descended down upon key cities and facilities. They fired their staff weapons with deadly accuracy, but they quickly retreated once the locals regrouped their militia to fight back. The brief war that only lasted few days had left enormous damage to the people of the planet. In fact, the orbital bombardment had left almost one in four cities uninhabitable and killed nearly six hundred million civilians.

Even from the low orbit, the smokes of the planet's destruction could be seen. However, the survivors quickly realised that their ordeals had not ended. The mysterious invaders had somehow transported almost all of the Ork from the outer islands to the main continent and then brought some more Orks. In fact, they beamed down a Warboss and his clan, who quickly united the Orks against the 'humies'. The remaining Imperial Guards and PDFs were now faced with over six million Orks marching against them.

* * *

14 days after attack on Socromatis II…

_Brutal Warden_ was an Oberon class battleship that was normally station at Bakka, but it went on patrols and resupply missions along the southern border of Ultima Segmentum. The fact that a ship of Segmentum Tempestus was patrolling Ultima Segmentum was a show of the Imperial Navy's singleness. They were more united than any other armed force within the Imperium. The Highlords wanted to keep it that way as the fleet resources were important, and divided fleets were not a good thing.

In any case, the massive ship exited the Warp at the edge of the Socromatis System, pausing for ten minutes to switch to sublight propulsion. The captain of _Brutal Warden_ was extremely surprised that Socromatis II was in ruins. Of nearly a hundred cities, barely twenty were still occupied and rest were in extreme combat situation. He immediately sent a distress call to the nearest Imperial Guard and Imperial Navy while he used orbital bombardments on heavy concentrations of Ork lifesigns.

The reports and accounts from the people of Socromatis II was recorded and sent to various authorities to find out who began the invasion 14 days ago.

* * *

17 days after attack on Socromatis II…

_Blood of Heretics_ was a Mars Class Battlecruiser of the Ultima Segmentum. It was on its way to an Imperial Industrial World with two transport vessels filled with new Imperial Guard recruits and raw materials. Its course skirted the Dekett Sub-sector. When the _Blood of Heretics_ exited the Warp to drop off one of the transports, it detected a peculiar object in space. It was broadcasting something that the old machines aboard the ship detected.

"What is it, Techpriest?"

-We. Do. Not. Recognise. The. Design. Captain.-

The captain paused as he stared at the crude holographic image.

"Is it a bomb? Is it some lost technology of old? May be some sort of blackbox?"

-Unknown.-

The captain was about to order the destruction of the object when the techpriest spoke again.

-We. Are. Receiving. A. Transmission.-

"From where?"

-The. Object.-

"Vox Officer, report!"

The Vox Officer was confused.

"Captain, I am detecting no transmission."

"Techpriest?"

-Transmission. Is. Not. Vox.-

Then the techpriest fiddled some buttons, then some more. It took almost ten minutes and lots of sparks for the techpriest to bring up the transmission.

The hologram shimmered and showed a face of a human. There was some interference but the transmission was understandable, except for the language. The transmission spoke something with some worry in his expression. The captain turned to the techpriest.

"I do not understand any of that."

-Old. Language. Translating.-

The transmission played again, this time with translated words came out.

~I am Admiral Za'heth of the Jaffa Expedition. I leave this message to all and any local ships or planets who can understand this.~

The captain narrowed his eyes.

~We were on a peaceful exploration into the rest of the galaxy and to find any suitable worlds to colonise. Unfortunately, we are… militaristic people, and one of commodores have mutinied against the main fleet and taken an element of my fleet with him. We believe that he is extremely dangerous and he would attack anyone. He believes that we should conquer the local planets and enslave them. This is against our law, and if he succeeds, it will bring a great shame to our people. I ask that you flee if you this ship.~

The hologram changed and the form of an Apophis Ha'tak appeared. The captain nodded and turned to the techpriest.

"Retrieve the pod and send it to Terra. The High Lords must know of this. Make copies of the transmission and send them to Bakka and Kar Duniash as well as to the Ordo Xenos. This should be our highest priority."

-Yes.-


	81. Chapter 81

I got no right for anything not original.

* * *

Sorry, decided to not do smut scene... particularly after I broke up with my GF.

Please, have a taste of my new story The Swarm of War. It's a Zerg vs WH40K story... anyone want to read Zerg vs Tyranid? That's going to be in there!

Enjoy the Chapter!

* * *

Chapter 81

* * *

Lord Pyron Altamus the Sacrilegious was the Chaos Sorcerer Lord of the pirate warband Pillagers of Innocents, an offshoot of Thousand Sons Chaos Legion. He was already a man of great ambition when he was selected as an initiate during the early part of the Horus Heresy and was recruited not long before the Thousand Sons turned traitor and fought the Space Wolves. He was found to be a powerful psyker and by nature a savage and cruel man. His ascension through the ranks of the Thousand Sons was fast and before the Rubric of Ahriman was cast, he gained several mutations including a new pair of eyes just above the existing one and powerful left hand that pulsed with warp fire.

He fought for the Legion for almost two thousand years, and his name became relatively well known among the sorcerers of Chaos. Yet, his ambitions were too great for him to remain a mere socerer. He slowly gathered followers and eventually absconded his warband with a captured Space Marine Strike Cruiser. His small band of warriors including thirty Rubric Marines and four Rubric Terminators, pillaged their way through Segmentum Obscurus, fleeing the wrath of the Legion's leadership. He recruited several minor warbands or scattered Chaos troops and headed toward the Halo stars.

Very little is known about what he did among the Halo stars but when he was driven out of the Halo stars by sudden and violent interstellar anomaly, he had somehow managed to create thirteen brand new and particularly powerful Terminator Armors. This feat was impossible both the Imperium and the Chaos, as neither side had the technology to do so. In fact, in order to hide his secrets, Altamus killed every mortal troops under his command and crammed their souls into empty armors, momentarily recreating the Rubric of Ahriman on small scale. Taking his Rubric Marines back into the Imperium, Altamus continued to cause great havoc in the Segmentum Obscurus, until the Imperium sent three Space Marines Chapters to hunt down the Chaos Sorcerer Lord.

For a thousand years, Altamus played a game of hide and seek with the three pursuing chapters until a fateful Warp Storm swallowed his ship. Then, after almost five thousand years, Altamus returned to the galaxy, leading fleet of a dozen lesser ships and heavily daemonised Strike Cruiser. He had re-entered the Imperium from Ultima Segmentum, and pillaged his way across a large area, always moving to evade any pursuers. Sometimes, he would scatter his fleet to allow his flagship to escape. At other times he would gather all his might in one place to strike a powerful target. At this moment, Altamus had scattered his fleet to let the Imperials chase them around.

Altamus himself had been pondering something more sinister and important. Three days ago, he had picked up a strange pod in the space broadcasting something. Some of the technologies used in that tiny pod were somewhat familiar to him, and they were not supposed to be within the Imperium. Concerned of this, Altamus had spent last three days trying to figure out how to receive the broadcast of the pod. He was no techpriest so it took three days and four difference sacrifices to Tzeentch to figure it out. The message was also disturbing as Altamus had not felt such thing through the Warp. As a powerful psyker, something like this would have been alerted to Altamus in some way.

"Hmmm… what can it possibily be? Who are these people?"

Then Altamus waved his hand at a spot and with a flash, one of the Chaos Marines appeared. He was wearing Black Legion color indicating that he was one of the mortal soldiers under Altamus' command. Altamus kept control through fear of being sacrificed, and not even the Chaos Marines were above being sacrificed. The Chaos Marine immediately understood what was happening to him.

"NO! I will not be sacrificed by you!"

The Chaos Marine raised his accursed bolter only to have his hands severed by a Warp fire issued forth from the fingertips of Altamus. The Chaos Sorcerer Lord chuckled.

"There is much to fear! My Lord Tzeentch, please accept my humble sacrifice, and show me the vision of the future!"

The Chaos Marine screamed as his flesh was torn asunder and his soul consumed by the flames of the Warp. Altamus psychically threw aside the hollow Chaos Marine armor and closed his eyes, focusing his psychic sight into the Warp.

Altamus stood in empty space. He recognised that he was standing where his ship was, and the planet he was orbiting was only the size of a Dreadnought. He understood that these were but interpretations and images of the future. Then he saw a man coming toward him. The man was a strange warrior holding some sort of staff. Then the man shot red bolts from the staff and hit Altamus in the chest. Altamus burned as he screamed, but he felt that the damage was not fatal. Yet, that damage was not what Altamus was looking at with his mouth gaped open. A black shadow was holding the warrior like a ventriloquist hold his puppet. A great darkness engulfed the stars right before the eyes of the Chaos Sorcerer and he screamed.

Altamus opened his eyes. He had spent only a few seconds in the trance. Suddenly, he felt the approach of a danger. He immediately invaded the mind of his captain.

~Fool! Raise shields and prepare weapons. We have enemies!~

The captain, terrified by the psychic assault of his master, immediately ordered the Void Shields raised. Yet, he was not quite fast enough.

* * *

Three ships appeared out of nowhere and fired upon the Strike Cruiser. The ship in the middle was the Apophis class Ha'tak shown in the hologram and the other two were normal Ha'taks. They fired red bolts of plasma and fired phasers of high power. The portside of the Chaos Strike Cruiser was raked with fire and explosions. It was only the sturdy build of the Strike Cruiser and the Warp-saturated armor platings that held off the sudden attack.

Several major weapons on the portside failed as the three attacks continued to fire at the Strike Cruiser. Then as the Strike Cruiser returned fire with several lesser weapons and a single lance, the Ha'taks began to fire photon torpedoes and the Apophis class fired quantum torpedoes. High-wield photon torpedoes only shared their technology with the originals of the StarTrek dimension. They held at least 15 times the explosive wield, allowing exponentially more powerful strikes.

Entire hull platings were blasted apart and melted down as the scores of photon torpedoes found their target. Yet, the ships designed during the Dark Age of Technology did not fail so easily. The redundancy systems activated and rerouted through major powerlines throughout the ship. The Warp energy helped the Strike Cruiser as well. The mist-like purple energy enveloped the Strike Cruiser and smothered one in five photon torpedoes. Only the quantum torpedoes ignored the Warp energy and the hull platings and penetrated the hull.

Unable to withstand the attack, the Strike Cruiser turned to flee, yet the Jaffa Fleet was not ready to let it go. Entire squads of Tactical Squads and Clones in Jaffa armor were beamed aboard the Strike Cruiser.

Behind his helmet, Altamus narrowed his eyes as the screams and shouts of fights aboard his ship were heard all the way to his chamber. He had withdrawn all of his Rubric Marines and Rubric Terminators to his large throne room, and left the mortal followers to fight the invaders. The ship's sensors indicated that the battle was fierce. Most of his mortal soldiers, including the Chaos Marines of other origins were defeated and had withdrawn to remote corners of the ships. The invaders took great loss as well, but the few survivors were heading directly toward Altamus' throne room.

"Well, I shall see the servants of the Darkness."

The heavy doors blew open and a group of armor-clad warriors carrying staffs with round ends entered. They were led by a man in Jackal helmet. The Jackal headed man shouted something and the warriors fanned out throughout the throne room just as the Rubric Marines raised their weapons. The standoff held for a moment as Altamus rose from his gold throne, an intentional mockery of the Golden Throne.

"Welcome, strangers. Welcome to my throne room. Here, I shall grant you an eternity of pain and suffering at the hands of daemons and your souls to be swallowed up by Tzeentch himself!"

The warriors, now their number easily a hundred, silently poised their staff weapons at the Rubric Marines. Altamus recognised possible leaders among them, probably the sergeant-level soldiers leading their squads. Then the warriors parted and several warriors in ornate helmets appeared. A warrior, taller than others, and obviously a man of great authority and power, was wearing the mask of a man. It was a soulless face with glowing red eyes. He was holding a spear in his right hand and a sort of claw in his left.

Guarding the leader were two jackal-masked warriors, also with red eyes and armed similarly to the leader but their weapons were more of halberd than spear. Behind these three warriors were four warriors in falcon face. The Horus Guards backed up the leader and his bodyguards, armed same as the Jackal Guards. When their leader appeared, the warriors immediately fired upon the Rubric Marines, taking advantage of the momentary pause.

The Rubric Marines, under the influence of Altamus' psychic powers, instantly retaliated, firing their warp-imbued Inferno bolts at the Jaffa Warriors. The Jaffa sergeants activated their arm shield, the same technology as the Vanir used against the Atlantis but with far more shield energy. The masked leaders simply stood there, so confident in their armors and shields. Indeed, they had skin-tight shields on their armor, stronger than the arm shields of the sergeants. The warp-pyres of the Inferno rounds exploded all around the Jaffa, and even under the protection of the arm shields, some of the fell.

The Jaffa staff weapons, far more than the originals used by the original Jaffa, were quite effective as well. Stronger even than the plasma guns of this galaxy, the concentrated plasma bolts exploded against the power armors of the Rubric Marines, melting or tearing apart the armors one by one. Several shots were directed against Altamus but his sorcerous powers formed a shield of blue warp-fire that absorbed the plasma. The firefight lasted a few minutes and then when the smoke cleared, there were about sixty Jaffa left while only Altamus was left on his side. The sorcerer just stood there, uncaring about the broken and scattered pieces of the Rubric Marine power armor.

The man-masked leader took a step forward. The sorcerer chuckled as he reached under his chest armor and took out an emerald device. Altamus stuck it on his chest and pressed it. It glowed and emerald-colored skin-tight energy shield encased the sorcerer. The Jaffa leader narrowed his eyes behind the mask. The sorcerer chuckled as the Jaffa fired several shots and the powerful shield flared and absorbed the attacks.

"Well, this is interesting isn't it?"

The Jaffa leader made a hand gesture at the sorcerer and the Jaffa fired their weapons at the sorcerer. The sorcerer waved his staff and explosions of blue warp-fires erupted all around the room, consuming the Jaffa. Yet, the shield protecting the sorcerer did not fail. Then as the last of the common Jaffa fell to the ground after being turned into charred bones, the hologram of the God Emperor of Galactic Imperium appeared. His eyes flashing, the God Emperor spoke.

~**I suppose that this show is your idea of summoning me?**~

* * *

The Chaos Sorcerer was obviously baiting me, and being able to see through my Jaffa commanders' helmets, I decided to intervene. I conjured a hologram of myself, but this was slightly special. It was the latest version developed by the few and precious science officers in the fleet. It was partially Asgard, able to project almost anywhere despite distance or obstacles. It had elements of the StarTrek hologram, allowing forcefield-based solidity. Also, I added some psychic energy matrix coated in magic energy, making the hologram as potent as if I was actually there, and also allowed me to project my psychic or magic powers through the hologram.

"**I suppose that this show is your idea of summoning me?**"

The Chaos Sorcerer looked as if he wasn't really expecting me to appear so quickly and so suddenly. He drew back a bit and his hand was raised as if to conjure another ball of warp-fire. I waved my hand, and the psychic matrix pulsed with my psychic might.

The sorcerer gasped as I took away his warp-fire and extinguished it as if throwing a burning match into water. Then he felt pain. He did not feel any psychic emanation as I was using pure magic. Just as I suspected, those corrupted by Chaos were vulnerable to the 'holy' magics, though my holy magic was very energy-inefficient since I believed in no god.

As the golden light around my hologram intensified, the Chaos Sorcerer finally surrendered to the pain. He fell to his knees and gasped heavily. It was only then I reduced the holy light. Then I used the Force and dragged the sorcerer before my hologram. As I my hologram put its right foot on the sorcerer's helm, the sorcerer attempted to get up. I chuckled.

"**Please, don't get up. It would be more difficult to pulverise your head with my foot if you are standing up.**"

Then he screamed as I added some pressure along with some more holy magic.

"WAIT! Please, wait! Hear me!"

I paused as I stared down at the pitiful sorcerer of the Chaos. I was pleased that my powers, even filtered through a hologram, was powerful enough to subdue a Chaos Sorcerer Lord so quickly. In my generosity, I allowed the creature to crawl away a bit.

"**Speak, and I shall hear your pathetic pleadings.**"

"My lord! I know that you are seeking something! My powers! My visions! My mind has seen it! I do not know what you seek, but I know you seek something here, in this galaxy!"

Now, I was intrigued. This Chaos Sorcerer was smart. I narrowed my eyes.

"**Continue.**"

"Let me serve you! I shall be your herald in this galaxy! I shall be your eyes and ears and I shall be your shadowy hands that will seek out your objective! Let me serve!"

My eyes flashed as my psychic powers boomed across the Chaos ship. My powers filled the whole of the ship, and being an immensely powerful being as well as using the Force and holy magic, the ship's Warp-tainted parts began to burn away. Their taints began to sizzle and burn away leaving behind whole or parts of the original parts. The fallen armor pieces of the Rubric Marines began to sizzle. Their exterior began to peel away and the paint of the Thousand Sons charred and turned. The surviving Chaos cultists screamed and howled as my psychic powers coursed into their minds and body. The surviving Chaos Marines wailed as their Chaos-corrupted mutations were obliterated by my power. However, the Chaos sorcerer remained mostly Chaos. Not only he was far more powerful than any other Chaos Marines in the ship, but he was at the eye of the storm.

Just as my power blinded him, the Jaffa vessel moved right on top of the Chaos vessel, and like a waterfall of mercury, thousands of bug-form replicators rained down upon the Chaos strike cruiser. The tiny taps of replicators' feet began to grow in size. Like slowly rising roars, the tapping footsteps of the replicators began to spread across the exterior of the giant vessel. Then like butter melting and soaking through thick pourous bread, the replicators seeped into every cracks and holes in the cruiser. Tens of thousands of pieces of Chaos strike cruiser's parts were sampled for corruption, and then consumed by the replicators. Tiny parts of the strike cruiser's pieces were taken by the replicators, and like good replicators, they hid themselves by becoming those particular pieces and parts they consumed. Within minutes, the ship was secretly infested by the replicators, each covered and hidden by my powers.

I relaxed my power and grabbed the sorcerer by the throat with my Force and lifted him up. I reached forth my holographic hand and reached into the chest of the sorcerer.

"**Tell me, sorcerer, how will you serve me when I demand that you worship no god other than me?**"

The sorcerer shivered as he screamed in pain.

"I shall worship you, my lord!"

I knew he was lying. My mutant powers told me that he was lying. He was sneering at me inside. However, I expected that I might need his knowledge of this galaxy as well as the location of where he got the Alteran personal shield. I could delve into his mind, but I wasn't sure what I would find in the mind of a Chaos Sorcerer, whose power indicated the possibility of him being thousands of years old and filled with the horrors of the Chaos.

"**I shall watch over you, Sorcerer. Know that my eyes shall watch over you, and I shall know your every move and every thought! The moment you dare to betray me, and then I shall crush your body and soul. When I am done with you, your level of insanity will be such that not even the gods of Chaos would touch it.**"

I was sincere, and he knew it. I could see him shivering through his armor. I reached down, let my holographic hand go through him, and lifted him up with telekinesis. He looked shocked at my arm sticking out of his body. I pulled out, temporarily phased the personal shield device and took it out. I could easily see the horror and fear through his helmet. I opened my palm and let the personal shield generator float.

"**You will tell me where you found this. Then you will find me a large device. It would be an entire structure. It is something that has let a wall between the Warp and the real-space. I want you to inform me of its location. If you touch it, then I shall obliterate you and your soul!**"

He nodded. Then I did a little theatrics.

"**Once I find it, I shall unleash the Warp upon this galaxy, and I shall enter it with all my might. I shall no longer be this pale projection that you think you felt. I shall be the darkness that covers the galaxy and the Immaterium from end to end. I shall enslave your pitiful Chaos Gods, and I shall devour the Tyranids, I shall obliterate the Tau, turn the Eldar into minced meat, and I shall grind the Imperium to the dust and ashes! ALL SHALL BOW BEFORE ME OR I WILL UTTERLY CONSUME THIS DIMENSION!**"

I really terrorised him. Then I added a final insult. From the floor, a dozen long tentacles of dark silvery nanites shot out and grabbed the Sorcerer. The Sorcerer screamed as the nanites ate into his armor and bit into corrupted flash. Each nanite had a holy rune carved into it at atomic level and with each of the Chaos Sorcerer's cell was burned through by the holy fire and energy. The Sorcerer screamed as his Warp-filled flesh was sundered and seared from him.

As the nanites emitted the regenerative light of the Alteran healing, the Sorcerer's remaining original DNA began to take over the body. He screamed as he could no longer feel the tiny blood-sucking, teethed mouths on his palms. He screamed as he could no longer feel metallic thorns growing along his spine. He screamed as he felt his gills along his ribcage being seared away by the holy fire. The original DNA felt the power of the Alteran healing light, and Altamus' real flesh, the flesh of a human and a Space Marine, regrew.

With his pinkish flesh returned and his mutations utterly gone, his insanity ended, but only for a moment. The power of the Chaos Gods, particularly Tzeentch's power, soaked deep into Altamus' soul, could not so easily be removed. The insanity lurked just beneath the thin veil of the holy powers around the Sorcerer's brain, ready to corrupt the Sorcerer again. I chuckled as the Sorcerer stared blankly at his new armor and new flesh underneath it.

"**I have given you a new chance, Sorcerer. I have given you the flesh given to you by your precious Corpse Emperor, and your armor shall be far more than anything you have imagined!**"

The armor had given me a lot of information about Space Marine Power Armor, although the Sorcerer's armor was a very old one as well as being specially made for a psyker. However, the nanites were smart enough and powerful enough to replace the corrupted metal with fresh metal and repaired the various meachnisms of the Power Armor. Now the armor was as powerful as when it was first made, and he was the original Thousand Sons Space Marine when he was first made.

"**Remember, I am WATCHING YOU!**"

* * *

Laemis smiled as she stroked the long handle of her Singing Spear.

"I this was a good idea for a date, my love."

I nodded as the Guardians all drew their weapons. I did not need such things since my nanite armor is the most powerful weapon there was, since it can turn into any of them.

"Thank you. I though that killing the Tyranids who dared to even think about attacking your Craftworld would be a decent fun. Besides, without the Hivefleet, they are not as endless as they used to be."

She chuckled at the joke.

We were standing on the bridge of one of the surviving Lucrehulks that still had Tyranids still aboard. Most of the more intact vessels have been thoroughly cleansed of the Tyranids, but there were some still infested with the Tyranids. These vessels had been lost and Hivefleet had poured so many creatures into them that not even the security droids could fight them off. Since the vaccum of space does only minor damage to the creatures, venting atmosphere was pointless too.

So, thousands of Clones and security droids were poured into the Lucrehulks, their guns taking out the Tyranids one by one. My Guardians surrounded me and Laemis as we moved forward. The corridors were filled with the corpses of Tyranids and pieces of droids. Unwilling to move around and track the Tyranids one by one, I used my psychic power and amplified it with my nanite cloak. As if called forth by the Hivemind, the Tyranids responded. Filled with rage of a beast, the Tyranids came rushing toward the bridge where we waited.

The sound of thousands of Tyranids rushing through the corridors sounded so much like the drums of war. Then I heard the screams. At two of the three corridors leading to the bridge five of my Guardians stood guard, slaughtering the oncoming Tyranids while Ba'tet and Valak the Beast remained to guard me and Laemis.

Laemis and I had a great time massacring the Tyranids. We moved like water and fire. We were the moon and the sun. We were the yin and yang. We were perfect together. Our synchronised moves simply cut through the Tyranids.

When we got back, we instantly purged ourselves of the body fluids of the dead Tyranids with our psychic powers and peeled each other's clothes off. She was so tiny compared to me, but I used magic to come within a realistic size of her. I was only a head taller as we stared at each other naked.

Her body was lithe. Her skin was as white as ivory, yet filled with life so powerful. I could see the rippling muscles underneath the skin. My fingers ran down her neck and down her chest. My fingers stopped between her breasts. She took a step forward. Her tout breasts bounced and my fingers continued to move down. Her abs were as tight as the day I made her this body.

As our bodies mingled, our minds touched each other. Our psychic powers mingled and pulsed. Our souls opened and we were one. This touching of souls was far beyond the meagre physical pleasures of the body. We shared our love in an intensity that literally damaged the ship. We did not know but as we were making love, engineers continuously repaired the electrical damages caused by the lashings of our psychic might.

Together, we were more powerful than the sum of our powers. We were one and all, and we loved.

For three days, we made love.

When we got out of there, we were still as lively as before, just a little dehydrated and hungry. We devoured a lot of food. Then we rested for half the day and drank pink drinks with little umbrella in it. We laid down on those unbathing chairs under the giant canopies at the Holodeck. The Holodeck played nice warm beach and we enjoyed it very much.

* * *

The space open up to a massive gaping hole of purple cloud of energy. The Warp seeped through the tear in the real-space. Within seconds, the Warp coagulated and turned into a small Warp storm. From amid that storm, a single dark metallic ship appeared. It was massive. Almost several kilometres long and heavily armed and armoured, the ship exited the Warp. Streams of long clouds of Warp energy streaked through the large elongated oval shaped sphere around the ship.

The Oberon class battleship _Screams of Traitors_ glided back into the real-space. The Gellar Field held on for a few more seconds as the last of the Warp energy dissipated. The Warp storm abated as the slit in the real space closed. Heading toward the tiny ball of fire that was the sun of the solar system, the Imperial ship slowed down. Inside the ship, thousands of Imperial Navy crewmen and hundreds of the officers hurried to their stations. The captain of the ship, a rear admiral of the Imperial Navy, sat down in his seat and grabbed his bottle of drink. It was his tradition.

"Everyone, cheers on being alive from the Warp travel. Emperor has protected us, and we should be grateful. Hail the Emperor and all his glories!"

"Aye, sir!"

Suddenly, a Ha'tak exited Starwars-style hyperspace. Exiting the hyperspace 300,000km on the portside, the Ha'tak was immediately detected by the _Screams of Traitors_.

"Sir, we have detected a vessel forward portside at 319,000km distance, elevation +22 degrees."

The Admiral nodded and turned to the Chief Tech Priest of the ship.

"Logis Arhenath, analyse!"

-Affirmative. Admiral.-

Under the command of the Logis, a dozen Enginseers quickly tapped their hands around the consoles. It took almost a minute to analyse the Ha'tak just as the Ha'tak closed in.

"Admiral, the vessel has just entered our extreme weapons range."

"Good. Prepare Lances and any long range weapons."

"Yes, sir."

The Admiral nodded and stared at the hologram of the target vessel. He turned his head to the Tech Priest.

"Logis?"

-Confirmed. Target: Ha'tak class vessel. Informed: Xeno Information Pod 583-A4T. Information gathered: _Blood of Heretics_: Mars Class Battle Cruiser. No further information.-

"Understood. Threat assessment?"

-Unknown. Probable target intention: HOSTILE. Recommendation: ANNIHILATE!-

The Admiral smiled.

"That's a very good advice, Logis. All hands to battle stations!"

The Ha'tak began to spin. With the familiar wizzing sound, four bolts of plasma fired at the Screams of Traitors. Then as it turned, it continued to fire at the Imperial vessel alternating its weapons, then from the mid sections of the Ha'tak fired Romulan Plasma torpedoes in series of fives. The plasma bolts and torpedoes struck across the port side of the battleship. The Void Shield dispersed the focused superheated gas. Then the battleship slowly turned its Lance batteries.

"Fire!"

"Yes, Admiral!"


	82. Chapter 82

_**Hello! I'm back!**_

Sorry about the long absence. My writer's block on this particular chapter & the fact that one of my Korean stories garnered around 568,000 hits since February thus forcing me to focus on it a while... they all accumulated to this long absence. I sincerely apologize, and hopefully, I can deliver the next chapter soon!

* * *

This Chapter will start off with the contact between Jaffa and Imperium of Mankind.

Then GEK and Laemis will visit a few different universes: namely 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief movie' and 'Smallville (+ some Green Lantern mixed)'.

After sampling the few things, GEK will return to Warhammer 40K, and then hopefully wrap up 40k-universe by next chapter or the one after. At the end of the 40K-universe bit will feature the teary separation between GEK and Laemis, and then GEK will finally return to the Stargate universe to do his real work...

In order to help with my writing this, I would like some help from my USA viewers.

GEK will be forced to go to the final two years of High School in US (reason explained in-story later).

1. What school would be good? I originally thought the school in the Gossip Girl... but donno if I want go in that direction at all...

2. How does a US highschool curriculum work? Semesters or terms?

**PS: Clarification - GEK will be forced to 'go' to a High School but the high school or school life itself won't feature much... It would just be GEK being forced into a position where is cannot act directly.**

* * *

**Chapter 82**

The Ha'tak and the Imperial battleship exchanged fire and their attacks hit each other's shield. The plasma and plasma torpedoes exploded upon the Void Shield. The powerful Void Shields absorbed the attacks and the excess heat scorched across the emptiness of the space right outside the shield. On the other hand, the heavy torpedoes of the Imperial battleship exploded all around the Ha'tak. Although the Imperial's ship's weapons were heavier, their accuracy still had much to be desired. While getting more accurate with each shot, every evasive manoeuvre by the Ha'tak required the Imperials to re-adjust their equipments.

The fact that the Ha'tak was much smaller than most of the enemy ships they had to fight was the issue. However, the Imperials had vast experiences in wars. Fighting the Eldar had taught the Imperial Navy officers of valuable lessons, and they put those to use against the Ha'tak, which was noticeably less agile than an Eldar vessel. A Lance battery made first direct hit against the Ha'tak, the impact actually forcing the Jaffa ship back by several hundred meters. Pressing the advantage, the Imperial battleship turned toward the Ha'tak to finish it off.

Suddenly, an Apophis Ha'tak and three Ha'taks exited the hyperspace right behind the first Ha'tak. Aided by the reinforcement, the Ha'tak and its allies resumed fire upon the Imperial ship. In fact, the Apophis Ha'tak had fired powerful plasma bolts that shook the Oberon Class battleship despite the Void Shield.

"Status Report!"

"Void Shield is holding, sir."

The bridge of the _Screams of Traitors_ was very busy.

"Lance Battery Six has been overheated. Recommencing firing sequence in 60 seconds!"

"Torpedo Tube Nineteen-Beta requires reloading! Ammunition Crew to Torpedo Tube Nineteen-Beta."

The Admiral narrowed his eyes as the ship shook once more. Logis Arhenath turned to the Admiral.

-Admiral Leonadis.-

"Yes, Logis?"

-Combat Simulation Complete: Our Defeat in 12 minutes. Void Shield Generator is unstable. Geller Field Generator is also causing trouble.-

Leonadis gritted his teeth.

"We will die fighting, then."

-Agreed.-

As the ship shook further, damage reports began to come in.

"Void Shield around Mid-Aft Epsilon has temporarily failed during their last barrage, Admiral."

"Outer Armor of Mid-Fore Beta is in critical condition!"

"Damage Control Teams to Mid-Aft Gamma!"

The Admiral narrowed his eyes as if he was waiting for something. Then he gave a look at a dark corner of his bridge.

It was right then, when something new happened.

-New FTL signature. Identical to our enemies. Location: Starboard.-

Leonadis' gaze returned to the dark corner.

-More Ha'tak class vessels and one large vessel. Identical ship classification to our foes.-

The officers almost panicked.

Then someone noticed something else. They were no longer getting attacked.

"Report!"

"Admiral, the new arrivals are firing on our opponents. They are retreating!"

Leonadis nodded calmly as if he was expecting it.

"I see."

-Foes have escaped the Theatre Of War. We are receiving communication request.-

Leonadis breathed deeply and nodded.

"On the main screen."

The huge main screen located in the front of the bridge stopped showing the external camera-feed and after a few moments of static, a human face appeared.

~Greetings, Captain. I am Admiral Za'heth of the Jaffa Empire, and we come in peace.~

Leonadis nodded grimly.

"Perhaps not all of your people are as 'peaceful' as you, admiral. I am Rear Admiral Leonadis of the Imperial Navy, of the great and mighty Imperium of Mankind, the largest empire in this galaxy, and the domain of our Lord and Saviour, the immortal God Emperor."

The xeno admiral seemed to be a little shocked at the introduction.

~Ah, yes… We have heard much about the Imperium despite our busy schedule to find our renegades.~

Leonadis smiled lightly.

"The Imperium has already spread words of your information pods. I assume that the ships that attack my vessel belonged to the renegade Commodore?"

Za'heth nodded.

~Very much so, Admiral Leonadis. In fact, this was the closest we have been to his flagship since his departure. We have been watching you since you exited the FTL, and had expected that your ship may be targeted by our renegades as you are alone.~

"I mean no disrespect, Admiral Za'heth, but this renegade Commodore of yours seems to be an honourless creature who would stoop to piracy."

Za'heth actually seemed embarrassed and sad.

~A thousand apologies, Admiral. He and his followers are the most extreme elements of our society, though I cannot believe that he has fallen so far. He was once one our greatest warrior.~

Leonadis nodded as if he understood.

"The higher they rise, the harder they fall, admiral."

~Indeed. You speak with wisdom, admiral. However, allow me to apologise for making you are bait. As is our custom, we would like to provide any monetary or material compensation for the damages to your ship.~

At these words, Leonadis smiled wide.

"Thank you for the offer, admiral, but I am more curious about you and your people than any money that you could give us."

Za'heth seemed to have been surprised.

~You speak like one of our Warrior Scholars. Those with heart of a warrior and a mind of a scholar is most revered among our society.~

Leonadis still had smiles on his face.

"Perhaps you could join me aboard my ship and we can discuss these matters personally. Since the Imperium knows little to nothing of your people, I would be honoured to make the first contact. It would give me much prestige to be an ambassador for such occasion."

Za'heth nodded eagerly.

~Most certainly, admiral. Send us the basic protocols to follow, and I shall observe them.~

"I will have docking bay 14 open for your arrival, admiral."

~I will be there as soon as I can.~

* * *

After the communication had ended, Leonadis was surrounded by hostile glares from his officers, who turned their faces when the Commissar growled at them. Leonadis had stopped smiling. The Commissar approached the admiral.

"Are you alright, sir?"

Leonadis shook his head with disgust.

"I am not fine, Bryant. Though I am ordered to do this and find out more about these xenos… I am loathed to smile at his face. I completely understand the men and their glares of distaste."

Commissar Bryant nodded.

"Must we invite this xeno, sir? I am sure once we gather a fleet and crush these few ships, we can extract all the information we want from the prisoners."

Leonadis growled.

"I am an Admiral of the Imperial Navy, Commissar. I follow orders no matter how disgusting it may be. If it was up to my command, then I could have blasted these xenos and shoot that xeno admiral in the head with my laspistol. Yet… it is not up to me. The Imperial Navy has made my ship into bait for an enemy attack in order to get me this… chance… for such charade. If I must, then I shall do it to the best of my ability, Commissar. Also, I expect you and every one on this vessel to show… courtesy to the 'guests'. If any of my officers do not smile, you have my permission to drag them off to a dark corner and shoot them."

Bryant nodded.

"Yes, admiral."

"I just wish that I did not have to do this…"

Then the person hiding in the dark corner revealed himself. Pushing back to black cloak, the man spoke.

"No matter what you wish, admiral, you must do this."

Leonadis had his hand to his laspistol's handle but did not take it out.

"I have been briefed as to the reason for my participation, Inquisitor Draenathos. Do not forget that I am the master of the ship, not you."

Inquisitor Draenathos chuckled darkly.

"I have not forgotten, admiral. However, it is also important for you to remember that both the High Lords and the Inquisition has 'asked' you to do this."

"I have not forgotten either, Inquisitor."

Draenathos bowed his head lightly.

"Then, we of Ordo Xenos, thank you for your glorious role as the spy for the Imperium. Just remember everything that we have taught you over the last three months."

Then the Inquisitor's voice darkened.

"Should you fail, and our query notices any… disparities and flees our presence… I will not hesitate to brand you and everyone aboard as traitors."

"You need not threaten me, Inquisitor. I will do my duty."

* * *

"Excellent."

Za'heth chuckled as the screen went black.

"Admiral?"

"Well, that was certainly interesting."

"Sir?"

"If I had not known about the Imperium of Man beforehand, I would have almost certainly have believed his smiles."

Za'heth narrowed his eyes and turned to face his men.

"You all know your mission, brothers Jaffa! Do not let them notice any truth of our deception. It must not be!"

"Aye, sir!"

* * *

"Admiral Leonadis, the xeno shuttle is on approach."

Leonadis breathed deep as he smoothed his uniform.

"Very well."

As he walked, Commissar Bryant and the Inquisitor, in the disguise of a Storm Trooper, followed the admiral with several more Storm Troopers who all wore their medals and dress uniforms under their armor.

"I hope all this is worth the effort, Inquisitor."

"Hope is for the foolish, admiral. We are servants of the God Emperor. All we can do is to do our best and then pray for the graces of the God Emperor."

At the Inquisitor's words, everyone made a sign of the Emperor with their hands and prayed.

"Let us meet the xeno, then."

The strange-looking shuttle entered the hanger with the thick blast doors closing behind it. Without the forcefield technology, Imperial ships needed such cumbersome method. When the shuttle finally landed, its exit protruded to meet the docking tube, which happened to be much larger. The Enginseers quickly busied themselves to seal those gaps so that the Jaffa admiral can finally disembark. It took almost half an hour, but eventually the Jaffa admiral Za'heth exited the shuttle followed by two Jackal Guards, four Horus Guards and eight Serpent Guards.

The helmeted Guards were mostly ceremonious but they were powerful elites of the Jaffa, capable of great destruction by themselves even without the helmet or the protection of their armor. They oozed that untouchable aura of seasoned warrior with that hint of deadliness. Like watching procession of hardened, murderous predator, the Servitors and other crew members froze in fear as the xenos moved through the corridor, though their minds screamed hatred. Finally, Za'heth and his bodyguards arrived at the reception area.

The end of the corridor came out on a large field of metal plated deck, filled with Servitors and crew who were moving this box and that, and some of them were cleaning while others were tearing plates out to fix things. Large areas on the ceiling of the deck, which was actually about 8 meters up and looked very high, was broken from the impacts of the battle. Za'heth made no expression. He was coldly assessing this vessel as much as he could from where he was standing. He already noticed how thick the platings were, and how crude the technologies that fixed the ship were. Also, he noticed that some of the older parts of the ship, or the order machinaries of the ship seemed to be much more advanced than the crudely applied repairs that were so easy to spot.

Then Za'heth saw Leonadis coming toward him, and the two Admirals smiled.

* * *

"What do you think of this, my love?"

Laemis moved her supple fingers over the Rook.

"The question is if your men can deceive the Inquisitor… even with my contribution… it would not be so easy."

I chuckled as I watched her move the Rook to take my Pawn. I moved my hand over the Bishop but paused as my mind raced through the possibilities.

"Well, I do hope this works out. I need this Imperium of Man to be standing for now. I cannot let it fall, lest Chaos or Tyranids or other wretches take over. I would rather not take over and rule a galaxy full or madmen or dead-men."

My Knight took the Rook instead of my Bishop, then Laemis slid her Knight and took the Bishop. My Knight moved again and took one of her Pawns.

We sat silent for a moment. She topped her King, and I smiled.

She spoke.

"Must you get your hands on the Space Marines? They are powerful, but not agile… Perhaps, a cadre of Howling Banshees would serve you better?"

I shook my head.

"I know what you are trying to do here, my darling, but I will have Space Marines, and I shall forge them anew and my Marines will be a lot more powerful!"

She sighed.

"I tried, beloved. I tried…"

"Indeed. Yet, you need not worry. Even as the galaxy burns, your precious Craftworld shall live and prosper, and your name shall echo in the ever-unwinding halls of the Webway as the 'Savior of Saim-Hann'."

Laemis smiled as she dipped her tenth strawberry in the hot chocolate.

"Just as you have promised, my darling Emperor?"

I gently stroked her cheek.

"Just as I have promised, my dearest love."

Then something alerted me. The search was complete. I smiled.

I stood up and took her hand.

"Come, my love. We have important places to go before anything else can be done."

* * *

The dimensional jump was complete, and after checking for the presence of Attero device, my flagship headed toward the Earth.

Laemis was very surprised at the speed that we were travelling. Sitting in the twin Crystal Throne to my right, she watched with wonder as the massive screens around the bridge reported our travel.

"How is this possible? How do you travel without going through the Warp?"

I chuckled.

"I highly doubt there is 'the Warp' in this dimension, my dearest. Once the after-effects of the dimensional jump clear, you will feel 'the Warp' and can tell me if 'the Ruinous Powers' exist in this dimension… though I highly doubt it."

I smiled at the implications of my words.

"There are real 'gods' in this dimension, I am sure, but I believe they are much more… earth-bound than the Chaos Gods."

Laemis was curious now.

"What are we doing here, then?"

"I seek to steal the bloods of the Gods, and sample their 'ambrosia'…"

"Ambrosia?"

"Apparently, the gods of this dimension, if the legend is any indication, would feed upon this mystical 'ambrosia' which grants them immortality… though I really doubt that the 'ambrosia' is actual cause of their immortality."

Laemis looked at me.

"Whoever these gods are… you would fight the gods?"

"Most certainly, my love. We shall truly be gods, you and I, and we shall not be those pathetic gods of your home dimension. Your pitiful Eldar gods, consumed by Slaanesh, were mere figments of your psyche, and even the Chaos Gods are nothing more substantive than whispers in the wind."

Laemis fidgeted a little at the mention of Slaanesh. I gently held her hand.

"Never fear, my love. Your soul will never be touched by the vile hands of a Chaos God. I shall obliterate Slaanesh before that would happen. You are mine, and I am yours… and we shall never part."

For some reason, her expression was sorrowful.

"There is no such thing as 'never' or 'forever', my love. One day… we shall part, and it would break my heart."

I defiantly shook my head.

"Never! I shall burn an entire galaxy to keep you with me."

"Thank you for the sentiment, but it would not please me to see an entire galaxy burn."

I smiled.

"You are so intriguing, my Farseer. You seem cold and cruel, just enough for me to like it, and yet so gentle and caring in other moments, which I also like…"

Then the High Admiral Kunas, the captain of my flagship, reported.

"My Emperor, we will arrive within minutes."

"Very well, Admiral."

* * *

**(Warning - This 'Percy Jackson & The Olympians' universe resembles more of the movie rather than the book. It is my interpretation of Percy, and how GEK changes a good kid into something… much more… sinister… heh heh heh…)**

* * *

Ten year old boy Percy Jackson was returning from school, the Yancy Academy which happened to be a private school in upstate New York that catered 'troubled' students. He didn't like going to school for many reasons, particularly because he couldn't really read.

He was diagnosed as a dyslexic and was given much help, though none of that 'help' really helped much when you cannot read. Fortunately, he didn't really have other disabilities that hindered him, except for getting bullied for being with scrawny friends like Grover, a kid with bad legs. Sometimes Percy thought that Grover didn't really look like any other black kid. He smelled of grass all the time, and always munching on something. In any case, Percy considered Grover to be his best friend, and they were good friends too.

On this particular day, Percy went for swimming, and walked home alone, carrying a corndog in his hand and spare change in his other hand. As he turned the corner to take the short-cut, he saw a begger. It was an old man, whithered and frail. The old man looked like he hadn't eaten in days, and just by looking at him made Percy feel pity. The old man had a hankerchief in front of him with several shiny stones with carvings as if he was trying to sell them. Percy paused. He was alone in the dark alleyway, and the old begger was the only other person there.

Percy was rather hungry, after all he had been swimming for over an hour, and he was a growing boy. Yet, it appeared that his kind heart was more powerful. Percy carefully laid down his spare change on the hankerchief next to the stones with carvings on them. The old man looked up at the boy.

"Thank you, boy… You are kind."

Percy didn't really know what to say.

"No problem, mister."

However, the old man was looking at the corndog more than the coins. Percy sighed again and put his corndog forward. The old man did look very very hungry, and Percy could eat something when he got home. The old man stared at Percy for a moment.

"You… you are giving this to me?"

"Yes…"

"Thank you…"

The old man took the corndog and Percy could see tears streaming from the dirty face of the old man. The boy was startled.

"Umm… are you okay?"

"Yes… Yes… It's just that you are so kind! I have lived a long time, my boy, and in this… miserable city, you are the first really kind person I've met!"

Percy's face reddened at such praise.

"Well, I hope you enjoy the corndog."

When Percy turned to leave, the old man grabbed him.

"Wait! I want to give you something. Come! Sit down with me a moment."

Percy was tired and wanted to go home, but the boy suddenly had this idea that the old man was lonely. Everyone deserves to be with someone, a loved one, a family, but this old man had no one. So, the boy, a kind boy that he is, crouched down in front of the old man, trying not to frown at the stink. The old man, quickly munching on the corndog with rather amazing skill of not dropping single crumb, pointed to the two dozen stones laid on the hankerchief.

"Choose, boy. Choose five… and try to feel them rather than simply choosing for the sake of choosing…"

Percy paused. Now that he looked at the stones, they felt different. He didn't know how, but he felt the power in the stones. Instinctively, he ran his right hand over the stones. One of the stones, a stick with small diagonal slash to the right on the top felt right for Percy. He could swear that the stone even vibrated.

"Wow… umm this one…"

The old man looked at the bluish stone with the marking.

"Oh… Lagus…"

"Lagus?"

"It means… 'water'. Your soul is very attuned to the powers of water. Do you like swimming or like water in general?"

Percy was surprised. How the old man did know that Percy loved water? The old man was again busy with eating the half-remaining corndog.

Percy then picked a silvery stone that looked like an 'up' arrow, quite similar to Lagus.

"Ah… Tiwaz… It means 'Tyr', the god of duelling, victory and heroic glory. Well chosen, boy. Continue."

Percy's next choice was a straight line with tiny mark to the right side. It looked like a triangle protruding from the line. The old man's eye brows were raised.

"Interesting… It is rare to find someone attracted to Puriaz…"

"What is it?"

Percy picked up the metallic white stone. It felt like it was filled static electricity.

"Puriaz represents Thor."

Percy had read comic books.

"Thor? Like the one with hammer and helmet with wings?"

The old man chuckled.

"I do not know of helmet with wings but Thor's hammer… Mjolnir… is a mighty hammer of lightning and storm. Again… well chosen."

The next choice looked like Lagus with another slash under the top one.

"That is Ansuz, it means 'one of the Aesir', the original gods of the Asgard. You surprise me, boy… people rarely pick such powerful runes…"

The old man looked pensive as he twirled the tiny wooden stick that had been picked clean. The last stone chosen by Percy looked like a large X.

"That is Gebo, it means… 'gift', but what kind of gift… I do not know…"

The old man took out a small silver pouch from his dirty cloak and put the five stones into the pouch. Then he gave the pouch to Percy.

"Take this, boy… A fitting payment for such marvellous corndog."

When Percy took the pouch, something sharp pricked his finger and single drop of blood fell on the pouch. A large red dot appeared, as if it stained the pouch, and Percy felt that the pouch was made of metal. Thin metal threads formed the whole thing.

"Wow… what is this?"

"The pouch is made of mithril threads… it is light and tough, and it is now bound to you. You will never lose it, and if you ever need the assistance of the stones, just take one out, and drop a blood on the stone."

At the strange advice, Percy looked perplexed.

"What?"

The old man chuckled.

"Go now, and find your destiny. Beware, though… I foresee that you would meet someone… someone powerful… Be kind, and you will receive rewards for your kindness."

Percy stood up and nodded. Then turned to leave, only to pause and look back. He was freaked out when the old man was no longer there.

* * *

"Two years to the beginning, my love."

At my words, Laemis clicked the button on the remote.

"This… 'movie' makes the boy appear like a good boy."

"He is a good boy, and I haven't tasted such a good corndog in a long while."

Laemis quickly pinched her nose.

"Did the disguise really need the stench?"

I chuckled.

"Apparently…"

With a flash of light, I was myself again, the disguise disappearing without a trace. Laemis stood up and embraced me.

She whispered.

"When should I meet him?"

"Within months, my dear. I already have the necessary scenario ready to deploy."

"I do love a good deception. It is simply insulting that some think that only those of Ulthwe can employ deceit in wars."

I laughed and kissed her red lips.

"I know you can play a good deception, my dearest."

* * *

Once I let Laemis get back to watching the movie while I opened the book series. There disparities must be recognised so that I can really make headway in dealing the Olympian Gods.

"Hmm… The gods… I really wonder how powerful they are… I must prepare…"

I needed to prepare for their size as well. From the movies, the Gods of Olympus were huge in stature. I could use magic and other means to enlarge myself, but I had powers enough to handle that if the size was the only thing. Yet, I knew that the Gods would not be such easy targets. If worst comes to worst, I needed plans to escape. The question is if the Olympian Gods could handle my flagship, though I doubted it. They were Earth-bound deities, and I could already see how the lives of mortals were bound to the Olympian Gods, like the Ori sucking on the lives of their followers.

There were no other links as such despite the dominant Christanity of this world, the only Gods, or at least the only connections to the 'other world' were directly to the Olympus. I really wanted exploit that. I wanted this world not for its people or the resources, but for the gods. Deep within my soul, the violent side wanted to devour and consume all the gods and take their powers and become a step closer to being a real god. Of course, I did not want to be a weak god like these ones, nor wanted to become like Galactus, a being beyond god but unable to do anything with that power. I wanted to be powerful and yet able to use that power without any hinderance but my own thoughts.

"The size… and the plan… and the power…"

I could take this either way. I could let Percy go through everything and let him into the Olympus, thus planting a beacon which I can track even through the barrier of space and time. On the other hand, I could go totally evil and turn Percy into a Dark Lord or something. I could already imagine the terror I could create with him.

"Glorious and terrifying… Lord Percy the God of Darkness… sounds fancy…"

* * *

_In my head, I got this image that I could get out easily__._

_ I see Percy standing next to Annabeth and have just handed the lightning bolt to Zeus, and Percy would reveal that Luke stole it. Then Percy would say that it is all because of the gods… and then would conjure a knife which he jams into Annabeth's heart._

_When Athena screams and the gods stunned by such wanton act of violence, Percy would grow to equal their size, and he would be clad in armor and cloak similar to that of the Witch King of Angmar of the Nazgul from the Lord of the Rings, added with a little of Chaos Space Marine._

_ His exterior would be covered in the black metallic ooz of nanites, and even the shots from the lightning bolt would merely feed Percy's power._

_ Then Percy would draw the blood of Annabeth to form a magical circle that creates a portal that summons me. I would then reach out from that portal, a massive hand glowing with power…_

* * *

Then I shook my head, clearing that disturbing yet compelling scenario in my head. Perhaps, there was a darkness within me that is stewing for the right moment. The humanity which I originally sought to protect and preserve seemed to have been withered. I no longer felt pity for the weak. I no longer felt much of anything, except for the pride and love for my Imperium and its people, and my burning love for Laemis. Again and again, I meditated to bring back what little was left of the original Kevin Leed that I used to be… and even these words were uncomfortable now.

I sighed deeply. The current objective was simple and would not really need a confrontation with the Olympian Gods. In fact, Laemis didn't even get to do her little piece when an opportunity struck us.

I had tracked Luke, and through his movement, I found Hermes, the Messenger of the Gods. Then I found Hermes contacting Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture, who was living in disguise as a owner of a large nursery selling numerous kinds of rare plants.

Thanks to Demeter and her disguise, I was able to discern that while being in mortal realm, they do have physical body. Though they could not be killed, evidenced by the full lifesign even with the head chopped off, they did have a body which I could stun and subdue. Also, since she had a body, I was able to study her and her brain. Anubis' mind-probe was useful though a god's immune system literally obliterated the deviced within an hour, requiring me to replace it several times.

Demeter was still a god, and there was not too much that I could learn from her but her intensive knowledge of plants and agriculture. It appeared that the godly knowledge was not stored in her physical body but remained with the original godly form, which was a bit like the Ascended, albeit a lot more powerful, coherent and with some physicality to it. With so much sample, I began to study the existence of the Olympian Gods, and managed to frame the servants of the Titans for the attack, foiled by timely arrival of Hermes. The Olympian Gods showed a flurry of movements over the next couple of weeks, hunting down monsters of various kinds, seeking those who dared to attack the homely, motherly goddess of agriculture.

While Laemis was a little miffed about not being able to put her script and acting into action, I did promise her a role in the next, very important, universe.

* * *

The arrival in the Smallville universe came with a nasty surprise. A Green Lantern had detected the Imperial Primus and attempted to attack it. His attacks were surprising, and the fact that he was so tiny compared to any other targets my ship faced before, had made killing the creature very difficult.

Eventually, I had to step in. Although the Green Lantern was unable to penetrate the shields with his limited imagination and the limited energy within the ring itself, he was really annoying. He attacked us for no reason at all. I was determined to put the matter to Oa and demand reparations… after I have enough powers to fight the entire Green Lantern Corp. I just wished that the Green Lanterns here were not actually the Green Lanterns in the movie, because the movie was so crap that I rather not delve into that. Fortunately, the brain probe injected into the fallen Green Lantern revealed that Abin-Sur was very much alive and there was no Hal Jordon, or at least not yet.

The important thing was the Kryptonians. That was the important bit.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

With that in mind, I headed to Earth.


	83. Chapter 83

_**Hello! I'm back!**_

Sorry about the long absence.

* * *

This Chapter will deal a little more with the relationship between GEK and Laemis, and then the appearance of VK...

We are currently in 'Smallville', and there are possibility of Batman, but I doubt it...

**A couple of answers to a couple of your questions and comments:**

1. God Emperor of Mankind will be awesomely powerful... don't worry about that...

2. I know I messed up with two Leeds... but let's just say that SGI made it as if Dr Leeds had died before GEK arrived in Stargate universe.

3. Yes, Doomsday will be harvested for the use of GEK.

4. I know that I made a little mess with Warhammer universe, but it was important...

**Here are few questions for you readers:**

1. GEK will be forced to go to a High School, but I would like it to be a real expensive private school. Anyone know a good one? Preferably either in NY or LA.

2. **IMPORTANT!** How much portion of GEK in high school life do you readers want? I can make it minor aspect or bigger aspect.

** PS: Clarification - GEK will be forced to 'go' to a High School but the high school or school life itself won't feature much... It would just be GEK being forced into a position where is cannot act directly.**

**PPS: Sorry, but I think Smallville will spill over to the next chapter as well.**

* * *

**Chapter 83**

I took exceptional care with the fleet since an appearance of hundreds of massive starships armed to the teeth sitting right above planet Earth was not going to be welcomed by the myriads of 'defenders' of Earth. Although I thought it was interesting that an unimportant planet like Earth would be so well protected, but then this was a reality forged through creation of comics. It was a wonder that such universes are so stable in their basis. Well, they do have that multiple universe thingy, but they were all part of this particular segment of universes. The Multiverse in this segment of dimensions was so pitiful that I almost laughed. They were so limited in their imagination. If I had never got my hand on the Dimensional Jump device, I would have seen this Multiverse as an amazing thing, but as I was a god to billions. I had seen things that would shock the life out so many. The Multiverse of this dimension did not amuse me nor amaze me.

However, this particular Earth had the same images and dimensional quantum signatures as the Smallville TV show, or at least as close as I could get at. Since I can tap into only one dimension in each sector of dimensions, I had to be careful in my choice. I could never visit another StarWars dimension within the same sector, though the StarWars had more than one sector, which was lucky for me. This particular Earth had the Superman. The Man of Steel was here, and he was but a teenager. It would be glorious for me. I was about to take another step toward true godhood.

Parking near the Orion's Belt, I took a single Apophis Ha'tak with cloaking to head to Earth. I landed on the dark side of the moon and disguised the ship to look like part of the terrain. Then, I and my people busied ourselves trying to disguise our appearances. My Guardians had to keep seven different magic artifacts to shrink themselves into the physical attribute of a normal human, though they were still two meters tall. Laemis also had to put on new gears and artifacts made into jewellery so that she could appear like a human and hide her pointy ears. After the disguise, she looked like Christina Hendricks and Karen Gillan put together. She was beautiful, though the absence of her natural pointy ears did mess up the whole thing a little. Her eyes and most of the face looked a little like Hendricks but there was plenty of Gillan in there, and her lithe figure was definitely not like any human. She was divine, or at least it looked so to me.

I disguised myself so that it would not look like me. Though I had kept the baseline genetics of my original body somewhat intact, the various DNA and other changes had made me look quite different now, and the Asian features had mostly disappeared, to my disappointment. I actually liked my Korean heritage, and the right mix with the Anglo-Saxon features had scored me many girls in my young adult years, I believed that it was the Korean heritage that I held most dear. Yet, that was at least one lifetime ago. After over a hundred years, I had changed so much that I barely recognised myself any longer. Before I began to my journey beyond the Stargate Dimension, I looked a little like Daniel Henny, who was also a half-Korean descent, yet I did have little more Anglo in me that I didn't mind but didn't have attachment to. Now, I was a little messy in my looks. I had a bit of Hugh Jackman, Patrick Stewart, James Marsden and few others. Of course, they looked like them, since they were actually Wolverine, Professor X and Cyclops. I wondered if I should take a little Asian and put it in myself, but I decided only to trim the looks.

I now looked a little Chris Evans, at least during the disguise, but I added a little Chris Hemsworth and Channing Tatum into the mix, and dropped in a little shavings of Al Pacino's charisma. Laemis didn't really like it too much, though I was not quite sure why. I guess there were some differences in the concept of beauty between the Eldar and humans. I fabricated a few clothes, including an expensive looking pin-striped suit for myself, twelve black official-looking suits with matching sunglasses and a dress and accessories that looked as if they popped out from a Vogue magazine. The woman's dress was for Laemis but she didn't really like the clothes I fabricated for her, and eventually she went through thirty nine different clothes and various combinations of accessories over five long hours. Eventually, I have had enough, so I told her that she could buy anything she wanted once we get down to Earth.

* * *

We beamed down to a remote location in New Jersey and beamed down a fabricated Ferrari F355 Modena because I deserved the best and they didn't have any newer models yet. The year was 1997 and there were no newer models, much to my disappointment. Also, I fabricated three armoured Hummers for my Guardians. They had all the looks of genuine cars, but their license plates were fakes. I had to get new identity and get new things with money. That was not a problem.

We headed into Manhattan. We stopped at a computer store to buy a laptop with cash. The cash was not forged, as that could leave some traces. Instead, the cash was beamed out from several bank vaults around the city. We drove around for a while and let Laemis go on a shopping spree with ten thousand dollars I have given her. While she was enjoying the shopping with four of my Guardians, I headed to Waldorf = Astoria. On the way, I slipped my nanites into the laptop and through it, connected to the internet and the satellites, and my ship. It was so easy creating a new identity. I was suddenly Arthur Philip Leeds, a young multi millionaire after his estranged reclusive millionaire father had died in a heart attack. Arthur P Leeds had married Lauren Joan Sally, the alias for Laemis.

It was only a matter of ten minutes to completely upload the prefabricated identity into the databases all around the country, including schools and various institutions in northern California. While I was doing this, fifteen teams, in fifteen cloaked Tel'tak cargo ships were flying around the areas near Sacremento. Each team carried various devices to plant memories and evidences of my existence as well as that of Laemis. The memories of people who only 'knew' me a little were given memory crystals like the ones I used on the politicians in the X-Men universe, while those who had various 'relationships' with me were given a more detailed brainwashing. School records were forged and placed in the archives, though most of my education and Laemis' education was set as 'home-schooled' as well as the 'fact' that we had met during the group meetings of home-schooled children.

This planting of evidences had been going for many hours before I descended, and I was given the final confirmation when I entered the lobby of Hilton New York. As I walked, the competent Bellhops and those service people noticed the luxuriousness that I naturally revealed. Also, I think the eight huge bodyguards guarding me like hawks was a good sign for the hotel people to notice. I did not take fast steps, or appeared as if surprised by the luxury of the place. After all, I had rooms decorated with gold so much that the gold in that room could buy out the whole hotel. I deliberately took my time, and soon enough, a man, who obviously was a manager of some sort, came to meet me.

He spoke first.

"Welcome to Waldorf Astoria. I am James Henson. How may we accomodate you?"

I played it cool yet friendly.

"Well, Mr Henson, I would like stay at the famous Waldorf Astoria. That is obviously the reason that I have come here."

He smiled as if he understood the particular style of humor I deliberately displayed.

"Of course, sir. If you come this way, I am sure that we can accommodate you in every way possible."

"I doubt that very much, but I have heard of the great rooms here."

"We have the finest rooms and suites, sir."

I smiled.

"Excellent. I will need the most luxurious suite for my wife and I, and I will need some place for my bodyguards to sleep in. The price matters not."

The manager smiled wide.

"How long would you be staying, sir?"

"Approximately… two months."

The rest of it was dealt swiftly. For my own suite with Laemis was priced at just over $58,000 including tax, and the manager gave me a good deal for my bodyguards, letting four of them to stay in each adjacent suites at mere $21,000. I was given a total bill of approximately $121,000. I paid $100,000 in cash, much to the delight and surprise of the manager, and paid the rest with a cheque.

The checking in complete, I left four Guardians at the hotel rooms, and went about my business. My first priority was to set up bank accounts that I could access easily. I already had a team establish several Swiss accounts, though I was careful to steal most of the cash from various bank vaults around the world, and the rest of the assets in those accounts were gold bullions and gemstones, all fabricated from the ship. We first headed to 1 Wall Street, where the headquarters of the Bank of New York was located. I made a mental note to buy up the shares of Mellon Financial as well as the BNY shares to take a large piece of the pie when they merge.

I opened several new accounts, including an ordinary savings account where I can access my money easily. When you are as rich as I am, there really wasn't any red tape, so I put about a million dollars into that account, and put ten million dollars into each of five accounts, with all the money transferring from my Swiss accounts. Though various dictators and crime lords would froth at the sudden reduction of their fortunes, I had only taken a little from each of them, eventually reaching almost three hundred million dollars in currencies. The gold and gemstones in Swiss accounts were only worth fifty million dollars in total.

After the Bank of New York, I went to 399 Park Avenue where I also set up several accounts in Citigroup, then went to JP Morgan Chase and Goldman Sachs to open accounts there. In those four banks, I was a small-fry, worth barely $350 million, but they would soon treat me like a king.

* * *

This life on Earth was both a practice for my exile on Earth in the Stargate Dimension, as well as a honeymoon and holiday for Laemis and me. She greatly enjoyed taking long strolls and looking at the beautiful sceneries. Of course, she had seen things far more exciting and amazing things in her long life, but I could tell that she enjoyed all the experiences of Earth because she was with me. I enjoyed them too, though I did not expect myself to have such feelings anymore. It was like she awoke all the good things about humanity that still remained in me. We took up surfing on the beachs of California and bought a $15 million beach-front mansion where we could enjoy ourselves. We went to England for three months travelling from Scotland all the way down to the English channel where we went to France and then to Spain. Everything was more fun than I had ever remembered. I was in a state of bliss. So much so that I had almost forgotten about everything else even the very mission I had come here to do. The objective was almost out of my mind when the fortunes and happiness stopped smiling.

This interference was so obvious that I was more surprised. Void Keeper had appeared right in front of me and Laemis as we were sunbathing with nice drinks between us. The child-like shape did not faze Laemis, but like any powerful psyker of her level, she instinctively felt the enormity of Void Keeper's existence. Her face became so pale that I was almost worried about her.

"You are boring me, boy."

I growled in response but dared not raise my hand or power at him.

"Boring you?"

"I did not allow you to follow through this path just for you to sit around a pool and laze about. I warn you, Kevin, I will not allow you to stop entertaining me. No matter how powerful you become, or how godly you become, you will never even match the power inside a single molecule that comes from my avatar."

I stood up in defiance.

"I refuse. Why should I bring so much death and destruction, and exhaust myself for no reason? I am happy here. I am happy. What would I want more?"

Void Keeper really didn't like that answer. His child-like form changed. His colors shifted so fast that not even my eyes and brain could translate them. His hair changed from blonde to black to purple to blue to orange to cyan to so many other colors, just as his eyes and skin color changed with such random selection of color that I had to increase the usage of my brain just to keep up. Laemis was already vomiting from the very shift and the power that oozed from him. I gulped and formed a shield against him, and it was useless gesture. He frowned a little and my shield shattered to millions of pieces and I felt my molecule in my body shredding into oblivion. Not even my regenerative powers could keep up from my skins, eyeballs and hairs eroded away from sheer power.

Then just like how it started, it stopped. My body quickly recovered and I hurried healed Laemis. Void Keeper sneered.

"Your happiness does not amuse me. I want to see you struggle with all your pathetic might to become god-like."

"Fuck you."

"Aren't we a glutton for punishment?"

Then he pointed his finger at Laemis. I jumped between his finger and her.

"STOP!"

This seemed to have made him even more angry.

"You seemed to have become rather selfless… We can't have that, can we?"

My brain could barely register when my arms were vaporised so fast that there were explosions from the void left by my missing arms. My body quickly regenerationed the arm-socket and bones and then flesh, but they were blasted away again.

"Argh!"

My bravery really seemed to piss him off.

"Why her, Kevin? She is not very special, or human. I thought you liked… what's her name? Willow… I have seen into your futures, and I have not seen this… Eldar… in those futures."

"Well, maybe your 'foresight' may not be as good as you think."

A hole appeared where my heart was, and I felt my magic drain away.

"Now, let's not be rude about things that you do not understand."

He thought for a moment, then stared at Laemis.

"She is an anomaly."

As I bled and coughed, I chuckled.

"I thought you could see and know everything."

I felt my right eyeball and my jaw pulled out.

"If you have no constructive comment, you should not speak."

Void Keeper narrowed his eyes, then waved his hand, instantly repairing me.

"Very well… I will… allow this for the moment. Just remember that you must return to the Stargate Dimension for your exile… or there shall be consequences."

My anger boiled.

"I understand."

After he disappeared, I had Ba'tet to take fainted Laemis to the bed while I stared at where Void Keeper was standing.

* * *

For a long time, I had pondered about myself and how I got here. It all started so innocent and pure. I was out to cleanse the universe of the 'evil' individuals and species. Yet, now that I look back, I had become the very evil that I wanted to remove. I was the oppressor, the Big Brother who watches over all things. I was terrifying. I did not recognise myself in that. It was like I was no longer myself. Worse was that I had failed to notice it. The only reason I could find myself reflecting about my actions was the presence of Laemis and how happy she had made me. Through the happy times with her, I found myself reminded of who I really was. It was as if the changes that I have made to my body has changed my mind and soul as well. I did not think my soul was so weak to be influenced thus, but then now that I think about it, I was naive. The body and the soul are never mutually exclusive. Such arrogance had eroded away my humanity and now only slivers of it remained.

I breathed deep.

It was too late now. Now, I have recognised the dangerous trap I have fallen into. Void Keeper was no longer amused to sit on the sidelines as a spectator. He was now the referee, and he was not going to leave the game alone. He would not let it play out as it was supposed to be. He called Laemis 'anomoly', which had meant that not even he could see everything. From what I know, the universe is truly so infinite and so random that not even god-like beings can control that randomness of it all. Beings like Void Keeper could probably manipulate the very fabric of universe and guide every subatomic particles in their movements. Yet, random shit would happen, no matter what. That was a little comfort that I could take from this situation.

I stood there for hours while my powerful brain processes millions of thoughts and ideas. Eventually, Laemis woke up, and having recovered a little, she came back out with concern on her face.

"I think you have something to explain to me, my love."

I turned to face her. I knew that it was time to explain things.

"Perhaps we should sit down… Let's go back in."

Ba'tet had the fireplace going and I stared at the fire from my armchair. Taking the wineglass Laemis handed to me, I sighed and began.

"Where I originally come from, you do not exist, my love."

Laemis had guessed that but not in the way I had meant it.

"In my original universe, the Eldar, the Chaos, the Imperium and all the things in your universe is fiction."

She wasn't stupid, so I already knew that she had suspected it so.

"Just like this universe is from that TV show you have shown me?"

"Yes…"

"I can accept that… I had hard time believing that before, but now that I am familiar with the concept…"

"There is something else."

"Oh?"

"The reason I went to your universe…"

Laemis narrowed her eyes.

"The reason… The real reason was to conquer the galaxy and enslave all beings in it. I do not intend to obliterate the Chaos Gods, or remove the Imperium, nor any of the races in your galaxy. I would enslave the Chaos Gods, perhaps add a puppet god that I directly control and enslave the rest. I would have culled the Tyranids just enough so that I can contain them in the hopes that I may need to unleash them upon other universes. I intended to obliterate the C'tan and take over the Necrons and their technology. I intended to ally myself with the Imperium of Man after I have pounded them into submission. I would corralled the Eldar and Tau into small groups so depended on the graces of my Imperium that they would serve me willinging…"

I could see the shock in her eyes.

"I know that my plans… are monstrous. To enslave the Chaos Gods and unleash them upon helpless dimensions as my enforcers… not the most benevolent idea."

"No… it is not…"

"The last dimension we went to… the Percy Jackson universe… I told you that I just wanted to sample the Olympian Gods so as to use it in our next body."

"Yes…"

"I may have left out some details…"

"Such as?"

"After absorbing the god-like properties that make them gods… I intended to invade and consume the gods…"

"Consume?"

"In order to absorb all their powers…"

Her eyes widened in horror.

"But you were so kind to that boy. You have given him powers…"

"All part of my insidious plan…"

Laemis was silent again. I could not handle the silence.

"My love? Say something…"

At my urging, she looked at me again with eyes filled with such mixed emotions that I could not bare.

"How… how many dimensions? How many people?"

I swallowed. My throat hurt as if I was swallowing a ball of metal spikes. I still had to tell her.

"Not too many… around six or seven… until your dimension."

"By the gods…"

"There have been casualties… in tens of millions… but I know that if I continue this course… there will be tens… hundreds of billions of lives will be lost so that I could achieve this… insane scheme for power and godhood."

Laemis could not seem to take it too well.

"Why, my love? I know that sometimes you must choose the lesser evil, but…"

"I originially thought I was doing the right thing. I was going to erase all evil individuals and species from existence so that only the good can live. Yet, I knew that without a sort of guidance or limits, there will always be evil. My Imperium was going to police such things and all evil would be rooted out when they are just budding."

She closed her eyes.

"What… What were you going to do here?"

"I was going to pretend to be a new god of Kryptonians and lure Clark Kent into trusting me. I was going to help him grow in power while stealing his DNA to make us new bodies."

"Just that?"

"No… I was going enslave Lionel Luthor and Lex Luthor to use them as antagonists, while being the financial backing for Clark's superhero work."

"That does not seem too bad…"

I cringed.

"Well, I plan to experiment with the Kryptonites and create creatures and things that Clark would need to fight. A series of challenges for him…"

"I guess the human cost, it's funny in mouth just saying that, but the human cost was not considered?"

I shook my head.

"No… I simply wanted him under my control while syphoning all the advanced Kryptonian technology."

Laemis looked at me again.

"What else have you not told me?"

I should have guessed that she would suspect that.

"Well, there is also the plan about what is going to happen after I return to the Stargate Dimension, where my Imperium is growing."

"You said that you would be exiled. I am guessing that exile was your idea and it isn't quite innocent as it sounds."

I shook my head.

"No…"

There was more silence between us. I gestured to Ba'tet and he refilled my glass with wine and offered to Laemis, who refused.

"Well?"

I sighed.

"I had planned to spend my time on Earth in building up a massive fortune and creating constant turmoil while developing Earth's military technologies. I would also have interfered with their governance, so that when I begin a galaxy-wide war, they would fight well but not enough to win. I was planning to bring the galaxy to the brink of utter annihilation so that when my Imperium offers peace, prosperity and various aids, then the galaxy would embrace the Imperium."

Her eyes shook.

"I… I did not know… I… need some time to think about this…"

I nodded.

"I understand. However, I was hoping that you would hear me out first…"

"Go on."

"These few months… I have felt… happiness. I was content. I no longer felt the need to conquer and control and destroy. While you were with me, I found myself reminded of the good things in life. I began to consider the enormity of what I would be doing."

She looked at me as if to find the truth from my eyes.

"I was bordering on deciding to just stay here with you and enjoy our long lives together. We could have gone to any world, any time or any dimension we would have wanted."

"You could do that. We could just spend our lives travelling. But… you sound as if your choices were taken from you. Was it that… creature?"

"Yes… Void Keeper."

"I… I have felt its presence… it was so enormous, so powerful, so dangerous, so… terrifying."

"You have felt right, my dearest. He… IT… is a powerful being of terrifying… everything."

"What is it?"

"I do not rightly know, but I know that it claims to be the consciousness of the universe… all the universes, dimensions… It claimed that it divided the existence and non-existence."

Laemis shook her head.

"But why would it interfere with you?"

"It finds my path of domination, destruction and death… fun."

"How horrible."

"Now, it wants me back on that course…"

"Can you…"

I knew what she was asking. I shook my head.

"No… It is far too powerful for me to even think about challenging it. I guess trying to be the ultimate god-like being was to become powerful enough even withstand against it…"

We were silent again. She looked at me.

"I'm going to New York and stay at the apartment. I need some time to think about things."

I nodded.

"Take your time."

* * *

It wasn't very long after Laemis left for NY that my first company was founded. I funnelled about five billion dollars from various slush funds of crime lords, dictators and other shady people. Siphoning small amounts from multitudes of people kept things down low, and with some handy work of editing, IRS had records of all the taxes I have paid for my $2.3 billion, not including $2.7 billion in my own slush fund. Adding the original amount in my bank accounts to the $2.3 billion of new money, I created four companies.

The Anran Holdings Incorporated was the flagship company where I channelled all my money. Through the AHI, I rented offices, purchased factories and lands for other companies. I owned 51% of AHI while Laemis was given 25% and each of my twelve Guardians was given 2%. In any case, I controlled all votes, though that was a consideration for the future. AHI quickly spent most of its $2.5 billion capital into the formation of several other companies with the name 'Anran', as an homage and tribute to my first company from my original dimension. Of course, AHI itself was projected to spend over $43.5 million in year 1 on employment and other expenses including a fleet of cars for its 105 primary employees, which did not include 27 secretaries and the 5 drivers for the Corporate Officers but none for myself. Although I did get the title of the Chairman of the Board and the CEO, I declined to get some cheap company car worth barely $50,000 each. I did get two pretty secretaries.

AHI first founded the Anran Technologies, purchasing a large laboratory with some attached offices and additional carparks for $125 million. Including the purchase of the laboratory, Anran Technology was expected to chew up over $309 million within its first year alone. Of course, money wasn't really any concern to me, but the social experiment was. I had long pondered about the nature of economics in capitalism as those of Earth saw it. I found it very disturbing in how fast the polarisation of wealth develops. As an experiment, I have made sure that initial pay for every employee, including the janitors and drivers, who were paid quite a bit more than others of their profession. In fact, the janitors were accounted as member of the company, working in the Office Custodians division under the direct control of the Chief Operating Officer. They were paid on a salary package of $36,000 with a company paid credit card with $500 limit per month.

The purpose of this laboratory that hired 100 scientists from various areas was to develop downgraded versions of advanced technologies that I provided. I wanted to introduce something that would cause the government to ask as few questions as possible. I would only give small bits and pieces in terms of advanced technology, but it would allow me to gain an insight into an array of items that I could use to set up business during my stay on Stargate Earth. A quick trip to Command & Conquer dimension got me samples of Tiberium and a trip to Starcraft dimension got me samples of minerals and Vespene Gas, as well as Khaydarin Crystals of the Protoss. I planned to make the scientists to come up with ways to utilise these compounds, while my own scientists aboard my fleet made researches of their own.

The next company was Leed Pharmaceuticals, also expensive while being the experiment piece for my exile. The refinement of Tretonin and other medical advances that I have collected over my travels must be tamed and controlled in order to be accepted by the foolish mankind of this era. Often referred to as Leed Pharm in the future, the company got a lab and an office and a laboratory. All together, including the purchase of the lab at approximately $100 million, the Leed Pharmaceutical was going to cost me over $301 million in the first year. Of course, neither of the two technologically-heavy companies was going to bring in any money, and I wasn't really interested in getting caught in the radar by keep siphoning money from the 'bad guys'. I could have, but the purpose was to blend in, and that limitation really made it annoying to do business, particularly if I did not want to sell my stocks early as I did in my original dimension.

The last company in this first foundation was the money-maker. It was a metallurgical company producing alloys including steel. Of course, actually competing in steel market would make it go against huge competitors such as Arcelor and Mittal Steel Company, who would later merge in 2006, as well as Nucor and POSCO. They were major players, and even with my advanced technology, I would have hard time cracking their market share. If I had got into the steel game early in my original dimension, I would not have made so much money as I did. Now that I must hide myself even more, it would be harder. Fortunately, I had so much technology with me that even without alien materials, I could make much more powerful alloy that I could ever have done in my original dimension. Unfortunately, the Saim Hann Metals, named in honor of my beloved's home, was far from ready as I needed a whole new steel mill to make the alloys. I decided to set up the office in USA while the first mill would be in Australia, where the raw iron was easier to purchase. Of course, I fully intended to create a large mill in USA as well, since I needed to hire plenty of people to make sure that my voice was well heard by the politicians. If I hired like a hundred thousand people, they would never allow something that would make me fire them all and move to another country. In any case, this company was the most expensive for the four companies, which was only because I wanted to set up a big company from the beginning. I seriously considered stealing more money or fabricate some gold to cover the expenses. In the end, however, I paid over $1 billion for the mill but only paid $40 million for the first year of offices and HQ employees. After all, there wasn't much need for HQ when there was no mill.

I was the Chairman of the Board in each of the companies and CEO of the AHI. Once the companies began, there wasn't much for me to do, except to go around checking that my technologies were being adapted well. In fact, I was planning my next move. After the first year, the Leed Pharm was able to get several drugs into human trials, thanks to several good brainwashing and data editing in various databases. On the paper, thoses drugs only had human trials left in their process, and the patents were all processed as well. The edible insulin pill was the first to get approved. Much to the disappointment of other companies trying to make viable oral insulin absorption, my drug was far superior.

* * *

Anran Technologies developed a new method for touchscreens, superior even to the iPhones and iPads that I had experienced. It was a derivative of Federation's technology, and thanks to the development of advanced computer technologies, also developed by the Anran Tech, the company was able to patent and profit. Anran Tech was the first of my companies to actually make a sale. Using the remaining $2.7 billion I had been carefully buying up Apple Inc.'s shares, and spending about $1.1 billion on an average of $5 per share, I gained nearly 25% of Apple. Then I met with Steve Jobs, and convinced him of the power that PDA and touchscreen would have in the future. Of course, they would have figured it out by themselves, but I decided to give a little push. In a way, I thought it was a good deed, one I rarely have done in recent years. I was the who turned Apple Inc. and its shareholders into millionaires overnight. Actually, Apple would profit less from this since there were issues of loyalties and lease of patents, but the volume of their products would cover that. In any case, Anran Tech began making first revenues just as iMac was introduced, with much more power than the original would have been.

The tiny crystalline processor and graphics card allowed the iMac to be a computer at least a generation beyond its competitors while still able to compete in terms of price. The iMac was a smash hit, and began to increase in sales. In the second year of operation, Anran Tech made just over $80 million in revenues, as other computer companies began to lease the amazing technologies they 'developed'. This was obviously the beginning of a new computer revolution. USB drives with 2GB were introduced, much to the amazement of the people of the time, produced from a small factory I had Anran Tech purchase. The 4GB USB drive followed quickly along with a deal with Microsoft, where Anran Tech's software division hade made a great breakthrough. The new patch to Windows OS allowed easier use of USBs and maximum 15% increase in speed of booting and other processes. Graphics card industry was quick to lease the new technology as well. By 1999, Anran Tech was making nearly $280 million in revenues, with $28 million from the sales of USBs and the new form of discs called the CVDs, the Crystaline Verstile Disc, which was the same size as CDs and DVDs but could contain nearly 8 GB and sturdier against scratches or breaking.

* * *

By the third year, my other companies have also became operational. In the second year, Leed Pharm had made nearly $20 million in revenue from the insulin pill, even though it was available from the very last quarter of the year. With an aggressive sales and marketing strategy, the third year was finally the year when the company made profit. The insulin pills earned the most with $97 million, the liver protecting capsules earned nearly $40 million and beloved by the drunks. The most awaited drug by the people were the two new erectile dysfunction drugs: Viagra from Pfizer and Vitalis of Leed Pharm. My Vitalis won the market share with ease since Vitalis showed almost no side effects and it even enhanced the sexual performance. The complete understanding of human medical knowledge from StarTrek was very useful in the development of Vitalis.

SHM, Saim Hann Metals, began its marketing as soon as its mill was completed. After getting necessary permission, the company purchased three M1 Abrams tanks. One was re-armored with the alloy and another was used as the control. The generals were quite impressed on the fuel-efficiency of the re-armored tank as well as its defensive capability. Compared to the control tank, the re-armored tank was about to withstand nearly double the shots from the main cannon of the third Abrams tank while also managing to record nearly 80% less impact inside the tank. This had meant that the crew would survive unless the tank literally blew up. The generals, also silently being brainwashed while watching the tests and enjoying the champagne afterward, agreed to make strongest recommendation for re-armoring of their armoured vehicles. The first alloy was also a hit with many air force generals who all 'suddenly' thought it was a great idea to make jets and helicopters from the alloy. Besides, the price was quite affordable. It was not long before there were orders from various countries and major companies began to arrive en mass. In fact, the mill had delivered its first shipment before the end of the final quarter, receiving nearly $90 million in payment, with over 750 million dollars worth of back order.

* * *

With my companies finally making revenues and profits, I decided to make a move to petrochemicals and other chemical products, and set up the Kryptos BioEngineering, or KBO, in the Metropolis. Then, I made a 'strategic move' to set up a bio-engineering laboratory and chemical factory in Smallville, also acquiring Kryptonite samples during the site survey. Sure enough, my entrance to Metropolis and Smallville had attracted the attention of one Lionel Luthor, still only worth a few billion dollars and not yet the fifth richest man in the world.

~Mr Leed?~

"Yes, Mrs Hargrave?"

The voice of my old and wise secretary was soothing. With Laemis back in my arms after a six months of separation and finally agreeing to help me out, I was quite happy most days.

~I have a call from LuthorCorp. Mr Lionel Luthor wishes meet with you.~

"LuthorCorp?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"What would Lionel Luthor want? Hmmm…"

I pressed the intercom button again.

"Thank you, Mrs Hargrave. Make an appoint for Mr Luthor please."

~When would you like it?~

"When am I free, Mrs Hargrave?"

~Not any time this week.~

"Can we cancel something?"

~Most of these lunches and dinners are with your wife, Mr Leed. I do not advise on cancelling these.~

I groaned.

"Can we cancel my meeting with the managers from Anran Tech? Or at least move it to next week?"

~That I can do, Mr Leed. I will inform Mr Luthor's secretary that you are available tomorrow morning at 11am.~

"Thank you, Mrs Hargrave."

I sat and pondered and cracked a deadly smile. At my gesture, Ba'tet came to me.

"Ba'tet, ready yourselves… It is finally beginning…"

"Yes, my Emperor."


	84. Chapter 84

Sorry for the slow updates. I have been very busy, and recently have been quite sick. However, this chapter of Galactic Imperium is done, and the next chapter DEFINITELY WILL feature death (or faked death) of Farsee Laemis, God Emperor Kevin finally healing the God Emperor of Mankind, and the return to the Stargate Dimension...

* * *

**Chapter 84**

* * *

Lionel Luthor found decorations of Leed Building rather tacky. All the gold and silver with many of what looked like gemstones were made into sculptures and carvings all over the interior of the building. In the foyer was a huge pure gold carving of Yggdrasil, the World Tree of the Norse Mythology. Embedded in the white marble, the gold tree felt good. It generated strange warmth that attracted the attention of Lionel, but then he just thought there was some sort of radiator behind it to provide heating. It was obviously inefficient and costly. The bearded CEO silently sneered at the rising young entrepreneur who squandered his tiny fortune on such useless thing. Lionel and his half dozen bodyguards and secretaries were directed to a huge private elevator covered in glass and silver linings. As the elevator went up, Lionel found something interesting. The ground floor above it was decorated with the theme of Norse Mythology while the next floor was Aztec and Mayan, distinct with their particular pictograms and hieroglyphs. The trend went on, and Greek, Ancient Egyptian, Hindu, Mesopotemian, Chinese, Christian, Celtic, Jewish, Japanese, Islamic, and an Asian mythology that was similar to Chinese and Japanese but Lionel could not recognise.

The glass covered elevator finally entered an enclosed shaft and passed through about three floors of dark shaft lighted to focus on strange decorative markings that included scores different markings of various secret organizations such as the Illuminati and the Freemasons or the Skulls and Bones, and many that Lionel did not recognise. However, there was one that he did recognise in particular. He swallowed when the sigil of the Veritas. For some reason, Lionel shuddered in an unmistakable feeling of doom. His reason prevailed, however, and he thought that it was a pure coincidence that the mark of Veritas was among the myriad of other symbols.

Finally arriving at the second top floor of the Leed Building, Lionel and his team was met by another large foyer, this time utterly covered in crystals that made the whole place so strange and alien. He saw an old lady with four beautiful women next to her behind the large receptionist's desk. Lionel was smart enough to figure that the old woman was the head of Leed's secretary team. The women greeted Lionel, but the old lady did not stand while the younger ones did. The old woman spoke with a gentle smile.

"Mr Luthor, welcome to the Leed Building. I am Mrs Hargraves, the Head Secretary of Mr Leed's many secretaries. I will tell him you are here."

Lionel put on a nice face.

"Thank you, Mrs Hargraves. It is good to be here. I seem to be a little early."

"Only by nine minutes, Mr Luthor. I am sure Mr Leed is ready for you."

She pressed the intercom button.

"Mr Leed, Mr Luthor is here."

Then after a moment, the large crystal door behind the secretaries opened. A young man peered out.

"Ah! Mr Luthor! Please come in!"

Mrs Hargraves was not pleased.

"Mister Leed, why don't you use the intercom?"

The young Leed seemed stumped for answer.

"Well, I just thought… um…"

"Because you don't know how to use the intercom."

"No, I do! I most absolutely do!"

"I know you don't, Mr Leed. You use all those gadgets and even make some of them, but you cannot operate the intercom. I just don't understand."

"Thank you, Mrs Hargraves. I am sure Mr Luthor is waiting for your scolding to finish."

The old woman turned to Lionel and smiled.

"Please, go in."

Lionel was mildly amused by the banter and nodded back to the old secretary.

"Thank you, Mrs Hargraves."

* * *

"What a lady."

I chuckled at Lionel's words.

"She grows on you. I tend to think of her as the grandmother I never had… of course, don't tell her I described her like that."

"Because you get a little scolding?"

"Yes."

I gestured a seat on the sofa for Lionel. We sat across each other as if we were in the Oval Room of the White House. The officer was designed with similar image and presence in mind. The moment he sat, I could see that he surveyed my office. He obviously recognised nine of my huge-sized bodyguards. My bodyguards were bigger even than the thug-like bodyguards of Lionel. We sat silently for a moment when Ba'tet, looking like a perfect butler, brought out a tray of tea and scones.

"I hope you don't mind tea, Mr Luthor. I rarely drink coffee unless it is early in the morning."

Lionel smiled lightly as he gladly received the cup of tea. Like a good connoisseur of fine wine and other food, he closed his eyes and gently smelt the scent.

"Hmm… Earl Grey? Directly from Twinings in England and not the cheap stuff either."

I smiled back, though I had darker thoughts deeply buried within myself.

"Well, I can afford the good stuff, though I am sure you can afford something better."

He chuckled at my joke about the differences between our wealth, or at least the wealth that was perceived by the mankind.

"May be not, Mr Leed. I don't really do teas, but I do have quite a good collection of wine and scotch."

"Yes, I have heard that you are quite good at selecting fine wines, Mr Luthor. I hear you have some bottles of Chateau Mouton-Rothchild 1945. I do not know much of wine, but I hear that it is quite a good wine."

I could see Lionel's pupils dilate a little.

"Oh? Yes, I do have a couple of bottles…"

"I am sure you are proud of such large collecting of over 400 bottles in the cellar beneath the Luthor Mansion in Smallville, Mr Luthor."

This conversation was very much to show him that I should not be messed with. It showed him that I knew so much about him and what he owns. I could see the micro-expressions across his face tighten in nervousness.

"Please, call me Lionel."

I smiled lightly and sipped my tea.

"Only if you call me Arthur."

Lionel sipped his own cup of tea as well, though his gaze hardly left me.

"Excellent, Arthur."

We sat in silence for a moment as we both drank our tea. Then he looked up at the room as if he had only just noticed it.

"Marvelous decoration, Arthur. Who did you get to decorate this?"

"Mrs Hargraves had someone who had someone hired for the job, but I set the theme for all the decorations in this building. You must have noticed the various themes of mythology."

Lionel nodded.

"Certainly. I noticed the Yggdrasil on the ground floor foyer. Wonderful sculpting."

I raised my cup in appreciation for his compliment.

"I spent about a million for the work alone, and nearly three million for the pure gold that it is consisted of."

"I also see that you have more of such theme going on here too."

"Well, on this floor, I focused more of the modern myths."

"Modern myths?"

I put down my cup and stood up. Lionel took the hint and got up as well. We moved to the wall to the east.

"Modern myths, conspiracy theories and other such things have always fascinated me."

I touched a strange gold decoration on the wall, and the wall opened up for my gallery. I could feel Lionel's eyeballs moving as fast as they could to absorb everything inside. Each exhibition contained evidences and displayable things of each major secret society. The Illuminati had six glass cases with some random physical evidences with a large glass case behind them filled with boxes of documents. My ears heard Lionel swallowing.

"What an impressive collection, Arthur."

"I know people may think that I am a conspiracy nut, but when you have evidences in such amount, it is hard to be sceptical. Please, let me show you my most important collection. It's about a secret society called the Veritas."

Now, that really got his attention.

"Veritas? I have never heard about it."

He was so good at lying, and if I didn't already know he was a Veritas, I would have missed that lying.

"That's because they are a secret society, Lionel. Have you ever heard of other names such as the Circle of Black Thorn or the Trust? You probably would not have heard of them, because they are so secret."

Lionel raised an eyebrow just as he searched for the Veritas exhibition.

"If they are so secret, and possibly powerful, wouldn't they stop you from having all these evidences?"

I chuckled so darkly that I felt the goosbumps rising from Lionel's skin.

"They would not dare stand against me. None of the lesser organisations would even know that I have these, and the greater ones such as the Illuminati or the Circle of Black Thorn would not risk facing me, knowing who I am and what I am capable of."

It was a warning, and Lionel took it as such, though he took it as a warning against competing against me in business aspect.

"I see… So, I have not heard of this… Veritas… What are they?"

Now, this was the time to really spin the lie.

"As far as I can tell, the Veritas, or the Veritas Society, have recreated itself over many thousands of years, under many different guises. However, their goal is simple. They believe that an alien race would send down a savior of mankind to guide and protect the world."

Lionel was intrigued. Obviously, he was interested in the part about the Veritas being thousands of years old.

"Thousands of years?"

"They began from Ancient Egypt if you can believe it. They talk of Ra and Apophis and all that, and hidden by the cult of Ma'at, the goddess of truth, they talk of a family of gods who stroll upon the world. Look at this piece of the tomb I obtained."

The wall, faked with all the technology I have, showed a whole section of Egyptian hieroglyphs, but they also included several colored pictures that showed a man that had red beam shooting from the eye and floating above people and bouncing off spears. Also, there were several Kryptonian writings, which wasn't too difficult to decipher with my abilities or the supercomputer aboard my ships. Lionel's eyes stared fixatedly at the fake piece of the wall from a fake pyramid.

"This is from Ancient Greece, hidden by the cult of Apollo, the Sun God of prophecy and truth. Veritas does mean truth."

It was another evidence, this time it was an Ancient Greek vase with those orange and black colored drawings. It showed a man flying horizontally and blowing wind from the mouth, with spears bouncing off. The vase was inside a cylindrical glass tube, and I allowed Lionel to take a good look at the whole thing. The story on the vase was saying about a baby of gods falling among the falling stars, and growing up to be a god. Like a good hero story of the Ancient Greek mythology, but where the demi-god could shoot fire from eyes, blow storms from his mouth and fly as well as impervious to spears and swords.

"This one is from ancient China and Korea."

I decided give a little homage to my mother's people. I guess some of my old feelings of my mother's people had woken up thanks to Laemis.

"This section of a tomb talks of how ChiYou, the Korean God of War had led his 79 brothers against the vast slave armies of the Chinese HuangDi. Look at this particular part. See how the arrows bounce off the God War while his army can be killed? It was said in the legends that ChiYou and his 79 brothers were gods or their decendents who came from the heavens. It was also said that they could not be harmed by any metal possessed by the Chinese, and it was only when HuangDi used a special weapon made of green jade and a compass to pierce the mist of magic that protected the mortal army of ChiYou that the Chinese had their first victory."

All this made Lionel a very curious boy. Then the phone rang.

"Oh, excuse me."

Leaving Lionel in that particular exhibition, I received the call from Laemis.

~Well?~

"I'm good, honey. So… yeah…(Lionel Luthor has been introduced to all the fake evidences)"

~Excellent. Now that he has bitten the bait…~

"Sure, I'm coming down right now."

~Alright, see you soon, my love.~

I turned from the phone and went to Lionel, who was so deeply into the exhibition.

"Lionel, I do have an appointment with my wife, and I don't really want to get scolded from her."

Lionel nearly jumped out from his shoes.

"What? Oh, yes…"

After I led him out, I closed the gallery. Then I asked him.

"Anyway, in my hurry to show you my collection and eccentricity, I have forgotten to ask why you were here. I am sure it's not something serious, because if it was, you would have talked about it first."

Lionel realised that too, but what he didn't know was that I was using a bit of telepathy to cloud his normally acute judgement.

"Ah, yes! I'm sorry. Actually, I just came to say hello and welcome a fellow billionaire into Metropolis and give you this invitation."

"Invitation?"

"Some of the more prominent people in the city are doing a bit of fundraising for the mayor, and it is a little party that we come all dressed up and let the tabloids take few photos of us."

I smiled widely as I took the fancy-looking invitation card from Lionel.

"Thank you, Lionel. You didn't need to personally deliver this."

Of course he didn't, but he wanted to spy on me, particularly knowing that I just bought two fertilizer factories in other states. He was worried about the possible competition from me, particularly since I was well-known to have technologies at least a generation beyond my competitors. Already, there were several offers for the bio-technology 'developed' by my labs. Unfortunately, all that information has been leaked by my people so that Lionel would bite the bait.

* * *

It took nearly two months for Lionel to act. He hired people to research how to infiltrate my building and my exhibition. He spent nearly two million dollars just for the information I had intentionally leaked, and he spent another three million dollars hiring ten professionals to steal all the information I had on Veritas, and ten thousand dollars for any other article beyond the Veritas archive. He was hoping to make the theft as a normal burglary for precious artifacts. Unfortunately for him, I was already watching his every move.

I had recently developed MARS. MARS stood for Mobile Automatic Robotic Surveillance. These tiny robots were only about as big as tennis ball, but capable of so many things. They utilised a permanent cloaking powered by miniature ZPM and protected by shield and neutronium plated casing. They would hover around their targets and gathered information. They had incredibly sophisticated camera that could zoom or see through things, and they could also record audio, making them perfect spies. They also used holographic kinetic manipulator, letting them open vaults, safes and drawers to find hidden information.

Thanks to my MARS prototypes, I had my eyes and ears on every move made my Lionel Luthor and many others, including Lex Luthor.

I awaited Lionel's men. I saw them climb up the ventilation and then clime up the elevator shaft and eventually arriving at my office. I had my huge chair with back turned to the door so that they would not see me. They were all ex-military, and all of them were former black-ops guys with incredible combat experiences and each of them capable of taking care of many enemies with ease. These were the elite of Lionel's private army of 'operatives' and he paid a basic salary of a million dollars and added cash bonus for every mission. So far they operated well and proved very useful for Lionel. So far…

They carefully climbed out of the elevator shaft and silenced the security alarms and cameras. Then, with extreme care, they began to breach the vault door. Unfortunately, they did not know who I was or what I was capable of. It was a moment later that they suddenly realised that they didn't have their tenth member.

* * *

"Where is FoxAlpha?"

They were good. They immediately raised their silenced HK-UMP and formed a defensive formation with two members focusing on the vault door.

"Check behind the pillars, OscarCharlie."

"Roger."

Callsign Oscar Charlie carefully walked along the wall and looked behind the pillars. The office was still pitch black, and despite the night-vision goggle it was difficult to see.

"Find anything?"

"Negative. Wait…"

There was silence. That made the team nervous. The leader cleared his throat and called again.

"Oscar Charlie?"

No answer.

"Shit. Mike Hotel and India Victor, with me."

Three men moved out from their defensive formation, leaving five men trying to break into the vault.

"Tango Lima, I have broken the first lock."

"Keep going Lima Sierra."

Tango Lima, standing for TL(Team Leader) for mission moved into the middle of the office with two teammates. They carefully fanned out and walked toward the entrance. Then something dropped from the ceiling. With reaction time that most men would only gape open their mouth at, the three men fired their silenced machine guns at the two human shaped things. However, they stopped firing after a single burst. They had immediately recognised that the enemy, though armed, were not moving like dead people. They activated their goggles and gasped.

"Shit. They are FoxAlpha and Oscar Charlie!"

Indeed, the bodies of two dead operatives hanging from the ceiling by a meat hook stuck in their chest and a chain fixed on the ceiling. Then they heard slow clapping.

Clap! Clap! Clap!

"How professional-like… I am impressed."

TL immediately turned around and pointed his gun at the chair. MH and IV also followed suit and assembled behind TL and pointed their guns at the chair. The chair slowly turned, and dim lighting appeared right above the chair, reveal a man. The team instantly recognised that he was Arthur Leed, the owner of this office. Leed spoke with an obvious sneer behind the words.

"I am impressed that you came this far, though you did take two months to prepare this particular heist. I suppose you did not find it easy to get the schematics for this office."

TL growled but did not fire. He recognised the danger when he saw it.

"Yeah, getting that blue-print was a pain."

"Well, it's not as painful as this is going to be, though…"

"What?"

Leed chuckled.

"I can't seem to hear your friends in the vault anymore, can you?"

TL, MH and IV suddenly realised that they heard nothing from the men inside the vault. Then five headless corpse were flung down from the ceiling. Creepily swaying side to side, the bodies of the five men blocked the view for a moment. TL did not hesitate, he moved forward and brushed aside the corpse in the middle to fire his gun at Leed. However, the man was not there anymore.

"Fuck."

Then TL realised something and slowly turned around. Instead of MH and IV standing with their guns ready, their headless corpses were hanging. Unfortunately, TL did not have the time to think about what was going on. He only felt strange itching around his neck before he lost consciousness. As his eyes slowly closed and his brain slowly stopped functioning. He saw his own headless body, and felt his head slowly carried away.

* * *

"What?"

Lionel Luthor woke up from sudden cool wetness around his legs. He opened his eyes quickly and tried wake himself up. Unlike a normal man who would thrash about and try to get back to sleep, Lionel decided to investigate the cause of the wetness. He reached out and turned on the bedside lamp and sat up. What he saw made him silent for a moment. He did not scream, because it was not a Luthor thing to scream like a woman. Instead, he stared at the ten severed heads neatly laid out in front of him. Lionel gulped and reached under his pillow to get his pistol out. Nervously, he looked around but found no one. He did notice a single note stuck on his pistol. If the heads did not alarm Lionel, the note did. Lionel always checked the bullets and safety of his pistol before going to sleep with it underneath the pillow. The fact that someone put a note on that pistol was suprising and frightening even for the infamus Lional Luthor.

Slowly, Lionel took the note and read it out aloud.

"It is not nice to steal other people's things."

Lionel gulped. He realised that Leed may be much more than he appeared, and Arthur Leed already appeared impressive and dangerous.

* * *

Just as Lionel was being surprised by the severed heads, I was signing documents that let me purchase several farms and other pieces of land around Smallville, including the area with the Kawatche Caves beneath. It was an important thing to buy up that land before Lionel or Lex does. I also applied for the historic preservation through the Historic Artifacts Amendment. Of course, I also began several projects that would help the people of Smallville. Community projects and generous donations to charity and things began to turn the community's opinion to be favourable to me. With such background ready, I began several wary relationships with Luthor Corp as well as Queen Industries and Wayne Enterprises. I spent my nights studying the caves while spending my days dealing with Lionel Luthor's ambition. I already tracked down David Bloome, the Doomsday, and got several MARS to follow him at a distance.

Time passed and I waited patiently while secretly taking and tracking things. Summerholt Institute was acquired though the evil Dr Lawrence Garner did not quite grasp the importance of the acquisition. To him, I was just a silent investor. I also tracked down Granny Goodness and Desaad, though they had no idea what I had planned for them. I left Dessad alone, in order to avoid direct confrontation with Darkseid yet. Granny Goodness, however, was a different matter. After ten years of torture within a localised time dilation field, even her evil and powerful mind was at a breaking point. Then I swooped in, planted nanites and used Mutant powers and magic to bind her soul and mind to my command. She was still quite powerful, and I was forced to use a tiny shard of a Dragon Heart to create a chain of magical wards just over her skeleton. Though neither she nor Darkseid would realise it, she was not working for me.

Finally, it was 2001 and more importantly, it was September of 2001, so close to the beginning of Smallville TV series, and with enough time for me to settle down near the Kents. I bought a farm next to the Kent farm but on the other side of Lana's place. The place was still quite far from Kent's but that's how the farmhouses were. What was surprising was the hospitality of Kent family. On morning after Laemis and I moved into our new house and my Guardians were busy installing appliances and security features, we were visited by Jonathan Kent and Martha Kent carrying a basketful of goodies.

* * *

Ring! Ring!

Laemis went and opened the door and found the couple next door standing there. Laemis felt the warmth generated by their kind hearts, and she enjoyed it greatly. She smiled and greeted them.

"Hello! Welcome to our new home!"

Martha answered with that homely smile.

"Hello, we are the Kents."

"From the Kent Farm next door!"

"Yes. I'm Martha and this is my husband Jonathan."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr and Mrs Kent. I'm Laruen Leed, and that is my husband, Arthur. Arthur! Come here, we have guests!"

Laemis shook hands with them and took the basket that Jonathan gave. Martha pointed at the basket.

"I made some cookies and cornbread as a housewarming gift. I hope I'm not too forward."

Then it was my turn.

"Hello, I'm Arthur Leed. You are Mr and Mrs Kent, I assume. I heard many good things about you from the townspeople."

I shook hands with Jonathan and Martha. As Laemis and Martha chatted, I offered Jonathan a seat at the kitchen table.

"So you are the famous Leed who's been donating so much money to the building of the new church."

"You know me, then?"

"I have heard things about you. Good things."

I smiled at Jonathan's compliment.

"I also heard good things about you, Mr Kent. I hear you are an honourable man of principles. I like people with principles. I think we may get along just fine. Just one thing…"

"Sure…"

"You must help me to learn how to use the tractor. I bought this new tractor, but I'm just a pretend-farmer who came from the city to live the ideal smalltown life. I never realised that running a farm was just a hassle."

Jonathan laughed and we chatted a bit more about farming. He gave me good advice.

"So you actually want to run the farm?"

"I may not come here too often, but I do want a running farm."

"That's a good sentiment. It's not so good to have your land not tended with care."

"I suppose so, Mr Kent."

"Call me Jonathan."

"Call me Arthur."

Then Laemis and Martha brought out the tea, and we drank the tea and Martha's cornbread while chatting about smalltown life and running a farm. We spent nearly an hour talking before Jonathan needed to get back to the farm. By the time Kents left, Laemis purchased nearly available vegetable from the Kents, paying them a lot of money on the pretext that we intended to have a party. We not only planned it, we carried it out. A grand party, nothing fancy for much better than a country fair, was held at my new farm. Neighbours and associates and acquaintances from the town were invited too, and nearly a hundred people ate, drank, danced to music and had great fun. I quickly gained a good reputation as a generous man. Of course, several supply contracts buying up produces from the farmers to my corporation's numerous cantinas made all the difference.

Also, I met Clark Kent. We made a good connection. I couldn't read his mind because of his biology, but I could assess many things about Clark and his personality. He was a good kid. It was a pity that I had to turn him into a slightly more deadly version of Superman, but it was all part of the plan.

I and Laemis became good friends of Kents, and that was good enough connection. Then finally, Clark went to High School. I waited for that moment of weakness that I knew that I could influence him more than ever.

* * *

I watched as Clark, or Kal-El as the Kryptonians call him, was hung on the wooden cross with the Kryptonite neckless. The band of football jockeys left, drinking and singing, leaving the future Superman to suffer as the Kryptonite began to collide against this alien physiology. I knew I was just at the right moment. With extra bright beaming, my hologram appeared right before him. I took the appearance of Marlon Brando, the actor who played the first Jor-El. Using the synthetic voice of Jor-El, I spoke.

~My son…~

Clark looked up. He was confused since he heard a voice when there wasn't anyone.

"Hello? Dad? Anyone? Help!"

I continued to act as Jor-El.

~Kal-El, my son!~

Clark was definitely confused and scared.

~My poor son! What have they done to you… hanging you with a piece of our homeworld!~

That got his attention.

"Hello? Arrgh… Help!"

My fake voice became strong and I appeared as a figure in the bright white light.

~My son… Know that I am with you always, my son Kal-El. Know that I am Jor-El, your father, and you are the last Son of Krypton.~

Clark was now listening, ignoring the pain. He did not even notice a small sliver of nanites beamed right behind him. I continued to speak.

~As our world approaches its doom, I have sent you away, my son. Yet, as we were dying… You mother had fallen first… and I was dying. My last breath was failing.~

"Fa… Father?"

~Yes, my son?~

"Why can't I see you? It's too bright!"

~My son, I am no longer bound to the physical realms. I am but a shadow, a sliver of my spirit that has been saved by… the God Emperor. Know that he is my god, for he had arrived at the last moment of our race and offered me this chance to talk to you beyond what I had already prepared for you at the Fortress of Solitude. Know that all other voices you hear from me are of the past… My son… I cannot aid you in this world… Know that my heart goes with you.~

"Father!"

Now, I made my entrance. The blinding light of beaming faded, and I created some effects using time dilation and a few of my abilities. The sky turned bright and colourful, while a spot of darkness appeared in front of Clark Kent.

"**Kal-El, ****my ****son!**"

"Father?"

"**I ****am ****God ****Emperor, ****the ****god ****of ****your ****father. ****His ****spirit ****is ****spent. ****His ****soul ****is ****now ****asleep.**"

"What…"

"**Hear ****me, ****Kal-El. ****I ****have ****made ****a ****promise ****to ****your ****father ****as ****I ****passed ****by ****your ****dying ****world, ****and ****granted ****him ****his ****wish ****to ****adopt ****you, ****and ****watch ****over ****you.**"

"But… I came here."

"**I ****was ****never ****meant ****to ****physically ****raise ****you, ****my ****son. ****Jor-El ****was ****wise ****to ****know ****that ****the ****Kents ****were ****good ****people. ****I ****knew ****of ****the ****Kents ****and ****how ****you ****will ****be ****raised. ****My ****mind ****saw ****how ****great ****you ****will ****become! ****I ****saw ****your ****future, ****Kal-El. ****Know ****that ****I ****am ****here, ****and ****while ****you ****may ****not ****know ****where ****or ****who ****I ****am, ****but ****I ****have ****arrived ****here, ****my ****son.**"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"**Because, Kal-El, you are now the son of my soul! You have been privileged to be something greater than you could possibly have been. Remember, Kal-El! You are not only Kal-El, son of Jor-El, or Clark Kent, son of Jonathan and Martha Kent, but you are now, Superman, the adopted son and Lord Regent of the God Emperor!**"

"What!"

"**Yes, my son. I am your god! We shall make a pact here… a covenant. You will bleed for me and I shall bleed for you, my son.**"

I stretched forth with my clawed finger and dug deep into his left chest. He screamed as I drew quite a lot of blood. I formed a small orb of blood from him, kept fresh by my power. Then I spoke, with all the acting I could muster.

"**SEE, my son! Your blood is now mine, and I give you my blood. Godhood has been granted to you, my son! Know, that your powers are growing, and in time, when your enemies have taken from you all your powers, all your strengths… call upon me, and I shall be there. Know that I am thy god and thy father! For I am God Emperor!**"

Then I formed a small orb of pure Neutronium nanites and put it into the wound on his chest. Closing the wound with my healing power, I sent the nanites to spread to his body. Now, I had three things: the control over his body if I wanted it, the detailed data on his physiology, and the possibility to influence him using the nanites to communicate my 'godly voice' to his brain directly.

I then raised my hand.

"**Witness, my son.**"

The Kryptonite neckess was undone and moved off Clark. Then it was thrown aside for Lex to find it. I created a little artificial sunlight that closely mimicked the rays of Sol, and it was enough to give back power to Clark.

"**Go now, my son. Your first act of heroics is upon you. Save them, Kal-El. A man of great rage and sorrow is about to vent his electrifying vengeance upon hapless children. GO!**"

Then I telekinetically flung Clark toward where Jeremy Creek, the boy who used to be the scarecrow when the meteors fell. He was the first villain of the TV show and the first villain to be defeated by Clark.

* * *

However, all of that were not important. The real important thing was that I had the sample of Kal-El. I returned to my office where Laemis and my Guardians were waiting for me.

"Time for us to leave this universe, my friends."


	85. Chapter 85

The usual disclaimer. Anything not original is not mine and belongs to the original makers.

* * *

The story seem to be dragging on, but I honestly expected GEK to be at least back in WH40K universe by now and finishing up few last things before heading back to Stargate Universe.

In any case, Laemis dies (or disappears)... very very soon!

Next chapter: Plenty of action scenes... fighting between GEK and Void Keeper

PS: Void Keeper is not their son. There was mention of whose body Void Keeper was possessing, and the name was the Traveller, a totally separate entity. The story of Traveller is a story I had planned but abandoned... I understand where the mistake is from. Just remember that Void Keeper usually appears in the form of a child...

* * *

**Chapter 85**

We did not immediately head back to the Stargate Universe. There were still things to wrap up. We returned to the Percy Jackson Universe first, and found an Earth-like planet uninhabited by sentient beings. It was a young planet and giant insectoid creatures slowly roamed the surface amid the monstrous was a good planet to prepare what I had in mind, particularly because it contained plenty of life. Spreading my fleet to find planets to mine and exploit, the Imperial Primus descended upon the planet. A large section of the tallest and largest mountain range on the planet was melted down with plasma to make flat surface and I beamed a massive landing platform into existence. It was a huge pyramid-like structure with star shape. Its base looked like a star-fortresses of Earth around 18th Century. Build with metallic stones, it was build to withstand the incredible mass of the Imperial Primus.

Upon landing, thousands of Jaffa and Clones descended the mountains and cleared the area before the drilling began. The mountain range quickly became the home to tunnels and passageways of grandeur that went beyond the immensity of the cavern-city of Moria or the structures left by the Forerunners in their precious Halos. Accessible only through the fortress-pyramid/landing platform, a massive open-elevator that could easily carry a thousand men down into the main caverns was constructed at the bottem of ten floors beneath the entrance level of the fortress-pyramid. The fortress-pyramid itself was a marvellous structure capable to allowing the entire crew and passengers of the Imperial Primus to reside within its thick walls. Thousands of rooms and halls, kitchens and other utilities were carefully designed for maximum military efficiency. There were traps and automated defences that literally covered the ceilings, walls and floors, and at the pressing of a button, the whole structure could turn into a maze of death, where no exit would ever be found until the command is given.

Once past, the 'Ground Floor', and its impressive layers of defences, there were twelve large elevators capable of carrying four Abrams tanks that led to the floors beneath. At the base of the structure, the open-elevator was located and from there the elevator would descend down a long and massive shaft dug deep into the mountains. After descending nearly four hundred meters, the elevator stops and connects to a huge bunker blast-door nearly ten meters thick with incredible technologies applied to it to make it impregnable. Through that door there are mazes of military facilities and automated defences. It was only through that section, that the real facilities begins to appear. Hundreds of housing units, cargo spaces and other living facilities were located around hundreds of large science complexes, each made up of scores of laboratories. Beneath this level were more science complexes and defences, though with less housing and better spacing for the labs.

Beneath these two levels is an empty level filled with structural reinforcement, which protects those above from problems that happens in the practical experimentation section beneath the structural reinforcement level. After another such structural reinforcement level that supports the floor of the practical experimentation section, there were a dozen labs and storage facilities off-limits to anyone and everyone except those with the highest security clearance. Beneath that level was my personal lab, where only I could enter.

Once the labs were ready, I sent the Dimensional Jump Device up to the Anubis Ha'tak I prepared just for this. Protected by two Apophis Ha'taks, 20 Ha'taks and 20 Venator variants, the device is constantly guarded by at least six of my Guardians who rotated their shifts to make sure that the perfect protection for the device. The Anubis Ha'tak also had the Time Dilation Device with six ZPMs installed for it. At the order of Ba'tet, the Time Dilation Device would project the Time Dilation field around the solar system with the Dimensional Jump Device outside the Dilation field. Inside the field, however, the time flowed faster with only an intermittent pauses planned.

* * *

After settling down in my new science complex, I began to work on all the new samples so that I could have the new and improved body. Although my current body was impressive, it was not impressive enough. I had the clones of scientists from StarWars and StarTrek dimensions working day and night up above in the science complexes, while I did experiments and studies of my own. In order to reduce distractions, I even sent Laemis to Earth and let her watch over Percy Jackson and the Olympian Gods. She would spend her time enjoying all that Earth as to offer, and I would not be distracted by my love for her while experimenting.

The samples of Kal-El, an Olympian Goddess, Chaos Marines, Eldar, Tyranids, Orks and even fragments of Necron's living metal were catalogued, multiplied and prepared for experiments. Clones made from samples allowed me much data on the strengths and weaknesses of each individual target and I studied them carefully. The most annoying was the Chaos Marine's DNA. It was so mutated and corrupted that cloning it only created monsters of a thousand kind. I was forced to sift through thousands of Chaos Marine clones to slowly remove the Chaos taint and reassemble the remaining Space Marine DNA. Using baseline human DNA to fill in the gaps, I was finally able to recreate the Space Marine that the Chaos Marine used to be once upon a time. The purging of Gene-Seed was even tougher and nearly ten thousand attempts were made before I was satisfied with the result. Of course, I was still not going to use this Gene-Seed because I could not be absolutely certain of its purity.

Ork DNA and Tyranid DNA were treated with extra caution. I shuddered at the idea of Orks and Tyranids pouring out of my lab on to the rest of the planet. However, the aggressive DNA of the two races were something I aspired to. For those who study the DNA and biology and how to make the perfect creature, the ideal goal is the Intelligent DNA, but I was perfectly willing to accept Intelligent Cell. These concepts were terrifying yet powerful things. An Intelligent Cell could operate independently of its original host and would seek to survive and propagate. It could turn into a cancer cell and multiply and then change its roles to suit the need. A single cell from the heart could transplant itself to replace a missing liver and stomach lining could turn into muscle cells. This powerful biological-cellular technology is based on the idea of Intelligent DNA. The Intelligent DNA is quite similar to a self-replicating, self-modifying computer virus. With the power of Intelligent DNA, a being can suddenly change from a human to a bear, or grow a claw that changes into feathered wings. Of course, if a normal human gained this, the body would not be able to handle it. However, in a body like the one I am designing, the Intelligent DNA would flourish, and allow me the power to adapt to anything I want. The Tyranid DNA was the closest thing to the Intelligent DNA, particularly in its adaptability. The Ork DNA was the closest to the Intelligent Cell. Through the experiments on these two races, I was going be one step closer to the godhood.

In talking of godhood, I carefully studied the sample from the Demeter, the Goddess of Agriculture. It was a difficult study and if hadn't been for the collective knowledge of Ori database and Alteran database, I would never have found the key elements in that sample. However, my expanded brain capacity and the infinite resources as well as the vast knowledge of two advanced races have allowed me to find what made Demeter and her relatives into gods. It was not so different from that of the Ori or the Chaos Gods. These gods lived on the diets of worship and souls. Though they did not drain lifeforce like the Ori or devour souls like the Chaos Gods, they still required the lifeforce bleeding out from the everyday lives of human beings. All living things bleed the excess lifeforce as they live. I looked into this, and realised that a living being is made up of the 'physical', the 'soul' and the 'lifeforce' that binds the physical and the soul. The bond between the soul and the physical requires a lot of that lifeforce, but the body cannot handle such flow of lifeforce. Therefore, there is a bleed-off effect, like water spilling from a full bucket where drops of water keep falling from the tap. Eventually, the body ages, and holes appear in that proverbial 'bucket' and leaks the 'water'. This is case when someone is sick or injured, or simply ageing. When the supply of lifeforce ends, the bucket can longer remain full, and when it is completely drained, we call it 'death'. The Olympian Gods are able to take that excess lifeforce of their worshippers and fill in their extra-large, extra-strong 'bucket'.

This was particularly interesting because the Olympian Gods still had their physical bodies, unlike the Ori or the Chaos Gods. The Ori, being formless and of pure energy, took the lifeforce from their worshippers and increased their own powers. The Chaos Gods took the souls and as pure energy creatures, the daemons and Chaos Gods use the souls as the catalyst in using the raw powers of the Warp. I suspect that the God Emperor of Mankind consumes both souls and lifeforce because he is both a physical being and a Warp Entity. Of course, this was only a theory at the moment and the answer would be clear when I approach him and heal him. Meanwhile, I continued my research on the body with a great psychic capacity. The Eldar DNA was an excellent source for this. The thousand Eldar clones and my experiments upon their bodies began to accumulate in massive amounts of data, which the scientists on the upper floors worked on. I also began a research into purging the Necron's living metal of any influence from the C'tan. I really wanted to combine the adamantium and living metal so that the metal-coated bones of my body would withstand any damage.

As for Superman's Kryptonian DNA, I worked on two things. Firstly, the weakness against Kryptonites had to be removed. This was easier said than done. The particular radiation produced by the Kryptonite minerals was fatal against any method to transplant natural protection against them. The problem was greater particularly because Kryptonites reacted to the presence of the radiation from a Kryptonian body. A Kryptonite ore would remain dormant and emit minimal radiation but it reacted to radiations or any purer forms of energy, such as heat or electricity. The worst reaction was from the natural radiation emitted by a Kryptonian. It was that skin-tight energy field that protected Superman which produced the most active reaction from Kryptonites. As a Kryptonian gets closer to the Kryptonite, the internal energy bleed-offs made the Kryptonite reactive with greater intensity. That was a problem I needed to solve. The second issue was the sensitivity to a particular spectrum of sunlight. Though most of the worlds with Stargates had yellow suns, it may not be the case in other universes. I needed to make my new body to have Superman's powers under any sun. I needed to find out what made yellow sun so special and what made the red sun make Superman lose his powers.

* * *

Days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months, and before I realised it, years passed within the Time Dilation Field. In fact, I only noticed that six years have passed because of the suddenly lifting of the Dilation Field. The ratio of temporal difference was 1 to 2191.5, which had meant that each 24 hours on the outside was equal to 6 years within the field. The fleet outside was ordered to deactivate the Time Dilation Field every other day so as to collect the matured and experienced Jaffa and Clones who had been living inside the field for 6 years. This was a plan to preserve as many Jaffa and experienced Clones against the test of time. A Jaffa, living well over a century could come in and out for a while without losing their edge, but Clones, designed to live only one full century after maturation, needed to be fished out of the Time Dilation Field or battalions of Clones would waste their lives on this primitive planet. The Clones and the Jaffa often went outside and fought the wild and dangerous reptilian beasts that are native to the planet, and their experiences in hunting in jungles became surprisingly great. I planned to use them on other jungle planets in wars yet to come.

After three pauses in Time Dilation Field, I decided to allow some comfort for those living and researching above me. Though the scientists were given various drugs and healing to maintain their youth, I realised that such measures were only temporary, and I still had much research to complete. Within the research facility, there were nearly eight hundred scientists, and there were over two thousand Jaffa and three thousand Clones. In order to make something of them, I ordered cloning of Sam Carter, Jennifer Keller and many other beautiful human women I have sampled over the years. These female clones were almost empty except for the most basic human functionalities, so that they may not rebel against me, just in case. Scientists, Jaffa and Clones were given these women as companions and they would make babies, who would grow up within the confines of Time Dilation Field, allowing the growth of a new generation of scientists and soldiers. The Jaffa-Human hybrids were difficult but a mere 12 years of research had allowed these hybrid children to have almost all the advantages of Jaffa without the disadvantages. With some modifications, the children were very loyal and obedient while keeping much of their inherited initiatives. The Clones and their children made good soldiers, and being born and raised in an environment where everything was geared for them to be soldiers, they became excellent warriors who were most superb in jungle warfare.

These minor distractions allowed me a little piece of sanity as I delved deeply into my research. Still, time passed. On the outside, 42 days passed, and inside the field, 126 years have passed. Generations have been born, raised, have children of their own, and passed away or selected to join the fleet outside. With the new generation usually marrying and having children around their 18th year, there were nearly 6 full generations. With the population growths deliberately controlled to be at 2.5 with perfect 50:50 ratio for sex, the population grew at a level that could be sustained by the minimal resources collected by the Imperial Primus. The fleet outside could not carry tens of millions of soldiers, so they were forced to take only the very best, while the remaining population carried on with their lives. However, everything they knew and understood changed on the 126th year. On that year, I came out of my seclusion and on the 22nd pause in the Time Dilation Field, I commanded it to stop. Taking only the very best of the scientists and the jungle warriors, I rejoined the fleet. There were still well over a hundred thousand people left on the planet, but now they were without the Imperial Primus. I ordered enough technology and supplies for them, and ordered them to spread out across the planet, and colonise it in my name. I ordered the landing platform/research lab to be the holy temple of me, and only the scientists and the most elite warriors to be able to enter. Then I left them.

The fleet passed by Earth and picked up Laemia. She wondered why returned so soon, and I explained about the Time Dilation Field, and my research. Though there were still much to fulfil, I obtained enough results that would give me a god-like body. In fact, it was a body of a god, though the issue of Kryptonite and the need for life-force to increase one's power still remained. Though the Kryptonites did not poison the new body, it would still remove the bullet-proof energy field and make the skin and muscles weak enough to be punctured by bullets and needles. However, even without Kryptonite, such flesh wound would heal immediately by my Mutant abilities. The problem with yellow sun as the only power source was solved, and my new body would maintain power though it would still be optimal to operated under a yellow sun. The new body was also added with little bits of Eldar, Ork and Tyranid. From the Eldar DNA, I used the enormous psychic potential and the supreme agility, while the Ork DNA contributed to the powerful constitution and biological redundancies. The Tyranid DNA allowed something similar to their Synapse. This Synapse is combined with godly-nature of the new body, allowing those who worship me to gain benefits just by being within my area of control. From the sample of Demeter the goddess, I was able to give the body all the basis of an Olympian God. Though it required many who worshipped me as a god, it was a very small issue, since I had so many who already worshipped me as a god.

Through their worship, the body would gain immortality and eternal youth, and incredible power over forces of nature. I correctly surmised that with enough worshippers, I could alter gravity, light, fire, wind, water and almost anything with little or no strain. With enough life-force channelling into my new body, I could literally extinguish a sun as if it was but candlelight. Yet, such power required enormous number of worshippers that not even the 6 billion humans of 21st Century Earth could fuel a sliver of such power. I would require trillions upon trillions of worshippers to be able to turn off a sun. Immortality and eternal youth didn't require much compared to such power. Also, I expected that the dimensional walls would stop the collection of life-force, and if I cross over to another dimension, I would only receive life-force of my worshippered within the dimension that I am currently residing in. This was coupled with the problem that life-force didn't travel that fast. It certainly went beyond simple physics and moved at a speed much faster than light, but the distances between galaxies was far too much for life-force to arrive. This had meant that I could collect life-force within a galaxy with ease, but I probably cannot collect life-force from other galaxies unless I resided in a single location for thousands of years at least. This was still an issue that mattered little as I only had few worshippers in each dimension and galaxy. The one failure in my research was the Necron's living metal. I was unable to turn Adamantium to regenerate.

* * *

"So, these are our new bodies?"

"Yes, my love. We shall become a new species. We shall cast aside the old, and embrace godhood. Will you come with me on this journey?"

Laemis stared at the two naked figures inside the huge glass tube filled with life-giving fluid. Indeed, created with our own DNA as the basis, these two bodies were entirely new species with the advantages of so many species perfectly combined into one. As a couple, we would be able to procreate, and that possibility had been tested as well. We could beget a race of gods if we wished.

"I… Yes, my dearest. I shall cast aside the old and embrace godhood if it is with you."

I kissed her deeply.

* * *

Thousands of Jaffa and Clones and commanding officers of fleet's ships assembled before a vast open space. Hundreds of thousands of white marble tiles as wide as a car were laid down to prepare for their master's first ascension toward true godhood. Though it would take much more to be a god that he had really wanted, this was a right step toward that goal. With huge flags of gold and silver flying high, music of great beauty filled the grounds. So impressive was their discipline that everyone who assembled there stood in silence and without a single visible movement.

Finally, two pods on the northern end of the field opened, and a man and a woman walked out stark naked but without a single concern for their nakedness. Then giant forms of the Guardians came up to them with thick fluffy towels and clothes. The Guardians seemed to be massive, towering over their master and mistress. For a few moments, the forms of their gods disappeared behind the wall of bodies. When the Guardians retreated, there was the godly couple utterly radiant. The God Emperor was clad in black nanite cloak with gold trims while the God Empress was wearing scarlette colored silk as the basis. Slowly, they walked down the three hundred broad steps, each white-marble steps delicately decorated with gold and various gemstones.

The God Emperor slowly held out his hand, clad in golden gauntlet with claws for fingertips and raw power radiating from every crevice of the device. The God Empress met the hand with equally fantastic looking gauntlet, though her fingertips were not clawed. Together, hand-in-hand, the couple of new Gods walked down the steps, followed by the giant Guardians who walked in ceremonious pomp. It was only when the godly couple finally arrive at the base of the platform that the differences in size showed. The two-meter tall Jaffa and captains of ships were dwarfed by the size of their masters. The God Emperor himself stood at nearly three and half meters while the God Empress was merely ten centimetres shorter. On the otherhand, the Guardians were taller even than their master by nearly half a meter, reaching four meters. They looked larger by comparison as their already broad shoulders were clad in heavy armor, also decorated with gold and silver and gem.

When the godly couple finally arrive in the middle of the field, they ascended the steps toward the podium. There, the God Emperor stopped and looked around at the thousands of his people. After a pause, he opened his mouth to speak. His voice thundered across the field, though no microphone could be seen. His voice did not falter through the distance as it was cast with powerful magic that delivered his words directly into the minds of the listeners.

"HEAR ME, MY PEOPLE! I AM YOUR GOD EMPEROR!"

At his announcement, every single individual, save for the God Empress and the Guardians, roared in reply.

"KNOW THAT I HAVE TAKEN MY FIRST STEP TOWARD THE TRUE GODHOOD! WORSHIP ME NOW AND FOREVER, AND I SHALL FOREVER GUIDE YOU TOWARD A BRIGHTER FUTURE!"

The answer was as thunderous.

"Hail God Emperor!"

"Hail, God Emperor, our Lord and Master!"

"Praise him! He is our Savior and Guardian!"

"All bow before his greatness!"

* * *

I immediately felt an influx of residual life-force from my worshippers from the gathering as well as from the ships above the planet where the broadcast of my announcement was displayed on every screen aboard. It was an incredible feeling. It was pure energy flushing into my body and soul. Consuming this energy, I felt my soul growing in intensity and size. Had it not been for my superior body, the expansion of my soul would have torn the physical body into atoms. To my left, Laemis seemed to be feeling it too, but I could sense that she was receiving only a fraction of what I was getting. After all, I was the primary focus of their worship. Even so, she received incredible amount of energy. In fact, in her current state, she could easily dispatch a Greater Daemon of Chaos with a flick of her finger, and could obliterate every daemon on a Daemon World within an hour without too much strain. I parted a little life-force and gave it to my Guardians, whose new bodies were similar to mine and Laemis' though they were pale shadows of the real thing. They were still able to absorb and process the life-force, and they grew powerful even with tiny sliver I have given them. I gave Ba'tet double so that he would maintain his authority over his brothers. I believe in maintaining of hierarchy through strength and compassion as well as formality.

With our bodies tested and rigorously examined, I was satisfied enough. With magic, I shrunk myself to a normal human size at around 1.9m in height. Laemis and the Guardians also shrunk themselves with magic that I gave them. Around my heart was an artificial Dragon Heart, created from shards of Gold, Silver, Black, White, Green, Blue and Red Dragons' Hearts. Though small shards compared to the whole, they onced belonged to the most ancient of the dragons, which had meant that each gem-like shard was the crystalised energy so saturated that with all seven shards merged into a lace-like covering around my heart could produce enough mana in an hour to literally shatter a planet. I planted something similar in Laemis' heart though her shards were only one fifth of mine, though that was enough to erase a Greater Daemon after about a minute of pooling the mana. Each Guardian was given one twenty forth of mine, effectively limited their magical prowess to half of me even if all twelve of them joined together. Of course, Ba'tet was secretly given double that of his brothers. I even prepared something for Grazak, my First Prime. Grazak would be given double that of Ba'tet, which would be one sixth of me, making him the third most powerful magical beings my inner circle, including me.

Confident that I am powerful enough to deal with almost anything that the Warhammer 40K universe can throw at me, I finally began to plan my return to that universe to take the next step. The next big step was the God Emperor of Mankind, though I doubted whether his body was worth my time anymore. However, the sampling Space Marines was far too valuable to let go. However, I needed some rest, and enjoy life with my wife.

* * *

Knock knock!

Martha Kent heard the knocking on the kitchen door.

"Who is it?"

She smiled when she saw Arthur Leeds, her recently acquainted neighbour.

"Hello, Mrs Kent."

"Hello, Arthur! You should call me Martha."

He smiled a little charming smile.

"I keep forgetting. Sorry, Martha. May I come in?"

"Sure. I was just making some muffins."

Then Jonathan Kent came down the stairs.

"Hmm? Arthur."

"Hellow Jonathan. How are you?"

"Can't complain."

"Excellent. So, did you get that letter from my lawyers?"

Jonathan's face darkened a little.

"Yes, we did… but I don't really understand why you would give Martha and me free medical checkups? I am grateful for your company buying up bulk of my produce but…"

I chuckled.

"Yeah, sorry for the hassle. It was this program I started to ensure that my suppliers are happy and optimally operating. Then the lawyers turned into some monster of a program."

Jonathan and I sat down the stool as Martha checked on the muffins.

"The principle was to check the health of the farmers who supply us so that we don't suddenly have a hospitalised farmer who cannot deliver the produce on time. Once the lawyers got through with it, it sounded even colder and worse. My original intention was to give out some free medical checkups at local hospitals. It was going to be good PR thing."

Jonathan's face relaxed at my honest explanation. I guess he was wary of businessmen like me, given his acquaintance with the Luthors.

"I guess the lawyers wanted things to be more formal?"

"Yes. They turned it into this clause on contracts and stuff. Don't worry about it. I asked them to make it optional. However, if you do take the health check, I will get you the best health check that I can afford, and I can afford a lot."

Martha finally brought out the muffins. I swallowed hard at the wonderful smell.

"Chocolate muffins… Wow…"

Martha smiled and gave me a muffin on a small plate with cold milk on the side. With my focus on the muffins, I pretended not to notice Jonathan Kent thinking something. He spoke with lesser wariness in his voice.

"I am thinking that this health checkup came to me first because you want something. I know that you signed supply contracts with some other farmers before me, but I was the only one to get the letter."

I crinkled my nose at the hot muffin burning my tongue. I quickly swallowed some cold milk before I turned to Jonathan.

"You caught me. It was a little sugarcoating for a little favour I would like to ask."

"A favour?"

I cleared my throat and lied.

"You see, Lauren and I… We had eloped when we got married. We went to Vegas and got married. Now that our parents are dead… She regrets not having a big wedding with blessings from our parents."

That made a connection with Martha, and even touched Jonathan a little. Then I made the finishing strike.

"I am planning a wedding ceremony for Lauren so she can get some closure. Unfortuantely, I don't really have anyone around to take the place for her father. We are going to have our wedding here in Smallville, and we don't really invite our business acquaintances for our guests. So, I was hoping that you and Martha could take that place. We would really appreciate it."

Martha took over.

"Of course, Arthur. We will be honoured."

Even Jonathan was moved a little and he smiled.

"Well, if that was the favour, you didn't need to throw in the checkup."

"It was the least I could do. You were the first friends I made here, and I like it here. I love this country town feel. Everyone gets along here rather than trying to find weaknesses of someone else. You know… umm… like Lionel Luthor and how he does business."

Jonathan nodded.

"I understand."

Then the kitchen door opened again and Clark came in. I greeted him first.

"Hey, Clark!"

"Hi, Mr Leed."

Martha went over and kissed him on the cheeks.

"How was school, honey?"

"It was fine, mum."

"Have a muffin."

"Smells good."

I turned back to Jonathan and smiled.

"So, you answer?"

"Uh? Ah, sure. We will be happy to attend."

"You will have to give away the bride."

"I will be honoured."

Clark sat down next to Jonathan with a glass of milk.

"What are you guys talking about?"

I told him the sob story about the eloping and dead parents. Then I asked Clark.

"I don't have a best man, but if you are willing, can you be my best man, Clark?"

Clark was such a nice boy and he nodded.

"Sure."

I chuckled.

"Now, all I got to do is find suitable bridesmaids. Lauren doesn't know many people here."

* * *

The wedding of Arthur Philip Leeds and Lauren Joan Sally Leeds was a grand thing for the small town of Smallville. No expense was spared, and everyone in the town and surrounding farms were invited. Even Lex Luthor was invited through Clark. In fact, Lex and Pete were groomsmen while Chloe and Lana were bridesmaids. The grand wedding took place at the Smallville townsquare, recently rebuilt from donations given by the Anran Holdings Inc. Three catering companies were hired from all over the state, and all the fresh produces were bought within Smallville, except for things not available in the local region. The honoured guests, including the Kents were seated at the tables where four five-star chefs prepared their dishes. Wine and beer were consumed in huge amounts as townspeople enjoyed themselves in this festivity. The shops across the town closed early on that day, with the Anran Holdings Inc compensating them for one thousand dollars per shop for any loss of revenue. Of course, it was much more than any of the shops could actually earn in one afternoon, but it did help with town's view of the marrying couple.

Even Lionel Luthor was invited, much to the surprise of his son. Lionel was seated with the few business relations that Leeds personally invited, including a young Mr Bruce Wayne of the Wayne Enterprises, and Mr Oliver Queen of the Queen Industries. After the beautiful wedding, the Leeds sat at the large table where Kents, Lex Luthor, Sullivans and Rosses also sat. The townspeople enjoyed that afternoon and remembered it for years to come. They ate and drank, danced and sang. It was as if heavens have blessed the wedding.

* * *

I was woken up by a sudden surge of energy on the ninth day of the honeymoon. I opened my eyes and tracked the source of the energy burst and Laemis was doing that as well. Our eyes met then we followed it to her belly. A small bulb of energy was pooled there, slowly growing in size while syphoning energy from Laemis. For a moment, we did not understand. Then I slowly took my right hand and placed it over her stomach. We gulped as we both felt the cells dividing.

"Um… um… um…"

I was utterly speechless. There was not a single part of my incredible brain that responded to anything else but purest joy. Laemis was pregnant with our child. Unlike human couples, we witnessed the beginning of our child from the very inception. She gently stroked her stomach and a drop of joyous tear fell down her cheek. Then her energy began to pour into the small bundle of cells. I stopped her.

"Um… baby… still too small… yeah…"

She smiled at my mumbling. Even a demigod like me could be so stunned at the news of a new life. Suddenly, her expressions darkened.

"My love?"

"Yes?"

"Do I still lay an egg?"

WTF? Then I remembered that Eldar did not give birth but lay eggs. I shook my head.

"I set the reproductive organs at human setting… so you will be giving birth after gestation."

Her darkened expression did not change.

"I have no idea how to… 'give birth' as humans do…"

That was a little problematic, but despite the trembling heart, I showed a little bravado.

"Don't worry about it. I will get you the best help in ten galaxies if it would help."

She smiled.

* * *

We immediately returned to America and had ordered preparations for the baby. Every time my thought drifted, I thought about how our son or daughter would look like. My thoughts and my soul were filled with delight and joy for the coming child. There was no worry about the child's health because the possibility of pregnancy had been researched over thirty times, each time with perfectly healthy pregnancy. It was hard to stop the new souls to enter the embryo, but from all indications, the child of Laemis and I would have incredible power as well as incredible intelligence. We even checked on the empty soul that entered our child, which would attach to the embryo and awaken during the fetus stage. Unfortuantely, the gestation would crawl to a stop once the brain and the spine emerge. The long gestation would allow for the infant's body to adapt to the incredible power it would have.

Our jet landed at a private airstrip near LA so that we would return home without much delay. I held Laemis' hand while we carefully came down from the jet and headed toward the limousine. Everything was going fine, or so I thought. As always, a streak of good luck is often followed by the worst of disasters.

In our case, the disaster took the shape of a child of thousand faces.

A child called 'Void Keeper'.


	86. Chapter 86

_Hello, everyone!_

_It has been ages since I had updated my stories! _

_I am truly sorry about it, but I have been busy, and the writer's block has been terrible._

_Fortunately, I did have some breakthrough recently as I was rewriting Chapter 1 and Chapter 2._

_I have uploaded new version of Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, so please have a read, thank you._

_As for the Swarm of War, I intend to type up the next chapter this weekend._

_So, keep you fingers crossed!_

_Oh, and Laemis 'dies' in this chapter... so said..._

* * *

**Chapter 86**

"You! Why are you here?"

My growling syllables were laden with venomous hatred of such power and intensity that normal humans would die from the mere glare. Yet, my opponent remained unfazed as if he did not notice my hateful glare. This was understandable. Being such as he could not be expected to be defeated by mere glare no matter how much power was in the glare. Indeed, I was facing none other than the Void Keeper, the personification, the avatar of the universal force that separated existence and the void. Without the Void Keeper, or at least his normal form, the infinitely hungry nature of the void would suck the very existence into nothingness. Then there will be no life, no galaxies, no universe, no parallel dimensions, and no planes of existence. Such was Void Keeper, and as his avatar, the current form that represented the Void Keeper must be of such immense power as to render gods into mewling infants about to be dropped into a vat of boiling lava.

"Why do you think I am here? I am here to set you back into your proper path, boy. You have strayed with that… thing."

His stare was upon Laemis, and he was looking at the cat that made his pet dog break his leash to chase after it. There was no real hate there, just annoyance. My Laemis, my beloved wife, was powerful being. Though she was still nothing compared to my own powers, she had enough powers and physiological advancement to defeat at least half of my Guardians at once. That was no easy feat. Each of my Guardians was now powerful enough to bring down a Greater Daemon of Chaos with ease, and yet six of them in a combined and concerted effort would not be able to defeat my wife. However, she was still a very minor play to myself or, apparently, to the Void Keeper.

"She has a name. She is my wife. You will respect that."

Now, my words had surprised the mighty Keeper of Existence.

"Respect? Are you serious? I am Void Keeper. You may have grown powerful, but you are still nothing. You are powerful only because I allow you to go about and eat up little bits of power. What makes you think that I will or even considering you or your little wife with any respect?"

He was right, and that made me madder. My power boiled within me. An unseen field of raw energy pulsed from me to cover the entire Orange County. The swimming pool filled with cold water that I had just been wading within it was now filled with water that was boiling and turning into steam.

"You will know that I have grown strong. I will not be defeated by you! Now, be gone!"

My words seemed to amuse the Void Keeper.

"Be gone? I am not here on a social visit, boy. I have a purpose that I have come here for, and I shall depart when I am done with it."

Now, that had made me worry. What nefarious purpose would bring this child-shaped avatar of a terrifying malignant being that dwarfed gods in power and apathy to the lesser beings?

"Speak your purpose."

He raised his childish forefinger and pointed at Laemis.

"Her."

"Don't you dare touch her."

"Touch her? Why would I do that? I just want to kill her. There need not be touching of any kind."

That was even worse. The Void Keeper wanted to KILL my wife, and I was seriously concerned if I could defend my beloved wife against such being. I knew that though my powers were immense now, I would barely be able to fight toe to toe against a real god. I had no idea how powerful the Void Keeper would be. In fact, the more powerful I got, the more afraid I became of the Void Keeper, just because now I could see a glimpse of how powerful he was compared to me.

"Why would you want to kill her? She has not done anything to you!"

"She has done nothing to me, but she has done something to you. You love her. That is enough cause for me to kill her."

Now that was a surprising answer. She must die BECAUSE I love her? That was ridiculous from my perspective, but if I thought the Void Keeper did not want me happy, then it would make sense.

"What?"

"I have seen what you can become. You were supposed to marry Willow Rosenberg from Buffy the Vampire Slayer Universe. As the grand witch with enormous power, she was supposed to perfectly compliment you. Yet, for some fluke of fate, you have attached yourself to this Eldar Witch. You see my predicament. Of all the probabilities, this was not the one I wanted."

"What? You want to kill my wife because you didn't like the scenario? You insane fuck!"

"Well, I may be insane, but I am a very powerful insane fuck."

He was really crazy, and he acted on it. He waved his right hand at Laemis, and I knew that the attack had begun. The marble around the swimming pool cracked as the sheer pressure of the attack brushed past them. Laemis put up a defence. She was the Farseer of the Eldar after all, and she foresaw the attack just a moment before, and she put up the most powerful shield that she can create.

Boom!

Her shield held for a second before cracking up like an egg thrown against a stone wall. Yet, it bought enough time for me to intervene. My own powers slammed into the raw destructive energy of the Void Keeper. It was enough to make the attack veer away.

"Oh… You have indeed grown in power. I didn't think you would even detect the attack."

That attack was entirely too much for Laemis, and I knew then that the Void Keeper will kill Laemis no matter how hard I tried. Unfortunately, no part of me was willing to give up. She was my beloved wife and she was now pregnant with my child. I was willing to throw everything against the Void Keeper if it would save her life. The first thing I did was to take her somewhere safe. I used my Mutant powers and the Ascended energy collected from my worshippers. A large dark portal appeared around Laemis and she was gone.

"Seriously, boy, you think you can hide her away like that? I can click my fingers together and bring her back."

I didn't even answer as I flung a ball of concentrated Ascended energy. Anything hit by the attack would disintegrate into a cloud of disassociated sub-atomic particles. That drained last of my Ascended energy, since the energy that I could collect was only from this dimension, and there weren't billions of people who can worship me. I had hoped that the attack would at least slow down the Void Keeper.

I did not expect the Void Keeper to even flinch at my attack, seeing how he was an incredibly powerful being. Yet, when my attack tore out front half of his body, my suspicions were partially confirmed. I did not think he was lying about his powers, but I remembered that this Void Keeper was actually the real Void Keeper possessing a powerful 'physical' being. I guessed that the Void Keeper I saw in front of me was like a magnified version of Anubis back in the Stargate Universe after his fleet was defeated by the Tauri. Without a body of his own, the Void Keeper had to create or possess a physical body. I had theorized that though the Void Keeper is powerful, he would be limited by the body. I was right.

The wound on his body healed almost instantly, faster than Wolverine or Claire Bennet, but it still showed me enough. He was not invulnerable. If I had enough Ascended powers, I may even cause him enough damage to make him back down. Unfortunately, I had just drained every drop of the Ascended energy distilled from the life-force of my followers. Though the amount of power that I just spend would easily obliterate an entire solar system, it only caused flesh wound. This had meant that I needed a lot more power to fight the Void Keeper properly. He was not going to give me such reprieve.

"Now, that was surprising. Yet, I can see you've drained that avenue of attack. Is it my turn yet?"

I knew I could do nothing here. I immediately went to work. I enveloped both of us and teleported us to another world, hoping to preserve that Earth where I had plans in motion. Then just as we appeared on a world circling a powerful 'yellow' sun, I fired red beams from my eyes. It was a combination of Cyclop's power and Superman's eye beams, and together they became a terrible weapon of great destructive potential and intense heat. Yet, such primitive attack was useless. The Void Keeper waved his hand and a powerful telekinetic field blocked the red beam, scattering the beam into a score of lesser streams.

"Seriously, is this the best you can do, boy?"

The planet was mostly brown rocks making up various valleys and mountains and hills with only minor presence of low-lying flora in lowest parts of the valleys. It was like the whole planet, or at least the region we were standing in was made of nothing but the landscape of the Grand Canyons or Yellowstone National Park. Upon this dusty lonely land, a massive crack appeared in a single straight line. It was the line made by me being thrown across nearly 3km. I was slammed down from his attack, and my back was all torn apart. My back hurt but the regeneration took place quickly and healed me.

"Damn it!"

I was not wearing my armor and I was paying the price.

"I think your bathrobe is all but gone. I don't really relish the idea of looking at your junk swinging this way and that way during our fight, so I will give you a little time to get some clothes on."

The Void Keeper sneered as he gave me a brief moment of reprieve. I quickly summoned my armor and nanite cloak using magic.

"Magic… How did you learn that already? That is interesting."

"Fuck you, you arrogant son of a bitch!"

"Now, that is no way an Emperor should speak… BOY!"

With that he clicked his fingers, and a massive explosion appeared right in front of me. I instantly recognized it as a small segment of solar flare teleported by his power. The intense heat of the solar flare almost turned me into ashes, but I put up a barrier just in time. I deflected the heat and radiation toward the Void Keeper in a beam.

"Nice block."

That was it. He just said those words and used his palm to block the beam of concentrated power of the solar flare.

As I stood there, recovering from the intense heat that made even my armor to glow, he chuckled and pointed at the large mountain I could see in the horizon.

"I like tossing things around, just like this."

The whole mountain, pulled out by its roots, was flung at me, and I was momentarily stunned by the sheer immensity of 3.6km-high mountain of rock and stones bearing down upon me. I decided that telekinesis was the only real option for me. I waved my hand, pouring every ounce of my power into telekinesis. The rocks of the mountain cracked at the sheer pressure. The force of the entire mountain being thrown at such high speed and the force of my immense telekinesis blocking it was too much for the rocks and stones that made up the mountain. They shattered and the sky rained pebbles. Under a yellow sun, I was more powerful than the Superman, the owner of the DNA that I used to make my newest body. Plus, my other powers of various mutations was enough to ensure my survival against pebbles, though they were moving fast enough to pierce a Space Marine's power armor.

My skin changed as I activated one of my Mutant powers. My skin was now covered in Adamantium-Neutronium alloy and I could hear the pebbled colliding into me and crushed into dust. Amid that chaos and cloud of brown dust, I could see the Void Keeper watching me from a distance. I could not stand him any more. I roared as I tore open a portal and tapped into the core of a blue giant. Then I unleashed the power of the core at the Void Keeper. The planet was instantly melted into a steaming cloud. Even the core of the planet evaporated against a superior temperature. Of course, I instantly retreated to the fifth planet, a half-frozen hell now half melted from the heat that melted the second planet and burned the third and the fourth. Even with my armor and all my powers defending me, I was grievously wounded.

"See if you can shake that off so easily, fucker."

"Oh, but I can."

I turned immediately to find the Void Keeper, or at least the charred body of the Void Keeper and in a full adult male form. This was new. I knew that this was the real form of his body, and the 'child' was the persona preferred by the Void Keeper. The half-skeleton thing almost instantly recovered all the muscles and skins and was soon returned to an adult male, standing naked before me. I was half-naked too, with most of my armor and nanites also gone. My powers fuelled the nanites to repair the armor and the cloak, while my skin also regenerated.

"That was a surprising attack. Impressive, but not quite enough against me, is it? You just ruined a planet though."

"Well, I guess it was worth a try."

The adult male form changed to the child-form once more and he was now clad in some sort of ivory toga.

"It was worth it, but still quite useless. Now, shall we finish this little game?"

"What?"

He waved his hand, and we were suddenly upon another world, a world with lush green pastures filled with strange alien grass with green flowers that looked almost indistinguishable from their leaves. I knew this world.

"This is the planet that I sent Laemis to…"

"That's right."

"You son of a…"

BLAM!

A telekinetic attack struck the Void Keeper but it was I who was forced back from the backlash.

"My love!"

Laemis screamed as she saw me knocked down. The Void Keeper had brought us to exactly where Laemis was.

"RUN!"

This was all I could say to her, but I knew that it was too late. The Void Keeper chuckled as he sent a ball of glowing energy at her. She put up a defence but she was no match for the Void Keeper.

Then something happened that even the Void Keeper was surprised.

A strange energy pulsed from Laemis' belly and it rejected the Void Keeper's attack. It did not block, deflect or absorb. It just rejected the attack. The attack disappeared, and then it reappeared in the Void Keeper's hand as if the attack never happened.

"What the?"

The Void Keeper was surprised, and I could tell that such surprise was not something that happened often with him.

"She's… pregnant... and…"

As he muttered to himself, he looked at me.

"What abomination have you created? I did not see any version of you experimenting on something like this…"

He was watching me. Yet, he did not understand that my child was a natural result of my relations with Laemis. The Void Keeper was unable to understand the strength of love. To him, everything was known, and he knew the strengths and weaknesses of love, and I am sure he had determined that it is rare for love to have such strength, and more often, the strength of love fails in the face of a great danger. My love to Laemis was different. We shared each other's soul, and saw that we truly loved each other. There was no obsession about possessing each other. There was no attempt to fulfil any childhood inadequacies or trauma. It was just love. It was erotic, it was platonic, it was familial and it was agape. We were truly selfless. We wished the other to be happy, and recognized that we cannot be happy without each other. Our love was strong.

"An abomination…"

"Watch your tongue! It's my child!"

At my shouting, the Void Keeper looked at me just as Laemis rushed to my side.

"Child… child… Interesting…"

Then he looked at Laemis intently.

"I have decided… that I will still kill your 'beloved wife' and your 'child'."

"NO!"

Laemis screamed as she was encased a blinding light and I could see her being slowly dissolved.

"NO! Let her go!"

"No, BOY!"

He clicked his fingers together and my body exploded. My ribcage exploded open and every bit on my internal organs from my heart to bowels, were torn out in a shredded heap.

"AAAARRRGGHHH!"

The pain was incredible, but my screams were no indicative of my physical pain. I screamed as I saw Laemis slowly died. She was screaming and her tears were dissolved along with the rest of her.

"NO!"

My body healed itself and nanites repaired the armor, but I was still crawling on the ground, my hands stretched forth toward my wife.

"Oh, yes."

I looked up suddenly at the Void Keeper. My mind was clouded. My thoughts changed from the horror and sorrow at seeing my beloved wife being dissolved into pieces. Now, my thoughts and soul was filled with rage of a god. The ground around me exploded in a shower of dark flames that were incarnation of my rage. Then I charged the Void Keeper, bringing with myself every sliver of energy. I unconsciously summoned a hundred ZPMs and drained them to fuel my attack on the Void Keeper.

"DIE YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD!"

I could sense that a large chunk of the planet was obliterated the moment that I collided with him. No, I could sense that I have destroyed more. Laemis was no more, and I was floating amid burning pieces of the planet and the sun and the rest of the solar system. Everything was dark except for the still-glowing pieces of the planet's core not yet cooled by the vacuum of the space. The sun was sundered into a dozen pieces, the inner core now sprayed across the solar system, and cracking other planets open. They cooled very quickly, but I could still see huge pieces of glowing fragments zooming about at incredible speeds.

"Shit… that hurt."

It was the Void Keeper! He lived! I turned my head, or attempted to. I screamed in intense pain, the likes of which I had not experienced. My body was still okay, and my nanites had formed a small web that held together several large pieces of the planet. They drained those pieces of materials and recovered their numbers so that they may keep me alive. My healing factors were working hard but my wounds were not merely physical. I felt like my soul was cut and bled. I willed myself to look at the enemy who murdered my beloved wife and the child she carried.

"You… lived…"

Void Keeper did not looked hurt. He was naked and had lost his legs and the right arm and there was a huge hole in his torso, but I could see the body recovering fast.

"Of course, I lived. You really think that the little power you have can really wound me? All I felt was a little prick. It hurts, but no more than a needle pricking my finger would hurt."

He looked around and smiled with vicious eyes.

"Well, my mission here is done. You are single again! Yay! Now, go and drink and fuck girls… but remember! Your wife, your empress should be Willow Rosenberg, as you have originally planned."

"Fuck you!"

"That's not a very good response, boy! You will do as I say, or you will suffer."

Then he disappeared.

I floated there… crying…

I already missed Laemis…

* * *

A bottle exploded upon the marble pillar, showering the carpet with pieces of broken glasses. It was a bottle of Bacardi 151, and besides the fragments were fourteen other whole bottles and a lot more broken glasses.

I was sitting on a large plushy sofa with the coffee table in front of me filled to the brim with numerous bottles of strongest alcohol I could find. I had at least four bottles of Johnnie Walker Blue Label, a bottle of Chivas Regal Royal Salute, a dozen bottles of different brands of Tequila, another dozen bottle of absinthe, and three already-empty bottles of Lagavulin single malt were filling my sight. Of course, next to me were about as many bottles. They were empty, because I drank them all. The worst thing about me drinking, is that my 'super' body does not allow me to get drunk. I have made myself impervious to poisons and harmful drugs, and so I could not get drunk at all, no matter how much bottles of alcohol I drank.

There was no way to drown out my sorrow. So, I turned to other avenues, in a useless search for an Earth drug that I can get high on. This was also useless for the thirty bottles of various pills including vicodin and percocet and morphine and every kind of strong drug that would take my mind of things.

"Get me a hundred bottles of Everclear... 190 proof."

Ba'tet, my faithful Guardian, frowned.

"I believe it is illegal, my lord. Perhaps..."

"Then fabricate it! Beam down a hundred bottles of Everclear, and I shall drink them all in one sitting."

Ba'tet sighed as he nodded to Fe'deth, who left quickly.

"My lord. I have seen many great warriors fall from grace upon losing their loved ones. It is unseemly for you to be so, my Emperor."

His words stung me like a sharp awl. Maybe I should try that. If I could drive an awl into my heart, this pain may go away.

"Get me an awl. I want to stab my heart with it."

Why did I tell him what I was going to do with it? Perhaps a small part of me still wanted to live. I wanted to kill that part of me. I had just lost Laemis, and my child that she carried. I was so ashamed that a part of me wanted to live.

"I cannot, my lord. It is not a good idea. You will just ruin a good awl for no reason. You tried to cut your throat with a kitchen knife, tried to gut yourself with Japanese Katana, tried to behead yourself with a chainsaw. None worked, and all those tools were ruined."

"Damn you and your logical words. Get me vicodin and every sort of drug that can get me high."

My words were pathetic, even to my crazed ears.

"There is no drug for you, my lord. None would work on you."

"Get the fuck out!"

I screamed at him. His calm demeanour was more infuriating for me.

"I cannot. I must guard you, my beloved Emperor. You are our shining beacon. I cannot allow you to fall like this. You wouldn't want me to."

There was no reasoning with him.

"Just... leave me alone..."

"No, my lord. You have been like this for three months now. Everyone is worried about you. The Kents have come to see you three times already, and even Lionel Luthor called twice. Everyone in the fleet is mourning for the loss of their Empress and for your sorrows. It is time to divert your sorrow to a righteous anger."

His words made me pause. He said similar things about a dozen times before, but I would not hear it before now. I suppose the pain was fading or it was already changing into that burning sensation of rage boiling deep within my heart.

"Righteous rage?"

"Yes, my lord. You have mentioned that by becoming more of a god, you can hurt the Void Keeper."

That was true. He was somewhat damaged by Ascended powers, perhaps even more so than when I exploded the core of a blue giant sun in his face.

"What... you want me to find my purpose in anger and rage? Have you any idea what the hell you are talking about?"

"A warrior without a fire in his heart is as helpless as a babe, but a boy with a burning hate and rage can slay a thousand."

"A Jaffa proverb, I presume?"

"Told by one of the First Primes of Ares."

I paused. I breathed in deep. Then things began to flood back to me. My mind was open once again, albeit only a little. I recognised that I was in a fancy hotel. It was a presidential suite, and I had not stepped outside the place for three months.

"What... How did you wrap up all this?"

Ba'tet recognised that I was no long wallowing in my own sorrow.

"Apparently some assassins tried to kill you by blowing up your LA home, but only your wife was at home. The blame 'appears' to be on Lionel Luthor."

It was obvious that Ba'tet had set up an explosion and laid down a human corpse to work as Laemis' body. There was a human body used to set up Laemis as a human woman, and that clone body was now a charred and scarred body of my wife at the funeral that I was too distraught to attend. Ba'tet had cleverly set up Lionel Luthor as the scapegoat, and that was the reason that Lionel Luthor had called me two times. He would either try to defend himself, or to use it as a leverage against me in the form a threat. I chuckled.

"You have gotten better at this, my friend."

"Thank you, my lord."

"The funeral?"

"We have postponed it."

I closed my eyes and nodded.

"Set it up... What day is this?"

"Tuesday, sire."

"Set it up on this Sunday, and invite the Kents."

"Yes, my lord."

I paused and shook my head.

"No, I will call them myself."

"As you wish, my lord."

I sighed and picked up the phone. At the wave of my hand, the phone automatically called the Kent Farm.

~Hello? This is the Kent residence.~

"Hello, Mrs Kent."

~Arthur? Is it you? Oh, we were so worried.~

"I heard that your family came to visit me three times during my period of self-destruction."

~We had heard about the explosion... I am so sorry for your loss, Arthur.~

"Thank you, Martha. Umm... uh... I am going to have the funeral... this Sunday. I was hoping you and Jonathan and Clark, and anyone from Smallville who wants to come... to attend the funeral? I don't really have extended family, and neither did... Lauren..."

~Of course, we will come.~

"Thank you, Martha. If you will excuse me, I have people to call... I have left quite a mess after... her death..."

~See you Sunday, Arthur, and take care.~

* * *

After the beautiful funeral, I took a long sabbatical to the remote islands of Kerguelen Islands. Also known as the "Desolation Islands" for their sheer distance from any kind of civilisation, the Kerguelen Islands are a small archipelago located in the southern Indian Ocean. There is no airstrip on the islands, and to get to them travellers must take a six-day boat ride from Reunion, a small island located off the coast of Madagascar. The islands have no native population, but like Antarctica, which lies several hundred miles south, the Kerguelens have a year-round population of scientists and engineers from France, which claims them as a territory. The islands do have something of a storied past, and since they were first discovered in 1772 they have been visited by a number of different biologists and explorers, including Captain James Cook, who made a brief stop on the archipelago in 1776. Today the island is primarily a scientific centre, but it also holds a satellite, a French missile defence system, and even serves as a sort of refuge for a particular type of French cattle that has become endangered on the mainland.

In truth, however, I had no intention of staying on such place. While my people took photos and fabricated photos that I could show my friends, like the 'Kent' family, I boarded my Imperial Primus and prepared to return to the Warhammer 40K dimension so that I may receive my final piece of my puzzle. Even with my current body, I was immensely powerful. In fact, I was so powerful that I had not explored every part of it. Yet, even my powerful body, and the soul that had grown strong and tough through the repeated ordeals (I had recently discovered that although Asgard's clone-transfer technology did indeed transferred souls, it causes damage that heals very slowly, and the Asgard made the mistake of not recognising such damage and had frequently transferred their souls at most minor problems) of transference, could not stand up to the monstrous power of the Void Keeper. What I needed was more Ascended powers, something that can be gathered from the distilled essence of souls. Although I could attempt at devouring entire souls, I was not planning to turn into a monster that had a monstrous soul. Even the God Emperor of Mankind was now a monster like that, and this type of monster included the Chaos Gods, who were simply a concentrated collection of souls. I needed a body that was designed to hold such influx of life essence and refine it as energy. The God Emperor of Mankind had such body when his physical form was strong. Now, weakened and bound, his body could not contain that immense influx of raw energies entering his body in the forms of a thousand psykers every day.

Now, there were two clear reasons that I had in mind as to why I wanted to heal the God Emperor of Mankind. Firstly, I wanted to make a deal with the Imperium and get my hands on the clean gene-seeds of Space Marines, so that I may initiate my 'Imperial Marine Project'. Secondly, and more importantly, I wanted a sample of his DNA. He was a strange being. Though he was only a human, with all its flaws and weaknesses, yet he was the single most powerful psyker that mankind has ever known, and his body was somehow able to withstand the sacrifice of a thousand psykers every day. A psyker's soul is potent and the life force drained along with that soul is immense, and to absorb a thousand of them every day would be almost impossible for a physical being. Even I had deemed that such action may overload my system. Yet, the God Emperor of Mankind have been able to absorb such huge amount of souls and life force every day of ten thousand years. While it was true that his own soul may have been turned into a Warp being called the Starchild, he was still tied to his broken body. This was what I could not understand. Even my superior body, so powerful that an exploding planet would not be able to kill me, would not be able to consume so many potent souls EVERYDAY!

I so deeply desired that factor. I wanted to be able to absorb quadrillions of prayers and billions of sacrifices everyday without chocking on it. If I could process such amount of souls and life force, I could perhaps become a being so powerful as to actually stand my ground against my hated nemesis, the Void Keeper. The problem was that I knew that my body may require up to a thousand years for my body to adapt to the amount of souls and life force it could process and absorb. This was a problem caused by having a physical body. Non-corporeal beings, such as the Ascended Ancients, Ori, Chaos Gods or the C'tan, would not have such limitations. Yet, they were highly vulnerable in their form, particularly with certain weapons capable of erasing or cancelling out non-corporeal beings. I was a cautious man, and I was not really willing to accept such limitations. I wanted to be a living god, with both the godly status and godly body. It would not even be like the Olympian gods, but better and greater and far more powerful.

To that end, I needed to examine what had allowed the God Emperor of Mankind to process so much power through a broken and withered body.

Of course, all these were mere conjecture based on the theory that the God Emperor of Mankind is a merged souls of ancient human druids, who were possibly the Alterans, seeing how there is a powerful Attero Device in the Milky Way galaxy that prevented my ships from using the Hyperdrive. If that is so, then the body of the God Emperor of Mankind is a physical form created by the focused power and knowledge of the Alterans to withstand a single soul created from the merging of many thousands of Alterans. I suspect that the Old Ones, referred to by the Eldar and the Necrons, could also be a group of Alterans, who ascended into higher level of existence when they were nearing defeat from the Necrons and the C'tan. It is possible that many of their souls were devoured by the C'tan, the later-formed Chaos Gods and by the Warp itself. I suspect that the Chaos Gods themselves were human and Eldar souls, and other races too, collected around the negatives emotions of the Ascended Alterans, which turned into the Chaos Gods. If that is true, than the Chaos Gods would certainly be affected by the Merlin's Sangraal, which means that I could control them through the threat of Sangraal.

Smiling at my collected thoughts, I turned to activate the Dimensional Jump Device once more. I wanted the God Emperor of Mankind's body, and use it to collect all those energy from my people, so that I could become a true god in all sense. Then, I shall challenge the Void Keeper once more.

* * *

**_- Back in the Warhammer 40K Dimension -_**

The contact between the Admiral Za'heth and Admiral Leonadis went quite well. The Remembrancers and the Warrior Scholars met, exchanged information and made polite conversation, neither side willing to give an inch in their deception. All the while Inquisitor Draenathos of Ordo Xenos carefully watched every conversation and information so that he may decide if this new xenos, looking so human, could be 'absorbed' into the Imperium, and perhaps allow the Imperium to get their hands on the strange and Warp-free FTL.

Indeed, the real attention of the Ordo Xenos and the Adeptus Mechanicus was on the technologies of the Jaffa Empire. Every covert method was used to see if they could figure out the alien technology, yet the Mechanicus was unable to delve into the advanced technology of the Jaffa. Instead, the talks continued for days, the fleet now parked at a minor Imperial naval facility.

"We have incoming!"

The warning first came from the Apophis class Ha'tak through its highly advanced long-range sensors. Unfortunately, the warning was too late and the responses were equally as late. The elements of the 'rogue' Jaffa fleet exited the hyperspace and bombarded the capital ship of the 'loyalist' Jaffa. Ships after ships were crippled by the sudden attack, and it was almost a minute later that the docked ships returned fired.

Lances of the Imperial ships and plasma cannons of the Jaffa ships returned fire and finally chased the 'rogues' away. However, the damage was done. Admiral Za'heth was dead, and many Jaffa and Imperials were gravely wounded. All hopes of peaceful dialogue seemed to be pointless, and the Inquisitor was about to order the Imperial forces to seize the Jaffa ships when he heard something incredible.

"What do you mean, revived? He is dead. His body is torn in three pieces."

"Back at our home-world, our Grand Lord has the power to revive the dead, even one so gravely damaged. Though only few in most high places are allowed the privilege of such miraculous revival, I have seen my mentor being revived from death after left in vacuum for three weeks after his escape pod had failed."

This was very surprising. If this Grand Lord had such powers, which would appear to be technological, then it could be the greatest discovery in the history of Mankind. Inquisitor's head suddenly filled with all those dead heroes who could be revived. Roboute Guilliman of the Ultramarines, stuck in the stasis, could be revived, and there were so many other heroes who could be revived. There were thousands of Grey Knights in their dead forms, and the best of them all would be the possibility of the God Emperor being healed.

"So… you can revive your deads?"

"Not all… such process is taxing to say the least and only our Grand Lord is capable of such feat."

This news of technology that revived dead people sparked a great intrigue in the Inquisitor.

"Who is this Grand Lord?"

"He is the one who has brought us from the darkness of slavery under false gods. He has brought us a vision of a free Jaffa nation that can thrive as it meant to. Even now, he studies ways to revert us to the true human form that we once were, without losing the benefit of strength, regeneration and longevity."

"A laudable goal."

The Inquisitor didn't really think it was a laudable goal, but if everything about Jaffa being a modified human, it would turn these xenos 'back' into humans and that may be of some use. The real important thing was the power to revive the dead. His mind had instantly thought of the God Emperor, well known among the Inquisitors as the corpse of the God Emperor. He and some of his closes colleagues have long argued on the value of revived God Emperor and how great it could be.

"Tell me more about this revival… of the dead."

* * *

"So… Admiral Leonadis, you wish to see my powers in reviving the dead."

Leonadis gulped at this giant man. He had seen other great giant men before. He had once seen Chapter Master Dante of the Blood Angels, and he had seen many Space Marines and felt their immense presence. This was different. His 'man' was like a god! He could feel the raw power, even though Leonadis was but a mortal man. The Inquisitor Draenathos was affected a lot more. As a minor psyker, he was used to feel of the Warp constantly brushing against his mind. Yet, around this man, the Warp was as quiet and calm as night. His very presence pushed away daemons and all things unholy. For a moment, he wondered if this man was in fact one of the two missing Primarchs. As an Inquisitor, he knew so many things, including the two missing places in the rosters of the Primarchs. Of course, that was not possible, as the Jaffa have said that they were from another dimension.

"Yes, Grand Lord."

The Admiral Leonadis attempted his best to be diplomatic.

* * *

"Grand Lord… ah the title that Jaffa has given me. It is suitable for you to call me so."

The pompousness I presented was good enough to fool both the admiral and the Inquisitor Draenathos.

"Very well."

I turned to the body of Za'heth, my loyal admiral who has sacrificed his life to better my goals.

"This is a most regretful death… I shall bring rogue to rightful justice. Bring me the Gauntlet of Life!"

My Guardians brought out a gauntlet made of white metal, gleaming in a thousand sparkles. In truth, it was just a nanite gauntlet, but I made the nanites to have metallic white gleam.

"Take Za'heth out of stasis and place him in the Sarcophagus!"

Once Za'heth's dead body was in the modified Sarcophagus, I wore the white 'Gauntlet of Life' and placed it on the closed Sarcophagus.

My nanites quickly saw together his torn body, and infiltrated the central nervous system and tapped into the tiny brainwave recorder. This was sure to fool the Inquisitor into believing that I could really revive someone as dead as Za'heth. Then after his body was secured, the Goa'uld/Alteran healing beams shined on him while I drew upon my magic to heal him. It took several hours but Za'heth rose from death, all his wounds healed and all traces of death gone. After removing the Gauntlet of Life from my hand, I collapsed on the spot, with my Guardians quickly holding me up. Both Leonadis and the Inquisitor could see my exhaustion.

I turned to Admiral Leonadis and the Inquisitor.

"Does this provide you with enough insight, Inquisitor?"

Inquisitor Draenathos flinched, but nodded.

"Yes… it was a most impressive display. How long will it take for you to revive someone who has been dead for ten thousand years?"

I paused.

"Ten thousand years? Uh... If I was any lesser man, I may not have grasp the meaning behind your question, Inquisitor."

Draenathos stared at me, then I gave him a nod.

"Come, we have much to talk about, Inquisitor."

* * *

The initial negotiations went very well. The negotiation, however, took a long time. Although convising one Inquisitor was easy enough, but getting the rest of the Inquisition and the High Lords of Terra to agree was another matter. Then the Mechanicus joined in the fray. Fortunately, the Space Marines, particularly the Ultramarines, were very interested in such miracle, and they strongly pushed for this. Getting even one Apophis class ship into the very edge of the Sol system was hard enough, but getting to Earth had been fraught with dangers. Thousands of mightiest vessels of Imperium protected their Holy Terra, and I was watched by the Imperial Fists, Ultramarines and many Grey Knights.

Eventually, I arrived in the presence of the High Lords, and though they thought me a lesser lord of a lesser race, they soon changed their tones in the presence of my powers. With psychic power far beyond any individual there, and with the display of a great Jaffa fleet looming over many important Imperial worlds on the edge, the High Lords were not in any position to demand anything from me. Even as I awaited their final decisions on where to let me land on Earth, the time passed. I actually waited anther month before I was finally presented to the court of the High Lords. There, I presented my bill for the revival of their God Emperor.

* * *

"What?!"

I turned to the Inquisitor Lord, who had let out an exclamation to express his outrage.

"Is this an un-welcomed offer, Lord Inquisitor? I was under the impression that all of Imperium wished your God Emperor to return to the world of the living so that all humans can once again join the Imperium and blast away the damned Chaos."

The Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes studdenly looked at the Inquisitorial Representative, who cleared his throat.

"Of course not! We welcome back our true master. It is your presence that I object to! How can we trust that you will truly heal the God Emperor. We cannot risk that."

I narrowed my eyes. This was a hard man to please.

"Your fears blind you, Inquisitor. I have made it this far, and I have presented at least a dozen examples of what I was capable of. What makes you think that I cannot simply destroy this city and slay your Emperor? If I wanted him dead, I could easily have done it."

There was an immediate outcry of outrage, but they did not get to be the High Lords by being foolish. Then the High Lord of Adeptus Arbites spoke.

"You have offered this, and presented a bill for us to pay. What makes you think that we will not just take what you have and heal the Emperor ourselves?"

I chuckled.

"How will you heal him without me? I have told you the risks involved and how difficult it would be. Certainly, you may attempt to steal the Sarcophagus but then how will you know that your Emperor will not go insane?"

They paused. I had explained how prolonged exposure to the Sarcophagus could cause insanity, and a person dead for ten thousand years required very very long time to heal. They were certainly concerned about that. Of course, this had meant that the God Emperor had to be healed very carefully with maximum caution. They quickly began to whisper among themselves. The Fabricator-General spoke in his monotone mechanic voice.

"We have high probability that the Adeptus Mechanicus can figure out your technologies."

I laughed out aloud. That was really laughable. Of all the branches of the Imperium of Man, the Adeptus Mechanicus and the Ecclesiarchy were the dumbest two. Of course, I didn't want to insult them right there... too much. However, those words from the Adeptus Mechanicus almost drove me to the edge.

"You? Ha... I am certain that it would take another ten thousand years before the Mechanicus could figure out my technology."

They shouted at me for this insult, but I did not care. I held all the cards. Only the Captain-General of the Adeptus Custodes was silent. I spoke loudly.

"Well, with all these said, the only real vote that counts is yours, Captain-General. Will you open path to the healing of your master and thus begin the revitalisation of the Imperium? Or, will you close your mind to the one chance that can revive the dying Imperium?"

He paused and hesitated. Then I felt something. I frowned. A powerful Warp entity has appeared nearby and… The voice thundered both psychically and physically. It was the God Emperor of Mankind. I was not really aware if he was conscious. If he was… this could be bad.

~High Lords of Terra! OBEY!~

Everyone cringed at the loud voice that rattled their brain. Even I was almost rattled but I gritted my teeth and held on. The God Emperor of Mankind was really powerful. A lot more powerful than I had previously assumed.


	87. Chapter 87

Well, this chapter was written with surprising ease. Enjoy!

You know, I wrote a bit of 'ship stat' segment again for the heck of it... but it's no longer as exciting or as fun as I remembered... sigh...

* * *

**Chapter 87**

I was rather regretting arriving on 'Holy Terra'. I should have known that everything was going too smoothly. I had an inkling of a doubt in that the High Lord of Terra, the few of the most xenophobic people in the whole of the Imperium, would allow me to bring my ship into the Segmentum Solar let alone in the Sol System. I should have guessed that hands of more powerful being was deep in this scheme. It appeared that the God Emperor of Mankind was quite unhappy with being caught in the trap of his own dead flesh and being constantly inflicted by the pains and tortures of being the God Emperor of Mankind stuck upon the Golden Throne. Though I was reasonably sure that he could not have foreseen my arrival into this dimension, but once I had arrived here in this dimension, he may have sensed me.

"Well, I'll be damned."

I muttered as I led, along with the High Lords, to the presence of the God Emperor of Mankind. Then I saw the Eternity Gate, and my mouth salivated immediately.

"That is one HUUUUUGE door... I think I want one for myself."

"The Eternity Gate is not simply a decorative monument. It is the culmination of faith and duty that guards the God Emperor with their blood, as shown here by the endless sea of flags that honour the warriors of the Imperium. It is not something that you could so easily replicate let alone emulate."

The Inquisitor Lord, the Inquisitorial Representative in this particular gathering of the High Lords, spoke to me thus in such curt and prideful manner that I was forced to turn my head to look at the impudent dog who dared to speak such rebuke to my words. Yet, knowing that I was going to meet my idol, I kept my mouth shut. It was, after all, a great moment for me. Even if I had no other motivations behind reviving him, which I'd admit that I had, I would still have wanted to revive him just to talk to him face to face. In the end, I wanted to be reassured in my goal of uniting all the 'good' across the dimensions. Well, at least the 'good' from my point of view.

The Gate slowly opened a little, enough for the three-man wide procession to pass through but not enough for anything larger. We walked a long distance, and I could feel the eyes of ten thousand Adeptus Custodes, the ones who guard the Eternity Gate. The further we walked, the more I could see of the endlessly stretching corridor that ventured out every few segments, but the wall showed me the history of the planet Earth from the rise of the God Emperor during early days of 30th millennium. The massive white-marble walls were embedded with beautifully carved pictures of the God Emperor of Mankind. Coloured with various gemstones and the lines were drawn with black obsidian etched with gold. Each block, standing nearly ten metres high and as wide, showed a scene from the past. I saw the GEoM creating the first proto-Space Marines and the result, the Thunder Warriors, marching to crush the various warlords that inhabited the broken homeworld of the mankind. Then pictures changed and showed how GEoM created a ship and travelled to Mars, single-handedly bringing down the Void Dragon, and making pacts with the technologically advanced people of Mars. Some of these pictures, however, were veiled with such powerful psychic veils that even I had trouble piercing the illusions. Other psykers in the group were oblivious to the some of the more terrible yet important segments in their history.

"To walk these corridors... it is an honour that I had not imagined that I would see."

The Ecclesiarch whispered loudly as he slowly dragged his half-machine body behind the Custodes Captain-General and his two fellow Custodes. The rear was brought up by two more Custodes, but I could sense that we were watched by more Custodians hidden in the diverging corridors that branched out from the corridor that we were walking along. Of the High Lords, only the few core members such as the Master of the Administratum, the Inquisitorial Representative, the Ecclesiarch, Fabricator-General, Grand Provost Marshal of the Adeptus Arbites, and the Master of the Astronomican followed us. For some reason, Paternoval Envoy of the Navigator refused to walk beyond the Eternity Gate, though I supposed that the incredible might of the GEoM may damage his psyche, and the Grand Master of the Officio Assassinorum and the Master of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica were refused entry by the Custodes.

"Stop. Wait here."

The deep and measured voice of the Captain-General reached our ears and we paused, as the three hundred elite Custodes who personally guarded the Golden Throne and GEoM slowly but warily disrupted their formation to open a path toward the glittering mountain of gold and other mechanical bits.

The Golden Throne was not really what I had expected. I had expected it to be a huge throne room. However, the Golden Throne was relatively a small chair set upon a massive cave-like structure with what appeared to be an empty socket. About a third of such gaping socket were plugged up, so obviously by the Mechanicus, seeing the lacking of the understanding in the machines plugged to block out the human-built Webway.

We were led to the side the of the Golden Throne, were a massive set of low stairs existed again in gold. About halfway there, we found ourselves upon a relatively large flat space, about as large as a sports stadium of the 21st Century. There, we were once more stopped by the Custodians, and in the presence of thirty Custodes pointing their Guardian Spears at us, we stopped as they have asked.

"Only the Scion of Altera may enter."

With those words from the Custodians, my suspicions were confirmed. Indeed, the God Emperor of Mankind had a relation with the Alterans, and it is possible that in this alternate dimension, the Old Ones could actually have been the Alterans. Had there not been the C'tan, the Old Ones, a.k.a Alterans, could have build a galaxy like they had in the SG-1 universe. I supposed that this particular on was an alternative version of the SG-1 universe, except that the Alterans were probably too busy to construct the Stargates everywhere.

Armed with the suspicions of my one, I carefully approached the Gold Throne, painfully aware of all the eyes staring at me. I decided to put on a brave face in front of my personal idol.

"I have come, as you have wished."

**~I was merely surprised.~**

_~I was merely surprised, and worried._

_~I was very surprised._

_~I was minutely surprised._

_~We were somewhat surprised._

_~We are never surprised._

_~We are..._

_~We..._

Closer, I could hear the billions of souls consumed and devoured by the GEoM over the ten thousand years. He was still digesting them, but his original soul was buried beneath tens of billions of psyker souls. The only thing that stopped him from becoming a monster like the Chaos Gods have become was the fact that the whole of the Imperium was worshipping him. His original soul, a more powerful soul than I have yet to feel, was directly consuming all the worships and souls fallen in his name. Had it not been for the worships, even his mighty soul would have been subsumed by the psykers that had been sacrificed to him each day.

"Mmm... Your soul... It is powerful, and added with the maddening voices of the devoured souls... I am not surprised that those who have seen your true self are driven insane."

**~Such was never my intention, brother...~**

_~Such was never my intention, stranger..._

_~Such was never my intention, stranger..._

_~Such will never be my intention, Alteran..._

_~Such may be my intention, alien..._

_~Such is my..._

_~Such was..._

"Brother? Then you are an Alteran."

He paused there, and in that moment, his soul flared up at the mention of that name. I could feel enormous nostalgia, and being so powerful, his nostalgia almost brought me to my knees.

**~We were Alterans, but I was a human...~**

_~We were Alterans, but I was made a human..._

_~We were Alterans, but I am a human..._

_~We were Alterans? It may be..._

_~We were Alterans? What's an Alteran?_

_~We are humans... Alterans... humans..._

"The 'shamans' of old, were Alterans. Tell me, brother, the Old Ones..."

I called him brother, since I had much of Alteran genes in my baseline DNA. It was only the Alteran brain that is evolved enough to control the nanites, to know all that I know of the Alteran, Ori and Asgard technology, to balance various powers that I had accumulated, and to hold on to the Ascended powers.

**~They were Alterans. Thus the Eldar appears similar to us... much to their chagrin...~**

_~They were Alterans. Thus the Eldar appears similar to us... much to their fear..._

_~They were Alterans. Thus the Eldar appears similar to us... to their displeasure..._

_~They were Alterans. Thus the Eldar and our fall shall be similar..._

_~They are Alterans. Thus the Eldar... the arrogant Eldar..._

_~They are Alterans..._

"What of the... Astria Porta?"

**~We constructed many despite our war against the Sol Sicarius...~**

_~We constructed many despite our war against the Sun Killers..._

_~We constructed many despite our war against C'tan..._

_~We constructed many despite our wars..._

_~We constructed many..._

_~They wanted to make..._

_~They made..._

The Alteran part of my brain worked in that moment. The Sol Sicarius, the 'Star Assassin', was referring to the C'tan.

**~But... Janus made Attero device... and the device destroyed all Astria Porta...~**

_~But... Janus made Attero device... that destroyed all Astria Porta..._

_~But... Janus made Attero device... that destroyed them all..._

_~But... Janus made Attero device... broke them all_

_~But... Janus made Attero... and worlds burned..._

_~But... Janus... that man... such genius..._

_~But... we failed..._

I was looking for it too. Now, I felt his gaze change. I suppose he got curious as to why I was asking so many questions. It was his turn to ask.

**~How did you survive the Anima Mors and the Aeternae Pestilentia? Are there more of you?~**

_~How did you survive the Anima Mors and the Aeternae Pestilentia? Are there more survivors?~_

_~How did you survive the Anima Mors and the Aeternae Pestilentia? Are there more?_

_~How did you survive the Anima Mors and the Aeternae Pestilentia? Who survived?_

_~How did you survive the Anima Mors and the Aeternae Pestilentia? Impossible!_

_~How did you survive the Anima Mors? The Immaterium..._

_~How did you survive the Aeternae Pestilentia? The Ori..._

_~How did you survive the years?_

_~How did you survive?_

_~Why did you survive?_

I could guess that the Anima Mors was the loss of the souls reincarnating into Alterans. The story was well known to me. The ancient shamans, now identified as Alterans, messed with the Immaterium, which was conceivable knowing their insatiable curiosity. Then, they found their souls no longer returning. Some may have Ascended in the face of the Aeternae Pestilentia, which I suppose refers to the Ori Plague, and others with souls were hoping to reborn as Alterans. Yet, the Alteran population had shown terrible decline in the later years as Alterans. Before the Alterans in SG-1 dimension fled to the Pegasus Galaxy, their once glorious empire in ruins.

"The Dimensional Mirror."

**~Ah! The project that we worked with the Furlings...~**

_~Ah! The project that we worked with them..._

_~Ah! The project that we worked on..._

_~Ah! The project that Furlings made..._

_~Ah! The project of Furlings..._

_~Ah! The difficult project..._

_~Ah! The last resort..._

"Yes, and I have returned with powers beyond our imagination."

**~Powers? You speak like the Belli Formator...~**

_~Powers? You speak like the War Makers..._

_~Powers? You speak as War Bringer..._

_~Powers? You are dissenter..._

_~Powers? Separatist..._

_~Powers? _

Now, who were these 'War Makers' that made the GEoM frown so much? They cannot be the Ori, but who?

**~You should have gone with them to the Pegasus...~**

_~You should have gone with them..._

_~You should have gone..._

_~You should go..._

Then the Captain-General spoke up. It appeared that he was rather familiar with how the GEoM spoke.

"My lords? The matter at hand..."

**~Yes... About you healing me. What technology of ours did you bring us?~**

_~Yes... About you healing me. What technology of ours did you bring?_

_~Yes... About you healing me. What technology did you bring?_

_~Yes... About you healing me. How would you heal me?_

_~Yes... About you healing me. Heal me!_

_~Yes... About healing me..._

_~Yes... About that..._

I gestured at the modified Sarcophagus brought to the bottom of the Gold Throne's superstructure.

**~That does not appear to be of Alteran design.~**

_~That does not appear to be of Alterans._

_~That does not appear as Alteran's._

_~That is not of Alterans._

_~That is not Alteran._

_~That is not!_

I projected a hologram in front of me, showing the original cube-shaped Alteran healing device.

"It is a modified version of this."

**~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! I had been searching one for many millennia.~**

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! I had been searching one for epochs._

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! I had been searching it long._

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! I was looking for it._

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! My search has been long._

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus! It is here._

_~Ah! The Sarcirent Mortuus!_

"Of course, you know of the side effects?"

**~I have heard of the effects on the lesser evolved children of the Alterans.~**

_~I have heard of the effects on the lesser evolved races._

_~I have heard of the effects on the humans._

_~I have heard of the effects._

_~I know of the effects._

_~Know of the insanity!_

_~Insanity!_

"Your flesh has been broken for too long. You will need extra assistance. I am willing to provide them."

My nanites flushed back from my hands and I took off my gauntlets to reveal my hands. Then my hands glowed in light green, in the same shade of a young leaf.

**~You have powers of healing. I can feel it!~**

_~You have powers of healing. I can feel!_

_~You have powers of healing. There!_

_~You have healing powers!_

_~You heal!_

_~You!_

Then suddenly his intense psychic powers flared before me and a dozen tentacles of pure psychic power reached forth and grabbed me.

**~You did not come here to heal me for mundane reasons. Why are you here?~**

_~You did not come here to heal me for mundane reasons. Who are you?_

_~You did not come here to heal me for mundane reasons. What are you?_

_~You did not come here to heal me for mundane reasons. What?_

_~You came here to heal me for what reason?_

_~You came here to heal me?_

_~You came here for what?_

I could feel his powers crushing me. His existence in pain and agony had driven him near to insanity. Yet, in his near-insanity, he was far more naïve. Even as my healing powers flashed before him, he was driven away from insanity enough to momentarily abandoned his most intense desire to be revived. He finally began to question my existence.

"LET ME GO!"

Though he was billions of times stronger than I in terms of psychic powers, I had other powers. His soul was still in the Warp, and most of his psychic powers were locked in warfare against the Chaos Gods and the relentless tides of the Warp that continued to press into the closed human Webway connected to the Gold Throne. In his current state, his powers were barely a hundred times my own, and even using that would cause incredible damage to the Imperium.

With the GEoM so distracted, the Astronomicon flickered in a more frequent intervals. Hundreds of sectors and tens of thousands of worlds were out of touch from the Imperium as the Astronomicon flickered on and off. Thousands of ships were momentarily lost to the Warp, only to be brought back on course by the might of the God Emperor's psychic beacon. My nanites already began to relay information from my fleets. Hundreds of big and small Warp Storms were appeared all around the remote regions of the Imperium. Ultramar was now beset by three minor Warp Storms that suddenly appeared all around it. The Tau Empire was entirely swallowed by a dozen small Warp Storms that appeared and disappeared in intervals of mere seconds. Eldar Craftworlds were being pushed back and forth as the currents of the Warp became so violent that even the Webways were being impacted. The Chaos forces, who could have exploited this chance, were also swept up in a torrent of violent Warp Storms that tore them apart or turned them into hideous Warp Spawns. Even the Orks were affected, and so were the Tyranids. Ork fleets were scattered as they could not handle the sudden violence in the currents of the Warp. The Tyranid Hivefleets and splinter fleets paused as the Astronomicon flickered, and then they began to tore each other apart or invade some random world or swarmed over Daemon Worlds that appeared through the tears in the reality.

"I said, **LET ME GO**!"

My own considerable power flared up. The five dragon hearts that now resided inside my body poured out their incredible energy into every cell of my body, and my own psychic might formed a bubble around me, and my mutant powers crackled as they were amplified by the torrents of energies within my body. Even for the GEoM, the five dragon hearts from five most ancient dragons were not so easy to ignore. An ancient dragon would have lived tens of thousand of years, and in all those times they had collected enormous amounts of mana, a diluted and lesser pure form of energy compared to that of the Ascended energy or the energies of the upper echelon. Yet, the ages that they had been collecting were not so unimportant. Each of the five dragon hearts within my body had energy equal to nearly two hundred full ZPMs. I basically had a thousand ZPMs to fuel my psychic and mutant powers as well as work magic.

The GEoM's psychic tentacles snapped and cracked and disappeared. Though I had defended myself quite well, what ended the attack was GEoM's own realisation that his momentary inattention had brought about incredible damage to the galaxy. Entire solar systems were now exposed to the Warp, while some stars went supernova and others simply flickered out like a candle that has been put out.

**~What is it that you want from me in return for my revival, my imposter brother?~**

_~What is it that you want from me in return for my revival, imposter of my brother?_

_~What is it that you want from me in return for my revival, imposter brother?_

_~What is it that you want from me in return for my revival, imposter?_

_~What is it that you want from me in return for my revival?_

_~What is it that you want from me in return?_

_~What is it that you want from me?_

"I have already give the bill for this revival. I want Space Marines, I want Grey Knights. I wish to possess the most powerful warriors across many dimensions to fight for me."

There was a pause.

**~I cannot see your future. I cannot see, even with all my might, how you and I shall entangle again. Yet, I can sense that one day... you and I shall clash...~**

Wow... He was now focused. All the lesser voices were silenced. Only his voice, only his soul could be heard.

**~Very well. If yours and mine would clash in some distant future, then it would be better that I be there in person.~**

"Then we have an agreement?"

**~Yes.~**

* * *

Healing the God Emperor of Mankind was a long and tiresome affair. I was stuck in his throne room for fifteen months without relief. The three hundred of the most elite Custodes watched my every move.

Firstly, I used my mutant and Alteran's evolution powers as well as the Ascended energy to revive the cells. They were in terrible shape. The Golden Throne and the constant influx of psychic energy had managed to delay his true death, but the cells were almost entirely dead. His limbs were utterly ruined, down to the very cores of his bones and genes. I was almost tempted to throw them out, but I was not willing to risk the three hundred Custodians firing their weapons at me while I was working. The only two tissues that were still marginally alive were the brain and heart. The brain was faring a little better than the heart. The heart had stopped long ago, but there were still about a few hundred cells in terrible condition but still alive. As for the brain, nearly 20% of the cells were alive, barely. As my hands swept over his flesh, I could feel the living cells were beginning to wake once more. Yet, they could not sustain themselves quite yet. The body could not sustain a normal living cells. The cells were alive because I was pouring incredible energy and magic into them.

Then as the living cells were awake, I began to bless them with holy magic and healing magic. The living energy of the living cells began to propagate to other cells, now desiccated husks. First to be healed by my magic were the nucleoli of the cells. The DNA were copied from the living cells and replicated in the dead cells. Still sustained by my power, the nuclei were the next to revive. Soon, other organelles were revived. Then, once the mitochondria were reformed and cell membranes were re-established, I had nearly tripled the number of living cells. Yet, this was far from healing him, or even putting him in the Sarcophagus. I had merely repaired very small part of this long-dead corpse. By the end of the first month, the God Emperor of Mankind had nearly 50% of his brain filled with living brain cells and his walnut-like husk of a heart now had a small red patch of living cells.

As the second month began, I inserted medical nanites into his body under the careful psychic gaze of the God Emperor himself. The nanites began to remove the utterly dead tissues while the living tissues began to spread. Some cells were simply too damaged to revive, so they had to be removed. As the healing process continued, there were more living cells to manage, and individually reviving the cells were out of the question. Besides, I just needed his body to be capable of being taken off the Golden Throne and placed into the Sarcophagus. By the end of the second month, his body was connected several new tubes. The new tubes inserted the Bacta from the StarWars dimension into his body. The Bacta bacteria began to remove the utterly dead cells under the guidance of the medical nanites. Before my third month next to the Golden Throne began, I had returned nearly whole of his heart and most of his brain to life, though the heart was not functioning yet.

It was in my fifth month that I have decided that he was ready to be taken off the Golden Throne for an hour and placed in the Sarcophagus. Taking him off the Golden Throne was more difficult than I had imagined. It appeared the Inquisition had been busy, bringing more psykers to Terra than ever before. During the single hour that we took the God Emperor from his bondage, a dozen of the most powerful psykers in the Imperium, most of them Inquisitors, Grey Knights and Space Marine Librarians, took turns to replace their master. None of them made it out alive. I could see the Ordo Malleus Inquisitor Lord shrivelling into a dried up corpse in less than four minutes. The Grey Knight Epistolary, a rare breed among the entirely psychic Grey Knights, lasted about a minute more. The next Grey Knight Librarian, a Prognosticator, lasted another minute more before he turned into a corpse. In then fifteen minutes, 3750 psykers were sacrificed to reinforce the primary psyker sitting on the Golden Throne. The Chief Librarians of three different Space Marine Chapters were next, and each barely maintained five minutes each, and they were followed by an Ordo Hereticus Inquisitor Lord, who somehow managed to maintain nearly seven minutes before literally turning into dust. Another three Space Marine Chief Librarians were sacrificed to by seventeen more minutes, and the last seven minutes were maintained by the two Grey Knight Librarians aided by a dozen Space Marine Librarians who were gravely weakened afterward.

Yet, after an hour in the Sarcophagus, the GEoM looked much better. Even his dead limbs showed some signs of life, though they were still very mummy-like and they would not move. With his body so healed and spending an hour in the Sarcophagus had strengthened the GEoM's hold on his body. He could channel more psychic energy to the Astronomicon without compromising his body or the eternal war against the Chaos Gods. In fact, with his attention now entirely devoted against the Chaos and for the Astronomicon instead of spending a fraction of his mind on the sustaining of his corpse-like body, the Maelstrom got smaller by nearly 5%, and even the Eye of Terror showed a shrinkage of nearly 0.3%.

Of course, similar treatment continued. Each hour that the GEoM spent in the Sarcophagus had meant that dozens of most powerful psykers in the Imperium were being wasted away as his replacement. However, the High Lords were adamant in their obedience to the order of their God Emperor. The Space Marine Chapters were glad to send their Chief Librarians to their deaths for sake of their Maker. As the month 12 approached, I was forced to make great concession as well. The High Lords and the Inquisition came with the offering, saying that they will even provide a Space Marine Battlebarge and all the armored vehicles of the Space Marines in return for my aid in keeping the Astronomicon alive during GEoM's session in the Sarcophagus. I reluctantly agreed, not just because of the offers, but I wanted to test out my powers in comparison against other psykers of the Imperium of Man. I knew that I was magnitude more powerful than even the most powerful Space Marine Librarian, but compared to the GEoM, I was still a small fry. Still, I had the advantages of Ascended powers, magic and dragon hearts, self-healing mutation and ZPM in storage.

My first time in the Golden Throne was not a pleasant moment. I quickly understood how draining it was to push back the raw powers of the Immaterium itself as well as the malicious presence of the Chaos Gods. Fortunately, my mind was much more powerful and my soul burned much more brightly than all but the GEoM. I was able to maintain nearly an hour by myself. Then I spent another hour with the aid of mere three thousand psykers sacrificed to reinforce me. Of course, I was still far behind the GEoM in terms of efficiency. He burned through about seven psykers every minute during his presence on the Golden Throne, since he got ten thousand psykers to get through a single day. I needed about fifty psykers per minute to get me through my second hour. By the month 14, I was a regular presence upon the Golden Throne, with the GEoM nearly at the point of having his body in good condition. I spent three hours every week while the Imperial psykers took a shift of an hour a week. Then finally, the God Emperor of Mankind was revived.

Actually, I was not there by that time. GEoM assured me that he could take care of his body now, and in return for handing over the Sarcophagus, I was given leave and with assurances that I will not be harassed as I return to my own realm. I was also given the payment for my work. It was hard work indeed. I found myself gravely wasted and weakened, but I now knew my limits and how to expand that limit without hurting myself.

As for my payments, I acquired a group of Space Marines and Grey Knights, their armored vehicles and air support vehicle and a Space Marine Battlebarge.

Firstly, I was given a squad of Grey Knights. A Grey Knight Justicar in Terminator Armor and nine Grey Knight Battlebrothers made up my Grey Knight acquisition. They came with all their Nemesis Force Weapons, Aegis Power Armor and all the spare armaments given to each Grey Knight. Also, I was also given a Grey Knight Chaplain and a Grey Knight Librarian.

Secondly, I was given an Ultramarine Captain, though he was not something I recognised, and his Command Squad. With them came a Rhino, a Predator Destructor, a Whirlwind, five Space Marine Bikes, a Land Speeder and a single Dreadnought named Brother Johan. Not all of the vehicles were from the Ultramarines, but the Predator Destructor and the Whirlwind were from them. The Bikes were from the White Scars, and Land Speeder from the Angels Vermilion, and the Rhino was from Iron Hands. Brother Johan was taken from the Imperial Fists, and with him came a Techmarine, also from the Imperial Fists.

Thirdly, I was given four Tactical Squads of Space Marines. One each from Ultramarines, Praetors of Orpheus, Genesis Chapter and the Novamarines, all from the Ultramarine gene-seed, just like I wanted. It was not that I thought the Ultramarines were the 'best' like Matt Ward, but just because they had all of the 19 implants. If I wanted to steal their genetic secrets, then I would need a good baseline.

* * *

I returned to the Jaffa Empire with the single Battlebarge in tow. Then I joined my fleet, waiting for me on the outskirts of the galaxy. It was hard dragging the massive Space Marine Battlebarge with the Star Wars dimension's hyperdrive, but I managed it.

Now, I was ready to get the fuck out of this galaxy. As much as I loved Warhammer 40K, this galaxy has brought me much conflict within. I fell in love here, and my love was taken from me. Now that I even had the DNA of the GEoM, I just needed a little more.

"Jaffa!"

"Yes, my lord."

"Inform the fleet to prepare for the Dimensional Jump."

"Yes, my god."

Having given the order, I stared out the window for a moment as the ZPMs began to charge the Dimensional Jump device.

I was on board Imperial Primus Mark 6, the latest in my flagship. Since I was in the Warhammer 40K dimension, I had to take in some of the advances as well.

* * *

My eyes lingered across the smooth designs of my new Imperial Primus. The ship was a monster in its size, and an artwork in its design, and a true 'Warship' in its capabilities. Though the rest of my fleet consisted of ships much smaller than the Space Marine Battlebarge, my Imperial Primus Mk.6 was enormous. I had departed from the previously dominant omni-arc design based on the Goa'uld vessels. It's form resembled more from the vessels of the Imperium of Man and that of the StarWars dimension than ever before.

In the centre, at its core, was a massive elongated pentagonal tower that reached nearly 3km from the base to the top. On the top would be an observation deck, a landing pad for shuttles, a shuttle bay with 12-vessel capacity, a swimming pool size of a football field. At the top of the tower, each of the four rear corners of the pentagon is measured at 240m from the centre of the pentagon, while the front corner pointed to the bow is measured at 340m.

At the base of the central tower, the pentagon is much larger. The rear-most two corners are measured at 1km from the exact centre of the pentagon, while the two corners on the sides are measured at 1.2km and the fore-most corner is measured at 3km, making the pentagon very elongated and somewhat like that of a Star Destroyers from Star Wars.

The central tower stands at 30 floors, each deck separated by 3m of armored plating with mechanical systems and artificial gravity generators embedded into them. The exterior armor is also impressive at nearly 5m just for the armor platings on the outside and internal structural wall is also at 5m, giving the tower 10m thick wall. The Primary Bridge is located in this central tower, taking up the forward section of the three floors from 5th to 7th. There, the three-storey Primary Bridge is filled with hundreds of officers and crewmen who work tirelessly to run the ship. It is the 7th floor that I and my Guardians watch over the rest of the Primary Bridge below us. This central tower was the replacement design for the pyramid of the previous Imperial Primus.

With the central tower replacing the traditional squad-base central pyramid, the whole ship looks like star forts of Earth's 15th Century Europe. Actually, Imperial Primus looked like a giant version of the star fort Fort Bourtange at located in the village of Bourtange, Groningen, Netherlands. Of course, my ship was a little more elongated. My ship reached 25km from the extreme points of bow to stern, 12km from starboard to port, and average height of 6km from the lowest point of main superstructure of the vessel, not including the various towers that protrude from the main superstructure. The central tower stands as the highest point of the vessel, standing at 9km from the baseline. The second highest point of the vessel is another pentagonal pyramid on the vessel's underside and it stands at the same height as the central tower but with the added 10m without the flattened top used for observation deck and other facilities.

The ship was also armed to the brim. Using the ram bow style used in the Imperial Navy ships of the Imperium of Man, every sharp corners of the Imperial Primus were capped with powerful armor plating that produces powerful disruption field that could cut through enemy shields and rip open the enemy's hull with ease. Also, there were extra melee weapons for my massive flagship. In case an enemy ship closes in, monstrously long and large mechanical tentacles would grab the enemy ship and tear it apart. The tentacles looks very much like an amalgam between Doc Ock's mechanical tendrils and Techpriests' Mechandrites. Reaching nearly 10km in length and hidden all around the edges of the Imperial Primus, any Tyranid ship that is foolish enough to attempt a melee against my ship would be torn apart.

Of course, the presence of these unusual melee weapons did not indicate that there was anything wrong with its ranged arsenal. On the contrary, the technology gleaned from the 40K universe, there were many new weapons and there were also old weapons upgraded with technologies that I have garnered over the years.

Primarily, the Lance Batteries were added as one of the primary weapons alongside the Ori Beam and Asgard Plasma Beam. Total of 63 Ori Beam weapons were located all over the ship, though they were mainly a forward-arc weapon. Particularly there were three ports of Ori Beam weapons where five arrays were grouped together so that I can fire the Ori Beam like gattling gun. There were 180 Asgard Plasma Beam arrays all across the ship's hull, and they were grouped in threes in order to maximise rapid firing rate. As for the new primary weapons, there were only 36 Lance Batteries, since they were cumbersome things despite their deadly attacks.

As secondary weapons, the Star Wars Turbo Lasers and my Phased Plasma Cannon Mk.4s were located all over the ship, though the Turbo Lasers were used to protect the dorsal section and the underside. The PPC Mk.4, which were much more powerful than their predecessors, were mostly located around the edges of the ship, effectively becoming broadside weapons. With the total of 288 Turbo Lasers and 144 PPCs, there were not many ships that could come within the range of my flagship.

Long range weapons were still three types. The single most powerful missile weapons ever to be invented by the Alterans, the Drones, were placed all over the ship. 48 Drone ports may not seem much to a ship of such size, but there were now enough Drones and storages that each port could send forth a massive swarm of Drones. 120 Torpedoe Tubes could fire any of the many payloads. They could fire the standard Transphasic, Quantum, Photon Torpedoes as well as Tricobalt, Seismic Pulsar, Neutron Burst and Phased Disruption Torpedoes. The 360 Missile Tubes were designed to fire multiple types of missiles from tiny Anti-Fighter Missiles to massive super-ranged Solar Destroyer missiles.

Apart from these big weapons, the Imperial Primus Mk.6 was also armed with 2880 Anti-Fighter Turbolasers, 720 Mk.4 Dual Plasma Blasters, 960 Pulse Phasers, and 960 Point Defence Phasers. In order to protect such vessel against tiny enemies like fighters and bombers, such weapons were installed enmass, and in order to reinforce these defences, there were many hangers all over the ship that carried numerous fighters and bombers, though I didn't have the time to fill them.

* * *

With a flagship like this, I was happy. I was also happy that my fleet now included a Space Marine Battlebarge. I had dramatically reduced my fleet to consist of most elite ships. I didn't want to freak out the SGC and its people by suddenly appearing with a fleet big enough and strong enough to conquer everyone. I needed time and I needed the conflict. It was time to get into the plot and scheme mode. Of course, there were still couple of things I had to do.

First, we jumped to the Dragon Ball universe, and it was still when Goku was still a child. It was easy to take his DNA. I sent probes to try to find Broly, Vegeta and Frieza. As for Piccolo and others, they were worthless. I did partake in the capsule technology, but to my disappointment, they only worked in the particular quantum variable of this dimension.

Second, we jumped to the movie 'Avengers' universe, which happened to be also of 'Ironman', 'Captain America', 'Thor' and 'Hulk'. My plans required me to jumpt to the events of the 'Captain America' as I wanted that serum that made the Captain America. The whole thing was quite simple. Just as the Hydra spy was throwing the last vial, I beamed it out. Once that was done, we jumped once more.

Next, we arrived back in the StarTrek universe, and dropped off some ships. I continued to track back, and we eventually arrived back at the StarWars universe, where the tensions were high. I dropped off the Space Marines and their Battlebarge there, though I kept the Grey Knights with me.

Then, finally, we were back in the SG-1 universe, and the real game was about to begin.

* * *

End of Chapter 87

* * *

Well, there you have it.

GEK has revived the GEoM.

GEK has got some Space Marines for some mysterious reason.

GEK has returned to the SG-1 universe! Finally!

Those of you who found the jumping dimensions rather boring, you will soon find that the story will now be plot-driven, character-oriented, and focused on Stargate SG-1.

See you next chapter!


	88. Chapter 88

Hey, a new chapter already? Yes, it is true. The new chapter is here!

Please enjoy, and I love all your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 88**

**Imperial Palace: Emperor's Residence**

"Walk with me."

I said with low but firm tone. I was standing on the marble floor of the low ground floor balcony that protruded from the back of my palace on Zaras. The grand palace was still long way off from completion, but the residence was already complete. I had a massive garden almost as big as sixteen football fields put together. The view was enjoyable from where I was but I wanted to look at the flowers more closely. So, I ordered the Grey Knight Justicar to follow me. My Guardians took a loose approach to my security since I was in my personal garden in my own palace on my throne world. Besides, they knew that I was no weakling.

The Justicar Hadris and I walked for a minute or so. We looked at the floors and I winced at his heavy footsteps ruining the grass-covered footpath. Though he was out of his Aegis Power Armor, he was still very heavy, and unlike me, he could not alter his own weight to suit the situation.

"I think I need to put a stone footpath here. It's not that I'm calling you fat, but seeing the depth of your shoe print that follows us, it would be better with the footpath."

Hadris paused and looked at the deep footsteps he has made. Yet, he did not speak. The Grey Knights were secretive bunch.

"Well, I suppose any ordinary footpath would sink with you and your brothers on it."

I gauged his reaction. There was none.

"I'm just saying this because I was hoping to make a section here for you and your brothers to train. Doing your training inside my residence would be a silly idea. No matter how inconsequential their cost is, replacing the white marbles that make up my palace every time you break them is quite annoying to my staff."

Then he spoke.

"It would be better outside."

"Finally, you answer me. I'm supposing that you did not speak because you couldn't think of something to say?"

The Justicar seemed annoyed. Even without his armour, he was massive. With me having adjusted my body size to be around 2 meters, he was looking down at me from quite a height.

"The only reason that I am here rather than fighting the daemons that invade the Imperium is because the God Emperor asked this of me."

Now, it was my turn to get annoyed.

"Listen, fool!"

My eyes flashed, and despite his hasty psychic defence, I lifted up into the air like a child eating a candy.

"You and your brothers are here because you were sold, like a slave. Your Emperor have sold you and your devotion to me in return for healing him. Your orders are to serve me as you would have served your God Emperor, and that order still stands."

Floating about a meter in the air and constrained by my powers, the Justicar growled an answer.

"If we are sold so, why should we obey?"

"Are you really going to disobey your own God Emperor to satisfy your pride? I think not, or perhaps I am thinking too highly of you Astartes?"

He paused. Then he bowed his head in despair.

"No... We will obey."

"Good."

I let him down, and I could see his spirit broken. In current state, he would not be able to stand against daemons of his own dimension. It was lucky that this SG-1 universe was quite far from grimdark universe of the Warhammer 40K.

"Despair not, Grey Knight. I have no intention of squandering you like a common rabble. You shall defend my palace during the time that I exile myself into the hands of the Terrans."

The Grey Knight Justicar looked at me.

"Exile yourself?"

"I have made a promise, and in my exile, I hope to greatly improve the defence of Terra. As it stands now, they are frightfully lacking in the defence of holy and significant planet in many dimensions. You would not want to see Terra fall to the hands of xenos and pirates and human-hating heretics, would you?"

"No."

"Good. Then I was hoping that you and your Grey Knight brothers would spend some time here, and help build the defences of my palace. Something to keep you occupied."

He looked at me funny.

"You have purchased us so that we may use our expertise in war to defend your world? Then why have you not brought the Imperial Fists' Techmarine? Why use the Grey Knights, the Daemon-Hunters, to build you a defence?"

I chuckled.

"As I have said, it is something to keep you occupied while I'm gone. Or shall I conjure up a legion of daemons for you to fight?"

"No."

"Excellent. Now, let's have a look at this beautiful flower..."

* * *

**Imperial Palace: Emperor's Office**

"And here are the schematics for the new armours of my Jaffa troops. Make sure the reorganisation of the Jaffa troops is followed by the officer training. I don't want MY Jaffa to fight like the Jaffa of the Goa'uld Empire."

"Of course, my god."

Grazak replied at my command, and took the data pad with the schematics.

"So, before I depart, I want you to get me an estimation of how quickly the military can be reorganised. I want that to be the absolutely the last thing before I go to Tauri."

"Yes, my god."

Then I paused to think if I've missed anything.

"What about the military bastions around the major cities and the Stargates?"

"The engineer corps are looking into it, my lord. Thus far, their conclusion seems to be that it is doable but the real problem would be the materials that should be used in their constructions"

"I don't want them to use any material that I've brought back from my trip. I want them to come up with something from this universe. After the war, the whole galaxy will need to be rebuilt, so do be stringent about the unncessary wasting of resources."

"I shall see to it that the resource build ups are not retarded by any neglect."

"Very good, Grazak. Now, walk with me."

I stood up from behind my desk and walked over to the massive balcony that opened to the inner courtyard, which was large enough to receive sunlight despite it being surrounded by the buildings.

"Do you understand your role?"

"Yes, my god. I completely agree with you that the galaxy requires a real war. Through the devastation of their worlds, that the galaxy shall be made ready to embrace the glorious vision of your design."

I nodded.

"Indeed, Grazak. The ideologies and faiths of old must be shattered beyond comprehension, so that all sentient beings of this galaxy can worship me, and through their blind and absolute worship, the true peace shall be made."

"And it would empower you further to bring peace, prosperity and purpose to other galaxies that lost in their darkness. Only you can bring the galaxies together in light and faith."

"You give me too much credit, my First Prime. Your role in this shall also be legendary. With you as the head of the Galactic Imperium, entire worlds shall fall, and the Crusade of the Righteous shall break our enemies."

Grazak bowed his head, grateful for my compliments. I chuckled and continued his praise.

"It is true, Grazak. You shall always be my Right Hand! You are my Hammer, and my Counsel."

"You honour me, my god. I live only to serve."

"And you shall live till the end of days, and shall always be mine."

"With all my heart, lord."

I turned back to the scenery outside. Then I waved my hand, a signal that Grazak instantly noticed, more from the minor telepathic command that actually from the hand signal. He ordered everyone to leave my office, save for my Guardians. The Guardians, also responding to my telepathic command, began to search my officer for any signs of espionage. They found none, and yet, I was very cautious. Enveloping all fourteen of us in a powerful bubble of energy that expelled even the Ascended Ancients.

"I have a mission for you, Grazak."

"You only needed to command me, lord."

"This is a secret mission that I cannot trust to anyone else outside this bubble."

The nanites in his brain told me that Grazak was genuinely impressed by my trust in him. In truth, I was trusting more of the upgraded nanites in his brain and the sliver of my magic energy that I had recently planted in between his brain cells.

I opened my nanite cloak and my armour, which had normally shielded me from anything, including the view. Inside, my body looked like an anorexic man. It was indeed the side-effect of the Golden Throne. Even though my powers were enough to handle the Golden Throne for few hours every week, the body could not handle the channelling so much energy. It was also true that the battle against the Void Keeper had caused me damages that I had not foreseen. Though I continued to hold my immense power together with my empowered soul and the superior brain that was still functioning, the body was near the point of failure. My dragon hearts were pumping enormous amount of precious mana to keep me sustained, but I simply burned too much energy and too much life force was leaking out from my body.

It was fortunate that I was planning to make a new body anyway, but this state of my body made me a little rushed.

"My god! What has happened?"

"It is not so bad, my friend. My physical body is weakening. I require a new body, but this new body requires some time to complete. I need you to construct a secret base outside the known Stargate network and hidden from everyone and anyone else. I shall even constructed a device to stop the Ascended Ancients from knowing about this."

"Shall I set it up as a cloning facility?"

"No, just in case something happens, I want you to mask it as a secret cloning research facility disguising itself as something else... If someone happens to infiltrate the base, I want them to find a secret factory that masks a secret research facility on chemicals and cloning."

"Yet, the truth shall be a single clone, your new body."

"Indeed, Grazak."

Grazak paused.

"Shall I prepare a planetary facility? It would be easier to hide the real purpose of the facility than that of a space station or asteroid base."

I nodded.

"That may be wiser, my friend."

Then Grazak pointed out a flaw in my plan, or what thought was a flaw.

"Yet, my lord, if I were to involve workers... they may find out about your cloning facility."

I chuckled.

"Make the workers construct the secret cloning facility and the fake factory. I shall grant you one million Bug-form Replicators and ten thousand Clone Troopers from my Custodians."

"What should I do with the workers?"

"I have brought technologies to wipe their minds. Use that on them. Killing them is a waste."

Actually, I didn't really mind Grazak killing the workers, but since they were probably going to be my workers, they were also my power source. Even though their numbers would mean very little to the whole population of my Galactic Imperium, they were still precious to me.

"The ten thousand Clone Troopers shall take care of the defence of the facility. Too many more, and it shall attract attention. It should also be heavily defended, but with its defences disguised and hidden. If guile fails in its duty, then war must defend the facility."

"I understand, my god. It shall be done as you wish."

"And... Hmm? The Stargate has opened... from the Tauri!"

I quickly dismissed the bubble.

"What do they want now, my lord?"

Grazak seemed a little displeased. He wasn't the most hospitable man to the SGC and the Earth. After all, they were the jailers to my exile.

"I can only guess, but I think they have brought me paperwork."

We were quickly beamed down to the massive Gate Room, a mighty fortified room of enormous size. My Gate Room was not as pitiful as that of the SGC. My Stargate was set upon a raised platform very much like that of the Earth's Stargate but my platform were made of solid armour-plated panels with dedicated sewerage pipes and pumps. In case a traveller would enter soaked in liquid of dangerous properties, they would not simply drop to the floor, but would be suctioned into special storage where my scientists would identify it. There were also technologies built around the Stargate against biological or chemical attack. Beyond that, however, the basic defence upon the Stargate was similar to that of SGC. I basically had an Earth-style Iris built into my Stargate. However, I did have separately powered and controlled forcefield generator that could envelop the Stargate in emergencies.

As for my 'security', it was a little overkill. Weapons not yet made available to my Imperium, such as Lascannons or Melta Guns were installed around the Stargate. Exactly 300m from the front of the Stargate was a manned Sabre Weapons Platform with a pair of Lascannons stared directly at anyone who pops out of the Stargate, while two Sabre Weapons Platforms with a pair of Heavy Repeating Blasters (from Star Wars) pointing at the front of the Stargate at 45 degree and 135 degree angles. Also, there was a turret right behind the Stargate, armoured against the Lascannons so that a stray shot does not destroy the pair of Heavy Flamers (from WH40K) pointed at the Stargate.

With such security, I felt safe that almost nothing could get through the gate. Behind the Lascannons was the huge window of the operations room, which was also protected by forcefield and blast shutter. I stood there behind the Operations Officer, who was basically my version of Walter.

"Report."

The Ops Officer was very surprised at my appearance. He almost got out of his seat to bow at my feet had I not restrained him with telekinesis.

"My god! I had no idea..."

"Enough, sergeant. Report."

"Yes, my lord. The Iris is closed and we are receiving visual communication from Tauri-type technology. Shall I put it on the main screen, sire?"

"Do so, sergeant."

I turned to my left, where the large screen blinked on to reveal none other than Doctor Daniel Jackson, and what appeared to be SG-9, the ill-fated diplomatic team that suffered many tragic endings for its members. I remembered that Captain Jonas Hanson, the man who went insane under the harsh sun of the Planet Avnil, or P3X-513 as the Tauri calls it. Also, almost the entirety of the SG-9 was killed by the Jaffa of Svarog on Planet Latona, where the Sentinel Device is.

~Uh... Hello?~

"Greetings, Dr Jackson. I suppose you have brought me the documents as I have asked."

~Yes. Can we talk in person?~

I narrowed my eyes, and I could hear the exasperated mutterings of O'Neill in the background.

"I shall open the Iris that guards my Stargate."

I pressed the button and the Iris opened to reveal the water-like surface of the event-horizon.

"You may walk through now."

Within moments, Daniel Jackson and SG-9 walked through.

* * *

**Imperial Palace: Gate Room**

"Doctor Daniel Jackson, I welcome you to Zaras, my throneworld."

I greeted him grandly, which was a new thing for me, and I suppose was from my experiences in other universes.

"Thanks. I mean, thank you, Emperor."

I chuckled.

"Well, shall we get the pleasantries over and get to the business?"

Daniel Jackson nodded and handed me a brown document-envelop that looked rather full. I opened it and found many documents that I immediately began to read. Much of it dealt with the kind of conditions that I would be provided with during my exile. I was not to contact my empire through the Stargate or subspace. There were other conditions, such as not using Goa'uld technologies or Asgard technologies that are not approved by the SGC and the IOA. However, other than few of those conditions, I was considered a US citizen, and I was expected to obey its laws. Then I saw the new identity that they have cooked up for me. I had given them the name I wanted, Kevin Arthur Leed, and they came up with the background story and documents that I would need. The problem was that they pulled a fast one on me.

"I am to be a sixteen year old? What deceitful treachery is this, Dr Jackson?"

Yet, he was ready for my rebuke.

"You wanted a full-proof identity that cannot be refuted or found to be cleansed. This is the best we could do. Once you get through high school, there will be enough photographic evidences and personal acquaintances to backup your identity as genuine."

My eyes glowed dangerously, and I could feel SG-9's hands slide to their guns.

"Do you really expect me to believe that this is anything more than to keep me under age for two years? Until I am adult on the paperwork, I cannot do many things, especially with your government as my guardian."

"That was previously agreed upon."

"At the time, I had thought to set one of my Guardians to be my guardian, if you pardon my unintentional pun. This trick is awfully close to a trap."

Daniel Jackson did not get to where he was by being an idiot. He was a brilliant man with great skills in rhetoric and persuasion.

"Look at it this way. You are exiling yourself to Earth, and until the truce breaks between the JFL and your Empire, you are going to live on Earth for a long time. Now, you have money. You have... billions of dollars in various accounts."

"Almost all of the accounts are frozen by the orders of IOA."

"Okay, that is true, but you still have several million dollars in available accounts, and you can get the rest after you become an adult. You are going to be one of the richest person on Earth, and you can live in as much luxury as you do here."

"I will have an available account of merely five million dollars, and it is not about luxury, Jackson. It is about power. The power to determine my own destiny, wherever I am. Here, I am the God Emperor of my people, and their destiny is guided by me, and their choices are determined by themselves within the options that I make available to them that would certainly not be offered to them were it not for my generosity. Now, you seek to confine me in the chains and bonds of your laws and tricks like these... and you think I can simply accept this?"

"Wow... your run on sentences has gotten much... nicer?"

I growled, though my head was calculating things.

"You jest?"

"No! We really mean the best for you. I certainly mean the best for you. You are sacrificing all this to save the galaxy from war. I respect that."

My calculations and modified plans were ready. Now that a new idea flashed in my head, I needed to play along. I made myself appear as if I had been persuaded by Jackson.

"Very well, Dr Jackson. I know you to be a man of honour. I shall trust you here, and I shall accept. I shall provide you with a photo of my new appearance in three days."

"That's awfully short time. We would need a week to process the... I will see what I can do. I am sure that the paperwork will be done when you come to Earth."

"In seven days."

He was surprised at my low voice tinged with hate and rage.

"Yes, in seven days. I know you are disappointed but if you look at it, it's a chance to live high school again... and maybe without any regrets this time around."

"Enjoyed your high school, have you, Dr Jackson?"

His false smile cracked a little.

"No... Not particularly."

"I have suspected as much. Would you return to such time?"

"If I had your chance, then I would take it without a moment's hesitation."

He spoke with conviction that believed him.

"Hmm... Very well... I suppose enjoying myself with bedding beautiful high school girls would be solace enough."

Jackson cringe at my words. I suppose he did not see the whole thing in such way.

"You know there is something called 'statutory rape'."

"I know what that is, Dr Jackson. Must I remind you that your government made me a sixteen year old boy?"

"Ah... I see..."

I chuckled darkly at his distress.

"However, I shall need to find a suitable school to enrol to... a school that has certain name, history and traditions. Something that I can boast to the world as part of my history, so that it may reinforce the validity of my identity."

"Of course... Umm... Where do you want to settle?"

I paused and looked over some of the properties I, or the Trust, maintained across the planet Earth.

"Despite most of my assets being liquidated into cash, I do own several properties. I have a villa in Spain, Italy, Greece, a villa and an apartment in France, a manor in England and Scotland. I also have a house and an apartment in California, a place in Las Vegas, an apartment in New York and a mansion in DC."

Jackson was momentarily taken aback by my wealth.

"Ah..."

"Yet, most of these properties are unavailable to me until I reach 18. Your lawyers have drawn up some powerful shackles to bind me."

My words were like blades sharpened to the point of invisibility. They cut deep. Jackson attempted to dissuade my false anger.

"Well, you said 'most' and there should be some."

I answered as if I was mulling over my options.

"The apartment in Los Angeles and the apartment in New York City."

"See, two places."

"They are expensive properties, and as such, they are expensive to maintain, and I have expensive tastes. Mere five million dollars won't cut it."

Jackson narrowed his eyes.

"Five million makes you a very rich man, Emperor."

I chuckled.

"I must live off it over two years, Dr Jackson. As our deal goes, I can bring my Guardians, and thirteen people living in LA in luxury, will not be cheap."

"Perhaps you can forgo some luxury for a while?"

Jackson spoke in hesitant tone.

"You dare mock me!"

"No! I really cannot think of how much luxury you would need as a high school student."

I was done with intimidating him. The luxury really not a problem. It was the power to control the billions that I really wanted. Things that I wanted to buy were not items of luxury, but they were more expensive than any luxury I could buy on Earth.

"Very well, Jackson. You and your tragic lackeys may return to Tauri. I shall send you the photo in three days."

"Thank you for your audience, Emperor."

I shook his hand. This was important for my new scheme.

"Ouch!"

"Hm? I apologise, Dr Jackson. In my distress, my suit seemed to have thought you an enemy."

His hand was little cut and bleeding. My servants brought clean cloth with which Jackson cleaned the small wound.

"You should have a look at that, Dr Jackson."

"Thanks."

I did not see them go, because I needed to really prepare for my exile, and for the new scheme involving Jackson.

* * *

**Emperor's Secret Lab**

I was soon back in my secret lab deep under my palace. Inside the lab were several clone vats. One held the original of my current body, which was powerful. However, in another, my new body was growing, and it was growing slowly. In my research, I've found that accelerated growth, despite the technology to stop it at a level, did have side effects. With body made of such technology, using of advanced powers damaged the body. A Clone Trooper would not know the difference, but as the user of magic, Ascended powers and Mutant powers, my body would suffer greatly for each use. It was no wonder that sitting on that damned Golden Throne has made me vulnerable.

"Hmp... Guardians! Attend!"

Two Guardians quickly assisted me.

"Grrr... My legs are collapsing."

At my assessment, Ba'tet spoke in deep concern.

"My lord... Your new body is not ready."

"I know, and even though I can sustain myself by inserting my soul into computers or in the buffer of the Transference Machines, now that I have been made aware of their damages on my soul makes me hesitant."

My Guardians looked glum. I was not so sad, however.

"Despair not, my friends. I am more powerful and cunning that you suspect."

I pressed a code into a console, and another cloning vat, but encased in time dilation field appeared. It was of a young boy slowly growing into an adult. I coughed, and I coughed blood. I cringed at it, but then I quickly gave command to Ba'tet even as my body began to crack and collapse.

"Check the console. What is the body's biological age?"

"It is at fifteen and three months, my god."

"That is enough. Disable the time dilation and prepare the new transference device."

Even as my bones cracked and shattered into thousands of pieces, and the nerve endings were frayed, my mind remained strong. The experiences upon the Golden Throne, and the absorption of so many psyker souls were enough to strengthen my soul to be greater than before.

"It will soon be ready, my lord."

"Not soon enough..."

Even as I waited, I felt one of my lungs give out and my liver shrivelled up. My kidneys failed, and my left foot desiccated into a dead man's foot.

"It is ready, my god."

"Set me upon it."

"Yes, lord."

They took me out of my suit and put me into the machine. Without the constant healing beam from my suit, my body began to collapse faster, and my intestines were turned into fossils within seconds. Only my brain and my heart remained properly functioning, and both thanks only to the immense soul power I have gained.

Then I felt the soul ripped from the dying body with ease and shoved into the new body. Like always, the memories and consciousness was copied along with my soul.

I opened my eyes and I saw my Guardians outside the vat. Once I opened my eyes, Ba'tet drained the fluid in the vat and I was no longer floating in the artificial amniotic fluid. The vat opened and my guardians wiped off the gooey liquid off my new body. The real 'new' body with all the upgrades was still in the process of developing. Containing the DNA of the God Emperor of Mankind and Goku on top of my previous body, and minus the accelerated growth, the 'new' body of mine needed time to grow. Actually, it would take nearly a decade even with time dilation, albeit time dilation set at a relatively slow pace that would not cause any damage to the body's growth. This new body that I was currently wearing was the body that I would take to Earth.

"Bring me the corpse."

At my command, my Guardians brought out the desiccated corpse that used to be my body. I observed it for a moment before driving my right hand into the chest. Then I pulled out a small orb, only as big as a golf ball, but made of five different colours of red, blue, green, white and gold. This was a highly compressed form of the dragon hearts, bound into a single orb. This orb contained raw power equal to least a thousand ZPMs, and such power was in stable state.

"Knife."

Ba'tet gave me a very sharp knife imbued with power field like that of a Power Weapon from WH40K-verse. I drove the knife into my chest, and then shoved the orb deep into my chest, placing it right underneath the heart.

"I shall now meditate. Activate the time dilation. Set the device at 1 hour to one year."

My Guardians nodded, fully understanding that I needed time to properly ready myself. Before I entered my meditation chamber, I enacted the scheme that I placed on Daniel Jackson.

* * *

**SGC**

Doctor Daniel Jackson had returned to SGC, and after debriefing and getting a check up at the Infirmary for his hand, he went to take a hot shower. There was some part of him that just kept nagging at him about the Emperor. Sighing, he finished his shower and dried himself off. Then something flashed, and he was startled.

"What?"

Intense pain spread across his hand that reached to his shoulders. He knew something was wrong, and he quickly ran to the Infirmary.

"Doc!"

Dr Carolyn Lam, MD, was on duty and she had treated Daniel's hand only an hour ago.

"What's wrong, Dr Jackson?"

"There was a shooting pain from the wound that reached my shoulder."

After a little panic and hours of tests, Daniel and the rest of SG-1 was sitting around the conference table with General Landry and Dr Lam.

"So, what can you tell us, Dr Lam?"

Landry's question was directed at his daughter, but he was being professional.

"After the blood test and a barrage of other tests, we have found this."

She clicked a button on her remote control and the large flat-screen TV showed what appeared to be Daniel's haemoglobins, and those red blood cells had tiny honey-comb shaped dots attached to them.

"Let me guess... nanites?"

Colonel Sam Carter, who was now the second-in-command of SGC recognised it right away. Colonel Cam Mitchell chuckled darkly to Daniel.

"I guess the 'Emperor' did like the deal IOA made them and took it out on you."

"Yeah."

Ignoring the two men, Landry looked at Dr Lam again.

"What can you tell us, Doc?"

"Well, general, these nanites seems to be some sort of transmitter. They are not multiplying, but they are trying to follow the haemoglobins to Dr Jackson's nervous systems, particularly the optical nerves."

Vala took her chance to join in the conversation.

"You mean his eyes?"

"Yes."

"So he wanted Daniel to be his unwitting spy. Goa'ulds use different methods to spy on each other so much, it is such a simple deduction. Though his method wasn't very good."

Yet, Sam did not agree with Vala on this one.

"No, actually, it is a brilliant method. The same method that he had used on me back on the Atlantis. Had we not found the device on the Atlantis, I could still have the nanites in my head."

Carter mentioned about a device that helped extract the Emperor's nanites from Sam.

"Yes, I've read the report. Can you get it here?"

Landry was quite concerned about Daniel, both as a friend and as a general who is concerned about the security of his base.

"It is stored at the Groom Lake. I could have it delivered here within the hour, sir."

"Do it. Meanwhile, let's think about why the Emperor did this on the eve of his self-imposed exile."

* * *

**END of Chapter 88**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. GEK is back in action with all this schemes! Hahahaha!


	89. Chapter 89

Well, this is the Christmas present! A new chapter!  
Since I have kept the sexual parts out of the story for GEK's small moment of catharsis, I have added a little sexual stuff in here, nothing too hardcore though.  
After all, the story is only M rated... Hahaha!

ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 89**

**SGC**

"Ow! Ow! That hurts."

Daniel cringed as the tiny droplets of silver came out of the wound in his hand.

"Don't be such a baby, Daniel. Sam had to rip those things from her eyeballs."

Vala scoffed at Daniel's whining, and Sam frowned a little at the painful memory of her own extraction.

"You are lucky, Daniel. Having these removed from optical nerves is really unpleasant. That's it. All done. The scans show no residual nanites in your body."

"Good. Do we know what he was trying to do with them?"

Sam shook her head as she sealed the nanites into a special container and packed up the Ancient device. It was still highly valuable machine as it was recovered from deep recesses of Atlantis.

"Perhaps, I could answer that."

A new voice interjected. Everyone turned to see a well-tanned Caucasian man with dark blond hair and deep green eyes. He was wearing a suit like a bodyguard, but the suit was much more expensive and he had expensive-looking watch.

"Director Fury."

Daniel recognised and acknowledged the Director of SGI, the Stargate Intelligence. Director Marcus Fury was the Director of Strategic Analysis Division of SGI, and a man who is considered the third most influential man in the SGI, particularly in dealing with the Galactic Imperium, currently considered as the single most important organisation in the galaxy that the SGI deals with.

"It's good to see you again, Dr Jackson, though I wished that we would meet again in better circumstances."

The man was sharp but he was quite likeable.

"Please, call me Daniel."

"Ah, yes. I remember your penchant for first-names. Anyway, Daniel, I think my people have figured out why he has infected you with nanites."

That got everyone's attention.

"Please, go on."

"As you know, Dr Kevin Leed was the parallel counterpart to the Emperor. I believe that he has long suspected the existence and presence of his parallel. Now, as the Tok'ra informed us, the Emperor has been out of contact for a long time, and during that time, he made no contact with his Imperium at all. We believe that the Emperor's return also resumes his search for his counterpart."

Sam's eyes narrowed.

"They are looking for Dr Leed?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't know that Dr Leed is dead?"

Daniel mused at this.

"So, he got me infected with nanites so that could confirm the existence of Dr Leed? How would he know that I would ever access him?"

"It is logical that upon your return, you would be debriefed, and if we hadn't encountered the nanites in your hand and arm, then you would have been summoned to SGI and..."

"Ah... I see. But now that we've removed the nanites, he has no idea that Dr Leed was killed in car crash."

Fury nodded grimly.

"And we would like to keep it that way. Although he cannot confirm the existence of Dr Leed, we rather keep it from him, and even if he finds out he exists, then we would like to keep his death secret."

Daniel agreed.

"It is really unfortunate though. He was a good man. With his knowledge and analysis of his own psyche, we had a huge advantage against the Emperor."

Sam finally put away the equipment and handed it over to an Airman and his escorts to return the device to Area 51 then returned to the table. Seeing Sam back, Fury cleared his throat.

"Anyway, the analysis I have with me about this most recent incursion from the Imperium should be reported to General Landry."

"Does Jack know?"

Daniel quickly asked Fury.

"Yes, I have sent the report to the General O'Neill, and then I came right here."

"Good. Shall we?"

"Lead the way."

Fury, Daniel, Sam and Vala all stood up and headed toward the conference room. Landry was already waiting with Cam, Ryac and Captain Jennifer Hailey, who has finally joined the legendary SG-1 as the replacement for Colonel Sam Carter. It was in fact Sam's great recommendations that Jennifer was given this post despite her young age. She was a gifted protege indeed, and under the tutelage of Sam Carter, she had grown into a great officer. She still displayed her independent streaks, but her recent accomplishments have seen to her success in the SGC. Her designs for the Asgard-based Automated Shipyard had greatly impressed many in the SGC and IOA as well as the POTUS.

It was not just Jennifer who had joined the SG-1 as a permanent member. Ryac, son of Teal'c, had replaced his father as the member of SG-1, also a legend even among the Jaffa. His performances had greatly impressed the military personnel while his diplomatic skills had impressed IOA. Ryac had grown into a fine warrior as well as a fine diplomat who can think independently, think quickly on the spot, and think deeply about what is going on. While Teal'c had been a great help on the field due to his skills and experiences, he was no diplomat. His inability to deal with the newly formed IOA had been forgotten within the weeks that Ryac had arrived fulfil the dual role as a member of SG-1 and as the Jaffa Ambassador to Tauri.

"Director Fury, I had thought you got lost on your way."

Landry gently chided Fury for his tardiness, but there was no real bite to it. It was more of a friendly banter, perhaps indicative of the long history between Fury and Landry. Landry has been trusting of Fury, despite his general disapproval of the spy-type individuals.

"A thousand apologies, general. I have encountered Dr Jackson and others on my way here."

Fury apologised, and Cam raised his eyebrows.

"You know, you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

Cam frowned for a moment to think of the name.

"You know... ummm... Yeah, that Doctor Leed who died few months ago. You speak in such similar manner."

Fury seemed to pause for a moment, and in that moment, Daniel thought Fury had gotten paler. Then Fury quickly recovered.

"How so, colonel?"

"Like how you speak like old books. Even Daniel doesn't say 'a thousand apologies' or 'encountered' so naturally like that. We just use 'sorry' and 'met'."

At Cam's assessment, Sam also nodded too.

"Huh... Yeah, now that we think about it, you do sound like Dr Leed."

Fury seemed to mull over the comments for a second before smiling and replying.

"Dr Leed has been a good friend of mine even before we encountered his parallel counterpart. He was a good scientist and we often shared food at the mess back in the Area 51."

"Oh, yeah. You've worked with him before SGI was formed."

Someone remembered such fact, though it was very feint memory. Then Cam apologised.

"Sorry, Director. I didn't know Dr Leed's death was a sore point with you."

Fury graciously accepted Cam's apology.

"Pay it no heed... I mean, it doesn't matter. Let's focus on what is important."

Landry also agreed with Fury on that regard.

"Yes, let's hear Director's report on the nanites in Dr Jackson's hand."

Fury handed out the reports, and then inserted his USB on the laptop provided. The screen showed a scan of Daniel's torso, and they could see a silvery line reaching to the base of the neck but kept pooled there as if it was blocked or something.

Fury explained to the table same thing about how the Emperor wanted an eye out for information he has missed during his absence. With the formation of SGI, the number of former-Trust spies in SGC and IOA were quickly found and removed. Of course, the Emperor's cooperation with the issue had been a great help in this, but SGI's dedicated intelligence-gathering activities had resulted in much greater security for the SGC.

"Also, we believe that there are other implications to this act by the Emperor, beyond his need for information. We believe that the Emperor wanted to influence Dr Jackson."

"What? How?"

Daniel asked, as he was quite surprised.

"Upon our analysis, the nanites would not only transmit visual and audio signals from your eyes and ears, but they could receive transmissions."

Now, that has made everyone look alarmed.

"They are removed now, right, Colonel Carter?"

Landry inquired, concerned about Daniel, as he was both somewhat like a family and of great value to SGC.

"Yes, general. I have run several scans and all nanites have been removed."

Landry turned to Fury.

"What was the point? Why would he do this on the eve of his exile? He understands that his life could get very difficult here without our goodwill. If he is unwilling to engage in a galaxy-wide war between his Imperium and the JFL, then he should be lying low."

"We believe that the Emperor was hoping to influence Dr Jackson with visions, perhaps in dreams like how Miss Val Doran was once influenced by Adria."

Now, that had made Vala jumped a little in her seat.

"That rat bastard!"

Her anger was perhaps too over the top, and she recognised that and quickly quietened down. Daniel smiled and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. Landry was getting a little more angry.

"What did he want to gain through manipulating Dr Jackson?"

"We are analysing the residual data in the nanites, sir. These are the images taken from the data so far."

The screen changed. It showed a familiar face to Sam and Daniel.

"That's Skaara!"

Daniel shouted in surprise. It was indeed a picture of Skaara, except he had a little nimbus of energy going on around his body. They knew that Skaara and the rest of Abydonians had ascended to the higher plane of existence when Anubis obliterated Abydos. They were assisted by Oma, who had saved Daniel few times before. As for Daniel, his relationship with Skaara was a deeper one. Skaara was his brother-in-law, as the boy was the younger brother to Sha're, Daniel's first wife and an Abydonian who had been taken by Apophis to be the host of his queen Amaunet.

"Yes, I believe that the image is of an individual named Skaara, who happens to be Dr Jackson's brother-in-law. He, according to Dr Jackson, has 'ascended' with the rest of Abydonians when Anubis fired upon the planet. If this is indeed the case, the Emperor knew which button to press on Dr Jackson."

"Button to press? You mean he deliberately chose Skaara so that I would believe in the fake vision?"

"That is our analysis, Dr Jackson."

Daniel's face darkened.

"I thought he was not as evil as this... He is not a Goa'uld, and he was a host to a Tok'ra..."

Landry answered Daniel's monologue.

"A man can change with such powers, Jackson. If the Emperor has suddenly been given powers like he has now, it would go to his head."

Then Ryac, who had been silently absorbing everything he was hearing, spoke up.

"I am curious, General Landry, Director Fury, as to the 'powers' he has that you talk of."

Fury raised an eyebrow and typed something on the laptop.

"Well, we cannot be certain, but we believe that the Emperor has gained powers comparable to the powers of Priors or even the Orici. We know that he has taken databases from Atlantis and from an Ori Mothership. We know that he has been experimenting with different powers. There has been various reports of how the Emperor has gained 'unnatural powers', even from the Tok'ra spy in the Imperium."

Everyone except Ryac and Jennifer immediately frowned. They had experienced the enormous power of Adria during the Ori Invasion.

"Comparable to Adria... That's not a good thing."

Cam muttered darkly, while Sam paled.

"If he has powers like that of Adria... and he is protected by his nanite cloak that can easily block our EM field from the Prior Disruptor... He could be unstoppable."

At Sam's assessment, Fury seemed concerned.

"Such possibility has reached my desk as well, Colonel Carter. We were hoping that the scientists in Area 51 could come up with a more powerful Anti-Prior Device that can penetrate his nanite cloak."

"No, it doesn't work that way. If we can amp up the EM radiation that can penetrate the EM countermeasures the can conjure up using the nanites, then our device will kill anyone around several miles. We need a new method of delivery."

Sam's word has made Jennifer agree and with the science geeks in such mood of despair, the others were beginning to get concerned. Daniel sighed.

"We know that it is not impossible for someone to create a body capable of such powers. We know of Khalek, the experiment of Anubis, and of Priors and the Orici. Also, we know that he has the Asgard technology."

As Fury explained, Vala put her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Mal Doran?"

"What's with him having Asgard technology got to do with this?"

"Do you know of how the Asgard propagate?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, you know that Asgard used to use cloning and transferred their consciousness into new bodies, right?"

"Yeah."

"We suspect that the Emperor was building his own version of Khalek or Orici and has transferred his consciousness to that new body."

Fury's analysis surprised those around the table.

"Woa... Are you telling us that this Emperor already has the power of Adria or worse?"

Cam's horror was confirmed by Fury's nod. However, Landry did not falter in his focus.

"Let's discuss that another time, colonel. Director Fury, can you tell us for what purpose the Emperor wanted to manipulate Dr Jackson?"

"We cannot be absolutely certain, general, particularly since the passing of Dr Leed. However, we believe that the Emperor wanted something Area 51 sneaked into the SGC on the moment of his exile here."

The next image on the screen showed several lines of computer programming that have been translated in terms of their effects.

"As you see here, the fragments of the programming includes the location of the device, which has been identified as the Area 51."

"What is this device that he wants?"

"We have begun a search for this mysterious item, but believe that it has something to do with immunising himself against the effects of the Anti-Prior Device... permanently."

Now, that concerned those around the conference table a lot.

"He is trying to find a way to ignore the Prior Disruptor? Why would he... Ah... He is not going to wear the nanites. There is a line in the agreement about the absolute absence of nanites when he comes to Earth! That's the point!"

Daniel's eyes opened up to a possibility. He turned to Landry.

"Sir, didn't I hear that a group of civilians are returning from the Imperium later today or something?"

"Yes. Their contract had a clause about monthly paid leave days. We have six civilians returning."

"I think we need to check their bodies for nanites."

Then Fury and Sam understood. Fury spoke first.

"Are you trying to say that the Emperor is going to sneak his nanites through the civilians?"

Then Sam added her voice.

"If his control over the nanites is based on his evolved physiology and that could be blocked with Anti-Prior Device... He needs the immunity from the device to take control of the nanites ferried by the unwitting civilian contractors."

Fury nodded at that assessment.

"I think you are right, Colonel Carter. The agreement requires the Emperor to shed all nanites and technology before moving from the neutral location to the Alpha Site. From Alpha Site, we are going to check him again, and then bring him here."

"But if he already had nanites here, all he needs to have is enough immunity from the Anti-Prior Device to get the nanites, multiply them, and then assemble a new suit of nanites. Wow... this guy is good."

But Fury smiled.

"Well, he has made a mistake, and we have figured out his plan. I think we can prevent this. Please, Colonel Carter, keep that nanite extraction device here for a while. General, I think I need to head off now to see General O'Neill and brief him."

"Very well. Thank you for coming, Director Fury."

Then as Fury was heading out, Vala whispered into Daniel's ears.

"You know, Daniel, I find it extremely interesting that he has the same surname as that character in that comic... What's his name..."

"Nick Fury?"

"Yeah! He was director too, right? So we just need to paint him with darker skin tone and give him a black eye patch and.."

"Stop, Vala. Director Fury is a nice man, and don't need to be mocked with."

"Fine, I just wanted to have a little fun."

"If you want some fun, why don't you take Jennifer and Sam on shopping or something."

"Oh, I love shopping. Can I have your credit card?"

"What? No... I'm still paying off the Vera Wang dress and Jimmy Choo shoes that you wanted for your birthday."

"Don't be such a crybaby..."

* * *

**Imperial Palace: Secret Lab**

Once I was clad in my new 'teenager' flesh, I entered a special meditation chamber and sat in half lotus and focused my mind. The mana from the dragon hearts pulsated within my body, and the psychic power that I was drawing from the Ascended planes, which lacked the hungry and evil Chaos Gods, crackled around my head. This body was much more physically fragile than that of my previous, now destroyed, body. My skin was no longer immune to bullets and such. While my muscles were strong, my skin was more aesthetically pleasing than being immune to harm. Seriously, I could cut my skin with any knife, which was impossible in my last body which had Superman's DNA.

However, I was god-like in other aspects. I was beautiful and handsome at the same time. My skin was flawless but it was a little too white. I did base my new body on Caucasian model, but to me, such minor things as skin-colour was not a factor in my choices. However, my choice was influenced by the unseen, unconscious racism on the planet Earth in this era. I was a white guy now because that was going to aid me in my plans. I required no minor problems that I needed to get over just because of skin-colour. I wanted every advantage that would make me blend into their upper class. The real powers of the highly conservative elites of American society was what I desired to manipulate. So, I made myself a really Caucasian-looking guy. I used my technology to make me look like Chris Hemsworth (from the movie Thor) added with a little of Chris Evans (from the movie Captain America) and a little young Brad Pitt thrown in there. I still kept the black hair, as a reminder of my real origins where my mother was an Asian, and the black hair was an homage to the God Emperor of Mankind, something of an idealised figure in my heart.

I flexed my fingers as I stared down at my naked figure. I then had a sudden curiosity about this teenager body that I now inhabit. I stood up and I conjured up a highly technological mirror.

"Mirror, mirror on... actually... Hmp! Mirror, mirror in the air... tell me my height in both inches and meters."

-Affirmative.-

This AI didn't have a nice personality. It was just too mechanical. I sighed and looked at the corner of the mirror telling me that I was at 69 inches/1.7526 meters/5 foot 9 inches.

"A little too tall? Hmm..."

I stared at the beautifully cut figure in the mirror. Even at sixteen, I was really sexy and handsome.

"The girls are going to like this..."

Beside the handsome face, I was also quite well-muscled. While my arms, chest and shoulders were rather beefy with heavy-set muscles, my waist and belly were lean and I could see the highly defined six-pack. The mirror also showed me my back, which was rippling with muscles also. Yet, I was not beastly, mostly thanks to the lack of body hair save for the pubic area. Now, I looked down at the generous 'endowment' that I possessed.

It was true that in my previous bodies, my sexual appetites had been greatly reduced, and I suspect that it was the side-effect of my body putting all its energies to keeping itself alive. My current 'teenager' body had less of stress than my previous bodies. While it was powerful, it certainly lacked the overload of different abilities that my previous bodies could not cope well with. This body, however, was highly human. Though the tiny bits of God Emperor of Mankind and Goku constituted large parts of my baseline, I only added few mutant powers. Professor Xavier's powers, which was very difficult to isolate, control and use, had added a little telepathy into my body, though I could not actually use same level of mind-reading and stuff in this body. A little of Claire Bennet and Wolverine was there, but not at same level as them. It would be too weird, and this teenager body was too hastily constructed to contain all that. There was a little extra strength, speed, reflexes and endurance added too. Fortunately, without the extra powers that overloaded my system, I was already regaining much of my manhood and sexual appetites.

"Huh... Mirror, simulate my current genitalia... measurements of all kinds, would you please."

The AI responded.

"Hmmm... Let's see... During erected state, I have... nine inches in length and quite thick too. Mirror, calculate, using the current genetic model, the size of my genitalia when it reaches 20 years old."

The mirror showed me ten inches.

"Should I increase the length to eleven inches? May be that's too much? Wait... why am I thinking about this?"

I paused. I was thinking like a boy again, and as a man too. It was such rare moment that I had not encounter for a long time. It was during my time as a normal human that I was overly concerned by my penis size. Since crossing over to other dimensions and gaining new bodies, my thoughts getting further and further from sexual matters.

"I haven't had sex in quite a while."

I did not really consider my relations with Laemis as 'sex'. We were making 'LOVE' and it was a precious and valuable thing between us.

It was a union of souls.

Thinking about Laemis made me sad again.

A single drop of tear fell from my right eye. A veritable tsunami of emotions crashed into my mind. I stood there, naked and crying like a little girl, unable to handle the emotions. Then I paused.

"This damn body... is too human."

Though the brain was still very much that of Alteran derivative, the rest of the body was a little too human. I was already being affected by it. Checking the time dilation again, I breathed in deeply to control myself again.

"Control... I must control myself."

My mind began to focus. The mana from dragon hearts began to circle my real heart. Then after a while, a single tiny ball of concentrated mana, containing energy equivalent to 1% of a full ZPM, appeared around my heart and began to spin around it like an electron spinning around a nucleus. Then the spinning became faster and faster until trail of mana behind the mana orb formed a perfect circle.

"Ah... the Circle of Magic."

The second circle had two orbs, like that of a helium. The third had three orbs, and so on. By the fifth circle, I felt my body full of energy, the bleed-off from forming the Circles have been good for my cells. Then an alarm came. I had lost the track of time within the time dilation. I stood back up, used magic to clean myself, and exited the meditation room.

Outside my room, my Guardians were waiting with my clothes.

"I shall partake the clothings a little later. I have a concern that I'm required to attend to."

We were beamed back to my personal bed chamber, and I set on the edge of my enormous bed, which I haven't used since I did not require sleep or had the sexual desires to use the bed until now.

"I believe I have concubines... yes... bring me some of my concubines."

Within minutes, the youthful versions of Sam Carter and Jennifer Keller appeared, yet, they did not interest me as much as they used to. I wondered why for a second before deciding that the satisfaction of my sexual desires should come first.

"Ba'tet, give me a list of female DNA that we have collected throughout our travels. I shall create myself more concubines, and choose a suitable one among them."

Then I turned to my existing concubines.

"Come here."

Since their deadly attack on my person so long (personal-timeline) ago, their recapture had warned me of their intellect and taste for freedom. So, until I needed them, their brains had blocks in them so that their higher level functions may not work unless I wanted them. This restrictions and the added backup personality had turned them into a perfectly subservient sex slaves who would follow every command without hesitation and with passion.

_(While I would love to write and put a smut scene here, there is no MA classification here. Ah well, just use your imagination!)_

Once I had them 'working' on me, I closed my eyes and connected myself to the network of nanites. Within moments, I was aware of things that was happening around the SGC.

* * *

**SGC – Astral Projection**

I was floating there in my Astral Projection. This was thanks to my newly gained understanding of magic, psychic powers and the secrets of souls.

Of course, the nanites in Daniel Jackson's hand were designed to fail. That's why I put on a display of cutting his hand so that he would recognise the pain in his arms as something cause by me. The use of nanites as spies was an old method that the ingenious people of SGC would quickly figure out. I didn't really expect the Alteran Medical Nanite Recovery Unit to have been found in Atlantis. Yet, it did not matter a single bit. In fact, it was a boon when a man whose surname seemed to be same as Nick Fury's arrived to brief SGC.

I was interested in this Director Fury for a while until I heard about my parallel counterpart. I had long suspected that he existed, but because of how my Dimensional Jump device had corrected the issue of entropic cascade failure, I had no way of confirming the existence. The use of Trust was not an option at the time, as I was in a hurry to get to other universes, and had conveniently forgotten about my parallel brother. Now, his name was back, and I was terribly surprised.

He was dead, and not by some devious schemes or at my hands. He died of a car crash, and from gleaming the information, I could tell that it had caused the SGC, or this new SGI, to lose a major tool for analysing my moves.

In any case, the first part of my scheme had succeeded in diverting the SGC's attention to other things, things that I have made up and designed to fool them. Of course, I had loaded the civilian contractors with nanites to satisfy the suspicions laid upon me. That was the lynch pin of my devious scheme. They would all suspect me for foul play, but my real foul play had not even begun.

I suppose this new scheme would not have been possible if I did not experience the Warhammer 40K universe. The massive uses of psychic power had opened incredible options for me. This was particularly so since the SG-1 universe did not have the same kind of Immaterium as the 40K universe did. There were no daemons or Chaos Gods here. There were Ascended Ancients and few other races who reached such level, but thanks to the Ascended Ancients they were mostly peaceful and unconcerned with things of the mortal planes. The Warp was calm here, and being one of the few, or possibly the only, psyker in the galaxy, I had a free reign. Without entire races of psychic beings spewing their emotions into the Warp, the Warp here was clear and calm. Not only that, the Warp was harder to access in this galaxy. In fact, a Gamma level psyker in the 40K galaxy would be reduced to something akin to Theta or Eta level here. The walls between the reality and the calm of the 'higher plane' was thick and strong.

Even so, I now had the DNA of the most powerful psyker. The DNA of the God Emperor of Mankind had been kind to me, and my psyker powers, even in this weak teenager body, would be at least Beta level, or even Alpha level. Here in the SG-1 universe, my powers were reduced to Zeta level, but without the threat of Chaos, even a Zeta level psyker could be incredibly powerful. In fact, it was my psychic power that I had inserted into Daniel Jackson, with the nanites only the cover for it.

As the discussion in SGC was ending, I set the blob of psychic energy that I put into Daniel Jackson's head to activate within the hour.

* * *

**Imperial Palace: Royal Bedchamber**

Waking up from my Astral Projection, I found Sam Carter clone and Jennifer Keller clone covered in my white gunk, which I soon realised was my semen. Dismissing them without any emotional attachment or such, I dressed myself. Even as I dressed up, I recognised that I was truly far from the original human that I once was. I had evolved beyond that, but my evolution did not necessarily made me a greater man, a better man. I was a god, or a monster. I had lost so much of my humanity, and had it not been for Laemis and her love, I would have been lost. I would have become what I wanted to destroy.

"Well, at least I will have all the time in the world to regain my humanity... or take humanities class."

* * *

**End of Chapter 89**

* * *

How's that? We not a new character Marus Fury, or is he a new character?


	90. Chapter 90

I seriously wondered if I should post this. Then again, it's CHRISTMAS!

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!

Oh, I also wrote a new WH40k story that may or may not pan out. Please, check it out.  
It's called **'Path to Godhood'**, and the protagonist isn't really a protagonist... more of Dark Lord...

* * *

**Chapter 90**

**SGC**

Daniel Jackson was busy again once the problem of nanites was dealt with. Given the relatively cordial relationship that Daniel had with the Emperor saw to it that the archaeologist was still in charge of the reception. Soon, the passport-quality photos of the Emperor and his twelve bodyguards were delivered as well as the exact measurements of their bodies, so that the tailors can fit them suits. The payment was coming out from the Emperor's bank accounts on Earth, and the Emperor did ask for the finest of suits, even though his body was that of slightly larger sixteen year old boy. During the delivery of photos, where Daniel once again met the Emperor, Daniel could not help notice how 'slightly' disappointed the Emperor looked, and, admittedly, Daniel was surprised at such display of emotion, how small it may have been. Daniel suspected that the Emperor new body, a handsome boy he may be, was still a boy and in the throes of puberty. Such times were tumultuous times, and even the Emperor may not control every aspect of his new body, thus the revealing of his disappointment.

It was still few more days until the Emperor was going to go into exile. On that day, the representatives from the Free Jaffa Nation, Jaffa Freedom League, Lucian Alliance and the Tok'ra would attend the official exile of the Emperor. There, the Emperor was to shed his nanites and armor, and wear the fancy Dolce & Gabbana suit and all the coming accessories for the slightly inflated price of $8,000, while his bodyguards will wear clothing package at meagre $5,000. Then, they would be escorted to Alpha Site, where they would be scanned once more before being sent to Earth.

Daniel suddenly looked up at strange tingling feeling.

"What?"

He had felt this kind of feeling before. He knew the strange tingling so very well. He had felt these when he was in the presence of Ascended beings. He felt them when Shifu was here, and back in Kheb, where Oma once resided.

"Who are you? Where are you? Show yourself... or if it's the others that you are worried about..."

~Gazes from afar may rattle the messenger, but the messenger do not fear his own master.~

"Yeah... I kind of missed the riddles."

Daniel sighed and looked around. Then slowly, a glowing being appeared from the wall, and set down in front of Daniel. The light faded, and revealed Shifu, the young boy who was the Harcesis born from Amaunet and Apophis but taken by Oma and allowed to ascend.

"Shifu! It's been a long time!"

~It is good to see you again, Daniel. Yet, I wish we would meet at the end of your days when you would embrace the Death as your equal and not as your destroyer.~

"Still speaking like Oma, aren't you?"

Shifu chuckled.

~Some things are learned, and others are born with, yet we live with both.~

"I guess so..."

Daniel smiled as he sat back down on his stool and offered Shifu the other stool. Shifu shook his head and let his hand pass through the desk as if he was an illusion or in different phase.

"Uh... what?"

~This is highly unusual circumstances, Daniel Jackson. I was sent here.~

Something clicked in Daniel Jackson's head.

"Is it... about the Emperor?"

Shifu nodded grimly. Daniel knew that if the Ascended Ancients involved themselves with the lower planes so openly, then it was a big deal. The last time that the Ascended Ancients involved themselves in the lower planes was when Orlin was first encountered and the weapon on Velona (P4X-636) was destroyed by the Ancients. In most cases, only those in exile or on a mission were encountered. Oma and Orlin were all exiles, and any direct actions taken were prevented by the Others. In some cases, such as that of Ganos Lal, also known as Morgan Le Fey during Arthurian times, were on a mission from the Ascended community. Her directly involvement was prevented, but she was allowed to save Teal'c and confront Adria. So, to have the Ascened Ancients send Shifu to deal with the Emperor, was really unusual, but knowing the Emperor, quite believable circumstances.

~Yes, the Tenebris, as we call him... He is unpredictable, and his powers are unusually strong... enough to warrant an intervention.~

Daniel paused for a moment.

"That's really unusual isn't it? You guys didn't life a finger to help with Anubis when he was half-Ascended, not to mention when the Ori came. The Ori were a real threat to the Ascended, and all you did was send Ganos Lal. What's about the Emperor that you Ascended Ancients are so afraid of?"

Shifu's expression darkened.

~He is called Tenebris for a reason, Daniel Jackson.~

Daniel mulled the name over in his head with his knowledge in Latin.

"Tenebris, tenebrae, tenebricus, tenebrosus... That means 'dark' or 'darkness' but also 'obscurity' as well. Dark, gloomy, murky... shrouded in darkness!"

Something clicked in his head again.

"Tenebricosus... unforeknowable, unforeseen, unknown! That's it! You guys have no idea how he got his power or how to fight him if it comes to that?"

Shifu shook his head again.

~Anubis was but one. Even if he had all the powers in the galaxy, he could be dealt with by one of us. As for Ori, they underestimated us and thought that life-force of two galaxies could make them strong enough to defeat us. We knew about Moros' device, so we helped nudge you towards it.~

"But... the Emperor is different..."

~Yes. He is different. It is not just that he has gained powers similar to that of Priors and Khalek. Tenebris has such powers that could equal to that of five Orici.~

Daniel gulped. He had first-hand experience with Adria, and knew how really powerful she was. If the Emperor was five times as strong as Adria, then the galaxy was in trouble.

"That's the problem?"

~No. Even such powers are nothing to us. The real problem lies in that he is somehow able to access the Ascended planes, albeit only in limited capacity. With even the smallest access, his powers are beyond anything you can conjure up with technology.~

"Wait... He can access the Ascended plane? I thought only the Ascended could do that, or half-Ascended like Anubis... Is the Emperor half-Ascended?"

~Not yet, but even with his body, he has become a force that we are greatly concerned of.~

"Wow... He must really freak you guys out if they sent you to warn us about him."

~In this case, you are directly involved, Daniel Jackson.~

Then Shifu raised his hand to the side of Daniel's head and then pulled a glowing orb out from it. Daniel nearly jumped in his seat.

"What is that?"

~This is the tiny bit of the Ascended power that he has inserted into head.~

"But... the nanites..."

~They were a cover. He knew that you would not search for something like this, when you had an obvious answer.~

Daniel was freaking out.

"What does it do?"

~We do not know. He manipulate the Ascended powers in ways that we have not yet encountered. Thus... we have made a decision...~

"A decision?"

~We cannot and will not directly confront him. However, if your people 'accidentally' discover something that can remove his powers, then we would not interfere...~

"Huh?"

Shifu smiled a tiny naughty smile and something fell on Daniel's desk. It appeared to be a packet in clear plastic. There were many plastic darts with clear serum inside the plastic tubes.

"What are these?"

~I 'cannot' tell you that they may or may not be special drugs that will render the Tenebris and his guards powerless. I also cannot tell you that the tiny piece of paper there is a schematic for a sensor that detects the powers like the Priors or Khalek. It would be awfully convenient, but the arrival such things were 'completely' accidental.~

Shifu gave Daniel a wink before turning back to his serene expression.

~Remember, Daniel. A candlelight may be bright, but they cannot burn without the candle.~

Daniel frowned. His head quickly tried to decipher the riddle. He gave up, but he managed to grab the 'accidentally' appeared objects on his dead.

Shifu, still smiling, turned back to his glowing Ascended form and disappeared. As soon as Shifu was gone, Daniel grabbed the nearest phone.

* * *

Fury touched the darts in the small selection of darts set to be delivered to the Area 51.

"So these are..."

"Yes, Director Fury. I hope our boys in Area 51 can find a way to synthesise this?

Landry answered as he looked over the fancy-looking dart guns that Fury brought from Area 51.

"Have you tried the Asgard synthesiser?"

"The Asgard scans have revealed the molecular and atomic composition of the serum, but there is an unknown factor that stops the synthesis. However, Colonel Carter tells me that if we do it manually, we maybe able to produce the serums."

Fury handed the packet to a shorter man with glasses behind him. Landry raised an eyebrow as if to ask Fury who the shorter man is to be handed such important item.

"This is Section Chief Max Darius. He is a good man, and he is very good at analysing the informations that our teams gather."

Landry gauged this Max person. He was shorter than Fury, and Fury was rather tall. Seemingly a little timid and withdrawn, he did not seem like a person who may fall in with the IOA. Recently, Landry was being stressed by the invisible power play between the SGC and IOA over the direct jurisdiction over the SGI.

"Good. So, these dart guns... They will need to fire at high velocity. Anything less than the speed of a bullet may be blocked by our targets."

Fury nodded.

"Of course, general. They don't just utilise gas-powered propulsion, but they use a sophisticated firing mechanism similar to that of railguns. Unfortunately, these thirty two are all that we could must on such short notice. Most of these are still prototypes, and the ones in blue are older models, so they may not be as powerful as the red ones."

Landry sighed.

"In any case, I am glad that... We have 'found' these serums. I cannot imagine the scope of security issues if the Emperor comes to Earth with such powers. We only suspected his powers at Prior or Khalek level, and at worst, the power level of Adria."

"Even Adria was not an easy target, if my interpretation of the reports are correct."

Landry nodded at Fury's assessment.

"Yes, but given the technological advances we have made, Colonel Carter assures me that the new Anti-Prior devices with plural EM configurations can effectively disable the Emperor if he is indeed at Adria's power level. However..."

Fury continued Landry's sentence.

"If Dr Jackson is correct, the Emperor can overpower the new Anti-Prior devices."

"We will just have to hope that these serums work as they are suppose to."

"All the scans and analysis have show positive simulation, general. What of the field test?"

Landry chuckled.

"We are still waiting to hear from SG-1."

Fury looked down at the Stargate from the conference room.

"I hear they are chasing down a rogue Prior."

"One of the last. He has been fleeing our teams. With the last few insane Priors captured and return to Ori Galaxy, we will finally be free of that nightmare."

The director of the Stargate Intelligence nodded.

"Well, I must get going, general."

"Very good, director. I will inform you of the test result once SG-1 has made their..."

The alarm rang as the Stargate was activated. Fury looked at Landry.

-Unscheduled gate activation! Security teams to the gate room!-

"SG-1?"

"Possible. Let's get down there."

The two men, and the Section Chief Darius, went down to where the Master Chief Sergeant Harriman was calling the security teams.

"Chief?"

Landry's voice asked all the questions. The gate opened behind the iris.

"SG-1's codes, sir. They are reporting green."

"Open the iris."

The iris opened with the usual sound of metal slightly grazing against each other. Landry actually liked the sound compared to the thunderous explosion of the Stargate's activation. Through the open gate, SG-1 appeared, followed by SG-3, SG-25, SG-31 and SG-44. The four combat teams seemed a little wounded here and there, and the medical teams were called, but overall, they seemed fine. Moreover, they had captured the rogue Prior who seemed to be in shock. Not only that, the paper white skins of the Prior seemed a little darker, a little more human.

As Landry and Fury entered the gate room, Cam smiled widely.

"The dart works fine, sir. One shot, and he was down like a tree. Though I think it was the Anti-Prior device that allowed the dart to get past his defences. These dart guns are not shooting them at a velocity that Priors cannot block."

Landry nodded.

"We've got some new dart guns now. Don't worry about that. Let's do the debriefing. Director Fury, would you like to join us?"

Fury turned to Landry and shook his head.

"I must get going general. I do have some schedule to keep. Oh, and would you inform General O'Neill of the dart's success? I have to get on a plane to DC to beg the Senators for the new budget."

"I will take care of it, director."

* * *

**Planet P3R-294**

The day had finally come.

Despite all the stalling, the day of my exile had finally come.

However, not many knew that even my 'exile' was a part of the greater plan to bring the galaxy into my hands.

"And as the galaxy screams in desperation, I shall be their saviour."

I muttered to myself as I peered out from the observation window of my modified Al'kesh. My personal Al'kesh was built from scratch with advanced technologies that I have garnered from various universes. It was a powerful that only I was going use, and in absence, used only by Grazak. It was large than normal Al'kesh, for one thing. It had 20% greater length, 10% in width and 5% taller. The shield system was the Asgard shield comparable to that of USS Odyssey, and the StarTrek's deflector shield worked as the secondary shield. These shields consumed a lot of energy, and such energy requirement was fulfilled by more advanced power generation than Naquadah generators. Of course, I used the more easily available power source of ZPM as the primary power, while the secondary power source was a compact version of fusion reactor from StarTrek, with generous upgrades.

The weapons were also upgraded. Despite looking like an oversized but normal Al'kesh, my Al'kesh had more than two weapons. I gave up the bombardment part of the Al'kesh, but added others. The twin-linked Staff Cannon was replaced by the Dual Plasma Blaster with dedicated tracking sensor to allow maximum targeting capability. Toward the front of the ship, a pair of Pulse Phasers, with orange hue, were installed at a forward arc. On the top of the vessel, a single Turbolaser turret was hidden under the armour plating. Propelled by eight engine exhausts, compared to the four in normal Al'kesh, the ship was faster and packed more punch. Of course, the engines that looked like normal Al'kesh engines were actually disguise and I used the Impulse Drive from StarTrek, which was more versatile.

As I mused, the ship descended into the atmosphere. The planet was a pleasant one, but it had total surface water of nearly 90%, so there were too few landmasses to satisfy the Goa'ulds. They had left it alone, and now the Tauri are using this empty planet as the neutral ground. Then I looked around when I heard the door open. It was Grazak in all his pomps and ceremonial clothings. He looked very much like an Inquisitor from 40K universe, albeit there were less war paraphernalia and more gold and gems. He was wearing an Iron Halo, which was a minor electromagnetic repulse field generator that protected the wearer from ranged attacks. In order to protect my First Prime, I gave him a Power Armour decorated beautifully with gold, and an Iron Halo and personal shielding. Of course, if he wore that in the 40K universe, Grazak would barely survive, since it was more ceremonial garb than actual combat-worthy Power Armour. Still, it was a massive overkill here in SG-1 universe.

"My lord, we shall land within minutes."

"I see."

I chuckled as turned to him. He looked massive in his Power Armour, and I looked relatively smaller, and I had shed my glistening black armour and nanite cloak. Such tools were being upgraded to suit the power and abilities of my new body still being grown inside the secret lab.

"Grazak."

"Yes, my god?"

"How is your new body? Does it satisfy the warrior in you?"

At my words, the huge version of Grazak smiled.

"This body is truly god-like. I can only thank you for such generous gift, my god."

I gave him a new body. It not particularly powerful. I never made such mistake as giving my subordinates more powerful body than mine. My new body being grown in the secret lab was the current 'ultimate' body. Alongside it, there were twelve bodies of my Guardians when they would shed the current human-like body. Another body had been grown there. It was Grazak's body.

"Two hearts, two pairs of lungs, stronger bones, quicker healing, immunity to most poisons, superior visions and hearing, and powerful telekinsis... These are your powers, my friend."

Grazak nodded. I suppose, his new body was not just a gift. It was also an experiment into the aspects of the Space Marine's genetic technology. Secondary Heart, Multi-lung, Ossmodula, Larraman's Organ, Occulobe and Lymen's Ear, and Oolithic Kidney were all grown into the body. This was the point of the body. Space Marines have to be implanted with the organs. If I could grow the body with the organs growing naturally, then it would provide a massive advantage over the Space Marines. Using the Asgard's technology of transferring souls and consciousness, I could create Space Marines not flawed by genetic deviation or failures in genetic matches.

"Again, my lord. I thank you. With these powers, there shall be none that can break me as I guard your Imperium."

"Indeed, my friend."

The ship landed gently, and I saw the five Imperial Hornet fighters fly off. They were the new fighter class that I've introduced since my return to the SG-1 universe.

Hornets were vastly improved versions of Death Gliders, and even to the advanced fighters of the Tauri. The basic form remained same, though the folding of wings were out of question. The wings were bent with gentle angle similar to the F-302 Fighter Interceptors of the Tauri. It had more protruded cockpit, which was a two-men seating, but it had lesser wing-span despite its combined role as atmospheric fighter. This was made possible due to the anti-gravity technology of the StarTrek, and using a little technology from StarWars, I was able to design this beautiful fighter. Of course, eventually, these Hornets would be obsolete in favour of heavier fighters that I would design based on the powerful fighters of the 40K universe. For now, however, the Hornets were powerful, both in offence and in defence.

Powered by a miniature Naquadah fusion generator, the fighter was equipped with a nose-mounted rapid-firing Heavy Laser Cannon (from StarWars) and a pair of twin-linked Imperial Staff Cannons, which fired more rapid, more powerful, more accurate, more energy-efficient and longer ranged plasma bolts. These three primary weapons were all powered by the Naquadah fusion generator, which also powered the primary Impulse Drive redesigned into compact size. However, the Hornet class did contain secondary Zero Point Batteries, which contains rather a lot of energies, and was recharged by the excess from the Naquadah fusion generator. The pair of ZPBatteries powers the Turbojets, taken from the engines of Valkyries from 40K universe, as well as the single layer of StarTrek-based forcefield around the cockpit section. The ZPBatteries also powered the pair of missile pods (from StarWars) built into the underside of the wings that fired up to four missiles before needing reload from the Asgard-based synthesiser, which contains enough materials in the storage module for incredible five reloads, resulting in total of 40 missiles being fired from a single Hornet.

It was not just Hornet class that I've remade for my Imperium. Indeed, my plan was to differentiate the weapons and vessels between the factions that I would manipulate into the Great Galactic War. Already, my plans were in motion. My Imperium were being equipped and armed with weapons and vessels and starships of new designs. Even as I stood here, Death Gliders and Al'kesh bombers were being disassembled by nanites and then stored by the massive Asgard atomic storages built into the mighty shipyards of the Imperium. Not only the lesser ships being replaced, Ha'taks were being refitted, redecorated, and if the ship was old, then it was disassembled as well. Just as the Death Gliders were replaced by the Hornets, the Al'kesh bombers were completely replaced as well. Instead of keeping a large fleet of Al'kesh that would cost more to refit with advanced technology, I've decided to make new class of bombers. Instead of only having the Al'kesh-class mid range bomber, I now had the Regal-class fighter-bombers and the Eagle-class heavy bombers.

The Regal-class fighter-bombers were almost identical copies of UNSC Shortsword-class B-65 Suborbital Long-Range Bombers. Of course, the similarity between my Regal-class and Halo's bomber ended in their appearance. I just loved the long tail-like section of the Shortswords, and thus I designed the Regal-class to look similar. The difference, however, was in the capabilities of my ship. Powered by a Matter/Antimatter Generator (from StarTrek) that was dedicated to the propulsion and shield, and by three Naquadah fusion generators to maintain the primary computer core, life-support, weapons and secondary systems, the Regal-class packed incredible punch despite its short operational range due to the fact that it lacked hyperdrive capability. Firing a short-ranged Anti-Matter Pulse Cannon, only reaching maximum firing range of three hundred kilometres, which was hardly useful in the vastness of space, the Regal-class may appear to lack in ranged bombardment capability to an inexperienced commander.

However, the Regal-class is a fighter-bomber, which means that it works as both bomber and a fighter. While using the AMPC, the Regal-class was also capable of firing a pair of twin-linked Imperial Staff Cannons mounted forward on target-seeking semi-automatic turrets, and a single top mounted Heavy Laser Cannon on turret equipped with Asgard-based target-seeking, projectile-tracing targeting sensor that allows the weapon to work as both the rearguard and point-defence weapon. When used only as a bomber, the three turret-mounted weapons and the AMPC is shut down to reroute all excess power to the real weapon of the Regal-class. The mighty Transphasic Melta Launcher, shortened as either TML or the Flasher, is installed on the underside of the Regal-class. The weapon creates orbs of super-compressed sub-atomically agitated heavy gas trapped in a powerful but time-limited transphasic containment field. Each containment field is capable of existing for a maximum of five seconds, or five thousand kilometres at optimal speed. Being transphasic in nature, the fired orbs often bypass enemy shields and released the deadly payload upon the enemy's hull. The Melta orb instantly vaporised most armor and hull. The more horrifyingly deadly fact about this weapon is that at maximum power, the Flasher fired up to five such orbs before recharging the capacitors. The name Flasher comes from the brilliant white light emitted by the Transphasic containment field refracting the Melta orb. In atmosphere, the Flasher's range is reduced to meagre one thousand kilometres, but it also works as incendiary weapon.

The Eagle-class heavy bomber, on the other hand, was more in line with the traditional idea of bombers. Its design was basically an Al'kesh with wings and front section of StarWars LAAT. This Eagle-class was a lumbering giant. Al'kesh was already massive for an atmospheric bomber, but it was used beyond its capacity as a bomber. The Eagle-class was a really dedicated bomber. Its speed is laughable, since it flew no faster than a normal Al'kesh. However, this massive bomber was tough. Protected by two layers of shields and thick armour platings, the bomber defended itself with five turrets of twin-linked Imperial Staff Cannons. It was due to the dedicated shields and defence weapons that allows this lumbering bomber to reach its destination and drop the rain of hell upon the enemy. Designed primarily to break the enemy's moral or break them physically during planetary battles, the massive empty spaces of the Eagle-class is mostly storage for the bombs that are re-fabricated by the in-built Asgard synthesiser. The problem was that the storage inside the Eagle has a maximum capacity of 1,200 bombs. Not only that, the Eagle can change the setting of the bombs with each reload, thus changing the warheads from simple explosive to plasma to anti-biological or to Melta bomb.

It was my intention, however, to keep the Imperium's military technology to a level only slightly beyond that of the Earth with their Asgard tech. Certainly, I could summon all my spare ships that I've dropped off in other dimensions. Then, I could have conquered the galaxy with ease. Yet, such methods may well incur the wrath of the Ascended Ancients, and the people who survive the war would hate me forever. Afterwards, no matter how I try to brainwash the galaxy into believing that I am a benevolent god, there will always be some who resist me. My current plan would take longer, but it would minimise any dissenters, and would ultimately cost less blood. After all, the constant purges that I would need to do in order to really make the people worship me would steep the galaxy in blood. If I simply conquered everyone, it was entirely possible that I may have to 'reset' the galaxy by building a new Dakara device, which the Ascended Ancients would not allow. These years on Earth shall plant my footprints so deep in the planet with most densely populated planet in the galaxy. Once the whole of Earth is under my influence, even the SGC shall be mine to control, and no matter how much resistance Jack O'Neill and his posse would put up, they would not be able to disobey the will of its people.

Thinking these things made the time fly and I could feel the ship land. I turned to my Guardians.

"Are you ready to do this? Are you not dissatisfied with the weaker body that you have now?"

The Guardians chuckled. Ba'tet smiled as he replied gently.

"My god, we are your Guardians. No matter where you are, or how weak or strong you become, we shall always be by your side."

"Come then, my brothers. We have a world to conquer... through subversion."

There was a greeting ceremony where I had to acknowledge all parties involved in this treaty. We reaffirmed our commitment to peace, and then I undressed inside a large tent, observed by two Earth soldiers, a Tok'ra and two Jaffa warriors. After they were satisfied that I was completely clean, I was scanned for any hidden weapons or technology. It took some time, but eventually, they brought me my clothes. They gave me a single white tank top, a white silk shirt, a full set of suit including a waistcoat, a pair of black socks and a pair of expensive shoes. I slowly put all the clothes on, enjoying the glares from the observing parties. I was the last one out from the tents, and my twelve Guardians were already waiting for me outside. I gave my final farewells to Grazak and my Imperial Jaffa, some of whom openly wept in great sorrow.

The Stargate opened, and we entered the Alpha Site, then after another set of exhaustive scans, we were finally headed to Earth.

* * *

**SGC: Embarkation Room / Gate Room**

General Henry 'Hank' Landry breathed deeply. The air was not stale, as one might expect from an underground facility. It was not only that there were many vents to the surface, but the new Asgard upgrades installed throughout the facility had made the life a lot easier for the people working in the SGC. A life-support system was installed to supply air and scrub CO2 throughout the lower facility in case the upper floors of the Cheyenne Mountain was compromised. It was obviously superior to any previous air ducts and pumps.

The general gulped once more as he looked at his watch once more. The tension in the SGC was enormous. Landry could see sweat running down the new Master Chief's face. Walter had been transferred to Homeworld Command at Pentagon, as requested by O'Neill. The new Master Chief Williamson wasn't bad. He has been with SGC for a long time, and he had been Walter's pupil in the management of SGC and the gate operations. Yet, it had only been few days since the enormous burden on Walter's shoulders were passed down to Williamson.

"Chief?"

"ETA in one minute, general."

The gate room was filled with fully armed soldiers in black. Thirty of them were armed with the prototype dart guns while other thirty were armed with Intar weapons. They had no orders to kill their target, as that would cause an enormous backlash, but what they were about to do was for the security of their planet. Landry could see all sixty men packed into the gate room, and though the gate room had been expanded by the removing the sidewalls and rerouting the corridors, it still seemed crowded. He knew, however, that although he could see his men all ready to fire their darts and Intars but there was something else there. Some sort of energy field that hid the men from the Stargate. It was a field of invisibility used to hide the men hidden in ambush.

Suddenly, the Stargate began to spin.

"Scheduled gate activation, sir."

Landry nodded and spoke into the mike.

"Remember, do not fire until SG-1 and SG-3 are clear. We still don't know what these serums will do to a normal person."

The men did not respond, but they knew their instructions. The Stargate finally opened.

"Code from Alpha-site, sir."

"Establish radio contact."

"Yes, general."

It was a moment later that Cam's voice was heard through the radio.

-General Landry, we are ready to proceed. SG-1 and SG-3 will take point and escort the guests.-

"Very good, colonel. Proceed."

The iris opened and SG-1 walked out of the Stargate, quickly followed by SG-3. The two teams carefully walked out of the way, when the Emperor finally stepped out from the Stargate. He walked so deliberately and slowly, and by the time he reached the bottom of the metal walkway, the rest of his bodyguards were all on the walkway.

In that moment, Landry gently touched the Master Chief's shoulder, and the Chief pressed a small detonator.

Crack!

With a sharp sound, the walkway collapsed so suddenly that the Emperor's bodyguards stumbled. Even the Emperor was a little shaken and he turned to look at what had happened.

Pss!Pss!Pss!Pss!Blam!Blam!Pss!Blam!Pss!Blam!Pss!Pss!Blam!Blam!Pss!Pss!Blam!Pss!Pss!Blam!Pss!

Sounds exploded all around the Emperor and his bodyguards. The holographic fields faded and the sixty soldiers firing darts and Intars were revealed. Almost immediately, dozens of darts were stuck on the Emperor and the bodyguards.

The Emperor looked very surprised.

"What? You dare! You will pay dearly for this insolence!"

Then as if to use his strange powers, he pointed his right palm towards the twenty soldiers in front of him. Nothing happened.

"Huh? Anti-Prior device! They won't save you! ARGH!"

With his roar, the six Anti-Prior device located around the gate room exploded, sending shrapnel to the soldiers. The Emperor's bodyguards went to work as well. The 2m tall warriors with training of Jaffa, stolen Jedi martial arts and martial arts stolen from many dimensions made short work of the soldiers. Yet, something began to happen. The first few soldiers died immediately when the bodyguards' punches and kicks tore through their armour body, but the impacts of their attacks began to weaken.

As for the Emperor, now emboldened by the destruction of Anti-Prior devices, focused his power and let loose a powerful telekinetic shockwave.

"Die!"

Ten of the twenty men in front of him were flung to the wall, crashing painfully but not fatally. The Emperer seemed to realise this, and he looked at his own hands with surprise.

"What have you done? You maggots DARE!"

This time, a torrent of lightning exploded from his palms, strike the remaining soldiers in black as well as SG-1 and SG-3. The men screamed as the lightning bolts seared across their skins, but much to the disappointment of the Emperor, they did not cause serious harm. It was more like being struck with Tasers with somewhat faulty battery. Then, the men who were thrown to the wall opened fire with their Intar weapons, the red bolts striking the Emperor hundreds of times as the soldiers fired on full auto.

"I CANNOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!"

Again, the Emperor focused his quickly waning power. Fire of erupted from his feet and exploded its way toward the soldiers, only to fade as the Emperor stumbled. At this time, his bodyguards were already down, twitching uncontrollably as the serum took effect. Some of the larger bodyguards seemed to shrink a little in size.

The Emperor was on his knees now, sweat dripping from his face like he has been rained on. His focus was so intense that none dared approach him.

"You will pay for this treachery! Do you not think... I... I... I... uh... NO!... no... n..."

With fading words, the Emperor, worshipped by nearly three million souls in this dimension alone, fell.

Then Cam Mitchell took charge.

"Get medical! We got men down!"

He was of course referring to the fourteen dead men, and many wounded. Behind him, Landry was shouting into the PA.

-Containment Team Alpha 1 to Alpha 13 to the Gate Room! Now-

* * *

**SGC: Conference Room**

"Now what?"

The question posed by Vala was a loaded one. Though the panic of having the Emperor on Earth had made them commit to a choice that they would never have made, they soon began to realise the scope of what they have done.

"What is done is done, and now we talk about the consequences and if we are ready for it."

Landry answered finally. Other nodded. Daniel sighed.

"Well, firstly, we cannot tell the Imperials anything remotely related to what we've just done."

That was an implied understanding with rest of the SGC and SGI. If IOA got a word of this, they would freak out. There was too much potential trading and benefits that could be lost if this event got out. As for those of real understanding of the situation, they were worried about war.

"I think we must prepare for a situation where the Imperium throws everything they've got at us."

Cam spoke with dark and grim tone that practically drenched in pessimism.

"You think they will find out?"

"Yes. Not right now, but they will find out eventually."

Daniel looked at his hand before he spoke up.

"I agree with Cam. We must prepare for war, but I think we have an advantage here."

At Daniel's assessment, Landry got curious.

"How so, Jackson?"

"Well, the treaty is actually about the JFL and Lucian Alliance against the Imperium. The Free Jaffa Nation and Tok'ra and us were all observers only. There is no clause in the treaty about peace between Earth and the Imperium."

Then someone knocked on the door.

"What is it?"

"Director Fury is here, general."

"Let him in."

The Airman opened the door and Fury walked in.

"General."

"Director, please have a seat. We have been discussing how we are going to deal with the aftermath."

Fury nodded.

"The Joint Chiefs and the President and General O'Neill has been informed of our success, and they are putting our forces on alert. The Russians, Chinese, British and the French have all agreed to prepare for war."

Vala interjected.

"Wait, let's go back to what Daniel was saying."

"Well, with or without the Emperor here, there was no treaty between us that has been signed. They could literally turn up one morning and fire upon us."

Then Jennifer spoke up.

"But now we have their Emperor. Doesn't that make us the first target?"

Landry shook his head.

"As far as we can tell, we still have massive superiority against the Imperium. Despite their new ships and organised army, their population is incredibly small compared to us. In a long run, the Imperium cannot win, particularly if the Lucian Alliance and JFL hears of a war between the Imperium and us."

Fury nodded.

"There is no love lost between the two factions and the Imperium. If the Imperium budges its fleet even a little, there are going to attack the Imperium."

However, Cam disagreed.

"Neither the Lucian Alliance nor the JFL has the technology to combat the Imperium. It will be a slaughter, and soon, the Imperium will be at our door."

"But..."

The conversation continued deep into the night.

* * *

**SGC: Special Holding Cell A-1**

The God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium was bound by handcuffs to his arms and legs, making him impossible to move. There were twelve guards with their guns pointed at him, and a monodirectional forcefield formed his prison cell.

Yet, with all their security, they could not see the Emperor's face filling up with a smile of a plan well executed.

* * *

**End of Chapter 90**

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoyed that.


	91. Chapter 91

I have this condition. I call it 'impatientitis', and it is a psychological condition where I almost automatically post the chapter that I've just finished writing instead of waiting for reserves to stack up. I hope you don't mind me posting another chapter so soon.

ENJOY!

Oh, and there's a sex scene and some sex talk in this chapter, so if you are under age, I would like to say 'close your eyes'!

PS: I know that you will find it a little weird that SGC let GEK go so easily, but the explanation will happen very soon...

* * *

**Chapter 91**

**SGC: Special Holding Cell A-1**

It had been almost twenty four hours and Daniel Jackson finally came to visit the Emperor. When he entered, the Emperor looked up at him. Surprisingly, Daniel did not see any anger in his eyes. Instead, there was a cold calm that frightened Daniel more than rage.

"Hello? How are you?"

Daniel's greetings were bland, and it was much more bland that he had hoped. Yet, the Emperor responded in that quiet detached tone.

"How are you? Such question may seem rather superfluous, do you not agree, Dr Jackson?"

Daniel nervously smiled. The Emperor did not.

"I suppose... but you must understand that was a precautionary act. Just like how we denied you nanites and technologies, or how you got searched twice."

"I hardly can call this same. You shot at me and my men, and with Anubis' serum as well. I think, once I've recovered all my powers again upon returning to the Imperium, I will have words with the Ascended Ancients and their rules about interfering."

It was a surprise to Daniel that the Emperor guessed the interference from the Ascended Ancients, and he was also surprised that the serum was that of Anubis.

"Why do you think the Ancients interfered?"

"It was obvious, Dr Jackson. The serum was on a world that my people have discovered. I made his lab into mine, and had many guards. To think that the serum was here when it was unknown to the Tauri, I could only guess one group of beings that can pull of such heist without my knowledge. Also, when I mentioned Anubis, you clearly had no idea that Anubis had developed the drug."

"Anubis made it? Why?"

"You've met Khalek."

"Yes... You mean Anubis made the drug to be used against Khalek?"

The Emperor chuckled at Daniel's continued naivety.

"Khalek is a creation of Anubis. Khalek was the prototype for Anubis' army against all life in the galaxy and even against the Ascended Ancients. Unfortunately, Khalek happened to be very intelligent and just as evil as his creator. One such as Anubis does not get to his position without preparing various contingencies. He created the serum to remove Khalek's powers if the need arose... He never got to implant the safety device that would inject Khalek with the serum."

"That makes sense..."

"Do not wreck your brains for things that are too much for you to handle, Dr Jackson. One such example would be the impending war between the Imperium and the Tauri."

"Impending war?"

"Of course, Dr Jackson. You don't think that my people will take kindly to your imprisonment of me, do you?"

Daniel sighed.

"Look we are not going to imprison you. Once we are certain your abilities are gone, we are going to let you get back to your exile."

The Emperor frowned.

"Is that it? That's what this is about? You were just afraid of my powers? You are not going to kill me or put me in a prison to the end of days?"

It was as if the Emperor was sure that SGC will either imprison him in the deepest darkest hole or kill him when he was vulnerable. Daniel noticed this.

"What? No! It was never our intention to hold you any longer than necessary."

The Emperor was not so easily convinced.

"I am sure that you are lying to me, Dr Jackson. Your leaders would have loved to imprison me, possibly because of urgings from either the JFL or the Lucian Alliance, or both."

"No! We did not imprison you on someone else's behest. We just wanted to remove the dangerous powers you had."

The Emperor narrowed his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you so afraid of my powers?"

Daniel was flabbergasted.

"Are you serious? Your powers of shooting lighting out of your fingers is far too dangerous!"

"Then why did you not add it in the treaty? If you had done so, I would have not put in these abilities in the first place."

Now, Daniel was shocked.

"You... You were willing to not have any powers?"

"I am on a self-imposed exile, Daniel Jackson. To me, this exile is as easily broken as the treaty that I've signed. If the peace continues, then I shall enjoy my time here, but if the war comes, then I can always return to my people."

That was true. There was no clause in the treaty that would have limited the Emperor's evolutionary powers. No one had thought about asking him nicely. It was as if they were rushed into things. It was as if someone wanted to 'remove' the Emperor's powers for their own reasons. Emperor seemed to have understood this faster.

"It appears that your vaunted Ascended Ancients were not as benevolent as you have been led to believe."

Daniel was in denial, but even in his head, the answer was right there.

"But... no... He wouldn't do that. They wouldn't."

The Emperor chuckled.

"It appears that we are both victims of those living high above us."

Daniel appeared to be quite shocked.

"Who was it that contacted you? Which Ascended Ancient figured out my plans with nanites and gave you the serum? Was it Skaara? Was it someone from that Diner? It does not matter, I suppose. What is done is done. The serum has a near-permanent effect, and I've shot with many."

Daniel did not speak.

"Now, we must get back to what we were talking about. My release, or the war. Also, how SGC will compensate for this terrible violation of myself and my guards."

Daniel stood up to leave.

"I... I will come back."

"Daniel Jackson, though I was angered at first, I see that my vengeance came in the form of guilt and the shame of being made a fool of... and by someone you trust, no less. Seeing your face with that sad expression is priceless, but it is not enough to satisfy me. Inform your superiors that I am willing to remain quite about this 'incident' but I will want something."

"What do you want?"

"The restriction on my overseas travels. I wish to visit places other than continental USA, and since I am not allowed in Colorado, southern California, Arizona, New Mexico, Texas, and most of the states and regions that borders Canada, I would also like to have most of those restrictions to be removed. I am willing to stay out of Colorado. I've always wanted to visit exotic places like India or Madagascar."

"I... I'll be back."

Daniel Jackson left, and the Emperor sat there, smiling and much more relaxed.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Colorado Springs : O'Malley's Bar & Grill**

It had taken them nearly three hours to make a decision, then another two to process the request. It was already 7 PM by the time I and my Guardians were finally escorted out of the Cheyenne Mountain. They had arranged two SUVs and a limousine for us to ride, and they had light military escorts in similar SUVs.

"It's late and I'm hungry. Let's head to O'Malley's. Colonel Davis, you wouldn't mind the Airforce paying for it, do you? After all, if you guys haven't done something stupid like this, I would already be in New York."

Being annoyed at the delay, I made them suffer a little. Instead of going directly to the airport, we demanded that we stop at that the O'Malley's Bar & Grill so that I may eat steaks. This was the steakhouse where SG-1 ate food after getting the Atanik Armbands. It was after all, my return to Earth, and it was my first time on this version of Earth.

As I mused, I felt the car stopping.

"Oh, how I missed proper steaks cooked by hands and not synthesised. The synthesised food is good and all, but they are all same. I want unique taste. Don't you agree, Ba'tet?"

Of course, this was a lie. I ate steaks and lobsters and other wonderful cuisines while I was in Smallville universe, when I was with Laemis. Oh, I was sad again. Anyway, I said this lie so that the driver, a uniform-wearing Airman, and Colonel Paul Davis would overhear. Davis, whose promotions had been delayed over his long service, became Colonel at last, but he still served as the liaison between SGC and the Department of Homeworld Security.

"Yes, my... I mean, 'Yes, sir.', I agree."

Since we were on Earth, they made my Guardians to stop calling me 'my lord', 'my god', etc. My Guardians were not pleased, but they were reminded from a single look from me that they were on a mission, and this supposed 'self-imposed exile' was merely a step towards something greater.

"Let's see what steak would be really good? Hmm... Care to make a recommendation, Colonel?"

At my urging, David looked through the menu.

"I hear that SG-1 frequents this place. Why don't you call Colonel Carter or General O'Neill and see what's good in this place."

Davis paled.

"I'm sure that everything on the menu are all fine. There should be no need to bother them."

I chuckled.

"I'm certain."

Then a pretty girl in nice cute uniform came up to where Davis and I were sitting. She was about 5'6" and had luscious blonde hair and very blue eyes. She was cute, and I felt blood rushing to my groins, though my absolute control over my body put a pause in that. Her name tag said her name was Amy. Ignoring her for a moment, I turned my eyes to other tables where my Guardians sat in three separate groups with a single Airman sitting with them to help in choosing the food.

"Care to make your order? Today's special is..."

"I have been assured by Colonel here that everything in this place should be fine. I will have whatever today's special is, and this tenderloin steak at rare but warm, and with fries on the side. I would also want a Caesar salad, and a glass of house wine. Colonel, what would you like to order?"

However, my question was rudely interrupted by the blonde waitress.

"You can't have house wine."

I frowned at the audacity of this pretty girl.

"Why not?"

She smiled widely as if I said a joke.

"You are not old enough! We can't serve alcohol to you! I'm sure your uncle can have a glass."

Then it hit me. My body was that of a sixteen year old. I was a sixteen year old boy, and I was not allowed alcohol.

"Colonel... I mean, 'uncle' Davis will have that glass of house wine, and I shall have soda... Lemonade, if you have any."

She smiled again, and Davis ordered his steak. Just before she turned to leave, she winked at me.

"You talk funny."

Even as she walked away, ideas were forming in my head. I turned to Davis, who was obviously uncomfortable.

"Colonel, could you ask someone about the age of consent in the state of Colorado? Particularly about sex between minors."

Davis quickly caught the flow of question. He frowned, as if he clearly disapproved of me even thinking about having sex with the girl. Yet, I needed him to believe that I was very much into sex, and my actions should reinforce the idea that I exiled myself on Earth not just for peace but more mundane issues like having sex with teens. That way, they would suspect less about my activities. Every action I would take must be toward making the SGC dismiss me as 'mostly harmless'. To do that, I must seduce the girl, and if possible be witnessed by Davis or one of the Airforce soldiers during a hurried but passionate sex with the girl. I answered his disapproving gaze quickly.

"Must I remind you, Colonel, that it was your side that made me a sixteen year old. Had I been an adult, it would be statutory rape, but since I am a minor myself, there should be no problem for me to enjoy this little vacation from my Imperium. If I am going to be busy enjoying myself on Earth rather than make trouble for Earth by being back in the Imperium, then you should encourage my enjoyment, don't you agree? Now, call someone in the JAG or something to ask about that age of consent."

My eyes hardened, and he gulped, and quickly took out his phone. I, meanwhile, stood up to go to the bathroom. I could feel many gazes. My Guardians were watching me, and so did the Airmen that sat with my Guardians. Davis was watching me, and the girl was watching me too. She was whispering with her friend, the brunette, and I could tell that they were talking about me. I had noticed earlier that the door to the bathrooms would take me across the restaurant, and she was standing right between me and the bathroom. I gave her a wink on my way there, and after relieving myself, I washed my hands and came back out.

Fortunately, the restaurant wasn't very full, so had some time to chat. I began to talk to her, but my senses continued to detect where the secretive gazes were coming from.

The girl's name 'Amy' was short for Amelia, and her surname Layla. Amelia Layla was a student in the local high school, and though she looked like she could be in the cheerleading squad, she had quit the squad the year before to focus on her studies. She was a very good student. Her grades were A average and her speciality was in math and science. She wanted to become a scientist working on cancer research. It would appear that someone in her family, perhaps not someone in direct family circle but someone dear to her, was either suffering from cancer or has died of cancer.

I made play how I sympathise with those suffering the dreadful disease, and how great it would be to have brilliant young minds like hers could one day cure cancer and save millions people. In truth, I was only interested in her body and the possibility that the SGC will begin to view me more as a philanderer than a serious threat. However, I also regurgitated some things about signal transduction inhibitors and other minor scientific stuff that would enchant her. She had no idea what I said, but I could sense her hormones beginning to boil over, and how she was attracted to me.

As we were chatting, the food was almost ready.

"Hey, I'm going to be staying in Colorado Springs a little longer than I expected, so I would actually like to see it a little more. Do you have any plans tomorrow after school? I promise, I will take you shopping for giving me a tour around the town."

She smiled. Obviously, I looked like a rich boy, since I was clad in clothes that would easily cost a year's salary of an average man. Even my watch was clearly expensive. I guess that for a smart girl like her, she was a little naïve and her romantic ideas about meeting a handsome, charming yet rich 'prince' sweeping her off her feet, was still there somewhere in her unconsciousness.

"Sure... I will give you my number..."

It was very fortunate that she didn't have any plans, but I didn't have phone yet. I pretended to look for my phone.

"Hmm... I don't seem to have my phone on me. Could you wait a moment?"

I rushed to Davis, with all the pretension I could muster to fool Davis. For a single moment there, I was really a boy who was infatuated with the hot blonde girl.

"Give me your phone."

"What?"

"I need to take her number. Now, give it to me, Colonel."

My voice was low but threatening. Obviously, Davis wasn't going to give me his phone, which contained contact numbers of some very important people. Then a saviour came. One of the Airmen, sitting right behind Davis quickly handed me his own phone.

"Thanks, sergeant. I shall not forget this kindness."

I thanked the soldier, and rushed back to Amelia.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Colorado Springs : The Broadmoor (5-Star Hotel)**

"I thought you were leaving the town, Mr Leed."

Davis spoke to me in a wary tone. He even referred to my name here, Kevin Arthur Leed, supposed heir to a highly reclusive multi-billionaire. It was the identity given to me by the US government. I chuckled as I signed my name in beautiful cursive.

"Colonel, I've just met a beautiful girl of my age. I am also a billionaire, though most of my money is locked up by your government, I can still afford certain luxuries."

"Spending over $3,000 for three nights, and renting an expensive car isn't what we were thinking when the Airforce agreed to paying all expenses while you are in Colorado Springs."

"Well, Colonel, I am obviously not going to spend so much of my money when I can never return to the STATE of Colorado let alone Colorado Springs. You should really cut me some slack. Besides, O'Neill and Landry has agreed to pay."

Davis was obviously unhappy with me wasting SGC's money. That was 'despite' knowing how much I paid for the DVDs. However, I had to play the wasteful philanderer and rich playboy to bring low their guard.

"Also, the SGC is paying more than $3,000. They are also paying for the accommodations of my men, and all expenses while they are here. I shall be relaxing tomorrow morning until the local schools finish for the day. Then I shall pick up the beautiful Amelia Layla, and take her shopping and go to movie, and then bring her here, and have sex with her. It will be perfect week for me. As for my bodyguards, they will mostly enjoy their time here. I think Ba'tet, my chief bodyguard will be my driver. See you tomorrow morning, unless you would also like to reserve a room."

He had no choice. I overheard O'Neill shouting into the phone. Davis was stuck with me until I took the plane out of Colorado Springs. I booked $1,300 worth of special spa treatments for me and each of my Guardians, totalling the bill to nearly $17,000 to be paid by the SGC. This was my little revenge against holding me prisoner, though the whole being captured thing was my idea.

The morning came, and fresh soldiers from SGC came to replace those who were with us on the previous day. It was SG-3, and they were in their civilian clothings, and they even brought civilian clothing and a new shirt for Davis, who looked very stressed.

During the morning, I spent my time in blissful spa-heaven. Even my Guardians were moaning in discreet pleasures. We had a great, and expensive, breakfast, and enjoyed spa and massage, and then some drinking of wine and cocktails, before enjoying fantastic lunch, followed by some swimming. Then the time came for me to go pick up my date.

The car that I've rented, and delivered overnight was a Bentley Mulsanne, a very expensive car of luxury. Though I had to wear the same suit, it had been dry-cleaned by the hotel and my shirts were clean as well. Putting the ruby & gold cufflinks, my expensive $1 million watch from Vacheron Constantine, and my $8,000 shoes, I headed out to be greeted by Ba'tet.

"I think I need some clothes that won't freak her out."

It was unfortunate, but I really didn't have any clothes. It wasn't like I could just pop off to LA and come back. Once I left Colorado Springs, it was a bye-bye to the whole State of Colorado for me.

"My lord, perhaps this Amelia person can find you a nice Tauri clothes."

Ba'tet's suggestions were helpful.

"I shall do that, but you need to stop calling me 'my lord' and stop saying the word 'Tauri'."

"It is not an easy habit to break, my... sir."

"Better. Let's call her..."

I already transferred the girl's number to my new phone, brought to me by Davis, though it was going to be a temporary phone. Moreover, it was not an iPhone, so I was going to get rid of it once I was done with the girl.

"Oh, could we go by a pharmacy or something? I think I will need to purchase... I mean I will need to 'buy' some condoms. I was just going to ignore the chance of her falling pregnant, since my physiology was basically human again, but that's such a cruel thing to do to an innocent girl just to satisfy my need to spit in SGC's face."

"Yes, sir."

I began to muse about the sex with Amelia Layla. I wondered how her body would look naked, and how she would respond to my touches. I wondered if her sensual points around her body were like that of... Laemis. I missed Laemis. Even during our making love, she touched me in ways that no human could. Our souls touched, and though we have only met not very long ago, we just clicked. Then we had out baby coming.

I felt tears streaming down my face. I quickly grabbed my handkerchief and wiped the tears. Yet, when my tears touched my skin, I could no longer contain my sorrows. Perhaps it was because I was in this body, but I felt my emotion barriers crack and buckle, and the torrents, such horrid torrents of powerful emotions crashing into my soul like a tornado, like a storm, like a tsunami.

"Laemis... NO!"

I roared and anguished in the pain of my sorrows. I felt like my soul was being ripped apart. It was as if she was alive and was in pain. I felt her pain. She was dead, but I felt her pain, and I felt the terrible fear of losing our son. I felt her, and how she suffered in her death. I felt... numb... yet hurting.

"Master?"

The car had stopped, and I collected myself once more. I calmed down, and Ba'tet was looking at me with worry.

"I'm fine."

I spoke hoarsely. Yet, he could tell that I was not utterly fine.

"No... I am not fine, but I will be... and I shall have my vengeance."

For a moment, I felt every fibre in my body wake up in a dreadful wrath. Literally, every fibre of my being hated the Void Keeper. My hate was given form, and I could feel all non-sentient lives around me, such as grass, trees, pets of people, die or suffer at the stifling rage that filled the air around them.

"My Lord!"

Ba'tet shouted in surprise, and I relaxed. My cells went back to their normal selves, and I calmed down.

"Phew... Get me some water."

"Yes, sir."

Drinking the bottle of the water he brought me, I waited the car to move again. Eventually, we arrived at her school. Already, my phone was full of texting that I shared with her. It appeared that Amelia, though beautiful, had been rather proud of herself, and her relatively prudish ways have sent the boys away. While her more 'sluttish' friends had enjoyed sex with many of the football players, Amelia had stopped having casual sex with them since she quit the cheerleading team. Though she had a couple of boyfriends, she saw no future with them at all, and did not like the idea of having romance-less sex with the boys who just wanted to satisfy their own desires. She saw me differently. I sounded highly intellectual, and I appeared to be rather important and rich. The romantic ideas in her head was influencing this hormone-filled teenager, and I was using her without remorse.

"We are here, sir."

"Wait inside."

I saw the school had finally finished, and students were coming out in small groups. Then after about few minutes, Amelia came out with her friends. Though she quit being a cheerleader, she was still friends with some of them, and four girls, including Amelia, were really pretty girls. I was almost tempted to seduce all of the girls for an orgy, but then thought it better than to push SGC's buttons too far.

I saw the girls whispering, and even from the distance, my enhanced hearing could hear them.

"Is that him?"

"Yes."

"Wow! He's hot!"

"And looks rich! Look at the suit, and the shoes!"

"He was wearing like that last night. He's got like twelve bodyguards."

"Really?"

"Oh my god! That's awesome!"

"If you don't like him, can I have him?"

"NO! Besides, he is leaving in a couple of days. Even if he doesn't come back, it will be a beautiful memory."

"OMG! You are gonna sleep with him!"

"Well, wouldn't you? Look at his face! I just melt at that smile."

"So dreamy."

I chuckled lightly at their words. Then something else happened. Five large football players with school jumper came up to the girls.

"Hey, Amy."

The leader seemed to be taken with Amelia, and three of the boys were boyfriends with the three girls. Amelia, however, did not like the leader.

"Hey yourself, Sykes. I gotta go."

"Go where? I know you don't have shift tonight. How about going to the mall with me?"

He grabbed her lightly, but she brushed past him. Then one of the girls made the mistake of revealing Amelia's plans for the day.

"Amy has a date with a rich boy. He's waiting right there, by that expensive looking car."

The football player turned and found me. He was obviously either 17 or 18, and he was big. Dark blond, but with brown eyes, and lots muscles, but still quite lean as well. He was made to play such sports. I was made to be a god. So, such competition of measuring our dicks against our masculinity did not interest me. I just wanted to have sex with Amelia then shower her with gifts, and then possibly get in a shower with her.

"Hey, you!"

He shouted at me.

"Oh, no... So typical."

I muttered as he came close.

"I said, you!"

I raised an eyebrow as he came up to me.

"I suppose you are talking to me... thought it was extremely difficult to recognise how a pale ape such as yourself could speak the languages of men."

"What?"

As I had suspected, the brains were not his speciality.

"Never mind. What is it that you want, ape?"

Then the insult sank in.

"Did you just call me a monkey?"

"An ape is not a monkey, boy. You should pay more attention in class. Now, if you would excuse me, I have a date with the beautiful, charming and intelligent girl named Amelia Laya."

The last line was heard by Amelia, and her face turned bright red.

"Miss Layla, I hope you are fine today?"

"Thanks, Arthur."

"Please, I've only had the chance to rent the car today, but I think I shall purchase one soon enough."

I made no lie about renting the car. I told her that though I was rich, I had moved from England, and arrived only recent, and didn't have much of my own things yet.

"HEY!"

The muscled ape, Sykes, seemed to be angry with me. Without warning, he swung a punch at my face. Even 'weakened' as I have thanks to the serum, I was far beyond normal human. I easily evaded the punch, and I proceeded to stuck my feet out and flipped him over.

"Wow! Was that jujitsu?"

"No, that's uh... um... Karate!"

The other boys whispered as 'Sykes' rolled to the ground, unaware what had just happened to him.

"Shall we, Miss Layla?"

"Okay!"

In Amelia's mind, Sykes were already a non-entity. I put Amelia in my seat, and then moved across the car to sit next to her. Before I got in the car, I looked at the remaining girls and winked at them, adding a sliver of mana from my magic circles around my heart. In that instant, the girls were momentarily infatuated with me, and would do for a few days. If I had the chance to have sex with them in the coming few days, I was quite willing.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

"OH MY GOD!"

That was the sound of Amelia's third orgasm.

Our date had gone very well. I showered her with gifts. She now had three dresses that may or may not wear to the Prom, and six other clothes, two bikinis, four pairs of shoes, three handbags, a small collection of cosmetics, a nice pair of sunglasses and a very naughty lingerie. I smiled and made generous comments, and paid nearly $7,000 in total, and thought that was less expensive than my shoes.

Then we went to eat. It was a fancy restaurant, and I had gained a reservation thanks to a threatening phone call to General Landry. We had a nice food, without alcohol, of course. The dishes actually had very little food, but we didn't want to fall into food coma during the movie, or sex. Fortunately, Amelia was placated enough by our conversation during the dinner, that she wanted to skip the movie. Secretly pleased, I took her back to my suite.

She was very impressed, and tried on her new lingerie. We soon mingled, and as our passions reached a climax I took off my shirt and boxers. She was even more impressed, and gently caressed my six-pact and chest. It was not long before we were fully intimate.

I appeared that my new body was well-made. I was able to give her two orgasms before reaching an orgasm myself, but it really didn't have same kind of pleasure or satisfaction as my melding with Laemis.

For two hours, we had sex, and she reached five orgasms in total and I reached two. As she lay there, panting and exhausted, I closed my eyes and remembered Laemis. The sex and orgasm had done its work, and my stresses were gone, but the comfort that I needed could only come from Laemis and no other.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 91**


	92. Chapter 92

Well, here is a new chapter and it's a long one. I know you have been waiting a while, so I write a little more in the chapter.

You will get to see some things, such as Jon the clone of O'Neill, a little (or a lot of) crossover with the West Wing, and some high school stuff.  
I assure you, however, the high school will only be a small part of GEK's greater schemes on Earth.

Thanks for reading!

**PS**: I think there is a little confusion as to the purpose of this particular chapter, since it lacked the usual things that attracted most of the readers to this story. This chapter does not have fantastic schemes, or actions, or a drip about ships or technologies. It is a bridging chapter, with little plot development. While it appears as GEK settling into his high school life, the chapter is actually about two things: 1. GEK's wealth and how he might use such wealth, 2. Who are the hidden (not obvious ones like Jon O'Neill) spies planted around GEK's new life. It's all about espionage. Real good chapters with plot developments are already being written...

* * *

**Chapter 92**

**Colorado Springs : Colorado Springs Airport**

Amelia had been a good lay for three nights, and I even had a couple of quickies with her friends. Of course, Colonel Davis had been on to me all of those times, and I knew that he had been reporting my actions to generals Landry and O'Neill. Yet, all good things had to end.

Finally, I headed to the Colorado Springs Airport. I had booked first class seats for all my Guardians as well, and that cost me pretty penny, but thanks to the deals I've made with SGC regarding their forced detention of me, I was now able to access one more bank account, and it had just over $22 million, which was a great boon to my dwindling funds. Things I wanted to do would cost me a lot of money, and I didn't want to be delayed with my plans.

"May I get you anything?" The pretty stewardess asked if I wanted anything.

Unfortunately for her, I had already seen through her disguise. It was no magic or powers, but my observation had revealed to me that her gait and poise was far beyond any normal stewardess. She was a soldier, and a well-trained one at that. I also suspected that she was from either IOA or their new intelligence agency called the SGI. For one, she was a British. Though her skills in pretending American accent was good, my super-sensitive ears could tell the difference.

"What can you offer me, miss..." I mumbled.

"You can call me Margaret, or Maggie. As for your drinks, we have several kinds of soda and juice." She smiled in that nice charming way that was a little too perfect for the occasion.

I smiled, and my smile was charming. However, my smile was not for any pleasures, but a laugh at how she tried to trick me. Her mistake was being too mature about it. I was a teen, and no normal woman of her age would interested in someone my age, despite being quite attractive. Even if those minor problems in her accent didn't betray her, other factors contributed to her discovery as a spy.

"Do you have aloe juice?"

Aloe juice was something I've tasted when I visited Korea all the way back in my original universe. It was a little thicker than orange juice without pulp, but it had tiny bits of aloe inside it. I didn't really want to drink it, but I just wanted to mess with her.

"Umm... We don't have that, sir. Is there anything else you would like?" Her words almost stumbled.

Obviously she hadn't prepared those lines very well.

"How about guava juice." I asked.

Almost clucking my tongue at the amateur mistake, I shook my head.

"Never you mind, Maggie. Just give me some lemonades... or Sprite. I am sure that such things available even in the First Class seats."

"Of course."

She smiled, but not really being a stewardess I could see her straining to contain her anger. Then as she passed, I made such a natural gesture with my hand to call Ba'tet who sat across the corridor that when my hand made a clear contact with her butt, she could not say a thing. As she disappeared, Ba'tet whispered.

"My lord... that woman has a movements of a warrior. I have seen many Jaffa woman whose gait and muscles are like that." muttered Ba'tet as his gaze temporarily grazed upon her.

"She is a soldier pretending to be stewardess so that they could keep an eye on me."

Then, silently putting up a field of silence around us using a little magic, I whispered to Ba'tet.

"How is our plan going?"

"We have made appropriate phone calls, my lord. Once we arrive, we shall attract the attention of SGC so that you may get to our real destination without hindrance." replied Ba'tet.

At his assuring words, I relaxed, deciding that this should be more like a vacation than just the 'grand plan'. After all, I was billionaire here, and that kind of money could get me a lot of things. So, I would enjoy my time here all the while carrying on with my devious plans.

"Good. Now, let's keep pretending as if I am normal."

"Of course, sir."

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**New York City: LaGuardia Airport**

I hummed Alicia Keys' "Empire State of Mind Part 2" even though the song would not be sung by the artist for some time in this dimension. Around me were my Guardians, six of them with our bags and other six with free hands as to defend me if something unthinkable happened. Yet, their true purpose of surrounding me in such formation was to leave a false trail for the agents of SGI to follow on.

They would see me and my bodyguards getting into the SUVs and drive away, and they would track the cars using their satellites and such, but the truth would be that I would not be there in the car at all. Even though I had to give up my mutant powers to fool the SGC and placate them into believing me weakened and helpless, I still possessed incredible amount of magic. Five dragon hearts could allow me to use spells that could destroy the whole planet with ease. With five dragon hearts, I could cast spells such as 'Meteor Strike', and since the nearest asteroid belt is just beyond Mars and those space rocks are enormous, one wrong meteor could end the world.

Of course, I had no intention of obliterating the most densely populated planet in the galaxy. Earth was an important world to me as well. Even my Imperium here, whose control now extends beyond the 100 worlds that I've originally set up, had such low population as to make it laughable.

Suddenly, Ba'tet whispered to me. "Their eyes are turned."

Certain people had been contacted to better enable my escape from the gazes of the SGI, and these shady characters received funds from my secret accounts in the Caymans, and they infiltrated the airport. The two weeks I spent in blissful heaven of teenage sex was to allow those shady characters to carry out the plan.

The six agents that I've detected were blocked from view by various janitors, a small group of stewardesses, a man with a broadsheet newspaper and others. They were all paid, and paid well for their troubles. Then as the agents of SGI were momentarily distracted and the CCTVs disrupted by a well placed computer virus, I cast a powerful spell. Ba'tet and I became invisible, and in our place appeared illusions of most powerful kind. Though there was no technology behind it, the magic spell allowed me to construct realistic illusions. The two weeks of sex and play had given me plenty of time to perfect the illusions as well.

* * *

**New York City: Manhattan**

I looked up at the grey skyscraper with darkly tanned window. It was quite imposing in height, but like all human structures, their obsession with land and its prices had made their structures quite thin. They were tall but thin, which was opposite to the massive structures currently constructed on my worlds. I entered the building with Ba'tet in tow. I was wearing my new but still very expensive suit, and that had attracted the attention of the security. I decided to play a nice boy.

"Excuse me, could you direct me to the offices of Gage Whitney Pace?" I asked with a smile.

Impressed by my pleasant manner, the security guard smiled widely and showed me to the elevators.

"Take this elevator to the nineteenth floor, young man." answered the elderly guard.

"Thank you, uh… Miles."

I checked his name tag, and it was always good to call them by the name to get familiar with them. Then I offer my hand. The unwitting man shook my hand, not realized that sometimes handshakes can be very dangerous.

"I've felt magic passing through to the man. What makes the man so important to cast a spell so, sir?" Ba'tet asked as we got on the elevator.

"He has the virtue of working in this building, Ba'tet. He shall be a useful pawn in my works." I replied with a chuckle.

"I see. I suppose that this building as your attention because of the law firm?"

I shook my head.

"The law firm itself means very little to me. However, there is a man here who I have a great interest in."

Ba'tet's eyebrows were raised.

"A lawyer, sir? From all the Tauri movies I have seen, the lawyers in these law firms are diabolical in groups or as individuals. To associate yourself with such base creatures…"

"Do not be fooled by their portrayal, my friend. Besides, I do not look forward to meeting this man because he is a lawyer but because of his potential."

"A potential, sir?"

"Indeed."

I mused as I answered him in detail.

"As I was researching this version of Earth, I've come across something interesting. There is a man, who should be the President of the United States, but Henry Hayes had taken his place in history and from my researches, the timeline of this person is askew from what I already know.

"I do not know this man. He works here?"

I chuckled.

"No, but if I make a direct contact with this potential President, then I would be influencing the timeline in ways that I do not desire it. My plans are complex, my friend, and you will eventually understand what I am doing right now."

"Of course, sir."

"You sound like Alfred."

Ba'tet raised his eyebrows.

"From the Batman comics?"

I was surprised.

"You've read them?"

"I and my brothers have taken the liberty of reading many of the Tauri cultural items, including comic books."

"How clever of you, my friend."

Then the elevator reached nineteenth floor and revealed a spacious but professionally decorated office. There were two pretty girls behind the large receptionist's desk. The blonde one with brunette roots smiled as I and Ba'tet walked up to the receptionists.

"Welcome to Gage Whitney Pace, how may we help you?"

She had a nice pleasant voice. I momentarily wondered if I should seduce her, but realising that nobody from SGI was watching me, I decided to forgo such unproductive activities. Instead, I smiled with all the natural charm I could muster.

"Yes, I am looking for any of your lawyers, preferably someone high up like a Gage, a Whitney or a Pace. I am certain that my portfolio will warrant one of them or at least a senior partner to come out there to greet me."

Though I spoke with such nice manner, my words were so arrogant. I oozed the true upper class brat with a fortune. Ba'tet handed her my portfolio. She smiled nervously before taking a look at the documents from various banks indicating my bank balances. There total amount was written down on the bottom of the first page. Her face smiled before she gulped.

"Please, take a seat, I am sure one our finest associates will be here shortly."

As I sat down, I could see her picking up the phone to speak with some urgency in her voice before running into the office with my portfolio. Of course, my actions were totally out of line, but when you have little over $32 billion in bank accounts you can be as much an asshole you wanted to be.

Indeed, soon I was sitting across a large conference table with none other than Henry Gage and Marcus Whitney sitting on the other side with giant smiles. They had checked my bank statements and called their contacts and confirmed that I was indeed as wealthy as the papers claimed, despite my young age.

"So, what can we at the Gate Whitney Pace can do for you, young master Leed?"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Firstly, you will refer to me just as Mr Leed, and none of that 'young' comment. I need not be reminded that I am only seventeen years old, and my fortunes are locked up in various trust funds that I cannot access until I reach majority or... I become an emancipated minor."

"Of course."

As they sat there, I cast a magic spell. It was 'Charm' spell, that made the target be more attracted to me. Of course, I carefully measured the strength of the spell so that they would 'like' me rather than have sexual arousal about me.

"Mr Gage, Mr Whitney... I wish this problem solved in manners that nobody can interfere. I want every paperwork prepared and ready, and then processes so quickly and definitely that nobody would think to deter me from accessing my fortunes."

"Who would want to interfere?"

"The banks would prefer that my substantial accounts be left where they are, rather than moved around. Also, the US government does not wish me to access my funds, since I am still a piece in their game with my later father's people. As long as they keep me on their leash, my late father's various patents including certain military secrets would be under their control. You may not wish to know the details... but once I am emancipated, I can certainly use the money to build myself a company, which would require a powerful law firm to be employed in legal services."

My words were not without logic, and with the magic, they two older lawyers were quickly under my thumb. I chuckled.

"Of course, we will see to this personally."

I smiled and shook my head.

"I believe that would be a mistake. I do not wish the governments to be informed of my activities just yet, and having such high-profile lawyers as yourselves digging around to help me would set off an alarm."

The idea seemed correct to them. They nodded like idiots.

"Indeed, how could we have not seen this?"

"I'm sure it's a minor oversight, Henry. May I call you, Henry? I feel like you and Marcus are my favourite uncles."

I could see their eyes go blank for a second as my mana pulsed within their brains.

"Of course, Kevin!"

"You can call me Mark. My family and friends do."

I was already a good friend with them within a matter of minutes.

"As I was saying to uncle Henry, I think we need a young associate to deal with my situation."

Then I whispered to them a name with a little mana in it.

~Sam Seaborn~

"Mark, how about that young fella? Uh... Sam..."

"Seaborn? The one I brought in from Dewey Ballantine? He's good."

"But is he good enough for our Arthur here?"

"I think so. Let's bring him in."

"Okay!"

I smiled as I moved my seat so that I would appear close to the two. Now, I moved to seat across Marcus Whitney and next to Henry Gage. Marcus picked up the phone.

"Jenny, could you tell Sam to come here? Seaborn, not Goldman. Yeah, now. Thanks."

I then inquired about Sam Seaborn as if I knew nothing of him.

"Who is this Sam Seaborn?"

They began to tell me about Sam, and it was beyond the fictional biography from the internet about the West Wing TV series. This was a real person, with real life, and a little different from the TV show. For one, he was already on a roll and would soon be offered the position of partnership. In the TV show, it was during the election. It appeared that the timeline was askew in this Stargate-dimension. For one, the Lewis Berryhill did only resemble Henry Hayes, and that was a major line of joke in the Senate because Berryhill was a Senator at this time.

Henry Hayes was elected President in 2004, and he was still popular and he was just re-elected. As a moderate Republican candidate with decent military records, he was well-liked by both the Republican moderates and Democratic moderates, with Kinsey originally brought in the far-rights for the first election. The victory margin had been shallower this election, but he was still quite popular. The election that I was looking at was the 2012 election, and may be it was fortune or someone helping me along, but the re-elected Governor of New Hampshire Josiah Bartlet was still quite spry.

Even during the two weeks of sex with blonde teens back in Colorado Springs, my Guardians and I conversed with magic. While Colonel Davis was busy keeping tabs on me, the SGI loosened their vigilance over my Guardians, who looked like stuck-up Jaffa as Teal'c used to be. My guys did their best to look like they didn't know shit about living on Earth. Thus, they were relatively free to move around and gather information for me. It was through this that I've found about how the timeline of the West Wing had been merged with this universe so seamlessly that I had hard time believing it was real. Now, I didn't really care.

Of course, had it not been for Athena's random comment about leaf-peeping in New Hampshire and its ridiculously popular governor Bartlet, I would never have found out about all this. I had change my plans quickly and without anyone noticing. So, I created a diversion though Daniel Jackson. I caught them in a web of intrigue. I made them believe that they depowered me and I was no threat. Soon, they would find me quite the opposite even without mutant powers, but even that would be a false trail, for I do not lay down my designs in easy manner. In four years, Jed Bartlet would be the President of United States, and he would soon find himself in the middle of a galaxy-wide war. In this war, I needed an Earth president who could manage the economic bomb that would most certainly come with the full disclosure that I may have to force upon the planet.

Whoever blended the West Wing with SG-1 dimension did a fantastic job. Jed Bartlet would be the right age when he would take the office in 2012, and his youngest daughter Zoey was still only 13, and would be 17 when Bartlet would take the office. It was so perfectly seamless, though I expected the future to turn out quite differently from the West Wing TV show, but then again, this was real life rather than the dramatics of a TV show. The real question remained as to who did me this favor. Of course, it was entirely possible that the Void Keeper had a hand in this, but then again there could be someone else who did this. If it was not the Void Keeper, then whoever did this would be extremely powerful, and would be among the top echelon of universal powers.

Sam Seaborn and I got along very well. He was a young and very talented lawyer with excellent skills in rhetoric and speech-writing. I was a young and very rich teen with magic that could charm a stampeding horde of rhinoceroses. Soon, we became very good friends, and we even exchanged phone numbers, although the phone I used to exchange numbers with him was not really under my name and untraceable by SGI. We talked about many things, particularly his political opinions and ideals. I've long known that people respond very well when someone asks about things that they are interested in. Sam was interested in politics, and asking about that allowed him to talk and talk. Of course, my business was handled well.

After promising that I would keep in touch, I rejoined the rest of my Guardians and checked into the hotel. The apartment was being rented and its lease would not be ending any time soon, so I had to stay at the hotel. Besides the apartment was good but not big enough to fit 12 guys as tall as basketball players.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

**Los Angeles**

LA was sunny, and since there was rain for one out of three weeks I had spent in New York, this was better. The hotel had a pool on its roof, and I enjoyed the sun, lazily soaking the energy while awaiting the things I had arranged to be in place.

"Ah... Sometimes, you just need to relax." I smiled

"Yes, my lord... I mean, 'Yes, sir'. Shall I bring you more lemonade?"

"Hm? Yes... with less ice and more lemon, thanks, Valak."

"Always a pleasure, my... sir."

I chuckled as Valak continued to struggle with my new title. As I sipped picked up a strawberry, Ba'tet came to me with a man in tow.

"Hm? Sam? Is that you?"

It was Seaborn.

"Kev! Nice body!"

He almost whistled before he realised that would be awkward.

"Take a seat! What could you possibly have done to have uncle Marcus to send you all the way back to California?"

Sam chuckled as he handed me a thick set of documents.

"I have your emancipation documents. While you are still under-age and must attend a high school, you are free to access your accounts, or at least some of them."

Now, I raised an eyebrow.

"Some of them? Not all?"

Sam nodded grimly.

"I've no idea why, but the federal government has locked all of your major deposits in the US-based banks and the Swiss accounts. However, you now have most of the Cayman Islands accounts you can freely access."

That was a relief. Though my American and Swiss accounts did account for the majority of my cash holdings, the Cayman Islands accounts still held a substantial amount that I can legally use. It was never that I lacked money. My lesser accounts still held plenty of money that I could spend for mundane things like shopping or buy a car. Also, I had some secret accounts that I could use away from the prying eyes of IRS and the US Government. In fact, I still had money from various slush funds from the Trust's more shady accomplices. Drug lords, crime syndicates lost a lot of money when SGC raided the last holdings of the Trust, and in that confusion, I siphoned away about $1.6 billion and put them in secret accounts in Swiss and Cayman Islands. However, it was the 'legal' money that I really wanted to use. After all, $32.7 billion dollars was a lot of cash, and it would be the basis for my small empire on Earth, which I intended to grow into a power that not even the governments could touch.

"You say most, and how many of them, may I ask?"

"You have six accounts opened to you. They were really well buried though, it took a lot of man-hours to dig through the veils."

I nodded with a little smile.

"Would you like some lemonade? My men are making some."

Sam shook his head.

"I still have places to visit. As you have asked, our LA office has been handling your enrollment into one of the private schools here in LA, and I need to go and finalize it."

I shook his hand.

"Thanks for all your efforts, Sam."

"No problem. I will see you in a couple of hours."

"Sure. Oh, and you will have dinner with us, right? My men are excellent cooks."

After Sam left, I pondered my moves. The SGC and SGI had certainly moved fast, and they had shut down much of my liquid assets, but now I had six accounts that held $500 million each, making me capable of accessing $3 billion in 'cash', though that was less than 10% of my total wealth.

"It appears that it would be a mind-game between me and SGI... They should not have tried. Don't they know that I do not play fair?" I chuckled as Ba'tet brought a cup of tea.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The weather in southern California was great as usual. It was sunny, bright and warm, along with being relatively dry which was a boon in such warm climate. It wasn't that I perspired too much or anything, but humidity at such temperatures was not a pleasant thing. This LA climate had one disadvantage, however, and that was my nostalgia.

Laemis had been taken from me in our LA home. I knew that it was a parallel dimension, but I could not help myself from thinking about it. In fact, I had purchased the same house that I lived in the parallel universe. The owner of this house was not selling, but I paid him another half a million dollars to persuade him.

At first, I thought I could live there and perhaps remember my love for Laemis, but it happened to be extremely painful. Her demise was not just a freak accident, but the epitome of my failures. I could not protect the love of my long life, and the child we conceived together. She was ripped from me, and I could not save her. Such thoughts tormented me the very moment I stepped into the house. I could not sell it, of course, but I decided not to live there.

Instead, I purchased an apartment in the heart of LA, near the school I would be attending. I had deliberately arranged the school not long after I was released from the confines of SGC, and I had given the SGI ample time to make their moves.

I settled in very nicely.

My apartment was nice and posh, and decorated with modern taste of sharp contrast between white and black, with slivers of gold giving a nice touch to them.

My apartment was the 402, the middle of the three apartments. The massive high-tech elevator opened up to a three-way corridor. The elevator generously spoke which floor it stopped and had a large screen that displayed pleasant pictures of clouds and blue sky, complete with the audio of chirping birds. Even the circulated air had a scent of grass and sweet flowers, as if the management deliberately added a little something in the ventilation.

The deep crimson carpet with just a hint of decorations on the edges had lined up throughout the short but broad corridor, but it ended just before the doors of the apartments, where a small patch of ivory-tinted marble tiles allowed the owners of the apartments to let out a little welcome rug just before their thick mahogany doors that pushed inwards.

The door was a beauty in itself, and its beautifully-cast brass knob felt smooth and cool on my hand. Pushing that door and entering the place, I felt a moment of satisfaction as my shoes touched the continuation of the marble tiles that ended with an abrupt connection with the darker ivory whose soft thickness was pleasant to stand on.

The walls were redecorated as I had asked, as I did not like the Victorian-style that it maintained from its previous owner, whose Goa'uld-infested body was killed in a raid by SGC. I was not directly involved in the décor, but the professional decorator did the job worthy of the one hundred fifty thousand dollars I paid her for the job. Painted mostly in gentle white with occasional contrasting black marble tiles hung with framed artworks, the place looked great.

To the centre of the apartment was a large living room was a large sofa in white leather sitting low with a coffee table carved out of a whole block of obsidian. The sofa had been littered with crimson duck-feather pillows, and a small folded blanket of the same color. The living room also featured a great set of the biggest TV I had ever seen, and two very large speakers that stood beside the TV like giant monoliths in black.

The living room was connected to the spacious kitchen with white marble tops, and fitted with a massive refrigerator and very nice stove with powerful gas oven and grill in one.

There were three rooms to my apartment. The big master bedroom was mine, and it came with a walk-in closet connecting it to the private bathroom complete with a Jacuzzi, shower booth and toilet. One of the bedrooms was for Ba'tet, the head of my security, filled with all the weapons I could legally acquire and store. The other room was now my study, filled with all the furniture that would fit in with any CEO's office. The two rooms were divided by the main bathroom that came with a big triangular tub, also with Jacuzzi function.

All three rooms and the laundry opened up to the balcony with a sun-roof, and I checked them out, and the view was quite good. Satisfied with the new apartment, I ordered my men to unload all my stuff, though there weren't so many things. Thinking to buy a few more sets of clothes, I opened the fridge. It was filled with bottles of water complimentary from the decorator. I checked it with magic, of course, and was about to open one up when Ba'tet came to me with his phone.

"What is it?" I asked, only mildly interested in the things that I was not the focus of.

"Sir, it appears that the apartments 403 and 401 have been leased recently and I suspect that it may be the doing of SGI." Ba'tet answered, his suit doing him justice.

"You say they have been leased out recently? Hmm... How recent, and by whom?" I demanded, opening the cap of the water bottle and taking a swig.

Ba'tet was well prepared for my questions. He showed me a thin folder with a paper. I opened the folder and saw the photos of the people who had rented the apartments next to mine. The 401 was rented three months ago by three girls sharing the place. I paused for a moment as I looked their young and pleasant faces. They were clearly not girls who had suffered through hardship, but grown under the protection of wealthy and powerful parents, but they were also not dumb girls with no brains either. These girls, however, were the right age and profile to be spies for the SGI, but the time of their lease made it unlikely.

The 403 was taken last month by a family. While the timing seemed unusual and suspect, I doubted whether SGI could create an actual family at such short notice just to plant someone around me. Even a quick research had revealed that the family was rather wealthy and had been in LA for quite some time. These decisions would eventually come to the behaviors of the individuals involved. I just had to hope that my magic skills and powers would grow quickly enough within this new body that I could read others' minds without making alarming displays of power. At the moment, my attempts at such spells would alert the SGC of my hidden powers, and that could not be allowed.

As I flipped through the reports, Ba'tet also informed me of how the rest of his team had set up at the apartment that I had purchased in nostalgia about Laemis. I nodded in approval, since they could not find an apartment in the building any more, but the place was close enough. Besides, I was going to have one of the lesser rooms fitted with bunk beds for at least two of my Guardians. I explained such plans to Ba'tet when the doorbell rang.

"Ba'tet?"

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why the fuck do I have Beethoven's 5th Symphony as my doorbell ring tone?" I growled with clenched teeth at the loud sound.

"I shall see it removed, my lord... Sir..." Ba'tet answered with absolutely straight face.

"Go see... uhh... never mind." I sighed as I walked to the door to answer it.

I opened the door to see a young woman whom I recognized as Kaylee Williamson, one of the three residents of apartment 401. She was much prettier than her photo, which was clearly a photo taken during her awkward days. Although a natural blonde, she now had dark red hair and no pimples. Standing at around 5'7" with clearly well-developed breasts and narrow but well-muscled waist, and long legs without a trace of hair, she looked gorgeous... for a human. Her blue eyes was a clear point of attraction, as well as her bright smiles. It almost appeared as if she came out from her awkward adolescence without being too scarred by things.

A second passed as I finished my initial assessment of her, and she held up a basket filled with small unnecessary things that only had the values in the eyes of those who sold them. The basket had a note with cute girly handwriting that said 'Welcome, neighbor!' on it in bright pink.

"Hi! I'm Kaylee and I live in apartment 401! Welcome to the building, neighbor!" She almost screamed at me, and I could not understand her excitement.

"Hello, Kaylee from apartment 401. I'm Arthur. It's nice to meet you." I replied, unsure as to the next protocol in such situation as if the part of humanity that I had lost over the course of my gradual ascension had been this.

"Nice to meet you, Arthur! How are you settling down? Oh My God! You've changed the colors!" She spoke without a pause, "but how? Our landlord didn't want any wallpapers or painting! We can't even hammer a nail in the wall!"

She was becoming a little annoying. Yet, I decided to be polite.

"I own the apartment, so I can do whatever I like to it." I replied, hoping to cut the conversation short.

"Seriously? Wow! You must be rich! These apartments aren't cheap at all, and even the rent is really high. I have to work my ass off paying for my share of the rent. If daddy didn't help me out once every while, I would not really afford to live in this place." Kaylee continued. "May I come in? Wow, I like what you've done to the place. Black and white, huh? Nice choice."

I hadn't even granted her permission, but she stepped in anyway. While annoyed, I did not find it offensive. In fact, I felt a small part of me wanting to show off my things to her. It appeared that my humanity was returning to me in small doses, starting with sex drive and related matters.

"Thanks. Uh... thanks for the basket, and you got me... soaps!" I exclaimed in excitement not just because the soaps were natural fruit fragrance but because I didn't have a single soap in the apartment.

"Why are you so excited about soaps?" She asked curiously at my surprising joy about the soaps.

"I just realized that I don't have any soaps in my place. I that I think about it, I don't have toothpaste either, not that I have a toothbrush either. Uh... What do you think, Ba'tet?" I asked Ba'tet who was taking a bottle of water from the fridge when my question made him freeze.

"Oh! Sorry, is that your dad?" Kaylee asked, oblivious to clear difference between his and my appearances.

"No, young miss. I am one of young master Leed's bodyguards, and a butler too." He replied, and he obviously took some lessons about being butler too.

"A butler and bodyguard? Wow!"

It took no more than ten more minutes for Kaylee Williamson to take a place in my heart, but this was not because of her perky personality or perky boobs, but because I tolerated her presence, both in order to fool the SGI who would most certainly be watching me as often as possible, and in order to determine if this Kaylee Williamson was a really good spy in disguise.

Soon finding out that I didn't really have anything in the house that helped me to live, such as towels, toilet paper, facial tissues, toothbrushes, and other such items that my bodyguards so inconveniently forgot, Kaylee 'decided' that I needed to go to the mall. Of course, she would be the guide. I allowed this because I could. It pleased me to see such young lady bouncing about trying to help me settle down. While all the things were selected by her and paid for by me, it wasn't a waste of a trip.

* * *

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

* * *

The car stopped gently as I pressed the brake. My BMW was a sleek customized sports car that would be the envy of every male in the school. My first day to this school happened to be a Friday, and I was told that they had casual dress on Friday, while uniform was mandatory from Monday to Thursday. So, I had to dress 'casually', which had meant another shopping trip to the mall. Again, I've taken Kaylee with me, as I required some female perspective. It was also to put her mind at ease, so that I could take another glimpse at her behavior.

She was still a mystery to me, and I still could not figure out if she was a spy or not. Of course, I could use magic, but at current level, a spell that would allow me to read her mind and memory clearly without being too noticeable was a little too difficult. I could force her mind to open up, but that would drive her insane within moments, and that was a display of power that I did not wish my enemies to witness. So, I was forced to resort to mere observation.

If this 'Kaylee' was indeed a spy sent by SGI, then I must keep up the appearance that I am adjusting well to the 'normal' life on Earth. I needed to have their collective minds relax and forget about me for a while. Diversions could be set up, but with their focus on me, they would rather intensify their watch over me particularly during the events of diversions. That was not a wise move.

So, I went on another shopping spree with Kaylee, and my Guardians were once again mules to carry so many shopping bags. Though she was buying nothing for herself, she liked 'coordinating' my looks. This eventually came to my current attire.

I was wearing white V-neck T shirt made of cotton, which Kaylee chose a size smaller so as to show off my 'manly shapes', and I put on a thin leather jacket, and wore a skin-tight black jean. I know I looked good when the girls around the car park all turned their attention on me. Although it made me feel good about myself, I also noticed few watchful gazes that did not belong with teenagers. It was clear that SGI had already planted a few observers inside the school too.

* * *

I knew that I had to mingle with these mortals to evade their curious eyes. I quickly walked up to a pretty brunette. She wasn't the prettiest, and wasn't the queen-bitch of the school, but she came close. Though she wore quite revealing yet fashionable clothes, from her demeanor and the books she held tightly to her chest, she was a smart girl pretending to be a mean girl just to fit in. She was hiding a book about history that was way beyond the high school level. It was a small book, and it was squeezed between girly magazines. I now knew the buttons I could push. She was my door into fitting in.

"Hey there." I said, my charming smile added with a hint of magic.

The brunette girl blushed instantly and smiled back.

"Oh, hi~."

"I'm new here. Do you know where the Principal's Office is?" I asked even though I already knew. "Can you take me there?"

She eagerly nodded.

"Sure."

"I'm Arthur, by the way. Arthur Philip Leed the Third, at your service." I introduced myself so, with a slight bow, making her swoon further.

Then just as the girl was about to introduce herself, something 'unexpected' happened.

"Stephanie!" A blonde girl with pink nails came up to the brunette.

"Oh, Pamela."

It was obvious that this 'Pamela' was the Queen-Bitch of the school. This girl was a slut for sure, and not just a slut for sex but for power and money. Her blonde hair was fake. She had dyed her hair to be blonde, and she already had breast implants, which I believed was a terrible thing to do when you are still a teenager. Her skin was showing everywhere, but not in a classy way that 'Stephanie' was holding herself. I briefly wondered how this kind of a girl got into the school that strove to maintain the reputation and quality that is worth the tuition fee that students have to pay.

"Who's the hottie?" Pamela asked, suddenly eyeing me with those glittering greedy eyes.

"This is Arthur, and he is new here. He's looking for the Principal's office." Stephanie answered, her tone turning a little to sound a bit like Pamela.

I liked this about Stephanie. She was like a chameleon. Her acts were almost flawless. Her normal self was not cowered by the front she puts on, but she maintained both identities and personalities without a problem. She was a strong girl, and I instantly liked that about her. She wasn't someone I would just seduce and have sex with, but someone to keep as friend. After all, I needed to build normal human relationships that appear so genuine that my foes at SGI would make no mistake about my re-assimilation into human society.

"Hello, I'm Arthur." I offer my hand to Pam.

Pam considered me for a moment, and she suddenly put on her 'good-girl' look, going as far as to quickly swallowing the gum she was chewing to remove such ungainly appearance.

"I'm Pamela. It's so nice to meet you. I am the head of the cheerleader squad." She introduced herself with a really nice smile, but her acts were too obvious compared Steph's guise.

"Aren't you a little young to head the cheerleading squad?" I asked, feigning interest. "I mean, shouldn't a senior take such spot?"

"Oh no~! Seniors are too busy with college and all that, so it falls to the best talent. We don't really care too much about seniority in extra-curricular activities." She smiled in a cute but sexy way as she spoke, and any normal human male of my 'age' would fall for. "We are concerned with individual's talent and our academic records."

I was going to enjoy the school, or at least I would enjoy the girls. I listened a little more to the prattles of the slut cheerleader while occasionally speaking to the chameleon girl even as we walked into the campus. Then a group of seniors walked by and from among them I felt a gaze. Pam waved her fingers at someone in the crowd, a hulking football player from the looks of him, but I felt a piercing gaze of a trained soldier. Someone was looking at me carefully as if to assess the threat I posed, and it was mere moments when I saw who it was that watched me. A boy who looked a little older than other seniors, but he had the bearings of highly experienced soldier. Actually, he looked like young MacGyver with red hair.

Then I realized who it was. It was the 'clone' of Jack O'Neill, Jon O'Neill. They thought to fool me by changing his hair color, eye color and few facial features and without surgery either. Most certainly from some advanced technology gained by SGC through their travels among the stars. Yet, there was no mistake. His military bearing, veiled but such powerful gaze, and his uncanny resemblance to MacGyver that could not be hidden by altering the nose and lips. I had spotted my first spy within the school population, and when there is one, there was always the chance that there are others.

His gaze had been well-veiled, and it was a mere glance, and only had felt as if he had been staring at me for hours. My own gaze met his, but my power of subterfuge was far greater than what Jack O'Neill could muster in youthful body. He did not notice me noticing him, and we brushed past each other trying hard to act as if we didn't notice each other.

Once the seniors went out of earshot, I asked Pam about the seniors, and eventually the talk came to the 'red haired boy'.

"Who was the red hair? He didn't look like footballer." I asked, feigning innocence.

"Oh, him? That's Johan, he's relatively new here too, actually. I think he was in New York before he came here. I think he's going to get a lot of freckles now that he's in California." Pam blathered on.

"He's new?" I asked on, and she nodded.

"He just came like three weeks ago, but he's fitting in nicely with the military kids, even though his parents are bankers." She said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Military kids?"

"Yeah, we got like four boys whose fathers are like generals and whatever, and three of them are football players. Then there are three more kids whose parents are also military, but not generals." The slut continued on.

Despite the unbearable annoyance at her voice, I kept calm and continued to dig for more information.

"Huh… I wonder why there are so many of them. Are any of them new?" I asked in passing, and to anyone else it would have been an innocent question, but she was provoked by my magic and was compelled to tell.

"Hmm… Let's see… Now that I think of it, two of them transferred recently."

So, SGI wanted to play it that way. They were going to swarm the school with spies, and I suppose that they are going to look subtle but appear relatively obvious to trained eyes. I understood the ploy. The military kids were the bait, and Jon O'Neill would be the real spy. They would probably have planned it so that I would soon notice the two 'military kids' and identify them as spies set against me, and in my attempts to counter these 'spies', Jon O'Neill would become either my friend or someone in a position to watch over me.

It was a brilliant move with a very nice double jeopardy. Had I not noticed O'Neill's clone, I could have fallen for it too. In fact, had I not kept my magic, I would not have noticed his gaze. With magic, I didn't need my mutant powers to have massive advantage over the humans here.

In fact, that was why deliberately allowed SGC to attack me the anti-mutant serum from X-Men universe by tricking Daniel Jackson into believing that the Ascended Ancients have actually taken an action. By reaffirming the sense of threat that he had of me, I fooled him into believing that the Ancients were willing to bend the rules to weaken me. I did not really trick him into believing that, I had merely allowed him to convince himself. That worked much better.

Yet, here and now, I knew that I must weave deceptions and secrets far more intricate that I have ever done so. It would not be easy, and there would be mistakes made, and some plans would not go as I wished when I had planned them aboard the Imperial Primus. Despite all that, I knew that my enemies must be deceives and their attentions turned away. They must suspect all the things that I would conjure for them to suspect, and they should never really understand what I am doing here. The ultimate goal is far grander that the pitiful minds of SGC or SGI could think of, and I would keep it that way.

* * *

The principal was a pleasant middle aged woman, and her principle on education was sound and certainly workable. We talked for fifteen minutes or so, and we talked like adults and as learned people. She was quite impressed with me, particularly on my knowledge and views on education at secondary level. Little did she know, and SGI for that matter, that I had my people kidnap me some people, and I used my magic to copy and download their knowledge.

Originally, the spell was something that belonged to the dragons of Rahon-universe. The dragons of that world were ultimately asexual, despite their personal choices in that regards. They could incorporate the DNA of other dragons but they could also produce an egg as a physical clone of themselves. The problem is that the knowledge that a dragon should know is enormous, for their powers are enormous even as a hatchling. Should they ever lack knowledge of the world, they could not carry on their duty as the defender of their world's balance. If a dragon were to teach their young, then the time consumed in education would be an age of the world.

The dragons are lazy creatures in their nature, and when the world was young, they taught their young ones with education, but as their understanding of the world grew, they soon had the power of magic. Dragons were indeed the first ones to discover magic, and all other magic, even the spells used by the elves or humans were merely pale whispers against the real thing. Armed with their magic, the dragons revolutionized their education system. They copied and downloaded all 'knowledge' to their young hatchlings.

However, they were not like the Goa'ulds who had the genetic DNA which passes down knowledge, memory and personality, and the offspring is often almost complete copy of the Goa'uld Queen. Dragons did not pass down memory or personality. The hatchlings were given the language of the dragons, elves, dwarves, orcs, hobbits, fairies, elementals and even the crude human languages, but they had no memory of learning them. Some of these knowledge packets were exact copies of the original packets of knowledge created millions of years ago. There were very little improvements in the knowledge of dragons over the eons, but dragons are long-lived creatures and they are often very studious and curious when young.

It was from this spell that all magic spells regarding transference of memory, knowledge or personality are derived from. Dragons eventually created many versions; including copying a set of language from a person, which was often useful when they take disguises and come down to the world only to find the human language has changed in the thousand years since the last time that dragon had come down. I used a modified version of this spell, and had ripped knowledge from several high school teachers from various subjects, and from them came knowledge of education as well.

"Thank you, Principal Brenmire. I suppose I must get to my class now." I smiled as we shook hands.

"I will look forward to seeing you becoming a great pride of our school, Mr Leed." Brenmire said, utterly convinced in my brilliance.

"I will try my best not to disappoint you." I answered with my smile seemingly genuine to the woman's eyes.

Now that I had gained trust of the principal, I headed to the class. Since I had spent most of the morning talking to the principal, I only had two more classes left for the day as my timetable had allocated two periods to the club activities or extra-curricular activities. As I had not chosen my club yet, I had free time, which I decided to use as the time to catch up with the curriculum of this pitiful education system. My brain had evolved enough to process the entire Asgard database within a single solar year, a feat unmatched by any thus far. Even Daniel Jackson only managed to go through the Asgard 'history' during his time-loop of seventy plus years.

It was unfortunate that I was forced to use only the tiniest fraction of my full brain power. At such level of brain use, I would generate enough electromagnetic energy from the incredibly powerful brainwaves. Possessing technology of the Asgard and with the understanding the brainwave patterns of Priors, the SGC would certainly be able to detect such emission of my mind's power. Even so, I estimated that it would take no more than a dozen free periods to catch up with everything in the library of the school, despite the relative vastness of its contents.

I was settling into school life with an ease laced with caution, for there was treachery everywhere.

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 92**


	93. Chapter 93

Alright, thanks for waiting for so long. We are back to GEK and his secret schemes. Enjoy!

We are back to the galactic politics and war!

Also, the Wraith!

* * *

**Chapter 93**

**Milky Way Galaxy**  
**Galactic Imperium**  
**Planet Vhrem**

Hellac flipped over another page of the requisition request he was reading. He liked the feeling of the smooth glass-like surface of the new datapad series that the Imperium was now beginning to produce and utilize in its government. It was a neat technology, but it was not a very advanced technology compared to the technology once used by the Goa'uld and certainly nowhere as powerful as the technology of the Asgard. Yet, the device was a clever thing with excellent utilization of the existing technology. It was only slightly bigger than the Tauri standard A4 paper, which the Imperium used to import in massive amounts to use in its bureaucratic mechanism. This had meant that the documents uploaded to this datapad was actually A4 size. Of course, the device did not have long-range communication and its data were uploaded only through a short-ranged data transmission that reached no more than three meters. While another Tauri invention of 'USB flash drive', a ridiculous name for such insecure storage devices, but the Emperor had decreed it long before his exile, so the Imperium obeyed.

To Hellac, however, none of these things were interesting to him. He just did his work like a good Jaffa, and the Imperium and its government praised him for it. To him the most important job was not as the Imperium's high-ranking official, but as a Tok'ra spy. He had been the spy in the Imperium since its birth, and despite the short amount of time that it took to build the Imperium, Hellac had made great progress. He managed to sneak in almost a hundred Free Jaffa spies, though only about twenty Jaffa were able to survive thus far. Still that network had allowed Hellac to maintain a certain information network that provided much needed information to the Tok'ra, and to the Tauri, about the Imperium. Currently, however, he was in a position that really suited his true role as a master spy. He was put in charge of the Imperium's most secretive technological research. While the actual development would be done by the scientists, it was up to Hellac to oversea the security of the planet Vhrem and its three million civilians, all families of the scientists. The eighty-three massive structures that formed the primary research base could be seen from low orbit thanks to their brilliant solar-panel surfaces reflecting the bright yellow sun of the planet. From his regular tours of the facilities, Hellac was able to provide the Tok'ra much about the Imperium's next stage in weapons development.

The Tok'ra, the Tauri and other factions in the galaxy knew of the Imperium's possession of advanced weapons, particularly in terms of formerly Goa'uld-based designs upgraded to a deadly effectiveness. Thanks to his position in the Imperium's government and military, particularly since he was the Fleet Master and a member of the Joint Chiefs of the Imperium, Hellac was made aware how the Imperium now sought to abandon the old Phased Plasma Cannon and Dual Plasma Blaster series for a newer design based on a more advanced technology. In fact, Hellac even taken a couple of looks at the baseline design for the new polaron-based energy beam weapon and the proton torpedoes. They were disturbing indeed, and the relay of such information had allowed the Tok'rak to alert the Free Jaffa Nation and the Tauri. Of course, none of the two galactic powers attempted assail this remote planet so far from the main Imperium because of Hellac's massive fleet guarding the planet. After all, the FJN's Ha'taks were no match to the Imperium's standard Ha'taks with upgrades unless they had at least five-to-one advantage, and the Tauri with their powerful ships had such a small fleet compare to their numerous new interstellar holdings could not dispatch enough strength to take down fourteen upgraded Ha'taks and the Apophis-class mothership that Hellac commanded from. Of course, the battle station in high orbit and the network of fifty powerful defense satellites also made them nervous about attacking this minor research world.

Hellac was without concern about battles, knowing that there weren't many who could muster such strength to attack this world without Imperium knowing. Shaking his head of distracting thoughts, he took another sip of tea.

"High Admiral!"

Hellac looked up at his ship's captain Zo'gen. Hellac's position was many, and it included the High Admiral, the Fleet Master, which was the equivalent of Chief of Naval Operations in US military.

"What is it, captain?"

"We are reading some sort of energy fluctuations on the surface, admiral. We are reading steep rise in at least sixteen different readings." The captain reported, and Hellac frowned.

"What? On screen!" Hellac shouted and the main screen suddenly showed the visual representation of the research compound with various overlays.

"We are detecting building up of energy... reaching critical! Admiral!" One of the officers shouted even as Hellac watched helplessly.

"No..." Yet, he was glad inside, but had to show his shock.

"Admiral, I'm detecting something else. The primary hanger doors to the ground-based dry-dock is opening." The captain said as he brought it up on the screen.

Indeed the screen zoomed into a large circular structure that began to open its four door pieces, and a shape could be seen inside the darkened interior. The shape was unlike anything Hellac had ever seen. The dry-dock was off limits for even Hellac, and this was clearly the reason. It was a huge ship. The dry-dock's hanger door was circular with 1.5km radius, and this ship could barely fit through the door. More than that, it was unlike any design that Hellac had ever seen. It was generally dark metallic coating, but it had two sets of wings, the fore-wing about half as big as the aft ones, but they made a rough shape of an 'X' beneath which was the rest of the ship. Now, if anyone in this dimension had seen Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, then they would have recognized how similar the ship was to a Jem'hadar Battleship. It had that same sharp front with a little fork at the end to make it look like an unclosed clamp. Unfortunately, this dimension's 'Star Trek: The Next Generation' did not fare very well, and it had ended prematurely and DS9 and Voyager were never made, and the franchise barely survived on the fans of the original series. Thus no one was able to see that the new prototype starship looked like a Jem'hadar Battleship.

"Report! Give me a report on that ship!" Hellac shouted.

Hellac instinctively knew that something was wrong. It was clear from what he could see and understand. Someone had infiltrated the research planet, set the structures to blow up before stealing the ship.

"Our scans cannot penetrate their shield. They... are raising another shield? They have raised secondary shield, admiral! Shield strength... by the Emperor... The shield strength matches that of an Apophis-class battlecruiser, admiral." The incredulous science officer stammered as his station pumped out more information.

The prototype slowly rose, and it quickly moved out of the hanger before turning its heading toward the north pole of the planet. At this, Captain Zo'gen looked at Hellac.

"Admiral, shall I order the fleet to pursue the ship?"

The Tok'ra paused. He wondered if it was the Tok'ra who stole the ship, which would give the Tok'ra the technological edge that they had lost since the Tauri somehow got the technologies of the Asgard.

"How many ships are in lower orbit?" Hellac demanded.

"We have ten ships in thermosphere, admiral. With the target vessel hiding in troposphere and lower, our sensors may not be able to pinpoint its location." Zo'gen replied.

"Lower the rest of the fleet to the thermosphere and have those already down there to pursue the ship. I will not return to the Imperium and say that I've lost the Imperium's prototype starship with highly classified advanced technology!" Hellac shouted. "Prepare Tactical Teams to secure the research labs and stop the self-destruct!"

"Yes, admiral."

Before Zo'gen could carry out his order, however, something happened. With a brilliant flash of a thousand sons, the main lab structure detonated, sending a massive flare of flames in pure white that seared through the atmosphere until it reached the ten ships above the colony. Three of the ships were instantly vaporized before the impact of the heat boiling the air around it caused four other ships to be thrown aside, two of them crashing into each other. Then other buildings exploded, sending similar but less intense flames all around them. The housing complexes were instantly gone, their trace gone as the landscape turning into a molten volcanic region glowing in dull orange and red. The white fire continued to spread, and though dissipating as they spread, the planet's surface began to heat up. Clouds were gone, and the oceans that covered half the world began to shrink and massive storms of steams formed great vortexes. The explosion was so powerful that Hellac was momentarily blinded. After effect came soon, and a burst of super-heated air of the planet became tiny balls of plasma and were thrown at the fleet high up in the space. The shield held, but Hellac could feel the bombardment of hot plasma shaking the large Apophis-class mothership.

"What was that!" The Tok'ra spy in Jaffa guise roared.

"Admiral... we are receiving... a hail." Someone answered, and Hellac pushed a button on the arm of his chair to bring it up on the screen.

On the screen was a beautiful blond woman, and she was staring at Hellac with unhidden rage and unmitigated arrogance.

"This is Admiral Hellac. Who are you?"

The woman smiled and spoke in a very Goa'uld voice.

-**I am Athena, the last of the System Lords, and I am taking this ship, all the technologies you have developed on this world, and all the Goa'uld scientists that you have imprisoned and forced to work. No more, Jaffa. You miserable Jaffa will all die!**-

Hellac almost made his eyes flash but managed to stop it in time. He was shocked. He knew of the captured Goa'uld scientists, but he did not know of Athena being on the planet.

"Fire upon that vessel! NOW!" He shouted his command but Zo'gen seemed reluctant.

"That is the prototype of our Imperial fleet, admiral. The consequences…"

"Consequences be damned! I will not allow a Goa'uld to steal the ship. I will have it destroyed before I let it go! Fire!"

At Hellac's insistence, his ship and the five Imperial Ha'taks in high orbit began to power their weapons. Yet, the prototype was faster. It turned toward the Imperials and powered up its twelve forward-arc Polaron Beam banks and readied the six torpedo launchers in the same arc. The first shot was fired by the Imperials, however, and the hurried attack caused the Phased Plasma Cannon banks to discharge the plasma at only half strength, and the shots were wildly inaccurate. The prototype easily evaded the crude and ill-planned attacks and then returned fire, their Polaron Beams being much more accurate than any weapons thus far. Twelve light purple beams instantly connected to the flaring shield of an Imperial Ha'tak, and the mighty shield of the vessel flicked after only one second before collapsing. The aftereffect could be seen as small explosions blossomed across the exterior of the Imperial ship before its lights went dark.

"Admiral, 'Blade of Dream' is adrift. It has lost primary power and they have lost all weapon, shield and engine functions." The Operations Officer reported even as the plasma banks charged up and fired.

The Imperial ships orange plasma sped toward the prototype but the plasma balls were unable to hit anything thanks to the prototype's superior engine systems, and despite being a large ship, the prototype was indeed nimble. Its maneuvering prowess was superior than a Ha'tak, which was a trade off for the Ha'tak's omni-arc weapons system. Since Ha'tak had been designed by and for the Goa'uld, the ship had to be designed with the capability to attack in all directions as betrayal was a very common thing among the Goa'uld. Having a single arc, such as forward-only weapons, would be a critical mistake for a Goa'uld, particularly if fighting in a coalition. However, the time of the Goa'uld had passed and the Ha'taks were proving to be too inefficiently designed for the powerful factions that now divided the galaxy. The advent of the Tauri and their mighty ships were more recognizable in their efficiency that the Asgard fleet. Because Asgard had been so advanced in their level of technology, everyone assumed their power lay in superior weapons and shield, which was not incorrect, but with the Tauri's lack of such technology until very recently yet having such successes against Ha'taks had made other factions think hard on the need for a more efficient vessel designs.

Although the Tauri had pioneered such style of vessels, the majority of the galaxy still used Ha'taks, but Hellac had realized that Imperium was capable of such too, and it was shown by the prototype vessel firing its glowing Proton Torpedo at his own ship. Hellac was thrown to the floor when the Proton Torpedoes struck the shield. Consoles on the bridge exploded and Hellac was sure one of the officers was dead with shrapnel stuck all over his face and neck. He cringed as he picked himself up, and saw that the shield was at mere half strength. Hellac was appalled at the sheer firepower of the enemy's weapon. Any unsavory faction, such as the Lucian Alliance or the Jaffa Freedom League should get their hands on it, it could be a nightmare. For now, it was the Goa'uld remnant, which was easier to deal with since they didn't have much backing from anyone. He just needed destroy the prototype.

"Power up the Ori Beam!" Hellac shouted, and the officers quickly channeled the auxiliary powers to one of three Ori Beam banks on the Apophis-class.

"Sir, 'Devastation Prima' is crippled! She is venting atmosphere!"

"Enemy Proton Torpedoes inbound. 'Hopeful Desolator' is attempting to block them."

Right in front of Hellac's ship, the third Ha'tak was struck by the Proton Torpedoes. Of eight, it only took four to overload the shield and the next three destroyed the ship, and the last torpedo moved through the debris and struck Hellac's ship.

The ship shuddered once more.

"Fire!"

At his command, the Ori Beam fired with its signature sound of piercing whistle. The bright ball of yellow light sped toward the prototype ship. The enemy ship did not move to evade the attack, and Hellac smiled. There was a bright flash, then much to Hellac's surprise and despair, the prototype ship was seen unharmed but for the flickering shield that did not fail. In fact, there didn't seem to be any residual damage to the prototype.

"Impossible…" Hellac muttered even as the prototype ship entered the hyperspace and disappeared.

* * *

**Milky Way Galaxy**  
**Lucian Alliance**  
**Planet Bubastis**

Bubastis had once been the proud and magnificent homeworld of the powerful Goa'uld System Lord Bastet, known on Earth as the Egyptian Cat Goddess of moderate importance. Unlike the fate of the god's identity on Earth where the rise and fall of Egyptian civilization had brought her name low, the System Lord had survived for a long time and she had become a powerful System Lord, a senior even among the System Lords. At the apex of her power, she was at par with the likes of Morrigan, Camulus and Kali, and was indeed more powerful than lesser System Lords like Ares or Moloc, but certainly nowhere as influential or powerful like Lord Yu or Ba'al. Bastet had been a decent politician and tactician as well as a master of subterfuge. Allying with Kali, she and her fellow System Lord had conquered many enemies, such as the scions of Chronus such as Athena and Hercules. Yet, even as a powerful System Lord, her time eventually came to an end.

She was torn apart as her ship's bridge buckled and cracked at such immense power and speed that she did not even have time to scream as the ceiling collapsed and the floor gave out. It had been the Replicators who had slain her, but it could be said that Jaffa rebels had some hand in her demise as well. Working by himself with only the barest knowledge of the rebellion's commanders, one operative had sabotaged the hyperdrive of the System Lord's flagship when the Replicator-controlled ships approached. Though arrogant at first, Bastet's face changed when a dozen of her Ha'taks were either destroyed or captured within moments, and the hapless System Lord found that the hyperdrive did not work. Irate at the apparent failures of her Jaffa to protect their goddess, Bastet killed one of her bodyguards, but faced in such situations, even the patience and obedience of Jaffa could not withstand. Leaving her screaming in outrage, the Jaffa left the bridge to flee, only to be swarmed over and killed by the invading Replicators.

After all the effort she had poured into the construction of her beautiful and heavily fortified home world, the System Lord Bastet had fallen so far from there, at the hands of the heartless Replicators. Yet, Bubastis remained strong as her legacy. Her magnificent Palace of the Golden Cat stood in the heart of a massive walled compound littered with many mighty dry-docks for fleet construction where tens of millions of human slaves had worked day and night to serve their goddess. With the death of Bastet and the ten thousand-strong Jaffa garrison had moved out, leaving only a small handful of Jaffa warriors. Bubastis was not a Jaffa world at all, but it was once a proud and advanced human world conquered by Bastet, just as Delmak had been conquered by Sokar. It used to contain billions of people, but the Goa'uld System Lord nearly drove their population to extinction, but even so, there were still well over a hundred million humans left alive on the planet.

Now, that population was working for the Lucian Alliance.

The paltry few hundred Jaffa were awkwardly stationed at the palace as guards to the lordless halls of the gold-lined ceilings, and they remained somewhat sheltered from the great upheaval of the fall of the Goa'uld Empire, and the rise of the Imperium. Yet, a world like Bubastis could not remain isolated for long, and the Lucian Alliance, reunited and strengthened under the brutally efficient leadership of Kefflin, had invaded the throne world of the cat goddess. Scores of Ha'taks and hundreds of Alkesh swarmed the planet and its moons, and the two Ha'taks manned by the Jaffa were destroyed quickly and the palace guards were slaughtered. Then, Kefflin took Bubastis as his own, bringing tens of thousands civilians from his homeworld of Lucia, the world where the Lucian Alliance had taken its humble beginnings years before.

This world was indeed rich in resources. The two moons of Bubastis, the Cat's Eyes they were called, were extremely rich in Naquadah. In fact, the Lucian Alliance scientists informed Kefflin that even if he were to construct a hundred Ha'tak and a matching fleet of Alkesh every year, it would take more than a thousand years to deplete the currently located veins. While the difficulties of mining the two unstable moons with the caution against being discovered had made Bastet employ only the fully mind-controlled humans to work on the moons. This had gravely reduced the output of the moons, but no Goa'uld had every suspected that Bastet had such treasure so close to her home world. Ultimately, Kefflin also made the same decision. He wanted to hide the existence of these two moons from the greedy and violent Tauri or the idiotic and hungry Free Jaffa Nation.

He continued the institution of slavery on Bubastis, keeping the millions of strong adult males under control with the vast quantities of the Goa'uld mind-control drugs. Like all Goa'uld System Lords, Bastet had her hands on some powerful technology, including her own variant of Nish'ta virus. She used this potent drug to turn only the adult males into serving her, leaving the women and children to be brainwashed through generations of re-education. With the tanks of mind-control drug in the vaults and the technology to create more, Kefflin had expanded the brainwashing to the rest of the planet's population.

Kefflin wondered as he looked down from the balcony that Bastet would have stood in watching over her population as they paid tributes to her. He wondered if the thousands of brainwashed denizens of were like him. Kefflin was astutely aware that he had been brainwashed. His master told him so, and thus he knew it. It bothered him that he was aware of his brainwashing. Though he felt no desire to be freed from it, he finally began to understand that something was wrong with him. It wasn't physical. Physically, he was stronger and healthier than ever before, but there was something inside that was broken. He could barely feel the emotions that he used to feel before the brainwashing. Instead of joy, sadness, anger or any such emotions, he felt vast emptiness. He still pretended to enjoy tortures and infliction of pain, but there was an insatiable hunger there that he could not ignore. Yet, it was not about being brainwashed or controlled that bothered him. It bother him that the brainwashing bothered him. His thoughts calmly indicated that being brainwashed was a bad thing, but in his damaged soul he felt that even such thinking was treasonous. It tormented him, and he could relieve himself such thoughts through acts of sadism most foul.

Indeed, he was about to take a break from the tireless work of managing the Lucian Alliance by torturing a captured Jaffa spy from Free Jaffa Nation when one of his servants, also brainwashed and by the God Emperor's powers, came to him.

"My lord Kefflin, your guests have arrived."

Now that had interested Kefflin. He had been awaiting this particular guest. Smiling, he straightened the dark gray uniform with many medals that he had imbued upon his own person. Then he exited his chambers, quickly escorted by twenty most elite soldiers of the Lucian Alliance. These soldiers were truly elite, and they were created by the Emperor's will disguised as technology stolen from an advanced human civilization long destroyed by the Goa'uld. Of course, none but the God Emperor and Kefflin knew of the technologies involved in creating these soldiers and what they were capable of, and Kefflin was ordered to keep it that way for some time. With these elite enforcers, however, Kefflin managed to truly unify the Lucian Alliance into a real empire. Though it bore the name of the loosely affiliated pirate group that it used to represent, it now became a highly fascist nation, whose society being reformed into something quite akin to that of the Third Reich, the Nazi Germany.

Under the direction of powerful central government, the human worlds under Lucian Alliance's control began to embrace the highly human-centric, Jaffa-hating, Tauri-hating and militaristic ideology. It was also a cult of personality formed around Kefflin, reinforced by his legions of elite soldiers who now closely guarded and carefully watched Seconds as well as controlling each planet's governing systems. Even the uniforms began to show almost Nazi-like theme, though it is still too similar to the Alliance's former uniform to alert the Tauri of anything. Tens of thousands of youths were taken into the Young Keffs, an organization that worked in very similar ways to the Hitler Youth. From them, Kefflin's men drew more and more support for the cause, and built up military strengths across the Alliance territory. Entire planets were put on war-footing, producing supplies and resources for a long and bloody war that was surely coming should the greedy and dangerous 'Tauri' finally break through their flimsy disguise as the savior of the galaxy.

However, Kefflin lacked something crucial in preparing for a big war that was obviously going to start one way or another. He lacked the necessary technology. His fleet of a nearly six hundred Ha'taks across the entire Lucian Alliance were mostly outdated now and only at part with the Free Jaffa Nation's fleet, and with the Free Jaffa Nation being aided by the Tauri, Kefflin's fleet was outnumbered three to one. Of course, his master had everything planned out anyway. The guests he was about to receive were a part of that solution.

The door opened and a blond woman in black veil entered the chamber, escorted by six of Kefflin's guards. Kefflin smiled as he greeted the woman and bowed his head a little in respect.

"Welcome to Bubastis, Lady Athena."

The woman unveiled herself and her eyes flashed.

"It is good to be finally here, Lord Kefflin."

"Leave us." Kefflin ordered, and his guards left the room.

Kefflin then proceeded to pour hot water into a pot and then poured two cups of tea that was of eerie blue color.

"Oh, Kre'thel flower tea... Supreme System Lord Ra's favorite tea, and only the most powerful of the System Lords could afford this." Athena exclaimed as she sipped the tea.

Kefflin chuckled.

"It appeared that Bastet was quite fond of the flower. Her garden was full of these flowers."

Athena raised her eyebrows.

"That is a small fortune... or would have been if the Goa'uld System Lords were still in power and could afford it. Now, it is worthless luxury commodity that is not really in demand at the moment."

"Particularly when the war is so obviously on the horizon, no matter how much the Tauri refuses to acknowledge it." Kefflin chuckled.

~**How true, Kefflin.**~

The ominous voice was heard, and the reaction was instantaneous. Both Kefflin and Athena almost jumped out from their seat and prostrated themselves toward the dark shadow that pooled before them. The shadows gathered, and despite the glaring golden sun outside, the darkness became strong and stronger until the room was as dark as it was at twilight. There, from the middle of the shadows appeared a figure, and the two prostrated creatures knew who it was.

"Master!" Kefflin moaned in a twisted pleasure as the mere sight of his master had fulfilled some horrid void within himself.

On the other hand, Athena gracefully kowtowed to the Emperor.

"My lord Emperor, it is good to see you again." She whispered with certain reverence.

~**While you may think me exiled and trapped on Tauri, I still see everything. My reach is long even from the nowhere that I am stuck in, and my will has lost none of its potency.**~ The Emperor declared serenely, and the two servants of the Dark Emperor nodded in approval.

"There was never a whisper of doubt in my mind, my beloved lord! I exist to serve your will. Command me! I shall serve!" Kefflin's voice was raised in his adoration of his master.

The Emperor paused at looked at the master of the Lucian Alliance.

~**Though I am flattered by your adulation, I am not here to speak pleasantries.**~

"Indeed, my lord. I am supposing that you wish to know of our progress in this particular venture?" Athena inquired.

~**Precisely, Lady Athena. I hope that your abjuration of your post and absconding with Imperial 'technologies' have made an impression on our resident Tok'ra spy, Hellac.**~ The Emperor stated as he stared at the female Goa'uld with his glowing eyes gaining slight red tinge that only added a stillness in the atmosphere of the room.

Athena proudly sat up and smiled.

"It was everything that you have commanded to be, my lord. The entire planet was obliterated in a searing white fire that turned utter all into molten slag, including millions of your citizens, and Hellac, that vile Tok'ra spy who is allowed to bear such high station, watched from his ship, helpless as the planet burned. His fleet was crippled, and it was only through grace that Hellac's ship had survived." Athena explained, her voice so full of exhilaration as she spoke of how a whole world burned.

~**I care not for what view you have witness, Athena. Did Hellac saw you escape?**~ He demanded, and Athena nodded.

"Indeed, my lord. I had personally opened a channel to his ship and mocked him mercilessly before entering the Hyperspace... with the prototype vessel."

The Emperor chuckled and the mood within the room shifted to a more cordial one.

~**And so it is... Hellac will now tell the Tok'ra and Tauri and their allies of how a Goa'uld had fled with extremely advanced technology that could certainly upset the balance of power in the galaxy.**~ He spoke to Athena, then turned to Kefflin. ~**And it is now up to you, Kefflin, to complete this part of my grand design. When it is done, the whole of the galaxy shall scream as the flames of war engulfs everything... and I shall be there... to be their GOD!**~

"All will be done as you have commanded."

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**  
**Planet M2S-445 (Michael's Secret Base)**

A Wraith Cruiser exited the hyperspace and hovered over the planet. It was a green world of lush forests and wide fields in contrast against the broken bits of urban development long turned into urban decay. Remnants of roads could be seen there, once hard pavements now covered with rough sands that once made up the structures that used to stand along those roads. The Wraith had culled everyone on the planet long ago, and like all man-made things of such levels of technology do not last very long, and now only few structures remained intact. Unfortunately, a recent event had turned one of the few standing structures into rubble, and the SGA-1 team had fallen into that explosive trap.

It was not long after that a Wraith Cruiser appeared above the planet, apparently having detected the self-destruct of the facility. The ship took up orbit around the planet, and on the Bridge, a human-Wraith hybrid turned and reported to Michael, the infamous Wraith-human hybrid created by the experiments of the Atlantis Expedition. Kanaan, the Athosian who was turned into a monster, spoke to his master.

"Multiple life signs. It must be the Atlanteans." He reported, and Michael paused.

"They're combing the debris. But they must know it's too dangerous to stay here." Michael muttered as he sneered at the pathetic attempt by the humans to infiltrate his base. "They're searching for survivors. This might not be a total loss after all."

At Michael's command, the Wraith Cruiser puked out scores of Darts. They zipped their way down to the planet's surface and sent back telemetry.

"Darts reporting minimal resistance. We've already started searching the debris." Kanaan reported, and Michael nodded at the expected result."

"We must work fast. I need them alive." The hybrid commander demanded, and the cruiser slowly turned to face the planet.

While Michael's forces were moving to capture the members of Atlantis Expedition, someone was watching them. Hiding with the cloaking technology, McKay, Carter and Keller were riding upon their Puddle Jumper . Little did Michael know that he was being watched, and that his enemies would be upon him soon.

"There it is." McKay said as he pointed at the Wraith ship.

Up close, the Wraith Cruiser seemed massive, especially compared to the Puddle Jumper.

"Is that Michael's Cruiser?" Keller asked.

"Well, it looks like it." He answered, and that made Keller realize something.

"Does that mean that Teyla's on that ship?"

At the medical doctor's question so laden with idealistic morality, Carter had to intervene.

"It's possible." The colonel replied, her military mindset focused on factors other than the idealistic need to rescue Teyla.

"Well, that's great, though, right? When the Daedalus shows up, we can just beam her up too, no?" Keller asked, but it sounded more like a demand.

"It's not as easy as that." McKay frowned as he tried to dissuade Keller with words.

"Chances are, Michael's already removed her transmitter, and even if he hasn't, Wraith Cruisers surround themselves with an electromagnetic jamming field. No beaming in, no beaming out." Carter clarified, and Keller's eyes were filled with disappointment.

"We're so close!" Keller said, but the others remained silent.

Even as the Wraith Cruiser slowly turned to enter the orbit of the planet, a set of three hyperspace windows formed barely a hundred thousand kilometers from the Wraith. Within moments, the Wraith Cruiser fired off its weapons, sending six balls of plasma at the estimated position of the arrivals. This was a deviancy from the original timeline where Michael's cruiser should have lost the opportune timing for a first strike against the Tauri vessel. Yet, things were different now. The first to exit the hyperspace was the USS Daedalus, recently returned from its refit at the Siberian drydock back on Earth. Her shield was down, and it almost appeared as if the Wraith's attack would cripple the Earth ship. The cyan-colored plasma balls were unhindered as they went past what should have been Daedalus' shield, but then they were blocked by a skin-tight orange forcefield that covered the entire ship. It flared madly as if six shots were too much for the forcefield, but it held. This forcefield was flickering desperately as the result of the attack, but it managed to the attack getting through to the hull. By the time the Wraith Cruiser fired again, and in greater weapons brought to bear, the primary shield of Daedalus was online, easily taking on the Wraith's attack.

Aboard the Daedalus, Caldwell demanded a report, as all captains do.

"Status?"

"Our secondary shield is down to 9% but we have taken no hull damage. Reading another ship in orbit. It's a Wraith Cruiser." Major Kevin Marks replied.

"Shields up. Ready forward beam weapons. Have the Voss and Kirov ready for attack as well." Caldwell commanded, narrowing his eyes at the offending ship that dared to fire upon his Daedalus.

Right beside the Daedalus were two smaller ships, each of different design. The one to the starboard of Daedalus was about as big as the Prometheus, perhaps a little smaller. It had a length of 180 meters, and width of 80 meters and height/depth of 60 meters, making it smaller than a Prometheus, but the craft was sleeker in its design. In accordance with the new developments, the exterior of the craft had many places covered in shiny smooth silvery surface, a little like the surface of the Asgard O'Neill-class vessels. These were the newly deployed armor plating that the Earth military were designing the new ships with. Indeed, the USS Thor, the Asgard-class dreadnought and the new flagship of the Tauri fleet had just went through a massive refit to add extra armor plating all over itself along with other new vessels in the fleet. In fact, the Daedalus also came with such plating near its forward section and sections near the Bridge, further protecting vulnerable locations across the ship. This small craft, however, was nearly half-covered in such armor as if they expected the vessel's shield to fail and the armor should take on the burden of defense.

This vessel was the Hydra-class Anti-fighter Frigate 'FGS Voss', the final version of the Hedgehog-class of the now 'deceased' Dr Kevin Leed. The design had gone through much revision, particularly with the technology newly incorporated into the Tauri's arsenal. This small vessel had weapons dedicated against enemy fighters only, and had only two banks of Asgard Plasma Beam weapons to use against capital ships, though even two APBs were powerful enough to destroy a non-upgraded Ha'tak with ease. The Hydra-class was primarily armed with twenty four sets of anti-fighter weapons package. There were twelve hardpoints in the forward section and another twelve in the command-tower section. Each weapon set consisted of a dedicated sensor, a tracking computer, a railgun turret with smart-ammunition and a single Mk 144 Guided Missile Launcher – SG, and a Phalanx CIWS-SG to protect the weapons against the enemy fighter attacks. The three weapons; railgun, GML and Phalanx CIWS are set in a triangle with the GML always positioned inwards.

The ship's primary sensor is connected to all twenty-four dedicated sensors corroborating with each other to track the enemy fighter with greater accuracy and speed. The processed information is then sent down back to the dedicated tracking computers, which then calculates the distance and vector and aims the weapons at the assigned target. With the development of Asgard-based crystalline quantum computer, the designers of this weapons system were confident that Death Gliders would be easy kill while the fast-moving Wraith Darts were only minor challenge. Once the target has been assigned, aimed and tracked, the computer decides the weapon of choice. If the enemy fighter is close enough or is heading in certain vector, the railgun would be used to spray a hail of deadly bullets right in front of the target. These smart-bullets are much more fragile than the tradition trinium-aluminum alloy ammunition. They are sent transmissions from the tracking computer and when they arrive at their optimal destinations, they would explode in a hail of one hundred tiny metal balls. These tiny metal balls as big as BB-gun ammo are actually potassium and miniscule Naquadah core. The impact of their ejection from the railgun ammunition causes the potassium shell to be crushed and touch the Naquadah core, which results in an explosion at least fifteen meters in radius. This is the perfect flak effect against space-fighters of technologically advanced races that can easily withstand the traditional Earth-made anti-air shells while effectively conserving the expensive railgun ammunition which are clearly overkill against the thousands of Wraith Darts that each Wraith Hive Ship deploys.

If the enemy fighter is a little too far away or they are slightly heavier than the usual non-shielded variety, then the Mk 144 Guided Missile Launcher – SG would get to work. Although of same design as the original version back on Earth, the GML-SG was slightly larger and was made of tougher materials to withstand the vigor of space travel and combat. It also moved and rotated with greater agility than the Earth-bound version, thanks to the advanced technologies involved in the development of the SG-version. Linked to the dedicated sensor and tracking system, the GML would fire the modified RIM-116 Rolling Airframe Missile designed to be used in space combat. The new RIM-116-SG RAM is bigger than the original and this was the reason that GML-SG was larger than its original. With the length of 3.3m in length, diameter of 152.4mm, fin span of 434mm and cruising speed of Mach 7.0+ armed with 12.2kg of charged-Naquadah/Potassium Reaction warhead, and range of 750km. Each missile is propelled by Asgard-based liquid-fuel injection engine, which was in the historical archives of the Asgard history and was once used by the Asgard as the emergency thrust for their escape pods before the Beaming technology was fully integrated on the Asgard ships. This was nearly two hundred thousand years ago, but to the Tauri, it was an amazing technological development, and allowed the small missiles to fly at incredible speed. The engine was quite small but provided such speed and longevity of the missile's flight.

With the new warhead where 84 grams of supercharged enriched Naquadah is interlocked with 13.16 kilograms of potassium in a honeycomb formation to maximize total surface area, the warhead was also quite powerful. Combined with the increased range, speed, and superior tracking, the missiles of the Hydra-class Frigate could hunt down Wraith Darts with ease, and they could take down 24 of them at once. Such was the might of the Hydra-class, and though these weapon systems were designed against enemy fighters, the Tauri knew that their weapons were decent against the capital ships as well, particularly like those of Wraith, whose lack of energy shielding was a boon to these weapons that were less in the shield-piercing capability. Still, armed with such new and deadly weapons, this first German space ship moved forward proudly and lit up its weapons against the swarm of Wraith Darts that now headed toward the Tauri ships.

On the port side of the Daedalus was the third ship, the RFS Kirov, a Trident-class anti-capital Missile Cruiser, also a further developed version from Dr Leed's original ideas. Like the Hydra-class Frigate 'FGS Voss', the Kirov was also a brand new ship that just came out of the drydock and had spent less than a week in space before being pressed into service. Just like the Hydra, the Trident was a single-role craft designed to do one thing. Trident was to bombard the enemy with endless waves of missiles. It was based on BC-304-A chassis, slightly larger than Daedalus itself, but with hammerhead shaped forward section and slightly taller frame. Its hammerhead contained 16 missile tubes designed to fire space-borne torpedoes based on Tomahawk missile, but sufficiently changed to be suitable for space combat. The Jaguar Universal Space Torpedo, or JUST, is a heavy missile designed by the Tauri to be their extreme-range missile. With the new Ion-Pulse Sublight Engine now replacing the jet engines of the F-302s used as the primary propulsion drive of the missile, the JUST has the operational range of almost 30,000km to be traveled by the missile within mere ten seconds. This remarkable speed at nearly 10% of the speed of light is achieved only through the new Mark 3 Naquadah Generator linked to the IPS Engine and its four Asgard-based plasma-booster.

The Mark 3 Naquadah Generator is the third in the line of human-built Naquadah Generators, and it shares the same dimensions as the Mark 2, which is significantly smaller than Mark 1 despite the short lifespan and higher risk of unstable reaction. However, the Mark 3 had been upgraded with Asgard technology, since they had far superior understanding of the element, and with such improvement, Mark 3 is capable of generating nearly 2,400% of the Mark 1, thus quadrupling Mark 2's power generating capability. Also, it is considerably more fuel-efficient and stable. It required only 80% of Mark 2's Naquadah requirement, while the danger of critical failure was being reduced to nearly 50%. However, it did have a flaw in that it depleted its standard fuel pallet at astronomical rate. The most recent upgrade to the Mark 2 allowed it to generate its maximum output for almost 4 hours while the Mark 1 generated its maximum output for well over 24 hours without the need for fuel replacement. Mark 3, however, generated its maximum output for mere 30 minutes. The military was forced to use the Mark 3 as the emergency 'booster' for their ships instead of the originally expected 'secondary power source', which was still in the reliable hands of Mark 1 and Mark 2. The quick depletion of fuel in return for massive power output was, however, a god-send for the development of the JUST missiles that required incredible amount of power to make it work.

Not only was JUST missile propelled by IPS-engine and plasma boosters, it also boasted tough shielding that would allow the missile to arrive at its destination without being taken down mid-flight. The suicidal interception of the Wraith Darts had been a terrible waste of missiles for the Tauri fleet trying to fight the enormous Wraith Hive Ships that could not so easily be destroyed by railguns. The creation of JUST missiles would allow the Tauri to take down a Hive Ship with ease. The tests have concluded that even if three Wraith Darts threw themselves in the path of the JUST, the missile's shield generator would allow the missile to reach its destination. Moreover, if used against shielded ships such as Ha'taks, the JUST missile's shield would allow greater shield penetration. Loaded with either Mark IX Naquadah-Nuclear warhead or the Super-charged Naquadah-Potassium warhead, the JUST missile could cause massive damage to the enemy flagship. Armed with sixteen launchers for these missiles, the Trident-class 'Kirov' could be a deadly force among the Tauri fleet.

Yet, these sixteen heavy missiles could not justify designing a whole new ship. Indeed, the Kirov was also armed with two sets of sixteen VLS missile tubes like those aboard the BC-304s. One set is on the top like the Daedalus-class but the Trident-class also has a set beneath the ship as well. Of course, the need for extra missiles had cost the Trident-class to maintain only ten railguns and one bank of APB, but when deployed along with one or more Hydra-class ships, the Trident-class could cause immense devastations upon its enemies. This is particularly true because of the newly introduced missile-reloading system. Using the Asgard Beaming technology, the internal Asgard Beaming system would materialize whole missiles to be loaded into the missile tubes. In order to save on energy and space aboard ship, the Asgard Beams would not use the Direct-Matter-Translation method or the Atomic-Rearrange method. Instead, the completed missiles would be disassembled in molecular level and set in a compact form that is easier for the Asgard Beaming to reassemble the missiles. Over all, a Trident-class would carry up to 48 JUSTs, 160 standard missiles, and 64 special warhead missiles.

Against such might, Michael's cruiser seemed greatly outnumbered and outgunned. He knew it too.

"Sir, I'm receiving a coded transmission from Colonel Carter." Major Marks said even as he charged up the forward-arc APB.

Caldwell mused for a second before pressing a button on his chair.

"Sam, what's going on?" He demanded.

~Long story short, that's Michael's Cruiser and he likely has Teyla on board.~ Carter replied over the radio.

"So I can't blow him out of the sky." Caldwell commented with a tiny bit of disappointment in his voice.

~No, I'm afraid not.~

Suddenly, the ship vibrated.

"We're taking fire, sir. Shields are holding." Marks reported, and Caldwell cringed.

"Tell Voss and Kirov to hold fire. Michael has a hostage." Caldwell said.

"Yes, sir."

On Michael's Cruiser the atmosphere was getting tense as they detected not just the Daedalus but two other ships as well, and they did not know of their capability.

"Their shield has blocked our attack again." Kanaan reported to Michael.

Michael seemed to be amused by it all.

"That is unfortunate." He replied as he turned to Kanaan. "Transfer power to the hyperdrive."

Kanaan who was looking at his console looked up and faced Michael.

"What about the Darts?" The hybrid asked.

"Acceptable losses." Michael said with casual finality in his tone.

Kanaan paused for a moment, staring at his commander, but turned back to his console to enact the command.

"Sir, he is running." Marks exclaimed as his sensors indicated the disturbance in space.

"Not if I can help it. Target his hyperdrive." Caldwell ordered.

Michael's ship turned and it created a hyperspace window, but the Daedalus was faster. The blue beam of the Asgard weapon struck the Wraith Cruiser exactly where the hyperdrive engines were tied to the primary power generation, and even though the ship almost went through the hyperspace window it dissipated before the cruiser could make its escape.

"We've lost hyperdrive!" Kanaan roared as the sparks flew off on the cruiser's Bridge.

"Well, I guess we are fighting after all." Michael replied.

At his command, Michael's Cruiser sent a barrage of its weapons at the Daedalus, and the shield took them all.

"Shields are down to eighty percent. Voss is firing her railguns." Marks reported even as the lights flickered for a moment.

Before Caldwell could speak, the radio came online again.

~Daedalus, we still have two people on the planet. Can you scan for transmitter signals?~ Carter asked.

"Damn it... Return fire only with railguns. No missiles or Asgard weapon." Caldwell growled.

"Yes, sir." Marks nodded then he noticed something on his console. "We got them. It's Colonel Sheppard and Ronon." He relayed to Carter.

~Can you beam them up?~ Carter asked.

"We'd have to drop our shields. I kind of think... Well, we can do it." Caldwell said before pressing a button to communicate with the rest of the fleet.

"This is Colonel Caldwell. We need to drop shield and pick up someone from the planet, can you cover us?"

Then the replies came in.

~Da, ve vill cover you.~ The Russian commander replied.

~Ja, kein problem.~ The German commander also answered.

"Thank you. Major Marks bring us closer to the planet and prepare to extract our people."

"Yes, sir."

Even as the two other ships of Tauri fleet moved to intercept the Wraith Cruiser, something unexpected happened. Five hyperspace windows formed behind Michael's Cruiser. Three were close to Michael's Cruiser, almost on top on him, while the fourth one was a little way behind Michael. The last one was a big one and it was quite bit away from Michael, and a little closer to the planet. Then from them came out Wraith ships. Three Wraith Cruisers appeared, exiting hyperspace around Michael's Cruiser, blocking the incoming railgun rounds. The fourth was a Wraith Hive Ship, its huge size overwhelming everything around them. The last was even worse. It was a Hive Ship but it was bigger by a factor of ten at least.

"Colonel!" Marks shouted and Caldwell bit his lips at the visual he was receiving.

"I see it! Voss and Kirov, you are weapons free. This is the fight of your lives! Prepare for emergency retreat." Caldwell almost shouted into his console.

~Da!~

~Ja!~

"Major Marks, is the beaming complete?"

"Yes, colonel. The Jumper with Colonel Carter and Doctors McKay and Keller are aboard as well." The major replied.

"Power up Asgard Beams and give them hell." Caldwell ordered, then turned to the Operations Officer. "How long before the hyperdrive is ready?"

"Sixty five seconds and counting, sir."

~Colonel Caldwell, we are capable of hyperspace travel in eighty seconds.~ A communication from Voss came through, and Caldwell cringed.

"We are in it now then..." Caldwell whispered as he nodded to Marks. "Fire all weapons. Combat pattern Wraith Gamma."

"Yes, sir."

From each Wraith Cruiser and the normal Hive Ship came out hundreds of Darts. Then the Voss came into play.

Her twenty-four anti-fighter weapon systems went into action. Her main computer was sent a flood of information from all twenty-four dedicated sensors and the twenty-four dedicated personnel inside the C&C quickly assigned the appropriate targets, as prioritized by the computer in accordance with their distance, speed and vector. Missiles flew first, and twenty-four RAMs fired, set on optimal vector and course to intercept the assigned enemy fighter. It was mere seconds later that the missiles fired again, this time set upon a new target. The tracking computer could track up to three targets and it now up to the operators to catch up with the computer. The Wraith Darts attempted evade the missiles, but they could not shake the epitome of target-seeking missiles created by the Tauri. Explosions of white and blue flares appeared all over the space between the Voss and the Wraith Cruisers, the Darts being destroyed in such large droves as if they were a swarm of flies sprayed with powerful pesticide.

Kirov worked its magic as soon as Voss went to work. From its top and bottom, all thirty-two VLS missile tubes opened up and let out the missiles. Of the thirty-two missiles fired there were four that were painted orange, and were considerably faster than other twenty-eight missiles. In fact, it was moving at nearly three-times the speed. The four spread out far and wide and they reached the near the Cruisers where they detonated. The four orange-painted missiles were the special anti-fighter missiles to be used against a massed swarm of enemies. It was a Mark IX nuke encased in condensed liquid Naquadria containers. The containers are ejected a second before the detonation, creating a thick fog of liquid Naquadria which is then set ablaze by the nuclear fire. The size of impact and the EMP that follows afterwards were enough to cripple two of the Wraith Cruisers and most of the Darts even as the rest of the missiles slammed into the all the Wraith Cruisers except that of Michael's.

Suddenly, the humungous super-Hive let forth a beam of light very much like the Darts use to capture humans. After a second, Michael's Cruiser showed no other life signs other than the vessel itself. Even as Daedalus joined in on the fight and fired four Asgard Plasma Beams at the normal Hive Ship, the super-Hive hailed the Daedalus.

~Greetings, Colonel Caldwell. I wish to speak with Colonel Sheppard, if you please. I will have my fleet cease fire.~

Caldwell paused.

"Very well."

The two fleets stopped firing, and there was an eerie silence between them. Finally, Sheppard was brought from the ship's Infirmary to the Bridge.

"Todd." Sheppard growled.

~Colonel Sheppard, you look ill.~ Todd panned, and his eyes twinkled.

"What do you want?" Sheppard asked.

~Well, I already have what I want, so I should ask you what YOU want from me... in return for a temporary cessation of hostilities between us.~ Todd answered, and he zoomed out his camera to reveal Teyla freed from bond and Michael unconscious and in tight shackles.

"Teyla!" Sheppared shouted, and she looked up.

~Sheppard!~ She answered back but then Todd interrupted.

~I am sure this is heart-warming reunion of comrades in arms, but I have a proposition, Sheppard.~

"What do you want?"

~I want you and your friends to stop looking for this hybrid... the one you call 'Michael'. His research intrigue me greatly, and in return for Michael, I shall return Teyla and other hybrids.~ Todd offered.

Sam Carter, who was standing next to Caldwell's seat nodded.

"Is that it? It sounds too... easy." Sheppard quickly acknowledged Carter's orders but continued to probe Todd.

~To fight further would likely end in your mutual destruction, Sheppard. I can easily destroy your fleet, while you can cripple my fleet, weakening me. I cannot have that." Todd explained, and Sheppard and Todd stared at each other for a moment before the Colonel nodded.

"Very well."

~Excellent. I shall have Miss Teyla ride aboard one of the Darts and the hybrids stored in the beaming system.~

* * *

Once the exchanges were done and the two fleets parted ways, Todd brought unconscious Michael to his personal chamber.

"I know you are already awake. There is no need to pretend." Todd said even as he poured himself a cup of dark liquid.

At Todd's words, Michael looked up.

"What do you want from me?" The hybrid commander demanded, but Todd chuckled.

"I don't want anything from you, but I know someone who does."

Suddenly, the large crystal on the ceiling of the room flared up and a shadowy form of a man in dark golden armor appeared. He had a large armored claw made of shiny black metal decorated with gold woven into intricate patterns. Massive pauldrons were upon his shoulder, each marked with skull and dragons and fire in gold. It was an impressive man, and long dark hair seemed to flow down behind him, and it was contrasted to the pure white cloak he wore.

~**Indeed, I wished to look upon you, Michael. I am the God Emperor of the Galactic Imperium, and from this moment forth, I am your Master.**~

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 93**


	94. Chapter 94

**Well, I'm back. I'm sorry other stories are big slow. It's mainly because of the big writer's block for the Swarm of War. Currently, there are next chapters of 'SG: Galactic Imperium' and 'Path to Godhood' almost ready.**

**Please, since this chapter was rather rushed, there must be many mistakes. Please, point them out.**

* * *

**Chapter 94**

-To make this nation great is the responsibility and duty of us all! Let none forget that we are Americans! We were great, and we shall be great once more!-

I chuckled as Henry Hayes' new running-mate Own Lassiter spoke loudly in a speech to his supporters not long after the election result came in to tell the world that Henry Hayes, the moderate Republican who was elected on the coattail of his previous Vice President, has won his re-election and by a huge margin too. Indeed, just four years ago, the narrow victory Hayes he had won was only possible thanks to his running-mate, then Senator Robert Kinsey whose hardliner approach on many aspects had brought in massive turnouts in the south and among the bible thumpers. However, four years had passed, and even with Vice President Kinsey fired, and gone missing for a few years; Henry Hayes was running the table. His popularity was incredible.

Although his 'Road to Oil Independence' policy had been a negative, his excellent international diplomacy with Russia and China had been a boon. With their help, various troubles across the world had been relieved, and a coalition of USA, Russia, China, UK and France had quelled some of the genocides and troubles in Africa, and using some new technology developed by the 'government-run research', they managed to make large tracts of barren lands in Africa quite fertile. The increase in international aids and quelling of tribal genocide had struck cord with the Democrats. On the other hand, the massive increase in military funding and new constructions for weapons manufacturers across several key states had been welcomed by the Republicans. With medical advancements, also somehow developed by the joint-military research between USA and Russia had helped lower the medical costs in America, which was another factor in Hayes' landslide re-election.

* * *

Even as I watched Lassiter make a speech, something rang in my head. I knew it was a call from a magical communication that I had prepared for the exile where most of my technologies would be stripped from my person.

I closed my eyes, and saw Grazak.

"Grazak, my First Prime. How is the Imperium?"

His ghostly shape bowed.

~My god, we have been expanding at a pace that you have commanded.~

"Excellent. Now, report to me of the expansion's progress."

~In the last three months, we have brought thirty worlds into our Imperium, including four Jaffa worlds. On each Jaffa worlds, we have set up standard defenses around the Stargate, built a governor's office and quarters, and constructed schools and barracks for the population. We have also increased agricultural exports to those worlds, and relieved them of their hunger.~

At Grazak's report, I frowned a little.

"Is the food shortage across the Jaffa worlds that serious?"

~It appears so, my god. We have already been approached by several key worlds of Free Jaffa Nation for agricultural exports. It appears that the Tauri cannot meet the needs of all.~

"I thought so… How about our military preparation for the war?"

~Without the spy Hellac knowing, we have been constructing fourteen Decimator-class battlecruisers, to be used as the flagships for our fleets.~

The Decimator-class battlecruisers were the first attempt to move my fleet away from the traditional Ha'tak-class ships. Although I could have just used the Venator-class Star Destroyer, seeing how there is only the Original Trilogy of StarWars and the subsequent heart attack of George Lucas had ended the franchise there, it would be too much difference between the Ha'taks and the Venators. Besides, I wanted to begin the trials and errors in developing my Imperium unique spaceship series. In truth, I mixed the designs of the Venator Star Destroyers and the ships of the Imperium of Man, allowing maximum forward weapon arcs without losing the toughness and incredible firepower brought to bear by the Imperial ships.

The Decimator was the first attempt at this. Divided into the forward, middle and engine sections, the ship generally emulated the ship from the Imperium of Man, except in few parts. Firstly, the prow of the ship did not take the dagger formation of the Amaggedon-class battlecruiser, whose chassis the Decimator resembled. Instead it took the pointed hammerhead shape of an Asgard Beliskner-class cruiser. Also, its middle section had a pair of wings very much like thicker version of Venator's wings. In fact, if you had a Venator Star Destroyer sliced in half and stuck them on either side of an Amaggedon battlecruiser, it wouldn't look too different. While keeping most of the broadside weapons on the neck section, I added the wings to the middle section to fortify that section as well as adding more forward-arc weapons. Reaching 5.1km in length, Decimator was almost as long as a Wraith Hive Ship, which generally reached between 5km and greater. At its neck, the width and height of the section was a nice and clean 1km by 1km square, while the middle section stretched almost 2km in width and had the height of 1.8km, with the pyramid observation tower set atop the middle section.

The ship was a monster compared to the other ships in this galaxy, and I was confident that it could take on multiple Ori Motherships. Its capabilities were enormous. A Decimator was primarily powered by a massive self-regenerating Zero-Point-Generator which was equal in power generation as three ZPMs, and was supplemented by a single ZPM installed in the Auxiliary Engineering, connected only to life-support, propulsion and shield. The secondary Plasma Fusion Generators, taken from 40K universe, were installed across the ship. Normally, all eight generators were used to boost power to engines, shield and weapons, but in emergency, they could divert their output to all systems. Moreover, there were some key systems that maintained their own independent power source to either function or boost their output. The life-support was maintained by an Asgard Power Core, which generated much more stable power output while having extreme longevity. The Plasma Fusion Generators, after being upgraded with StarTrek's anti-matter reactor technology, produced maximum output at about 50% of an Asgard Power Core. However, while the Asgard Power Core was almost perpetual, the Plasma Fusion Generators could run out of fuel. Other than life-support, the primary weapons of the ship were also boosted by another Asgard Power Core, dedicated for weapons.

This was necessary since the Decimator had an Ori Beam Weapon array, ten Asgard Beam Weapon arrays, four Lance turrets from WH40K-universe and six Drone Launchers that required incredible amount of power just to operate them. This was apart from the eight DBY-827 Heavy Dual Turbolaser Turrets modified with Imperial technology, thirty-six Series-2 Mk.1 Phased Plasma Cannons, one-hundred-twenty-six Point-Defense Systems including Anti-fighter Laser Cannons and Heavy-Repeating Triplex Plasma Gun Turrets, which was basically three-barrel minigun that fired overloading plasma crammed into tiny electromagnetic shell which then explodes in an area of effect once the shell dissipates by hitting the target or reaching the maximum range. Apart from these energy-using weapons, there were over twelve torpedo launchers, which fired heavily modified StarTrek's Photon Torpedoes, and twenty-two missile launchers. Even without the Asgard, Ori and Lantean shield systems used in conjunction, the Decimator had the firepower to obliterate a small fleet.

Of course, they were costly, so I could make only fourteen of them. Twelve would be the fleet flagship to lead the fleets, and two would protect Zaras, my capital, and the White Palace, my personal planet.

"Excellent. How are the resource reserves holding up?" I asked.

~The construction of these ships has been damaging to the reserves, my lord. I believe that we should scrap the current Ha'tak ships for their parts and raw materials.~

"No… Take key systems from my Ha'taks and sell the ships to other factions, and let it slip to Hellac of our sales." I commanded after a consideration.

~Sell the ships, my lord? Even without the weapons or the shield, there are other critical systems that the enemies may exploit.~ Grazak questioned, rather surprised at my command.

"Do as I command. I need those ships in the hands of the various factions in the galaxy, so that the coming war is that much bloody."

~Of course, my lord.~

"Do not forget about the twelve fleets and the reserve fleets. Have the engineers and the scientists completed their examination of new ship designs? I do not with to have a fleet of only the capital ships. I want variety." I demanded in serious voice.

~They are done, my lord. They only await your final approval.~ Grazak nodded and handed me the information.

"Good…" I muttered as I looked through the data. "I want the Caesar-class cruiser as the main capital ship. They will be our answer to Ha'taks."

~I shall send out the acquisition order, my lord.~

"However, I want you to add some Scimitar-class cruisers and Halo-class cruisers thrown in there, and let's pretend we actually tried to experiment with our ship classes." I commented with a chuckle and ticked off the ships I wanted my Imperium to have for the coming war.

~All shall be done as you command, my beloved lord.~ Grazak answered with a deep bow.

"Good. Dismissed. I have still much to finish before the end of the day."

~Yes, my lord.~

With that, Grazak's form faded away from my consciousness and I concentrated to find another who called to me.

* * *

Within moments, Kefflin and Athena appeared, and they bowed.

~My master!~ Kefflin moaned in delight at sensing me again.

"How is everything going? Report!" I commanded, and Athena spoke up first.

~**As you have commanded, we are upgrading the Ha**'**taks with new technology, particularly to defend against the Tauri**'**s energy weapon. It is going quite well.**~ She reported.

~We are also running the dry-docks at full, my god. They are producing enough ships to fulfill the quota, my lord, and I think you shall be pleased. The newly built Ha'taks are equipped with the Polaron Torpedoes and amplified Plasma Cannons as well as the Spatial Seismic Pulsar as the sole heavy weapon for the ships.~ Kefflin did not wish to miss his chance to impress me.

"Excellent."

~**We are also implementing strong training regime for the troops, added with some brainwashing using subsonic subliminal messaging mixed with modified nish**'**ta gas.**~ Athena continued. ~**I think you will find the result quite pleasing.**~

"I hope so, Lady Athena, or you shall suffer for your failures." I threatened, since it is the best way to deal with a Goa'uld, no matter how loyal she seems.

~**Of course, my lord.**~ She answered, paling a little at my stern voice.

"Now, be gone. You still have much work to do."

~It has been most pleasurable seeing you, my master.~ Kefflin groveled as the side effect of his brainwashing worsening.

After the Lucian Alliance leadership was the turn of the Jaffa Freedom League.

* * *

"Nor'tak!" I barked, and he bowed.

~Lord, I serve you always.~ He answered in humble tone.

"What of your trap to kick the Tauri out from their utter complacency?" I demanded.

~It is done, my lord. I have set up an ambush around Tegalus, and we have detected their ship Apollo departing from Tauri's home system.~

"Have you alerted the Tok'ra of your intention?"

~Yes, my lord. I believe that a Tok'ra agent will soon depart from one of my worlds to the Tauri's Alpha Site.~

"Then it would not be too long before the Tauri sends reinforcements." I mused at the anticipation of a space battle between the JFL and the Earth.

~We have set up the Ori satellites as you have instructed. The Tauri would be surprised that we have already taken over the planet and have fortified it.~ Nor'tak reported with a sadistic glee in his voice.

"Well done. Make sure that you do no destroy the Apollo or the Sun Tzu. If possible do not destroy their ships, just cripple them and then make your escape. Now that you have the Ori satellite, and the Priors that I have provided for you, there should be no reason for you to be there other than the ambush."

~Yes, my lord.~

"Dismissed."

Nor'tak's image disappeared, and I breathed deeply. My brain was working overtime handing the incredible math needed to pull of such method of communication. Although my brain was far more advanced than average humans and I could have used telepathy and other abilities had it not been for the anti-mutant drug, the level of magic I was using was far beyond my understanding of it. I felt drops of sweat falling from my face, but I kept focus. I had one more communication to deal with.

* * *

With no sound, Wraith Todd and Hybrid Michael appeared.

"How is the ship?" I asked, cutting off all niceties, since I did not have the patience nor the focus to carry on too long.

~The ship will be ready within days, my lord.~ Michael answered.

~And I shall play my ruse.~ Todd continued.

"Very well. Do everything perfectly, and you shall be rewarded."

~Yes, my lord.~

* * *

I woke from my trance, and I let loose a labored breath.

"My lord, your fireballs are shrinking." Jadur, one of my Guardians pointed out, and I saw that the three fireballs I had cast above the Ming-dynasty bronze brazier had shrunk from the size of basketballs to tennis balls.

"Oh, damn. This control is quite taxing. Each spell contains incredible mathematical intricacies, and to cast multiple spells is a lot more complex. Even my advanced mind cannot keep this up when I am in this body." I growled. "It's like running Windows XP on a Pentium 1."

I waved my hand and the fireballs became large again, and they spun fast.

"I think I will make contact with several politicians. It is time I make my moves. I have but four measly years to build up political support." I commented.

"Who shall we contact, my lord?" Ba'tet asked.

I paused. I knew that there is a possibility that with Senator Bill Clinton out of the way, defeated by Henry Hayes in the election that had just ended in the incumbent's landslide victory, which the next election may swing toward the Republicans. However, that was not an ideal case. Also, there was a high probability that Governor Josiah Bartlett may become the next president. My plan required Jed Bartlett to be the next president, since he would make a good president in times of peace but possibly be an ineffectual military leader when the war comes.

"I need to become a good friend to Victor Campos, a local in California, and with him on myself, I will be a very good friend to the Democrats in that state, including the governor. And see if Senator John Hoynes is in the mood to receive some extra donations." I commanded.

"Yes, my lord."

"Oh, do you know the rumor that Leo McGarry is going to step down from the government?" I asked, and Ba'tet nodded.

"As you have asked, I have been keeping an eye on the politics of American government, and I have heard that because of his problem with alcohol addiction and family matter, he will resign from his position as the Secretary of Labor."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure it's not just the customary gesture of resignation from the cabinet, merely exasperated by his history of alcohol addiction?"

"I don't think so, sir."

"Hmm…" I mused. "Get someone to a facility called Sierra-Tucson Rehabilitation Facility. Use whatever means to find the records of Leo McGarry's treatment for alcohol and Valium addiction." I commanded.

"Alcohol and Valium, sir? That is going to be a big scandal." Ba'tet commented.

"Yes, and I cannot have it out that he was in such situation. I cannot let his political career fall because of that. We need to nip it in the bud."

Ba'tet paused.

"Do you wish me to delete the record?"

I shook my head in denial.

"No, that would cause more trouble later on. Just check out the facts. I need to know his exact condition so that I can prepare the necessary materials to hook Leo McGarry into my service."

"Of course, my lord."

"I also need to make a decent investment into the state of New Hampshire, but I only have four years to make that much legitimate money. How is that going?"

Another Guardian, Valak, came forward with his set of papers.

"Things are being prepared, my lord. Under your name, you are going to establish Leed Technologies and Leed Pharmaceutical." He handed me two papers regarding the establishment to the two companies. "They are both private companies, for now, and will soon 'develop' incredible technologies that would seriously have a groundbreaking effect on world's economy."

I looked through the papers, and I smiled.

"Very good. The titanium-steel-carbon alloy with a hint of my power would take the aviation industry by storm, not to mention every other industry that needs high-tensile, high-melting point metal that has incredibly low density and weight." I stated, running my finger over the projected revenue and profit graph. "Give me the other one."

Valak handed me the other set of paper, this time about the pharmaceutical company.

"Hmm… Three products based one a single product-line?"

"Yes, my lord. We will sell three products. There are the low-strength salve for general sales, and the high-strength salve for emergency purposes with possible military application, and the extra-strength liquid for surgeries." Valak answered.

"This will change the nature of medical service on this Earth. No flesh wound would be left unhealed, and no surgeon will lose patients because sutures would not take." I smiled. "Also, I will make billions in sales. Make sure you have them offered to the militaries, including Russians and Chinese. With that rivalry, I am sure Americans will buy our medicine."

Everyone nodded. They knew of the salve's effectiveness, since I had their flesh cut and applied the salves. The salves were not of technology, but of magic. Of course, I did use some technology to create baseline regenerative salve, but the last ingredient was not something that could be created. I cast the spell, and the tiny blob of activating agent appeared and mixed with the baseline chemicals to create the concentrated version of the salve. Using 5% saline solution to dilute the concentrate, the extra-strength liquid could be created at the dilution rate of 100 to 1. Then I could dilute the extra-strength liquid future and then turn it into emulsion which is the high-strength salve, which is again diluted into lower-strength salve. For each liter of concentrate, I could have either 100 liters of extra-strength liquid or 10,000 liters of high-strength salve, or 1,000,000 liters of the low-strength salve.

While the actual test should be done by my pharmaceutical company, I was sure to make a lot of money once this miraculous drug gets approved and goes on sale. The low-strength salve would come in toothpaste-like paste packed into 100ml tubes. This had meant that each liter of concentrate would create 10 million tubes of low-strength salve, each sold at $20 at wholesale price, with possible premium expected to go up as high as $6. Sold at $20, and with 10 million tubes produced, the revenue would be almost $200 million, and given the extreme low cost of production, since it is mostly the packaging that would make up the bulk of production expensive, I could be earning up to $100 million from low-strength salve alone. The low-strength salve would close almost all wounds, erase scars and be an excellent disinfectant. Of course, it would take about five days to heal a deep cut, but since there were no allergic reaction, it was still better than anything else on the market.

"I think we will be very welcomed by the medical community, and once the world finds itself unable to heal its wounded without my salves, I will control this world's medical industry."

"It would be great, my lord." Valak congratulated me.

"Indeed."

* * *

**Earth**

**Extreme High Orbit**

The blue and white hyperspace window opened up near the Earth's moon, and from it came out a familiar shape of an Earth's starship. The blocky shape of Daedalus-class ship was highly recognizable to the rest of the galaxy since the fall of Anubis, as the Tauri began to involve themselves more and more with the galactic scene, and their missions that used to be lone ventures were now supported by their formidable ship. Of course, the might of Tauri vessels had been about its defenses. In terms of offensive capability, the Tauri fleet had lacked significant firepower when it came to ship-to-ship combat. With strong-enough shield raised, the Tauri's railguns and missiles did little damage, but with the Asgard shield, none of the Ha'taks could really handle one-on-one battle against the Tauri. This situation worsened when the Tauri somehow gained significant technological boost from the Asgard, though no one really knew why the Asgard had retreated from the Milky Way ever since they gave incredible technological advantage to the Tauri, but the Tauri fleet was now capable of firing a terrible energy weapon that could destroy a fully powered and shielded Ha'tak with a single shot. Suddenly, the balance of power shifted to the Tauri. To make things worse, the rise of the Galactic Imperium and its own advanced ships shook the delicate political balance within the galaxy once again, and with the Tauri quickly increasing their fleet to at least a dozen very advanced ships, other factions who lacked such technology had been feeling the pressure.

This naturally led to increase in tension between the factions. The Free Jaffa Nation, an ally of the Tauri, had always been a tentative ally at best, and even with Bra'tac and Teal'c in power, the Free Jaffa Nation could not help but feel threatened by the Tauri. It was true that the Free Jaffa Nation was highly unstable. It was a very loose confederation of planets, each with their own agenda and feuds against different Jaffa clans, divided among the Goa'uld they used to serve. While it was true that Free Jaffa Nation was the single largest star empire within the Milky Way Galaxy with its holdings just under a thousand populated Jaffa homeworlds across vast tracts of the galactic plane, the Free Jaffa Nation was actually very weak in terms of its population, industry, economy and unity. Traditionally, the Goa'uld System Lords rarely allowed a single world to have too much population in fear of rebellion. Only a handful of worlds were like Chulak and the Goa'ulds made them into their capitals. On these worlds, only the Jaffa lived. These were true Jaffa worlds populated only by Jaffa with very minor human slave population. These worlds were moderately populous, with Chulak still holding well over two hundred thousand souls upon its surface despite the devastations it had suffered over the last decade. Yet, Chulak was one of very few worlds with such population that was still within the realm of the Free Jaffa Nation.

With such low population density, and lack of education system, combined with natural aggression inherent in Jaffa had kept the nation in near-breaking point over the years, and it was only the devastation of the Ori War that had the Jaffa leaders to recognize the need for a united government that could channel the combined power of the Jaffa Worlds into single focus. Had it not been that realization, and the fact that most of the Traditionalists had been slain over the course of the Ori War, the Free Jaffa Nation would already have collapsed into a heap of squabbling factions. Even though Teal'c and Bra'tac continued to hold their nation with their bare hands, the fractures were already there. Almost three hundred Jaffa worlds have declared themselves seceded from the Free Jaffa Nation and joined the Jaffa Freedom League, while nearly a hundred worlds across the fringe of the Free Jaffa Nation and those worlds once belonged to Lord Yu had declared a new Jaffa faction. They were the Jaffa Confederate, a nation of Traditionalist Jaffa. Hands of Free Jaffa Nation had been full already with the strengthening the foundation of their nation, and they had recently had the birth of Jaffa Freedom League, which was a major blow to the Free Jaffa Nation since the worlds that Jaffa Freedom League controlled had been a significant portion of the Free Jaffa Nation's industrial production. Now amounted with the creation of Jaffa Confederate, the toll of such fracture on Free Jaffa Nation had been great.

Of course, the Free Jaffa Nation could not allow secession of over four hundred Jaffa Worlds, but their enemies were too strong and the Free Jaffa Nation far too vulnerable. Since Free Jaffa Nation abhorred slavery, particularly forced slavery as they used to do under their Goa'uld masters, they freed the human slave worlds that were once controlled by the Jaffa. Without the Jaffa and without the fear of the Goa'uld, the human worlds began to flourish, and they took hostile stance against the Jaffa, who had killed thousands upon thousands of their people over the millennia. This had caused massive food and resource shortage for the Free Jaffa Nation, and there was no real way to recover them. On the other hand, the Jaffa Freedom League actively and aggressively expanded their slave worlds, taking over a thousand human worlds and enslaving their population. Although the Free Jaffa Nation had a much larger fleet and far greater army, the Jaffa Freedom League had the technology and resources. Having discovered a map of Sokar's secret weapons development and production facility, which was also used by Anubis, the Jaffa Freedom League spared no expense exploiting them. Although the Free Jaffa Nation commanded nearly a thousand Ha'taks and equally numerous Alkesh, the Jaffa Freedom League controlled two hundred upgraded ships, each capable of taking on five un-upgraded Ha'taks. Then there was the Jaffa Confederate which took nearly a hundred Ha'taks and four hundred Alkesh bombers when they seceded from the Free Jaffa Nation.

Free Jaffa Nation could not deal with either one of the seceded factions without provoking the other, and with its own internal economic, political and social problems, it had no choice but to let the problem fester. Of course, this had meant that the three Jaffa factions were almost at war with each other. Though no one treaded into another's territory, any time a ship or Jaffa met another ship or Jaffa from opposing factions, there was blood. The Jaffa Confederate and the Jaffa Freedom League signed a non-aggression pact, which cornered the Free Jaffa Nation. This situation turned the galaxy a very dangerous place.

More than that, there were other issues too. Apart from the Jaffa's internal division, there was the matter of the other factions. There was the big problem of the Lucian Alliance. Under Kefflin's rule, the Lucian Alliance turned from a very loose league of rogues into a high-strung fascist star empire. Instead of their previous modus operandi, in which they turned entire worlds into client planets and sorted them into farming worlds, mining worlds, industrial worlds, market worlds and safe port worlds, the Lucian Alliance began to militarily conquer human worlds. At this time, the Lucian Alliance had dozens of industrial worlds that used to be advanced worlds conquered and ground into primitiveness by the Goa'uld, now used by the Lucian Alliance for their infrastructure. They had human slaves on mining worlds to gather materials, sold and traded and purchased them on market worlds while selling their kassa, then they would produce new ships. Farming worlds would feed the growing army of human conscripts and Lucian Allianc's elites. They had become a powerful empire among the stars. However, they could not stop being pirates, and they continued to cause havoc among the worlds of the Free Jaffa Nation and countless human worlds, and some worlds under Tauri protection, though such cases were rare since the Lucian Alliance did not wish to provoke the Tauri. Still, the presence of the Lucian Alliance just made it that much more dangerous to roam around in the galaxy.

Of course, had it only been the Lucian Alliance, the Jaffa Freedom League and the Jaffa Confederate, it would have been relatively easy to deal with for the Tauri. This was because the humans of Earth had such technological advantage that it would be nearly impossible to breach that gap. It was not just the heritage of the Asgard, which would have been enough to overpower every other race in the galaxy, but the Tauri had the Atlantis in their hands, and each day brought incredible discoveries that continued to advance the Tauri beyond their competitors. Well, this was 'almost' true. There was one other faction that matched the Tauri in their level of technology. In fact, it was entirely possible that the Galactic Imperium was more advanced than the Tauri. Not only did they also have every technology the Asgard had ever created, they also took vast amount of data from Atlantis, and the Emperor had even breached an Ori mothership and took its database. Though the Imperium's speed of expansion had dramatically slowed down since the Emperor's exile, the Imperium still controlled at least thirty Jaffa worlds and over two hundred human worlds, as well as scores of outposts, mining colonies and other territories. Given the inherent danger posed by the Imperium, particularly due to their level of technology, the SGC needed to prepare.

The preparation came in the form of increasing its fleet and its planetary defenses. Since the Imperium rarely venture out from their own borders, the increase in the fleet strength was targeted against the Lucian Alliance and Jaffa Freedom League, particularly when defending the member worlds of the newly budding Tauri Alliance. Though many such worlds had fallen and ruined by the Ori, there were still several who remained with some technology and military power. Most were primitive worlds that were members only in name and the fact that Tauri protected them fiercely but some were like the Hebridans or the Orbanians, or even the moderately advanced Langara. Other worlds like the Tagrea, where the Prometheus had once landed in emergency, and the Velea (or P3R-118) where the memory stamping technology was developed by the locals, were also brought into the fold, with the promise of Tauri protection against the likes of Lucian Alliance and the Jaffa Freedom League, who sought nothing more than to ransack such advanced worlds, and would have done so if it had not been for the patrolling Tauri fleet.

These advanced worlds had been conquered or invaded by the Ori but managed to survive them. The Hebridans and their Serrakin allies had been greatly humbled, particularly since their fleet had been reduced to mere handful of intra-system shuttles, and all but very few of their colonial networks now wiped out. The Serrakins had been reduced to less than fifty thousand, making them an endangered species while the Hebridan humans were also reduced from billions to barely more than two million. Orbanians had also suffered greatly during the Ori invasion, and the previous Replicator invasion. Although the Replicators entered Orban at the final stage of the war and were subsequently disabled by the Dakara device, it did leave nearly half of its main city and 30% of its population destroyed. Given the long-standing relations between Earth and Orban, the Orbanians were the very first people to be offered the protection of the Earth's fleet. Langara, the homeworld of Jonas Quinn and the primary producer of Naquadria, was the second to be offered the protection, and though the Anubis' Invasion, Replicator Invasion and the Ori Invasion had left the planet mostly devastated, its people were resilient and finally united under their new High Chancellor Jonas Quinn, whose pro-Earth policies had allowed massive amounts of supplies to be imported to Langara when they were needed the most. This was a ploy by the IOA to strengthen Jonas' rule over Langara since he was firmly pro-Earth, and his tenure as a member of SG-1 had been a considerable factor in providing relief to Langara. Though Langara's population had been reduced to a hundred million across the planet, which was less than 20% of its former glory, Langara still had the Naquadria, whose usages was on the increase thanks to Asgard technology to stabilize the element to a usable degree.

In any case, the Tauri fleet had been tasked to patrol its domain, which had grown very large indeed. Among the Tauri Alliance's members were scores of primitive worlds that were once belong to the Supreme System Lord Ra and others that SGC had explored and contacted since the beginning of the project ten years ago. They were often asked to produce agricultural or mineral resources in return for advanced medical technology and other things to improve the standard of life. More advanced worlds like Hebridan or Langara were asked for their contribution in terms of manufacturing goods or anything unique they could provide. Hebridans contributed their advanced ion-propulsion drive that was quite impressive. Although the Asgard sublight drives were faster they were also more power-hungry, and the Hebridan ion engines were much more energy efficient despite their lower maximum speed. The Langarans exported Naquadria while the Orbanians began to research and produce the Naquadah generators. The Asgard had never really used the Naquadah in favor of Neutronium, so the Asgard database did not have an advanced but compact Naquadah generator. The Asgard version was as big as a SUV for only about half the output of the Orbanian version, though the Asgard version was extremely safe and stable.

The expansion of the Earth's influence had forced their fleet to be stretched thin across the galaxy. Though the new construction method had allowed increase in the speed of production, it was still significantly limited since the income of necessary materials was not enough to build entire fleets at once. If it had only been the Lucian Alliance or Jaffa Freedom League, there would have been very little need for static defense, though the presence of the lone space station above continental USA was armed with twelve VLS missile tubes and sixteen railguns, it was hardly enough. So, the SGC and IOA had agreed to fund the new Planetary Defense Initiative, a plan to set up a network of defensive satellites and several armed space stations to work in conjunction with the Luna Base to defend Earth even if the fleet is away. Of course, lesser versions of the system would be implemented on allied worlds to conserve fleet strength from being dispersed over large areas, but the defense of Earth had to come first. For that reason, the Alpha Site had been constructing scores of such satellites, and they were beamed into patterns aboard the _Apollo_, and were ferried to Earth.

"Captain Meyers, set course to match the pre-designated orbital sync." Colonel Ellis said as he sat down on his captain's chair, having been down at the main engineering to oversea the preparation for the mission.

"Yes, sir. Setting course, powering maneuvering thrusters, and engaging sublight drive to 5%." Meyers, the primary pilot of the _Apollo_ answered the colonel.

Although Meyers was not a jack-of-all-trades like Major Marks who was a veteran pilot and operations officer who was often traded among the American ships that were needed on critical missions, she was at least a good pilot. She had a natural affinity to driving big things, and driving a starship was like driving a very large truck. The vessel reacted slowly to the command, and though such delays were actually very short, it felt like ages when you were under attack.

The _Apollo_ gently swerved toward the planet Earth, and then began to set itself in a geosynchronous orbit and speed, positioning itself right above the equator.

* * *

**Earth**

**USA** **- Colorado**

**Cheyenne** **Mountain** **Complex - SGC**

The klaxon blared throughout the base, and the defense teams stations near the Embarkation Room quickly ran to their positions around the Stargate. The room had been expanded few months before and some parts were still under construction. The Stargate had been moved back away from the observation window as the whole room was widened and lengthened, and this gave enough space for extra defenses. The armament filling the gate room had been greatly increased to accommodate two miniguns set upon motorized platforms. These were platforms set upon a thick and strong base, with a motor to turn the gun within a small arc while the thick power cable that connected the platform to the base's auxiliary power line allowed the activation of Tok'ra monodirectional forcefield around the guns, protecting the miniguns while allowing them to fire at will. While rest of the gate room's defenses were still left to the two teams of marines in heavy weapons gear, there was an additional defense that made infiltration of Earth that much harder. There was a turret-mounted railgun installed on the ceiling just above the observation window, staring at the Stargate from a perfect angle. With the power of a railgun there wasn't much that any enemy could do if the button was pressed from inside the control room.

So, when the klaxon blared through the base, these powerful defenses quickly prepared themselves to defend the base and the planet. The ring of the Stargate began to spin quickly, and iris was closed and the monodirectional forcefields were raised around the miniguns and on the wall where the observation window was. This was a new safety feature.

"Unscheduled gate activation! Colonel Mitchell to the Control Room!" Walter Harriman's voice rang through the base right after the klaxon of the alarm.

General Landry was away, currently staying a few days in Washington doing his business at the Pentagon, so it fell to the next in command, it happened to be Cam Mitchell who took charge.

"What's happening, chief?" Mitchell asked.

"We have an off-world activation, colonel. We have an incoming wormhole and we are waiting for an IDC."

Mitchell nodded as he watched the tense atmosphere within the gate room itself. Then suddenly, the iris was struck by something several times. Walter quickly tapped few keys to activate the new analyzer built into the new iris system.

"It's staff weapon colonel. Someone is shooting staff weapons at the gate." Walter explained.

"Do we have IDC yet?"

"No, colonel… Wait… Here it comes."

The computer analyzed the IDC and then it flickered in red with the words 'SGI-03', indicating that instead of an SG-team, it was a spy team sent by the Stargate Intelligence. Also, it was code red.

"Colonel?" Walter asked, looking at Mitchell.

Mitchell narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"Open it."

The iris opened and for a few seconds only three volleys of staff weapon's plasma discharge got through then a Jaffa in Sokar's garbs and a scruffy merchant in dirty clothes ran through the gate. The third person to come through, another Jaffa in Sokar's uniform, crossed the event horizon only to be struck by four shots of staff weapon, and he fell dead just as the gate deactivated.

Mitchell growled.

"Counterstrike Protocol Alpha, now!" The colonel commanded and Walter got to work.

The Counterstrike Protocol Alpha was to stop an enemy from dialing the Stargate right after the SGC personnel evacuated directly to Earth after being pursued.

"Reading previous mission parameters from GDO. We have the gate address." Walter checked the computer as it linked with the GDO of the SGI's spy.

"Prepare the bomb and dial the address."

From the ceiling came down a short stubby missile mounted on a strong metal frame. Then the Stargate spun again, and this time opened an outgoing wormhole to the planet that the spies just fled from. Once the vortex had been calmed, the stubby missile fired up and launched itself into the event horizon.

"Counting detonation. 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Detonation. Preparing SD-Drone." Walter said, even as everyone around the Control Room worked fast and hard.

The missile's launch frame ascended, and was replaced by a similar frame that had a small UAV Drone in its grasp. It was clearly smaller than the ones traditionally used by the US military, and it looked much more lightweight. Indeed, it was a new model used just for SGC. It had the basic remote maneuvering system and visual recorder, but it was made of plastic and it was packed with self-destruction system. It was an expendable Drone that SGC can send to a hostile world without worrying about it being captured.

The Drone flew into the event horizon and the visuals came in. The ground around the Stargate on the other side had been blasted into charred smudges. The Naquadah/Potassium Reaction bomb had been quite effective, and added with the incendiary materials for additional firepower, it only left about twenty charred corpses of Jaffa and a large crater in the ground in front of the Stargate with thermite still burning through the enemy armor.

"Good. Detonate the Drone and end the mission." Mitchell said as he looked at his watch. "Mission ended at 16:22."

"So noted, sir." Walter said, marking something on his own logbook.

"Get our spies cleaned up and have them sent to the briefing room, and call the SGI, and call the rest of SG-1 to the briefing room." Mitchell commanded as he walked up the spiral staircase.

It was a few minute before the two spies came into the briefing room, still dirty but with four medical personnel trying to clean their wounds with disinfectant.

"You are here already? You must be in a hurry." Mitchell commented, and the merchant nodded.

"Yes, colonel. I am Agent Saunders, and this is Agent O'Malley." The spy in merchant's clothes said, and the men acknowledged each other.

Suddenly, with a white flash, the head of the SGI appeared.

"Director Fury, welcome. We have a couple of agents you sent off-world." Mitchell pointed to the two spies.

"Ah, Saunders and O'Malley, and where are the others?" Fury asked.

"Others?"

"They are dead, sir. Hendricks was killed just as we crossed the event horizon." O'Malley answered, and Fury's face went into a deep frown.

"Damn."

It was then that Daniel Jackson, Jennifer Hailey, Vala Mal Doran and Riac entered the briefing room.

"Well, everyone is here. Let's sit down and hear what's so urgent that you came barging in." Mitchell said, taking the seat that was usually Landry's seat.

Fury sat across Mitchell, while the two spies and the SG-1 sat on the sides. Mitchell took the folder Walter brought him.

"So, director Fury, could you start us off with? What's going on?" Mitchell asked.

Fury nodded.

"Well, team 03 had been sent into the Jaffa Freedom League in order to find out where those pesky dens of technology are." Fury answered.

"You mean Sokar's and Anubis' labs?" Jackson asked, suddenly alarmed from the thought of Anubis, since Anubis had been a big deal with Jackson.

"Yes, Doctor Jackson. Now, let's just hear what Agents Saunders and O'Malley have to say." Fury asked.

"Sirs, we need to dispatch a ship to world called Tegalus. The JFL is sending a small fleet there to secure some Ori satellite and its plans." Saunders said, and alarm went up in Mitchell and Jackson who clearly remembered Tegalus and the terrible loss of Prometheus.

Fury narrowed his eyes.

"Wait… Isn't Tegalus the planet where we lost Prometheus? Didn't the report say that Daedalus destroyed the satellite a few months later when the planet had been devastated by war?" Fury asked, and Mitchell nodded.

"Yes, that's the planet. So, I don't understand what you mean by securing Ori satellite. We destroyed that thing." Mitchell said.

"We could not get the full picture, but I have managed to find that the JFL has acquired the services of three rogue Priors." O'Malley replied. "And they claim that even with fragments of the satellite and any information regarding it, they could rebuild such satellite for the JFL."

Now that caught everyone's attention. They knew that Ori beam weapon was a powerful thing, and though the satellite's weapon was nowhere as close to an Ori mothership's weapon, it was still enough to pierce Prometheus' shield despite the fact that Prometheus' limited power generation kept the shield strength barely double that of a Ha'tak's shield.

"Well, that cannot be allowed to happen. So, when are they sending the fleet?" Mitchell asked.

"That's the thing, colonel. They were preparing three Ha'taks even as we escaped. The scheduled launch is in four hours." Saundered explained.

"With our hyperdrive, our ships can get there within two hours without taxing the power systems, colonel." Hailey suggested after quickly checking the distance to Tegalus on her iPad.

"Well, that's enough time for me to call Generals Landry and O'Neill." Mitchell said. "And we have _Apollo_ up there right now, so we can send her."

"I would suggest a caution, colonel. Jaffa Freedom League has relatively impressive technological upgrades. It is likely that the lead ship would have been upgraded with Anubis' shield and weapons technology, and other ships are definitely refitted with the Plasma Catapult that they have discovered from Sokar's factory." O'Malley stated.

"Plasma Catapult?" Hailey asked, just like a scientist she is. "Can you tell me more?"

"I am not an expert, but as far as I can tell, the weapon fires a ball of concentrated plasma from a controlled overload in a specially built firing chamber. It is projected to have longer range and an area of effect. I suppose it's their answer to our missiles." O'Malley answered.

"Colonel Mitchell, I'd like the permission to join the Apollo for the mission. I need to see this new weapon and how it works." Hailey suddenly offered, and her face was pink with anticipation. "If it is a weapon that can threaten our ships, we need to collect more data on it, sir."

"I will talk to General Landry, and meanwhile, get ready." Mitchell nodded.

"Well, I would like to tag along, if that's okay. I would like to see what happened to Tegalus myself." Jackson said, and Vala's face was clear that she wanted to tag along with Jackson.

"And I would also like to witness with my two eyes of this treacherous weapon that the despicable traitors have discovered from the foul caverns of a false god!" Riac declared, his tone far more intense than his father's ever was.

* * *

**Earth**

**Extreme High Orbit**

"Colonel Ellis, we have a priority message from SGC, sir." Lieutenant Hollis, the Ops Officer of the Apollo reported.

"On screen." Ellis said as he swiveled his chair to the main screen.

A familiar face of Colonel Mitchell was on.

"Colonel Mitchell, what do I owe the pleasure of this call? Do you have a mission for me beside this milk run?" Ellis said as he chuckled, and Mitchell chuckled back.

-I think we do have a mission for you, colonel. Have you heard of a planet called Tegalus?-

Ellis' face darkened.

"I think so… Isn't that where Lionel died?" Ellis answered.

He knew Colonel Lionel Pendergast very well. They were friends, and in fact, they were in the same BMT together and in the same squad too. Though Ellis was few years older than Pendergast, they were still good friends at least.

-That's the planet. Tegalus had an Ori-built satellite that destroyed the Prometheus and Colonel Pendergast.- Mitchell explained.

"I remember. Didn't Daedalus destroy that thing afterward?"

-Yes, she did. The problem is that the JFL has enlisted three rogue Priors who crossed back over, and we believed that one of them may have been the Prior who gave the Tegalan's the design for the satellite.- Mitchell explained.

"So, what do you need me to do?" Ellis asked, curious as to why Mitchell was explaining all this.

-We believe that JFL is sending at least three Ha'tak-class ships to Tegalus to collect any fragment of the satellite or anything useful in recreating that technology. The IOA and the Homeworld Security agree that we cannot let this happen.-

"You want the Apollo to intercept them?"

Mitchell nodded as he gestured to Harriman who was sitting standing behind him.

-I'm sending you the written orders. Once the President gives a go ahead, you are going.-

"Understood."

Lieutenant Hollis spoke up at that moment.

"Colonel, we have a go from the Joint Chiefs."

"Very good, Lieutenant. Captain Meyers, power up the hyperdrive and set course to Tegalus. ETA?"

"ETA in one hour fifty three minutes, sir." Meyers replied.

"Alright. Lieutenant Hollis, check our combat readiness and initiate yellow alert." The colonel commanded.

"Yellow alert! Shield capacitors are charging at FTL-mode and weapon banks are ready."

"Good. Engage."

After a moment of power build up, the _Apollo_ opened a hyperspace window and disappeared from Earth's orbit.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 94


End file.
